Los Artefactos Infernales
by jos Black
Summary: La verdad mas insolita. Un alma que se dejo perder, una mujer que debe darlo todo, un hombre buscando venganza. Historia de amor no convencional. Entre el horror de la busqueda y la esperanza del reencuentro. Theo Nott/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy. FINAL
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí empieza este fic. Ese pequeño relato llamado Dos Besos, me abrió la puerta a miles de posibilidades y mi mente empezó a funcionar de nuevo. Como les señale a algunos lectores, no será un fic convencional, pero espero que lo disfruten, tendremos de todo….y cuando digo de todo, es de todo, la clasificación M no es de a gratis y ya saben ustedes como me gusta escribir al estilo M.

Este es otro de mis fics experimentales, tal como La Ecuación de Dante, me gusta explorar caminos inusuales, expresar las ideas extravagantes que rondan mi cabeza. Me encanta la pareja Hermione/Nott, y bueno les aseguro que abra bastante romance tormentoso. ¿Aparecerá Draco? Hum, no se, en este punto en particular voy a hacer amable y si ustedes lo piden, pues les daré a Draco, jajajajajajaja. Esta no es la segunda parte del Hueco……Así que advertidos, bueno disfrútenlo.

Nota: el prologo fue algo modificado por exigencia del argumento. El original permanecerá como one-shot en dos besos.

Es prologo y el primer capitulo. Banda sonora "Fast Horse" de Tori Amos.

**Prologo**

Altas son las torres en donde permanece encerrado mi destino y mi esperanza. Indómito, el mar que mantiene confinado mi espíritu, capaz de una furia tan incontrolable como la de las olas que golpean una y otra vez los acantilados que rodean mi presidio, así como también de una quietud parecida a la de un lago de espejos. Solitario, el lugar en donde deberé de permanecer hasta que el último aliento salga de mi garganta.

Lo he analizado todo y he llegado a la conclusión más lógica y sin duda la más fácil. No voy a arrepentirme, no ahora, cuando alguien pudiese interpretarlo como si estuviese sucumbiendo a un momento de debilidad, no es fácil, no sujetarse como una naufrago a la única posibilidad que tengo de salir vivo de estas cuatro paredes. Otros lo han hecho, con diversos resultados. No dejare que me dobleguen o que me humillen confesando una versión distorsionada de la verdad, lo que todos quieren oír, para no tener pesadillas en la noche, para olvidar que la maldad puede existir en su estado mas primitivo en un solo hombre…………..y curiosamente………el amor mas puro también puede cohabitar en la misma persona.

No lo haré porque antes que nada, todavía sigo siendo un hombre integro, aunque mis actos no hablen muy bien de mi. Capaz de la violencia mas extrema y de la caricia mas tierna, así soy yo, impredecible, inexpugnable e inconmovible. Pero también soy un hombre que sabe afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones. No permitiré que una sola célula de mi cuerpo pida perdón, no así. La verdad mas absoluta es que soy culpable, la mas trágica, es que lo se y ya no me importa.

Casi nadie le encuentra sentido al genocidio, solo yo, nadie calcula con perfección lo que cuesta una vida, solo yo, nadie mata con tanta frialdad y precisión, solo yo. Lleve el registro cuidadosamente para Voldemort, nombres vacíos en una hoja de papel, un tratado sobre la muerte para quien tenga el estomago de leerlo. Y lo hice de esa forma, porque aunque suene contradictorio, respeto la vida humana, en las guerras hay bajas, daños colaterales, perdidos insensibles, pero todas y cada una no dejan de tener un significado, plasmo en el papel lo que nadie quiere saber, la historia detrás de un hecho, de un nombre. Paradójicamente he llorado por cada persona que he matado, derramado lagrimas de amargura por cada vida arrebatada por mi mano como un tributo a tal desperdicio. Me conmueve cada nombre, cada posibilidad tirada a la basura, mi sensibilidad literaria siempre ofreció un agudo contraste contra el asesino Mortifago, aunque parezca el delirio de un ser enloquecido, solo mí retorcida mente puede encontrarle la belleza a la muerte. Ese soy yo, un artista atormentado e incomprendido.

Fue necesario, aun sigue siendo necesario. El ganar al igual que perder, tiene su cuota de dolor. Y yo lo disecciono, lo desarmo, lo analizo en mi prodigiosa mente, lo desgarro hasta que no duela mas, lo incorporo a mi sistema hasta que deje de ser relevante. Y hasta ella fue victima de mi racionalización. Yo, el único ser humano que ha puesto cada cosa en su lugar, incluso el amor. Porque a diferencia de Voldemort, yo fui capaz alguna vez de sentir algo por alguien.

Por un fragmento de segundo dejo de ser una maquina y quisiera de nuevo ser un niño, solo por ella, quisiera de nuevo creer en cuentos de hadas, solo por ella, quisiera sentir este dolor, todo por ella …………………pero no puedo………ya es demasiado tarde. Y en el fondo, después de diez años, de todo lo que ha pasado, de todo lo hecho y lo vivido, a veces me encuentro preguntándome una y otra vez, ¿De veras quieres retroceder el pasado? Renunciar por quien le ofreciste todo y no te dio absolutamente nada, por quien huyo al no poder aceptar la cruel realidad de amar a su enemigo. Renunciar a tu cuota de poder por un sueño que no fue más que un espejismo, una ilusión. Abandonar todo por nada. No debería estar pensándolo de esa forma, pero en la soledad de mi celda no me queda mas nada. Solo ella.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

Me entretengo contando los pasos que van desde la entrada a Azkaban hasta mi destino. Cada célula de mi cuerpo vibra desolada, porque voy a verlo de nuevo, después de algún tiempo, esta vez en condiciones muy distintas. No en un campo de batalla, no con el olor a muerte azotando mis fosas nasales, tampoco con su presencia haciéndome dudar de todo en lo que creo firmemente, estar frente a él sin estar peleando por mi vida, en todos los sentidos, me resulta extraño y fuera de lugar. Una y otra vez me negué, una y otra vez luchamos con todo el furor que se desata entre dos personas que se aman desesperadamente y se odian al mismo tiempo, todos estos años, rechacé huir con él, ser su mujer, cambiar de bando, aunque entre golpes de espadas y hechizos, me suplicó que corriese a su lado, cuando por un instante volvía a ser humano, al dejarse arropar por sus sentimientos, al sucumbir ante mi. Y no me arrepiento, jamás hubiese podido vivir en paz. Tenía y aun sigo teniendo el corazón fracturado en dos. Fue otro, el que me hizo su mujer y es otro con el que comparto mi vida. Pero es este el que azota mis sueños, el que me hace sentir una farsante cada vez que siento placer en los brazos de otro hombre.

No tengo miedo, me repito una y otra vez. Igual, yo pedí venir, ante la mirada escrutadota de toda la Orden del Fénix. Fui vehemente y apasionada pero jamás de mis labios salio la verdadera razón de estar aquí. Tengo que verlo, respirar su aroma por última vez, hundirme en su oscura mirada como si no hubiese mas nada en el mundo porque vivir. Tengo que hacerlo, para no morir yo también.

Un guardia desconocido espera frente a la celda. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza me ofrece el saludo respectivo debido a mi rango y de un fajo de llaves, consigue la que calza perfectamente en la cerradura. Adentro, me espera la bestia que atormenta mis sueños.

Hermione entra con pie seguro a la oscura celda que solo está iluminada a contraluz por las antorchas que decoran las paredes del corredor. Sabe que la espera, de hecho, ambos lo saben, pero aun así, ver su silueta recortada por la penumbra hace que cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo se estremezca. Él le dedica una mirada brillante, como siempre, jamás deja de agasajarla con sus profundos ojos azules, también le ofrece una sonrisa sincera. Nunca le ha mentido, jamás ha escondido lo que es, lo que piensa y lo que siente, la tragedia es que Hermione Granger nunca fue capaz de aceptarlo. Ella se sienta frente a él, saca un pergamino como una autómata y lo deja al lado de una mesa.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta ella en voz baja, acercando su rostro al de él. Están tan juntos que sus rodillas chocan, aun a través de la ropa, ella siente su piel arder.

-¿Para que viniste?- responde él levantando el rostro, dejando ver algunos moretones y magulladuras. Ella inmediatamente lo examina visualmente de manera detallada, tratando de grabar sus facciones, para que nunca desaparezcan en las nieblas de sus recuerdos. Él cierra los ojos imaginando sus gentiles manos acariciando sus heridas, esta saboreándolo como sabe que jamás volverá hacerlo. Disfruta enormemente del momento de calidez que le ofrece su obsesión. Se deja hundir en el espejismo que crea su mente y por un instante se deja apartar de la cruda realidad.

Ella termina su inspección con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios. En medio de la derrota, él parece engrandecerse, luce mas temible y avasallante que nunca. Y Hermione sabe que esta vez no es por su instinto asesino, es solo que al final él se permite sacar toda esa amalgama de sentimientos contenidos a punto de desbordarse, eso que la cautiva y que la deja desnuda e indefensa ante él. Es abrumadora la sensación de estar a su lado. No teme por ese hombre, más bien tiene miedo de si misma. Tarda un rato en volver a pronunciar alguna frase, alguna palabra y cuando lo hace, viene sin reproches y reclamos, solo con la más absoluta indiferencia, su único mecanismo de defensa. Lo único que en todos esos años, la ha protegido contra él

-Se nota que le diste algo de trabajo a los aurores, no esperaba menos de ti. Eres el ultimo que quedaba- él asintió, sus miradas de nuevo se conectaron. Él se inclino hacia ella, acercando su rostro hasta que sus alientos se confunden, Hermione por un momento deja de respirar.

-Se por que estas aquí. Enviaron a la mejor, debo reconocerlo- su voz ronca y susurrante acaricia los oídos de la joven mujer.

-Fui yo la que quiso venir, quería verte- aclaró ella. Su tono de voz delata que ha bajado las defensas, se permite ser sincera……………..quizás por primera en mucho tiempo. Siente pena, un dolor infinito por la jugada del destino que la hizo vivir la peor de las situaciones, amar a su enemigo, que este le correspondiese sin darle tregua a su maltratado corazón, que la obligase a escoger entre sus sentimientos y el llamado del deber.

-Yo tampoco quería cerrar mis ojos sin verte de nuevo- dijo él. No le es difícil expresarse con sinceridad. Él jamás lo ha negado, nunca lo hizo y no empezara a hacerlo justo en ese momento. Ese nunca fue el problema.

-Quiero pedirte algo- dijo ella, él asiente observando como los ojos brillantes de Hermione reflejan sus ganas de llorar - es importante. Para el futuro del mundo mágico, para que entiendan tus motivos. Para que las generaciones que vienen no caigan en los mismos errores. Escribe tu nombre y todo quedara grabado en el papel.

-No voy a declarar mi arrepentimiento- dijo él con amargura- eso no sucederá jamás.

El duelo de mirada prosigue, no es posible estar en posiciones encontradas y no dejar que la rabia enturbie su razón. Un súbito silencio se apodera del ambiente y solo se escucha el latir agónico de dos corazones enfrentados por rencor y por amor.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso- dijo ella con voz ahogada- ya se lo dejaste claro al Wizegamont. Lo único que estoy pidiendo es una declaración, no quiero que tus razones se pierdan, no deseo que tu voz no sea escuchada. Se que tienes algo que decir, importante, para todos. Quizás nadie te entienda, nadie te perdone. Ni siquiera yo puedo perdonarte, pero aun así no quiero que te vayas sin que dejes nada atrás.

-¿Serviría de algo?-respondió él.

-Me serviría a mi- contesta ella.

-No hay justificación posible para lo que he hecho- dijo él- solo el ansia de poder, la corrupción del alma. Te lo repito, no voy a arrepentirme.

-Estas equivocado y lo sabes- afirmó ella- eres demasiado inteligente para no darte cuenta de que lo que hiciste fue una atrocidad.

-Lo se- dijo él susurrante- en cuanto a esto quizás me halla equivocado, estaba entre las probabilidades, es matemática pura, aposte al perdedor. Pero en cuanto a lo que los dos sentimos, en eso siempre acerté.

-No era posible- dijo ella bajando el rostro. No quiere arrepentirse de sus decisiones, pero es imposible, todo él es una promesa clara de felicidad y locura, no puede hacerse oídos sordos y ojos ciegos ante lo que su corazón desea con tanta fuerza que parece que en cualquier momento va a salirse de su pecho para buscar lo que ella le niega con tanta vehemencia- lo que me pedías era una locura. No podía hacerlo.

-Si hubieses aceptado lo que te proponía- entonces él se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa- me hubieses decepcionado Hermione. Actuaste como lo que eres, una persona racional al igual que yo. La mente doblega al espíritu, eso es algo que se nos aplica perfectamente.

-Me entiendes ahora- dice ella levantando su rostro de nuevo, ya más segura……….el momento habia pasado. Pero la duda de lo que pudo ser y nunca fue, la seguía atormentando.

-Te entiendo………….-dice él- pero nunca pude perdonártelo.

-Igual yo- responde ella.

-Es necesario que te diga que aun te amo-dice bruscamente.

Como siempre, esas palabras se graban a fuego en su mente. No es la primera vez que lo escucha, él siempre se lo dijo, eso nunca fue el problema. Ella desvía su mirada, su lengua se atasca en su boca, sus manos se cierran en puño y solo atina lanzar un gemido.

-Lo se- dice Hermione- siempre lo he sabido. Pero al final……………no significa nada. No vamos a estar nunca juntos.

-Mi confesión a cambio de un beso- el sujeto de cabello oscuro y ojos azules le ofrece una sonrisa sardónica. La está chantajeando y lo sabe. Si tiene que ser así, que así sea, pero no puede irse del mundo sin tener de nuevo una expresión física y tangible de lo que siempre ha atormentado su alma.

-¡No¡- la voz de Hermione, para consternación de ella, salio de sus labios temblorosa- No………déjame hablar primero

-No quiero que me hables, lo que quiero es un beso- dijo el mortifago riéndose ante su ocurrencia, no quería oírlo de palabras, no ahora, no así, lo que deseaba era que ella se lo demostrase de nuevo- nunca pensé que fueses tan melindrosa. Solo es eso y firmare el maldito papel

Hermione estaba sentada frente a él, cerca, muy cerca, su corazón empezó a palpitar con violencia. Sus sentidos estaba embotados por ese hombre, debido a ese hombre. Durante todos esos largos años, metida de lleno en una guerra, tratando de apartar recuerdos infantiles y memorias inútiles, enfrascada en olvidar viejas lealtades y absurdos sentimientos jamas dejo de sentirse intimidada ante su presencia. Pero el enemigo era el enemigo, no importaba que tan amigo hubiese sido algún día, ni que su corazón aullara la perdida y el desengaño del primer amor. Victimas de sus decisiones, enfrascados en un círculo vicioso de lucha sin cuartel, cada uno por lo que creía. Dos personas lo suficientemente inteligentes y lo bastante cuerdas como para saber que lo suyo no tenia ningún futuro, que debió morir en el mismo momento que se había atrevido a nacer, un sentimiento condenado desde el principio. Pero a pesar de los razonamientos y la lógica, sobrevivió, en sus corazones, en sus almas, así como muchas otras cosas que jamás debieron ver la luz. Su mirada contacto con la del hombre, porque en eso se había convertido después de largos años, en todo un hombre, atrás en el recuerdo estaba el chico alto y delgado, que le había robado una que otra sonrisa, ahora lo que quedaba era solo el enemigo, aquel que sin tregua, perseguía y mataba a todos los que ella protegía y amaba. Sus ojos la delataban, en ese incrédulo momento de ansiedad y de expectación.

Un beso, solo un beso, un beso para seguir viviendo y para morir también. El beso de Judas. A pesar de que estaba segura que lo que le quedaba de corazón se partiría en mil pedazos después de que ella concretase esa petición. Y solo porque quedaría fijado en su memoria, de nuevo lo que nunca debió suceder iba a estar atormentándola toda su vida.

Sus ojos azules eran brillantes, prístinos, muy diferente a su conciencia. La maldad habitaba en ese hombre, la perversión y ningún sentido de la justicia. Porque si por asomo la hubiese tenido, jamás, nunca en la vida, se hubiese atrevido a profanar lo sacro de la vida humana.

Sucio su corazón, corroída su alma y sin embargo, en cada latido de su corazón, solo estaba ella, solo Hermione, solo su enemiga, solo la única persona que juro no hacer daño. Porque eran fuego y hielo, amigo y enemigo, amor y odio, rosas y espinas. Porque ni que transcurriesen mil años y él siguiese firme en sus ideas mas que nunca, jamás olvidaría a el niño que alguna fue, enamorado, ilusionado con esa chica que acariciaba su corazón y lograba apartarlo del miedo, del temor al futuro. Hermione Granger fue alguna vez su oportunidad, y la dejo pasar como tantas otras cosas, sin arrepentimiento, con convicción. Él no miraba al pasado, ni al futuro, solo tenia ojos en el presente, ese presente, ese momento, donde observaba fascinado sus labios carnosos rojos, esperando por él, abriéndose para él. Donde deleita su vista con su rostro, con sus formas de mujer.

Él acercó su rostro, lento, cauteloso, exponiéndose a ser rechazado, pero con la firme esperanza de que ella lo deje tocarla, quizás por ultima vez. Ella por un momento no pudo contener un gesto de sorpresa e intentó apartar el rostro. Pero el hombre apresó su cara con sus manos esposadas y hundió sus labios en esa ardiente boca, que parecía hecha solo para enloquecerlo, para hacerlo romper con todos sus esquemas, para voltear su mundo, para olvidar por un segundo quien era él y quien era ella, degustó cada segundo de ese beso prohibido y maldito, clavó sus manos en su cara para inmovilizarla, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza física. Fue tan sorpresivo, tan agresivo, tan avasallante, que en ese primer segundo no supo como responder, la asalto como un conquistador llegando a su tierra prometida, le robó ese beso como el pérfido ladrón que era.

Ella gimió cuando lo sintió hacerle el amor con su boca, explorando con su lengua cada recoveco, mordiendo sus labios en una incontenible muestra de pasión y deseo. Jamás él la había besado de esa forma, nunca, Theo Nott, un hombre distante, comedido, cerebral, le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre con ese beso. Entonces cuando ella se decidió a responder, sintió como él se alejaba y solo percibió el frió en sus labios y en su alma.

Hermione jadeó con los ojos cerrados. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se elevo y volvió a caer para enfrentar la dura realidad. Su respiración se agitó y tuvo unos deseos incontenibles de llorar. Ese ardiente beso llegaba tarde, como todo en su vida, era el punto culminante de una oculta y velada historia de amor, aquella que fue vivida en el más absoluto silencio por sus dos protagonistas, ninguno nunca se atrevió a sellarla, jamás. Y después ni siquiera fue eso, fue nada.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada, como siempre calmada, la tempestad dentro de su alma no se reflejaba en esos ojos azules que la observaban quizás…………conmovidos. Siempre había sido así, su actitud reservada nunca le permitía dejar traslucir todos los violentos y contradictorios sentimientos que pugnaban dentro de él. Así como se obligaba a llevar una mascara en su rostro, también cubría con una su corazón. Lo que expresaba solo lo hacia con palabras, claras, medidas, precisas, en sus anteriores besos, esos compartidos hacia años en la mas completa clandestinidad, siempre se había contenido, temeroso de dejar estallar toda la violencia de su amor por ella, tratándola como un delicado objeto de cristal…Una situación muy frustrante pero que siempre la dejaba deseando todo de él. Pero esa vez era diferente. Ella dudo, él permanecía inmóvil, quizás esperando una palabra o algo. Pero ella no se atrevía a hablar, estaba tan impactada y confusa, que sentía que nada de lo que dijese seria tan significativo como ese beso robado en una sucia celda en Azkaban.

-Ahora se lo que sabe la muerte- dijo Theodore Nott sin apartar su lánguida mirada de ella. Hermione se estremeció hasta lo mas profundos cimientos de su alma.

Hermione se levantó de su silla con brusquedad y fue hasta la reja, el guardia que había observado todo en silencio abrió la puerta, ella hizo un intento de salir del sitio, pero fue detenida por el sonido de su voz, profunda, ronca.

-Espera- dijo el hombre con apremio, tomó la pluma que estaba sobre una mesa a su lado y con sus manos atadas escribió con dificultad su nombre y su firma, de inmediato el papel encantado se llenó de las siniestras memorias del hombre que había estampado su letra allí. Tomó el pergamino y se lo ofreció a la mujer, que lo miraba temblorosa- esto es lo que viniste a buscar. Toma.

Hermione tomó el extremo del pergamino y lo sujetó con fuerza.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella con molestia. Sentía rencor, porque después de tantos años, él se atrevía a demostrarle todo aquello por lo que ella hubiese matado alguna vez y siempre se negó, un amor tan intenso y desesperado que la dejaba literalmente sin aire- ¿Por qué así, ahora?

-Vete- Theo Nott entonces dejo que su tono de voz se volviese hosco y agresivo. Mejor así, es mejor de esta manera, para ella, para todos. Se dirigió al guardia.

-Sácala de aquí de inmediato. No quiero que ella lo vea- la voz de Nott se quebró al final.

Hermione le dio la espalda y tuvo la enteraza suficiente para no caer de rodillas. Mientras caminaba por el corredor, vio acercarse la figura alta y siniestra de un Dementor, ella se pegó a la pared. El infame ser cubierto de harapos paso flotando a su lado, ignorándola, concentrando toda su atención en el suculento bocado lo esperaba al final del corredor. Hermione se arrastró por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Su cuerpo temblaba y de sus ojos salían lágrimas silenciosas. El frió golpeaba sus fosas nasales y de pronto se encontró paralizada en ese sitio, impotente, incapaz de evitar esa atrocidad, porque la justicia y su corazón estaban en conflicto. No hizo más nada que llorar amargamente, esperando que todo terminase. Sintió la puerta de la celda abrirse, vio hacia esa dirección, el Dementor entraba lentamente donde estaba el que sabia el amor de su vida.

Theo Nott miró de arriba abajo a la malévola criatura que se le acercaba. Cada fibra de su cuerpo reaccionó con el más profundo terror. Sin embargo la calidez del beso compartido le ofrecía un poco de respiro a su corazón. Podrían arrebatarle la vida, pero jamás nada empañaría ese recuerdo. Cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro hacia su ejecutor.

-Come mi alma- dijo Theodore cuando el asqueroso aliento del Dementor golpeó su rostro- y no dejes mas nada de mí en este mundo.

**Los Artefactos I****nfernales.**

**Titulo I El Mecanismo Infernal.**

**Capitulo 1 El descubrimiento**.

Veladas expresiones, sentimientos a flor de piel. Sufrir …..padecer….lamentar. Maldito el destino que decretó esa funesta condena llamada vivir. Pero el juicio fue aceptado una y otra vez. Esta tortura de saber que no puede ser remediado es asfixiante, nunca jamás, muerte por justicia…….¿Para quien? Ciertamente para algunos, porque otros solo languidecen por la perdida.

Las horas transcurrían con lentitud, se alargaban hasta lo imposible, ese día parecía no terminar. Mientras estaba sentada en su cama, no podía dejar de darle un vistazo inquieto cada pocos minutos al reloj, quería que esa agonía llamada noche terminase de una vez, la ausencia del sol, solo hacia que se sintiese mas triste. Vestía una sencilla dormilona de algodón, sus pies estaban cubiertos con unas medias de lana, en medio de su gran habitación lucia frágil y desvalida, una figura anodina y gris en medio del festival oro y rojo que era esa estancia, revelando la afiliación de la dueña a la casa mas poderosa de Hogwarts, o por lo menos la que mas meritos había obtenido en los últimos tiempos. Eran ya las ocho de la noche, pero no hizo ningún intento de moverse, como todas las noches desde hacia unos días, no bajaría comer, no tenia ningún sentido hacerlo, lo que quería a cada segundo, a cada instante era morir. Se mantuvo inmóvil en su sitio, sus dedos aferraban con fuerza un pergamino. Hermione lo miró fugazmente, no se había atrevido a leerlo, temerosa de lo que fuese a encontrar, alguna razón quizás…….para despojarlo de culpas y sentirse peor. Desde hacia seis malditas noches no podía dormir, no podía descansar, ni siquiera podía llorar. La situación la había superado completamente, su propio corazón aullaba desesperado mientras se partía en mil pedazos, la impotencia hacia que los gemidos quedaran ahogados en su garganta. Sentía que iba a enloquecer de dolor y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Ni tampoco podía demostrarlo abiertamente. Jamás pensó que él la convertiría en una mentirosa, aunque pensándolo bien, después de traicionar a todos amándolo, eso era exactamente lo que era.

Él se había ido, finalmente, para dicha de algunos y tranquilidad de otros, el maldito mortifago había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y solo ella, Hermione Granger, se atrevió a albergar en su corazón algo de pena, nadie mas. En la oscuridad de la noche, solo quedaban ella y sus recuerdos. La imagen frente a sus ojos cambió repentinamente y ya no estaba cubierta por las sombras nocturnas, ahora se hallaba en una estancia llena de luz, polvo y muchos libros alrededor, sin poder evitarlo sonrío al mismo tiempo que una lágrima silenciosa rodaba por su mejilla.

"_-¿Alguna vez dejas de estudiar como una demente?- mientras estaban sentados en la mesa mas apartada de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts, ella levantó su mirada para encontrase con un par de ojos azules que la miraban curioso. _

_El chico alto frente a ella estaba con medio cuerpo acostado sobre la mesa, sus dedos jugueteaban con el libro que ella estaba leyendo, intentando distraerla, hasta que la chica suspiró resignada y cerró el libro de improviso, aplastando uno de los molestosos dedos que interrumpían su lectura. El chico retiró la mano lo más rápido que pudo sin dejar de emitir un pequeño gruñido por el dolor._

_-Nunca te cansas de molestar, Theo- dijo ella con furia. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa de burla y una mirada soñadora. _

_Theo Nott tenia trece años y era alto para su edad, también un poco delgado, su cabello castaño estaba bien cortado y peinado y todo su atuendo bien planchado y pulcro, una corbata verde y plateado señalaba su afiliación con la casa de las serpientes. El hecho de que estuviesen juntos en el lugar más apartado y escondido de la biblioteca podría ser inusual pero no era ninguna casualidad. Ellos eran amigos. _

_Desde la primera vez que __había visto a esa niña, inmediatamente se había sentido atraído por ella, aunque fuese amiga de Potter y Weasley y aunque Draco Malfoy despotricase de ella llamándola "Sangre sucia" cada vez que la veía, aunque no estuviese en su mismo bando, para Theo no era un problema lo segundo, lo tercero por ahora no le importaba, quizás lo primero revistiese de alguna dificultad, lo cierto es que conseguir gente que realmente disfrutase permanecer encerrado en una biblioteca era extraño, así que veía a la niña como un espíritu afín, alguien con quien sostener conversaciones interesantes semi-ocutlos por las altas estanterías de libros, Aunque en ese momento en especial, realmente quisiese disfrutar con ella un poco de aire fresco en el exterior. Después de tres años compartiendo apuntes e iniciando una bonita y oculta amistad, Theo se había dado cuenta que esa chica flaca y con el cabello alborotado, realmente le gustaba……………como chica. Y quería ofrecerle un paseo en medio de los jardines, agradarla, conquistarla. _

_-E__n realidad Hermione, nunca me canso de mirarte- Theo siguió atento a la chica, que se ruborizó hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Como ambos descubrieron después, Theo era una persona capaz de recitar las más bellas palabras de amor y así mismo las más terribles ofensas, a la vez de incapaz de expresar físicamente todo lo que lo carcomía internamente. Y ella jamás…..nunca fue capaz de corresponder a tanta franqueza."_

Hermione se abrazo a si misma al rememorar aquella escena, ¡Oh Dios, Theo! , ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diablos te sucedió? Si, él había sido una presencia constante en su vida en el colegio, oculto, clandestino, siempre había estado allí para ella, en los momentos buenos y en los difíciles. Hermione siempre había sabido lo que sentía por ella, porquen nunca se preocupo en ocultarlo, como si decirlo sirviese para curar sus heridas interiores, pero jamás, ni siquiera cuando estaba hirviendo de celos, viéndola con Víctor Krum en el baile de Navidad de cuarto año, nunca, se había atrevido a tocarla…..eso fue mucho después cuando las circunstancias y lo incontenible de sus propias emociones lo obligaron a ello…y sin embargo…se contuvo. Hermione tampoco se atrevió a dar el primer paso, el tiempo fue pasando y esos sentimientos fueron cada vez mas fuertes, cada vez mas insoportables de mantener, cada mirada, cada frase era el infierno, uno en donde ambos querían abrasarse hasta morir, pero en el que ninguno hacia el intento para concretar toda esa angustia que azotaba su corazón. El porque, ella después lo entendió, mientras el amor mas puro ganaba terreno en el corazón de Theo Nott, los más siniestros pensamientos ocupaban su mente o eso era lo que siempre había supuesto.

Poder…dominación, el Señor Tenebroso fue inteligente, hizo creer a muchos que su elegido era Draco Malfoy, toda la atención estuvo dirigida a él, cuando intentaba complotar contra la orden y Dumblendore, mientras que los tentáculos del mal estaban atrapando y atrayendo al Slytherin mas inteligente que había pisado esa casa después de Voldemort. Y la tentación fue muy grande, demasiado. ¿Que le ofreció? Hermione Granger nunca lo supo, solo sabia que fuese lo que fuese, fue mas importante que ella, mucho mas, tanto que abandono todo intento de acercamiento y así fue como lo perdió la primera vez. Ella sabia que las respuestas estaban en ese pedazo de pergamino que sostenía con todas sus fuerzas y era contradictorio, el ansia y el temor que tenia por la posibilidad de leerlo.

-¿Quieres comer?- la voz de Ron la saco de sus cavilaciones. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa discreta. Al verlo frente a ella, de pie, con expresión preocupada, no dejo de sentirse más culpable de lo que se sentía. ¿Cómo había podido engañar tanto? Mentir de esa forma, nunca debió tener una relación con Ron Weasley, jamás debió ser su mujer. Porque lo quería, pero decididamente no lo amaba, era otro el que siempre había ocupado su corazón y se maldecía una y otra vez por ser tan injusta.

-No tengo hambre- dijo ella con voz queda. Ron asintió con la cabeza e hizo intento de irse por la puerta por donde había llegado. A ella no le pasó desapercibido su molestia.

-Ron- gimió ella.

-Dime- el hombre estaba de espaldas, su cara reflejaba la angustia de ver a la mujer que amaba en tal estado. Y tenia una idea muy clara del porque de esa actitud. Él..el asesino...el maldito…aquel que nunca mencionaban pero que siempre había estado presente, rondando su vida, impidiendo que ella lo amase, que se entregase por completo a él. Aun muerto, Theodore Nott estaba allí, mas presente que nunca, arrebatándole al amor de su vida.

-Hoy dormiré sola de nuevo- contestó ella en voz baja. Ron se tensó enseguida, de nuevo su mujer, su amante, su futura esposa, lo rechazaba en la cama. Y la razón, todo por un maldito recuerdo que debía a esas alturas estar bien muerto y enterrado, pudriéndose su cuerpo así como siempre había estado podrida su alma. Y ella…….ella lo seguía amando.

-Como quieras- Ron salió de la habitación dando un portazo, Hermione no se inmutó. Se sentía culpable pero no importaba, ya nada mas importaba. De nuevo miró el pergamino que descansaba en su regazo.

Indecisa, empezó a desenrollar el pergamino. Con una mano se restregó los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar, pero algo se lo impedía…quizás orgullo…quizás amor propio. No quería leer, sin embargo veía que inevitablemente sus ojos recorrían inquietos las páginas. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando observó su letra, tan conocida para ella, desordenada, con trazos dibujados al descuido, letras grandes, mayúsculas que se salían del margen, párrafos completos en letra corrida y otros en escritura separada, como si dos personas fuesen las que hubiesen escrito, furiosas, en una lucha por ejercer el control, muy parecido a la impresión que siempre había tenido de Theo, como si dos personalidades completamente opuestas coexistieran dentro de su cerebro. Una mente dividida. Dio un respingo al recordar el diagnostico del psiquiatra.

"_Esquizofrenia…conducta antisocial__ extrema…pocos rasgos psicóticos, pero decididamente existe interceptación del pensamiento, ausencia de remordimientos por sus actos con absoluta racionalización de estos, un sujeto con una inteligencia por encima de la media y un instinto asesino sin señales externas de comportamiento violento…no es habitual conseguir estos casos de Esquizofrenia en donde el rasgo paranoide este ausente y no existan síntomas positivos. Quizás estamos ante un engaño o frente a alguien absolutamente malvado"._ Hermione se negaba a creerlo, ese no era el Theo Nott que ella conoció o el que creyó conocer. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que había algo más. Entonces empezó a leer.

"_Azkaban_

_18 de Octubre de 2007_

_Si estas leyendo esto, es porque estoy muerto y tú finalmente me has convencido de dejar algo. Esta es una crónica de mi vida, desde el día que vi la luz hasta hoy, el día en que morí. No se que esperabas Hermione, pero no voy a pedir perdón, jamás. Pero mientras lees entenderás, que lo que te he ofrecido, vale más que millones de confesiones estúpidas o un mea culpa literario por cosas que no podemos cambiar. _

_Nací__ el 20 de mayo de 1979, mi padre fue Theodore Nott, conocido mortifago y mi madre Maud Nott, fallecida poco después del parto, eso creo que lo sabes, no en vano fuiste la única mujer que algún día llegue a considerar algo cercano a mí, el único humano que alguna vez me importó. _

_Jamás conocí a mi madre y tampoco nunca vi su rostro, no quedo ninguna foto o retrato para la posteridad, me dicen que mi padre los destruyó haciendo gala de esa faceta violenta de los Nott´s de la que alguna vez fuiste testigo, no por mí, pero creo que captas la idea. _

"_Que de bueno puede haber en un niño que mata a su propia madre al nacer", esa frase la escuche de boca de mi padre en innumerables ocasiones durante mi infancia. Creo que el dolor de amar a alguien y perderlo es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, lo sabes, lo debes estar sintiendo en este momento, el viejo Nott no fue la excepción, jamás se recuperó de su perdida, así como lastimosamente tú tampoco lo harás y menos yo, donde quiera que este. . Mi padre me odiaba porque mi madre decidió morir por mí, porque me amaba más a mí, porque en todo momento se negó la posibilidad de abortar, aunque todos sabían que ese embarazo consumiría su vida. Y ese odio marco mi infancia de una manera, que mil palabras no describirían lo solo y perdido que me sentía. Nunca me maltrató físicamente, pero dejo huellas profundas en mi psiquis. Nadie sabe lo que una palabra o una frase pueden hacer en el autoestima de un niño y como este siembra escudos, barreras para protegerse, para no enloquecer de dolor al ver que su propia padre lo desprecia. Y yo levante mis murallas demasiado altas, me hice un ser insensible, mi armadura protegió mi interior hasta que llegaste tú y solo por ti, me atreví a dejar expuesta mi fragilidad._

_La primera vez que te vi, fuiste como una corriente de aire fresco para mí, lo recuerdo muy bien, fue cuando Hagrid nos condujo al lago en las barcas el primer día que llegamos a Hogwarts. Es curioso como se ordenaron todos los alumnos aquella vez, los sangre puras por un lado y los demás por el otro, curioso porque todavía no habíamos sido seleccionados, como no había espacio en la barca con mis conocidos, termine en la de la gente desconocida, la mayoría hijos de muggles como tú. Yo era el chico mal humorado que estaba a tu lado, mientras observabas fascinada las altas torres del castillo de Hogwarts. De esa noche fría, una noche sin luna y con miles de estrellas adornando el cielo, casi cayendo sobre nosotros, reflejándose en el agua del lago, oscura y helada como si pareciese un manto bordado de diamantes, solo recuerdo la quietud, el silencio y tener mi absoluta atención sobre ti, ciertamente todos estábamos muy impresionados, pero era tu rostro embelesado lo que me cautivo y mientras todos miraban el castillo, yo solo te miraba a ti, tus ojos ardientes como brazas me atraparon al instante. Si Hermione, fue en ese momento en que me enamore de ti._

_Lo demás ya lo conoces, por lo menos lo referente a nosotros dos, una amistad que no fue nada improvisada, que surgió a fuerza de vernos, compartir deberes y hacernos tontas confidencias, una relación de la que nada dijimos, quizás por miedo, quizás por vergüenza, pero ahora solo quiero pensar, que solo lo hicimos, para que nadie perturbase nuestra tranquilidad, para que ninguno de nuestros amigos juzgase el porque de nuestra actitud, la razón de nuestro acercamiento. Me hiciste sonreír, me provocaste mis primeros sueños húmedos, fuiste la culpable de que sintiese por primera vez el tormento de los celos y también hiciste que viese las estrellas la primera y única vez en todo ese tiempo que me dejaste besarte, un simple roce de labios, inocente, sutil como toda nuestra relación en ese tiempo, que me elevo a los cielos por una fracción de segundo, en donde desesperadamente quise ser otra persona, para merecerte. _

_No se cuales eran las intensiones originales que tenias con este pergamino, si realmente va a ser como dijiste, que lo publicaras y mostraras al mundo __mágico para que entiendan mis razones, lamento decepcionarte Hermione, porque creo que después de leer estas palabras, sin duda la gente entenderá menos como un chico soñador y embadurnado en las mieles del primer amor se convierte en un asesino despiadado, en el lugarteniente de Lord Voldemort, pero voy a intentarlo, te lo prometí y Theodore Nott jamás falta a un juramento. _

_Seria muy fácil decir que fue por ti, debido a tu desaparición en séptimo año, que yo enfurecido por tu rechazo, por tu indecisión, por tus miedos, decidí tomar el camino que tantas veces llegue a negar con vehemencia, el de mortifago._

_Lamento profundamente decepcionarte Hermione__, pero no fue así, mucho antes, incluso antes de que supiese el Señor Tenebroso hubiese regresado, yo coqueteaba con las Artes Oscuras. Por curiosidad, por plantearme un reto a mi inteligencia, me deje seducir. Y sabia que estaba mal, por eso te lo oculte con tantas fuerzas, estaba seguro que me estaba condenando, pero cuando vislumbre las miles de posibilidades que la Magia Negra me ofrecía, caí en la red, comí del fruto prohibido y ya nada más fue igual. Ni siquiera tú._

_Este no es un relato lineal, como así tampoco fue nuestra historia, interrumpida una y otra vez por el cruel y sádico destino. Creo que al leer esto habrás ya reflexionado mucho acerca de la muerte, más bien de mi muerte. Permíteme unas palabras Hermione, tomadas directamente de uno de mis diarios, que por cierto, te serán entregados cuando lean mi testamento, todo es tuyo, te lo ganaste, fuiste la única mujer con la suficiente fuerza y determinación para amarme como tú lo hiciste, y no importa que nunca jamás hallamos sellado físicamente nuestro amor, yo te considere siempre mía, porque mas allá de tu cuerpo lo que me interesaba era tu alma y esa estuvo siempre bien sujeta a mi. Pero sigamos con el diario (que ya tendrás oportunidad de examinar, creo que lo disfrutaras puesto que es un texto con anotaciones técnicas, de esos que tanto te gustan, fruto de mis hallazgos y de mis experimentos), en cuanto a la muerte y a la vida, déjame darte una teoría: _

_Muerte: cesación de las funciones corporales, estado de equilibrio químico de un organismo vivo._

_Alma: Teológicamente hablando pedazo de divinidad potencial que habita en cada cuerpo humano. Pero no estamos hablando de religión. Eso que llamamos alma no se crea, es indestructible, solo se conserva y se transforma, cumple con la primera ley de la Termodinámica (pues si, yo no desprecio la ciencia muggle, mas bien muero por ella) por lo cual supongo yo que debe de tratarse de energía, algo diferente a la materia que conforma nuestros cuerpos. _

"_Energía igual a materia"__ Einsten, Teoría de la Relatividad (algunos datos sugieren que este hombre fue un mago sangre sucia, que renegó de su poder mágico y se dedico a la ciencia muggle, una decisión acertada si me permites el comentario, la sociedad purista de principios de siglo en la clase mágica alemana, no le hubiese permitido avanzar, sin embargo en el mundo muggle otra fue la historia, pero no me creas a mi, puede que sea solo una leyenda urbana). _

_La materia __esta dividida en la visible y la invisible. De la visible quizás el mejor ejemplo pueda ser la luz y de nuevo caemos en Einsten pero esta vez con el efecto fotoelectrico. La luz, que se comporta como onda y como partícula, sin duda es materia y es la mas antigua que existe, puesto que lo primero que paso en la creación del universo fue la aparición de la luz, esa chispa originaria y primordial que encendió todas las galaxias. La materia invisible, es la trama del universo, lo que lo une y lo jala, la causante de toda esa aplastante gravedad en donde están inmersas y bien sujetas las estrellas del espacio exterior, los astrónomos muggles no lograban comprender porque sus números no eran precisos, porque los cálculos fallaban, porque parecía que el universo tenia mas materia de la que se veía por los telescopios, y la respuesta era el material oscuro, también llamado materia oscura. Finalmente lo descubrieron y yo recogí ese conocimiento para tratar de encontrarle una solución a ese pequeño dilema existencial llamado cuerpo y espíritu. _

_No intento compararme con esos ilustres hombres de ciencia, pero yo soy un mago y tengo otras capacidades, como ves estoy yendo de lo más grande a lo más pequeño. _

_Como la materia es igual a la __energía, entonces existe……………….la energía oscura. Y esta es invisible, no puede medirse, es justo como nuestra alma o espíritu, como quieras llamarlo. Algunos físicos de partículas elementales consideran que la energía oscura esta hecha de antimateria, pero yo deduje que si el alma fuese energía oscura se aniquilaría inmediatamente al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo, entonces, no, la energía oscura no es antimateria, es algo mas._

_Durante la muerte, esa energía oscura se desprende del cuerpo y va a parar a otro sitio. ¿Dónde? Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera lo que han regresado lo pueden decir con exactitud, es un secreto. Lo cierto es que existe y mediante encantamientos arcanos, podemos encontrarla y manipularla. Lo triste para ustedes fue que Voldemort había sacado las mismas conclusiones que yo, muchos años antes. Pero no nos engañemos, de pronto, conmigo hubiese sido mucho peor._

_¿__Sabes lo que es un Horrocrux? Soy necio pero tengo que asegurarme. ¡Oh! Por supuesto que lo sabes, tú misma estaba obsesionada con ese tema en sexto y si más lo recuerdo, debido a ese conocimiento prohibido has ganado tu guerra. Bien hecho Hermione, hiciste tu tarea, tienes un Extraordinario a los ojos de todos, pero para mi la hiciste a medias. Tu moralidad no te permitió explorar más allá, aunque se que la_ _curiosidad te estaba matando, lo se, vi la codicia reflejada en tus ojos cuando investigabas sobre ellos a escondidas en Hogwarts, cuando pudiste engañar a todos menos a mi._

_Un Horrocrux es un objeto en donde esta confinada un fragmento de alma._

_Tonterias...Ese solo concepto constituye un anatema para todo lo que te he explicado anteriormente. El alma es energía y no puede fracturarse. Totalmente equivocado Hermione, claro ustedes, con sus actitudes moralistas solo le interesó el hecho de que se necesitase matar a un inocente para encerrar la supuesta alma fracturada en una taza de té, un guardapelo o cualquier cosa estúpida que se le ocurriese a Tom Riddle, al cual lastimosamente algún día llame Mi Señor. Seamos honestos, lo único que valía la pena era el maldito anillo, el resto eran chucherías y cacharros ridículos. Es realmente extraño lo excéntricos que pueden ser los enviados del mal, pero yo decididamente no hubiese puesto un fragmento de mi alma (en el caso de que tal disparate pudiese hacerse) en un maldito diario de colegiala y se lo hubiese dejado a Lucius Malfoy para cuidarlo.. El resultado, tres mocosos lo encontraron y lo destruyeron." _

Hermione arrugó la cara por un momento algo molesta por los comentarios, pero luego sonrío amargamente, realmente ese el Theo Nott que ella conocía, el que hablaba con esas palabras tan directas, un tipo peyorativo pero sincero. Sus opiniones sobre todo eran bien fundamentadas. La estaba matando la curiosidad, ¿Por qué hablar de los Horrocruxes después de muerto si vivo jamás había tocado ese tema? Obviamente, existían razones poderosas para ello, Hermione Granger lo amaba, pero Theo era el enemigo, así de simple. Yen todos esos años, las veces que llegaron a verse, la conversación adquiría un rumbo mas intimo, mas perturbador, mas desolador.

"_Obviamente Tom Riddle fue un mestizo, criado en un pobre y miserable orfanato muggle cuando chico, el buen gusto era algo que desconocía completamente. Perdóname si te sientes ofendida por este comentario, ya lo sabes, soy rico, soy snob y soy slytherin, no pidas más de mi Hermione y menos ahora que estoy muerto. Pero en algo coincido con el resto, lo que le faltaba de roce social a mi estimado Voldemort le sobraba en astucia e inteligencia. Él fue el primero en darse cuenta de la existencia de la energía oscura y lo hizo casi por casualidad, en Hogwarts, pero no me adelantare, igual cuando recibas mis diarios sabrás de que se trata. _

_Sigo con esta disertación concluyendo: el alma no puede fracturarse porque entonces no cumpliría con la primera, segunda y tercera ley de la termodinamica. Entonces ¿Que pasa con los Horrocruxes? ¿Como otorgaban en teoría inmortalidad a Lord Voldemort? ¿Cuál es el verdadero fundamento que rige su creación?_

_Existe un hechizo, secreto, que ni siquiera yo logre descubrir, algo para atrapar energía oscura y atraparla en un horrocrux junto con tu impronta mágica, sellando tu magia en un objeto debido a la energía oscura de un alma liberada. Ya lo dije,esta no puede crearse ni destruirse pero se transforma y se fusiona ¿Como lo logró? Precisamente por eso te lo escribí, para que buscaras la manera de hacerlo, si es que te atreves, eso es algo que deberás descubrir Hermione, porque yo no tuve tiempo. Lo cierto es que no fue su magia, fue su ingenio, lo que le permitió a Voldemort no fracturar su mente, sino reproducirla seis veces, seis copias casi exactas de su ser, con su magia, seis humanos sin cuerpo, seis clones de Voldemort sin recipiente celular, seis almas, que ustedes, destruyeron, mi amada. Entonces, ya puedes considerarte una asesina con todas las de la ley Hermione Granger, una igual que yo. ¿Estas contenta? Yo no lo estoy, quise muchas cosas para ti, cualquiera menos que te metieras en esa guerra y fueses mi mas acérrima enemiga y también mi único amor. Yo quería hacerte feliz, de cualquier forma, el que arriesgases tu vida y mataras en nombre de la justicia no estaba en mi plan. Deseaba mantenerte al margen, que escapases al mundo muggle y que vivieses tu vida o que te unieses a mi como mi esposa, protegida, ignorante de todos los vejámenes que yo cometía, Voldemort no te hubiese tocado un solo cabello, lo juro. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas, para bien o para mal, sucedió. _

_¿Como supe todo esto? __ simple, te he contado que las artes oscuras ocupaban gran parte de mi tiempo en mi adolescencia, lo que me restaba era solo para pensar en ti. Como sabrás, a medida que transcurrieron los años y tus obligaciones de heroína mágica eran mas importantes que encontrarte con tu viejo amigo, algún día primaveral junto a la rivera del lago del castillo (esa vez que dormiste toda la tarde en mis brazos, sobre el césped, con mis labios tocando tu cara, arrullados por el suave sonido de las olas chocando contra las piedras de la orilla, fue simplemente mágica. Solo recordar tu cuerpo caliente junto al mío en este momento me provoca tanta nostalgia que te estoy mirando en este instante, cerca de la reja de mi celda, luciendo tan desolada que parece que la que va a ser ejecutada eres tú y no yo, y solo deseo volver a ese momento, para congelarlo en el tiempo)._

_En fin no nos distraigamos, lo cierto es que __lo descubrí de la misma forma que alguna vez Voldemort lo hizo, abriendo puertas, rompiendo trabas, adentrándome en senderos desconocidos, prohibidos o simplemente resolviendo y encontrándole la entrada a los callejones sin salida. No le tuve miedo al reto, no me deje influenciar por patrones pre-concebidos, estructuras escolásticas arcaicas o mi crianza de sangre pura. Abrí mi mente para eso al igual que abrí mi corazón a ti. Y entonces………..empezó mi viaje hacia lo fantástico y lo inaudito, uno que fue a través del tiempo y del espacio, porque no encontré el maldito hechizo que producía Horrocruxes, conseguí otra cosa mas interesante, aquello que lograba hacer funcionar la magia del Horrocrux, activando la inmortalidad._

_Mi__ trabajo fue reunir de nuevo, en su estado más puro y primordial, lo que fue llamado posteriormente por el Señor Oscuro "El Artefacto Infernal". Él había logrado el primer paso, creando los Horrocruxes, sin embargo no sabia como activar el mecanismo para lograr la inmortalidad. Entonces yo, un simple chico de 17 años le ofreció en bandeja de plata la solución a su dilema. Y no lo hice de gratis Hermione, se o sabia quien era Voldemort, el mago mas poderoso de la historia (para despecho de Merlín, Slytherin, Griffindor, Dumblendore y Gellert Grindelwald)."_

Hermione interrumpió su lectura, estaba asombrada y asustada, sus dedos temblaban sosteniendo el pergamino. No sabia si quería enterarse de lo demás, era increíble…todo ese tiempo habían estado errados. Su sexto sentido no la había traicionado nunca, mientras estudió el origen de los Horrocruxes, siempre supo que algo no estaba bien, que faltaba una pieza para encajar el engranaje, pero su racionalidad le impidió ir más allá, como bien comentaba Theo.

"_Así que seguro del beneficio que deparaba, salte la línea entre el bien y el mal, y a cambio del "Artefacto Infernal", me fue dada a mi otra oportunidad. ………se que en ese tiempo sentías que algo no andaba bien conmigo, tenias sentimientos hacia otra persona que no era yo, celos, te sentías sola y no acudías a mi porque me temías, ya en ese entonces presentías que era lo que me convertiría después y no te equivocaste. Yo también me sentía mal, te extrañaba, extrañaba tu piel y tus besos, odiaba tu alejamiento y al mismo tiempo me aliviaba. Jamás, óyelo o mas bien léelo, nunca quise meterte en esto, lo evite todos estos años, pero ahora no tengo otra opción, tú misma me lo pediste. Nunca supe como tomarme lo de Weasley, se que no lo quieres_ _como me amas a mi, pero también se que le ofreces a él lo que siempre me negaste. Si alguna vez me importó, ahora no. Lo cierto es que tenia dieciséis años, estaba profundamente afectado por que sabia que te estaba perdiendo y si, fue por despecho en parte y por curiosidad también, y antes de iniciarme como mortifago y antes de que yo le entregara el artefacto infernal, Voldemort me ofreció un regalo, un Horrocrux, para mi, una duplicación de mi alma, la puerta a la vida eterna. Y yo no pude rechazarlo. _

_¿Quieres saber quien murió para darme la inmortalidad? ¿En serio lo quieres saber Hermione?…No, no quieres, no deseas darle un nombre a mi infamia, no quieres buscar su rostro en tu mente y maldecirme cada día por segar una vida o mejor, utilizarla de manera tan vil. Fue alguien a quien querías, lo supe mucho después, lo siento mucho Hermione, pero no por él sino por ti. Sin embargo esta anotado, en el Libro de los Ángeles Caídos, mi registro de los crímenes que cometí, que yace en el Ministerio de Magia, la prueba definitiva contra mi, si algún día puedes, ve búscalo y lee su nombre, si te atreves. Una razón mas para odiarme, pero se que no lo harás, no puedes. _

_El artefacto infernal o mejor dicho "Los Artefactos Infernales"__ están escondidos, solo le ofrecí uno a Voldemort, ¿Por qué? No lo se, quizás en algún lugar de mi cerebro yo sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Es curioso, viniendo de alguien, quien según los médicos es un completo amoral y un criminal genocida. ¿Qué son? Hum, por tu seguridad, no diré en que consisten los Artefactos Infernales, me basta que sepas de su existencia, que son unos instrumentos mortales, por medio de mis diarios conseguirás las fuentes de referencia y debes destruirlos Hermione, incluyendo mi Horrocrux que te será entregado junto a mis otras posesiones, eres mi unica heredera, eso ya te lo dije, lamento profundamente dejarte este legado tan perturbador, pero antes de que vinieses a esta celda, yo habia tomado una decisión, por eso te deje los diarios. _

_Los Artefactos Infernales jamás deben ser mencionados y nunca deben ser activados. Porque lo que encontré Hermione, es la puerta al Apocalipsis. Fuerzas espirituales distintas en pugna rodean nuestro mundo, nuestra dimensión real, Voldemort no pudo activar el mecanismo, no tuvo chance, ustedes le arrebataron la oportunidad de desatar el infierno en la tierra. Porque si ese mecanismo demoniaco se pone en marcha, los Artefactos Infernales, no solo activaran los Horrocruxes ( no solo el mío, sino los otros que hay en el mundo y de los cuales desconocemos su procedencia, los de Voldemort están destruidos, eso te dará un respiro) sino que al final levantaran a los muertos de sus tumbas, reanimándolos. Todos, Hermione, absolutamente todos los seres humanos que alguna vez habitaron este planeta, regresaran, los que algunas vez fueron buenos y tambien los malvados. Realmente quieres vivir ese horror, realmente quieres presenciar el día del Juicio final, la tentación es grande, pero créeme, nadie quiere, ni siquiera yo que soy un hombre vil y malvado, el sistema cerrado que es nuestro mundo colapsara, la entropia se volverá mas loca de lo que esta. Seremos absorbidos en un agujero negro masivo, por la singularidad que esto creara si el mecanismo infernal llega a activarse del todo. Y eso solo es la consecuencia física, la teológica y espiritual es peor. No quedara ni el polvo de este Universo. Destruye este pergamino Hermione y no permitas que nadie mas lo vea. Busca mis diarios, mi Horrocrux y has lo que tengas que hacer. "_

0o0

_DEJEN REVIEWS_

_Si les gusto no dejen de participarmelo.  
_


	2. Una boda y dos funerales

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola a todas, gracias por los reviews, que ya respondí a su momento. Esta historia es algo que me ronda la cabeza y otra vez, quizás porque como me la plantee, voy a romper con algunos paradigmas que tenia como escritora, quiero atreverme a plasmar aquí lo que sin duda en ningún otro fic había hecho ( o de pronto si lo hice pero no me acuerdo, ja ja ja). No es una historia simple, le cambie el pairing a Dr/Hr (mil disculpas) , porque una idea venia una y otra vez (y también porque había mucha gente que quería a Draco metido en la historia), realmente su presencia no cambia mucho el contexto de los acontecimientos, mas bien le añade una situación particular, digamos que lo hace mas trágico, mas desolador. Este no es le cuento habitual de los malos y los buenos, creo que aquí los tres personajes principales (pues si los tres) han hecho cosas terribles, rompen con todos sus paradigmas, se atreven a ir mas allá de lo que se espera de ellos. Hay miedo, terror, odio pero también hay mucho amor……del bueno, no puedo decirles mucho para no caer en spoilers, pero no esperen la historia normal de un Draco que se arrepiente de todos sus actos, o una Hermione que acepta todo sin luchar o un Theo que de malo se convierte en el mejor hombre del mundo sino todo lo contrario. Los tres caracteres principales de este fic son tres personas con personalidades muy fuertes, quizás demasiado duros, sus acciones hablaran por ellos. El aspecto sobrenatural de la historia es muy importante y viajaremos en el tiempo a momentos importantes de la historia mágica pertenecientes al canon HP y también a momentos importantes de la historia muggle.

¿Es un triangulo amoroso? Quizás esa es la pregunta que todos se hacen y la mas relevante, pues si………..es un triangulo amoroso entre Theo Nott, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. ¿Igual que en un Hueco en mi alma? Pues no, aquí las circunstancias son totalmente diferentes, incluso la dimensión del romance y todo eso. Repito no es una copia ni la continuación de un Hueco, pero no me pude resistir a contar ese triangulo desde otra perspectiva.

¿Habrá Dramione?, no lo se, supongo que si, eventualmente, ¿Nottiome? Pues claro que si, total es el comienzo y será el final, la historia de estos dos ¡Pero Theo está muerto¡ créanlo, eso no representa ningún problema pero no se esperen nada parecido a "Ghost". Tengo escrito varias cosas y quizás con algunas escenas algo subidas de tono (lo prometo, las habrá, totalmente justificadas dentro de la trama), algunas me insulten o me tiren tomates, hay una en especial que creo que será difícil de digerir (pero como dije anteriormente, al escribir este fic, decidí irme por terrenos pantanosos), pero sinceramente confío en la mente abierta de todas las lectoras. Y quien halla leído mis lemmon, sabe perfectamente que esperar y mucho mas, ja ja ja.

Este capitulo está inspirado en la canción Signal to Noise de Peter Gabriel y para cierta escena romántica "Unconstant Lover" de Maura O´Conell, ambas pertenecientes al soundtrack de la película Gangs of New York. Bájenlas y lean escuchándolas, les prometo que entenderán totalmente el ambiente.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo I El Mecanismo Infernal

Capitulo 2 Una boda y dos funerales.

El cielo lucia gris, nubes negras se arremolinaban en las alturas, sin duda, presagiando tempestades, la luz había hecho caso omiso de su presencia, a pesar de ser ya mediodía, el sol se había refugiado entre las nubes, negándose a consolar con sus rayos la procesión de dolientes que desfilaban en medio de las tumbas, en un anónimo cementerio en medio de Londres. Las figuras negras caminaban en fila, siguiendo un ataúd coronado de rosas rojas. Una marcha fúnebre en un oscuro día de otoño.

Draco y Narcissa Malfoy encabezaban la procesión, no dejaban de sentirse incómodos, era la primera vez que pisaban un cementerio cristiano. Observaban azorados las estatuas de vírgenes y ángeles, que le devolvían una mirada acusadora, como si ellos no tuvieran derecho de estar allí y de hecho, no estaban muy seguros de estar haciendo lo correcto, quizás enterrarla en la cripta familiar hubiese sido lo adecuado.

El cementerio parecía recargado por una atmosfera hostil, pero a pesar de todo, algo le decía a Narcissa Malfoy que no era debido a su nuera, que había sido una de las mujeres mas bondadosas y nobles que hubiese conocido, quizás la única, a lo mejor era por ser magos, con esos malditos muggles nunca se sabia, lo cierto era que el poder que habitaba ese lugar era mas antiguo y mas sublime que cualquier ostentado por algún mago alguna vez y tenia que reconocer esa situación, aunque no fuese de su agrado. Esa había sido la última voluntad de la fallecida, puesto que su familia era cristiana, hecho peculiar en una familia de magos sangre limpia, descansar en tierra sagrada, para así resguardar su cuerpo y su alma de la maldad de los magos que tanto daño le habían hecho alguna vez en vida.

La marcha seguía en el más absoluto silencio, Draco Malfoy caminaba erguido, con la cabeza en alto, el ceño fruncido y los ojos vidriosos, las lagrimas se las tragaba a duras pena, su orgullo no le permitía desahogar su perdida en medio de toda esa gente, lloraría, seguro que lo haría, en la completa soledad de la habitación que alguna vez compartió con ella, su esposa, su amada. Narcissa lo sujetaba fuertemente por un brazo, temiendo que en cualquier momento se desplomara a la vista de todos, suceso inaceptable desde todo punto de vista, un Malfoy derrotado por la pena. Ya era suficiente la humillación publica a la que estaban expuestos, se habian convertido en unos parias de la sociedad mágica.

Draco vestía completamente de negro, llevaba una gabardina elegantemente cortada y que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, hecha a la medida, igualmente, negras eran las profundas ojeras que surcaban sus ojos, lo enjuto de su aspecto expresaba lo mal que había comido desde hacia semanas. La agonía fue lenta, decididamente insoportable y al final nada pudo hacerse. Caminaba como muerto en vida, como si él fuese el cadáver que seria depositado tres metros bajo tierra a continuación, apretaba los puños de sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con dolor y con impotencia. Le habían arrebatado lo más importante en su vida y no tenia consuelo, jamás lo tendría, ni las sentidas palabras de alivio y condolencia que había escuchado durante todo ese maldito día habían logrado sacarlo del shock del momento. "_Idiotas mal nacidos_" era lo que su mente procesaba una y otra vez, "_Gente estúpida"……_nada absolutamente nada y menos unas simples palabras le devolverían a Astoria y a su hijo. Ese dolor infinito se arremolinaba una y otra vez dentro de su pecho, estrujando su corazón y desangrándolo.

Y él quería, lo deseaba, lo añoraba con todas sus fuerzas y toda su alma, volverla a ver, sentirla en sus brazos, respirar el aroma floral de sus cabellos y depositar su mano en su vientre para sentir los movimientos de su hijo, su primer niño, el heredero Malfoy, un niño concebido por amor, un matrimonio que fue por amor, a pesar de todo lo demás, de los horrores de una guerra, en donde los Malfoy's asumieron la posición mas arriesgada, la del contraespionaje, siendo los principales causantes de la caída de Lord Voldemort, pasando información a la orden del Fénix, por eso habían sido perdonados, quizás a lo mejor nadie oficialmente les hizo ningún reconocimiento, pero ellos sin duda habían sido los que mas habían perdido en esa guerra, Lucius Malfoy había muerto defendiendo lo que creía hacia años, y luego, Astoria Malfoy y su no nato hijo también, las victimas inocentes. Todo debido a una maldita equivocación, por estar en el lugar indicado a la hora más fatídica. Por ser unos traidores por partida doble y por no tomar en cuenta a un hombre, a un solo hombre.

Ni siquiera el saber que el ejecutor de tamaña atrocidad había recibido el beso del Dementor, lograba amainar la sed de venganza y la furia de Draco Malfoy, solo que ahora no tenia nadie a quien dirigir todo su odio. Se lo habían quitado de las manos, los aurores, pero su alma todavía quería justicia. Y la obtendría, como fuese.

Mientras se acercaban a la tumba, Draco observó la cruz de piedra, una cruz de malta, que señalaba el lugar del entierro, un símbolo totalmente ajeno y carente de cualquier significado para él. El cielo gris contrastaba con la superficie de piedra, sus ojos grises, fríos y duros como el acero miraban al vacío, en su mente solo iban y venían, una y otra vez, esos terribles recuerdos:

"_-Lo siento mucho señor Malfoy- la voz anodina del Sanador en ese momento se escuchó sepulcral dentro de su cabeza. Draco estaba sentado en medio de un pasillo en el Hospital Mágico de San Mungo, con los codos apoyados sobre la rodillas y la cabeza baja, en esa posición había permanecido durante horas, incapaz de alejarse de su mujer y su hijo, se negaba a hablar incluso con su madre, solo prestó atención al escuchar la voz de ese hombre confirmándole todos sus temores"_

"_-Su esposa y el bebe están muertos- dijo el hombre en voz baja- no pudimos hacer nada. Lo lamento, ella era muy joven."_

-No- dijo Draco susurrante, respondiéndole en voz alta al recuerdo, levantó lentamente su mirada que estaba desenfocada, por un momento miró confuso a su madre. Ella se apuró a seguirlo, ya estaban por llegar al lugar del sepelio, terminarían con la ceremonia y después verían como reconstruirían lo que le quedaba de vidas. Si es que eso era posible.

-Hijo- a Narcissa le temblaban las manos. Veía la palidez de su hijo y su desconcierto y tenia miedo, mucho temor de que el fantasma de la locura tan arraigada en su familia se apoderara de Draco debido al dolor. Era lógico tanto sufrimiento, a pesar de que ese matrimonio había sido impuesto, increíblemente después de muchos desencuentros, los dos jóvenes habían aprendido a quererse, respetarse, y cinco años después, vivieron con regocijo la llegada de su primer hijo, a pesar de la guerra que tenia a todos en el filo del abismo, a pesar de que después de que finalmente Voldemort cayese, a pesar de que los Malfoy´s tuviesen un juicio pendiente por sus actos. Sin embargo algunas ultimas buenas acciones en la hora menos esperada, un súbito cambio de bando , había evitado que la deshonra cayese sobre su familia, el panorama lucia sin duda mas benévolo y entonces esto……………….Astoria Greengrass muerta con su hijo nonato dentro de ella, todo por un maldito giro del destino. Quien se imaginaria que ese hombre, ese desgraciado hijo de puta, iba a aparecer en Malfoy Manor esa noche, quizás buscando que cosa, quizás deseando venganza, no lo sabia y quizás nunca llegaría a conocer verdaderamente los motivos. Y fue ella, Astoria, justamente la persona mas inocente de esa casa, la que en todo caso estaba exenta de cualquier culpa, fue la que se le atravesó en el camino.

Porque Theodore Nott para todos los que lo habían conocido y llegado a tratar, profunda o superficialmente, era un completo misterio. Y sus acciones también lo fueron, enigmáticas, en apariencia carentes de alguna razón, inexplicables, terribles y desoladoras. ¿Qué sentido había en maldecir a una mujer desvalida con un visible embarazo de ocho meses? Nada justificaba tamaña atrocidad. Solo el cruel destino, una fatídica coincidencia, la hicieron ponerse en frente del único mortifago en donde no residía el menor atisbo de piedad, el único que no se conmovería del pequeño niño que crecía en su vientre. "_Maldito sea tu nombre, Theodore Nott, por toda la eternidad". _

El lugarteniente de Voldemort, el único en que el Señor Tenebroso confiaba totalmente, ni siquiera su hermana Bella, menos aun Lucius, habían tenido tal prerrogativa frente al Lord, ninguno, solo ese joven, cuya hermosa apariencia ocultaba los pensamientos mas crueles y siniestros. Solo estar frente a él, le generaba a Narcissa un sentimiento de repulsión como jamás lo había sentido en su vida, a pesar de crecer rodeada de los sujetos más tenebrosos y descarriados en la historia de la magia, todos miembros de su propia familia, los Black´s.

Ese hombre lograba erizarle los cabellos, algo en su aura mágica era poderoso y oscuro, ella sabia que ciertamente Lord Voldemort no era humano, tenia una semi-existencia gracias a unos poderosos objetos llamado horrocruxes, pero Theodore Nott era la humanidad personificada, con todos sus desaciertos y sus errores y le pasmaba ver toda esa maldad de la que hacia gala ese hombre, como si la raza humana hubiese tocado fondo con él, la corrupción, el irrespeto y la desidia que residían en Nott la perturbaban, así como siempre la azoró observarlo durante todos esos años, mientras recitaba una oración con los ojos cerrados, arrodillado en medio del campo de batalla, sujetando una varita por un lado y un relicario con la otra, quizas pidiendo perdón por sus pecados para luego empezar a matar sin piedad como la maquina asesina que era. Jamás vio arrepentimiento es sus ojos, jamás culpa…………….solo codicia y ansia de poder. La misma que corroía el alma de su esposo y su hijo……………….Narcissa meneo la cabeza una y otra vez_….."No, no es igual…………………………para nada parecido". _Lucius Malfoy y su hijo Draco solo fueron hombres ambiciosos, Theodore Nott era el horror personificado.

El cortejo fúnebre se detuvo. Habían llegado al sitio, unos hombres designados por el Ministerio de Magia para esa función, alejando cualquier muggle, habían despejado el terreno, el féretro fue bajado ceremoniosamente.

Draco no apartaba sus ojos del ataúd, permanecía inmóvil, con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Su cabello rubio caía lánguido sobre su cara, sus labios estaban apretados y sus ojos brillaban, producto de las lágrimas de impotencia que estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo por contener. Ella…la niña que le fastidiaba cuando era solo un chiquillo, reclamándole su atención, la bella chica que hizo todo lo posible para que él la amase finalmente, la esposa que dedicó uno y cada uno de sus días en hacerlo feliz a pesar de todo, de la guerra, de los mortifagos, de Voldemort. Aquella mujer en donde depositó las esperanzas de una vida mejor, la madre de su hijo, estaba muerta…ambos estaban muertos…y sentía un dolor creciendo dentro de su pecho como nunca lo había experimentado en su vida, lo hería, lo asfixiaba, le imposibilitaba pensar. No, no podía permitirlo…no …haría lo posible…lo imposible…cualquier cosa…la quería de vuelta…como fuese.

-_In nominin Pater, filium e espiritu sacnti-_ el sacerdote católico que había sido designado para dar los últimos respetos , empezó a recitar la formula ancestral, había accedido a esa ceremonia tan inusual, puesto que conocía a la fallecida, era irlandesa como él, bruja como él, aunque sus caminos en la vida hubiesen tomado rumbos distintos. Los únicos que respondieron a la oración, fueron los miembros de la familia Greengrass, la madre de Astoria se llevaba un pañuelo a los ojos y era abrazada por su marido. Daphne Greengrass gimoteaba tomada de la mano de Blaise Zabinni quien miraba estupefacto toda la escena.

-_Y brille para ella la luz perpetua……………….._

Draco no prestó atención a ninguna de las palabras santas que estaba destinadas a darle consuelo y descanso eterno a su esposa, sumergido en su pena, lo único que quería era desaparecer, vio consternado con la tierra era echada sobre el féretro de su mujer, uno y cada uno de los presentes tocó su hombro en señal de aliento mientras se despedian, permaneciendo Draco ajeno a todo eso, a cualquier demostración de afecto o de solidaridad, poco a poco los presentes se fueron retirando. Ninguna palabra de agradecimiento salio de sus labios.

-Draco …no- la voz de Narcissa estaba impregnada de miedo, veía el rostro de su hijo, desfigurado por el dolor de la terrible perdida

-Vete madre- contestó Draco secamente, la dureza de su voz fue algo bastante chocante para Narcissa, aun en ese circunstancia, él no dejaba de lucir todo lo aprendido de ella y de Lucius, el hombre, en actitud inalterable veía como todos sus sueños se hacían añicos frente a sus ojos- necesito estar con ellos……………..por ultima vez.

-Draco- dijo con apremio Narcissa.

-¡Márchate!- contestó Draco. Narcissa se giró y con paso firme cerró la comitiva que se alejaba del lugar. Quizás era mejor así, dejarlo solo, para que él tuviese oportunidad de desahogarse.

Draco Malfoy veía como los funcionarios del Ministerio lanzaban arena con palas, al método muggle, intencionadamente, para no desplegar magia y no hacer sospechar a los trabajadores del cementerio. Sus ojos vieron como los granos de arena ocultaban cada vez mas la madera oscura del ataúd. Entonces hizo algo que jamás nadie hubiese imaginado de él, un gesto absoluto de humildad ante los demás, que señalaba que bajo toda esa dura y fría apostura había un hombre desecho por la perdida y el dolor, solo un ser humano devastado por los remordimientos de conciencia.

Draco caminó hacia el grupo de hombres y ante la mirada sorprendida de los agentes del ministerio, tomó una pala, arrebatándosela con hosquedad a uno de ellos y empezó a echar tierra sobre la tumba, lo hacia con fuerza, con rabia reprimida, frenético, con movimientos rápidos, como si quisiese ocultar a toda velocidad, aquello que hacia tangible su peor pesadilla, la desgracia de su vida, el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer encerrado en ese cofre.

-Váyanse…todos ustedes- dijo Draco con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo físico, sus caros zapatos estaban llenos de barro y su ropa cubierta de polvo pero a él no le importaba. Gotas de sudor impregnaban su frente, pero su rostro seguía tan pétreo y duro como siempre, sin demostrar externamente lo que lo consumía lentamente por dentro.

-¿Esta seguro, Malfoy?- preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Lárguense de una buena vez- fue lo único que contestó Draco, abstraído en echar la mayor cantidad de tierra posible sobre la tumba. Los funcionarios se encogieron de hombros y lo dejaron solo.

Cuando finalizó su tarea, Draco clavó la pala sobre el terreno y entonces se arrodilló y tomó algo de tierra en sus manos, esta se deslizó entre sus dedos, pronto no quedaría nada de su cuerpo, ni rastros que ella había alguna vez deambulado por el mundo de los vivos, solo serian huesos, cenizas y nada más. Los recuerdos acudieron de nuevo atosigando su mente.

"_Estas seguro de esto- Astoria lo miraba con sus ojos verdes brillantes. Su vestido de novia se ajustaba a su grácil figura, su cabello rubio largo hasta la espalda estaba adorna__do con una guirnalda de flores violetas. Draco bailaba con ella en medio del salón de Malfoy Manor, estaban en el banquete de bodas. Estaba muy apuesto, de levita negra, su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás. Apretó la cintura de su recién estrenada esposa, la sujetó contra su cuerpo y dio un giro con ella. Inesperadamente su rostro se acercó al de ella y le dio un beso en los labios, rápido, seco, como todas las cosas habituales en él, y Astoria le brindó una gran sonrisa, lo veía con ojos de mujer enamorada, para ella Draco no era un fiel seguidor de Voldemort, ni un criminal, era solo el amor de su vida._

_-Después de que me perseguiste toda la escuela- dijo él sonriendo de lado, con autosuficiencia- y que yo cayera finalmente en tus manos Tory- Draco la llamaba cariñosamente por su apodo- ahora vienes con temores. Claro que estoy seguro, más seguro que cualquier cosa en la vida. Además, un Malfoy jamás se arrepiente de nada._

_El sonido del violín llenaba la estancia, y la estupenda voz de contraalto de la cantante hacia que todos los presentes, se sintieran conmovidos por la canción. Era una boda de mortifagos, pero extrañamente, excepto el señor de la casa y el novio, no había ninguno. Los brindis de felicitación se sucedían entre todos los presentes, había alegría, un momento de paz en medio de la siniestra guerra. _

_-Espero que no resultes como el tipo de la canción- dijo Astoria mientras bailaban._

_-¿Cómo?- preguntó Draco, mirando hacia todos los lados, tratando de decidir como haría para escaparse antes de tiempo de su banquete de bodas, que lo tenía totalmente fastidiado. Quería de una buena vez y por todas, disfrutar un momento a solas con su bella esposa._

_-¿No sabes como se llama la canción?- preguntó inocentemente Astoria, sonriéndole con picardía._

_-No soy experto en música, menos aun de tonadas antiguas irlandesas- dijo Draco, apretó la mano de Astoria, quien enredo sus dedos suavemente con los de él y empezó a acariciarlos. En ese momento, muchas de las defensas habituales de Draco cedieron, ella era así, suave, tierna, cariñosa, candida, no se lo admitiría a nadie, pero quizás en el fondo, a pesar de que era una boda obligada, de conveniencia, estaba enamorado de ella. Se lo había ganado a fuerza de constancia y de demostrarle que él era una persona que merecía ser amado. Y parte de él se vio inevitablemente encantado y encandilado, por esa bella bruja rubia de curvas vertiginosas y cara de ángel. _

_-Se llama "Unconstant lover"- aclaró Astoria._

_-Que apropiado para una boda- refunfuño Draco alzando las cejas, definitivamente los irlandeses eran bastante puntillosos en eso de abofetear a la gente con verdades veladas. Al parecer nadie del lado de la novia en esa fiesta, apostaba un centavo por su matrimonio._

_-Por lo que cuentan de tu familia- le respondió Astoria, haciendo gala de un sarcasmo un poco fuera de lugar con su imagen de niña buena- sin duda es muy apropiado para la boda con un Malfoy._

_Y Draco no tuvo mas remedio que reírse con ganas ante la ingeniosa respuesta de su esposa, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y siguió riendo, mientras ante la mirada atónita de todos los invitados, que no se esperaban tal demostración de cariño y amor de un hombre tan serio como él, besaba su rubia cabeza repetidas veces, mientras dejaba que su risa resonara por todo el lugar. Astoria, muy contenta apresada en los brazos de su marido, río con él. Draco estaba feliz, por primera vez en su vida, había tomado la decisión correcta y era verdaderamente feliz". _

Entonces Draco Malfoy, haciendo caso omiso de su herencia familiar, la que guiaba su comportamiento y sus actitudes, que le señalaba que debía ser un ser humano inalterable, un hombre frío que no debería dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, dejó que gruesas lágrimas surcaran su cara. Posó sus manos sobre la tierra que cubría la tumba de Astoria y con fuerza, golpeo una y otra vez el suelo, incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que jamás volvería a verla, que ya nunca estarían juntos. Un grito de dolor escapó de su garganta y así permaneció durante horas, sentado de rodillas en la santa tierra donde descansaría eternamente el amor de su vida.

Hermione Granger era la única persona que había acudido al sepelio, no le extrañaba, todos en el mundo mágico querían olvidar el nombre de ese hombre, sus acciones, sus manipulaciones. Solo ella, tenia la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para acompañarlo en el camino de su ultima morada, vestía de cerrado negro, un vestido de terciopelo que mas bien parecía un abrigo, largo y abotonado hasta el cuello, su cabello largo y rizado ondeaba al viento, una brisa fría que la helaba hasta los huesos se había adueñado del lugar.

Disponer del cuerpo de Theodore Nott no había sido fácil, después de mas de diez días en donde se discutió cual iba a ser su destino, ella logró que se lo entregaran, igual era la única heredera. Dio un respingo al recordar lo que algunos querían hacer con el cadáver, desmembrarlo y colocarlo en exhibición en todos los ministerios de magia europeos, como trofeo, al igual que habían hecho con el de Voldemort, pero ella no lo permitió, de ninguna forma, y menos sabiendo lo que sabia, que Theodore Nott, aunque él mismo lo negase, había tenido un minuto de arrepentimiento y le había dado las armas para destruir toda su obra.

No había ninguna razón lógica para que ella lo amase como lo hizo y sin duda todavía lo hacia, amarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Muy a pesar de sus convicciones y de sus deseos. Pero el amor no juzga y no prejuzga y allí estaba ella, en medio del cementerio general de Londres, enterrando a Theo Nott en la cripta de su familia, los Granger, en terreno sagrado, puesto que ningún cementerio mágico aceptó recibirlo, demostrando todavía el odio y el miedo que la comunidad mágica todavía sentían por él , a pesar de que estaba muerto y Hermione no tenia sino mas que darles la razón, ella era la única doliente de un hombre que solo había sembrado muerte y destrucción en todo el mundo Mágico.

Cuando el testamento fue leído, ella obtuvo los diarios, sin embargo faltaba algo más y esto estaba sujeto al cuerpo de Theo Nott, más bien dentro de su cuerpo. Ella se atrevió a ver el cadáver, en medio de una gran sala en Azkaban, la morgue de la cárcel, tuvo que recogerlo con sus propias manos. El recordar el tacto de su piel fría, muerta, pegajosa, marmórea lograba alterarle todos sus sentidos, Theo tenía cubierta la cara con un lienzo para no exponer sus facciones contorsionadas por el horror, así como la gente no soportaba presenciar el Beso de un Dementor, nadie soportaba la vista de una victima de estos, una imagen terrible de lo que estas criaturas hacían con el alma de los condenados.

Temblando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, Hermione recorrió con sus manos el pecho del cadáver de Theo, buscando el lugar señalado por los diarios, un pequeño abultamiento le indicó el sitio exacto, con su varita diseccionó la piel y lo encontró, el Horrocrux oculto en medio de la putrefacta carne. Estaba profanando un cuerpo y lo sabía, lo peor era que era de alguien amado y a la vez odiado, pero las instrucciones de Theo eran precisas, solo ella podría hacerlo, develar su secreto a alguien más era peligroso, para todos. Tenía una idea del grado de perversión al que podía llegar la mente de Theo, pero hacerla pasar por eso era sin duda cruel. Sus neuronas se desgastaban analizando porque la ponía en tamaño predicamento, pero dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, él no había escondido su Horrocrux para que ella casi vomitase enterrando sus manos en su cadáver, lo había hecho así porque era el sitio mas seguro, en donde nadie buscaría. El hecho que estuviese allí, le demostró a Hermione, que sin duda Theo Nott era un tipo que pensaba en absolutamente todas las posibilidades, por descabelladas que pareciesen.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, cubierto de sangre y carne, ella gimió, allí estaba, un pequeño relicario, algo que ella le había regalado una navidad, la ultima que habían pasado en Hogwarts ante de que la guerra iniciase, cuando todavía estaban juntos. De nuevo no pudo evitar llorar, toda una vida desperdiciada, sin futuro alguno. Y él, en medio de toda la maldad en la que se hallaba sumergido desde hacia años, había tenido momentos, segundos para pensar en ella, para desearla, para amarla en el mas completo silencio. Había encerrado su alma en ese relicario, como si quisiera unirla con la suya para siempre. Con su varita de nuevo cerró la piel y superando todas sus aversiones, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, tomando su fría y rígida mano y apretándola, permaneció así durante horas, llorando todas las posibilidades perdidas con ese hombre. Sabía que había sido lo justo, que había pagado todas sus fechorías, pero en ese fugaz momento ella deseo con todas sus fuerzas que todo hubiese sido diferente, solo para vivir su vida junto a él.

En medio del descampado, Hermione observó como el ataúd era sumergido en las entrañas de la tierra, la tierra fue depositada hasta cubrirlo por completo. La estatua de un ángel coronaba el panteón de los Granger, sus padres no había estado de acuerdo, Ron tampoco, de hecho nadie estaba de acuerdo, pero ella se mantuvo en su posición, el día que ella finalmente muriese, descansaría al lado de él en ese lugar, donde ningún fanático se atrevería a mancillar su sepultura, un lugar escondido, del que pocos sabían. Un sitio inaudito para enterrar a un mortifago, un cementerio muggle en el centro de Londres.

Nadie entendía las razones de ese amor tan caótico, era imperdonable para todos, que ella, una heroína, una miembro del Orden del fénix, alguien que respetaba la justicia sobre toda las cosas, pudiese guardar dentro de su corazón, un amor tan insólito. Pero ya Hermione no atinaba a dar respuestas, a justificarse, no había razón posible, ni perdón, pero ella había hecho lo que tenia que hacer, había dejado que lo enjuiciasen y que lo ajusticiaran, prácticamente en su presencia y lo había hecho porque su sentido de la justicia por una vez había sido superior al amor. Y aunque a veces quería con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiese sucedido de esa forma, tampoco había hecho nada para evitarlo. Ella seguía siendo Hermione Granger, justa, noble y aun así insensatamente enamorada de Theo Nott.

Miró hacia la estatua del arcángel, las nubes negras oscurecían el cielo, convirtiendo el ambiente en opresivo y lúgubre, el Angel tenia sus alas extendidas y sus brazos abiertos. Hermione entonces observó con asombro que lagrimas de sangre salían de los vacíos ojos de piedra de la estatua. Su cuerpo se estremeció y un miedo irracional empezó a recorrer todas la fibras de su humanidad. Parpadeo un par de veces y la insólita imagen desapareció, la cara del ángel permanecía como siempre, dura y gris, no habían lagrimas, no había sangre. Ella depositó con calma un ramo de flores y leyó la inscripción sobre la base de la estatua.

"Descansa en paz, Theodore Marcus Nott 1979-2007"

Draco observaba la escena en la lejanía, luego de pasear un rato entre las tumbas en ese cementerio, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y sin querer todavía encerrarse en su casa, vio de pronto una figura familiar caminando solitaria detrás de un ataúd, la curiosidad afloró en él y se acercó un poco al lugar. Entonces la vio y con rabia tuvo la seguridad del nombre de quien estaba siendo enterrado. Era él…la bestia…aquel que le había arrebatado toda su vida…..el culpable de todo. Y ella, Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, se estaba atreviendo a llorar por él, la veía abrazándose a si misma, con los hombros agitándose en incontenibles espasmos y la cabeza gacha, en una demostración de pena inconfundible. Inaudito, inexplicable.

Para nadie era un secreto que Theodore Nott esta prendado de ella, jamás había sido herida en un combate, Lord Voldemort se la había prometido, la había declarado intocable, un botín de guerra, un regalo a su lugarteniente quien padecía una obsesión insana e innecesaria a juicio de todos los demás mortifagos por la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, un amor maldito, profano, prohibido y sin razón. Alguno que otro mortifago, había comentado satisfecho, que sin duda la sangre sucia vería como su vida se convertía en un infierno en manos de Nott, otros lo veían como una tortura mas, incluido Draco Malfoy, nadie se imaginó que nunca fuese correspondido, pero el suceso que tenia ante sus ojos le demostraba la verdad, ella estaba enterrándolo, acudiendo a su funeral, sin duda había sido su amante, una maldita traidora a su causa. Quizás hasta le había pasado información. Quizas….quizas….quizas…

La mente de Draco divagaba por una y mil posibilidades y la rabia corroía su maltratado corazón. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta donde estaba ella. Hermione sintió una presencia detrás, se giró y se encontró con la figura adusta de Draco Malfoy que la miraba intensamente con sus gélidos ojos grises. Ella apretó su varita por precaución, si bien los Malfoy´s habían sido perdonados de toda culpa, ella todavía tenia sus reservas.

Draco caminó hacia ella lentamente, cuando leyó el nombre de la lapida, lo tuvo todo seguro, sin embargo no perdería el control en ese momento, su venganza seria planeada cuidadosamente, y ahora tenia un objetivo, no se precipitaría, saborearía su desgracia así como él vivía inmerso en la suya.

-Sabia que eras despreciable, pero lo que no sabía que eras toda una hija de puta traidora- Draco masticó las palabras, mientras no le quietaba la mirada de encima.

-No me insultes, no tienes ningún derecho- respondió ella, tomando con firmeza su varita. Si podía evitarlo, no lo atacaría, pero el asunto seria muy distinto si él se atrevía en enfrentarla en duelo. Sabía que tenía sus razones, había escuchado que su esposa había sido atacada y herida por Nott la noche que los aurores lo apresaron en Malfoy Manor. Pero ella no tenia la culpa de eso, no pagaría por las atrocidades de Theo, eso nunca.

-Eras la amante de ese maldito, no lo niegues, todos los sabíamos- dijo Draco acercándose a ella de manera intimidante, Hermione retrocedió. Estaban los dos solos, en medio del cementerio. Seria muy fácil engarzarse en una lucha, en medio de la nada, hasta que alguno de los dos muriese, pero no quería, no tenia ningunas ganas de enfrentarse a Draco Malfoy sin ninguna justificación. La guerra había terminado y ya estaban del mismo bando, aunque sintiesen antipatía y desprecio uno por el otro.

-No tengo que justificarme contigo Malfoy- dijo ella- pero creo que tus informantes están equivocados, Nott y yo nunca fuimos amantes.

-Ah si- dijo Draco dejando salir una risa cruel- creo que él tenia otro concepto de su relación, te protegía, salvaguardaba tu pellejo, suspiraba por tu maldita sangre sucia. Pero si tú lo dices, voy a creerte por el momento.

-Vete de aquí- dijo Hermione sin hacer caso de los insultos, no en vano los había escuchado hasta la saciedad durante sus años de Hogwarts, eso le aseguraba que los Malfoy´s seguían firmes en sus creencias, a pesar de su arrepentimiento publico, definitivamente la justicia mágica era un asco- no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Y tú si?- preguntó Draco con sorna.

-Vengo a dejar el pasado bien enterrado- dijo ella mirando con tristeza la tumba- a asegurarme que algunas cosas descansen para siempre, tengo una razón para esto, en cambio tú no deberías estar aquí. Esta muerto, es todo lo que el mundo quiso, ya no hay mas nada que buscar, vete a tu casa.

-Al contrario Granger- dijo Draco observándola sin parpadear- tengo mas derecho que tú a estar aquí. En este cementerio ha sido enterrada mi esposa, mi hijo y el maldito que se los llevo con él. Que mejor lugar para un Malfoy, donde están concentradas todas las razones de su existencia, su amor y su odio.

Hermione dio un respingo, jamás había hablado con Draco Malfoy en todos esos años y no dejaba de ver la justicia y la razón en esas palabras, algo que jamás se imagino de la boca de un Malfoy, bajó la cabeza y dijo en voz baja.

-Lo siento mucho, Malfoy- ella sintió un vacío dentro de su pecho, una inconformidad, de nuevo todas los terribles actos de Theo Nott pesaban sobre sus hombros, no era responsable, pero se sentía injusta, una basura de ser humano por haber amado y seguir haciéndolo, a un asesino.

Draco se fue hasta ella y la tomó por el cuello, cerró su mano en la traquea de ella, Hermione inmediatamente agarró la mano que la apresaba con fuerza para defenderse, clavándole las uñas, le dirigió una mirada de desafío. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, no estaba segura, pero sin duda Malfoy no se atrevería a matarla, aun así, por precaución, apuntó su varita directo al pecho de él, pero Draco ni se inmutó ni tampoco aflojó el agarre, la atrajó hacia él, hasta que su cara estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Observaba la cara de Hermione blanca como un papel, resaltando sus grandes ojos castaños y la multitud de pequeñas pecas que tenia sobre el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas, unos labios llenos rosados entreabiertos, dispuestos sin duda a ofrecerle algún insulto, tenía unas profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Sin duda lo estaba pasando tan mal como él por lo de Nott, mejor así, mucho mejor. Tenía la venganza dispuesta como un banquete frente a él y saborearía cada plato con gusto, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en la vida.

-¿Lo sientes?- la voz de Draco era grave, venenosa como la ponzoña de una serpiente- créelo, no lo sientes mas que yo.

-Suéltame- dijo ella hundiendo su varita en el pecho de él. Draco jaló su rostro hacia arriba haciendo que ella tuviese que sostenerse con la punta de sus pies.

Por un momento estuvieron en esa posición, ella vio las marcas que surcaban el rostro del hombre, sin duda rastros de lágrimas y por un instante, se sintió conmovida y a la vez culpable. _Theo…..como fuiste capaz de matar a esa mujer. _Que sintiese pena por Malfoy, no era ajeno a ella, siempre le había tenido algo parecido a la lastima, un chico descarriado, sometido a las decisiones de sus padres y a un destino impuesto por su sangre, sin embargo lo que de veras lamentaba era el fallecimiento de esa mujer, una joven que según los comentarios que había escuchado desde hace años, era una persona buena, casi una santa, a pesar de estar casada con un tipejo como Malfoy…..y ¡Dios! Estaba esperando un hijo.

-Tan hermosa- dijo Draco mirándola fijamente con toda su absoluta atención centrada en ella, la despreciaba, la odiaba, ella, todos ellos, eran culpables de su caída….de su desgracia….de que el nombre de los Malfoy´s se estuviese revolcando en el lodo. Con el pulgar recorrió el contorno de sus mejillas, ensuciando de tierra su pulcra y delicada piel, mancillandola, siempre le había llamado la atención esa mujer, fuerte, decidida, no en el aspecto romántico, eso era inadmisible para él, mas bien admiraba su talante, pero después de tantos años se sorprendía así mismo admirando la belleza de esas delicadas facciones de la que era poseedora, una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, no mas la niña fea del colegio, era lógico que Theo Nott hubiese enloquecido por ella pero aun así tanta devoción era un completo desperdicio a su juicio -tan valiente……un digno exponente de los de tu clase, entiendo que Nott haya decidido revolcarse contigo sangre sucia, pero jamás imagine que tú, precisamente tú ibas a caer en las redes de ese desgraciado. Pensé que eras más inteligente, ¿Cómo se siente Granger? Decepcionar a todos siendo la perra de un maldito mortifago. ¿Tus amiguitos perdonaron tu traición? Oh, por supuesto que si, ustedes siempre se perdonan, se abrazan como buenos Gryffindor´s que son, se justifican sus errores, enmiendan sus metidas de pata, se llevan el honor de los demás por delante.

-Estas demente Malfoy- dijo ella con voz ahogada- suéltame antes de haga algo de lo cual me arrepienta. Siento lo de tu esposa, de veras, pero no es mi culpa.

-Por tu bien Granger- Draco entonces apretó mas su cuello- espero que tú no tengas nada que ver con esto, con Theo Nott….porque entonces…..lo pagaras con sangre y no me importa ir a Azkaban, no me interesa, porque te matare, entiendes, lo hare, si me llego a enterar que tuviste que ver con ese maldito y haz salido sin culpa de todo esto. Te lo juro por la memoria de los míos.

Ella apretó su mano contra la de él y logro sacárselo de encima, le dio un fuerte empujón y se alejó lo más que pudo, a una distancia prudencial. Hermione se llevó la mano al cuello, sin dejar de apuntarlo y tosió un poco tratando de despejar sus constreñidas vías respiratorias. Draco la seguía observando, penetrándola con su intensa mirada gris, llena de odio, atormentada, ofuscada por el dolor, ella le sostuvo la mirada, los dos trataban de intimidarse mutuamente, a Hermione el coraje que Draco Malfoy le estaba demostrando la tenia impresionada. Él dio una vuelta alrededor de ella, caminando lentamente, como un animal salvaje dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, Hermione giró su cuello para no perderlo de vista, seguía manteniendo su varita en alto, apuntándolo. Draco entonces dio un paso adelante y escupió sobre la tumba de Theodore Nott.

-Maldito seas- dicho esto, le dio la espalda a Hermione y caminó hacia la salida del cementerio.

0o0


	3. Right Next Door to Hell

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, bueno, aquí emocionada por el estreno de HP, he visto las fotos de la premiere en Londres y bueno, definitivamente Tom y Rupert lucían fenomenales ( de Dan, ni hablare, no se pero últimamente tiene una onda fashionista metrosexual al mejor estilo de "Queer by the Straight guy", no les parece). Emma impecable como siempre y Bonnie, parecía la gatita sexy de todos los fics en donde Ginny es una perra….ja ja ja ja. Que puedo decir.

Este capitulo es uno de revelaciones y de transición. No se preocupen por el Dramione, que vendra fuerte, fuerte en los proximos capitulos y el Nottiome tambien.

Escribi esto oyendo el disco Use your illusions de Gun´s and Roses. No se si será la Banda Sonora adecuada, pero me inspiró. Gracias a los que dejan reviews.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo I El Mecanismo Infernal

Capitulo 3 Right Next Door to Hell.

"_**Es tan misterioso el país de las lágrimas……."**_

_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry._

_El Principito._

"_**-El tipo con quien estuve en el Ship anoche- dijo Buck Mulligan- dice que tiene P.G.L.. Está en Dottyville con Conolly Norman. Parálisis General de Locos**__"._

_James Joyce_

_Ulyses_

El encuentro con Draco Malfoy había sido algo inesperado pero a la vez inquietante, un momento violento, intenso, lleno de furia, dolor y culpabilidad. Hermione odiaba sentirse así, como si le debiese alguna cosa a todos y cada unos de los que habían perdido algo en esa guerra, estaba al borde de la paranoia, sentía que todos la apuntaban acusadoramente, señalando su desvarío. Dentro de su cabeza, solo escuchaba una y otra vez la palabra "traidora" taladrándole los oídos, metiéndose y enredándose en sus neuronas.

Estaba mal, lo sabia, aguantando estoicamente todo ese aguacero de juicios que caían inclementes sobre ella, tratando de mantener la frente en alto, ya sin hacer ningún intento de justificar lo injustificable ante nadie.

Ella era lo que era, hizo lo que hizo, sentía lo que sentía y que todos se fueran al demonio.

Pero a la vez se veía ahogada, prisionera de su propia vida, derrotada por no estar a la altura de lo que los demás esperaban de ella, de no tener la cordura y la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para apagar todos aquellos sublimes sentimientos que todavía tenia por ese maldito hombre, que ahora muerto, parecía estar mas presente que nunca, persiguiéndola, quizás no físicamente, pero si con las consecuencias de sus terribles actos, dejándole su siniestro legado, uno impregnado de locura y maldad, para que ella desenrollase todos sus entuertos y el mundo no terminara de irse a la mierda. Lo mas triste y quizás lo mas perturbador, era que ella en el fondo no se arrepentía de nada, no podía, no tenia la fuerza suficiente y aun así se sentía como la peor escoria, arrastrada en su propio dolor, en la ignominia de estar enamorada de un innombrable.

Ella llegó a su casa del cementerio visiblemente alterada, no supo ni como logró subir las escaleras hasta la entrada y atinar la cerradura con la llave, Ron la estaba esperando en la sala de estar. Cuando la vio llegar, con la cara sumida en el más absoluto espanto, intentó acercarse a ella, Hermione con ambas manos le hizo señal de que no se acercara. Lo menos que ella necesitaba en ese momento era que la consolaran, no se creía merecedora de ello.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó él preocupado.

-No- gimió ella, apoyándose en una silla de comedor, con una mano se limpió el rostro que tenía surcado de lágrimas. Ron la miraba impotente, sin saber que hacer y menos aun que decir.

Hermione poco a poco fue recuperando la calma.

-Vi a Malfoy en el cementerio- dijo ella finalmente después de unos largos minutos de silencio, donde Ron la observaba inalterable desde el sofá de la sala.

-De seguro fue a despedir a su amiguito el gran mortifago- logró decir Ron sin evitar hacer un comentario sarcástico. Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la cocina con toda la disposición de empezar a hacer el té, ya eran las cinco de la tarde. No era de aquellos hombres que se metían en la cocina, en eso era muy diferente a su padre, mas bien eran de los que esperaba en la mesa que alguien le sirviese la comida, sin embargo ese extraño día sentía que debía cambiar su costumbre. En parte lo hacia para tener ocupada las manos, se sentía inquieto, como con comezón en todo el cuerpo, producto quizás de desasosiego que vivía desde hacia unas semanas con Hermione, quien parecía ajena a todo lo que sucedía alrededor de ella, sumida en su vida interior, en sus recuerdos, expulsando a las demás personas de su cerebro, incluido él.

-Su mujer murió- comentó Hermione entre sollozos- y también había un niño, su hijo. Casualmente también era su funeral hoy en ese lugar.

Ron siguió buscando la tetera como un maniático en los gabinetes de la cocina, luego de mover algunas cosas, finalmente la consiguió, encendió la estufa con un movimiento de varita y después de echar agua en su interior, la puso encima del fuego esperando que hirviese. No la miraba, no quería escucharla, no deseaba saber absolutamente nada del asunto, quería dejarlo todo bien muerto y enterrado. Tal cual como Theo Nott.

-Vaya, eso si es un cambio. Los Malfoy´s enterrando a su familia en Saint Paul´s -Ron buscaba tazas, platos y las cucharillas para preparar la mesa del té, uno de sus rituales cotidianos desde que vivían juntos hacia un año, ella generalmente era la que se ocupaba de eso, pero esa tarde, como muchas otras cosas, lo había olvidado por completo- de seguro que enterrar magos en cementerios cristianos será la nueva moda ahora. Ya sabes, ser sangre limpia hoy día casi es casi un pecado, pero tener dinero sigue teniendo el mismo efecto en la gente y ellos nadan en galeones. Siguen siendo la clase dirigente y nosotros los peones, solo que ahora no somos traidores a la sangre o sangre sucias, sino solo la masa trabajadora.

-No bromees- dijo Hermione todavía apoyándose de una silla. Ron volteo y la vio con el rostro desencajado, se veía a leguas que había estado llorando a mares, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y su nariz congestionada.

-No me digas que ahora te conmueves por Draco Malfoy- le dijo duramente Ron a Hermione, que dio un respingo y volteo la cara- es un patan. Lo lamento por su mujer, en serio, pero para Malfoy……nada.

-Theo Nott la mato- dijo Hermione en voz baja. Ron entonces dejó que una de las tazas de porcelana se resbalara de sus manos de la impresión y se destrozara cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo. La miró fijamente, ella lucia desolada y le apartaba la mirada. Entonces toda la furia reprimida que tenia desde hacia días estalló y empezó a tirar todos los platos y tazas que encontró en su camino, estrellándolas contra el piso.

-Ron, basta- pidió Hermione rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Diablos- gritaba Ron, quien arrasaba con todo lo que conseguía en esa cocina- ¡Demonios! Hasta cuando Theo Nott.

Hermione se estremecía cada vez que oía algún impacto y cerró los ojos. Se sentía terriblemente culpable y Ron lo sabia y de alguna manera estaba furiosa con ella por eso ……por todo.

Ron entonces estrelló su mano contra el gabinete de cocina, en un gesto furioso de rabia e impotencia, se fue hasta ella, la tomó por los hombros y la agitó un par de veces, hasta lograr que abriese los ojos.

-No te atrevas a llorar por él Hermione- le gritó, su cara estaba mas enrojecida que su cabello, sus ojos la miraban como dos brazas ardientes- ese maldito arruinó tu vida, la mía, la de todos. No te atrevas a derramar una sola lágrima en nombre de Theo Nott.

-Yo no puedo creerlo- entonces Hermione se permitió desahogarse por primera vez en su vida- he leído los informes, visto las fotografías, él mismo me lo confesó antes de morir, lo vi con mis propios ojos en el campo de batalla. Pero no puedo creerlo, Ron, no puedo, porque si lo hago, lo voy a odiar tanto que siento que enloqueceré.

-Por Dios Hermione- gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- mató a una mujer embarazada. ¿Qué mas quieres oír para que te des cuenta de que Nott estaba completamente loco?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron inconmensurablemente, con una mano se tapó la boca para intentar ahogar un gemido. De nuevo la culpabilidad pesaba sobre sus hombros, ella no había atacado a Astoria Greengrass, pero sentía como si su mano hubiese empuñado la varita que había acabado con su vida y la de su hijo.

-Y aparte de eso, están todas las atrocidades que cometió antes, ese hombre era una bestia y tú- Ron la señaló sin un atisbo de compasión, Hermione estaba paralizada, sin poder mover ni un dedo- tú ……………tú …..te enamoraste de ese animal, la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, alguien quien quería exterminar a las personas como nosotros, Hermione, solo por pensar distinto, por ser diferentes. Y tienes que aceptarlo, es tu error, tienes que vivir con eso, pero no puedes culparte de todas las cosas que hizo, en todo caso solo eres culpable de estar mas demente que él, queriéndolo como lo haces, a pesar de todo.

-Lo se, lo se- dijo ella todavía gimiendo- crees que no lo se. ¡Maldita sea Ron! No me hagas esto, no me cuestiones, tú no por favor.

En ese momento, un silencio profundo invadió el lugar, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de los dos.

-Es verdad- el tono de voz de Ron recuperó un poco de calma, mientras ella lloraba la sujetó en sus brazos, la apretó contra él y empezó a acariciar tiernamente sus cabellos- ninguno puede o quiere olvidar, perdóname, no quería gritarte. Pero esto también es difícil para mí.

-Lo siento- dijo ella hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Ron.

-Hermione- Ron tragó grueso. Había estado analizando todo desde su perspectiva y la conclusión natural fue "¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto?" "nada, absolutamente nada, ella no me quiere, el poco amor que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros, se extinguió lentamente hasta desaparecer, ni siquiera cenizas quedaron, si es que alguna vez hubo fuego".

Ella había sido su mejor amiga, la chica que siempre lo acompañó en sus aventuras, su confidente, de alguna manera era natural que se sintiese atraído por ella, pero después de tantos años y de vivir la montaña rusa que significó enamorarse de ella y que Hermione no le correspondiese, había tocado fondo y no podía mas, porque si seguía en lo mismo, iba a terminar detestándola y eso su maltrecho corazón no podría soportarlo jamás

-Creo que será mejor que tú y yo lleguemos hasta aquí- en la voz de Ron no había un ápice de duda, dentro de si sabia que aunque doliese, estaba haciendo lo mejor para ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella levantando su rostro completamente confundida.

-No voy a casarme contigo-dijo Ron con amargura, pero totalmente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo- no voy a seguir contigo. No puedo, esto me esta matando, se que me quieres, pero no me amas, nunca lo hiciste.

-Ron- dijo ella con voz ahogada. Sus ojos todavía seguían llorosos- lo siento tanto. Me equivoque.

-No- dijo él con voz sepulcral- ambos nos equivocamos. Pero antes de que destruyamos el cariño que nos une, prefiero dejarlo hasta aquí. Necesito tiempo, tú también, quizás algún día volvamos a ser amigos, pero ahora lo que quiero es salir de aquí y tratar de alejarme de toda esta muerte y todo este dolor.

Hermione se separó de él en el acto, una minúscula parte de su consciencia, aquella que era egoísta, no quería hacerlo, separarse de él, su mejor amigo, aquel que le había ofrecido un oasis de tranquilidad y amor que ella nunca supo apreciar.

Abrió la boca para decir algo y enseguida la cerró, la nobleza de su corazón pudo entonces mas que su pérfido egoísmo y calló, quitándose cualquier oportunidad de arreglo, si es que era aun posible enmendar esa terrible situación, donde ella por querer escapar a un sentimiento que la atormentaba, simplemente se había dejado seducir por las palabras dulces y la ternura que Ron le había brindado alguna vez, ofreciéndole una parodia de amor, una relación falsa que no iba a ninguna parte, engañándolo como sabia que él no se merecía, sin éxito alguno, puesto que para Ron Weasley jamás fue un secreto el nombre de quien era el dueño del corazón de su novia.

-Vendré mañana por mis cosas- dijo Ron acercándose a la chimenea- si me necesitas, estaré en casa de mis padres, por algunos días. Luego creo que me mudare con George encima de la tienda en el callejón Diageon- Hermione vio impotente como la posibilidad de felicidad, por falsa y prefabricada que fuese, se le escapaba literalmente de las manos, pero lo dejo irse, ella sabia que era lo correcto, él tenia la oportunidad de recuperar su vida, encontrar a una mujer que lo apreciase de veras.

Ron le ofreció su ultima mirada, una velada por el dolor y la amargura y ella se llevó una mano al corazón, estaba impactada por todo el daño que había hecho sin proponérselo, por querer ser feliz a costa de lo que fuese, engañando a todo el mundo e engañándose a si misma.

-Adiós- Ron lanzó un puñado de polvos flu al suelo, antes de desparecer por completo de la chimenea. Hermione siguió observando el sitio por minutos, mientras se apretaba convulsivamente las manos. Caminó hacia el sofá, se sentó en él y luego se acostó, dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre el brazo de este, pensando, analizando mil veces la tortura en la que se había convertido vivir, su corazón aullaba desesperado, tenia cientos de emociones diferentes engarzadas en una lucha voraz dentro de su pecho. Levantó un cojín y se lo colocó en la cabeza, intentando acallar la multitud de voces que gritaban desesperadas en su cabeza.

-Que he hecho, Dios mío, que es lo que he hecho- se repetía una y otra vez, mientras el relicario de Theo Nott que llevaba pendiendo en el cuello, empezaba a arder con un calor inusitado, a latir como si fuese un corazón súbitamente despertado.

0o0

" _El sendero de la vida es extraño, pero no termina, siempre hay algo mas allá………__ .eso que yace debajo de nuestro pies, puede ser la llave a la eternidad. No morir, ¡Oh Dios! como deseo no morir, siempre existir. El Viajero no dijo mucho cuando vino a mí, solo que logre intuir su verdadero propósito, eso que me encomendó es la llave, la puerta, la solución. Pero cada vez que voy, tiemblo y no logró cumplir mi propósito, de alguna forma se que es antinatural, que estoy rompiendo con el orden establecido. Caviló, pienso, me señaló……..me arrepiento mil veces de lo que deseo hacer…..pero la tentación es grande y la ambición también. La __**Horribilus Machina**__ que guardo, de la que soy absolutamente responsable, me atrae y me repulsa con la misma intensidad. Que pesada carga he llevado sobre mis hombros. Estoy viejo, seco, quizás no sea mi destino, debería dejárselo a otro que lo aproveche mejor. Y a la vez me preguntó ¿Realmente se puede volver?……"_

Draco Malfoy nunca tuvo un pelo de tonto, mas bien hacerse el estúpido era parte de su estrategia para escabullirse de los problemas, entre menos llamase la atención, mas podría dedicarse a su vida, si es verdaderamente podría decirse que alguna vez fue dueño de esta. Sus años serviles a Voldemort, fueron una dura prueba, algo de lo que siempre se arrepentiría, por lo que significo para él, para los suyos. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? Era solo un niño, un chico de dieciséis años que quería la gloria para su familia matando a un viejo indefenso por orden de un loco, luego fue un hombre, seducido por la posibilidad de poder y la esperanza de la maldita gloria que también le ofreció el mismo loco.

¡Oh!........ la gloria, que triste, que patético, lo único glorioso que había hecho alguna vez fue concebir un hijo y hasta con eso falló, no había niño, no había Astoria….todo se había ido al infierno.

Draco se revolvió en el sillón en donde estaba sentado desde hacia doce horas, frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor, intentado expiar su dolor a fuerza de tratar de embriagarse hasta la inconsciencia. No sabía si era brandy barato lo que estaba bebiendo o que simplemente había desarrollado inmunidad hacia el alcohol, después de más de dos días de descontrol, en donde vacío todas las existencias de la bodega de su casa, aun así, a pesar de sus intentos, todavía no estaba ebrio. Quizás fuese simplemente que no podía expulsar el dolor fuera de si, donde quiera que estuviese, hiciese lo que hiciese, este lo perseguiría como un sabueso detrás de su presa. No había escapatoria, y lo más triste es que tendría que vivir eternamente con ello.

Dos días en donde no probó bocado, donde no aseó su cuerpo, donde apenas pudo pegar un ojo. Su cabello estaba revuelto, su figura lucia en un lamentable estado, con las mismas ropas que había usado en el funeral de Astoria, llenas de barro, olorosas al principio a jacintos y lirios, aromas de entierro y luego a agrio sudor, a dejadez, a corrupción. Durmió en el suelo, abrazado a si mismo, su madre no lo interrumpió, de todas formas había sellado la puerta, mataría a quien osara molestarlo. Tenia que permanecer allí, en la biblioteca, si es posible para siempre, no soportaba la vista de la habitación que había compartida con ella, así como tampoco aguantaba dormir solo en alguna cama, sin sentir su cuerpo, su calor, su serenidad. En algún momento consideró seriamente suicidarse, de hecho… lo intentó.

Draco Malfoy vio con amargura su cinturón roto, colgando de una viga en medio de esa habitación. Diablos, quien iba a imaginarse que el maldito cuero no resistiría su peso

Luego, entonces, empezó a serenarse. Trago a trago, degustando el fuerte sabor del brandy, empezó a analizar su situación. Si, él no era un tonto, de hecho era bastante sagaz cuando se lo proponía, lo único que tenia que hacer era recordar. En medio de la ofuscación de la borrachera, Draco vio la luz….la solución a su predicamento. Poco a poco, entre las telarañas de su memoria, empezó a recordar y a hacer asociaciones.

"_Estará seguro mi señor, lo prometo por la vida de mi hijo_" la voz de su padre se clavó en su pensamiento.

"_La vida de tu hijo no vale nada para mi, Lucius"_ el recuerdo del siseo de esa voz logró que Draco se estremeciera. Lord Voldemort, le había pedido a su padre que guardase algo, un viejo diario y algo mas….algo mas…..algo mas…. ¿Qué?

"_Chico, que __pasaría si te dijera que tengo la clave para hacer a los Malfoy´s mas poderosos de lo alguna vez hayamos imaginado"_ la cara arrugada de su abuelo se instaló en su cabeza. Lo recordaba en su silla de ruedas, aun en la invalidez, imponente, serio, tan rubio como él, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos negros, orgulloso de su nieto, su pequeño Draco. En ese momento las palabras no significaron nada para él, pero ahora…..ahora…..ahora…

Por casualidad, mientras destrozaba muebles y tiraba abajo las estanterías de la biblioteca de su casa, intentando por todos los medios descargar su rabia. Draco Malfoy había tenido un inesperado golpe de suerte, escondido y bien sujeto, en medio de algunos textos, estaban unos pergaminos, amarillentos debido a los años que habían visto transcurrir sobre ellos, casi deshaciéndose, convertidos prácticamente en cenizas. Y la curiosidad ganó en lugar de la ofuscación de la perdida.

Que lo motivó a leer, nunca lo sabría, solo que si………..había sido un inesperado golpe de suerte. Abraxas Malfoy, el condenado abuelo Abraxas, ocultó sus pensamientos por años en esa basta biblioteca, sus memorias estuvieron pérdidas entre volúmenes de Literatura Griega Clásica y los libros más oscuros de la magia más tenebrosa imaginable. Y él las había encontrado, sin buscarlo, sin desearlo, sin tener la más minima idea. Anónimo, olvidado, pocas veces evocado…..el abuelo Abraxas. Pero sin duda, el viejo tenía mucho que decir, debido a lo voluminoso del fajo. Y Draco Malfoy empezo a leer y a….recordar.

_La Horribilus Machina, ¿Qué era? ¿Qué diablos era?_ Draco no podía apartar eso de su cabeza, dándole vueltas una y otra vez. Estaba en su casa, debajo de sus pies, pero intentaba recordar, alguna cosa, alguna palabra…que le diese una pista.

"_El artefacto está seguro, Mi lord_" esta vez fue el odiado, la bestia, el maldito de Theo Nott fue quien apareció en el pensamiento de Draco. Lo veía, más bien se veía a si mismo, escondido en un armario, expiando una conversación entre el asesino y el loco. Lo observaba, alto, imponente, con rostro inexpresivo, seguro de si mismo. Como lo había odiado, despreciado, envidiado………y ahora lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Él……….el maldito………por su culpa……..solo por su culpa…..Astoria….Astoria.

"_Todavía no es necesario su uso, pero el hecho de tenerlo cerca es satisfactorio. Por eso estoy aquí, Malfoy Manor de ahora en adelante será mi morada, estará protegida por __los encantamientos mas poderosos. Tú……haz lo que tengas que hacer_", de nuevo la voz de la serpiente, Lord Voldemort, su señor tenebroso, el que un fatídico día se había proclamado dueño absoluto de sus destinos. A Draco se le erizaron todos los vellos de su cuerpo… donde en cada célula estaba memorizado el miedo, pero a la vez, de nuevo la indignación del orgullo pisoteado fue mas fuerte que cualquier otra sensación ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo su familia? A la mas pura mansedumbre, domesticados por esos dos hombres, unos simples hombres.

_Nott lo sabia, lo __sabía_……estaba en conocimiento de aquello que se ocultaba en su casa. Lo sabía. En medio de su dolor, Draco había encontrado un asunto que lo intrigaba….algo le decía que tanta filosofía de su abuelo acerca de la vida y la muerte, no era gratuita. Y eso era exactamente su problema en esos momentos, la vida y la muerte. La quería de vuelta, como fuese, si hubiese podido o sabido hacer de ella un _infieri,_ lo hubiese hecho sin duda, no le importaban las consecuencias. Quería a Astoria viva y pagaría el precio que fuese por eso.

Draco se horrorizó del curso de sus propios pensamientos. No ….no podía ser tan bajo, tan egoísta….tan vil, convertirla en un ser como un infieri, a su esposa…no lo haría….no.

"_Aquí dejó__ una llave……..que deberá encajar perfectamente en la cerradura, el Viajero y yo la hemos diseñado, activará el mecanismo"_ Draco observó una pequeña llave de hierro forjado, con intrincado diseño en espirales que estaba pegada en el pergamino en donde estaba dibujada la elegante escritura de su no tan ilustre antepasado_……"¿Por qué no lo hago? Simplemente porque no puedo, estoy vivo, y muerto tampoco podré hacerlo. Entonces ¿para que la tengo? Costumbre, el hombre es un animal de costumbres. Y los Malfoy´s somos las bestias mas salvajes y contradictoriamente los seres mas humanos"._

_Si, lo llevo__ en la sangre, la bestialidad y la humanidad, la incoherencia y la lógica, el amor y el odio, la locura y la razón, la sed de venganza y la justicia_. Draco soltó la llave del pergamino y la observó un rato, entornando los ojos, _¿Qué es lo que abres? ¿Qué es lo que encierras?_

_Nott lo sabia_…..Draco fue entonces presuroso hasta su escritorio, y rebuscó entre algunos papeles, hasta que dio con un informe. No había estado inactivo todos esos días, se había comunicado con Blaise Zabinni, quien tenía un importante puesto en el recién organizado Ministerio de Magia. Su buen amigo Blaise, lo único que le había quedado después de tanta destrucción.

Zabinni había sido un mortifago como todos los jóvenes sangre pura de su generación, pero aun así, se le consideraba mas respetable que a un Malfoy. Debido a que ahora la política ministerial era inclusiva y puesto que ya habían encerrado o ejecutado a los principales responsables de toda esa guerra, nadie…absolutamente nadie puso objeción de colocar al simpático y bien vestido Blaise Zabinni en la oficina de coordinación mágica. Draco le había pedido ayuda, en medio de sus deseos de venganza. Con el impedimento que significaba el hecho de que Theo Nott a esas alturas era comida de gusanos, enfocó las pocas energías que tenia y su absoluto odio hacia Hermione Granger. Le solicitó a Zabinni que buscase cualquier información, cualquier chisme, alguna relación entre ella y Theodore Nott, algo para aferrarse y para justificar su deseo de venganza. Y el resultado, era sorprendente. Tenía una copia del testamento de Nott, en donde legaba sus bienes a ella, la maldita Gryffindor, otra demostración más de que Hermione Granger era una traidora a su sangre, a su causa, una perra que había conseguido la razón de su vida siendo la puta de un mortifago. Su objetivo estaba definido, el maldito no pagaría, lo haría ella. Y él, en cualquiera que fuese el infierno donde su alma estuviese, lo sabría, se enteraría de que Draco Malfoy apretaria ese blanco y frágil cuello hasta quebrarlo, hasta matarla. La asesinaría sin compasión así como Nott lo hizo con Astoria. Y esa perspectiva le causaba la más profunda y siniestra satisfacción

_Nott lo sabe_……….la mente de Draco trabajaba a velocidad vertiginosa. Le había dejado unos diarios, a ella, a Hermione Granger. Diarios. Memorias. Hizo la analogía en una fracción de segundos y supo que estaba en lo correcto. Memorias tal cual las de su abuelo Abraxas.

"_Lo he visto, hoy, al Viajero, aquel que me dio la clave de la inmortalidad, de cómo regresar entre los muertos. Es solo un niño, no me reconoció, no tiene idea, pero yo se que es él, el joven que vino a mi__ hace casi cien años y me contó una historia increíble y me hizo creer en lo imposible y lo improbable…su nombre es Theodore Nott"_

Draco se sentó de nuevo en su silla y sus manos temblaron. Lo tenia….lo tenia….la posibilidad era real. Increíblemente había colocado todas las piezas en su lugar. Apretó con un puño los pergaminos de su abuelo hasta casi deshacerlos por completo. Su corazón latía a mil por horas y una llama de esperanza se encendió en su pecho.

"_Cuando el mecanismo de la Horrible Maquina, que esta ubicada en los cimientos de Malfoy Manor, se ponga en marcha, según lo que he investigado, lo que me dijo el Viajero alguna vez y mis propias conclusiones, hará que los muertos se levanten de sus tumbas. Y regresaran, igual que cuando vivieron, con sus mismas formas y maneras. Vivirán eternamente y nosotros los controlaremos, un ejercito de sirvientes, dispuestos a ofrecernos cualquier cosa, por haberles dado la vida de nuevo"_ Draco no podía respirar, lo tenia, la tenia, la solución. Ella estaría de nuevo con él, tendrían a su pequeño hijo, estaría de nuevo completo, seria feliz.

"_Se que existen otras………..mas maq__uinas……..artefactos como las llamó el Viajero en un momento de absoluta distracción y ciega confianza hacia mi. Solo Merlín sabe lo efectiva que es una gota de veritaserum camuflajeada en un vaso de Whiskey. Los Artefactos Infernales deben funcionar al unísono para que todo progrese como es debido. Pero lamentablemente solo tengo uno…..solamente el Viajero conoce el resto, curiosamente hay cosas que ni el veritaserum puede sacar de la mente de un hombre"_

_Nott lo sabía. _A cada minuto que pasaba, a cada hora que transcurría, más estaba seguro de eso_._

Cuando se ama se es irreflexivo, el amor conlleva un poco de locura, nadie se detiene en analizar que es lo correcto o lo que no lo es. Solo existe esa marea de sentimientos que acongoja y atormenta, deleita y te lleva al delirio. Draco Malfoy era un hombre inteligente, pero al mismo tiempo imprudente. El dolor de la perdida de su esposa era superior a él, no lo dejaba pensar, solo el ansia de volverla a tener en sus brazos dominaba su mente y su corazón. No pensó en las consecuencias, tampoco analizó que eventualmente no seria la única que regresaría. Pero no importó, puesto que lo único que importaba para Draco Malfoy era ella……

Eso era lo que guardaba su padre para Voldemort, la maquina que le devolvería la vida si llegaba a perecer. Nott…..Nott seguro lo sabía. Y ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo, todo, donde estaban los demás artefactos, las "_Horribilis Machinas_", puesto que si tenia que matar a Hermione Granger para obtener esos diarios lo haría. De hecho, matarla formaba parte del plan, todavía tenía un asunto pendiente con ella, la amante, la traidora, otra culpable más, pero ¿Que secretos guardaría ella? ¿De que más estaría al corriente? No, no podía eliminarla todavía, tenia que esperar, esa mujer le daría lo que quería. Porque existían más artefactos y Theo Nott de seguro supo donde estaban, no importaba como lo hizo, cuando y el porque, era el Viajero, aquel que tanto mencionaba su abuelo en sus escritos. Y Hermione Granger tenia en su poder los Diarios de Nott.

¿Por qué Theo Nott siempre obtuvo lo que quería? ¿Por qué estaba sobrevalorado si era un hombre como cualquier otro, uno que más que habilidad mágica lo que demostraba era la más absoluta indolencia? ¿Por qué Voldemort le complacía sus exigencias más inauditas, como proteger la vida de la sangre sucia? Era obvio, era lógico, la razón, Theo Nott le había dado la Horribilus Machina a Voldemort, a pesar de ser de los Malfoy. Porque él sabía lo que era, se la ofreció a cambio de poder. Y los Malfoy´s permanecieron ignorantes de todo. Es lógico, si no sabes que lo que tienes, no te importa cederlo. Su padre obviamente solo siguió órdenes, su cerebro no le daba para más. Pero Draco Malfoy era diferente, había llegado a la conclusión correcta. Y todo………….por un maldito golpe de suerte.

Pero necesitaba ayuda, alguien que hubiese estado lo suficientemente cerca de Voldemort y de Theodore Nott, alguien sagaz, inteligente, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de algo, de saber alguna cosa, de ser su cómplice en esa aventura que iniciaba. Poco importaba que estuviese totalmente desquiciada, o que le produjese una aversión abismal. Para su completo disgusto, Draco se dio cuenta de que era hora de visitar a la Tía Bella en su presidio en Azkaban. Pero……..también tenia que barajar la otra carta que tenía debajo de la manga. El otro traidor……..Severus Snape.

0o0

_¿Qué es el amor?_

_Un sentimiento que solo sirve para brindar un momento de felicidad, un gozo extraño que se apodera del corazón, para luego dejarnos en el mas profundo desconsuelo si este desaparece._

_Porque nada…..absolutamente nada es para siempre. Ni el Horrocrux….ni los Artefactos….ni tampoco el amor. _

_Y no te perdí, Hermione, no te perdí, sino que al final nunca te tuve realmente, eso es lo que siento, y quizás lo que mas lamento. Lo que perdí fue el deseo de vivir, simplemente no tengo mas nada para dar, aquí no hay nada para mi, no lo conseguí, falle de la peor manera, deje que me ganaran, necesito al final ser libre. Quizás estas sean falsas palabras de arrepentimiento, esas que ya nunca saldrán de mis labios, te lo aseguro, por eso te lo escribo. No esperó que comprendas, ni yo mismo a veces logró hacerlo. Si, estoy algo desubicado, quizás un poco demente, pero yo solo pienso que poseo una gran sensibilidad artística, la sangre mancha mis manos y miró hipnotizado como la vida se escapa de mis victimas. Siempre observó Hermione, siempre miro el último instante, simplemente me parece mágico, sublime, el alma desprendiéndose del cuerpo, si tuviese la suerte de observar mi muerte, la contemplaría fascinado te lo aseguro. _

_L__a muerte es mi musa y odio vivir, como y por que llegue a convertirme en esto que tanto odias, en este ser cruel, incapaz de respetar nada, no lo se, nunca lo sabre, solo te diré que camine por las sendas mas oscuras y solitarias que cualquier humano haya transitado, porque Voldemort, Hermione, él no estuvo nunca dentro de nuestra especie, él fue otra cosa muy diferente. Lo que me hace todavía humano, es mi amor por ti, solo eso. _

_No hay perdón para mí, ni deseo obtenerlo. Estaré condenado por mis acciones hasta la eternidad, por dejar libre al demonio en mi interior, por regodearme en la maldad de ser quien fui, quien desesperadamente quise ser. Y a la vez, contradictoriamente….no deseo ser quien soy, …y solo por ti…..solo por ti. _

_Se que me odias y me amas con la misma intensidad, a diferencia de mi, que solo logré salvar de mi inhumanidad, ese sentimiento calido hacia ti. Mis palabras son dulces, mis actos son como la hiel, mi presencia te aterra y mi lejanía te desgarra por dentro, así es, lo se, lo vivo todos los días que vivo, aquellos que viví, y si hay algo después de la muerte, también lo sentiré. _

_El Artefacto Infernal que le di a Voldemort está en Malfoy Manor. Como te he explicado hojas atrás, cada artefacto tiene un guardián, un protector, alguien escogido por mi, a través del tiempo, digno de resguardarlo sin saber mucho del mecanismo que devuelve a los muertos a la vida. _

_Poco a poco te iré develando mas, solo debo decirte que convencer a Abraxas Malfoy no fue trabajo fácil, a diferencia de sus descendientes, __él era un tipo bien peculiar, me encontré con un hombre pragmático, inteligente, hasta podría decirse que sabio, un hombre de esos que solo nacen cada cien años, un mago magistral, lastima que chocheara al final de su vida, me lo encontré de nuevo siendo yo un chico, y ni siquiera logró reconocerme, aun así, a pesar de estar senil los ultimos años de su vida, Abraxas también poseyó esa codicia que es la marca personal de los Malfoy´s, esa ambición que los llevó a un lugar sin retorno, como a mi. Estoy consciente que lo dejó todo por escrito, sus memorias, su encuentro conmigo alrededor de 1892, sus eternas charlas con el Viajero, como me hice llamar en mis saltos en el tiempo._

_¿Quién sabe que __más escribió el maldito viejo? Dejó unos papeles, en su casa, supuestamente bien ocultos, lo supe porque Lord Voldemort me lo dijo, vanagloriándose que tenía otra fuente de información además de mí. Obviamente en ese entonces, lo considere una soberana estupidez, ahora, no estoy tan seguro. En fin, después te diré que haremos con ese pequeño problemita. El artefacto estaba en poder de su familia desde hacia cientos de años, viajó con ellos desde Normandía hasta Inglaterra cuando los primeros Malfoy´s cruzaron el canal buscando la tierra prometida. ¡Oh!, cosa estúpida, el romanticismo del pionero, que cree que es especial solo por dejar su morada y aventurarse a lo desconocido. Dime Hermione, ¿Que de loable tiene dejar un antiguo castillo en Francia por una cómoda casa georgiana en Wiltshire? Nada, son puras pendejadas. _

_¿Como lo consiguieron? esa es otra historia, el origen de este artefacto en especifico se pierde en las brumas del tiempo. No sabían lo que era y yo después de cavilar mucho, lo escogí entre cientos de hombres, utilizando los últimos avances de la magia de nuestra época (la maravilla del giratiempo, el mejor invento mágico si me permites acotar). Elegí a Abraxas Malfoy entre cientos de Malfoy´s, debido a su historia y a sus acciones, debo reconocer que no fue fácil, nunca he sido bueno juzgando a la gente, pero esta vez, tuve que escarbar bastante para conseguir un Malfoy que no fuese un perfecto idiota. Te preguntaras porque no se lo quite y se lo entregue a alguien mas digno, pues la respuesta es que no podía arrebatárselo, parte de la magia de los artefactos radica en que no pueden ser robados, deben ser entregados libremente por su guardián. Empezaremos con este, porque a mi parecer, la sagacidad del viejo Abraxas fue mas allá de lo que yo supuse, lo siento, lo presento, lo se. Lo cierto es que este artefacto fue el que le entregue a Voldemort, quizás por ser el más accesible, pero a mi manera de ver las cosas, ahora con Tom Riddle desaparecido, es el más peligroso, puesto que tú y yo sabemos quienes habitan esa casa y lo que son capaces de hacer para conseguir lo que se proponen. Otra cosa que me ha rondado la cabeza es encargarme personalmente de ese asunto, a mi manera, pero si no te lo mencione antes, es que todavía sigue allí, en las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor. _

_No puedes destruirlo sin autorización de un Malfoy, esa es la magia de los protectores, y el trago amargo también. Yo si puedo hacerlo, a mi manera fui el guardián de todos los Artefactos Infernales, su protector supremo, puesto que yo los descubrí en su verdadero y siniestro propósito, pero digamos que delegue esas funciones temporalmente en otros, y ya que estoy muerto, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, por eso entonces tú serás la encargada de esta tarea. Deberías convencer al jefe de la familia Malfoy que te lo de y no debes explicar nada mas, pero puesto que veo imposible que Draco Malfoy sea capaz de tener algún gesto de cortesía contigo, porque no puedes entrar si no has sido invitada, no debes entrar a esa casa de nuevo, morirás si te acercas a ella a escondidas, el viejo Lucius se encargó de eso en su tiempo, la opción mas razonable es que viajes en el tiempo…….hasta 1892, después de que yo hubiese conocido a Abraxas Malfoy (y si acaso me ves, no debes hablarme, ni debes dejarte ver. No puedes cambiar mi futuro Hermione, no intentes convencerme de nada o enloqueceré. No creo que el mundo aguante un Nott fuera de sus cabales, ni tú tampoco, no te arriesgues, no apuestes un centavo por mi), destruyas ese artefacto y lo suplantes. _

_El hecho en si, no cambia n__ada del futuro, puesto que el mecanismo de este artefacto nunca ha sido puesto en marcha, no veo ningún riesgo. Mi otro yo no estará en conocimiento del plagio, lo presumo así, en 1997 le entregare a Voldemort una falsificación. Es bastante extravagante este plan, lo admito, puesto que debo engañarme a mi mismo, lo cual no es nada fácil, pero creo que es la opción mas viable, de todas maneras, si no funciona el ardid, ahora estoy muerto, si Voldemort me asesina a los 17 años por haberme burlado de él no habrá gran diferencia, quizás hasta sea lo mejor, menos dolor, menos sufrimiento para los tuyos. Pero creo que no sucederá así, Tom Riddle morderá mi anzuelo y todo seguirá su curso._

_La tentación es grande, cambiar mi pasado y mi futuro. Pero no debe producirse esa singularidad, deja que todo corra Hermione, déjalo así, quizás cambies muchas cosas y yo me convierta en lo que siempre quisiste que fueras o de pronto, las cosas se vuelven muchísimo peor. Te lo pido, no lo intentes, sigue al pie de la letra mis instrucciones y todo saldrá bien. _

-Que debo hacer, que es lo que debo hacer- Hermione le gritaba ofuzcada a un pequeño libro, el diario de Theo. Estaba sentada en el piso de la sala de su casa, durante los días anteriores, inmersa en la soledad, había estudiado los diarios de Theo, intentando descifrar toda esa amalgama de información, toda desordenada, incoherente, con escritura a veces ininteligible, de nuevo tuvo la impresión de que eran dos las personas que escribían, en ocasiones percibía al Theo solemne del que se había enamorado, otras veces el siniestro mortifago que ella odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero tenía una tarea urgente que hacer y la cumpliría a cabalidad, aunque significase torturarse una y otra vez escuchando la voz de Theo en su cabeza apremiándola. Al parecer tendría que viajar en el tiempo. No tenia idea donde conseguir un giratiempo, no sabia el paradero de aquel que alguna vez le había prestado Dumblendore. De pronto, una chispa se iluminó en la cabeza de Hermione, un recuerdo de una lejana batalla, hacia mas de 13 años, el Departamento de Misterios, allí………allí lo encontraría.

0o0

"_**Entonces te juzgarás a tí mismo. Lo cual es más difícil que juzgar a los demás, y si logras juzgarte bien, serás un verdadero sabio….."**_

_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry._

_El Principito._


	4. Madness

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola, se que quieren Dramione, pero esta historia es algo mas compleja de lo que creí al principio, así que la interacción tan esperada (el romance todavía tardara algo pero valdra la pena puesto que ya lo tengo escrito) la dejare para el que viene. Es decir, deben aparecer todos los personajes que la conforman y justificarse sus acciones.

El ultimo capitulo, realmente no se como lo recibieron, puesto que hay muy pocos reviews, por favor coménteme, si les gusta o no. Yo mencione que este fic era algo bien diferente, por muchas razones, creo que primero debe darse al lector una buena razón para que siga leyendo, pero si hay que clasificarlo creo que será un DARK FIC. Como soy fiel a mis principios, seguiré de la forma que me lo he planteado con muchos, pocos o nada de reviews, ja ja ja..

No seguiré estrictamente el canon, advertidos, así que bueno, gente que murió en los libros, aquí está mas viva que nunca. Esta historia es una búsqueda, pero hay algo en común entre todos los personajes, estos caminan por una cuerda floja, en un precario equilibrio entre la locura y la cordura. Solo creo que de los seis principales (Theo, Draco, Hermione, Snape, Harry y Bellatrix) tres se salvaran de esto, y serán Harry, Snape y Hermione. Los demás, sus razones tendrán…… a leer que esto está muy hablado. Dedicado a Arrayan, quien es la escritora de fics mas original que alguna vez haya leído. No dejen de votar en el blog Peter Pan Complex.

Banda sonora, Coma, Use your Illusions I GN´R, no tienen idea de cómo me gustó escribir este capitulo inspirándome en esa canción.

El fic se viene mas fuerte aun...aguanten…si es que pueden….

Los versos del inicio, es lo que creo que debe estar pensando Theo en estos momentos, donde quiera que este. Alli esta la clave para lo que sigue en el fic.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo I El Mecanismo Infernal

Capitulo 4 Madness.

"_Hey you caught me in a coma  
And I don't think I wanna  
Ever come back to this... world again  
Kinda like it in a coma  
'Cause no one's ever gonna  
Oh, make me come back to this... world again "  
_

_**Coma, Guns N´**__** Roses.**_

Hay cosas que simplemente te llevan a explorar lo insólito, situaciones que ponen a prueba toda tu capacidad de sorprenderte. Iniciar un viaje hacia lo desconocido no solo es una prerrogativa de los seres humanos con espíritu aventurero, algunos, como Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger solo lo hacen obligados por las circunstancias. Porque no tienen más remedio.

En Spinner´s End, dentro de una casucha destartalada, vive un hombre, solitario, amargado. Otro héroe al que le ha sido quitado su gloria, otro espía, otro traidor.

Severus Snape siempre había hecho gala de un gran instinto de supervivencia, a duras penas había evitado perecer todos los años de la gran guerra mágica, de hecho todavía lo seguía haciendo, solo que esta vez mas bien evitaba morir de hambre, viviendo casi en la miseria con una modesta pensión producto de sus años de profesor en Hogwarts, jubilado forzosamente, condenado por el símbolo que todavía tenia grabado en su antebrazo. A sus casi cincuenta años, fue alejado, señalado, oculto, la gente respetable del mundo mágico huía de él como si tuviese la peste, era un indeseable, a pesar de sus actos heroicos, solo por lucir en su brazo la siniestra marca tenebrosa. Ese estigma limitaba ciertamente las oportunidades laborales para un tipo como él. Un mortifago, redimido, pero mortifago al fin y al cabo.

Después de tantos años, había logrado su cometido, Harry Potter estaba vivo, porque él, Severus Snape, traicionó a Voldemort (así como muchos otros, después de él, antes de él, es inexplicable pero después de todo resultó que la mayoría de los sangres limpias no eran tan ruines como parecían o como decían ser), el grasiento profesor de pociones al final, era el que había salvado el día. Lo cierto es que todo cambio de posición obedece a un motivo, y Severus Snape tenia dos poderosas razones, una promesa al fallecido Albus Dumblendore y la otra, un amor de juventud hacia una chica que jamás fue de él.

Luego de que todo terminase, jamás le fue reconocido su sacrificio y su arriesgada empresa, más bien fue apartado del camino, ocultado con vergüenza. Severus todavía seguía siendo altivo y algo maniático, amante del ocultismo, pragmático y ecléctico. El rechazo de aquellos que tanto le debían, lo tomó como hacia con todas las cosas de su vida, lo aceptó como parte del destino, por orgullo, no reclamó la justa atención que debió haber recaído sobre él y simplemente se fue a su casa, intentando reordenar su vida. Un año después, entre pilas de libros y malolientes calderos con exóticas pociones cociéndose, Severus extrañaba de alguna manera la emoción en su vida. Si, ser un doble espía es prácticamente un suicidio, pero no deja de ponerle el sabor a todo el asunto. Quizás debió haber prolongado un poco más esa guerra……………quizás.

Toc, toc.

El hombre levantó su vista del complicado texto de alquimia que estaba leyendo. Todavía seguía siendo alto, delgado, y conservaba totalmente el aspecto de vampiro de sus días de Hogwarts, que tantos comentarios y burlas había desatado entre sus alumnos, su nariz ganchuda antecedía toda su figura, dominaba completamente su cara y obviamente ero lo primero que te tropezabas cuando estabas frente a él, la nariz de Snape le ponía otra dimensión a eso que llaman nariz aguileña, es mas, debería haber una clasificación anatómica solo para su nariz. El asunto es que el golpeteo en la puerta se hacia cada vez mas insistente y luego de estar unos segundos tratando de ignorarlo, desistió de su intento y cerró el libro de texto de un solo tiron, despidiendo polvo con esa acción.

Snape no pudo evitar estornudar, y tampoco dejo de exclamar veladamente una maldición, definitivamente tenia que buscarse un elfo domestico, aunque fuese solo para un día de limpieza, quizás a fin de mes, si llegaba la paga completa. Fue hasta la puerta y con algo de exasperación empezó a quitar con su varita las protecciones. Ninguna precaución estaba de mas, existían personas todavía, de los dos bandos, que querían su cabeza a como de lugar, por supuesto bien separada de su cuerpo, creo que no hay necesidad de acotarlo, como se señaló anteriormente, ser doble espía es divertido, pero así mismo, peligroso de manera inimaginable. ¡Y como revienta la ulcera! Por el ojo de la puerta vio quien lo buscaba, sus cejas se unieron cuando frunció el ceño. Caray, realmente la presencia de ese sujeto era muy sorpresiva. Abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Snape secamente.

El hombre rubio que esperaba en la puerta entró inmediatamente sin ser invitado. Tenía un aspecto lamentable a pesar de estar vestido con ropas caras. En su cara se reflejaban el insomnio de muchas noches, y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. Lucia un poco alterado y fuera de sus cabales, pero no era para menos. Draco caminó unos pasos dentro de la casa y empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro en medio del recibidor. Snape sabía lo que había pasado con su esposa, pero no fue a dar los últimos respetos, sus tratos con los Malfoy´s habían decaído hacia muchos años atrás, cuando Lucius empezó a sospechar que era un doble espía, así que tenia mucho tiempo que no los veía. Solo quizás, a Narcissa, cuando ella quiso pasarse de bando, y la mayoría de las veces fue mediante mensajes vía flu. A Draco tenia aproximadamente tres años que no lo veía y decididamente en este caso, mientras él se mantenía de muy buen ver, el chico parecía que había pasado una temporada en Azkaban o en un manicomio, bueno, a decir verdad, algunos dicen que son prácticamente la misma cosa.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Draco con el apremio y la duda impregnando cada silaba que emitía su garganta, estaba caminando de un lado a otro, tomándose de los cabellos con una mano. Su voz era un susurro, lucia asustado, no, no, esa no era la palabra, parecía mas bien que estaba tratando de decir algo importante y al mismo tiempo ocultarlo, parecía indeciso. Severus Snape se dio cuenta inmediatamente que allí algo no encajaba, no había sobrevivido de a gratis dos guerras mágicas, podía oler la confabulación a kilómetros de distancia. Y ese joven perturbado que tenia frente a él, al parecer se traía algo grande entre manos.

-Siéntate- Draco lo miró furibundo.

-Tú no me das órdenes- dijo Draco entre dientes.

-Maldito mocoso- esta vez Snape habló en tono mas fuerte- Siéntate de una buena vez.

-No me da la puta gana. No puedes tratarme como un niño- respondió Draco- ya no soy tu alumno.

Snape sonrío, claro, típico, el viejo orgullo reapareciendo en el momento menos indicado. A los Malfoy´s no se le dan órdenes. Tonterías, Draco seguro era todo un Malfoy, pero él, era un Snape, uno de la peor clase y a los Snape no se les molestaba por pendejadas. Había ido a su casa, seguramente necesitaba algo de él, pero vaya manera de venir a pedir un favor, de todas formas, Draco estaba en sus dominios y si tenia que arrastrarlo hasta una silla para que dejase de levantar polvo caminando de un lado a otro como un maniático lo haría. Lo miró detenidamente y con un gesto le ofreció una silla. Decidió ser un poco amable, de todas formas, lo diría solo una sola vez y eso debería ser suficiente.

-Por favor- la voz de Snape seguía siendo tan autoritaria como sus días de Hogwarts, Draco por un instante se resistió, pero visto que necesitaba un favor dejo de comportarse como un malcriado y se sentó. Snape sacó dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla heladas de un pequeño bar. Draco tomó una de ellas mirándola despreciativamente. Cerveza de mantequilla, golosina de niños.

-¿Que paso con el vino de elfo?- dijo Draco mientras se llevaba el pico de la botella a los labios.

-Esa es otra historia, una que ya se acabó, desafortunadamente- le sonrío Snape crípticamente. Draco no entendió absolutamente nada. Pero pensándolo bien, tomarse algo con bajo grado alcohólico y refrescante le caería bien. No sabia hasta donde podía aguantar su hígado, no quería caer enfermo en San Mungo y ahora menos que nunca.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Draco intentando parecer interesado, pero falló estrepitosamente, todavía había apremio en su voz, se notaba a leguas que respetaba las formulas de cortesía a duras penas, que estaba impaciente por encontrar lo que había ido a buscar allí. Respiró profundamente un par de veces intentando calmarse.

-Me imagino que igual que a los otros de nuestra clase, completamente jodido- dijo Snape mientras se sentaba en un sofá, cruzó sus largas piernas elegantemente y tomó un sorbo de la botella- me enteré de lo de tu esposa, lo lamento.

-Pensé que ibas a ir al funeral- dijo Draco dolido- madre pregunto por ti muchas veces.

-No tenia ningún sentido que fuese- dijo Snape- pensé que mas bien querían estar solos.

-Tienes razón- dijo Draco dejando la botella de cerveza en una mesita ratona al lado de su sillón. Astoria……..apretó ambas manos con fuerza….Astoria.

-¿Cómo te lo estas tomando?- preguntó Snape sinceramente preocupado.

-¿Cómo crees?- esta vez fue Draco quien lo atravesó con su mirada- para ser un genio, a veces eres condenadamente estúpido.

-Falta de inteligencia emocional- dijo Snape sin sentir en lo absoluto la pequeña mordida de la serpiente herida, haría falta más que los fútiles intentos de Draco de insultarlo para que perdiese la compostura- ese siempre fue mi problema. Me da gusto saber que no tú careces de ella. Te repito, siento mucho lo de Astoria y el niño.

-¿Alguna vez me dirás porque traicionaste todos esos años a Voldemort?- preguntó Draco. Empezaría por allí, eso que despejaría algunas de las dudas que tenia sobre los motivos de Snape….quizás….solo por si acaso. No le servia un hombre arrepentido, buscando hacer el bien a como de lugar, un jodido paladín de la justicia como Potter y los suyos. Necesitaba a alguien impulsado por motivos tan egoístas como los suyos.

Snape sonrío veladamente ¿A que rayos venia esa pregunta? Luego de pensarlo un rato dijo absolutamente la verdad. Que mas daba, ya había pasado mucha agua desde entonces.

-Fue por una mujer- Draco entonces río amargamente y tomó de nuevo la botella, la agitó un par de veces y se la empinó hasta el fondo. ¿Quién lo diría? Severus Snape terminó siendo todo un romántico. El jodido amor de nuevo………………moviendo las piezas incoherentemente en el partido de ajedrez de la vida.

-Siempre es por una mujer ¿No es así?- dijo Draco después de tragarse la cerveza.

-Que puedo decirte al respecto- dijo Snape encogiendose de hombros, resignado- nada. Creo que tú tienes más experiencia en eso que yo. Solo puedo decirte que no me arrepiento de nada. De todas formas la misión está cumplida, el mocoso vive.

-¿Había un niño?- preguntó Draco asombrado- ¿Quién? ¿Tuviste un hijo?

-No es mi hijo, gracias al cielo, era solo un niño, el de ella-dijo Snape- me preguntó si realmente alguna vez lo fue, no le dejaron vivir una infancia feliz, despreciado por lo que era por la familia mas cercana que tenia, sin saber nunca la verdadera razón de ser un marginado. Luego, cuando descubrió sus habilidades y su herencia, fue sometido desde chico a la presión de la misión encomendada y a un destino funesto. Y se salvó por un pelo y gracias a mi debo acotar. Pero dejémoslo así, ya todo esta hecho y completado. Como te dije, mi tarea ha terminado.

-Tú y tus malditos misterios- dijo Draco sin intensiones de profundizar más en el asunto. Ya había obtenido su respuesta y se daba por satisfecho.

-Ahora vamos al grano- dijo Snape- no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para interrogarme sobre mi vida personal. Mi tiempo vale oro- "y mis secretos también", se dijo mentalmente Severus con satisfacción.

-Necesito un favor- esta vez Draco se revolvió incomodo en su silla- De hecho, necesito dos cosas de ti.

-Se me hacia raro que me visitases en mi humilde morada. Tú, un aristócrata tan refinado, dignándose a ensuciarse sus caros zapatos con el barro de la Calle de la Hilandera, aunque creo que por el camino te mordió un perro rabioso- comentó Snape irónicamente- ¿En que puedo servirlo mi ilustre Sr. Malfoy?

-No me jodas Severus- dijo Draco – que no estoy de humor. Y no me llames Señor. Ahora nosotros no somos señores de nada, ni siquiera de nosotros mismos. Bienvenido al nuevo orden mágico…….amigo mío- se retrasó al decir esto ultimo, pero lo dijo con sinceridad. Severus Snape había sido su profesor y había sido un amigo, uno que tomó un día lejano en sus manos la misión que le había encomendado Voldemort, desinteresadamente, para salvarlo a él y a su madre de la muerte. La única persona que conocía que había hecho un juramento inquebrantable y lo había hecho en su nombre. Y eso era una deuda que jamás podría pagar, salvo con su amistad reciproca.

-Que así sea- dijo Snape levantando su botella para brindar en solitario, luego de un rato miró a Draco- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que me digas que guardaba Voldemort en mi casa y donde está- dijo directamente Draco.

Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido. Vaya, así que Draco había llegado a la misma conclusión que él, tenido la misma sospecha, algo ocultaba Voldemort en esa casa, algo grande. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no tenía todas las respuestas, ni que quisiese.

-No lo se- dijo Severus esta vez en voz muy baja- no lo se. Siempre desee enterarme, pero ese secreto no era mío y no era para mi. Solo lo sabían el Señor Tenebroso, Theo Nott y quizás, a lo mejor tu tía y ya sabes lo que pasó con ellos

-El beso del dementor no es suficiente para pagar lo que Nott hizo- dijo Draco esta vez con el odio despidiéndose por los cuatro costados- nunca lo será. Lord Voldemort esta muerto. En cuanto a Bellatrix, no nos adelantemos.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto Snape curioso.

-Por casualidad- Draco entonces sacó de su tunica los pergaminos en donde estaban guardadas las memorias de su abuelo. Se las tendió a Snape, que los tomó y fue hasta su escritorio, se colocó un monóculo y empezó a leer, cada vez más excitado y asombrado por lo que encontraba escrito en esas amarillentas hojas.

-Bien, bien- musitaba Snape, mientras pasaba las hojas una a una, examinando su contenido. Así que era eso, lo que Theo Nott y Voldemort guardaban tan celosamente. Luego de una hora, concluyó su lectura. Atravesó con sus ojos negros a Draco, sin duda la información valía tantas molestias. Sin embargo todavía había algo que no entendía ¿Qué quería Draco Malfoy que hiciese?

-Y bien- dijo Draco- ¿En que lugar de Malfoy Manor debo buscar la maldita maquina? Puesto que no pienso escarbar cada pulgada del suelo de mi casa y supongo que esta protegida por mil hechizos, necesito saber exactamente como acceder a ella. Haz un esfuerzo y recuerda alguna cosa, una pista. Así fue como yo di con todo este asunto.

-¿Dónde está la llave?- preguntó Snape. Quizás la maquina no estuviese tan accesible, pero si la encontraban, solo se necesitaba encajar la llave, solo esa sencilla acción y el mecanismo infernal empezaría su tic tac.

-Aquí- dijo Draco tocándose la cabeza con una mano empuñada y Snape entendió perfectamente, la había escondido.

-Sabes bien que soy un legeremantico muy talentoso- dijo Snape retándolo. _Oh Draco, tienes tantas cosas que aprender, como le ofreces a un mortifago esto sin esperar que no te mate por obtenerlo._

-Y Bellatrix Lestrange me enseño oclumancia, así que estamos a mano- dijo Draco sonriéndole cínicamente. Punto para Malfoy.

-No recuerdo alguna cosa en especial, no más de lo que tú sabes al parecer. Theo Nott , tu abuelo y Voldemort al parecer eran los únicos que lo sabían. Abraxas Malfoy no escribió su ubicación precisa- dijo Snape sonriendo internamente, si, quizás el chico ya había aprendido lo suficiente- los tres están muertos. De Bellatrix no estoy tan seguro, pero la ejecutaran en dos días.

-Agradezco a Mérlin que la condenen- dijo secamente Draco- mi tía es un demonio. Pero igual la necesito.

-Si aprecias tu integridad física, no te acerques a dos metros de esa mujer- dijo Snape con cautela-esta encerrada, pero tiene una clase de poder todavía latiendo en ella que puede trastornarte y sin duda lo utilizara, solo por maldad, como ultimo recurso, por venganza. Te odia al igual que a mí, por traidor.

-La jodida tía Bella- Draco río con ganas y con amargura- no creo que pueda aflojarme las piernas a estas alturas de la vida. Soy mas duro que ella y se lo demostrare.

-No la subestimes, jamás lo hagas, puede estar enjaulada, pero sigue siendo lo que es, una bruja en toda la extensión de la palabra- dijo Snape ceñudo- y no te vanaglories de tu poder mental. Hay algunas cosas que tú, Draco, no has experimentado, a pesar de todo tu talento y la fuerza mental que posees. Bellatrix Lestrange es una adversaria formidable.

-Theo Nott le dejó unos diarios a Hermione Granger como herencia- dijo Draco Malfoy- y algo me dice que allí esta la ubicación y además como encontrar los otros artefactos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Snape.

-¿Por qué crees?- dijo Draco- no lo hago por poder, ni para destruir el mundo, lo hago porque quiero Astoria de vuelta, viva y sana. Tendrán que matarme mil veces y rematarme otras tantas para que deje pasar esta oportunidad.

-Estas desvariando- dijo Snape, por un lado estaba encantado, nunca en sus años como brujo tenebroso se había topado con algo tan interesante, pero por otro lado estaba espantado por todo el poder que se encerraba en esos artefactos. Devolverle la vida a los muertos. Por eso Voldemort tenia uno, que arma mas formidable, que objeto mas disuasorio, con esa amenaza cualquiera que fuese su dueño podía tener al mundo mágico a tus pies. Pero Draco, no lo hacia por eso, lo hacia porque extrañaba a su mujer. Patético pero así era, sin embargo, existían tantas posibilidades con esas maquinas, tantos experimentos por hacer, toda una nueva ciencia para descubrir. Y de seguro, el nombre de Severus Snape seria recordado hasta la eternidad, si lograba ponerle las manos a uno de esos artefactos y desentrañar los secretos de su maquinaria infernal.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tenían Theo Nott y Hermione Granger?- preguntó Draco- Tú estabas lo suficientemente cerca de los dos para saberlo ¿Fue su amante?

-¿Por qué deseas saberlo?-respondió Snape intrigado por la pregunta de Draco, entornó los ojos ¿A que se debe tanto interés?

-Porque quiero tener una buena razón para matarla- dijo Draco entre dientes- si ella fue su amante, es su cómplice. Alguien tiene que pagar.

-Remordimientos de conciencia a estas alturas- dijo Snape- estoy totalmente sorprendido.

-Yo a diferencia de ti, no he matado a nadie por gusto, lo he hecho obligado- dijo Draco- el maldito viejo me lo dijo una vez, matar fractura el alma. Esas palabras me han rondado la cabeza una y otra vez todos estos años. Albus Dumblendore me enseñó algo con un valor inapreciable, respeto. Y si voy a desgarrar de nuevo mi alma, que sea por una buena razón.

-Conocí a Theo Nott de manera superficial. Como todos nosotros - dijo Snape- tú sabes lo que era, no creo que en su corazón albergase un sentimiento calido hacia nadie, solo se que tenia una obsesión por ella, algo insano y autodestructivo. Si lo analizamos bien, quizás esa fue una de sus razones para ser quien era, algún tipo de amor imposible. La clásica historia del Slytherin y la Gryffindor. .. en fin. A la señorita Granger llegue a tratarla mas, como miembro de la orden del Fénix. Quizás haya sido una chiquilla molestosa alguna vez, pero ahora es una bruja muy talentosa, se ha convertido en una mujer muy inteligente. Y muy atractiva si me permites agregar.

-Tantos elogios para ella-comentó despectivamente Draco, sin ocultar su antipatía legendaria hacia esa mujer- hasta pareciese que te atrae. Tendrías una oportunidad, te lo aseguro, parece que le gustan los Slytherin´s y si son mortifagos, mucho mejor.

-No soy ciego- dijo Snape- se lo que tengo frente a los ojos y mas si se trata de una mujer hermosa. Pero no te preocupes por mí, nunca fui un viejo verde a diferencia de tu padre. No tengo que admitirlo ni negártelo, en realidad no se porque tocamos este tema, pero jamás vi a ninguna alumna en Hogwarts como otra cosa. Y mis gustos siempre han estado acorde a mi edad. Si me preguntas por Rosmerta, ese es otro asunto, uno que también atañe a tu padre por cierto.

-El viejo Lucius- dijo Draco- me pregunto cuantos hermanos desconocidos tendré regados por el mundo.

-Ninguno- dijo Snape – yo me ocupe de eso también. Un favor para tu madre, cuando empezó con sus devaneos, esterilice con una poción a Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa quería que fueses el único heredero.

-Mi madre es una arpía- dijo Draco con evidente molestia- pero aun así es mi madre. Al parecer, gracias a ella no tengo que pelear por mi herencia con un bastardo.

-Volviendo al tema. No se si la Srta. Granger estaba enamorada de Theo Nott, pero ella no movió un dedo para evitar su ejecución. Y ese es el hecho.

-Le dejo todo a ella- dijo Draco analizando de nuevo la situación- si no fue su amante, otro tipo de relación hubo de seguro. Lo cierto es que debemos obtener esos diarios. Voy a poner a funcionar esa cosa como sea. Se lo debo a Astoria, lo he jurado en su tumba, por nuestro hijo. Y pretendo cumplir mi promesa.

-Hermione Granger será un hueso duro de roer- dijo Snape con seguridad- tiene algunos trucos sucios debajo de la manga. Yo mismo se los enseñe. Debo añadir que fue una alumna insuperable, mucho mejor que Potter y que…………..tú

-Como siempre, jugando a los dos bandos- dijo Draco- no dudo que sea una bruja excepcionalmente buena, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado. Está vez soy yo quien tiene la justicia de su parte y eso pesa.

-Fui un traidor, jugando con los dos bandos, al igual que tú Draco- respondió Snape- te advierto, no tengo nada en contra de Hermione Granger, no la matare.

-De eso me ocupare yo mismo a su debido momento- dijo Draco.

-Si al final vas a hacerlo de todas formas ¿Por qué entonces tratas de justificarte su muerte?- preguntó Snape.

-Porque si verdaderamente es inocente- dijo Draco ofreciéndole una mirada decidida a Snape- no vale la pena el esfuerzo.

-¿Cual es la otra cosa que deseas?- preguntó Snape.

-Quiero que me ayudes a interrogar a Bellatrix Lestrange- dijo Draco quien había logrado recuperar su calma y su lucidez en medio de toda esa conversación, ya no lucia tan abatido y a Snape le complació el cambio de actitud, de nuevo el frío Slytherin hablaba por su boca- conservo la esperanza de que ella sepa alguna otra cosa. Ella es la otra parte del plan, debo cubrir todas las posibilidades.

Snape sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Bella, ja ja ja, Bella. Tan fácil decirlo mucho mas difícil hacerlo. Bellatrix Lestrange, una demente mas para la colección de locos que conocía.

-¿Cómo entraras a Azkaban?- preguntó Snape.

-Por eso te necesito, dos mortifagos son decididamente mejor que uno, entraremos a escondidas, mediante un oportuno y sustancioso soborno- dijo Draco- También hay que seguir a Granger, y en el momento mas inesperado, saltaremos sobre ella y le quitaremos los diarios.

-Sabes que esto puede costar la cárcel- dijo Snape- y quizás una ejecución. Para ti y para mí, estamos en libertad condicional.

-Lo se- dijo Draco, dicho esto, se levanto del sofá, camino unos pasos hacia Snape que inmediatamente se incorporó de su asiento. Los dos hombres sostuvieron un duelo de miradas por un rato, Draco siguió hablando- No me importan las consecuencias. No te estoy obligando Snape, solo te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor personal.

-¿Para que me buscaste?- preguntó Snape con curiosidad- todo lo que me has contado puedes hacerlo perfectamente tú solo, tienes un buen plan, tienes el motivo, eres capaz de todo eso y mas, yo te entrene, se quien eres. No me necesitas contigo.

-Te pagare, soy capaz de darte la mitad de mi fortuna si eso quieres. Te necesito- dijo Draco- para conservar mi cabeza clara. Necesito coherencia, alguien que me tenga con los pies en la tierra, un sujeto inteligente en quien confiar. A veces, Severus……desde que ella se fue…siento que me estoy volviendo completamente loco.

Severus Snape caminó unos pasos rodeando a Draco. Le interesaba el asunto, bastante, veía miles de oportunidades en los artefactos infernales, su aguda inteligencia no podía resistirse a eso, interés científico quizás. Y por otro lado, quería a ese chico como si fuese su hijo, intentaría mantenerlo a salvo, todavía estaba obligado por el juramento inquebrantable. Pero al mismo tiempo, algo le decía que Astoria Greengrass no volvería a ser lo que era si era reanimada por esos objetos, otras cosas terribles podrían suceder y eso habría que analizarlo a profundidad, las consecuencias. Ayudaría a Draco, hasta donde pudiese y si era posible, no lo dejaría perderse en el camino.

-No voy a aceptar tu dinero- Snape se volteo y le dio la espalda a Draco- lo haré por curiosidad.

0o0

Locura, simplemente locura. Que otra justificación puede haber para tanto deseo de destrucción. Solo enajenamiento de mente, demencia, insanidad. Todo esto reside y habita en una sola persona, una mujer, que espera acurrucada sentada en un rincón de su calabozo a que las horas transcurran hasta que la horrible criatura que azota sus pesadillas llegue hasta ella para succionar lo poco que le queda de alma.

Bellatrix Lestrange sabia lo que significaba vivir en Azkaban, después de haber permanecido 12 años encerrada en ese lugar, cuando de nuevo se vio prisionera entre sus rejas, ya entonces, eran pocas las sorpresas que podía ofrecerle la cárcel mágica. Todo era cuestión de primeras veces, ciertamente, esta siempre duele más. La primera vez que se acostó con un hombre tenia dieciséis años y lo hizo simplemente para saber que se sentía, curiosamente ese hombre después formó parte de su vida, pero ya como su cuñado. Y después de eso, no le gusto más el sexo por un tiempo, puesto que ya no había mas dolor, no había mas sangre. Quizás por eso, siempre aguantó a Lucius a pesar de ser un perfecto idiota, porque lograba transportarla a su primera experiencia con el dolor, algo que siempre le fascinaría el resto de su vida. Mucho después, su esposo y el mismo Lord Voldemort lograron que ella disfrutara del sexo, todo era cuestión de sodomizarla, despertando dolor físico, uno que ella gozaba hasta la locura.

Ella era la mejor conjurando el _cruciatus _porque de alguna forma, se hacia participe del dolor de sus victimas, lo integraba a su ser, le provocaba una sensación casi orgásmica que la elevaba a las alturas, _cruciar_ a alguien era tan bueno como coger, mas bien, era mejor que el sexo. Y disfrutaba, como lo disfrutaba, como nada. Ninguna muerte valía la pena si no había tortura previa, ese era su mantra, el principio primordial de su aguerrido espiritu. Ella y Theo Nott eran una clase especial de seres humanos, unos verdaderos asesinos por naturaleza.

Las sendas mentales de Bellatrix Lestrange siempre fueron un camino tortuoso. Algo de genética, la herencia maldita de los Black´s, esa marca de esquizofrenia que circulaba en su familia, además de oportunos factores ambientales (denomínese en este caso su encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso), hicieron que definitivamente en ella no habitara un solo gramo de cordura nunca mas. Pero cuando en otros la locura los convierten en unos minusválidos, en ella lo que hizo fue potenciar su magia, haciéndola prácticamente invencible. En un rincón de su celda, sucia, despeinada, flaca y arrugada, todavía conservaba la fuerza de presencia que tanta gente temía. Y sobre todo la terquedad, porque Bellatrix estaba decidida a no morir, aunque tuviese que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con el maldito dementor que viniese a chuparle el alma.

Observaba las paredes de su celda, buscando algún resquicio, algún quiebre en la argamasa de la junturas de las piedras del muro, cualquier cosa que facilitase su huida. Pero a cada minuto que pasaba, se apagaba su esperanza, todo estaba complicado, demasiado tal vez. De pronto vio hacia el pasillo, las sombras de dos figuras se alargaban, escuchaba los pasos, cada vez mas cerca. Se mantuvó en su rincón, oculta por las sombras.

Draco se acercó a la reja y dijo en un susurro.

-Bellatrix.

Ella lo reconoció, el muchacho, el incapaz hijo de Lucius, ese que no podía hacer una maldita misión ni al derecho ni al revés, que desperdicio, que deshonra para su familia. Bellatrix empezó a reír de manera macabra, por supuesto, quien más osaría visitarla que un miembro de su propia familia, alguien con esos genes de locura, que ella tanto apreciaba. Porque ir hasta allí, visitarla, verla en vivo y directo, no podía considerarse la acción lógica de una persona en sus cabales. Se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta la reja, sin dejar de reírse, sus ojos negros estaban abiertos y fijos, ladeo un poco la cabeza y se acomodó su enredado cabello como pudo. Sus pasos eran lentos, meticulosamente calculados, intentado despistar. De pronto se fue hacia la reja a toda velocidad y estiró una mano, sucia y con las uñas largas. Draco fue más rápido, retrocedió insofacto y evitó que ella que le aruñase la cara.

-Hola Draco- dijo ella, mientras metía su brazo entre las rejas para tratar de llegar hasta él. Draco la contemplaba con asco y repulsión, sin embargo no estaba temeroso, nunca más lo estaría. El Draco cobarde y precavido se había muerto con Astoria Greengrass. Sus ojos grises taladraban la figura de la mujer.

-Veo que no has perdido el toque- dijo Draco entre dientes, un poco más alejado estaba Severus Snape contemplando la escena. Ambos hombres estaban vestidos de riguroso negro. Eran las doce de la noche y solo una persona sabía que estaban en Azkaban, el administrador de la carcél, que había recibido una fortuna solo para permitirles sostener esa pequeña charla.

-Ven pequeño, acércate, deja que la tía Bella te de un abrazo- canturreo Bellatrix con malevolencia. La falsa dulzura de su voz aguda y aniñada era algo que erizaría los vellos de cualquiera. Draco sin embargo se mostró imperturbable.

-Prefiero que no, me ensuciarías la ropa- contestó Draco haciendo gala de todo su cinismo.

-Eres tan tierno, niño dulce, dale un beso a tu tía Bella- dijo Bellatrix y luego la facies de su rostro se transformó. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y empezó a gritar mientras cerraba sus manos contra los barrotes- ¿Que quieres traidor? hijo malagradecido, cobarde, imbécil, inútil. Maldigo tu nombre, maldigo tu estirpe, Draco Malfoy.

Al hacer ella mención a su familia, a esa que había perdido, Draco perdió los papeles, se lanzó contra la reja como la bestia enfurecida en la que se convertió en fracciones de segundos.

-¡Draco!- Snape se fue hacia él pero fue demasiado tarde.

Draco tenía agarrada a Bellatrix por el cuello. En su cara había desprecio, asco y sobre todo una profunda indignación.

-Perra, jamás vuelvas a insultarme- Draco apretaba sus dos manos y atraía el rostro de Bella hacia el suyo, ella lo escupió y Draco aplicó aun mas fuerza- no menciones a mi familia. No corrompas su nombre saliendo de tu sucia boca, maldita.

-Draco, vas a romperle el cuello- dijo Snape con calma, un poco sorprendido de la reacción tan violenta del otro hombre. Sin duda, todas esas cualidades y habilidades de mortifago que siempre había renegado de chico y que nunca hizo gala de hombre, habían despertado en él, debido al profundo dolor que tenia. Por supuesto, en ese momento era más que evidente que Draco Malfoy odiaba al mundo- recuerda porque hemos venido hasta aquí.

Bellatrix estaba un poco sorprendida, así que el mocoso no era un pusilanime después de todo. Bien por Narcissa, Lucius se había ido, pero le había dejado un digno heredero.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- dijo ella con voz ahogada. Mientras hundía sus uñas en las manos de Draco, quien como ella se había hecho inmune al dolor, ni un solo gesto se dibujo en su cara, estaba imperturbable como una piedra.

-¿Qué sabes de la Horribulis Machina que escondió Voldemort en mi casa? O te suena mas bien como el Artefacto Infernal- dijo Draco con la voz más baja posible, en secreto, sin dejar de apretar el cuello de la mujer.

Los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron inconmensurablemente debido a la sorpresa. Lo inesperado…….siempre haciendo acto de presencia cuando se cree que todo esta perdido. Otro maldito golpe de suerte.

0o0

Hermione estaba en la sala de estar de Grindmauld Place, había llegado hacia una hora y se había entretenido con Ginny comentando su avanzado estado de gestación. Este era su tercer hijo con Harry y ambos esperaban una niña, ya tenían dos varones, James y Albus, que en ese justo momento estaban en la Madriguera, con su abuela, puesto que Ginny había tenido complicaciones con ese último embarazo y necesitaba permanecer en descanso absoluto. La tenía frente a ella, echada en un sofá, con las piernas levantadas para disminuir la hinchazón y con una cara de fastidio mandada a hacer.

-Hermione, no se te ocurra tener un niño jamás- dijo Ginny mientras se acariciaba el vientre- adóptalo, cómpralo en Harrod´s, pero no te embaraces ni de broma, esto es peor que una tortura medieval.

Hermione le sonrío casi por obligación. Lo menos que ella pensaría en esos momentos era en empezar a formar una familia, tenia cosas mas urgentes de que preocuparse. Además, estaba sola, ya no se casaría con Ron, Theo Nott quizás representó una posibilidad poco realista pero sin duda fue una de las posibilidades, luego esta se desvaneció mucho antes de que él muriese, cuando se convirtió en eso que tanto miedo le daba, así que para darle mas vueltas al asunto. Si, quizás algún día, si ella lograba llevar a feliz termino su misión y encontraba la manera de enamorarse de alguien, quizás…

-No compraré un bebe en Harrod´s Ginny- dijo Hermione- cuando lo tenga, pasare por esos maravillosos meses de embarazo como tú.

Ginny señaló su prominente panza y exclamó.

-¡Te gustaría verte como una bola!- Ginny rodó los ojos- deja que te pase y luego hablamos.

Hermione apuró su copa de vino blanco y río un buen rato de buena gana. Había sido buena idea visitarlos, iba a morirse de la pena, encerrada en su casa. Sin embargo, no había ido a ir solamente a escuchar las quejas de Ginny. Después de analizarlo meticulosamente, se había dado cuenta que esa misión era una carga demasiado pesada para ella, y el de los Artefactos, un secreto muy terrible para una sola persona. La única persona que confiaba era en Harry. Quizás también Ron, pero él le dijo claramente en su momento, que no quería saber nada de cualquier asunto que tuviese que ver con Theo Nott.

-Tú y Ron tendrán niños hermosos- dijo Ginny- ya sean pelirrojos o castaños. Imagínate cabello rojo ondulado con ojos oscuros y castaños de ojos azules. Impresionante.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada melancólica a su mejor amiga.

-Ron y yo no vamos a casarnos.

-Bah- Ginny no prestó gran atención a la declaración de su amiga. Se había enterado del acontecimiento hacia un día. Los chismes entre Weasley´s se corrían a la velocidad de la luz y ese asunto en particular originaba reacciones encontradas en su familia, algunos estaban de acuerdo con la ruptura, otros no, ella y su madre pertenecían al ultimo grupo- es solo una pelea, ya veré como se arreglan y tenemos boda de primavera.

-No hay forma de arreglarlo- dijo Hermione- se rompió. Es lo mejor y lo más justo.

Ginny bajó la mirada y carraspeo, empezó a jugar con sus dedos, su rostro se tornó reflexivo.

-Se que no le amas Hermione como él a ti- su voz era suave, comprensiva- pero yo conservaba la esperanza, no tanto por mi hermano, sino por ti. Quiero verte feliz. Aprenderás a quererlo te lo aseguro.

-Soy feliz, si Ron es feliz y te aseguro que yo no soy la felicidad para tu hermano- dijo Hermione dispuesta a dejar esa conversación hasta allí.

-¿Quién es feliz?- Harry se asomó hasta la sala, venia con una bandeja con leche y galletas, Ginny abrió sus brazos, su rostro se iluminó al ver la comida, la estaba saboreando solo de olerla.

-Yo seré feliz si me como esas galletas, Dame eso- Ginny le quitó la bandeja a Harry de las manos y se la colocó en la barriga, rápidamente empezó a dar cuenta de las galletas con hambre evidente. Harry se sentó en el sofá junto a ella y empezó a masajearle los pies. Lucia contento y feliz. Hermione los miraba conmovida. Ellos sin duda, eran el mejor ejemplo de un matrimonio dichoso. En toda esa casa se respiraba solo felicidad.

-Están deliciosas Harry, cocinas mejor que mamá- dijo Ginny masticando una galleta y cerrando los ojos deleitada, luego estiró mas su pierna para que Harry le siguiera masajeando la pantorrilla- allí cariño, ¡Oh Merlín¡, que manos tan talentosas tienes. ¿Ya te dije que te amo?

-La ultima vez fue hace dos días, ayer me odiabas, ¿recuerdas nena?- dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Hermione quien se llevó una mano a la boca para no reír a carcajadas, los cambios constantes de humor de su amiga durante sus embarazos eran la leyenda familiar de los Weasley´s- Ginny, no hables mientras comes que te vas a llenar de gases- comentó Harry- te dolerá el estomago, luego pasaras la noche en vela y yo contigo por extensión. Come tranquila.

Hermione observaba a sus amigos y de nuevo esa opresión tan conocida por ella se instaló en su pecho. Ella había ido a buscar a Harry para contarle todo, eso significaba que él emprendería otra vez una misión con ella, arriesgando su vida. De nuevo se sintió mezquina y egoísta, con que derecho se proponía alejar a Harry de los suyos, su familia, con que derecho, lo colocaba de nuevo en peligro, cuando tenia dos niños pequeños y uno por venir que dependían absolutamente de él. Hermione cerró los ojos por un momento y de ellos salio una lagrima solitaria, incontrolable. No podía, no debía, ni soñarlo….no diría absolutamente nada, se quedaría sola con su horrible secreto y su misión.

Mientras Ginny comía vorazmente sus galletas encendía el televisor con el control remoto, absorta totalmente en el programa _Brit got talentes, _no prestó mas atención a la conversación_._ Harry se dio cuenta de la expresión de la cara de Hermione y fue hasta ella, se arrodilló frente suyo y le limpio las lágrimas de la cara con paciencia y ternura. Él mejor que nadie conocía la triste historia de Hermione, eso que acongojaba su corazón, no estaba de acuerdo, pero comprendía que el amor no se escoge, solo se otorga.

-¿Qué te pasa?- el hombre seguía teniendo el cabello negro revuelto y las gafas torcidas, pero en donde antes había un niño un poco terco, ahora habitaba un hombre bastante perspicaz- Viniste a hablar conmigo urgentemente, estoy esperando la razón de tanta premura.

-Solo quería verlos- dijo Hermione y luego le dio un fugaz abrazo a Harry y le besó la frente, el hombre se quedo un poco confundido por el gesto- Te quiero Harry……a ti, a los niños, a Ginny, los quiero mucho.

0o0

-¿Así que lo descubriste?- la voz de Bellatrix era casi un gemido. Draco aflojó un poco el agarre de sus manos sobre su cuello.

-¿Qué sabes?- dijo él con apremio.

-Se donde está- dijo ella canturreando de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban de excitación, su mirada era fanática. No sabia lo que hacia esa maquina, ella solo fue la encargada de colocarle los hechizos de protección. Lord Voldemort nunca le dijo para que servia, ella solo cumplió ordenes. Luego la olvidó por completo, sin embargo al parecer, se le había pasado algo importante por alto. Y remediaría su error.

-Dilo- Draco empezó de nuevo a apretar- dímelo. Si no te mato aquí mismo.

-Igual voy a morir niño estúpido- dijo ella sonriéndole macabramente. Entonces dejó de clavar sus uñas en la carne de Draco y empezó a acariciarle la mano lentamente, intentando apaciguarlo un poco. Draco sintió escalofríos solo al sentir el tacto de esa mujer. Era su familia, la única tía que tenia, pero no soportaba ni su vista.

Draco frunció el ceño, había previsto que tendría que negociar, muy a su pesar. Pero eso también lo tenía fríamente calculado.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo él. Snape meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro como muestra de su más absoluto desacuerdo.

-Draco- dijo Snape- robemos los diarios. Esto es una perdida de tiempo.

-Cállate Severus, no te metas en asuntos de familia- le gritó Bellatrix, luego enfocó su mirada en Draco- ¿Acaso no adivinas lo que quiero sobrino?

-Si te saco de aquí- dijo Draco, si tuvo alguna duda, esta solo fue una fracción de segundo. Lo que importaba era lo que Bellatrix Lestrange podía ofrecerle- si te libero, ¿Me llevaras hasta donde está esa cosa?

-Lo haré- dijo Bellatrix- soy una Black, somos agradecidos, cumplimos nuestras promesas.

-Si – dijo Draco y agregó con sarcasmo – y también son unos mentirosos de mierda.

-Draco- dijo Snape- esto no es una buena idea.

-Creo que por cuestiones de tiempo y por seguridad- dijo Draco mientras soltaba el cuello de su tía con brusquedad. No estaba seguro de lo que contenían los diarios, pero algo le decía que Bellatrix le estaba diciendo la verdad- tendré que tomar este camino, pero antes que nada. Bellatrix, no soy tan tonto, no confió en ti, así que lo haremos a mi modo, conjuraremos un juramento inquebrantable.

Snape levantó una ceja, sin duda esa era una muy buena idea. Bellatrix lo pensó por un instante. Tenía la oportunidad de salir de esa cloaca y no la desperdiciaría por nada del mundo. Además todo asunto que involucrase a su Señor, era de particular interés para ella. De pronto, hasta podría vengarlo, quien sabe…..cualquier cosa era posible.

-Todo el ministerio de magia se echara sobre nosotros- dijo Snape tratando de disuadirlo- nos buscaran hasta debajo de las piedras. No te apresures.

-Lo arreglaremos- dijo Draco con seguridad- un _Imperius_ y varios hechizos modificadores de memoria harán lo suyo. El administrador dirá que echó el cadáver de mi tía al mar.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, en la primera guerra- dijo Snape, al parecer Draco lo tenía decidido antes de pisar Azkaban. Bien, si era de esa forma, ni modo.

-Exactamente- comentó Draco analizando con seriedad todo el asunto.

Bellatrix aplaudió complacida por la idea, que fascinante, engañar a todos y fingir su muerte. Genial. Tomó la mano de su sobrino con fuerza. Estaba empeñada en salir de allí a costa de lo que fuese.

-Juras no engañarme respecto a este asunto, ni hacerme daño físico y mental, ni a mi, ni a aquellos que lleven mi sangre, ni tampoco a Severus Snape- Bellatrix bufó descontenta, ponerle las manos encima a Snape y torturarlo a morir por traidor, era algo que ella deseaba con desespero, pero bueno, se tendría que conformar con alguna otra cosa- ni tampoco develar el secreto que te será revelado y utilizarlo a tu favor, seguirás mis ordenes hasta que consiga lo que quiero. Si te portas bien, tía, puede que sea clemente y al final te libere del juramento.

-Esto me convierte en una esclava- dijo ella con acritud- no me gusta.

-Creeme, no soy peor que Lord Voldemort. Tú escoges- dijo Draco aferrando con fuerza la mano de Bellatrix. Snape tenía suspendida su varita sobre estas.

-Lo juro- dijo Bellatrix, ya vería como arreglaba ese trato después a su favor, existian tantos vacios en ese acuerdo, que de seguro encontraria la manera de escabullirse, ella contempló extasiada como lenguas de fuego rojo sellaban en encantamiento en sus manos. Estaba listo…………….seria completamente libre.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS.

-


	5. Make me bad

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, gracias por los reviews. Disfruten este, porque me tardare un poco en publicar de nuevo, ya que estoy pasando por una situación familiar complicada (un reciente diagnostico de cáncer en una tía que nos tiene a todos como locos), así que bueno no tengo mucha cabeza para fics.

Vi la sexta película y no diré nada mas que dos cosas: Primero, Tom Felton ha hecho la actuación mas maravillosa de su carrera, personificó ejemplarmente a Draco Malfoy, creo que le dio vida a un personaje que pasó desapercibido las ultimas películas e incluso hasta en los libros de JK (inexistente Draco en el tercer y cuarto libro, ni hablar del séptimo), llevó la carga emocional y de acción de la película magistralmente. No nos cansamos en ningún momento de verlo y te quedas con ganas de más aunque tuvo tanto metraje como el Trío Dorado. Es la columna vertebral sobre la cual se sostiene precariamente Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe, si no fuese por la historia de Draco Malfoy (la cual estuvo fiel a la historia del libro, gracias a Dios) seria como ver un capitulo de High Schooll Musical con chistes ingleses ( no mentira, es una exageración mía). Segundo, nada me ha gustado más en la vida que ver a Daniel Radcliffe haciendo de Harry Potter pero convertido en James Potter reencarnado en la escena del funeral de Aragog. Un Harry gamberro y con un humor negro que me recordó a James y al propio Sirius Black. Buenísima la escena, risas aseguradas.

Harry Potter y El Misterio del Príncipe será considerada la película de las Dramioneras. Eso aunado a que Emma Watson confesó que le gustó Tom Felton alguna vez en la vida, bueno "enamorada" al parecer fue la palabra que usó ( no me lo quería creer, pero Mad Aristrocrat posteo el video en PPC blog y casi me caigo de la silla, la escuché con estas orejitas que tengo que algún día se comerán los gusanos), la respuesta de Tom en Twiter fue algo así como "me siento halagado, pero tengo novia", digamos que bueno ha sido una buena semana para las fans de Dramiones y de Draco Malfoy en general.

En cuanto a este fic. Creo que debo abrir un poco más el panorama con Theo para que entiendan muchas cosas que pasaran en los capítulos siguientes. No es que haga promesas de Dramione que no pueda cumplir ( por Dios, si el pairing es Dr/Hr) pero hay que hacerle justicia a la historia y a los personajes (algo que debería copiarse David Yates de mi, jejejjejeejej), así que nos vamos con esto. Disfrútenlo y no dejen de enviarme reviews con sus comentarios. Banda sonora a cargo de Korn, Make me bad.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo I El Mecanismo Infernal

Capitulo 5 Make me bad

Enero de 2007 (nueve meses antes de la caída de Lord Voldemort y la ejecución de su lugarteniente).

Theo Nott caminaba despacio hacia el grupo de prisioneros. Estaban reunidos en el patio de la gran fortaleza de piedra, todos sucios, golpeados. Miraban a su alrededor con temor, pero sin embargo al ver la figura vestida de negro caminando hacia ellos, el miedo le dio paso a duras penas al mas encarnizado odio.

Theo hizo caso omiso de las miradas asesinas de la que era objeto. El imponente mortifago no llevaba su mascara, los que allí estaban en contra de su voluntad por lo menos tenían derecho de ver el rostro de su captor. Su andar era lento, preciso, calculado, no sin dejar de denotar fuerza y seguridad. La palidez de su cara era casi espectral, sus ojos azules miraban fríamente a todos a su alrededor, iba franqueado por Rosier y Mulciber quienes no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo con una expresión entre envidia y temor. Ninguno de los dos había sido tan poderoso a esa edad, ni después de más de treinta años al servicio de Voldemort lo eran ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese hombre que gozaba del beneplácito y la estima del Señor Tenebroso?

-¿Han obtenido toda la información posible?- preguntó Theo con tranquilidad mientras caminaba entre los prisioneros que se apartaban al sentir su siniestra presencia. Un halo de maldad absoluta lo rodeaba. Diez largos años al lado de Voldemort no habían transcurrido en vano. Cada minuto que pasaba con él dejaba atrás su humanidad, cada segundo su corazón y su alma se endurecían mas allá de lo que alguien hubiese previsto. Más que un hombre a veces parecía un demonio salido de las profundidades del averno. Pero a pesar de todo, todavía algo sobrevivía en él, el recuerdo de un amor imposible todavía calentaba su perdido corazón. Y era por eso, quizás, que todavía seguía caminando entre los vivos. No se arrepentía de nada, de las cosas que hacia, solo lamentaba no haber conseguido antes otra solución. Y por otro lado, sin necesidad de arrepentirse…sabia que quizás…….en un asunto en particular, había estado equivocado desde el principio. Y Theo Nott que no se asustaba con casi nada, recordaba ese problema casi con los pelos de punta.

- La mayoría cosas sin importancia- respondió Rosier- un total desperdicio de energías

-Ya veo que estas totalmente de acuerdo conmigo- contestó Theo- otra razón más. Lo dijo en voz baja, casi susurrante. Ese tono tan calmado era muy característico de él. Pocas veces perdía la compostura, era frío como un témpano. No se emocionaba con nada, por lo menos en apariencia. Y quizás eso era lo que hacia de él alguien decididamente escalofriante. Los arrebatos de furia de Voldemort eran más soportables que la aparente impasibilidad de Theo Nott. Por lo menos con el Señor Tenebroso la gente sabia que esperar. Nott era un completo misterio para quienes lo rodeaban.

La mano derecha de Lord Voldemort era un sujeto de cuidado, una maquina, un ser analítico hasta la medula y según los rumores, estaba completa y absolutamente loco. Pero en este caso se trataba de una locura que no solapaba su gran inteligencia. Hombre pragmático al fin y al cabo, había ido a ese sitio a resolver una situación para él insostenible. Y visto que los demás mortifagos eran unos completos inútiles para algunas cosas, sobre todo si estas involucraban hacer algo público que los dejase en franca evidencia, Theo Nott se tendría que ocupar del asunto literalmente con sus propias manos.

-Si, no sirven para mas nada- masculló Mulciber escupiendo el suelo.

-Constituyen una molestia innecesaria. Estamos llenos de prisioneros, en la fortaleza no cabe ninguno más. El Señor Tenebroso ha dado instrucciones precisas, no debemos seguir gastando recursos en esto. Llevara unos días, así que he diseñado toda una estrategia para hacer el asunto más efectivo. Necesitamos este espacio para otra cosa- dijo Theo Nott contemplando las torres de vigilancia de la construcción.

El castillo de Beux era el centro de detención para muggles y traidores a la sangre, cuando atrapaban a alguno, era torturado hasta que confesase algo de utilidad. Luego encerrado en alguna de las asquerosas mazmorras. Theo Nott había estado en desacuerdo con esa política, le parecía una perdida de tiempo y dinero mantener una improvisada cárcel mágica. Lo más sensato era deshacerse de ellos o liberarlos. Pero mantenerlos prisioneros significaba un sitio mas que defender de los Aurores, mala estrategia a su parecer. Lord Voldemort quería tener algo para negociar, además del cruel espectáculo que implicaba ver las escenas de tortura. Theo Nott era mas practico, no podía creer que el Señor Tenebroso se permitiese esas distracciones carentes de sentido cuando había tanto por hacer. Y luego de un tiempo logro convencerlo con sus argumentos.

-¿Cuántos son?- preguntó Theo mecánicamente- hasta ayer eran trescientos cincuenta y dos.

-Ahora son trescientos cincuenta y cuatro- dijo Rosier- capturaron a dos esta mañana.

-Bien- dijo Theo con algo de desgano- que me los traigan uno a uno.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- preguntó Rosier con ironía.

-¿De ustedes?-contestó Theo frunciendo el ceño- jamás, no lo harían como debe hacerse.

Theo entró a una pequeña estancia, con muros recubiertos de lisa y lustrosa piedra. Dos sillas, una frente a otra, estaban en el medio de la habitación. Se sentó en la que estaba mas cerca de la puerta, de espaldas. Abrió su tunica para no pisársela y guardó su varita, de un bolsillo sacó el pequeño relicario se siempre llevaba a su lado. Su cara seguía inalterable, el largo flequillo color castaño oscuro le ocultaba los ojos, sus labios estaban apretados formando una delgada línea.

Desde una ventana se veía el cielo empañado por nubarrones grises. Se acercaba una tormenta. Podía ver los relámpagos seguidos para poco después escuchar el sonido de un trueno. La estática hizo que se le erizasen los vellos del cuerpo. Olía a humedad, a podredumbre, a muerte. El lugar en donde estaba era la sala de interrogatorios, estaba limpia en esos momentos, pero el olor nauseabundo de la sangre era imposible de quitar. Y la humedad del ambiente solo lograba acentuarlo.

Tomó el relicario y con el pulgar acaricio su superficie. No lo abriría, nunca lo hacia, sabia perfectamente lo que se guardaba adentro. Cerró los ojos y murmuró unas palabras.

-Abre el camino y da la fuerza. Prevalecerá lo que tenga que sobrevivir. Lo demás ….ya no importa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Theo no se volteo, ya que estaba de espaldas, la seguridad que tenia en si mismo era impactante, pero mas aun lo era su capacidad de no sentir temor por casi nada. Después de todo lo visto y vivido en sus veintisiete años, pocas cosas lograban sobresaltarlo, escuchó a los dos hombres discutiendo a viva voz, luego de un forcejeo el prisionero fue conducido hasta él.

-Siéntate- dijo Theo con autoridad, el prisionero, un hombre rubio de treinta años lo miraba con odio.

-¡Tú!-dijo el hombre enarcando las cejas, reconociendo al cruel mortifago que peleaba en batalla con una eficacia tal, que le decían la peste negra- ¡Tú!

-Yo- contestó Theo- Roger Davies, te recuerdo de Hogwarts, eras un Ravenclaw. ¿No es así?

-Cierto- dijo Roger molesto y asustado- y tú fuiste siempre una maldita serpiente.

-Sabes como me llamo- dijo Theo- tutéame, somos viejos conocidos.

Roger hizo caso omiso del ofrecimiento

-No tengo mas que decir- dijo Roger Davies siendo obligado a sentarse por un hombre encapuchado con el rostro oculto entre las sombras, analizó su situación, encerrado en una especie de celda con Theo Nott y otro mortifago, se dio cuenta de que estaba en franca desventaja, decidió mantenerse calmado, para evitar que lo torturasen de nuevo- ya no se mas nada. Lo juro, he traicionado todo, pero por favor, no les hagan nada a mis hijos.

-Si has dicho la verdad- dijo Theo levantando su cara y ofreciéndole una mirada intensa al hombre que tragó grueso al ver el rostro cincelado en piedra de su captor. Ninguna emoción se traslucía, buena o mala, absolutamente ninguna expresión que dejase adivinarle sus intenciones- nadie sufrirá. No mataremos a tu familia, tienes mi palabra. No queremos acabar con toda la población mágica, solo queremos que comprendan. Y por eso cada hogar debe recibir un escarmiento, una advertencia de parte de nosotros, para que entiendan el nuevo orden mágico que queremos imponer y nunca mas se opongan.

-¿Es verdad lo que dices?- preguntó Davies esperanzado, pero sin que el susto le abandonase el cuerpo, miró con duda a Theo. Si su familia sobrevivía, valdría la pena cualquier tortura- mi Marysse no sufrirá ningún daño.

-Lo juro por mi vida- aseguró Theo con una pasmosa tranquilidad. El reo sonrío ligeramente. Estaban sentados uno frente del otro- ¿Quién es Marysse?

-Mi hija- contestó Davies un poco inseguro, pero al final lo hizo, habló, igualmente ellos sabían todo lo referente a su familia. A lo mejor si lograba despertar algo de simpatía en Nott, hasta lo regresarían con vida a su casa, corrían fuertes rumores en la cárcel de que Lord Voldemort se disponía a cerrar ese sitio.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo es?- Theo se levantó de su silla y siguió rodeándolo, sus palabras eran corteses, parecía genuinamente interesado- Cuéntame, me gusta escuchar esas historias.

El hombre dudo de nuevo por un segundo, pero de pronto, sintió el ambiente menos opresivo, Theo dejó que un aura de confianza lo envolviese. Roger Davies sucumbió completamente a esta, los recuerdos de sus hijos le provocaban cierto alivio a su situación desesperada.

-Tiene cinco años- dijo Davies de pronto cerrando los ojos, extasiado imaginándose a su pequeña hija- es una nena muy…… traviesa.

-¿Apuesto a que quiere que le compres una varita mágica de verdad y no una de juguete?- dijo Theo detrás del hombre todavía con el relicario en la mano. Enredaba entre sus dedos la fina cadena de oro del cual estaba sujeto. Acariciaba suavemente su pulida superficie, como si fuese la piel de la mujer que rondaba sus sueños, aquella que le había regalado ese relicario. Cerró los ojos y dejo que su extraña habilidad se hiciese presente. Podía usar la legeremancia, pero no necesitaba establecer contacto visual con el otro mago. Solo necesitaba estar cerca de él, que su victima estuviese débil y con el velo de la mente frágil, algo que se conseguía fácilmente después de torturarlos.

-Si- contestó Roger inmediatamente, ¿Cómo lo supo? ¡Que sujeto tan perceptivo Theo Nott!- quiere hacer magia. Ya tuvo su primer estallido, todos estamos muy orgullosos de ella.

-Lo se- dijo para si mismo Theo, quien veía los recuerdos de Roger y su familia como una película dentro de su cabeza. Todos esos sentimientos y todas esas sonrisas lo apuñaleaban como dagas ardientes. Observaba a Davies sosteniendo un bebe recién nacido y besando a su esposa. Algo que nunca experimentaría de seguro, puesto que Hermione todavía se negaba en redondo a ser su mujer y con toda la razón de su parte. Estaba viviendo por medio de Roger Davies, un fragmento de felicidad vedado para una bestia como él.

-Seguro que será una gran bruja- dijo Theo entre dientes. El asunto de espiar en las mentes de los demás era algo así como un hobbie para él, pero al final solo le servia para recordarse a si mismo, lo lejos que estaba cada vez de ser y sentir como un ser humano normal.

-¿Volveré a verla?- preguntó Roger Davies con los ojos vidriosos.

-Un día de estos- dijo Theo mientras desenfundaba su varita en el más absoluto silencio- Te lo prometo. Ahora Roger, mírame.

El hombre giró su cuello lo más que pudo y Theo pronunció las palabras.

La maldición asesina impacto sobre el cuerpo del preso sin ninguna contemplación. El hombre quedo sentado con los ojos abiertos en la silla en una posición bastante inadecuada. El mortifago encapuchado dejo salir una risita de su boca. Theo lo miró con reproche.

-No le veo la gracia- dijo Theo. El mortifago encapuchado inmediatamente ceso sus carcajadas.

-¿Le traigo algún refrigerio, mi Señor?- preguntó el joven mortifago- Hoy hay pavo para la cena.

-Por Merlín- dijo Theo asqueado, agitó una mano en el aire negando- por supuesto que no. Tenemos que apurarnos, debe estar concluido mañana en la mañana, tengo otros asuntos pendientes.

-¿Quizás algo de vino?- volvió a ofrecer el mortifago.

-Solo agua- contestó Theo secamente dando por terminado el odioso tema de la comida. Algo que le desagradaba demasiado.

-¿Qué hacemos con el cuerpo?- dijo el mortifago.

Theo dudo un instante, quizás lo mejor era echarlo al mar, pero entonces recordó algo o más bien a alguien.

- Entréguenlo a su esposa- dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros, con una expresión que señalaba mas fastidio que congoja- con la respectiva advertencia. Luego déjenlos en paz. Jamás volveremos a esa casa sin una buena razón.

-¿Es necesario que sepan que fue usted?- preguntó el mortifago.

-Absolutamente necesario- fue lo que contestó Nott antes de sentarse despreocupadamente en su silla, ignorando completamente al cadáver que tenía frente a él, que lo miraba directamente con ojos acusadores.

-El próximo- dijo con total indiferencia, mientras seguía jugueteando despreocupadamente con la cadena del relicario.

0o0

Abril, 1995

-¿Cuál prefieres? ¿Vainilla o de chocolate?- en medio del patio interno del Castillo de Hogwarts, una Hermione de quince años desplegaba una servilleta en donde tenia unos muffins , sobre la hierba, el chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules que estaba a su lado, contemplo los pastelitos por un instante y luego su apagada mirada se enfocó en ella, reanimándose por un segundo, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus apretados labios.

-Chocolate- contestó él tranquilamente. Ella se fijó en los bocadillos y levantó una ceja. Solo había dos, uno de vainilla y otro de chocolate.

-Ah bueno- Hermione lo miró un poco apenada-………a mi también, pero no importa- dijo la chica entregándole uno de los pastelillos, en realidad había sido un poco idiota, pero tenia la ligera sensación de que había recogido mas muffins de chocolate, de seguro alguno se le habría caído en el camino por el apuro. Theo los rechazó educadamente.

-No….si a ti te gusta, me comeré el de vainilla- dijo él. Era quizás una tontería, pero se sabia capaz de renunciar a algunas pequeñas cosas para agradarla, por lo menos eso le daba alivio a su corazón, ser desprendido aunque sea con un muffin. El resto de las cosas a las cuales no estaba dispuesto a renunciar era otra historia.

-Tómalo- Hermione seguía insistiéndole. Theo lucia pálido y ojeroso, además estaba cada vez mas delgado, como consumiéndose a si mismo, raramente lo veía ingerir alimentos, algún sándwich de vez en cuando, Theo Nott literalmente parecía vivir del aire, pero no había acudido a almorzar al Gran Comedor ese día tampoco, y por eso ella se había tomado la molestia de llevarle a algunas golosinas, lo encontró como siempre solo, sentado en el lugar menos visible del patio, inmerso en sus pensamientos, nunca había sido del tipo sociable, ciertamente de vez en cuando hacia alguna broma, pero en el mas absoluto anonimato, su buen humor lo reservaba solo para sus amigos cercanos, que eran muy pocos, incluyéndola a ella. Era el típico chico callado de la escuela, pero su personalidad huraña y taciturna había empeorado a niveles alarmantes y eso a ella la llenaba de inquietud. ¿Qué diablos era lo que le pasaba? Tenía tiempo que no lo veía sonreír y eso la molestaba profundamente ¿Qué había pasado con el Theo ingenioso y de buen humor que sin proponérselo la puesto a volar de un ala? No sabia si ella era la causa, en todo caso, no sabia exactamente que decirle.

-Comételo- dijo ella imperiosa. Theo le lanzó una mirada furibunda, no le gustaba que le ordenasen comer. Su padre lo obligaba a sentarse en la mesa desde que era un niño y Theo era tan terco que podía pasarse horas enteras frente a la comida sin probar bocado, solo lo hacia para provocar a su padre y por orgullo. Era odioso que le dijeran a cada instante lo que tenía que hacer, que lo controlasen hasta el punto de decidir sobre su hambre o sus necesidades. Entonces el Sr. Nott, que también era otro hueso difícil de roer, recurría a la magia y lo torturaba a _cruciatus_ hasta que Theo aceptaba comer a regañadientes. Desde entonces, desarrolló una peculiar relación con la comida, solo se alimentaba para sobrevivir y solo cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer o el hambre se hacia insoportable, de resto, era incapaz de disfrutar de una buena mesa servida, le traía malos recuerdos. A duras penas aguantaba los banquetes en Hogwarts, le daban ganas de vomitar ver como la gente se atragantaba de comida. Y últimamente, como estaban las cosas, había desarrollado una verdadera anorexia nerviosa. No podía creerse lo que había descubierto, era demasiado…….para ser verdad. Y ese asunto tenia ocupado sus pensamientos la mayor parte del día. No tenia tiempo para comer, para divertirse, para planear algún chiste, solo quería ver como diablos hacia para obtener eso que lo obsesionaba.

-Tenemos que discutir por un pastelito- le dijo él con ironía. Ella negó con la cabeza y le apartó la vista.

-¿Por qué no comes?- preguntó ella.

-No tengo mucha hambre en este momento- contestó Theo secamente, sin embargo tomó el Muffin y se lo metió en un bolsillo de su tunica solo para complacerla.

-Tengo tiempo que no te veo comiendo algo

-Esto no es por los muffin´s- aventuró Theo viendo la cara desencajada que tenia ella.

-No- dijo ella, luego de una incomoda pausa Hermione agregó- ¿Qué rayos te sucede Theo? Pareces un cadáver ambulante.

-Nada- dijo él apretando los labios, habían cosas de su vida, humillantes, que jamás compartiría con ella, por vergüenza y por orgullo. Nada de los maltratos a los que era sometido desde que recordaba, nada de las vejaciones que tenia que sufrir por mano de su padre y lo más importante, absolutamente nada de lo que se traía entre manos.

Estaban sentados en un rincón apartado, alejados innecesariamente de los ojos indiscretos, su amistad siempre había pasado desapercibida y sin duda lo seguiría siendo, Theo cuando se lo proponía, era un ser humano bien opaco, pero aun así de alguna manera los dos se encargaban de guardar el secreto de su relación, no sin sentirse culpables por ocultarse. Gryffindor y Slytherin no se mezclaban y eso era casi un decreto en Hogwarts. Ese momento, era su hora libre entre la clase de Aritmancia y Runas antiguas, que ambos tomaban desde hacia unos años, era el que generalmente escogían para hablar, pero últimamente la única que conversaba era ella, él se mantenía en el mas absoluto silencio, si abría la boca era para comentar la solución de algún ejercicio de Aritmancia, de hecho, gracias a esa materia, entre otras cosas, fue que empezaron a tratarse, Theo era un genio con los números, pero fatal en lo que se refería a Transformaciones, su poca pericia con esos encantamientos comparada con la de ella, fue otra de las cosas que lo acercaron a Hermione. En cuanto a cuando empezaron a coquetearse o más bien a lanzarse indirectas, todo era más confuso, en algún momento, su amistad se había convertido en otra cosa……algo más fuerte, mas intenso….mas romántico.

-Come por favor- dijo ella de nuevo girando su rostro, para quedar enfrentado con el de él. Su tono de voz fue mas suave y mas conciliador. Theo se vio envuelto de pronto en toda el aura confortable que ella despedía.

-No quiero- dijo él sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Nunca supo que fue lo que paso, si verla con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas debido al calor que estaba haciendo esa tarde de primavera había despertado algunas cosas que siempre trataba de adormecer en su corazón o era simplemente que ya no aguantaba tenerla cerca y no hacer absolutamente nada. Lo cierto fue que se acercó a una distancia imposible y colocó su rostro justo frente al de ella.

Hermione no apartaba su vista, se sentía hipnotizada por esos ojos azules intensos, que la llamaban a hundirse en ellos. La molestia de la pelea se alejaba como un mal recuerdo en su mente. Era difícil no resistirse cuando él le prodigaba una mirada tan intensa.

Theo Nott, era un chico con un expresión dura permanentemente impresa en la cara, pero al mismo tiempo poseedor de un rostro hermoso, nariz recta, facciones angulosas, labios extrañamente gruesos y sensuales, ojos grandes color azul índigo, enmarcado con unas cejas pobladas oscuras, así como negras eran sus pestañas, un joven atractivo que podía tener a medio colegio a sus pies con su encanto si se lo proponía, pero su personalidad reservada, era una pared para todos aquellos que quisiesen acercarse a él, solo tenia las puertas abiertas para la única persona en que confiaba, Hermione Granger, su amiga "secreta", la chica por la cual suspiraba desde hacia un tiempo, aquella que lograba encender su congelado corazón, maltratado y deshecho por interminables años de maltrato infantil a cargo de su padre. Y sin embargo, no se atrevía, no lo hacia, por temor a no ser digno de ella, una perfecta Gryffindor, orgullosa, noble, con coraje, con honor, todas aquellas virtudes de las cuales Theo creía carecer.

Hermione sintió como las manos de Theo apresaban sus hombros para atraerla a su cuerpo. Sorpresivamente, de pronto tenia sus labios pegados a los de él.

Hermione tenia los ojos abiertos de asombro, Theo estaba paralizado, inmóvil como si fuese de piedra, sin embargo de pronto reaccionó tomándole con una mano la nuca a la chica para evitar que escapase asustada, pero ciertamente Hermione en ese momento, lo único que no tenia pensado era huir. Y puesto que al parecer ella tenía más experiencia en ese asunto que él, ya que el año anterior se había besuqueado unas cuantas veces con Victor Krum, abrió la boca y empezó a dirigir ese beso.

Entonces Theo , cuando sintió la lengua de ella, ardiente como fuego, acariciando sus labios tímidamente, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, percibiendo claramente como una corriente eléctrica lo atravesaba de los pies a la cabeza, y algo instintivo, salvaje salió de su interior para demostrarle que no era ya un niño sino un joven camino en convertirse en un hombre. Haciendo uso de esa agilidad y esa fuerza física que muchos años después lo convertirían en una leyenda viviente, apresó la cintura de Hermione con ambas manos y la sentó sobre él a horcajadas, Hermione estaba tan concentrada en el beso y deleitada de la manera en la que estaba siendo correspondida, luego del minuto de incertidumbre inicial, que no se dio cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que estaba. Theo quería perderse en sus labios, algo de impaciencia se apodero de él, deseaba aun mas de ella y no sabia exactamente que, pero de nuevo se dejo guiar por sus instintos, sus manos inquietas acariciaron su espalda y bajaron por esta hasta apretar los muslos de la chica con fuerza. Entonces al sentir que estaba a punto de salirse de control, sus alarmas interiores fueron activadas de nuevo y su sentido de la cautela volvió a ser dominante en él. Terminó el beso con jadeos y uno que otro mordisco travieso en los labios de ella, luego la despegó de él caballerosamente y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo en su sitio. Hermione estaba más ruborizada que nunca, cuando se percato Theo tenía las manos casi debajo de su falda, pero lo que más le enternecía era que él no había pasado de allí, la había respetado, aunque lo veía respirando con dificultad y con los ojos cerrados, con el rostro tan enrojecido como seguramente estaba el de ella.

Los dos chicos se miraron un largo rato. Ella tomó su mano y empezó a acariciársela entrelazando sus dedos, él la dejo. Hermione estaba esperando que le pidiese que fuera su novia, ella aceptaría sin dudarlo, tenían meses dando vueltas uno alrededor del otro, ella sabía que se gustaban y a lo mejor esa rara conducta de Theo era por eso. No podía estar más equivocada.

Theo Nott era mas complejo que lo que resaltaba a simple vista. Tenia ideas bien implantadas en su cerebro por su crianza en relación con la pureza de sangre, sin embargo para él no tenia nada que ver con la superioridad respecto a la magia, solo era una excusa , un medio para llegar al poder. Para su desgracia, la única chica que le gustaba, era la única con la cual no podía estar, una sangre sucia y no era porque la despreciase, al contrario, Hermione Granger le atraía como nadie, su inteligencia, su generosidad, su belleza interior era algo que le encantaba de ella. El verdadero motivo era aun mas complejo que su razonamiento, no podían estar juntos, porque simplemente él estaba seguro de que no la merecía, por pensar como lo hacia, por desear tener poder para nunca mas ser vulnerable, para que hombres como su padre no abusaran de él. Quería ser infalible y quería ser indestructible, más nunca el indefenso niño que alguna vez había sido, y no le importaba la manera. Había investigado muchos recursos, muchas formas, la magia mas negra poderosa posible, la mas atrayente y por supuesto la mas tenebrosa, y algo dentro de él, le decía que estaba mal lo que hacia, que pagaría un alto precio, por ello, por venderle su alma al diablo, pero no le importó en lo absoluto, el premio bien valía cualquier cosa. Había empezado a transitar un camino, que lo llevaría a un nivel de magia y conocimiento jamás explorado por nadie. Pero muy dentro de él, sabía que su humanidad la dejaría en el camino. Y le dolía, lo asustaba, pero en el fondo, no le importaba.

Después de algunos meses, Theo se dio cuenta de que era lo que iba a perder, a ella, la perdería, para siempre tal vez. Porque Hermione jamás lo aceptaría, no de esa forma, no lo que pretendía ser, en lo que seguramente se iba a convertir. Poner en una balanza el amor y la ambición no era justo, pero él lo había hecho y su ansia de poder había ganado. Y sin embargo no podía deshacerse de ese sentimiento que lo atormentaba y lo desvelaba por las noches. Porque no sabia de que se trataba el amor pero estaba seguro que amor era lo que sentía por Hermione Granger. Y por amor, no podía involucrarla para luego decepcionarla. Quizás, algún día ella lo sabría y sin aun así, lo seguía queriendo de alguna forma, entonces él se atrevería a proponerle algo, antes, de ninguna manera.

-Theo- dijo ella en un susurro. Él siguió acariciando su mano.

-Te quiero- dijo él con voz grave, se acercó a ella- Te quiero Hermione. Pero no ……..esto no volverá a suceder. Hay personas que nacen para estar juntos, para vivir juntos por una eternidad. Y tú y yo…..no somos de esa clase.

-No entiendo- dijo ella dolida por esas palabras. La sombra del perjuicio de sangre era algo que pendía sobre sus cabezas como una guillotina, pero Hermione creía que estaba olvidado, si habían estado de alguna manera juntos todos esos años, como amigos, creía superada esa traba….pero al parecer…..no era así. Se sentía dolida y profundamente decepcionada. Pero su orgullo hizo que se tragara sus amargas lágrimas.

-No es porque seas hija de muggles- dijo él con calma adivinando los pensamientos de ella, trataría de explicarse lo mas delicadamente posible, realmente no era que no era el motivo, mas bien esa no era la razón mas importante. Pero una mentira blanca era lo mas apropiado para no dañarla. Nunca debió dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y consumar ese beso…. Porque sabía que no había futuro, por lo menos no por los momentos- esa no es la razón. Es simplemente……..que te quiero…….pero no deseo una relación más allá de la amistad. Algún día…..me lo agradecerás.

0o0

Agosto, 2003

-Cásate conmigo, se mi mujer- rayos rojos iban y venían en el Atrio del ministerio de magia, producto de la lluvia de maldiciones, se entrecruzaban sobres sus cabezas, fiel demostración de la feroz batalla se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Pero en ese instante, olvidándose de eso, solo estaban frente a frente, un hombre y una mujer que se seguían amando a pesar de todo.

-¿Qué?- Hermione se espero cualquier cosa menos eso. Estaban en medio de una batalla y cuando ella se esperaba una maldición, él de nuevo le ofrecía algo inesperado. Se habían batido a duelo muchas veces, pero ella sentía que él nunca tenía verdadera intención de herirla y menos aun de atraparla. Era como un juego, como si Theo se deleitara de tenerla solo por unos minutos junto a él, a su absoluta merced.

-Todavía te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, se que tú tampoco- dijo él calmadamente. El alcance y la intensidad de la mirada que le ofrecía, le aseguraron a Hermione que hablaba en serio - cásate conmigo, por Merlín y acabemos con esto de una buena vez y por todas.

-¿Cómo sabes que aun te quiero?- pregunto ella un poco molesta por la aseveración.

-Solo lo se- dijo él con voz ronca- me lo dice tu cuerpo, que tiembla cada vez que me acerco a ti, tus ojos, que me miran como si yo fuese algo único. Se que me odias, que me temes, pero también se que por encima de todo, me amas con todas las fuerzas, al igual que yo.

Hermione no pudo dejar de estremecerse ante la verdad de esas palabras. No podía ocultarlo, menos a él, que la conocía mejor que nadie.

Cinco años en guerra, desde que la Batalla de Hogwarts, esa en donde casi habían perdido, por un pelo. Casi por suerte, el Señor Tenebroso había sobrevivido y regresado luego mas fuerte que nunca, sembrando el terror y la desolación por toda Inglaterra. Cinco jodidos años, en donde Theo Nott había sido su mano derecha, su hombre de confianza, el depositario de sus terribles secretos y el ejecutor de todas despiadadas maquinaciones. Sin embargo, en ese momento, después de tener años soñándola y deseándola, por fin tenía la oportunidad de sacar a flote todo lo que tenia dentro, porque en medio de toda la conflagración, estaban solos, apartados, mientras el mundo se caía en su entorno. Porque si bien al principio se alejó de ella para no dañarla, ahora, en el momento álgido de la Gran Guerra Mágica, la única opción para que ella sobreviviese y permaneciese a su lado, era esa, unirla a él para siempre. Después de ese beso perdido en quinto año, jamás volvió a tocarla, sin embargo, su mente recreaba una y otra vez el momento de hacerle el amor, y eso había alimentado su amor y su obsesión por años, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido, tomó la decisión, tenia que ser suya costase lo que costase.

Pocas veces el mortifago se despojaba de su mascara de impasibilidad. Era frío, calculador, porque se obligaba a si mismo mostrarse de esa forma, porque no podía darse el lujo de perder el control, porque el demonio furioso y el hombre apasionado que habitaban en su interior eran incontrolables. Porque mecanizando sus acciones y sus sentimientos era que había sobrevivido durante todo ese tiempo el horror de su existencia. Pero Theo Nott solo era un hombre, aunque desesperadamente desease ser algo más. Y no podía contener por mas tiempo, todo aquellp que tenia arraigado dentro de si. Ni lo bueno…..ni tampoco lo malo. Y menos aun ahora que tenía confirmada sus esperanzas, ella todavía lo amaba.

Hermione estaba frente a él amenazándolo con su varita, con la cara transfigurada de miedo y decepción. Ese hombre alto, pálido, todo vestido de negro, arrogante y altanero, ese ser cruel que todos temían y odiaban, la miraba con ojos tristes y desesperados. Durante esos años, ella no había querido creer lo que tenia ante sus ojos, lo justificó tantas veces que no llevaba la cuenta, incluso, se llegó a convencer a si misma de la historia de un Imperius o la de la locura para no morir de desesperación, quiso creerlo con toda su alma. Pero al final, no pudo ocular mas el sol con un dedo, ella sabia que si él estaba de parte de Voldemort, era simplemente por voluntad propia, nada más. Y aun así, enfrentándolo como en ese momento, siento opuesta a todos sus ideales, a veces, incluso odiándolo, no podía dejar de amarlo. Porque ese sentimiento que había aflorado en ella siendo una niña, todavía era fuerte dentro de su corazón, y jamás podría ser arrancado.

La proposición logró descolocarla, a un punto que ya no presto mas atención a la lucha que se desarrollaba en el lugar, tenía toda su atención puesta sobre él. Theo Nott le estaba proponiendo matrimonio en la situación más inaudita posible. Y entonces, de nuevo empezó el conflicto entre el deber y el querer. Porque ella sabia que no debía estar sintiendo lo que sentía, y menos aun por él, pero no podía evitarlo. Sin embargo, la lógica se impuso al sentimiento, la razón prevaleció una vez más. Y se maldijo por eso, porque era lo contrario a lo que su corazón suplicaba con ansiedad, estar para siempre junto a él. Y por dejar traslucir ese sentimiento era que se había puesto en evidencia ante él, demostrándole que todavía estaba perdidamente enamorada.

-No- Hermione apretó con fuerza la varita que lo apuntaba, pero dentro de si sabía que era incapaz de pronunciar algún hechizo. Theo sintió una oleada de rabia invadiéndolo. Si, que otra cosa iba a contestar ella. No….. No. …..No.

Velozmente fue hasta Hermione y tomándola por la cintura la aplastó contra una pared. Las respiraciones de ambos se tornaron agitadas. Theo la sujetaba con fuerza, ella se mantenía inmóvil, completamente sometida por la alta e imponente humanidad de su captor. El rostro de Theo se acercó a centímetros de su cara y con su nariz acarició su rostro y su cuello con suavidad, mientras sus dedos se hundían en su carne. Hermione cerró los ojos y empezó a temblar descontroladamente en los brazos de su enemigo y al mismo tiempo el hombre que era el protagonista de sus más descabelladas ilusiones.

-Escapemos, huyamos- dijo él con voz ronca, el tiempo lo había convertido en un hombre intimidante, pero a la vez terriblemente magnetico - estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ti.

-Entrégate- dijo ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Su sentido de la justicia hacia que no pudiese soportar todo lo que Theo había hecho en esa guerra, debía pagar todas esas muertes. Lo amaba, pero no podía perdonarlo, así de sencillo- ríndete.

Theo dejó escapar una amarga carcajada. Por supuesto, que otra cosa iba a solicitarle ella, sino que se dejase atrapar como un perro. Huir con ella, no significaba necesariamente que él renunciaría a su búsqueda de poder, solo que lo aplazaría por un tiempo, mientras tanto la convencería de que lo mejor, era lo que él se proponía hacer, el asunto Voldemort se resolvería a su tiempo, si algo estaba seguro Nott, era que el Señor Tenebroso tenia sus días contados, no en vano, Potter se estaba encargando de ese asunto de los Horrocruxes de manera magistral, no era tonto, había espiado a Hermione durante sus años de Hogwarts, él sabia que ellos lo sabían. Ganarían, lo había previsto así, aunque él no moviese un dedo para ayudarlos, no debía intervenir, para nada, ese era lo primordial del asunto, un movimiento en falso y también se darían cuenta de que él mismo poseía su propio Horrocrux.

Impensable.

Luego que le quitasen del camino a Voldemort, el Niño-que-vivió no tendría más remedio que someterse a él. Porque lo que tenia en sus manos, pondría a todo el mundo mágico a sus pies. Theo Nott había estado tanto tiempo sumergido en el desvarío que le otorgaba convivir todos los días con la más absoluta maldad, que tejía planes, dentro de planes. No mas el chico golpeado, no mas el joven inseguro, ahora era un hombre perfectamente capaz de lograr lo que quería, aunque tuviese que diezmar el mundo para conseguirlo.

-No puedes simplemente querer estar conmigo- le dijo él mirándola a los ojos, su voz no dejaba de tener algo de reproche. Theo Nott era un hombre maquiavélico, pero en cuanto al amor, todo lo veía con la más desgarradora simplicidad- Pues no, tienes que complicarlo todo. Sabes perfectamente que no me voy a entregar a esos imbéciles.

-No voy a casarme contigo, no después de todo lo que has hecho- dijo ella dejando rodar una lagrima, le dolía esa confesión, algo dentro de ella esperaba que él se arrepintiese, para por lo menos tener de donde aferrarse para lograr finalmente perdonarlo, que era lo que su alma necesitaba con urgencia- te amo, pero no puedo dejar de lado todo lo demás por eso, jamás lo haré, lo que me pides es una locura.

-No lo niego- dijo él- pero el amor es una especie de locura. Y tú lo sabes, también la sufres, puesto que si estuvieses completamente en tus cabales, jamás me corresponderías.

-Theo- dijo ella- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanta muerte, tanta destrucción? ¿En que te has convertido?

-En lo que siempre quise ser- dijo Theo endureciendo su mirada, Hermione tragó grueso, sus ojos azules tan cristalinos antes, se oscurecieron convirtiéndose en un pozo de turbulentas emociones, un verdadero hoyo negro sin fondo. Percibió de parte de él violencia extrema, la maldad en su mas vivida expresión y también algo mas……..un amor furioso e incontrolable. Ella estaba segura de que él seria capaz de cualquier cosa, en ese momento más que en ningún otro y eso la aterrorizaba. Sintió ganas de vomitar, esa parte de él, su faceta siniestra, era lo que ella odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Theo entonces se reprimió, de nuevo recupero el control y la soltó con calma, sus manos rodaron por su cuerpo lentamente, rozándolo por encima de la ropa, una caricia tenue sin buscar nada mas en apariencia, solo un ínfimo contacto, para tratar de saciar a medias el hambre voraz que tenia de ella, que lo consumía hasta dejarlo en carne viva, Hermione sintió como su interior se removía, como sus deseos mas innombrables pasaban como una película por su mente, la tentación era grande, insoportable, pero ella también logro reprimirla a duras penas, él se alejó cautelosamente unos pasos, poniendo una distancia que era mas simbólica que otra cosa entre ellos. Lo que antes eran deseos inocentes de niños, ahora se interponía entre ellos en su real dimensión. Simplemente, eran un hombre y una mujer que compartían una tensión sexual descomunal, que pedía a gritos ser consumada de cualquier manera, algo que sin duda atentaba contra sus principios, amor en su estado más primitivo y salvaje. Un torbellino de sentimientos que trataban de controlar con todas sus energías. Porque cada situación tiene su hora y su lugar, y ambos lo sabían, por lo menos Theo Nott hallaría la forma de cumplir sus sueños y sus esperanzas y ella tendría que ceder.

- Vete, esto la hablaremos después. Se que puedo lograrlo, convencerte.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión- dijo ella- nunca lo haré. No creo en el amor tan egoísta que me ofreces. Yo no soy como tú.

-No voy a obligarte. Puedo hacerlo perfectamente, forzarte, pero no lo haré- dijo él- cuando vengas a mi será tu decisión.

-Es lo menos que puedes ofrecerme- dijo ella verdaderamente molesta. ¿Por qué venia él a pedirle matrimonio y a poner su mundo de cabeza de nuevo? Cuando ella estaba más tranquila creyendo que la despreciaba- Tú me rechazaste una vez y yo lo acepte, no veo porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo y esta vez yo tengo una buena razón.

-Yo también tuve mis razones………tú….solo tú- Theo dio un largo suspiro resignado- y debo reconocer que me equivoque. Hermione, no creas que no te entiendo. Se que es difícil para ti. Pero compréndelo de una buena vez y por todas.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender mas allá del hecho de que eres un maldito asesino Theodore?- dijo ella, esta vez rompiendo a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

Theo se acercó a ella y le apresó la cara con una mano. Con la otra le limpio suavemente las lágrimas de la cara. Si, de alguna forma él era participe de su desgracia, mas bien el responsable, nada lo conmovía mas que verla llorando, le movía el piso, lo hacia mas desgraciado de lo que ya era. Ella logró calmarse. Luego Theo la miró fijamente, Hermione tragó grueso, era como si otra persona la estuviese observando, donde antes vio el odio y la confusión reflejados……….ahora solo había comprensión en esa mirada y amor……………….mucho amor. Sus palabras fueron dichas con un tono tranquilo y calmado, sin un dejo de ironía o burla.

-No escoges a quien amar pero tampoco puedes elegir la forma en que te aman- Theo no parpadeaba, sus dedos dejaron de tocar a Hermione, ella se sintió vacía cuando cesó el contacto- Sabes quien soy, lo que soy, lo que siempre seré y también sabes que te quiero por encima de eso. Y eso debe ser suficiente y si, soy egoísta, pero mi amor demente y egoísta es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

_Y durante cinco largos años, hasta el dia que murió, Theo Nott no dejo perder una sola oportunidad para expresarle con palabras a Hermione Granger cuanto la amaba, aunque sabia que ella jamas aceptaria traicionar a los suyos e irse con él. Porque sus acciones lo contradecian y su locura amenazaba a llevarse a ella tambien al infierno, como finalmente, a pesar de todo, parece que va a suceder de todas formas.  
_

_0o0_

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	6. Misterio

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, pues estoy mucho mas tranquila, que puedo decirles, gracias por sus comentarios y sus deseos de buena suerte. Oh por cierto, escribi mucho de este capitulo hoy en la mañana y bueno, no me lo creeran, pero a las cinco de la mañana, adivinen que encontré revoloteando en la cocina de mi departamento. !UNA LECHUZA!, lo juro por Dios, vivo en un quinto piso, mi madre y yo generalemnte dejamos la ventana de la cocina abierta y entonces oigo un ruido y la veo, girando su cabecita, era marron con la cara blanca y juro por Dios que lo primero que pense fue en Hedwing, la pobrecita revoloteaba porque no sabia como salir de mi casa y tuve que ayudarla, espantandola, guiandola hasta la ventana, mi madre comentó que seguramente estaba cazando y que el nido lo debia tener cerca, no me acerque mucho, puesto que son un ave de rapiña, hizo todo un desastre y rompio varias cosas de vidrio, pero quede encantada, me alegró el dia.

En este capitulo creo que dejamos claro los puntos de vista de todos, creo que quedaran sorprendidos por algunas revelaciones bien importantes para la trama. A mi me gusto mucho como quedo, creo que di en el clavo de muchos aspectos y estoy segura de que en este capitulo podran percibir lo tormentoso que se pondra este fic. Para mis amigas Dramioneras, esto está dedicado a ustedes. No se si les he mencionado que este fic tendra algo como treinta capitulos (por lo menos en mente) y se agrupara en tres titulos (todos publicados aqui): El Mecanismo Infernal, El Mecanismo Terrenal y El Mecanismo Celestial. Cada nombre dá la nota del momento del fic y creo que todos estaran esperando lo de "Terrenal" (pues si, es exactamente lo que se imaginan). Besos y dejen reviews. Banda sonora, pues Rock is Dead de Marilyn Manson y bueno , cualquier cosa que les guste y no dejen de comentarmelo en los reviews, me encanta buscar musica.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo I El Mecanismo Infernal

Capitulo 6 Misterio.

Ron permanecía sentado en la mesa de la cocina de Grimmauld Place, frente a él una copa, llena hasta la mitad de vino de elfo, se hacia cada vez mas invitadora, era tarde en la noche y ya el cansancio del día estaba haciendo efecto en él. Había llegado esa tarde a visitar a su hermana y llevar a casa a sus pequeños sobrinos. Puesto que Ginny permanecía todo el tiempo en cama, descansando, había un desfile constante de familiares visitándolos, faltaban pocas semanas para el nacimiento del bebé y todos se morían de expectativa. La cigüeña picoteaba la puerta de la familia Potter Weasley por tercera vez y como siempre, era muy bien recibida

Una comitiva de Weasley´s y amistades interrumpían la rutina domestica diaria llevando regalos y deseándoles suerte a la feliz pareja. Harry había tomado vacaciones de su trabajo como Auror y era el amo de casa en funciones, se desenvolvía estupendamente bien atendiendo tantas visitas, nunca faltaba algo de vino, canapés y alguna que otra sonrisita condescendiente.

Ron había llegado con Molly, James y Albus, los pequeños de Harry, de cinco y dos años respectivamente, tal cual como estaba planeado ese día. Los niños corrieron a jugar en sus habitaciones y la tarde había transcurrido en un ambiente apacible, interrumpido por algún antojo exótico de Ginny, algo referido a helado de nuez de macadamia, a lo cual Harry y Ron tuvieron que salir al callejón Diageon, rogando porque Florean Fortescue tuviese ese sabor en la lista de helados. Luego de que los chicos se durmieran y Ginny también, que la Sra. Weasley se despidiese brindando mil y un consejos, Ron se quedó allí, Harry lo obligó a permanecer en la casa a un rato mas, necesitaban hablar.

Ron Weasley ya no tenía la variedad de sentimientos de una cucharilla de té. Tantos años sumergido en una guerra, con tantas perdidas, incluyendo la de su hermano Fred, habían hecho mella en él, el chico irresponsable e inmaduro dio paso a un hombre que no le daba miedo demostrar sus sentimientos. Ron había aprendido la lección, cada día al lado de los suyos era importante, nunca se sabía si alguno de ellos moriría al siguiente.

Fue tan radical su cambio, que hasta Ginny se sentía un poco de lugar, cuando imprevistamente Ron la tomaba entre sus brazos y la abrazaba con fuerza, algo que jamás había hecho mientras eran adolescentes. Todavía peleaban como perro y gato, pero sin rencores, alguna cosa del momento, discusiones pasajeras sin ninguna importancia, ambos eran unos Weasley´s terriblemente irascibles, pero se querían como los hermanos que eran y se lo demostraban abiertamente. La actual expresividad de Ron también hacia que fuese transparente como el agua. Era imposible no darse cuenta que la situación con Hermione lo había dejado devastado. Por eso, debido a su semblante, Harry literalmente lo había obligado a quedarse en su casa hasta tarde, para sostener una conversación privada.

-¿Quieres algo de hagis?- preguntó Harry revisando su refrigerador- todavía me queda del que compre en el supermercado ayer.

-Solo un poco- respondió Ron- y trae algo más de vino.

-Creo que haré el mercado mañana otra vez- comentó Harry mientras inspeccionaba dubitativamente el contenido de la nevera- casi no queda nada. Debo estar preparado para cualquier cosa, alguien me comentó que los del trabajo venían el fin de semana a visitarnos. Mas regalos y por supuesto mas comida.

-Demasiada gente- respondió Ron- menos mal que eres rico y esto no impacta en la economía familiar.

-Que vengan todos los que quieran ahora- dijo Harry pensativo- cuando nazca el niño, le lanzare un _Fidelius _a esta casa de nuevo, te lo juro.

-¿Quién será el guardián secreto esta vez?-preguntó Ron.

-Dios- dijo Harry antes de que ambos se lanzaran a reír por la ocurrencia. Pero en el fondo no era ningún chiste, Harry, después de todo lo vivido y su propia experiencia cuando apenas era un bebé de un año, solo confiaría en el portento divino para proteger a su mujer y a sus hijos.

La cocina estaba hecha un desastre, platos sucios por doquier, Harry no había querido atosigar de trabajo a su viejo y decrepito elfo domestico, Kreacher, quien dormía apaciblemente dentro de su alacena, así que cuando se hacia tarde, él se encargaba de arreglarla, aunque fuese a medias. La luz tenue de algunas velas iluminaba la estancia. Seguía siendo una cocina pequeña y estrecha, comunicada con el resto de las habitaciones por un corredor oscuro, la estructura de la casa no había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora se sentía calor de hogar, muy diferente a cuando los Black´s habitaban en ella.

-De nuevo el Harry antisocial- dijo Ron aguantándose la carcajada, le costaba algo disimular su tristeza pero siempre había lugar para un chiste a costa de su amigo- tanto nadar para morir ahogado en la orilla. Pensé que te gustaba eso de ser famoso ahora. Sales todos los días en las portadas de los diarios.

-No es eso- dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza todavía examinando las exiguas existencias de comida en el refrigerador- simplemente es que Ginny y yo estaremos muy ocupados adaptándonos. Se que este bebé es bien recibido por todos, despierta esperanzas, porque ahora somos felices, ya todo acabó, la guerra, Voldemort, es momento de celebrar. Cuando Albus y James nacieron estábamos en plena lucha, ocultos, tratando de sobrevivir. Entiendo que todos quieren ver a Harry Potter victorioso y feliz formando una familia. Por eso dejo que todo el mundo venga a mi casa, disfruten de mi familia, me feliciten, brinden por mí. Pero cuando el bebé esté con nosotros, necesitare a mi familia junta, solos y en paz. Sin mucho alboroto. Tomaré unas fotos, las enviare al El Profeta y toda Inglaterra tendrá que darse por satisfecha.

Harry buscó unos platos, sirvió el hagis y le tendió una botella de vino a Ron, quien volvió a llenar su copa. Harry se sentó en la mesa frente a él, y también se sirvió algo de vino. Ron levantó su copa.

-Por el próximo Potter- dijo Ron recitando un brindis- esperamos que sea una niña y que no sea tan fea como tú.

Harry chocó su copa contra la de Ron y río a carcajadas.

-Estos genes míos son muy fuertes- dijo sonriendo- James es igual a mi padre y Albus prácticamente es mi clon. No esperes mucho esta vez.

-Pobrecillos- dijo Ron tratando de sonreír. No era que estaba deprimido, conocía la sensación muy bien, sino que más bien se sentía melancólico. Extrañaba a Hermione, sobre todas las cosas, escucharla regañándolo por casi cualquier motivo. Era difícil deshacerse de la rutina a la que se había acostumbrado después de tantos años.

-No seas malo- dijo Harry- todo este escándalo, es porque ninguno es pelirrojo. Ya he tenido que oír las quejas de tu madre y de tu padre.

-¿Cómo se llamara?- preguntó Ron sinceramente interesado.

-Lily Luna si es niña- dijo Harry y luego carraspeo- y bueno, Ginny y yo hemos estado hablando y pensamos que……..- con ojos brillantes miró a Ron- digo……Ronald parece ser un nombre adecuado. Igual tú eres el padrino.

-Gracias- dijo Ron conmovido.

-Gracias a ti por ser mi amigo, casi mi hermano- dijo Harry.

-Y para colmo, además soy tu cuñado y no te me pongas melodramatico por favor- contestó Ron- no estoy para esas.

- Ron, se que no es mi problema, pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo y Hermione?

Ron se tensó automáticamente, no le gustaba hablar del tema. Había tratado de evadir a todos en su familia, empezando con su madre, que inevitablemente le reclamó que era un insensible, que Hermione era una chica estupenda, que seguramente habían peleado porque él debió haber tomado la decisión de casarse mucho tiempo atrás, ya que estaban viviendo juntos en pecado desde hace un año. Miles de conjeturas que realmente no se acercaban a la realidad.

-Harry- dijo Ron- me sorprendes que seas precisamente tú, que lo sabes todo en relación con este asunto, él que me pregunte eso.

-Ella esta muy rara desde la ejecución de Nott- dijo Harry tomando un nuevo sorbo de vino. Mientras mas le daba vueltas al asunto referente a su amiga, mas conclusiones sorprendentes sacaba y por supuesto, Ron, que la conocía mejor que él, seria el encargado de escucharlas y analizarlas con él- vino a casa porque quería hablar conmigo urgentemente, pero solo se limitó a llorar a mares y a decir que me quería como a nadie, a mí, a Ginny y a los niños. Además esta el asunto de la herencia de Nott, él le dejó varias cosas, unos diarios creo y una casa en Bristol, además de bastante galeones en Gringott´s, la fortuna de su familia, que no tocó en diez años, sorpresivamente, ella es su única heredera. Eso ha despertado más de un comentario en el Ministerio. Hay gente que se pregunta el porque de esa decisión. Temo que empiecen a indagar. Creí que tu matrimonio con ella despejaría las dudas.

-Entonces el asunto es……- Ron lo taladró con sus ojos azules- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Harry? No me gusta hablar de esto.

-Puede que Hermione ya no sea tu prometida- Harry se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz- Pero sigue siendo mi amiga y creo…….bueno es la tuya también. Ella esta diferente, puedo sentirlo, palparlo, algo le sucede. Y la gente empieza a comentar cosas, lo suyo con Nott.

-Hermione desde ahora estará en el ojo del huracán- comentó Ron preocupado- todos pensaran lo mismo. Que ella y Nott tuvieron una relación, más allá del hecho de que eran enemigos. Es lógico pensarlo, no se puede ocultar por más tiempo que efectivamente, si bien no paso a un nivel de compromiso real, ella estaba enamorada de él y quizás Nott de ella, no lo se. Escuchaste los juicios, la mayoría de los mortifagos han admitido que tenían ordenes de no dañarla en combate so pena de ser ejecutados por el mismo Voldemort, quien se la había prometido a Theodore Nott como trofeo, puesto que su lugarteniente estaba prendado de la sangre sucia amiga de Potter. Después de lo de la herencia, te aseguro que los mortifagos que están presos en Azkaban ya empezaran a comentar algo a periodistas estilo Rita Skeeter, solo para destruir su imagen, mentiras por supuesto, que era su amante y cosas por el estilo.

-Este asunto nunca fue por la pureza de sangre- suspiró Harry desanimado.

-¿Qué?- Ron lo miró extrañado.

-La guerra, el afán de Voldemort de apoderarse de todo- contestó Harry- nunca fue por el asunto de la sangre. Solo fue ambición. Ahora lo veo claro, ninguno de esos desgraciados, incluyendo seguramente a Nott realmente se creían esa falacia, fue su excusa para llegar al poder. Sino ¿Porque tantos niños bastardos mestizos aparecen ahora? después de que todo ha terminado, el primer año de Hogwarts esta lleno de ellos. Unos cuantos mortifagos se han salvado del beso del dementor con argumentos bastantes convincentes, que fueron obligados mediante el _imperius_, algunos incluso confesaron que tenían amantes muggles, familias enteras escondidas, protegidas de todo esta hecatombe. Creo que solo los viejos mortifagos, Nott padre, los Lestrange, Avery, Rosier, McNair, Mulciber tenían esas ideas, el resto solo se aprovechaba, incluyendo por supuesto a los Malfoy´s, los Zabinni y otras familias que sabemos que trabajaban para ambos bandos. El hecho de que Voldemort aceptara que Theo Nott tomase a Hermione como su amante en el supuesto caso que la capturasen, y que todos ellos lo aceptasen como lo mas natural del mundo no hace mas que comprobármelo, si realmente hubiesen creído que eran superiores, jamás lo hubiesen permitido, Theodore Nott no se hubiese desacreditado de esa forma y seguramente nos hubiesen exterminados a todos.

-Como tus famosos nazis y sus campos de concentración- agregó Ron recordando algunas conversaciones pasadas en donde Harry le había explicado algo de historia muggle- pero de todas maneras, ese fue el motivo o por lo menos oficialmente es así. Hermione esta en una situación muy delicada ahora, a pesar de ser hija de muggles.

-Theo Nott negó cualquier relación con ella en el juicio- dijo Harry- el hecho de que la protegiera salio a la luz y él aceptó que Voldemort se la entregaría viva, para que fuese su esclava, pero negó que fuese su amante. Eso quedó bastante claro.

-No para todos- dijo Ron- hasta nosotros tenemos enemigos dentro del ministerio. Gente que nos cuestiona y son ahora nuestros adversarios políticos. ¿Acaso te olvidas de Percy o de Dolores Umbridge?

-Tu hermano es un idiota y esa vieja es una perra- masculló con desagrado Harry- lo de la herencia es todo un problema, pero puede justificarse debido a la insana obsesión de Nott por ella, lo malo es que Hermione la aceptó y además, como si no fuese suficiente el escándalo que se armó por eso, reclamó su cuerpo para enterrarlo cristianamente. ¡Demonios con Hermione! ¡Se esta comportando erráticamente! ¡No son cosas de ella! Sus razones no me las dijo, pero me siento intranquilo por esto. Tengo una inquietud que no sentía desde que destruí a Voldemort. Hermione esta ocultando algo bien gordo te lo aseguro.

-Percy es Percy, lo sabes- dijo Ron- por lo menos hizo las pases con mis padres. Y tienes razón, ella nos esta ocultando algo referente a Nott. Y no somos los únicos que piensan lo mismo, me entere por boca de una secretaria, que Draco Malfoy estaba muy interesado en saber porque ella era la heredera de Nott y si había aceptado la herencia. Su amigo, Blaise Zabbinni está metido de cabeza averiguando todo, haciendo preguntas a todos. Y la gente dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, sea verdad o no.

-Theo Nott atacó a Astoria Malfoy- dijo Harry- ella murió embarazada producto de esa maldición. Draco Malfoy no debe estar contento y lo sabes. Me atrevo a conjeturar que esta buscando un culpable, puesto que no pudo matar a Nott con sus propias manos. Querrá venganza como sea, hasta cierto punto es justificable. Y sin duda se ensañara con Hermione, si llega a sospechar siquiera que ella ha tenido algo que ver con Nott.

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes- gruño Ron- ella nunca estuvo con él ni como su novia ni como nada en realidad. Hermione me ha dicho que le propuso que se uniera a él incontables veces y ella se negó. Alguien tendrá que explicárselo a Malfoy. Además no creo que se atreva a hacer nada en contra de ella, esta en libertad condicional. No puede ser tan tonto ni estar tan demente para arriesgarse a ir a Azkaban o a que lo ejecuten.

-Si matan a Ginny o a alguno de los niños- dijo Harry- yo no pensaría racionalmente de ninguna manera. No me importaría mas nada sino matar al culpable. Creo que me siento identificado con Malfoy, lo siento pero es así. Además no lo odio, he hablado con él durante años y realmente tuvo mucho coraje en hacer lo que hizo, tal como Snape, fue un doble agente. Arriesgó el pellejo y perdió todo por ello. Seguro que Nott mató a su mujer por venganza.

-Vigílalo- dijo Ron- ya no es el chico idiota del colegio, el hijito de mamá. Todo el mundo afirma que heredó de Lucius Malfoy toda su astucia y fortaleza y nada de su imbecilidad.

-Lo haré, eso tenlo por seguro, evitare de cualquier forma que ataque a Hermione. Pero Ron, cásate con ella- dijo Harry- es lo correcto, estará protegida. Nadie se atreverá a dudar de su conducta si lo haces.

-No vamos a casarnos- dijo Ron – por culpa de unos rumores. Y mucho menos ahora, que Hermione me ha demostrado lo que realmente siente, de una buena vez.

-Pensé que estaba superado- contestó Harry- que ella había logrado olvidar, que ustedes estaban bien, mejor que antes, puesto que él ya no existe.

-Yo quiero a Hermione- explico Ron - siempre la he querido, a fuerza de estar con ella todos estos años, viviendo a su lado, compartiéndolo todo, me enamore, a pesar de que yo sabía que ella no me correspondería de la misma forma. No supe lo de Nott hasta que me lo confesó mucho tiempo después de que empezamos a salir, sin embargo yo lo intuía, ellos fueron amigos en Hogwarts, después de que empezó la guerra Hermione era un manojo de nervios cada vez que se mencionaba su nombre. En los enfrentamientos, era obvio que Theo Nott la protegía, una vez lo vi aturdiéndola y escondiéndola en un callejón abandonado, lejos de todo, a salvo de los mortifagos que él mismo comandaba. Me sentí traicionado, en ese momento la odie, pero después que a pesar de todo, ella no nos abandonara, que se rehusara a sostener una relación con un hombre que no era un ser humano sino un animal, supe que Hermione era fiel a todos nosotros, que jamás se dejaría seducir por esa bestia. Me conmovió su situación, me enamore más aun de su nobleza, intentando que sus sentimientos no nublaran su visión de las cosas. La convencí de que me diera una oportunidad y en ese momento tuve esperanzas de poder ganar su corazón, lo creí sinceramente, pero al final me equivoque. No puedes obligar a nadie a amarte. Ella hasta el final, aun declarando contra él en el juicio, lo quiso.

-Pero Nott está muerto- dijo Harry- tienes tu oportunidad. Ella olvidara. No arruines tus posibilidades de ser feliz.

-Yo pienso- Ron hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de vino, luego enfocó su mirada azul en Harry con decisión, lo que iba a decir a continuación no era fácil, pero era la absoluta verdad - yo estoy seguro de que estoy haciendo lo correcto por primera vez en mi vida.

-No te entiendo- Harry meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro- no se como puedes dejarlo así. ¿Es que acaso ya no la amas?

-Es difícil de explicar- continuó Ron- quizás me juzgues como un inestable emocionalmente y no seria la primera vez. Pero tengo la sensación de que lo mío con Hermione siempre fue amor entre amigos. Es fuerte, me hace doler el corazón, pero ahora que estuve unos días solo, analizando, me he dado cuenta que me importa mas el hecho de conservar su amistad que casarme con ella.

-¿Pero ustedes dos……ustedes vivían juntos? Yo supongo que alguna vez..ya sabes- dijo Harry un poco incomodo, realmente no le gustaba comentar las intimidades de sus amigos.

-Se a lo que te refieres- a Ron le brillaron los ojos por un fugaz instante- por supuesto que ella y yo………desde hace algún tiempo, ocurrió la primera noche que pasamos en su casa cuando nos mudamos. Creo que no debo decirte que el sexo no tiene nada que ver con el amor, a veces solo es cosa de atracción, de comodidad. Ambos nos sentíamos bien uno en compañía del otro y dispuestos a dar ese paso, creo que caímos tarde en cuenta de que ya no éramos unos niños, sino unos adultos. Ya yo le había propuesto que nos casáramos, ella había aceptado y de todas maneras iba a suceder, después de la boda, así que bueno…decidimos no esperar………y esa noche sucedió.

-¿Y que tal? ¿No fue lo suficientemente maravilloso como para darte cuenta de que realmente la amas? Por favor Ron, uno no se acuesta con su mejor amiga, por lo menos no nosotros- Ron le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Harry quien lo miraba con incredulidad.

-Pues yo soy la viva expresión de que estas equivocado, claro que puedes acostarte con tu mejor amiga, sobre todo si estas algo confundido y bastante excitado- luego agregó- no entraré en detalles, la parte física estuvo muy bien, pasó lo que tenia que pasar y creo que ambos lo disfrutamos, era su primera vez, pero trate de hacérselo mas cómodo, me estaba muriendo de las ganas, pero me tomé todo con calma. Sin embargo- Ron tragó grueso- desde ese día, me di cuenta que en esa cama, no dormían dos personas sino tres.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Que hiciera lo que hiciese, le dijera lo que le dijese- Ron hablaba entre dientes y visiblemente dolido- estoy seguro de que ella jamás dejo de pensar en Theo Nott, nunca. Hablaba en sueños, declaraba su amor por él en medio de pesadillas. Amanecía aferrada a mí, temblando, mirándome fijamente, solo que en sus ojos no estaba reflejado yo, sino él. Eso me decepcionó profundamente y a ella también, las cosas no fueron como esperábamos y un día simplemente dejamos de hacer el amor ¿Sabes que llegue a hablar con Theo Nott meses antes de capturarlo?

A Harry se le ensombreció el rostro. Eso no lo sabia, si era cierto, había sido una conducta bien imprudente de parte de Ron. Sobre todo por las implicaciones del asunto y por quien era Theo Nott.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué no lo atrapaste?- una sucesión de preguntas atragantaron a Harry.

-Hermione no lo sabe, jamás se lo diré. No haría nada mas que herirla mas de lo que esta. Fue en un enfrentamiento, en Bristol, de alguna forma Nott se las arregló para que quedásemos solos, él y yo, frente a frente, cara a cara- Ron miró a Harry de una manera que este se sobresaltó, nunca pensó que su amigo fuese capaz de lanzar literalmente llamas por los ojos- no te engañes, sino lo atrapé, fue porque no pude. No tenia miedo de morir, en ese momento más que temor hacia él lo que sentía era una profunda molestia, me estaba consumiendo de los celos, me sentía capaz de matarlo en ese instante. Sin embargo, creo que Nott no quería atacarme, solo hablar conmigo ese día de ella. Logré calmarme, a nadie le servia y menos a Hermione que yo muriese allí.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Harry.

-Me preguntó si era cierto que nos casaríamos- dijo Ron- yo se lo confirmé, estaba seguro de que me mataría solo por decírselo, pero él lo tomó con calma, me dijo que le parecía muy bien, que ella se merecía alguien que la quisiera, que la protegiera, puesto que él había fallado con eso, hasta me deseo suerte y también me aseguró que me cuidase las espaldas en adelante, porque esa era una conversación excepcional, jamás volvería a suceder, la próxima vez que me viese me capturaría, necesitaban algo para chantajearte Harry, quien mejor que Ron Weasley el mejor amigo del elegido. ¡Por Merlín Harry!, nunca he visto un hombre tan frió en mi vida, sin contar por supuesto a Voldemort, no parecía que estuviese hablando de la mujer que lo amaba hasta la locura, sino de una taza de té. Por un momento llegue a creer que Hermione estaba completamente loca enamorada de un tipo como ese, que a lo mejor no sentía nada por ella. Pero entonces…..

-¿Qué pasó?- Harry estaba levantado de la silla apoyando sus manos en la mesa, inclinándose hacia Ron, totalmente en suspenso.

-Se que a lo mejor fue producto de mi imaginación-dijo Ron meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro incapaz de creer lo que había visto con sus propios ojos- no lo se, no puedo asegurarlo. Es tan increíble de parte de ese hombre, que fue un manipulador, una bestia, un asesino y un completo desalmado. Quizás fue una equivocación, una mala apreciación de mi parte, pero cuando él se retiraba, de improviso giró de nuevo para verme-Ron se detuvo dudoso- En realidad no estoy seguro de confesarte esto.

-¿Qué? Habla de una vez Ron- escupió Harry impaciente por escuchar lo que Ron se negaba a decirle.

-Estoy seguro de que Theo Nott lamentaba en serio como ocurrieron las cosas, su historia con Hermione. Quiero decir, no tengo ninguna duda de que a él por un momento le pasó por la cabeza eliminarme del mapa y llevársela consigo, eso es lo que yo hubiese hecho estando en su lugar. Pero por otro lado sus palabras eran diferentes, parecía sinceramente aliviado de que todo terminase, de que yo me casara con ella, alejándola para siempre de él. Me di cuenta de su lucha interna, a pesar de ser frío como un cubo de hielo, una energía extraña se desprendía de él. Por un momento desapareció el demonio que todos odiábamos y solo quedó un hombre desecho por el dolor. Vi su cara, la expresión de su rostro y también…..también vi- Ron hizo una pausa y de nuevo enfrentó con una mirada dura a Harry- No me malinterpretes Harry, lo sigo odiando, tengo muy buenos razones para ello, ni una pizca de lastima logra provocar Theo Nott en mi, recibió un trato justo, se merecía morir por todo lo que hizo, fue lo mejor que pudo pasar….pero aun así…

-Eso esta claro, todos odiábamos y temíamos a Theodore Nott tanto como a Voldemort y a Bellatrix Lestrange- dijo Harry quien ya no aguantaba más- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Creo que vi lagrimas en sus ojos Harry- dijo Ron apretándose las manos- verdaderas lagrimas de arrepentimiento.

0o0

Estrechos y oscuros corredores se abrían ante sus ojos, apuró el paso todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, delante de él la locura personificada caminaba a una agilidad increíble, detrás de su cuerpo, el razonamiento y la cordura trataban de convencerlo de que lo que estaba haciendo era una imprudencia. Según Snape tenían que averiguar más cosas, tener más conocimientos acerca del artefacto, no era suficiente con la escasa y caótica información de Abraxas Malfoy, tenían que acudir a la fuente original, a los diarios de Theo Nott. Pero Draco estaba demasiado impaciente, no quería esperar un segundo más. Tenían que encontrar ese artefacto y ponerlo en marcha.

Sombras cayendo sobre ellos, en el más literal de los sentidos. En las profundidades de la tierra, las paredes susurraban y algo……….alguna cosa……..esperaba. Draco miraba a todas direcciones, bastante azorado, sentía una presencia en el lugar, maligna, terrible, sin embargo no era una sensación intensa o arrolladora, era simplemente como si un mal presentimiento se hubiese instalado en su pecho. Sabia perfectamente porque estaba allí, no tenia dudas al respecto, de hecho, nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en la vida, pero aún asi...

Draco Malfoy era un hombre de principios, quizás innatamente egoísta y poseedor de ese rasgo tan característico Malfoy, hacer simplemente lo que le daba la gana cuando quisiese, sin considerar las opiniones de los demás. Pero después de todo lo vivido y sufrido, de haber amado como lo hizo, de que ella despertase algunas cosas olvidadas dentro de su corazón, no veía otra salida que regresarla a él, para que Astoria Greengras, con su delicadeza y su ternura, volviese a conmover su alma y a alegrar su vida. Se lo había prometido a si mismo y a ella, sobre su tumba. Astoria no mereció morir como lo hizo, no mereció que la atacasen como lo hicieron, ella, un ser humano bueno y candido, tenia derecho a vivir, a respirar, a ser feliz, no convertirse en polvo tres metros bajo tierra.

Draco jamás supo que fue lo que le paso con Astoria, la conocía de toda la vida y siempre le había parecido una niña dulce pero insípida, jamás se imagino que terminaría casado con ella. Draco Malfoy al llegar a la adolescencia, en medio de su explosión hormonal, nunca se le antojó hacer caso de una chiquilla rubia de 11 años que lo perseguía a todos lados. Para nada, a él le gustaba la emoción y sobre todas las cosas, le encantaban los retos. Y la pequeña Astoria, ilusionada perdidamente de él, en ese entonces no era ningún objeto de deseo y menos una chica difícil de enamorar. Draco ni le prestaba atención, estaba concentrado en otras chicas y si estas se hacían las difíciles, era la gloria.

Años después se daría cuenta, por otros motivos menos placenteros, de que poseía un instinto de cazador. Estudiaba su presa, su comportamiento, sus debilidades y fortalezas, en esos momentos afloraba su don de la paciencia que tenia bien escondido en su interior, podía esperar eternamente hasta tener el momento adecuado para atrapar a su victima. Y después de que lo lograba, se aferraba a esta como toda un ave de rapiña. Sus "conquistas" en el colegio se caracterizaban por eso, le aseguraban una buena persecución, eran altivas, en apariencia inalcanzables y sobre todo hermosas. No había cosa que lograse llamar la atención de Draco que un par de buenas piernas y una mirada arrebatadora. Después de todo, no solo había heredado la astucia de su padre, sus gustos también.

No fue muy melindroso en relación con sus aventuras, a pesar de todo lo dicho y hecho por él, un aristócrata sangre limpia, alguna que otra mestiza cayó en sus redes. Si bien el nunca hizo alardes en publico, por lo menos no de sus conquistas, Blaise Zabinni se encargó de esparcir el chisme por todo Hogwarts, por lo que por esa razón mas que otra su nombre siempre estaba en la boca de todos. En cuarto año se dio cuenta que las sangre sucias también eran mujeres de la manera mas sorprendente y porque no decirlo, cómica. Hermione Granger literalmente lo abofeteo cuando apareció en ese Baile de Navidad con ese vestido de volantes que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Le caía mal, era cierto, la envidiaba, otra gran verdad, pero cuando la vio, tuvo que tragarse a duras penas todos sus insultos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco Malfoy no consiguió encontrar en ninguna parte de su cerebro alguna ofensa. Pansy Parkinson, quien era su pareja del momento, se burló de ella como pudo, pero a él solo le parecieron necedades. Cerró su gran bocota como nunca se espero de alguien como él y ser mordió su lengua viperina.

Granger nunca percató de eso, pero Draco se dedicó a observarla todo el baile, como el animal de rapiña que era, sintiendo en cada fibra de su cuerpo la expectativa de la persecución, una buena y jugosa pieza cacería deambulaba frente a él, paso toda la noche admirando las formas de su cuerpo, sus estupendas piernas, la textura de su piel y esos grandes ojos castaños que le parecieron profundos, misteriosos y también de alguna manera, tristes. Ese día sin duda algo cambio en él en relación con ella.

No era que no le gustase, pero esa posibilidad estaba completa absolutamente descartada, sus neuronas no computaban en ese entonces y sin duda jamás lo harían, que ella y él pudiesen llegar a algo alguna vez, ni pensar en un beso robado en un pasillo o una tarde completa encerrados en el armario de escobas. No, esas cosas no sucedían en la vida real, impensable, ambos, literalmente hablando estaban en ligas diferentes. Y él, que siempre había puesto cada cosa en su lugar, no era de los que se confundían, ni tampoco de los que echaban por la borda todos sus prejuicios, aunque fuese en privado, por una historia de amor prohibido estilo Romeo y Julieta. Hermione Granger estaba vetada para alguien como él, inaudita cualquier posibilidad de amistad, ni siquiera llegar a tener alguna vez un intercambio de palabras civilizadas, menos aun un romance.

Si bien la muerte de Astoria, lo había convertido en un creyente de las situaciones desesperadas (por algo estaba metido en una misión descabellada, tratando de resucitarla) en sus años de escuela era un chico práctico. Hermione Granger de ninguna manera y punto, se acabó la consideración del tema. Además, lo mas seguro era que ella lo detestase, así que para que perder el tiempo. Pero Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta, gracias a esa transformación física que la convirtió en una chica bien atractiva, que lo indujo a observarla con detenimiento mas de lo que era mentalmente sano para un Slytherin, que ciertamente ella era una gran bruja, diestra en la magia, con una inteligencia fuera de lo normal. Alguien excepcional. Y sin darse cuenta empezó a admirar su talante y su fuerte personalidad. Se dio cuenta que mientras él mas la insultaba, ella conservaba la calma, caminaba orgullosa dándole la espalda dignamente, levantando su mentón, ignorándolo y más de una vez, tratando de apaciguar a sus animosos amigos para que no le lanzasen un hechizo y lo dejasen como una babosa humana por meterse sin misericordia con ella. Es obvio, si no puedes tener en tus manos lo que te gusta, insúltala, humíllala, llama su atención, actitud perfectamente compresible para un imberbe brujo de catorce años.

Ella sin darse cuenta, fue su inspiración para algunos cambios de opinión y actitud. Hermione Granger nunca lo supo, pero fue una gran influencia para Draco Malfoy. Sin connotaciones románticas (o eso quiso creerse para dejar zanjado el asunto de una buena vez y para siempre en su cabeza), simplemente observó de que ella realmente era fiel a sus convicciones y la admiró por ello, por no temer ser quien era y por no importarle su status de sangre, trato de imitar su obsesión por los estudios y su fortaleza como ser humano. Por eso dejó de molestarla para ocuparse de cosas mas interesantes, como por ejemplo, organizar su vida, Voldemort lo quería reclutar como mortifago y no tenia escapatoria, pero quizás algunas de esas pequeñas virtudes copiadas de la sangre sucia Granger, lo hicieron soportar todo el infierno que cayó sobre él. Quizás por esa razón, cuando fue prisionera en su casa, al inicio de la guerra, inexplicablemente no pudo declarar en su contra, inconscientemente la protegió, sorprendiendo mucho a Narcissa Malfoy, quien sabia perfectamente que ella era Hermione Granger y el chico con la cara deformada Harry Potter. Su madre no los delató tampoco, algo dentro de ella se enorgulleció de la actitud de su hijo, Draco, al parecer, estaba sentado cabeza. Aun en esa situación, donde el miedo lo atenazaba, Draco tuvo su momento de consciencia y no quiso ensuciarse las manos con su sangre. Ella era un ser humano valioso en esa guerra, él no llevaría sobre sus hombros su muerte. Quizás Potter ganaría, quizás ella ayudaría en su victoria, para que torcer el destino, si eran los llamados para destruir al Señor Tenebroso.

Si bien Draco sabía que alguna vez llegó a desearla, con esa inseguridad con la que un chico desea acercarse a una chica y besarla hasta que le doliese la boca, ese no tradujo ningún conflicto para él, era como alguno de esos pensamientos locos que le rondaban la cabeza de vez en cuando. Un desatino total y absoluto. No estuvo enamorado jamás, eso más bien era como una especie de infatuación, un hechizo, algo que había caído sobre él como un sueño. Y como Draco Malfoy era un Malfoy pragmático hasta la medula, ocupado por otras cosas, un día lo olvido, así como rápidamente había llegado desapareció, quedando solo su gran admiración como persona hacia ella, admiración que creció con los años, en la guerra, cuando la observó decidida, arriesgando su vida para salvar al mundo mágico de las garras de Lord Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy sufrió, como todos, física y mentalmente. No estaba de acuerdo ni nunca lo estuvo con las ideas de Voldemort. Quizás ellos eran sangres puras, a lo mejor si tenían derecho de ser la clase dirigente en la comunidad mágica, pero no a costa de tanta sangre y destrucción. Por eso se negaba a continuar, por eso fue torturado y vejado por no estar a la altura las expectativas depositadas sobre él, un Malfoy, un sangre limpia. Su padre, increíblemente lo entendió, Lucius Malfoy comprendió tarde que había andado por el camino equivocado, orgulloso vio como su hijo tomaba la difícil decisión de cómo él, servir de espía para la Orden del Fenix.

En ese tiempo, cinco años después de que iniciase la Gran Guerra Mágica Draco, asustado y desmoralizado, finalmente sucumbió a la persistente Astoria, quien a fuerza de cariño y paciencia, logro enamorarlo, mostrándole una faceta nueva de la vida, abriéndole el camino para tener esperanzas, para creer. Y Draco se dejó seducir, se enamoró como un niño. Astoria si era una niña, tenía apenas diecinueve años cuando se casaron, él veinticuatro. Cuando Lucius murió defendiendo su causa secreta. Draco lo tuvo seguro, era un riesgo, pero si no lo hacia, morirían todos. Así que se metió de lleno en tratar de pasar información al otro bando, por insignificante que pareciese. Astoria le ofrecía la razón mas importante para seguir luchando, la ilusión de una vida mejor, sin miedo, libres. Lo apoyó, fue su sostén durante esa difícil situación. Draco hizo lo que tuvo que hacer, en compañía de Snape y otros mortifagos arrepentidos. Y esto condujo a la batalla que significo el final de Voldemort.

Sus tratos con Theo Nott eran escasos, el mortifago mantenía las distancias con todos, más aun si se trataba de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio. Ese hombre era como una sombra malévola planeando sobre todos, una presencia constante, una amenaza, pero no se dejaba ver. Vivía apartado de sus compañeros, hablaba estrictamente lo necesario, sus ordenes eran escritas, rendía exclusivamente cuentas a Lord Voldemot y solo aparecía cuando se llevaba a cabo algún ataque. Draco no era el único que se preguntaba donde rayos se había metido el chico callado pero inteligente, el come-libros de Slytherin, el ratón de biblioteca inofensivo, que se convirtió en el transcurso de todos esos años, en un hombre enérgico, decidido y sobre todas las cosas, siniestro. Era odiado y temido, ambas cosas, a Draco ciertamente le caía mal, no lograba entender como mataba como si no le importase más nada que ver correr ríos de sangre, le repugnaba. Cuando su obsesión por Hermione Granger salio a la luz pública, Draco fue uno de los que sinceramente compadeció a la bruja, realmente no la iba a tener fácil con un monstruo como Nott. No iba a mentirse, de alguna forma sintió celos, poco intensos, pero allí estaban, picoteándolo solo al escuchar su nombre relacionado con el del lugarteniente de Voldemort. También sintió temor por su suerte. No les prestó atención, estaba Astoria, ninguna otra mujer debería significar algo para él. Pero después de saber que ella era su heredera y que incluso le había organizado un funeral, de alguna forma se sintió decepcionado, Hermione Granger, la valiente Gryffindor, la supuesta héroe de guerra, no había tenido reparos en relacionarse con su enemigo. ¿Dónde quedaba su lealtad? ¿Qué había sido de la chica noble que tanto había admirado? Draco se replanteo muchas cosas en relación a sus ideas sobre ella, quizás había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo.

Cuando Astoria murió y solo quedo el dolor y la rabia, Draco no deseaba otra cosa sino venganza. Y ella, muy a su pesar, era el objetivo de esa venganza, y por su esposa, y por su hijo, si Hermione Granger tenia aunque fuese una pizca de responsabilidad en el hecho de que Nott hubiese permanecido libre unos meses después de que Voldemort desapareciese, la mataría, sin dudarlo. Pero quería estar seguro, por todos esos malditos recuerdos de su adolescencia y más después de haberla visto en el cementerio después de años sin encontrársela. Ella, bella, atractiva, con sus ojos tristes y su aparente fragilidad ocultando una gran fortaleza en su interior, de nuevo había logrado agitarle alguna fibra en su interior, algo que lo incomodaba de sobremanera, puesto que ya no era un chico expiándola a escondidas en la cena, sino un hombre que sabia lo que era bueno y lo que estaba mal, lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Y estar pensando que ella era la mujer mas hermosa que había contemplado en la vida, mientras planeaba como matarla con sus propias manos estaba muy mal. Y Draco que sentía frustración, furia, nostalgia, estaba dejando por primera vez en su vida que sus sentimientos guiaran su conducta. No más análisis, no más frialdad, era todo un caldero a punto de estallar.

-Si, si- la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange resonaba por todo el lugar, una especie de red de intrincados túneles. Estaban debajo de Malfoy Manor, en los mismos cimientos de la estructura, dentro de un sistema de pasadizos, que incluso eran más antiguos que la casa, Draco sabia que su hogar estaba construido encima de unas ruinas romanas. Las paredes de piedra enmohecida y con huellas de una humedad concentrada por siglos le decían que ese sitio efectivamente era muy antiguo. Le parecía estar en medio de unas catacumbas. Sentía claustrofobia y el aire que respiraba estaba enrarecido.

La risa maquiavélica de Bella capturó su atención, la poca luz que tenían era efecto del hechizo _Lumus_ en la punta de su varita, pero aun así las sombras se cernían sobre ellos. Draco entornó los ojos tratan de definir la siluetas que tenia delante de él. A sus espaldas, sentía la respiración controlada de Severus Snape.

Bella empezó a gritar eufórica, el tono de su voz, chillón y aniñado, le erizó los vellos a Draco. ¿Qué diablos había encontrado esa maldita mujer? Estaba adelantada por lo menos veinte metros y apuró más aun el paso. Draco sintió la mano de Snape cerrándose sobre su brazo, obligándolo a detenerse, lo escuchó acercarse a su cuerpo.

-Cuidado- la voz seca de Snape le llegó directo a su oído- nada que ponga contenta a Bella puede ser bueno.

Draco se deshizó hoscamente de la mano de Snape, pero en lugar de continuar su caminata se giró para enfrentarlo. Estaba harto de tantos consejos, él no era ningún alumno de Hogwarts. Ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

-¿Tú no estas de acuerdo con esto? Cierto. Entonces ¿Por qué que diablos sigues aquí?- la voz de Draco estaba cargada de molestia

-Debemos deshacernos de ella- dijo Snape en voz baja- solo traerá problemas.

-Te escuche Severus- gritó Bella- no le des ideas al chico. Seria………..contraproducente- luego la bruja empezó a canturrear en voz baja. Sin embargo las palabras llegaban intactas a los oidos de los dos hombres_……. "Niño guapo…..si te portas mal…..Bella llegará y …te maldecirá" _

-Calla Bella- gritó Snape, esa mujer lograba sacar lo peor de él, levantó la brillante punta de su varita, también hechizada con un encantamiento _Lumus _y la luz bañó el pálido rostro de Draco, sus ojeras eran cada vez más visibles, estaba desaliñado, hecho una piltrafa humana, pero la determinación de su mirada quizás era algo sorprendente. Snape agregó- ¿Has comido algo?

-No- contestó Draco sorprendido por el gesto de interés de su antiguo profesor.

-Deberías- dijo Snape secamente, apartó su varita de la cara de Draco- no sirves si no tienes fuerzas. Estamos empezando algo que ciertamente no sabemos como terminara. Necesitas estar sano, no desplomándote por todos lados aferrrado de las paredes. Ahora mas que nunca debes demostrar de que estas hecho Draco.

Draco asintió, Snape tenia razón, debía alimentarse por lo menos. Estaba metido en un asunto de consecuencias impredecibles. Y lo mejor era fortalecerse tanto en cuerpo como en mente. No sabía en que momento terminaría peleando por su vida. En todo caso decidió aceptar el consejo.

-Lo encontré. Al fin-los dos hombres corrieron rápidamente hacia donde estaba Bellatrix Lestrange, que los esperaba respirando agitadamente, sin poder contener su excitación. Ya no estaba sucia y descuidada, lucia radiante, después de llegar en harapos a Malfoy Manor, se había dirigido a su antigua habitación y tomó su mejor atuendo, un vestido negro y verde, con un ajustado corset que dejaba ver sus mejores atributos. Así mismo, su ondulado cabello negro estaba suelto, su boca pintada de rojo furioso y sus ojos grises habían cambiando su expresión adormilada a una verdaderamente demencial, estaban abiertos desmesuradamente y literalmente daban vueltas. Estaba excitada, emocionada, lo había recordado todo perfectamente. Draco y Snape detuvieron su estampida ante la vista de lo que Bella admiraba fascinada.

Draco fijo su fría mirada a la pared y no pudo contener un gruñido. Snape abrió la boca una y otra vez incapaz de expresar con palabras todo su asombro.

Bella empezó a reír de nuevo y giró su rostro hasta los dos hombres. Una sonrisa perversa adornaba su cara, sus ojos brillaban extraviados. Draco sintió de nuevo asco y repulsión. Esa mujer estaba completamente demente.

-¿Les gusta? ¿Verdad que es espectacular? - preguntó Bella con inocencia fingida- es mi obra.

-No sabia que tenias inclinaciones artísticas- comentó Snape controlando su voz al máximo para no dejar traslucir su inquietud. ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! sabía que no debió haber permitido que Draco sacase de Azkaban a esa mujer.

-El merito no es todo mío- dijo Bella con pasmosa tranquilidad- fue Theo Nott quien conjuro el hechizo de presencia permanente.

-Claro por supuesto- comentó Draco acercándose a la pared para examinar más de cerca lo que tanta sorpresa les había causado. Cuando pensó que nada podría sorprenderlo de parte de su tía y el otro demente, una vez mas esos dos se aseguraban de abofetearlo con su perversidad -¿Quién mas iba a acompañarte en esa locura?

-No…. se ….toca- le dijo Bella a Draco mientras golpeaba su mano con su varita, como si estuviese reprendiendo a un niño travieso. Él sintió el dolor cuando estiró su mano para posarla sobre la superficie de vidrio del muro, la apartó inmediatamente y la miró interrogadoramente. Bella se encogió de hombros- Son los centinelas. Fueron los que transportaron la maquina desde el sótano de la casa hasta aquí abajo hace ya muchos años.

Draco observó bastante perturbado pero al mismo tiempo fascinado, el macabro espectáculo que tenia frente a él. Empotrados en un nicho de piedra en el muro, cubiertos con una pantalla de cristal, estaban los cuerpos en descomposición de cuatro hombres. Las cuencas vacías, donde antes habían estado sus ojos, parecían que lo miraban, su carne podrida dejaba expuesto partes de los huesos de la cara, sus túnicas raídas y manchadas caían lánguidamente sobre sus enjutos cuerpos. Todos tenían las bocas abiertas en una expresión de pánico y sorpresa. Estaban de pie, a pesar de ser despojos humanos, unos cadáveres, había algo en ellos que provocaba un tipo de sobresalto ajeno al hecho de que estaban muertos. Draco hizo caso omiso de Bella y colocó su mano sobre el cristal. Inmediatamente las figuras se movieron y se pegaron al cristal, golpeándolo, Draco retrocedió genuinamente espantado. No eran infieris, eran……………eran otra cosa. Los cadáveres se retorcían y gritaban, el cristal empezó a fracturarse, ante la fuerza de sus golpes.

-Te dije que no lo tocaras- dijo Bella agriamente- estas alborotando a mis muertos. Son los centinelas, la protección de la Horribilus Machina. Chico tonto, se supone que no deben ser molestados. La idea es que ataquen a los intrusos, no a nosotros.

-Maldita sea- dijo Snape quien viendo que Bella no hacia absolutamente nada y Draco estaba sentado de culo en el piso viendo como esos malditos cadáveres rompían la pared de vidrio decidió actuar por su cuenta- Draco apártate.

Draco reaccionó a tiempo y rodó por el piso y entonces Snape conjuro una estela de fuego maldito para acabar con esos seres. Draco se levantó ágilmente y entonces esgrimió su varita gritando un hechizo para apoyar a Snape.

-¡_Fienfyre eh!-_ el hechizo salió con potencia de su varita, lenguas de fuego mágico retorciéndose fueron hasta los cadáveres quienes también poseían varitas y lucían dispuestos a usarlas.

Los cadáveres se consumieron hasta quedar en cenizas, Draco los observó por un instante, sudando frío, luego caminó furioso hasta Bella, quien permaneció inmóvil, Draco se detuvo y la apuntó, ambos se miraron penetrantemente por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada?-dijo Draco- pudieron atacarme y no hiciste nada.

-Salvarte el pellejo no esta en el contrato, si mas lo recuerdo- dijo Bella ofreciéndole una sonrisa irónica- además se supone niño Draco, que ya estas lo suficientemente grande para defenderte solo.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Draco? Debes prestar atención- dijo Snape- Y si te dicen que no toques algo, por Merlín, haz caso por única vez en tu vida. Bella no reparte favores- ella se limitó a soltar una carcajada, Snape levantó una ceja y agregó- por lo menos no esa clase de favores.

Draco se mordió la lengua y no dijo absolutamente nada, era cierto. Tenía que alimentarse, sus reflejos estaban lentos, estaba muy cansado, necesitaba comida y necesitaba dormir. Se había quedado como un perfecto idiota observando embelesado como esos cadáveres iban contra él dispuestos a desmembrarlo. Y por sobre todas las cosas, tenia que guardarse las espaldas de su tía, ella sin duda trataría de encontrarle el mínimo fallo a su Juramento Inquebrantable, para deshacerse de él.

-No volverá a suceder- masculló Draco entre dientes.

­-Eso espero- contestó Snape con preocupación.

Dicho esto Bella se acercó al muro en donde antes estaba los cadáveres en macabra exhibición. Sus manos palparon la piedra y entonces dió con lo que buscaba. Hizo un hechizo no verbal con su varita y una puerta oculta se abrió.

-Entremos- dijo ella.

Draco y Snape se miraron por un momento. La duda de lo que se encontrarían carcomía como un gusano de seda sus cerebros.

-Bien- Draco siguió a Bella y Snape fue tras él.

Entraron a una estancia amplia, Bella con un movimiento de varita encendió las antorchas que estaban en los muros. La habitación era circular, de piedra, Draco se adentro más en esta y entonces la vio, la Horribilus Machina, incrustada en el suelo.

No sabia que iba a esperarse, el nombre era demasiado sugestivo y después de ver a los centinelas, cualquier cosa le había pasado por la cabeza, pero lo que tenia enfrente jamás se lo hubiese imaginado. Ciertamente era una especie de maquina, muy parecida a un gran reloj, ocupaba la mitad del suelo de la estancia, estaba formada por intrincados mecanismos, ruedas dentadas unas sobre otras, hechas de metal, bronce si sus ojos no le engañaban, todo engranado perfectamente, en medio de esta, como medio de sostén, unas estrechas bandas de metal, como caminos, que se unían radialmente en el centro, era un circulo perfecto, con círculos y mas círculos unos dentro de otros. Snape recorrió el borde de la maquina, examinándola cuidadosamente.

-¿Es esto?- pregunto Snape.

Bella asintió.

-¿Qué utilidad tiene? ¿Por qué era tan importante para nuestro señor?- Bella estaba cada vez mas curiosa, pero nadie respondió a sus preguntas. Ella bufó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Ya lo averiguaría, como fuese. Mientras tanto mostrarse dócil con ellos seria de utilidad.

Draco sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo. Su corazón latía desbocado, tuvo un instante de duda, ciertamente la tuvo, pero solo el recuerdo de la sonrisa de su joven esposa logró apartarla. Observó todo el mecanismo, buscando un lugar donde encajar la llave y lo encontró.

-Draco- dijo Snape- espera.

-No- dijo Draco mientras hundía la llave en una pequeña abertura, le dio una vuelta y oyó un click, miró esperanzado para ver que sucedía. Todos contenían el aliento, Draco estaba a punto de sucumbir de expectación.

Algunos minutos pasaron y no sucedió absolutamente nada. Draco estaba inclinado en medio de la maquina, con la cabeza gacha. Tenia una horrible sensación en el pecho, se sentía derrotado, no funcionaba, no empezaba la marcha del mecanismo infernal.

-Hicimos algo mal- logró decir Draco en voz baja.

-Eso no lo sabemos- dijo Snape- no hay precedentes.

Entonces Draco tuvo una idea, sin duda había hecho algo mal, su abuelo estaba seguro que funcionaba, Voldemort la había escondido. Alguna cosa faltaba y él sabia donde encontrar la respuesta. Los Diarios de Theo Nott. Y sabia donde buscarlos, todo era cosa de contactar a Zabinni, quien estaba siguiendo a Hermione Granger desde hacia unos dias, al parecer ella los llevaba consigo todo el tiempo, esa era la información que tenia y en caso de que no los tuviese a mano, la obligaría a buscarlos y dárselos.

-Ustedes dos- dijo Draco mientras iba como un rayo hacia la salida de la estancia- necesito que se queden aquí, vigilando. Yo tengo algo que hacer.

-¡Draco!- gritó Snape, pero ya el otro hombre se había ido.

0o0

Robar en el ministerio de Magia no era cosa fácil y menos aun en el Departamento de Misterios. Era tarde en la noche y ella había permanecido escondida en un armario de escobas prácticamente todo el día. Estaba cansada, hambrienta, pero tenía que salir de allí con lo que había ido a buscar. Un maldito giratiempo.

Estaba sola en esa misión, puesto que no se había atrevido finalmente a confesarse con Harry. Nunca había sido una mujer miedosa, pero ciertamente la historia de los Artefactos Infernales la tenía completamente horrorizada.

_Theo, ¿En que demonios estaba__s pensando?_ Esa pregunta se repetía sin cesar en su cabeza, dando vueltas una y otra vez. Que capricho del destino había sido que ella fuese el objeto del amor de él y luego la destinada de deshacer toda su terrible obra. Estaba segura de que lo lograría, como fuese, tenia los diarios y tendría el giratiempo. Después de leer y memorizar cada una de esas paginas, quizás lo mejor fuese destruirlos, pero ver con sus propios ojos la letra irregular de Theo, le daba consuelo, algo a que aferrarse, le aseguraba que no estaba viviendo un mal sueño. Que todo era verdad. Llevaba con ella todo el tiempo los diarios, en una pequeña mochila cruzada a modo de cartera sobre su pecho. Eran pequeños cuadernos de notas, nada especial, hechos para no llamar la atención, unas anotaciones en una simple libreta escolar. Incluso era un poco irónico de que no fuesen de pergamino o algún material utilizado de manera usual en el mundo mágico, era papel del mas corriente que podías encontrar en una librería muggle en Sven Street. Como siempre, Theo Nott una vez mas, lograba sorprenderla.

El lugar estaba solitario, desde que la guerra había acabado, en el ministerio habían aflojado bastante la vigilancia, para su suerte. Apenas vigilaban unos aurores en el atrio, que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban conversando entre ellos, en un coloquio sin sentido, donde el quidditch era el tema principal. Nada en los departamentos, menos en el de Misterios, donde nadie se acercaba a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Esas oficinas y los inefables que los ocupaban, lograban ponerle los vellos de punta a más de uno. Terribles secretos se ocultaba en ese lugar y en el clima de felicidad imperante, nadie quería ocuparse de los sucios secretos de otros. Todos menos ella.

Hermione vestía con ropa marrón oscuro, una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones ajustados con unas botas bajas, su cabello estaba trenzado a su espalda con algunos mechones rebeldes sobre su cara. Trataba de moverse con sigilo y de vez en cuando se ocultaba en alguna esquina observando todo a su alrededor. Había estudiado el recorrido y sabía exactamente el lugar donde encontrarlos. Caminó por los pasillos mirando todas las puertas, reconocía algunas, no era visitante asidua del sitio, pero había protagonizado una batalla en quinto año en él, recordaba bastante y sabia perfectamente que lugares evitar.

Encontró la puerta que buscaba y la abrió sin dificultad, llevaba su varita en una mano, precavidamente entró a la habitación. Miró alrededor y un suspiro de decepción salio de sus labios.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo ella entre dientes, mirando los estantes vacíos- ¿Dónde están?

Hermione empezó a revisar todo el lugar, cuando algo llamó su atención, sobre un atril, en una caja de madera, estaban dos giratiempos unidos por una delgada cadena de oro. Muy parecidos a el que alguna vez ella había tenido, en su tercer año, como préstamo, gracias a Albus Dumblendore. Se acercó al atril y leyó: _"Giratiempos geográficos gemelos"_. No era frecuente que ella se encontrase con cosas de las que jamás hubiese leído, pero en esa ocasión, eso era justamente lo que había sucedido. ¿"Giratiempos gemelos"? y ¿Que quería decir geográficos?

Robar estaba mal y ella lo sabia, pero la situación era desperada. Así que respiró profundo y tomó en sus manos los dos giratiempos, se los colgó al cuello. El horrocrux de Theo lo había dejado en su casa, enterrado bajo el piso de la cocina, últimamente no aguantaba tenerlo encima. Quizás debió dejar los diarios, pero necesitaba también pasar por la biblioteca del lugar, así que los llevó con ella.

Salió del lugar y cuando traspasó el marco de la puerta un rayo rojo casi la impacta. Hermione ágilmente lo evadió y sujetó su varita alerta, un nuevo rayo fue hasta ella y no la tomó de sorpresa.

-_Protego_- grito Hermione y el hechizo impactó contra el escudo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Draco Malfoy a unos metros frente a ella apuntándola.

-Dámelos- fue lo único que dijo Draco, sus ojos brillaban como mercurio fundido y la expresión de su rostro era helada.

-Malfoy- Hermione no deshizó el escudo por precaución- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Obvio, siguiéndote- dijo Draco secamente, se acercó a la bruja y ella retrocedió- Dame los diarios de Theo Nott, se que los tienes- Draco miró el pequeño bolso- y creo saber donde.

-¿Qué?- Hermione tembló al escuchar esa afirmación de parte de Draco. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ……..Abraxas Malfoy, la respuesta le llegó inmediatamente. Los documentos que dejó Abraxas Malfoy……….La herencia, Zabinni averiguando cosas de ella. Claro, por supuesto. Malfoy sabia que ella tenia unos diarios herencia de Theo Nott y seguramente………había encontrado los papeles de su abuelo. ¿Por qué quería los diarios? La única respuesta que se le ocurría era la única que no podía aceptar. El artefacto infernal….. Hermione negó con la cabeza. No podía ser, no lo podía saber, era imposible. ¿Qué demonios habría escrito el maldito viejo? ¿Qué era lo que Draco Malfoy sabía? La expresión de consternación de su cara no le paso por alto a Draco, quien vio confirmada todas sus sospechas.

-Entrégamelos- la orden era tajante- si no lo haces te matare- Draco estaba dispuesto a todo, no escuchaba razones, quería los diarios y los obtendría por encima de cualquier cosa. Quizás la mataría, quizás no, no lo sabía, no lo tenía por seguro, pero aun así lanzó una nueva maldición sobre ella. Tenia rabia, ella lo sabia, seguramente era la cómplice de Nott y lo pagaría, a cuotas si era posible, cuotas de sangre. Hermione sintió su escudo vibrando, no había sido una imperdonable, estaba segura, pero si un hechizo no verbal bien poderoso, seguramente mortal, porque había estremecido todo su escudo. Analizó rápidamente la situación, lo deshizo, le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a Draco quien lo desvío por un pelo y empezó a correr frenéticamente por todos los pasillos, huyendo.

Draco Malfoy haciendo gala de una energía inesperada, la alcanzó y le tomó un brazo con fuerza, Hermione se vio sujetada y lanzada contra una pared, no perdió la varita pero se encontró aprisionada por el cuerpo de Malfoy contra el de ella. Cerca muy cerca, sentía su aliento golpeando su cara, su corazón palpitando a mil contra su pecho. La estaba amenazando con la varita en su cuello, mientras con otra le sostenía el brazo donde tenia agarrada su varita.

-Damelos- dijo Draco acercando su rostro al de ella. Rozó su nariz contra la de Hermione, fijó sus penetrantes ojos en los suyos. La sentía pegada a él, sin un milímetro de separación y algo se empezó a agitar en su interior, una sensación conocida, ansia, deseo y esto aunado a toda la desesperación que tenía hicieron que algo dentro de él finalmente estallase. Rabia, pura, intensa e incontrolable rabia. Rabia por perder a Astoria, rabia por entregarse a la locura de buscar algo por traerla de la muerte, rabia por ser egoísta y no dejarla descansar en paz, rabia por amar a su esposa y al mismo tiempo traicionarla de alguna manera, permitiéndose recordar viejas añoranzas y empezar a sentir deseo y atracción por alguien inconcebible, rabia hacia Hermione Granger por provocarle eso, tanta que seria capaz de matarla allí mismo. A Hermione le sorprendió esa mirada que era fuego puro. Estaba furioso, temblaba de ira, ella lo sentía y eso la atemorizaba, porque no sabia de lo que era capaz.

-No tengo nada- dijo ella- ¡Estas loco! ¡Sueltame!

-No sabes mentir Granger- dijo Draco siseando como una serpiente, mientras trataba de torcerle la mano para que ella soltase la varita. Hermione gimió de dolor y sintió el chasquido de los huesos de su muñeca, el muy bastardo se la había fracturado. Viendo que la situación estaba poniéndose cada vez mas peor para ella, sin soltar la varita, logró patearlo con fuerza en la espinilla. Draco se inclinó por el dolor y Hermione aprovechó para empujarlo lejos de ella y salir corriendo. Pasó su varita a su mano izquierda y de nuevo empezó a correr.

Draco recuperó el equilibrio y entonces empezó a seguirla, ambos jóvenes corrían de manera demencial por todos los pasillos, él no le perdía el rastro. Lanzó unos cuantos hechizos y en el fragor del momento incluso se atrevió a lanzarle un _crucio_, pero dio contra la esquina de un pasillo.

De pronto llegaron a la gran estancia donde estaban las profecías, miles de anaqueles vacíos, altos como torres, ya sin las esferas de cristal que años atrás habían sido destruidas en el ataque al ministerio por los mortifagos. No quedaba ya ninguna, los desnudos estantes esperaban en silencio, que se profetizaran nuevos designios. Draco nunca había estado en ese lugar, pero contuvo el aliento, era inmenso, vasto, no podía encontrarle el final al pasillo. Era como estar en un laberinto y Hermione estaba en algún rincón de ese lugar, con los diarios seguramente con ella, esos que él ansiaba desesperadamente para regresar el sentido a su vida. Su respiración se profundizó, trato de reunir fuerzas.

-Granger- gritó a todo pulmón, su voz resonó en ecos por todo el lugar.

-¡GRANGER!- su tono se hizo más perentorio, Draco empezó a caminar, su andar estaba impregnado de una elegancia felina, despedía fuerza a cada paso, a pesar de su debilidad física producto de su mala alimentación y su insomnio, su cabello rubio le caía sobre los ojos, estos lucían una expresión asesina. Estaba vestido de negro, con una elegante tunica, su mano aferraba con fuerza la varita. Miró a su alrededor cauteloso – Te encontraré, lo sabes, lo haré. Dámelos por las buenas, los diarios de tu amante, dime que es el Artefacto Infernal y te dejare vivir por los momentos. Esto entre tú y yo apenas está empezando.

Hermione había llegado al final de un largo pasillo, respiraba agitadamente y el miedo le salía por cada poro del cuerpo. Tenia encogida la mano fracturada sobre su pecho y con la otra trataba de encontrar algo en la pared que la cercaba, alguna puerta escondida, alguna salida. Había escuchado a Malfoy y ahora estaba segura. Él lo sabía y deseaba tenerlos, ella no podía, no debía permitirlo. Esa información no podría transcender. Creía conocer a los Malfoy´s, nunca estuvo segura de su arrepentimiento y no podía permitir que se hiciesen de ese instrumento mortal, porque entonces se erigirían como los nuevos señores tenebrosos y el mal rondaría de nuevo el mundo mágico. Era impensable. Con apremio trató de conjurar algún hechizo evanescente e incluso intentó la aparición, pero no dio resultado. En esa cámara del Departamento de Misterios, la magia no funcionaba de manera normal. Tenía sus propias reglas y de seguro solo había una entrada y una salida y Draco Malfoy se encontraba justo allí. Empezó a temblar descontroladamente y a pesar del dolor que sentía en ese momento, se dispuso a presentar pelea.

-_Avance localizator_- Draco hizo el hechizo y su cuerpo se convirtió en un humo negro, una especie de niebla animada que avanzó por todos los pasillos a una velocidad irreal, buscando a su presa. Esa era la manera de viajar de los mortifagos, de perseguir a sus victimas . Y Draco Malfoy, aunque era un traidor y un arrepentido, todavía era capaz de actuar y luchar como el peor de los mortifagos.

Cuando la encontró Draco se materializo al instante, Hermione volteo y logró esgrimir su varita apuntando hacia él. Atacaría con todo lo que tenía y que Dios la ayudase después. Su vida estaba en peligro y todo se valía.

-_Crucio_- el grito de Hermione alertó a Draco

-_Crucio-_

Las dos maldiciones chocaron una contra otra, despidiendo chispas doradas, luego se unieron en un _Pior Incatatum_ que dejo atónito a ambos magos.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	7. Don t damme me

Disclamer: personajes de HP.

Hola a todos, bueno, aquí viene el regalito del fin de semana. Escribí esto en tres días. Lo revise mucho, tratando de enlazar las ideas y de que no se perdiese ningún detalle importante para todo lo que viene después, es extenso, párrafos larguísimos, espero que no se aburran. Si se me paso algún error ortográfico, lo lamento, pero es que no uso beta. Tendrán de todo e imagínense lo bueno que se pondrá esto en los próximos capítulos. Besos. Titulo dedicado a Don´t Damme me, GN´R, quienes sin dudarlo son una estupenda banda sonora para este fic.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo I El Mecanismo Infernal

Capitulo 7 Don´t damme me.

Una hebra dorada de plasma, originada por la magia más poderosa imaginable, incandescente como si estuviese hecha de hierro fundido, unía las varitas de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger en aquella Gran Sala de las Profecías.

Ese lugar es famoso por poseer sus propias reglas en cuanto a la magia, de hecho se dice que algunos magos que se han internado allí nunca han salido, pero eso son solo rumores, tampoco es posible la aparición o conjurar hechizos convocadores. Muchas teorías se han promulgado, pero ninguna se acerca a la realidad, a lo mejor simplemente es que el lugar en si tiene una consciencia propia, y esta es caprichosa. Lo cierto es, que de manera inexplicable, ha sucedido algo muy extraño, sin duda inusual, pero no carente de significado. Un _Pior Incantatum_.

Dos almas que sufren por la pérdida del ser amado, dos corazones agónicos aferrándose a vivir todavía, un hombre y una mujer opuestos, el alfa y el omega, de alguna forma, esto significa el final de muchas cosas y quizás…….el comienzo de algo.

Un _Pior Incantatum_.

Hermione abrió sus parpados por la sorpresa. Sentía su varita conectada con la de Draco Malfoy, esta temblaba en su mano, y por alguna razón no era capaz de controlar el hechizo. Le dolía la mano por la tensión con que la sostenía. Nunca había visto lo que tenía frente a sus narices, pero sin duda sabía lo que era, un _Pior Incantatum_, no en vano, era la mejor alumna que había pisado Hogwarts en un siglo, pero lo más importante, era que el mismo raro hechizo Harry lo había experimentado con Voldemort. Aunque en esa ocasión la explicación de Dumblendore sonó lógica, ahora, en ese preciso instante, ella tenía sus dudas. , al parecer la varita de Harry era la gemela de la varita del Señor Tenebroso, ambas tenían en su núcleo, plumas de la misma ave fenix. A Hermione le parecía muy poco probable, que Ollivander construyese varitas gemelas con frecuencia, y además de todo, seria el colmo de las casualidades de que ella y Malfoy fueran poseedores de un par de esas varitas. Así que una respuesta, por los momentos, no la tenía.

Draco Malfoy agitó su brazo, tratando de terminar ese hechizo tan extraño que lo mantenía unido a Hermione Granger, estuvo tentado a soltar la varita, pero no lo hizo a último momento, porque ella se lo advirtió. Si de algo estaba segura Hermione, es que cualquier cosa….mejor dicho cualquier situación impredecible sucedería, incluida la muerte de ambos simultáneamente si no dejaban que el hechizo terminase por si mismo.

-No sueltes la varita por nada de este mundo- gritó ella cuando vio la mano de Draco abriéndose- es un Pior Incatatum.

-No necesito tu ayuda- contestó él malhumorado, no le quitaba la mirada de encima. ¡Diablos! Era tan patético que ella le estuviese echando en cara el hecho de que no había reconocido el hechizo, haciendo gala de su sabiondez. Él no sabia exactamente de que se trataba el encantamiento, pero su padre lo había mencionado alguna vez, en relación con el Señor Tenebroso, al parecer había salvado a Potter de morir. Ni de broma soltaria la varita.

Hermione entonces vio como ambos eran cubiertos por una esfera dorada, una especie de cúpula que destellaba sobre sus cabezas, hecha del mismo material plasmigeno e incandescente de la hebra de energía que mantenía unidas las varitas. Draco miró hacia arriba totalmente desconcertado. Enseguida adelantó una pierna de la otra y flexionó sus rodillas, asumiendo una posición defensiva. Hermione inconscientemente hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Draco pensando en voz alta.

-No lo se- dijo Hermione respondiéndose a si misma.

Entonces ambos vieron unas imágenes rápidas, como flashes estas fueron reflejadas en la pared de la cúpula dorada que los cubría, como si se tratase de una proyección cinematográfica, pero a una velocidad tal que no lograban distinguir nada. Hermione observó como la varita de Draco vibraba descontroladamente, el hombre tuvo que tomarla con las dos manos para no soltarla. Draco exclamó una maldición en voz baja, parecía como si su varita tuviese vida propia e intentase por todos los medios escapar de su agarre.

Hermione desvío su atención de Draco y se dispuso a observar las imágenes. No sabia lo que iba a ver, pero algo le decía que no le iba a gustar. Si las teorías eran ciertas, los últimos encantamientos poderosos hechos por cada una de esas varitas saldrían a relucir. De hecho, sucedió.

Los dos brujos observaron estupefactos como una figura etérea salía de la varita de Draco y viajaba hacia la cúpula, fundiéndose con esta. La imagen empezó a correr animada como si fuese una película, pero mucho mas lento, a velocidad real.

Una mujer rubia, muy joven, yacía sobre el suelo cubierto de sangre, su respiración era estertorosa, su cuerpo estaba cruzado por profundas heridas, era demasiada la sangre que salía de ellas. Entonces Hermione no pudo evitar un gemido de sorpresa, ella… la chica joven…...estaba visiblemente embarazada y de su abdomen también salía sangre. Hermione estaba profundamente consternada, de pronto vio una figura alta correr hacia el cuerpo de la mujer, observó como un hombre tembloroso con lágrimas en los ojos, la rodeaba con sus brazos cuidadosamente, con ternura, la incorporaba y la llamaba. Era Draco Malfoy. Con desesperación él sacó su varita y empezó a recitar lo que le pareció a Hermione un hechizo sanador:

-"Tres promesas me unen a ti, y así con tres llamadas sanaras: ¡Astoria! ¡Astoria! ¡Astoria!"

El hermoso rostro de la mujer palideció de súbito y fue incapaz de abrir los ojos. No reaccionaba. Sus labios se movieron, quizás intentando decir algo, pero solo sonidos guturales salieron de estos.

-"Tres promesas me unen a ti…………..- Hermione solo oyó un grito de desesperación-¡Astoria! Maldición ¡Astoria!"

La imagen desapareció abruptamente y entonces Hermione desvío su mirada hasta Draco Malfoy quien lucia una expresión de desolación en su rostro. Tenia lagrimas en los ojos y los labios apretados en un rictus de amargura. De alguna manera, ella se conmovió hasta los últimos rincones de su corazón al verlo así. Nobleza obliga y en este caso, literalmente el refrán le caía como anillo al dedo. Esa chica, su esposa, su bebé. Así que eso era lo que había sucedido, el ataque, Astoria Malfoy y su hijo dentro de ella, heridos de muerte. Hermione sintió que empequeñecía ante la magnitud de esa tragedia y no dejo de sentir dolor, por ella, por el niño y también por él, por Draco Malfoy, ese antiguo chico soberbio ahora solo era un hombre que no hacia ningún intento de ocultar el dolor que lo embargaba.

_Cuánto hemos crecido….. Ya no somos unos niños, no más peleas escolares, ni insultos en los pasillos, ni actitudes tontas ni recriminaciones baratas. Hemos transitado un largo camino desde entonces, él y yo. Cada uno ha tenido sus experiencias en la vida, su cuota de dolor. Pero si bien yo también perdí lo que amaba, nunca he perdido un hijo_. Entonces Hermione comprendió, por supuesto, cual era el motivo de Malfoy para quitarle los diarios que contenían la manera de activar los Artefactos Infernales, más claro imposible. Y ella se permitió derramar una lágrima solitaria en honor al dolor de Draco Malfoy y él la vio, este gesto inesperado sacudió todo su interior y por un instante, la rabia desapareció. Las dudas empezaron a carcomerlo.

_¿Seria ella responsable? _

_¿Estaría haciendo él lo correcto? _

_¿Y si estaba equivocado? _

Por un insólito momento, Draco empezaba a cuestionarse si existía verdadera justicia en el sádico acto de venganza que se proponía cometer. Nunca le había sido fácil matar, jamás, esa era la razón por la cual no fue nunca el cruel mortifago que se esperó de él, el heredero de los Malfoy´s, consumados seguidores del lado oscuro, y quizás, si otra hubiese sido la historia, otro su destino, un buen prospecto de auror seguramente hubiese sido, inteligente, talentoso, fuerte, ágil y sobre todas las cosas, astuto, pero cruel, nunca. Increíblemente, Draco era un Malfoy con sentido de la justicia, aunque tuviese un genio de perro rabioso. Y aunque quisiese con todas sus fuerzas justificar y apartar el hecho de que dentro de su corazón, algo le impedía asesinarla, se veía una y otra vez dudando.

_¿Por qué tengo tantos remordimientos para matarte Granger? _

_¿Por qué desatas toda la furia contenida en mi interior y también….algo más? _

_¿Por qué provocas esta desazón en mí?_

La observó en silencio, ella era delgada, menuda, mucho mas baja que él, con su cabello castaño recogido en un moño que se estaba deshaciendo, su piel blanca y aterciopelada resplandeciente invitaba a recorrerla entera y esos ojos oscuros, misteriosos, reflejo fiel de la sensualidad de la que estaba impregnada su dueña, una mujer realmente hermosa, que siempre le habían llamado la atención. Pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que perturbó su mente, era verla derramando lágrimas por su situación, compadeciéndose verdaderamente de la suerte de su esposa y su hijo, como si le importasen. Algo simplemente inaudito e inesperado.

Pero el momento de reflexión no duro mucho tiempo, la furia menguada en Draco reapareció más fuerte que nunca cuando la varita de Hermione vibró descontroladamente y de ella salió la figura de Theo Nott.

Hermione dio un chillido y entonces se vio a ella misma realizando un _Difendo_ sobre el cadáver de Theo, metiendo los dedos en su carne muerta. Draco frunció el seño, eso era decididamente asqueroso, ella había profanado ese cadáver ¿Con que intención?, entonces lo vio, un relicario cubierto de sangre.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó secamente a Hermione- ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Qué sacaste del cuerpo de Nott?

-Nada- contestó Hermione tratando de aparentar seguridad- solo algo que me pertenecía y se lo quite.

-Falso- contestó Draco con rabia- puedo oler una mentira a kilómetros.

La Hermione de la imagen volvió a cerrar la piel y se lanzó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el cadáver. Draco observó con asco como lo abrazaba y tomaba una de sus manos, apretándola convulsivamente. De nuevo la furia en él fue incontrolable. No se detuvo a pensar en lo importante, en lo revelador de esa imagen, en ella destrozada por el dolor, solo vio la posibilidad de que Hermione Granger fuese la amante del asesino de su mujer. E inexplicablemente, mas allá del hecho de que fuese la posible cómplice de Nott, sentía otro tipo de dolor, uno que no tenia nombre, pero que sin duda estaba allí, desde hacia tanto tiempo que no podría llevar la cuenta, solapado, confundido entre tantos sentimientos, apagado por el paso de los años, algo en su corazón se retorcía de rabia, de celos y no entendía, por Dios que no lo podía comprender, porque sentía todas esas cosas insólitas hacia ella. No tomó en consideración todo lo demás, no tuvo consciencia del significado de esa escena, más allá del evidente. Para Draco Malfoy solo existía su congoja, su dolor y estaba actuando en consonancia con ello, mas tarde, mucho mas tarde, sin duda tuvo tiempo para reflexionar.

-Maldita traidora- fue lo único que dijo, entonces el Pior Incantatum término abruptamente, sorprendiéndolos una vez más.

-_Depulso_- gritó Hermione lanzando a Draco contra unos estantes, ella pasó corriendo por su lado rápidamente, huyendo aprovechando la oportunidad. Draco aturdido y confuso se levantó y se echó a correr tras de ella.

-Eres una arrastrada Granger. Eras su amante, su cómplice. Es tu culpa, maldita, tu culpa- gritaba él mientras le lanzaba hechizos reductores. No intentaría de nuevo una maldición imperdonable, no estaba seguro si el Pior Incantatum volvería a suceder, pero decididamente no quería ver mas escenas de esos dos. De nuevo sus neuronas se desconectaron y solo la furia guió sus acciones. La mataría, después de eso quizás no dormiría en paz el resto de su vida, la mataría en nombre de su mujer y su hijo, pero lo haría con sus propias manos. En ese momento, Draco Malfoy se convirtió en una bestia enfurecida y embrutecida por el dolor, no atinaba a analizar la situación desde todos los puntos de vista, como haría en estado de total coherencia, solo quería venganza, nada más.

-_Reductio_- gritó Draco con potencia, el hechizo no dio en su blanco por un pelo.

-Estas equivocado Malfoy – gritó Hermione mientras algunas estanterías caían al piso, destruidas por los hechizos reductores que daban contra estas, ella corría en zigzag, apoyando contra su pecho su mano lastimada. Estaba herida, cansada, no resistiría mucho tiempo y lo sabia, tenia que encontrar la manera de salir de allí a como de lugar.

Draco seguía corriendo tras ella, saltando con agilidad cada uno de los obstáculos que él mismo iba creando. Pero también estaba muy agotado. Su energía estaba llegando a sus límites, tenia semanas sin dormir y sin comer bien y eso le estaba pasando factura. Se encontraba impotente para darle alcance solo corriendo así que conjuró su hechizo de avance, convirtiéndose en una figura hecha de humo, que rápidamente se adelantó a Hermione.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, ella lo tenía frente a si, mirándola con sus ojos grises antes helados que contradictoriamente ahora parecían dos brazas ardientes por la más incontrolable rabia que dominaba a su poseedor. Draco Malfoy, hombre comedido, serio, frío, había lanzado su habitual modo circunspecto al diablo. Nunca volvería a ser el que alguna vez fue, había dejado que toda la intensidad de su personalidad aflorara, esa faceta oculta por su educación, ese carácter violento y apasionado que no era considerado digno de un aristocrático Malfoy, pero que sin duda era su rasgo mas característico. Draco Malfoy nunca fue un cubo de hielo, como se empeñaba en demostrar, sino que estaba hecho casi de fuego mágico.

-_Experliamus_- gritó Draco y con esto, desarmó limpiamente a Hermione.

Entonces en una fracción de segundo, con asombrosa rapidez, ella se giró sobre si misma ágilmente, adelantándose unos metros hacia él, saltó y le pateo la mano, tuvo que utilizar los pies para luchar, puesto que estaba desarmada y con una mano fracturada. A veces, saber pelear como los muggles tenia sus ventajas en el mundo mágico, pero su oponente tampoco era ningún tonto. Draco perdió la varita pero logró tomar la pierna de quien lo había atacado y le hizo una llave, que dejó a Hermione tendida de espaldas sobre el suelo. Cuando su cabeza impactó el piso, vio todo negro e incluso sintió crujir algunas costillas en su pecho. Una certeza se abrió camino en su pensamiento, estaba completa y absolutamente jodida.

Draco ni siquiera atinó a recoger su varita, se lanzó sobre ella como un ave de rapiña. Hermione ahogó un gemido cuando sintió todo el peso de Draco sobre su cuerpo.

Draco tenía sus rodillas flexionadas a ambos lados de Hermione, con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, tomó su cuello y le acercó la cara a su rostro, incorporándola semisentada frente a él, sus alientos se confundían y ninguno podía apartar la vista del otro.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Draco con voz entrecortada, respirando agitadamente, observando uno de los giratiempos que pendían del cuello de Hermione en una cadena, el otro, por casualidad, debido al movimiento, estaba justo detrás de su nuca, pero él no se dio cuenta. Él deslizó sus dedos con lentitud por la delicada piel del cuello de ella, Hermione sintió su tacto como fuego, le erizó todos los vellos de su cuerpo, era una sensación muy extraña ser tocada por él de esa manera. A Draco tampoco le pasó desapercibido la piel tersa de ella, pero apartó la sensación de turbación que ese contacto le provocó. Arrancó la cadena con brutalidad, tomó el giratiempo, lo examinó rápidamente, satisfecho al percatarse de lo que era se lo guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Increíblemente, al romperse la cadena de oro, el otro giratiempo se deslizó por la espalda de Hermione, quedando sujeto entre sus ropas. Ella no abrió la boca, estaba asombrada y no quería tentar más su suerte. Por lo menos le quedaba uno de los giratiempos. Con eso debería ser suficiente si es que sobrevivía.

-¿Eras la cómplice de Nott?- pregunto él con voz agitada, algo dentro de si necesitaba con urgencia que ella lo confesase. Deseaba oírlo en voz alta, para así poder justificar todo lo que haría. Draco Malfoy vivía de la venganza, respiraba revancha, era el aire que sustentaba su existencia en ese momento- ¿Evitaste que lo capturasen después de que el Señor Tenebroso fuese destruido?

-No- dijo ella sin poder apartar su mirada de esos ojos grises inquisidores que la taladraban con intensidad, que de alguna manera, la tenían como hipnotizada. Estaba asombrada con este Draco, algo muy diferente a lo que ella se imaginaba de él, un hombre con tanta intensidad en sus sentimientos, que la rabia simplemente le salía desbordante por los poros. Adiós para siempre al chico malcriado, altivo, con el rostro imperturbable y la lengua venenosa que había conocido en Hogwarts. Lo que tenia frente a ella era otra persona.

-No te creo una sola palabra- contestó Draco molesto. Entonces empezó a apretar su cuello con una mano, mientras que el otro brazo rodeaba su cuerpo. En un abrazo fuerte y mecánico, la pegó a su cuerpo, acercando distancias, sintiendo el corazón desbocado de ella golpeando su pecho, siendo consciente de la curva de su cintura, y de la suavidad de su piel. Hermione empezó a asfixiarse, intentó hablar y lo hizo a duras pena.

-Lo siento- dijo ella con voz ahogada. Las pupilas de Draco estaban encogidas, estaba verdaderamente ciego.

-Tengo que matarte- su voz era susurrante- tengo que hacerlo, por ella, por mi hijo. Si no, moriré de dolor. Mejor tú que yo Granger, ¿No es así?

-No lo hagas- contestó Hermione.

De nuevo las dudas afloraban dentro del hombre, interrogantes sin respuestas bombardearon su cabeza, hundiéndolo de nuevo en el mar de las indecisiones.

Ella lo miró suplicante y él correspondió a esa mirada con atroz intensidad, de pronto inexplicablemente, Draco aflojó su agarre, le soltó el cuello y se apartó un poco de ella. Hermione aprovechando esa inesperada oportunidad, logró subir una de sus piernas a su pecho y se lo quitó de encima con otra patada.

Draco se vio sorprendido con esa fuerte patada en su tórax, sintió como esta fracturó todas sus costillas delanteras. Se arrastró lejos de ella y empezó a toser sangre a grandes cantidades, Hermione seguía sobre el suelo con su mano fracturada recogida sobre su pecho. También se había golpeado la cabeza al caer y estaba toda mareada, estaba segura de que no podría sostenerse en pie. Entonces él rodó por el suelo buscando su varita, la encontró y cuando se disponía a conjurar la maldición asesina, cuando por fin se había decidido, sintiendo como su cabeza se partía en dos al tomar la fatídica decisión de una buena vez y por todas, vio estupefacto como su varita de nuevo volaba por los aires.

Allí, en medio de la destrucción de la Gran Sala de Profecías, anonadado con el espectáculo ya que sitio parecía un verdadero campo de batalla, con todos los altos anaqueles tirados por el piso, destruidos, estaba la figura adusta de Severus Snape, quien apuntaba con su varita a Draco, lanzándole un hechizo no verbal para desarmarlo.

Draco lanzó un grito de furia y frustración. A Hermione se le heló la sangre al escucharlo.

Draco se levantó del suelo y tuvo la intención de ir hacia donde se encontraba ella para terminar su trabajo. Si no lo hacia en ese momento, no lo haría nunca, de eso estaba seguro. Hermione se sentó y pataleo sobre el piso hasta retroceder algunos metros. Estaba totalmente indefensa y no tenía mas fuerzas con que seguir luchando.

-_Incarcero_- gritó Snape antes de que Draco se acercase a Hermione. El hombre cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo totalmente amarrado con cuerdas mágicas.

-Suéltame, déjame hacerlo- gritó Draco totalmente fuera de sus cabales, se retorcía en el suelo como un animal herido- voy a matarla. No puedes negarme esto Severus. Tengo derecho, es mi derecho.

Snape hizo caso omiso de Draco y se fue hasta Hermione. Por pura suerte había adivinado las intensiones de Draco y llegado justo a tiempo antes de que cometiese una locura. No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que Blaise Zabinni desembuchase todo lo que sabía, donde y haciendo que estaba Draco, el joven moreno le tenia pánico a su antiguo profesor de Pociones.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione todavía sobre el suelo, incapaz de levantarse, totalmente sorprendida por esa intervención- usted me ha salvado la vida.

-No me agradezcas nada- contesto secamente Snape, luego miró la mochila que cargaba la bruja- dámelos.

-No- dijo ella asombrada por esa petición- tendrá que matarme para que se los entregue.

-No me tiente Srta. Granger- contestó Snape- usted y yo sabemos que una información como la que tiene guardada en esa mochila, bien valdría su asesinato. Démela y terminamos con esto.

-No- dijo Hermione sosteniendo con fuerza la pequeña mochila que llevaba cruzada sobre su pecho. El palpitar acelerado de su corazón no había menguado, estaba realmente asustada. Tuvo entonces la seguridad de que Severus Snape también sabía lo del Artefacto Infernal. Sino ¿Cómo demonios sabia lo que ella llevaba en esa cartera?

-_Imperio_- exclamó Snape haciendo una floritura con su varita y Hermione sintió como la maldición dio de lleno en su cuerpo. De pronto percibió sus miembros adormecidos y su mente ocupada por tinieblas. Intentó resistirse pero no lo logró.

-Enséñame lo que llevas en la mochila - dijo Snape con voz pastosa, mientras no dejaba de enfocar sus negros ojos en los castaños de ella. Sin duda debería leerle la mente, pero no estaba seguro, ella estaba bajo el efecto del Imperio, quizás no sacaría nada en concreto más que sus propias ordenes. Decidió enfocarse en lo importante. Los malditos diarios de Nott.

Hermione intentaba negarse a la orden, su mano vacilaba, pero no pudo rechazarlo más y abrió su mochila, mostrando su contenido.

-¿Esos son los diarios de Theo Nott?- preguntó Snape. El silencio era interrumpido por las maldiciones e insultos dirigidos hacia él que salían de la boca de Draco Malfoy quien intentaba sacarse las cuerdas mágicas de encima.

-No- contestó ella al sentir que finalmente podía controlar el hechizo, sin embargo una oleada de dolor se esparció por su cuerpo. Empezó a temblar descontroladamente.

Snape levantó una ceja confundido. Ella mentia, lo sabia, se estaba resistiendo a la maldición.

-_Imperio_- de nuevo la maldición impactó en la figura de Hermione Granger, quien se estremeció totalmente.

-¿Son los diarios de Nott?- preguntó inquisitivamente Snape de nuevo. Ella utilizó todo su poder mágico para negarse a responder, se mordió la lengua hasta hacerse sangre y negó con la cabeza.

Snape estaba absolutamente asombrado. Jamás había visto algo así en su vida.

_-¡Imperio!-_ esta vez la maldición fue lanzada con fuerza brutal, tanto que el cuerpo de Hermione se elevó unos centímetros del suelo. De nuevo el dolor fue tan intenso, que ella temió morirse allí mismo. Cayó al piso de rodillas y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

-Por última vez- dijo Snape- ¿Esos cuadernos son los Diarios de Theo Nott?

Hermione cerró los ojos y la respuesta se deslizó por su boca, incontrolable, como un torrente de agua después del deshielo de la primavera.

-Si.

-Dámelos- pidió Snape, ella mansamente se quitó la mochila y se la entregó a Snape quien no dejaba de apuntarla con su varita.

-¿Qué es el artefacto infernal?- preguntó Snape, era crucial saber si ella estaba en conocimiento, si había leído y comprendido la información. Para él, era de vital importancia.

-Es aquello que puede devolver a los muertos a la vida- contestó ella con un tono de voz impersonal, calmado, siendo clara y precisa en su respuesta. Sometida ya por completo a la maldición imperdonable, no tenía más remedio que contestar.

Draco Malfoy de pronto dejo de moverse, atento a la situación. Contempló con amarga satisfacción el momento en que Snape tomaba los diarios de Theo Nott. Vio como Hermione Granger estaba allí, de pie, temblando, con los ojos desenfocados, sometida al _Imperius._ También estaba algo impactado por la fortaleza de ella, había recibido tres maldiciones imperdonables seguidas y solo la última logró su cometido.

-¿Fuiste la amante de Theo Nott?- preguntó Snape. A él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo si esos dos se habían revolcado juntos hasta perder la razón, eso formaba parte de la vida personal de la gente y él evitaba meterse en la privacidad de los demás para que no invadiesen la suya. Pero conocía a la chica, de alguna manera la apreciaba, era una bruja muy talentosa, la mejor que hubiese conocido, y seria una lastima si Draco se ensuciaba las manos con su sangre si ninguna razón. Lo conocía demasiado bien, si se equivocaba, lo lamentaría toda su vida.

-No- contestó Hermione, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia.

-¿Fuiste su cómplice?- preguntó Snape- ¿Tuviste algo que ver con alguna de sus acciones, incluyendo el ataque a Astoria Malfoy?

-No- contesto ella apretando sus manos- nunca.

Draco no dejaba de mirarla y se dio cuenta de que era la verdad. Ella jamás podría mentir sometida a un _Imperius,_ era mejor que una Poción Veritaserum concentrada. En ese momento se percató de la gran injusticia que había estado a punto de cometer.

-_Episkeyo_- murmuró Snape curando las costillas y la muñeca fracturada de Hermione, quien temblaba todavía luchando contra esa maldición que anulaba toda su voluntad_._

-Srta. Granger- dijo Snape- esta charla sin duda ha sido muy productiva. Tendré consideración con usted y no la desmemoriare. Aprecio su mente y para hacer honor a la verdad, nunca he sido muy bueno con esos hechizos, nada me molestaría más que dejarla como un vegetal. Nosotros nos iremos y luego usted saldrá de esta sala y se desaparecerá en donde mejor juzgue conveniente. No hablara con ningún auror ni con nadie a su salida. El _Imperius_ dejara de hacer efecto en cuanto salga del Ministerio de Magia.

Entonces Snape se alejó de ella y fue hasta donde estaba Draco, lo liberó de sus ataduras, y le practicó también el _Episkeyo_, aun así, él siguió tosiendo sangre y respirando mal. Snape frunció el ceño preocupado, a lo mejor se había perforado un pulmón, eso requeriría de cuidados más complejos. Lo ayudó a caminar, Draco no dejaba de mirar la figura inmóvil de Hermione.

Antes de salir de la sala, Snape se giró. Era cierto, no le gustaba hurgar en la vida de los demás, pero su curiosidad pudo más y lo hizo, le preguntó a Hermione algo que tenia años dando vueltas en su cabeza.

-¿Qué sentías por Theodore Nott?- no esperó la respuesta y procedió a explicarse-No contestes todavía. Digo, él te protegió durante toda la guerra, te deseaba como mujer, fuiste su heredera. Sé que estaba obsesionado por ti, pero me da curiosidad saber ¿Que sentías por él?

El silencio se podía palpar y la tensión del momento también.

-Yo lo amaba- la voz de Hermione se quebró.

Snape hizo una inclinación de cabeza como un respetuoso gesto de despedida, había pronunciado miles de _Imperius _y jamás vio a alguien resistirse con tanta entereza, ella sin duda, era una bruja muy poderosa, lo había impresionado totalmente. Hermione le devolvió una mirada furibunda.

Snape jaló con él a Draco quien miraba estupefacto a Hermione Granger, incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado y lo que significaba. Lo que no había comprendido en su ofuscación, ahora se le revelaba como una terrible realidad. Ella, haciendo honor a su sentido de la justicia, quizás para no traicionar sus valores, había conducido al paredón al hombre del que estaba enamorada. Y Draco, en algún rincón oculto de su corazón, se compadeció de ella y se arrepintió de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Snape maldijo por lo bajo, asombrado también por las palabras de la mujer, quizás nunca debió haber hecho esa maldita pregunta.

0o0

-Es tarde, debería irme- dijo Ron tomando el ultimo sorbo del vino de elfo.

La conversación había terminado hacia rato y los dos amigos solo se dedicaron a mirarse y a beber en silencio. Se conocían demasiado bien, no valía la pena seguir haciendo conjeturas.

Harry se tomó su vino y dejo la copa vacía sobre la mesa.

-Te acompañare a la salida

-Gracias por escucharme- dijo Ron un poco incomodo- necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

-Habla con Hermione- contestó Harry- no van a casarse igual, pero recupera su amistad.

-Dame tiempo Harry- dijo Ron- te prometo que lo haré.

Los dos hombres se dieron un rápido abrazo de camarería.

-El bebé nacerá la semana que viene- dijo Harry- dile a Molly que cuando el momento llegué, le enviaré a los chicos para poder acompañar a Ginny en el hospital. ¡Ah! y que recuerde que Albus es alérgico a las nueces.

-Super papá Potter- bromeó Ron- ¿Quién lo diría?

Pero Harry no contestó, cuando se disponía a salir de la cocina, un involuntario movimiento de ojos, hizo que su mirada diera con algo que últimamente le pasaba siempre inadvertido, ya que la guerra habia terminado. Arthur Weasley se lo había regalado cuando se casó con Ginny. Un reloj como el que los Sres. Weasley tenían en la cocina de la Madriguera, con todos los integrantes de la familia en cada una de las manecillas. Al principio solo estaban él y Ginny, luego cada vez que les nacía un niño, se agregaba.

Harry, en el transcurso de los años había colocado mágicamente más manecillas, hechizando el reloj para que también incluyera a todos sus seres queridos. ¡Diablos! Si hasta los Dursley estaban allí, junto con todos los Weasley´s, Hermione, Luna, Teddy, Dobby, Kreacher y Sirius, !SI! !Sirius! porque todavía después de tantos años y tantas evidencias, todavía Harry no comprendía lo que había detrás del velo y se aferraba a alguna esperanza. No estaba tan loco como creía la gente, la manecilla de Sirius indicaba siempre "PERDIDO". Después de algún tiempo, como todo mueble y objeto viejo de una casa, olvidado y descuidado, el reloj estaba ubicado en la parte mas alta de la pared de la cocina acumulando polvo. Nunca reparaba mucho en él, Harry a veces lo miraba de paso, pero no fijaba su atención en el reloj, sin embargo esa vez…………

-Ron- Harry sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral. No, no podía ser. No de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Ron miró a todas direcciones alertado por la actitud de Harry. Estaba inmóvil y había algo en su tono de voz, que no le gustaba.

-Arriba, en la pared, el reloj- dijo Harry con dificultad.

Ron casi lanza un grito cuando observó que la manecilla de Hermione estaba en la posición de "PELIGRO DE MUERTE". Y eso no era todo, todas las demás manecillas, incluyendo la del bebé que no tenia todavía nombre, lentamente iban desplazándose a esa dirección.

0o0

-Creo que te dieron la paliza de tu vida- dijo Snape mientras ayudaba a Draco a subir las escaleras del lobby de Malfoy Manor- te lo advertí, ella es muy buena luchadora.

-Calla de una maldita vez- dijo Draco respirando con dificultad. La molestia en su pecho era soportable mas bien era su orgullo herido lo que le dolía más. Sin embargo ya no tenía esa sensación de inquietud que lo asfixiaba, no tener que matarla representó una especie de alivio. Pero estaba inconforme con lo que había oído.

-Creo que debes darte por vencido- dijo Snape- ella no tiene la culpa. La escuchaste. Sin embargo……

-Lo escuche todo. Entendí lo esencial. Ella enloqueció, se enamoró de Nott pero no fue su cómplice y hasta lo condenó a muerte. Una historia de amor bien tierna- contestó Draco lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Snape quien lo observaba con atención y una expresión burlona en su cara. Bien, otra cosa menos de que ocuparse, Hermione Granger, asunto concluido y enterrado para siempre- ¿Ahora que?

-Tengo la ligera sospecha- dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras- que Hermione Granger será una espinilla en nuestro culo. Si todavía sigue siendo lo que fue, una Gryffindor de cabo a rabo, hará todo lo posible por quitarnos los diarios y el artefacto infernal. Siento decirte que estamos en pie de guerra con ella.

-Así que de todos modos tendré que matarla- dijo Draco con amargura- genial.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo, tuviste bastante tiempo para hacerlo esta noche, antes de que yo llegase y no lo hiciste. ¿Cierto?- contestó Snape quien después de algún rato, empezó a analizar ciertas cosas y algunos extraños comportamientos de parte de Draco.

Draco solo le ofreció un gruñido.

-Quien no te conozca- dijo Snape- que te compre, Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- esta vez Draco si se molestó por las crípticas palabras de Snape.

-No perderé el tiempo contigo, maldito mocoso engreído e inmaduro- contestó Snape, quizás era un poco descocado estar pensando en eso, cuando el chico se había embarcado en esa empresa por su esposa. Sin embargo, tanto conflicto y tanta rabia en relación a Hermione Granger no era de a gratis. Draco era un hombre, y no de los que precisamente se resistía a una mujer atractiva o que la dejan pasar por alto, Hermione Granger era una mujer hermosa, valiente, que ya al parecer había envuelto en sus garras a un Slyhterin…..así que…Snape meno la cabeza. Si, a lo mejor estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas- ya te darás cuenta tú solo. Del gusto al susto hay un solo paso pero no en vano dicen por ahí que del odio al……….

-Snape- el tono de Draco fue perentorio, sus ojos se detuvieron en el gran reloj de péndulo que había al pie de la gran escalera de mármol que dominaba el hall de su casa. No sabia que lo había inducido a mirar a esa dirección, casualidad tal vez, solo que vio como el péndulo se detenía, algo que no había hecho nunca, pues era imposible, era mágico, seguiría funcionando por milenios, si fuese posible y la madera aguantara el paso del tiempo. En fracciones de segundo, Draco pensó que se había dañado y entonces este empezó a oscilar de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Snape con calma. Después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, tendría que tomarse todo con tranquilidad o moriría de un infarto.

-Aquí esta sucediendo algo muy raro- fue la respuesta de Draco, quien intentaba darle una explicación lógica a lo que estaba observando con sus propios ojos, lo del péndulo y en el fenómeno que estaba aconteciendo en ese preciso instante en la esfera del reloj.

0o0

No había cosa que lograra desesperar más a Bellatrix Lestrange como que la dejaran fuera de acción. Allí estaba, terriblemente aburrida, sentada de medio lado en una silla que había conjurado, con el mentón apoyado en su espaldar y cruzada de piernas, balanceando su pie una y otra vez a ritmo frenético. Tenía cerca de tres horas esperando que alguno de los dos idiotas se apareciese en el sitio y tuviesen la decencia de informarla.

Ni modo, ella se lo había buscado, estaba tan desesperada por salir de Azkaban, que aceptó lo inaceptable. Un juramento inquebrantable que la ponía a las órdenes de su sobrino. Y allí estaba, como una estúpida, casi una vulgar sirviente guardando la inútil cosa que si bien no sabia que era lo que hacia, era obvio que no funcionaba.

Sin embargo, algo no encajaba. Conoció a su señor al dedillo, Lord Voldemort no era ningún imbécil, si se había tomado tantas molestias con ese gran artefacto incrustado en el piso de piedra, para protegerlo y ocultarlo, era porque realmente valía la pena. Quizás, Draco se había precipitado y no cumplió con todos los pasos para activar el mecanismo. Pero………tendría que esperar……Realmente era odioso, ella, la mejor mortifaga que alguna vez caminó sobre la tierra, estaba siendo desperdiciada, relegada al simple papel de vigilante.

Una rata paso corriendo entre sus pies. Bella la sintió y se paro violentamente de la silla.

-Estúpido animal- exclamó ella con asco, esgrimió su varita. La rata se desplazaba velozmente cruzando el mismo centro del Artefacto Infernal.

-_Avada Kedavra_- Bella estaba tan frustrada y tenia tanto tiempo que no pronunciaba la maldición asesina, que esta fue conjurada con fuerza inusitada. Dio de lleno en el pobre animal, que lejos de quedar paralizado y muerto, simplemente estalló como un globo, cubriendo de carne y sangre el pulido bronce del Artefacto.

Entonces, ocurrió.

La sangre goteo entre las ruedas dentadas circunscritas en el mecanismo, luego de una fracción de segundo, este se activó y empezó a funcionar, las ruedas se movieron, unas sobre otras, al principio lentas, pero poco a poco desarrollando un poco mas de velocidad, una cadencia infernal, el sonido era muy parecido al de un reloj, una especie de tic tac. Haces de luz empezaron a inundar la estancia.

Bella observó absorta y fascinada el espectáculo de luz que se desarrollaba frente a ella y entonces de pronto, este acabó y la estancia quedo sumida en la más profunda oscuridad, solo se oía el tic tac del artefacto. Todo se cubrió de tinieblas y Bella, sintiendo la malevolencia y la perversidad en el ambiente, algo que sin duda la revitalizaba puesto que no se sentía incomoda con ello, exclamó un grito de triunfo.

Ella, sin quererlo, por una casualidad del destino, gracias a una maldita rata que se le había atravesado en el camino, había activado el mecanismo infernal.

0o0

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, el dolor en sus costillas era decididamente insoportable. La magnitud de sus heridas no era suficiente para incapacitarla, pero si para hacerle pasar el mal rato. Estaba viva de milagro y lo sabia, tenía que agradecérselo a Snape, quien había evitado que Malfoy la matase impunemente. Aun así, su antiguo profesor de Pociones no había tenido reparos para lanzarle una imperdonable. Por supuesto, todo a causa de los malditos diarios. Y para colmo, ya Draco Malfoy sospechaba que ella estaba ocultando algo muy importante referente al propio Theo Nott. Su Horrocrux.

Lo insustancial o lo circunstancial ya no tenían cabida en esta historia. De manera paradójica tendría que pelear a muerte contra aquellos a quien pretendía salvaguardar. Porque el destino de los Artefactos ponían en riesgo a todos y cada uno de los que habitaban el mundo. Incluyendo a Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape. Porque si bien trató de explicarse a medias con él, Draco Malfoy padecía una ceguera propiciada por el estado de locura temporal que estaba padeciendo. No escuchaba a nada ni a nadie.

Hermione trató de que entrara en razón, tragandose su orgullo, le pidió que no la matase, estaba viva de milagro, solo se salvó porque Snape imprevistamente había desarmado a Draco Malfoy. Él también estaba gravemente herido, ella puso todo su empeño en que así sucediese, no en vano peleo por su vida hasta con las uñas. En su mirada no había visto la frialdad acostumbrada en sus ojos cuando se dirigían a ella, solo vio la tempestad, rabia, ira, turbación, desasosiego, una amalgama de sentimientos violentos dirigidos hacia su persona. Y Hermione, por primera vez en toda su vida, supo en carne propia lo que era el odio mas desmedido hacia ella y sin embargo también le pareció captar otra cosa, algo más.

Ella se apareció en la sala de su casa aproximadamente a las tres de la mañana, la habitación permanecía en total oscuridad. Hermione dio unos pasos para encender el interruptor de la luz, seguidamente caminó tambaleándose hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y tomó la hielera, envolvió bastantes cubos de hielo en una pequeña toalla y se lo llevó a la cabeza, estaba segura que tenia una concusión, la sien le palpitaba como si tuviese un corazón adicional allí, se sentía desesperada, golpeada y miserable, lo único que la animó en ese momento era saber que Draco Malfoy estaba tan o mas golpeado que ella.

-Maldito Malfoy –gruñó Hermione en voz alta. _¿Qué es lo que demonios vas a hacer?_ sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se estremeció. El Artefacto…………..esa era la respuesta a todo. Esa cosa sacada del rincón más oscuro del infierno, aquello que podría en jaque la existencia del mundo como ella lo conocía, la puerta del infierno desatado sobre la tierra.

Hermione dejó la toalla sobre la repisa y se tomó las sienes con sus manos. _¡DIABLOS! ¡DIABLOS! ¡DIABLOS!. _ Había sido imprudente cargando con ella los diarios, eso era cierto, había traicionado todo su entrenamiento de guerra. Hizo lo menos que se esperaba, llevar los diarios con ella _¡Que pensabas Hermione! ¿Qué diría el viejo Ojoloco Moody?_ Había sido tan estúpida. Les había dado la respuesta de todo a esos dos. Pero realmente es que tampoco se esperó que Draco Malfoy diese con los escritos de su abuelo. Y tampoco que Abraxas Malfoy supiese al parecer lo que era un Artefacto Infernal. El destino se conjuraba en su contra, todas las casualidades parecían reunirse para joderla en serio. Bueno, no lo tenia seguro, pero sin duda sus sospechas no eran infundadas. Draco lo había mencionado por su nombre, al igual que Snape, ellos sabian que los diarios de Nott tenían información, no, eso no era cierto, lo más acertado seria decir que los diarios de Theo eran el manual técnico de los malditos artefactos, con alguna que otra laguna en su contenido, pero lo suficiente para que ella los ubicara y los pudiese destruir y otra persona también, esta vez con intensiones menos loables. Además, para colmo, le había arrebatado uno de los giratiempos gemelos. Malo para todo.

Hermione caminó erráticamente de un lado a otro en medio de la estancia, hasta que finalmente se cansó y se dejó caer en uno de los sofá de la sala, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó, pronto cerró los ojos y se dejo sumergir en un estado de duermevela, estaba demasiado agotada y asustada. Quizás lo mejor era ir al Hospital de San Mungo para que la sanasen, pero ella no quería preguntas indiscretas, suficiente con el pequeño desastre que había dejado tras si en el Departamento de Misterios. Había cometido robo y de paso también vandalismo, digamos que la sala de las Profecías había quedado hecha polvo, en el sentido mas literal de la frase. Obviamente iba a ser muy difícil de explicar alguna de las dos cosas. Y el Wizegamot le tenía ganas, nadie quedo conforme con el hecho de que ella aceptase la herencia de Nott, en realidad poco le importaba el dinero y la casa en Bristol, ella lo había hecho por los diarios. Pero los enemigos resurgían, dentro del Ministerio de Magia ingles y sin duda sospechaban de ella por actuar como lo hizo.

Theo le había indicado en sus diarios lo que tenía que hacer con su legado. Y si, fue un detalle inesperado, pero justo a al fin y esa petición de Theo estaba sobre ruedas. Los papeles estaban listos, el momento llegaría en algunos años. Inexplicablemente, le había pedido que se le otorgase en el más completo anonimato la mitad de la herencia a un chiquillo de diez años de cabello multicolor que Hermione conocía muy bien. El resto seria para ella, más de cincuenta millones de galeones en oro macizo, para que, como le había escrito Theo con su odiosa manera de ver las cosas, lo disfrutase, lo guardase o lo arrojase por el precipicio mas profundo. Lo que juzgase más conveniente, traducido, lo que menos remordimiento de conciencia le provocase.

La intención de ese regalo fue una sorpresa para Hermione y luego de analizarlo un buen rato, dio con el motivo. Entonces decidió entregarlo todo, a ese ser inocente que no tenía la culpa de nada, un niño pobre, huérfano, sujeto a la caridad de su abuela y de su padrino. La maldita casa la conservaría. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Algunos deseos son tan bizarros que no vale la pena preguntarse sobre ellos, a lo mejor, la quería de recuerdo. ¿Quién sabe? Después de todo, lo imposible tocaba a su puerta mas a menudo de lo que desearía.

Por supuesto, el Horrocrux de Theo tenía que ver con todo ese asunto, Hermione no era tonta, con todas las cartas sobre la mesa….ya ella sabía quien había muerto para darle la supuesta inmortalidad a Theodore Marcus Nott. No necesitó leer el Libro de los Ángeles caídos para saber el nombre de esa victima. Ni tampoco necesitó preguntarse los motivos de Theo, inexplicablemente, sin duda algún remordimiento de conciencia, había tenido al final.

¿Que puedes decir cuando ya no hay nada que te sorprenda del ser humano que alguna vez amaste con toda el alma? ¿Cuando ya no te escandalizas por todos sus monstruosos actos o no te conmueves con sus inesperados destellos de sensibilidad? ¿Cuándo tu tolerancia ha sido llevada al máximo? La respuesta es simple, nada, simplemente corres el riesgo de que ya mas nada te importe.

Hermione estaba soportando lo insoportable con tal disposición que hasta ella misma se sorprendía de su actitud. Quizás, sin ser muy consciente de ello, sin quererlo, la sangre fría de Theodore Nott se le estaba contagiando. Le dolía, por supuesto que si, ese hombre había sido una de las personas mas genuinamente buenas que ella hubiese conocido alguna vez y que su muerte hubiese servido a tan repugnante propósito, de alguna manera le revolvía el estomago ¿Cómo arreglarlo? No había forma, ni manera, lo hecho consumado estaba. Y si Theo estaba en lo correcto, aún cuando los Artefactos funcionasen al unísono y levantasen a todos los muertos del mundo, esa alma, jamás volvería.

En cuanto a decirle algo a Harry, estaba completamente descartado y ahora menos, con Snape y Malfoy dispuestos a todo, rememorando sus viejos tiempos como mortifagos, para conseguir los Artefactos. Ninguno lo dijo explícitamente, no era necesario, era demasiado evidente. Ella sabía que sin duda Draco Malfoy tenía una buena razón, suponía, o por lo menos así lo quería creer, que era por su mujer, cualquier otra posibilidad seria inconcebible. Malfoy, a su juicio, no podía estar tan errado en la vida, ¿o si? En cuanto a Snape, ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? ¿Cuál era su motivación? ¿Poder? ¿Erigirse como el nuevo señor Tenebroso?, le costaba creerlo, no conocía a Snape lo suficiente, pero no era ningún demente, de hecho era una de las personas mas cuerdas e inteligentes que había conocido, un sujeto algo maquiavélico, cierto, pero no movía un pie sin analizar la situación cuidadosamente, había tenido la oportunidad de ser un poderoso mortifago, ayudando a Voldemort a ganar, y había hecho lo contrario, según Harry, por un juramento a Albus Dumblendore y por el amor de una mujer. Y todo lo que hizo, fue tan estupendamente planeado, que sin duda, la ingrata comunidad mágica algún día tendría que agradecerle de rodillas al igual que lo hacían con Harry, haberlos liberados de la oscuridad. Pero antes, tendría que pagar los tres _Imperius_ que le había lanzado esa noche_. Nota mental: Tener mucho cuidado con Snape, aparentemente no es lo que quiere aparentar, esta vez mas que ninguna otra._

Hermione no estaba segura completamente de los motivos de ambos, Severus Snape había sido miembro de la Orden de Fenix, Draco Malfoy también, cada uno tuvo buenos motivos para cambiar de bando, de seguro las mejores, habían traicionado al Señor Tenebroso y habían sido absueltos de sus culpas, entonces _¿Era tal el atractivo del Artefacto Infernal para arriesgarse de nuevo a perderlo todo? ¡Por supuesto que lo era!_ No en vano Voldemort y Theo habían sucumbido. La única esperanza es que alguno de los dos hiciese caso de las advertencias de Theo Nott contenidas en esos diarios, pero desesperación como la de Malfoy y posiblemente la ambición de Snape, no eran dos situaciones en donde se pudiese ser razonable. Si lo sabría ella.

Hermione se acurrucó sobre el sofá, sin abrir los ojos, cada célula de su cuerpo reclamaba descanso y paz, aunque fuese por un ínfimo instante.

Si, poder, gloria, inmortalidad…………..cualquiera pagaría con sangre por tener aunque fuese alguno de los artefactos. Snape y Malfoy eran Slytherin´s, ambiciosos por sobre cualquier consideración. Además, regresar a tus seres queridos de la muerte, ofrecerles una segunda oportunidad era la cereza que coronaba el pastel. El Artefacto Mortal era una promesa que seduciría a cualquiera que no tuviese una moral sólida en la que sostener sus decisiones. Ninguno de los dos era un santo, eso estaba claro. Así que…..

Por otro lado, si bien ella había pensado que estaba muy jodida en la vida, amando a un imposible y prácticamente condenándolo a muerte en un juicio declarando en su contra, con toda la pena y la angustia que eso significó, sintiendo como su corazón se partía a mil pedazos, tenia que reconocer que Draco Malfoy le llevaba la delantera, había perdido a su esposa y a su hijo. Si padecía un cuadro de locura temporal casi asesinándola ¿Quién podría culparlo? , lo único cierto era que por una fracción de segundo, en un momento de cercanía casi insólito ella pudo respirar su dolor, lo sintió en el alma, se hizo participe y solidaria de su angustia, tuvieron su momento de comprensión mutua, solo una milésima de segundo, antes de nuevo luchar a muerte por los diarios. Si, estaba demente, estaba justificando de alguna forma que el odioso de Malfoy, enceguecido por la furia de haber perdido a sus seres queridos, quisiese vengarse de ella, quien no tenía nada que ver con el asunto, exceptuando el hecho de que ella había estado enamorada del monstruo, Theo Nott. Pero ¿Quién puede decir que ha elegido a la persona correcta para amar? La vida a veces es como la rueda de la fortuna, una ruleta rusa que se empeña una y otra vez en dar vueltas y ofrecer el número equivocado. Y a todas estas ¿Quién decide lo correcto? ¿Quién puede culparla por amar como lo hizo?

Un parpadeo de la luz de la lampara hizo que se despertase. Desde hacia años tenia el sueño ligero, cualquier ruido, cambio de temperatura, algún roce, era capaz de devolverle sus sentidos. Inmediatamente se levantó del sofá, alerta, así mismo asombrándose de su agilidad, movimiento que provocó algo de molestia en su tórax y su muñeca, que a pesar de haberse arreglado con un Episkeyo, todavía le palpitaba de dolor.

Hermione miró las luces del techo, el neón de la lámpara parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que se apagó por completo, al igual que todas las luces de la casa. Sus pupilas se dilataron en la oscuridad, sus músculos se contrajeron en un espasmo, listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa y empezó a deambular por la sala, mirando a todos lados, con la varita en la mano. No conjuro un Lumus, esa penumbra tambien le serviria a ella en todo caso. Conocía bien su casa, podía andar en la oscuridad perfectamente, se sabia de memoria la ubicación de cada mueble, cada mesa, cada escalón. Sin embargo todo el lugar se sumergió en una atmosfera inquietante, prácticamente lo único que podía oír era su respiración entrecortada, y ese silencio la alteraba. Algo en su mente reconoció la situación, sentía que en algún momento la atacarían. Esa sensación de estar en vilo, esperando, era algo que ella reconocía por lo que era, un ataque inminente. ¿Seria que esos dos no se darían por vencido? Si algo sabia de Malfoy (que por otro lado, era un completo extraño para ella, más allá de haberlo conocido de chico) era que era un hueso duro de roer, y mucho más aun difícil de convencer. Ningún argumento seria suficiente si él seguía pensando que ella tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de su esposa.

Entonces, la temperatura ambiental bajo súbitamente, ella sintió el frío penetrando sus fosas nasales, haciendo que de su boca saliese un vaho cada vez que respiraba, un extraño olor, penetrante, acre se instaló en sus fosas nasales. Empezó a tiritar descontroladamente, Hermione trató de controlar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo pero no pudo. Cada célula de su humanidad le estaba gritando a su mente, peligro. Algo estaba mal, ¿Que era lo que rayos estaba pasando en su casa?

Una oleada de pánico la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, por un instante solo quiso salir corriendo de allí y de hecho lo hizo, pero la puerta que comunicaba su sala comedor con el pasillo hacia el hall de entrada se cerró en sus narices. Por un momento pensó en desaparecerse, pero esta vez fue prudente, no lograba encontrar la concentración necesaria, sin duda se escindiría si lo intentaba. Estaba espantada, así de simple. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, sin que fuese posible de ninguna forma normal, sin magia involucrada, Hermione entonces retrocedió, paso a paso, centímetro a centímetro sin quitar sus ojos de la puerta, su varita la tomaba fuertemente, con la mano izquierda, se aferraba a ella porque sabia que quizás era lo único con lo que podría defenderse. Miró de reojo hacia una de las ventanas de la sala, esta se cerró estruendosamente también. ¿Qué diablos……?

El ambiente era opresivo, le parecía que las paredes caían sobre ella, como si fuesen a aplastarla. Entonces algo la paralizó, una presencia, escuchó un sonido, parecido una respiración pausada, acompasada, que no provenía de sus labios. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y la inquietud dentro de su mente alcanzó proporciones cósmicas. Todavía estaba frente a la puerta incapaz de darse vuelta. Sintió unas pisadas, amortiguadas por la alfombra y luego un peso muerto sobre uno de los sofás que chirrío ruidosamente.

No se atrevía a girar todavía, estaba paralizada por el pánico. Algo estaba allí con ella, una presencia, pero no era humano, no estaba segura porque, pero lo sabia, lo presentía, sus sentidos de bruja no la engañaban. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el reloj que tenía colgado sobre el marco de la puerta y entonces lo vio. Estaba corriendo hacia atrás, la manecilla del segundero había cambiando de dirección, retrocediendo. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

¡Merlín Santo! Hermione trataba de que su mente analítica hiciera lo que tenia que hacer, buscarle una razón lógica a aquello. Un reloj de manecillas en cuenta regresiva, eso no lo había visto nunca, pero sin duda tenia que tener una explicación. Y esa presencia, ese olor que inundaba sus fosas nasales, ese frío polar que se había instalado en su casa y ese……..

-**Es lamentable cuando te das cuenta de que si quieres que las cosas se hagan de la manera correcta, tiene que venir uno a ocuparse personalmente de estos molestos asuntos. De manera irónica, esta vez tengo que decir, que mas acudir voluntariamente mi presencia ha sido requerida**- su voz era áspera, con un dejo de sarcasmo, su tono era alto, tanto que Hermione la sintió resonando en su cerebro mas que entrando por sus oídos.

Miedo.

En ese momento, Hermione Granger estaba sumida en el más irracional miedo. No podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, tampoco podía moverse, estaba dándole frente a la puerta y no se atrevía a girarse en la dirección de donde provenía la voz. Todo su coraje Gryffindor se esfumó en un segundo. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado y el terror más primitivo la recorría, internándose en cada uno de sus células, diseccionando su carne, enredándose en todas las neuronas de su cerebro. Jamás había sentido pánico de esa forma, tan vivido que podía tocarlo, comerlo, masticarlo, defecarlo. Lo que su cerebro, racional y lógico se negaba a creer en lo mas profundo, era confirmado por sus sentidos……esa voz….Ella sentía que la cabeza le estallaría de un momento a otro. Su lengua seguía pegada al paladar y se sentía a punto de enloquecer.

La reconoció, lo haría aunque pasasen milenios, esa voz ronca estaba grabada a fuego en sus recuerdos. En medio del terror, el corazón de Hermione empezó a palpitar con violencia. Como si eso fuese posible, le pareció que la oscuridad de la estancia se hacia mas profunda, envolviéndola como una mortaja.

**-****Me has decepcionado, yo no debería estar aquí y lo sabes, pero aun así sigo conservando la esperanza en ti. ¿Gracioso no?** – sus palabras eran claras, con una sintaxis correcta, pronunciadas con un leve acento nórdico- **Estoy seguro de que te decepcione como nadie, que tú nunca confiaste en mi, pero al mismo tiempo se que jamás dejaste de sentir algo. Pero esperanzas, esas nunca las tuviste. ¿O me equivoco?**

0o0

_!Hey! tú me atrapaste en un coma  
Y creo que no quiero  
volver a este mundo otra vez  
Quizás no te guste estar en coma  
porque nunca has ido  
!Oh! hazme sentir que vuelvo a este mundo otra vez  
Ahora me siento como si estuviera flotando lejos  
Y no puedo sentir todo la presión  
Y me gusta este camino  
Pero no quiero volver a este mundo otra vez  
Suspendido en un profundo mar negro  
Y tengo la luz al final  
Y tengo los huesos en el mástil  
Bueno, he ido a navegar he ido a navegar  
Y no lo puedo dejar tan fácil  
Mientras mis amigos me llaman para volver  
Yo digo que ellos están  
están dejándome ir para arriba  
cuando yo necesitaba claridad  
!Que demonios esta pasando!  
Maldición  
Resbalandome lejos lejos lejos  
Es un milagro cuanto tiempo puedo estar  
En un mundo creado por tu mente  
En un mundo que esta lleno de mierda  
Ayuda  
!Bastardos!_

_Coma, GN´R  
_

_0o0_

DEJEN REVIEWS


	8. Pequeñas e insignificantes señales

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, gracias a los que dejan reviews, y para los que leen en las sombras, no se dejen sugestionar por el fic o el autor, comenten aunque sea para criticar. Este capitulo es transcendental, léanlo con atención. Banda sonora a cargo de R-Evolve de 30 Seconds to Mars. Y bueno de mi parte también Anthem of the year 2000 de Silverchair, aunque no tenga nada que ver con el capitulo ni con el fic, es una buena recomendación musical. Besos y de nuevo gracias.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo I El Mecanismo Infernal

Capitulo 8 Pequeñas e insignificantes señales

"_**La ciencia no ha demostrado si la locura es o no la sublimación de la inteligencia"**_

_**Edgar Alan Poe **_

_Estoy soñando__……………….todavía estoy dormida………..eso es lo que sucede, tengo una pesadilla, esto no puede estar sucediendo._ Si había llegado a pensar que estaba espantada, ahora simplemente estaba aterrorizada. Hermione seguía temblando como una hoja al viento. Era simplemente imposible la posibilidad. ¿O no?

-Gírate- la orden fue precisa y fría. En medio de la oscuridad, la palabras se hacían consistentes, de alguna manera palpables, a Hermione le pareció que su voz era cortante como un cuchillo, su agobio se hizo insoportable.

Hermione sentía su corazón palpitando violentamente y el miedo instalándose en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Si, era cierto, era una desgracia amar con tanta intensidad y temer con todas las fuerzas a la misma persona. Sabia que él estaba allí, lo sentía, escuchaba su voz, pero no se lo podía creer, no podía aceptarlo, no quería girar y enfrentarse con el horror de su presencia y lo que eso significaba, y él lo sabia………claro que lo sabia……lo sabia.

-Hermione- su nombre fue pronunciado de manera lenta, acariciando una y cada una de las silabas. Ella dio un respingo, de alguna forma era aterrador y a la vez irresistible. Sus deseos más locos se estaban convirtiendo en la peor pesadilla jamás imaginada. _Debo estar soñando, no es verdad, no puede ser cierto_- Ven acércate.

-Theo- Hermione habló susurrante, con el mas vivido miedo impregnando cada una de las silabas, sus ojos se cerraban instintivamente- ¿Eres tú?- eso era una necesidad preguntarlo, por supuesto que era él. ¿Quien más lograría alterarle los sentidos de esa manera? Dentro de todo su espanto, su corazón saltaba con la expectativa de tenerlo de vuelta con ella, pero eso lo sentía en el fondo…muy en el fondo, solapado y cubierto de capas de miedo, pánico y terror.

-Ven…. ¿Acaso me tienes asco? No me sorprendería- respondió la voz con un dejo de molestia, de pronto se hizo mas imperativa- Gírate

Hermione sintió que inexplicablemente perdía la voluntad de sus acciones. No era un _Imperius_ ni ninguna magia externa lo que la estaba sometiendo, ella era misma que tenia un conflicto desatado dentro de su cerebro. Ceder una vez más o no hacerlo. Sentía repulsión, asco, añoranza, curiosidad, alegría y pena, y lo mas extraño era que ninguna de esas sensaciones lograba afianzarse en su corazón lo suficiente para darle un respiro. Sus músculos empezaron a moverse a pesar de toda su reticencia. Poco a poco, en total estado de sorpresa y pánico fue volteándose, con lentitud, su cuerpo estaba en completa tensión, esa sensación avasallante en todas sus células que le decía a gritos PELIGRO no había cesado, se giró por completo pero aun así era incapaz de levantar su mirada del piso. Intentaba encontrar valor de donde lo tenia, de alguna forma, ella estaba enfrentando las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones.

-Mírame- de nuevo la voz se escuchó en tono bajo, muy bajo, casi susurrante, sin embargo sonó como lo que era, una orden.

Si hubo algo en Theo Nott que ella aceptó muy en contra de su voluntad toda la vida, fue su indiscutible autoridad, esa fuerte personalidad que anulaba todo lo demás a su alrededor. Y aun así, a veces lograba resistirse a eso. Hermione creyó percibir un dejo de burla en su voz, ironía tal vez, como si él se estuviese divirtiendo a costa suya observándola aterrorizada. Tristemente, no descartó esa posibilidad de su cabeza, ella lo conocía bien, sabia quien era Theo Nott…claro que lo sabia….lo sabia.

-El artefacto infernal ha sido puesto en marcha- esta vez su tono fue seco, calculado, frío y analítico. Si, ciertamente Theo Nott podía ser una maquina cuando se lo proponía, esa ausencia de humanidad era la razón por la que todos le temían, incluyéndola-esa sin duda es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Hermione Granger, mírame.

Entonces finalmente ella obedeció y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, sus pies ya no tuvieron mas fuerzas para sostenerla, cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo y empezó a gemir descontroladamente, meneando la cabeza una y otra vez, incapaz de posar sus ojos sobre él de nuevo. La oscuridad de la estancia se hizo mas densa, encerrándola, aprisionándola, así como sentía que esa misma oscuridad se adentraba en su cuerpo, retorciéndose en su estomago y estrujándole el corazón.

-No por Dios, no así- dijo ella mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos- ¿Que es lo que te he hecho Theo? Merezco la muerte, la eterna condenación. No así, no quise que murieses así.

Hermione hubiese llorado en ese momento, claro que si, el problema era que las lágrimas se le habían acabado hacia tiempo, sin embargo pronto lo haría, estas se reproducirían y lloraría. Ella, dentro de toda su nobleza y su sentido de la justicia que le hicieron oponerse a él, en el fondo jamás deseo su muerte, se sentía profundamente culpable por eso. Y menos aun deseo que un Dementor devorase su alma, pero no lo hizo, no movió un dedo para evitarlo. Y eso la atormentaría el resto de su vida.

Una figura alta, vestida con una tunica negra se desplazó ágilmente por la habitación hasta ella, no parecía que caminase mas bien estaba suspendida en el aire. "Eso" se inclinó hacia ella y se acercó a su oído.

-No es hora de arrepentimientos – su aliento frío erizó su piel. Hermione no quería mirarlo de nuevo, no podía- se hizo conmigo lo que debía hacerse. Era mi destino, así de simple.

_Esa__ voz….es su voz._

-¿Qué eres?- dijo ella entonces atreviéndose a enfrentar el horror. Su espíritu había encontrado finalmente el valor para hacerle frente a esa situación inaudita que estaba experimentando. Hermione Granger sabia que debia ser fuerte y conservar la cabeza fría, sino lo hacia, de seguro enloquecería.

-Soy un alma en pena- dijo Theo siseando- solo eso.

Hay tantas descripciones sobre como debería lucir un espíritu, que sin duda uno, un mortal común y silvestre inteligente dudaría que alguna correspondiese a la realidad. Por supuesto, estamos hablando de nosotros, simples muggles, no vale la pena aclarar el punto.

Hermione Granger era bruja, había visto fantasmas, Hogwarts estaba lleno de ellos, La Dama de Ravenclaw, El Barón Sangriento, Nick casi decapitado, el mismo Peeves, que era un Polstergeist. Fantasmas simpáticos algunos, odiosos otros, pero de alguna manera inofensivos. Pero Theo no lucia ni se sentía como ellos, era otra cosa.

La podredumbre interior poca veces se ve reflejada en el exterior de un ser humano, una facies agradable puede esconder el alma más perturbada pero, irónicamente, a veces incluso la criatura más horrible puede estar llena de bondad en su corazón. Lo cierto es que en general, nuestra fisonomía no corresponde a lo que en realidad tenemos dentro, a nuestra alma. Sin embargo esta vez, no fue así. Llámenlo castigo o justicia divina, lo cierto es que la figura negra que estaba al lado de Hermione Granger lucia como si hubiese sido transportado desde el infierno mas maldito hasta el mundo real.

El bello rostro de Theo Nott ya no existía, ahora era un conglomerado de músculos, hueso y pedazos de piel seca adherida a su cara, seca y rugosa como si fuese pergamino, sus cuencas oculares estaban totalmente vacías, oscuras, lucían como un pozo negro sin fondo. Esta vez la podredumbre del interior de Theo Nott estaba completamente a la vista. Su calva cabeza estaba semi-cubierta con una capucha y de las mangas de su tunica se divisaban unas manos huesudas como garras, con las uñas largas y negras, manos recubiertas de la misma piel apergaminada de su rostro, solo que también, muy descoloridos y apagados, se observaban cientos de pequeñas marcas oscuras, como tatuajes, en exóticas formas de espirales y runas. Pero lo que había espantado a Hermione eran sus ojos, o mas bien la ausencia de ellos, solo la mas densa oscuridad podía divisarse en estas cuencas vacías, aun así, parecía que realmente allí estuviesen sus ojos, sin sustancia pero capaces de atravesarla. Ella tenia la sensación de que si enfocaba su mirada en ellos, perdería su alma, se hundiría en ese pozo sin fondo hasta desesperar y desaparecer. Terror absoluto era lo que estaba sintiendo. Y a pesar de ello, Hermione se sobrepuso.

Theo Nott no era un espíritu, no era un fantasma, quizás, a lo mejor, como bien había dicho, solo era un alma en pena, un espectro despojado de todo su anterior exterior atractivo, repelente, informe, condenado a vagar como consecuencia de sus propias acciones. Ese era el castigo de los designios superiores, quitarle a Theo Nott toda su hermosa fisonomía y mostrarlo tal cual como lo que era, una completa abominación, un despojo de ser humano. La miseria de su alma se había arrastrado hasta su exterior, imposibilitándolo de ocultar más nunca su negro corazón.

Nadie nunca lo creería posible, pero aun así, ella todavía seguía esperanzada en que una minúscula partícula de humanidad subsistiera en él todavía. Después de todo, Theo Nott solo había sido un hombre y tuvo derecho a equivocarse, ahora le había sido otorgada la gracia de regresar y remediar sus errores, por terribles que hubiesen sido. Por supuesto, sometido a su castigo.

Él ya había visto sus manos, pues aunque no poseyese ojos, podía ver todo a su alrededor, y presentía como debía lucir lo demás. No se inmutó, ya no posea capacidad de sorprenderse, lo aceptó como la mayoría de las cosas a las que se había sometido en vida, con resignación. En todo sus años buscando ser inmortal, descubriendo los Artefactos Infernales, sabia que tendría que pagar un precio, físico o mental. Cuando se unió a Voldemort y vio el aspecto de serpiente que poseía, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, en el momento que su Horrocrux fuese activado, él jamás volvería a ser lo que fue. Sin embargo, tenia la sospecha de que su lamentable estado, pues prácticamente lucia como un cadáver momificado, reseco y frágil, era mas bien debido al hecho de que solo uno de los artefactos estaba activo y también de alguna manera, si bien Nott no era un fanático religioso, a algún castigo divino por ser quien había sido, un maldito en la vida y un maldecido en la muerte.

-Puedo tocarte- pidió Hermione, ya superada la sorpresa inicial. Si bien su aspecto era aterrador, algo la impulsaba a ello. Era él, estaba deforme, muerto, seco…..pero era Theo. Cuando nunca mas se esperó volver a tocar su cuerpo….estaba allí….con ella. Era un deseo enfermo, una maldita curiosidad, un anhelo sembrado con las más profundas raíces en su corazón, pero era lo que ella quería, a él.

-No lo se- respondió él mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia la mujer, manteniendo una distancia prudencial- pero creo que debería negarme. No vaya a ser que tengas una sorpresa desagradable y yo también. No se como, pero siento. Mi piel no se ve mucho, pero ahí está. También puedo ver, creo que ya te diste cuenta.

-Luces sólido- dijo ella estirando su mano pero él retrocedió.

-Creo que no soy sólido- contestó Theo con incomodidad. No quería que ella lo tocase, no quería corromperla con el tacto de su cuerpo - puedo atravesar las paredes si quiero

-¿Cómo estas aquí? Pensé que el Dementor….- ella de pronto dejo de hablar, su mente estaba en blanco, no procesaba bien la información, estaba literalmente en shock. Sin embargo Hermione Granger sabia las respuestas puesto que ella había leído los diarios- ¡Oh!…..el Horrocrux…..y el artefacto. ¡Oh Dios!, Malfoy activó el Artefacto Infernal.

-Te dije que regresaría- aclaró Theo- si mi horrocrux no era destruido. Te lo advertí ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Hermione lo miró con rencor.

-Tengo que responder a esa pregunta tan obvia- dijo ella, él río amargamente.

-No, tienes razón, es demasiado obvio y muy estúpido también- dijo él con resignación- eres una mujer de cualidades extraordinarias Hermione Granger y también de desafortunados defectos. Tu sentimentalismo es una de las cosas que quise de ti- _"quise_" Hermione se sobresaltó _¿Porque hablaba de él, de ellos en pasado?_ Theo la taladró con sus ojos vacuos- pero debes reconocer que no ha servido de nada. Tenias que destruirlo. Tuve la esperanza de que por primera vez en tu vida, me hicieses caso. Pero creo que contigo tengo la batalla perdida desde hace años. Eres terca como una maldita mula, ¿Sabias eso? Te digo que no me ames y te enamoras, de paso me enamoro yo también y todo se va a la mierda, luego te pido que te cases conmigo y me rechazas, te solicito amablemente que destruyas el jodido Horrocrux y no lo haces, bla, bla, bla, ¿Quién puede entenderte mujer?

-No bromees- dijo ella, sorprendiéndose por la manera de hablar de ese fantasma, ser, ente….no sabía como definirlo. Estaba muerto, ese era un hecho del que tenía constancia, ella había visto su cadáver. Pero esa cosa que la miraba con ojos muertos, tenia algo tan familiar en su personalidad, muy diferente al Theo mortifago, en esas pocas palabras que le estaba dirigiendo, por mas hirientes e intolerables que sonaran, era mas parecido al chico hosco del que ella se había ilusionado que al ser terrible y siniestro en que se convirtió. A lo mejor era una estupidez pensar así, pero esa cosa era lo más cercano al Theo original que ella había sentido en años. Estaba hablando con coherencia, no más el bruto enloquecido de los últimos tiempos, ese que solo lograba asustarla. Eso la reconfortó y le dio valor.

-No bromeo- dijo él- jamás he hablado tan en serio. Nuestro amor fue una maldición para ti. No debió haber sido, no debió haber prosperado. Debí matarlo, debí matarte en mi corazón, no dejarme envolver. Solo te desgracie la vida, Hermione. Pero era atroz, fuerte, intenso, se apoderó de mi ser. No perdí mi alma por ti, entiendes, a pesar de todo lo que hice, de todo el empeño que puse en que sucediese, en ser algo mas que un pobre ser humano, de mis atrocidades, algo en mi se aferraba como una maldita garrapata a ti. Enloquecí por ello y por eso me perdí. Por no tenerte, por hacerte sufrir y por no poder vivir sabiendo que te perdí irremediablemente por mis decisiones. Y tú, tú estuviste a punto de echar todo por la borda, intente convencerte y no lo hiciste, gracias a Merlín. No habría valido la pena, yo nunca te merecí. Solo fui un egoísta contigo. Pero sigues siendo una tonta enamorada. Por eso estoy aquí en este momento, porque tú no tuviste el valor de separarte de la única cosa que todavía tenía algo de mí en este mundo.

-¿Te atreves a darme un sermón?- dijo Hermione con rabia. Se levantó del suelo y entonces lo enfrentó- ¿Tú todavía tienes el coraje de reclamarme? ¿A mi?

-Solo te estoy ofreciendo un punto de vista razonable y realista- dijo Theo- pero tómalo como quieras.

Hermione sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en su rostro. ¿Cómo era capaz Theo de decirle esas cosas tan hirientes? Quizás no fuese lo mas sano del mundo, pero ella lo había amado sinceramente, quizás con algo de culpa, pero nunca, jamás, llegó a considerar ese sentimiento algo sucio y repugnante, solo era simplemente un imposible.

-¿Es posible que estés arrepentido?- preguntó ella en voz muy baja- de nosotros.

-No- dijo él- de lo que sentí, nunca. Pero me arrepiento de no haberte dejado ser feliz. Debí renunciar a ti mucho antes.

-Eso es una estupidez a estas alturas- ella hacia el intento de verlo completamente en la oscuridad, pero ahora solo divisaba una forma negra parpadeante, como si fuese una pantalla de televisor mal sintonizada. Desistió de tocarlo, en ese momento se veía menos sólido que minutos antes.

-Lo dices porque todavía me quieres y de alguna forma me extrañas- dijo él- con la cabeza fría, cuando pasen los años, te darás cuenta de tu error. Y me odiaras, seguro que lo harás.

-¿Y tú no eres un tonto enamorado?- preguntó ella.

-Alguna vez lo fui- fue la respuesta de él en tono sepulcral- pero los muertos no tenemos derecho a sentir amor- muy en el fondo, él estaba mintiendo, pero había tomado una decisión con respecto a ella hacia mucho tiempo y no iba a cambiar de posición después de muerto- Soy pero no existo, estoy aquí debido a una copia de mi alma que reside en un horrocrux, mi otra alma, su gemela, la original, esta siendo devorada por un dementor en estos momentos y será así toda la eternidad. Siento como grita, como desespera, lo siento en cada molécula de esto que soy ahora. No existo, pero estoy.

-¿Duele?- preguntó ella, el asunto del Dementor era algo que la azoraba a niveles inimaginables. Si él hubiese muerto de otra forma, estaría dolida pero más tranquila, solo de imaginarse…...

-Duele como el infierno- respondió Theo- Y no se que pasara ahora. El mecanismo infernal ha sido puesto en marcha. El imperdonable regreso, su alma maldita habita de nuevo este mundo. Tiene cuerpo físico, gracias a su Horrocrux, pero aun así, no deja de ser un espectro- Hermione contuvo el aliento al escucharlo, él hablaba de si mismo en tercera persona, como si verdaderamente hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Sin embargo era él, a pesar de su aspecto, era su personalidad, su voz, estaba allí con ella en esa habitación- Pero no se lo que pasara si se activan todos los artefactos o si el mecanismo infernal sigue funcionando. Lo cierto es que para destruir ahora este, tenemos primero que destruir a los demás. Parara cuando ya no haya energía oscura. Y esta proviene y es generada por el Artefacto Infernal. Cuéntame que ha sucedido. ¿Leíste los diarios? ¿Dónde están?

-No tengo los diarios- dijo Hermione bajando la cara un poco apenada. Eso, si era completa responsabilidad de ella, haberlos perdido. No pudo ver la expresión de Nott puesto que él cubrió completamente su cara con la capucha, sus movimientos eran lentos, algo torpes, como si estuviese acostumbrándose donde estaba ubicada su cabeza y el resto de sus miembros- Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape me los robaron. Tenías razón, Abraxas Malfoy dejó tu encuentro con él en el pasado por escrito y creo que lo subestimaste, sabia de que se trataba el asunto, lo que era un Artefacto Infernal y para que servia. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan descuidado respecto a esto Theo?

Theo no pudo dejar de reprimir una carcajada, ella levantó una ceja incrédula.

-Directo al grano como siempre- dijo él después que terminó de reírse- Es bueno saber que superaste el ataque de pánico. Lamento el espectáculo circense, pero ahora no me gusta la luz y el frío parece que viene conmigo de manera natural.

Hermione Granger era una mujer practica, quizás eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella a Theo, la sensatez llevada a su máxima expresión. Aun cuando no fuese una demostración de cordura enamorarse de él como lo hizo, ella tenia esa cualidad de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, sin dejar que el miedo nublase sus perspectivas. Sabía separar las prioridades de los asuntos superfluos. Habían entrado en el asunto que realmente importaba, el de los Artefactos, las otras consideraciones deberían ser apartadas a un lado, igual, él estaba muerto, era una especie de espectro, una cosa que no debería sentir nada de nada. El romance no estaba en la lista de prioridades de ninguno de los dos ante la insólita situación que estaban viviendo, aunque sus respectivos corazones estuviesen a punto de salirse de sus pechos. Él estaba muerto, los muertos no sienten, pero aun así Theo Nott estaba emocionado por verla. Hermione suponía que él había olvidado todo esos sentimientos, por supuesto, ella de nuevo estaba equivocada. Pero Theo no la saco de su error.

-Tienes razón, Abraxas Malfoy resulto ser impredecible y mas astuto de lo que me imaginaba- contestó Theo- sin embargo la otra posibilidad es que a Voldemort se le hubiese ido la lengua.

-Voldemort jamás hablaría de los Horrocruxes a nadie mas que no fueses tú, era su secreto mas preciado, solo te lo dijo porque le convenia- replicó Hermione-¿Por qué entonces habría de mencionar los Artefactos Infernales a otro? Tu Señor Tenebroso no fue ningún imbécil

-Te sorprenderías de la idiotez proverbial de Tom Riddle, Hermione. Por otro lado, Bellatrix Lestrange sabia que existía el Artefacto aunque nunca le fue revelado su propósito en teoría- explicó Theo- ella me ayudó a esconderlo y protegerlo. Voldemort también le dio un Horrocrux para guardar, ese que ustedes robaron en Gringotts. No es descabellado pensar que ella sabe algo. ¿Dónde está? ¿La mataron?

-Está en Azkaban- contestó Hermione- la ejecutaran mañana.

-Debo buscarla- contestó Theo- de alguna manera tengo que hacerlo, hablar con ella, puede darnos algunas respuestas. El tiempo se agota, no se cuanto mas podré permanecer visible. De hecho, es muy poco lo que se de mi nueva condición. No hay un precedente, Voldemort al morir tenia varios Horrocruxes es cierto, esto evitó que su alma desapareciese, pero no poseía forma visible porque no conocía la existencia de los Artefactos Infernales, lo supo mucho después por mi.

-Eso ya lo suponía- contesto Hermione amargamente. Era obvio que si había algún culpable de todo ese disparate, eran tanto Voldemort como Theo Nott.

-Luego utilizó sangre de Potter y huesos de su padre para regresar físicamente, yo no tengo esa prerrogativa, mi padre está desaparecido- ella dio un respingo, esas palabras fueron frías, directas y lo mas importante, esclarecedoras, no necesitaba preguntar nada, sabia que si él necesitaba desmembrar el cuerpo de su padre para obtener algún beneficio, lo haría sin dudarlo un instante y lo mas importante, sin ningún remordimiento, Theo continuo su explicación- No se como funcionó el asunto de los Horrocruxes con Voldemort que evitó que muriese por efecto de un Avada la primera vez, cuando tu amigo"Harry" era un niño, no lo se, o quizás fue debido a que Voldemort tenia seis Horrocruxes y yo solo tengo uno. A lo mejor si no me hubiese muerto por culpa de un Dementor, hubiese permanecido de alguna forma, como lo hizo él, sin necesidad del artefacto. De hecho algunas teorías dicen que con El Beso no mueres, pero yo morí, lo se. Y si he vuelto de esta manera, a sido por efecto del Mecanismo Infernal del Artefacto. Pero todo son conjeturas, algo como esto no a sucedido en la historia y yo tenia la esperanza de que no sucediese jamas.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco, jamás había visto al Theo Nott adulto dudoso. Nunca, él siempre tenía una solución para todo. De alguna manera, eso la alteró, si la persona que supuestamente mas sabia de ese asunto, no tenia las respuesta para todas las situaciones que se derivasen de este, ¿Qué demonios harían?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella te dirá algo?-preguntó Hermione con curiosidad-¿A ti, que siempre fuiste su rival por la atención de Lord Voldemort? ¿O me equivoco?

-Créeme- dijo Theo hosco- no quieres saberlo.

Hermione sintió como si miles de puñales le atravesaran el corazón. Lo conocía muy bien, podía leer entre líneas cualquier cosa que le dijese, la ceguera de Hermione con Theo Nott era selectiva, se reducía solo a la dimensión de lo que él era y lo que sentía, de resto podía adivinarle cualquier cosa. De pronto tuvo muchas cosas claras, demasiadas. Al parecer entre esa mujer y él, había mas cosas que simple camarería de mortifagos.

-No le des mas vueltas- dijo Theo dándose cuenta de la evidente molestia de Hermione. No tenía que adivinar mucho el motivo, ella estaba consternada, quizás algo…celosa. Para lograr tranquilizarla un rato, agregó- No me acosté con ella.

Theo Nott no entendía como un inútil detalle como ese, lograba abrirse paso en una conversación tan importante. Que pérdida de tiempo. Era cierto, técnicamente, no se había acostado con ella, Theo padecía de impotencia en lo tocante a Bellatrix Lestrange, esa mujer jamás hubiese podido provocarle una erección. Nunca se le antojaron las perras fáciles, duras como Bella, no, a él le gustaban las mujeres femeninas y dulces, como Hermione. Lo que había sucedido era otra cosa muy diferente, mucho más perturbadora_. _

-Yo no he sugerido nada de eso- replicó ella con rabia, al ver que era transparente como el agua para él.

-Pero te lo imaginaste. Yo no puedo decir lo mismo de Weasley- dijo Theo agriamente. El comentario se escapo de sus labios, no era su intención enrollarse en una conversación sobre sus relaciones o mas bien la relación de Hermione con otro hombre, pero no lo pudo evitar, aun sentía hervir su inexistente sangre por eso- ¿No es así?

-Ahora vas a decirme que nunca te acostaste con nadie- replicó ella.

-De hecho lo hice, gracias a Merlín, hubiese sido un poco patético morir virgen- contestó Theo- pero eso no es tu problema. Yo te amaba, pero ya que tú nunca estuviste disponible, tenía que desahogarme de alguna manera, además el sexo y el amor son dos cosas bien diferentes, creo que deberías saber eso.

-Tampoco lo mío es tu problema- Hermione estaba roja de la furia.

-Cierto-dijo Theo, si era cierto ese asunto lo ofuscaba, pero como siempre encontró la calma en el lugar menos pensado, en su propio razonamiento, es decir, ellos dos nunca fueron oficialmente nada, solo se amaron en la distancia, era lógico que ella se hubiese encariñado con otro y él se hubiese acostado con otras mujeres, el humano era un animal de necesidades y entre las mas importantes esta el sexo- no lo es, pero aun así me dolió. Sin embargo, contabas con mi bendición al final, es bueno que lo sepas. ¿Por cierto? ¿Ya te casaste con él? ¿Como estuvo la boda? ¿Ya hay algún mocoso pelirrojo en camino? Por cierto ¿Que día es hoy?

-A veces te odio tanto- dijo ella con furia. En su fuero interno, los únicos niños que ella alguna vez deseo con toda el alma eran los que le debió haber parido a Theo Nott, si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, si él no hubiese sido el engendro del demonio en que se convirtió. El muy desgraciado lo sabia, y la torturaba con eso. Causa y consecuencia de amar a Theo Nott. Te conviertes en masoquista.

-Eso es cuento viejo Hermione, ¿Te casaste?- volvió a preguntar- no es que importe mucho en los actuales momentos, mejor dicho ni se para que lo pregunto, puesto que no me afecta en lo mas mínimo, yo nunca fui tu opción numero uno, es mas, ni siquiera fui una opción para ti, me lo dejaste muy claro.

-Yo te dije que te amaba cuando solo era una niña- contestó ella furiosa- y tú me pediste que lo olvidara. Después…….simplemente fue imposible.

Ellos dos estaban abriendo algunas viejas heridas, ella no podía perdonarle lo que alguna vez había sido, él no podía perdonarle que lo amase y nunca aceptase por completo en lo que se había convertido y que de paso, se hubiese ido con otro. Theo Nott siempre esperó de ella amor incondicional o en todo caso que lo odiase definitivamente cuando finalmente se descubrió quien era en realidad el misterioso Theo Nott, la mano derecha de Voldemort, pero no esa ambigüedad de sentimientos que ella le ofreció, algo que siempre detesto, su eterna indecisión. Hermione Granger siempre quiso escuchar de él alguna palabra que demostrase su arrepentimiento y su humanidad, para ella justificar de alguna manera que lo siguiese amando a pesar de todo. Conflicto de intereses, nada más.

Aun así él tuvo la delicadeza de dejarle decidir su destino y lo más importante, no mató a Ron Weasley. Ella tendría que estarle eternamente agradecida por eso. Pero más bien, parecía que Hermione Granger lo odiaba por ello, por no tomar la decisión de llevársela aun en contra de su voluntad, raptarla y hacerla su mujer. A algunas mujeres les gusta que los hombres tomen la batuta, algún gesto que demuestre la intensidad de su amor, ella se habría resistido, pero quizás al final, se hubiese entregado, estaba enamorada, así de simple. Pero no contó que Theo Nott pocas veces se dejaba arrebatar por sus sentimientos. Lastimosamente para ella, él veía las cosas desde muchos puntos de vista y en general tomaba la opción menos complicada, en este caso, esperar a que ella decidiese, no quería obligarla, deseaba que ella cediese por voluntad propia, sino, no tendría ninguna gracia. Y Hermione aparentemente había elegido a Ron Weasley y no a él. Fin del gran dilema.

-No- dijo ella- no me casé y tampoco lo haré. Terminamos.

-Yo pensé que tú querías …por eso yo…..bueno no tiene sentido ahora hablar de eso- fue lo único que comentó Theo un poco sorprendido. Él estaba seguro que ella se casaría, quizás no por amor, pero Weasley le ofrecía estabilidad, algo que ella deseaba con vehemencia y sobre todo, esa boda no representaba un gran conflicto moral para Hermione Granger. Inexplicablemente, a pesar de que la conocía muy bien, Theo suponía que ella había tomado la salida fácil, ese matrimonio. Pero al parecer, no lo hizo, de alguna manera escuchar de sus propios labios que había terminado el compromiso, no lo decepcionó. Y, después de todo, si a ver vamos, ella nunca había amado a Ron Weasley, Theo lo sabia muy bien. Distinto hubiese sido la situación si ella….hubiese sentido algo por los dos, amor por ambos. Theo Nott no podía sentir escalofríos, pero algo parecido le recorrió la columna vertebral. Solo………..un mal presentimiento.

-Fue por ti- dijo ella- no pude hacerlo por ti.

-Estamos saliéndonos del tema- dijo Theo sabiendo que esa conversación no conduciría a nada, como siempre- me siento agotado, consumido, no puedo permanecer visible mucho tiempo. Tengo que acostumbrarme a mi nueva …situación. Se que puedo hacer algo de magia…pero no se a que nivel. Hermione Granger, me tienes donde siempre quisiste, ahora soy una serpiente desvalida y dependiente absolutamente de ti.

-Vete al diablo Nott- dijo ella secamente, Hermione sabia que él detestaba que lo llamase por su apellido, pero ella no podría soportar mas comentarios puntillosos, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios- No bromees con esto por favor, me desesperas.

- Yo… querida….soy el diablo- respondió Theo con un dejo de burla- ¿Dónde esta el horrocrux?

-Enterrado debajo de la cocina- contestó Hermione.

-Llévalo contigo- dijo Theo, luego al observar el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, agregó- tranquila, no pasara nada. Yo estoy aquí, su función ha terminado, pero no se que puede suceder si…..

-Se quedara en donde está- dijo ella cortándolo en seco- no soporto tenerlo encima.

-Bien no lo lleves – dijo Theo- veré la forma de tomarlo en mis manos.

-¿Fue Remus Lupin?- preguntó Hermione con los labios temblorosos. Sin embargo fulminó a Theo con la mirada. Él tardó un momento en captar la intención de la pregunta, por supuesto, el horrocrux, él tenso los labios, luego de un rato respondió.

-Si- dijo Theo secamente.

-Nunca te lo voy a perdonar- dijo Hermione con amargura- jamás.

-Pues tendrás que vivir con ello- contestó Theo tajantemente- si te sirve de algo, la mayoría de las cosas que hice tampoco yo me las puedo perdonar después de haberlo analizado un poco en mi nuevo estado. Pero tenia que hacerlas, era mi objetivo. Así funciona mi mente y me sorprende que aun te preguntes los ¿Por qué? Te responderé, simplemente fue porque me dio la gana- Hermione lo miró con horror- Perdóname, fui algo brusco, digamos que fue muy conveniente. Necesitaba un alma pura y fue la primera que me encontré en el camino que servia para tal fin. Cuando lo conocí en tercero en Hogwarts, aunque fuese un licántropo, me di cuenta de que realmente era un buen hombre. No fue fácil, ninguna muerte lo es, pero fue la decisión correcta. Fue en la batalla de Hogwarts, yo tenía diecisiete años y fue la primera vez que mate. Por eso es que estoy aquí, el Horrocrux hecho con él funcionó perfectamente tal cual como yo y Voldemort lo habíamos previsto.

-¡Tenía un bebé!- gritó ella con impotencia.

-Lo mate a él, no al niño- contestó Theo haciendo gala de su implacable lógica- y no diré absolutamente mas nada sobre ese asunto. No quiero molestarte. Funcionó y eso es lo importante.

Hermione no añadió mas nada a ese comentario. Había creído que ya había oído lo impensable, pero Theo Nott definitivamente le daba otra definición a la palabra inconcebible. Pero aun así, si bien su racionalización sobre ese asesinato se le antojaba dantesca, no dejaba de tener algo de razón. No podía negarlo, había resultado. Hermione se apretó las sienes con ambas manos, no podía justificarlo, ni en nombre del amor que le había tenido, por Merlín, que no iba a empezar a justificarlo ahora justo en ese instante.

0o0

Narcissa Malfoy estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Draco quien estaba sentado en esta, con la espalda apoyada en unos almohadones. Su respiración había mejorado notablemente, algunos vendajes cubrían su pecho, Snape tenia razón, una costilla rota le había perforado un pulmón. Habían tenido que llamar a un medimago privado para que solventase la situación. A Draco se le ofreció ser anestesiado, pero él se negó rotundamente, quería conservar la cabeza clara, ya tenían los diarios, ahora encontrarían los demás artefactos.

Snape y Bellatrix Lestrange hablaba en susurros al otro lado de la habitación. El hombre tenía algunos de los diarios en sus manos.

Draco hojeaba los otros ante la mirada estupefacta de su madre. No entendía como su hijo se había embarcado en esa locura. Mientras tanto Severus Snape trataba de explicarle lo esencial de esas maquinas a Bellatrix, a quien la codicia se le salía por los ojos.

-Esto puede devolver a mi Señor Tenebroso- exclamó ella eufórica.

-Eso no lo sabemos- contesto Snape maldiciendo el hecho de que no había tenido más remedio que contarle todo a esa mujer. Después de todo se lo había ganado, Bellatrix había activado la Horribilus Machina-tu querido señor tenebroso murió dos veces. No creo que un alma soporte tanto.

-Pero puede haber una posibilidad- dijo Bella, Snape negó con la cabeza, no estaba seguro, esperaba que una cosa tan atroz no sucediese-¿Imagínalo Severus? Lo que te dará mi señor, si sabe que eres el principal responsable de su regreso. Serás poderoso, mejor dicho seremos poderosos más allá de lo que alguna vez hallamos deseado.

-Creo que no caeré en ese juego otra vez- contestó Snape con una sonrisa de circunstancias. Bella bufó.

-No estoy jugando Snape- dijo ella- en todo caso si mi señor no vuelve, alguna utilidad más allá de devolverle la desabrida esposa a mi sobrino tendrá que tener. Pudiésemos incluso……

-¿Hacernos del poder nosotros? No seas tonta, primero debemos ver que es lo que pasa- dijo Snape levantando una ceja. Inesperadamente Bella se acercó a él, tomó los antebrazos del hombre con ambas manos. Severus Snape se sintió mareado por el intenso perfume de pachulí de la mujer, no, no era pachulí, era almizcle. Lo cierto es que ella lo taladró con sus ojos grises y acercó sus labios a su oído, seguidamente mordió su oreja con fuerza y luego le lamió la mejilla lánguidamente, Snape entonces apretó sus brazos con fuerza descomunal hasta hacerle daño. Bella aguantó estoica, parecía incluso que lo disfrutaba.

-¿No quieres discutir esto en un lugar mas privado? Como mi habitación- le dijo ella en su oído, su voz era ronca, ya no mas aquellos chillidos aniñados, ahora sonaba como lo que era, una mujer, atractiva por demás. El sexo como instrumento de manipulación no era un método raro entre los antiguos mortifagos, pero lo extraño de la situación, era que Bellatrix Lestrange era conocida por no gustarle las relaciones intimas mas que con su esposo y Voldemort, sin embargo corrían los rumores que a veces Nott iba a su habitación y se encerraba con ella toda la noche, pero por lo que contaban, el asunto entre ellos era algo mas mental que cualquier otra cosa, al parecer se divertían leyéndose la mente y observando sus respectivas atrocidades. Snape ocultó muy bien su sorpresa ¿A que diablos venia todo ese teatro?

Severus Snape la apartó de su cuerpo con lentitud y elegancia. No le quitó la mirada de encima, su rostro era imperturbable como una piedra. Bella era como los animales salvajes, olía la adrenalina, era de rigor permanecer inmutable a toda su aura maligna.

-Bella- dijo con sorna- no creo que estés tan loca como para provocarme. Sabes yo soy un poquito difícil de manejar y respecto a algunos asuntos……..no creo que yo sea tu tipo.

Bellatrix se río a carcajadas ante el comentario.

-Si- dijo ella- tienes razón, eres aburrido y soso como la mayoría de los hombres que conozco. De seguro que te encantaría que te cabalgase un rato Severus, para variar. Pero no, yo estaba pensando más bien en otra cosa, como darle algo de emoción a nuestra charla.

-Déjalo ya- dijo Snape.

-Voy a la biblioteca- dijo ella un poco molesta, el muy imbécil la rechazaba y de paso la mandaba a callar - le arrebató uno de los cuadernos- me llevare esto. Luego compararemos notas.

Bella salió dando un portazo de la habitación.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Draco desde la cama, quien no había perdido detalle de la escena.

-Una mujer que no acepta un no como respuesta- dijo tranquilamente Snape.

-¿No estarás pensando acostarte con mi hermana?- exclamó Narcissa escandalizada.

-No estoy tan loco- contestó Snape haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto- ni tan desesperado. Bonita por fuera, podrida por dentro, esa es Bella.

-Veré que esta haciendo- dijo Narcissa incorporándose de su silla, le dirigio una mirada furibunda a su hijo- No entiendo como diablos la sacaron de Azkaban ni tampoco que demonios pretenden hacer. Esto no me gusta nada Draco y menos aun que te deshicieras de tu cabello, pareces un presidario. En estos momentos, una imagen vale más que mil palabras, no podemos mostrarnos derrotados. Debemos recuperar nuestro prestigio, demostrar que podemos integrarnos al nuevo orden mágico y entonces, tú decides lucir como un delincuente

-Yo también te quiero mamá- respondió Draco hosco. Se había cortado el cabello al ras del cráneo esa misma noche por comodidad, ahora solo se divisaban unos pocos cabellos rubios claro. De esa forma su rostro, sus facciones duras pero estilizadas eran más visibles, se destacaban sus ojos color gris acero, grandes, intensos, adornados por unas pestañas casi blancas. Estaba muy pálido y ojeroso y ciertamente parecía un prisionero recién salido de un campo de concentración nazi. Narcissa le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Ella era su madre, no dejaba de tener inquietud al verlo así, algo en él le daba la impresión de que era como una bomba a punto de estallar. Para nada una actitud proveniente de un Malfoy.

- ¿Dónde está Bella?- preguntó Narcissa con fastidio. Y para colmo, tenia que vigilar a su hermana, para que no diese al traste con sus aspiraciones dejandose llevar por su instinto asesino.

-En la biblioteca- contestó Snape.

Después que Narcissa saliese de la habitación, Snape se sentó en la silla que ella había dejado vacia.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Draco- El maldito artefacto al parecer esta funcionando y Astoria no vuelve.

-Al parecer tienen que funcionar todos al unísono para que los muertos regresen- dijo Snape lanzándole una breve ojeada al diario que aun tenia. Era una tortura sacar algo en limpio entre tanta escritura desprolija y comentarios desordenados, pero tenian toda la noche intentándolo. Si alguna vez dudo de la cordura de Theo Nott, esos documentos demostraban que definitivamente era un tipo inteligente pero demente. Y no estaba seguro todavia de querer que todos funcionasen, algo alli no olia bien.

-Tarea difícil- exclamó con disgusto Draco. Ese asunto cada vez estaba más complicado. Sin embargo lo prometido era deuda. La traería de vuelta aunque tuviese que diezmar al mundo.

-Difícil pero no imposible- dijo Snape- lo mas increíble de todo es que al parecer Bella dio con la clave para hacerlo funcionar. A veces ser un poco irascible trae beneficios.

-Nott no menciona como hacerlo funcionar en los diarios- dijo Draco- es obvio que no deseaba compartir la información con nadie. No creo que Granger posea esa información. Eso es punto para nosotros.

-Hermione Granger no es ninguna tonta- dijo Snape- ese giratiempo que le quitaste tiene un gemelo. Lo se porque los estudie hace años en el ministerio, fueron mi tesis doctoral. A donde sea que vayamos puede seguirnos y viceversa.

-No sabia que eran dos- dijo Draco.

-No importa- contestó Snape- lo importante es que tenemos uno. Draco, no existen mas giratiempos en este mundo. No queda nadie con el conocimiento necesario para crearlos de nuevo. Y las únicas dos personas que tuvieron la capacidad de inventarlos están muertas.

-Grindelwald y Dumblendore- contestó Draco de manera automatica. Snape había estado toda la noche explicándole el asunto, repitiéndole algunos aspectos importantes hasta la saciedad. Solo dejó de hablar cuando el medimago estuvo presente curandolo. Nadie había pegado el ojo esa noche y menos aun cuando supieron que Bellatrix había activado el Artefacto Infernal gracias a un Avada Kedavra, por otro lado, parecía ser el método mas obvio. La muerte conjurada por una maldición mortal.

-Exactamente- dijo Snape- a Lord Voldemort nunca le interesó el tema, lo consideraba demasiado extravagante para ser un asunto serio, sino hubiese sido así, otra hubiese sido la historia creeme. Existen riesgos al viajar en el tiempo, las paradojas. No debemos intervenir de ninguna manera en los acontecimientos, las consecuencias serian impredecibles. Nos limitaremos a buscar los Horrocruxes.

-¿Por qué viajar en el tiempo?- preguntó Draco- porque no mejor buscarlos en el presente y activarlos. Si Granger tiene el gemelo, nos seguirá.

-La razón no la se- dijo Snape- pero si Nott lo estipuló de esa forma, algún buen motivo debe haber. Sin embargo tu idea no es mala, hay que buscarlos también en este tiempo. Pero Granger va a pegarse como una lapa a nosotros, estas conciente de ello ¿No es así?

-Entonces, al final, tendré que pelear contra ella- dijo Draco Malfoy en voz baja, parecía un poco incomodo con la perspectiva de enfrentarse con ella de nuevo.

-¿Pensé que querías matarla?- respondió Snape reprimiendo una sonrisa cínica.

Draco lo miró con furia y entonces se decidió.

-Debo irme un rato- Draco se levantó de su cama y empezó a vestirse rápidamente- Tengo algo que hacer.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Snape, sin embargo lo conocía, a ese chico que había cargado en brazos cuando era un chiquillo, sabía lo que se disponía a hacer y esta vez no se lo impidió. Era tan fácil para él, Severus Snape, reconocer algunas debilidades del sexo masculino, que a veces se sorprendía de si mismo.

-A cometer otra insensatez- respondió Draco entre dientes, antes de salir de su habitación apresurado.

0o0

-Me asusta tu sinceridad- dijo ella finalmente, después de terminado su debate mental.

-No- contestó Theo- no es solo mi sinceridad lo que temes. Te da miedo todo de mi y por eso jamás pudiste aceptarme en tu vida. Te entiendo Hermione, por supuesto que lo hago. Tú y yo tenemos puntos distintos de ver las cosas. Más bien, tú tienes la ética clavada en tus neuronas y yo carecí completamente de ella.

-Y ahora Theo- dijo ella con ironía- después de todo lo que ha sucedido ¿Aun todavía sigues siendo un completo amoral? La muerte es una buena manera de aprender algunas cosas ¿No te parece?

-Es cierto lo que dices- dijo Theo dolido, sintió sus palabras como veneno, le golpearon su podrido corazón- pero solo te diré: espera y veras. Los hechos son mejores que mil palabras.

-Eres tan orgulloso que te cuesta aceptar en voz alta que en el fondo estas arrepentido- dijo ella, por supuesto, de nuevo leyó entre líneas, eso la alivio un poco, él estaba verdadera y absolutamente arrepentido pero se negaba a aceptarlo con palabras, sin embargo, eso hizo que su coraje no disminuyese. Ciertamente, él podía ser mas terco que ella- lo analizaste con tu prodigiosa mente, te diste cuenta que metiste la pata hasta el fondo y puesto que no tenias manera de arreglarlo, porque sabias que jamás tendrías la oportunidad ni el tiempo, debido al hecho de que tu cabeza decapitada era lo que todos querían, acudiste a la buena de Hermione para que expiase tu arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

-Jamás te obligue a nada- dijo él- lo deje a tu conciencia.

-Tú sabias que después de saber eso, jamás lograría dormir tranquila hasta terminar lo que empezaste- contestó Hermione elevando cada vez más su tono de voz.

-Hermione- dijo amenazante Theo- basta. No quiero una pelea, no otra más, no ahora.

-Se lo que hiciste- dijo ella- lo leí.

Theo mantuvo la boca cerrada, de nuevo una expresión de inconformidad se traslució en su cara.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- preguntó ella vehemente- es horrible, espantosa esta historia. ¿Cómo pudiste matar a tanta gente? ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió buscar esos Artefactos Infernales? Lo alteraste todo, pusiste en peligro nuestro mundo.

-De la misma forma que lo hice- dijo él- ahora que estoy aquí estoy mas que dispuesto a resolver todo este enredo.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- repitió Hermione.

-Poder- dijo él cansinamente- eso que mueve el mundo, lo que determina la historia. Poder absoluto. ¿Necesito darte una clase de política Hermione? No perderé mi tiempo. Ah, por cierto, el tiempo…que interesante- la expresión de Theo cambió totalmente, Hermione vio como desviaba su atención a aquella singularidad que tanto la azoraba.

Los dos fijaron su mirada en el reloj en la pared de la sala. Hermione de nuevo sintió escalofríos. Eran tan anti-natural ver ese maldito reloj retrocediendo, le parecía que el universo estaba en cuenta regresiva, camino a su destrucción.

-¿Lograste obtener un giratiempo?- preguntó Theo mientras observaba con algo de macabra fascinación las manecillas del reloj, eso era un evento que le provocaba curiosidad, de hecho con los Horrocruxes activados, cualquier cosa podría pasar, algún fenómeno contra natura, de hecho, lo estaba experimentando en carne propia, él mismo, de alguna forma, había regresado de la muerte.

-Si, lo robé- dijo ella- tiene un gemelo, Malfoy me quitó el otro, mientras estaba a punto de matarme.

-Entiendo entonces que tienen los diarios y un giratiempo- dijo él dubitativo-¿Por qué Malfoy quería matarte?

-Me culpa de ser tu cómplice- dijo Hermione- por la muerte de su esposa.

-Supongo que tendrá sus buenas razones, mas bien las equivocadas- contestó Theo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, ya sabia lo que se proponía hacer Draco Malfoy_,_ no necesitaba a Hermione para comprenderlo.

_El escurridizo Draco__._ Un mortifago de segunda, así siempre había sido considerado por Voldemort. Nada mas lejos de la realidad, Theo sabia que Draco Malfoy no era lo que aparentaba ser, no era cobarde ni tampoco un inútil, mas bien era un hombre con una fuerza de voluntad arrolladora y una capacidad de sobrevivir innata, además de buen luchador, pero ocultaba sus dotes de los demás, con la mejor de las intensiones, en medio de una guerra, a veces menos es mas. Si Voldemort no confiaba en él, jamás le daría misiones peligrosas. Una muy buena manera de mantenerse a salvo. Malfoy había demostrado que poseía más rasgos Slytherin que la mayoría de los mortifagos, cualidades tales como una astucia desbordante y la habilidad para salvarse el pellejo. Lastima que tanta demostración de inteligencia la hubiese tirado al diablo al final de la guerra, sin embargo Theo no dejaba de admirar su valentía, él lo había traicionado uniéndose a la Orden del Fénix y ahora se disponía a activar todos los Artefactos Infernales, el hombre al fin se había sacado los cojones de donde los tenia bien guardados. Sin duda un digno oponente, para ella y para él.

- Esos dos son de cuidado- comentó Hermione- Snape me salvó de que Malfoy me matase pero me hechizo con un _Imperius._

-Apartaremos del camino a Malfoy y a Snape- fue la respuesta de Theo. A Hermione le entró la zozobra, apartados en boca de Theo significaba muertos. Ella no deseaba matar a Malfoy por intentar como un loco recuperar a su mujer, de hecho se sentía un poco trastornada por eso, esa mirada de dolor de él no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Definitivamente asesinarlo no estaba en el plan. Mejor dicho ella no lo mataría a menos de que él atentase de nuevo con su vida. En cuanto a Snape, incluso estaría dispuesta a escuchar sus explicaciones. La idea en todo caso, seria enviarlos a Azkaban.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Astoria Malfoy?- dijo Hermione de pronto molesta- ¿Por qué demonios atacaste a una mujer embarazada? Puedo creer cualquier cosa de ti, pero necesito saberlo ¿Por qué?

Theo frunció sus labios y apretó las manos en puño a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Había esperado miles de recriminaciones, de hecho, ella siempre fue bien tajante con él, su desacuerdo siempre fue público, no lo ocultó nunca, incluso ella testimonio contra él en su juicio. Por supuesto, fue una sorpresa para Hermione que lo condenasen al Beso del Dementor cuando otros secuaces de Voldemort habían recibido cadena perpetua, lo sabia, lo había visto en su desesperada mirada. Él la entendía, pero sin embargo, no dejaba de ser molesto ser juzgado a cada instante, aunque lo mereciese. Ese asunto en particular, esa muerte, era algo que le daba vueltas en su cabeza, puesto que no fue algo planeado. Y a Theo, las situaciones que se salían de sus esquemas pre-establecidos, no le gustaban en lo absoluto. Por un momento sintió la tentación de confesarle la verdad, demostrarle a ella, que él no era infalible, aunque quisiese demostrar todo lo contrario. Pero no lo hizo, si jamás vivo expuso sus debilidades y sus demonios interiores con ella, no lo haría muerto. Hermione se quedó esperando la respuesta, él no le explicó absolutamente nada en esta ocasión.

-Fui condenado al Beso del Dementor por todos mis crímenes- la voz de Theo era dura, implacable- de alguna manera recibí y aun sigo recibiendo mi castigo. Fui condenado y ajusticiado, por ti, por todos. Como consecuencia, mi alma será devorada por la eternidad, aun aquí donde estoy, siendo un espectro generado por el Artefacto Infernal gracias al Horrocrux, los escucho, revolviéndose en mi cabeza, los gritos de mis victimas, sus suplicas, una y otra vez. Mi tortura jamás terminara y creo que eso debe bastar para ti. No me llevaras a juicio de nuevo Hermione Granger. Morir una vez fue suficiente para mí.

-Theodore…yo- Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó un gemido. Esas terribles palabras estaban impresas de la más absoluta verdad.

-No aspiro tu perdón- dijo él-pero necesito tu confianza. Sin ser merecedora de ello por supuesto. Mi intención no era regresar ni tampoco es permanecer aquí, eso esta mas que claro, por eso te di mi Horrocrux para que lo destruyeses y por eso te ofrecí el conocimiento de todo lo demás- ella asintió- el objetivo ahora es destruir los Artefactos Infernales y para ello debemos confiar uno al otro sin reservas, como nunca antes lo hicimos mientras yo estaba vivo. Entendido.

-Si- dijo Hermione con renuencia- déjame aclararte algo Theo, aquí la que manda soy yo. Tengo una gran ventaja sobre ti, estoy viva.

-Nada me gusta más que verte dispuesta a asumir el control de la situación. Me someteré a ti, te lo debo, pero las decisiones importantes serán en conjunto. Tú estas viva, pero me necesitas. Siéntate, no tenemos tiempo, en cualquier momento volveré a desaparecer y no se cuando podré volver, necesito energía oscura, la que genera el Horrocrux en el ambiente, la que hace que tu simpático reloj ande al revés, no puedo permanecer visible mientras me "recargo" o eso creo- dijo Theo mientras se desplazaba por la sala al sillón que anteriormente había ocupado, no sin provocarle inquietud a Hermione y algo de terror verlo prácticamente volando a un centímetro del piso- tú y yo haremos planes para el futuro, de nada sirve hurgar en ese pasado con Astoria Malfoy, donde ya nada puede hacerse. Nuestro objetivo es una clase muy diferente de pasado y de futuro. Ella y el niño murieron, y es nuestra misión que permanezcan de esa manera, muertos, por el bien de la humanidad.

0o0

A las cuatro de la tarde, Hermione aun no había abandonado la sala, paso todo el día allí acostada sobre el sofá, llorando a mares, mucho después de que Theo desapareciese, empezó a analizar todo lo escuchado y la situación en la cual estaba inmersa. No podía negarlo, verlo aparecer había sido un alivio y una tortura al mismo tiempo. Pero solo de imaginarse la razón de su regreso lograba ponerle los vellos de punta.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, pesadamente fue hasta la mesita en donde se encontraba el aparato y lo levantó.

-Hola- dijo ella con voz cansada.

-Hermione ¿Estas bien?- la voz de Ron Weasley logró sorprenderla un poco- fui esta mañana a tu casa, pero estaba todo cerrado. Estamos muy preocupados por ti.

-¿Por qué estarían ustedes preocupados?- respondió ella tratando de imprimirle calma a sus palabras.

-Este…son tonterías…ya vi que estas bien Hermione….- Ron hizó una pausa- podrías venir esta noche a casa de Harry. Tenemos algo que contarte.

-Bien- dijo ella sentándose en el suelo- iré.

-Otra cosa, ¿Por qué tienes activado un hechizo antiaparicion en tu casa?- preguntó Ron.

-Nos veremos en la noche Ron- dijo ella colgando el teléfono. Respiro profundo, debía tranquilizarse, ellos la conocían demasiado bien, sin duda se darían cuenta de que algo sucedía. Entonces una lechuza entró volando a la sala y depositó una carta sobre su regazo. Hermione cuando vio al animal entrando por la ventana casi se desmaya del susto, al ver que solo era una lechuza muy grande de color gris, respiró tranquila. Menos mal que los hechizos antiaparición hacían sus excepciones con los animales que fungían como mensajeros, porque sino, la pobre lechuza hubiese sido historia.

La carta estaba sellada, no tenia remitente, ella la abrió con rapidez y leyó su contenido, abrió los ojos como platos y luego su cara se relajó al comprender la intención de quien se la había enviado. Cuando terminó de leer, arrugó el papel y lo echó a la estufa. Hermione tomó su abrigo y su varita, salió de su casa dispuesta a hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

0o0

Entre la multitud caminaba Hermione un poco desorientada, estaba en medio de un parque de diversiones, mas bien en una feria, muchas personas caminaban de una dirección a otra, comprando objetos tan inútiles como un montón de peluches y demás souveniers. Otros más hacían una larga fila en una de las atracciones, curiosamente la Rueda de la Fortuna. Un hombre en la lejanía escupía fuego. Había mucho ruido, una cacofonía de voces que la aturdían. Una gitana se le acercó pidiendo leer su suerte, Hermione se la quitó de encima bruscamente, la gitana la maldijo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír trágicamente, después de todo lo sucedido, la maldición de una vieja era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Varios niños peleaban por un dulce justo frente a ella, obstruyéndole el camino, Hermione se desvío con agilidad para no atropellarlos, un malabarista demostraba sus habilidades con las pelotas a su lado, lanzándolas al aire consecutivamente para capturarlas todas una por una y ella por un instante de distracción lo observó curiosa.

Hermione caminaba casi por inercia, estaba cansada pero aun así sacó energías de donde no las tenía y siguió deambulando por el lugar, buscando su objetivo, entonces fue cuando lo vio, en medio de la gente, observándola fijamente como si solo existiesen ella y él en ese lugar. Sus vellos se erizaron inmediatamente, pero esta vez no era miedo, simplemente la desarmaba la intensidad que le demostraba en esa mirada. Como si ella fuese un pedazo de carne y él un perro hambriento.

Era muy alto, de contextura delgada, lo que llamarían fibroso, sin embargo poseía un físico definido y una postura que denotaba que era un hombre de acción, un guerrero, su actitud arrogante siempre había sido su marca personal, aun derrotado por la vida, golpeado por la desgracia, no dejaba de lucir su soberbia altivez. Vestía con una gabardina oscura que llegaba casi hasta el suelo, su rostro lucia tan fatigado como el de ella, sus ojos la atravesaban con descomunal intensidad, pero sin embargo esta vez ella no se dejo intimidar, fue directo a él, no sabia la intención de esa reunión, pero él le había asegurado que no la dañaría, Hermione esta vez por precaución, dejó todo aquello que pudiese comprometerla a buen resguardo en su casa, había aprendido muy bien la lección.

Él esperaba en calma que ella se acercase, pudo ver su sorpresa al encontrarlo en medio de la multitud. Había escogido ese sitio por ser público, ninguno de los dos cedería a la tentación de atacarse en un lugar repleto de muggles o por lo menos eso esperaba. A ciencia cierta, no sabia exactamente porque estaba allí, quizás obedeciese solo a un capricho o a lo mejor solo quería quitarse esa sensación de desasosiego que ella le producía de encima. Sus emociones hacia Hermione Granger habían variado los últimos días tanto, que no sabía precisar con exactitud que demonios le pasaba con ella. Lo cierto era que él en ese momento necesitaba con urgencia que ella escuchase lo que tenia que decir, una parte de su alma, esa que nunca le pedía nada y de la que él jamás hacia caso para variar, en ese momento le exigía un momento de sinceridad. Dejar las cosas en claro, plantear la situación en su real dimensión, en esa tregua temporal que le había propuesto, quería despejar algunas interrogantes y ofrecerle a ella algunas respuestas, las que quisiese. Lo que sucedería después, consecuencia de ese encuentro, no podía imaginarlo. En todo caso dependía de ella.

La vio frente a él, menuda, de apariencia frágil, con la misma ropa que llevaba la noche anterior, su cabello castaño claro suelto, largo hasta media espalda, con suaves ondas que enmarcaban un rostro ovalado, dueña de unas facciones delicadas, labios rosados y unos ojos oscuros que lo cautivaban cada vez que los observaba, misteriosos, así como ella siempre había significado un enigma para él. Para que negárselo mas, Hermione Granger le parecía hermosa, poseedora de una belleza muy distinta a la que siempre se alaban en los poemas, nunca clásica y fría como una estatua griega, no, mas bien ella era calida, terrenal, sensual, provocativa, pero él también sabia que por dentro de todo ese exterior apetecible había una mujer aguerrida y eso la hacia aun mas atractiva.

Dejarse conmover por la belleza de una mujer no era su estilo y él no estaba para estar haciendo el papel de galán de verano. Tenía una misión, una promesa con su fallecida mujer, ganas de hacer justicia y escupirle al mundo que el destino no podría vencerlo, no le quitarían lo más importante para él. Pero aun así, Hermione Granger no dejaba de removerle alguna fibra escondida en lo mas profundo de su ser. Le gustaba cuando chico, le gustaba ahora, eso era un hecho. Pero más allá de lo físico, lo que más gustaba de ella era su fortaleza. Se sintió decepcionado al creerla una traidora, la amante y cómplice de Theo Nott. Pero no era cierto, ella nunca estuvo de parte del asesino, algo de él la admiraba por eso, por resistirse a pesar de sus sentimientos. Ella había ganado unos puntos con Draco Malfoy debido a ello.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- dijo ella sosteniendo disimuladamente la varita.

-Hablar contigo- dijo él metiendo la mano debajo de su gabardina, encontró su varita y la apretó por cautela. Ella no era ninguna indefensa y él ningún estúpido. Habían llevado sus respectivas varitas y un paso en falso significaría una pelea a muerte. Pero su intención no era luchar con ella, no en esa ocasión. Su voz era seca, pero ya sin ese tinte de odio con el que se había dirigido a Hermione en las ultimas veces que se habían visto. Estaba calmado y mas que dispuesto a sostener una conversación civilizada

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella asombrada por su actitud tan pasiva y controlada en apariencia, sin embargo era su mirada la que la ponía sobre advertencia- después de lo de anoche, lo menos que pensé es que estuvieses proclive a conversar conmigo. Más bien me pareces del tipo que actúa y después hace las preguntas.

-Lo de anoche- respondió él clavando de nuevo su mirada en ella. Hermione tragó grueso, no se lo admitiría en voz alta jamás, pero esa dureza, esos intensos ojos grises que la estaban atravesando, la estremecían como nada, no era miedo, tampoco estaba intimidada, era solo que sentía algo vibrar dentro de su cuerpo, como sentirse expuesta a él completamente, como si Malfoy pudiese desnudarla solo con esa mirada. Y lejos de sentir disgusto, lo que sentía era otra cosa mucho más perturbadora. Draco apartó sus ojos de ella para no delatar alguno de sus confusos sentimientos- digamos que fue una mala apreciación de mi parte. Ahora estoy consciente de que hubiese sido un error matarte.

-Me crees, te convenciste entonces- dijo ella- de que yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de tu esposa.

-Te creo- dijo él- vengo a pedirte que dejes el asunto hasta aquí. Ya Snape y yo leímos los diarios de Nott y debes saber exactamente lo que nos proponemos hacer. Se que tienes otro giratiempo y que este te permite ir detrás de nuestro rastro en el tiempo. No te metas en esto Granger. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de retirarte dignamente.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que me rinda?- preguntó ella sin podérselo creer siquiera. ¿Quién lo diría? Draco Malfoy había resultado ser todo un seguidor de las reglas formales de combate, inexplicablemente, le estaba ofreciendo la retirada. Era un hecho, ella no lo conocía para nada, no sabia de que cosas era capaz. Pero para que mentirse, eso había sido un gesto caballeroso de su parte.

-Interprétalo como quieras- respondió Draco- mas bien creo que te estoy advirtiendo que no te atravieses en mi camino. No quiero tener una razón valida para herirte o matarte.

Ella realmente se sorprendió. Eso último había sido muy inesperado y también difícil de creer, pero lo estaba escuchando, directamente salido de sus labios. No quería dañarla y ella no sabia porque, después de todo lo sucedido ¿A que venia todo eso?

-¿Que me dices?- preguntó Draco- ¿Te apartaras de todo este asunto? Ya tengo en mí poder uno de los Artefactos. Ya el juego empezó y yo tengo la primera mano.

Hermione se mordió la lengua, no le diría a Malfoy que ella sabia que el Artefacto Infernal que reposaba en Malfoy Manor estaba activado. Él no sabía que ella lo sabía y eso era una ventaja a su favor. Y por supuesto, ni muerta le contaría que Theo Nott había regresado gracias a su estupidez.

-No puedo- dijo ella- Malfoy, si leíste los diarios, sabes que es una completa locura. Nos destruirá a todos, por favor, te lo pido, no mas bien te lo exijó, no los busques, déjalo así

-Yo hice una promesa que pretendo cumplir no importa el costo – dijo él con firmeza y decisión- traeré de vuelta a quien murió injustamente. Astoria nunca tuvo culpa de nada y menos aun nuestro hijo.

-Estas desvariando- dijo ella- no puedes hacerlo, no tienes ni idea del horror que se desatará. Theo Nott lo dejo bien claro.

-Eso del fin del mundo es solo "su" teoría- dijo él- bien puede estar equivocado. Además Nott no era un sujeto de fiar, bien puede ser un engaño, algo con el propósito de que hicieses exactamente lo que él deseaba. Granger, no me mientas, dime, ¿Jamás has deseado recuperar alguna cosa que hayas perdido en la vida, algo que verdaderamente te importase?

Ella tembló al escuchar esas palabras, Draco Malfoy, sin querer o a lo mejor con toda la intención, había puesto el dedo directamente en la llaga.

_Continuara…………_

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	9. Una convesación necesaria

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola a todos, hoy actualizo, el capitulo 10 esta casi listo, así que vendrá pronto. En fin, hoy tuve una grata sorpresa, porque Monik dejó un mensaje y confirmó que reanudaría su fic "La Revolución de las Bestias" en septiembre, historia que esta parada desde hace mas de dos años. Eso si es un notición, un tubazo como diríamos aquí en Venezuela. Si no la conocen (cosa que dudo) revisen su perfil Monalisa17. Una de las mejores escritoras de fics del fandom, autora de Cambiando el pasado, la mejor en cuanto a Dramiones, toda una leyenda. Estoy pues emocionadísima, de veras la historia es muy buena y merece ser terminada. Ella es mi inspiración.

El Dramione en este fic apenas comienza, pero ya esta con fuerza. Algunos me han comentado que Draco y Hermione en este fic lucen intensos, pues no lucen, son intensos. Los tres personajes protagonistas en realidad.

En cuanto a música, esta vez estoy dudosa pero creo que la canción _Shape of things of come_ de Audioslave es la apropiada. Disfrútenla. Besos y déjenme comentarios.

Capitulo 9 Una conversación necesaria.

……_.-__Granger, no me mientas, dime, ¿Jamás has deseado recuperar alguna cosa que hayas perdido en la vida, algo que verdaderamente te importase?__ ……._

La música estridente proveniente de un carrusel logró desviar su atención, unos niños se aferraban con fuerza a los caballitos de utilería que subían y bajaban, mientras la maquinaria del juego hacia que diesen vueltas, mas vueltas. Hermione no podía despegar los ojos de ese lugar, por más que la pregunta de Draco Malfoy resonase en su cabeza_._

_¿R__ecuperar lo que he perdido? recuperar, regresar …volver….!Demonios! en primer lugar, ¿Como diablos recuperar algo que en realidad nunca tuve_?

Hermione no se dejo amilanar por el significado de esas palabras que rondaban su mente, tampoco podía hacerse oídos sordos a su verdad. Por más que lo intentase, que su alma llorara de pena, era una certeza inexorable. Lo que ella mas desearía en la vida, aquello por lo cual vendería su alma el diablo, era simplemente un imposible. Porque a pesar de sus propios sentimientos, no había marcha atrás.

_No puedes cambiar el pasado, por más duro y cruel que este sea._

No estaba en sus manos tampoco, aquel que amó era el dueño de sus terribles decisiones y estas la habían arrastrado con él, a un punto sin retorno.

_Theo Nott_ _jamás fue mío, no fue capaz de entregarse al amor, nunca, él me amó con egoísmo y yo también, además de con una profunda culpa. Recuperarlo, eso jamás va a suceder, este sentimiento que permanece en mí como un vivo recuerdo, sufre y languidece de pena después de ver lo que he visto, oído de sus propios labios lo que he escuchado, ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar._ _Quise que fuese mío desesperadamente, pero siempre fue arena entre mis manos, esa es el motivo de mi eterna frustración, eso es lo que me amarga y lo que empañó nuestro amor. Theo Nott jamás perteneció a mas nadie que a si mismo. Y en el fondo, entre otras cosas, quizás eso es lo que no puedo perdonarle. _

Examinar las consecuencias de su amor no era fácil. Ni para ella ni para nadie. Lo amó, la amaba, no era confusión, era que simplemente ella no había tenido tiempo para adaptarse a su ausencia o a su presencia. Estaba allí, dentro de ella, provocándole felicidad e infelicidad al mismo tiempo. Hermione estaba segura de que jamás lo olvidaría, no podría, Theo era parte necesaria de su vida, pero también sabia que tendría que hacer algo por si misma algún día, despojarse de sus lastres y darse una oportunidad, cualquier que fuese, si es que el destino se la daba. Y contra el destino era que dirigía su furia, porque en el fondo, ella sabía muy bien que otra pudo haber sido la historia, muy diferente, pero todo se confabuló en su contra, incluso los deseos y las aspiraciones de quien algún día fue su bienamado.

_Si__, cierto, Theo Nott esta físicamente muerto, pero su espíritu sigue aquí, conmigo, acompañándome en esta misión desesperada. Y no puedo cambiar lo que sucedió, él regresó pero al mismo tiempo es como si nunca se hubiese ido, sigue de la misma forma, distante, lejano, inalcanzable para mi, incomprensible su maldad, menos aun su arrepentimiento ¿Por qué Theo? ¿Por qué?_ _Me atas a ti con un cordón de oro, me das suficiente espacio para que yo decida, pero a la vez siento que mi existencia no la controlo, sino que todo esta cuidadosamente planeado por ti, como si quisieses disfrutar de mi vida sentado en una butaca, admirando sin ser participe en ningún momento. Porque siempre ibas de atrás a delante, errático, dispuesto a casarte conmigo, al mismo tiempo dispuesto a alejarme, a aceptar que me uniese en matrimonio con otro. Un eterno tira y encoje, hasta volverme loca. Y yo sufría porque no lo comprendía, quizás todavía soy incapaz de entenderlo__**. Pero en realidad Theo ¿Realmente ibas a entregarte a mí como yo lo hubiese hecho contigo? ¿O yo estaba dispuesta realmente a pactar con el diablo y dejar atrás todo por lo que había luchado solo por tenerte? No lo se, pero estoy segura de que tú lo sabes muy bien. **_

_Perder para siempre lo que mas amas. Intentar recuperarlo o __más bien poseer por fin aquello que nunca tuviste. El dilema es ¿Que tanto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar para conseguirlo? _

Hermione respiró profundo, no tenía sentido divagar tanto, la respuesta siempre la tenia a mano. Esa seguridad era lo único que la sostenía en ese momento. Quizás no estuviera clara del todo, pero había un punto en donde no estaba para nada confundida.

_Draco Malfoy__, tú y yo somos mas parecidos de lo que nos gustaría a ambos. De alguna forma anhelamos lo mismo. Solo que para mí el precio es demasiado alto. _

Hermione permaneció con su atención dirigida hacia el carrusel que seguía dando vueltas, pero no lo hacia de izquierda a derecha, sino ...en la dirección contraria. Al entender que era aquello que tanto había llamado su atención, los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y su cara mostró una expresión de perplejidad y pánico. Draco siguió su mirada hasta dar con lo que la había inquietado, por supuesto, él nunca había ido a un parque de diversiones anteriormente, no tenía manera de saber la dimensión de la aberración que estaba sucediendo en el carrusel. En todo caso, ese hecho solo lograba alterar a Hermione, de manera inaudita, nadie mas parecía notarlo.

Ella se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos veían, quizás era un desperfecto mecánico, quizás… entonces buscó con sus ojos alguna otra cosa y dio con un viejo reloj apostado en la entrada de una de las atracciones, divisó el segundero, se estaba moviendo al revés. Cuenta regresiva. Y la gente caminaba frente a él sin prestar atención a eso, miles de preguntas la atragantaron. _¿Porque nadie se daba cuenta? ¿Por qué no les parecía extraño? ¿Seria que solo los magos lograban percibirlo?_

Su cabeza iba a estallar por tantas dudas, estaba impresionada, no había comido en todo el día y eso hizo que sus piernas le fallasen, se tambaleo y Draco logró sujetarla antes de que cayese al suelo. Ella sintió la tibieza de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, disparando un grito de alerta en cada célula, sin embargo el mareo y la desazón hicieron que no luchase contra eso. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas herida?- preguntó Draco mirando a su alrededor con cautela. El comportamiento de la mujer era extraño. Pero lo que no seria raro, es que o Snape o Bella lo hubiesen seguido y pretendieran borrarla del mapa. No se engañaba, quizás seria lo lógico, pero dentro de él, in profundis, sabia que no quería hacerle daño. Por eso estaba allí, para convencerla de que se apartase.

-No- dijo ella, cuando escuchó un leve dejo de preocupación en la voz de Malfoy, se permitió bajar un poco la guardia- solo estoy un poco mareada- Hermione logró aferrarse a los antebrazos de Draco con fuerza antes de resbalarse por completo hasta el suelo. El vértigo la tenia atontada, percibía todo dando vueltas a su alrededor.

La mirada de Draco se dirigió al reloj, entonces supo que era lo que había sucedido. Ella de seguro lo había visto también y habría sentido eso tan extraño invadiéndole el cuerpo, la sensación de que algo, no sabía que, estaba fuera de lugar. Él lo había experimentado con el péndulo en su casa y mucho mas avasallante cuando vio funcionando a la Horribilus Machina, el artefacto infernal que reposaba en su casa. Por segunda vez en 48 horas, se detuvo a pensar si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto. Eso era algo que no le gustaba a Draco……tener dudas a esas alturas.

Theo Nott lanzaba advertencias en sus diarios a diestra y siniestra. Para cada Artefacto había algunas consideraciones especiales. La manera de destruirlos era distinta así como diferente era su ubicación geográfica y en el tiempo. El otro asunto que lo preocupaba era el de los guardianes, datos vagos identificaban a algunos, otros estaban señalados de nombre y apellido, como su abuelo, de hecho Snape estaba sobre eso en ese momento, investigando.

-Te asustaste por el reloj- afirmó Draco, ella negó con la cabeza, él se exasperó un poco- Granger no me mientas, te asustaste porque el reloj de marcha atrás. Esta así desde que……olvídalo.

Hermione no agregó nada, había adivinado lo demás que seguía. Por supuesto el Artefacto Infernal y la energía oscura que generaba era la culpable de esos eventos tan fuera de lugar. Draco interpretó correctamente su silencio, ella de alguna manera lo sabia, que eso era producto del mecanismo del Artefacto. Aun seguía sosteniéndola, con sus brazos rodeando su espalda, completamente sujeta a él, le gustaba sentirla así, en apariencia desvalida, indefensa, cerca, tanto que su calor corporal encendía por contigüidad cada una de sus células, el olor de su cabello le llegaba a su nariz directamente, algo cítrico, si su olfato no lo engañaba, su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, como si hubiesen sido diseñados para tal fin. Ella era calida, suave, le gustaba, por supuesto que le gustaba y mucho.

No dejaba de sentir alguna que otra punzada de culpabilidad por estarla abrazando de la manera que lo estaba haciendo, como si ella fuese algo suyo. Pero eso no era una situación extraña para él, la de la infidelidad.

Durante los dos primeros años de su matrimonio, Draco estaba todavía adaptándose al hecho de que tendría que compartir su vida con una sola mujer y de paso la escogida por su padre, en esos entonces sentía cariño por Astoria, pero nada mas, el amor vino después, lento, se metió en su corazón de manera insidiosa, pero antes, él había andado con otras, técnicamente no la había engañado, ella lo sabia, pero Astoria era tan elegante y comedida, que no le reclamaba absolutamente nada.

Las mujeres sangre limpia eran educadas para no armar un escándalo cuando se enteraban de las aventuras de sus esposos. Aun así, Draco no pudo deshacerse de la culpabilidad que eso le provocaba, quizás por eso dejo de ver a esas mujeres, no le veía la gracia, no disfrutaba nada de nada por estar pendiente que diablos sentiría Astoria al respecto. De manera graciosa, él no estaba cometiendo en ese momento adulterio, ella estaba muerta y él solo estaba evitando que Granger diese al suelo con todos sus huesos, pero Draco también pensó que si Hermione Granger, haciendo gala de su fuerte y definida personalidad, hubiese estado en el papel de Astoria, siendo la esposa engañada, le hubiese sacado los ojos si se enteraba que tuvo alguna o mas bien algunas amantes o que estaba abrazando con todas las ganas a la chica que siempre le había atraído cuando adolescente. E inexplicablemente, eso le gustó.

Quizás el empeño que ponía Draco en devolver a Astoria Malfoy a la vida, tenia mas que ver con la culpabilidad que le generaba haberla maltratado sentimentalmente aquellos años que por la intensidad de su amor por ella. Al final él había aprendido a amarla, a fuerza de convivencia diaria, de descubrir pequeños coincidencias entre los dos, de dejarse envolver por el carácter dulce de ella. Después de todo, había sido un matrimonio impuesto, con la fortuna de que al final, sus participantes habían descubierto la manera de ser felices. Luego llegó la maravillosa noticia del bebé y eso pudo mas que cualquier reconcomio anterior.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de Draco Malfoy estaba muy molesto, quizás fuese esa la razón de que se comportase muy distante con Astoria al inicio de su relación, si bien nunca le gritó, ni descargó su frustración con ella, no podía dejar de lado su disconformidad, era atento, la chica lo divertía, no le producía ningún problema tenerla en su cama, ella era hermosa y dócil, la esposa perfecta para un Malfoy, pero…. simplemente no pudo cumplir al principio de su matrimonio todas aquellas hermosas promesas de fidelidad, fue su protesta ante el mundo, ante su familia, engañarla como lo hizo, estaba inconforme, porque no había podido elegir, porque su corazón no había sido tomado en cuenta al unirse con otro.

Nunca se le dio muy bien que lo obligasen a sentir cosas, Draco simplemente era de aquellos hombres que aman o no por instinto, de ninguna manera impuesto, tampoco obligado. Había heredado la determinación de su madre y el carácter fuerte de su padre, pero la rebeldía era algo innato de él, era un hecho que odiaba que le dijesen que hacer y llevar la contraria aunque fuese en silencio, era quizás su forma de expresarlo, por eso le gustó siempre Hermione Granger, porque significaba una patada al culo a las enseñanzas de su padre.

Que no hubiese hecho nada al respecto, como acercarse románticamente a ella, fue harina de otro costal, debido a que también había heredado la terrible lógica de Lucius Malfoy, era simplemente inconcebible para Draco que algo así sucediese en esa época, en medio de una guerra, siendo ella lo que era, una sangre sucia y junto a Potter, unos de los principales opositores de Lord Voldemort. Draco se guardó ese sentimiento bien dentro de su corazón hasta olvidarlo, así como muchas otras cosas. Convirtió un gusto intranscendental de adolescente en algo más valioso y más práctico, admiración por ella. Esa era una de las razones por la que montó en furia por lo de Nott, le parecía inaudito y hasta cierto punto una bofetada que ella fuese su cómplice. Con el asunto arreglado, podía descansar en paz, quizás ella no fuese perfecta y tuviese sus errores como todos, el principal, enamorarse según sus propias palabras, de ese animal, pero no era una vulgar traidora. No se había equivocado con ella, eso era el punto más importante. El hecho de que la admirase no suponía problema al enfrentarla, eran dos cosas muy distintas. Pragmático hasta la medula, para Draco Malfoy no era ilógico liarse a golpes con la chica que consideraba la mujer más interesante que había conocido en la vida, si con eso lograba alcanzar su objetivo. Por supuesto ella no lo sabía y por descontado él jamás se lo diría, después de todo, también era una serpiente orgullosa.

Detestó que lo casasen con Astoria, pero afortunadamente para los dos logró quererla. Su padre le aseguró que tarde o temprano sucedería, su madre tenia ciega esperanza en ello. Dios bendiga la sabiduría de los Malfoy´s o más bien a su inquebrantable confianza en los matrimonios arreglados. Y él aprendió a quererla, a su manera, finalmente lo hizo, no se arrepentiría por nada del mundo de su matrimonio, aunque hubiese deseado que las circunstancias que lo originaron hubiesen sido distintas. Pero al final al cabo, tampoco había sido tan difícil, él no estaba languideciendo de amor por nadie en especifico cuando se casó, solo tenia recuerdos, anhelos de cosas que nunca sucedieron, extrañas memorias referentes a la chica, ahora convertida en una hermosa mujer, que tenia en ese preciso momento en sus brazos.

-No me mientas- dijo Draco arrastrándola con él, Hermione intentó zafarse pero estaba muy débil, él la sujeto con mas fuerza, ella viendo que era inútil y para no armar un escándalo en medio de un montón de muggles, dejó de forcejear y se quedó atrapada en los brazos de Draco Malfoy - los malditos relojes están así desde que active el mecanismo infernal.

-¿Lo hiciste? De verdad encontraste la forma ¿Cómo?- respondió Hermione mientras se dejaba llevar con él a un pequeño café cruzando la calle de la feria. Perfecto, otro lugar publico.

-Por supuesto que lo hice- contesto Dracó- para eso es que estoy metido en todo esto- miró la marquesina, las luces de neón era algo que siempre le había provocado curiosidad, chillonas, de colores fosforescentes, muy inusuales de apreciar en el mundo mágico- Entremos, necesitas comer algo y entrar en calor.

-Respóndeme ¿Cómo lo lograste?- preguntó ella. Esa era una muy buena pregunta. La que la tenia sin dormir desde que leyó los diarios, entre otras muchas cosas que no la dejaban conciliar el sueño. Theo como siempre no respondia algunas preguntas. Y como al parecer Draco Malfoy la había citado para hablar, ella no perdería ni un segundo para tratar obtener alguna información valiosa.

Draco la miró frunciendo el ceño, era raro estar conversando sin insultos de por medio, de alguna forma inesperado, pero no estaba del todo mal. Tenía una extraña sensación de comodidad. No era su amiga y de hecho nunca lo seria, pero de algo estaba seguro, si había alguien en el planeta que entendiese toda esa disparatada situación que estaba viviendo era precisamente ella. Era la otra cara de la moneda, su antagonista en ese asunto. Pero aun así, a pesar de la inusual sensación de complicidad naciendo entre ellos, no era prudente irse de lengua. Quizás no tuviese la intención de matarla, o por lo menos ahora no era su prioridad, pero eran enemigos.

-Se que no lo sabes-dijo él- por algo Nott no escribió la forma la forma de activarlos. Además, ¿No se supone que quieres destruirlos y no activarlos? No te lo diré, obviamente, es mi pequeño secreto, para que veas no estoy tan perdido con todo esto- luego añadió mirando el pavimento- Cuidado con el escalón, si te tropiezas te soltare, no pretendo partirme la cara por tu culpa.

-Ahora te preocupas por mi, que gracioso, ayer estabas intentando matarme.- bufó Hermione sorteando el susodicho escalón para no seguir haciendo el ridículo cayéndose de narices, mientras tanto pegaba su cara a la gabardina de él, olía a limpio, un leve vaho a perfume masculino, de los mas caros, le golpeaba la nariz, eso logró aturdirla mas de lo que estaba. Se estaba comportando como una idiota y no sabia precisar el porque. Extrañamente, no sentía inquietud en sus brazos, luego de la sorpresa inicial, más bien se estaba cómodo, le gustaba sentir su calor, algo instintivo en ella reconoció en él la protección que le estaba brindando en ese momento. Algo bien curioso cuando la noche anterior se estaban peleando a muerte. Draco Malfoy no era ahora ese ser humano ciego de dolor, se estaba comportando coherentemente, de alguna manera la estaba ayudando, la llevaba ágil y rápidamente como si ella fuese ligera como una pluma.

-Solo quiero que tengas la mente clara para esta conversación- respondió él abriendo la puerta de vidrio, el sonido de una campanita pegada en la puerta, alertó a una camarera que vino justamente hacia ellos.

Era un poco extraña la escena. Un hombre alto rubio abrazando contra él a una mujer pequeña y delgada que se dejaba transportar como una muñeca, la chica estaba muy pálida. El rostro del hombre era inescrutable y la chica tenía los ojos cerrados. No sabía si eran pareja, pero se veían bien juntos. Él la tomaba como si ella fuese un objeto muy preciado, frágil y delicado, como si quisiera resguardarla de alguna amenaza y la mujer se sometía a él como si estar en sus brazos fuese el lugar mas placido del mundo.

-¿Se mareo en la Rueda de la fortuna?- preguntó la camarera solicita. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, pero en general eran niños pequeños los que terminaban vomitando todo el almuerzo en el piso del café.

-Si- dijo Draco, sin saber con exactitud que demonios era La Rueda de la Fortuna- le dio una baja de azúcar. Tráigale algo bien dulce y para mi un café negro por favor- por supuesto lo dijo en un ingles con tono aristocrático y educado. Hermione rodó los ojos, al parecer siempre hay un Malfoy por ahí para recordarte que eres del vulgo arrojándote en la cara sus finos modales o para salvarte de quedar espaturrada contra el suelo o para maldecirte hasta que mueras si te atraviesas en su camino, lo primero que suceda.

-Siéntela aquí- dijo la camarera conduciéndolos a un lugar apartado al final de la cafetería, a un sofá de cuero sintético estaba pegado a una mesa, Draco dejó a Hermione justo allí y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa en una silla de madera estilo chippendale.

Ambos se mantuvieron en completo silencio. Alternativamente se miraban de reojo con algo de desconfianza. La incomodidad reapareció al cesar cualquier contacto físico, volvían a ser los de antes. Hermione se recriminaba mentalmente el hecho de estarse abrazando a él como si fuese su salvavidas, uno bien guapo por cierto, _¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo a Malfoy? ¿A que venia toda su aptitud "rescatemos a la damisela en peligro"? _Algo que por descontado, a ella no se le daba muy bien, lucir como la dama en apuros. Recia, enérgica y fuerte, ella desbordaba puro estilo Gryffindor. Pero a todas estas _¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando a ella con Malfoy?_ Últimamente estaba en su mente haciéndole la competencia a Theodore a ver cual de los dos se apoderaban de más neuronas. Draco intentaba poner su mente en claro y enfocarse en lo principal, apartando cualquier tipo de gusto o sentimientos hacia Hermione Granger, cualquier mujer hubiese interpretado correctamente toda esa aptitud sobreprotectora, y a él no le gustaba quedar en evidencia. Y menos con ella, que era la enemiga a vencer. La camarera regresó con dos tazas humeantes.

-Café para usted- dijo la muchacha ofreciéndole la bebida a Draco- té de manzana para la señorita, bien dulce como lo pidió.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione, inmediatamente llevándose la bebida a los labios. Su estomago le daba vueltas, estaba muy mareada, no había comido en todo el día. El té sabia delicioso, estaba muy dulce y caliente también, luego de los primeros sorbos, se fue su mareo y recobró algo de su apostura. Draco bebió de su taza de café algunos minutos. Luego de nuevo la miró directamente a los ojos, esta vez Hermione respondió a su mirada.

-No puedo dejarte hacer lo que pretendes- dijo ella, de alguna manera se sentía identificada con él, no que es que justificase a Draco Malfoy, de ninguna forma, pero en el fondo Hermone se repetía a si misma una especie de mantra _"si no lo haces por amor, porque demonios mas vas a hacerlo"_ Él había logrado despertar su simpatía, era difícil no hacerlo en su situación, había perdido a su esposa y su hijo, estaba desesperado por recobrarlos, pero ella aun así, tenia que sacarlo de su error.

-No quiero que me des un sermón- aclaró Draco.

-No es mi intención hacerlo- respondió ella sin desviar su mirada de él.

-¿Qué tanto confiabas en Nott?- dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi relación con Nott?- preguntó ella un poco molesta. Si había algo que la sacase de sus casillas era que le preguntaran sobre Theo- esa es mi vida privada.

-Aun no puedo creer que confesases estar enamorada de esa bestia- dijo Draco- pude creerlo de cualquiera menos de ti.

-Tú no sabes quien soy yo- contraatacó Hermione.

-Eso es lo que crees- dijo Draco envalentonado.

-No voy a permitir que me juzgues- Hermione hizo intento de levantarse de la mesa, claramente ofendida-ni tú ni nadie.

Draco ágilmente cerró su mano contra su muñeca y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá de un tiron. Con la otra seguía tomándose tranquilamente su café, en ese momento Hermione odió ser una mujer delgada e indefensa, estaba segura de que si midiera 1,90 mts y pesase 90 kilos, él jamás se hubiese atrevido a forzarla a sentarse so pena que le patease el trasero. _Oh, perdón, ya le pateaste el trasero Hermione_. Ella sonrío internamente con satisfacción. Dama en apuros, ¡Tonterías! Ella había aprendido a ser una guerrera, a fuerza de intentar sobrevivir y ganar una guerra, y sin duda era de las mejores. Pero tenia que conceder que Draco Malfoy no era oponente fácil.

0o0

-Dime Severus, a que se debe el honor de tu visita- la voz del anciano se escuchó amable y atenta, como siempre.

-Señor- dijo Severus- me agrada encontrarlo despierto y lucido.

-Lastima que Minerva no pueda decir lo mismo- agregó la figura del retrato con reproche. Snape se giró y contempló la figura de Minerva McGonagall aturdida sobre el escritorio del director de Hogwarts.

-Ya la conoce profesor, se estaba poniendo algo pesada- respondió Snape restándole importancia al asunto- Creo que la profesora empieza a chochear.

-No tenías porque hechizarla- dijo Albus Dumblendore sin perder su providencial paciencia- Minnie está algo delicada de salud. Puedes ir a Azkaban por esto, tú y yo sabemos que no lo mereces, eres un héroe Severus Snape, uno olvidado y escondido, pero un héroe al fin y al cabo.

-No le pasara nada, me aseguraré de ello y que tampoco recuerde esta visita, he venido preparado con poción _Olvidus_- contestó Snape encogiéndose de hombros-ya sabe que no soy bueno en eso de desmemoriar a la gente con hechizos. No tuve mas remedio, no quería salir del despacho y lo que vengo a decirle no es para todos los oídos. Por lo menos no para los de los vivos.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Dumblendore mientras tomaba asiento en su retrato, los otros directores en sus pinturas observaban la escena intrigados.

-Vengo a preguntarle a usted y a los demás- Snape miró a todos los antiguos directores en su retratos- si alguna vez conocieron la existencia de algo llamado Los Artefactos Infernales.

El silencio de pronto se adueño de la habitación, los habitantes de los retratos se pasaban de uno a otro cuadro cuchicheando en voz baja. Albus Dumblendore mantenía sus ojos clavados en Snape, luego de un rato, habló.

-Creo que no se nada de ellos- dijo Dumblendore- por lo menos no por ese nombre.

-La _Horribilis Machina_ le suena- dijo Snape sin ocultar su frustración. ¿No se suponia que Dumblendore lo sabia todo? El profesor Everard, medio oculto en su retrato, tímidamente alzó su mano.

-Habla Everard- dijo Dumblendore amablemente. El pequeño y escuálido mago carraspeó su garganta, toda la atención estaba dirigida a él.

-Fue solo un rumor- dijo Everard- hace años, un estudiante de Hogwarts, llamado Exelsiur Malfoy, decía que en su casa, Malfoy Manor, reposaba una maquina traída desde el continente que podía levantar a los muertos. La mencionó por ese nombre, la Horrible Maquina.

-¿Eso fue en que año?- preguntó Snape con curiosidad- tengo entendido que Exelsiur Malfoy era el bisabuelo de Abraxas Malfoy y el viejo Abraxas nació el 1866.

-Exelsiur Malfoy es de la primera generación de Malfoy´s en Inglaterra- recordó Everard- fue el primero que vino a Hogwarts, alrededor de 1790. No le di mucha importancia al asunto, era un chico problemático que le gustaba presumir de cosas insólitas, además era un Slytherin.

-Típico, siempre tenemos la culpa- dijo Phineas Nigellus Black con acritud-nadie se acuerda de las virtudes de los Slytherin.

-Ninguno esta poniendo en cuestionamiento las cualidades de los Slytherin´s, Phineas. Astucia, perseverancia y sangre fría, sin duda también los necesitamos en el mundo mágico- respondió Dumblendore un poco impaciente, de alguna manera siempre caían en ese tema con el amargado de Phineas Nigellus Black- pero debes entender que siendo de la casa de Slytherin la mayoría de los magos tenebrosos de la historia, es lógico que algunos guarden algún tipo de reconcomio.

-¡Bah! Tonterías, solo se trata de envidia- exclamó Phineas, luego haciendo gala de su tan trillada astucia habló de nuevo- bien Severus, desembucha de una vez, ¿Que es lo que sabes de ese Artefacto, maquina o lo que sea?

-Vengo a pedir consejo- dijo Snape- tengo poderosas razones para suponer que lo que tengo entre manos cambiara el rumbo de la historia.

-Habla con confianza Severus- dijo Dumblendore- aquí todos te escucharemos.

Snape tomó asiento y procedió a explicar todo el asunto, ante los ojos asombrados y estupefactos de todos los presentes. Habló por una hora exacta, nadie preguntó nada, contó parte de lo que sabia de la historia y como habia llegado a sus manos tal conocimiento.

-Entonces eso es lo que buscaba Tom Riddle- Dumblendore se llevaba una mano a la sien- y lo obtuvo por medio de un chiquillo curioso, Theodore Nott. Es impresionante, cuando alguien actúa en las sombras y no somos capaces de ver lo que se trae entre manos. Simplemente impresionante, un simple chico, oculto y desapercibido. Y mas sorprendente aun, en lo que se convirtio después, en un mago tenebroso del calibre de Lord Voldemort. Lamento decir que cometí la misma equivocación con él, la que tuve con Riddle.

-¿Qué opinión le merece?- preguntó Snape, realmente nunca habia pensado en Theo Nott como un Lord Oscuro, pero analizandolo bien, despues de todo lo que habia descubierto de él, ese sin duda era el apelativo más exacto. Nunca dudaria del razonamiento de Dumblendore- se logró activar el primero- omitió el detalle de que fue Bellatrix Lestrange porque sabia que no seria del agrado de Albus Dumblendore, aún despues de tanto tiempo, le pesaba la opinión de su antiguo jefe sobre él- Draco Malfoy esta empeñado en conseguirlos todos y hacerlos funcionar. Desea regresar a su esposa y su hijo. Theo Nott escribió grandes advertencias en los diarios, pero no estoy conforme, algo me dice que no es todo. Abraxas Malfoy solo se limitó a contar lo poco que Nott le dijo, cuando viajo al tiempo.

-Artefactos que tienen la propiedad de devolver la vida a los muertos ¿Volverán o serán solo espectros?- siguió meditando Dumblendore en voz alta- uno de ellos activados. Por medio de una imperdonable quizás, un... ¿Avada?- Dumblendore de nuevo miró a Snape.

-Correcto profesor- comentó Snape- muerte conjurando muerte.

-Eso sin duda desorganizaría nuestro mundo- Dumblenodre seguía hablando en tono dubitativo- no hay posibilidad real de que todos regresen, es una paradoja, no lo creo posible. Sin embargo, alguien volverá, te lo aseguro, desafortunadamente, para nuestra mala suerte, estas cosas siempre suceden así.

-Nott asegura que la singularidad destruirá nuestro universo- explicó Snape- pero he revisado el Libro Sin nombre hoy en la tarde- todos los presentes dieron un silbido- y después de haberlo analizado no estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Como lo encontraste?- preguntó un mago con barba oscuro que había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo. Estaba vestido con una tunica oscura y sus ojos eran más negros que el carbón, su mirada era penetrante y algo cruel.

-Te dignas a hablar al fin Vindictus- dijo Phineas Black con burla- pensé que te habías convertido en un retrato real.

-No seas grosero Phineas- dijo Dumblendore- Vindictus lleva mas de ochocientos años en esa pared, es lógico que este algo cansado.

-No estoy cansado, solo aburrido hasta la saciedad por siglos de escuchar toda su cháchara inútil. Por fin un asunto digno de mi atención. El libro Sin Nombre esta marcado como inencontrable en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca de este castillo y además su existencia es un secreto- dijo Lord Vindictus Viridian, gran mago, sucesor de Godric Gryffindor en la dirección de Hogwarts, el que inventó el encanto de presencia permanente en los retratos mágicos, entre otras cosas, también reconocido como uno de los magos mas oscuros de la historia. Tolerada su presencia en ese despacho, porque si bien sus experimentos de magia oscura fueron bastante cuestionables, se mostró tolerante con los hijos de muggles y pasó a los anales del colegio como un gran director.

-Pues su señoría- dijo Snape con sorna, reconociendo en el acto al personaje- creo que después de tantos siglos el hechizo se debilitó, puesto que solo tuve que conjurarlo como dice la leyenda y vino a mis manos.

-Imposible- dijo Vindictus, luego lo pensó un segundo, añadió- más bien improbable. Malditos cuentos de vieja, este colegio es un hervidero de rumores, debí poner un hechizo de innombrabilidad también. Sin embargo si los Artefactos Infernales fueron descubiertos y uno de ellos activado, no me sorprende que hayas encontrado el maldito libro. ¿Este hombre fue director de Hogwarts?- dirigió su pregunta a Dumblendore

-Si-dijo Albus Dumblendore- por escasos diez meses.

-Dumblendore, asegúrate de que cuando este Severus Snape muera- dijo Vindictus- coloquen su retrato junto al mío, necesitare algo de charla estimulante. Tiene toda la pinta de ser de mi casa, uno digno, no un imbécil cobarde como Phineas Black.

Phineas estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero Vindictus casi lo mató por segunda vez con la mirada que le dirigió. Phineas se escondió detras del marco de su retrato.

-¿Usted fue Slytherin?- preguntó Snape.

-Fui el yerno de Slytherin, su heredero, jefe de su casa y luego director de este colegio como bien deberias saberlo- dijo Vindictus-No hagas preguntas necias, bien , los artefactos infernales aparecen mencionados en mi libro como uno de los objetos mágicos mas poderosos y me atrevo a intuir que no fuiste el único que leyó ese libro. Ese Theodore Nott también debió hacerlo, lo encontró y al menos tuvo la decencia de dejarlo en la biblioteca.

-Bueno que no pueda sacarse del castillo- dijo Snape.

-Así funciona el asunto- dijo Vindictus- eso es lo divertido. Si lo sacas se convertirá en polvo. Ademas de otros encantamientos protectores. Solo para asegurar de que lo leyese el mago indicado, como de hecho ha sucedido, en dos extraordinarias ocaciones, ¿De veras funciona un artefacto infernal? ¿El de Malfoy Manor acaso? la horrible maquina esa que mencionas.

-Si, el mismo- dijo Snape- pero no ha sucedido nada. Excepto que los relojes están en cuenta regresiva.

-Necesitan funcionar todos al mismo tiempo, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, lo mencionó en mi libro- Snape asintió- ¿Sabes lo que es un Horrocrux?- preguntó Vindictus, Snape asintió de nuevo- el que tenga un Horrocrux y este muerto regresará sin duda.

-Los de Voldemort están destruidos, eso me da un alivio- dijo Dumblendore echando un vistazo a su mano quemada, donde hasta no hacia mucho reposaba un anillo maldito, ironicamente, un Horrocrux- no se si hay otros.

-Nott no menciona nada acerca de eso- dijo Snape y era cierto Theo Nott solo reveló la existencia de su Horrocrux en la carta que le había dejado a Hermione Granger, algo que Snape desconocía por completo.

-Solo volverán los que posean Horrocruxes- dijo Vindictus quien al parecer sabia mucho del tema- esa es mi teoría. Sin embargo no lo puedo aseverar con exactitud. Lo que si puedo asegurar es que el universo no se lo tragara ninguna cosa u hoyo negro. Todo mecanismo mágico tiene un control, algo que asegura que no haya una destrucción programada del mundo. Ese Theo Nott malinterpretó mis palabras. O sabía algo que yo no, cosa que se me antoja inaudita. No en vano dediqué cuarenta años de mi vida en ese asunto.

-¿Usted invento los Artefactos?- preguntó Snape.

-No los invente, los descubrí, los que existían en mi época, que eran solo dos- dijo Vindictus, sin embargo se calló un detalle importante, si Severus Snape era tan inteligente como parecía, se daría cuenta solo- la manera de fabricarlos se pierde en la niebla del tiempo, pertenece al conocimiento arcano. Sus creadores fueron personas que estaban en contacto con la divinidad. Me dio curiosidad y los mencione en mi libro. No puedo asegurar que ese tal Nott hubiese consultado otras fuentes, otras distintas a las mías.

-Yo diría- dijo Dumblendore después de reflexionarlo un rato- que no deben ser activados. Lamento profundamente la pena de Draco Malfoy pero debe ser detenido a como de lugar. El riesgo es alto.

Snape asintió. Pero no estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Yo pienso- dijo Vindictus- que deberías arriesgarte Severus Snape. Tienes la oportunidad de ser testigo de un portento mágico, te repito, estoy seguro que no se destruirá nada. Solo que la humanidad deberá adaptarse al regreso de algunos mas, incluyéndonos a nosotros.

-Entonces la decisión sigue siendo mía- dijo Snape- bien, acompañare al joven Malfoy en su búsqueda y mientras investigare mas a fondo.

-Severus- dijo Dumblendore- sabes que no puedo permitir que hagas esa locura- Vindictus rodó los ojos impaciente, ¿De donde demonios habían sacado a ese viejo temeroso de todo?-creo que esto hay que consultarlo con el Departamento de Misterios y por descontado con el único que ha sobrevivido una maldición imperdonable, demostrando su gran poder mágico, Harry Potter.

-El mocoso- que- vivió- ataca de nuevo- rezongó Phineas con una risita- Albus ¡Es que no tienes a otro para torturar con tus designios! Pobre chico.

-Harry todavía no ha desplegado todo su potencial- dijo Albus- ya es mayor, tiene experiencia y por descontado, te aseguro que será mas poderoso que tú y yo juntos , Phineas.

-Profesor- dijo Snape sacando el as que tenia debajo de la manga- esta consciente de que el cargo de director de Hogwarts es vitalicio.

-Se a donde quieres llegar Severus- dijo apesadumbrado Dumblendore- y me decepcionas profundamente.

-Y que yo no he muerto- dijo Snape- fui destituido pero todavía tengo algunas de las prerrogativas de director en funciones, como el poder de convocar a los antiguos directores. Así que les ordeno a usted y a todos los demás que no comenten absolutamente nada de este asunto a otro más que a mí.

-Lamento profundamente tu decisión Severus- dijo Dumblendore- espero que tengas un buen motivo para esto.

-No profesor- dijo Snape- esta vez no tengo un buen motivo. Solo es curiosidad.

-Severus Snape- esta vez Dumblendore utilizó un tono solemne en su voz- Te advierto, hay cosas que no sabemos de la vida y la muerte. Algunos que volveran, no merecen ser regresados. Esas maquinas poseen parte del don del Unico y solo él decide, Severus, solo él.

0o0

Draco todavía tenia la muñeca de Hermione apresada con su mano, ella se la zafó con un movimiento rápido. Su tacto le había enviado una corriente eléctrica a todo su cuerpo, llenándola de un súbito estremecimiento.

-Parece que te gusta que yo te golpee, no te conocía la vena masoquista- dijo ella sin lograr disimular su molestia y azoramiento- ¡Jamás se te ocurra volver a tocarme Malfoy!

-No será necesaria la violencia. No quiero meterme en tu vida Granger, no me interesa- dijo Draco comprendiendo exactamente la dimensión de su metida de pata, obviamente a ella no le gustaba que le restregaran en la cara sus errores. La entendía, en eso se parecían bastantes- se lo suficiente de tu historia con Nott para que me den nauseas, no volveré a mencionarlo.

Ella se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá y le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-No puedes confiar ciegamente en lo que Nott escribió en sus diarios- dijo Draco- era un sujeto malévolo y manipulador, puede haber una intención oculta en todo esto. Puede ser que realmente esos artefactos sean la puerta del infierno o a lo mejor simplemente creen todo un nuevo mundo para nosotros los humanos, uno donde nadie muera, donde puedas recuperar a aquellos que significan todo para ti, como una especie de cielo, si eres religioso y te acomoda la idea. O puede que no funcionen. Pero nada se pierde en intentarlo.

-Es inconcebible lo que planteas. ¿Qué demonios te fumaste?- Draco arqueo las cejas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido. ¿Qué rayos……….. Malditos hijos de muggles y sus crípticos comentarios. Draco rodó los ojos, cierto, no podía seguir pensando en esos términos, después de todo, oficialmente, ahora era un promotor de las causas muggles. Pero eso no quitaba que le pareciesen de lo mas extraños.

-Que no se cuanto estas pagando, pero eso que te estas metiendo de seguro no es bueno para la salud- contestó Hermione haciendo gala de un sarcasmo que asombró al propio Draco Malfoy.

-No estoy drogado- dijo Draco- si es eso a lo que te refieres. No nos desviemos del tema

-Tienes razón- acordó ella-. Es cierto lo que dices, de pronto Theo Nott estaba diciendo puras tonterías en esos diarios. Pero algo te aseguro, no hay nada de bueno en romper el orden natural de las cosas, si hay alguna posibilidad de que esto sea real, debo desbaratar esos artefactos, los muertos deben descansar en paz…..aunque….- ella paró de hablar, se sentía insegura de lo que iba decir. Pero por otro lado era la verdad, ella había estado allí, cuando él enterró a su esposa, vio su mirada, fue victima de su rabia.

-Aunque…. ¿Qué?- Draco la instó a seguir.

-Aunque te duela su pérdida- dijo ella en voz baja, desviando un poco la mirada. Él no demostró nada en su rostro, solo un ligero temblor en sus labios y la mano que sostenía la taza de café evidenciaron el impacto que habían tenido sus palabras, inmediatamente la colocó sobre la mesa, lucir imperturbable era su mecanismo de defensa más preciado, algo que últimamente no se le daba muy bien.

-Tú no comprendes- dijo Draco.

-Te entiendo mas de lo que quisiera- dijo ella- yo también he perdido cosas que deseo recuperar, personas que ame y ya no están conmigo. Mucha gente que quise murió en esa guerra, pero se que de alguna manera debió ser así, era su destino.

-El destino no está escrito- contestó Draco- y menos si se trata de un par de inocentes.

-Astoria Malfoy y tu hijo no son los únicos inocentes que murieron- dijo ella- también muchos otros y quizás de maneras tan terribles que tengo pesadillas solo de imaginarlo. Todos inocentes, solo por tener ideas diferentes o solo por estar en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. Se que Nott la mató con una maldición, quizás él fue a tu casa buscando venganza. Porque tú lo habías traicionado y desbarataste sus planes con Voldemort.

-Crees que no soy consciente de que quizás fue por mi culpa- esta vez Draco perdió los estribos definitivamente y mando al diablo todo su estoicismo, le dio un puñetazo a la mesa, haciendo saltar algo de liquido de las tazas. Las otras personas que estaban en el café los miraron un instante con algo de asombro, la camarera que venia hacia ellos se devolvió en el acto. Hermione dio un salto de estremecimiento, quizás se había pasado con ese comentario. Sin quererlo ella había dado directo en el clavo, al parecer, Draco Malfoy se sentía directamente responsable por esas muertes.

-Quieto- dijo Hermione llevándose la mano hacia la varita que llevaba oculta en su chaqueta, los ojos de Draco la miraban furiosos, el iris de sus ojos literalmente lanzaban chispas. Ella percibia el peligro de la situación.

-No voy a atacarte por Merlín- dijo él entre dientes, con furia contenida- deja la maldita varita en donde la tienes.

-Lo siento-Draco gruño- !De acuerdo! demonios, lo siento Malfoy- dijo ella soltando la varita y levantando ambas manos en son de paz- pero estoy intentando hacerte razonar. Tú querías que hablásemos, estamos hablando.

-Lo estamos intentando- contestó Draco con otro gruñido.

-Pensé que ya no lo hacías- dijo ella recordando algo de sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco Malfoy secamente.

-Gruñir cuando estas molesto- dijo ella desviando su atención momentáneamente de él para perderle a la camarera que viniese a recoger los platos y traer la cuenta. Estaba segura de que no lograría nada con Malfoy, estaba convencido de lo que se proponía hacer, entonces ¿Para que seguir una charla que no conduciría a ninguna parte? Draco no pudo evitar una expresión de perplejidad_, ¿Cómo diablos ella sabia que…él emitía esos sonidos tan poco educados cuando algo no le gustaba?_ Dentro de él, alguna cosa sonrío, de alguna forma al parecer Hermione Granger se había dignado a prestarle algo de atención en sus tiempos de colegio, mas allá del hecho de que fuesen rivales.

-Y tú sigues siendo la misma metiche de siempre, intentando salvar el mundo- dijo él con un leve dejo de burla. Hermione levantó una ceja al escuchar esa afirmación tan poco amable a su persona y observó sus ojos, estos ya no lanzaban chispas. Al parecer estaba mas tranquilo.

-Siempre que haya algún idiota por ahí intentado destruirlo, estaré allí para detenerlo- dijo ella, la camarera se acercó y ellos interrumpieron la charla.

-Yo no quiero destruir nada- dijo él- pero no perderé la oportunidad de regresarlos. Fue una gran injusticia que muriesen.

-De imbécil a justiciero- contestó ella, sabia que no tenia porque hacerlo, pero algo en el aspecto soberbio y socarrón de Draco Malfoy hacia que se le fuese la lengua. Era como jugar con fuego y a ella, definitivamente le gustaba hacerlo, provocarlo- Has evolucionado Malfoy. En otras circunstancias hasta te felicitaría, pero esta vez estas completamente errado.

-¿Tenemos que insultarnos cada vez que nos veamos?- dijo él con evidente molestia. Ella le estaba ganando la batalla verbal.

-Esa siempre ha sido nuestra dinámica juntos- contestó ella- para que habríamos de cambiarla.

-Porque no somos unos niños, soy un hombre y tú una mujer- dijo él- Si bien ayer estábamos en medio de una pelea un poco brutal, después de aclarado el punto, estoy dispuesto a ser razonable. Pero si te metes en esto no tendré más remedio que considerarte mi enemiga. No caeré en el jueguito de los insultos gratuitos, somos dos adultos y debemos comportarnos como tales.

-Pensé que no lo habías notado- dijo ella con ironía.

-Yo si note que eres una mujer, créelo, desde hace algún tiempo- contesto él y eso bastó para enmudecer a Hermione, ella parpadeo incrédula _¿Qué diablos había sido eso? _Punto para Draco Malfoy y que conste en acta que taparle la boca a Hermione Granger era toda una proeza_-_ y el hecho de que no eres mi enemiga hasta ahora ha sido una verdad absoluta, no fuiste cómplice de ese maldito, no fue tu culpa, sin embargo si sigues entrometiéndote…no tendré mas remedio que ..

-Se que eres capaz de matarme, no me engaño- contestó Hermione- pero no puedo dejarlo así, lo siento.

-No entiendes- dijo él exasperado- no quiero tener que matarte, no deseo llevar esa carga conmigo. Pero si es lo que deseas…no me temblará la mano, te lo juro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella- no es que no lo hubieses hecho antes, matar, ¿Por qué te importa? Yo represento un obstáculo para aquello que quieres, asesíname y resuelve el problema.

-Jamás lo entenderías- contesto él, intentando evadir el maldito tema de las razones y motivos por los cuales él se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Matarla o al contrario, tomarla, hacerla suya de la manera en que un hombre se adueña de una mujer, aunque fuese para sacársela de la cabeza de una buena vez y por todas, ese era su dilema. Desentrañar ese enigma llamado Hermione Granger era casi una felonía, pero a cada segundo que pasaba discutiendo con ella, se le antojaba de lo más apetecible desatar sobre él esa pasión que intuía detrás de esos oscuros ojos castaños que lo atravesaban con furia y molestia. De seguro ella lo golpearía, lo insultaría, escupiría sobre sus huesos, se resistiría como una demente y eso solo le daba el toque excitante al asunto. Su instinto de cazador le pedía ir tras su presa. Y si bien eso le dejaba una sensación de culpabilidad por Astoria y por su hijo, la expectativa de lo que descubriría bien valdría la pena.

Draco apartó todos esos sacrílegos pensamientos de su cabeza en un segundo, no podía dejar que sus propios deseos masculinos le enturbiasen el razonamiento. Eso, de todas las locuras que había estado pensando y analizando en esas semanas desde que Astoria había muerto, era la que se llevaba el premio gordo. Impensable, poco practico, inconcebible e incoherente, además quien le aseguraba que ella correspondería, en el dudoso caso de que fuese a ocurrir. _¡Por Merlín santo Malfoy! Estas pensando en llevarte a la cama a la misma mujer que es tu opositor mas acérrimo._ Y de paso estaba seguro que Hermione Granger se pondría como histérica, de solo imaginarse lo que pasaba por su cabeza en relación a ella. Y si había algo que Draco Malfoy detestaba en la vida, era a una mujer histérica. Totalmente descartado…..por el momento.

-Hagamos el intento- insistió ella- no soy una tonta.

-Se que no eres ninguna idiota, afortunadamente, mas bien eres terca como una mula y muy…. muy curiosa, demasiado para tu propio bien. Digamos que eso es otro de los secretos de Draco Malfoy- dijo él levantándose y sacando unos billetes de su gabardina, los dejo sobre la mesa- invito yo.

-No es necesario- dijo ella sacando también dinero del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Tenemos que empezar a pelear desde ahora?- pregunto él con ironía- Granger solo es un maldito café.

-Malfoy- dijo ella mientras lo veía alejarse- Piensa en lo que vas a hacer. Recuerda mis palabras, estas equivocado. Quizás ella no vuelva de la manera que te imaginas- A Hermione Granger eso le constaba, Theo no era mas que un espectro.

Él se devolvió, había tomado una decisión rápida respecto a ese asunto. Pura estrategia, de alguna manera así seria más fácil controlar todo. O por lo menos esa fue la excusa que se dio a si mismo.

-Buscare los otros artefactos, se como activarlos- dijo él inclinado sobre la mesa, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, su tono de voz era bajo y amenazante, Hermione se mantuvo en su sitio, no se dejaría amilanar por ese par de intensos ojos grises que la miraban hambrientos sin que pudiese definir exactamente el motivo - y se que me seguirás, tienes el otro giratiempo. Iré solo, espero que vayas sola, esto es entre tú y yo. Estaremos en iguales condiciones. Ese es el único trato que voy a hacer contigo. Lo que suceda……se vera después. Pero Hermione…- ella dio un salto al escuchar su nombre de boca de él, lo miró sorprendida e intrigada - si Hermione, ya es hora de llamarte por tu nombre, te conozco desde hace diecisiete años y no se me antoja ahora llamarte de otra forma- su nombre volvió a deslizarse suavemente por sus labios como algo dulce y amargo, su voz era ronca y logró erizarle todo los vellos del cuerpo- Hermione…. te advierto esta es la última vez que seré amable contigo.

-Haré lo imposible para convencerte- contestó ella sin dar el brazo a torcer, sin poder contenerse agregó- Draco, eso es lo que hay, espero que estés satisfecho, estamos en guerra.

-Es bueno saberlo- dijo Draco esta vez alejándose completamente de ella para salir de ese lugar.

Hermione se apoyó en la mesa y ocultó su cabeza entre sus brazos. Ahogó un grito de frustración, algunas personas que ocupaban las mesas cercanas la miraron un instante y luego siguieron inmersos en sus respectivas charlas. A ojos de los demás, solo parecía una chica molesta después de una discusión con su novio, ese hombre guapo, alto y rubio que había salido del lugar, bien molesto, echando humo por las narinas Por supuesto, todo alejado de la realidad.

Hermione estuvo en esa posición largo rato. Estaba algo confundida, ya ni sabia que era lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Los malditos artefactos no habían empezado a funcionar todos juntos y ya tenían el mundo de cabeza. Y de paso, todavía tenía el olor de Malfoy en su ropa y le parecía exquisito, así como le pareció lo más natural del mundo dejarse abrazar por él. Lo que faltaba era que empezase a divagar sobre el hermoso color gris de sus ojos o lo apuesto que se veía con esa gabardina oscura o la manera tan decadente como pronunciaba su nombre, como si quisiera embeberse en el. En que lugar estaba escrito que todos los Slytherin tenían que lucir peligrosos, deseables y estar locos de carretera. _¡Diablos! _Tener que lidiar con Malfoy y Theo Nott no iba a ser fácil.

-¡GGRRRR!-volvió a gruñir de impotencia Hermione. _Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí. Genial, a estas alturas, en un mundo ideal, tendría que estar feliz porque Voldemort no existe mas y no sufriendo como una vieja amargada y arrepentida. Theo vuelve, aparece y no se que rayos hacer con él ni que siento ahora por él y para colmo, Draco Malfoy mostrando su lado vulnerable, por Merlín, si hasta ahora nos tratamos educadamente. Él te ayuda a cruzar la calle, te invita un café y tú tratas de convencerlo amablemente, sin golpes de por medio, de que lo que está haciendo es una trastada. Y de paso te parece que su voz es irresistible mientras él planea como sacarte del camino. Hermione, perdiste la chaveta completamente. _

0o0

Dejen reviews.


	10. Tesla

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola a todos. Aquí este el capitulo que moría por publicar. Ja ja ja, me picaban los deditos. El día de hoy no aburrire con charla. Esperen para Septiembre la continuación de **La Revolución de las Bestias **de **Monalisa17**, creo que es el fic mas esperado del Fandom, lo releí otra vez ayer, estoy pues, esperando, el mejor DRAMIONE de la historia. Otra cosa, vean el teaser trailer de AVATAR, la nueva película de James Cameron, lo que vi me dejo con la boca abierta. Hoy empieza la segunda parte del fic, "El Mecanismo Terrenal".

Banda sonora, sobre todo para la parte final "Figure 09" de Linkin Park.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo II El Mecanismo Terrenal

Capitulo 10 Tesla

"_**Nena, nunca voy a ser un superhombre  
sueles dejarme solo  
estoy abriendo el juego  
un juego eléctrico  
sueles dejarme solo.  
Ay, Ay, Ay  
sin respuestas**_

_**El riesgo es el camino mas intenso  
sueles dejarme solo  
Afuera el frío embiste.  
Adentro el vértigo  
sueles dejarme solo"**_

_**Soda Stereo**_

Draco entró como una tromba a la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor, estaba furioso, él se había dignado a comportarse civilizadamente y Hermione Granger quería guerra. Se tomó de los cabellos y lanzó un grito de exasperación: ¡Maldita mujer! , es que no entendía que quería separarla de todo el asunto por su bien. Y como buen Malfoy, él no era de los que sufrían arrebatos de consideración hacia la gente y se sentía descolocado porque esa mujer ocupaba gran parte de su pensamiento.

Se dirigió al surtido bar y tomo una botella de cognac, no se molestó en buscar un vaso, simplemente se empinó la botella hasta el fondo.

_¡Rayos y centellas! Ahora estoy preocupado por Granger ¡Diablos! ¡Demonios! Por supuesto,__ lucir deseable es un gran aliciente para no querer ensuciarme con su sangre. Siempre me han gustado las mujeres con carácter. Si a esos añadimos que me gusta tocar su piel, sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, y que estoy loco por……deseo con todas mis fuerzas que…._

Draco hizo el intento de tomarse otro trago pero se detuvo, con la mano y la botella suspendida en el aire, cuando su mente comprendió al fin que era lo que le pasaba con Hermione Granger.

Se dejó caer como un plomo sobre un sofá, su corazón palpitaba como loco y su cabeza daba vueltas, pero no era producto del alcohol. Dejó el cognac sobre una mesa.

-Draco Malfoy- dijo mientras sus ojos se agrandaban, al comprender la magnitud del problema en donde estaba metido- estas verdaderamente jodido en la vida.

-No eres el único. Desde hace algún tiempo, yo también pienso que estas jodido.

-¡Rayos!- Draco dió un respingo, saltando del sofá, con su varita apuntando al vacío, dirigió su mirada con pánico al lugar donde había provenido la voz. Ciertamente, estar metido hasta el cuello en el asunto de los Artefactos Infernales estaba haciendo mella en sus nervios, ahora se asustaba hasta de su sombra- ¿Dónde estas? Maldita sea, no puedo estar tranquilo o solo ni siquiera en mi biblioteca

-Así que ya lo descubriste- en medio de toda su demostración de frustración al llegar al lugar, Draco no se había dado cuenta de que Snape estaba hurgando en el ultimo rincón de la biblioteca, buscando quien sabe que cosa. Draco lo miró con acritud- Gritaste tanto que me provocaste una migraña.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Draco se dio cuenta que había usado la legeremancia con él, puesto que no había gritado en ningún momento, pero también sabia que Snape no había establecido contacto visual con sus ojos, ¿Cómo diablos lo hizo?, de pronto sintió con una soga se le amarraba al cuello, metafóricamente. Prácticamente lo habían descubierto in fraganti. Era un hecho, tendría que vigilar lo que demonios estaba pensando, hasta cuando se bañase.

-El velo de tu mente es frágil cuando estas furioso, deberías saberlo, es necesario que aprendas a controlar eso, es un defecto imperdonable para alguien con tu entrenamiento, Draco Malfoy, fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo un mortifago de los mejores, además siempre andas presumiendo de tu capacidad oclumantica, no hables de mas ¡Demuéstralo!- dijo Snape mientras se estiraba para tomar el libro que había llamado su atención- Aquí estas.

-Hermione Granger sigue en el juego- dijo Draco claramente furioso.

-Te dije que no iba a ser fácil y ahora que ambos sabemos lo que piensas, te aconsejo que no pierdas las perspectivas- Snape se sentó en un sillón, cruzando las piernas elegantemente, tal cual era su costumbre y empezó a hojear despreocupadamente el libro que había tomado, se titulaba _"Muggles destacados en la historia de la magia". _

-Nadie te preguntó y te pido…………por favor que lo dejes hasta aquí- Draco de pronto sacó su varita y la blandió apuntando a Snape por un instante, mitad en serio mitad jugando, un intento infantil para intentar amedrentarlo, Snape bufó.

-A veces eres tan inmaduro- exclamó Snape sin siquiera mirarlo- Tu temperamento a veces juega en tu contra. Toma tu decisión de una buena vez, pero no te andes lamentando eternamente por lo que pudo ser y no fue.

- Te pido amablemente que no te metas en esto. Yo solucionare mi problemita con Hermione Granger de la manera más….adecuada para las partes involucradas. No pretendo perder las perspectivas.

-Bien pensado, ahora lo que haremos es planear la misión. Sin duda, el sitio mas adecuando para empezar es siguiendo el recorrido de Theo Nott.

-¿Qué te dijeron en Hogwarts?-preguntó Draco sentándose frente al escritorio de la biblioteca que dominaba la biblioteca y acomodando sus piernas sobre él.

-Encontré un aliado inesperado-contestó Snape- uno que sin duda sabe más de lo que quiere aparentar. Vindictus Viridian, antiguo director de Hogwarts.

-El autor del Libro Sin Nombre- dijo Draco bajando las piernas súbitamente y levantándose de su silla- una de las leyendas slytherin.

-No es ni un mito ni una leyenda- continuó explicando Snape- de hecho existe…..es mas lo leí. Aparecen los Artefactos mencionados.

-¿Lo encontraste?- Draco estaba un poco estupefacto- ¿Dónde?

-En la biblioteca del castillo- dijo Snape encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Donde mas?

-No lo creo- Draco contuvo el aliento, así que otro maldito libro entraba a formar parte del asunto, que se enredaba cada vez mas como si fuese el Lazo del Diablo- ¿Lo tienes?

-Tuve que dejarlo- dijo Snape- Vindictus me advirtió que si me lo llevaba de Hogwarts se destruiría. Pero eso ya lo sabia, lo cuenta la leyenda: no puede ser sacado del castillo, ni copiado. Es lamentable, puesto que el asunto de los Artefactos es solo uno de los grandes temas de magia oscura que aparecen mencionados en él.

-¿Qué te dijo Lord Vindictus?- preguntó Draco visiblemente interesado. Para ser un secreto, al parecer medio planeta estaba al corriente que existían los malditos artefactos. La pregunta es ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que en su opinión- dijo Snape- mas allá de regresar a los muertos, no sucederá ninguna tragedia apocalíptica. Así que tácitamente me dio su "permiso" para continuar.

-¿Es que necesitamos la autorización de alguien?- Draco esta vez levantó una ceja incrédulo. Realmente no había nadie que se interpusiese en el camino, solo Hermione Granger, y si bien ella no dejaba de representar una molesta complicación, era un alivio no tener a la mitad de los magos de Inglaterra sobre sus cabezas. Draco esperaba que la situación continuase de esa forma.

-No, pero es bueno saber que no vamos a joder nuestro universo, esa respuesta fue la que la busque en Hogwarts. Dumblendore naturalmente me solicitó que lo dejásemos así. Yo por supuesto, me negué- respondió Snape- sin embargo debemos ser cautelosos. Como te dije, si bien los artefactos permanecen escondidos en nuestra época, es necesario contar con la autorización de los guardianes para acceder a ellos. Por eso hay que viajar en el tiempo.

-¿No los buscaremos en esta época?- Draco dejó salir esas palabras de sus labios casi como un silbido. Su cabeza procesaba la información rápido- Snape, no estoy seguro de que Granger no vaya a meter en esto a Weasley y a Potter o alguien mas, es riesgoso no buscar los artefactos que quedan, en nuestro tiempo, solo para asegurarnos que no sean destruidos.

-Draco- Snape suspiró, no estaba de acuerdo pero el otro hombre no dejaba de tener alguna razón- Theo Nott explica que un Artefacto Infernal está oculto para el resto de los mortales, excepto para sus guardianes, ellos son los únicos que pueden revelar su ubicación, ya sea que te lo digan personalmente o por medio de algo escrito como Abraxas Malfoy. Los buscaríamos para verificar si logramos activarlos en el pasado o no, pero no los veríamos. Todos los guardianes están muertos.

-No sabemos todos los nombres- dijo Draco- pueden haber al menos dos de ellos que podrían estar vivos. Los magos pueden tener vidas excepcionalmente largas, eso es un hecho.

-Buscaremos a esos tipos, Bella puede encargarse de eso- confirmó Snape- pero me parece mejor idea viajar en el tiempo usando el giratiempo.

-¿A pesar de que ella tiene el gemelo?- preguntó Draco.

-A pesar de eso- contestó Snape- Hermione Granger es una bruja muy dotada- Draco rodó los ojos, en ese momento no pensó precisamente en la destreza de Hermione como hechicera, pero la palabra dotada le había traído a la mente, la imagen de un trasero perfectamente construido y unas tetas redondas y firmes como un par de melocotones.

-Estoy perfectamente consciente de los atributos de Hermione Granger- contestó Draco distraído mirando la ventana, observando como empezaba a oscurecer, con sus sentimientos revueltos en su cabeza y su corazón, Snape frunció el ceño cuando entendió la intención de la frase y no pudo evitar carraspear llamando la atención de Draco, que agregó inmediatamente al ver la expresión estupefacta de Severus Snape- no me mires así, tú empezaste con el cuento de que la mujer es atractiva, bella y yo solo me di cuenta de que no estabas equivocado……ella es…...especial. En fin, hermosa o no, tienes razón, es muy buena tanto en la magia como en la lucha muggle, estoy plenamente consciente de que logró golpearme como pocos hombres lo han hecho y eso que puse todo mi esfuerzo en dañarla. Pero esta vez iré mas preparado, no lograra ganarme.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- Snape hizo la pregunta que tenia en la punta de la lengua. Había descubierto que solo dos cosas provocaban un comportamiento errático y sin aparente lógica en Draco, el recuerdo de su esposa y Hermione Granger. El hombre frío y analítico se iba al diablo y quedaba el explosivo Draco Malfoy, totalmente impredecible, igual, un hombre de temer, pero que podía ser fácilmente derrotado usando su ofuscación en su contra.

-Si- dijo Draco tomando otro trago de cognac. Su mirada era recia, su rostro duro como una piedra. Esa conversación le había dejado un gusto agridulce en la boca.

-Debo suponer que no terminó como querías- agregó Snape- y que esa obsesión tuya con la Srta. Granger, tampoco tiene algo que ver con tu esposa o Theo Nott, me atrevería incluso a asegurar que tu interés hacia ella no es cosa nueva.

-No lo es- dijo Draco secamente- solo que por primera vez en mi vida, lo considero en su dimensión real- luego taladró con su mirada a Snape- eres mi amigo, por favor no me juzgues.

-No lo hago Draco- contestó Snape- solo me preocupo. Confío en ti, se que eres una de las personas con mas decisión que conozco y que cuando quieres, eres un gran estratega. Lord Voldemort jamás supo, afortunadamente, el gran guerrero que tenia en sus filas. Uno letal y con consciencia. Se que analizaras todo y buscaras la forma de obtener lo que quieres. Cualquiera que sea lo que desees.

-Respecto a eso- Draco se revolvió incomodo en su silla- voy a ir solo Severus y espero que me entiendas.

-No quiero saber el motivo o la razón. Mas bien- dijo Snape cortante- de hecho esto seguro del porque, no me sigue gustando, pero eso es tu problema. Si así lo quieres, así se hará. Sigues al mando. Sin embargo en algún momento me pedirás que te acompañe, lo se.

-Estoy seguro de que así será- respondió Draco, había hecho un trato con Granger y no lo rompería, al menos por el momento. El curso de los acontecimientos le señalaría el resto- pero por lo pronto, soy un hombre de palabra.

-Tenemos que leer bastante- dijo Snape- considerar una estrategia.

-Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea- dijo Draco-incluso a ayudarte con ese montón de libros.

-Debes entrenarte físicamente también- continuó Snape- aprender a usar ese giratiempo de manera eficaz, recordar algunas maldiciones. Te daré una poción energética para que recuperes tu forma física.

-Suena bastante lógico- Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-Hay que seguir el recorrido de Nott- dijo Snape- a simple vista parece falto de algún orden. Pero algo me induce a pensar que para él si tenía lógica. Lo único que falta es descubrir la razón de su errático comportamiento. Va en el tiempo de atrás hacia delante y viceversa.

-Fecha- preguntó Draco impaciente- dime la primera fecha.

-1910- dijo Snape- el lugar, Norteamérica, el nombre, Nicolás Tesla

-Buena cosa que sea un muggle- dijo Draco recordando quien era ese hombre, luego miró hacia el titulo del libro que Snape hojeaba. Comprensible, quien mas que Tesla podría estar metido en el asunto de los Artefactos Infernales.

-Eso es algo de lo cual no estoy seguro- dijo Snape dudoso.

0o0

En medio de una habitación cerrada, sin ventanas, subterránea, con sus paredes recubiertas de piedra enmohecida, vieja, una figura negra como la noche se desplazaba alrededor de la horrible maquina que estaba sembrada en el piso. La rítmica resonancia de su mecanismo en marcha golpeaba los muros.

A la presencia la envolvía un aura de oscuridad, que se revolvía en torno a él, como intentando amortajarlo.

El ser despojado de presencia física, recibía las ondas de energía oscura, invisible para los ojos, incluyendo los suyos. Penetraba en su cuerpo muerto, con fuerza. Theo Nott sentía como sus células absorbían esa especie de corriente revitalizadora. Curioso, ya que más que nunca, seguro estaba de que había muerto.

Se inclinó sobre el borde del Artefacto Infernal, las grandes ruedas dentadas de metal seguían girando, encajando unas con otras. Theo quería tocarla, sentir en su piel apergaminada ese poder, aquel que había buscado por años y que solo en un último minuto de arrepentimiento había despreciado. Buscó su destrucción cuando no tenia tiempo para más nada, delegó su conocimiento en aquella mujer que había amado con todas las fuerzas. Y al final, a pesar de que creyó haber sido prudente y discreto, la terrible finalidad se había abierto camino, otro fue el que activo el mecanismo. El destino ofrece sin duda sorpresas, pero que fuese Draco Malfoy el que pusiese en marcha el mecanismo infernal, no dejaba de ser hasta cierto punto una broma cruel. Un descuido, solo un descuido, y ese hombre, cegado por el dolor de perder a su mujer, había dado al traste con todo su plan. A Theo Nott no le gustaba equivocarse, eran pocas las veces que cometía errores y como suele suceder en estos casos, sus metidas de pata tenían dimensiones abismales. Debido a ello, había regresado, tan maldito que nadie, vivo o muerto, podía saber la dimensión de la terrible carga que llegaba en sus hombros. Pero la curiosidad había sido fuerte, no pudo resistir el llamado, la siniestra atracción que el Artefacto ejercía sobre él. Por eso había acudido, debido a esa razón estaba en el corazón de los cimientos de Malfoy Manor.

Theo se dio cuenta de que no era físicamente capaz de tocar el artefacto con sus propias manos. Se incorporó y siguió rodeándolo hasta terminar una vuelta. Su espíritu se arrastraba al igual que lo había hecho su moralidad. Porque solo el buscar la inmortalidad de la manera en que lo había hecho era un acto totalmente falto de ética, inmoral, así como había sido todo en su vida. No era un hombre que sufriese de remordimientos, eso jamás, solo que estaba consciente de su terrible equivocación. Quien hubiese visto lo que él había apreciado y entendido con sus propios ojos, experimentando lo que había vivido, viajado en el tiempo y el espacio como él lo había hecho, no tendría ninguna duda al respecto, el pleno funcionamiento de los Artefactos destruiría el mundo. Solo que lo comprendió demasiado tarde. Y al parecer, solo Hermione Granger estaba dispuesta a creerle.

No era un acto de caridad lo que hacia, era que Theo seguía su aplastante lógica a donde fuese, simplemente estaba convencido no podía destruir la humanidad, ni siquiera el mas malvado villano de la historia había deseado eso, todo era una cuestión de poder y también de estrategia. Los Romanos eran su mejor ejemplo, cuando conquistaban territorios, no destruían, mas bien construyen, para su beneficio. Theo Nott sabia que el asunto de los Artefactos Mortales no tendría un desenlace feliz. Su altruismo no era de gratis, sus movimientos no eran faltos de lógica, sus motivaciones siempre fueron enigmáticas, pero Theo estaba en paz consigo mismo, el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal era algo que conocía muy bien, puesto que él mismo había andado en esa cuerda floja, sorteando decidir entre su malevolencia y su bondad, puesto que no carecía de ninguna de ambas. Sabia que jamás nadie lo entendería, pero la nueva era que se propuso forjar conquistándolos a todos, necesariamente no tenia porque ser una era oscura. Sin embargo, hasta él sabia cuando darse por vencido, había perdido una guerra, había sido ejecutado, ese camino estaba vetado para siempre. Ahora tenia que volver a poner las cosas en su lugar. Reestablecer el precario equilibrio destruyendo aquellas maquinas que no dejan a los muertos reposar en paz.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo alertó, Theo se empujó contra una pared y mimetizándose con las piedras de estas, luciendo prácticamente invisible. Estaba conociendo sus nuevas habilidades como espectro, camuflagearse era una de ellas. Observó como un hombre y una mujer entraba al sacro santo lugar donde descansaba el Artefacto Infernal.

-Hace frío- comentó Bella. Estaba inquieta, alerta, de alguna manera ella sabia en su fuero interno, que algo no estaba bien, sentía una presencia, una oscuridad que se cernía en torno a ella, algo ajeno completamente a su propia maldad. Percibía unos ojos invisibles posados sobre su nuca. El frío era atroz, a pesar de las antorchas encendidas, sujetas a las paredes. Se frotó los brazos con fuerza intentando entrar en calor.

-Debe ser un efecto del artefacto- dijo Snape, miró a la maquina un instante- sigue funcionando, deberíamos bajar por turnos para asegurarnos.

-No creo que deje de funcionar- dijo Bella- algo me dice que no lo hará hasta que su finalidad este concluida. ¿Qué averiguaste en Hogwarts?

-Nada importante, seguimos con lo nuestro tal cual como lo planeamos- dijo Snape invitándola a salir con un gesto de mano- Creo que hay que hacer planes.

-Emocionante- dijo ella- estoy cansada de esperar que ustedes se dignen a hacer algún movimiento. Para mi estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Snape no estaba seguro ni tampoco quería darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza, de las razones por la cual Bellatrix Lestrange estaba verdaderamente ansiosa de empezar la misión. Lo que si sabia era que ella no viajaría al tiempo, si podía evitarlo, ella no era prudente, no era cuidadosa, un paso en falso y estarían en medio de una singularidad, solo porque a Bella se le ocurrió sacar del mapa a algún sujeto importante en la historia. En el presente seria molesto, pero no cambiaria los sucesos históricos. Lo mejor era que permaneciese en su época. De lo que no estaba seguro, era de no acompañar a Draco, menos aun sin el factor Granger seguía metido en la ecuación.

-Bella ¿Cómo se te ocurrió conjurar un avada?-preguntó Snape- digo para activar el artefacto.

Bella se giró y le ofreció una de sus miradas de superioridad. Obviamente, jamás comentaría lo de la rata.

-Eso- dijo ella calmadamente- no te lo diré ni bajo tortura.

Theo escuchó toda la corta conversación. Si pudiese sentir escalofríos, sin duda uno le estaría recorriendo la columna vertebral.

_Así que Bella está fuera de Azkaban._ No tenia que hacer mucho análisis para saber quien la había liberado, Draco Malfoy. Al parecer el hombre se estaba jugando todo por el todo. No le tenía miedo a Bellatrix Lestrange, nunca fue contrincante para él, mientras vivía, pero el caso de Hermione, era totalmente distinto.

-¡Diablos!- dijo Theo mientras sus ojos vacíos enfocaban el mecanismo infernal, que seguía marchando al compás de su tic tac.

0o0

Hermione trataba de conciliar el sueño, se revolvía una y otra vez entre sus sabanas, mantenía los ojos cerrados casi por costumbre, definitivamente no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, inexplicablemente la imagen de Draco Malfoy era lo único que veía. Ella se giró en la cama inquieta y al sentir una oleada de frío cerca de su cuerpo, de pronto abrió los ojos, una figura negra con capucha estaba acostada al lado de ella.

-Theo- dijo ella conteniendo el aliento, manteniéndose absolutamente quieta en esa posición, Theo extendió una de sus manos hacia ella, Hermione automáticamente estiro la suya, pero el contacto nunca sucedió, los dedos de Theo atravesaron los suyos, no tenia forma física. Hermione sintió un frío glacial en su mano y la escondió debajo de sus mantas.

-Te dije que no podría hacerlo, tocarte- dijo Theo con molestia- soy incorpóreo.

Ella empezó a temblar descontroladamente, se enrollo en su cobija y siguió con la mirada atenta a Theo.

-¿Fuiste a Malfoy Manor?- preguntó ella- ¿Te aseguraste de que es esa maquina?

-Si- dijo Theo- esa es el artefacto que funciona. Las otras me enteraré si lo hacen, si bien no puedo viajar muy lejos. Ya sabes………………..el Horrocrux.

-Eso….no lo sabia- dijo ella vacilante, los dientes le castañeaban, el frío atroz que tenia le había quitado el poco sueño que logró conciliar o quizás era algún hechizo lanzado sobre ella por el propio Theo. No lo sabía y en su fuero interno no estaba segura de querer saberlo con exactitud.

-Tengo un radio de acción, algunos kilómetros cerca del Horrocrux- continuó él- cuando intento alejarme, siento como me jala hacia él. Por eso…………….debo tener forma, ser consistente, para cargarlo conmigo, tengo que encontrarla la manera de hacerlo. Otra cosa Hermione…creo que eso significa que no podré acompañarte …no veo la forma.

A Hermione se le escapó un largo suspiro, algo menos en que pensar. No sabría como explicarle a Theodore el trato con Malfoy. Haría demasiadas preguntas que no estaba en condiciones de contestar, puesto que ni siquiera ella misma tenía las respuestas.

-Malfoy quiere que renuncie- dijo ella- me lo pidió…digamos que se comportó adecuadamente conmigo. No peleamos ni nada de eso. Exceptuando el hecho de que dejo bien claro que sin duda intentará matarme si me le atravieso en el camino, fue de lo mas agradable- Hermione bufó, agradable un cuerno, se comportó como un caballero, como el hombre inteligente que sin duda se escondía todo el tiempo dentro de él, no como el bruto enloquecido que había supuesto. Y eso la tenía un poco desubicada. Enfrentar a un Malfoy imbécil es algo que ella podría manejar a la perfección, estaba acostumbrada de sus años de Hogwarts a su odioso carácter, pero este Malfoy prácticamente preocupado por su bienestar, que la hacia estremecer con su voz, era harina de otro costal.

-Draco Malfoy- Theo fue directo al grano- parece que tiene mas cojones de lo previsto. Y ahora resulta que tiene buenos modales, irónico. No confíes en su amabilidad, no le durara mucho en cuanto te le enfrentes, te lo aseguro.

Hermione cerró los ojos, a pesar de las palabras de advertencia de Theo hacia Malfoy, sentía que él realmente no quería hacerle daño. Percibía un torrente de emociones dirigidos hacia ella provenientes de ese hombre y no todas eran desagradables. Aún sentía sus brazos aprisionándola contra él, su olor, la fuerza de carácter que se adivinaban detrás de sus gestos y sus acciones. Tenia tiempo que alguien no la impresionaba de esa forma, tanto en el aspecto negativo como el positivo. Deseaba detestarlo, pero no podía, quería tenerle lastima, porque eso era un sentimiento que ella podía manejar dirigido hacia él, lastima por lo que le había sucedido, compasión por su mujer y su hijo, pero tampoco era exactamente lo que sentía. Se sentía atraída por su presencia, le gustaba su aspecto físico, era guapo, inexplicablemente, después de tantos años caía en cuenta de que Draco Malfoy era un sujeto atractivo, pero eso no era todo, le gustaba su voz, como pronunciaba su nombre como si lo acariciara con la lengua, como la miraba , como si ella fuese única en el mundo. Con sorpresa, Hermione se vio dándole vueltas y más vueltas a eso en su cabeza. Le atraía la personalidad de Draco Malfoy. Eso no la conflictuaba, más bien la intrigaba. Su espíritu de guerrera había encontrado otro tan tenaz como ella. Hermione Granger sabía que él no abandonaría esa búsqueda, que quizás uno de ellos moriría, pero si bien se trataba de un Slytherin, sabia que el juego seria limpio. Él con su intensa mirada y sus gestos sinceros, sin palabras, se lo había hecho saber. E inexplicablemente, ella confiaba.

-Bellatrix Lestrange esta en Malfoy Manor- dijo Theo- La he visto. Debes tener cuidado Hermione.

-Se supone que está muerta, salió en El Profeta. Draco Malfoy la liberó- Hermione contuvó el aliento- debe estar desesperado. Hay que avisar al ministerio.

-Digamos que la desesperación en Malfoy tiene un efecto curioso en él- dijo Theo- Lo hace mas inteligente y mas peligroso. De alguna manera llegó a la conclusión correcta, Bella- Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche, la tuteaba y eso lo detestaba, Theo ni le tomó importancia al gesto, esa mujer de alguna forma era un allegado a él, el único humano en el mundo que compartía y entendía su obsesión con la muerte, el otro asesino por naturaleza- Bella sabia donde estaba oculto el Artefacto Infernal, puesto que ella y yo lo escondimos. Por lo que se, el Ministerio de Magia cree que está muerta. Si Bella no hace ningún movimiento en falso, nadie te creerá. No denuncies nada, que yo veré como me encargo del asunto. No metas al Ministerio. Y recuerda que ya no eres bien vista por los aurores y el Wisegamot, gracias a lo de la herencia.

-Esto esta muy mal- Hermione sentía escalofríos-Draco y su locura. Bellatrix Lestrange, esa perra……….. .

-Ahora eres tú quien tutea al enemigo- dijo Theo logrando esbozar una sonrisa irónica en su apergaminado rostro- que gracioso, pensé que lo detestabas.

-No lo detesto, jamás lo hice, para mi solo era un niño odioso descarriado, después entró a la orden del Fénix y no había razón para que yo lo odiase – trató de explicar ella, esperando satisfacer la curiosidad insaciable de Nott y su perspicacia- además si él me tutea a mi, le devuelvo la bola. Somos viejos conocidos, tenemos diecisiete años mirándonos las caras.

-No simpatices con Malfoy- dijo Theo captando algo en la voz de Hermione que decididamente lo intranquilizo- si lo haces, él vera la forma de usarlo a su favor.

-Lo se- dijo ella- de eso estoy completamente segura.

-¿Hablaste con Potter y con Weasley?- preguntó Theo intrigado. La escena era cómica, ella estaba enrollada en sus sabanas a un lado de la cama y del otro, Theo estaba sentado apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de madera del lecho. Jamás habían estado juntos en una cama, era casi una broma cruel del destino que lo hiciesen en ese momento. Pero Hermione estaba dispuesta a no seguir sufriendo por lo inevitable, Theo Nott estaba muerto, no había nada que ella pudiese hacer. Excepto activar todos los Artefactos para que volviese y eso decididamente, estaba fuera de discusión. Su historia de amor quedaría como estaba, finalizada, congelada en el tiempo. Aunque ella sintiese como si le apuñalearan directo al pecho constantemente.

-Si-esta vez Hermione se sentó en la cama, todavía envuelta en la manta, por los momentos había renunciado a dormir. Ya que Theo estaba tan dispuesto a entablar una conversación con ella y siendo que desde que había aparecido, solo se dedicaba a mirarla en silencio desde todos los rincones de su casa, en las escasas ocasiones que se dejaba ver, había que aprovechar la oportunidad- digamos que el reloj de Harry también sufre los efectos de la energía oscura del Artefacto. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lucir asustada. Harry buscó miles de explicaciones, yo mantuve la boca cerrada. No quiero meterlo en este asunto.

-Explícame- preguntó Theo con curiosidad. Ella le había contado de esos relojes mágicos hacia años. Siempre le intrigó el hecho de que por más que lo intentó, jamás pudo construir uno. Después se dio cuenta, de que la clase de magia que se necesitaba para diseñarlo, magia antigua, proveniente de un autentico mago blanco, era algo que él jamás podría dominar. Así funcionaban las cosas, la clase de amor necesario para conjurar ese encantamiento, amor filial, era algo que él nunca había sentido en la vida. No tenia familia, no tenia hijos……………….solo tuvo alguna vez a Hermione. Y eso tampoco fue suficiente.

-Ya sabes como funcionan esos relojes- dijo Hermione- yo estoy allí también, todos los seres queridos de Harry. Ahora todas las manecillas apuntan a "Peligro de muerte". Theo ¿De veras vamos a desaparecer todos?

-Según lo que se- dijo Theo – SI- luego añadió tajante- No hables de Bellatrix Lestrange en el ministerio. Pero de alguna forma te recomiendo que se lo hagas saber a Potter. Esa mujer suelta y su demencia solo traerá problemas para nosotros.

-Se lo contare cuando llegue el momento, su bebé esta a punto de nacer, ocúpate de ella, tú la conoces mejor que nadie. No tienes forma física, pero tienes magia, neutralízala, pero más bien seria mejor que la siguieras, quien sabe que plan tienen entre manos con esa mujer- Theo gruño.

-¿No quieres que la mate?- preguntó él.

-No eres capaz ahora de tomar una varita en tus manos, puedes usar algo de magia, pero no conjurar un Avada, lo se, me lo dijiste ¿Cómo diablos voy a pretender que la mates?- Hermione se dio cuenta de algo, quizás Theo si poseía otras habilidades que ella desconocía- ¿O si puedes matarla? ¿Cómo?- Theo la ignoró olímpicamente.

- Theo- dijo Hermione insistiendo- y ¿Si ella también tiene un Horrocrux?, Voldemort la apreciaba, eso está claro, hay quien sugiere que fueron amantes, y ¿Si él también le dio un Horrocrux? Tenemos que estar seguros.

-No lo hizo- contestó Theo hoscamente.

-Theo - Hermione lo llamó exigiendo su atención, Theo enfocó su cubierto rostro hacia ella- Jamás me has dicho como activar un artefacto infernal- dijo ella-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero tentarte Hermione- dijo Theo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, Hermione suspiro, él no entregaría tan fácilmente sus secretos, la conversación había terminado. Ella se encogió en su cama, la oscuridad de la habitación y el hecho de que Theo tuviese la capucha ocultando su rostro, hacia imposible que ella apreciase sus facciones. El terror inicial había menguado, pero aun así, ese ser tan familiar y tan extraño al mismo tiempo, lograba alterarla. Theo levantó una mano y la colocó sobre su rostro, Hermione sintió como el sueño la invadía, sus parpados a duras penas podía mantenerlos abiertos. Él estaba encima de ella, sentía el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, su olor, su presencia, pero no se tocaban. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando cualquier cosa. Theo solo dijo- Duerme.

-Theo- Hermione suspiraba mientras se adentraba en un intranquilo sueño- Theo.

0o0

Treinta y cinco días después……………

-Listo- dijo Snape mientras terminaba de sincronizar el giratiempo, este tenia diversas tuercas para ajustar fechas, horas y lugar. Mágicamente podían señalarse todos los lugares del mundo (era un giratiempo geográfico) y por supuesto todas las épocas. No parecía un reloj, mas bien era como una especie de brújula, pequeña, tenia dibujados en su interior los símbolos del sol y la luna, algunos planetas incluso. Snape no quería ni imaginarse la posibilidad de que también el giratiempo pudiese transportar un mago hasta Plutón, lo mas seguro era que no sobreviviese el viaje. Ajustó las manecillas en el lugar, Montañas Rocosas, Norteamérica, fecha, 16 de Mayo de 1910.

-No se te ocurra moverlo- dijo Snape recitando mas advertencias- ni tampoco señalar el sol….ni la Luna……..es mas olvídate de los objetos celestes.

Draco bufó.

-¡Me crees estúpido acaso!

-No estúpido muchacho, muy imprudente tal vez- explicó Snape- regresa de una pieza Draco, necesito distraerme con tu cháchara inútil y pesimista.

-Tranquilo Severus- dijo Draco, ajustándose los botones de la gabardina oscura que lucia. Estaban en medio del jardín de su casa, ocultos de miradas indiscretas. Sobre todo la de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Así es como funciona- explicó Snape señalándole el mecanismo- En cuanto empiece a girar, el otro alertara a Hermione Granger. Debes ser rápido y cuidadoso. Oculta el giratiempo, transfórmalo en parte de tu ropa.

-Encontrare ese maldita artefacto- gruñó Draco-aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Esperemos que no lo sea- dijo Snape apartándose, había activado un botón en el borde del giratiempo y la aguja empezó a girar rápidamente sobre su eje- Adiós y buena suerte.

Draco sintió como un halo de luz lo cubría, el panorama alrededor de él empezó a cambiar vertiginosamente. Se sintió jalado a todas direcciones como cuando se aparecía, pero la similitud terminaba en el hecho de que en lugar de sentirse atrapado en un torbellino, su cuerpo permanecía estático en la misma posición. Las imágenes se sucedían en secuencias rápidas frente a sus ojos. Sabía que estaba viajando en el tiempo y el espacio. Pronto vio unas montañas nevadas frente a él y sonrío. Alcanzaría su destino……pronto.

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa. Docenas de libros estaba desperdigados por toda la estancia, sobre mesas, en el suelo, en el sofá. Había estado estudiando todos los destinos en donde se encontraban los artefactos. Podría buscar por su cuenta, pero era como el juego del gato y el ratón, lo mas coherente era seguir a Malfoy, no podía arriesgarse a que mientras ella intentaba destruir un artefacto, él lograba activar otro. No se separaba del giratiempo gemelo, sabia que en cualquier momento Malfoy daría el primer paso y debía estar preparada para seguirlo. Cuando le echó un vistazo y vio la aguja correr como enloquecida, tomó su varita y apretó el botón. Todo alrededor de ella empezó a dar vueltas, la sala de su casa desapareció. No era la primera vez que usaba un giratiempo, así que no le asombraba la situación, pero sin embargo su corazón estaba acelerado ante la expectativa. Todo había comenzado.

Ambos aparecieron a unos metros unos de otros. Draco la miró y le dedicó un hosco saludo con la cabeza, ella se lo devolvió. Frente a ellos, estaba una imponente casa en medio de las montañas.

El paisaje era paradisiaco, lejos habia un lago, que reflejaba como un espejo, la imponentes Montañas Rocosas, con sus cumbres nevadas, brillando a la luz del sol. Draco disimuladamente convirtió el giratiempo en un anillo y se lo colocó en el dedo. Hermione utilizó el mismo hechizo que Theo había conjurado con el horrocrux, metió el giratiempo debajo de su piel, en su antebrazo. No sintió dolor, pero si incomodidad.

Draco se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, ella lo siguió a distancia prudencial. Él apuntó con su varita a la reja de entrada a los terrenos de la mansión.

_-Fermaportos._

La reja se abrió de par en par. Hermione observaba con cautela todo a su alrededor. Era una casa de viejo estilo colonial americano, construida de roca sólida oscura, con las tejas verdes. Le había llamado la atención el símbolo que estaba sobre la reja, un círculo que se cerraba en espirales. Así como también le llamó la atención el aviso que decía **"Científico trabajando, NO se acerque si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias**" que había colgado en el portón. Al parecer el dueño de ese lugar, era un tipo bien irascible.

Nicolás Tesla, físico, inventor. Descubridor de la corriente alterna y el electromagnetismo. Excéntrico, loco, el principal competidor de Thomas Edison en la carrera de la iluminación eléctrica, de hecho, gracias a Tesla, existía el mundo tal cual los muggles lo conocían, era el padre de la electrónica moderna. A Hermione no le dejaba de provocar curiosidad los motivos de Theo para acercarse a ese hombre y hacerlo guardar un artefacto infernal. De lo único que estaba segura, gracias a las advertencias de Theo, era que tendría que andar sobre cuidado. Nicolás Tesla no estaba registrado como mago, pero Theo sabia lo que era, una clase muy diferente de hechicero, un hombre de ciencia, un genio, un ser humano alejado de la normalidad y también algo mas, pero no se lo dijo con exactitud. Al parecer a Theo la divertía dejarla en la incertidumbre con algunas cosas. O era que simplemente confiaba demasiado en su sagacidad. Lo cierto era que Nicolás Tesla era el guardián de ese Artefacto Infernal en específico.

Mientras tanto Hermione vigilaba todos los movimientos de Draco Malfoy, él la miraba a ratos mientras caminaban por el jardín delantero de la casa. Sus movimientos eran lentos, como los de un felino al asecho. Era más alto que ella, así que Hermione tenia que apurar el paso para seguirlo y no perderlo de vista. Lo cierto es que ambos estaban impacientes por encontrar lo que habían ido a buscar.

-Malfoy- dijo ella en voz baja mirando a todas direcciones. De manera sorpresiva no había ningún guarda, ningún jardinero, nada de personal domestico, parecía una casa abandonada- no voy a permitirlo.

-Inténtalo- fue la respuesta seca de él, le daba la espalda- te estaré esperando ansioso.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí? ¿Dónde está la gente de esta casa?- se preguntó ella a si misma. Draco la escuchó.

-Esperabas a alguien más. Te recuerdo que tenemos un trato y yo lo he respetado, vine solo- comentó irónicamente- No seas tonta, el hombre debe estar dentro de su casa. Esperemos que tus argumentos sean mejores que los míos.

-¿Intentaras hablar con él?- preguntó Hermione- me sorprendes, cada día mas conversador, antes eras del tipo primero dispara y luego pregunta. Eres toda una cajita de sorpresas Malfoy.

-Hermione- dijo Draco entre dientes- tú y yo sabemos, que el guardián debe entregarte el artefacto sin presiones y de buena voluntad, sino es imposible que lo localicemos. Como te dije, espero que le cuentes una buena historia.

Mientras llegaban a la puerta de la casa, sus varitas salieron despedidas de sus manos.

-¡Maldición!- gritó Draco dando vueltas sobre si mismo, buscando quien los había atacado. Hermione hizo lo mismo. Dieron una vuelta sobre sus ejes como una peonza y luego al ver de nuevo la puerta de la casa, había un sujeto alto, delgado, vestido con un traje gris de chaleco mirándolos atentamente con sus varitas en una mano y un reloj de cadena del otro.

-Buenos días- dijo Nicolás Tesla echándole un vistazo a la hora en su reloj de oro, diez de la mañana, todavía conservaba su pastoso acento de Europa del Este al hablar, tenia veinte años viviendo en Norteamérica, pero todavía le costaba el ingles. Otra limitación mas para trabajar con las patentes y lograr un exito comercial. Ese que le robaba Thomas Edison con sus malditas bombillas. A pesar de todo, hasta él estaba sujeto a ciertas reglas, no podía usar todo su poder tanto como quisiese.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Hermione visiblemente sorprendida. Ese hombre les había quitado las varitas, y al parecer lo había hecho con alguna clase de magia diferente a la acostumbrada. No tenia varita propia o por lo menos ella no la veía.

-Nicolás Tesla, como supongo que ya sabes- contestó él- puesto que estas en mi casa y es por todos conocidos que yo vivo aquí. A menos que seas un viajero- la miró con detenimiento, sus extrañas ropas, las varitas- ¡Ah! una bruja, por supuesto, igual que el otro que vino hace años a mi, buscando las respuestas de la vida y de la muerte, cosa que fui incapaz de responder- Nicolás Tesla se guardó las varitas en su chaqueta. Draco intentó acercarse para quitárselas y Hermione adivinándole la intención, lo sostuvo por un brazo. Draco se deshizo con hosquedad de su agarré, pero comprendiendo que no podía atacarlo.

Tesla se acarició el bigote, sus ojos eran oscuros, inteligentes, inquisidores. Su prodigiosa mente analizaba el extraño acontecimiento de tener dos brujos frente a su casa.

- Sus ropas, son extrañas, ¿Vienen del futuro? ¿Cómo el otro? ¿Qué quieren?

-Soy Draco Malfoy y esta es Hermione Granger- apuntó con un dedo a Hermione- sabemos que guardas un Artefacto Infernal, que eres su guardián. Tienes razón somos magos y venimos del futuro. ¿Cómo logró desarmarnos? Usted es un …mug..

-Muggle- Nicolás Tesla levantó una ceja divertido por la palabra- dime chico ¿Quién te dijo que yo soy solo un muggle?

-Usted es un muggle- afirmó Draco un tanto inseguro. Ese hombre le provocaba que se le erizasen los cabellos. Había algo muy raro en él, decididamente anti-natural- tuvo ciertos contactos con el mundo mágico, pero no era un mago, no aparece en los registros. Yo personalmente busqué, investigué todo lo relacionado con su trabajo. Usted no es un mago.

Hermione miraba intrigada a Malfoy , después de todo el hombre al parecer no le tenia asco a los libros, como ella había supuesto de sus años de Hogwarts, Sabia que era él era jodidamente inteligente, pero no lo imaginaba metido de narices en una biblioteca. Cada vez mas se sorprendía al enterarse de cómo realmente era Draco Malfoy.

-Existen tantas cosas extrañas caminando por el mundo- dijo Nicolás sonriendo- Magos y muggles, curiosa división propuesta por mentes obtusas que se empeñan en torcer el camino a la sabiduría del hombre. Negro y blanco, bueno y malo, magos y muggles, no hay intermedios, no hay casualidades. Que lastima, otro seria el mundo, si sus habitantes pudiesen ver mas allá de lo que tienen frente a sus ojos.

-Usted es un Graceling, un feary- confirmó Hermione, después de encontrarle sentido a lo que veladamente Theo le había contado sobre Nicolás Tesla- ¡Diablos! lo sabia, por eso hace lo que hace, piensa como piensa y es capar de inventar lo que inventó.

-¿Graceling? ¿Feary?- Draco abrió los ojos como platos- no se supone que los **Áes Sídhe** se extinguieron hace tres mil años.

-Ocultos, pero no extintos- confirmó Tesla- el mundo de las hadas se cerró al mundo real para darle oportunidad a la era de los magos, la cual ustedes desaprovecharon. Sin embargo a veces, a algunos de nosotros, nos gusta vivir en el mundo muggle solo para quitarnos el aburrimiento. Tengo permiso temporal, por así decirlo. No les diré mi nombre verdadero, ya saben, si lo pronuncian y me ordenan algo, lastimosamente yo tendré que obedecerlos. Así que Tesla esta bien para ustedes, Sr. Malfoy y Sra. Granger.

-Srta. Granger- corrigió Hermione.

-Futura Sra. Weasley- agregó Draco sin dejar de ocultar su molestia- si mis informantes no están equivocados.

-Lo están- contestó Hermione incomoda de aclarar su situación personal, un brillo fugaz pasó por los ojos de Draco- no me casare con Ron, hace tres meses que terminamos.

-Eso no lo sabia- dijo Draco, no habían mencionado el asunto, él pensaba que ella se casaría con el pelirrojo, pero extrañamente no lo había tomado en cuenta-¿Tengo que darte mis condolencias o felicitarte? Definitivamente admiro tu ojo con los hombres Hermione, primero Theo Nott, luego Weasley ¿Quién será el próximo idiota del que te enamores?

-Como siempre tan amable Draco- dijo ella dejando salir un suspiro.

-¿Para que desean el Artefacto Infernal? Si saben de su existencia, fue seguramente porque el Viajero se los dijo- Nicolás Tesla estaba algo curioso- el buen Theo me dejó varias advertencias sobre eso. Precauciones que yo estaría dispuesto a pasar por alto, si logran interesarme con lo que tengan que decir al respecto.

-Primero- dijo Draco de mal humor. Meter a Theo Nott en una conversación le revolvía el estomago- devuélvame mi varita.

-Y la mía- añadió Hermione.

-¿Para que lo quieren?- preguntó de nuevo Tesla haciendo caso omiso de sus exigencias.

-Debe ser destruido-dijo Hermione- usted es físico. Si es activado provocara una singularidad en el tiempo y el espacio. Usted sabe lo que hace, devolver a los muertos a la vida. No debe suceder. Creara una paradoja, es un concepto que debe conocer, puesto que existe en esta época.

-Eso es algo con lo que muchos otros no están de acuerdo- afirmó Draco

-Albert Eisnten, propuso su teoría de la Relatividad hace unos años- dijo Tesla- con bastantes fallos a mi juicio. Su religiosidad no lo dejó ver lo importante, descubrir la verdad, la Teoría Unificada del Universo será propuesta en tu tiempo, o eso esperó. Respecto a lo que dices, los **Áes Sídhe** estamos familiarizados con romper la barrera tiempo y espacio, así es como nos movemos al mundo real desde el nuestro. No hemos creado ninguna singularidad al hacerlo y su mundo no ha sido destruido. Sin embargo nosotros…………….no somos humanos. Siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber el funcionamiento de los Artefactos Infernales y la manera de activarlo. Pero mi querido amigo, el Viajero no me lo dijo y yo no tengo manera de saberlo. Contrariamente a la leyenda, lastimosamente el pueblo de las hadas no lo sabemos todo.

-Hay un artefacto infernal funcionando- dijo Draco- y no ha pasado absolutamente nada.

-Interesante- dijo Tesla- no sabía que habían otros.

-Hay muchos mas- dijo Draco. Hermione lo atravesaba con los ojos. Es que no veía el peligro de estarle contando todo eso a un ser que no era humano y venia de otro mundo. Tuvo que reír amargamente, definitivamente Theo no sabia escoger bien sus guardianes, primero Abraxas Malfoy y luego la mala imitación de científico loco que era Tesla. ¿Qué otras sorpresas tendría en el camino?

-¿Y tú sabes hacerlo funcionar- preguntó Tesla, Draco asintió- suena interesante, pero yo no estoy interesado, por ahora, este asunto concierne a los humanos. Para mi pueblo no existe la muerte así que no entiendo tu motivación. ¿Tienes algo que ofrecerme?

-Dinero- dijo Draco, Hermione rodó los ojos ¿Por supuesto? ¿Qué otra cosa podría ofrecer un Malfoy?- se que tienes problemas financieros, también que deseas ganarle a Thomas Edison, no entiendo como no puedes crear oro, pero al parecer así es- Tesla asintió con un movimiento de cabeza- traigo conmigo la llave de la bóveda del banco mágico en Norteamérica, llena de oro de mi familia, con eso lograras aquello que tanto deseas. Puedo acompañarte y cambiarlo a moneda muggle, si lo deseas. Mi familia tiene mucho dinero desde hace cientos de años.

-Hum- dijo Tesla- hiciste bien tu trabajo chico del futuro, podría decir que me conoces mejor que nadie. Ciertamente necesito tu dinero.

-Esto es …increíble- Hermione empezó a dar caminar de un lado a otro inquieta- es que nadie va a escucharme. Oigan ustedes dos…Planeta Tierra y civilización…destruidos…humanos…todos…destruidos- Hermione movía frenética las manos. Draco la miró por un momento y luego la ignoró. Hermione Granger y sus argumentos eran rebatidos una y otra vez por los entendidos. Parecía que la que deliraba era ella.

-¿Qué me dice?- preguntó Draco- ¿Acepta el dinero?

-Es tentador, pero aburrido, ya te lo dije- contestó Tesla- en mi mundo no pasaría nada, pero en el de ustedes….la Srta. Granger no deja de tener sus puntos. Podrían ser destruidos….puede que si…..puede que no…ese es el maldito dilema….ser o no ser….¿Les gusta Hamlet?

-No- contestó inmediatamente Hermione algo desesperada.

-Si.

Hermione miró a Draco incrédula.

-¿Te gusta Hamlet? ¿en serio? o solo lo dices para simpatizar con este sujeto- Hermione ya habia perdido la paciencia hacia rato.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Claro que me gusta. No me digas que no eres capaz de apreciar la mejor obra de traición que se haya escrito, y de paso, de un compatriota tuyo, un muggle - contestó Draco haciendo uso de todo su sarcasmo- además, me extraña que no te guste, me parece que tú nombre es Hermione, hasta Shakespeare sabia que eras una jodida heroína.

-Ese no es el punto- contestó Hermione cada vez más sorprendida y al mismo tiempo más impaciente. Esa conversación era lo más disparatado que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Ahora hablaba de literatura con Draco Malfoy.

-Fin de mundo- Tesla chasqueo los dedos para llamar su atención- En eso estábamos…¿no?

-Esas son solo teorías- dijo Draco entrando en el tema de nuevo- ella y el maldito Nott afirman que si, otros que no. Vale la pena intentarlo, tengo una poderosa razón para activarlos. Mi esposa y mi hijo murieron.

-En la historia del hombre- contestó Tesla- todas las catástrofes originadas por sus acciones tienen poderosas razones. Eso querido amigo, no es un motivo.

-Para mi si lo es- dijo Draco a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Yo diría que esto es un empate- Tesla caminó hacia ellos, levantó una mano y fueron transportados hasta una gran sala, al parecer subterránea. Draco y Hermione estaban estupefactos, ¿Como demonios lo había hecho, desaparecerlos tan rápido?

-Estoy aburrido-comentó Tesla como al descuido- a pesar de mi trabajo científico. Pronto…….se me acabara el tiempo. El artefacto permanecerá oculto, como bien saben si yo no revelo su ubicación. Los dos tienen la razón y al mismo tiempo no es suficiente para mi. Como al final no me importa y necesito distracción, lo más justo es que compitan por él. A veces la suerte…es la que mejor elige.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Draco y Hermione lo miraron un poco estupefactos.

-Que empiece la diversión- exclamó visiblemente complacido Nicolás Tesla.

Hermione y Draco estaban bastantes distanciados. Ella vestía con un pantalón y chaqueta de cuero, unas botas de combate adornaban sus pies, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño suelto, que dejaban algunos rizos al aire. Draco estaba enfundado con su habitual gabardina negra que resaltaba su cabello rubio y la palidez de su piel. Ambos estaban desarmados y sus actitudes corporales evidenciaban lo intranquilos que se sentía al no tener varita. Que Nicolás Tesla resultase un poderoso _"feary_" había sido una sorpresa muy mal recibida por los dos.

-Debajo de esta sala, en el corazón mismo de las montañas, hay todo un complejo tecnológico, con muchos obstáculos, tendrán que demostrar que son astutos, fuertes y con, digamos…cojones…perdón con la dama…..coraje……..pelearan entre ustedes, cualquiera que sea el que gane, recibirá su varita y la llave del Artefacto Infernal. Si se matan o no, se los dejo a ustedes, no me interesa, el perdedor podrá regresar a su tiempo...si sobrevive- explicó Tesla que desapareció y reapareció suspendido en una plataforma que levitaba en el aire- Corran …por el premio.

Hermione y Draco observaron como un túnel bastante ancho se abría ante sus ojos, estaba oscuro. Draco no esperó un segundo mas, empezó a correr a ritmo demencial, Hermione inmediatamente lo siguió. Al principio no había obstáculos. Ella no podía observar muy bien la figura delante de ella, pero sabía que Draco le había sacado bastante ventaja.

Draco empezó a sentir como el camino se inclinaba a medida que avanzaba, de pronto sintió como su cuerpo resbalaba, era una pendiente, bastante inclinada, la velocidad que llevaba lo impulsaba hacia delante y pronto perdió el equilibrio, cayó y empezó a rodar hacia abajo, sus manos intentaron aferrarse a algo, pero la superficie del piso estaba tan pulida, que fue imposible. Hermione experimentó lo mismo que él, y empezó a rodar sobre su espalda. La pendiente se hizo vertical y ella se acercó bastante a él, antes de caer completamente, logró sujetarse de una pierna de Draco Malfoy.

Draco la sintió aferrarse a su cuerpo, trató de quitársela de encima agitando la pierna, pero no pudo, ambos seguían cayendo, hasta que golpearon con una superficie plana, ella cayó encima del hombre con la cara hundida en su pecho, él estaba de espaldas, cerró los ojos momentáneamente, el golpe había sido brutal, ella lo habia amortiguado cayendo sobre él, Hermione apoyó ambas manos en el piso y se incorporó encima del pecho de Draco, quien abrio los ojos al sentirla cerca, por un fugaz instante, sus miradas se encontraron, ella enseguida se aparto, levantándose ágilmente, Draco hizo lo mismo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto ella mirando todo alrededor.

-No lo se- respondió él, sus ojos pronto se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, estaban en una gran sala y en medio de esta, en una especie de altar, brillaba la llave dorada que sabia era la del Artefacto Infernal. Hermione también la reconoció, Theo se lo había descrito.

Hermione salió corriendo en pos de Draco y antes de que él llegase, una pared mágica invisible lo contuvo, Draco la pateo con ofuscación.

-Diablos- escupió.

-Primero, diversión- la voz de Nicolás resonó por todo el sitio- Peleen y que gane el mejor.

Hermione entonces vio sorprendida como en sus manos aparecía una vara de metal y Draco también. No era afilada en su punta, pero sin duda era un arma. Draco valoró su peso y además le dio una vuelta colocando su brazo bien extendido con la vara en posición vertical detrás de su cuerpo. Sus facciones estaban congeladas y sus piernas se apartaron, flexionándose ligeramente, asumiendo todo su cuerpo una actitud ofensiva. Nicolás Tesla quería que peleasen y sin duda lo harían. No había vuelta atrás, él obtendría la llave como fuese.

Hermione observó como Draco se iba hacia ella saltando con agilidad en el aire tratando de embestirla, ella maniobró la vara y logró contener su embate, cuando se golpearon del metal de ambas varas salieron despedidas algunas chispas. Draco empujaba contra ella con fuerza y Hermione le oponía resistencia como podia, sentia sus pies resbalandose en el piso.

Las varas se mantuvieron por un instante pegadas en forma de X, entonces ella apartó la suya, giró su cuerpo y pateó a Draco Malfoy en el estomago, él logró apartarse a tiempo para volver a atacarla con la vara una y otra vez. Hermione contenía los golpes usando la suya con destreza. Los dos a veces giraban sobre si mismos y atacaban una y otra vez de manera fiera y contundente.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?- preguntó Draco con voz entrecortada, tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas, durante una pausa en el combate donde permanecieron alejados uno de otro.

-En el mismo lugar que tú- dijo ella con la voz agitada- en una guerra- lo vio dirigiéndose contra ella y lo esperó.

Draco le hizo una finta y logró desarmarla, Hermione vio estupefacta como su arma escapaba de sus manos, cuando la vara cayó al piso, bastante alejada de ella, oyó el ruido sordo que hizo al chocar contra el piso de piedra. Draco con su vara intentó golpearle la cabeza pero Hermione logró sujetarla con ambas manos, estaban frente a frente. Draco no lograba moverla, ella la agarraba con fuerza, empeñada en detenerlo, entonces él haciendo uso de todas sus energías, giró la vara con violencia sobre su eje y las manos de Hermione se torcieron dolorosamente, tuvo que soltar el arma y apartarse, Draco la atacó dispuesto a terminar la pelea y súbitamente la vara desapareció de sus manos. Hermione aprovechó la sorpresa del hombre y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Draco sintió la sangre emerger de un labio cortado. Se apartó de ella y escupió en el suelo, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su gabardina.

-Maldita sea tu obsesión de desfigurarme el rostro- dijo él con amargura.

-Te lo buscaste- dijo ella caminando de un lado a otro, a cierta distancia, sin apartar su mirada de él. Se detuvo por un momento flexionando sus codos y sus rodillas, similar a la postura básica de un boxeador, colocando sus puños delante de su cara. Ella había estudiado muchas formas de lucha durante sus años como parte del orden del fénix, su frágil estructura ósea era compensada con una agilidad sorprendente. Podía pelear como muggle y como mago y de ambas formas era una estupenda guerrera.

-Te he dicho mis razones, tú no oyes- dijo él asumiendo inmediatamente la misma posición que ella, no conocía mucho de las artes marciales y de boxeo muggle, pero si algo tenia Draco Malfoy era que era peleador del tipo callejero de manera innata y además sabia jugar sucio. Lo bueno de ser el buscapleitos del colegio es que aprendes a irte a las manos casi por ósmosis - te dije que no quería matarte pero te negaste a escucharme. No te quejes.

-Draco- dijo ella- no tiene porque ser así. Acéptalo, no pueden volver.

-Me aburres con tu monologo, vamos niña, ven, demuéstrame lo que tienes- contesto él agriamente llamándola con una mano, luego se detuvo en seco- Mejor no, no me gusta irme a las manos con mujeres indefensas.

-Eso crees- dijo ella claramente furiosa - ¿Todavía piensas que soy una chica indefensa? Te lo repito Malfoy, creo que de verdad te encanta que te patee el trasero. Voy a pelearme contigo y ganare.

-Te das cuenta que parecemos dos chiquillos de doce años disputandonos un dulce- dijo él- por Merlín, somos adultos y somos brujos, arreglemos esto de otra forma, es decir, vete de aqui. Además no me gustaría destrozar tu bonita cara, Hermione.

Eso la desconcentró por un segundo, en su cara se dibujo una mueca de perplejidad ¿Bonita? ¿Acaso él pensaba que ella era…………….bonita?

-No me halagues- dijo ella hoscamente- no es necesario que utilices ese viejo truco conmigo.

-Es la verdad- dijo él fijando sus ojos en ella, recorriendo su figura, se estaba yendo por las ramas y lo sabia, pero era que ella era irresistible para él, de alguna forma verla allí, dispuesto a enfrentarlo a pesar de su superioridad física, peleando con él, le estaba alterando todos los nervios de su cuerpo, la situación era terriblemente excitante, cada vez que se le acercaba, deseaba poner sus manos sobre ella, recorrerla, tocarla, sus instintos masculinos estaban aflorando y estaba haciendo todo el intento por controlarse. No le quitó la mirada de encima. Hermione se sintió inexplicablemente turbada con ese escrutinio- eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido. No estoy acostumbrado a liarme a golpes con mujeres como tú, más bien…………tiendo a enfrentarlas de otra forma y en otro lugar.

-Todo se vale Malfoy- contestó ella tratando de recuperar el aplomo, incapaz de procesar lo que había escuchado- sin magia, esto es lo que hay.

-Si no hay más remedio, no digas que no te lo advertí- exclamó Draco con desagrado y seguidamente se acercó a Hermione y le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara, ella se agachó ágilmente esquivándolo por completo y luego intentó patearle los pies, él saltó hacia atrás alejándose del golpe, Hermione rodó por el piso, luego se incorporó.

-Eres bueno peleando- exclamó ella un poco sorprendida de las excepcionales dotes de Draco para la lucha estilo muggle- pero yo soy más rápida que tú. No lograras atraparme.

-Eso aún no esta decidido. Basta de juegos- dijo Draco secamente y se fue corriendo de nuevo contra ella, dispuesto a atacarla. Hermione también corrió hacia él, ambos saltaron en el aire con fuerza y precisión, ella le lanzó un puñetazo que él capturó con la mano. El impulso fue tal que ambos cayeron sobre el piso de nuevo, Draco no perdió el tiempo se levantó y caminó hacia ella, adusto y amenazante, Hermione se inclinó en el suelo, apoyándose en este con sus manos, levantó una pierna y consiguió patearlo en el tórax, pero Draco a pesar de que sus costillas se resintieron otra vez debido a la fuerza del golpe, logró sujetarle la pierna y hacerla girar en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

-Vete, ríndete- dijo él, apretando fuerte su muslo, hundiendo los dedos en su carne- o te romperé la pierna.

-No- dijo ella entre gemidos de dolor. Draco se impresionó por su respuesta, le estaba torciendo la pierna a punto de rompérsela y ella seguía en sus trece. Cuando estuvo seguro de dañarla lo suficiente, la soltó y se alejó unos metros.

-Eres la mujer más terca que he conocido. Me estas obligando a matarte.

Hermione se levantó del suelo con dificultad, jadeaba sonoramente debido a la intensidad del dolor, cojeo aleándose de él al otro extremo de la sala.

-Esa es tu decisión- dijo ella respirando por la boca, el dolor en su fémur era insoportable, había estado a punto de dislocarle la cadera por efecto del movimiento de torsión que Draco había ejercido sobre ella- sabes que no puedo dejarte hacerlo. Es irónico, puesto que tú intentas matarme, y yo solo me enfrentó a ti por el bien de todos, incluso por tu bienestar también, Draco Malfoy, yo soy terca y tú eres un malagradecido.

-Heroína hasta el final- comentó con cinismo Draco, luego agregó- Vindictus Viridian dice que no pasara nada.

-¿Quién?- dijo Hermione entornó los ojos- ¿Cómo……..

-Cosas de Snape- respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros- no pasara nada, el mundo no se destruirá.

Hermione entonces dudó. ¿Por qué Theo le ocultaba tantas cosas? Una oleada de indignación la recorrió. No podía seguir en esa búsqueda, sino tenía todos los ases en su mano, si ya otros sabían lo que ella tenia que conocer a juro.

-No importa- dijo ella- no es natural devolver a los muertos a la vida. No debe suceder, rompe con el orden de las cosas.

Draco ni se inmutó ante sus palabras. Decidido fue al ataque y ella lo recibió, esquivando sus golpes con algo de torpeza. Hermione bloqueaba sus puñetazos con sus manos, con los brazos, como fuese. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Finalmente ella trastabilló hacia atrás y él logró sujetarla haciéndole una llave, rápidamente logró inmovilizarla capturando sus manos y llevándolas hacia su espalda, se las apretaba con una mano. Estaban frente a frente, la respiración de Hermione se agitó, él la pegó a su cuerpo, y caminó con ella retrocediendo hasta arrinconarla a una pared. Sus miradas chocaron como dos trenes a alta velocidad.

-No me gusta golpearte- dijo de pronto Draco acercando su cara- créelo.

-Estamos en guerra- dijo ella, sentía su aliento golpeándole el rostro, su nariz rozando la de ella, su rostro tan cercano, que se le nublaba la vista, eso hizo que su corazón palpitase con violencia- es parte de esto, pelear.

-Tengo que ganarte- dijo él, el color gris claro de sus ojos se había oscurecido, lucían tempestuosos, reflejando todo el conflicto que tenia dentro de su mente- tengo una promesa que cumplir, pero al mismo tiempo…no puedo…no quiero…dañarte.

-No lo hagas- susurró ella, intentó safarse, pero él la siguió sujetando con fuerza- por favor escúchame, analiza lo que te digo, si lo haces, entenderás que tengo la razón y que todo es una locura, tú sabes en el fondo que esta mal, no puedes ser tan necio…….

Draco no le quitaba los ojos de encima, aun en esa situación, ella intentaba por todos los medios convencerlo, hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Percibía su cuerpo caliente contra el de él, su corazón latiendo frenético a escasos centímetros del suyo, su olor dulce femenino golpeaba su nariz, observaba extasiado sus rosados labios moviéndose, pero él ya no escuchaba ninguna palabra, no entendía nada de su discurso, y por un momento no le importó ninguna cosa. Estaba hipnotizado por su presencia y su cercanía.

-Se que es difícil- Hermione casi disparaba las palabras de su boca- pero debes aceptarlo. No eres el único que ha perdido a sus seres queridos, la gente logra sobrellevarlo, aprenden a vivir de esa forma. Esto sigue siendo una locura y todos lo pagaremos. Yo creo que tú………..

-Por Merlín, deja de hablar por un instante- dijo Draco en voz baja. Sentía lo inevitable jalándolo hacia su consumación. Quería dejarse llevar por el momento y sabía que no debería hacerlo, para no poner en jaque sus decisiones. Pero sus ojos oscuros lo llamaban con fuerza a hundirse en un arrebato de pasión, el cual estaba seguro que seria de funestas consecuencias.

-Tú a mi no me ordenas cosas- gritó ella removiéndose de nuevo para intentar sacárselo de encima, sosteniéndole la mirada con entereza. Ella gimió al encontrar algo inconcebible en sus ojos, inaudito e inexplicable, sin razón y sin lógica, algo que ella presentía y no quería llegar a descubrir por si misma. La actitud de Draco la azoraba, manteniéndola al filo del abismo, Hermione lograba sentir en carne propia su conflicto, su indecisión, su delirio y también su personalidad apasionada arropándola, cautivandola como nadie nunca lo había hecho, Hermione era abrazada por el calor de su cuerpo unido al de ella y eso le gustaba y la asustaba en igual medida- no eres mi dueño, ni mi jefe, ni mi…….

-Maldita sea, ¡Cállate!- Draco entonces buscó como un desesperado sus labios y Hermione estupefacta, vio como su contrincante, el hombre que la desafiaba, unía su boca a la de ella y la besaba. Abrió los ojos como platos, mientras se removía intentando cesar el contacto.

Draco la besaba con furia y pasión desatada y poco a poco, sin tener ninguna razón y sin buscarle explicación, Hermione se dejó envolver y cerró los ojos, abriendo su boca, para permitir que él profundizase ese beso. La mano de Draco que seguía libre capturó su rostro para evitar que ella se apartase, sus dedos eran gentiles, la sostenía con firmeza pero no le hacia daño. Cuando la sintió correspondiéndole, la besó con mas empeño, era justo como siempre se lo había imaginado, caliente, suave, tan intenso que le desgarraba el alma en pedacitos, pero a la vez, enloquecedor, él disfrutaba el contacto de sus labios contra los suyos y ella sentía que a cada segundo que pasaba algo dentro de su pecho moría y otra cosa, surgía en el fondo de su corazón. Un insólito descubrimiento en el peor momento posible.

Hermione sintió como se elevaba del suelo, percibió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies, un revoltijo de emociones en su cabeza que se concretaban en una sola, deseo, de que él la tocase, de que la besara hasta morirse, sentía una agonía inexplicable entre sus piernas, un hambre como jamás había experimentado en la vida, una que la parte salvaje de su personalidad quería saciar a costa de lo que fuese. Quería que siguiesen así eternamente, olvidados de todos y de todo, solo ellos dos, hombre y mujer, concretando en ese beso, deseos y anhelos escondidos en lo más profundo de su corazón. Draco había logrado seducir esa parte sensible que ella tenia bien escondida, con su dolor, su angustia y su imponente personalidad, decidido, desgarradoramente masculino, había despertado sus sentidos de mujer y ella había perdido todo su control. No tenía ninguna razón lógica para devolver ese beso, ninguna razón, pero lo estaba haciendo, estaba sucediendo.

Y no solo se besaron una vez, de hecho fueron bastantes besos, interrumpidos por la necesidad de respirar. Estuvieron unos minutos así, saboreándose uno al otro. Luego ambos estuvieron plenamente conscientes de lo que hicieron. Draco soltó sus manos, y se alejó un poco.

Ella lo taladró con la mirada, tenía tantas dudas y tantas ganas de preguntar que no sabía por donde empezar. Era descabellado que la hubiese besado, teniendo en cuenta el motivo y causa de que estuviese allí luchando con ella. Él quería regresar a su familia… ¡A su esposa! No era tonta, lógicamente ella le gustaba, mejor dicho, se gustaban, entre ambos era palpable la atracción física, eso ella lo había sentido en carne propia las ultimas veces que habían hablado. Pero aun así…sin embargo Hermione calló, de alguna forma temía alguna respuesta, algo que la llevase a reconsiderar toda la situación. Replantearse muchas cosas, explicar lo que sentía en ese momento….por él , dirigido a él.

-¿No vas a preguntarme por que?- dijo él con voz ronca, mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por sus caderas posesivamente. Su masculinidad era asfixiante, ella se veía sometida entre sus brazos y en algún lugar de su cerebro, su parte instintiva, se sentía halagada por esa demostración de contundente dominio.

-No- contestó Hermione sin dejar de mirarlo de manera desafiante. Por otro lado, ella ...ella amaba a Theo, aún como estaba, muerto o semi-muerto. Estaba confusa, pero la marea de excitación que tenia no la dejaba pensar claramente- no estoy segura de querer escuchar lo que tienes que decir.

-Y yo menos aún tengo ganas de explicártelo- dijo él mientras volvía a besarla, sin pedirle permiso, arrollador, dominante y arrebatado como era su estilo, ella colocó sus manos en su pecho, acariciando con suavidad los músculos pectorales que se insinuaban debajo de la ropa. Él logró lo que ningún hombre había hecho antes, desconectar su cerebro a fuerza de pura y descarnada lujuria, hacer que nada mas importase que besarse con él. Una protesta surgió en el fondo de su cabeza, pero ella la alejó, nunca había sido libre para sentir y por un momento deseo poder mandar todo al mismísimo demonio. Estaba harta, de ser una esclava de los convencionalismos, de que su razonamiento controlase sus sentimientos y sus acciones. Draco Malfoy le estaba ofreciendo un momento de ansiada libertad.

Hermione cerró los ojos, le correspondió el beso con igual intensidad. Draco gruñó de satisfacción mientras mordía sus labios y su mentón, subió las manos y apresó su rostro con ambas, estrujando sus mejillas, mientras le violaba la boca con su lengua, degustando el sabor de ella, hambriento de mucho más. Luego de un rato, él soltó su cara, bajó las manos y diestramente las metió debajo de su blusa, con una rodilla le separó las piernas y buscó acomodo en medio de estas. Hermione sintió su hombría golpeando el centro de su cuerpo y emitió un jadeo gratamente sorprendida, no era ninguna novata en el asunto, pero eso ahí………..se sentía duro como una piedra. Draco se pegó a ella, una de sus manos se clavó en la piel desnuda de su espalda, encendiendo con ese toque todo el cuerpo de ella, Hermione gimió contra sus labios, Draco con la otra mano agarró su trasero con fuerza, luego tomó uno de sus piernas, subiéndola y la enredó sobre su cadera, buscando estrechar el contacto aun a través de la ropa. Draco empezó a pegar su pelvis contra la de ella, en movimientos ondulantes, simulación de lo que haría si estuviesen sin ropa, buscando fundir su cuerpo con el de ella, mientras su lengua se hundía en su garganta, Hermione jadeaba sonoramente. A Draco parecía que no le importaba mas nada en ese momento que consumar su deseo por ella.

Sin embargo, para su desgracia, eran dos personas muy analíticas, poco a poco la intensidad fue bajando en grados. Dejaron de besarse, Draco mantenía su mejilla pegada a la de ella, las respiraciones entrecortadas eran audibles para ambos. Besarse estaba fuera de contexto en ese momento, ambos lo sabían, pero ese hecho les dejaría una impronta imborrable. No querían cuestionarse el porque de sus actos, solo sentían como sus cuerpos se buscaban uno a otro, desesperados por el contacto. Draco rodó su mano lentamente sobre su espalda hasta colocarla sobre su cintura para luego quitarla definitivamente de allí, ella bajo su pierna, que estaba impúdicamente colocada sobre la pelvis del hombre. Draco estaba tratando de recuperar el poco control que le quedaba, su piel lo quemaba, lo atraía y le provocaba la más absoluta agonía, porque sabía que no debía poseerla, que no tenía porque sentir lo que sentía. Apartó su cara y le enfrentó la mirada. Ella por primera vez en su vida no encontraba las palabras, abrió la boca dos veces antes de cerrarla por completo. ¿Qué decir en ese momento? Cuando sus demostraciones y gestos había hablado por ellos. Ambos se sentían culpables y respecto a eso, si sabían exactamente el porque. Él supuestamente amaba a su esposa……………Ella supuestamente amaba a Theo Nott y aun así………..

-Yo….- empezó a tratar de explicarse Draco.

-No me digas nada- lo contuvo Hermione- nada de lo que digas seria suficiente. Este beso tiene ninguna justificación y lo mas importante- ella tragó grueso- no puede ser……no debe ser, no debió suceder. Tú sabes porque estas aquí….yo también. Estamos peleando por lo que cada uno cree desesperadamente. Y si, te he besado ....en parte es porque también siento algo por ti, de manera ilógica me gustas, me atraes y también es porque me he dejado deslumbrar como una idiota por el empeño que le pones a todo esto, por tu esposa, por tu hijo. Aunque se que estas equivocado y quiero que entres en razón, se que lo que haces es porque todavía los amas, no me decepciones diciendo que todo es una mentira, que vas a dejarlo todo porque descubriste que sientes algo por mi. No te creería y te despreciaría por eso. No lo hagas….porque no aguantaría que otra persona me decepcionase. Si vas a renunciar a los Artefactos Infernales hazlo por una buena razón Draco, no porque una mujer te caliente el cuerpo.

Draco le dio un puñetazo a la pared de pura frustración, ella cerró los ojos instintivamente.

-Creo que ya lo dijiste por los dos, como siempre, eres la dueña de la conciencia de los demás. Maldita sea tu cabezonería y maldito tu orgullo Hermione Granger. Tiene que ser como tú supones que tiene que ser. Debes ser tú la que tenga la razón respecto a la locura de mi búsqueda y me convenzas de lo contrario, quieres regodearte en mi equivocación, siendo la poseedora absoluta de todas las verdades. Jamás óyelo, nunca te atrevas a suponer lo que yo siento o lo que pienso. Mis sentimientos son míos, de nadie mas- contestó Draco con molestia, sintiendo como si lo estuviesen apuñaleando. Ella no dejaba de tener razón y él aun así…sentía…verdaderamente sentía algo por ella, no sabia precisarlo con exactitud…….le gustaba como ninguna mujer le había gustado, deseaba besarla y desearla tomarla para si, quizás también estaba un poco encandilado por su empeño en intentar convencerlo para alejarse de una situación extrema en donde seguramente perdería lo poco de cordura que le quedaba. A él que nunca jamás había tenido un gesto noble con ella. Esa generosidad lo descolocaba y lo atraía de igual manera. La odiaba por alejarlo de su objetivo, la detestaba por sembrarle dudas en su corazón y aun así, este ahora latía por ella, por Hermione Granger. Confusos sentimientos y más aun confusas realidades lo asfixiaban, poniendo en jaque toda su vida.

¿_Cómo hablarle y decirle en pocas palabras: me has gustado toda la vida? Este beso no es un accidente, era solo algo que llevo deseando por años. Eras mi enemiga, pero mi admiración por ti no decayó un instante todos estos años. Estuviste oculta en mi cabeza, pero ahora eres parte integral de mi mente. No puedo sacarte de esta aunque lo intento con todas las ganas. Y no se, porque si es imposible, si siempre fue un imposible, sino fue nada mas que una tontería de chico, porque ahora viene como una pesadilla a atormentar mi vida. Cuando hay otras personas que dependen de mi, que esperan por mi. Y sobre todo ¿Por qué demonios me correspondiste? ¿Por qué te gusto si no hay ninguna lógica para eso? ¿Por que inconscientemente me ofreces el paraíso para después arrebatármelo? ¿Por qué diablos piensas tanto y no te dejas llevar? ¿Por qué me estoy muriendo de deseo y culpabilidad?_

-Te besé, lo hice, no me arrepiento de ello. No quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, lo que deseo explicarte y ya no lo haré, perdiste tu oportunidad Hermione. Y te equivocas, esto está igual que al principio, nada ha cambiado por ese beso. Seguiré intentándolo, traer de vuelta a mi familia, porque es lo justo, porque se lo merecen y lo haré, contra ti o sin ti, no importa- concluyó él alejándose de ella.

0o0

Dejen reviews.


	11. La duda que carcome mi alma

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, verdaderamente no tenia planeado actualizar hoy, de hecho creo que me sorprendí a mi misma. Pero puesto que gracias a una estupenda canción "Anarkia" que me dio la clave para hacer este estupendo capitulo, quizás el mas importante en lo que va del fic, no pude evitar regalarles está actualización. La canción es de un grupo de Punk de mi ciudad Maracaibo llamado Kingpin, sin duda "Anarkia" y el resto del disco llamado "Mejores Días", son lo mejor que he escuchado de rock made in Venezuela en años, buenísimo, estupendo, mejor incluso que muchos grupitos gringos. Hasta les escribí un mail para que me permitiesen colocar la canción en este cap y ellos aceptaron gustosos. El disco lo pueden bajar gratis, el link esta en su pagina de my space, la cual les dejo w w w . myspace . com / kingpinve (recuerden juntar los espacios, este FF Net es una tortura con los links).

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo II El Mecanismo Terrenal

Capitulo 11 La duda que carcome mi alma

_La vida será una miseria _

_si sientes que tú no puedes _

_dar el cambio ahora_

**Anarkia, Kingpin**

Draco se alejó solo unos pasos de ella, Hermione se mantenía todavía pegada a la pared, tratando de inspirar el aire que faltaba en sus pulmones, no podía creer que la situación se les hubiese salido de las manos de esa forma, en su mente desfilaron miles de posibilidades en relación a como terminaría ese primer encuentro, pero lo menos que pensó fue que el cenit seria ellos dos besándose como desesperados y menos que oiría una especie de declaración de parte de Draco Malfoy, porque pese a su reticencia, pese a las palabras no dichas y a los sentimientos no confesados, él, con su mirada turbia y su hablar directo al grano, reprochándole su falta sensibilidad, simplemente había delatado todo el infierno que llevaba en su interior. Y no es que ella le fuese indiferente, sino mas bien justo lo contrario.

Hermione lo entendía y también lo compadecía, así como se compadecía a si misma. No lo buscó, tampoco quería pensar mucho en lo sádico que era el destino, pero quizás ella en Draco Malfoy había encontrado mucho mas de lo que hubiese esperado alguna vez, una persona con tantos dilemas como ella. Enfrentada entre sus propios deseos y lo que es moralmente correcto, sufriendo por un amor perdido y por la posibilidad nula de otro amor completamente imposible, dudando si emprender la búsqueda de una nueva oportunidad, de claudicar o tal vez rendirse a lo inevitable. A esa pasión recién descubierta que encendía todo su cuerpo como una llama. Ese beso solo era la anticipación de lo que vendría y simplemente no podía controlarlo. Entonces, ella encontró el significado dentro de su alma a tanta confusión y se sintió aliviada y porque no, de alguna manera, la esperanza que había muerto hacia tanto tiempo, renació inesperadamente. De alguna manera, nuevamente se sentía viva.

Draco se pasó una mano por su corto cabello y por un breve segundo la apretó contra su nuca. Le daba la espalda, porque sabía perfectamente que ella no lo atacaría, no después de haberlo besado de esa forma, entregándole a él, eso tan intangible como es el alma o el espíritu. Sabía que no era hora de estar pensando bobalicadas romanticonas y menos él, que a su parecer era el ser humano menos romántico y más practico del mundo. Pero besarla había curado una ansiedad que le estaba carcomiendo del cerebro y empezado algo muy distinto, la sensación de que compartía alguna cosa con ella, una especie de reconocimiento.

En la tragedia de sus vidas, dos seres enfrentados por sus decisiones, encontraban un punto en común, la cura de su soledad y quizás, algo más.

Draco rió amargamente. No era fácil, de hecho desde que había muerto Astoria nada en su vida era simple. En la gran mayoría de las cosas Draco era exactamente igual que el resto de los hombres, un pobre ser intentando dominar sus sentimientos, por muy contradictorios que estos fueran. Nunca se le había dado bien ser impasible, de hecho, había logrado demostrar una actitud imperturbable durante los años anteriores con mucho esfuerzo. En cuanto a esa frialdad tan cacareada cómo un aspecto de la personalidad de los Malfoy´s, aquella que su padre solía lucir enorgulleciéndose de ella y que Draco solo podía imitar con mediano éxito, eso solo era cuando la situación la ameritaba, de resto Draco Malfoy era un hombre, solo un maldito hombre, con las manos atadas debido a sus promesas, muriéndose de culpabilidad por desear a otra mujer mientras su esposa se pudría tres metros bajo tierra y no solo desearla, sino atreverse a albergar por ella miles de sentimientos aun sin nombre, pero que sin duda allí estaban, puesto que los sentía en esos momentos en su pecho, inflamándose a cada segundo, amenazándolo con hacerlo reventar, un cúmulo de emociones dirigidas a Hermione Granger, sensaciones tan únicas, intensas y volátiles como ella.

Draco giró su cuerpo de improviso y estableció contacto visual con ella, Hermione se despegó de la pared y caminó unos pasos para situarse frente a frente a él. Draco sostuvo su dura mirada, sus ojos interrogándole, él con sus labios apretados le ofrecía a ella una mascara, un disfraz de tensa calma, ocultando el fuego de indignación que sentía por dentro, airado por la terrible injusticia de tener que enfrentar a la mujer que le removía todo su interior. Y es que Hermione Granger, mas bien reconocer sus sentimientos hacia ella, como tantas otras cosas, había llegado demasiado tarde a su vida, cuando no podía y no debía tomar otro camino mas que el que se había impuesto.

-Tienes razón- ella le clavaba sus ojos marrones como si todo alrededor hubiese desaparecido, solo existía él, resplandeciente y triste como un ángel caído.

Draco Malfoy no era un hombre hermoso como lo había sido Theodore Nott, quien alguna vez lució tan atractivo que parecía irreal, como un efebo infernal caminando entre los mortales. Draco Malfoy estaba provisto de una apariencia agradable, alto, atlético, varonil, con un rostro de facciones definidas, finas, tenia una nariz romana dominante que le imprimía una apariencia noble a su rostro, unos labios delgados que se tensaban muy a menudo en un gesto de amargura, muy rubio, tanto que la piel del cuero cabelludo se divisaba a través de su corto cabello casi pegado al cráneo, con pestañas y cejas casi blancas, había que estar muy cerca de su cara para notarlas, algo que le parecía inquietante a la mayoría de las personas, también era poseedor de unos ojos grises casi metálicos pero que sin embargo a pesar de su aparente dureza eran sin duda la ventana de su alma, pero mas que eso, ella podía descifrar en su mirada su conflicto, su vulnerabilidad, entreveer en los movimientos de su cuerpo, su fuerza física, su letal agilidad y en sus palabras, además de su orgullo, su implacable sinceridad y su profunda melancolía. Un hombre lleno de contrastes y al mismo tiempo, de alguna forma, magnético, pero real a diferencia del otro, que parecía un dios salido de alguna leyenda, intangible e inalcanzable. Esa cualidad de Draco Malfoy de lucir altivo a pesar de la derrota que había significado perderlo todo, de demostrar que era un ser humano capaz de sufrir por amor y al mismo tiempo matar en su nombre, era un hecho que Hermione no pudo pasar por alto. Draco Malfoy no solo parecía poseer todos los defectos que hacen a un hombre despreciable, sino también las virtudes que lo hacen notable, eso la había fascinado como nadie jamás lo había hecho.

-No debí suponer absolutamente nada sobre ti, fue una estupidez de mi parte, lo siento- añadió Hermione.

-Eso es cierto- dijo él, sin dejar de mirarla- Sabes Hermione, aquí , en este momento, en esta maldita sala de la cual no tengo puta idea de lo que es, luchando por el artefacto infernal, escuchando como intentas convencerme en vano……yo siento que estoy entre la espada y la pared…

-En vano……..ya veo- dijo ella entre dientes, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de impotencia, "en vano", "en vano", "en vano"…………………..las palabras se repetían incansablemente en su cerebro. No podía creer que fuese tan terco, Hermione sabia en el fondo de su alma y Theo así se lo había confirmado, que la maldad de los artefactos infernales al ser activados, enloquecería a Draco Malfoy, absorbería todo lo humano y bueno que había en él, lo racional, lo convertiría en la personificación de la locura. Quizás a lo mejor Astoria Malfoy volviese pero lo que encontraría no le gustaría nada. Tanta obsesión cobraría un precio. Entonces ella se dio cuenta que no solo lo hacia por la humanidad, también lo hacia por salvarlo a él. Esa necesidad era lo que la empujaba, la que hacia que no claudicara. Sin duda, esa era el día de los descubrimientos.

-Yo se lo que pretendes hacer- Hermione bufó exasperada, para ella era demasiado claro lo que pretendía lograr, sacarlo de todo ese maldito asunto. Draco la miró detenidamente, se fijó en sus lágrimas, ella despedía pura frustración por los cuatro costados, sin embargo era demasiado fácil para él adivinar sus intenciones, porque era la única explicación lógica de toda su vehemencia por sacarlo del camino. Eso le fastidio pero a la vez lo enterneció. _¿Quién hubiese pensado que ganaría el corazón de la mujer mas dura que había conocido?_- mas allá de lo obvio quiero decir, de evitar de intentar que no active los artefactos infernales. Quieres salvar algo de mi ¿Quizás mi alma? ¿Quizás mi cordura? Olvídate de eso, estoy decidido a ofrecer hasta mi vida llegado el caso, si con eso logró regresarlos a los dos.

-¿Es tan importante lo que le prometiste?- preguntó Hermione- a ella, quiero decir

- Hice un juramento, una promesa donde empeñe mi palabra por todo lo que representa ser un hombre, uno integro, no el monigote de los demás que fui alguna vez, donde deje que hiciesen conmigo lo que ellos quisieron, permití que me convirtiesen en un mortifago contra mi voluntad, incluso deje que escogieran a la mujer con la que debía casarme, a quien debía amar- Draco en ningún momento dejaba de mirar a Hermione, ella sentía un nudo en la garganta, él continuó hablando-Fui la marioneta de todos aquellos que hicieron de mi un miserable. Hice una promesa, para enmendar la ironía de que yo, un hombre sin decisión, un cobarde, un pusilánime siguiese respirando sobre la faz de la tierra cuando hombres mejores que yo murieron en esa guerra, hombres mil veces mas valiosos que yo. Hice un juramento para justificar y pagar por el amor de una mujer, para realmente merecerlo. Yo engendré un hijo con ella, eso puede hacerlo cualquiera, pero solo un verdadero hombre, uno digno de llamarse así, logra proteger a su hijo y a su mujer. Acepte casarme con Astoria, acepte amarla, acepte protegerla contra todo y voy a cumplirlo hasta el final y mientras exista una posibilidad con los Artefactos Infernales…la muerte…su muerte…no es el final para mi. Si me arrepiento en este momento, no solo se hará una gran injusticia con dos seres inocentes, sino que mi palabra como hombre no valdrá absolutamente nada, quedare anulado como ser humano, no soportaría verme la cara de nuevo en un espejo. Si, es más importante que cualquier cosa en la vida, incluso lo que sentimos tú y yo.

-¿Acaso sentimos algo?- preguntó Hermione con el corazón palpitándole de manera descontrolada.

-Por supuesto- dijo Draco-creo que lo dejamos bastante claro con ese beso, al menos yo siento algo y no creo que tú seas de piedra, Hermione Granger, aunque a veces pienso que haces una imitación muy buena, siendo tan inflexible, dura, implacable e inconmovible. ¿No puedes ver la injusticia de que una madre muera junto a su hijo? ¿De que alguien inocente pague por todas las malas decisiones de los demás? Yo fui quien debió morir, no ella, yo fui el culpable de todo, el que traiciono a Nott y a Voldemort, no ella….

-Si no supiera lo que va a suceder, si realmente estuvieses destinado al éxito- dijo ella conteniendo el aliento, esas palabras de él le habían tocado fondo. Ella no era una piedra, solo era un ser humano lógico, que sabia lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, que trataba de evitar un desastre de proporciones bíblicas – yo seria la primera en apoyarte Draco, de seguro lo haría. Pero lo que planteas es inconcebible. No puedes culparte, tú no la mataste, fue Theo Nott. Y ya que una promesa te ata, se que no puedo luchar contra eso, ni convencerte, pues yo misma soy consciente de la fuerza de los juramentos. Pero desearía que no lo hicieras.

-En este asunto- dijo Draco Malfoy- al final no importa lo que tú desees o lo que yo quiera. Simplemente es como debe ser, justicia divina y nada más.

-Tú no eres Dios- dijo ella apretando sus manos molesta.

-No lo soy- contestó Draco-pero a veces quisiera serlo, solo para evitar que lo que sucedió.

-Una vez escuche a alguien diciendo lo mismo- a Hermione se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca- y perdió su alma porque intento hacerlo realidad, ser un dios entre los hombres, ser inmortal, ser superior sobre todos. Dejó de lado lo importante, su amor, su humanidad y toda posibilidad de ser feliz. Todo por tener el poder. La decisión de quien vive, quien muere y quien regresa no es de los seres humanos, sino de Dios o de los Dioses, como quieras llamarlo si es que crees en algo.

-Yo solo creo en mi mismo-afirmó Draco.

-Eso es una soberana tontería- respondió ella desafiante.

-Estas dejándote influenciar por tu crianza muggle- dijo Draco- esta te limita, tienes conceptos religiosos afianzados en tu cerebro que no te dejan tener una percepción imparcial sobre este asunto. No te culpo, pero no lo comparto, estoy libre esos de prejuicios. No intentes convencerme con argumentos teológicos. Me gustas más cuando empiezas a desvariar con ese agujero negro y todo lo demás, es más científico, más racional, más lógico, más acorde contigo.

-La magia no es ciencia- contestó ella- y creo entender que es la magia y no el conocimiento científico lo que un sangrepura como tú declara como su derecho de nacimiento.

-En este asunto la magia y la ciencia parecen la misma cosa. Si alguna vez pensé de esa forma, en la superioridad de mi sangre- dijo él, sabia que no debió llevar sus diferencias de sangre a esa conversación, ¿Para que diablos poner mas espinoso todo el asunto?- el hecho de que tú, una sangre sucia, seas unas de las brujas mas poderosas que camine sobre el mundo, ha echado por tierra todas esas ideas. Y aun así, creo que solo acercarme de ti de la forma que lo hice, he demostrado que he superado esa etapa de mi vida. Pero siguiendo con los argumentos teológicos, hablando del hombre que se dejó seducir por el lado oscuro de la fuerza…...

-No te atrevas a burlarte- dijo Hermione un poco exasperada.

-No lo hago- Draco hizo el comentario al aire y ella se dio cuenta que él sin querer había parafraseado una trillada frase de una película muggle -¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Adonde quieres llegar con todo esto?

-Ellos- contestó Hermione sintiendo como de nuevo se le achinaba la piel- porque son dos hombres en realidad, fueron destruidos, quizás uno de ellos arrepentido al final y el otro decididamente no. Ambos se dejaron perder porque nunca lograron sobreponerse al dolor, jamás aceptaron los hechos trágicos de su vida y siempre su ambición fue superior a su capacidad de amar. De hecho, uno de ellos jamás llegó a experimentar amor, de eso estoy segura.

-Estamos hablando de alguien conocido- Draco levantó una ceja.

-Theo Nott y Tom Riddle- contestó automáticamente Hermione.

-¿Amabas a Nott?- preguntó Draco sin dejar de sentir esa incomodidad, esa molestia que siempre lo había torturado, el hecho de que ella no solo estaba enamorada de otro, sino quien era ese otro y todo lo que eso significaba.

-Eso ya lo sabes, lo escuchaste en el ministerio, no tiene sentido repetirlo. Yo soy el ejemplo más tangible hasta donde puede llegar la ambición de un solo hombre, soy el sacrificio que hizo Theo Nott para obtener el poder y mira como acabó todo. Sin embargo el amor tampoco puede ser la bandera que enarboles para destruir a los demás, no es justo, no es lógico. Si yo me hubiese dejado arrastrar por lo que sentía, hubiese sido un desastre.

-¿Aún lo amas?- preguntó Draco Malfoy- a pesar de que sabes todo lo que hizo, ¿Aún lo amas?

-No lo se- respondió ella- y no importa, puesto que el Theo Nott de quien yo me enamore no existe, murió muchos años antes del Beso del Dementor.

-¿Te amó?- preguntó Draco, sus palabras estaban cargadas del odio mas visceral. Hermione lo sintió de esa forma y además, colocó la otra pieza que faltaba en el tablero de ajedrez, ¡Oh Dios! se había olvidado completamente de Theo, porque seguramente él tendría muchas cosas que decir sobre el hecho de que ella se había besado con Malfoy y estuvieran discutiendo lo que sentían como si fuesen un par de amantes. Pánico fue lo que empezó a sentir Hermione Granger ante la perspectiva, definitivamente no estaba de animo para aguantarse a un Nott cadáver celoso, con todas las implicaciones del caso- ¿Esa bestia realmente tuvo corazón para amarte?

-Según sus propias palabras- Hermione tragó grueso- lo hizo, estaba enamorado de mí, pero eso jamás importó lo suficiente.

-Entonces- Draco estaba cada vez mas curioso y por supuesto, mas cabreado- esta claro que tú sabias quien era y por eso jamás estableciste una relación con él- Hermione asintió- pero que fue lo que detuvo a Nott, pudo haberte obligado, chantajeado.

-Él me ofreció ser su esposa- dijo ella mientras se deshacía el cerebro. _Theo, Theo, Theo, tienes que entenderme por Dios, tienes que hacerlo porque sino estoy completamente jodida, no, mas bien, Draco estará absolutamente jodido_- pero dejó que yo decidiese. Me dio la libertad para hacerlo.

-Sabes que esa es la historia más incomprensible que he escuchado- dijo Draco con amargura- resulta increíble que tú…tú.

-Sabes Draco- respondió ella- no permito que nadie me juzgue. En todo caso, tú me besaste e intentas al mismo tiempo recuperar a tu esposa, no menciones la palabra incomprensible, porque sin duda tus actos no hablan bien de ti.

-No fue lo correcto- dijo él ofreciéndole la mirada mas desconsolada que pudo ofrecerle – pero ese beso fue sincero. En cuanto a lo segundo, ya te lo dije, contra quien sea, pero ella vuelve. Se que deseas mostrarme a Nott como ejemplo, pero escogiste el equivocado, yo jamás seré como él. Más bien creo que yo si soy capaz de hacer por Astoria, lo que él nunca fue capaz de hacer por ti o tú por él.

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas se encendían de puro coraje. Draco Malfoy de nuevo había dado justo en el clavo.

-No puedes destruir todo solo porque fuiste lastimado y no puedes sobreponerte al dolor. Es difícil, pero trata de dejarlo atrás.

-¿Y tú Hermione?- Draco la miró con furia- ¿Lograste dejarlo atrás?

-No- dijo ella – pero sigo intentándolo. Hice lo que hice, tomé mis decisiones, no me arrepiento de ellas aunque me duelan y trato de vivir con ello.

Draco evitó la mirada de Hermione por un momento. No era que sintiera completamente que ella estaba equivocada respecto a los Artefactos, era que él no quería que tuviese la razón. No dejaba de tener sus puntos, él mismo no tenía la plena seguridad, pero no podía echarse atrás, no ahora.

-¿Tanto la amas?- preguntó ella, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía debido a una inexplicable razón.

-Si- dijo Draco sin ningún atisbo de duda levantando su mirada- ese sin duda es la palabra, la amo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué……..?- Hermione dudo en terminar la pregunta.

-¿Por qué te bese?- Draco de nuevo le ofreció esa mirada intensa, llena de pasión, repleta de lujuria, ojos que la enfrentaban, intentando penetrar hacia su mismo interior- Pensé que no querías saberlo.

-No era eso precisamente lo que quería preguntar- ella siguió tratando de sobreponerse a la cornucopia de sensaciones que Draco Malfoy lograba trasmitirle, dejándola al mismo tiempo llena y desolada- un beso puede ser algo intrascendente o significar muchas cosas, significarlo todo. Preguntarte porque me besaste es algo que se me antoja simplista. Me besaste porque querías hacerlo y de alguna forma yo también, por eso te correspondí. Lo que realmente quiero preguntar es ¿Por qué lo sentí de esa forma? Mejor dicho ¿Lo sentiste al igual que yo? Como si tú y yo….era como si fuese lo correcto, como una chispa de energía que fluyera de ti hacia mi y viceversa. Y aun no me puedo deshacer de ello, de esa emoción. Y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

-Siento por ti demasiadas cosas- dijo él con voz ronca, calida, seductora- pero seria muy hipócrita de mi parte y muy injusto llamarlo amor, puesto que te he confesado que amo a Astoria. Además que creo que una declaración de ese tipo es lo menos que tú quieres escuchar de mí en este momento y yo estoy obligado por honor a otra mujer a no decirte exactamente lo que siento por ti. Al final ni tú ni yo lo creeríamos sincero- Hermione desvió la vista, Draco insistió- Pero Hermione, no colocarle un nombre, no hace que sea menos intenso o que tenga menos presencia dentro de mi, simplemente existe, nació y creció en el peor momento posible, envolviendo mi razón como una maldita enredadera, nublando mi lógica, atentando contra mis decisiones, poniendo mas difícil todo, haciéndome desear lo imposible. Lujuria, deseo en su mas vivida expresión, pasión, odio, frustración, cariño, todo eso junto y quizás muchas cosas mas.

-¿También me odias?- preguntó ella.

-Odio que estes atravesada en mi camino- dijo él secamente- odio no haber tenido la oportunidad de acercarme a ti sino hasta ahora. Odio mi ceguera por años y el hecho de que siempre fui un cobarde respecto a esto. Detesto el hecho de que jamás podré tenerte y nunca podré ofrecerte nada. Maldigo el día en que me di cuenta de que tú de alguna forma eres la indicada para mí, porque entonces tengo que odiar a la fuerza todo lo que ha sido mi vida hasta ahora y no puedo hacerlo, no es justo para ella quien me lo ofreció todo, a quien jure protección. Y yo, Hermione Granger, soy un hombre que mantiene su palabra.

-Eso es……..-dijo ella pero no pudo terminar la frase. Jamás nadie le había dicho eso, jamás ella había sido la indicada para nadie, nunca, ni siquiera para Theo Nott que llegó a jurarle alguna vez amor eterno, y Draco Malfoy en esa desgarradora confesión, le estaba dejando implícito, que si otra hubiese sido su historia, ella, ella………..quizás… y algo en Hermione le dio la respuesta, quizás ella se habría rendido a él. Después de eso beso, de sentir sus emociones a flor de piel, después de experimentar la fascinante tortura de sus besos y sus caricias solo por un instante, ella sabia que hubiese caído rendida a sus pies si él lo hubiese intentando años atrás, demostrado su interés, abriendo su alma para que ella descubriera quien realmente era Draco Malfoy. Quizás hubiese sido el único capaz de alejar el fantasma de Theo Nott de su corazón, de enamorarla. Pero todo había llegado demasiado tarde.

-Y algo me dice, que tú sientes exactamente lo mismo, es difícil, digo, difícil creer que tú y yo después de tanto tiempo despreciándonos, sintamos algo uno por el otro, pero existe, sin nombre, encontró un lugar entre los dos. Una tragedia, eso es lo que es ¿Sabes que seguiré con esto hasta el final?- la voz de Draco amenazó con quebrarse, pero se contuvo

-Lo se- susurró Hermione sabiendo que se refería al asunto de los Artefactos Infernales.

-¿Sabes que probablemente uno de nosotros muera a manos del otro?- sus labios temblaron imperceptiblemente.

-Probablemente sea así- contestó Hermione tratando de contener las ganas de gritar.

-¿Y como te sientes respecto a eso?- preguntó Draco.

-Jodidamente mal- contestó ella casi con un gemido.

-Vete de aquí- dijo Draco con la furia impregnando cada palabra, molesto por la terrible situación que estaba afrontando. Si, una tragedia, eso era lo que era- retírate, abandona todo esto. Regresa con Weasley, cásate con él o con quien sea, ten hijos, recuérdame en las noches tibias de verano y en los crudos inviernos, recuérdame en cada beso que te den y cada vez que alguien te haga el amor. Vive memorias de cosas que nunca ocurrieron o al contrario, olvídate de mí, haz lo que quieras Hermione Granger. Pero vete de aquí y no me tientes a renunciar a la única promesa que hace de mí un hombre con una razón para vivir. No me obligues a lastimarte, porque si mueres algo de mi morirá contigo para siempre.

-Draco- susurró ella- es suficiente…no hables mas.

-Gracias- dijo él- gracias por intentarlo. Nadie que conozco habría insistido tanto por mi, haz arriesgado tu vida oponiéndote y eso tengo que reconocértelo.

-No es solo por ti- dijo Hermione temblando de ira- es por todos nosotros.

-Todavía crees que desatare el infierno que destruirá a la humanidad- dijo Draco- yo te probare lo contrario.

-Y solo para probármelo, vas a experimentar con todos nosotros- dijo Hermione molesta- eso es egoísmo.

-Nadie dijo que yo no seguía siendo, a pesar de todo, enamorado o no, un perfecto idiota- Hermione abrió la boca de asombro, no sabia a quien se refería a Astoria o a ella, en todo caso, por la incendiaria mirada que le dirigió Draco Malfoy estaba segura que se estaba refiriendo a ella, que se había traicionado a si mismo por un instante liberando esas palabras de sus labios para aligerar su consciencia. Una sensación de frió inundó su corazón. Como corresponder a eso, si ella se sentía en la deriva respecto a sus propios sentimientos. Es increíble como un beso y un momento de sinceridad, pueden cambiarte todo el panorama, hacerte descubrir que no eres de hielo, que no todo esta perdido, que no estas hecha de piedra, que puedes tener una oportunidad, si tan solo tienes el coraje de tomarla en tus manos. Y coraje no le faltaba, motivos tampoco, solo era que……tenia miedo a lo desconocido, a su significado. Y sabia que no solo seria un beso, lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser. Esa vorágine de sentimientos encontraría su lugar para concretarse, él lo sabía, ella estaba segura de ello. Pero al mismo tiempo, intentaban no cruzar ese puente, porque seria simplemente el camino a su perdición. Muertos o no, otras personas dependían de sus decisiones.

Indecisión y sobre todo, el orgullo anteponiéndose ante todo, entre ambos. Sin duda los dos estaban enfrentados, allí, en ese momento, el instante más intenso e crucial de toda su vida. Aunque ellos no lo supiesen o no fuese conscientes de ello. Era el momento de la verdad.

-Nada de lo que has dicho te justifica- dijo ella- no puedes destruir al mundo en nombre de un sentimiento, aunque este sea el mas noble.

-¡No!- Draco le gritó- ¡No!, ¡crees que no! Pues compruébalo por ti misma-Hermione lo taladró con la mirada, Draco trató de calmarse- Ahora soy yo el que voy a pedirte que me des una oportunidad, quizás lo que pienses sea una equivocación, nada perdemos con intentarlo, tú tienes una teoría, esta puede ser la correcta o no. ¿Cuál es el miedo? ¿A estas alturas temes equivocarte? Por Merlín, no estamos en el colegio Hermione, aquí nadie va a ponerte una nota.

-No tengo temor a equivocarme- dijo ella entre dientes- lo que mas miedo me da es tener la razón. Por eso no puedo permitirlo. No todo está acabado, puedes volver a empezar, superar esto, amar de nuevo.

-No voy a tirar todo al diablo- dijo él –no por ti. Puedo jurarte todo, prometerte cualquier cosa, menos dejar esta búsqueda. Ella tiene que volver, a cualquier costo.

-Entonces tus palabras no significan nada- contestó ella airada.

-Por Dios, no escuchas Hermione- dijo él acercándose a ella hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a milímetros - no entiendes acaso que realmente estoy entre la espada y la pared, querer y no poder, desear sin tener, estoy dividido y eso me esta matando.

-Olvídame tú a mí, si no puedes dejarlo atrás, entonces borra este maldito beso de tu memoria, encierra todas esas cosas que sientes por mí en una caja fuerte y lanza la llave al mar- contestó ella enfrentando su dura mirada, intentando no dejarse arropar y perder las perspectivas- olvida todos esos insanos y perturbadores sentimientos que tienes hacia mí. Si eso hace tu vida más fácil hazlo, no te preocupes por mí, no puedo perder más de lo que he perdido en la vida. Hazlo y termina con esto que nunca empezó. Pero no sigas buscando los Artefactos Infernales.

-No puedo- dijo él- ¿Has intentado arrancarte el corazón con tus propias manos?

-No- dijo ella furiosa- pero he sentido como lo apuñalean una y otra vez y tú le acabas de dar la última estocada.

Él se alejo y le dio una espalda, caminó frenéticamente de un lado a otro. Luego volvió a enfrentarla

-¿Que diablos sientes por mi?- pregunto él con violencia.

-Te…………… ¡Oh dios! si tú no puedes ponerle un nombre, yo no lo haré maldita sea, pero se exactamente lo que siento por ti- Hermione no dejó de mirarlo con atronadora intensidad, las palabras amenazaban con deslizarse fácilmente de sus labios, demasiado fácil en realidad. Se sentía tan propio, tan correcto, tan devastador, intenso y al mismo tiempo tan real. Eso era lo que ella sentía en ese momento y también era su ultima carta para intentar convencerlo- dejémoslo en que me gustas, mucho, tanto como hombre que como persona, de manera ilógica y sin ninguna razón, solo por el hecho de que has logrado conmover algo en mi y convencerme de tu honestidad.

-¿Te atreves a ofrecerme algo?- Draco esperó su respuesta con ansiedad. Sabia que no lo haría, abandonar todo, por supuesto que no claudicaría, pero era mas bien porque se lo estaba exigiendo a si mismo no porque en algún recóndito lugar de su mente no se hubiese planteado la insólita posibilidad. Pero no, no podía hacerlo, no podía ser tan miserable, le debía algo a Astoria y era hora de pagarlo.

-No, no te ofrezco nada mas que el hecho de que siento lo mismo por ti, yo no soy el plato de segunda mesa de nadie.

-Yo no te estoy poniendo por debajo de nadie- contestó Draco- simplemente es así, puedo sentirlo, pero necesariamente no tengo que hacer nada al respecto.

- No haremos nada al respecto- confirmó ella- esto esta condenado aun antes de existir, a pesar de cualquier cosa que sintamos.

-Aun así, eres capaz de enfrentarme- dijo Draco sintiendo como su corazón se rompía a mil pedazos y al mismo tiempo como una euforia desconocida se apoderaba de todo su ser. Hermione Granger era la persona mas endemoniadamente terca que él había conocido en su vida, pero Draco sabia leer entre líneas. Ella lo quería, maldita sea, ella lo quería, como fuese, correspondía a sus sentimientos y eso era lo peor de todo, se sentía montado en una montaña rusa de emociones encontradas.

-No intentes manipularme Malfoy, soy capaz de enfrentarme a ti y no es la primera vez que lo hago- contestó secamente ella- tengo buenos motivos para hacerlo, esta vez mas que ninguna.

-Se que eres capaz de ajusticiar a lo que mas amas y llevarlo a la muerte- dijo él- todo en honor a tu verdad. Que puedo esperar yo, que no soy tu amigo, menos aun tu amante, si no soy nada más que un espejismo.

-Creo que puedes esperar mucho mas- dijo ella- te lo aseguro. Aprendí de mis errores de la manera más dolorosa. No voy a volver a equivocarme, te lo juro.

Draco se alejó mas de ella y fijo su atención en el muro de piedra de la estancia, que entonces empezó a transformarse, en donde antes habían losas de piedra ahora estas cambiaban a reluciente metal pulido, de un gris oscuro, acero. Una a otra, las placas de metal cubrían el piso y las paredes, se acomodaban unas a otras ajustándose con precisión. Hermione miraba todo la transformación maravillada, cada placa se levantaba y daba una vuelta para encajar otra vez, ella se sentía metida en un puzzle gigante, así mismo las paredes se movían hacia atrás, agrandando la estancia de manera incomensurable. Luego sintió de pronto como ella se elevaba en una especie de torre que se alzaba sobre sus pies, con Draco pasó lo mismo, pronto se vieron suspendidos hacia las alturas, atrapados en un pilar con una superficie de menos de dos metros cuadrados, a una altura considerable. Draco se planteó saltar pero al ver que era muy alto rechazó la idea.

-Así que lo de ustedes es solo una trágica historia de amor- la voz de Nicolás Tesla resonó en el lugar- ya me decía yo que tanta química tenia que tener alguna explicación, tengo que agregar, felizmente, que eso solo le pone el toque picante a todo el asunto.

-¡Imbécil!- gritó Draco mirando a todas direcciones- Ven aquí y pelea.

-No, es mejor que ustedes lo hagan- contestó Tesla- espero que no sea un final al estilo Romeo y Julieta. Por cierto me encantó el beso, lastima que no pasasen a las ligas mayores, hubiese sido algo digno de ver.

-Idiota- esta vez fue Hermione la que gritó.

Hermione miraba todo a su alrededor, las placas de metal seguían moviéndose, era todo demasiado irreal, se sentía metida en una película de ciencia ficción, en una nave espacial o algo asi, realmente eso era un complejo tecnológico, hacia falta bastante ciencia también un poco de magia, para lograr que esas especies de lozas de acero me movieran unas contra otras. No debía subestimar el potencial del cerebro de Nicolás Tesla, al parecer este no estaba hecho solamente para plantear competencias absurdas.

-¡Que está sucediendo!- gritó Dracó a Hermione, estaban muy alejados, aproximadamente quince metros uno de otros, parecían estar suspendidos en los altos mástiles de un barco a la deriva.

-Creo que las reglas cambiaron- gritó ella- No saltes.

-No tenía planeado hacerlo- respondió Draco.

-¿Pelearas conmigo?- preguntó ella.

-No si puedo evitarlo- dijo él- solo al final si te pones terca. No te fíes de mi Hermione creyendo que no soy capaz de matarte, porque puedo hacerlo aunque me odie el resto de mi vida.

-No lo intentaras- dijo ella segura de sus palabras- al igual que yo no puedo matarte.

-No quiero hacerlo, pero claro que puedo hacerlo, soy perfectamente capaz- respondió Draco ceñudo- Pero antes de eso, debemos buscar juntos la manera de salir de aquí.

Entonces de improviso sus varitas aparecieron en sus manos. Al parecer Tesla se había aburrido mortalmente mientras ellos se besaban, hablaban, discutían y volvían a hablar.

-_Levicorpus_- gritó Draco, el hechizo salió dirigido a Hermione quien se agachó para que no diese contra ella, Draco hizo ademán de volver a hechizarla, pero ella le gritó- ¡Detente! ¡Que diablos crees que haces!

-Te quiero aquí conmigo- respondió él bajando su varita- estarás protegida.

-Quieres matarme si te enfrento y a la vez pretendes protegerme- bufó ella- estas loco como una cabra. ¿Quién diablos te entiende Draco Malfoy?

-No es así de sencillo- dijo él-no Hermione, es mucho mas que eso.

-No- dijo ella- espera, estamos elevándonos

Y de hecho así era, ambos pilares estaban elevándose desde el piso, a medida que avanzaban hacia arriba, la velocidad se hacia vertiginosa, ambos magos se inclinaron para mantener el equilibrio. A sus cabezas unas especie de escotillas los esperaban, ambos pilares pasaron entre estas Hermione y Draco saltaron antes de que los pilares subiesen a mas altura, al ver que tenían una superficie sólida bajo sus pies.

Estaban en otra cámara, igual que la anterior, solo que las placas de metal estaban fijas sobre el techo, las paredes y el piso, ya no se movían, frente a ellos a algunos cientos de metros, se elevó el pilar que tenia la llave, de pronto una pared mágica color magenta, como hecha de liquido apareció, protegiendo la llave. Draco estaba decidido a ganar y a no matar a Hermione a pesar de sus amenazas. Algo en la pared le llamó la atención, quizás su consistencia acuosa, como si esta vez fuese capaz de atravesarla. Draco empezó a correr la distancia que lo separaba de la llave, Hermione lo siguió, poniendo todo su empeño en esa carrera, aún su cadera estaba resentida, pero intentó sobreponerse al dolor. De pronto ella se dio cuenta que mientras ambos corrían, las losas de metal a sus pies se desarmaban, dejando un vacío tras de si, obligándolos a avanzar, so pena de caer en un abismo, ella corrió con todas sus fuerzas, ambos iban parejos en la endemoniada carrera en que ambos a punta de fuerza física, intentaban sobreponerse sobre el otro.

Hermione intentó aturdirlo lanzando un _Desmiaus _pero él lo esquivo ágilmente, perdiendo terreno debido a ello, la pared los esperaba, refulgente. Cuando se acercaban. Draco sacó su pecho hacia delante, empujando todo su cuerpo con él, estiró su cabeza hacia delante, inmediatamente al tocar la pared mágica, lo absorbió con un extraño sonido de succión. Hermione llegó a la pared mágica una fracción de segundo después que Draco y golpeó contra esta cayendo de rodillas. Draco sintió como si efectivamente se hubiese metido en una pared hecha de agua, después de atravesarla, percibió que estaba completamente mojado.

Mientras Draco se giraba para verla y asegurarse que no se había hecho daño, Hermione pegó la espalda a la pared al ver que las losas seguían cayendo detrás de ella, deteniéndose justo en donde estaba sentada. Hermione podía oír los latidos de su corazón, respiraba agitadamente intentando recobrar el aliento, dio un vistazo hacia abajo, en el borde del fragmento de piso en donde estaba sujetada y solo vio el vacío, un precipicio que seguramente llegaba a las mismas entrañas de la tierra. Luego se giró sobre su cuerpo para observar a Draco Malfoy, quien al verla a salvo, fue caminando hacia su objetivo. Ella gritó, golpeó la pared con furia, sin embargo él no podía oírla. La extraña magia de la pared hacia que esta se sellase inmediatamente después que alguien lograse atravesarla, haciéndose impenetrable. Enseguida que Draco tomó la llave en sus manos, al fondo de la estancia, se abrió un muro de metal, mostrando el artefacto infernal.

El Artefacto Infernal era una gran esfera, hecha de vidrio opaco, perfecta, gigante, sostenida por un pedestal de cobre, que se arremolinaba debajo de ella como si se tratase de un gran transistor con un bombillo eléctrico coronándolo, en su centro estaba la ranura para la llave. Draco sin embargo sabia que no era eso lo que tenia que hacer, incrustarla, puesto que no serviría para nada, la llave era como una especie de señuelo, algo hecho por Nott para despistar a los guardianes, Tesla no había caído en ese ardid o a lo mejor lo descubrió por si mismo, de seguro alguna vez intentó activar el mecanismo con la llave, descubriendo que no funcionaba y por eso sabia que era otra cosa, algo mas macabro lo que lo hacia activarse. La llave en este caso solo había servido para develarle la maquina. Draco la guardó en un bolsillo de la gabardina que llevaba puesta.

-Draco- gritaba Hermione golpeando la pared, que ya no era acuosa, sino que ahora parecía una pantalla de vidrio- No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas- ella quería evitar que lo hiciese, tenia preparado un hechizo para destruir el artefacto, pero necesitaba que Draco se arrepintiese, aunque fuese al ultimo momento.

"_La vida será una miseria, si sientes que tú no puedes dar el cambio ahora"_

Draco ni siquiera la miró, esgrimió su varita y pronunció las palabras con fuerza.

-_AVADA KEDAVRA_- Hermione no lo oyó, pero supo exactamente de que se trataba cuando vio el rayo verde salir de la varita de Draco Malfoy e impactar sobre la gran esfera. Esta inmediatamente se encendió, despidiendo una luz incandescente, soltando rayos eléctricos a todas direcciones. La estática hizo que Draco sintiese los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse, la esfera empezó a girar cada vez mas rápido a un ritmo infernal. Draco miraba febrilmente su obra. Estaba activado, el segundo Artefacto Infernal, lo había logrado, pronto un ruido ensordecedor taladró sus oídos, él observó como la esfera se contraía como si se tratase de un corazón palpitante. Entonces inesperadamente, esta estalló.

Hermione vio como en cámara lenta como el cuerpo de Draco era lanzado hacia atrás por la onda expansiva de esa explosión, golpeando la pared de vidrio justo donde ella estaba y fracturándola. Miles de fragmentos de vidrio salieron disparados a todas direcciones y ella instintivamente se tapó el rostro con las manos. Draco cuando la vio cerca de él mientras era empujado por la fuerte explosión, instintivamente la tomó del brazo, jalándola con él. La aferró por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, mientras la onda expansiva, hacia que volasen literalmente por los aires. Todo a su alrededor estaba iluminado, como si mil soles hubiesen explotado al mismo tiempo, pero en medio de aquella brillantes cegadora, él buscó su mirada y ella le correspondió. Mientras ambos giraban en el aire, envueltos en un fuerte abrazo, no pudieron despegar sus ojos uno del otro. Compartían en esa desoladora mirada su furia, su molestia, también decepción, preocupación y de alguna manera también amor, pero sobre todo una sensación de perdida los inundó. Ya no había vuelta atrás, nunca mas, eso ambos lo sabían. Desde ese momento, eran oficialmente enemigos.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	12. Un hombre y una mujer

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hoy estoy apurada, nos leemos cuando contesten los reviews.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo II El mecanismo terrenal

Capitulo 12 Un hombre y una mujer

_De alguna y otra forma, evitándolo o no el inexorable destino siempre nos encuentra, por más que hagamos el intento de cambiarlo, modificarlo o __ trastornarlo, podemos torcerlo, obligarlo, escondernos pero igual hallara la forma y nos arrinconara. Cuando finalmente llegamos a la encrucijada, ningún razonamiento lógico es suficiente, ninguna verdad te convence, nada puede contra aquello, esa corriente vital llamado amor, eso que te eleva a las alturas, te hace ser un pobre humano, te llena al igual que te destroza, te acongoja, destruye y fragmenta tu alma, te hace sentir un dios entre los hombres al mismo tiempo que deseas consumirte en el fuego del infierno hasta convertirte en cenizas, para no sufrir mas, porque es insoportable….amar……morir..a veces es lo mismo. El destino del hombre es hallar la felicidad, donde quiera que esta esté, cumplir su destino, sea cual sea, en cualquier lugar que esté escrito. Lo malo es que a veces el camino a la plenitud, está lleno de espinas. Y hasta el más valiente y decidido tiembla, duda, al darse cuenta que para llegar al amor, a veces debe sortear el odio y la incomprensión. _

Luz cegadora que inundaba sus ojos, tan intensa que creyó por un instante estar ciega, todo era blanco a su alrededor, sus percepciones estaban alteradas, sus ojos le mostraban un panorama borroso, incongruente, borroso, casi etéreo, nebuloso como un sueño. Al principio no entendió, luego tampoco fue capaz de encontrarle una explicación.

¿Dónde estoy?

No se suponía que estaba donde debería estar, donde recordaba que alguna vez estuvo, si su memoria no le fallaba, lo ultimo que había visto era la cara de ese hombre, que la sujetaba contra si mientras todo a su alrededor estallaba en miles de colores, se destruía y convulsionaba ante una onda expansiva donde difícilmente alguien podría sobrevivir.

¿Estaba muerta?

No lo sabia con exactitud, no se sentía muerta, pero...¿Es que acaso ella había fallecido alguna vez para poder dar una opinión al respecto? No, esa era la respuesta, un no absoluto y rotundo. Porque conocía a alguien que había regresado de la muerte y de seguro no se sentía como ella. Cerró los ojos para no seguir aturdiendo su cerebro ante la monotonía monocromática que le mostraba su vista, aquella luz blanca que la rodeaba como un todo. De seguro, no estaba muerta, percibía su corazón palpitar, oía su respiración, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía ligera, liviana como una pluma, en algún recóndito lugar de su mente, ella sabia que no podía ser real, esa sensación de tener su cuerpo ligero, reposando, en una superficie blanda, desnudo, tan desnudo que podía sentir la suave brisa acariciando su piel. Una corriente de aire que no sabia precisar de donde venia.

¿Por qué estaba desnuda? El pensamiento vino a su cerebro y se escapó de este en una fracción de segundo. Cuando quiso retenerlo para desentrañar ese misterio con su aplastante lógica una oleada de placer la invadió y lo olvidó inmediatamente, puesto que no se convirtió en una prioridad. Ella sentía su cuerpo temblar y estremecerse, era exquisito, turbador, se sentía tan bien……….

Y no solo era la suave brisa lo que acariciaba su piel, sentía el contacto de otro cuerpo, tan desnudo como él de ella sobre el suyo, estaba plenamente consciente de la humedad de unos labios recorriendo sus parpados cerrados en duermevela, percibía en su totalidad la firmeza de unos manos masculinas, ásperas, fuertes, calientes, ahuecando sus pechos, vagando por el contorno de sus caderas, acariciándola con parsimonia, con suavidad. Un olor exquisito golpeaba sus fosas nasales, un aroma intensamente varonil, a sándalo, a limpio. Y se sentía tan bien………..tan bien, como si cada experiencia de su vida no valiese un centavo en comparación con el despertar de sus sentidos que estaba viviendo en ese momento. No quería pensar ni analizar porque diablos estaba sintiendo de esa forma, en ese extraño lugar donde su cuerpo se encontraba. En algún rincón perdido de su consciencia, ella sabia que no era normal pero no podía hacer nada al respecto más que hundirse en la sensación de placer que estaba experimentando.

En ese momento dejó atrás su soledad, esa que la había consumido durante años, se alejó de su culpa por amar al innombrable, a ese hombre quien nunca tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para luchar por su amor, para aceptar su destino, quien nunca tuvo los cojones para abandonarlo todo por ella. Y lo aceptó, que él no luchase por lo que quería, que no abandonara sus ideales, porque en el fondo era orgullosa y sentía la más profunda ofensa carcomiéndome el alma y además porque era lo que todo el mundo esperaba de ella, la heroína, la incorruptible, la santa Hermione, y fue mas fuerte el temor de decepcionar a los demás que a si misma. Si tan solo sus razones hubiesen sido justas, valederas, si el motivo hubiese sido otro más que una búsqueda desmedida de poder o al contrario, si ella hubiese logrado deshacerse del lastre de ser la buena del cuento, que diferente hubiese sido todo. Sabia que aun después de tanto tiempo y tanto sufrimiento, alguna parte de ella lo seguía amando, a pesar de que solo fuese la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, pero también estaba segura que de alguna forma su corazón se abría de nuevo para otra emoción hacia otro hombre, igual de desgarradora, igual de imposible, con similar conflicto, pero de alguna manera esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, se sentía absoluta y completamente correspondida. Eso la fascinaba, engullía todo su razonamiento, la dejaba sin nada e inexplicablemente implorando cada vez por más… mucho más de eso a lo que no quería ponerle un nombre, pero que estaba allí, desatando sus sentimientos amarrados.

La dicotomía de sus emociones la asustaba, en su pecho crecía algo inexplicable, pero que alejaba sus miedos por una fracción de segundo para luego retorcerse sobre si mismo en millones de dudas. Una tormenta de dimensiones cósmicas se avecinaba, lo olía en el aire que respiraba, la sentía en su carne, pero al mismo tiempo no quería ni podía hacer nada para detenerla. Ella deseaba confiar, amar de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, porque no quería que muriera su esperanza, no deseaba quedarse vacía para siempre. Entregarse otra vez al amor no estaba en sus planes, jamás había pensado en ello de nuevo, pero de alguna forma, ella sabia que sucedería, dejaría que un sentimiento poderoso la aturdiera y esta vez, apartó el control de sus acciones, porque por ese momento ella no quería que nada mas importase sino lo que estaba viviendo.

Sus manos se movieron sin que ella controlara sus acciones, apoyándose en los hombros de la figura humana que estaba encima de ella, inundándola con su calor, provocando sensaciones placenteras por todo su cuerpo. Su nombre, su maldito nombre, revoloteó en su mente por un rato, pero no le importó, ni nunca más lo haría ¿Qué importaba un apellido, un nombre, un pasado? En comparación con que lo que sentía, no era nada. Ella rodeó con sus manos sus hombros y acarició su espalda, con lentitud, estrujando, arañando, disfrutando de todos los relieves musculares que encontraba en su recorrido. Sintió su aliento golpeando el suyo, escuchó en la lejanía como él gemía debido a sus caricias y ella correspondía con otro gemido antes de fundirse en un prolongado y hambriento beso, que sabia que no había sido el primero que habían compartido en ese lugar. Ella abrió su boca al mismo tiempo que abría sus piernas, él buscó acomodo entre ellas, cerca…cada vez mas cerca, con su miembro masculino turgente y caliente rozando sus labios inferiores.

-Hermione- la llamó en voz baja, tratando de capturar su atención, asegurándole que sabía que era ella y nadie más que ella, que estaba consciente de la identidad de su compañera en ese etéreo momento de locura- voy a hacerte mía.

Casi fue una suplica, hecha con el alma en la mano, pero a la vez era una afirmación, con la terrible certeza de lo que iba a suceder. Ella se sintió turbada, incapaz de negarle eso que él pedía con la desesperación impregnando cada silaba.

-Draco- susurró ella, acompañándolo en su reconocimiento. Se apretó contra su cuerpo, buscándolo, incansable, insaciable.

No importaba nada más que sus cuerpos frotándose uno con otro, sintiéndose hasta la medula de los huesos. La búsqueda, sus firmes propósitos, los artefactos, todo parecía minúsculo e insignificante en comparación

Esas manos que la enloquecían con su incendiario toque entonces llegaron al final de su espalda y tomaron sus nalgas, levantándola unos centímetros de la mullida superficie que ella, en lo más recóndito de su mente, había identificado como una cama, él la apretó con fuerza, sujetándola como si temiese que cayese o se desmayase. Maravillada ella sintió como era levantada en vilo como si no pesase absolutamente nada, se aferró a ese cuerpo masculino que la sometía con implacable dominio mientras seguía besándolo hasta la asfixia. No podía recordar haber sentido tanta agonía, tanto deseo en su vida, tantas ganas de entregarse completamente a un hombre, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo, quería mas, necesitaba mas, imploraba saborear mas de esos labios que la besaban hasta morir. Ella sintió como sus bocas se despegaban y como luego a continuación él besó su cara, lamió su mentón, succionó el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras tanto estaba cerca…a cada vez mas cerca, sentía su hemisferio sur erupcionar en la mas completa ebullición de esa lujuria que la estaba atormentando. Quería más, mucho mas, lo quería todo y lo deseaba en ese instante.

Entonces ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, sus miradas se encontraron, aturdidas y adormecidas por el deseo y la lujuria. Sus mentes estaban confusas, sus pensamientos diluidos, como sino lograran concretarse, solo existía él, ella y la enfermiza pero placentera sensación de que estaban completamente fuera de control. Lo reconoció en el acto, como no hacerlo, reconoció su olor, su tacto, su cuerpo duro sobre el de ella, su manera dominante y avasallante de besarla. Y él también lo había hecho, minutos atrás, reconocido la suavidad de su piel, los valles y montes de su cuerpo, su olor a mujer. Confusos pararon todo movimiento, ya sus caderas no se restregaban una contra otra, buscando acomodo para la consumación final del acto, estaban completamente paralizados, a la expectativa, indecisos si continuar o no ese viaje en el tranvía de los deseos prohibidos.

Hermione y Draco Malfoy no podían ocultar su sorpresa, lo que parecía un sueño, al parecer era la concreta realidad. Estaban juntos, desnudos, sobre una cama en una habitación iluminada intensamente, sin ventanas o puertas, sin salida… solo ellos dos, en la completa soledad. El contorno de sus caras y sus cuerpos se difuminaba por el contraluz, parecía un sueño, pero no lo era. Entonces vino la batalla interna, estaban cerca…demasiado cerca y no podían deshacerse de todas aquellas sensaciones que habían experimentado hacia pocos segundos, cuando parecían que estaban inmersos en una fantasía erótica, cumpliendo sus más descabellados anhelos, los que tenían uno dirigidos al otro. Y de alguna forma no querían despertar, deseaban continuar así, alejados del mundo, de su pasado, de su futuro, de todas las razones por las cuales ellos no deberían estar allí, juntos, nadando en un mar de inexplicable lujuria. Y lo más atemorizante, era que no solo estaban desnudos sus cuerpos, sino también sus almas y sus más profundos y ocultos deseos.

Ella miró su rostro y no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera ahogado de su garganta, se deleito con su vista, con las formas de sus facciones y de su cuerpo, él era perfecto, bello, fuerte, en apariencia invencible, pero con la fragilidad que supone ser un ser humano sumido en la desgracia saliendo por cada uno de sus poros, sus ojos tristes la miraban con agonía, pidiendo quizás permiso para continuar, su cuerpo tenso le decía que estaba preparado para invadirla, para penetrar su caliente y mojado interior, a la vez que ella sentía todo su cuerpo palpitando e implorando por el suyo. ¿Cómo evitar no conmoverse? ¿Cómo evitar que todo ese tropel de emociones no tocara cada fibra de su alma? ¿Cómo no enamorarse sin siquiera estar consciente de ello de ese hombre en apariencia duro e inconmovible y la mismo tiempo vulnerable como un niño pequeño? ¿Cómo no desearlo hasta morir? Era una sensación visceral, estaba famélica, hambrienta de Draco Malfoy, envuelta en deseo en su más vivida y descarnada expresión. Una emoción que era ilógica desde todo punto de vista y que no correspondía a la imagen que tenia de si misma. Ella no podía estar allí, echada sobre una cama, con las piernas abiertas, ofreciendo su cuerpo y su alma sin dejar nada para ella, apretando el cuerpo de Draco, frotándolo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o remordimiento contra el suyo, porque sentía que no podía vivir un segundo más sin tener ese contacto. No, ella no era así, no era del tipo de persona que no media las consecuencias de sus acciones y sin embargo, estaba allí, sometida, vencida, ahogándose en medio de sus besos, necesitada de su hombria, después de toda la decepción que significó que él activase el artefacto infernal. Algo incomprensible, contradictorio. La molestia y la frustración vinieron a despejarle la mente por un instante, solo…por un segundo.

El ser humano no puede alejarse por mucho tiempo de su conducta instintiva. La educación y los altos valores éticos, consiguen que nos disfracemos con una moral autoimpuesta, hipócrita, que aprisiona y acorrala. Pero a veces, si jalamos lo suficiente, sacamos el animal que duerme en nuestro interior. Suele suceder en situaciones borde, de manera inexplicable y otras veces, simplemente porque la corriente vital de nuestros propios deseos suprimidos y reprimidos, consigue desbordarse y finalmente encontrar su camino. Hermione Granger era una mujer y Draco Malfoy era un hombre, ambos pertenecientes una especie llamado humano. Y si bien, no querían pensar porque estaban ahí, porque esa parte de su pensamiento llamada lógica había sido sustraída y suplantada por algo llamado instinto, sabían lo que estaban haciendo y sabían que de pronto estaba mal, que no era correcto. Pero también sabían, que hay momentos en la vida, donde uno simplemente debe tirar todo al diablo. Y ellos, en ese lugar completamente desconocido, en donde habían sido llevados por alguna razón, así lo entendieron. La verdad era que aun cuando estuviesen dispuestos a evitarlo, el destino, tarde o temprano, finalmente los alcanzaría.

Draco no quería decir una sola palabra, estaba embriagado de la visión y el tacto de Hermione Granger. Cuando tomó consciencia de la situación en donde estaba, miles de preguntas asaltaron su mente ¿Estoy soñando? O mas bien ¿Estoy alucinando?, pero el contacto era real, la sensación de su piel suave, calida, húmeda por el sudor producto de sus actividades contra la suya era verdadera, la tibieza del centro de su cuerpo, que lo llamaba a perderse allí de manera magnética, era desgarradoramente real. Si acaso era un sueño, era lo más vivido que hubiese experimentado alguna vez. La miraba confuso, y se dio cuenta de que ella tenia la misma expresión en su cara, pero además, un rubor delicioso arrebolada sus mejillas, su boca entreabierta con sus labios hinchados eran la mas viva prueba de la intensidad de sus besos, sus pezones estaban erguidos y su vagina húmeda, señal de que estaba excitada tanto o mas que él, dispuesta totalmente para su avance. No quería hablar para no destrozar la magia del momento, para no caer en la dura realidad de que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, que contradecía todas las decisiones que había tomado respecto a ella. No deseaba emitir una sola palabra que lo despertase del dulce sueño donde estaba sumido. Y tampoco quería que ella hablase, deseaba congelar ese momento para la eternidad.

Al final, alguien tenía que tomar una decisión, entonces ella acercó su rostro al de él, y en un momento de irreflexibilidad nada cónsono con su personalidad, Hermione Granger con voz ronca le dijo mirándolo fijamente:

-Tómame- la palabra se deslizó dulce y suave de su boca.

Draco solo fue consciente del movimiento de sus labios cuando ella habló, estos se entreabrieron de manera muy sensual e invitadora, el tono de su voz logro erizarle los vellos y su erección se endureció más de lo que ya estaba. La palabra resonó en su cerebro miles de veces y cuando comprendió su significado, con toda la fuerza con la que fue capaz, se envainó en ella, atravesándola como una lanza ardiente. Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo vibró cuando fue penetrada de manera tan contundente y salvaje, dejó escapar un grito de su garganta mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás, sumergida en el más poderoso de los éxtasis, producto de los empujes del hombre contra ella.

Draco la contempló en el esplendor de su nirvana, ella lucia bella, irreal, absolutamente deseable con su largo cabello castaño suelto desparramado sobre la impoluta sabana blanca, arqueando la espalda en un ángulo imposible y con sus pechos erectos apuntando al cielo, él tomó uno de ellos con su boca y se amamantó con fuerza, aferrándose a su pezón, mordisqueándolo, luego ofreciéndole suaves toques con su lengua. Chupó hasta quedarse sin aire, sabiendo que nunca lograría saciarse por completo de ella. Esa caricia envió una onda de electricidad sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, que sintió como los dedos de sus pies se contraían en punta.

Él la acostó sobre la cama y siguió sobre ella embistiéndola con brutalidad, desesperado, hambriento, buscando hundirse cada vez mas en ella, dejando su alma en cada golpe, en cada beso que le otorgaba. Hermione no atinaba a pensar en mas nada que la sensación de plenitud que su unión carnal con él le ofrecía, se oyó a si misma jadeando, gritando su nombre una y mil veces, pidiendo cada vez mas. Draco acercó su rostro y la besó, a veces lento, candensioso, con una sensualidad exultante, otras veces con furia, con hambre, dejó que su lengua bailase dentro de su boca, la sujetó contra sus brazos, la sostuvo mientras la hacia suya con decadente desenfreno. Y Hermione correspondió todos y cada unos de esos ardientes besos, cargados de miles de sentimientos en donde privaba la mas profunda melancolía.

Era imposible sentirse al mismo tiempo tan feliz y tan triste. Romper paradigmas, eso era lo que estaban haciendo, entregarse al desenfreno de una situación totalmente inaudita, solo por satisfacer sus mas bajos deseos y al mismo tiempo parecía que era correcto, que entregarse a él era lo mas acertado que había hecho en la vida, por un momento la claridad volvió a su mente, no se estaba revolcando como una puta solo por lujuria, mas bien estaba haciéndole el amor como sabia que él se lo estaba haciendo a ella, sin suciedad, sin corrupción, ese momento intimo era simplemente esplendoroso, la consumación de un sentimiento que nacía allí y se hacia a cada segundo mas fuerte. La belleza del acto en la que era participe, logró remover su corazón, nada mas hermoso cuando una mujer y un hombre danzan el decadente baile de la vida, ninguna razón por valida o poderosa, le pareció suficiente a ella en ese momento, de alguna forma sabia que lo quería de esa forma, sin preguntas y sin respuestas, deseaba solo sentir, solo vivirlo aunque fuese por ultimas vez en su vida. La mujer en ella gritaba feliz mientras él hombre encima de ella en cada embestida declaraba su señorío sobre su cuerpo, pero el ser humano analítico había perdido su apuesta contra la cordura.

Estuvieron así por horas, minutos, nunca sabrían precisarlo con exactitud, todo lo imposible era posible en esa fantasía. El tiempo era relativo y lo único cierto era que solo existían ellos dos.

Cuando el clímax de ambos estalló finalmente, Draco cayó exhausto sobre sus senos, respirando agitadamente por la boca. Ella cerró los ojos, dejando que los temblores del orgasmo sacudieran su interior. Lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos y ella no supo precisar porque en ese momento, donde su cuerpo se agitaba satisfecho, ella sentía una tristeza de dimensiones abismales, quizás era porque sabia…que no podía ser…que pesar de haber sucedido, no era lo que debía ser. Estaba condenada, de nuevo prisionera de las garras de un sentimiento. Y la desgracia era que si siempre había sido un imposible ahora simplemente era una tragedia.

Ella entonces con sus brazos rodeo el cuerpo de él y lo apretó con fuerza a lo que Draco correspondió con igual medida. Permanecieron inmóviles, abrazados, los que les pareció horas, en algún momento se sumieron en un sueño intranquilo, con esa luminosidad sobrenatural todavía rodeándolos. Poco a poco, sucumbieron a su cansancio tanto físico como mental, pero la duda no los abandonaba. Dudas sobre su futuro…sus destinos, preguntas sin respuestas daban vueltas una y otra vez en su pensamiento. Como conciliar lo que sentían con la misión que se habían impuesto, no existía ninguna manera de hacerlo.

Hermione se removió un poco sobre el pecho de Draco. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, ya no había claridad, estaban en la misma estancia que parecía un complejo industrial, ahora completamente destruida, en ese lugar donde habían estado luchando a muerte, donde había ocurrido la explosión del artefacto infernal. Trató de recordar y cientos de imágenes turbadoras aparecieron en su cabeza, ella meneó la cabeza una y otra vez, había soñado eso era seguro, lo había soñado, pero cuando sintió unas manos calientes rodeando la piel desnuda de su cintura, y una presión dentro de ella, se le erizaron los vellos de su cuerpo…, levantó la vista y lo vio, con los parpados cerrados y los labios fruncidos, tan desnudo como ella, echado en el piso de la estancia, abrazándolo, como si …como si…como si…Hermione empezó a temblar descontroladamente y Draco cuando sintió el cuerpo de su compañera estremeciéndose, abrió los ojos para encontrar la desencajada mirada de ella.

La atravesó con sus ojos, por un momento no recordó grandes detalles, pero luego supo, por el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba enredado al de ella y porque aun permanecía dentro de ella, que efectivamente…ellos habían tenido relaciones sexuales. No había sido un sueño ni una fantasía. Lo habían hecho, de la manera más carnal posible. Y el desasosiego hizo mella en él y también, al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo también temblaba, pero de excitación renovada al recordar todo, como ella se había abandonado a su pasión, como la hizo suya contundentemente, como había gemido contra su oído, como ella le había ofrecido palabras dulces y como él las había respondido con lo único que tenia, lo único que alguna vez podría ofrecerle sinceramente, su manera iconoclasta de hacerle el amor.

Ella intentó alejarse, pero él la inmovilizo comprimiéndola contra su cuerpo en un férreo abrazo. Draco acercó su rostro a su cara, rozó sus labios contra su mejilla, absorbió la sensación de tener su caliente cuerpo entrelazado contra el suyo.

-Hermione- dijo Draco en un murmullo, le habló justo al oído, ella tembló de nuevo.

-No- dijo ella menando la cabeza de un lado a otro- no quiero saber.

-Escúchame- dijo él sin saber con seguridad que tenia para decirle ¿ Que explicación podría ofrecer? Eran enemigos declarados, solo el hecho de haber activado un artefacto infernal, los alejaba para siempre. Draco sintió su corazón estrujarse, Astoria………Astoria………..¿Que diablos había hecho?…Astoria. Era una sensación de culpabilidad extraña, puesto que él no estaba arrepentido ni remotamente de lo sucedido. Pero la inconformidad se revolvía en sus entrañas.

-No puede ser- dijo ella tratando de safarse de su agarre, él la dejo ir completamente derrotado. No era el tipo de hombre que se intimidaba después de haberse ido a la cama con una mujer, pero ella decididamente, no era cualquier mujer.

Hermione se levantó y empezó a buscar sus ropas que estaban desperdigadas y rotas por todo el sitio. Draco suspiró amargamente y luego se levantó también, ella le dio la espalda mientras se vestía, con un pudor insólito que a Draco se le antojó completamente fuera de lugar, ya que su cuerpo ya no tenía ningún secreto para él. No pudo evitar mirarla y desearla de nuevo. No tenia palabras de describir lo que había sucedido, la palabra sexo le quedaba chica. Se había entregado a ella como jamás lo había hecho con ninguna mujer, ni siquiera su esposa había derrumbado sus defensas y desgarrado su interior como lo había hecho Hermione Granger. Todavía la sentía rodeándolo, contrayéndose en un prolongado orgasmo alrededor de él, arrebatándole el alma, haciéndolo perder el control, empujándolo con ella a la locura, al delicioso clímax espiritual de la unión sexual.

-Se que no quieres escucharme- dijo Draco todavía observándola, cautivado por la piel de ella que brillaba intensamente, señalando a gritos que había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida, de que a pesar de su cara desencajada lo había disfrutado igual que él- fue una locura lo acepto. No se que sucedió, de alguna manera siento que …

-Perdimos el control- afirmó ella mientras se colocaba sus botas, se trenzó el cabello rápidamente y de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo. Draco permanecía desnudo ante ella, cuando Hermione se percato del hecho trató de enfocar sus ojos en su cara no en la prominencia entre sus piernas- ese maldito de Tesla debió embrujarnos. Los del pueblo antiguo saben leer los sentimientos de los humanos y le dimos bastante material a ese imbécil para que jugase con nosotros.

-Sucedió porque ambos lo deseamos así- exclamó Draco algo indignado, la explicación de ella tenia su lógica, pero eso no era la única razón de que se hubiesen acostado, inmediatamente empezó a buscar sus ropas ofuscado y de mal humor- nadie nos obligo, estábamos plenamente conscientes de lo que hacíamos, lo se, lo vi en tu mirada, yo espere a que……aguarde hasta que ….tú………..tú….me lo pedieses.

-Se perfectamente lo que dije, lo que te pedí- chilló ella mirando a todas direcciones intentando encontrar su varita- y también se que nadie nos obligó o mas bien nadie me obligó, puesto que tú estabas bien dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que saliese de mi boca, conscientemente o no.

-Eres tan testaruda- contestó Draco, mientras se inclinaba para tomar su varita que yacía en medio de unos escombros.

-Y tú eres……….-ella se atragantó-tan malditamente persuasivo.

-No escuche que te quejases mientras lo hacíamos- contestó él- y por como te movías antes de llegar a concretar "eso" al parecer tampoco era que tenia que convencerte de algo si a eso vamos. Estabas mas caliente que una fundición de acero y yo solo te di lo que querías.

-Pues yo no era la única- refutó ella- la frase "quiero más" no te suena Malfoy.

-Yo también estoy plenamente consciente de mis palabras- dijo él con una sonrisa torva recordando con exactitud el momento en que había pronunciado esas palabras- y creo que ninguno de los dos dijo nada fuera de lugar en esa circunstancia.

-Ahora se llama circunstancia- gritó ella con frustración mientras divisaba su varita y la recogía del suelo- el sexo para ti solo es una circunstancia. Bonito juego de palabras

-No- contesto él con seriedad atravesándola con su insolente mirada- contigo se llama hacer el amor,

Hermione se calló, permaneció completamente inmóvil…si …eso no lo podía negar, ellos había hecho el amor. La diferencia entre sexo casual y eso estaba bien clara para ella. Lo sintió en cada célula de su cuerpo, como se entregaban completa e insensatamente los dos a esa………circunstancia.

-Nos pusieron en una situación donde ninguno de los dos pudo evitar lo que pasó- Draco sabia que ciertamente pudo haberse encabronado por haberle servido de distracción a un hada maquiavélica y retorcida como Tesla, pero por otro lado, una parte de él le agradecía la oportunidad.

-Tú y yo sabemos que esto no va a prosperar- dijo ella y Draco captó la amargura en sus palabras- que tú y yo de ninguna manera podremos estar juntos, ni que quisiéramos. Por dios, si siquiera ha quedado claro lo que sentimos uno por el otro aparte de lujuria.

-¿Estas arrepentida?- dijo él

-No- entonces Hermione se giró y lo enfrento- jamás, de vivir lo que viví contigo, nunca, pero....

Él se fue hasta ella y la sujeto por ambos hombros.

-Deja esto aquí- dijo Draco, de nuevo sentía la apremiante necesidad de alejarla de toda esa situación- vete, no trates de interponerte en mi camino. Yo…buscare una solución para los dos…de alguna forma.

-No voy a aceptar ser tu amante- contestó ella con rabia, Draco la soltó, eso era una gran verdad. ¿Que demonios iba a hacer con ella y con Astoria cuando volviese?

-Yo no estoy proponiendo eso- dijo él- yo solo quiero que...

-Olvida lo que paso- dijo ella con rabia- olvídalo así como yo intentare olvidarlo. No puedo dejarte hacer lo que pretendes. Ganaste, activaste el Artefacto infernal pero todavía quedan los demás y no dejare que lo hagas, entendiste.

Entonces la mirada de Draco se desvió hasta donde estaba la gran esfera que en teoría había explotado. Pero no, seguía allí, iluminada, blanca, lanzando pequeños rayos eléctricos a su alrededor. La duda volvió a carcomerlo, de alguna manera, sentía la energía oscura, malévola proveniente del artefacto.¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando convencerse de nuevo. Estaba sujeto a una promesa y la cumpliría a como de lugar.

-Entonces- la voz de Tesla resonó por el sitio- ¿Ya terminaron sus asuntos? O mejor dicho ¿ Ya saciaron sus ganas?

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, iban a castigar a ese maldito manipulador con el látigo de la indiferencia.

-Realmente no había visto una pelea tan buena- afirmo Tesla entre carcajadas- en cientos de años. Así que decidí premiarlos ¿No fue de su agrado? Puse todo mi empeño para darles algo de privacidad.

-Maldito idiota- masculló Draco.

-Basta de charla- dijo Tesla con brusquedad- han trascurrido dos días desde que el Sr. Malfoy activó el Artefacto Infernal y necesitamos concentrarnos en cosas más urgentes.

-¿Dos días?- Hermione miró confundida a Draco.

- Pues si- Tesla volvió a reír- aunque les resulte imposible de creer, han estado follando sin parar como dos animales en celo durante dos días.

-Vaya- Draco no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho de si mismo, eso era sin duda una confirmación de su potencia sexual. Su ego masculino se infló a dimensiones cósmicas. Hermione desvió su mirada completamente ruborizada y bastante turbada, ahora entendía porque su entrepierna le escocia como si la hubiesen atravesado con hierro fundido y la razón por la cual estaba tan hambrienta.

-Ah se me olvidaba- agregó Tesla- creo que tendremos una interesante charla. Los invito a cenar y creo que no tienen ninguna otra opción más que aceptar. Los estaré esperando a la salida, sigan el pasillo frente a ustedes.

Draco miró de nuevo a Hermione.

-¿Dos días?- preguntó él todavía sin poder creérselo- es decir………tú y yo……¿Dos días seguidos? Y ¿Todavía puedes caminar derecha? Te subestime Hermione, eres toda una maquina sexual.

-Oh por Dios- le respondió ella completamente perturbada por sus palabras, enrojeciéndose cada vez mas, imágenes de él follándola con energía inagotable le vinieron a la cabeza, para que negarlo, él era un animal en la cama, sabia perfectamente como complacer a una mujer y ella tampoco le perdía pisada. Además de todo eso que había sentido estando junto a él, un momento memorable- cállate de una buena vez. Pasa la página quieres, tengo la sensación de que ese hada seguirá jugando con nosotros y esta vez no estaremos sobre un colchón.

-No me gusta nada esto- dijo Draco- ¿Qué diablos quiere ahora Tesla?

-No lo se- dijo ella mientras caminaba por un largo corredor alejándose lo mas que podía del artefacto infernal. Draco la siguió caminando con cautela, mirando todo a su alrededor con sospecha, al parecer no lucharían de nuevo ni a golpes ni a besos durante un buen rato, tenían una especie de tregua implícita. Sabía que no tenia nada que temer de ella, pero igual estaban en terreno desconocido- pero creo que no será del agrado de ninguno de los dos.

-Creo que es hora de usar el giratiempo- concluyó Draco- tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Mientras estemos bajo tierra- explicó Hermione- no podemos usarlos o mucho menos escapar. Estamos en las manos de Tesla- Draco asintió aceptando completamente su explicación.

Draco dio un silbido, mientras seguía caminando a la retaguardia de ella, plenamente consciente que mas que vigilarla lo hacia para protegerla.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS.

Capitulo inspirado en Dreamfever de Karen Marie Moning


	13. La Epífania de Pansy Parkinson

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola, bueno, he estado meditando mucho, y claro ideas van e ideas vienen. No se equivoquen esto sigue siendo un triangulo, mas bien varios triángulos amorosos. Les dije que quería contar la historia desde muchas perspectivas y que me quería salir de mis esquemas habituales. Bueno aquí lo tienen, por favor envíenme un review y díganme que les parece. Porque se que con este capitulo, quedaran muchas preguntas sin respuestas. Besos. Banda sonora "Mejores Dias" a cargo de Kingpin (visiten su myspace). Este capitulo va para un personaje que decidamente esta muy vilpendeado en todos los fics y siento la necesidad de reivindicarlo. Si esta OC o no, bueno en realidad todos aquí estan OC. Besos de nuevo. Quien diga que me inspire en Dreamfever de KMK o Dark Hunter de SY, no esta equivocado para nada.

Dedicado a Irene Garza y a La Flacu, quienes leyeron este capitulo off line y me dijeron que era la mejor idea que se me había ocurrido. Gracias

**Los Artefactos Infernales**

**Titulo II El mecanismo terrenal**

Capitulo 13 La Epifania de Pansy Parkinson.

"_Se que hay unos días_

_en los que la soledad te come viva_

_recuerdos de un ayer que solo dejarán más_

_cicatrices_

_de ahora en adelante el futuro que tendrás_

_dependerá de lo que quieras_

_y como lo piensas "_

_**Mejores Días, Kingpin**_

A veces de verdad no sabes el rumbo que va a tomar tu vida, tienes todo planeado, la manera de escapar a un destino impuesto uno que no quieres, que detestas. Maldito el día en que nací, maldito el sexo que tengo, mujer, ¡Bah! Quizás si hubiese sido hombre, todo, absolutamente todo hubiese sido diferente.

"No puedes hacerme esto…"

"Claro que puedo, necesito que te cases y nos des muchos herederos…."

"Escaparé, lo prometo….."

"Y a donde irías, tú, la niña rica consentida acostumbrada a los lujos, ¿A el mundo muggle? desvarías….."

"Lo haré…."-en ese entonces yo era una niña estúpida de veintidós años, lancé mi amenaza sin molestarme a pensar en las consecuencias, sin estar consciente de que yo, no tenía ninguna salida.

"Eso lo veremos"

"Escaparé"

"Inténtalo"- ¡Por Dios¡, quien puede resistirse a esas palabras, nadie. Y menos una chica rebelde convencida en sacarse de encima el yugo paterno. Lo hice, lo intenté, pero……………quedó en intento.

Mientras de nuevo examino mi cama en la oscuridad de la noche, el calor de un pequeño cuerpo apretujado al mió me saca una sonrisa. A él siempre le da miedo dormir solo en su habitación las noches de tormenta, en eso se parece a su padre cuando tenia su edad ( ¡Oops¡ , me acabo de olvidar, ese nombre no se menciona ni se piensa cerca del niño, "_erradícalo de tu cabeza_" fue la frase que uso su abuelo y ahora menos, que formamos parte del grupo de arrepentidos). Acaricio sus cabellos que son negros como los míos, parecidos a un ala de cuervo, también heredó mis ojos azules y mis facciones, excepto los labios, que son los de él, delineados, gruesos. Es alto para su edad, inquieto y travieso, tiene una energía desbordante pero a veces da la impresión que esconde algún secreto, eso sin duda lo sacó de su temible padre, el misterio personificado. Su carita esta escondida en mi pecho y siento una humedad en mi ropa que me revela que está con la boca abierta y babeando sobre mi mientras duerme. Asco, pienso por un momento, luego sonrió, de alguna manera, eso es lo que significa ser mamá, manos pegajosas de dulce manchando tu ropa, besos húmedos por tu cara, olores nada aristocráticos ofendiendo tus fosas nasales, pañales sucios y muchos pero muchos abrazos calidos. Y me gusta, demonios, como me gusta. No puedo dejar de sonreír, este niño, cambio mi vida, eso es seguro.

El destino y mi empeño por escapar de él, me trajo a Max, mejor dicho a Maximilian Parkinson, nombre impuesto por su abuelo, criado desde su mas tierna infancia a imagen y semejanza de ese hombre tan dominante en mi vida, mi propio padre, que puedo decir al respecto, nada, tampoco tuve fuerzas para oponerme, al final, también tengo cosas que agradecerle. Mi padre, Robert, digamos que es un poco complicado, no es un secreto para nadie que siempre deseo un hijo varón, uno que heredase toda su fortuna (o lo que quedaba de esta), que continuase con su nombre, una prolongación de si mismo, y que le dio la vida, una niña. No es que mi padre estuviese decepcionado, al contrario, yo fui un bebe hermoso, una niña bella y después una mujer espectacular (ojo, nunca he sido modesta, no estaré de concurso de belleza, pero soy una mujer atractiva, sobre todo después que este niño me dejó las caderas mas pronunciadas y los senos mucho mas grandes, bendita sea la lactancia materna), el problema es que después de mi, no llegó mas nada, mi madre quedó seca como la paja . Entonces me tocó asumir las funciones del inexistente hijo varón, me convertí en mortifaga (pero eso es otra historia).

Como les dije, mi padre es alguien complejo, trató infructuosamente de buscarme pareja, hasta me comprometió alguna vez con Draco Malfoy (cierto, yo estaba mas que encantada, Malfoy fue y sigue siendo todo un partido, guapo, rico, un sangre limpia, sangre azul, pero digamos que el chico rubio no correspondía a mis afectos, después que cumplí diecisiete me di cuenta que éramos como el agua y el aceite, incompatibles de cualquier manera en que se viese. Pero, a fin de cuentas, después de todo, me gustaban más los morenos que los rubios, aunque eso lo descubrí mucho mas tarde). Lo cierto es que revolotee por ahí y por allá y todas las opciones que me ofrecieron no fueron de mi gusto, la razón, no es que no fuesen guapos, que no tuviesen dinero suficiente (ojo que soy una niña rica y mi objetivo en la vida es seguir siéndolo) era que el asunto que cambiar el dominio del padre por el dominio del esposo no me atraía en lo absoluto. Por lo menos a mi padre lo conocía, tenia toda mi vida sufriendo su absolutismo, conclusión, mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer. El amor, digamos que entre sangres limpia y mas si estos son adeptos al lado oscuro, ese pequeño e insignificante detalle carece de importancia. No es que no poseyésemos o poseamos la capacidad de amor, eso es un cliché, es que estábamos en ese entonces tan ocupados preservando nuestro pescuezo de los caprichos del Señor Tenebroso que cualquier cosa pasó a segundo plano.

Lo cierto es que, como menciono por tercera vez, mi padre, es un hombre bien complicado y con una personalidad un poco tortuosa. Intentó casarme por todos los medios, y yo me negué fehacientemente, finalmente lo hice, me escape, digo, renuncie a todo. Entonces el gran Lord Oscuro se encabronó conmigo enserio, es decir, _"Esa maldita niña malcriada no solo se enfrenta a su padre, sino que deja sus obligaciones de mortifago"_, tenían que darme una lección de humildad por supuesto y así lo hicieron, y debo reconocer que en mi vida he sentido tanto miedo. Resultado, Robert diseñó la manera de ponerme en cintura, de humillarme, de hacerme consciente de que yo no era dueña de mi vida, que estaba sujeta por siempre y para siempre a sus decisiones. Todavía me resulta irónico en lugar de encadenarme bajo cuatro llaves para preservar la virginidad de su única hija como haría cualquier padre coherente y decente, lo único que hizo fue venderme al mejor postor, servida como un apetitoso entremés en una fiesta de mortifagos. Por supuesto, debo aclarar que mi padre no pertenecía a la distinguida secta activamente, era más bien su financista. Uno en apuros por cierto, así que esa subasta remediaba el doble problema de la hija casquivana y la falta de dinero.

Max tose un poco y me apuro en abrigarlo. Maldita gripe que lo tiene atormentado. No hay jarabe ni muggle y mágico que se la quite. Mañana llamare a Toopsy (nuestra elfa domestica) para que lo lleve de nuevo a San Mungo. Si el maldito medimago no da con lo que tiene esta vez, juro que escupiré sobre sus huesos. Ya no soy mortifaga, oficialmente estoy arrepentida, ahora pertenezco solo a un solo bando, el de las madres cabreadas.

Esa maldita noche mi vida cambio, debo reconocerlo. Lo cierto es que estaba aterrorizada, encadenada, con un vestido blanco largo diseñado para la ocasión, incluso alguien había colocado una corona de flores sobre mi cabeza ( lilas para mas colmo, desde ese día no puedo verlas sin que me den nauseas). Lucia impresionante, como una vestal, dispuesta para el sacrificio, alta, blanca, bella, con mis negros cabellos lisos hasta la espalda. Quizás era una visión poética y todo, pero yo estaba que me orinaba del miedo allí mismo, pero no lo hice, hubiese arruinado el vestido. Yo estaba allí, en medio de la mansión Malfoy, cuartel general de los Mortifagos, de pie, rodeada de todos mis camaradas, completamente desvalida, a merced de ellos. No quería ver nada ni a nadie, apenas levantaba la cabeza, en ese momento yo no sabia lo que me harían. Pensaba que me matarían, por supuesto lo del vestido blanco me parecía sospechoso, pero ni en sueños pensé lo que pasaría.

Y la gente congregada, la mayoría hombres sin pareja, los mas importantes mortifagos y sangre limpia de la comunidad mágica, empezaron a pujar en una insólita subasta….por mi.

Mi mirada buscaba la de mi padre quien exhibía una sonrisa deslumbrante, mi madre me miraba con lastima. En medio de todo ese mare magnun de gente, destacaban dos sujetos, por supuesto nuestro rey sin corona, Voldemort, que estaba concentrado jugando con su maldita serpiente y mi querido primo, Theo Nott, imperturbable como siempre a un lado del gran trono donde estaba sentado el Señor Oscuro.

Theo miraba el espectáculo con cinismo, resignación y algo de burla, me imagino que hasta él, el Señor _-yo-soy- mejor -que -los –demás, _ Don _no-me-importa-un-coño-nada_ ( después de esa noche yo le añadí también el epíteto de _ Grandísimo hijo de puta_, pero no quiero adelantarme) no pudo evitar verle la gracia a ese circo romano.. Theo Nott…si…mi primo, su padre es hermano mellizo de mi madre. Nos criamos juntos, jugamos a las escondidas cuando teníamos cinco años, nos contábamos secretos, por supuesto, una maravillosa infancia en medio de una familia mortifaga. Que puedo decir, era el niño mas extraño que alguna vez hubiese conocido, callado, excéntrico y ahora que lo recuerdo, muy espeluznante, era algo gracioso vernos juntos, yo vestida como un conjunto color rosa y dos colas sosteniendo mi pelo, una brujita de lo mas normal y él vistiendo un trajecito victoriano que lo hacia lucir como el Oliver Twist de Dickens, como sea, el aspecto anticuado de Theo me provocaba ganas de burlarme sin misericordia, pero algo en la expresión de su cara, solemne, retadora y aterradora, me hacia callar inmediatamente. Theo era algo así como el Demian de la película La Profecía (si, esa la del niño que es hijo del Diablo o algo así, ahora me atragantó de viejas películas muggles de terror, es increíble cuanto me perdí en la vida por seguir ideales erróneos, nota al lector: también me gusta Stephen King).

Siguiendo con Theo/Demian, ese chico me asustaba un poco, con el añadido de que en realidad si era perfectamente capaz de lanzarte una maldición imperdonable si osabas perturbar sus meditaciones o de burlarte de su aspecto, tenia cinco años pero era algo fuera de serie. Pero soy injusta, sacando la parte del terror y el suspenso, realmente nos divertíamos jugando en el patio trasero de mi casa. Sin embargo, sus aires de superioridad intelectual me molestaban bastante, después de un tiempo, me dediqué exclusivamente a mis muñecas y él, no se, de seguro ahorcaba gatos en su habitación, cualquier cosa es posible en relación a Theo Nott, era en ese entonces y siguió siéndolo hasta que murió un antisocial (el como me afectó ese hecho, su muerte, después lo contaré, solo puedo decir que una parte de mi sintió una especie de alivio y la otra gritó hasta quedarse ronca de desazón por su desaparición) un psicópata, desgraciadamente para mi, fui victima de esa psicopatía, en un grado diferente a los demás. Igual nos alejamos por un buen tiempo. En cuanto a la ropa, las familias sangre pura no evolucionan, no tienen ni puta idea de la moda, cuando descubrí Vogue Witch a los doce años, para desgracia de las casi vacías arcas familiares, entonces si fui la más bella, moderna, glamorosa y esplendorosa bruja adolescente. Mi padre ni chistó, lo único que dijo fue "_Hay que buscarle marido rápido a esta mocosa, antes de que deshonre a la familia"._ Yo de adolescente, era algo así como un prospecto de puta. Tontee con muchos, pero no se lo di a ninguno…coqueta hasta el delirio, en apariencia una perfecta zorra, pero con mis limites bien establecidos, nada de juegos debajo de mis bragas.

Pero sigamos con el relato. Transcurrieron dos horas y al parecer el asunto de la puja iba por casi tres millones de galeones, decididamente insólito, yo en medio de toda mi estupefacción, solo pensaba "_es mucho dinero…es mucho dinero_". Observaba la codicia impresa en los ojos de mi padre y en ese momento supe que estaba perdida. No sabia si estar halagada o más cagada de lo que estaba. Lo cierto es que quien pagara tal cantidad de dinero seguro quería la cogida de su vida, algo que por descontado yo no tenia la intención de proporcionar. Como les dije antes, es humillante y despreciable que te vendan como un objeto, mis entrañas se revolvían, estaba a punto de vomitar. Pelearía por mi vida, pero ninguno de esos malditos me sodomizaría, eso era una promesa. De pronto, surgió un ganador.

-Mulciber- el nombre logró erizarme todo los vellos del cuerpo. Un despreciable y sucio asesino, un tipo todo peludo, horroroso, me miraba con tal lascivia que yo instintivamente traté de soltarme de mis captores en vano. Atrapada en un túnel sin salida, empecé a maquinar mil formas de , como escaparme de allí o en todo caso, cuando estuviera sola con el hombre, como matarlo con mis propias manos o asfixiarlo con una almohada, cualquier cosa antes de permitir cualquier tipo de intimidad.

Yo era la única que estaba sumida en el más absoluto pánico, los demás contemplaban divertidos la escena. No deseaba a ese hombre como esposo, por supuesto que no, nunca, ni en mis peores pesadillas, lo que yo quería era ser libre, respirar por mi misma, ser dueña de mi vida, no un objeto de intercambio.

Mulciber se adelantaba a hablar con mi padre para sellar el pacto, cuando de pronto sucedió lo inimaginable y yo aun me debato en la duda, fue lo mejor o lo peor, que rayos fue y porque sucedió. Lo cierto es que en mi fuero interno, sé que nunca tendré mi respuesta.

Theo Nott, mi antiguo compañero de juegos de la infancia, se caracterizaba ya de adulto por ser el tipo más imponente que hubiese visto en la vida. Es decir, no imponente en el sentido de que casi media dos metros, no, no era eso, era algo mas sobrecogedor, como siempre lucia taciturno, callado, serio, misterioso, pero además despedía una aura siniestra, lo envolvía una energía, sabias inmediatamente que si no querías ver tu culo pateado de mil formas y maneras, no debías meterte con él. Si………soy un poco chaborra y corriente para hablar, lo se, digo mas bien vulgar al pensar, pero es que es mi venganza secreta personal hacia mi institutriz francesa, hablar con acento bajo del West End. ¡Diablos! Soy una chica joven no un literato. Cada día que pasa estoy más loca y no es para menos, lo que me ha tocado vivir ha sido de los pelos. En fin, sigamos, que bueno que Max no tiene fiebre porque sino estaría ahora muy ocupada intentando regresar a mi dulce angelito al mundo de la gente sana en lugar de estar desenterrando fantasmas del pasado. Que puedo decir, soy slytherin de cabo a rabo, pero ser mamá me ofrece licencia para ser dulce hasta el coma diabético. Dulce, mamá…….extrañas palabras que no pegan ni con cola de acrílico con mi nombre, Pansy Parkinson, esa soy yo, la contradicción hecha mujer, aunque hay otra por ahí que me hace la competencia, esa que llaman Hermione Granger (me sigo adelantando, ese jugoso cuento en teoría, no lo se todavía).

Volviendo con Theo, durante nuestro siete años en Hogwarts, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que hacia, lo cierto es que casi no hablábamos, en realidad no teníamos porque, estábamos en ligas distintas, yo era la chica popular y él era el loco que no hablaba con nadie y se pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca. Nos saludábamos ocasionalmente, nos preguntábamos por la salud de nuestros respectivos padres, en fin, nos tratábamos como el par de primos molestos que éramos, mientras mas lejos mejor, cada quien a lo suyo y punto. Realmente pueden preguntarme de la vida de Theo durante esos años y no sabría que decir, yo estaba concentrada en lo mas importante, yo misma. Ah y como conseguir la atención de Draco Malfoy. Como les dije, no fue hasta después del séptimo curso que me aburrió el asunto, no tiene nada de gracia cuando el sujeto en cuestión no se da cuenta ni de que existes. Me preguntó ¿Seria que Draco tendría algún amor secreto?, porque las Greengrass (Daphne y su hermana, esa chica simpática que todos adoraban llamada Astoria, hoy día difunta como está, les aseguro que debe pertenecer a alguna corte celestial, esa niña, según dicen los entendidos, era una santa, para mi era igual de buscona que la hermana, es definitivo, las calladitas son las peores) muchos mas guapas que yo (ya saben ese tipo de belleza rubia, frágil, femenina que vuelve locos a los hombres, dos chicas diminutas y hermosas) también suspiraban por el rubio. Daphne era claramente una pequeña puta en potencia, pero Astoria definitivamente tenia aspecto de ángel. Todavía mi limitada mente no entiende como rayos fue que cayó en la casa de Slytherin ni como demonios atrapó a Malfoy, quizás fue que le enseñó el cielo que tenia entre las piernas. ¿Que se yo? Otro misterio más para la cuenta. Esas dos también participaban en la cacería del chico mas codiciado de Hogwarts.

Yo soy alta como una jirafa, genes Nott de seguro, bastante flaca, eso si, con un culo grande y firme y unas buenas tetas, pero cuando mides igual que la gran mayoría de tus amigos hombres, el ego masculino sufre bastante y te ignoran. En fin, esas dos estaban como un par de cabras locas detrás de Draco, si ningún resultado. Tiempo después Astoria se hizo del gran premio, para envidia de muchas y para despecho de su hermana. Yo, tarde, lo acepte con dignidad, me di cuenta que Draco Malfoy no era la respuesta a mi problema. De hecho, ningún hombre lo era.

Lo cierto es que mi imperturbable y siniestro primo, Theo Nott , la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso (por razones que aun desconozco tenia prerrogativas sobre el señor oscuro) salió de su ensimismamiento (provocado a lo mejor por andar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo) y me dirigió una fugaz mirada. Sus ojos azules taladraron los míos, teníamos muchos años que no hablábamos, era cierto, pero algo de la confidencialidad que habíamos adquirido cuando chicos salio a relucir. La intensidad de su mirada fue tal, que suena cliché y todo pero lo diré, me sentí desnuda ante su escrutinio (de hecho, no tarde mucho en estar de verdad desnuda entre sus brazos). En algún lugar loco de mi mente lo asumí, de todas las cosas horribles que iba a afrontar, Mulciber era la peor y Theo Nott sin duda la menos mala (y es cierto, o sea, Theo lograba cabrearme y asustarme como nadie, pero por lo menos, es mi familia).

-Por favor- creo que no salio ninguna palabra de mi garganta, solo formé la frase con mis labios. Cerré los ojos y pensé en cualquier cosa.

-Cinco millones de galeones- la voz ronca y poderosa de Theo resonó por todo el lugar. Y abrí los ojos como platos _¡Que diablos! ¡Que diablos! O sea…………….me escuchó……..me escuchó._

Mi padre nos miró a ambos alternativamente y ensanchó la sonrisa. No había tomado en cuenta a Theo, porque digamos que Theo no mostraba interés por ninguna mujer por esos entonces (existían rumores en relación una sangre sucia que tenia como supuesta amante y también con Bellatrix Lestrange, pero solo rumores, nada comprobado). Mi padre no lo pensó dos veces, que mejor que los dos primos cerrando un contrato matrimonial, todo quedaba en la familia. Por supuesto él no tenía manera de saber que estaba cayendo en una trampa. Digamos que Theo Nott no compró una esposa, solo compró una noche. Y yo gané mi libertad de alguna forma. Una muy limitada, pero el naufrago se aferra a cualquier cosa ¿No es así?

Otro día les contare como fue. Yo trato de no pensar mucho en eso. Si lo hago perdería las perspectivas y realmente no puedo y menos ahora con el susodicho bien muerto. No me hechizó, eso es seguro, solo utilizó conmigo esa aura de poder masculino que lo rodeaba para convencerme de revolcarme hasta inconsciencia con él, magnetismo sexual, que se yo, lo cierto es que no pude resistirme, me tomó e hizo conmigo lo que le dio la gana, literalmente y yo me descubrí como una mujer apasionada con él. Lo cierto es que poco después de consumado el acto, se armó la gorda, puesto que Theo se negó en redondo a casarse y yo, desflorada, desvirgada y bien cogida como estaba, ya no tenia ningún valor como objeto de intercambio para mi padre. Aun así el gran señor Nott me declaró como su posesión personal.

Pansy Parkinson, la mujer objeto, ¡Patrañas!.

Mas bien fue algo así, como que ni conmigo ni con nadie. Fue muy claro conmigo con ese punto y más aun con mi padre. Mucho después me di cuenta que formaba parte de su estrategia, para asegurarse nada mas. En realidad no tenia que hacerlo, yo no era ninguna puta por el estilo, ni por asomo, quizás una calienta testículos, pero puta jamás, aun hoy día, a pesar de que he tenido otras experiencias, soy bastante melindrosa con los hombres, de hecho después de tener sexo con él quede un poco encandilada (repito, yo era una chica de veintidós años muy estúpida e inexperta, el tipo me desvirgó, era lógico que quedase embobada por él, aunque fuese por unos días) pero creo que en ese entonces él no estaba seguro de nada ni de nadie. Un paso en falso de mi parte y arruinaría su plan. De todas formas su dominio sobre mi, solo lo ejerció una sola vez en la cama, de resto nuestro trato fue estrictamente profesional, de mortifago a mortifago. Pero nadie se metió conmigo nunca más, nadie intentó llevarme a la cama a la fuerza ni nadie me ofreció matrimonio. Yo era de Theo Nott, su propiedad. Algo así como la casita de la playa que nunca visitas. ¡Ja! Cómico no, puesto que después de eso, yo lo único que quise durante algún tiempo fue mas de su cuerpo, lo desee con una furia indómita, que poco a poco aplaque. Pronto me estrellé contra la cruel realidad, cierto, Pansy Parkinson, eres una mujer objeto. Alguna vez llegué a detestarlo con toda mi alma, luego empecé a respetarlo, Theo Nott por increíble que parezca, se ganó mi absoluto respeto. Amor, nunca lo hubo, de parte de ninguno de los dos o por lo menos de su parte, lo suyo estuvo claro desde el principio, de la mía tampoco, o eso quiero creer con todas mis fuerzas.

Theo salió de esa coyuntura como salía de todas las situaciones incomodas, una mirada asesina y mi padre no tuvo más nada que decir al respecto. Después de todo, tenia los bolsillos llenos, cinco millones de galeones es mucho dinero.

Recuerdo que salí desnuda de la habitación, todavía con el semen de Theo y la sangre de mi virginidad escurriéndose de entre mis piernas, me acerqué a mi padre y lo abofetee con toda la fuerza que fui capaz, ser vendida como una animal es algo que difícilmente puedes perdonar. Después me encerré en el baño medio día, lloré como una loca, es cierto, lo hice.

Y me preñó, así de simple, una sola noche, una sola follada, dos horas encerrado conmigo sumergido en el mar de la depravación sexual y el maldito me preñó. Adiós libertad recién adquirida. No tenia esposo, solo tenia a mi padre, por lo que no tuve mas remedio que permanecer con mi familia en mi casa. Estaba asustada, humillada, con rabia, pero al mismo tiempo tenia muchas expectativas de tener al niño, después de todo, su acto de creación fue una experiencia inolvidable para mi. Por supuesto, Robert estaba feliz, contento, ya tenia a su heredero, aunque su hija estuviese desprestigiada para siempre, él siempre supo que era un varón, no se si consultó algún vidente o le robó una bola de cristal a Sibile Trelawney, pero siempre lo supo.

El día que Max llegó a este mundo, Theo Nott apareció en escena después de largos meses sin dejarse ver. Es obvio que lo sabia, que yo estaba esperando un niño, mucho más evidente que le importaba un comino, en apariencia, porque como supe después, todo con Theo se reduce apariencias, nadie absolutamente ningún ser humano, es capaz de precisar o adivinar con certeza lo que hay dentro de su maquiavélica cabeza. A veces siento que solo fue a llenar el requisito, presentarse allí para decirle al mundo mágico, que a pesar de que yo no era su esposa ni su mujer ni nada en realidad si a eso vamos, el niño era de él, por lo cual era intocable, creo que la mayoría de los mortifagos así lo entendieron. Nadie comentó el tema de la paternidad de Nott ni en privado ni a vox populi, pronto perdió su importancia el jugoso comentario, como si hubiesen lanzado un obliavte colectivo (de hecho a veces pienso que él lo hizo) sobre la comunidad mágica, lo cierto es que Max permaneció seguro en mi casa el resto de la guerra, eso es una de las cosas por la cual Theo Nott se ganó mi respeto, soy una serpiente, pero con mi hijo soy una perfecta leona. En los juicios que siguieron a la derrota de Voldemort, me salvé de Azkaban por un pelo, gracias a ser la madre de un niño pequeño, justifique mis acciones argumentando que solo defendí a mi hijo. Inexplicablemente nadie mencionó la identidad del padre y yo tampoco lo hice. No me atreví, después de todo el desmadre que Theo Nott cometió, yo estaba aterrada, no por mi, por el niño.

Volviendo al parto, mientras yo maldecía al mundo entre los dichosos dolores, llegó él con su cara inconmovible e inexpugnable. Yo ni lo miraba, es decir, yo estaba convencida de que me despreciaba, sino ¿Por qué rayos no se había casado conmigo? soy orgullosa, después me di cuenta que estaba equivocada en algunas de mis apreciaciones respecto al carácter y personalidad de Theo Nott, el tiempo me ayudó a aprender a interpretarlo, nunca me despreció, al contrario, yo era para él especial, alguien único, importante. ¡Oh no! No se equivoquen no es el "especial" o el "importante" de una novela rosa. Espérense.

Theo observaba a todos los humanos que lo rodeaban con detenimiento y la gran mayoría lucían para él de un tono gris, opacos, nada interesantes, de vez en cuando, raramente aparecía alguien que destellaba envuelto en una especie de luz intensa, brillante para él, como yo misma, Voldemort y otros pocos , seres humanos que se salían completamente del montón (ya sea por poderosos o por peculiares), que capturaban inmediatamente su atención y que le fascinaban, también existen esas personas que él ve en tecnicolor, como si fuesen un arco iris (aunque en ese renglón creo que solo están: Hermione Granger, ya les contare de ella, otra victima al igual que yo, y mi hijo, mi Max, carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre), multitud colores agrupados que evocan los miles de sentimientos que esos dos seres provocan en ese hombre que de resto es duro y frío como un iceberg. No era mi belleza ni mis recién descubiertas habilidades en la cama lo que Theo Nott buscaba y quería de mi, era otra cosa, mis otros recién afinados dones, lo que hacia que yo fuese única, especial, insustituible para Theodore Nott.

Sin embargo, yo estaba en el fondo furiosa por su rechazo, despechada, sin saber exactamente que era lo que sentía ni porque lo sentía, se lo achaqué al revuelo hormonal de mi embarazo. Aun de patas abiertas en una cama retorciéndome del dolor, mi amor propio herido se manifestó, le dí al bastardo un poco de su propia medicina, lo ignoré olímpicamente y cuando tuvo la osadía de llamarme por mi nombre, creo que le dije más groserías e insultos de lo que le había ofrecido hasta el momento en mi vida. ¿Y saben lo que hizo el muy hijo de puta?, me sonrío, sin mas, me sonrío. Obviamente eso me enfureció más y puje con todas mis fuerzas. Max asomó su cabecita finalmente y él lo sacó de mis entrañas. Los medimagos se lo permitieron, nunca he sabido porque toda la gente que conozco no puede resistirse a Theo Nott, su voluntad prevalece ante todo, créanlo, soy plenamente consciente de ese hecho. Lo cierto es que él oficialmente atendió mi parto. Cuando el niño nació y oí su llanto, no puedo describir la sensación que me embargo, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí feliz, me olvide de todo, del dolor, de mi padre, de Nott, de Voldemort, creo que ese fue mi momento de gloria, mi epifanía personal, mi milagro. Estaba temblorosa y lloraba como una imbécil, pronto me incorporé de la cama y extendí mis brazos, buscando como una desesperada a mi bebé.

Theo miraba al niño con curiosidad, fue raro observarlos, Theo estaba fascinado con el bebé, nunca jamás volví a ver esa expresión en su cara, absoluta satisfacción, su rostro se transformó, no lucia intimidante en absoluto, parecía….¿contento?...Los hombres son criaturas extrañas, cuando se enfrentan cara a cara con la prueba viva de su virilidad, un hijo, simplemente dejan caer todas sus mascaras, conozco lo suficiente a Nott para saber que ese momento fue especial, aunque después de comportase como un cerdo, es que una hiena tiene mas sentido de la paternidad que él, se los aseguro. Después de un largo rato, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo lo quería conmigo me lo dió. Compartimos un extraño momento de intimidad los tres, él bajo el tirante de mi bata con brusquedad para exponer mis senos y pegó al niño a mi pecho. Yo gemí de la sorpresa, me sentía intimidada.

-Así esta mejor- me dijo con esa voz ronca que siempre admiré de él, puro poder absoluto- él comerá y tú te recuperaras más pronto- inesperadamente me besó la mejilla y acarició mi cabeza, yo sentí sus labios tibios en contacto con mi piel y se me erizaron los vellos, pero créanlo, no fue por pánico precisamente. Después, a punta de pura fuerza de voluntad y orgullo herido, me hice inmune al "efecto Nott".

-Lo hiciste muy bien- susurró de nuevo a mi oído, rozando mi mejilla con sus labios, no es que Theo anteriormente no lo hubiese hecho, tocarme, besarme, ¡Merlín santo!, concebir a Max requirió de algo mas complejo que simples rocecitos, era que cada movimiento cada acción de él era premeditada, eso yo siempre lo había sabido. Me agradaba pero por momentos me entraba un pánico irracional, yo siempre consideré a Theo como un hombre espeluznante.

Theo Nott me sedujo, usando todas sus artimañas de eso estoy segura, funcionó como la maquina despiadada que era, puro análisis y pura conjura, planes dentro de mas planes. No fue frío conmigo, pero si distante, no se entregó en cuerpo y alma a mí, mas bien se dedicó a aprovecharse toda mi inexperiencia y utilizarla a su favor, no fue hipócrita pero no me dejó ver su alma mientras teníamos sexo, eso siempre me descolocó, pero de alguna manera, en ese momento, con el niño en brazos, esos inusuales gestos de cariño yo los sentía sinceros, pero como todas las cosas buenas en la vida, no duró mucho. Quizás quiso demostrarme que después de todo no era tan inconmovible como pretendía aparentar ante todos. Un gesto solo para mi, que le había dado un hijo, nadie fue testigo de esa insólita escena, estábamos solos, nosotros tres, en una alocada reunión familiar. Puras tonterías, en realidad ni puta idea de porque lo hizo. Cuadro Familiar. Es escabroso pensarlo así, pero Max es el hijo y el primo segundo de Theo Nott, y yo soy su madre y al mismo tiempo, también su prima, es un rompecabezas esto de la endogamia entre sangres limpias.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti. Sabia que no me decepcionarías, el niño está sano, es perfecto, hermoso como tú. Y será un brujo excepcional por ser hijo de quien es- si su propósito era lisonjearme con esas palabras, lo logró.

-Su nombre es Maximilian- fue lo único que logré articular en medio de mi aturdimiento.

-En todo caso, cualquier cosa es más adecuada que Theodore- fue su anodina respuesta, luego le dirigió las únicas palabras que mi hijo escucharía dirigidas a él de parte de su progenitor mientras vivió -Maximilian Parkinson, espero que crezcas para que enorgullezcas a tu madre. De tu padre es mejor que te olvides.

Yo temblé de indignación al escuchar eso, pero en todo caso ¿Qué podría hacer? Theo Nott fue y siempre será solo el donante de semen, para nada el padre de Max, nunca se ocupó de él, jamás preguntó por él o por mi, no lo hizo a consciencia lo se, es que simplemente que nunca le importamos. Yo, Pansy, soy el padre y la madre de Max, lo único que él tiene o necesita. Lo que yo no sabia es que él dispusó inmediatamente un fidecomiso de veinte millones de galeones para mi hijo luego de que nació, separándolo del legado Nott completamente, solo lo supe años después, cuando mi padre me dio los papeles. Max tenia su vida asegurada y Theo Nott la conciencia menos sucia, a mi modo de ver las cosas.

Antes de salir de la habitación, se volteo y me miró, cualquier sentimiento anterior fue expulsado, su ojos estaban de nuevo vacíos. La muralla se levantó de nuevo, infranqueable para mí. Después de todo, yo no era nadie para él.

-Hora de pagar Pansy- dijo- te he hecho uno, no mejor dicho, dos grandes favores. Te salvé de un esposo cruel y ahora tienes a un hijo de quien ocuparte, la excusa perfecta para hacer lo que te de la gana, en parte. Tienes dos semanas para recuperarte del parto, te quiero en la línea de fuego. Tengo grandes planes para ti y tus dones.

¡Oh! se me olvido decirles. Soy una bruja médium, solo nacen unas pocas cada mil años y yo soy una de las afortunadas o desgraciadas según sea el punto de vista, puedo ver espíritus, puedo obligarlos a materializarse, controlarlos si no son muy fuertes y puedo luchar contra ellos, pero siempre traté de no provocarlos, pasar desapercibida, es un don muy ingrato, si los molestas lo suficiente, ellos pueden matarte, y yo no soy infalible, mucho menos inmortal. Soy una poderosa médium, lo que llaman una **"Slayer**", una destructora de espíritus y demonios, por una extraña coincidencia, mi pequeño Max, también lo es, me di cuenta inmediatamente, su aura chocó con la mía cuando nos miramos a los ojos por primera vez, después lo supe, va en los genes. Eso es algo que nadie sabe. Me di cuenta….por casualidad. Era…es mi secreto, si Voldemort lo hubiese sabido, hubiese sido un desastre, es cierto, soy una traidora…pero lo hice para protegerme y también, luego, por proteger a mi hijo. De alguna forma, Theo Nott, usando ese sexto sentido prodigioso que tiene y esa capacidad de análisis que lo aleja de lo que es ser un mago común y corriente se dio cuenta de mi poder.

En ese momento lo encajé todo, Theo Nott no hacia un movimiento en falso, jamás, todo ese teatro, la puja, los cinco millones de galeones, no compró una mujer para una noche, ni una madre para un hijo, no salvó a su prima de las garras de un miserable e indigno Mulciber, no, para nada, lo que hizo fue asegurarse, que una de las "**Slayer**" mas poderosas, la única que existía en el mundo mágico actual, estuviese dispuesta a trabajar a su lado. Y me ató con un cordón de oro a él, es el padre de mi hijo, sabe que no puedo hacerle daño sin morir en el acto, que no puedo traicionarlo, una magia antigua lo protege, nuestro vínculo es Max, la existencia del bebé selló el encantamiento mas poderoso existente. Que Max fuese también un **Slayer s**olo constituyó una inesperada pero bien recibida sorpresa para él. Theo Nott es el demonio, el rey de la manipulación. Y yo caí redondita en sus garras.

0o0

**Slayer: asesino portador de una espada****.**

**Ahí se los dejo, libre interpretación**

DEJEN REVIEWS


	14. Una bienvenida infernal

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola a todos. Espero que la espera no haya sido tanta. Les invito a mi nuevo proyecto, un blog llamado Fickers Attack, la dirección es w w w punto fickersattack punto wordpress punto com (ya saben, cambien punto por . y estarán a velocidad de la luz en la pagina).

Gracias a todos por los reviews. Les prometo muchísimas mas aventuras en este fic. No los retardo más. A leer. Banda sonora, Rocket Queen de Gun´s and Rosesy Crazy on you de Heart (canciones muy viejas por cierto, buen rock). Para cerrar Linkin Park y Lying from you.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo II El Mecanismo Terrenal

Capitulo 14 Una bienvenida infernal.

La estancia era imponente, revestida de mármol negro en su totalidad, una habitación en donde sin duda cabrían cómodamente mas de cien personas, sin embargo, a pesar de estar ricamente decorada, el ambiente era opresivo, asfixiante, pero no succionaba el aire, mas bien era como si todo el lugar o alguna presencia en este quisiese apoderarse de sus almas. El ambiente era frío y húmedo, Hermione esta vez no había tenido que devanarse los sesos para confirmar que seguían aún bajo tierra y por lo tanto, no podía activar los giratiempos para salir de allí, so pena de regresar y quedar atrapados en las profundidades de la tierra.

Estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa dispuesta en el medio de ese gran salón, ella estaba al lado de Draco Malfoy, se acomodó recta en su silla, con la mente confusa todavía por todo el tropel de recuerdos que se agolpaban de manera súbita en su cerebro. Dos días…dos días …con los sentidos adormecidos, enajenada, teniendo sexo como una desesperada con Draco Malfoy, bebiendo de sus labios como si estos fuesen el Elixir de la Vida, uniéndose carnalmente a él en cualquier posición, en todo momento, a toda hora. No recordaba haber ingerido algún alimento, apenas bebieron de cuencos de plata que tenían a los lados de la cama, un liquido parecido a agua, no estaba segura. Recordaba haberse bañado, ambos, juntos, reposar desnudos en una tina, uno encima del otro, refrescando sus cuerpos, relajando sus agarrotados músculos después de tanta actividad física, para de nuevo reanudar la faena totalmente revitalizados. Solo existía él, su cuerpo, su voz, sus caricias y sus besos, jamás en la vida había experimentando tal plenitud, tal explosión sensual de sus sentidos. Tratando de exiliar de su cabeza, esos turbadores recuerdos, ella no pudo resistir observarlo por el rabillo del ojo, al igual que ella esta con la espalda pegada en la silla, alto, viril, con su cara de piedra en apariencia imperturbable, cuando su mirada conectó la suya, la desvío más por orgullo que por vergüenza. Era inaudito, desde su punto de vista, casi imperdonable después de haber dicho no en todos los idiomas conocidos, resultaba que su cuerpo había dicho que si de todas las maneras posibles.

Nicolás Tesla estaba sentado frente a ellos, en esa mesita cuadrada que estaba dispuesta con una cena bien surtida, regada con vino tinto. Hermione no dejaba de asombrarse ante el festín ante sus ojos, frutas de todos los colores, faisán, carnes rojas, suculentas salsas sazonadas con especias exóticas, cuyo aroma hacia que le picase la nariz. Al parecer Tesla era hombre entregado a todos los placeres que pudiese ofrecerle su corta estadía terrenal y al parecer quería contagiarlos de su hedonismo, primero sexo sin cuartel y luego un banquete. Draco, quien se había mantenido en silencio desde que habían llegado, tomó una copa y la llevó directo a sus labios con la intensión de calmar su sed. Hermione con rapidez le agarró el brazo con fuerza, y no sin dificultad, lo obligó a dejar la copa sobre la mesa. Draco la miró fastidiado.

-¿A que viene tanta posesividad?-le dijo Draco en tono de reproche fingido- te estas acostumbrando demasiado rápido. Me acuesto contigo y ya te crees mi dueña.,

-No seas estúpido- dijo ella en voz baja, acercándose a su oído, Draco sintió su aliento en el cuello y de nuevo sintió el calor inundando su cuerpo, ella se acercó mas a él sin apartar la mirada de Tesla quien le ofrecía una mirada burlona- no comas ni bebas nada. Esto parece ser lo que siempre fue, una maldita trampa.

-Tienes razón- dijo él girando su rostro para quedar a centímetros de la cara de Hermione, ella se apartó enseguida, casi se besaban por accidente- como siempre.

Hermione siguió con la mano sujetando el brazo de Draco, lo hacia con bastante fuerza, él con su mano libre, capturó la de ella y la obligó a soltarlo, no sin antes enredar momentáneamente sus dedos con los de ellas y acariciarlos levemente. Hermione retiró la mano inmediatamente y la colocó en su regazo, la abrió y cerró un par de veces, intentando aliviar el entumecimiento que le había provocado, como siempre, el contacto con la piel del hombre era electricidad pura.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- preguntó Draco, ya sin ninguna intención de probar bocado. Aunque su estomago rugía por el hambre, entró directamente a la conversación.

-Activaste el Artefacto Infernal- dijo Tesla, atravesándolo con sus oscuros ojos, una mirada repleta sabiduría y a la vez maquiavélica, unos ojos que habían mirado el mundo y la historia por miles de años, un hombre para lo que casi nada constituía una novedad- para mi eso es una razón de celebración.

Hermione resopló disgustada. Draco la miró de reojo. Él debería estar de acuerdo con Tesla, cada vez se acercaba más a su objetivo, pero no lo estaba, eso era seguro, si él tuviese 14 años de nuevo, estaría festejando, en su inconsciencia e ignorancia, pero ya no era mas un niño prospecto de mortifago, era un hombre que había sufrido y padecido. Y ese hombre, tenía una duda creciéndole en el pecho, de nuevo el cuestionamiento si lo que estaba haciendo era realmente la solución. Quizás era muy fácil achacárselo a Hermione Granger, que su presencia lograba desestabilizarlo, hacerlo dudar, quizás era cierto, pero también había otra cosa. Dentro de si, Draco Malfoy sabía que no iba por el camino recto, pero no había otra forma a su alcance, no podía dejar perder el chance, lo único de lo que estaba realmente seguro, era que Astoria y su hijo merecían el sacrificio.

-He vagado incontables siglos por este mundo y por otros- Tesla siguió en su disertación- y pocas veces soy testigo de hechos que rompen por completo la cotidianidad. Cuando el Viajero vino a mí y me designó como guardian del Artefacto Infernal, tenía la expectativa de ver el mecanismo funcionando algún día. De hecho, intenté hacerlo, pero como ya les dije, yo no lo se absolutamente todo, algunos conocimientos me han sido negados y no pude....no pude hacerlo. Tú…..lo hiciste- de nuevo Draco sintió el peso de esa milenaria mirada sobre él- por supuesto estoy profundamente complacido por ese hecho, el mecanismo que rige la transformación de la energia oscura funciona a la perfección. Toda la materia que soy, de lo que estoy hecho, lo siente de esa forma. Cuando todos funcionen al unísono, seremos testigos algo único en este universo.

-¿Tú no estás atado a esta época?- preguntó Hermione curiosa- no decías que no te quedaba tiempo o algo así.

-Es cierto- dijo Tesla- no me queda mucho tiempo en esta época y en esta forma humana. Pero digamos que solicitare permiso para ver desde otro plano astral lo que sucederá aquí. De seguro será algo bien interesante.

-Yo……- Hermione miró a Draco a los ojos- yo no puedo permitirlo. Es una aberración. Insisto en que no sabemos que sucederá.

-Hasta ahora- contestó Draco que se revolvió en su asiento inquieto hasta encontrar acomodo, apretó con las manos ambos brazos de la silla - no ha sucedido nada de lo que dices. Es pura especulación pseudo-científica.

-Sra. Granger……Hermione- dijo Tesla, quien ahora aparentaba ser un hada buena y conciliadora en lugar de lucir como un maniático pervertido. Al parecer podía hacer gala de varias facetas en su carácter o quizás padecía un trastorno de personalidad múltiple, Hermione no sabia que pensar, pero en su fuero interno tampoco tenias muchas ganas de averiguarlo- usted tiene poderosas y creíbles razones para evitar que el fenómeno suceda. Sin embargo, le auguro que cada vez tendrá más obstáculos. Por lo que se, este tipo de mecanismos, y no es que sepa mucho de este en particular si a eso vamos, pero en general los asuntos donde magia y ciencia trabajan juntos funcionan de la misma forma, como decía, el mecanismo infernal debe tener su propios medios de autopreservarse. Mientras más de ellos entren en funcionamiento, más difícil será para usted detenerlos o llegar a destruirlos. Esa es mi teoría. Por otro lado, después de lo acontecido aquí, usted bien podría reflexionar y considerar sus opciones, el hombre que tiene a su lado ha demostrado que no esta dispuesto a seguir enfrentándola, usted lo sabe, lo sintió, si sigue por este camino, será desdichada.

-Seré desdichada de cualquier forma- dijo ella mordazmente. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero lo que había sucedido entre ella y Draco, había despertado algo dormido en ella, una necesidad apremiante de amar y ser amada. Lo trágico era que debido a la circunstancias, no tenían ninguna posibilidad- creo que esta claro el motivo por el cual Malfoy está metido en esta aventura- Draco iba a decir algo pero ella lo contuvo- Espera no he terminado.

-Tú no puedes ser tan injusta- dijo él- te lo he explicado al derecho y al revés.

-Es inaudito escuchar de ti la palabra justicia- contestó ella airada- no olvides que pese a tu arrepentimiento, fuiste un mortifago. No hables de justicia frente a mí.

-Soy humano- contestó Draco- soy susceptible a cometer errores. He metido la pata, una y otra vez, he matado y me arrepiento de las vidas inocentes que arrebate, pero no de quienes ciertamente lo merecían, incluyendo algunos de los tuyos, aquellos a quienes tu inocentemente llamabas "compañeros" cuando era igual o peores a los mortifagos a quienes combatían. A veces soy tan condenadamente humano que apesto, soy un maldito saco de arrepentimiento, y mi orgullo no me deja arrastrarme pidiendo perdón mas de lo que lo he hecho, si eso es lo que esperas de mi, puedes salir por esa puerta porque no lo haré. Pero llevo un peso en mi consciencia y es haber permitido que otros pagaran por mi traición. En el caso que nos ocupa, mi mujer y mi hijo.

Hermione suspiró

- Por favor no mal interpretes mis palabras. Tú quieres recuperar a tu esposa y a tu hijo, por el motivo que sea, cualquiera es valido para ti, al mismo tiempo, sucede lo que pasó….entre tú y yo- Hermione tragó grueso y miró a Tesla- puedes disculparnos un momento esto es personal.

Tesla asintió y desapareció.

-Yo no estoy arrepentido de haberme acostado contigo- Draco se sentó rígido en su silla y la enfrentó - quizás no haya sido lo mas practico pero no fue falso.

-No fue una mentira, fue lo mas real que he vivido en años y a la vez un sueño del que es duro despertar- dijo ella con evidente tensión en su voz- pero a pesar de cualquier consideración y de que sintamos lo que sea que sintamos, tú y yo no vamos a cambiar de opinión respecto al asunto mas importante, el de los artefactos, por lo cual considero- ella bajó la mirada- que deberíamos olvidar esto que sucedió aquí….para siempre.

-Olvidar…….- a Draco se le secó la garganta de pronto. Si, eso seria lo mejor, olvidarla, pero no podía, demonios que no podía. Ella estaba incrustada en cada centímetro de su ser.

-Esto es una distracción- dijo ella- tú y yo jamás lograremos un entendimiento ni con esto ni con lo otro. Yo no puedo conciliar amar a alguien y querer acostarte con otra persona.

-Pues te daré una mala noticia- dijo Draco con acritud- Acabas de hacerlo.

Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo Draco? ¿Qué implicaciones tenia?

- Tú me lo negarías mil veces pero algo en tus ojos me dice que es así, te sientes culpable, y no es por Astoria ni por mi, es por otra cosa, ¿Quizás otro hombre?- dijo Draco sin ocultar sus celos y lo violento que se sentía ante esa perspectiva que se abría frente a sus ojos como una gran verdad, él lo había escuchado de sus labios hacia unas cuantas semanas atrás, ella había amado a ese ser que él odiaba con toda su alma- me resulta increíble que alguna vez hayas estado enamorada de ese hombre, pero yo no estoy acusándote, solo me importa lo que se que sientes por mi, por minúsculo e insignificante que pueda parecer. Pero si quieres olvidarlo, lo haremos, me parece bien, no hay problema Hermione, será como tú lo pides. Esto no sucedió mas que en nuestro cerebro, tienes razón, es intranscendental, un estorbo, una molestia.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas en serio?- preguntó ella sintiendo como cada palabra se clavaba en su pecho como un puñal. Respiró profundo, no pensó que aquello que ella decía con tanta soltura, dirigido esta vez a su persona fuese tan hiriente.

-¿No es eso acaso lo que quieres escuchar?- dijo él con rabia- que no significas nada para mi

-¿Quién diablos puede entenderte Draco Malfoy?- exclamó ella con furia.

-No ¿Quién diablos puede entenderte a ti Hermione Granger?- grito él- No es eso lo que quieres, o deseas otra cosa. Mejor aun ¿Qué demonios esperas de mí?

-Dime algo- dijo ella- si Astoria no hubiese muerto, si estuvieses con ella y yo me hubiese cruzado en tu camino. ¿Sentirías algo por mí?

Draco quedó congelado en el sitio. Miles de respuestas lo atosigaban, ninguna mejor que otra. Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No lo se- fueron sus palabras finales- por Dios Santo que no lo se. Y tú, ¿Si todavía….

-Yo tampoco lo se- dijo ella, respondiendo a la no formulada pregunta de Draco-y eso creo que es el punto álgido de esto. Estamos en una situación imposible, con sentimientos imposibles, estamos vulnerables, nos han pasado cosas…horribles…no es casualidad lo que nos sucede, ni tampoco ninguna tontería, tenemos un punto en común y quizás dentro de nosotros existía algo desde hacia tiempo que finalmente pudo tomar forma e encontró su oportunidad, pero al mismo tiempo cada uno quiere algo distinto y eso no es compatible para nada. No existe solución, no habrá final feliz para los dos. Entiendes el punto Malfoy, antes de que perdamos las perspectivas, olvidemos que sucedió.

-Eres la única persona que conozco que intenta razonar sobre un sentimiento- dijo él-analizando, justificándolo, diseccionándolo como si fuese una animal de laboratorio. Quieres que te diga algo Hermione, no se puede, es imposible, sientes o no sientes y no puedes controlarlo.

-Yo no estoy tratando de hacer un compendio científico de lo que sentimos- dijo ella- solo estoy tratando de que no perdamos mas de lo que hemos perdido.

-¿Recuerdas todo?- preguntó él de pronto- todo lo que nos ha pasado en estos dos días.

-Memorias vienen y van- dijo ella- pero en esencia creo que lo recuerdo todo.

-Yo también- dijo él con su voz ronca y aterciopelada- recuerdo tus ojos cerrados, tus besos exigentes, recuerdo tu cuerpo fusionado con el mío, recuerdo estar haciéndote el amor como nunca se lo he hecho a ninguna mujer y te recuerdo diciéndome "te quiero" y se que recuerdas que yo te dije lo mismo.

-Vivimos una fantasía- dijo ella, bombardeada por todas esas imágenes eróticas que las palabras de él habían evocado en su mente- estábamos en medio de un sueño. Nuestro subconsciente habló por nosotros, estábamos ajenos a nuestra realidad. En un mundo ideal, quizás funcionase de esa forma, pero volvimos Draco Malfoy, nuestro presente es lo que es. Tú y yo estamos en bandos distintos, en esta guerra por los Artefactos Infernales.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- preguntó él- dímelo.

-Te lo he repitido hasta el cansancio. Quiero que te retires, que olvides tu búsqueda, que aceptes lo que fue y que vivas tu vida.

-¿Contigo?- preguntó él inesperadamente. El corazón de Hermione empezó a bombear con fuerza- en el improbable caso que yo deje todo, ¿Que me darías a cambio?

Lo que Draco no sabía, era que había puesto la bandeja más tentadora posible enfrente de una hambrienta. Hermione se mordió un labio, todo él era una promesa de felicidad, de placidez sexual. Se sintió amada, por supuesto que si, desearla de nuevo sentir lo mismo. Olvidar todos esos años en donde sintió enloquecer, donde su amor no tenia ninguna resonancia sobre Theo Nott, cuando nada mas importaba que lo que él deseaba. Tenia una nueva posibilidad por explorar. Y a pesar de que Draco Malfoy era Draco Malfoy, en esos momentos vividos juntos, le había demostrado que ciertamente era el hombre que ella quería para si, incluyendo todos esos malditos defectos tan propios de él que la sacaban de sus casillas. Hermione cerró los ojos, pero no, las cosas no eran tan fáciles, el mundo no era una utopia, ella, ambos tenían responsabilidades. Y el cambio, en todo caso, tenía que generarse en su interior y tenia que tener otra causa diferente a la lujuria.

-No quiero que lo hagas por mi- dijo ella- quiero que lo hagas por ti mismo, porque has cambiando de opinión, porque te has dado cuenta que es una atrocidad. No puedes ser tan egoísta, no es factible el cambio de una mujer por otra mujer, solo para que no estés solo, así no funciona el mundo, no es justo para Astoria ni para mí ni para nadie. El mundo no puede estar sujeto a los caprichos de un solo hombre. Yo no lo aceptaría de ninguna forma,

-Hermione- dijo Draco, estaba dolido, pero trató de ocultarlo- no seas necia. No malinterpretes mis preguntas. Tú eres importante, pero no eres lo más importante. No creo tener que repetírtelo. Yo hice una promesa, que vale mas que cualquier cosa, que cualquier mujer, que cualquier amor, un juramento que no pretendo romper.

-¿No hay cambio de opinión?- afirmó ella mas que preguntar.

-No lo hay- dijo él- en eso siempre has tenido la razón. No tenemos ninguna posibilidad, nunca la hubo ni nunca la habrá de seguro.

-Entonces no hay mas nada que discutir- dijo ella.

-No- dijo él- y si olvidarte, fingir que nunca sucedió es lo que quieres así lo haré.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella.

-No quiero herirte- dijo él- no quiero tener que matarte.

-Eso ya no esta en tus manos- confirmó ella- y no veo que haya otra forma. Seguimos siendo enemigos.

-Voy a sacarte del medio- dijo él decidido- aunque tengan que encerrarte bajo siete llaves.

-Solo inténtalo- respondió ella desafiante.

-No me retes- dijo él, sus ojos grises se congelaron por un instante. Hermione no lo dudo ni un segundo, Draco estaba hablando en serio- nunca lo hagas. No soy un pelele, soy un hombre, y si tengo que demostrártelo por las malas lo haré.

-No lo hago- dijo ella- solo quiero que aprendas a respetarme, a mi y a mis decisiones. Draco Malfoy yo no soy tu responsabilidad.

-No Hermione- dijo él con amargura- son otros lo que dependen de mí.

Tesla apareció de improviso en una silla flotante, con lentitud y gracia se posó de nuevo sobre el piso, cargaba con él una botella rellena de un extraño líquido de color azul, se levantó de su asiento, fue caminando hacia donde estaban ellos y les llenó a cada uno una copa.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Hermione suspicaz mirando el líquido azul brillante que se arremolinaba en su copa.

-Es muy inteligente de su parte ser tan cautelosa, mi querida señora- dijo Tesla- pero a veces las reticencias deben echarse a un lado, creo que usted en este viaje lo ha comprobado más de una vez con el Sr. Malfoy.

-Pretende que nos bebamos ese brebaje, ¡No sea tan iluso Tesla!- gruñó Draco, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que la sed hacia que su garganta ardiese.

-Creo que han descubierto que soy un maestro en el arte de los sueños, el subconsciente y el manejo de los arquetipos-dijo Tesla con autosuficiencia- también puedo leer los corazones y veo bastante duda en los de ustedes- luego miró detenidamente a Hermione y le dijo- Usted guarda secretos entre secretos, el pasado regresa para torturarla y las nuevas posibilidades ciertamente la asustan, sin embargo es valiente y esta comprometida con su destino, no veo ansia de poder, eso es bueno, usted todo lo hace desinteresadamente, pero es hora de que sea mas maliciosa y menos tonta. Yo le digo, Hermione Granger ya que usted esta tan segura de ser infalible, siga a sus instintos, estos nunca le han fallado, sin embargo le auguro que cometerá un terrible error de juicio.

Hermione sintió como se le achinaba la piel ante el escrutinio de Nicolás Tesla, que ser tan extraño para ella era esa maldita hada.

-Yo no soy ninguna estúpida- dijo ella tratando de defenderse- ni ninguna inocentona.

-No eres ninguna de las dos cosas- contestó Draco- eres simplemente una testaruda de marca mayor.

-Mira quien habla- respondió Hermione.

Luego Tesla dirigió su mirada a Draco.

-Usted es orgulloso y déspota, eternamente inconforme porque nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de demostrar quien es, ahora finalmente tiene su oportunidad, sin embargo lo inesperado le hizo frente y trata de torcerlo a su favor, como toda las situaciones que enfrenta en la vida. Esta mujer que tiene al lado es su principal debilidad, pero es lo más intenso que ha pasado en su vida, en sus propias palabras, lo leo en su corazón, la quiso sin saberlo desde que era un niño y cuando lo entiende al fin, se ve en un dilema.

-Es eso cierto, desde chico tú…acaso…yo no sabia nada, no puedo ni imaginarme que tú…- dijo Hermione. Draco siguió observándola, estaba incomodo, realmente abordar ese asunto tan patético y lamentable no era su idea de llevar la conversación. Miró con rencor a Tesla y visto que a lo hecho pecho, se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Qué crees?- exclamó él- a un tipo como yo no le nacen los sentimientos de un día para otro por generación espontánea. Digamos que he tenido una larga y ardua batalla por muchos años en mi cabeza, declarándote en mi fuero interno como mi mayor estupidez.

-Eres un imbécil sabias- dijo ella.

-Esta muy claro que te gustan los imbéciles, ¿Quieres que te haga una lista acaso? Solo para recordar- contestó él alzando la copa que tenia en la mano-ciertamente mi imbécibilidad para ti forma parte de mi atractivo. Brindo por ello.

-Fuiste, sigues siendo y serás un insoportable engreído- dijo ella.

-Y tú una necia si a eso vamos- contraatacó Draco, nada dispuesto a perder el duelo verbal luego alzó una mano para solicitar que no lo interrumpiesen-es cierto, no lo niego, intente quitármela de la cabeza, era una incoherencia, estábamos en guerra, ella había decidido su camino, yo también, por Dios, si ni siquiera cruzábamos palabras, me gustaba mucho, al igual que otras chicas, pero con ella era mas por estar prohibida que por otra cosa. Y admiraba su forma de ser, tan decidida, tan …tan….temeraria. Metiéndose siempre en problemas y arriesgando la vida para salvarle el pellejo a su amigo Potter. Eso me parecía muy atractivo, siempre me gustaron las chicas con carácter fuerte. Por eso la insultaba, para llamar su atención, ¿Es increíble que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso Hermione? Era tan evidente que al final, después que Zabinni me hiciese ver que estaba quedando como un idiota frente a todos, dejé de hacerlo. Pero no había ninguna oportunidad, era imposible, éramos lo que éramos, yo un sangre limpia Malfoy, tú una hija de muggles, estábamos en posiciones bien encontradas, traté de hacer mi vida, tú también. Es ilógico que te molestes por esa tontería, éramos unos niños, es cierto, te insulté, te vejé, trate de humillarte, pero lo hice por frustración, yo era un chico tonto como son todos los chicos a esa edad. Te lo repito Hermione, lo del pasado no tiene que ver con lo de ahora. Es un asunto completamente diferente, tiene otra dimensión. Una cosa condujo a la otra, pero no es lo mismo.

-Nunca te presté gran atención- dijo ella- tú lo dijiste eras un niño tonto. No es por eso que me molesto, simplemente me asombra tu capacidad de negación.

-Yo digo lo mismo- dijo Draco a punto de perder su paciencia- respecto a ti. ¿Si te hubiese dicho en cuarto año, Granger me gustas mucho, será que un día de estos salimos juntos a Hosgmade? ¿Qué hubieses contestado?

-Me hubiese reído en tu cara- dijo ella- y luego me lanzaba un _obliavte_ a mi misma para olvidar para siempre ese momento tan insólito, no sin antes lanzarte un puñetazo directo a la cara por burlarte de mi de esa forma.

-No lo dudo- dijo él, miró a Tesla- Es por eso que no me le acercaba ni a dos metros. No había ninguna posibilidad que yo dijese algo así y que ella me creyese. Estuvimos condenados desde el principio.

-Tú pudiste ser alguien diferente si te hubieses comportado de otra manera-dijo ella- por ser Slytherin no te hubiésemos apartado, al principio fuiste tú el que discriminaste.

-Yo le ofrecí mi amistad a Potter, él la rechazo y un Malfoy jamás acepta un no como respuesta y de eso eres mas que consciente Hermione. Tú debes saberlo, puesto que fuiste victima de ese mantra- dijo él- ser un Slytherin es más que pertenecer a una casa es una actitud ante la vida. Y tú eras mi enemiga natural, una sangre sucia, no había nada más que hacer. A veces el apellido, la herencia y la sangre pesa más en la mente de un niño que cualquier otra cosa, menos aún un sentimiento embrionario que jamás llego a definirse como tal. Afortunadamente, me he golpeado lo suficiente en la vida para darme cuenta que cometí una equivocación, pero por otro lado, no puedo negar que si no hubiese sido por las experiencias que tuve, yo no fuese hoy día lo que soy.

-No cambiarias- dijo ella consternada- nada.

-Solo cambiaria dos cosas- dijo Draco pensativo- Voldemort, con todo lo que significó mi adhesión a esa causa y la manera en que te trate porque se que fue injusta. De resto….nada mas.

-¿Por qué nos enfrentas de esta forma?- preguntó ella a Tesla- abres antiguas heridas del pasado, esta conversación no tiene pies ni cabeza.

-Déjalo hablar- dijo Draco cansinamente ya resignado al hecho que iban a desenterrar los fantasmas de un pasado bien lejano y aparentemente concluido- creo que es necesario que aclaremos algunas cosas y creo que Tesla, si bien no se con que intención, esta ayudando maravillosamente a enfrentarnos a la verdad incomoda de lo que fue nuestra historia juntos. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, si, yo mentí a Bellatrix Lestrange en mi casa para salvarte el culo, lo hice, no necesito tus gracias si a eso vamos, pero no podía dejar que te mataran como un perro. Alguien tenía que ganar esa maldita guerra y ustedes eran los que mejores oportunidades tenían. Si bien jamás me caerá bien Potter, siempre fui consciente del hecho que si alguien podía ganarle a Voldemort era él, tú y Ronald Weasley por extensión.

-¿Tú ya sabias que te casarías con Astoria Greengrass? – dijo ella. No lograba todavía conectar en su mente el hecho de que quizás Draco Malfoy, efectivamente si había gustado de ella desde prácticamente toda su vida. Eso le parecía fascinante y al mismo tiempo bastante perturbador.

-Ya estaba firmado el compromiso- dijo él- así que no lo hice porque pensara que tendría alguna oportunidad amorosa contigo haciéndome el héroe. De hecho jamás te busqué, ni siquiera cuando éramos miembros de la Orden del Fenix te busqué. Además creo que tú estabas más que metida en otro asunto, uno llamado Theo Nott y yo tenía a Astoria. Simplemente lo hice porque era todo o nada. Y resultó que yo tenia razón. Tú, Potter y Weasley años después, demostraron que valió la pena los _crucios_ que me dieron por desmemoriado, al no lograr identificarlos a tiempo. Al final fue ganancia, para todos.

-Al final- dijo ella parafraseándolo- la razón fue porque te convenía. ¿Por qué no me extraña?

-Porque yo soy así y siempre seré así- dijo él- porque a pesar de todo, aun con el corazón ardiendo, trato de mantener la cabeza fría. Yo tenia una esposa fiel que me amaba y a quien yo logré querer con mucho esfuerzo, una persona tan valiosa como tú, no iba a arriesgarlo todo tras una atracción que sabia no correspondida ¿O hubieses querido que te sacara de encima a Theo Nott? No se, si me lo hubieses pedido, quizás….quizás…a lo mejor…

-No hables tonterías Malfoy- dijo ella- jamás te hubieses enfrentado a Nott por mi, no tenias porque, estabas casado, tenias a tu mujer.

-Astoria hubiese entendido- dijo él- cualquier mujer se hubiese solidarizado créelo. Pero te aseguro que lo hubiese hecho sin esperar nada a cambio, porque tienes razón, Astoria estaba en medio.

-¿Y no lo esta ahora?- preguntó Hermione.

-No de la manera que crees- dijo él hosco- pero tú no quieres escuchar. Deseas que yo lo olvide todo. y no voy a obligarte a sentir algo que no quieres sentir. Nunca vas a entenderlo Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?

-Que tú significas para mí lo mismo que yo para ti- dijo él con la seguridad imprimiendo cada una de sus palabras- Libertad. Ser libre para sentir por primera vez en la vida. Aunque sea lo mas irónico del mundo, que seamos nosotros dos, sujetos y amarrados por nuestras decisiones, los que sintamos esto.

Hermione sintió la verdad de sus palabras abofeteándole la cara. Su corazón se estrujo y por un momento, al escucharlo decir eso, quiso hundirse en sus labios y demostrarle a fuerza de besos que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo. Pero no pudo, simplemente no era el momento.

-Tú no tienes libertad – dijo ella- sigues atorado en un pasado. Por eso estas haciendo esto.

-No- dijo él- creo que te he demostrado que no estoy atrapado en ningún pasado. Es simplemente que no quieres escucharlo, tenemos una salida, pero no te gusta, todo tiene que ser a tu maldita manera de hacer las cosas.

-No voy a convertirme en tu amante- dijo ella.

-Eso no es lo que yo voy a proponerte- dijo él.

-Independientemente de lo que sea, no puedo quedarme contigo y ver como el mundo se destruye a nuestro alrededor, porque tienes que demostrarte algo a ti mismo.

-Maldita sea- gruñó él-no entiendes que no tengo ninguna salida. Y estoy intentando ver la forma de que tengamos una oportunidad y de que ellos vuelvan a la vida.

-Apláquese, Sr. Malfoy, si bien se encontró con la única mujer que puede abrazarse con usted y su fuego saliendo indemne, ella tiene poderosas razones para querer alejarse- Draco cuando escuchó esto le lanzó una incendiaria mirada a Hermione que ella sostuvo. Tesla siguió hablando- Usted no es tan malo como lo pintan pero tampoco tan bueno como podría ser, solo eres un ser humano lleno de promesas. Si, es cierto, la justicia esta de su lado, sus fines pueden parecer estrafalarios, pero son justos. Draco Malfoy, escúchame, no puedes hacer feliz a todo el mundo, es imposible, tendrás que escoger, no ahora, mas adelante, y espero que tomes la decisión correcta.

-¿Cuál seria esa?- preguntó Draco con brusquedad fuera de sus casillas.

-La que no te haga ser un miserable el resto de tu vida y la próxima- dijo Tesla y luego rió ante la cara consternada de Draco- este asunto es tan importante, que créelo, sus consecuencias las sufrirás en esta vida y en todas tus reencarnaciones. Digamos que es un asunto Karmatico. Beban….

Hermione y Draco negaron con la cabeza.

-Prometo que no los enviare de nuevo a sexolandia- dijo Tesla- de hecho serán solo unos minutos. Esto es khir, abrirá sus mentes, les mostrará el futuro, quizás después de eso estarán mas seguros de sus decisiones a tomar. Solo les ofrezco una oportunidad para que aclaren las ideas.

Draco miró a Hermione y a Tesla y antes de que ella pudiese detenerlo, tomó el contenido de la copa a pecho por puro coraje.

-¡Draco!- exclamó Hermione consternada, luego gruño- ¡Maldita sea! – viendo que no tenia mas remedio al parecer bebió de su copa también. Si tenían la oportunidad de desentrañar o buscar alguna respuesta de su futuro tomándose ese brebaje, ciertamente no lo dejaría tener una ventaja sobre ella.

Percibió como el calor del licor bajaba por su garganta y se asentaba en su estomago. Sintió mareo y su visión se nubló por un instante. Hermione cerró los ojos cuando sintió que se elevaba y luego los abrió al sentir calor golpeando su cara.

Estaba en medio del descampado, la tierra a sus pies estaba seca, muerta, solo alguna que otra brizna de hierba se asomaba entre las grietas del suelo reseco, uno que no había visto agua en mucho tiempo. Hacia tanto calor que su ropa se empapo de sudor. Miró al cielo y estaba oscuro, nubes negras se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza, el viento azotaba su rostro y un intenso olor a quemado inundaba sus fosas nasales y le produjo tos, observó a su alrededor y vio solo destrucción, edificio derruidos, cadáveres en putrefacción tirados en el piso. Sintió su pecho encogerse de terror y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para alejarse de esos muertos anónimos. Se sentía como en un sueño, estaba consciente que esa no era su realidad, solo una visión inducida por esa especie de droga que había tomado, pero sin embargo, toda esa imagen apocalíptica lograba trastornarla al punto de que quería salir inmediatamente de ese lugar. Pronto llegó a una especie de acantilado, bajo sus pies a cientos de metros, vislumbró una ciudad incendiándose, no reconocía el sitio, pero le parecía extrañamente familiar, sintió una presencia a su lado y volteó, una figura encapuchaba se colocó junto a ella, en su mano llevaba una espada manchada de sangre, ella vio como el hombre giraba su rostro hacia ella. Era Theo Nott, su cara estaba totalmente lozana, con los ojos azules brillantes, esplendido como siempre había sido, con su hermosa fisonomía, no mas un espíritu podrido, sin embargo juntaba las cejas en señal de consternación, le dijo con su voz ronca:

-Aun no ganan Hermione- dijo mirando el horizonte- aun no.

Hermione sintió como si fuese succionada de nuevo a la realidad, tosió varias veces, tratando de expulsar ese brebaje tan extraño de su boca, respiró profundo y levantó el rostro, vio a Draco con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz infinita en su rostro.

Draco caminaba por un jardín, extrañamente le parecía familiar, pronto se dio cuenta que era el jardín de su casa, Malfoy Manor, las mismas fuentes, las mismas caminerías, hasta los malditos pavos reales albinos de su padre correteaban por el sitio. Se detuvo cuando vio una figura humana caminando hacia él. Era una niña, una chica de unos diez años, alta, delgada, con el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y unos ojos grises muy bonitos adornados con largas pestañas doradas. Cuando lo vio le sonrío y le abrió los brazos. Draco no tuvo ninguna duda de cual era la identidad de la chica, inmediatamente la reconoció, algo instintivo lo llamaba hacia ella. La niña llegó hasta él y se fundieron en un abrazo, Draco respiró el aroma de sus cabellos, y la abrazó con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo, ella se sentía tan calida, tan confortable, tan familiar, tan suya. Le besó la cabeza repetidas veces, se sentía tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan desgraciado.

-Que bueno que estas aquí papá- dijo la chica- te he extrañado mucho.

-Yo también- fue lo único que dijo Draco antes de que se le quebrase la voz. Estuvo abrazado con la chica un largo rato y las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, pero él hizo todo lo posible para no llorar.

-Mi madre te esta esperando- dijo ella mientras lo jalaba de una mano- dice que la cena se enfriara.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Draco luego de recuperar un poco su ecuanimidad, sabia que estaba metido en medio de una visión, pero desesperadamente necesitaba obtener información. La niña lo miró un poco desconcertada, como si le extrañase una pregunta tan obvia, pero luego le sonrío de vuelta.

-Astoria- dijo ella- ¿De que otra manera podría llamarme?

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos estaban vidriosos debido a las lágrimas no derramadas y sus manos se contraían en puños. Sentía la mirada de Hermione sobre él, pero no quería devolvérsela, estaba seguro que no tendría fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a sus cuestionamientos y no podía, no debía. Se sentía desolado como nunca, tuvo un momento efímero de felicidad con lo que mas deseaba en la vida, ver a su hija sana y salva, como siempre debió haber sido. Si era verdad que esa extraña bebida le permitía ver el futuro, el suyo estaba claro. El sexo del bebe era un secreto que solo conocían Astoria y él, lo habían decidido así para que fuese una sorpresa, incluso el nombre….Astoria…como la madre. Nadie lo sabia, absolutamente nadie. Así que su visión tenia que ser verdadera, y si esa niña estaba viva, si de verdad había visto el futuro, eso significaba que él había logrado su propósito, activar los artefactos, traer a Astoria viva con la bebe dentro de ella, y nada había pasado, el mundo no se había destruido. Quizás también pudiesen existir otras miles explicaciones igual de coherentes, quizás menos satisfactorias, incluso la posibilidad que el maldito de Tesla le hubiese provocado una alucinación, pero Draco se aferraba a la única verdad que quería y le importaba.

Un silencio pesado envolvió el ambiente. Hermione observaba a Draco Malfoy sorprendida, jamás en su vida le había visto esa mirada, ni siquiera en el entierro de su mujer. Parecía a punto de llorar, se veía demasiado perturbado. No tenia que ser adivina para presumir lo que seguramente había visto sin embargo preguntó:

-¿Qué viste?- dijo ella.

-Mi familia, vivirá – le dijo sin rodeos, sin siquiera mirarla y luego se levantó de su silla- Ha sido suficiente, por donde salgo de aquí.

Tesla extendió una mano y un túnel en la pared de la estancia se abrió a sus espaldas. Draco caminó hacia la salida con paso decidido intentando no mirar hacia atrás. Hermione se sentó en la mesa.

-Supongo que lo que vimos es la realidad- dijo ella todavía bastante azorada con la conducta de Draco.

-Lo es- respondió Tesla- de alguna forma. No es exacta, no puede serlo porque el futuro cambian, pero a grandes rasgos es verdad o será la verdad, pero es una alternativa, aun puedes cambiarlo.

-Eres un retorcido- dijo Hermione.

-Gracias- contestó Tesla- tú también me caes bien. Mejor que Malfoy, mucho mejor que Theo Nott, de eso no hay lugar a dudas.

-¿Cómo conociste a Theo?- preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-Eso es una larga historia- contestó Tesla-pero no te la contaré yo, se que estas impaciente por ir detrás del rubio mala sangre.

- Gracias por el regalito- dijo ella cínicamente- ahora estoy más convencida que nunca. Y creo que Draco Malfoy también.

-No me pedirás mas Khir – dijo él- puede mostrarte otros futuros alternos.

-No, también es suficiente para mí- dijo ella levantándose de la silla. Era cierto quería ir detrás de Draco, su comportamiento la había dejado bastante confusa- Hasta nunca, Tesla.

-Te daré un ultimo consejo Hermione Granger, tómalo en serio, yo no soy de los que ofrece consejos, de hecho nunca lo hago- dijo Tesla- No confíes en Theodore Nott. Ni aun muerto, cambiara lo que siempre fue…un manipulador

-¿Como sabe que……..- Tesla desapareció en el aire y Hermione maldijo por lo bajo.

0o0

Pansy se desperezó en su gran cama, abrió los ojos y miró alrededor de toda su habitación, al parecer aún era de madrugada, todavía estaba oscuro. Max se revolvió en sus sabanas pegándose más a ella.

-Amor, muévete- dijo en el oído de Max- vas a aplastar a mamá, estas muy pesado- ella contuvo una risita, era cierto, Max tenia cinco años, pero era muy grande para su edad.

Ella lo movió y sintiéndose lo suficientemente despierta para comenzar el día, se colocó una bata sobre su dormilona de seda negra y unas pantuflas, se peinó su largo cabello negro con los dedos y lo anudó en una trenza desordenada. Eran las cinco de la mañana y se le antojaba un buen café. Sus padres estaban de viaje, se habían llevado a todos los elfos con ellos a su mansión en Italia, solo le había dejado el que fungía como niñera de Max, pero no iba a despertar a Topsey. Ella podía arreglárselas sola con un maldito café.

Llegó a la cocina y se sorprendió por la temperatura que había en esta, inexplicablemente hacia frío en toda la casa. Estaba acostumbrada a experimentar un sobresalto cuando pasaba la galería de los retratos. Bastantes almas en pena deambulaban por ahí, miembros de su propia familia, ella los ignoraba, pero no podía hacer caso omiso del bajón de temperatura que siempre acompañaban a los espíritus. Pero en su casa, en general solo era en ese pasillo, el resto siempre estaba calido, especialmente la cocina. Pansy pensó seriamente que tenia problemas en la calefacción, porque a menos que su casa fuese un sitio de reunión fantasmal, ese abrupto bajón de temperatura no tendría ningún sentido. Inmediatamente se preocupó por Max, si lo dejaba descubierto, su resfriado se convertiría en neumonía. Inmediatamente se devolvió sobre sus pasos cuando una figura oscura con capucha se le atravesó en el camino mientras subía de nuevo a la tercera planta por las escaleras.

Pansy contuvó el aliento pero aguantó las ganas de correr no era el primer fantasma que veía en la vida, toda era asunto de preguntar que deseaba, porque se manifestaba ante ella, convencerlo de que la dejara quieta y asunto concluido.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella mientras tiritaba de frío, se cubrió un poco mas con su bata y apretó los dedos de los pies contra las pantuflas.

-Hola Pansy- ella abrió los ojos como platos. Esa voz………era su voz. Dio un paso hacia atrás. Si antes estaba un poco inquieta, ahora estaba aterrada. La figura dio un paso hacia ella mientras Pansy retrocedía.

-Theo- dijo ella en voz baja. La figura asintió y bajo su capucha, ofreciéndole el horror de su apariencia. Pansy no le quitó la mirada de encima, pero no se sorprendió ante su figura igual había visto cosas muchas peores. Se relajó al comprobar que efectivamente era él, eran los fantasmas desconocidos o los que suplantaban gente lo que realmente la asustaba - pensé que precisamente tú no tendrías modo de regresar. Los que reciben el beso del dementor nunca vuelven o eso es lo que dicen las leyendas. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dejaste algún asunto pendiente? ¿Se te olvido matar a alguien Thedore?

-No te burles- respondió él. Las cuencas vacías de sus ojos la miraban directamente, ella no apartaba sus ojos de él.

-No me burlo- dijo ella- mas bien me causa gracia que tú formes parte ahora de mis historias de aparecidos. Por cierto, luces horrible, eres de los fantasmas mas feos que he visto en la vida. Al parecer en el Infierno no gustan de los niños bonitos.

-Lo sabrás mejor tú que nadie que eres una slayer- contesto él con acritud- necesito que me manifiestes, dame un cuerpo.

-¿Y porque diablos haría yo eso?- entonces Pansy se enfureció. Claro él volvía porque necesitaba un maldito favor de ella, típico, la historia de sus vidas. La compostura le volvió como por arte de magia- Sabes que Theo, por un lado, luces horroroso con ese aspecto de momia, pero al mismo tiempo te sienta bien ser un fantasma, transparente y sobre todo inofensivo. No estoy tan demente como para materializarte.

-Te equivocas en dos cosas- dijo Theo y le mostró los dientes con su sonrisa descarnada- no soy técnicamente un fantasma ah y no soy inofensivo, de eso puedes estar segura- dicho esto apuntó su mano a la gran araña de cristal que pendía en lo alto del techo coronando la gran escalera de mármol de la estancia. Esta de pronto cayó con estrépito en el piso.

-Maldita sea, vas a despertar a Max- dijo ella con furia- y esa lámpara está en mi familia desde hace cientos de años, mi madre, tu queridísima tía por cierto, va a chillar. Bien, de acuerdo Theo, puedes hacer magia, pero no te temo, nunca mas e insisto no puedes obligarme a ayudarte.

-¿Quién es Max?- preguntó Theo- ¿Tu amante?

La cara de Pansy se tornó roja como la grana de la indignación. Chasqueó los dedos frente a él.

-Eres peor de muerto que vivo. Max es Maximilian- contestó ella- un metro de estatura, pelo negro, ojos azules. Ese que tiene la mala suerte de ser tu hijo.

-Porque demonios le dices Max- dijo él- cuando tiene un nombre decente como Maximilian.

-Precisamente porque se te gusta ese nombre es que lo llamo Max – contestó ella, luego se sentó en las escaleras y empezó a jugar con su trenza- dime Theo, si no eres un fantasma ¿Qué demonios eres? me mata la curiosidad- entonces río a carcajadas, la única forma que tenia de quitarse los nervios de encima.

-No le veo la gracia- contestó Theo. Era por ello que había evitado contactar con Pansy. Era un hecho de que no se llevaban bien, la razón era obvia. Él la había seducido engañado, manipulado y otras cosas más, lógicamente no contaba con su simpatía. Ella tenía todas las razones para odiarlo, sin embargo, había sido su más fiel ayudante en la guerra. Pansy demostró que su lealtad hacia él no tenia discusión y Theo sabia la causa, el niño, ese al que nunca mencionaban entre ellos, el que permanecía protegido en las sombras, permanentemente ignorado, gracias a las terribles decisiones de él. La actitud de Pansy hacia él era algo que siempre lograba desajustarlo. En general seguía sus órdenes, pero en privado, habían sostenido largas discusiones sobre el mismo asunto una y otra vez. Ella no deseaba ser mortifago, lo único que quería era estar al lado del niño. Cuando Theo utilizo su poder de medium por última vez, conjurando los espíritus de los centinelas del Artefacto Infernal debajo de Malfoy Manor, sin que ella supiese a ciencia cierta para que los necesitaba, la dejó irse para que terminase de criar al niño que tenia en ese entonces dos años. Nunca mas volvió a acercarse a ella, la dejó en paz. Nunca se planteó molestarla de nuevo, ya era suficiente el daño que había causado en su vida. Pero la situación había cambiado drásticamente, Hermione no aparecía y el segundo mecanismo infernal estaba activado. Así que no tuvo mas remedio.

-Mamá- ella miró hacia arriba y vio la carita de Max asomada entre los barrotes de la baranda del último piso- sentí un ruido. ¿Con quien hablas?

Theo se encogió en un rincón y volvió a ponerse la capucha. Oyó con atención cada una de las palabras del niño

-Max- dijo Pansy- se cayó la lámpara del vestíbulo, eso es todo. Y uno de aquellos que te he contado está aquí conmigo. Vete a la cama y no salgas de allí, enciende las luces.

-Ma- dijo él- un fantasma. Genial, déjame verlo.

-Max- dijo Pansy- a la cama, de inmediato- el niño se dio media vuelta protestando en voz alta.

-Niño, lávate esa boca con jabón- Pansy estaba furiosa- si te escuchó decir una mala palabra de nuevo, te prometo que no saldrás de esta casa en meses.

-Nunca lo haces, ma- le gritó Max con tono burlón desde arriba- se que jamás cumples tus amenazas.

-Cierra la puerta- le gritó Pansy de vuelta.

Pansy respiró profundamente y miró a Theo por un rato, él se acercó a ella y le indicó con una mano que lo siguiese, ambos bajaron las escaleras, Theo por supuesto estaba flotando.

-Siempre es así de terco- preguntó él.

-Es peor- dijo ella- pero tiene a quien salir así, tiene doble carga genética Nott. No hablemos de Max por favor, no preguntes acerca de él, nunca lo hiciste y me incomoda que lo menciones ahora.

-Es lo justo- respondió Theo.

Llegaron finalmente a la sala. Pansy se sentó en un sofá y recogió las piernas contra su pecho. Theodore se sentó frente a ella en una elegante otomana.

-No soy un fantasma en el estricto sentido de la palabra- dijo él- mas bien soy un fragmento de alma. Pero comparto muchas cosas con aquellos que llamas espíritus. Necesito de tu ayuda.

-Si te ayudo- dijo Pansy- si te materializo. ¿Me dejaras en paz? Sabes Theo, yo se que no conoces el concepto, pero yo tengo una vida ahora, bien alejada de ti y de toda tu locura.

-Es más complicado que eso- contestó Theo- creo que más bien tú serás la que pedirá protección.

-¿Qué hiciste Theo?- ella levantó la ceja- algo tuviste que hacer para terminar así. Aparte de lo obvio, no, tantas muertes, asesinatos, blah, blah, blah, blah. Yo sabía que estabas planeando algo grande, quizás a escondidas de Voldemort, pero nunca tuve la seguridad. Ahora que te veo frente a mí, cuando no hay manera de que hubieses regresado, me hace preguntarme de nuevo ¿Qué era lo que ocultabas con tanto celo?

-Si te cuento todo- dijo Theo- ¿Prometes mantener tu gran boca cerrada? Pansy, esto es quizás el mayor secreto que alguien te habrá confiado en tu vida.

-Estas muerto y enterrado cariño, no lo olvides- respondió ella con sorna- espíritu o no, puedo destruirte. Así que no te tomes la molestia en amenazarme. Vivo no podía hacerte daño, el vínculo mágico de Max te daba poder sobre mí pero destruirte como espíritu no estaba en el trato de seguro.

-¿Todavía tienes mi varita?- preguntó él.

-Si- dijo ella- la mía esta en el ministerio de Magia, exhibida con un rotulo que dice, "Mago tenebroso", créeme la he visto y la sensación no es agradable. Pero me pediste so pena de maldecirme que la guardara y así lo he hecho. Ahora es la varita de Max.

-Porque no me sorprende que se la ofrecieras al niño- contestó Theo resignado al hecho- es algo tan típico de ti, te conozco tanto que me asustas, Pansy.

-Créeme que no me hizo ninguna gracia. Él la tomó un día por accidente y le funcionó tan bien, que se la dejé- contestó ella- ya sabes como funciona la magia de las varitas. Además tú no ibas a necesitarla, ya estabas muerto.

- Hiciste bien- respondió Theo- guardarla. Es increíble, cientos de mortifagos a mis órdenes, algunos más dispuestos más que otros, pero la única que sabia acatar una orden al pie de la letra y sin cuestionamientos eras tú. Sin duda la mejor de todos.

-No me linsojees Theo- dijo ella- eso no funciona conmigo y lo sabes.

De pronto Pansy sintió como la casa se estremecía, miró a Theo quien se dirigía a la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella- ¿Porque afirmas que yo necesito protección?

-No tenia intención de molestarte, nunca mas, ese fue el trato contigo, me ayudabas y yo desaparecia del mapa, lo he cumplido a cabalidad- dijo Theo- pero ese asunto que aun no te he contado y dudo todavía en hacerlo, se salió de control. Necesito estar corpóreo, aunque sea por un corto tiempo, y para eso he acudido a ti. Por otro lado, tú mas que nadie necesita estar avisada, el infierno va a caer sobre ti Pansy Parkinson antes que nadie y también sobre tu hijo, puesto que ambos son unos Slayer y _ellos_ no van a resistirse a su presencia en este mundo. Hasta yo los siento, tu aura mágica y la de Maximilian es demasiado poderosa.

-¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?- entonces ella empezó a asustarse en serio. Conocía a Theo, nunca hablaba por hablar, si bien la mayoría de las cosas que salían de su boca eran bastante enigmáticas, pero para su gusto, en ese momento estaba siendo bastante claro.

-Velo por ti misma- Theo se apartó de la ventana y Pansy se asomó pegándose al vidrio.

Su casa solariega estaba rodeada por una multitud de sombras alargadas negras, con alas que se agitaban como si fuesen unas aves o unos Ángeles negros, pero lo peor era sus ojos, rojos, brillantes, malévolos. El terror la inundó, algo irracional se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pánico en su más vivida expresión. Esos seres, eran malvados, siniestros y sabían que ella estaba allí, lo sentía. Y ella sabía lo que eran, todos los Slayer lo sabían intuitivamente, era el coco que azotaba sus pesadillas de niños, los Slayers y esos seres infernales eran enemigos naturales.

Pansy cerró los ojos y dejó que la energía fluyera desde su cuerpo hasta el de Nott, que fue tomando consistencia sólida. Unos segundos después, estiraba sus brazos de un lado al otro, todavía seguía desfigurado, pero por lo menos era corpóreo. Caminó unos pasos y se giró. Pansy se apartó de la ventana, fue rauda y decidida hacia él, sin mediar palabras le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara, Nott se inclinó hacia un lado por la fuerza del impacto. Pronto se recuperó y le ofreció una mirada a Pansy que helaria la sangre de cualquiera, menos la de ella, que lo conocia demasado bién.

- Theo Nott- dijo ella dispuesta a golpearlo hasta matarlo de nuevo- ahora vas a decirme que rayos hiciste que ha provocado que el mismísimo Ejercito Negro, esa horda que no ha pisado la tierra en miles de años, estén frente a mi casa, esperando poder superar las barreras mágicas y matarnos a mi y a Max.

0o0

Dejen reviews.

Este capitulo va dedicado a Dulce Invierno, mi alta pana, es decir mi amiga (espero que te haya gustado los dialogos y te hayan parecido interesantes, abrazos)


	15. El encuentro Infernal

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Estos últimos capítulos ha sido una odisea para mí escribirlos. Hay tantas cosas que debo contar, tantas escenas, que me desorganizo todo, pero sin duda, este es uno de los que mas me ha gustado del fic en lo que lleva, porque es uno de los mas reveladores. Gracias a todos los que colocan reviews y a aquellos que sigan en las sombras, por favor manifiéstense.

Visiten mi blog, w w w punto fickersattack punto wordpress punto com. Dense una vuelta y ríanse de mis locuras. Es un sitio de apoyo al ficker desesperado. La banda sonora sigue siendo "Anarkia" de Kingpin (creo que es la canción del fic xD)

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo II El Mecanismo Terrenal.

Capitulo 15 El encuentro infernal.

-Tranquila- contestó Theo mientras se sobaba la mandíbula con una mano. ¡Demonios! Había olvidado lo fuerte que pegaba esa mujer- quieta.

-No vas a jugar de nuevo conmigo- dijo Pansy respirando agitadamente- ¿Qué hiciste? Habla.

-La historia es larga- dijo Theo caminando de un lugar a otro como un animal enjaulado. Le dio una rápida mirada de reproche a la mujer, Pansy se fijó que sus ojos no eran negros, habían recuperado el tono azul intenso que los caracterizaba.

-Soy todo oídos- dijo ella.

-Lo cierto es que…metí la pata- dijo Theo, ella bufó incrédula, oírlo admitir que se había equivocado alguna vez en la vida era toda una novedad- digamos que empecé un asunto y este se me escapó completamente de las manos.

-No es momento de ser críptico Theo-dijo ella- habla de una vez- luego se fijó en la hora del reloj que tenia frente a ella, seis y media de la mañana, y todavía no aparecía el sol- no amanece, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Las tinieblas se cierran sobre tu casa, ellos no quieren que veas la luz- dijo Theo- lo cierto es que descubrí unos instrumentos mágicos que denomino Los Artefactos Infernales, tienen la capacidad de devolver a los muertos a la vida- no era tonto, ni loco mencionaría lo del Horrocrux, no confiaba tanto en Pansy, ella tenia todas las razones del mundo para detestarlo- Son cinco y los escondí en diversas épocas del mundo. Yo quería….yo quería ser inmortal.

-¿Eso fue lo que escondiste en Malfoy Manor?- preguntó ella bastante sorprendida- Regresar a la vida…..a los muertos….impensable.

-Si- dijo él secamente.

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido para hacer tal estupidez, ayudarte a convocar esos centinelas, ¿Estaban protegiendo esas cosas? Lo sabia- Pansy temblaba de furia y miedo- Yo sabia que era algo muy malo, lo sabia ¿Qué otra cosa esperar de ti? Esto es una locura, para que querer que los muertos regresen, ellos están muertos, cumplieron lo que tenían que hacer en la vida, sus destinos y murieron, no se puede torcer la historia, es una locura.

-No eres la única que piensa lo mismo- dijo Nott con amargura, Hermione le había reclamado exactamente lo mismo, con similares argumentos- lo cierto es que me di cuenta muy tarde de mi error, la vuelta al mundo de aquellas almas que lo habían abandonado solo desencadenaría un conflicto, la destrucción de nuestra dimensión.

-Un Armagedon- Pansy abrió los ojos como platos- el día del juicio final.

-¿Conoces el termino?- preguntó Theo- No sabia que estuvieses familiarizada con la religión del Dios crucificado.

-¿Recuerdas a Augustus Nott?- preguntó Pansy con sorna.

-Como olvidar al hermano de nuestro abuelo- contestó Theo- la oveja negra de mi familia.

-No Theo, ese dudoso honor lo tienes tú- dijo Pansy hoscamente- al contrario, el tío abuelo Augustus es el mas sensato de tu familia.

-Renunció a ser un mago y se convirtió en un maldito monje castrado- dijo Theo- es un maldito viejo arrepentido, un miedoso de su propio poder.

-No, es la persona mas buena que he conocido- dijo ella- desde que tuve a Max, nos hemos escrito muchas veces, compartiendo reflexiones, ideas, sobre la guerra mágica, la pureza de sangre, sobre nuestra responsabilidad al ser brujos con el resto de la humanidad. En todas esas cartas, demuestra que cree en lo que es, en lo que se ha convertido, ese hombre casi es un santo. Planeo llevarle a Max algún día, para que este unos años bajo su tutela, necesito alejarlo de toda la maldita influencia de nuestras familias, de todo este odio de sangre.

-No me malinterpretes- masculló Theo con furia- los Nott´s creemos en la existencia de Dios, del poder superior, nuestros antepasados en Noruega fueron cristianos, una biblia de Guttemberg del siglo XVI tiene un lugar de honor en mi casa, comparto sus creencias de alguna forma, pero lo hago a mi criterio, no acepto que nadie renuncie a su magia por religión. ¿No pensaras convertir a Maximilian en un sacerdote? Eso es inconcebible. Él es un mago como tú y como yo.

-No, planeo que Max sea un hombre de bien, un mago responsable, consciente de sus deberes con el mundo donde vive- dijo ella- muy diferente al desgraciado de su padre.

Theo miró detenidamente a Pansy, su bella figura, su cabello negro todo desordenado, su mirada decidida, la fuerza de su carácter, convencida de que tenía la razón. De alguna forma no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, apartando que los años la habían tratado bien y era una mujer muy hermosa, no había dejado atrás su agria personalidad, ella tenía una lengua venenosa, le estaba diciendo unas cuantas verdades en la cara. Lejos de enfurecerlo como antes, extrañamente le agradó esa actitud. Al parecer, las únicas dos mujeres con las que tenia algún tipo de relación, se empeñaban en ponerlo en su sitio.

-Tu padre no lo permitirá- dijo Theo- jamás admitirá esa locura. El niño ira a Hogwarts y será un Slytherin, no hay mas nada que decir. Tú puedes enseñarle lo que está bien y lo que esta mal, en consonancia con el resultado de la ultima guerra, transmitirle valores adecuados para los tiempos que le tocara vivir, pero ¿Quien ha visto que un mago sea educado por un cura? Nadie en tu familia apoyara tu locura. Yo no la apoyare de seguro

-Pues tendrán que hacerlo- contestó Pansy- porque ya yo no soy esa niña que deja que decidan su vida y Max es mi hijo, mi responsabilidad. Lo que tú pienses al respecto, me importa una mierda.

Pansy y Theo se miraron con furia, era la segunda vez que discutían tan violentamente por Max, de la primera, era mejor no acordarse.

-Es una escuela buena, en un monasterio cerca de aquí- dijo Pansy tratando de calmarse y disipar un poco la discusión, otros asuntos mas urgentes requerían su atención y sobre todas las cosas, no le gustaba hablar con Theo de Max, siempre vivió con el temor constante de que él algún día se lo arrebatase y ese miedo volvía con fuerza al verlo allí, de nuevo entre el mundo de los vivos- con niños mestizos, muggles y magos, lo tendré todas las tardes en casa, conmigo, a mi lado, para protegerlo.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo bruscamente Theo, el ultimo punto de Pansy era irrebatible, ese chico, un Slayer, iba a necesitar la presencia cercana de su madre para guiarlo a desarrollar su don -tienes razón, respecto al chico mi opinión no cuenta para nada.

-Tú regresaste porque esos artefactos infernales o como sea que se llamen están funcionando- afirmó ella.

-Si- respondió Theo- volví debido a eso y otras cosas más que no necesitas saber por los momentos, nada de importancia. Pero solo dos están activos en este momento.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?- preguntó Pansy azorada- ¿Por qué has venido a advertirme cuando no hay nada más que hacer? ¿Por qué hiciste funcionar esas cosas sabiendo que el Ejercito Negro aparecería para atacarme?

-Bien- dijo Theo- en primer lugar yo no he activado nada, más bien trató de destruirlos, es decir, comisione a alguien para que lo hiciese, cuando era evidente que yo iba a morir.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Pansy.

-Hermione Granger- contestó inmediatamente Theo.

Pansy sintió un nudo en la garganta, una puntada de celos se constriño en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. No, ella no tenia que sentir nada, nunca más.

-Es una elección lógica- dijo al final Pansy tratando de enterrar sus sentimientos heridos. Sabia que Nott estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, estuvo consciente de ello por muchos años, no era ninguna sorpresa, ella no era ninguna tonta, no había significado nada en la vida de Theo, solo había sido una herramienta mas para sus oscuros propósitos, su medium personal y un vientre alquilado para su hijo, nada mas. Pansy Parkinson no perdería su puesto de noble madre abnegada a mujer enloquecida por unos celos insensatos, primero muerta- Granger ha demostrado ser una bruja talentosa y una mujer muy inteligente. De mis antiguos enemigos, ella y Potter son los únicos que me merecen algún elogio. Ustedes tenían una relación, es lógico que hubieses acudido a ella.

-Sabias que comprenderías, tú mejor que nadie- dijo Theo- era la única elección posible. Insisto, hice un pacto contigo, uno que intente respetar por todos los medios, jamás volvería a meterme en tu vida si tú me ayudabas en esa ocasión, nunca considere buscarte de nuevo, ni vivo ni muerto.

-Gesto por lo cual te estaré inmensamente agradecida- mintió Pansy con maestría- saber que jamás volvería a ver tu cara, supuso mi momento de gloria. Lastima que como siempre, eres incapaz de respetar un trato.

Theo gruño, si Pansy supiese…si solo supiese… lo difícil que había sido su situación con ella, el dilema que había supuesto su irrupción en su vida. Pero no había nada mas que hablar, a lo hecho pecho, igual no había manera de arreglarlo. La había expulsado de su vida al igual que exiliaba de su mente todo lo que no entendía. Porque realmente no comprendió nunca que rayos era lo que había pasado con ella. Estaba seguro de lo que hacia cuando aceptó esa noche con ella, tenia toda una estrategia planeada, la envolvería, la salvaría de un matrimonio que ella no quería, Pansy le agradecería eternamente por ello y lo ayudaría con ciertos asuntos espirituales que escapaban a su control, como convocar a los centinelas de los artefactos, luego la dejaría tranquila y eso habría sido el fin de la historia. Todo el plan era perfecto, cuidadosamente ejecutado y entonces ....sintió aquello con ella, esa maldita noche, luego la existencia de Maximilian….aunado a esto Hermione Granger y todo empezó a complicarse. Y a Theo Nott no le gustaba enredarse la vida, por lo menos no con el asunto de las mujeres. A él le gustaban las cosas claras, Hermione Granger era su amor desde que era un chico, un amor platónico desde muchos puntos de vista ciertamente, pero para que complicarlo mas, para que engancharse con otra mujer, todo porque había sido la mejor cogida de su vida, una que lo hizo sentir algo diferente a lo que había sentido alguna vez. No, sin muchas complicaciones, Pansy Parkinson solo había sido eso, la mejor follada de su vida y nada más. Hermione había sido alguna vez su norte y él nunca perdía la dirección.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Theo- de inmediato.

-Créeme Theo- dijo ella- de eso me di cuenta hace rato- entonces ella tomó una espada de un viejo escudo de armas pegado en la pared de la sala.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo Theo. Pansy entonces lo apuntó con la espada, rozándole el cuello.

-Lo que te devolverá al mundo de los muertos sin chistar- contestó ella sonriéndole abiertamente con malicia- Nott, tú tienes tus secretos y yo los míos. No te creas, estoy tentada a hacerlo, pero al parecer, en este asunto de los muertos-vivos o como sea, tú eres el rey de los helados- Theo frunció el ceño sin entender la expresión- es decir, tú lo provocaste y tú lo resolverás, es lo justo.

-¿Vas a enfrentarte con ellos?- preguntó Theo. Esa espada….no era cualquier espada…de eso estaba seguro. Pansy Parkinson inesperadamente se había convertido toda una cajita de sorpresas. Mejor, no le gustaba tratar con gente aburrida.

-Corrección, vamos a enfrentarnos con ellos, necesito tu cara fea para ahuyentarlos- Pansy no pudo evitar burlarse, luego añadió mas seria-no puedo enfrentarlos a todos, solo obligarlos a retirarse por los momentos. Después veré como rayos hago para evitarlos.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?- preguntó Theo- porque tengo la ligera impresión de que no sabes a ciencia cierta lo que estás haciendo.

-A veces, cuando quieres eres de lo mas perceptivo-gruñó ella- por supuesto que no se que diablos voy a hacer, estoy experimentando sobre la marcha, esto no me había sucedido nunca, el Ejercito Negro no había aparecido en siglos. ¡Y es tu maldita culpa! Pero te contare una historia corta, hace dos años, encontré esta espada en una subasta, es una antigua espada celta, que según los rumores, aleja el mal. Investigue su procedencia, es una espada Slayer, una de las pocas que existen, no pude resistirme a su encanto, es como un buen par de zapatos, la compré, use parte del dinero que le dejaste a Max para eso, se la iba a regalar cuando fuese mayor. Y no le dije nada a mi padre, a él le pareció un bonito objeto decorativo.

-Tu padre sigue siendo un tonto- concluyó Theo- y tú una inconsciente, mira que malgastar la fortuna de tu hijo.

-Pero tenia razón- dijo Pansy- cuando la vi, sabia que algún día la iba a necesitar. Y el momento llegó, gracias a ti. ¡Te juro que me provoca rebanarte el cuello Nott!

Un grito llamó su atención, era Max, el sonido venia de afuera de la casa. Pansy tembló de pies a cabezas, Theo se puso inmediatamente alerta.

-Max- gimió Pansy, miró por la ventana y lo vio, de pie en medio del jardín, con las figuras negras acercándose, el niño permanecía inmóvil, como hipnotizado. Pansy empezó a correr hacia la salida de su casa- ¡Max!

Theo la siguió inmediatamente. El niño estaba en un peligro real.

0o0

Hermione caminó todo el sendero en el interior de la montaña hasta ver la salida, Draco llevaba ya un buen trecho delante de ella, podía apenas divisar su figura recortada con la luz. Estaba amaneciendo. El maldito día que sabía había cambiado su vida para siempre había muerto y uno quizás mas decisivo estaba naciendo. Ahora ella enfrentaba su futuro con congoja y decisión, aunque tuviese que morir en el intento, destruiría el resto de los Artefactos Infernales. Sin embargo algo la apremiaba en ese momento a ir detrás de los pasos de ese hombre tozudo y orgulloso que le había robado el corazón.

-¡Draco!- ella lo llamó impaciente y echó a andar mas rápido tras de él. Al salir del complejo subterráneo, los tímidos rayos del sol naciente que daban directamente a su cara nublaron un poco su vista, ella achicó los ojos y se colocó la mano a modo de visera para observar mejor. Cuando logró avistarlo por fin, caminó hacia él

-¡Draco!

Sin embargo, el hombre hizo caso omiso al llamado.

-¡Por Merlín!- dijo ella- espera un momento.

Draco aunque estaba dándole la espalda, la sintió acercarse mas hacia él, su aura mágica le era inconfundible, esa impronta de ella que le era tan conocida, que había compartido y fundido con la suya, era una fuerte presencia que nunca podría pasarle desapercibida, cada fibra de su cuerpo era totalmente consciente de su cercanía. La deseaba como nunca había deseado algo en la vida, pero por otro lado, esa extraña visión del futuro le había recordado dolorosamente, que tenia una promesa que cumplir, una que era mas importante que cualquier cosa, incluso que ella. Hermione Granger, muy a su pesar, tendría que esperar hasta que cumpliera su destino y si acaso le quedaba alguna esperanza, era que ella al final lo perdonara. Lo que sucediese después no estaba en sus manos y lo sabia. Quizás el mundo acabase o quizás no, pero lo de lo que estaba seguro era que esa niña y Astoria vivirían, a costa de lo que fuese. Apuró el paso y se sacó el anillo que tenia en un dedo de su mano derecha, el giratiempo que había transformado previamente.

Hermione no sabia porque diablos estaba intentando hablar con él, seria más fácil que se apartaran lo mas posible uno del otro, que quedasen como enemigos, alejados, olvidar que alguna vez compartieron un insólito momento de reconocimiento, borrar de su memoria que habían hecho el amor como dos enamorados. Draco Malfoy era un idiota, solo quería ver lo que le convenía, no escuchaba razones más que de si mismo y Hermione Granger estaba harta de luchar contra su terquedad, sin embargo en lo más profundo de su corazón ella se negaba a aceptar esa realidad, aunque sus palabras fuesen distintas y él se hubiese negado a retroceder, en el fondo de su ser, todavía esperaba poder convencerlo. No sabía si estaba enamorada, puesto que la única persona que ella había amado era a Theo Nott y lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy era sin duda bien diferente, inexplicablemente igual de intenso pero a la vez mucho más real, mas terrenal, mas ardiente. Cuando él le había hablado de sentir con libertad, ella no pudo más que estar totalmente de acuerdo. Era increíble, pero cierto, el problema no radicaba en el asunto de la sangre, tampoco en el hecho de que ambos habían sido Slytherin´s, adeptos a Voldemort, ni siquiera el hecho de que en su niñez había sido agasajada por uno y humillada por el otro, tampoco la circunstancia del arrepentimiento de uno y la muerte del otro. No, ninguno de esos asuntos eran tan importantes, como la actitud de cada hombre hacia ella y lo que su instinto le decía sobre uno u otro.

Amar a Theo Nott suponía un conflicto consigo misma, odiaba todo el misterio que suponía Nott y su tortuosa personalidad, jamás había logrado recuperar su confianza en él, esa que le tenía cuando ambos eran unos chicos, le temía y eso era un hecho indiscutible, amar y temer a la misma persona le provocaba una agonía indescriptible. Ciertamente, su imposibilidad de tomar una decisión la había arrastrado a diez años de tira y encoje con Theo Nott, pero algo le decía que al hombre también le había pasado lo mismo, nunca pudo decidir que era lo que mas quería, a ella, o a el poder absoluto que le había ofrecido Voldemort o quizás quien sabe que.

La posibilidad de amar a Draco Malfoy la confundía, pero no podía evitar que su corazón latiera con violencia solo de pensar en el asunto, él era insufrible, irascible, capaz de la violencia mas extrema al mismo tiempo de prodigarle la caricia mas turbadora, sarcástico, orgulloso, pedante y temerario pero también le había demostrado que equivocado o no, era el hombre mas transparente que había conocido, incapaz de ocultar su agrado o su molestia, terriblemente sincero, de alguna manera honesto de una forma muy Slytherin , por lo menos honesto referente a sus sentimientos, diferente a Theo Nott, un perfecto manipulador, de alguna forma también un hipócrita, uno que había cambiado de bando y opinión dependiendo de cómo la marea empujase a su favor, el hombre quien su empeño por ocultar sus secretas maquinaciones había asesinado un amor que había sido puro en esencia, para luego corromperse por la incomprensión y sus mentiras, amor que a pesar de todo, todavía se aferraba como una garrapata en su corazón, un sentimiento que sobrevivía solo por meros recuerdos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que enamorarse de nuevo pudiese parecer una perspectiva alentadora en su vida, ese asunto de los artefactos infernales, daba al traste con cualquier aspiración de ser feliz.

Y de nuevo Theo Nott llegaba a interferir y a tratar de controlar su vida, la culpa era de él, directa e indirectamente la había metido en un problema que superaba su capacidad, destruir los Artefactos Infernales, ese maldita herencia que le había legado, pero aun así no encontraba fuerzas para detestarlo con toda su alma. No era un asunto de quien escoger, simplemente ella hacia tiempo había decidido seguir con su vida alejada de Theo Nott, esa decisión había sido tomada incluso años antes de que muriese, cuando ella aceptó casarse con Ron, cuando había se había propuesto que contra viento y marea, o aunque el infierno se congelase, iba a tomar las riendas de su vida. Independientemente de que Theo hubiese regresado, ese espinoso asunto entre los dos había terminado, aunque ella sintiese todavía algo por él retorciéndose en su interior. ¿Amor insatisfecho quizás? No lo sabia, pero estaba segura de que tarde o temprano, ella y Nott ajustarían cuentas, le darían finite a todas las frustraciones que cargaban encima, y ese era un asunto que no tenia nada que ver ni con Draco Malfoy ni con nadie. Eran solo ella, Nott y el maldito destino. Se lo debía a si misma, mejor dicho, él se lo debía, si ella no llevaba ese asunto a ese desenlace largamente esperado, jamás podría salir adelante. Y el hecho de que Theo Nott estuviese muerto no era ningún impedimento. Física o mentalmente, como fuese, el momento llegaría y a ella diría o haría lo que tenia que hacer, sin remordimientos. Y asunto concluido para siempre.

No más tortura, nunca más, se lo había prometido a si misma, nunca mas seria una maldita victima de las circunstancias. Ese era su mantra personal, pero entonces Malfoy apareció para revolver todos los cimientos de su determinación otra vez. A colocarla en un jaque mate muy similar pero a la vez distinto que con Theo. Y de nuevo ella no podía entregarse a los brazos del amor, simplemente porque ella era la honorable Hermione, lo mas triste era que esta vez, por lo menos el hombre involucrado si tenia unas buenas razones para cometer todas sus trastadas. Razones que hasta ella les veía lógica y fundamento. Si no fuese porque estaba segura de que Theo no mentía cuando le decía que tenían el Apocalipsis cerniéndose sobre sus cabezas, con gusto y con muchos celos además, dejaría que Draco activase todos esos malditos artefactos, para que estuviese en paz consigo mismo.

Hermione apretó los labios, de alguna forma estaba entre los dos, de manera sorprendente no estaba escandalizada, ella se conocía a si misma, sabia hasta donde era capaz de llegar, había tenido tantas experiencias insólitas en su vida, que tener sentimientos dirigidos a dos hombres tan diferentes y que le suponían un conflicto en su conciencia no la iba amilanar, sabia que en su corazón era sincera y no iba a escudarse en repercusiones morales, ni tampoco se mentiría sobre eso, era la verdad, sin embargo, no había lugar para el romance y menos con el sujeto que se le enfrentaba tan tajantemente o con el otro que tejía magistralmente una red de araña solo para atraparla en sus oscuros designios por alguna razón oculta, que ella todavía no lograba entender, por otro lado, no podía negarse lo que sentía en ese momento.

En el fondo de su ser, estaba segura que a cada día que pasaba lo que sentía por Theo se convertía en cenizas y lo que le pasaba con Draco Malfoy crecía y se amplificaba aun mas. Había visto su cara de dolor y desconsuelo, de alguna forma entendía su situación tan difícil, no sabia que rayos decirle, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que no quería dejarlo ir antes de aclarar un punto bien importante para ella y por descontado para él. Si iban a la guerra, irían en igualdad de condiciones. Ella sabia que Snape y Bellatrix Lestrange estaban de su bando, en contra toda su lógica, iba a confesarle a Draco Malfoy que Theo Nott estaba del suyo. Y sabia que el infierno se desataría y ella estaría en medio de todo, pero por lo menos nadie le echaría en cara que no había sido sincera. En nombre de ese sentimiento sublime recién descubierto que tenia por él, le contaría toda la verdad.

Seguía corriendo hacia él pero Draco fue más rápido que ella y activando el giratiempo, desapareció antes de que Hermione lograra llegar hasta él, ella dio un gruñido de frustración cuando lo vio desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Ella sacó su giratiempo de donde lo tenia bien escondido, debajo de su piel y entonces hizo algo que en condiciones normales, una mujer como Hermione Granger nunca haría pero que últimamente hacia con mucha frecuencia, actuar irreflexivamente. Vio inmediatamente como su giratiempo, el gemelo del de Malfoy le indicaba la fecha y las coordenadas a donde se dirigía y ella lo activó. Las montañas rocosas empezaron a girar a su alrededor, el paisaje montañoso se diluyó en el acto y ella empezó a viajar en el tiempo.

Y eso fue su perdición, puesto que el sitio de llegada era Malfoy Manor. Y Hermione había olvidado la advertencia de Theo Nott sobre ella y esa casa.

"Lucius Malfoy ha puesto una maldición en su casa contra ti y Potter. No te acerques…."

Draco llegó a su jardín, era una mañana magnifica, los tenues rayos de sol otoñales empezaban a calentar el ambiente, las hojas caídas sobre todo el terreno, de un color tostado, ofrecían una imagen descuidada y a la vez idílica del lugar, realmente el jardín lucia hermoso, una punzada lo desconsoló, y luego una esperanza se encendió en su pecho. Si todo salía bien, si lograba activar los artefactos, su hija estaría corriendo y jugando por ese lugar pasado un buen tiempo. Empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa cuando escuchó un grito. Se giró y lo que vio, fue una imagen real de la peor pesadilla posible.

-¡Maldita sea!- Draco vio como Hermione Granger aparecía en medio del jardín de su casa y entonces se percató de que su ropa se estaba manchando de sangre. Ella estaba pálida, con los ojos exorbitados y tratando de decirle algo, en su mano llevaba el giratiempo y trataba de caminar hacia él. No lo logró, permaneció tambaleante en el mismo sitio.

El hermoso día que iba vislumbrándose, cargado de luz y esperanza de pronto se volvió oscuridad.

Había un buen trecho entre ellos, Draco al principio no podía mover un solo músculo de la sorpresa, pero antes de tener consciencia de ello, se vio caminando hacia ella de manera frenética, luego de unas milésimas de segundo simplemente corrió hacia Hermione.

Ella solo tuvo fuerzas para insertarse de nuevo debajo de la piel del antebrazo el Horrocrux aplicando un hechizo no verbal. Sentía un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo y una extraña humedad mojando sus ropas, instintivamente se tocó el abdomen y se miró la mano aterrorizada, estaba sangrando, todo su abdomen estaba sangrando.

Cayó de rodillas, no sabia que era lo que había sucedido, sintió un dolor intenso al aparecerse como si unos puñales invisibles se clavasen sin contemplación en todo su cuerpo, en algún momento su mente percibió que era un ataque, pero estaba consciente de que lo que fuese que la estuviese apuñaleando, era completamente invisible a sus ojos, su vista se nubló, solo percibió una figura borrosa corriendo hacia ella, no distinguía absolutamente nada mas, las formas alrededor se confundían, las tinieblas se cernían sobre ella, pronto estuvo plenamente consciente de que iba a morir. Intentó gritar pero no pudo, el sabor a sangre inmediatamente aturdió su gusto y llenó su boca.

Draco llegó hasta ella, cuando la vio no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido desconsolado, Hermione estaba sangrando por la nariz, la boca, los oídos, hasta sus ojos sangraban, ella era una masa informe sangrante.

¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Su mente en estado de shock trataba de analizar lo que habría pasado. Su cuerpo temblaba espasmódicamente. Se sentía impotente…ante lo que ocurría ante sus propios ojos. Y se esforzaba en encontrar una explicación, el estado de Hermione no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda. Se estaba desangrando frente a él. Entonces Draco lo recordó, estaban en los terrenos de Malfoy Manor, su padre, hacia años había lanzado una maldición contra Potter, Weeasley y Hermione.

La verdad desoladora lo sacudió. Ella…Ella …iba a morir. La punzada que anteriormente sentía en medio del pecho se convirtió en un vacío indescriptible dentro de su ser, una sensación de perdida, un miedo tenebrante como solo lo había experimentado una vez en su vida. Cuando Astoria había muerto en sus brazos.

-¡Hermione!- Draco entonces la tomó en brazos, agarró su cara con una de sus manos y trató de llamar su atención. Había demasiada sangre, Draco tragó grueso, con su dedos tocó la piel de su cara, percibiéndola mortalmente fría, su pulgar rozó sus labios en una caricia eterna- Hermione ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios tenias que seguirme? ¡Diablos!

En ese punto, ella lo miró con ojos vidriosos, en una suplica silenciosa, y se desmayó.

Draco hizo lo único que tenia sentido y lógica en ese momento, esgrimió su varita y desapareció, ella viviría…como fuese, aunque tuviese que delatarse frente a todo el mundo mágico.

0o0

Max miraba asombrado con esas espectrales figuras negras acercándose, sentía mucho miedo, esos ojos lo miraban hambriento. Su cuerpo se estremecía de escalofríos, percibía el frío mortal proveniente de esas criaturas. Había salido porque supuso que eran fantasmas, su madre nunca le dejaba acercase a ellos, tuvo demasiada curiosidad, pero esos espectros no eran fantasmas eran otras cosas mas siniestras.

Pansy salio corriendo de la casa.

-Max- gritó ella- quédate quieto, no te muevas.

El círculo se cerraba sobre el niño, mas atrás, cincuenta miembros del Ejercito Negro se fueron contra Pansy. Allí estaban, los dos Slayer, servidos como el plato fuerte de un suculento banquete. Destrucción, muerte…el Ejercito Negro quería sus almas para torturarlas por la eternidad.

Pansy blandió la espada, la hoja de esta resplandeció con luz azul, uno y otro se acercaban y ella los embestía, desapareciéndolos por completo. Estaba asustada, tantas figuras negras arremolinadas a su alrededor le impedían la visión. No sabía que rayos sucedía con su hijo, pero lo único que podía hacer era luchar.

Theo corriendo pasó de largo de Pansy y logró desaparecer y materializarse de nuevo junto al niño.

-Maximilian- gritó Theo- concéntrate, usa tu fuerza, déjala salir de ti.

-No se- gritó el niño sorprendido, mirando al hombre raro que estaba de su lado, uno tan siniestro como los seres que intentaban atacarlo-¿Quién eres?

-No importa- apremió Theo- Hazlo.

Max cerró los ojos, trató de concentrarse a pesar del miedo que lo embargaba y un resplandor blanco comenzó a cubrirlo, este se expandió como una burbuja a su alrededor, todas los combatientes de ejercito negro, que no estaban preparados para el niño, se desvanecieron en el aire. Un aullido de frustración llenó el ambiente, era una amenaza, habían perdido la batalla pero no la guerra.

Pansy vio asombrada como sus oponentes desaparecían. Buscó con la vista a su hijo y este estaba acostado en el piso, con Theo frente a él. Ella corrió inmediatamente a su encuentro.

-¡Max!- ella lo sostuvo en sus brazos y se dio cuenta con horror que el niño respiraba agitadamente- ¡Max! ¡Por Dios!- la cara del niño estaba congestionada, sus labios azules, respiraba con dificultad, le costaba que el aire entraba a sus pulmones, Pansy lo sentó para ayudarlo a respirar mejor- tiene un ataque de asma, suele sucederle cuando se asusta o se emociona, además tiene gripe.

-¿Qué? ¿Asma?- preguntó Theo con sorpresa.

-Max- Pansy estaba visiblemente preocupada- ya paso, cariño, estas a salvo, tranquilízate. Topsey- llamó a gritos Pansy a su elfa, la niñera de Max- rápido, las medicinas de Max- la elfa domestica apareció y desapareció al instante.

-Esta respirando muy mal- comentó Theo.

-Va a desmayarse- exclamó Pansy con pánico- No, Max, no te duermas, no por favor, Topsey esta por llegar, resiste.

-Dámelo- dijo Theo, Pansy no lo escuchaba, estaba aterrorizada, trataba de ayudar desesperadamente al niño, nunca lo había visto tan enfermo- Dámelo ya.

-¡No! Se está ahogando- gritó ella, pero Theo se lo arrebató de las manos. Vio que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados, las fosas nasales le aleteaban. Entonces, hizo algo que tenia tiempo que no hacia, Max y Pansy no eran los únicos que tenia un don especial, el tenia el suyo, aunque nunca en vida lo utilizase con frecuencia, porque realmente no le veía el sentido, él había sido un asesino, no un sanador, la ultima vez que lo intentó fue desastroso, tenia sus dudas de que funcionase ahora. Pero la situación era de vida o muerte y después de todo, el niño era suyo. Theo colocó su mano marchita contra el pecho del niño, esta se iluminó. Un agradable intercambio de energía mágica empezó a sucederse.

-Maximilian- dijo con su voz profunda- mírame- el niño abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Nott, si tuvo miedo de su apariencia, no lo demostró abiertamente, igual ese hombre que lucia tan extraño, lo había ayudado con esos seres tan oscuros que intentaban atacarlo- confía en mi, el mal ya no está aquí, ahora, respira.

Pansy miraba atónita la escena, el niño apoyó cándidamente la cabeza en el pecho de Nott, demostrando que confiaba abiertamente en él, Theo llevó su mano del pecho del niño a su cabeza, poco a poco, el ritmo de la respiración de Max fue mejorando, el color volvió a su cara, ya no lucia cianotico. Pansy sentía muchas ganas de llorar, miles de emociones se arremolinaban en su pecho, frente a ella, Theo Nott sostenía a su hijo como si fuese el objeto más valioso de la tierra. De alguna forma, había salvado su vida, de nuevo ella tenía algo que agradecerle a Theo.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo- dijo ella mientras acariciaba la espalda de Max ya mas tranquila al ver que el niño estaba bien en apariencia- ahora.

-El hechizo está actuando- contestó Theo alterado por el contacto del chico y el calor que le estaba transmitiendo- no puedo dártelo ahora, espera unos minutos.

-No lo soltaras- dijo Pansy mirándolo fijamente- iremos todos, luego tú harás eso que hiciste y te desmaterializaras en el acto, no habrá tiempo para que te reconozcan, estarán allí los sanadores y Max estará en buenas manos. Topsey nos aparecerá a todos allí. Luego cuando Max mejore, tú y yo seguiremos la charla.

-De eso- dijo Theo- estoy completamente de acuerdo. Sabes como convocarme, yo se donde estas. Esto no ha terminado, todavía necesito de tu ayuda. Me la debes.

-Tú lo has dicho- contestó Pansy mientras la elfa domestica aparecía frente a ellos- te la debo.

0o0

Se apareció en medio del lobby de San Mungo con ella en brazos, manchado completamente de su sangre. Exclamaciones de sorpresa resonaron por todo el lugar, los pacientes y sanadores que habían a su alrededor se apartaron alarmados.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme!- Draco estaba casi histérico, abrazaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione contra el suyo tenazmente, ella tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, él sentía el corazón de Hermione palpitando en su pecho, rítmico, agónico, acercándose cada vez mas al latido final-¡Ayúdenla!

Uno de los sanadores que estaba en el sitio, fue corriendo hacia el hombre rubio que miraba con una bestia enfurecida de dolor a todo el mundo. Sostenía a una mujer totalmente cubierta de sangre.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- dijo el sanador mientras luchaba con Draco para que le entregara a Hermione- Por dios, suéltela, no le haremos daño.

-Esta muriendo- exclamó Draco aprensivo- se esta muriendo.

-Deje que lo ayude- dijo el medimago clavando su experta mirada en Hermione- sea lo que sea, intentaremos salvarle la vida.

Draco con renuencia dejó que lo apartasen de Hermione, no podía dejar de mirarla, su cuerpo estaba estremecido, tenía demasiado miedo de perderla.

-Fue una maldición exanguineo- dijo con voz vacilante- ella…ella entro a mi casa…..había un hechizo protector……contra ella. Fue demasiado rápido.

-¿Cuándo sucedió?- preguntó el medimago rubio.

-Hace menos de dos minutos- contestó Draco en voz baja tratando de mantener la compostura, malos presentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho, terribles recuerdos azotaban su memoria. Le parecía estar repitiendo la misma historia. Apretó los puños con fuerza. No….esta vez…!No! Pero sabia que no podía hacer nada al respecto, con impotencia veía como ella se desangraba sin que él pudiese ayudarla de ninguna manera, nuevamente el destino se empeñaba en joderle la vida.

-¿Quién diablos pone un hechizo así para proteger una casa?- preguntó el medimago exasperado, luego se fijó en el corto cabello color platino del hombre, lo reconoció en el acto, un Malfoy…el único que quedaba vivo, Draco Malfoy- No me respondas, se quien eres, otro maldito exmortifago. Stan, Lucy, Alma, vengan de inmediato, esta mujer necesitará cirugía.- dijo el sanador mientras conjuraba una camilla y colocaba a Hermione sobre ella, unas enfermeras y otros sanadores corrieron hacia ella, tomándole los signos vitales, colocándole una manta encima, la escenas era dantesca, la sangre que manaba incontrolable del cuerpo de Hermione corría como un río hacia el piso. Draco se había quedado inmóvil.

-¿Vivirá?- preguntó temiendo con toda su alma la respuesta.

-Claro que lo hará- dijo el sanador con la seguridad que le imprimía su pericia- la trajo al lugar indicado con la rapidez necesaria.

El sanador se disponía a retirarse con Hermione, cuando Draco se fue violentamente hacia él.

-Si ella muere- Draco tomó por las solapas de la tunica blanca al medimago quien trató de sacárselo de encima de un empujón, lográndolo a duras penas- yo lo mataré a usted con mis propias manos. Se lo juro.

La mirada de Draco basto y sobró para que el medimago se diera cuenta de algo, ese hombre, cumpliría esa promesa, a costa de lo que fuese.

-Tranquilícese- dijo el medimago retrocediendo con cautela ante Draco. El hombre estaba muy violento, totalmente desesperado, capaz de hacer cualquier tontería, como atacarlo frente a un montón de testigos, no era la primera vez que lidiaba con una situación semejante, algunos familiares y amigos de pacientes tendían a ponerse pesados, pero en esa ocasión tenia la seguridad que el hombre rubio era perfectamente capaz de matarlo. Era un antiguo mortifago, quizás era el culpable de la condición de la mujer o quizás no, no estaba seguro, por otro lado parecía sinceramente afectado por su destino, su cara de preocupación y desolación era más que evidente, esa mujer le importaba….mucho. A lo mejor debería llamar al cuerpo de aurores para que lo detuvieran y aclaran el incidente, no había habido un ataque de esa magnitud a una persona desde que había acabado la guerra con Voldemort. Pero primero tendría que llevar a esa chica a cirugía, si era cierto que la maldición exanguineo la había tocado, sus órganos internos se estaban deshaciendo en ese mismo instante- No nos distraiga tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Rápido, a cirugía.

Draco vio impávido como se la llevaban lejos de él. Deseaba gritar hasta destrozarse los pulmones, quería destruir a todos y todo a su alrededor, la rabia y la impotencia que lo embargaban no tenia parragón.

Entonces otro destello sacudió el lugar.

Cuatro personas estaban apareciendo en el sitio, un elfo domestico, una mujer de cabellos negros y una figura negra y alta con un niño en sus brazos.

Theo percibía contra su pecho la respiración dificultosa de Max, al mismo tiempo sentía una especie de energía fluctuado entre los dos, no sabia si era producto del hechizo de sanación que le había procurado, lo cierto es que sentía un cosquilleo de la cabeza a los pies. Theo lo apretó contra él, lo único bueno que había hecho en su vida, era haber engendrado ese niño, por los motivos que fuesen y su hijo le estaba devolviendo el favor con creces a su padre desconocido, el progenitor ausente que nunca le había dedicado un minuto de su atención. De alguna manera lo estaba llenando de vida.

-! Stille! min lille gutt- murmuró Theo al oído de Max, el niño inmediatamente empezó a respirar mejor, tenia los ojos cerrados y sus manitos apretaban las solapas de la tunica de Theo con fuerza-me disse forsikring.

-Hvem er du?-dijo entrecortadamente Max-¿Eres un fantasma?

-Jeg er din venn-contestó Theo en voz baja, satisfecho de que el niño lo entendiese. Al parecer su única petición al abuelo del niño había sido complacida, el chico hablaba perfectamente el idioma natal de su familia-y soy algo mejor que un fantasma.

-Mama er sint på meg-dijo Max mirando de reojo a Pansy, quien le abría los brazos para cargarlo, ella fruncía el ceño furiosa, no entendía absolutamente nada de la conversación y eso no le agradaba para nada. Se había negado en redondo a aprender noruego mientras Max lo hacia. Sabia que había sido una dadiva de su padre, esperando complacer a Theo y ponerle las garras a la fortuna Nott después de todo, pero Theo le había dado el esquinazo, de su parte, ella aparte del fidecomiso de Max, jamás había querido ver un centavo de esa gran fortuna.

-También está molesta conmigo si a eso vamos- contestó Theodore- pero no hables, concéntrate en respirar.

-Gracias- dijo Max- amigo. ¡Lykke til!

-Puedes llamarme Theo. Pórtate bien y no preocupes mas a tu madre ¡Lykke til! Maximilian-dijo Theo antes de pasarle al niño a Pansy. Ella lo tomó y fue corriendo hacia el primer sanador que vio, la elfina los siguió.

Lejos Theo escuchó a Pansy preguntándole al niño.

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Ma. Él es genial, es un amigo y es mejor que un fantasma- le dijo el chico con la voz ronca todavía.

-¡Diablos!-se escuchó la protesta airada de Pansy en la lejanía. Theo sonrío como nunca lo hacia.

¡ Grand Seas første barnet av Theodore Maximilian! Theo susurró las palabras en noruego, dándole al chico el nombre con el que estaba inscrito en el árbol genealógico de los Nott´s, Maximilian primogénito de Theodore. Ese chico, si todo salía bien, si sobrevivía esa crisis de asma (y ¡Por Merlín que lo haría!, era su hijo, un Nott de cabo a rabo, fuerte y decidido, más aun en la adversidad, la capacidad de supervivencia de un Nott era incuestionable, él era el mejor ejemplo de eso) seria uno de los magos más poderosos que había visto el mundo en muchos siglos. Estaba seguro de eso, el pecho se le inflaba de orgullo, con su fuerza mágica innata y el poder heredado de su madre, Maximilian seria algún día el mejor slayer de la historia. Y todo por una jodida y después de todo, afortunada casualidad. Porque aunque Pansy gritase a los cuatro vientos que la había preñado a conciencia y él no la hubiese sacado nunca de su error porque le convenía que pensase de esa forma, concebir un hijo de ella ni de alguna mujer en realidad jamás había estado en sus planes. Eso lo sabía Theo Nott mejor que nadie.

Al aparecer en San Mungo, solo tenia clara dos cosas, entregar al pequeño a manos seguras y desmaterializarse de nuevo, las reglas del juego eran claras, después de obtener forma, tenia la libertad de tomar cuerpo o permanecer como una sombra. Sin embargo su firme determinación de salir de allí antes de ser reconocido se quebró en miles de pedazos como una copa de cristal sobre una roca.

Draco Malfoy totalmente cubierto de sangre de la cabeza a los pies, enfocó su dura mirada hacia el sitio donde había visto aparecer a esas personas. Enseguida su atención se desvío hacia la figura oscura encapuchada que cargaba un niño en sus brazos, Era un hombre, su impresionante estatura y la actitud de su cuerpo así se lo demostraban, la mujer era Pansy Parkinson y el niño seguramente era Maximilian Parkinson, el hijo ilegitimo que ella había tenido de …Draco trató de recordar el nombre del padre del hijo de Pansy y solo vio tinieblas en su memoria…¿Qué diablos? No recordaba quien era el padre de ese niño….De hecho, no lo sabia.

Draco frunció el ceño, ¿Porque no lograba recordar ese nombre? Eso no era posible de ninguna forma. En tiempos de Voldemort, entre los mortifagos, la paternidad de un niño sangrelimpia era un asunto muy serio, aunque fuese algún bastardo, todo el mundo se enteraba de los detalles, todos…..un presentimiento y una seguridad lo azotaron….esas tinieblas…en su mente, eran recuerdos modificados ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudieron modificar sus recuerdos? ¿Para que? mejor dicho ¿Quién lo había hecho? Trató de reconocer al hombre, había algo familiar en él. Enfocó su vista en sus manos, deformes, con la piel como papel pergamino, insólitamente pálidas con las uñas ennegrecidas, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, sus vellos se erizaron, cuando el hombre giró, pudo ver parte de su rostro, la piel de su cara era igual que la de sus manos, como cuero reseco se pegaba a sus enjutas facciones, pero sus ojos, sus ojos era azules, del mismo tono azul eléctrico que………

Entonces un grito se escuchó en medio del lobby del Hospital Mágico de San Mungo, uno cargado de rabia. Theo Nott enseguida fijó su atención en la persona que había proferido esa exclamación que más que un grito de dolor era un alarido furioso.

Venganza era lo que se respiraba en el ambiente de San Mungo en ese momento, una revancha largamente esperada.

Draco no necesitó un segundo mas para reconocer esa figura, esa apostura, esa odiada actitud dominante y siniestra. Si antes temblaba de temor ante lo que le sucediese a Hermione, ahora esto se había convertido en una oleada de salvaje rabia. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Sus ojos no se apartaban de ese hombre, aquel que le había quitado todo significado a su vida, el maldito asesino que le habían arrebatado de las manos. Y toda la verdad se abrió frente a sus ojos, Theo Nott estaba muerto, eso era un hecho verificado, muerto…..muerto ….condenado y ejecutado…el beso del dementor…nadie sobrevivía a eso…..existian testigos….el guardia de la prisión y ….Hermione Granger, la duda empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza de Draco. Pero ella no había mentido, no podría haberlo hecho, además le hicieron una autopsia al cadáver, lo identificaron plenamente, era el de Nott. Pero en ese mismo momento también estaba allí, frente a sus ojos, de pie. Y la única explicación posible era que hubiese vuelto…..gracias a los Artefactos Infernales. Entonces era cierto, si funcionaban, y al parecer no tenían que funcionar todos para regresar a los muertos, si una vez tuvo alguna duda al respecto, esta se disipó en un instante.

-Nott-masculló Draco con todo el despreció posible, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia él, Theo correspondió inmediatamente a ese duelo de miradas.

Theo achicó los ojos de la sorpresa. ¡Demonios! Ese era Draco Malfoy en persona y lo había reconocido a pesar de su lamentable aspecto. Vio al hombre rubio frente a él cubierto de sangre y de pronto fue totalmente consciente de que Draco Malfoy había enfrentado a Hermione por el artefacto infernal de Tesla, este había sido activado, Malfoy había ganado esa batalla y si él estaba allí herido, cubierto de sangre, no quería imaginar lo que le había sucedido a ella.

-¿Dónde está?- Theo se adelantó unos pasos con lentitud y parsimonia, como un tigre asechando a su presa. La tensión del ambiente se respiraba, la poca gente alrededor que se había quedado observando la escena permanecían en absoluto silencio, instintivamente todos sabían que ese hombre encapuchado era el peligro personificado, estaba rodeado de un aura oscura e inquietante. Theo caminaba con la seguridad de quien a nadie ni a nada temía. Un metro noventa de un imponente hombre que se creía inmune a todo-¿Qué le hiciste?

Draco ni siquiera escuchó sus preguntas, estaba tan obnubilado en su propia rabia, que hasta se olvido hasta que tenía una varita en su mano. Draco en ese momento se había convertido en el ser letal que escondía con todas sus fuerzas en su interior, en el mortifago, el guerrero indómito que dormía dentro de él despertó debido a la gran indignación que le corría como lava ardiente en las venas. Corriendo con rapidez hasta el hombre, ágilmente dio un salto y lo pateó directo al pecho.

Theo tomado completamente por sorpresa salió despedido hacia atrás debido al fuerte impacto, cayendo sobre el piso pesadamente, el golpe lo descolocó, estaba aturdido, era insólito que alguien se enfrentase a él directamente, eso era algo que nunca jamás había sucedido, la mayoría de la gente tendía a huir ante su mera presencia y el resto o se moría de miedo en el sitio o los mataba él sin contemplación de ser necesario…solo unos pocos….los mas valientes….los que tenían el coraje grabado a fuego en su corazón..solo esos…alguna vez, cuando vivo habían intentado pelearse con él en batalla y Malfoy no era de esos, o ¿Estaba equivocado?. Draco fue resuelto hasta donde estaba él y le colocó el pie sobre el cuello, clavándolo en el piso de granito, enseguida lo amenazó con la varita. La actitud desafiante y asesina de su cuerpo, no dejaba lugar a dudas, el mortifago Malfoy había renacido, sus hombros se cuadraban en absoluta tensión, todos sus músculos estaban coordinados y en posición para el ataque, la expresión de su cara era terrible, sus facciones se deformaban debido al odio que exudaba cada poro de su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, haciendo nuevamente contacto con la mirada altiva de Theo Nott. De alguna forma los dos hombres no podía dejar de mirarse, estaban desafiándose mutuamente, por primera vez se enfrentaban y Theo Nott tenia que reconocer muy a su pesar que los cojones de un Draco Malfoy decidido a patearle el culo, lo habían tomado totalmente desprevenido.

-Maldito- dijo Draco- ¿Qué demonios eres?

-¿No lo adivinas Malfoy?- dijo Theo y se permitió una sonrisa sardónica a pesar de que por los momentos se sabia en franca desventaja- El Diablo regresó Malfoy y mas cabreado que nunca, te lo aseguro, no me pareció nada agradable que me matasen como un cerdo. He vuelto y tú eres el único culpable de eso. O acaso olvidas que activaste dos artefactos infernales.

-_Avada Kedavra- _Draco lanzó la maldición con potencia y un rayo verde impacto contra Theo Nott, que sintió la fuerza de la maldición sobre su cuerpo, este se estremeció y sintió de nuevo dolor. Pero no sucedió nada mas, no podían matarlo, ya estaba muerto, demasiado quizás para su gusto. Su risa histérica resonó por el sitio. Draco empujó con fuerza su pie hacia abajo hasta obstruirle la traquea. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Él estaba allí, vivo, respirando ¿Como demonios no podía matarlo?

-¿Qué le pasó a Hermione Granger? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Theo con la voz entrecortada luego de dejar de reírse. Eso era el asunto más importante por los momentos. Sabía que tenía que desaparecer del mapa a Draco, pero seguía estando débil y no tenía una varita en su mano. Matar a Draco Malfoy en ese momento no era su prioridad.

-Esta viva…..te prohíbo acercarte a ella. Es mía…solo mía- dijo Draco casi mordiéndose los labios. Hermione lo sabía…….por supuesto que tenía que saberlo, no había otra explicación posible. Los diarios, la confianza de Nott en ella para contarle todo por medio de estos, la herencia, todo el conocimiento de los artefactos infernales depositados en una sola persona, ¿A quien más acudiría él si regresaba sino a ella? Ella lo sabia….Draco se sentía traicionado, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba preocupado….muy preocupado….por ella - ya arreglare cuentas con Hermione, mientras tanto te destruiré. Te regresare al infierno de donde has venido.

-Lo sabia- dijo Theo mas para si mismo que para Draco. _"Ella es mía_"…. Esas palabras sonaban exactamente como lo que eran, no las de un hombre reclamando el derecho de matar a un enemigo más bien eran las de un hombre declarando la posesión de una mujer. No era dado a los ataques de celos cuando vivo, pero ahora muerto, una tormenta emocional se venia contra él, arropándolo y asfixiándolo. Conocía tan bien a Hermione, que no le quedaba la menor duda, a ella le gustaba Draco Malfoy, tantas palabras, tantas conversaciones gastadas sobre él, su empeño de sacarlo del camino por las buenas, era tan obvio. No tuvo remedio que volver a reírse, se había convertido en un idiota consumado y lo mejor de todo era que había pasado frente a sus propios ojos. Esos dos habían tenido las suficientes oportunidades para matarse y no lo habían hecho, ninguno de los dos. De alguna manera el mismo era el culpable, los había empujado a eso, habían caído atrapado en su propia red. Había confiado demasiado en Hermione y no conocía en lo absoluto a Malfoy. Un error táctico sin duda, una terrible equivocación- lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que no ibas a poder tener las manos quietas con ella. Que marido tan fiel se gastaba Astoria Malfoy. Menos mal que tuve el tino de matarla, le ahorré el disgusto.

Eso fue suficiente para desconectar a Malfoy de la lógica. La rabia se hizo mas intensa si eso era aun posible. Apuntó su varita de nuevo furioso.

-_Avada Kedavra_- volvió a gritar. El hechizo salio de su varita sin ningún resultado. Un grito de frustración salio de la boca de Draco y repitió la maldición tres veces mas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era en vano.

-Estúpido, es imposible, no puedes matarme- la verdad de las palabras de Nott impactó a Draco como un tren a toda velocidad. Entonces decidió que si no lo mataba, por lo menos le separaría la cabeza del cuerpo. Iba a lanzar una maldición disecionadora, cuando el cuerpo de Theo perdió consistencia, haciéndose etéreo, su pie dio contra el piso- Nos veremos Malfoy- dijo Theo sabiendo que tenia que dar con el paradero de Hermione a como de lugar- esto entre tú y yo apenas empieza.

Theo Nott desapareció del lugar, dejando a un Draco Malfoy confundido y más herido que nunca.

0o0

-Sabes que nunca fui bueno con las palabras- Draco estaba de pie ante la tumba de su esposa. Había transcurrido ya varios meses desde su muerte, una semana exacta desde que había tenido ese encuentro tan inquietante. La búsqueda de los Artefactos Infernales finales estaba organizada, los objetivos señalados. El dolor estaba lejos de mitigarse, solo saber que Nott todavía andaba caminando en el mundo de los vivos lo sulfuraba a niveles insospechados. Por alguna razón, él había vuelto y Astoria no. Y también estaba el asunto de Hermione Granger, a quien había dejado en San Mungo apenas viva y no tenia claro que hacer a continuación. Por eso estaba en la tumba de Astoria, quien de alguna forma, había sido su esposa y su mejor amiga. Había ido visitarla y ¿Por qué no? para comentarle sus dudas. Astoria siempre fue una mujer bien comprensiva, sabia que no iba a contestar, no por ahora, pero algo dentro de él guardaba la esperanza de que en algún lugar, ella estuviese escuchando.

- Eso no es la verdad exactamente- dijo él- no es que yo sufra de escasez de palabras, mas bien es que soy bueno ocultando cosas.

Draco se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la losa de mármol que cubría la tumba, posó su mano sobre esta y quitó algunas hojas amarillentas que estaban sobre el nombre cincelado de su esposa.

-Te prometí que regresarías- dijo él en voz baja- que haría todo lo posible para que volvieses y vivieras tu vida conmigo o con algún otro, como quisieras, yo no soy egoísta respecto a ti, si encontrabas el amor con algún otro, yo no me hubiese opuesto, eso lo sabes, yo no te correspondía de la manera adecuada, de la forma que merecías, que tú fueses feliz me hacia feliz- Draco lanzó un profundo suspiro- Pero te fuiste Astoria, te mataron y eso fue una gran injusticia. Tú no debiste morir, tampoco nuestra hija, era a mi a quien estaba dirigido ese ataque, yo fui el responsable, debí protegerte mejor, debí saber que mi traición no pasaría por alto, que él intentaría vengarse, debí suponerlo, preverlo y alejarte del peligro y no lo hice. Perdóname Astoria, por eso y por lo que voy a decirte- Draco tomó aire y luego de unos minutos considerándolo seriamente, habló sin arrepentimientos.

-Te quise- su voz era ronca- te quise mucho. Adoraba tu risa y me complacía que me amases de la forma que lo hacías, sin esperar nada a cambio, desinteresadamente. Te agradezco tu paciencia conmigo, ambos sabemos que fui un idiota, de los peores, y sobre todas las cosas, te doy gracias por nuestra hija, nunca lo merecí, pero ….. Tory, estoy seguro que hubieses sido la mejor madre de todas y yo el padre mas insufrible de todos- Draco cerró un puño, cada vez que pensaba en la niña, una oleada de frustración lo sacudía- Nunca sabrás lo feliz que fui al saberlo, que estabas esperando un bebé, pero nunca te lo expresé con palabras……perdóname.

Draco hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos con fuerza por un instante.

-Nunca preguntaste si había otra persona, en realidad no la hubo, no como supones- dijo él-se que sabes que anduve con muchas, pero solo era sexo, y luego deje de hacerlo, por ti, para que no sufrieses, cuando me di cuenta que era un estúpido que no se daba cuenta de lo que tenia enfrente. Nunca pude amarte como tú lo merecías, aun así fuiste paciente conmigo y me quisiste a pesar de todo, gracias Astoria. Pero jamás te conté algo, importante……yo te quería, te quiero…pero creo que ….- Draco no sabia muy bien como decirlo, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero algo dentro de él lo empujaba a sincerarse como nunca lo había hecho cuando ella vivía- Astoria, yo…….creo que me pasa algo por alguien mas, fuerte, intenso, se que no puede ser, ella es mi enemiga natural, se opone a mi lucha para regresarte, no entiende que tú debes volver a vivir porque es lo justo, mi relación con ella es un imposible desde todo punto de vista y mucho mas ahora que sospecho que ella me ha ocultado la verdad, que él regreso, Nott, el hombre que te arrebato la vida, a ti y a la niña. Quiero odiarla con todas mis fuerzas, de alguna manera se que la odio, pero al mismo tiempo…..estoy seguro que estoy enamorado de ella.

-Espero que de verdad me estés escuchando Tory, porque esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en la vida, contar mi historia de amor, a ti, a mi esposa. Todo empezó como una tonta atracción de chicos, mucho antes de nosotros, cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts, luego continuo solapada incluso después de que tú y yo nos casásemos, jamás lo pude expulsar de mi, lo único que hice fue tratar de olvidarlo, esa fue la razón por la que nunca pude corresponderte del todo, mi corazón tenia una dueña aunque yo no quisiese reconocérmelo. Sigo sintiendo lo mismo, pero esta vez con otra dimensión, mas real, mas desgarrador, mucho mas incontrolable, es muy diferente el amor de un niño al amor de un hombre. Esto me carcome el cerebro, la culpabilidad no me deja respirar, porque de alguna forma te traicione y lo sigo haciendo. De lo único que estoy seguro es que estoy loco por ella, era……es como un embrujo, se apodera de mi mente y de mi cuerpo hasta cortarme la respiración, mas bien es como si ella…..como si todas las células de mi cuerpo se sumieran en un estado de éxtasis solo con estar cerca de su cuerpo. Es violento, insaciable, he intentado matarla con la misma furia con la que la hice mía-Draco contuvo el aliento por unos segundos.

Un relámpago se escucho en la lejanía, pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre él. Draco se desmoralizó aun mas, eso sin duda era una señal, un aviso de ella, no estaba contenta de seguro, que mujer lo estaría cuando su esposo le confiesa su amor por otra. Pero era su verdad, la única que tenía para ofrecerle, no más mentiras, no mas engaños.

- Si, Astoria, la hice mi mujer- Draco endureció la expresión de su rostro- fue mía y yo fui suyo, completamente, sin reparos, sin dudas, a consciencia. Se que te va a doler, me equivoque, pero no me arrepiento, fue algo largamente esperado que se concretó en el peor momento posible. Ella ha sido mas sensata que yo, quiere dejarlo así y es lo lógico, si quieres saber la verdad, no se si ella me corresponde, mejor dicho, no se si me ama.

La lluvia arreció y el bucólico paisaje del cementerio londinense se hizo más triste aún. El agua corría por las estatuas de piedra, sobre sus ojos, como si estas estuviesen llorando. Draco Malfoy también tenía ganas de llorar, pero sus lágrimas se atoraban, no era el momento de demostrar debilidad.

-No te diré su nombre, no tiene caso, ella se opone en esto que quiero hacer, no lo comprende, pero mantengo mi promesa contigo, aunque el cielo o el demonio se opongan te regresare. Ella me mintió respecto a Nott, me lo ocultó, y yo ahora mismo siento como se me revuelven las entrañas de pura furia. Odio y amo Astoria, odio y a la vez amo a la misma mujer. Y ahora mas que nunca estoy seguro que tendré que matarla para devolverte a la vida y parte de mi morirá con ella, sucederá aunque yo trate de impedirlo. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto Astoria, un mal augurio sobre ella, he intentado alejarla del peligro, de mi mismo, pero fallo, es como una mala suerte que la rodea, cada vez es peor, percibo algo maligno, otra cosa diferente a Nott, rondándola, siento que va a morir de mi mano y eso me tiene tan mal, que he dejado a un segundo plano el hecho que me ha mentido en relación a Nott. Estoy aullando de dolor porque no puedo hacer nada al respecto, me atan tus promesas, pero mi cuerpo y mi alma se resisten a perderla, se que si ella muere por mi culpa, peleando esta batalla, jamás, ni con un millón de artefactos funcionando, jamás podré mirarla a la cara, si es que su alma regresa, porque te aseguro que ella considera tan despreciable a los Artefactos Infernales y es tan testaruda, que se negara a vivir de nuevo. Pero la verdad es que funcionaran, vi a la niña Astoria en el futuro, la vi, vivirá.

-Necesito sepas todo esto Astoria, necesito desahogarme, porque voy a pagar un precio muy alto para traerlas de vuelta y quiero que lo entiendas y no me juzgues. Y sobre toda las cosas, necesito que me perdones, porque soy un hombre y soy débil, siento y padezco, tengo deseos y estos me empujan para ser saciados. Y de un tiempo para acá, quiero desaparecerla del mapa y al mismo tiempo….no puedo dejar de pensar en que le hice el amor como un desesperado…- Draco entonces dejó de hablar, en algún momento sintió que empezaba a desvariar, acarició de nuevo la loza de mármol- No importa Tory, ya no importa, no interesa cuanto yo tenga que sufrir, tú lo mereces, te traeré de vuelta, tendremos a nuestra hija y serás feliz, como siempre debió haber sido.

0o0

Dejen reviews.

Esto es la traducción en orden de la conversación de Theo y Max:

-Tranquilo mi pequeño niño- ya estas seguro.

-Quien eres-

-Soy tu amigo-

-Mama se molestara conmigo.

-Buena suerte.

-Buena suerte Maximilian


	16. Momentos sagrados

Disclamer; personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, me salio un cap extra largo, realmente quise resumirlo pero no pude, y tampoco quiero dividirlo porque pierde el efecto que quiero crear. Espero que les guste. Mad Aristocrat hace tiempo discutio una idea conmigo para una escena de este cap, me gusto la idea y si bien no conserve exactamente la propuesta original, esoty satisfecha con el resultado.

Los Artefactos Infernales

El Mecanismo Terrenal

Capitulo 16 Momentos sagrados

.

Draco subió los escarpados escalones de piedra, el sol se ponía en el oriente, tiñendo de rojo y naranja el accidentado paisaje, estaba subiendo a la cima de unas montañas bien peculiares, de hecho….todo el lugar era como algo sacado de un cuento de fantasía. Se había aparecido en una gran sabana cubierta de hierba no más alta que sus rodillas, rodeada por grandes montañas a su vez provistas de acantilados totalmente verticales y cumbres aplanadas, los montes parecían pedazos de un pastel de cumpleaños cortados y regados por esa vasta inmensidad al azar, de uno de esas altísimas mesetas, incluso caía una impresionante catarata. Había leído que era la mas alta del planeta, mil metros arriba un pequeño riachuelo iniciaba su descenso hacia las rocas, cuando el agua llegaba abajo, era simplemente rocío. El Ángel se llamaba. Draco había estado horas debajo de aquella cascada maravillosa, disfrutando del agua caer pertinaz mojando su cuerpo, tratando de limpiar toda culpa de él, tratando de purificar sus intensiones. Desnudo como un recién nacido, recibió el rocío sobre su piel como si fuese agua bendita. Ángel…..el Ángel, inexplicablemente le gustaba el nombre. Él sabia lo que era un ángel….no creía en ellos, de hecho no creía en nada, pero si realmente existían, sin duda uno de ellos había creado con sus propias manos ese lugar tan hermoso y tan raro. Un verdadero paraíso perdido.

Luego de un rato se vistió, tenia que ir a la montaña llamada **Kukenan**, le habían dicho que ese nombre significaba _"si subes te mueres_", se le antojó bastante irónico, tomando en cuenta lo que se ocultaba en su cumbre, uno de los Artefactos Infernales. Mientras caminaba de nuevo empezó a llover, tenia todo el día explorando el lugar, y se había dado cuenta de que llovía bastante, pero ni aun así se podía desprender ese calor húmedo que hacia que la ropa se le pegase al cuerpo, lo otro que le molestaba eran los mosquitos, cuyas picaduras lo atormentaban constantemente.

Cuando llegó a la cima, caminó por el terreno, tan plano como un plato, había algunos árboles pequeños, algo de vegetación y abundantes flores exóticas. A lo lejos se apreciaba en su esplendor casi toda la extensión de la sabana, la imagen era espectacular. Quizás…..si al final sobrevivía, volvería a ese lugar solo para explorarlo a sus anchas, le gustaba, su ambiente misterioso y austero a la vez que intrigante y sensual le recordaba a alguien en particular, la persona que sabia, para su tranquilidad, recuperándose satisfactoriamente en un hospital en Inglaterra. Decidió aprovechar la convalecencia de Hermione e ir solo a buscar el tercer artefacto sin obstáculos, había jugado sucio, ella lo odiaría por eso y también por muchas cosas mas, dejándolo como siempre atormentado, pero realmente la idea era aprovechar cualquier debilidad del enemigo….porque eso era lo que ella representaba para él….su enemiga. Además algo se había interpuesto entre ellos como una muralla infranqueable, desconfianza, personificada en la figura de Theo Nott.

Caminó cerca de una hora, luego avistó cerca del borde de la montaña una figura humana sentada en una roca. El sujeto estaba solo vestido con un taparrabo, el color de su piel era oscuro y estaba cubierto de cenizas, sus cabellos eran lisos, largos, veteados de gris, no tenia barba, solo algunos adornos faciales atravesando sus orejas y su nariz. Un indígena….Draco se adelantó hasta colocarse frente a él, el hombre se levantó con lentitud. Era un hombre viejo, las arrugas surcaban su rostro, los músculos de sus piernas y sus brazos estaban flácidos y el cansancio se apreciaba en su expresión. Observó inquisitivamente a Draco, quien le correspondió la mirada. El chaman (solo una suposición de Malfoy) se acercó y le tomó la cara con una mano, observando fijamente su rostro. Draco trató de apartarse sin dañarlo, era un viejo y estaba desarmado, sin embargo la cautela no lo abandonó, ese hombre era sin duda un chaman un brujo…no muy distinto a lo que él era, percibía su energía mágica debilitada, no estaba en capacidad de hacerle ningún daño. Draco permitió la inspección y al parecer el chaman estuvo satisfecho luego de un rato. Con una señal le indicó que lo siguiese y Draco lo hizo.

-Otro como tú…un hombre blanco vino aquí hace muchos soles- dijo el Chaman en un español bastante precario-Un viajero…de otro tiempo…y me trajo un regalo de los dioses.

-Se de quien habla- le respondió Draco con molestia en su vacilante español, casi tan malo como el del indio-supongo que sabes lo que he venido a buscar y estas consciente de que haré lo necesario por tenerlo.

-Fui advertido de que no lo entregase…a nadie- dijo el chaman- Tú, El Dorado- el chaman se dirigió hacia él con ese nombre, Draco frunció el ceño, el viejo apuntó su cabello, Draco se relajó- mi hogar esta lejos de aquí, al sur, en la gran selva, junto a el río padre de todos nosotros. Ahora vivo en la montaña sagrada porque acepte vigilar el Duku Ka Misi de la maldad de los hombres. Así ha sido por cincuenta soles pero…….el cielo me dio un mensaje hace dos noches…..me dijo que vendrías…..y yo podría regresar a los míos.

-Así es- afirmó Draco sin tener la menor idea de lo que el viejo le estaba diciendo. Lo único que entendía era que por lo visto no tendría que luchar por el artefacto infernal con ese enclenque viejo, el hombre se lo daría quien sabe porque. Pero no importaba, por una vez la fortuna estaba de su lado.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a un refugio, en una cueva natural, una pequeña fogata los esperaba. Draco se sentó junto a la fogata, el hombre sacó una especie de maracas y un objeto alargado y delgado, parecido a una pipa. Le ofreció un cuenco de madera lleno de un líquido, que Draco, no sin muchas reticencias, se tragó. Luego de la primera probada le gustó, poseia un sabor similar a la cerveza de malta, de seguro era algún fermentado de frutos del lugar.

-Hermano- dijo el viejo- celebremos- tomó el palo por un extremo y le introdujó un polvo marrón, luego se lo colocó en una de las fosas nasales y aspiró sonoramente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y tosió un poco, pero luego esbozó una gran sonrisa, se la ofreció a Draco quien la tomó inmediatamente con cautela, no era tonto, era alguna droga, había leído sobre ello en alguna ocasión, un alucinógeno ritual, quizás no era buena idea, pero lo esnifaria de todos modos, no quería ofender a quien de tan buen grado le ofrecía un artefacto infernal. Pero una y otra vez se maldijo su terquedad, se iba a drogar con un perfecto desconocido, ahora más que nunca necesitaría de Snape para que le cubriese las espaldas y lo había dejado furioso y preocupado en Inglaterra. Después de una retahíla de malas palabras dichas en voz baja, se colocó el objeto en su nariz y aspiró, sintió el olor acanelado de su droga quemándole la nariz y luego su garganta, era como fuego, inmediatamente empezó a marearse y vio todo a su alrededor de un color rojo……como la sangre.

Draco se tumbó de espaldas en el suelo, cerró los ojos y siguió viendo todo rojo, oía gritos de sufrimiento, reconoció la voz de Astoria, la de su madre, la de Hermione, se tapó los oídos con las manos y empezó a revolcarse por el suelo.

-Basta-gimió, los gritos cesaron de pronto, ahora solo escuchaba el sonido de unas maracas repiqueteando y la voz gutural del Chaman recitando una melodía en su idioma.

Draco percibió un cosquilleo en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y miró su pecho, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de bichos, insectos y sabandijas, con las manos trató de quitárselos, cuando parpadeo un par de veces, no había nada sobre él, había sido una alucinación.

Sentía el cuerpo ardiendo, de pronto tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, un temor irracional y primitivo, la oscuridad de la cueva caía sobre él, envolviéndolo en tinieblas, Draco cerró de nuevo los ojos y otra vez el rojo de la sangre aturdió sus sentidos, sin fuerzas para luchar contra algo que no entendía, se dejó llevar en una vorágine roja que lo atrapaba y perdió sus sentidos, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero poco a poco empezó a respirar mejor y el pánico se alejo. Abrió los ojos y los cerró de nuevo, había sido como una extraña pesadilla, una bien horrible por cierto, no había visto nada en especial, solo sangre y mas sangre, se suponía que la droga abría la mente…a él solo le había mostrado su mas horribles temores. No quería interpretar lo que había oído y visto, para que echarle mas leña al fuego, estaba allí y cumpliría su propósito, al mismo tiempo que evitaría el desastre, como fuese.

Draco luego de sentirse mas despejado se pusó a cuatro patas y vio a su lado, el viejo estaba echado en el piso boca abajo, su tórax no se movía, Draco fue hasta él y tomándolo por el hombro lo volteo. Cuando vio su rostro, maldijo en voz alta. De la boca del chaman salio una sabandija bien grande, una araña mona, la cara del hombre estaba inexpresiva, sus ojos abiertos miraban al vacío, cubiertos por una telilla gris opaca, estaba muerto….muerto…desde hacia un buen rato al parecer, su cuerpo estaba rígido "Si subes…te mueres". Una advertencia….la montaña sagrada se cobró la victima. Por suerte, no fue él mismo. Observó una de las manos del anciano chaman, tenia apresada una pequeña llave dorada. Draco la tomó, se apartó del cadáver con asco y caminó hacia el final de la cueva. No sabia el por que, pero los tres artefactos infernales estaban ocultos debajo de la tierra, tendría que analizar la importancia de eso, en algún momento. Sujetaba su varita con fuerza, el agua caía desde las estalactitas que pendían del techo. Finalmente lo vio, una pequeña caja de música, de madera laqueada, sobre una roca que tenia pintados diseños en espiral parecidos a los que adornaban la llave, se acercó y metió la llave en una ranura, escuchó el clic de apertura, cuando estuvo abierta la caja, una melodía infantil empezó a sonar, por alguna razón Draco sintió como se le achinaba la piel, miró el contenido de la caja, dentro había una esfera de cristal opaco, una versión pequeña del de Tesla. Draco con decisión apuntó su varita.

-_AVADA KEDAVRA_- su grito resonó como un eco sobrenatural por todo el Roraima.

"_El tercer artefacto infernal es extraño….de alguna forma está dividido…..su mecanismo está en un sitio en particular……alejado…en un paraíso perdido… la cumbre del Kukenan en el Roraima, un hombre santo lo protege y lleva consigo la llave, solo es necesario activar este para hacerlo funcionar…..pero sus efectos se ven en otros sitios….aunque sea difícil creerlo…..no se en donde están sus partes perdidas…nunca logré dar con ellas....es un misterio…..como la mayoría de las cosas que te he contado."_

El planeta Tierra sigue girando, en su aparente interminable movimiento de rotación. La ciencia dice que algún dia...se detendra. Otro mecanismo mas para tener en consideración.

En una tienda de antigüedades en Alemania, en una de sus vitrinas reposaba un péndulo. …en la mitad de la noche…este empezó a oscilar lentamente.

En un templo olvidado en los Himalayas, en medio de las oraciones matutinas un grupo de monjes budistas vieron horrorizados como los mándalas que adornaban el piso del templo, aquellas que cuidadosamente vigilaban desde tiempo inmemorial, hechos de pequeñas piedras amontonadas unas sobre otras, empezaban a deformar su diseño, las piedrecitas vibraron y empezaron a moverse solas en interminables remolinos.

En San Pedro, las grandes columnatas hechas por Bernini, en el Santo Sactorum de la catedral, vibraron como si tuviese vida propia y cayeron una sobre otras, ante los ojos estupefactos de los guardias suizos que resguardaban el lugar.

_Una semana ant__es…._

Los aurores llegaron intempestivamente a San Mungo, avisados porque al parecer había un disturbio relacionado con mortifagos en el lugar. Casi creyeron que era un chiste, mortifagos…ja…un mal chiste por cierto, todos estaban muertos o presos en Azkaban, esa era la versión oficial, igual la llegada de una cuervo con un mensaje en el pico fue lo que había alborotado todo el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del ministerio. Un aviso de ese tipo enviado de una forma tan espeluznante no era frecuente, en general se usaban lechuzas o palomas mensajeras para tal proposito, pero tampoco era descabellado, la gente últimamente estaba con los nervios de punta, quizás era esa fea niebla gris que inundaba Londres desde hacia unos meses a la fecha, una mas impenetrable y siniestra que la que siempre parecía emerger del Tamesis fuese la responsable de esa desazón generalizada. Existía un ambiente de incertidumbre en la comunidad mágica luego de la euforia inicial de haber ganado la guerra y por supuesto…..abundaban los bromistas pesados.

Si bien la reacción general del cuerpo de aurores fue de restarle importancia al mensaje y al mensajero a pesar de que logró molestarlos, su jefe fue taxativo, había que investigar de todas formas. Cuando entraron al lobby del hospital, solo vieron un charco de sangre, bastante gente asustada gritando pegada a las paredes, varias sillas tumbadas y como era lógico dirigieron su atención a la única persona que se mantenía imperturbable en medio de la estancia a pesar de la situación, un hombre rubio de cabello corto, vestido de negro, alto, delgado, y con una expresión en el rostro hosca y mal humorada.

Harry Potter iba a la cabeza de su regimiento. Estaba inquieto, a diferencia de sus compañeros, que al parecer hacían lo imposible para olvidarse de la Gran Guerra y sus consecuencias, muchos hogares mágicos sumidos en el dolor de la perdida de algún ser querido, la mención de la palabra mortifago hacia que se le pusiese la carne de gallina, no era para menos, sobre el papel todo había ya concluido, pero el asunto del reloj mágico en su casa lo tenia inquieto, todavía apuntaba "**Peligro de muerte",** y luego ese cuervo llegaba portando un mensaje, un ave de mal agüero, quizás sus hombres se lo tomasen despreocupadamente o al menos lo intentasen, pero él seguro que no.

-Es él, el rubio- señaló, un anciano con un bastón, en apariencia un paciente, apuntando con el dedo a Draco- trajo a una mujer moribunda.

Harry miró la sangre con temor y respeto. Sin duda la victima estaba muerta…era demasiada, una gran laguna roja que contrastaba con el blanco mármol del piso. Fijó su atención a la dirección que había señalado el paciente.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó extrañado Harry al reconocerlo, se detuvo insofacto, lo último que se habría imaginado era que Draco Malfoy, precisamente él estuviese de nuevo metido en un aprieto de ese tipo. Se le había advertido en el Wizegamot que si quería conservar sus libertades, debería permanecer bajo perfil, tenia prohibido hasta hacer una fiesta infantil en su casa- ¿Qué diablos…..?

Draco inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba en un gran aprieto. Tenia que irse de allí, lo sabia, ya bastante gente lo había reconocido y sin duda escuchado el nombre Nott de sus labios dirigido a ese infame ser con el que había peleado. Sin añadir que había pronunciado cuatro veces la maldición imperdonable, si surtir efecto claro, pero eso solo le ponía mas condimento al asunto. Y Draco le resultaba difícil creer que el resto de la gente que lo había escuchado lanzar el Avada no se estuviesen seguramente preguntando lo mismo que él hacia unos minutos atrás ¿Por qué demonios no funcionaba? Por supuesto, Draco había llegado a la conclusión correcta del por que no había logrado matarlo, era un hecho insólito que alguien sobreviviese, pero estaba seguro que la pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de todos los testigos….así como sus palabras.

Rayos, demonios y centellas, tenía un pie en Azkaban, eso era seguro o por lo menos uno el Departamento de Aurores con un molesto interrogatorio esperándolo. Se había dejado dominar por su furia y lo iba a pagar caro. O controlaba sus ímpetus o perdía la guerra, tenia que conservar la cabeza fría….era imperativo. Ahora mas que nunca tenia que asumir su actitud Malfoy, de donde la tenia bien guardada y escondida. Estaba consciente que no debía apuntar el foco sobre él, menos con la tarea que se traía entre manos, pero por otro lado, no quería irse de allí, necesitaba saber …si Hermione sobreviviría. Otra de sus locuras, ella seguramente no se merecería tal consideración, lo había engañado, le había ocultado la verdad, lo había manejado como un títere a su antojo, se había burlado en su cara y un Malfoy jamás aceptaba tal afrenta, pero de nuevo sus sentimientos le ganaron a su orgullo. Se quedó quieto en su sitio mientras Harry se le acercaba.

-¿Cómo es eso que trajiste a una mujer herida aquí?-preguntó Harry secamente.

Harry avanzó con cautela hacia Draco, su tono de voz fue mas parecido a una orden que cualquier cosa, eso molestó a Draco pero no fue mas que un pinchazo a su ego, ya no existían rastros de la antigua antipatía entre ellos, Harry había aprendido a llevarse con Malfoy, a las duras y a las peludas, igual estaba agradecido por los riesgos que había tomado en la guerra para ayudarlo. Su relación no era de ninguna forma conflictiva, se habían tolerado en la guerra, luego pocas veces hablaron, tenían sus puntos discordantes pero ya no lo enfrentaba de primeras a cambio. Ambos habían cambiado, no eran ningunos niños majaderos, se habían casado, formado familias, desgraciadamente Malfoy había perdido la suya y Harry no dejaba de recriminarse el hecho de no haber tenido la previsión de colocar protección adicional en Malfoy Manor cuando el ministerio buscaba a los últimos mortifagos luego de la caída de Voldemort.

Error de principiante se dijo mentalmente Harry, apenas había comenzado como jefe de aurores y no tenia muy claro lo que tenia que hacer ni cuales eran sus deberes con exactitud como por ejemplo: proteger a quienes lo habían arriesgado todo por ayudarlo, los mortifagos traidores. Y ese error se pago muy caro.

Lo lamentaba con toda su alma, quizás si hubiese sido mas enérgico o tenido mas experiencia, habría logrado evitar una muerte inocente. Se sentía culpable, pero pragmático como era, sabia que no podía retroceder el tiempo, lo hecho, hecho estaba, lamentablemente la esposa de Malfoy era la que había pagado las consecuencias de su equivocación. Aunque en su fuero interno, sentía que nada ni nadie hubiese detenido a Nott de sus propósitos, ni siquiera él. Jamás logró entender como un puñado de aurores lograron capturarlo en esa ocasión, minutos después de perpetrado el acto, si no fuese algo tan inverosímil, pensaría mas bien que Theo Nott se había dejado atrapar, pero… ¿Por qué? La maldita interrogante no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza.

En cuanto al motivo por el cual Malfoy estaba allí, cubierto de sangre, llevando a San Mungo a una victima de un posible ataque, no estaba enterado de los detalles, pero tampoco deseaba hacer ningún juicio por adelantado, después de todo Draco Malfoy fue miembro de la Orden del Fenix, un doble espía como Snape, nunca se gano su amistad, pero si su entera confianza. De manera injusta había enfrentado un deshonroso proceso judicial frente al Wizegamont, la marca tenebrosa en su brazo derecho delataba su pasado como mortifago, ni la influencia de Harry pudo evitarle el mal trago, el apellido Malfoy era odiado y temido en el Ministerio Mágico. Afortunadamente y para alivio de la conciencia de Harry, Malfoy se había salvado por un pelo de Azkaban, todo el jurado estuvo de acuerdo de que había actuado influenciado por su padre puesto que fue marcado siendo solo un chico de dieciséis años y además, posteriormente había dado muestras de arrepentimiento, asumiendo un gran riesgo trabajando en pro de destruir a Vodlemort, sin embargo a igual que Snape le fue otorgada libertad condicionada. Otra injusticia mas….no hubo condecoraciones ni medallas para aquellos que eran doblemente traidores, primero traicionando los ideales de justicia y libertad sobre los que se fomentaba la comunidad mágica y luego traicionando a su señor oscuro, solo el deseo de todos para apartarlos y olvidarse de su existencia.

Harry estaba seguro de la lealtad de Draco al orden mágico establecido, si allí habían irrumpido mortifagos, tenia que creer que él no era uno de ellos. ¿Por qué sino? ¿Por qué diablos no estaba huyendo?

- ¿Quién era la herida?- Harry estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. ¿Por qué demonios Malfoy no hablaba?

-Hermione Granger- dijo un sanador que iba entrando a la sala respondiendo la pregunta de Harry- este hombre la trajo inconsciente y malherida, aun está siendo atendida por los sanadores.

-Hermione- exclamó Harry con sorpresa. Tenia semanas que no hablaba con ella, estaba tan ocupado con su nuevo hijo, que no se había percatado de que Hermione solo ido a verlos una sola vez, cuando Lily Luna y Ginny había regresado a la casa días después del parto, se había presentado con un regalo, luciendo bastante alterada como si ocultara algo. Harry estaba seguro de que ella guardaba un terrible secreto, lo presentía. La preocupación por el estado de su amiga sin embargo logró apartar todas sus sospechas anteriores por un momento-¿Cómo está?-

-Vivirá- dijo el sanador- fue traída aquí con celeridad pero esta en condiciones muy delicadas.

Draco sintió eso como si un puñal lo hubiese atravesado. Se sentía incapaz de decir alguna palabra. Escuchaba atentamente lo que estaba diciendo el sanador. Era su culpa….su maldita culpa…nadie podía acercársele….terminaban muertos o heridos. Era como una desgracia constante que lo perseguía. Por otro lado, saber que viviría lo alivió a niveles insospechados, un halito de esperanza lo reanimo. Dejó de apretar sus manos y relajó sus facciones.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Harry intentó conservar la compostura, sin embargo esgrimió su varita hacia Draco solo por precaución, el hombre lucia bastante descompuesto, debajo de todo ese disfraz de frialdad aparente, sus ojos lo delataban, brillaban incandescentes de pura furia contenida, parecía un animal acorralado ¿Culpabilidad tal vez?, Draco permaneció inmóvil.

Harry intentó buscar en sus ojos alguna señal del antiguo desprecio que sabia que Malfoy le profesaba a su amiga. Pero no encontró nada de eso…en cambio…más bien pena y dolor. ¿Por qué luce afectado por el destino de Hermione? ¿Porque Malfoy parece una olla de presión a punto de estallar? Draco podría engañar a todo el mundo con esa actitud fría e indolente que tenia en ese momento menos a él, "conoce a tu enemigo" era la máxima de Ojo Loco y él había puesto en práctica esa doctrina durante sus seis años de escuela compartidos con Malfoy.

Él había acertado cuando creía que se había convertido en mortifago en la escuela y ahora estaba seguro de que Malfoy no habría intentado hacer algo en contra de Hermione, que la despreciase por ser quien era no era una razón suficiente para matarla. Harry podía dar fe de ello, no la mataría por una discusión después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos sin que él moviese un solo dedo para dañarla, de esos momentos de los que había sido testigo, no después de que ella le lanzó un puñetazo en tercero y Malfoy solo se limitó a sobarse el mentón a pesar de estar armado con una varita y ella no, nunca después de que él no la delatase en Malfoy Manor frente a Bellatrix Lestrange corriendo el riesgo de que lo torturasen hasta morir por mentir, menos cuando hacia cinco años se había interpuesto entre ella y un hechizo setunpsempra en una batalla bien confusa, Hermione nunca lo supo, se había desmayado, Draco Malfoy jamás lo admitió en voz alta, a pesar de que se hirió el brazo, pero Harry lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pudo dejar que muriese a manos del enemigo, pero él la había defendido en esa oportunidad y siempre Harry se preguntó el por que. Malfoy en lo tocante a Hermione Granger era un completo misterio, al principio del colegio la atacaba verbalmente sin piedad y luego con los años inexplicablemente mantuvo la distancia con ella, lo sabia perfectamente capaz de insultarla con saña si lo provocaba pero no de de herirla, pero tenia que escucharlo de su boca. Y si estaba equivocado…lo mataría con sus propias manos.

-Hermione Granger intentó entrar a mi casa- dijo finalmente Draco entre dientes después de unos segundos- Malfoy Manor esta protegida contra intrusos, contra ella y tú en específico. La traje aquí para que la salvasen……estaba muy mal.

-Es cierto- dijo el sanador rubio tomando unas carpetas, se movía con cuidado, esos dos hombres parecían que iban a atacarse en cualquier momento. Y después de haber visto el combate anterior, le apostaba al rubio- él vino aquí con la mujer. Ella estaba muy desangrándose, si no hubiese sido tan rápido trayéndola, hubiese muerto. Y después peleo con un tipo muy raro, que quería atacarnos a todos…………o eso parecía…….- el hombre paró de hablar al ver que no le prestaban gran atención, no comentó lo de los Avada, porque no estaba seguro de lo presenciado, aunque si bien había escuchado la maldición, visto el rayo verde salir de la varita de Malfoy, no había sucedido absolutamente nada, el otro tipo simplemente se había desaparecido…aparentemente sano y salvo. La maldición asesina era eso…asesina, era imposible sobrevivir a eso, la única excepción era Harry Potter, pero él era un mago poderoso y eso mismo…una excepción legendaria. En su mente quizás se había confundido con algún otro hechizo…quizás.

-Hermione- suspiró Harry preocupado, sudaba frío, ella …su mejor amiga…una maldición…Malfoy Manor ¿Por qué? , no relacionó enseguida el hecho de que se había mencionado la intervención de otra persona. En ese momento toda su atención estaba dirigida en su ataque y a tratar de aclarar que rayos hacían Hermione y Malfoy juntos, ellos se detestaban abiertamente, ¿Por qué ella habría ido a esa casa que odiaba? Donde casi había muerto torturada hacia tantos años- ¿Cómo se que tú no la atacaste?

-Tendrás que creerme- dijo Draco- no tengo intención de hacerle daño y ella lo sabe. Nunca seria capaz de herirla…ella me importa ….yo….no…- Draco se contuvo de seguir diciendo cosas, eso ultimo había estado de mas, no iba a ir como una nena romántica declarando sus profundos sentimientos a todo el mundo.

-No entiendo- dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo. Algo no encajaba en su cabeza…esas palabras….esa mirada. Si había escuchado bien…Draco Malfoy estaba declarando que había ayudado a su amiga y en lugar de demostrarse altanero o despreciativo, afirmaba que ….que …que ¿Le importaba? - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Tú…. preocupado por ella? ¿Por qué?

-Lo único que tienes que sacar de esto Potter- aclaró Draco saliéndose por la tangente- es que no la ataqué, más bien la ayudé. El resto lo averiguaras tu solo.

-Me ocultas algo…ella también lo hace…..esta situación no es casualidad- contestó Harry molesto, olía un secreto a millas- ¿Qué fue a hacer a tu casa?

-Ella te lo contara mejor que yo- contestó Draco resignado ante el hecho, a esas alturas, al parecer todo el mundo iba a enterarse de lo de Los Artefactos Infernales, no tanto por el hecho de que Hermione hubiese caído herida de muerte en su casa. No, no era eso, era la presencia de Theo Nott en el sitio y si alguien no había reconocido su aspecto, por lo menos lo habían escuchado llamándolo por el nombre. Se descubriría todo, tarde o temprano, era inevitable.

Draco intentaba rápidamente analizar su situación y tomar una decisión correcta. No diría nada, ella seguramente lo haría, se vería entre la espada y la pared y soltaría la lengua o ¿Quizás no? Difícil saberlo, peor aun adivinar las acciones de Hermione, ella era toda una caja de sorpresas, se lo había demostrado en esos meses previos una y otra vez. Meter a Potter en ese asunto no era la salida, lo enredaría mas, ambos lo sabían,

Draco se había preguntado mil veces porque Hermione no había acudido a él al principio, pero en algún momento obtuvo una respuesta silenciosa de ella, no quería ver involucrado a sus seres queridos en un asunto tan peligroso, la entendía muy bien, puesto que lo único que había hecho en las ultimas semanas, era intentar sacarla a ella de ese asunto. De pronto sintió una gran frustración, él era bastante enérgico y en general lograba lo que se proponía, pero se había conseguido la horma de su zapato en Hermione Granger, mientras más insistía ella mas le llevaba la contraria. No quería a Potter y compañía metido de cabeza en lo de los Artefactos Infernales, pero al mismo tiempo, si había alguien capaz de ponerle freno a Hermione y proteger su vida, era el niño –que- vivió, y eso era ventajoso de alguna forma, algo que no era él, alguna cosa sobrenatural, estaba intentando sacarla del juego, la perseguia una mala suerte inexplicable, habia fallado contra él cuando la sabia mejor bruja que él, no era supersticioso pero lo presentia, lo sabia, los malditos artefactos se estaba autorpreservando al parecer, aun asi, para Draco era mas fácil luchar contra Potter que contra Hermione Granger, y su perdida le doleria menos, de eso estaba seguro, decidido este ultimo punto, se propuso desatar su curiosidad.

-¿Hermione y tú se relacionan de alguna forma?- Harry levantó una ceja incrédulo- Ustedes se llevan como el perro y el gato.

- Digamos que estamos involucrados en un asunto de vital importancia-respondió Draco.

Y Harry cayó redondito en la red.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- a Harry algo en la voz de Draco no le gustó ¿Él y Hermione compartiendo alguna información…..valiosa? Impensable y mejor aun ¿De que se trataba el asunto? Sin duda algo serio, si ella había terminado herida y había dependido de Draco Malfoy para salvar su vida -¿Qué hacia en Malfoy Manor? ¿Por qué ella fue hasta allá?

-Pregúntaselo- respondió Draco-te aseguro que estarás muy interesado en lo que ella tenga de explicar- "Al igual que yo" se dijo mentalmente.

¿Por qué lo había seguido? Y lo mas importante ¿Ella estaba al corriente del regreso de Nott del inframundo? De nuevo sintió rabia, estaba furioso con ella, no soportaba las mentiras, no soportaba que se burlasen de él. La quería pero de al mismo tiempo tenia ganas de golpearla por mentirosa, eran demasiados sentimientos en conflicto en su corazón, se iba a volver loco tratando de analizar con lógica lo que le pasaba con ella, sentía que por su bien y el suyo no podía continuar de esa forma. Quizás Hermione tenía la razón, estaban condenados antes de empezar y sin duda, ella estaría más segura si él no se le acercaba jamás. En una de esas….o le hacia el amor de nuevo o la mataba.

Draco se movió y esgrimió su varita, sin embargo no apuntó a nada en específico. Harry con una seña indicó a los aurores que no atacasen por los momentos, Draco estaba ofreciendo una versión de lo acontecido, una muy extraña, pero una explicación razonable al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo la pregunta seguía rondando en su cabeza ¿Qué diablos había ido buscar Hermione a Malfoy Manor?

-Una última cosa- dijo Draco- Yo siendo tú la alejaría de los problemas. Tiene un don innato para meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

-Te quiero mañana en el ministerio para aclarar la situación- dijo Harry, esas palabras de alguna forma lo trastornaban, no sabia si interpretarlo como una amenaza o como otra cosa-sin falta.

Harry era el jefe de los Aurores, en la practica el garante de la seguridad del mundo mágico. Draco se dio cuenta que por muy altaneras que resultasen sus palabras, no podría contradecirlo públicamente aunque quisiese, se metería en más problemas y levantaría mucha suspicacia.

-Veré que puedo hacer- dijo Draco eludiendo el tema. Odiaba ir al ministerio y menos en esos términos, le recordaba el insoportable juicio que tuvo que enfrentar, humillado y acusado frente a su propia esposa, él no era ningún delincuente, gracias a su trabajo de espía, el mundo mágico respiraba libre. Pero la historia la escriben los vencedores, no los mortifagos arrepentidos y eso era la triste verdad-me voy de viaje pronto fuera de Inglaterra. Quizás te envíe una declaración escrita de los hechos

-Eso también servirá, pero prefiero hablar contigo. Quita ese maldito hechizo de tu casa- dijo Harry sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral, de alguna forma, había tenido demasiado suerte, por una u otra cosa, él no había tenido la necesidad de pisar esa casa de nuevo- quizás los aurores te visiten o yo decida darme una vuelta, alguien puede herirse, tú y yo sabemos que después de lo de Hermione no seria conveniente para ti. Otro accidente de ese tipo y darías con tus huesos en Azkaban.

Eso…..era una amenaza bien directa. Draco lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa cínica. Aun después de tantos años, Potter no había aprendido a ser sutil. Sin embargo si lo dejaba libre era porque lo había convencido. En realidad era la verdad, ella había ido a su casa siguiéndolo por algún motivo descabellado que él aun no lograba entender. ¿Qué rayos era lo que había intentado hacer? Quizás fuese culpable de muchas otras cosas, pero de intentar matarla en su jardín, de seguro que no lo era.

-Te aconsejo que no lo hagas, no vayas, costara su tiempo- dijo Draco evadiendo el asunto, sus alarmas interiores se activaron. Bellatrix Lestrange y Harry Potter en el mismo sitio era llamar al desastre. Bella..otro problema mas para añadir a la lista- había olvidado que mi padre lo había conjurado, tengo que buscar a alguien que sepa como deshacer esa clase de hechizos de magia negra, sabes que se me dan mejor los duelos que ese tipo de encantamientos- eso era una verdad a medias.

Draco hacia gala de la otra faceta de su personalidad, astucia. Él sabía perfectamente como quitar el hechizo. Desactivarlo no le era imposible, pero exponer poderes de manera publica no seria una buena estrategia a seguir, mientras menos supieran de sus conocimientos de magia oscura mejor para él. Tenia que ganar tiempo con Potter y además hacer una investigación profunda de las defensas mágicas de su casa, conocía la gran mayoría, pero no todas, no sabia que otra sorpresa desagradable se ocultaba además de unos centinelas cadáveres, un artefacto infernal, algunos objetos mágicos tenebrosos y una maldición que casi le había costado la vida a la mujer que deseaba.

-Busca a Snape- contestó Harry rápidamente sin tragarse ni una sola palabra. No era idiota, Malfoy de seguro sabría solucionar ese problema en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A quien pretendía engañar, lo había visto en acción, fuerte y decidido, era incluso mejor que muchos aurores. Dominaba maldiciones y hechizos de magia oscura tan bien como él mismo, una imperdonable la lanzaba cualquier mago medianamente capacitado con la suficiente intención como para lograr el efecto deseado, la mayoría de las veces odio, pero la magia oscura era otra cosa. Todavía no entendía como Voldemort no se había dado cuenta del potencial de Malfoy, sin duda este se lo había ocultado. Draco era hábil y astuto pero Harry no era ningún estúpido. Malfoy estaba ganando tiempo, claramente esa era su intensión ..pero ¿Para que?- si alguien puede hacerlo es él.

-Tomaré tu consejo- respondió Draco a la ligera, sin embargo el infierno todavía rugía en su interior. Tenia que verla, tenia que hablar con ella.. pero sabia que no era ni lo prudente…ni lo adecuado- Debo retirarme, tengo asuntos urgentes que requieren mi atención. No todos vivimos de la fama de ser un héroe de guerra o del sueldo del ministerio. Ya sabes, gajes del oficio, ese es el problema de ser un empresario con un apellido en desgracia.

-Tú y yo no hemos terminado- contestó Harry.

-Pues yo creo exactamente lo contario. Adiós Potter- dijo Draco.

Draco desapareció en ese mismo instante. Harry se apresuró a intentar buscar donde estaba Hermione hospitalizada. Tenia que verla, estaba realmente ansioso,

-Harry - grito uno de los aurores que había estado interrogando a la gente para armar el expediente- ¿Cuántos Nott conoces?

-Dos- dijo Harry sorprendido por la pregunta- Theodore Nott padre e hijo, ambos están muertos ¿Por qué?

-Esta mujer afirma – el auror tragó grueso apuntando a una señora mayor- que Draco Malfoy se peleo con un hombre en este lugar antes de que llegásemos llamado Nott.

-¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó Harry. Sus manos sudaron.

-Alto, oscuro y maligno- comentó la mujer todavía con temor- no le vi la cara, llevaba una capucha, pero juro que era El Maldecido. Aquellos que lo vimos alguna vez no olvidamos con facilidad su presencia. Apareció con una mujer y un niño. Y el otro hombre que luchó con él lo llamó por su nombre, Nott

-Eso es imposible. Nott está muerto, lo ejecutaron ¡Diablos!- Harry se dio cuenta de algo, había cometido un gran error dejando a Malfoy irse tan fácilmente. Lo había embaucado completamente. Así que Nott… o lo mas probable, alguien suplantándolo. Y aparentemente, Draco Malfoy había peleado con él, lo cual incrementaba el nivel de sospecha, puesto que era conocido por todos lo que Nott había hecho con Astoria Malfoy. En conclusión, si Malfoy habia atacado a un hombre en medio del vestibulo de San Mungo, ante los ojos de todos, exponiendose a que lo apresaran de nuevo, estaba seguro que era Nott. ¿Cómo? A Harry le empezó a doler la cabeza intensamente ¿Cómo? Estaba muerto, muerto, él lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Nott era un cadáver a esas alturas, podrido y descompuesto, tres metros bajo tierra. ¿Quién era ese hombre que se parecía a Nott?

-Alguien reconoció a la mujer- dijo el auror- era Pansy Parkinson.

Entonces a Harry no le cupo mas dudas, ella había sido prácticamente una esclava de Theo Nott, su ayudante durante algunos años en la guerra. Si bien, en el juicio ella afirmó que lo hizo para proteger a su hijo, amenazado de muerte por el Maldecido, Harry nunca le creyó.

-¿Dónde está Parkinson?- preguntó Harry.

-No está en el edificio- contestó el auror- le recetaron una poción para el asma al niño y como estaba perfectamente bien los sanadores le dieron el alta de inmediato. Consideraron prudente alejar al todo el mundo de San Mungo, Malfoy se estaba cayendo a golpes en el vestíbulo con el otro hombre y aparentemente le envio una maldición imperdonable.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Harry. Se quedó de pie un instante todos los aurores lo miraban preocupados. Esas noticias nuevas no eran nada alentadoras.

0o0

_Una semana después, __Malfoy Manor , Wilthsire_

Dos mastines descansaban a ambos lados de la silla del señor de la casa, los dos grandes perros colocaban perezosamente la cabeza sobre sus patas, quizás esperando algún trozo de comida, el fuego ardía en la chimenea, pero no lograba caldear el ambiente, era inútil, esa casa jamás seria calida, aparte del hecho de que su estructura fuese completamente granito del mas sólido, extraído de las entrañas de unas montañas cercanas, las personas que habían habitado esa casa por mas de dos siglos, magos encumbrados, perteneciente una de las mas rancias familias de sangre pura de los dos lados del Canal de la Mancha, jamás se había caracterizado ni por su bondad ni por su franqueza ni mucho menos por ser gentes calurosas. Simplemente eran Malfoy´s, aquellos quienes mamaban acritud y arrogancia de los senos de sus madres.

Sin embargo el hombre que trataba de emborracharse sentado en esa poltrona, consiguiéndolo a duras penas, el ultimo vástago de tan encumbrada familia, echaba por tierra todos los preceptos acumulados por años. No había dudas acerca de que había heredado la astucia y el temple, quizás un poco de frialdad e imperturbabilidad exterior, pero algo era de su propia cosecha, su honestidad, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. Y estos ardían como fuego, furioso e indomable, debajo de toda esa coraza de metal que lo envolvía.

Sin embargo, ser sincero no era una cualidad apreciada cuando se intentaba lograr la aprobación paterna o salvar el pellejo, cuando se era un mortifago a las ordenes de Lord Voldemort, lo mas conveniente era no demostrar abiertamente ni que lo se sentía ni lo que en realidad se pensaba, había ocultado muy bien su descarnada honestidad, colocándose una mascara de la cual pocas veces se había desprendido en toda su vida, esa frialdad con la que se cubría como si fuese un manto, envolviendo sus arrebatos. Sin embargo desde que su camino se había encontrado nuevamente con Hermione Granger, gracias a un inesperado y trágico giro del destino, todos sus disfraces los había lanzado al diablo, se había presentado ante ella, desnudo en su furia, en su dolor y también en su amor. De su boca jamás habían salido palabras como las que le había dirigido a ella. Y al final…que consiguió, absolutamente nada. Se sentía humillado, traicionado…y un Malfoy puede perdonar todo menos la traición. Por otro lado, necesitaba una explicación, cualquiera, necesitaba hablar con ella. No era suficiente verla, tenían que hablar, frente a frente, cara a cara.

Había aplazado ese enfrentamiento porque sentía tanta rabia, que se sentía incapaz de no estallar y si bien no se sentía capaz de matarla con sus propias manos, esta vez no, sabia que no podría contener la lengua y escupirle unas cuantas verdades, y conociéndola como la conocía, terminarían en una batalla verbal de la cual él saldría peor de lo que estaba, mas furioso de lo que estaba. Era bueno que estuviese todavía inconciente en San Mungo. Esa conversación seria un trago amargo para los dos. Deseaba con toda su alma de que ella no estuviese en conocimiento de que la maldita bestia Nott había regresado, que no fuese su cómplice Era una contradicción, no podía dejar de temer por ella, …pero al mismo tiempo, estaba tan molesto con ella que quería mandarla al diablo.

Theo Nott…Quien iba a imaginarse que ese niño extraño, el rarito de Slytherin, el que jamás hablaba ni acudía a las fiestas en las mazmorras, el taciturno que pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca, enterrado de cabeza en algún libro representaría mas tarde un serio problema. Draco encendió un cigarrillo y lo inhaló, su pulso le tembló, cada vez que pensaba en él, un acceso de rabia lo invadía. Odiaba a ese hombre con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Odio, rencor y de alguna manera celos. Estaba celoso porque sabía lo que él representaba en la vida de Hermione Granger, su primer amor, uno frustrado. Nott era importante para ella, no necesitaba ser un mago para darse cuenta de eso. Ella estaba metida en todo ese asunto porque él se lo había pedido.

Sin embargo después de analizarlo cuidadosamente Draco tenia algunas preguntas en su cabeza ¿El diario de Nott realmente era un diario o……..simplemente era un ardid, un documento elaborado con la firme intención de convencerla después de muerto para que llevase a termino una misión que él no podría en ningún caso ejecutar ?

El tono de las escrituras era las de un diario, pero todas esas frases parecian cuidadosamente escogidas para inducir al lector a creerlas ciegamente, eran demasiado lógicas, no subestimaba la capacidad intelectual de Hermione pero hasta él que era el principal interesado en activarlos, había tenido sus dudas, esas palabras presagiaban y advertían sobre el fin del mundo y los sustentos eran impresionantes en cuanto a su profundidad. Pero al final, puesto que otros dudaban de su veracidad, Draco hizo lo mismo, cuestionó todo el asunto y sus implicaciones, a veces se preguntaba si creía en lo que le convenía creer ciegamente, acomodar una situación a su antojo era otro cacareado rasgo de su personalidad, había aceptado poner en duda todo lo que había leído, porque si bien Nott y Granger podían ser unos genios, él tampoco era ningún tonto, lo había analizado y llegado a la conclusión de que no iba a provocar la destrucción del universo activando los artefactos, quizás fuese incomodo regresar a toda esa gente revivida, pero como todo, al final se arreglaría de algún modo o quizás no funcionasen después de todo, le dolería pero al final lo aceptaría y viviría con la conciencia tranquila, habiendo hecho todo lo posible porque su esposa e hija regresasen. Sin embargo algo le intrigaba de esos diarios, se preguntaba si Nott no estaría mintiendo en lugar de estar convencido de lo que escribió.

En todo caso…¿Que interés tendría Nott en destruir los artefactos si él seguramente era el más beneficiado cuando se activasen puesto que estaba muerto? ¿Era Hermione totalmente inocente como parecía ser, solo un instrumento en manos de ese maldito loco o ella estaba enterada de todo y seguía fielmente las indicaciones de Nott? ¿Cuáles serian esas órdenes? Porque Draco, después de activar tres artefactos y habiendo escuchado de boca de Snape lo que habían dicho los antiguos directores de Hogwarts y mas las conjeturas Tesla, se negaba a creer en lo que Nott había escrito. Y menos aun, creía la historia de que Nott, indolente y amoral hasta su muerte, al final se había arrepentido y resultaba ser que pretendía salvar el mundo en un ultimo acto de expiación de culpas. No, allí había gato encerrado, lo presentía, estaba seguro…casi. Sospechaba que a pesar de que en apariencia, los naipes estaban echados sobre la mesa, había un as escondido bajo la manga…………de la tunica de Theo Nott.

Sentado cómodamente en una poltrona dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, por un momento estuvo mirando al techo. Tenía todos esos días analizando de mil formas todo ese asunto, la cabeza iba a estallarle, pero tenia que sacar alguna conclusión rápido. No solo tenia que activar los artefactos y regresar a Astoria , ahora, además tenia que deshacerse de Theo Nott. Y tendría que hacerlo rápido, antes de que otro desastre le complicase mas aun el asunto, por otro lado, en algún momento, tendría que hablar con ella.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad, uno de los perros ladró amenazante y se levantó del suelo.

-Calma Lucius- dijo Snape, el perro lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, ladró un par de veces mas y de nuevo se echo a los pies de su amo sin dejar de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Snape- En realidad no debiste ponerle Lucius a ese animal, cada día mas se parece mas al difunto.

-Lucius y Orion- dijo Draco- que otros nombres más apropiados para estas dos fieras traicioneras e inútiles. Además mi abuelo y mi padre se deben estar retorciendo en sus tumbas solo de imaginarse que mis perros de caza llevan sus nombres.

Snape no prestó gran atención a las palabras, era conocido por todos el sentido de humor negro de Draco y que a pesar de sus palabras, adoraba a los dos canes.

-El cinismo te sienta bien- dijo Snape taladrándolo con sus dubitativos ojos negros- deberías hacer mas uso de él para tu vida diaria.

-Snape- Draco se incorporó de la silla- estoy seguro que yo en estos momentos soy la oda a la ironía.

-Te lo creo- dijo el alto hombre mientras caminaba de un lado a otro echándole rápidas miradas de reprobación a Draco, quien entornó los ojos disgustado, ¿Porque diablos siempre se sentía como un mocoso cuando estaba frente a Snape ?

-¿Ya terminaste de beber todo el brandy de este lado del país?- preguntó Snape viendo la botella vacía que descansaba en el bar- ¿O quieres que te sirva otra cosa?

-Lo más fuerte que consigas- dijo Draco- si es alcohol puro mejor. Si no estoy equivocado, debe haber una botella en mi baño.

Snape sirvió algo de cognac, el preferido de Draco y se sentó frente a él.

-No me has contado que paso en Norteamérica, se que el artefacto está activado al igual que el de Roraima pero no me dijiste mas nada, es hora que hablemos y reformulemos nuestros planes- Snape comenzó con el asunto mas apremiante.

-Roraima fue pan comido, hasta me dio tiempo de afinar mi español y meterme un porro- dijo Draco tomando un sorbo de su bebida- Norteamérica no fue fácil, créelo.

-¿Peleaste con ella?- preguntó Snape. Le caía bien Hermione Granger, había aprendido a apreciarla de alguna manera, pero en la situación actual era su oponente, lo tenia bien claro, ninguna simpatía o consideración en el terreno de lucha con el enemigo y le gustaría pensar que Draco también pensaba igual. Pero sabía que era pedirle peras al olmo.

-Si- contestó Draco- digamos que "peleamos" de todas las maneras posibles, pero en realidad no hubo daño físico. Todo se enredó cuando intento seguirme hasta la casa.

-¿Que te pasa con Hermione Granger?- Snape de nuevo lo taladraba con la mirada- Porque si yo hubiese estado en tus pantalones, dejo que se muera en Malfoy Manor, un problema menos con el que lidiar ¿Qué te pasa con ella?

-Si te digo que no tengo ganas de hablar de ello- contestó Draco bruscamente- ¿Me dejarías tranquilo de una buena vez y por todas?

-No- dijo Snape- no se porque me tomo tantas molestias, sino lo aprecias. Draco se que no soy nadie para ti, mas que un molesto exprofesor , pero me gustaría que tuvieses confianza en mi.

-Tú no eres solo mi antiguo profesor- dijo Draco un poco fastidiado- mas bien eras un viejo compañero de armas. Y el único amigo verdadero que tengo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Snape levantando una ceja.

-Porque tú eres el único que parece entenderme- contestó Draco encogiéndose de hombros- Ni mi padre, ni mi madre, nadie en realidad me comprende. Tú eres el único que me descifra sin que yo tenga que esforzarme. Puesto que mis acciones tienden a ser malinterpretadas por todos los que me rodean, es refrescante no tener que darte muchas explicaciones. Así que si sabes leerme bien, sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta mejor que yo.

-Digo lo mismo- Snape estuvo tentado a reírse- te llevo casi veinticinco años mocoso, pero tengo muchos puntos en común contigo, pensamos de la misma manera, casi. Digamos que si hubiese tenido un hijo, me hubiese gustado que fueses tú.

-Brindo por ello. Espero que Lucius lo este escuchando en algún lugar del purgatorio- contestó Draco levantando su copa hacia las alturas, necesitaba relajarse y hablar tonterías quizás era la mejor manera- Dios y el Diablo saben que nunca llené sus expectativas. A veces me tienta preguntarle a mi madre si no fui el producto de un amorío extramarital. Tú y yo sabemos que ellos dos no eran una postal de felicidad conyugal.

-No pienses estupideces Draco, tú padre es Lucius Malfoy, mírate a un espejo por Dios, excepto por el cabello corto, que eres mas rubio y por lo menos una cabeza mas alto, eres su viva estampa . Y si hubieses sido un bastardo, ni tu madre y tú estarían vivos, tenlo por seguro. En cuanto a lo otro, te equivocas- dijo Snape- creo que tu padre al final estuvo agradecido que resultases ser un hombre completamente diferente a él. Gracias a ti, la familia Malfoy logró sobrevivir la guerra.

-Si- dijo Draco- y esperemos que sobreviva este asunto de los artefactos también.

-Eso nos lleva a nuestro mayor problema…Nott- masculló Snape.

-Nott- dijo Draco- es un asunto gordo con el que no contábamos ni nos imaginamos en nuestras peores pesadillas, se suponía que los Dementores se tragaron y cagaron su alma, era imposible que volviese, con los artefactos incluso. Pero todo eso ha resultado cuentos de viejas. El muy desgraciado al parecer es indestructible. No puedo matarlo y si sigo activando los artefactos, algo me dice que se hará más fuerte. Todavía no logró comprender como diablos fue que volvió.

-Horrocruxes Draco- dijo Snape- lo mismo que uso Voldemort para asegurarse de su inmortalidad. Solo que yo y Dumblendore pensabamos que los únicos que habían por ahí eran los del Señor Tenebroso. Y Potter los destruyó. O eso era lo que yo pensaba.

-Él no menciona en su maldito diario hubiese hecho uno para si mismo- dijo Draco, quien recién había escuchado de Snape toda la historia completa, aunque él se resistió hasta el final, le había hecho una promesa al viejo Dumblendore. No tuvo mas remedio que confiarle sus sospechas después de que Draco le contase que Nott estaba en carne y hueso y que se había enfrentado con él.

-Pero sin duda lo hizo, no hay otra explicación- dijo Snape- los diarios dicen que los artefactos infernales despliegan la magia encerrada en un horrocrux y de paso, adicionalmente levantan a los espíritus. Mi teoría es que no se necesitan todos para activar un horrocrux, pero si para lo demás. Voldemort quizás no estaba al corriente o de pronto lo sabia y puesto que él no tenia la intención de regresar junto un montón de revividos inútiles para sus propósitos, se dedicó a guardar el que tenia a su alcance.

-Por supuesto Nott no le dijo sobre los demás, es cualquier cosa menos tonto- dijo Draco- Ahora bien. Si solamente quería regresar y si tenía su propio horrocrux, él se hubiese conformado con uno, ¿ Para que molestarse en ocultar los otros? Y mejor aun, después de completada su obra, ¿Por que entonces su afán para destruirlos? Porque el cuento de que quiero ir al cielo por mis buenas acciones finales no me convence.

-Lamento decirte Draco- dijo Snape- que el único que lo sabe es Theo Nott y quizás………Hermione Granger. Después de todo al parecer es buena idea que la dejases con vida. Todavía esta en San Mungo…sedada, en cuidados críticos, quizás pudiésemos secuestrarla y sacarle información.

-No voy a secuestrarla- dijo Draco apretando su copa hasta casi romperla, sabia que ella ya estaba bien, pero la mantenían dormida para que se terminase de recuperar. Lo sabia, puesto que había ido muchas veces a verla en secreto durante esa semana, protegido por un hechizo desilucionador, veló su sueño muchas noches, tocó su rostro, yació con ella abrazando su cuerpo y besó sus labios sin ser correspondido, maldiciéndose todo el tiempo por su debilidad, preguntándose una y otra vez porque su odio y su amor hacia esa mujer eran igual de fuertes- no voy a ponerle una mano encima a menos que no haya remedio. Me juré no hacerle daño físico… si no hay combate de por medio. Esta herida e indefensa, soy un hombre de honor, no tomaré ventaja de su situación aunque a veces quisiera estrangularla con mis propias manos. Además es imposible sacarla de allí. Todo el cuartel de aurores esta vigilando el sitio. Potter cree que estoy fuera del país, Zabinni lo engañó con poción multijugos. Han revisado esta casa dos veces y yo me he tenido que esconder aturdiendo a Bellatrix en los cimientos secretos de esta casa. Potter está como loco buscando a alguien que suplanta a Theo Nott. Y Pansy Parkinson, quien sin duda es la otra aliada del maldito, también debe saber algo, está desaparecida, la he buscado hasta debajo de las piedras y no hay señales de ella.

-Quizás pueda interrogar a Hermione Granger en San Mungo- dijo Snape- puedo despertarla y disuadirla como la otra vez, otro par de imperios tal vez.

-Si le tocas un cabello, te mato- dijo Draco con agresividad- ella es mía. Yo soy él que va a arreglar cuentas con Hermione Granger en su momento.

-¿Qué te pasa con ella?- volvió a preguntar Snape- ¿La odias?

-A veces- dijo Draco con brusquedad- últimamente más de lo que seria mentalmente sano.

-Ya veo- dijo Snape no muy convencido por la respuesta- ¿Estas enamorado de ella?

Draco esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

-Dios santo- Snape trago un poco de cognac con apremio.

Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio un largo rato. Snape le sirvió una copa más a Draco.

-Sabes Draco- dijo Snape luego de recomponerse un poco. Lo sospechaba pero aun así era de alguna manera un poco turbador confirmarlo aunque Draco no hubiese dicho ni una sola palabra en voz alta. Si los dos jóvenes se habían enredado, complicaba toda la situación a niveles alarmantes- por un lado estoy tratando de no decirte que eres el mayor imbécil sobre la tierra.

-Lo estas haciendo en este preciso instante- contestó Draco huraño.

-Es que lo eres- dijo Snape- has cometido un error táctico. Por otro lado…………de alguna forma me siento identificado con la situación y no dejó de admirar tu sinceridad ante todo. El Draco que yo conocía hace años hubiese preferido que le cortaran los testículos antes de permitirse sentir algo así por ella, menos aun admitirlo. Me has sorprendido muchacho, haz demostrado que una serpiente puede tener la sangre tibia. No soy de los que halaga arrebatos pasionales, pero de alguna manera es reconfortante ver que tu padre, después de todo, no te echo a perder.

-No hables sandeces Snape- dijo Draco- yo mejor que nadie se en el problema que estoy metido.

-Ella lo sabe- preguntó Snape con curiosidad.

-Si no lo sabe, he subestimado por completo su sagacidad- dijo Draco- por supuesto que lo sabe, no se lo dije directamente, pero creo que fui mas que obvio.

-¿Y que piensa al respecto?- preguntó Snape.

-Yo creo……..- Draco dudó en contestar- no puedo hablar por ella. En realidad no estoy seguro. Y en todo caso, después de lo de Nott, no se si quiera saberlo en realidad. Es más fácil pensar que solo yo estoy en esto.

Un largo silbido se escapó de los labios de Snape.

-Y de paso no eres correspondido- comentó Snape malévolamente- Y también tienes un rival

-No lo hemos hablado de la manera debida. Sabes Snape hemos estado muy ocupados peleándonos por un artefacto infernal y tratando de matarnos. En cuanto a Theo Nott, lo resolveré.

-Puesto que no estás muerto ni ella tampoco- dijo Snape- y que estoy seguro que entre ustedes paso algo que no quieres contarme, algo importante que te llevó a esa inusitada demostración de sentimientos, debo asumir que ella no es indiferente a ti.

-No me importa lo que piense- mintió Draco, su pulso empezó a acelerarse como siempre que pensaba en ella- se acabó, no mas. Es imposible. Me mintió y yo odio que me tomen por un imbécil.

-Eso no lo sabes- dijo Snape- quizás también fue una sorpresa para ella.

-¿Que sorpresa mas oportuna?- dijo Draco irónicamente- mientras yo pensaba que ella estaba en franca desventaja por enfrentarse sola a nosotros tres, resulta que los que estamos jodidos somos nosotros. Nott es un factor desestabilizador, él sabe mejor que nadie que son los Artefactos Infernales. Al final, yo tenía razón, era su cómplice.

-Transparente como el agua- dijo Snape- ese siempre ha sido tu mejor virtud y tu peor defecto. Ahora tienes otro motivo para odiar a Nott….celos

-Mejor así- dijo Draco- otra razón mas para rebanarle el pescuezo a ese maldito.

-¿Estas seguro que serviría?- dijo Snape.

-Por lo menos decapitado no le será de mucha ayuda- dijo Draco.

-¿Estas dispuesto a creer que ella estuvo confabulada desde siempre con Nott?

-Como te dije anteriormente, estoy dispuesto a escuchar su versión de los hechos, pero no necesariamente a tragarme mi orgullo de nuevo por ella. Estamos en guerra.

-Draco- dijo Snape- ¿Estas seguro de esto? Todavía estas a tiempo de recapacitar y de encargarte solo de Nott. Olvidarte de los Artefactos Infernales. Estoy dispuesto a dejar de lado mi curiosidad.

-No tengo por seguro nada. Solo se que tratare de salvarle el pellejo a Hermione Granger aunque no lo merezca y regresar a Astoria. Pero yo tengo bien claro cual es mi prioridad. Haré lo que tenga que hacer. Yo me metí en este asunto por insensato y yo lo resuelvo.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar- dijo Snape.

-Bien por ti- dijo Draco- aunque se que tu amable ofrecimiento y tu consejo son hipócritas Snape, se te abrieron las fauces con los Artefactos Infernales, deseas ver que pasa, lo se. Si yo no lo hago, lo harás tú.

-Tienes razón- dijo Snape- pero prefiero no hacerlo solo. Tú me necesitas y yo sin duda te necesitó

-Yo se lo que voy a hacer perfectamente. Ya te lo dije, esto nació y murió aquí- dijo Draco- la olvidare como sea. Y ella también.

-No te creo ni una sola palabra- dijo Snape- no se que diablos estas pensando, ni que haras en el caso de que Astoria vuelva.

-Eso lo arreglare a su momento, mientras tanto iré a hablar con ella- dijo Draco-eso es algo que tengo pendiente.

-¿Le contaras tus sospechas?- dijo Snape- de Nott y los horrocruxes. Ella debe saberlo, quizás si le das algo que morder ella te suelte información.

-No lo hará te lo aseguro, Hermione es condenadamente inteligente, no mordera el anzuelo y no me conviene que ella sepa lo que yo se- contestó Draco- le diré estrictamente lo necesario ella no fue del todo sincera conmigo y le devolveré el gesto, tu lo has dicho, somos enemigos. Además también hablare con ella por otra razón que no es de tu incumbencia.

-Encerrarla en un calabozo es lo mas sensato, deberías aprovechar la oportunidad- dijo Snape- ¿Tienes su giratiempo?

-Lo tiene oculto dentro de su cuerpo- dijo Draco- utilizó un hechizo que no conocía, lo vi mientras lo hacia. Es imposible, puedo matarla si intento obtenerlo, ella solamente puede sacarlo de alli.

-Tienes que tenerlo- dijo Snape- es la única manera de que ella no te siga. Le salvaras la vida o la tuya.

-No es tan fácil como lo planteas- contestó Draco- me estoy jugando muchas cosas con esto y es hora de cambiar de actitud.

-Sabes Draco- de pronto los ojos de Snape brillaron- una vez tuve que entregar un arma para que Potter destruyese un horrocrux. Y sin duda funcionó.

-Hum- dijo Draco sin entender por donde iba Snape.

-Y me dices que crees que Nott es indestructible, puesto que su presencia esta relacionada con los Artefactos Infernales, seria lógico, está hecho de ectoplasma, puede materializarse y desmaterializarse, hasta donde sabemos no lo afectan las heridas físicas ni las maldiciones, sin embargo todo en este mundo tiene un equilibrio. Algo debe ser capaz de destruirlo- Draco se incorporó de la silla y centró toda su atención en Snape.

-Sigue- dijo Draco, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, había escuchado la historia completa de Snape sobre los Horrocruxes de Voldemort, ahora si estaba en sintonía con lo que quería explicarle.

-Suponiendo que Nott hubiese hecho un horrocrux y este fuese la causa de que volviese a pesar de que los artefactos infernales no estén todos funcionando. Eso nos da una oportunidad. Y te aseguro que Nott no lo sabe. Esta arma sin duda podría destruir su horrocrux o destruirlo a él de ser necesario. Su fragmento de alma desaparecería para siempre y lo que queda lo tienen en su poder se lo comieron los Dementores, que no son….Draco como declaras a la ligera...ningún cuento de viejas. Tendrías la única cosa que puede borrarlo del mapa en tus manos. ¿Sabes manejar una espada?

-Perfectamente puedo blandir una espada ¿Qué me estas proponiendo?- Draco hizo algo que tenia tiempo que no hacia, sonrió, el gesto era torcido porque estaba impregnado de odio, deseo de venganza y furia.

-Una nimiedad- dijo Snape- solo es un préstamo….temporal.

-¿Sabes acaso que si nos atrapan nos vamos directo a Azkaban?- Draco siguió sonriendo, esa era una muy buena noticia, la existencia de un arma que lo pondría en igualdad de condiciones con Nott y sabia perfectamente cual era esa arma, una legendaria, bien protegida, pero no inalcansable- Si es que no nos matan por intentarlo.

-Y que importa, además hemos hecho peores cosas. Chantaje, coerción, asesinato a sangre fría, tortura, estamos acostumbrados, fuimos mortifagos y siempre lo seremos, la maldita marca que llevamos en el brazo nos señala como lo mas bajo del ser humano, pero mas que la impronta en nuestro cuerpo, marcó a fuego nuestra alma- dijo Snape-Somos lo que somos, aun cuando renegemos y nos arrepintamos de nuestras viles acciones. Nosotros hacemos lo necesario para llegar a nuestro objetivo ¿Qué importancia tiene un simple robo? Además dudo que nos atrapen y menos que logren matarnos. Y si por suerte logran hacerlo, antes le daremos una buena pelea.

-Te sientes un poco temerario ¿No?- comentó Draco divertido- Si no te conociera bien, diría que te comportas como un buen Gryffindor

-Es tu culpa- dijo Snape despreocupadamente- se me pegan tus malas mañas. Además no me insultes por favor, primero muerto que bañado en sangre. Gryffindor ni en mi peor pesadilla.

-Decidido y hecho- contestó Draco satisfecho- lo haremos hoy y luego arreglare mi pequeño asunto.

-Suerte en San Mungo- dijo Snape- la necesitaras.

0o0

Una figura alta acechaba en las sombras, Hermione abrió los ojos espantada, le dolía todo el cuerpo, apenas podía moverse. Su garganta estaba seca y su visión borrosa, sin embargo podía ver lo suficiente para darse cuenta que….un hombre alto acechaba en las sombras.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber aparecido en Malfoy Manor para contarle a Draco absolutamente todo lo que sabia…quizás estaba cometiendo una locura, sabia que a él no le causaría nada de gracia el regreso de Theo Nott. Hermione en algún momento pensó que quizás, al analizar el hecho de que activar los artefactos haría volver por completo a su peor enemigo, Draco se echase para atrás y dejase todo intento, esa era su esperanza, la otra posibilidad era que él se volviese mas tenaz con el asunto, estaba consciente del deseo de revancha de Draco contra Nott, sin duda no esperaría a ponerle las manos encima. Y no era que Theo no se lo mereciese, lo sabia culpable y poco arrepentido, pero por otro lado ella estaba segura de dos cosas: necesitaba a Theodore revivido, casi muerto o como fuese por el asunto de los artefactos y quería a Draco vivo. Como era consciente del peligro real en que se encontraría, decidió al menos ir a Malfoy Manor a advertirlo. Una tontería y algo muy peligroso…como había comprobado.

Hermione sintió su pecho encogerse. Jamás había estado tan cerca de morir….nunca…en todos esos años. Cuando se observó a si misma cubierta de sangre..sin poder hacer absolutamente nada…en sus brazos…..solo tuvo fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos y despedirse para siempre de él. Había tenido tanto miedo, se había sentido tan frustrada y tan impotente, tan desconsolada al ver sus facciones contrayéndose en el mas puro pánico. Fue triste, de alguna forma conmovedor, pero eso…mas que otra cosas los unió. Él estaba tan preocupado por ella como ella por él.

Trató de moverse y una oleada de dolor la sacudió. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, estaba herida, indefensa…como no lo había estado desde su tierna infancia. Había estado a punto de morir y todavía no sabía la causa. Sabía que Draco la había llevado al hospital y deseaba hablar con él, explicarse, tratar por última vez de lograr una capitulación de su parte y si no lo lograba, por lo menos sabría que Nott era su baza.

Draco la vio encogida sobe la cama, pálida, con los labios agrietados, entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de enfocar su mirada. Seguía de pie pegado a la pared más cercana. No había sido fácil escapar de San Mungo para volver al sitio un día después, camuflageado por un hechizo desilucionador, para tratar de saciar el tormento de no verla y luego simplemente siguió haciendolo. Ella aumentaba su dolor pero también llenaba su corazón. Estaba confuso y decepcionado. Pero no podía resistírsele, pero eso tendría que acabar allí, no había otra manera mas que colocarse de nuevo su impenetrable armadura, aquello que lo protegía de ella y de todos.

Se deshizo del hechizo que lo ocultaba y avanzó unos pasos hacia la cama, estaba muy oscuro, pero la silueta de ella era claramente visible para él, la habían sedado o por lo menos intentado dormirla con drogas, pero en ese momento estaba despierta y lo miraba con desconcierto.

Si pensar le tocó la cara, disfrutando la suavidad de su piel, ella cerró los ojos, luego con un pulgar acaricio sus labios. Hermione parpadeo y le ofreció una mirada intensa.

-Yo………Draco- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Shhhhhh- dijo él en voz baja- calla………no lo arruinemos hablando. Después. Pudiste haber muerto.

-Lo se- dijo ella- ¿Qué sucedio? Algo me atacó en el jardin de tu casa. No pude ver que era ni pude defenderme

-Una maldición exanguineo en mi casa- contestó él- una precaución de mi padre.

-Ah….Lucius Malfoy - ella entonces lo recordó- si…lo había olvidado.

-¿Lo sabias?- pregunto él mas consternado aun. Ella deliberadamente entonces había puesto su vida en peligro ¿Por qué lo había seguido si lo sabia?

-Fui advertida- contestó Hermione –hace tiempo del hechizo, pero lo olvide.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?- dijo él tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas sentándose de medio lado en la cama. La apretaba con fuerza y tensión, no era un gesto amable ni una caricia, Draco transmitía toda su molestia en su agarre.

-Quería ver si todavía era posible- dijo ella- que lograses recapacitar en tu propósito.

-No es posible- dijo él, luego miró hacia el vacío-seguimos en lo mismo. Nuestra conversación es monótona y gira sobre lo mismo. Me estas aburriendo.

-Yo estoy cansada ya de repetírtelo una y otra vez. Pero créeme es la ultima vez. También hay otra cosa- dijo ella girando su rostro para que él no la viese, de alguna forma se sentía apenada e indefensa- algo que no te he dicho.

-Nott- dijo Draco, Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa ¿Cómo lo sabia?- Lo vi….ayer.

-Yo…..- ella trató de levantarse y él se lo impidió lanzándola de nuevo de espaldas en la cama, se inclinó sobre ella y cerró su mano en su cuello, Hermione veía sus ojos ardiendo, de rabia, de confusión.

-No digas nada- contestó Draco- no digas nada que suene como una explicación o una disculpa. De todo este asunto…lo más importante es Nott. Sabes que tengo una deuda pendiente con él, mató a mi familia y aun así no fuiste capaz de decírmelo. Eres afortunada Hermione Granger, si no fuese porque siento algo por ti, estarías muerta.

Hermione sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas.

-Theo Nott volvió, eso también fue inesperado para mi, pero sin embargo es mi aliado en esto- dijo ella entrecortadamente- nosotros vamos a destruir Los artefactos Infernales. Fui a tu casa para decírtelo, para intentar convencerte de claudicar y en caso de que no, para que estuvieses al tanto y en igualdad de condiciones.

-Si crees que iba a echarme atrás por temor, estas muy equivocada. No le tengo miedo a Nott.

-Pensé que por lo menos serias prudente- dijo ella- y cuidadoso con lo que planeas hacer o en todo caso declinar. Él no es humano.

-¿Tan prudente como le eres tú Hermione? Sabes que casi mueres- dijo él, de pronto soltó las manos del cuello ella y tomó sus hombros incorporándola de la cama, ella dio un aullido de dolor, el movimiento había sido poco delicado, él hizo caso omiso de ello, quizás estaba adolorida pero él no le estaba haciendo ningún daño real. Ella necesitaba una buena dosis de brusquedad- casi te mueres por esa insensatez de tu parte. Desearía que no corrieses ningún riesgo pero yo no voy a retirarme ni tú tampoco al parecer.

-Así es- contestó ella con seguridad.

-¿Vas a afrontar todo esto al lado de Nott- dijo él – a pesar de todo el daño que me hizo y el que te hizo a ti?

-Theo Nott recibirá lo que merece y lo que busca desesperadamente- dijo ella- pero no va a ser ni de tu mano ni de la mía.

-¿Eres su cómplice?- preguntó Draco. Había evitado por todos los medios esa conversación y allí estaban de nuevo, otra vez discutiendo.

-Nunca lo fui- dijo ella-jamás.

-¿Entonces por que?- preguntó él.

-El motivo es claro- dijo ella- él cometió una estupidez buscando los artefactos. Y me ayudara a arreglar todo esto. ¿Quién mejor que él? Dices que soy una traidora porque no me atreví hasta el último momento a contártelo, pero debes entender que si bien no deseo tu mal, esto es una guerra que debo ganar, contra ti. Creo que debes comprender que no era lo más acertado descubrir todo los ases debajo de la manga. Además tenia miedo de tu reacción, todavía tengo miedo.

-Tu miedo es razonable- contestó él- pero en todo caso mi ansia asesina no está dirigida hacia ti.

-Al final contradiciendo mi lógica iba a decírtelo- contestó ella- eso y otras cosas mas.

-Quiero creerte Hermione, creer en tu inocencia de todo esto pero no puedo…no debo hacerlo- dijo él- puedo escucharte, pero necesariamente eso no significa que pueda perdonarte. ¿Confías en él?

-Ni en él ni en nadie Malfoy, pero tengo suficientes pruebas para creerle- dijo ella- y necesito que tú también le creas por Dios Malfoy, estas cavando tu propio foso y también el de todos nosotros.

-Estas equivocada y te lo demostrare- dijo él.

-Si realmente lo estoy, gustosamente aceptaré mi equivocación.

-Entonces todo esta dicho- dijo él soltándola sobre la cama- Fue un error venir aquí, uno que pretendo remediar de inmediato. Adiós Hermione.

-No todo está dicho- dijo ella- aun no me has preguntado que pienso de todo esto. De ti, de mí. Sin ocultar nada de lo que siento, sin forzarte a que me creas algo.

-No es necesario- dijo él- no hay que ser adivino para imaginarlo- Draco le dio la espalda- los hechos hablan perfectamente por nosotros. Se acabó antes de empezar.

-Malfoy- dijo ella con voz apagada. Él hizo caso omiso, se disponía a activar el hechizo desilucionador para salir de allí. Hermione lo llamó de nuevo- Draco.

-¿Qué?- dijo él secamente.

-Perdóname- contestó ella.

Draco caminó de nuevo a la cama, con rapidez se subió a ella y abrazó a Hermione, obligándola a colocarse de espaldas a él, ella protestó, forcejeo un poco pero al cabo de unos minutos no opuso mayor resistencia, a final de cuentas, ella también ansiaba esa cercanía, él tenia su boca pegada a su oreja y fue rodando por su cara hasta encontrar los labios de ella, no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo Hermione ya había girado su rostro instintivamente para buscarlo. El beso fue avasallante, violento y rápido, cuando terminó, ella estaba jadeando debajo de él. El soltó una maldición en voz baja. Eran tan incompatibles como el agua y el aceite pero hacían fuego juntos, eso era una gran verdad, una difícil de resistir.

-No quiero hablar de esto ahora- respondió Draco con brusquedad- estoy furioso, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarme, me traicionaste, me lo ocultaste deliberadamente, se que no me debes nada, pero después de lo que yo te he ofrecido, esperaba lo mismo de ti. Confianza. Mas que nunca debo reconocer que somos enemigos y estamos en distintos bandos. Solo uno puede prevalecer y seré yo.

-Suéltame- dijo ella, mientras sentía como las manos de él se hundía en su cintura, clavando los dedos en su carne con fuerza desmedida- me haces daño.

-Quiero hacerte daño y también quiero hacerte mía- dijo Draco mordiendo levemente su boca para luego tomar una distancia prudencial alejado de su labios, Hermione clavaba sus ojos castaños en él- y puesto que no puedo ponerme de acuerdo en cuanto a ninguno de los dos deseos y tú no estas en condiciones físicas de afrontar ni lo uno ni lo otro, sugiero que te relajes y disfrutes mi compañía mientras puedas. En silencio.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche?- dijo ella- ¿conmigo? Estás loco.

-Si y me estoy maldiciendo cada minuto por sucumbir a esto, pero no te imagines cosas, estoy tan molesto contigo que la posibilidad de tomarte esta noche está fuera de discusión, ni siquiera por la fuerza, así que no te hagas esperanzas. Lamento decepcionarte- dijo Draco con prepotencia. Hermione bufo.

-Estas muy seguro de ti mismo, tienes un ego muy grande Draco- dijo ella.

-Y un pene bastante grande también si a eso vamos, y creo que tanto lo uno como lo otro te gustan mucho- dijo él contra su oído- estoy plenamente convencido de que te encanta se aplastada por mi ego y penetrada por mi…..

-Idiota- lo interrumpió Hermione mientras sentía sus mejillas ardiendo. Draco la sujetó más a él y paso la punta de la lengua por su mejilla, en una caricia soez y tentadora.

- Ah , otra cosa, el tercer artefacto esta activado- Draco lo dijo con una tranquilidad pasmosa, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo. Pero Hermione sabía que por la expresión de su cara, no era ninguna minucia para él lo que estaba confesando.

-¿Te atreviste? Oh por dios, que estúpida soy, claro que lo hiciste. Malfoy Teníamos un trato, lo haríamos al mismo tiempo, el artefacto lo ganaría el mejor en una pelea justa…..era como una especie de juicio sobrenatural..eres un mald….-ella empezó a protestar Draco le tapó la boca con una mano, ella forcejeo un rato y él la apretó mas a su cuerpo. La diáfana tela de la camisola de Hermione contrastaba con el grueso tejido de las vestiduras de Draco, pero el calor de sus cuerpos juntos era claramente perceptible a través de la ropa. Hermione dejó de moverse luego de un rato, pero Draco no quitó su mano de su boca, la tenia bien sujeta, su brazo aprisionando los suyos, sus piernas atrapando las de ella. Solo esperaba que no estuviesen haciendo mucho ruido, porque si bien había encantado la habitación si ella gritaba romperían el hechizo.

-Claro, claro, algo así como que gane el mejor, típico de ti, una Gryffindor de cabo a rabo, pero yo no soy tan honorable como crees…. soy un maldito canalla-ella frunció el ceño y Draco volvió al ataque- ¿Y que? Después de lo que has hecho se me evaporo el romanticismo contigo nena. Digamos que vi la oportunidad y no me pude resistir. Ni una palabra mas Hermione- dijo secamente- ni una sola palabra. Tú me mentiste y yo me aproveché de que estas herida y tomé la delantera, estamos tablas….por ahora. No voy a secuestrarte, se me hace bastante difícil sacarte de aquí en tus condiciones de salud y te están vigilando, pero debería hacerlo, arriesgarme y encerrarte bajo siete llaves, entonces seriamos solo yo y Theodore Nott. Nadie sabe que ya has despertado, así que planéate un buen cuento a menos que quieras a tu Harry involucrado en esto. Si embargo te lo dejo a tu libre elección. Me he rendido hace tiempo a ti y tomé una decisión que de seguro te va a gustar. Hermione, haz lo que te de la gana, pero yo activo los artefactos contigo en medio o sin ti. Mientras tanto, haz el favor de dormirte.

-Ya he dormido demasiado para mi gusto. ¿Por qué demonios estas aquí?- preguntó ella con la voz amortiguada por la mano de Draco. Le mordió un dedo y él retiró la mano, soltando otra maldición.

-Maldita sea mujer, vas a arrancarme un dedo- masculló él.

-Te arrancaré otras partes mas importantes de tu cuerpo si no me dices que rayos viniese hacer aquí puesto que lo tienes todo tan bien planeado- exclamó ella.

-Suena tentador que utilices la boca para tal fin, pero no- dijo Draco- no estoy de humor hoy para eso.

-Eres imposible- contestó ella desafiándolo- no te imagines cosas Malfoy, te aseguro que a diferencia de la ultima vez, no te va a gustar.¿Que diablos viniste a hacer aquí?

-Dormida es la única forma que no me provocas problemas- dijo él- tengo varias noches vigilándote.

-¿Tú estabas aquí?- dijo ella, algo de su molestia por lo del artefacto se disipó, que mas daba, quedaban dos y le aguardaban bastantes situaciones incomodas. Quizás no era mala idea disfrutar de ese extraño momento a solas. Quizás de pronto jamás volverían a hablarse y de alguna forma, anticipar ese hecho le dolía- ¿Eras tú?

-Como lo sabes, estabas inconsciente.

-Te vi- dijo ella- pero pensé que era un sueño.

-No solo he venido por ti- contesto Draco huraño-. Tenía la esperanza de que él apareciese pero veo que como siempre no le importas para nada- dijo Draco con toda la intención de herirla y lo logró. Pero era la verdad, había ido a vigilar su estado y al mismo tiempo ver si Nott reaparecía para hacerle frente de nuevo, ya tenia en su poder el arma que lo acabaría y expulsaría de su mundo para siempre- Y si fue un sueño. Uno del que ya despertamos ambos- sus palabras eran amargas-tomate esta noche como nuestra primera y única noche en paz. Maldita sea Hermione, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ti, pero ahora……no se……..no puedo perdonarte. Mejor duérmete.

-Eres despreciable- dijo ella- y un tonto.

-Como siempre, tienes la razón- dijo él con amargura- _Odio y amo. Por qué hago esto, quizá te preguntes. No lo sé, pero así me siento y sufro._

-¿Me estas recitando a Catulo?- preguntó ella.

-Recuerda estas palabras Hermione. Porque es exactamente lo que hay entre tú y yo. Amor y odio.

-¿Esto es una despedida?- la voz de ella tembló. Sabia que era lo mejor, ella misma lo había propuesto, era razonable. Estaban a años luz uno del otro. Todo estaba sobre el tapete, Nott era una punto irreconciliable entre ellos aunque no solo hubiesen rascado la superficie de ese tema. Hermione necesitaba a Theo para destruir los Artefactos Infernales, era su mejor guía para ello y además, ya él había pagado, había sido ajusticiado, no permitiría por esa misma justicia que nada lo tocase, su espíritu necesitaba esa oportunidad divina, la de la redención, ella pensaba que podría lograrlo terminando su obra inconclusa. Draco Malfoy iba a ser todo lo posible por activar los artefactos y si podía destruir a Theo Nott en el ínterin lo haría, quitándole esa oportunidad preciosa de poner cada cosa de nuevo en su lugar. Ella cerró los ojos, jamás iban a tener un punto en común, nunca. .

-De alguna forma lo es, por eso no quiero hablar nada importante ahora. Solo quiero disfrutar el momento. Ven a mi - dijo Draco girándola para tenerla frente a frente, jaló su cuerpo hacia el suyo, estos se amoldaban perfectamente como su hubiesen sido diseñados para que encajasen, saber que seguramente estaban hechos uno para el otro solo consiguió frustrarlo mas - ven aquí, acércate. Después de hoy pelearemos o discutiremos a muerte si eso quieres, todavía tenemos mucho por decirnos y no será agradable, pero no esta noche, te lo pido.

Draco estiró su mano acariciando su brazo hasta llegar hasta la mano de ella, con su dedo índice la acaricio lentamente, dibujando formas circulares, para luego estrecharla entre la suya con fuerza, súbitamente la levantó en vilo para contemplarla, Hermione lo miraba absorta, él parecía fascinado contemplando sus manos unidas, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y luego la miró con ardor, el corazón de Hermione amenazó con detenerse por completo. Deseo en su más puro estado….y también algo más grande y sublime, sin palabras, se lo estaba ofreciendo con su mirada.

-Vete- dijo ella temblando- esto no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos.

-Merece la pena la tortura-dijo él brindándole una de sus miradas mas intensas y arrebatadoras - y sin duda ambos debemos castigarnos por haber sido tan imbéciles y dejar que nos sucediese esto. Calla por las buenas o por las malas Hermione y duérmete. Estas herida por si lo olvidaste.

Ella entonces apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y Draco hundió su nariz en sus cabellos, suspirando sonoramente. Hermione cerró los ojos y se guindó de su cuello, él acaricio su espalda con suavidad. Luego de un rato fingieron dormir pero no lo hicieron, ambos estaban demasiados conscientes de la presencia del otro, además él seguro que no lo haría, estaba de incógnito en una habitación del hospital, vigilada por aurores. Por unas escasas horas, en silencio, a pesar de saber que todo estaba en contra y que ninguno de los dos iba a retroceder, apartaron la traición, las desavenencias, el odio y disfrutaron en silencio uno del otro. Ni siquiera tuvieron sexo, tampoco volvieron a besarse, ninguno de los dos quería añadir mas fuego y dolor a esa separación, sabían que no había esperazas para lo que sentían y no habría marcha atrás, pero por una noche trataron de olvidar quienes eran y las promesas y juramentos a otras personas que arrastraban tras de si.

0o0

Dejen Reviews.

El tercer artefacto está ubicado en el Tepuy Kukenan, en la Grran Sabana, estado Bolivar Venezuela, en la formación geologica llamada Roraima, las montañas mas antiguas del mundo, esas que fueron la inspiración de H.G Wells para el Paraiso Perdido y S. Spielberg tambien se inspiró en ella para Jurassic Park, hay animales y vegetación del precambrico allí, ademas del bosque petrificado mas antiguo del mundo, aparentemente mas de doscientos millones de años, también Walt Disney situó su pelicula mas reciente UP allí, es un paisaje sobrenatural. El Salto Angel está ubicado en este lugar y es la catarata mas grande del mundo. El chaman menciona a la gran selva ( selva Amazonica) y el gran rio padre ( el Amazonas) como su hogar, por lo cual se deduce que era un indio Yanomani mas que Pemon. Nuestro Nott haciendole honor a su eclecticismo y el hecho de que siempre me lo he imaginado como un tipo que le gustan las aventuras.


	17. Deseos Infernales

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, espero sinceramente que les guste este capitulo. No se si fue andar escuchando la canción **"En cambio no" de Laura Pausini **(por cierto recomiendo que la bajen y lean la primera parte del cap con la canción, por favor no dejen de hacerlo) lo que me desató la onda romántica, pero no pude evitarlo. Tengo que hacer una confesión, este fic está destrozando mis neuronas y no es por el asunto de los Artefactos, sino que me he encontrado que mis personajes son bastantes complejos, espero que los entiendan, puesto que trató de que ellos se expliquen por si solos. Estoy muy orgullosa de mi Draco en este fic, es lo que pensé y algo mas, declaro que me he enamorado del personaje y eso se va a notar en este capitulo, ah y por supuesto….mas misterio.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo II El Mecanismo Terrenal

Capitulo 17 Deseos infernales.

En la penumbra un hombre y una mujer yacían echados en el colchón de una anodina cama de hospital. Con la firme intención de no discutir, no hablar, solo disfrutar uno del otro en silencio. Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos uno del otro. Una historia de amor imposible, eso es lo que eran. Draco de medio lado en la cama la observaba dormir, su suave respiración daba contra su rostro, estaba oscuro, sin embargo una lámpara sobre la cama con una luz azulada, iluminaba a contraluz sus facciones. Se distraía detallando sus pestañas rizadas adornando sus parpados, además de un montón de pecas sobre la nariz, que le daban un aspecto algo aniñado a su cara algo en lo que nunca había reparado anteriormente. No la tocaba, simplemente la contemplaba fascinado ante esos pequeños descubrimientos, cosas intrascendentales a los que no había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse. Era esclavo de su vida, de su historia, de sus elecciones y estas de alguna forma siempre lo habían alejado de ella, haciéndola inalcanzable. Tenía horas así, solo velando su sueño, sufriendo en silencio la tormenta emocional que bullía dentro de él. Querer y no poder, esa era la absoluta verdad.

"_Siento que tengo muchas cosas que decirte y al mismo tiempo….son com__o palabras vacías, sin sentido, lo único cierto es que existe un mundo interpuesto entre tú y yo, de alguna forma todo siempre nos ha separado, nuestra sangre, nuestra historia juntos, nuestros puntos de vista. No hay ninguna razón lógica para sentir algo, en toda loca historia lo menos que imagine era que iba a encontrarme contigo, no lo lamento, pero a veces me pregunto si lo mejor era que no hubiese sucedido, por ti, por mi y sobre todo por ella"_

Draco dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Su corazón latía violentamente, estaba completamente frustrado. Renunciaba a ella, y parte de él se negaba con todas sus fuerzas.

"_Uno de los dos esta equivocado Hermione y haremos todo lo posible por demostrárselo al otro. Esa es nuestra perdición….nosotros mismos. Un solo momento y un solo instante__ para el resto de nuestras vidas. No se lo que pasara entre tú y yo después, pero ahora, ahora solo quiero verte….respirarte….guardarte en mi memoria como la única cosa en la vida que se de seguro que no tendré jamás."_

Abrió los ojos y se encontró directamente con la mirada de ella. Estuvieron por un momento contemplándose en silencio, no era una novedad esa noche, lo habían hecho por horas hasta que ella se durmió, rindiéndose al cansancio a pesar de batallar incansable contra este, pero el amanecer se acercaba y con eso terminaba su noche de paz. Hermione, mientras lo contemplaba, muda, sin palabras, sentía un dolor sordo en el pecho, él lograba generarle tantas sensaciones, tantos sentimientos hermosos como nadie jamás lo había hecho y a la vez era su mas acérrimo oponente. Si Theo Nott había sido una prisión para su corazón, ahora respiraba libertad con Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo no estar confundida? ¿Cómo no maldecir al mundo porque de nuevo le era negada de alguna forma una oportunidad?

Ella se había convertido a fuerza de sufrir y decepcionarse en una escéptica, creía conocer el amor, creía saber dominarlo, debido a su terrible experiencia previa con Theodore Nott había aceptado que siempre arrastraría ese sentimiento como un lastre, incapaz de someterse a él sin traicionarse a si misma, buscó deshacerse de él, intentando amar a la fuerza a otro con resultados mas desastrosos aun, eso la había amargado de alguna forma y creía imposible una segunda oportunidad. Pero esta le llegó sin ni siquiera buscarlo, sin proponérselo, y sin estar muy consciente de ello, había sucedido, Draco Malfoy la había cautivado demostrándole como un hombre envuelto en la tragedia mas horrorosa, podía tener la fuerza de voluntad, la prestancia y la fortaleza para de nuevo entregar su corazón y eso de alguna manera le había devuelto a ella la esperanza, a pesar de que todavía en algún lugar de su mente, ella todavía se negaba a creer que era amor lo que sentía, ilógico, inexplicable, vivo, flamígero, desgarrador, intenso, apasionado e increíblemente sin culpas. Porque su mirada sobre ella, su piel contra la suya era simplemente electricidad, porque sus besos eran su ambrosia, porque estaba segura que no podría vivir si eso, no podría jamás respirar si no lo tenia cerca, porque esta vez no había culpabilidad empañándolo todo, tampoco se recriminaba a si misma sentir lo que sentía.

Hermione Granger tenia miedo porque de nuevo se hallaba indefensa, sin saber que hacer ni que decir, envuelta en un sentimiento que nacía y que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a darle un nombre, porque su pragmatismo se lo impedía, porque no quería sucumbir a la debilidad de verse de nuevo inválida ante la fuerza de sus sentimientos, aunque sabia que no podría luchar ni un minuto mas contra eso. El significado de la palabra no dicha no se perdía ante esta circunstancia, más que un tabú se convertía en una utopia.

Pero no podía….no ahora. Y esa noche…era su última noche….su momento de demostrar de alguna forma que ella no era insensible a él, que la había conquistado, que había llenado ese hueco en su corazón. Y luego sucediese lo que sucediese, solo quedaría ese momento para alegrar su memoria.

Hermione levantó su mano y acaricio levemente su rostro, Draco no dejó un momento de observarla con atención. Ella tocó su cabeza y enredó juguetonamente sus dedos en sus cortos cabellos, levantó graciosamente algunos picos hasta despeinarlo completamente, él sintió su cabello revuelto y refunfuño.

-No hagas eso- dijo él.

-Siempre quise tocarlos, digo tus cabellos, me llaman la atención- dijo ella en voz baja a modo de disculpa- cuando eras mas chico y lo usabas largo, parecían seda dorada ¿Por qué te lo cortaste?

-Llevarlo largo hace que me parezca a Lucius- respondió él ya mas tranquilo, tratando de disfrutar de la extraña caricia, sin embargo su rostro permanecía inexpresivo. No estaba confundido en relación con lo que sentía, se había aclarado hacia tiempo, pero no le dejaba de molestar el hecho de que no tenia respiro. Una situación más difícil que la otra lo acorralaba, era como estar sometido a una prueba, como todo en su vida, de nuevo un constante examen a su estabilidad mental. Si, Snape tenía razón, era una locura, pero a la vez una dulce enajenación, haber ido otra vez a ella.

-Tú no eres Lucius Malfoy- dijo ella.

-Lo se- dijo él todavía sin tocarla, no se atrevía a acercarse mucho, estaba tratando de controlarse para no sucumbir a las ganas que tenia de hacerle el amor de nuevo, a pesar de la rabia, de la incomprensión, de todo- pero los primeros dieciséis años de mi vida mi único objetivo fue ser como él.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar?- preguntó ella mientras retiraba su mano, él subió la sabana y la cubrió pudorosamente hasta los hombros. Ella vestía una dormilona de algodón liviano que no dejaba mucho a su imaginación, veía la curva de sus senos sugerentemente dibujada a través de la tela, invitándolo a hundir su cara entre estos.

-Sonara estúpido- dijo él ofreciéndole una amarga sonrisa- pero fuiste tú.

-Es un poco loco oírte decir eso- dijo ella- pero me halaga de alguna forma. Eras como mi admirador secreto y a la vez me insultabas. Eres bastante indescifrable Malfoy.

-Era solo un niño tonto Hermione- dijo él mirándolo serio, ella no pudo evitar que esos ojos grises tristes no tocaran su interior-pero cuando me fije en ti, mas allá de mi antipatía y mi confusión, valiente, decidida a defender tu derecho a la magia, segura de ti misma, sin que te importaran mis ofensas ni las de muchos otros llamándote sangre sucia cada vez que podíamos, dispuesta a luchar por lo que creías, te convertiste sin quererlo en una especie de heroína para mi.

-¿Una heroína?- preguntó ella, Draco asintió en silencio. Estaba molesto, no quería hablar mucho para no decir algunas cosas de las cuales de seguro se arrepentiría. Había estado por horas y días frenético en su casa, molesto y furioso, aguardando solo el momento de acudir a ella, amparado en la oscuridad de la noche, pero ahora, con ella allí, estaba mas calmado, detestaba sus mentiras, le dolía profundamente que le hubiese ocultado lo de Nott, pero se daba cuenta que gran parte de su rabia era porque temía por su seguridad. Por eso entre otras cosas había ido, todas y cada una de las noches anteriores, quería verla, asegurarse de que estaba físicamente bien, deseaba escuchar su voz y maldita sea, deseaba tocarla. Pero no quería meterse en profundo a analizar con ella todo aquello que los separaba, en parte por miedo y en parte también por orgullo.

El asunto Theo Nott era un trago difícil de digerir. Pero al mismo tiempo tenia tantas cosas para decir y tan poco tiempo, por lo que decidió hablar, quizás seria la ultima vez que lo harían en calma. Había tomado una decisión, la lógica, la practica, pero aun así, deseaba que lo entendiese, no quería perder lo poco que había logrado con ella. No estaba seguro de la intensidad de los sentimientos de Hermione hacia él, pero de alguna forma intuía que era algo diferente, quizás tan especial y único como lo que él sentía por ella, además, si de algo estaba seguro, si había algo que había aprendido con ella, era que era incapaz de fingir pasión, de fingir esa mirada intensa y arrebolada que le estaba dirigiendo, una mirada exclusivamente dirigida a él.

-Me parecías linda, me gustabas mucho aunque fueses un imposible para mí, luché contra eso con mediano éxito. En Hogwarts abundaban las chicas guapas, pero fue tu personalidad y tu actitud ante la vida, lo que me hizo reflexionar sobre la mía, sobre las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo. Tardé bastante no te creas, en el ínterin sucedieron muchas cosas, cuando me llegó el momento de formar una familia, me vi en la encrucijada de permitir que mis hijos fueran criados bajo el mismo modelo que yo, me di cuenta de toda la injusticia a mi alrededor y fue cuando tomé finalmente la decisión de traicionarlo todo, pero en el fondo estabas tú, aquella niña sangre sucia que era la mejor bruja que había conocido y para colmo de males, una chica hermosa con sentido de la justicia, me sedujiste, yo fui lo bastante tonto para siempre negármelo pero lo hiciste. Gracias a esas ideas locas robadas de ti, traicioné a Voldemort y a mi sangre, pero no me malinterpretes, soy un Malfoy, no iba a dejar que solo tú y los tuyos se quedaran con el crédito de la victoria-Hermione ahogó una carcajada- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?

-Quiero conocerte- dijo ella en voz baja pegándose al cuerpo de él, Draco esta vez no quiso y no pudo reprimirse, la rodeo de nuevo con sus brazos. Se estremeció, se sentía tan adecuado, tan correcto, ni siquiera con su esposa había llegado a ese grado de complicidad. Era cierto, iba a ser demasiado difícil permanecer alejado de ella. Hermione siguió hablando en voz baja-siento que contigo me perdí de algo interesante y quiero remediarlo.

-Un poco tarde no crees- dijo él apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza. Le gustaba tenerla así, placidamente sometida a él, sin discusiones ni peleas-tenemos muchos años conociéndonos y creo que esta es una de las pocas veces que hablamos algo personal.

-Nunca es tarde- contestó ella, hundiendo la cara en su pecho y su nariz en sus ropas, respirando su aroma, disfrutándolo. Él olía a jabón. Se había dado cuenta que él era muy pulcro y que siempre olía a limpio, como un chico adolescente…..como huele la gente recién bañada. Nada de penetrantes olores, nada de desconcertantes aromas exóticos. Nada más varonil para ella que ese aroma a limpio y su propio olor natural. Aspiró profundamente, intentando grabar en su mente ese olor. El gesto le llamó la atención a Draco.

-¿Acaso apesto?- dijo él

-No es eso- contestó ella- me gusta tu olor.

-Es solo jabón- dijo él- si puedo evitarlo, no uso nada mas, soy alérgico a los olores fuertes.

-¿En serio? Me estas mintiendo Draco, en el colegio usabas otra cosa- dijo ella- uno olía el sándalo a quince metros de donde estabas.

-¿Te diste cuenta?- él alzó las cejas- bueno realmente dudo que nadie dejara de notarlo, me bañaba literalmente en perfume. Hacia todo el esfuerzo posible para dejar mi estela de distinción detrás de mí- contestó él sonriéndole de lado, su marca de fabrica, esa sensual, picara y a la vez desafiante sonrisa–y a las chicas le gustaba, pero de seguro nunca me viste moqueando en las esquinas o estornudando como un loco, eso lo ocultaba bien, nada menos aristocrático que un Malfoy con rinitis. Puro sacrificio para sostener una imagen. De grande solo uso perfume en ocasiones de vital importancia, de resto solo jabón hipoalergenico. Por supuesto una formula exclusiva preparada para mí.

-Siempre fuiste muy consciente de tu importancia ¿No es así?- dijo ella- ¿A que te huelo yo?

-Tú hueles a jazmín- dijo él luego pegó la nariz a su cabeza un instante, olfateándola ruidosamente a propósito, ella sonrió – a ver, de seguro logró adivinar, tu cabello huele a algo cítrico, mandarina quizás- ella asintió- y bueno, en otros lugares hueles como debería oler una mujer y eso me gusta, me pone frenético Es como un ataque de feromonas con el único objeto de enloquecerme.

-No quiero preguntarte a que huele una mujer-dijo ella- estoy segura de que cualquier cosa que me digas me escandalizaría.

-En realidad creo que después de pasar dos días seguidos en una cama contigo, metiendo mi nariz en cada parte de tu anatomía, ya sabes cuales, declaro que me gustan uno y cada uno de tus naturales aromas femeninos . Y no solo la nariz, si la memoria no me falla también fueron mi lengua, dedos y…mi espectacular y gran, debo aclarar enfáticamente, gran…gran….miembro masculino- dijo él, percibió complacido el estremecimiento de ella intentando contener una carcajada, con el pecho encogido se dio cuenta, de que estaban bromeando de la manera mas natural, ella aceptando de buen grado sus comentarios subidos de tono, si tan solo todo lo demás fuese igual de fácil, si solo pudiese solo bromear con ella y apartarlo todo en ese instante- Ah y me gustaron los sabores también. Tu olor y tu sabor confundíos con el mío.

-¡Ufff!- contestó, ella impresionada y estremecida por esas palabras, se ruborizó de inmediato como una chica inexperta. Un montón de imágenes acudieron a su cabeza. .Ella recordaba exactamente los momentos a los que hacia referencia él, sobre todo aquellos relacionados con el sentido del gusto.

-¿Ufff? Eso es todo, algo de mi esperaba un ¡WOW! por lo menos- respondió él- Ahora tengo que preguntarte ¿Te gusta mi sabor?

-Esto es una conversación un poco jalada de los cabellos ¿no crees?- preguntó ella, él no cedió y siguió mirando esperando que ella contestara, Hermione tragó grueso y dijo todavía bastante turbada- Si, me gusta tu sabor.

-Eso me imagine, puesto que le pusiste bastante empeño a eso de saborearme- ella iba a protestar pero él le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarla, Hermione contuvo el aliento ante ese gesto, Draco continuó hablando.

- Tú y yo hemos empezado al revés – dijo él- pero somos Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, era lógico que sucediese de esa forma. Un cortejo normal común y corriente no hubiese servido para ninguno de los dos, nos gusta la emoción, la aventura, somos dos jodidos adictos a la adrenalina. Tenia que haber insultos, golpes, sangre y sexo de por medio para que funcionase. ¿No te asusta lo intensa que puedes llegar a ser? Sabes Hermione a veces me intimidas.

-Yo no soy intensa Draco…para nada en comparación contigo. Vives cada momento como si fuese el ultimo, siento que te encanta estar siempre en el filo del abismo ¿Funcionó? Digo el extravagante cortejo que tienes conmigo desde hace dos meses, entre maldiciones imperdonables y puñetazos- preguntó ella.

-Nunca dudes de mi poder de persuasión Granger- ella río de nuevo. Draco agregó pensativo- De alguna forma fue así, funcionó- dijo él-creo que si estoy aquí contigo, a las cuatro de la mañana, con un montón de aurores detrás de mi cabeza y furioso contigo todavía, es que funciono mi inusual cortejo en ambas direcciones. ¿Sabes que puedo pensar cualquier cosa de ti? Mentiste, me mentiste, me ocultaste la verdad, me enfrentas, estas confabulada con un hombre que odio ¿Cómo no dudar de ti?

-Guíate por tu instinto, ese nunca te ha fallado conmigo, has sabido leer mi interior como nadie y acertaste. Estas dolido y te comprendo, pero se que en el fondo no dudas de mi. Estas aquí conmigo y yo te he aceptado en mi cama. Está más claro que el agua.

-La tenemos difícil- dijo él- ¿no es así?

-Lo nuestro es un imposible- contestó ella, incorporándose de la cama, dejando que la sabana rodara exponiendo sus hombros desnudos, él se levanto también y se sentó frente a ella - lo sabes tan bien como yo, por eso estas aquí…despidiéndote. Sabes que no puedes ofrecerme nada y yo tampoco puedo hacerlo en esta circunstancia. Sabes que no debemos seguir escarbando dentro de nosotros, buscando las respuestas a esto que ha sucedido, dejando aflorar aquello que se opone a la dirección que hemos escogido.

"_Es increíble como un sentimiento puede traicionar a otro dentro de ti mismo y hacerte estar en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo. Odiar y amar al mismo tiempo…con la misma intensidad. Eres mi veneno pero también eres mi medicina. Eres la que me miente, la que me oculta cosas, pero al mismo tiempo eres la única a la que quiero abrir mi alma…eres mi causa y eres mi consecuencia. Y aun cuando nunca me he comportado como un tonto enamorado con nadie, me veo haciendo el triste papel del héroe trágico contigo. Siento que te amo, se que estoy enamorado de ti, pero no hallo la manera de decírtelo Hermione si que suene como una mentira….porque en medio está también todo lo demás"_

-Y yo estoy atado- dijo él tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a acostarse, se colocó encima de ella apoyándose con sus brazos extendidos y sus rodillas. Ambos sentían la cercanía de sus cuerpos como una condenación, no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, una visión incandescente, pura pasión reprimida – Hermione, si otra hubiese sido mi historia, yo hubiese luchado hasta con las uñas por ti. Pero no fue así.

-Nunca estarías en paz conmigo Draco, ni yo contigo si traicionamos nuestras firmes convicciones. No se trata de sentir o no sentir, se trata de la responsabilidad de nuestras propias decisiones. No somos libres para abandonarnos a esto que sentimos. Y por otro lado, no somos los únicos que ocupan nuestros corazones. Tú y yo albergamos sentimientos por otras personas. No importan lo fuerte que sean o si son los correctos. Pero tenemos deudas de honor que pagar. Promesas y juramentos. Y cumpliremos.

-Tú lo entiendes….así que no tengo mas nada que decir. No me podré perdonar jamás si mueres, en el momento que mi mano se pose sobre ti para dañarte, en ese momento se que algo dentro de mi morirá, pero no veo la manera de evitarlo, nos perseguiremos, nos encontraremos y el maldito destino será el que decidirá. Y también se que me ganare tu odio cuando en el fondo deseo lo contrario. Pero ahora y aquí, te juro Hermione, a pesar de lo que siento, declaro ante ti mi firme propósito de terminar lo que he empezado.

-Y yo te juro, que hagas lo que hagas, no te odiare. Pero la verdad es que estamos uno contra el otro, no es punto para discutir. Tú no cedes, yo no puedo hacerlo.

Draco le dio un puñetazo al colchón, ella saltó un poco azorada. Luego él le acarició la cara por un fugaz instante.

-No me des esperanzas- dijo él implacable – no te atrevas. Aun hay mucha tela por cortar aquí. No prometas nada que no puedas cumplir si no estas segura.

-No te estoy ofreciendo nada pero no hablo en vano, solo te doy una razón para que no te odies a ti mismo, Draco, solo eso. Lanzaste tu desafío y lo recojo, no necesito que asumas la responsabilidad de algo que sin duda he buscado. No permitiré que te culpes si algo me sucede. Estamos enfrentados…..somos conscientes de las consecuencias…..yo no intentare mas nunca convencerte de que hagas otra cosa, si lo hago, seria faltarte el respeto, así lo he entendido y te agradezco que hayas decidido tener la misma consideración conmigo. Así como tú me prometes que harás todo lo posible…yo te prometo que me opondré con todas las fuerzas, pero al mismo tiempo de que intentare de que salgas ileso.

-Tú y yo no somos muy diferentes, pensamos con la cabeza y al mismo tiempo con el corazón, somos sinceros y calculadores, apasionados y lógicos. Extraña contradicción. En otras circunstancias, pudiésemos haber sido amigos cuando nos conocimos. Pero había demasiada intolerancia, fuimos victimas de una sociedad que se negaba a cambiar sus paradigmas. Es una lastima pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

-Es cierto- dijo ella- pero no estoy hablando del pasado. Este es nuestro ahora, por duro que parezca.

Draco y Hermione cruzaron miradas de nuevo, acercaron sus rostros y sus labios se rozaron. De pronto Draco se levantó abruptamente de la cama. Ella bajó su rostro intentando reprimir sus incontenibles ganas de besarlo. Era una contradicción, terminaba con él y lo único que quería era de nuevo sentirlo dentro de ella.

-Nunca te olvidare- dijo él mientras acomodaba sus ropas y se anudaba la corbata, evitando su mirada para no flaquear- pero no puede ser.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo ella con voz trémula.

-Voy a destruir a Nott- dijo él caminando unos pasos hacia la cama- no se lo que sientes por él ni que piensas al respecto y no importa. Pero necesito que lo sepas, espero que no te pongas en medio.

-Estoy consciente de las consecuencias- contestó ella sin poder en ningún momento evitar contemplarlo.

-No- dijo él, el momento placido había pasado y lo sabia- soy yo quien está plenamente consciente que me muero de los celos solo de imaginarte a su lado. Me enfurece eso y todo lo que ya sabes.

-Se que es difícil confiar en mi- dijo ella- pero esta vez no voy a traicionarme a mi misma, eso es lo único seguro.

-Cuando todo esto termine, cuando logre mi objetivo y devuelva mi familia a la vida- dijo él- si ambos sobrevivimos, si todavía quieres y no llegas a odiarme con toda tu alma, estoy dispuesto a terminar lo que empezamos aquí.

Ella sintió su corazón palpitar con violencia con esa declaración. Estaba segura de que esas palabras marcarían su vida de alguna forma. Iba a replicar algo pero Draco agitó su varita y de nuevo lanzó sobre él el hechizo desilucionador.

Era inevitable, siempre terminaban en un punto muerto. Era mas las cosas que los separaban que los que los unían. El amor….otra vez sometido a funestas circunstancias. Ella tenia rabia…quería gritarle al mundo su inconformidad. Lo quería, lo deseaba, se sentía capaz de destrozar el mundo por lo que deseaba al igual que él. Era desesperante y asfixiante, también injusto ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué ahora? Y lo peor de todo era que era correspondida totalmente por el objeto de su afecto. Quizás debió haber dicho lo que sentía, declarársele de alguna forma. Pero veía a través de sus ojos su turbulencia interior. Quizás era mejor dejarlo así, palabras no dichas en voz alta para expresar sentimientos que estaban claros. Era mejor imaginárselo que escucharlo. Las palabras son peligrosas….mas aun en la situación en que estaban. Y ella no dejaba de pensar en el otro vértice de ese inesperado triangulo, Theo Nott. No podía y no debía olvidar ese detalle. Theo Nott no era un factor que ella pudiese despreciar o echar de lado fácilmente por muchas razones.

Fue hasta la puerta, para abrirla y evitar que los aurores que la custodiaban se dieran cuenta de algo irregular, lo sintió caminando al lado de ella, perfectamente camuflageado por el hechizo. Iba a cubrirlo, despejarle la huida por insensato que pareciese, al parecer su trabajo de protección hacia él empezaba en ese momento. Quizás era mejor que los aurores lo atraparan, pero lo conocía, vería la manera de escabullirse quizás matando a alguien inocente escapándose, así que ni modo. Estaba segura de que Draco Malfoy no era de los que asesinaba gente sin razón, pero tampoco era cuestión de provocarlo.

-¿Desea algo Srta. Granger?- preguntó un hombre rubio sentado al lado de la puerta cuando la vio de pie ante el marco- que bueno que ya despertó.

-Me preguntaba cuando Harry vendrá a visitarme- explicó Hermione inocentemente, sin embargo no miraba al hombre, su vista la tenia fija en el pasillo donde sabia que Draco caminaba alejándose de ella.

-Está haciendo algunas investigaciones- contestó el hombre- pero ya que usted ha despertado probablemente venga hoy en la tarde, le avisare personalmente de su recuperación. Está segura que no quiere nada, puedo llamar a una de las enfermeras.

-Más tarde- contestó Hermione- aun son las cinco de la mañana y no quiero molestar a nadie, gracias de todas formas.

-Buen día Señora- dijo el auror y Hermione cerró la puerta. Estaba atrapada…en una jaula de oro….eso era lo que sucedía, Harry no solo la estaba protegiendo, la estaba encarcelando. ¡Maldita sea!. Y nada le aseguraba que Draco no fuese tras el cuarto artefacto. Y ella todavía estaba muy débil para seguirlo. Además el gran misterio ¿Dónde rayos estaba Theo?

Estando ya sola en su habitación, pegó su espalda a la puerta y rodó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, se abrazó las rodillas con sus brazos y hundió la cara. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su rostro. Ahora estaba más que segura…..estaba total, absoluta y perdidamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Por supuesto que eso la preocupaba, le dolía su alejamiento, era otro amor imposible que tocaba a su puerta, pero ese descubrimiento también la tenia feliz, inexplicablemente, después de tantos años, se sentía viva con el fuego que ardía dentro de su corazón. Y esta vez, sabia que era el sentimiento correcto, que era noble, desinteresado lo que estaba experimentando.

Draco salió a paso seguro de San Mungo, decidido a no mirar atrás, sabía a lo que había renunciado, pero también tenia la esperanza incierta de poder resolverlo algún día. Apretaba sus manos en puño, se sentía desolado, pero no estaba ya mas perdido, ahora tenia un horizonte al que dirigir sus esfuerzos y esperaba no fallar. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, dada la situación. Si quería verla sana y salva a pesar de todo el embrollo, tendría que ser muy cuidadoso y conservar la cabeza fría. Si se dejaba sumergir en su pasión y desasosiego, los dos podían perder incluso hasta la vida. Además todavía estaba el asunto de Theo Nott y ahora debía dirigir toda su atención hacia ese foco. Esa había sido su resolución, debía enfrentarse con sus fantasmas interiores y su destino, dejar correr la sangre y saciar su sed de venganza, traer de nuevo a Astoria y cumplir una promesa, hacer todas esas cosas para que estar en paz consigo mismo e ir libre a los brazos de Hermione Granger puesto que estaba decidido a no amarla con culpas y remordimientos, ni ella ni él lo merecían. Ella tenía la opción de elegir enfrentarlo y sabia que lo haría, no en vano había aprendido a conocerla, eso no seria de su agrado y lo sabia, pero haría el empeño de salvarla de su furia, la amenazó directamente, pero no veía otra forma, de alguna manera tenia que intimidarla. Pero a pesar de sus palabras, ella viviría porque él pondría todo el empeño en eso.

_Astoria y yo tendremos mucho de que ha__blar cuando regrese, si es que regresa, quizás romperé su corazón y el mío, pero aun cuando vuelva a la vida, no estoy dispuesto a vivir una mentira con ella….lo intentare contigo Hermione algún día…lo intentare. No he escuchado de tus labios la palabra te amo pero tampoco lo contrario, así que a eso me aferro, el día en que ya no sientas nada por mi y me lo digas, el día en que no te estremezcas cuando te toco y no me mires haciéndome el amor con los ojos, ese día dejare de tener esperanzas.. _

0o0

Llegó el mediodía y la luz entraba por la ventana, Hermione sentada en su cama intentaba comerse el almuerzo. Pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de pensar. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué iba a hacer Draco?

La otra cosa que le preocupaba era Nott. ¿Dónde demonios estaba metido? Ah y sin dejar de lado el hecho de que el tercer artefacto infernal estaba activado.

Hermione masticó un pedazo de carne con desgana. Toda hambre se le había evaporado. Harry no había ido aun a interrogarla y se le hacia extraño, puesto que oficialmente había despertado hacia seis horas, de seguro que él ya lo sabría. Su alta médica estaba planificada para el día siguiente. El tiempo corría, antes de que Draco se enfrascase con el cuarto artefacto, ella debía estar más que preparada.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer vestida con la habitual tunica blanca de los sanadores hizo su aparición. Hermione solo la vio de reojo, otra medimago mas a confirmar que estaba en perfectas condiciones, toda la mañana habían desfilado al lado de su cama, después de todo, ella seguía siendo el héroe nacional, pero tanta atención la exasperaba. ¡Es que no habían mas pacientes en San Mungo! Apartó la bandeja de comida y levantó la mirada dispuesta a replicar otra vez que se sentía muy bien y que dejasen de molestarla. De pronto observó algo extraño. El cuerpo de la mujer empezó a modificarse ante sus propios ojos, Hermione rápidamente salto de la cama y tomó su varita que reposaba en la mesita de noche. Esa persona estaba mutando ¡Poción Multijugos! Los aurores que la custodiaban eran una partida de inútiles, Draco se les escabullía con un hechizo desilucionador y alguien iba a verla disfrazada.

La transformación continuó, Hermione no atacó de inmediato porque sentía más curiosidad que alarma.

Apuntó con la varita y la mujer hizo lo mismo. Hermione entonces reconoció esa figura alta, esbelta, con un hermoso cabello negro hasta la espada, impactantes facciones y unos ojos azules intensos.

-Parkinson- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Granger- susurró Pansy mirando alrededor con cautela- necesito que vengas conmigo inmediatamente.

-No entiendo- dijo Hermione cautelosa. Vio el rostro de la bruja, le asombró lo pálida que estaba y las grandes ojeras que circundaban su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Hermione-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Theo- dijo Pansy visiblemente azorada- es Theo Nott. Rápido vístete. Y échate encima un encantamiento desilucionador. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Explícate- Hermione no bajaba la varita-¿Qué sabes tú de Theo Nott?

-Todo lo que necesito saber- contestó Pansy- Y además me parece gracioso que seas precisamente tú quien me lo pregunta.

Pansy Parkinson fue uno de los mortifagos mas cercanos a Theo durante un tiempo, era una subordinado. Eso era de conocimiento público, ella misma había leído los informes del ministerio. A Hermione no le había parecido raro, ellos eran primos hermanos, que mejor manera que cubrirte la retaguardia que con la familia. Aunque Theo fuese cualquier cosa menos un sujeto que desbordara lealtad familiar y que jamás en la vida lo hubiese visto amistoso con Pansy en el colegio. Pero la guerra provoca uniones inesperadas.

-No me mires con esa cara de mosquita muerta Granger- dijo Pansy- Theo se apareció hace ocho días en mi casa. Y apareció es la palabra adecuada, porque tú y yo sabemos que esta bien muerto. Estaba preocupado porque tú no dabas señales de vida. El muy maldito se atrevió incluso a tener sentimiento de culpa, puesto que te había mandado a una misión peligrosa detrás de un jodido Artefacto Infernal. Pero claro….tú todavía estas loquita por él, era comprensible que fueses derechita al averno si él te lo pedía. ¿Cómo es posible que te engañes tanto Granger? Theo es un retorcido de mierda, no quiso, no quiere y no querrá jamás a nadie más que a si mismo.

-Yo se quien es Theo Nott mejor que tú Parkinson así que ahórrate el discurso- dijo secamente Hermione.

-Lo dudo- masculló Pansy pero no intentó profundizar mas el tema de quien conocía mejor a Theo Nott- así que por culpa de Theo ahora hay unos artefactos infernales por ahí esperando ser activados y destruir al mundo. Genial. Y el muy maldito ahora no puede hacer nada al respecto puesto que….

- ¿Te lo contó?- Hermione frunció al entrecejo alarmada- ¿ A ti? ¿A la peor cotilla que jamás hubiese pisado Hogwarts? Nott está loco. Voy a matarlo de nuevo con mis propias manos, era un secreto, uno bien peligroso

Pansy pasó del largo del insulto de Hermione y le sonrío fugazmente. Hermione detecto satisfacción en esa sonrisa.

-Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar mejor de lo que piensas Granger. Al parecer las dos queremos echarnos encima de Theo y desmembrarlo por imbécil. Pues créase o no me lo contó. Y no me juzgues duramente, es cierto que me encantan los chismes, pero hasta yo se cuando tengo que cerrar la boca. No me gusta nada ese asunto de los Artefactos Infernales.

-¿Por qué Nott fue hacia ti?- pregunto ella-¿Qué relación tienes con él?

-Es mi primo, estaba a sus ordenes cuando la guerra y ahora por los momentos- dijo Pansy haciendo una mueca- es mi jefe. No por gusto eh, pero le debo una grande.

-Dicen que se apareció aquí en San Mungo contigo y un niño- dijo Hermione.

-Mi hijo- contestó Pansy- le salvó la vida al niño.

-No confió en ti- dijo Hermione.

-Mira Granger- dijo Pansy- apunta bien la dirección de tu incredulidad. No soy yo de quien debes desconfiar precisamente. Juró por mi hijo que no te atacaré, más bien necesito de tu ayuda urgentemente, traté de todos los medios no acudir a ti, pero esto se me salió de las manos por completo. Ponte algo encima y salgamos de aquí.

El hijo de Pansy. Hermione decidió buscar sus ropas y se encerró en el baño para vestirse. Si mas lo recordaba ella tenia un niño ilegitimo y la identidad del padre era un misterio. En algún momento los rumores se hicieron presentes en el juicio contra Pansy Parkinson al final de la guerra, el fiscal de Wizegamont dedicó unos minutos en hacer algunas conjeturas. Existía gente asegurando que el padre de Maximilian Parkinson era hijo de Lucius Malfoy , algunos se atrevieron a sugerir los nombres de Rodolpus Lestrange, Severus Snape o incluso del mismo padre de Pansy. Hermione que dedicó solo una fracción de segundo en ese tema tan irrelevante, nunca supo que pensar y en realidad ¿Qué importaba quien era el padre del mocoso?

El padre de Pansy introdujo una demanda en el ministerio por difamación, le había molestado que la gente sugierese un incesto, pero además alegó que desconocía la identidad del padre del niño, pero que no importaba porque igual era su nieto y heredero, la gente se calmó, la mayoría pensaba que por muy desesperado que estuviese el viejo Robert por un heredero varón, no cometería tal atrocidad. Lucius Malfoy no podía defenderse porque estaba muerto, pero echando cálculos, jamás había podido ser el padre porque la data de muerte y la fecha de concepción del mocoso (que tenia cinco años) no coincidían y Snape haciendo uso de su sarcasmo, cuando le preguntaron en su juicio sobre el hecho, negó cualquier contacto de tipo carnal previo con la bruja, y fue bastante mordaz agregando que en todo caso si la dama en cuestión lo deseaba estaba a su total disposición puesto que él no negaba sus favores a mujeres tan hermosas como ella, comentario que suscitó bastantes carcajadas en el Wizegamort, aligerando su juicio y haciéndole ganar simpatías.

Pansy simplemente respondió que el padre del niño era un mago sangrelimpia americano casado, que por honor a la familia del hombre no quería involucrarlo en un escándalo y que era un asunto estrictamente personal, el fiscal no insistió, puesto que no quería convertir el juicio en una novela rosa barata Ella aceptó haber sido ayudante de Nott pero fue absuelta completamente por causa del niño. Theodore Nott en su juicio acepto que había amenazado con matar al niño si ella no obedecía órdenes. Todo estuvo muy claro, Pansy era inocente, además no se comprobaron muertes causadas directamente por su varita. Hermione estaba segura de que Pansy odiaba a Theo Nott como lo hacia todo el mundo.

Hermione salió del baño completamente vestida.

-No entiendo para que fue a buscarte- dio ella- y tampoco entiendo ¿Por qué lo ayudas si supuestamente ese tipo lo único que hizo fue amenazar a tu hijo de muerte? eso fue lo que dijiste en el Wizegamort

-A veces Granger- dijo Pansy- podemos torcer una verdad para nuestro beneficio. La razón de que yo ayudase a Theo Nott en la guerra decididamente es mi hijo, pero él jamás le pondría una mano encima para hacerle daño. Tienes razón lo detesto, pero por causas que no vienen al caso. Lo importante es que te necesito ya. Ha surgido un inconveniente.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto Hermione.

- No pierdas tiempo – respondió Pansy- esto esta bien jodido Granger, créeme la ultima persona con la que quiero trabajar eres tú. Pero esto ha superado mis fuerzas y mi habilidad. Necesito de tu cerebro para saber que demonios esta sucediendo.

-¿Por qué Theodore te buscaría a ti?- dijo Granger.

-Porque yo soy una Slayer y él necesitaba materializarse- Hermione abrió los ojos de pronto. La gente en el hospital decía que Draco Malfoy se había peleado con un sujeto que se hacia llamar Nott. Y no había conectado el punto de que en realidad era imposible que Theo pudiese golpear a alguien sin tener forma física.

-¿Una slayer?- Hermione no salía de su asombró- Los Slayers, están extintos, son magos legendarios.

-Por supuesto que yo sabia que tú sabrías lo que es un Slayer- dijo Pansy- Espero que no sueltes la lengua con el ministerio. Es mi secreto y te lo estoy develando porque no tengo remedio. Si hablas…..te mato….aunque tenga que vérmelas con Nott…si es que vuelve.

-Tranquila, no tengo necesidad, por ahora, de andar contando tus secretos Parkinson.

-Pansy- dijo Pansy- llámame Pansy. Creo que tú y yo pasáremos tiempo juntas Hermione.

-¿Tú intentaste materializarlo?- preguntó Hermione- Y se peleo con Draco, así que lo lograste, no se si asustarme mas de lo que estoy o verlo cientificamente. Bien, salvo a tu hijo, lo trajo hasta aquí porque estaba enfermo y tú lo premiaste otorgándole forma física. ¿Qué más sucedió? ¿Por qué dices que Theo se fue? No estoy segura que sea muy fácil desaparecerlo del mapa.

-No- dijo ella- más bien lo ayudo en mi casa con un ataque de asma, pero ya estaba materializado.

-¿Y por que harías eso?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Te amenazó de nuevo?

-Gracias a mi queridísimo primo- dijo Pansy con rencor – y sus artefactos infernales, tengo toda una horda oscura persiguiéndome. Él nos advirtió justo a tiempo y de paso salvó a mi hijo, estoy en deuda con él, así que yo prometí ayudarlo de nuevo, por otro lado si destruyen los artefactos infernales, el Ejercito Negro volverá de donde sea que ha venido. Yo estoy en esto te guste o no.

-¿Ejercito Negro? ¿Qué son?- preguntó Hermione.

-Puedo morir en paz, jamás pensé que escucharía la palabra ¿Qué? De boca de la sabelotodo del colegio. Permíteme ilustrarte niña- Pansy entonces tomó un peine de su cartera y se lo dio a Hermione- Por dios no ofendas mi vista y acomódate ese nido de pájaros que tienes en la cabeza.

-Habla Parkinson- contestó Hermione tomando el cepillo en sus manos y dejándolo sobre la cama. No le pasó desapercibido que las manos de Pansy temblaban descontroladamente cuando le ofreció el cepillo. Estaba asustada, casi de muerte, a pesar de querer disimularlo con una actitud desafiante y desenfadada. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido con Theo?

- En algunas religiones los llaman los Ángeles Caídos- explicó Pansy- en realidad no se lo que son, solo que son los enemigos naturales de los slayer, nos han cazado como animales desde tiempos inmemoriales. Nos temen y nos odian, porque somos los únicos que pueden derrotarlos. Hace dos mil años, cuando existían muchos slayers en el mundo que les hicieran frente, el Ejercito Nergro decidió retirarse a otra dimensión espiritual puesto que nosotros estábamos ganando la guerra de Luz y Tinieblas, pero el tiempo ha pasado y los slayer estamos extinguidos. Solo existen dos en el mundo y yo soy una de ellas.

-¿El otro?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Dónde está?

-El otro slayer permanece oculto- dijo secamente Pansy- no tiene importancia en este caso. Lo cierto es que yo sola no voy a poder con ellos, así que me conviene que se destruyan los artefactos infernales. Esos aparatos levantan muertos y al parecer también atraen otras cosas.

-¡Diablos!- dijo Hermione preocupada- lo que faltaba.

- He ocultado de todo el mundo que soy una Slayer porque no me gusta que me utilicen. Sin embargo Theodore lo sabia, se dio cuenta cuando éramos chicos, pero se trancó la lengua, él sabe guardar un secreto cuando le conviene a mediano o largo plazo. Deberías saberlo, ambas somos las marionetas de Theo Nott. Créeme- dijo Pansy- preferiría estar comprando zapatos o muebles. Pero como ya sabes y experimentaste en carne propia, este asunto es de vida o muerte.

-Tú estas asustada- afirmó Hermione- ¿Dónde esta Theo? ¿Qué le sucedió?

-No se- respondió Pansy todavía con las manos temblando- no tengo ni puta idea y por eso he venido a buscarte. Dos días después de que te hirieran……..Theo …su espíritu …su alma en pena materializada o lo que sea que fuera…..dejó de serlo y se convirtió en otra cosa. Y te digo Granger, soy una slayer, una asesina de espíritus y demonios, estoy acostumbrada a ver cosas raras…..pero esto…..no está de seguro en mi catalogo del freak show. Eres la única que conozco que puede tener alguna idea de lo que es y también lo única persona al igual que yo que sabe que Theo Nott ha regresado. Necesito de tu ayuda.

-No somos las únicas- dijo Hermione.

-¿Quién?

-Si Theo te contó algo de la historia- dijo Hermione mientras se colocaba una gabardina encima- deberías saber que no somos los únicos en esto. Por lo visto no te contó todo. Tenemos enemigos, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape y Bellatrix Lestrange quieren los Artefactos Infernales, pero por un motivo muy diferente al de nosotros.

-¡Rayos!- contestó Pansy y con desagrado se tomó algo de poción multijugo, empezando así su transformación- Yo sabia , lo sabia, nada que tenga que ver con Theo Nott y sus malditas maquinaciones es bueno para la salud física y mental de un ser humano. Ahora tenemos a Draco, a Sev y a la maldita loca psicópata detrás de nuestros huesos.

-¿Sev? ¿El profesor Snape? Lo llamas Sev.

-Sev es Sev. El profesor no es tan malo como crees- contestó Pansy- solo es un hombre bastante complicado, a mi me gustan los tipos complejos, intimidantes, con pasado turbio y escalofriantes, no lo puedo evitar, entre mas peligroso mas me atraen, pero Sev es otra cosa, sin duda, él es de una liga superior, no te imagines cosa, solo fue un compañero de armas y una especie de amigo. ¡Diablos! Esa puta me tiene ganas desde hace tiempo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Bellatrix Lestrange?

-Una travesura hace tres años- dijo Pansy arreglándose la tunica de medimago, ya convertida en una mujer de cuarenta años y cabello rubio gracias a la poción multijugos-Bellatrix me pescó en una actitud bien comprometida con su esposo.

-¿Te gustaba Lestrange?- preguntó Hermione azorada- ¿Te acostaste con él?

-¡Estas loca! No claro que no, no soy una regalada, no me acuesto con nadie si no siento algo por esa persona - dijo Pansy- intentaba sonsacarle información que necesitábamos mi padre y yo, algo que ver con una cámara en Gringotts, me puse un poco cariñosa y el tipo era de manos inquietas. Por otro lado menos mal que ella interrumpió la velada, me estaba muriendo del asco, pero como buena slytherin puse mi mejor cara de zorra. Granger, Dios te dio inteligencia y a mi un buen par de tetas, se hace lo que se puede.

-Estas más jodida que yo- le dijo Hermione tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, no había tratado nunca a Pansy, pero por lo que iba descubriendo, era una chica con una personalidad bastante inusual. Otro slytherin fuera de lo común…como Draco…una superviviente nata. Y como era de esperarse, también le caía en gracia.

_0o0_


	18. Una aparición infernal

Disclamer; personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, han sido casi tres semanas, lo se, pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo y además ¡VIAJES! Así que bueno. Este capitulo llevo escribiéndolo como por tres dias, en sucesivas partes. No tiene banda sonora pero escuchen todas las canciones que he propuesto en capítulos anteriores. Les prometo mas Dramione en el próximo, besos.

Capitulo 18 Una Aparición Infernal

Una vez, existía un niño que solo quería soñar………pero no podía.

-Theo……Theo- una voz infantil lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba jugando con unos soldaditos de plomo que había encontrado en el desván, una distracción…para alejarlo de sus pesadillas…de sus temores.

El niño estaba sentado sobre el piso alfombrado de la sala de juegos de su casa, si es que el lugar alguna vez mereció denominarse así, es dudoso incluso que verdaderamente la idea original hubiese sido esa, el ambiente era lúgubre como todo en ese hogar, negro sobre negro, penumbra precediendo a la oscuridad, mentiras sobre mentiras, enajenación, locura y maldad en todos los rincones, una vieja mecedora y una cuna de madera carcomida estaban en un rincón de la habitación, que lucia descuidada y sucia, escasos juguetes y algunos pocos libros, no todos aptos para mentes infantiles completaban el exiguo mobiliario, esa era la sala de juegos de la mansión Nott, llamada por todos Notthjlem, "El Hogar". El chico no entendía, por supuesto, aun no tenia ni la madurez, ni el raciocino, mucho menos la malicia necesario para ello, después de todo, solo era un niño, no lo comprendía pero de alguna manera siempre había sabido desde su mas tierna edad que algo andaba mal en esa casa, con sus padres…con su abuela, el resto de su familia, respecto a él también.

Los niños son sensitivos, sobre todo cuando se trata de su madre, pero que mas daba, ella estaba muerta, solo le quedaba su abuela. Pero la anciana señora, que de alguna forma había llenado el hueco de su progenitora, aquella que decidió poner la vida de su hijo por encima de la suya, muriendo al parirlo, estaba triste…muy triste. Theo jamás había visto una sonrisa en su rostro, solo lagrimas, su abuela no era feliz y él lo sentía en lo mas profundo de su ser e instintivamente sabia cual era la causa, su padre…..ese hombre tan temible, alto, gallardo, corpulento, buenmozo pero irascible, una bomba a punto de estallar, un fósforo que no necesitaba mayor provocación para encenderse, abrazando con su furia y su fuego a cualquiera que se le atravesase, ese hombre que solía enviarle furibundas miradas delatando toda su insatisfacción. De alguna forma inesperada, Theo llegó a la conclusión de que su abuela temía por él, por el nieto, no por el hijo por el que nada podía hacer, sino por el niño que todavía representaba una esperanza.

Theodore Nott era un hombre solitario que cargaba con su madre y su hijo como un pesado fardo sobre su espalda, mas bien como lo que eran, una obligación, necesitado de un heredero, había tomado como esposa a un familiar cercano, inesperadamente y no sin falta de lógica, se había enamorado de ella, y Maud había tenido el mal gusto de morirse pariendo a su único hijo, por lo que había tenido que llamar a su madre, la Sra. Ingrid Nott para que se ocupase del mocoso. Una madre que no estaba nada complacida con el destino de su hijo varón, un demente mortifago. La aristocrática señora había dejado su casa en los fiordos de Noruega a intentar criar a un nieto apartandolo de la malévola influencia de su padre.

Que Theodore Nott padre estaba mal de la cabeza, eso lo sabían todos con absoluta certeza, que era un sádico incorregible, era la verdad desnuda y que fuese un partidario de Lord Voldemort, un mortifago, no habría que ponerlo en duda. La gente cava su propia tumba y delinea el camino hacia su propio infierno. Aplicable totalmente a él . Pero no era que fuese totalmente malvado, como todos los hombres, decididamente había tenido sus momentos, brillantes, fogosos, apasionados, incomprensibles pero sobre todo sinceros. Y todos esos habían sido gastados en su fallecida mujer. La historia fue simple, a pesar de que el protagonista era un ser complejo de mente y de actos. Él, incapaz de demostrar nada mas que lascivia por su mujer, a pesar de que la amaba con locura, ella, desesperada, enamorada y al mismo tiempo asustada del dominante hombre que la tenia en sus manos, le dio un hijo y murió por ello, entonces el pequeño Theo pasó a ser aquello que los unió y a la vez los separó irremediablemente por siempre y para siempre, Nott jamás le perdonó a su hijo ser el causante directo e inocente de la muerte de su esposa. Jamás dedicó una palabra calida al pequeño, ningún gesto de reconocimiento, en lo tocante a él, Theo no era su hijo simplemente era un instrumento, su heredero, un mal necesario del que no podía sacudirse y por alguna extraña razón, no estaba satisfecho con él y lo demostraba cada vez que podía. ¿Por qué no me quiere si soy su hijo? Se preguntó Theo una y otra vez el resto de su vida. Esa pregunta constante que lo atormentaba en sueños y pesadillas, fue el primer tramo del camino de la perdición de Theo Nott. Se acostumbró a ser odiado, despreciado, ignorado, no se consideraba digno de ser amado, creo una barrera contra cualquier sentimiento debilitador, en ambas direcciones, un muro que cedió solo en contadas ocasiones.

-Theo- esta vez la niña lo zarandeó con fuerza. El chico se la quitó de encima de un manotón que hizo que la delgada chiquilla cayese sobre sus asentaderas. Ella dibujó un mohin en su cara, pero no se dejo amilanar, su primo era brusco, quizás un poco raro, pero no era un mal chico, además ella nunca lloraba, jamás, esa era una lección que había aprendido pronto. Ellos, los primos Nott´s jamás lloraban. O eso era lo que ella creía

-¿Qué quieres Pansy? Estoy jugando- dijo el chico enfocando su atención a sus soldaditos de plomo, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso de madera. Pansy gateo hacia él y le arrebato uno de los soldados, Theo la miró suspicaz, ella observó el juguete con aburrimiento y volvió a dejarlo sobre el suelo. Sin decir nada, Theo lo recogió y lo apartó del alcance de la chica.

-Vamos a donde la abuela- dijo Pansy jugando con sus coletas, Theo seguía sin prestarle mucha atención-nos arregló nuestros disfraces de Hallowen, tú eres un soldado romano y yo un hada. Además nos enseñara algunas fotos del álbum de recuerdos. Me parezco a la abuela cuando tenía mi edad, me pondré el mismo disfraz de su foto.

-Eres su nieta- dijo él- tu madre es su hija, es lógico que se parezcan.

-Tú no te pareces a ella- contestó Pansy- tú te pareces …a tu padre.

Theo la miró ofendido un rato. No quería parecerse a su padre y eso era todo lo que su infantil mente quería en ese momento. Bajó la cara y apretó el soldadito de juguete con fuerza, por lo menos era de plomo y no se rompería.

-La abuela está durmiendo, no quiero molestarla- dijo Theo levantando su mirada y enfocándola en su prima que se había sentado junto a él.

La observó un rato, ella era delgada, pálida pero bonita, con un cabello negro corto que se le salía de las coletas que lo sujetaban, llevaba un vestido color rosa que contrastaba con todo lo oscuro de la estancia, su propia madre estaba muy enferma y la habían enviado a su casa ese verano, porque su padre, Robert Parkinson, no deseaba alboroto en su casa debido a la delicada condición de su mujer, la niña tenia fama de ser muy traviesa y pendenciera. Al principio Pansy había estado muy desconcertada cuando llegó a esa casa, su tío escasamente le hablaba, su abuela parecía perennemente asustada y su primo era un niño taciturno a quien decididamente no le gustaba jugar con ella. Luego de unos días, la empezó a apreciar la compañía de su nieta y ya Theo le prestaba, no sin reticencias, sus juguetes. Su primo no parecía prestarle gran atención, eso le molestaba, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser el foco de atención de todos, pero ocasionalmente Theo le jalaba el cabello o le lanzaba puyas para molestarla, ella se adapto rápidamente a esos gestos que interpretó como cariñosos….al particular estilo de Theo. Sin embargo la niña no confiaba plenamente en él, a veces la ignoraba del todo, enfocado solo en si mismo y sus malditos juguetes. Un día que ella se hirió una rodilla corriendo en el jardín y el niño con mucha paciencia tomó su chaqueta y le envolvió la pierna con esta, explicándole que solo era un raspón y que no le iba a pasar nada malo, Pansy cambió completamente las ideas que tenia acerca de su primo. Desde ese día, él había entendido que le preocupaba ella y ella que él no era tan malo después de todo.

-Vamos- dijo ella levantándose de inmediato, jalándolo por un brazo para obligarlo a dejar sus juegos e incorporarse- no seas necio.

-Ya voy- dijo Theo un poco molesto, pero no terció mucho, ya había aprendido que con su prima era mejor seguirle la corriente que pelear con ella, era pesada, insistente y extrañamente él terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería. Tiempo después logro deshacerse de esa extraña inclinación, entonces fue él el que impuso las reglas del juego.

Los dos niños subieron las escaleras corriendo, los retratos apostados en las paredes que franqueaban la escalera y el descansillo reclamaban.

-Pequeños demonios- dijo un hombre barbudo con vestimenta renacentista- Demonios.

-Quien osa perturbar mi descanso eterno- exclamó una bruja con tirabuzones luego miró al par de bólidos que correteaban con un pasillo-ah los herederos, la nueva generación, que hermosos niños.

-¡Bah!- contestó el hombre- son unos demonios.

Pansy tomó de la mano a Theo y lo arrastró con ella.

-Voy a ser el hada mas bonita te lo aseguro- dijo ella, mientras se dirigía resuelta a la puerta de la habitación de su abuela.

-No me gusta ser un soldado romano- contestó Theo- los romanos perdieron, se extinguieron. Prefiero ser un bárbaro.

-No tienes barba- contestó ella.

-No se necesita barba para ser un bárbaro- respondió Theo fastidiado siguiéndola, los dos empujaron la puerta. Pansy hizo el intento de ingresar a la habitación, pero Theo la jaló del brazo con fuerza impidiéndoselo.

Al principio no entendieron lo que vieron….los dos niños estaban en la puerta paralizados….en medio de la habitación estaban dos pies suspendidos. Luego cuando su mirada fue ascendiendo, apareció ante sus ojos un cuerpo de mujer colgando de una soga, balanceándose pesadamente, una silla caída estaba a sus pies, cuando llegaron al rostro…los dos niños empezaron a temblar y también a entender lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Que extraña visión….la muerte.

Pansy empezó a chillar histérica. Theodore no podía apartar la mirada del rostro cianotico de su abuela que con los ojos inconmensurablemente abiertos y la lengua afuera, parecía estar dirigiendo su atención exclusivamente a él. Pansy cayó sobre sus rodillas y se hizo un ovillo en el piso, ocultando la cara entre sus piernas, temblando espasmódicamente. Theo corrió hacia el cadáver y le abrazó las piernas respirando su aroma, sintiendo su cuerpo, estaba aterrorizado, sus ojos se abrían como platos, las lagrimas pugnaban por salir y no lo hacían, no entendía, nunca había visto algo así, pero estaba seguro de ella, su abuela ya no estaba con él allí, ese cuerpo suspendido no era ella, no sabia como lo sabia, pero lo sabia. Se había ido. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a la muerte…y no lograba comprender ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo aquí?- el señor Nott entró como una tromba a la habitación. Al ver el siniestro espectáculo se detuvo de insofacto. Era un hombre monstruosamente alto, con el cabello prematuramente encanecido y un rostro con hermosas facciones pero sin que ninguna emoción se trasluciera en ellos. Un tipo intimidante y siniestro, todo lo esperable en el aspecto de un mortifago. Lo que sintió al ver a su propia madre colgando de una soga, siempre fue un misterio. Lo cierto es que rápidamente reaccionó y dirigió su mirada a su sobrina.

-Vete de aquí mocosa- dijo secamente. Pansy se levantó del suelo temblando y se echó a correr escaleras abajo asustada-¡Y no vuelvas!

El Sr. Nott fue hasta donde estaba su hijo y le sujetó los brazos con firmeza.

-Suéltala- no fue una petición fue una orden.

-No…no…ella..no - gimoteaba Theodore agarrando con mas fuerza las piernas de su abuela, tratando de que no lo apartaran de ella . Se había ido, ya nadie tendría palabras dulces con él…nadie lo protegería de su padre…nadie.

-Haz lo que te digo maldito muchacho- entonces el Sr. Nott con fuerza logro deshacir a Theodore del cuerpo de su abuela y lo empujó hacia el otro lado de la estancia, Theo cayó sentado en el suelo y rápidamente se levantó e intentó ir otra vez al lado de su abuela, pero su padre lo sostuvo y lo tomó por el cuello.

-Veté de aquí- dijo el Sr. Nott.

-Es tu culpa- dijo Theo forcejando contra su padre- todo es tu culpa.

-Cállate- respondió entre dientes el Sr. Nott, estaba furioso, el mocoso engreído de nuevo estaba intentando enfrentarlo. Si no apretó mas la mano, fue que un reducto de consciencia le gritó que ese maldito niño, ese ser al que odiaba por haberle quitado a su mujer, después de todo, era su propio hijo. Tomó a Theo por un brazo y lo lanzó fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, Theo se fue nuevamente hacia está y la golpeo hasta que ya no le quedaron fuerzas para hacerlo.

Días después, en el funeral, todos los asistentes parecían ignorarlo, no había hablado con nadie, ninguno le había ofrecido una frase de consuelo…ni siquiera su padre. El dolor de la perdida caló hondo en él, jamás había contemplado la posibilidad de no ver mas nunca a su formidable abuela, de no conversar con ella, de no recibir sus besos y sus caricias. Y todavía seguía sin entender, porque ella había tomado esa decisión, porque había amarrado una soga sobre su cuello y extinguido voluntariamente su vida, dejándolo solo en un mundo que seria cualquier cosa menos amable con él, estaba seguro, lo sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo, la seguridad había terminado para él. Ella se había ido, para siempre, igual que se había ido la madre que nunca conoció. El maldito destino le había quitado todo. Mientras escuchaba el rito funerario, mirando como el ataúd de Ingrid Nott descendía a las profundidades de la tierra, algo primigenio en él cambió, mutó, la gente no nace genuinamente buena ni mala, pero la semilla siempre esta allí, dependiendo del riego y de los cuidados, germina, toma una dirección u otra. Theodore Marcus Nott estaba condenado a crecer con el tronco torcido…la muerte de su abuela, solo fue el principio del final. Su padre estaba de pie frente a la tumba, con el rostro inconmovible, inexpugnable como si ese entierro fuese un trámite más, solo una comedia que tenia que representar, algo que lo alejaba de asuntos mas importanes.

Theo sintió el odio mas profundo naciendo en su corazón, aunque no supiese bien a esa edad lo que era el odio, años después de ese momento solo recordaría una sola cosa, no fue la actitud de su padre, tampoco el ataúd siendo cubierto con arena , ni siquiera después recordó con precisión el rostro de su abuela, su apariencia no logró sobrevivir el paso del tiempo, se perdió en su memoria así como se perdieron muchas cosas, fue la percepción de una pequeña mano enredándose con la suya, apretándola, brindándole calor y solidaridad, solo eso fue lo llevaría en lo mas profundo de su corazón, mas nada de ese terrible momento, mas nada

Cuando Theo volteo a su derecha, vio los cabellos negros de Pansy, quien había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro. El gesto lo descolocó, por un momento estuvo tentado a apartarla, pero cuando ella enredó sus dedos con los suyos y acarició con su pulgar el dorso de su mano, en una caricia torpe e insegura pero llena de cariño, Theo respiró profundo, temblando de desazón, avasallado por la circunstancia de ser un huérfano, por haber perdido a su abuela, la única persona que le había importado ese niño triste y solitario encerrado con un loco violento en esa casa, él se rindió finalmente al cansancio, a la tristeza y a la rabia, apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella, en silencio. La imagen era desoladora, dos niños pequeños vestidos con cerrado negro, solos y anónimos entre un montón de adultos que no reparaban en ellos, ignorados y descuidados, pero juntos, brindándose apoyo mutuamente, estableciendo una complicidad muda que mas tarde..mucho después compartirían de nuevo, en otras inusuales circunstancias. Esa semilla si logro plantarse y como el fruto del abeto, permaneció seca e hibernando hasta que llegara el momento de germinar y prosperar, aunque fuese a fuerza de golpes.

Él no tenia muchas palabras para ofrecerle a ella, ya que no era muy sociable, siempre la trataba con indiferencia, en parte debido a jamás había tenido otro niño con quien jugar y pasar el tiempo, se sentía incomodo con su presencia, además ella era una niña muy pero muy fastidiosa, pero se había dado cuenta que ella, Pansy, Alexandra como la llamaba a veces para fastidiarla, era la única que había estado allí para él. Entonces lo dijo, lo único que podía decirle, la única frase que salio de sus labios en meses, la única ocasión donde Theo Nott pidió algo a alguien desesperadamente, cuando todavía tenia algo de inocencia, cuando todavía conservaba esperanzas en la gente, cuando la oscuridad y la maldad no se había cerrado en torno a él. Después de todo, Theo Nott también había sido un niño indefenso alguna vez.

-No te vayas Pansy- le dijo en voz baja- no me dejes tú también.

Pero ella…no pudo cumplir su promesa y Theo Nott de nuevo sintió como era decepcionado, como aquellos que quería, se iban dejándolo completamente solo a merced de su padre. Al día siguiente del funeral, ella fue obligada a irse a su casa. Los dos recordarían ese momento con nostalgia, ella subiendo al coche que la esperaba mientras Theo la contemplaba resignado desde una ventana en el piso superior de su casa, tenia rabia, pero después de todo, que podía hacer él para evitarlo, se quedó mirando como su compañera de juegos desaparecía de su vida tan fugazmente como había llegado. Luego se olvidó de la impotencia, del abandono…de ella. En los años que siguieron se vieron ocasionalmente, pero nunca jamás nada fue igual entre ellos, cuando entraron a Hogwarts eran casi unos extraños, fueron a Slytherin, pero mientras ella se esforzaba en ser considerada la mas bella y la mas popular, él se dedicaba a lograr ser el mago mas poderoso jamás visto, incluyendo a Lord Voldemort, una infatigable búsqueda de poder para nunca mas ser vulnerable a nadie. Algunas veces ella lo miraba, preguntándose si él seguía preocupándose por ella como cuando eran niños, sabia que de alguna manera le había fallado, no permaneció junto a él cuando mas la necesitó, pero era una niña, sujeta a las decisiones de sus padres, luego fue imposible acercarse, pero Theo la incomodaba, sentía que le debía algo y no podía deshacerse de esa sensación, él algunas veces la observaba preguntándose como una chica podía ser tan necia, ocultando su verdadero yo detrás de una belleza impresionante. Le resultaba fastidioso que ella quisiese resaltar por sus atributos físicos y no por los mágicos, mas intolerable aun de que ella se comportase como una perra en celo persiguiendo a Draco Malfoy, Theo no conocía lo que eran celos, sin duda se hubiese cortado una mano de solo pensarlo, pero de alguna manera lo eran. Gracias a Dios, Hermione Granger lo distrajo lo suficiente en esa época para olvidarse de la figura proporcionada, la belleza y la estupidez de su prima, solo quedo la curiosidad por las habilidades de ella.

Siempre lo había sabido, Pansy tenia un poder especial, lo sintió cuando chico, lo sentía de adolescente, solo que ahora había descifrado lo que era, no estaba en conocimiento si Pansy estaba enterada de lo que tenia en su interior, pero Theo cada día estaba mas seguro…ella era un Slayer. No le cabía en la cabeza que nadie fuese tan tonto para no darse cuenta o era quizás….que ella lo ocultaba deliberadamente. La miraba a ratos algunas veces mientras descansaban en su sala común, ella parloteando alegremente con sus amigas y él solitario como siempre, luego la apartaba del pensamiento, después vería, como le sacaba provecho a esa habilidad y si estaba en consonancia con sus propios planes.

El destino le daría a Nott la posibilidad de comprar la lealtad de Pansy, todo estaba fríamente calculado, la oportunidad no la pudo despreciar, era demasiado buena para ser verdad, había visto el desespero de la chica con sus propios ojos, ella aceptaría cualquier arreglo, el que fuese, con tal de no se entregada como esposa a cualquiera de los asquerosos mortifagos que intentaban comprarla y él se aprovecharía de su gratitud. Después de todo, no seria nada difícil, se conocían, eran primos, ella era hermosa, él estaba seguro que podría cumplir su parte a la perfección, estaba enamorado de otra, pero la lujuria y el deseo no tenían nada que ver con el amor, era buena cosa que Pansy fuese una mujer bellísima, no tendría que darle rienda suelta a su imaginación para calentarse, de hecho de alguna manera, al observarla desvalida en medio de esa sala, vestida con ese vestido blanco hecho de la tela mas transparente posible, que insinuaba su curvilínea figura mas que dejarla expuesta, sus cabellos negros sueltos hasta la espalda, su rostro fino y perfecto, su mirada furiosa, con los ojos lanzando llamaradas de indignación, orgullosa pero a la vez asustada, le había levantado la libido…si …ciertamente ella era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida. Seria pan comido, la desvirgaria, la proclamaría suya, nadie mas intentaría tocarla o casarse con ella, Pansy obtendría su libertad y le estaría eternamente agradecida. Pero fue un asunto que después se le escapó completamente de las manos. Las consecuencias fueron impredecibles hasta para él.

Los dos estaban de pie en esa habitación, separados por la gran cama en medio de ellos. Era una habitación cualquiera en la gran Mansion Malfoy, cuartel general de los Mortifagos, una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas y un ramillete de flores rojas en medio de estas los esperaba…invitadora al igual que aterradora. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy conforme con el arreglo pero a lo hecho pecho.

Pansy estaba de pie, no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Theodore.

-Gracias por salvarme de ese apestoso- ella frunció el ceño, quizás debería haber dicho alguna cosa mejor como "Eres guapo" " Te queda muy bien esa gabardina" o cualquier otra tontería para alijerar el momento y ponerse a tono con la situación. Pero no, no pudo, estaba nerviosa y la sinceridad le salía por los poros

-De nada- Theodore se quitó su gabardina y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa con lentitud. Él tampoco sabia que decirle, después de todo, ese arreglo era inusual y él no era hombre de andarse con rodeos. Al grano y más pronto mejor-creo que será mejor que empecemos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Lo que se supone que tengo que hacer, desvestirme para acostarme contigo- dijo él mientras se despojaba de su camisa- Creo que hacer eso con ropa no funcionaria o por lo menos no seria de mi agrado.

-Se supone que tú eres el que tienes que agradarme a mi- contestó ella.

-No creo que yo tenga ningún problema con ese asunto, haré todo lo posible, créeme-dijo él seguro y cortante mientras tiraba su camisa al piso- pero no voy a hacer concesiones en cuanto a mi comodidad.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando lo vio desnudo de la cintura para arriba, su torso dibujado como si hubiesen sido cincelados por un escultor, con los músculos de su abdomen claramente definidos, un camino de vellos dorados se perdía en la pretina del pantalón, cuando se fijó el bulto que estaba entre sus piernas, ella se dio cuenta de que él al parecer no tendría ningún impedimento físico para finiquitar la transacción, y la perspectiva de él que estuviese así erecto, duro y grande por ella la sumió en un estado alterado de expectación y porque no decirlo, se sintió plenamente consciente y satisfecha de lo que podría provocar en un hombre. Pansy perdió definitivamente el aliento, tragó grueso y su corazón empezó a palpitarle con fuerza.

Poco a poco, como una fiera acechando a su presa, él caminó hacia ella, tomándola por los brazos, empujándola hacia la cama. Ella le enfrentó la mirada para de nuevo bajarla. Estaba confundida, en su fuero interno siempre pensó que la primera vez que estaría con un hombre seria por amor, pero esa situación era claramente distinta. Sin embargo su corazón bombeaba como loco y las manos le sudaban ante la perspectiva de ser tomada por ese hombre tan misterioso y a la vez tan irresistiblemente atractivo. Conocía a su callado primo Nott, también al despiadado mortifago que todos temían por ser la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, pero lo que tenia frente a ella era totalmente desconocido, un tipo tan magnético, tan avasallante, tan seguro de si mismo, que ella tragó grueso al darse cuenta, de que de alguna forma, él no tendría que hacer mucho esfuerzo por llevársela a la cama, ella se estaba consumiendo de expectación y deseo por él en ese mismo instante.

La sensación de su piel tocando la suya era eléctrica, incandescente, Pansy sentía que estaba mareada y totalmente entregada a que pasase lo que fuese. Tenia recuerdos confusos de Theo, su infancia, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que no iba a dañarla, por lo menos no físicamente. Habían hecho un trato y luego ella seria libre de hacer de su vida lo que le viniese en gana. El acto en si no tenia que ser tan horrible, sus amigas le habían dicho que al contrario, tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre era bien placentero, además él era muy guapo, lo conocía de toda la vida, quien mejor que él, por lo menos era preferible a Mulciber o a McNair y eso aunado de que Theo no intentaria casarse con ella a la fuerza le aumentaba el atractivo. La otra opción posible era Draco, pero él no estaba en la Mansión y además, estaba de novio con Astoria Greengrass y eso desataría un escándalo. No…tenia que ser Theodore.

-No te voy a hacer daño- dijo él con suavidad. No era su estilo ser delicado o amable con nadie que no fuese Hermione, pero la circunstancia obligaba. Realmente no era nada fácil acostarse con alguien con el que jugaba de niño, su propia prima, sangre de su sangre, de que tenia dudas…las tenia. Sin embargo, algo lo tranquilizó, cada minuto que pasaba, descubría que ella le gustaba, físicamente, se sentía cómodo ante su presencia, verdaderamente quería acostarse con ella. Después de toda esa escena bochornosa en la sala de aquella casa, ella permaneció inalterable, de pie, orgullosa y digna, solo sus defensas se resquebrajaron cuando quedaron solos en esa habitación, dejando traslucir su miedo y su inseguridad. A él le gustaban las chicas decididas pero también le gustaba la vulnerabilidad en una mujer, no se había equivocado con Pansy, ella reunía todos los requisitos para ser deseable- si te relajas, puede que hasta lo disfrutes. No tienes que hacer nada, déjamelo todo a mí.

-No quiero parecer una tonta- dijo ella con voz ahogada. Theo le tomó la cabeza con las manos y lo obligó a levantar el rostro. Le sonrió sin proponérselo, ella, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo orgullosa.

-Nunca he pensado que eres una tonta- dijo él en voz baja- quizás presumida….probablemente frívola…..pero idiota jamás.

Lo siguiente que paso a continuación, fue lo lógico. La besó, acercó sus labios a los de ella y entonces…de manera extraña..Theo Nott perdió la cabeza, no fue tanto por el hecho del beso en si mismo, fue la manera que ella le correspondió. Fue audaz explorando con su lengua sus labios, inocente porque él sabía que ella todavía era virgen, enérgica porque parecía querer chuparle todo el aliento, intensa porque lo besaba como nadie jamás lo había besado en su vida. Ardorosa, inocente, sexy, dominante…todo junto en una sola persona. No sabia si ella lo hacia adrede o producto de su propia inexperiencia, lejos estaba de asegurar de que él le gustaba como hombre, pero la verdad era que si, a ella le gustaba él tanto como él a ella.

Theo era un hombre duro, con sus propósitos bien establecidos, un tipo que había marcado una muralla infranqueable entre sus sentimientos y sus acciones, una que ni siquiera Hermione Granger había podido franquear, ella siempre tan correcta, le decía que lo amaba, pero él estaba seguro que odiaba amarlo, le producía tal conflicto de intereses que sabia que nunca llegarían a concretar nada entre ellos, porque ni él mismo sabia ya que era lo que quería de ella, mas que rendir pleitesía a un amor platónico e inofensivo, nunca hubo ninguna demostración física de ese sentimiento, Theo se decía que no lo necesitaba, amarla en la distancia seria mas que suficiente, hacerla su mujer solo serviría para complicar las cosas, le gustaba idolatrarla y amarla en la segura lejanía, a veces cambiaba de opinión y le pedía ser su esposa, para luego arrepentirse, jamás la había tocado como un hombre tocaba a una mujer, ella siempre le rehuia, desastrosamente le temía y Theo Nott en su interior siempre había anhelado que una mujer se retorciera bajos sus brazos clamando ser suya, sin culpas y sin remordimientos de por medio.

Hermione Granger no lo hizo pero Pansy Parkinson si, entregarse a él sin que nada ni nadie importase.

Allí estaba, debajo de su cuerpo, acostada con él en una cama, besándolo hambrienta, mordiendo su boca, lamiendo sus labios, acariciando su cuerpo, enfebrecida de lujuria, permitiendo que él la despojase de sus ropas, que acariciase atrevidamente su cuerpo, Theo hundía la cara entre sus pechos, con su lengua, dibujaba su firma en cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndola su propiedad, marcándola como suya. Después del primer beso, Pansy se mostró un poco resistente, pero él la había convencido con caricias, con besos y ella finalmente había claudicado…de alguna forma él también. El frío mortifago podría intentar resistirse, pero el hombre que habitaba en Theo Nott no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, sucumbió al fuego del encuentro carnal y lo disfrutó, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

-Me gusta- dijo ella con la voz entre cortada debido a las torturantes y escandalosas caricias que le eran prodigadas. Insegura, trataba de ponerse a su altura, Theo la besaba y ella correspondía, él la acariciaba y ella intentaba superarlo en intensidad, en algún momento, empezó a pedir mas de él- me gusta lo que me haces.

-Y esto ¿También es de tu agrado?- entonces Theo recorrió con la lengua el contorno de su ombligo, Pansy se arqueo de expectación y una creciente necesidad de algo que no conocía empezó a concentrarse en su hemisferio sur.

-Si- dijo ella con voz queda mientras enredaba sus manos en los cabellos de Theo.

-¿Y esto otro?- preguntó Theo con sensualidad abriéndole sorpresivamente las piernas y acariciando con su lengua el montículo de placer de ella.

-¡Oh!- Pansy apretó los ojos y empujó su cara al interior de ella obligándolo a lamerla, como si él realmente lo necesitara, que lo obligaran a darle placer, nada mas lejos de la realidad, lo estaba haciendo solo por el gusto de hacerlo. A Theo le fascinó esa necesidad ardiente de ella y jugueteó con su lengua, mordiendo levemente su vulva y su clítoris, su sabor era exquisito, el mejor que hubiese probado alguna vez y su sexo estaba caliente, esperando por él, se juró a si mismo que tenia que llevarla al clímax antes de penetrarla. Y ella lo hizo, se corrió debido a sus expertas caricias, experimentó un orgasmo poderoso que la dejo temblando aun más.

Pansy bajó de las alturas y se dispuso a participar activamente, sus manos inquietas intentaban bajarle el pantalón con ropa interior incluida y lo logró, ella acaricio sus nalgas desnudas y sintió como Theo jadeaba. Entonces Pansy hizo lo imaginable, lo volteó y se colocó encima de él a horcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él un poco extrañado, mientras la tomaba de las caderas para tenerla bien sujeta y controlada. Su pene se agitaba con el deseo incontenible que tenia por meterse dentro de ella. Él no era de los que perdía el control, pero en ese momento sentía que se estaba deshaciendo por la lujuria que ella estaba desatando en él.

-Quiero estar encima- respondió ella cándidamente mientras movía sus caderas rozando sus partes privadas humedecidas contra la dura erección de él. Molió sus caderas y el contacto hizo que Theo resoplara.

_¡Diablos!,_ ella estaba logrando lo impensable, expulsarle todas sus defensas y dejarlo completamente loco y enajenado por su cuerpo. Si no estuviese seguro de que ella era virgen, habría pensado que tenia bastante camino recorrido, pero algo en su cara, en sus gestos le decía que efectivamente si era su primera vez. Pero algunas cosas parecen ser innatas y la destreza sexual de la que hacia gala Pansy era una de esas. Eso logró enardecerlo a niveles inconcebibles para él. Era un hecho estaba consumiéndose de deseo por ella en ese instante.

-¿Ah si?- gimió él con la voz ahogada- así que te gusta encima…a mi también nena…a mi también me gusta que estés encima- entonces la levantó un poco separándola de su cuerpo y luego la clavó violentamente sobre su pene erecto, sin poder aguantarse un segundo mas, sin miramientos, sin consideraciones de ultimo momento, su hambre de ella necesitaba ser saciada de inmediato. Pansy lanzó un chillido agudo cuando lo sintió llenando abruptamente su interior, por un momento sintió que se rompía en dos y su cuerpo cayó desmayado y aturdido hacia delante, sobre su pecho, Theo no se movió en lo absoluto, sentía la respiración agitada de la chica sobre su cuello, y su cuerpo contrayéndose en espasmos, estuvo unos segundos así con ella, luego Pansy se incorporó y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Tiene que doler así?- preguntó ella.

-Si- dijo él- pero intentaré que de ahora en adelante sea mejor, solo es un rato.

-Me gustó- dijo ella apoyando su frente a la de él, Theo le acarició la espalda con una mano lánguidamente- me dolió y a la vez me gustó mucho, es extraño.

-Así debe ser- dijo él en voz baja. Ya estaba hecho….le había quitado la virginidad, era el primero, aunque eso no representaba una satisfacción para él. Eran otras cosas lo que lo tenían azorado y confundido. Como su apremiante necesidad de demostrarle que el acto sexual no solo era dolor, sino que era lo más sublime y poderoso de las relaciones entre los seres humanos. No sabia porque, pero quería de alguna forma..no tener sexo con ella, sino hacerle el amor, como si fueran dos amantes, como si realmente se quisieran. Maldijo su debilidad, pero no lucho contra esta.

-¿Ahora que debo hacer?- preguntó ella, el dolor lacerante poco a poco iba disminuyendo y sensaciones distintas la llenaba, no sabía bien que debía hacer, solo tenia unas ganas inauditas de moverse sobre él, rozar todos esos lugares que estaban en contacto estrecho con el cuerpo de Theo.

-Muévete- dijo él con el corazón apretado, con miles de sentimientos contradictorios revolviéndose en su corazón, sintiendo emociones que siempre trataba de reprimir porque no respondían a la imagen tan fría y despiadada que tenia de él, mirándola con los ojos brillantes, emocionado y extasiado por esa inocencia sensual que despedía ella, esa aura poderosa y fulgurante que la envolvía. A Theo le gustaban las cosas hermosas y en ese momento, ella era la mas hermosa de todas- móntame como si lo hicieras con un caballo, a tu ritmo, como quieras, como te guste y te sientas cómoda.

-¿Cómo yo quiera?- entonces ella empezó a menar las caderas impúdicamente, con lentitud. Ella apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Nott para obtener estabilidad y tomó impulso, Theo le apretaba las nalgas, sujetándola contra su cuerpo-¿ Así?- ella hizo un movimiento de balanceo y luego se desplazó sobre su erección de arriba abajo, muchas veces, en incontables ocasiones, aumentó la rapidez y el ritmo, pronto estaba frenética cabalgándolo, como buscando lo que sabia que no se le había perdido. Theo tuvo que morderse el labio y reprimirse para no eyacular y terminar todo allí mismo, en ese instante, mientras Pansy hacia todo lo posible por clavarse mas en él, moviéndose de la manera que lo estaba haciendo, húmeda, caliente y por Merlin, tan apretada, que la sentía estrangulando su pene, exprimiéndolo. Si…quizás no fue la mejor manera ni con la mejor intensión, pero jamás se arrepentiría de haberse acostado con ella.

-Así- dijo él con voz ronca- justo ahi- Ella arreció la montada y Theo levantó su mirada y la observó moviéndose sobre él, Pansy tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, su piel blanca estaba cubierta de sudor, su cabello despeinado le cubría el rostro y un par maravilloso de tetas con los pezones erectos apuntándolo descaradamente, él se incorporó un poco y lamió un pezón, para luego chuparlo con intensidad, mientras tomaba de nuevo el control de sus embestidas, en un instante la volteo clavándola en la cama debajo de su cuerpo y le levantó las piernas por las rodillas, separándolas ampliamente para que su corpulenta humanidad lograra buen acomodo y se metió dentro de su cuerpo a fondo, una y otra vez, rápido, fuerte, sin piedad y contemplación, mientras los gemidos y gritos de ella eran música para sus oídos.

Pansy levantaba sus caderas para encontrarse con las de él, estaba ida, su cuerpo era un charco ardiente de lava hirviendo, él le rendía pleitesía, tomándola despiadadamente, invadiéndola, haciéndola suya, después de morderle el cuello, levantó su rostro y la miró un rato mientras seguía moviéndose con desenfreno dentro de ella.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella entre jadeos.

-Demasiado- dijo él respirando con dificultad- me gusta demasiado.

Pansy levantó su rostro, tomó la cara de él en sus manos y lo besó, larga y apasionadamente, dejó que su lengua se enredase con la de él, que sus alientos se confundieran y que sus almas se enlazaran por un instante. Theo correspondió con firmeza ese beso, mordió sus labios, se deleito con su sabor, mientras tanto la danza a ritmo decadente que había iniciado tomó mas ímpetu, el cabecero de la cama golpeaba espasmódicamente contra la pared produciendo un ruido seco al chocar, el colchón se hundía con el peso de ambos y todo a su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas. Ambos jadeaban y gemían, se besaban frenéticamente y con pasión inusitada a intervalos como dos amantes desesperados y porque no decirlo, súbitamente hambrientos uno de otro.

Cuando pensó que iba a ser un encuentro sexual como muchos otros, anodino y sin ningún significado, se encontraba perdiendo el control, embistiendo como un animal, besándola sin ningún tipo de reservas, disfrutando de su cuerpo, como no lo había hecho con ninguna otra chica nunca jamás. Y para ser una brujita sin experiencia, ella estaba demostrándole ser una mujer ardiente. Entonces Theodore Nott hizo lo que nunca hacia, porque iba en contra de toda la estructura que le había impuesto a su personalidad y a sus acciones, perdió el control, simple y sencillo, se dejó llevar, por esa lujuria recién despertada, que le estaba carcomiendo el corazón y el alma. Siempre se había negado a sentir como hombre, a disfrutar como un hombre, el sexo lo usaba para saciar una necesidad, como comer o dormir, nunca se permitía abandonarse a esa experiencia, siempre la controlaba, siempre sabia que esperar y que no, pero ella, con su descarada inocencia, con su belleza, había derrumbado momentáneamente esa defensa…y se dedicó a disfrutarlo, él…que lo único que hacia en su vida era autoflagelarse tratando de parecerse a una maquina mas que a un ser humano….se embebió en la experiencia de tomar un cuerpo como suyo completamente y de alguna forma entregarse también a ese cuerpo.

Ella no pudo resistirse a esa llama ardiente hecha hombre. No había sabido que esperar nunca de él, pero lo sucedido sin duda no lo habría imaginado jamás No lo amaba, de eso estaba mas que segura, él no la amaba, también tenia la certeza de ello. Pero de alguna manera, algo fluctuaba entre ellos, una especie de energía desconocida, un lazo. Atracción, lujuria, deseo. Se sentía cómoda en sus brazos, se deshacía con cada beso y cada caricia, le gustaba sentirlo dentro de ella. Le gustaba Theo Nott y le gustaba mucho, quizás desde siempre, pero tenían que haber llegado a esa insólita situación para darse cuenta de ello.

-Oh dios…no aguanto mas- gritó ella sintiendo un nudo concentrándose en su vientre cuando él arrecio los movimientos- Oh dios- Theo le estaba taladrando el cuello del útero y ella no pudo soportar mas, se vino con mas fuerza que la vez anterior, su mente se puso en blanco y por un momento sintió que moría, que se desvanecía en una pequeña muerte que la rodeaba y la asfixiaba- AHHHH!!!!!!!

-AHHHH!!!!!- grito él mientras en tres fuertes sacudidas, se derramó sobre ella. Y Theo olvidó todas las precauciones, todo lo que tenía pensado hacer para que ese acto no dejase consecuencias.

Había sido intenso, brillante, poderoso, habían terminado juntos, sincronizados. Theo respiraba con dificultad, esa había sido la mejor cogida de su vida, la única premeditada con alevosía y la única que le había dejado tal satisfacción, que estaba seguro que moriría por hacerlo de nuevo aunque no entendiese claramente el porque, aunque significase su perdición, dejar de lado su autoproclamado control, jugárselo todo por el todo, ella lo miraba casi con adoración, respiraba con dificultad.

Theo dejo sus defensas caer por un rato y yació sobre ella apoyando su cara entre sus senos, ella lo abrazó por un fugaz instante, él subió una mano hasta su pecho y con un dedo empezó a trazar lánguidamente círculos concéntricos sobre un pezón, que respondió irguiéndose orgullosamente ante la caricia. Había descubierto algo, Pansy le gustaba…..mucho…..si se había fijado siempre que era hermosa…..pero no le había prestado gran atención, pero en la cama, esa malcriada insoportable que había ignorado toda su vida, hasta que descubrió algo en ella poderoso que llamaba su atención y servia a sus siniestros planes, su estatus de Slayer, de pronto se convertía en otra cosa, en una mujer para ser amada como mujer, para ser tomada como una mujer.

Pero al final…lo expulso, mató ese sentimiento que había nacido inesperadamente. Lo exilio al rincón mas apartado de su mente. Lo desvirtúo, aplacándolo ferozmente y luego solo pensó que simplemente se había dejado llevar por la intensidad del momento. Lo analizó y lo desechó como siempre que se enfrentaba a un sentimiento desconocido y desde su punto de vista, inútil . Y lo hizo porque no lo entendía, porque era diferente a lo que sentía por Hermione y porque sabía que complicaría su vida. Además, no estaba en sus planes, él no podía cargar con una amante, por muy satisfactoria que esta fuese. Ese acto solo había respondido a un plan, no debía desviarse de su objetivo. Además estaba Hermione….solo Hermione.

Pansy abrió los ojos abruptamente, estaba sentada en un sillón en la sala de juegos de Notthejlm, enseguida llevó sus manos a sus sienes, el dolor de cabeza aun persistía, ese sueño, esos malditos recuerdos que esa habitación había invocado. Él sufriendo por la perdida de su abuela, ella tratando de darle consuelo….luego…esa estúpida noche donde se había enamorado como una tonta para luego ver como su orgullo y su dignidad eran pisoteados. No se había burlado de ella, simplemente el trato había sido ese, una noche, le quitaba su honra y ella jamás seria un objeto apetecible para ningún mortifago, por lo menos como esposa, la idiota había sido ella, estuvo días diciéndoselo a si misma _"solo fue una buena cogida, nada mas"…_luego…la existencia del niño y todo lo que sucedió después. Quería despreciar a Theo, alguna parte de ella lo hacia pero la otra parte de su corazón ..todavía...

Pansy suspiró y miró a su lado, Hermione Granger permanecía dormida, con su varita agarrada fuertemente entre sus dedos. No la inquietó, tampoco la sorprendió, ella también había dormido varita en mano. Se estiró un poco y vio la masa informe que palpitaba a unos metros de ella. De nuevo sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral. Merlín Santo, era lo mas increíble que ella hubiese presenciado nunca.

Pansy trató de desenredarse el cabello en vano, dejó salir otro suspiro y bebió de un vaso que tenia en la mesa ratona al lado del sofá. Agua…nada mas que agua…en esa maldita casa no había ni una gota de alcohol para hacerle todo mas llevadero. La situación era una locura, si le hubiesen dicho alguna vez que ella dormiría en una silla al lado de Hermione Granger aguardando que Theo o lo que fuera que fuese, finalmente despertara…jamás lo hubiese creído. Gracias a Dios, ella era quien era y Granger también, dos tipas con los ovarios bien colocados. La sucesión de eventos había sido sobrenatural e ilógica. Después de salir de San Mungo con Max, ella lo había llevado al único lugar donde sabia que el ejercito negro no se atrevería a dañarlo, a la Abadía de Glastonbury.

Su tío, Augustus Nott recibió al niño encantado, después de todo, era el hijo de sus dos sobrinos nietos, el último vastago Nott, aunque no llevase el apellido, había conversado una hora con el honorable anciano, explicándole parte de la situación, increíblemente el viejo monje entendió todo, sabia lo de los Slayers y le comentó que estos eran frecuentes en la familia Nott, aunque no habia habido uno entre ellos desde hacia quinientos años al menos, gustoso se encargaría de proteger a Max, el Ejercito Negro jamas osaria aparecerse en tierra sagrada, por su vida no dejaría a Max salir de Glastonbury bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero también expresó preocupación sobre ella. Pansy le ocultó deliberadamente el regreso de Theo de la muerte, si es que podía llamarse regreso, le aseguró a su anciano tío que estaría bien, después de todo, ella era una Slayer y tenia una espada. Max hizo mohín, se pegó a sus faldas llorando, Pansy hizo de tripas corazón, lo mas difícil que había hecho en la vida, era dejar a su pequeño mocoso en manos de otros, le dejó a Topsye también para que no se sintiera solo y prometió visitarlo con frecuencia, solo era una separación temporal le dijo, con el corazón oprimido lo abrazó y lo dejó en el monasterio.

Inmediatamente acudió a Notthejlm, el hogar ancestral de Theo en Bristol y espero durante doce horas hasta que él finalmente llegó, preocupado y furioso, le comentó de la pelea con Draco Malfoy y le dijo que debían esperar al día siguiente para sacar a Hermione Granger de San Mungo, puesto que los aurores tenían vigilancia constante. Pansy fue a dormir a las antiguas habitaciones de su abuela, Theo simplemente se quedó en la sala, al despertar en la mañana ella sintió una inquietud extraña, lo llamó y no apareció, fue a la sala y entonces…..el horror y la incertidumbre le hicieron frente.

No podía describir con exactitud lo que tenia frente a ella, había visto muchas cosas espeluznantes en su vida, pero nada jamás la preparo para ver esa especie de capullo envolviendo lo que sabia era el cuerpo de Nott, podía ver sus huesos a través de la infame membrana del capullo, el cual era transparente o casi transparente ese dia, luego se oscureció y se lleno de vasos sanguíneos. Se atrevió tocarlo, percibio su contextura blanda y pegajosa, lo sintió latiendo, como si fuese un ser viviente. Fuese lo que fuese, envolvía a Nott, esperó horas sentada frente a esa cosa, sin comer, incluso casi sin respirar, el aliento se atoraba en sus pulmones y tenia miedo…..mucho miedo.

Después de siete días, viendo que el capullo crecía y que se había oscurecido, ocultado la figura de quien sabia era Nott, fue que decidió buscar a Hermione Granger. Fue difícil convencerla era cierto, pero cuando ella se enfrentó a ese horror, lográndose sobreponer a la visión de esa cosa asquerosa y tratando de analizarlo de manera científica, Pansy supo que habia tomado la decisión correcta, si había alguien quien podía ayudarla era Hermione Granger, aquella mujer que sabia era el amor imposible del único hombre que alguna vez había amado en silencio y sin esperanzas, el padre de su hijo. Ese al que insultaba a viva voz frente a todo el que quisiese escucharla, incluyéndolo, pero que aun lograba sacarle agónicos latidos a su herido corazón.

Ahora, ellas dos, luego de estar sentadas discutiendo el asunto por veinticuatro horas, esperaban silenciosamente para ver el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

El capullo se removió entonces y Pansy dio un salto, enseguida fue hacia donde estaba Hermione.

-Despierta- le dijo agitando sus hombros- maldita sea, despierta.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo Hermione desperezándose, se habían quedado las dos dormidas de puro agotamiento, no había sido su intención, pero al final el cansancio habia podido mas que cualquier otra cosa.

-Esa cosa se movió- dijo Pansy en voz baja, Hermione tomó con fuerza su varita y se levanto del sillón. Observó con asco el capullo y este empezó a removerse.

-Creo que es cierto- dijo Hermione en voz baja- es hora de sacarlo de allí. ¿Dónde esta tu espada?- preguntó.

-En un cinto en mi cintura- dijo Pansy sin estar muy segura de la intensión de la pregunta. No sabia habia odiado al Nott del pasado, mas bien estaba segura de que era algo así como odio-amor-despreció pero el Nott fantasma no le gustaba para nada, era antinatural, totalmente- ¿Piensas que lograría atravesarlo con ella? No se, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no estoy segura y no quiero intentarlo, necesitamos a Theo, solo lo destruiría en caso necesario. Sin él estamos perdidas con lo de los Artefactos, tú misma me lo dijiste, te ha estado ocultado cosas.

-Es solo precaución- contestó Hermione- solo eso- mientras tanto fue acercándose al capullo, intentó tocarlo pero este se removió de nuevo, ella se echo para atrás- Diablos.

-Quédate aquí- dijo Pansy jalándola por el brazo hasta ella. Era cómico pensar que en un día, habían hecho buenas migas, las dos tenían personalidades muy parecidas, eran aguerridas y decididas. Si bien Hermione era muy seria, callada y algo distante y Pansy irónica, practica y a veces con un sentido del humor bien negro- Esperemos.

Después de tres respiraciones consecutivas, la superficie del capullo empezó a resquebrajarse, un olor acido y penetrante envolvió la estancia, Hermione tosió y Pansy arrugó la nariz.

Entonces la superficie se agrieto del todo y una mano humana salio de su interior, las dos brujas contuvieron el aliento.

-Es él- dijo Pansy con temor- es él.

-Eso no lo sabemos- dijo Hermione tratando de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, rompiendo el capullo como si fuese el cascaron de un huevo una figura humana envuelta en una membrana empezó a hacer aparición. Ninguna de ella se movió, Hermione podía distinguir una figura humana muy pálida, con muchos tatuajes en su cuerpo.

-Es Theo- confirmó Pansy con alivio, era una locura pero habia llegado a pensar que cualquier cosa o mounstro saldría de ese capullo. Ver la figura de Nott representaba ciertamente un alivio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Hermione, la oscuridad de la habitación y el hecho de que ese ser estuviese cubierto con la membrana y babas lo hacían imposible de distinguir.

-Los tatuajes- contestó Pansy luego la miró inquisidoramente- ¿Nunca lo has visto desnudo? Theo tiene el cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes, runas antiguas y otras cosas, nunca supe lo que significaban. Deberias saberlo, no son solo las manos, es todo el cuerpo ¿ No se supone que estaban juntos, que eras su amante escondida o algo asi?

-Yo nunca fui su amante y nunca lo he visto sin ropa- dijo Hermione secamente- esos tatuajes me parecen conocidos, creo que son iguales a los de sus manos. ¿Tú lo has visto desnudo?

-Es mi primo-contestó Pansy rapidamente con lo primero que se le vino en mente. Lo hizo por orgullo, ¿Qué contar acerca de su experiencia con Theo? Que se había acostado con él e ilusionado como una tonta para que después él la ignorase completamente como mujer, ni de broma contaría algo así, ademas a lo pasado pisado- nos bañaban juntos cuando éramos bebés..

-No creo que Theo tuviese esos tatuajes cuando era un bebé y dudo que alguna vez los hayan bañado juntos de niños- contestó resuelta Hermione.

Pansy no contestó y Hermione no siguió insistiendo en el asunto, pero algo la intrigaba, la actitud de Pansy respecto a Theodore era de una declarada antipatía, en apariencia al menos, pero en el fondo lucia preocupada y eso a ella le daba mala espina. Esa no era una relación ni entre primos ni entre camaradazas, ni nada en realidad, al parecer eran como el agua y el aceite, odio y antipatía en la superficie, pero Theo había corrido junto a Pansy, cuando ella desapareció buscando el artefacto, había ayudado a su hijo y la había llevado hasta su casa, cuando pensó que Theo no buscaría otro aliado en el asunto de los Artefactos Infernales, se aparecía con Pansy, aunque fuese con la excusa de que era un Slayer. Por otro lado Pansy habia corrido a buscarla cuando él se había transformado en ese capullo de carne y huesos, muy asustada y muy preocupada. Hermione no era tonta y su mente procesaba los detalles aparentemente sin conexión, esos dos guardaban un secreto más allá de su relación con los mortifagos, los artefactos y los slayers. Ella lo descubriría, estaba harta de mentiras…sobre todo de las mentiras de Theo Nott.

El ser salio del capullo completamente y empezó a desprender de su cuerpo la membrana que lo recubría, finalmente lo logró, no sin dificultad, salió del capullo que rezumada un liquido apestoso y sanguinolento, se giró y entonces Hermione distinguió la cara de Nott, la original, no mas la mascara de muerte con la que había regresado, su mirada se encontró con la de él y entonces Theo avanzó unos pasos para caer torpemente sobre el suelo de rodillas. Hermione dio un respingo al verlo totalmente desnudo, la primera vez que lo observaba de esa forma. Él era hermoso, todo él, cautivadoramente hermoso y jodido de la cabeza también.

Las dos mujeres corrieron raudas a socorrerlo, sin en ningún momento soltar sus varitas, Pansy lo jalaba de un brazo, mientras Hermione le apartaba el cabello de la cara. Theo tomó aire varias veces.

-Theo- dijo Hermione tomándole el rostro con las manos- Theo…soy yo.

-Se …quien eres- dijo él con voz ahogada- ¿Qué ha sucedido? Me siento extraño, estoy mareado.

Hermione tocó su cara y luego sus hombros, sintió la piel caliente y su corazón palpitando en su pecho. Estaba vivo…..vivo….y sabia que era por el artefacto infernal. Estaba espantada. Ciertamente que él muriese le había golpeado el corazón, lo había amado, de alguna forma todavía lo seguía queriendo, pero lo hecho… hecho estaba y los muertos en sus tumbas debían quedarse, Theo había construido su vida a base de nefastas decisiones, cuando tuvo que elegir el camino del amor y el perdón no lo hizo, si había algún culpable era él, ella no era responsable…de seguro que no lo era. Toda su historia fue penosa, pero era eso la historia, el pasado. Él no debía haber vuelto bajo ninguna circunstancia y allí estaba. Si pensó que no podía haber mas confusión en su vida, de nuevo estaba equivocada. Theo habia regresado finalmente en carne y hueso, de nuevo un hombre….el hombre que le había jurado amor, el hombre que puso en peligro a todos con el asunto de los Artefactos infernales, el hombre que tenia que ayudarla a destruir esos artefactos.

-Draco Malfoy activo el tercer artefacto- dijo ella con voz ahogada. Ahora si estaba asustada en serio….esos objetos eran lo mas poderoso que había visto… regresaban a los muertos…lo hacían- creo que eso hizo….que volvieras. Quizás con ayuda del Horrocrux puesto que todos no están activados aun. Tesla me lo dijo, se hacen mas fuerte a medida que cada uno suma su poder al otro. Has regresado ...vivo.

-He regresado hecho una mierda- masculló Theodore malhumorado bajando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, estaba de rodillas, completamente desnudo, con Hermione frente a él y Pansy a su lado sin tocarlo ya de ninguna manera-me duele todo, tengo fiebre, no tengo fuerzas y mi vista esta borrosa. ¿Donde está Pansy?

-Soy yo imbécil- dijo ella- la que estaba tratando de que levantases tu apestoso cuerpo del suelo…pero me di por vencida…eres mas pesado muerto que vivo…o será al revés. .

-Si ….bella…..esa eres tú- dijo Theo carcajeándose un poco, tosiendo al mismo tiempo- amable y delicada comigo como siempre. Debo felicitarte una vez mas, lo hiciste bien, sacaste a Hermione de San Mungo, superaste mis expectativas.

-Ese era el plan Theo- dijo Pansy secamente- teníamos que buscarla, solo que tú estabas ocupado regenerándote, así que como es la costumbre, yo terminé haciendo el trabajo sucio. Misión cumplida, Granger está aquí y tú al parecer, estas de nuevo vivo.

-Theo- dijo Hermione con apremio- necesitamos hablar.

-No- dijo él – necesito comer….quiero comer….después hablaremos todo lo que quieras- levantó el rostro -¿El niño…Maximilian?

-A salvo por los momentos- dijo ella- en Glastonbury, con el tío Augustus. He recibido mensaje de él esta mañana, está mortalmente aburrido pero seguro.

-Perfecto- dijo Theo visiblemente aliviado- Necesito algo de comida

Hermione de alguna forma estaba furiosa, quería respuestas, Theo le estaba dando evasivas como siempre y además ¿Por qué preguntaba por ese niño?

-Lo que necesitas urgentemente es un baño- dijo Hermione, luego se levantó del suelo. Entre las dos mujeres lograron incorporar a Theo. Caminaron lentamente hasta su habitación. Pansy lo ayudo a meterse en la tina y luego abrió la llave de agua fría. Theo levantó el rostro para que el agua lo limpiase de la inmundicia. Pansy revisó los estantes, consiguiendo jabón, champú, unas toallas y unas tijeras. Hermione se sorprendió que llevase todo con la mas absoluta calma, pero luego se dio cuenta que las manos de ella temblaban. Theo no decía absolutamente nada, pero lo observó mirando fijamente a Pansy, todos sus movimientos, sus gestos, no habia odio ni desprecio en esa mirada, solo intensidad. Hermione se sintió como una intrusa de pronto. Ellos dos compartían una especie de complicidad en la cual ella no estaba ni invitada ni incluida.

Pansy se detuvo de insofacto en medio del baño, miró a Hermione y vio la expresión de su rostro. No estaba celosa de ella, por lo menos, no tanto como esperaba. Después de todo, que culpa tenia Hermione Granger de que Theo la hubiese preferido en lugar de ella. Ninguna. Pansy era práctica y bien lógica. En ese momento su prioridad era Max, ninguna otra cosa. .

-Si quieres voy a preparar algo de comida mientras tú lo vigilas- dijo ella.

-No necesito que me vigilen- dijo Theo con voz débil- no voy a matar a nadie. No por ahora y no sin una buena razón.

-No discutas- le dijo Hermione-tú no mataras a nadie si puedo evitarlo, además alguien tiene que ayudarte, estas demasiado débil, puedes caerte y matarte otra vez- Theo bufó.

-Como si fuese posible- contesto él- digo, morirme, no con esos artefactos funcionado- sentia la mirada de Hermione taladrandolo, seguro que ella queria respuestas, él también queria respuestas. Draco Malfoy era un bocado dificil de tragar, ella...ella..ella estaba enredada con él y eso lo enfurecia, se habia peleado con él porque estaba enfermo de celos. Pero lo que realmente lo desconcertaba era Pansy...ella siempre ponia su paciencia al limite, siempre se sentia como las furias con ella cerca, descolocado, molesto, incomodo...aun asi...a pesar de todo, en ese momento, era al revés, en ese instante, de alguna manera era ella y no Hermione quien lograba aplacarlo, su molestia con Hermione habia cedido, su rabia y sus celos también. Su precensia lo tranquilizaba de alguna manera...Pansy lo conocia..sabia que esperar de él, se sentia extraño vivo otra vez, necesitaba urgentemente algo que le diera estabilidad y Pansy, quien conocia lo peor de él y que nunca se sorprenderia de nada, era lo unico que queria en ese momento para que estuviese cerca de él. No se mostraria debil frente a Hermione, su amor propio no se lo permitia, pero Pansy...ella era harina de otro costal.

-Te dejare con él- dijo Pansy, quien necesitaba salir de allí a como de lugar. Seguía espantada, no tanto por el hecho de que Theo hubiese recobrado forma, la forma que le era familiar, sino por el hecho de que no quería enfrentarse de nuevo a confusos y sórdidos sentimientos. Y no tenia nada que ver con el hecho de que el fantasma habia sido horrible y ahora Theo era la estatua griega que siempre habia sido, no era eso, era que ahora Theo era humano.

-No- exclamó Hermione, quien intuyó que no era buen momento para hablar con Theo, puesto que él no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse con ella a nivel dialectico. Además también tenia todos sus emociones revueltas- Quédate, lo dijiste, lo conoces mejor que yo, es decir, bueno ya sabes...seria muy incomodo para mi.

-Bien- dijo Pansy y fue a inclinarse al lado de la bañera, para ayudar a Theo en su aseo personal. Hermione cerró la puerta tras de si.

-No vayas a jalarme el cabello- dijo Theo mientras ella le echaba champú encima.

-Que lastima- dijo Pansy con sorna- eso era justamente lo que pretendía hacer, tirarte del cabello hasta dejarte calvo por idiota. ¿Es que te cuesta ser amable con ella? Debiste pedirle que se quedase contigo, ¿No es que siempre ha sido el amor de tu vida o algo asi? eres un insensible Theodore, aunque no se porque te lo digo, lo sabes mejor que yo.

-No la quiero cerca de mi ahora, estoy hecho un asco, ademas.....en fin, no es necesario que estés aquí- dijo él bajando su rostro, mientras ella le lavaba el cabello- tú no quieres estar aquí. Puedo arreglármelas solos.

-Tú no puedes ni mantenerte en pie, así que no hables tonterías. Es cierto, yo no quiero estar aquí ayudándote- dijo ella- pero no veo otra forma. Necesito que te recuperes, Max depende de ello.

-Pansy- dijo él luego de un rato.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella distraída tratando de deshacer los nudos en el cabello de Theo que le llegaba a los hombros. Era buena idea haber pensado en las tijeras, sino se desenredaba, lo cortaria.

-Gracias por buscar a Hermione- dijo Theo-gracias por quedarte y gracias por….Maximilian.

-¿Dónde se fue el maldito mortifago? ¿Quién es este hombre tan educado y amable?- Theo gruño molesto, ella rió de pronto- Eso es todo un acontecimiento- dijo Pansy- la muerte te ha sentado de maravillas Theo, ahora eres un hombre agradecido. Esperemos que te dure el buen humor.

-¿Siempre tenemos que discutir por todo?- dijo él-Te hace falta un marido, siempre te lo he dicho, te curaria del ocio y mejoraria tu humor, marido, niños de quien ocuparse, esas cosas, a ti te gustaria ser ama de casa, lo se.

Las manos de Pansy temblaron un momento..solo una fracción de segundo. Esa era otra de las cosas que no soportaba, casi al terminar la guerra, Theo habia insistido en que buscase una persona, alguién honorable para encargarse de ella. No se engañaba, él no reconoció a Max como suyo publicamente, desmemorió a todo el mundo para que no recordasen esa infame noche de la concepción del niño, no se habia acercado a su hijo ni de casualidad, pero lo habia protegido con fiereza, a su manera, escondiendolo de todo en ese guerra, estaba consciente de ello y por eso lo respetaba, por proteger al niño, aun cuando no demostrase quererlo abiertamente, del resto de su actitud, pasaba con gusto. Cuando Theo empezó a ponerse necio con el tema de que buscase una pareja, era como si hubiese estado consciente de que él no estaria mas, deseaba que ella consiguiese una persona fuerte, un mago diestro para ella y que tambien cuidase a Max. Una pregunta rondó en su cerebro, ¿Seria que en algun momento Theo habia consciente del momento de su muerte?

-No necesito un marido, es precisamente por eso que terminé haciendo ese horrible acuerdo contigo, recuerdas, me sacaste un prospecto de marido horrible de encima.Y para colmo, evaporaste mi confianza en el genero masculino.

-Mulciber no era una buena pieza, te merecias algo mejor- dijo Theo- Si hubiese sido otro, otro gallo hubiese cantado. No quiero discutir mas.

-Siempre hemos peleado- dijo ella- de alguna u otra forma, es por asi decirlo, nuestra dinamica ¿Porque habria de cambiar? Theodore, la gente cosecha lo que siembra.

-Pansy- dijo Theo- te tengo una mala noticia...nunca me gustó pelear contigo. Solo era un mal necesario.

-Todo para ti- dijo ella encogiendose de hombros y suspirando-Todo para ti Theodore, es un mal necesario.

0o0


	19. La inocencia es mi nuevo mejor amigo

Disclamer; personajes de JK Rowling

Hola, se que prometí Dramione, pero es que el capitulo se hizo excesivamente largo. En fin, los dejo con la canción "Eternity" de Zero 7, perteneciente al soundtrack de la película Blue Crush.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo II El Mecanismo Terrenal

Capitulo 19 La inocencia es mi nuevo mejor amigo.

-Mi madre no debe saber nuestro propósito- Draco deambulaba con Snape y Bellatrix Lestrange por uno de los anchos corredores de Malfoy Manor, el piso de mármol negro reflejaba a las tres figuras que caminaban con lentitud. Como toda la casa, esos pasillos derrochaban opulencia, clase y distinción, alfombras caras, muebles valiosísimos. Las paredes estaban repletas de obras de arte tanto muggles como mágicas, muchas de ellas trofeos de guerra, logradas en mas de doscientos años de saqueo sistemático de parte de los Malfoy´s en cuanta guerra muggle o mágica que hubiesen participado. Ellos siempre se quedaban con su parte del botín, eso era un hecho. Quizás Draco no fuese ajeno a la codicia de sus antepasados, solo que él, no estaba interesado de alguna forma en objetos materiales. Su mente y sus deseos estaban dirigidos a una sola cosa.

-Mi hermana siempre ha sido una pesada y siempre se pone en medio- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange, cuando pasó delante de un espejo con marco dorado se detuvo y se echó un vistazo. Sus cabellos negros desordenados alrededor de su cara, le daban esa aura salvaje de la cual estaba orgullosa, sin embargo le desagradaron las arrugas en el contorno de sus ojos grises. Alguna vez había sido la más hermosa de las hermanas Black, la mujer mas deseada del mundo mágico, pero el tiempo y muchos años encarcelada en Azkaban, habían convertido esa belleza en cenizas. Apartó la mirada de su reflejo molesta. Lejos estaba Bellatrix de reconocer que no eran los años, ni las penurias lo que habían ensombrecido su imagen, era la maldad que llevaba en las venas, que salía a la superficie. Maldad y locura.

-Narcissa es la mujer mas coherente que he conocido en la vida-dijo Snape- ella ha levantado el honor familiar. Reconozco que Draco tiene razón, si algo llegase a fallar en esta aventura, ella debe quedar libre de culpas.

-A mi me parece que no deberíamos perder mas el tiempo- Bellatrix frunció el ceño mientras hablaba, sin duda se le estaba ocurriendo una idea-Deberíamos obtener un modo una forma de que Granger se saliese del medio. Algo que la distrajese.

-No hay forma, ya lo intente de cualquier modo posible. Ella me seguirá como un perro a donde quiera que yo vaya e intentara detenerme- dijo Draco apretando los labios. Ni loco le confesaría a su tía que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, pero había hecho publico casi todo lo que había ocurrido en los tres viajes temporales que había hecho, y también su deseo de apartar a la mujer, después de todo, era comprensible no querer pelear con ella de ninguna forma para obtener los artefactos, una conducta de supervivencia totalmente comprensible de parte de un Slytherin. Pero por otro lado, Bellatrix Lestrange destacaba por dos cosas, su locura pero también su excepcional inteligencia, así que finalmente decidió incluirla en el proceso de toma de decisiones, puesto que la búsqueda del paradero de los artefactos en el tiempo actual estaba en punto muerto- y todavía nos queda el otro asunto.

-Theodore Nott- dijo en un murmullo Bellatrix, luego miró a su sobrino- Sabes el antiguo dicho, mientras mas grandes mas duro caen.

-Esa es mi esperanza- dijo Draco, su mirada se ensombreció- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Bella sonrío, Snape la miró con expresión dubitativa y Draco sintió como se le achinaba la piel. Esa sonrisa lobuna era verdaderamente escalofriante. Cuando Bellatrix Lestrange se enteró del regreso de Theodore Nott, les dio a entender a todos que no la sorprendía para nada, después de todo era un mago oscuro de la talla de Lord Voldemort. Draco se enfureció como era de esperar pero algo lo inquieto, Bella no ofrecía elogios por nada, así que sin duda Theodore Nott no era algo que él pudiese subestimar con facilidad.

-Si distraemos a Granger- dijo ella- distraemos a Nott. Él besaba el suelo por donde ella caminaba cuando vivía. Estuvo enamorado una vez y sin duda, fantasma o lo que sea que sea, no habrá olvidado sus sentimientos.

-De hecho- Draco apretó sus puños con fuerza. Su rostro pétreo escondió los millones de sentimientos que tenia respecto a ese hombre, pero el mas dominante era unos terribles celos que le carcomían el alma- Yo creo honestamente que no lo ha olvidado.

-Ah- dijo ella- entonces tenemos la solución. Propongo un canje por el famoso giratiempo, haremos una oferta que ella no podrá resistir y él no se negaría a una petición de Granger.

-¿Es posible?- pregunto Snape- ¿De que se trata?

-Es mi plan- contestó Bella taimadamente- si te lo digo, puede que me traigas mala suerte.

-Bah- exclamó Snape- eso es una tontería.

-Estoy seguro de que no quiero saber de que se trata-dijo Draco- pero ¿Funcionará?

-Si- esta vez Bellatrix estaba paladeando el sabor de la venganza en su boca. Mejor idea que esa que se le había ocurrido, ninguna. Era un hecho, a ella le gustaba jugar con sus victimas como un gato con la comida- Pero no es conveniente enfrentarnos en batalla con ellos, simplemente haremos un trato que ellos tendrán que aceptar y honrar. Luego de eso, tendrás el camino despejado para activar los otros artefactos- "_Y yo obtendré mi justa venganza sobre Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. Mi sobrino me protegerá, puesto que nada hay más importante para Draco que los Artefactos Infernales, terminará aceptando cualquier cosa que le permita llegar a ellos sin trabas. Además, tiene un arma que puede destruir a Theo Nott, pero no, no habrá pelea….el buen Theo todavía me puede ser útil de alguna forma, nadie…absolutamente nadie…deja de ser un mortifago"._ Bella en su delirio, no se daba cuenta que Theo Nott jamás uniría fuerzas con ella…pero del resto estaba completamente en lo cierto, ella tenia la manera de vengarse del Trío Dorado.

Draco miró duramente a su tía, Snape se llevó una mano a su barbilla y dio unos pasos de un lado a otro, pensativo.

-No pondrás un dedo encima a Hermione Granger- dijo Draco en tono de advertencia levantando su mano frente la cara de su tía- No la atacaras bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si lo haces, yo te arrancaré el corazón con mis propias manos.

-No pretendo hacerle daño físicamente- dijo Bella devolviéndole la mirada ¿_Qué diablos le pasaba a Draco con esa mujer?,_ dio un suspiro, después se encargaría de descubrirlo pero ahora lo mas importante- recuerda, estoy sujeta a ti por un juramente, debo cumplir tus ordenes. Por un tiempo, tú eres mi jefe….pequeño Draco.

-Bien- dijo Draco dándole la espalda a su tía. La detestaba, pero era un mortifago formidable, si le ofrecía dejarle el camino libre para buscar los artefactos y lograr que Hermione les diese el giratiempo, tendría que confiar en ella. Otra virtud de Bellatrix Lestrange era su precisión quirúrgica, había prometido no matar a Hermione y lo cumpliría. Bella solo había fallado una vez en toda su vida, y fue cuando él mismo había mentido sobre Hermione en esa casa hacia mas de diez años cuando habían sido apresados, ella, Weasley y Potter, era su única falta en la guerra pero técnicamente, no había sido su culpa, Bellatrix Lestrange era uno de los mortifagos mas formidables que habían existido. Si ella hubiese estado en la batalla final contra Voldemort, quizás…quizás…A Draco se le enfriaron los pensamientos. _"Gracias a Dios no estuvo allí_"- Hazlo.

-Hecho- dijo la mujer mientras reía a carcajadas y daba vueltas sobre si misma. Estaba desbordante de felicidad. Había esperado mucho tiempo para definitivamente ver algo de acción y ahora tendría la oportunidad. La muerte……….no es lo peor que le puede pasar a un ser humano. El remordimiento de consciencia por perder a lo que amas es mucho mejor.

Snape fue detrás de Draco, dejando solo a Bella con su ataque de euforia, ambos hombres bajaron la gran escalera del vestíbulo de Malfoy Manor.

-No me gusta que le sueltes la correa a Bella- dijo Snape- ella es impredecible.

-Por eso mismo- dijo Draco- tú vas a seguirla.

Ambos hombres se detuvieron en los escalones, Snape cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro, no le gustaba la idea, por supuesto que de ninguna manera le atraía ir detrás de Bella y evitar que hiciese algo repugnante. Draco lo enfrentó.

-Quiero ese maldito giratiempo y lo obtendré- dijo Draco con tensa calma- deseo ver a Hermione Granger fuera de esto y lo lograré y por ultimo, quiero a Theo Nott retorciéndose en las llamas del infierno y haré que suceda a costa de lo que sea. Tú has fallado proporcionándome un plan, Bella puede hacer casi cualquier cosa y hacerla de acuerdo al plan. Síguela y no dejes que se le pase la mano. No deseo que asesine a nadie, no sin una buena razón.

-Lo lamentaras- dijo Snape-estoy seguro.

-La historia de mi vida es esa, un continuo lamento- dijo Draco bajando las escaleras de mal humor- pero una mala decisión es preferible a ninguna. No confío completamente en ella ni tampoco en ti, menos confío en mi mismo pero no puedo estar más tiempo con las manos quietas, necesito activar el cuarto artefacto y Hermione no debe seguirme esta vez. Que Bella sea la que me saque del atolladero solo demuestra lo desesperado de la situación.

Snape vio la figura de Draco perderse a través de la puerta de la biblioteca y escuchó el portazo finalmente. Lo mejor era dejar al chico solo cuando estaba furioso. Se quedó en las escaleras y vio un busto del emperador romano Calígula que coronaba el inicio del pasamanos, de pronto sintió que la estatua lo miraba burlón.

-¿Qué me miras?- dijo Snape acercándose al busto de mármol- Tú, "Botitas"- dijo con saña mofándose del apodo del emperador, luego se sonrío- aunque debo reconocerte algo. A ti no te tembló la mano para hacer lo que tenias que hacer ¿Cierto? Secuestraste y mantuviste cautivos a las familias de todos los senadores para evitar una revuelta. Mataste a quien se te atravesó en el camino y lograste mantener el poder, aunque fuese por solo siete años, no hubo ningún emperador más sanguinario que tú…ni tampoco más inteligente…aunque fueses un sádico demente- Snape volvió a acariciarse la barbilla pensativo. De pronto una chispa encendió su cerebro. Ya sabía lo que se proponia hacer Bellatrix Lestrange

0o0

Pansy entró por la puerta de la cocina con gesto de preocupación, había pasado cerca de una hora ayudando a Theo y él ya estaba mucho mas repuesto, sacando a relucir la faceta mas obstinada de su personalidad, insistió tanto, que Pansy tuvo que devolverle no sin reticencias su varita, la que le había quitado a Max antes de llevarlo a Glastombury, de ahí parte de su nerviosismo, tener a Theo bien vivo frente a ella era motivo de zozobra, pero de paso vivo y armado, ciertamente era para crisparle los nervios.

Ella no olvidaba quien era Theo Nott, pero no se devanaba los sesos (a diferencia de otros) intentando justificarlo o culparlo, había sido un mortifago, igual que ella, ambos tendrían que cargar eternamente con las consecuencias de sus actos, no le tenia miedo pero si sentía cautela, ella sabia perfectamente de lo él que era capaz de hacer con una varita en las manos. Además el muy maldito se había aprovechado de su superioridad física para quitársela. Por un momento ella se sonrojó, se habían peleado, era cierto pero de una manera muy distinta a como solían hacerlo. El color de las mejillas le duró hasta que recordó que no debía darle mas vueltas de las necesarias a esos asuntos intrascendentales, enseguida adoptó su expresión hosca de costumbre y empezó a convencerse a si misma que todo lo que había sucedido era una pelea por la posesión de una varita, mas nada. Al introducirse en la amplia cocina de Nottheljm, se detuvo un momento, le hizo unas señas con las manos a Hermione quien estaba sirviendo unas viandas, ella la miró intrigada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione mientras colocaba unos platos en la angosta mesa de madera. Le había costado un poco conseguir la vajilla, estaba bien escondida en uno de los altos armarios que rodeaban la estancia, por lo cual dedujo que la cocina nunca era utilizada. No le extrañaba, sabia desde hacia años la extraña relación entre Theo y la comida, nunca logró explicarse como diablos era que tenia una constitución física tan excelente si odiaba comer. No había ninguna duda, Theo era el rey de los lunáticos.

-Tuve que darle su varita- dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos completamente derrotada, ellas habían quedado en no darle la varita antes de saber a ciencia cierta si había despertado medianamente coherente- mas bien me la quitó a la fuerza.

-¡En serio!- contestó Hermione- vaya, pero ¿Él se atrevió a hacerte daño?

-Eso no fue exactamente lo que sucedió- contestó Pansy con una tosecita de circunstancias-pero no dudes que podría hacerlo si quisiese, sin dudarlo un segundo.

-¿De que hablan?-Theo entró en la cocina y enseguida su estampa dominó toda la estancia, su estatura era considerable, era el rasgo más distintivo de su cuerpo. Era muy alto, quizás mas de un metro noventa, también era corpulento sin llegar a la robustez, más bien con musculatura definida. Su cabello, ahora mucho mas corto de cómo lo había llevado años atrás, estaba húmedo y algunas gotas de agua caían sobre su ropa. Vestía una camiseta blanco y unos jeans, estaba descalzo. Tenia buen aspecto, lucia saludable sin embargo su piel estaba muy pálida, lo cual hacia un gran contraste con los tatuajes de runas que adornaban sus brazos. Hermione no evitó que sus ojos se fueran contra su voluntad hacia él. Ese era el Theo que recordaba, adusto, imponente y con la mirada más dura que había visto en un ser humano. Ojos que analizaban todo a profundidad, que desnudaban consciencia e imponían su voluntad.

-¿Amenazaste a Pansy si ella no te entregaba la varita?- preguntó Hermione colocando sus brazos en jarra.

-Es mi varita, es justo que me la devolviese- dijo Theo quien se quedó de pie en la entrada mirando fijamente a Hermione. Por un fugaz momento sonrió, esa era la chica que recordaba, la que no tenia reparos en defender a todos de alguna injusticia. No había amenazado exactamente a Pansy, mas bien los dos se habían engarzado en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sobre el piso, él desnudo y ella tratando desesperadamente de quitárselo de encima, rodaron por toda la habitación hasta que él logró recuperar su maldita varita, que ella tenia escondida en su chaqueta, en realidad no le había hecho ningún daño, mas bien en algún momento, un fugaz instante…incluso llegó a excitarse peleando con ella, sometiéndola, sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al suyo, moviéndose, rozando su…... Theo enderezó su cuerpo abruptamente ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Él no iba a emocionarse por pelear con una mujer indefensa o ¿si?

-Seria bueno que hablásemos y que dejases de comportarte como un energúmeno- exclamó Hermione – tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, nos quedan dos artefactos infernales.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- contestó Theo luego miró a Pansy quien estaba apoyada en una de las paredes de la cocina observando la conversación, decidió mostrarle su faceta amable y educada, no la autoritaria- quisiera que nos acompañaras, por favor.

Hizo el esfuerzo y quedó en nada, igual sonó como una orden. Pansy bufó y rodó los ojos, ya era suficientemente incomodo tener que soportar a Theo y a Hermione juntos, apartando el hecho de que odiaba sentirse controlada por él, había aceptado obedecer sus ordenes, pero eso no incluía sus preferencias a la hora de la cena, descruzó los brazos, rápidamente fue hasta la mesa que ya estaba servida, recogió un vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza y un plato que ya tenia un sándwich de pavo sobre su fondo y se apresuró a salir de la cocina. Theo y Hermione la miraron un poco confusos.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Theo con curiosidad.

-A comer- dijo ella-en la biblioteca, tu sola presencia revuelve mi estomago. Además creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho que hablar y formularan un buen plan, conociéndote como te conozco, uno sugerido por ti. Cuando se pongan de acuerdo me avisan- luego se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y se giró sobre sus pies. Con el movimiento su cabello se abrió en abanico dándole un aire etéreo a su imagen.

Theo pestañeo un poco al verla, fue como si ella se hubiese girado en cámara lenta, de pronto observaba y le interesaban unos detalles que tenia años pasando por alto, ella llevaba su cabello suelto hasta media espalda, negro, liso, un cabello que él sabia sedoso al tacto, algunos mechones le caían sobre la cara, ocultando su rostro a medias, sus ojos azules brillaban y sus labios eran rosa pálido, sus facciones eran armónicas, perfectas, era un mujer atractiva para que negárselo, una hermosa chica que había sido suya, completamente suya, aunque por una sola vez. Theo se sintió estremecido por esos recuerdos y meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro. No debería estar pensando tonterías.

-Nunca entendí como podías ser tan bella y al mismo tiempo tan necia- Theo no pudo evitar hacer el comentario, ella lo sacaba de sus casillas, cualquier intento de mantener la fiesta en paz se esfumó como siempre- te estoy invitando a discutir los planes con nosotros.

En ese momento esa mujer atractiva que tanto le llamaba la atención le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Y yo nunca voy a entender como alguna vez permití que….- contestó ella interrumpiéndose de improviso. Theo frunció el ceño- ¡Diablos! Vete al infierno Theo.

Theo tenia una idea aproximada pero lejos de la realidad, del porque de tanta rabia, pensaba que quizás se debía a que Pansy era como él, tan orgullosa como todos los sangre pura, sin duda su amor propio se veía seriamente afectado al estar sometida nuevamente a él por pagarle un favor. No encontraba palabras para ponerse de acuerdo con ella, Pansy lo odiaba y él no lograba entender que pasaba por esa cabeza, era incomprensible toda su actitud, ¿A que se debe tanto reconcomio? Ella en la guerra estuvo bajo sus ordenes, porque un trato era un trato, él jamás la colocó en una situación de peligro, ni a ella ni al niño, Pansy siempre había disfrutado de su libertad, cuando obtuvo lo que quería de ella, juró no molestarla nunca mas, le hizo un favor apartándola de las garras de Mulciber, le dejó la completa patria potestad del hijo de ambos, hasta le legó un fidecomiso generoso al niño. ¿Qué diablos era entonces lo que quería de él? puesto que ella jamás le había dedicado una palabra cariñosa, estaba seguro de que jamás se había interesado en él de esa forma, tampoco era envidia, porque ella era lo suficientemente hábil como mortifago por no dejarse intimidar por él, además conocía todas las facetas de su personalidad, la mala y la menos mala, sin sufrir ningún daño permanente debido a eso, entonces ¿Qué diablos era? Pansy debería estarle eternamente agradecida y lo único que hacia era discutir con él. Lo que tenían en común era Max y aun en eso tampoco nunca se habían puesto de acuerdo.

¿O seria que…? Theo arrugó la cara. La imagen de ella y él desnudos en una cama le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza, un recuerdo de esa noche hacia tantos años atrás y luego una imagen de ellos dos rodando por el piso hacia escasos minutos, a la vez tan parecido..aunque las situaciones fuesen claramente distintas. No ..no ..eso es imposible. Y si fuese cierto, ella era mejor que él como farsante y mentirosa.

-Golpéalo duro por mi- dijo Pansy irónicamente dirigiéndose a Hermione- luego salio apresuradamente de la cocina y cuando ya iba a unos metros gritó- espero que la sangre no llegue al río, por lo menos no la tuya Granger

-Pansy…Pansy ven acá..por Merlín….no puedes jugar para siempre a hacerte la ofendida conmigo- Theo frunció el ceño pero ya Pansy se iba alejando, pronto desapareció en la penumbra del pasillo que separaba la cocina del resto de la casa- ¡Demonios!

Hermione se sentó en la mesa y Theo la siguió inmediatamente. Miró sin disimular su asco la comida que tenia frente a él, que consistía en un sándwich de pavo y ensalada. En su vida anterior (no sabia exactamente como describir ahora su nuevo estado de renacido, así que lo dividió en vida anterior y vida presente), volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, en su vida anterior había desarrollado una anorexia nerviosa, detestaba comer, solo lo hacia cuando no tenia mas remedio. Y no era que súbitamente hubiese desarrollado gran cariño hacia los alimentos, pero decididamente sentía el hambre golpeando su estomago y tenia que recuperar fuerzas. Ya no veía tan borroso y podía caminar sin ayuda, pero todavía sentía que no estaba en plenitud de condiciones, Theo tenia la esperanza que al pasar las horas, su situación física mejorara. En cuanto a sus actitudes mentales, se sentía mas despierto que nunca.

-Ella te detesta ¿no es cierto?- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo de calabaza. No le había pasado desapercibida la gran tensión existente entre esos dos. Las miradas, los gestos, todo los delataba, si no se mataban entre ellos seria un logro.

-Es mas complicado que eso- dijo Theo enfocando su mirada en Hermione, ella inmediatamente desvió la suya no por temor pero si evitando un contacto visual incomodo- No quiero hablar de Pansy.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?- preguntó Hermione.

-Hum- gruñó Theo sin muchas intensiones de meterse en ese asunto por los momentos.

-Theo- Hermione hablaba con molestia contenida- no comprendo porque si se llevan tan mal, ella fue tu lugarteniente en la guerra y ahora la reclutas en este asunto. Menos entiendo la actitud de ella, la sacas de quicio, al parecer te odia, pero corre a ayudarte de primeras a cambio. Quiero saber ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes?

-Somos familia- dijo Theo hoscamente- y la familia….es la familia.

-No me refiero a eso- respondió Hermione

-Ya que insistes—dijo Theo masticando con lentitud su sándwich, la sensación de la comida en su boca era terrible pero hizo un intento para tragar y a duras penas lo logró- es el niño.

-El niño…..Max- dijo Hermione dejando súbitamente el vaso de calabaza en la mesa. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, de alguna manera lo presentía, sabía lo que Theo iba a decirle, y sentía rabia, por haber sido tan tonta. Por supuesto que existía tensión entre esos dos, pero de otro tipo muy diferente al que había supuesto, se sintió engañada por haber creído en vanas palabras de amor. Theo simplemente era un maldito hipócrita.

-Maximilian- la corrigió Theo sin dejar de clavarle la mirada, cuando vio su rostro tan descompuesto, lo supo de seguro, ella sospechaba del niño- bien Hermione, no tenía intenciones de empezar por aquí, pero te voy a responder lo que no me has preguntado. Si, ese niño, Maximilian, el hijo de Pansy, ese niño es mío.

Hermione se levantó de improviso de la mesa, claramente ofendida. Caray, él ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntar nada, se lo había dicho claro y tajante, como siempre, sin importarle un comino sus sentimientos.

-¿Cómo demonios me sueltas algo tan importante de esa forma?- chilló Hermione- tú…tú me decías que me amabas y al mismo tiempo…tuviste un hijo con otra mujer. Cinco años Theo, ese niño tiene cinco años, hace cinco años me pediste que fuera tu esposa. Yo..yo …fui una estúpida al creer todas tus malditas mentiras.

-Quieres hacer el favor de no hacerme una escena por un asunto donde tú no tienes arte ni parte-Theo la miró desafiándola, odiaba tener que ventilar ese asunto de esa forma con ella, porque ese niño, su hijo, era solo su problema- si vamos a hablar de idiotas y de mentiras, creo que yo también tengo que hacer un reclamo al respecto. O vas a decirme que tú nunca me has ocultado cosas.

Hermione sintió su sangre hervir y no aguantó un segundo mas, le lanzó una bofetada con toda la fuerza de la fue capaz. El rostro de Theo se giró hacia un lado y fue tal el impacto que se mordió la lengua, sintió el sabor de la sangre dentro de su boca, se acarició con parsimonia la mejilla con una mano y se levantó de su asiento de súbito, tiró la mesa hacia un lado dejándola volteada en el suelo, se fue adelante, ella retrocedió unos pasos asombrada de su actitud tan violenta, Theo fue mas rápido y tomó a Hermione por ambos brazos, apretándolos con furia.

-Te atreves a molestarte- le dijo él susurrante, solo para que ella escuchase, respirando profundamente, tratando de no dejarse llevar por su enojo- te atreves a hacerme una escena de celos cuando te has revolcado como una prostituta con Draco Malfoy. No tienes moral para reclamarme nada.

-Suéltame- dijo ella, Theo apretó mas aun las manos sobre sus brazos- Inmediatamente- Theo entonces sintió la punta de su varita clavándose en su pecho. Intentó calmarse aplacando su estallido de rabia, lográndolo a duras penas, luego la soltó con brusquedad. Ese despertar a la vida o lo que fuese que le hubiese sucedido, lo había dejado hipersensible de alguna forma pero de nuevo tendría que lograr mantener su control como fuese.

-Tenemos que llegar a esto- dijo Theo sin apartar su mirada. Hermione vio en ellos un destello de furia y luego absolutamente mas nada, esos ojos azules que intentaban llegarle hasta lo mas recóndito se su alma, de nuevo se hicieron enigmáticos, ocultando el verdadero yo de su poseedor. Ella contuvo el aliento, Theo en unos segundos, le mostró un destello de la legendaria violencia interior que le corría ardiente por las venas. Hermione se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era no despertar ese demonio que dormía dentro de él, aquel que solo conocía de oídas, ese ser implacable que todos temían y que él contenía cuando estaba con ella- Te pido disculpas, no debí insultarte de esa forma. Siéntate, hablemos con calma.

-No me pidas calma- dijo ella, apretando una de sus manos en puño- tú me has tratado como un títere toda la vida o por lo menos eso has intentado. Lo que nunca voy a perdonarte Theodore es que jamás hayas tenido el coraje de haberme hecho feliz.

-Parece que tú y Pansy se han puesto de acuerdo para arruinarme el regreso- bufó él cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, escondiendo sus manos debajo de sus axilas, necesitando mantenerlas quietas en algún lugar, se sentó en su silla y estiro las piernas. La cena estaba regada por el piso, le dio un vistazo a su sándwich de pavo, en fin, tampoco era que al principio había tenido muchas ganas de comérselo- las mujeres son una pesadas, discuten, discuten y discuten.

Hermione se sentó y le contestó rápidamente

-Y tú mientes, mientes y mientes.

-No he mentido exactamente- contestó Theo encogiéndose de hombros- simplemente no te lo dije.

Hermione bufo y rodó los ojos, a leguas se veía que todavía temblaba de rabia. Estaba decepcionada, había sido una completa imbécil. Por otro lado, que rayos iba a reclamarle ella, si cuando pudo, lo primero que hizo fue correr a los brazos de Ron Weasley para intentar olvidarlo y luego se había enredado con Draco Malfoy. Ciertamente, los dos eran un par de hipócritas. .

-Porque no me sorprende viniendo de ti- dijo ella con voz cancina- Me juras amor y andas con otra.

-Yo no anduve ni ando con nadie- dijo Theo- lo mío con Pansy fue un trato, lo del niño un accidente. No me arrepiento de ser su padre, pero no lo reconocí como mío por su seguridad. Pansy y yo nunca hemos tenido una relación.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada furibunda y contó en cuenta regresiva intentando recobrarse de la noticia. Luego de un largo rato en silencio se tranquilizó.

-Explícate- pidió Hermione ya más calmada y con deseos de escucharlo. Theodore al parecer estaba dispuesto a contar su historia y ella quería escuchar, era poco frecuente que fuese tan suelto de lengua.

-A ella la iban a casar por la fuerza- dijo Theo- no se si comprendes como es la sociedad sangre limpia, por lo menos aquella que protegía a Lord Voldemort.

-No necesito que me lo digas- gruñó con desagrado Hermione- todos ustedes eran unos malditos bárbaros.

-No te quitare la razón en eso- fue la respuesta de Theo y siguió hablando- La herencia de una familia de sangre limpia o gran parte de esta pasa a los descendientes varones, cuando solo existe un descendiente mujer es imperativo asegurarse de que se case con un sangre limpia, que engendre sangre limpias y que ese hombre este dispuesto a llevar el noble apellido de su esposa para continuar el linaje. Si eso no sucede, es decir, si no hay descendencia o la bruja en cuestión no se casa, la fortuna se divide entre todas las familias sangre limpia que tengan algún grado de consanguinidad. En el caso que nos ocupa, Pansy no deseaba casarse, por lo menos no con ninguno de los candidatos posibles, ella quería independencia y su padre temía que hiciese una locura, como fugarse con un mestizo o algo así. El padre de Pansy ingenió un plan para asegurarse de que ella cumpliría con su deber y salvaría el nombre de la familia. La subastó entre todos los mortifagos.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos-no lo puedo creer, es inconcebible, la vendieron como ganado. Aclaremos un punto, nunca me cayó bien Parkinson, pero en estos días me he dado cuenta de que se ha convertido en una mujer bastante sensata, tiene todo en perspectiva, solo que al parecer se eriza de solo verte, pero es comprensible, todos te temen de alguna forma, es horrible lo que le hicieron. Me imagino que ella no estaba en absoluto alegre.

-Primero que todo, dudo que Pansy me tema o me haya temido alguna vez en su vida, si pudiese hacerlo me estrangularía con sus propias manos, segundo, ciertamente a ella no le gustó para nada que la subastaran, eso tenlo por seguro, lo consideró una humillación- dijo Theo- Yo había descubierto que Pansy era un **Slayer **y me devanaba los sesos ideando un plan para utilizar su don a mi favor. Se que lo sabes puesto que ella me ha dicho que te informó de su especial condición. No tenia intensiones de participar en esa subasta, no estaba interesado…yo de alguna forma…tú eras…en fin. Lo cierto es que al final la ganó Mulciber, Pansy estaba aterrorizada como es compresible, y yo …yo la compre, ofrecí una cantidad exorbitante de dinero por el derecho de hacerla mi mujer. Hicimos un trato, yo hacia lo que tenía que hacer esa noche y ella me ayudaba. Quedamos de acuerdo que no nos casaríamos de ninguna forma. Salió perfecto hasta que…..- Theo se apretó las manos- Esta vez es la verdad……lo del niño fue inesperado. Ella cree que lo hice adrede, preñarla y no la saqué de su error porque me convenía.

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo Hermione- es la historia mas asquerosa que he escuchado en mi vida. Es comprensible que ella te odie y tú no soportes verla sabiendo el daño que le has hecho. Hicieron….bueno eso obligados y luego ella se embarazó, es patético.

-Yo no sufro remordimientos de consciencia- dijo Theo- por lo menos no por lo que pasó esa noche. Tampoco la violé si a eso vamos, no tengo porque decírtelo pero es así, nos fuimos a la cama y no lo hicimos obligados. Pero tienes razón en algo, es un asunto complicado el de ella y yo. El niño no lo sabe, no lo sabrá nunca y seria mejor que tú olvidases que yo soy su padre. No voy a desmemoriarte como hice con muchos, pero esto debe permanecer como un secreto y no creo tener que explicarte la razón.

-Entiendo las posibles consecuencias- dijo Hermione- ese niño no tendría paz si se sabe que es tu hijo. Seria la cabeza de turco de todos aquellos que te odian, incluso su vida correría peligro.

-Exacto- dijo él- ahora comprendes porque nunca te lo dije.

-Si y no- dijo Hermione lo miró fijamente- ¿Malfoy te dijo que teníamos algo?

-En cierta forma lo hizo- dijo Theo masticando las palabras- y el resto lo adivine yo solo. Lo único que tengo que decir al respecto es esto…..Voy a matarlo.

-Theo- jadeo Hermione, empezó a tener un miedo irracional. Sabia quien era Theodore, nunca hablaba por hablar, el conocimiento del riesgo en que estaba Draco logró erizarle los cabellos- escúchame…..Theodore.

-Si Hermione- dijo Theo con pasmosa tranquilidad- voy a matarlo porque tengo que hacerlo. Es la única forma de alejarlo de los Artefactos Infernales. Y después de lo que se que hay entre tú y él, tampoco es que voy a tener que hacer el esfuerzo.

-Te pido por favor que me escuches- dijo Hermione- él quiere traer a su familia de regreso. Se que está mal, pero es comprensible. Por lo menos es mejor excusa que tu ansia de inmortalidad.

-No malgastes palabras Hermione- dijo Theo- se lo que vas a decirme y lo entiendo. Él tiene razones poderosas para todo esto, pero jamás cederá, tú lo sabes, yo lo se, no hay que perder tiempo analizando. Yo cree mi propio enemigo, el peor posible, puesto que esta motivado por el odio, no tengo intenciones de desaparecer sin haber destruido las maquinas. Draco Malfoy quiere mi cabeza, maté a su familia, no hay tonos grises en esto, es blanco y negro, vida o muerte, uno de los dos no vivirá para ver el final. Lo cual me produce gracia porque yo técnicamente estoy muerto. Mas que morir, yo se que puedo ser destruido, pero mi intensión no es desaparecer del mundo antes de destruir los Artefactos Infernales. Que gane el más fuerte, el mejor o el peor….como quieras verlo. Lastima que estés en medio Hermione

-Tú no vas a matarlo porque yo veré la forma de que no suceda, él tiene que darse cuenta en algún momento de que esta cometiendo un error- Hermione se inclinó sobre su cuerpo sentada en la silla y hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas- Te esperé mucho tiempo Theodore, sabes, esperé tu arrepentimiento, por años te pedí que dieses vuelta atrás, que reconsideras tus alternativas….pero yo nunca fui suficiente.

-Nunca fuiste suficiente…….tú siempre fuiste demasiado- Theo seguía con la mirada fija en ella, la veía tan triste, tan conmovida, de alguna forma desesperada que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo-Te amé desde que era un niño, te quise cuando mis otros sentimientos se extinguían, te veía diferente, para mi eras ingenua, inocente, creías en mi como yo creía en ti, éramos dos chicos…queriendo por primera vez . Me amabas en la ignorancia de no saber lo que yo me proponía. Te alejé porque no podía ver como mi corrupción te envolvía, te aparté porque yo sabía que no me seguirías en mi camino de oscuridad. A veces pienso que tenias razón al no querer estar conmigo, yo era y soy todo lo contrario a lo que admiras, por lo que luchaste y por lo que aun peleas. Esperanzas, nunca las tuve, sueños tampoco, pero al menos confiaba en que tu seguirías amándome, a pesar de que yo te empujase a los brazos de otro. ¿Por qué él?

-No lo se- dijo Hermione incorporándose- es lo mismo que preguntar ¿Por qué Theodore? ¿Por qué Ron? Basta ya, no intentes que me sienta culpable de lo que siento porque no voy a hacerlo.

-Que interesante- Theo rió amargamente- no te sientes culpable con él pero conmigo resudabas culpabilidad por los cuatro costados. Es irónico, puesto que yo sepa, Draco Malfoy fue un mortifago al igual que yo, mató gente al igual que yo, con la diferencia de que él siempre te despreció y yo siempre te amé.

-Si- dijo Hermione- me amaste pero no tuviste reparos en acostarte con otra mujer.

-Y tú con otro hombre querida- dijo Theo soltando una carcajada amarga-puesto que si mas lo recuerdo, no solamente es Malfoy, Weasley fue el primero ¿No es así? A veces me pregunto, ¿Es verdad? ¿Existió amor entre nosotros? O solo fue una fantasía de niños elevada a la séptima potencia, uno de esos amores platónicos que se convierten en un infierno. Porque nunca me aceptaste tal como soy y yo jamás te quise a mi lado para no dañarte. ¿Fue amor? ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué nos pasó?

-Fue real- dijo Hermione melancólica, triste- y tú lo destruiste.

La oscuridad se cerró de nuevo en torno a Theo Nott y él de nuevo asumió su actitud indolente ante todo. Sus ojos azules miraron con altanería a su contricante en esa discusión. Era cierto, él mismo había cavado su tumba.

-Si- dijo Theo- lo destruí, a consciencia, sabiendo de antemano que iba a suceder, pase por encima de él. Asesine mi amor, mis sentimientos….mi familia…..las oportunidades que me dio la vida…..también a mucha gente….los maté y escupí sobre sus huesos. Por odio…por resentimiento…por querer ser invulnerable, ser el más rápido, el más fuerte, el más ágil, el mejor. Yo Theo Nott, lo mas poderoso caminando sobre la tierra. Vendí mi alma al diablo y parte de ella está ahora en el infierno te lo aseguro. Quizás me arrepiento o quizás no. No importa, no interesa, puesto que a nadie le importa ni le interesa. Pero vine a arreglar un error, mi error, y tú aceptaste seguirme hasta el final.

-Así es, seguiré contigo hasta el final- dijo ella tajantemente- pero no voy a permitir que me tortures por haber tenido la osadía de fijarme en otro.

-No, no- dijo Theo- ese no es el problema. No es que te hayas fijado en otro, sino es que te olvidaste de mí.

-Eso no es así- dijo Hermione- no pretendas saber lo que guarda mi corazón. Pero de alguna forma elegí hace tiempo y no fue a ti. Y debes aceparlo Theo, porque esta vez más que nunca voy a ser arena entre tus dedos.

-La culpa te mata Hermione Granger- respondió Theo- aun ahora te preguntas ¿Y si yo hubiese cedido? ¿Y si tú hubiese aceptado lo que yo te proponía? ¿Y si te hubiese ido conmigo? ¿Qué hubiese sucedido? ¿Hubieses sido feliz? A mi también, Hermione, a mi también me carcomen las dudas.

-Son preguntas que quedaran eternamente sin respuesta- respondió ella- es el riesgo que corres, cuando tomas una decisión.

-Mis dudas- dijo él- no son solo respecto a ti…Hermione….no solo respecto a ti. Aprendí tarde pero lo hice, el amor se transforma, crece o disminuye, adopta formas extrañas y te llega de pronto con la persona que menos crees, me pasó contigo, créelo. También hay otros sentimientos, más indefinibles y más perturbadores, aquellos en donde no quieres sumergirte para no dudar, para no enfrentarte a lo desconocido. Esos también los he sentido, por alguien mas. Pero a ella si la aparté, la expulsé de mi sistema….siéntete afortunada Hermione, yo a tu amor no lo desprecié como hice con el otro.

Hermione apretó las manos. Quizás en la superficie podía lucir como un mea culpa todas esas palabras, pero ella, quien lo conocía bien, sabia que Theo además de estar expiando sus errores, reconociendo sus equivocaciones, estaba ofreciéndole echarle un vistazo a su alma torturada y además, afianzando con palabras, que todo lo que había dispuesto para su vida, de alguna forma era imposible deshacerlo. Solo quedaban los pedazos y él trataría de salvar lo poco que valdría la pena, de resto, no había ninguna posibilidad de retroceder.

-Me estas diciendo que no era la única- afirmó ella conteniendo el aliento.

-Fuiste la única, quizás no de hecho pero si con el corazón- dijo Theo- pero alguna vez yo también tuve una oportunidad con alguien, solo que a diferencia de ti, jamás, nunca, tomé ese chance que la vida me dio. Lo dejé pasar, en parte por ti y en gran medida por mí.

-¿No la consideraste digna de ti?- dijo Hermione, no podía mentirse, algunos celos la apuñaleaban, pero por otro lado, no podía dejar de sentir lastima por la conducta autodestructiva de Theo. Ella esta consciente de todo lo que Theo decía no eran noticias nuevas, esas palabras siempre habían sido su excusa, ella había sido un obstáculo para él en su búsqueda de poder, la novedad, lo que le intrigaba ciertamente era que él afirmaba que también había habido otra mujer, en términos que ella catalogaba como…¿románticos? Hermione no desechó la idea, a su particular estilo, Theo era todo un romántico….por lo menos de alguna forma siempre lo había sido con ella, por supuesto apartando su faceta psicópata. Si había estado atenta ese dia a su conducta, a sus palabras, si conocía bien a Theo Nott y si no se le escapaba alguna otra cosa, estaba segura del nombre de esa mujer

-No era ese el problema- contestó Theo- de ninguna forma. Era que yo no iba a permitirme sucumbir por segunda vez a esa debilidad llamada amor, pasión….por una mujer. Era suficiente contigo, para esta vida y para la otra. Sembraste dudas, me hiciste claudicar una y otra vez, todo el plan diseñado para hacer de mi mismo aquello que siempre quise ser tambaleaba por tu mera presencia, no necesitaba a otra mujer para confundirme más de lo que estaba.

-¿Y nunca le preguntaste si sentía lo mismo?- Hermione ahora entendía muchas cosas. Por Merlín, como ese hombre se negaba cualquier posibilidad de ser feliz. _Todo esto por una búsqueda de poder absoluto. _

-Lo mas seguro- dijo Theo- era que no sintiese lo mismo. Nunca me lo dijo. Y si alguna vez llegó a sentir algo yo mismo me encargue de exterminar el sentimiento.

-¡Por Dios!- Hermione ahogó un gemido. No era que Theo tuviese una conducta fuera de lo común, era que definitivamente estaba casi al borde de la locura- como puedes ser tan frío, tan calculador, no solo decides sobre lo que tú sientes, sino también sobre lo que sienten los demás. Sabes Theo, tú has hecho de tu propia vida un infierno. Es mas fácil odiarte que amarte.

-Por eso mismo apreciaba que tú me amases- dijo Theo- aunque fuese un amor totalmente condicionado por otros asuntos más relevantes. Como tu lealtad a Potter, por citar un ejemplo.

-¿Tú amas a tu hijo?- preguntó ella derrotada. Hermione necesitaba una prueba urgentemente de que Theo Nott hubiese sido alguna vez un ser humano y no una maquina- ¿Lo amas?

-Desde la primera vez que lo vi- dijo él con la voz ronca, cerrando los ojos por un momento, extasiándose en los pocos recuerdos que tenia de Max- lo amé como nunca he amado a nadie y como nunca volveré a hacerlo. Es diferente, nada parecido a la pasión o el gusto por una mujer. Fue inmediato, instantáneo, me golpeo fuerte, duro, al principio no entendí lo que sentía, pero al verlo, tan pequeño, tan desvalido, tan inocente, en mis brazos, se abrió toda una gama de emociones imposibles de definir, unas que no pude evitar sentir. Es carne de mi carne, sangre de mi sangre, yo lo engendre, él es mío y yo soy de él. Quise quererlo con libertad y nunca pude hacerlo. Maximilian jamás sabrá quien es su padre, por su propio bien. Y cuando pensé que ya mas nada podía herirme, saber que ese niño y yo jamás estaríamos juntos fue como un puñal directo a mi corazón.

-Theo- gimió Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos- como puedes decir cosas tan hermosas y ser tan cruel. Con todos y contigo mismo.

-Yo soy así – dijo Theo- soy lo que soy, no hay mas nada que decir. Parte importante de mi sadismo lo conservo para mi mismo.

-Necesitas que alguien te salve de ti mismo- dijo ella totalmente convencida del hecho- Urgentemente.

-Ese tren…..ya pasó y tú te fuiste con él. Pero no malgaste tu lastima conmigo, guárdala para aquellos que sufrieron, sufren y sufrirán por mi culpa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- preguntó Hermione.

-Esa es una buena pregunta- contestó Theo pensativo- ¿Qué quiero de ti? ¿Qué quise alguna vez de ti? ¿Qué me amaras sin importarte nada? No, no, eso es completamente imposible, alguien de tu estatura moral no puede contemplar ni siquiera el hecho. ¿Qué fueses fiel a mi? Menos aun. Yo estoy consciente de que te empuje a Weasley, de alguna forma yo soy el culpable de que ahora te hayas encaprichado con Malfoy. Pero si bien estoy consciente de ello, no significa necesariamente que tengo que estar contento.

-No es un capricho- afirmó ella con convicción. Le sorprendió la facilidad con que lo decía, natural, sin miedo, sin culpa. Draco no era un capricho para ella, últimamente lo era todo.

-¿No lo es?- preguntó él con visible interés- entonces ¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué siempre quieres saber todo de mi?- dijo ella impaciente, Theo guardaba sus secretos, ella también- ¿Por qué me pones bajo tu lupa? Y me mides, me analizas, intentas meterte en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué cuestionas todos mis sentimientos? Theodore yo no soy una santa, ¡No soy tu santa! lamento caerme del pedestal, pero soy una pobre humana ¿Porque siempre siento que todo esta mal conmigo cuando es respecto a ti?

-Eso….eso solo tú lo sabes- esta vez Theo miró hacia el infinito. Sus ojos azules no estaban ahora enfocando nada. De alguna forma había necesitado esa conversación, sincerarse con ella quizás era lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Al revivir, arrastraba sus culpas con ganas, aunque le costase reconocerlas, ni modo, había metido la pata hasta el fondo y debía resolverlo, pero al mismo tiempo había despertado sensible de alguna forma, muchas emociones y sentimientos que creían dominados en su ser interno, ahora afloraban y los miraba desde otra perspectiva, desde un punto donde jamás las había analizado. Y todo empezaba con Hermione.

La quería siempre la había querido, pero al mismo tiempo, ella siempre lo había decepcionado, nunca lo aceptó como realmente era. Su amor no había sido falso, pero si endeble, lleno de inseguridades. Todavía existía de alguna forma, lo sentía dentro de su corazón, Hermione Granger siempre seria especial, él siempre de alguna forma suspiraría por ella, pero ese amor estaba dañado, de ninguna forma volverían a recuperarse de ello, jamás volverían a ser lo que alguna vez fueron el uno para el otro. El maldito de Draco ahora estaba en medio y la manera con que ella defendía ese sentimiento con él le indicaba a Theo que era fuerte, que tenia la batalla perdida de antemano. Y trataba de aceptarlo, porque él no tenia nada que ofrecerle, porque de verdad nunca tuvo nada que ofrecerle, pero su parte primigenia, el hombre ofendido que se escondía detrás de esa mascara de impasibilidad le exigía que tomara finalmente lo que algún día había decidido como suyo. Y ese era el gran dilema, ceder o no ceder.

Pero es que además, no era ella solamente la que le inspiraba ese sentimiento de posesión, era la otra también. De distintas forma, se veía atraído por dos mujeres completamente diferentes y con ninguna había nada que hacer, así lo había decidido hacia tiempo y así seria. Él tenía su tiempo contado en este mundo. Resolvería el asunto de los artefactos infernales y desaparecería para siempre, así estaba estipulado y así sucedería. Pero las preguntas, las que hizo en voz alta y esas otras que permanecían en su cabeza, no mencionadas jamás pero que sin duda eran tan importantes como las primeras, lo atosigaban. Recuerdos que lo trasladaban a momentos cruciales, a encrucijadas, donde su vida pudo ser distinta. Malas y terribles decisiones, había dejado un río de lagrimas tras de él, por funestas elecciones.

-Nunca pretendí salir indemne de todo esto. De alguna manera sabia que iba a perderlo todo. Era el precio convenido y una vez lo acepte, lo acepto de nuevo, te perdí. Has lo que quieras- dijo finalmente Theo saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Ya estaba dicho, ella quería libertad finalmente, él se la daba con gusto, jamás la había obligado a nada y no empezaría hacerlo ahora. Ni aunque sus entrañas se revolvieran de desolación, ni aun así.

La oscuridad desapareció de pronto de esa cocina, las sombras lúgubres que se alargaban en la penumbra, fueron despejadas, el momento había pasado.

-Entiendo – dijo Hermione- No voy a ceder en relación con Draco, si lo tocas jamás te lo perdonare. Yo veré como te lo saco del camino.

-Tú confías en Malfoy y me gustaría saber que ha hecho él para merecer en unos meses lo que yo me esforcé por años en tener- dijo Theo con rencor- te lo dije una vez y vuelvo a hacerlo. ¿Es mejor un mortifago que otro? No Hermione, no lo es, todos somos lo mismo, la marca que ostentamos es un símbolo de aquello que llevamos por dentro, somos una mierda, escoria, basura. Draco Malfoy va ir atrás de los artefactos como un lobo tras su presa y llegado el momento, nada le importara más que conseguir su objetivo. No necesito hablar con él lo se, lo vi en sus ojos, codicia, ambición, no de poder absoluto, no es eso lo que mueven sus acciones sino, regresar a los suyos a la vida de nuevo. Los artefactos son una droga, un vicio, se meten debajo de tu piel, en tu cabeza y pierdes la perspectiva, ese es su poder, yo sucumbí, Voldemort también, con Malfoy no será distinto. No se que siente por ti ni tampoco la dimensión real de lo que sientes por él, pero estas advertida, no te decepciones ni pierdas la cabeza si las cosas no te salen como tienes previsto. Esta lucha es a muerte, la mía es una certeza, la de él o la tuya es una posibilidad muy real. Y si tengo que escoger a quien salvarle el pellejo, creo que sabes muy bien por quien luchare hasta las uñas.

-Cuando creo que eres implacable, siniestro y que no sientes ningún tipo de compasión ni pasión - dijo ella sonriéndole por un momento- entonces sacas lo mejor de ti. A veces pareces un caballero de brillante armadura defendiendo a su dama. Esa tenacidad por protegerme es quizás lo que siempre amé de ti. Yo no soy una niña Theo, puedo defenderme perfectamente yo sola y se que Draco Malfoy no me dañará.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- contestó crípticamente Theodore con desconfianza.

-Tú y Pansy no se llevan bien- dijo Hermione cambiando el tema, nada conseguiría allí y lo sabia, por otro lado, ella también tenia que poner sus ideas en orden, Theo la miró de nuevo con atención- y ya entiendo el origen de su desavenencia. Es comprensible, yo en su lugar sentiría lo mismo. De pronto ella también me detesta y no la culparía..

-No veo la razón por la cual ella te odiaría- respondió Theo- ella no creo que se detenga en meras rivalidades de colegio. Es una mujer adulta, tiene un hijo, ha madurado aunque te resulte difícil de creer, te aseguro que no recuerdas sus peleas tontas de Hogwarts.

-No es por eso- dijo Hermione, Theo la miró intrigado, ella perdió la paciencia- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego?

-No entiendo- dijo él.

-Eso tampoco me sorprende- dijo Hermione pero no hablo más de tema. Ese no era su asunto, ¡Demonios! Si lo era de alguna forma, él había tenido un hijo de otra mujer mientras afirmaba amarla, eso era suficiente para retorcerle el estomago, estaba herida, se sentía desgraciada y engañada, hasta cierto punto, pero ahora todo estaba en una dimensión diferente, ella de alguna forma estaba poniéndole punto y aparte a Theo Nott, frente a frente, hablando sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, definitivamente el asunto Theo- Pansy no era su problema- en fin. Si vamos a meternos en esto los tres, necesitamos estar en los mejores términos.

-No habrá ningún problema- dijo Theodore- por lo menos de mi lado. Pero no aseguro nada de parte de Pansy. Tú lo dijiste, ella y no somos los mejores amigos.

-¿Por qué no me contaste que Tesla era un feary?- dijo Hermione- No se si te importa, pero sabes, casi muero peleando por obtener un artefacto- omitió el resto de lo que había sucedido, ciertamente murieron muchas cosas, pero nació al mismo tiempo un sentimiento importante y sublime por Draco Malfoy.

-Pensé que lo deducirías tú misma- dijo Theo- ¿Cierto?

-Lo hice al instante pero no me gusta que me ocultes cosas- dijo ella- lo cual me indica a pensar que no escribiste todo en esos diarios.

-De hecho no lo hice- dijo Theo- algunas cosas son tan peligrosas, tan indecentes, tan terribles que no hay necesidad de que mas nadie lo sepa. Meterte allí, seria desenterrar conocimientos arcanos que tú, mi querida dama de la luz, no serias capaz de entender ni aceptar. A menos que ahora tu curiosidad te lleve a traspasar la línea, como yo lo hice alguna vez.

-Eso jamás- dijo Hermione- yo tengo a diferencia de ti, muy claros los límites.

-Eso pensé- dijo Theo- con la información de los diarios, era más que suficiente para que lograras localizar los artefactos y destruirlos. La otra parte del conocimiento era dedicado a las artes oscuras, a lo que se debe hacer para hacerlos funcionar. Todavía no entiendo como Malfoy descubrió la manera.

-Tuvo suerte- dijo Hermione.

-Si- contestó Theo- la buena suerte y el azar son benévolos con él. Hasta ahora todo le ha salido a pedir de boca. Incluso, logró quedarse con la chica. Algunos dirían que es justicia poética.

-¿Por qué mataste a Astoria Malfoy?- preguntó de pronto Hermione- ¿Y al niño que llevaba con ella?

-Yo jamás dañaría a un niño indefenso-confesó secamente Theo- nunca. Soy un asesino, lo llevo en la sangre y de alguna forma lo disfruto- Hermioné endureció su mirada a niveles alarmantes- No se porque te sorprendes, eso ya lo sabes, la euforia que me produce matar es casi comparable a la copula, a veces, incluso, es mejor, pero no mato sin una buena razón, sin haber analizado los pro y los contra. Asesinar niños inocentes no me ofrece ningún beneficio. Y espero que me creas.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- preguntó Hermione. A veces, mejor dicho, siempre se preguntaba ¿Qué era aquello que había encontrado irresistible en Theo? Lo que la había enamorado, de seguro que no era su instinto asesino. Mas bien ese era el meollo del asunto, jamás pudo aceptar que era un asesino, por lo menos desde que había regresado mostraba una faceta de arrepentimiento que la aliviaba de algún modo, era tranquilizador saber que ella no había estado demente al enamorarse de él, alguna cosa buena tenia que tener Theo debajo de toda la mierda que lo rodeaba. Y eran sus sentimientos desinteresados hacia ella y su promesa de que arreglaría todo el desastre que había ocasionado con los Artefactos Infernales. Ninguna aclaratoria seria suficiente, pero algo de ella pedía urgentemente que se explicase, así que decidió empezar por esa muerte que sabia pesaba sobre la consciencia de Theo más que ninguna otra que ella supiese.

-No- dijo Theo bruscamente- en todo caso no contigo. El día que él me pregunte, le contaré que fue lo que sucedió. Es solo para los oídos de Draco Malfoy, no es tu asunto tampoco. Es algo entre él y yo.

-Tenemos que hacer un plan- dijo ella sabiendo que de eso tampoco obtendría ninguna respuesta clara, él se negaba a hablar de ese asunto por alguna razón que todavía no comprendía, pero percibía disgusto en sus palabras, tampoco era directamente su problema, ciertamente solo era entre Theo y Draco Malfoy- rápido. Además no es solo los artefactos. Es el ejército negro que persigue a Pansy. Ella percibe que están cerca, ha visto los espectros, la avanzada, dice que llegaran más.

-Lo haremos- dijo Theo, la sola mención del ejército negro le sembraba dudas. Y eso era porque él no tenía poder frente a esa horda y no le gustaba la perspectiva de Pansy o su hijo enfrentándolos. El peligro era…real- Ahora creo que todos debemos descansar, ha sido una noche muy larga.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y caminó unos pasos, se detuvo un poco insegura de lo que se proponía hacer pero luego, tiró irreflexivamente todo al diablo, se devolvió e inesperadamente lo abrazó de espaldas, Theo tomó la mano que se clavaba en su pecho y la apretó con fuerza. Ella le besó la cabeza, respirando el olor de sus cabellos, embebiéndose de este, cerró los ojos y se mareo con su presencia, no iba a mentirse a si misma, una parte de ella había suspirado por verlo de nuevo vivo. Sufrió como una loca con su muerte, se regodeo en el dolor, en la culpabilidad de haber sido la responsable directa (después de todo el juicio había sido idea suya) y ahora sentía su cuerpo, su calor, su fuerza, como siempre, estaba vivo, allí con ella. Tenia claro lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy, estaba enamorándose de él, pero Theo Nott siempre seria Theo Nott, insustituible en su recuerdo, siempre presente en su corazón, siempre un sentimiento ilógico pero ahora en un buen lugar, uno en donde no le hacia daño.

-No me gusta que seas cruel conmigo- dijo ella- se que no soy todo lo que esperabas de mi ni viceversa, pero no estoy segura de merecer tu odio. Yo estoy furiosa contigo debido a tus mentiras pero no te odio.

-Yo tampoco te odio, y no soy cruel- dijo él- solo te digo la verdad. Esta vez si estoy siendo sincero Hermione.

-¿Estarás bien?- dijo ella apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza, con su otra mano acarició sus cabellos, gruesos, sedosos, suaves, de un color castaño claro casi rubio. Una melena abundante que enmarcaba un rostro serio, adusto y muy hermoso. Hermione siempre había pensado que nunca había visto un hombre tan hermoso y a la vez tan terrible. De alguna forma era injusto, belleza y poder en una sola persona. Poder muy mal dirigido por cierto. Miles de oportunidades se habían perdido con Theo Nott, posibilidades que ya ni valía la pena pensar en ellas. De alguna forma….todo había acabado.

-¿Que crees tú?- respondió él acariciando con lentitud sus dedos, disfrutaba tocarla…después de todo…no era muy frecuente que él la tocara. Y sabía que ella también disfrutaba la inusual experiencia. Su piel era calida, tersa, femenina. Hermione permitió su contacto, era querido, deseado, anhelado. Si era cierto, ella toda su vida se preguntaría que poderosas fuerzas la habían llevado alguna vez a enamorarse de quien era el símbolo de todo aquello que ella detestaba. Quizás, el destino, de pronto, el hecho de que a ella le gustaba complicarse la vida, muchas posibles respuestas, pero ninguna satisfactoria. Lo quería, pero no de la manera que alguna vez lo había amado, cariño, mucha comprensión, perdón, era lo que había quedado de la hecatombe que significo encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo no era todavía inmune a ese magnetismo que emanaba de ese ser humano, no lo era de ninguna forma y eso lo había descubierto en ese mismo instante. Más que nunca, debía ser resuelta en sus decisiones y no sucumbir a ninguna duda.

-Me preocupas- dijo ella- yo siempre quise que estuvieses en paz, que fueses feliz.

-Lo se- dijo él-pero no pudo ser y no hay otra oportunidad. Ahora lo que importa es que tú seas feliz. No empeñes de nuevo tu corazón Hermione en un hombre que no te merece- dicho esto llevó la mano de ella a sus labios y le besó la palma. Luego la soltó y ella se alejó. Lejos estaban los dos de percatarse de la presencia de una figura que llegaba por la otra entrada en la cocina.

Pansy llevaba de regreso el plato a la cocina y se encontró con la tierna escena. Por un momento estuvo tentada a irse, pero no lo hizo, se quedó de pie, paralizada, viendo como Theo y Hermione Granger se sumergían en un abrazo. Sintió como una oleada de celos calentaba su corazón, su mano apretó el plato hasta casi fracturarlo, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Al abrirlos nuevamente, Hermione ya se había ido, nunca se dio cuenta de que Pansy había observado y escuchado parte de su conversación con Theodore. La mirada de Pansy se encontró con la de Theo, quien se la sostuvo con fiereza e intensidad, provocándola, quizás esperando alguna reacción ofuscada de la mujer, contra toda lógica deseando ver esa reacción de rabia, atrayendo toda su atención para si mismo, para de nuevo sentir algo discutiendo con ella, todas esas emociones dormidas que despertaban en él cuando se enfrentaba a ella. Pansy se irguió orgullosa en toda su estatura, entró en la cocina, dejó el plato en el fregadero, consciente de que él no apartaba su vista de ella, siguiendo todos sus movimientos, acechándola, pero ella no le daría el gusto de verla turbada y menos por él. Pansy salió del sitio aparentando tranquilidad, pero con una tormenta de emociones encontradas desatada en su interior.

0o0

Dos horas después, en la tranquilidad monacal de la Abadía de Glastombury, una figura alta y oscura caminaba por los largos corredores escoltado por un hombre viejo con una antorcha, ambos se detuvieron delante de una puerta de madera.

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo el hombre viejo que cargaba la antorcha. Era tan alto como Theo, mucho más delgado debido a su vida de asceta, sus cabellos eran blancos aunque estaban ocultos por una capucha de fraile, su rostro surcado de arrugas se parecía mucho al de Theo, nariz aguileña, mentón cuadrado, sus ojos eran grises, oscuros, penetrantes pero a la vez llenos de sabiduría. Se apellidaba Nott, pero a diferencia de los otros integrantes de esa familia, el anciano era de talante calmado y reflexivo. Theo pocas veces en su vida había hablado con él, pero sabia que era un hombre amable, lo había escuchado por espacio de una hora, sin hacer preguntas incomodas y sobre todo sin prejuicios. No compartía su fe, todavía le parecía una locura que un mago renunciara a su poder para adentrarse a la paz espiritual, pero lo respetaba. Cualquier hombre que tuviese capacidad para renunciar a algo era digno de admirar. Lamentablemente, se había dado cuenta muy tarde de esa cualidad.

-No se asustara, ya me ha visto anteriormente- dijo Theo- además es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Su madre no estará de acuerdo de ninguna forma- contestó Augustus Nott.

-Ella no tiene porque enterarse de esta visita- dijo Theo- ni de las próximas si es que llegó a tener algo de tiempo. Tío, jamás he sido santo de su devoción, pero le pido que tenga esta gracia conmigo. Proteja al chico, en este lugar ningún mal podrá atacarlo.

-Hijo mío- dijo Augustus Nott quien era un hombre pragmático, si bien se había sorprendido al ver a su famoso sobrino en carne y hueso cuando se suponía que estaba muerto y enterrado, no lo consideraba necesariamente una aberración. Después de todo era un sacerdote, estaba acostumbrado a los milagros- Si es cierto lo que me has contado, es una bendición que estés de nuevo caminando entre los vivos ahora que las tinieblas se ciernen sobre nosotros. Nunca es tarde para cambiar de opinión….siempre confié en que de alguna forma arreglarías los errores que cometiste, fuiste imprudente por ambición, pero confío que hayas aprendido la lección. Respecto a tus crímenes, no soy quien para eximirte de culpa, eso lo llevaras contigo toda la eternidad, pero mi religión me obliga a ser caritativo contigo a pesar de que seas un asesino, puesto que rumias tu arrepentimiento y obtendrás el castigo que mereces. No te preocupes por el niño, Glastombury es una fortaleza espiritual desde tiempo inmemorial, es terreno sagrado, cuando todo caiga a nuestro alrededor, este lugar estará en pie, hasta el final.

-Yo cumpliré – dijo Theo, Augusto le estrechó la mano y se alejó con la antorcha.

Cuando entró a la habitación, Theo de pronto sintió que estaba nervioso como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Se acercó a la cama donde una pequeña figura dormía placidamente.

-Maximilian- Theo se sentó en la cama del niño y le revolvió el cabello, posó su mano en su cabeza- despierta. Maximilian.

El niño se levantó restregándose los ojos, la habitación que le habían asignado en el Monasterio de Glastonbury en ese momento lucia en penumbras, solo iluminada con la luz mortecina de una lámpara al lado de la cama. Max levantó la mirada un momento confuso y luego sonrío.

-Eres tú- dijo con evidente alegría, lo reconoció en el acto, ese hombre, a pesar de su apariencia siniestra, lo había defendido y le había salvado la vida. Y Max como el niño que era, se sentía inmediatamente atraído por su protector- el amigo.

-Mi nombre es Theo- dijo el hombre- He venido a ver como estas ¿Te gusta Glastombury?

-Este sitio es inmenso- dijo el niño y luego ensombreció la mirada- pero no me dejan salir de aquí y extraño a mi madre.

-Ella de seguro también-contestó Theo- pero yo he venido a visitarte.

-¿Que le paso a tu cara?- preguntó el niño tocándole levemente el rostro-no es la misma de antes.

-Estaba enfermo y me sané- respondió Theo- eso es todo.

-Ah – contestó Max, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Los fantasmas podían sanar? Se hizo la pregunta mentalmente y luego decidió que no le importaba mucho ese detalle, se dispuso a gatear sobre la cama hasta que alcanzó un libro que tenia en una esquina de esta- puedes leérmelo.

-Hum, no se- dijo Theo mientras apoyaban su espalda en la pared, acostándose por completo en la cama- haré el intento.

-Léelo- pidió Max ofreciéndole el libro que Theo tomó inmediatamente-no entiendo algunas palabras.

Theo vio el titulo del libro, Ivanhoe de Sir Walter Scott, frunció el ceño. ¿Quién diablos le daba un libro así a un niño de cinco años? Por muy precoz e inteligente que fuese Max, era comprensible que no entendiese las palabras. Por otro lado, también estaba seguro de que la biblioteca de la Abadia no contenia libros infantiles.

-Ven aquí- dijo Theo el niño se acomodó en su pecho inmediatamente, Theo lo sostuvo en sus brazos- porque mejor no hablamos un rato. ¿Que te gusta hacer?

-Volar en escoba- dijo Max- jugar con carritos, también me gusta la tarta de melaza de Topsey. Lo mejor de todo es mi varita, pero mi madre me la quitó antes de dejarme aquí con el Tío Augusto

-Tu varita esta en buenas manos Max y procurare que te la regresen- dijo Theo- cuéntame de tu padre.

-No lo conozco- dijo Max bastante serio, le extrañó la pregunta, pocas veces mencionaban a su padre frente a él-mi madre dice que esta viajando.

-¿Sabes su nombre?- Theo esperó con ansiedad la respuesta.

-Lo llaman Nott- contestó Max-¿Tú sabes quien es?

-Si. ¿Qué más te ha dicho tu madre?- preguntó Theo con curiosidad.

-Que es alto, fuerte, un mago grandioso- Max bostezó – yo deseo conocerlo pero madre dice que jamás volverá, que es un viaje sin retorno. ¿Qué significa eso?

-Max- dijo Theo conmovido- eres muy chico para entenderlo.

-Yo no soy un niño- contestó Max irritado.

-No, no- dijo Theo sentándolo sobre sus piernas- eres todo un hombrecito.

-Yo soy un hombre, soy valiente- afirmó el niño- y duermo solo. Solo en las noches de tormenta me meto en la cama con mami.

-Te puedo pedir un favor- Theo alejó al niño de él – guardarme algo por un rato.

- dicho esto sacó un relicario de su chaqueta- es un recuerdo de alguien, pero tengo miedo que se pierda o peor, que alguien lo robe.

El niño miraba con fascinación el relicario de oro, que brillaba tenuemente a la luz de la lámpara, le parecía un objeto muy hermoso, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que era. Theodore había ido a casa de Hermione esa misma noche, mientras ella y Pansy dormían y lo había buscado, inseguro de hacer con el objeto hasta que se le ocurrió esa idea.

-Quiero que tú me lo guardes- dijo Theo enfocando sus ojos azules en los del niño, Max había heredado el cabello negro de Pansy, pero allí acababa el parecido. Esos ojos que le devolvían la mirada, esa cara, era como verse reflejado en un espejo- será nuestro secreto.

-No se- dijo el niño con duda tocándolo con la punta del dedo, con lo cual el relicario oscilo un poco de un lado a otro, destellando aun mas-parece de oro, no quiero que se me pierda.

-No lo perderás- contestó Theo con voz melosa- yo dependo de que lo guardes bien. He decidido que eres un niño grande y yo confío en ti- el niño lo miró asombrado y luego asintió- pero puedes hacer una promesa si quieres sobre ello.

-Si- dijo el niño emocionado porque alguien por primera vez lo trataba como un adulto digno de confianza- si, si, haré una promesa.

-Bien- dijo Theo entregándole el relicario a Max, su propio horrocrux, luego lo miró directamente a los ojos, esta vez con intensidad, el niño parpadeo un par de veces y finalmente se dejó someter. Theo dio un largo suspiro sin cortar contacto visual con Max, no era un imperius, tampoco lo iba a obligar a hacer un juramento imperdonable, eso seria execrable hasta para él que era un retorcido de mierda, simplemente iba a hipnotizarlo, inducirlo a guardar en el mejor lugar posible , el mas escondido de esa abadía, su horrocrux. Solo el niño lo sabría, mas nadie, ni siquiera él mismo y lo principal a nadie se le ocurriría que un niño de cinco años era el guardián del horrocrux. Y si el Sr. Parkinson le había dicho la verdad, Maximilian a su corta edad, era bastante bueno ocultado y escondiendo cosas, mejor que muchos adultos, tenía una habilidad especial para eso. El abuelo le entregaba informes mensuales de los progresos del niño a escondidas de Pansy, Theo siempre había estado pendiente de él, en las sombras. Ella lo odiaría si lo supiese, pero desde el punto de vista de Theo, tenía que cubrirse las espaldas, él tenia sus puntos débiles, y el horrocrux era uno de ellos. Poca gente sabia de Max, menos gente sabia de la existencia del Horrocrux y nadie, absolutamente nadie se le ocurría pensar de que había utilizado a su propio hijo para esconderlo.

- Prométeme que encontraras un buen lugar para mi prenda, uno oculto y que solo tú conozcas, promete no revelar a nadie ni su escondite ni lo que contiene, solo a mí. Si algún día llego a pedírtelo de regreso, me lo darás, sino sucediese así, cuando salgas de aquí, de la abadía, ese día recordaras llevártelo contigo, en ese momento te libero de mi promesa- _"porque ciertamente, y así me lo he jurado, él día que este niño salga de aquí, será el día que sea seguro para él, ya no existirán los artefactos infernales y yo habré desaparecido del mundo definitivamente, ni siquiera el maldito horrocrux logrará regresarme de nuevo, será un objeto inofensivo y como yo, tan solo un recuerdo". _

-Lo prometo- contestó el niño inmediatamente, Theo chasqueo los dedos frente a él, el niño abrió la boca, luego parpadeo un par de veces saliendo de la hipnosis y Theo le dejó el relicario en sus manos, Max jugó con el objeto un rato, intentó abrirlo pero Theo le contuvo las manos.

-No puedes abrirlo- explicó Theo- Te pido que no lo hagas.

-Esta bien, no lo abriré- contesto Max- ¿Que tiene adentro?-

-Mi alma. ¿Sabes lo que es un alma?- preguntó Theo

- Si lo se, pero…¿Las almas son tan pequeñas?- preguntó el niño inocentemente.

Theo sonrío ante la candidez de la pregunta.

-Hay almas grandes y otras menos grandes- respondió Theo- la mía por cierto, es pequeñísima, tan diminuta que cabe allí.

-Eres un hombre de alma pequeña- dijo el niño reflexionando, luego el sueño volvió a atacarlo y se apretujó contra Theo quien lo abrazo de vuelta, era refrescante estar así con él, despreocupados, hablando por primera vez, Theo escuchaba con atención y fascinado completamente por las palabras del chico- las almas deberían ser iguales que el cuerpo. Tú tendrías que tener un alma grande puesto que eres muy grande. Yo soy un niño y mi alma entonces es más pequeña que la tuya.

-No Max- dijo Theo- tu alma es grande y valiosa. Tú serás mejor hombre que yo. Tu alma jamás estará encerrada en un objeto como ese.

-¿Porque tu alma esta dentro de esto?- preguntó Max.

-Porque yo la metí allí- dijo Theo- de lo cual estoy arrepentido. Nunca Max intentes hacer algo así, nunca. Debes guardar este objeto porque es lo me mantiene aquí contigo de esta forma.

-¿Tú eres un fantasma?-pregunto el niño sin temor-puedo tocarte, quizás me equivoque contigo la primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras un aparecido. Yo puedo ver fantasmas pero a mami no le gusta. ¿Qué eres?- Theo sonrío, podía engañar a cualquier persona con su apariencia, pero él niño se atenía a su instinto slayer, sabia que era humano, pero al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que su corazón latiese, de que estuviese caliente, el niño intuía que no estaba completamente vivo.

-Tú puedes ver fantasmas porque eres un slayer como tu madre- dijoTheo- yo soy una especie de fantasma, de un tipo especial y único, de esos que puedes tocar, pero quedamos en que éramos amigos. Yo jamás te haría daño pero no todos los espíritus son buenos. No confíes jamás en uno de ellos. Esos que te atacaron en tu casa son los peores. Intentaran atraerte pero ya sabes que no puedes ir con ellos.

-Lo se- dijo Max conteniendo el aliento- Es el Ejercito Negro, tengo que esconderme de ellos. Por eso me trajeron hasta aquí, ma no me lo dijo, pero yo no soy tonto, me doy cuenta de las cosas.

-No puedes andar por ahí contando que ves fantasmas Maximilian- Theo continuó su lección de supervivencia. Si el chico tenia los poderes que suponía, le iba a ser necesario aprender muchas cosas para poder desenvolverse en el futuro, y si bien él había renunciado nominalmente a ser su padre, sentía que tenia que ofrecerle algo al chico- a la gente no le gustan los videntes y menos los slayers, siente temor de ellos, no debes revelar nunca de lo que eres capaz.

-Mi madre me lo ha dicho- dijo Max- que no debo decir que soy un slayer. ¿Qué es un vidente?

-Es parecido a un Slayer, pero con menos poder- explicó Theo- ahora ¿Quieres que te lea? O mejor seguimos hablando.

-Tengo sueño- dijo Max- puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma.

-¿Ya hiciste pis?- preguntó Theo.

-Si- dijo el niño- pero yo soy grande y ya no mojo la cama.

Max se acostó sobre el pecho de Theo y jugó un momento con sus cabellos. Poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos, en una mano agarraba fuertemente el horrocrux.

-¿Estas cómodo?- preguntó Theo, sintiendo como el cuerpecito de Max se enredaba con el suyo buscando calor.

-Tú me gustas Theo- dijo Max luchando con sus parpados que se caían solos.

-Tú también me caes bien Max- dijo Theo acariciando la espalda de su hijo, haciendo algo que rara vez hacia, disfrutar el momento.

0o0


	20. La teoria del caos

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola, ¿Cómo están?, bueno literalmente he parido este capitulo, que es uno de los mas importantes en la trama, porque ofrece muchas explicaciones de todo y para todos. Se que están esperando el Dramione, pero resulta que organizando los capítulos, me di cuenta que tenia muchas cosas que explicar a todos, puesto que yo las creia sobreentendidas pero revisando me di cuenta que no, era que yo creía que estaban sobre entendidas. No prejuzguen con este capitulo, porque no todo va por donde parece. He tratado de darle una explicación a todos los procederes de los personajes. La parte que mas me gustó fue la de Draco y créanme lo próximo que sigue está muy bueno con nuestra pareja favorita (de hecho ya está escrito), pero lo tuve que cortar porque el cap se hacia eterno, jajajajajjajajajaj.

Al principio tenia pensado 30 capítulos para este fic, pero al parecer se extenderá un poquito mas. Por otro lado, sentía la necesidad, entre tanto rollo amoroso entrar en materia sobre el asunto mas importante de este fic, que son los artefactos. Así que después de leer este capitulo quisiera que me diesen sus teorías de cómo va todo. Besos.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo II El mecanismo terrenal

Capitulo 20 La teoría del caos.

Martes, diez de la noche.

En Grindmauld Place, el ambiente está lejos de ser confortable y familiar, mas bien antiguos aires de soledad e incertidumbre se apoderan de la antigua casona, como era habitual antes, hace años, en la época de la familia maldita que acostumbraba habitarla, los Black´s. Dos hombres caminan apurados por los estrechos pasillos, las sombras que hacen sus cuerpos por la contraluz de las lámparas dibujan formas extrañas, luego de deambular un rato por la casa, revisando cada rincón con precaución, inseguros de lo que llegarían a encontrar, pero sin duda buscando algo, finalmente llegaron al que es el lugar mas concurrido y el que todavía guarda algo de calor de hogar, el sitio de la comida, la cocina y deciden tomar un respiro.

-¿Qué buscamos?

-Nada en particular.

-Bien…..-dijo una voz quejosa- perfecto….nada. Como me gusta perder el tiempo contigo caray, claro, por supuesto, es comprensible, soy el cuñado soltero que no tiene NADA que hacer por lo que se supone que no le importará NADA…ayudarte a buscar NADA en tu casa. Genial.

-Solo estoy nervioso y necesito algo que hacer. Ginny y los niños se quedaran en la Madriguera hasta saber exactamente que esta sucediendo- afirmó Harry con preocupación mientras se sentaba. Sin su familia allí, esa casa tomaba de nuevo su aspecto lúgubre y desconsolador, eso no hacia mucho para mejorar su humor.

-Tú siempre sabes lo que esta pasando- contestó Ron imitándolo. Pronto quedaron frente a frente sentados en la mesa de madera de la cocina. Aun sin saberlo, quizás presintiendo sin estar seguros, las sombras de las tinieblas los acechan, a ellos y a todos los demás.

-No siempre- fue la respuesta de Harry mientras se acomodaba en su silla y apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos verdes fueron desde la pecosa cara de Ron, quien lo miraba crípticamente hasta el reloj mágico que en lo alto de la pared todavía señalaba con todas sus manecillas la palabra "Peligro de Muerte". Un súbito escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, de alguna manera no se podía quitar la sensación de inquietud de encima.

-Eso es toda una novedad- dijo Ron con pesimismo- pero entonces sino sabes NADA de lo que pasa por lo menos tienes una idea o ¿no?

-Quieres hacer el favor de no decir la palabra NADA en los siguientes veinte minutos de esta conversación- dijo Harry y Ron lanzó una carcajada.

-Todavía te picas por….NADA- se burló Ron entre risas, Harry refunfuñó, Ron pronto recuperó la seriedad-entonces Harry, tienes alguna idea o no.

- Bueno, realmente si tengo una idea aproximada de lo que está sucediendo-respondió finalmente Harry y dio un resoplido- pero no creo que te guste.

-Soy todo oídos- exclamó Ron.

Harry tomó varias tazas que estaban acomodadas en el centro de la mesa, empezó con una color rosa. La levantó ostentosamente y se la enseñó a Ron.

-Primero que todo- dijo Harry moviendo de un lado a otro la taza rosada antes de dejarla caer pesadamente sobre la mesa de madera- Hermione.

-¿Dónde rayos está?- Ron no pudo contener su impaciencia golpeando con un puño la mesa. El paradero de su antigua novia era algo que le tenia los pelos de punta, quizás se había dado cuenta tarde de que lo de ellos era amistad solamente pero igual estaba muy preocupado por su paradero- cuando aparezca me tendrá que oír. Voy a darle el rapapolvo de su vida

-Espera- dijo Harry, luego tomó otras dos tazas, una azul y una negra- este es Draco Malfoy- dijo Harry cogiendo la azul por el mango y colocándola a un lado de la taza rosada- Draco llevó a Hermione a San Mungo porque había salido herida en su casa de alguna forma que todavía no entiendo. Le salvó la vida, ¿Sabes que tienen estos dos en común?

Ron achinó los ojos y respondió inmediatamente sin meditar ni un segundo la respuesta, después de todo esa era una de las preguntas mas fáciles que le habían hecho en la vida.

- Se detestan desde el colegio.

-Se detestaban Ron- exclamó Harry pensativo recordando todas las palabras de Draco Malfoy en relación a Hermione , esas que nunca pensó en su vida que escucharía de sus labios pero de las que había sido testigo _"yo jamás la dañaría_", esa frase le repiqueteaba en su cerebro desde hacia unos días, tampoco la cara de preocupación de Malfoy le había pasado inadvertida, trataba de encontrarle un significado mas allá del obvio, Harry meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, era imposible y a la vez era lo mas lógico, sobre todo porque ya había armado el rompecabezas, luego de un momento, afirmó con convicción-en pasado, ellos se detestaban, ahora no estoy tan seguro, por lo menos él ya no la odia, me lo dijo. Quizás ella tampoco.

-Difícil de creer- dijo Ron casi resignado- pero para nada descabellado. Después de todo estamos hablando de Hermione, cualquier cosa puede pasar, desde que se enamore de una bestia como Nott hasta que se amigue con Malfoy. Tiene la mala costumbre de verle el lado bueno a todo el mundo.

-Lo que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy tienen en común son dos cosas. Primero, ambos están desaparecidos, él supuestamente está de viaje, pero nadie ha logrado dar con su paradero en ninguna parte del mundo y ella se escapó del Hospital de San Mungo.

-Te sigo- dijo Ron- ¿y la segunda seria…?.

-La segunda cosa que tienen en común- Harry levantó la taza negra y la puso frente a las otras dos- es Theo Nott.

-Conocido popularmente por haber sido un sujeto de lo mas simpático mientras vivía- dijo Ron con sorna- Llamado cariñosamente "El Maldecido".

-Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de burlarte- exclamó Harry, Ron rodó los ojos- Ella estaba enamorada de él y por supuesto Nott de ella, eso lo sabemos desde hace años, incluso, le dejó todo a Hermione en su testamento, incluido unos malditos papeles. Draco Malfoy lo odia porque mató a su mujer. La conexión entre ellos dos es Theo Nott.

-A quien varios testigos juran haberlo visto peleando con Malfoy – dijo Ron apretándose las manos, sonando sus nudillos- cosa que es una absoluta estupidez puesto que Nott está muerto.

-No se- dijo Harry menando la cabeza una y otra vez- eso es un hecho del cual no estoy completamente seguro.

-No seas imbécil Harry- gritó Ron- ¡Por supuesto que él esta muerto y enterrado!

-Eso es lo que todos creen- dicho esto Harry se levantó de la mesa y miró a Ron de nuevo con expresión de culpabilidad de quien sabe que hizo algo reprobable - Fui a un cementerio muggle en Londres hace dos días.

Ron abrió los ojos abruptamente, tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de las orbitas, sabia exactamente de que cementerio estaba hablando su amigo, intentó decir algo pero Harry lo calló con un gesto.

-Le di muchas vueltas a esto en mi cabeza- continuo Harry mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro pausadamente- una y otra vez.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Ron sin estar seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta. De pronto ya no tenia ningunas ganas de seguir bromeando.

Harry se giró.

-Él murió- dijo Harry en voz baja, con cara de circunstancias- hubo testigos del hecho, se hizo una autopsia, se comprobaron sus huellas dactilares, su impronta mágica. Todo para asegurarnos de que era él y no un impostor. Theo Nott murió ejecutado, esa es una gran verdad. Pero tuve que ir……tuve que ir a comprobarlo.

-Harry- la voz de Ron enronqueció- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Logré obtener una orden de exhumación de las autoridades muggles- explicó Harry-Después de lo que afirmaron los testigos en San Mungo no pude resistirme a la tentación de corroborarlo con mis propios ojos. Abrimos la tumba- Harry se sentó y siguió mirando el reloj magico- Fuimos varios aurores y los inefables del Departamento de Misterios. La tumba no tenía signos de haber sido violada ni saqueada, el féretro era de plomo, poderosos encantamientos lo sellaron para que no pudiese ser abierto por cualquiera, hechizos solo conocidos por mí, además se soldaron las juntas de la cerradura como precaución adicional. Y cuando lo abrimos, en lugar de un cuerpo putrefacto….no había nada……absolutamente nada.

-Robaron el cadáver- dijo Ron mientras analizaba una y mil posibilidades- es la única explicación. Y alguien esta suplantando a Nott para asustarnos

-Eso es completamente imposible- contestó Harry- esa tumba solo podía ser abierta por una sola persona y esa soy yo. Él volvió, no se como pero lo hizo, además varios testigos lo vieron, Malfoy se refirió a él como Nott frente a un montón de gente y además tengo esa especie de sensación en el cuerpo que me dice que si está de regreso.

-Los muertos no pueden volver a la vida- dijo Ron tratando de convencerse a si mismo del hecho. De pronto sentía un temor irracional, no era tanto debido a que fuese Nott, sino ante la situación en si, era un tabú instalado en lo más profundo de su mente, los muertos no regresaban y si lo hacían, eran producto de un maleficio, tal cual como los infieris.

-¿Estas seguro?- esta vez Harry se colocó las manos sobre las sienes, lucia preocupado y abatido-Es que acaso todo lo que hemos visto y vivido tú y yo no te ha demostrado el alcance que puede tener la magia, sobre todo si se trata de la mas oscura y siniestra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ron completamente azorado. Tenía la piel de gallina y no era para menos. Ron Weasley no era ningún cobarde, de hecho, su espíritu gryffindor le había costado más de una herida en la guerra por valiente e imprudente, pero padecía del miedo innato y natural que todo ser humano le tiene a la muerte.

-Siempre me pregunté ¿Por qué Voldemort confiaba tanto en Theodore Nott?- dijo Harry sin apartar sus ojos todavía del reloj, Ron inmediatamente siguió la dirección de la mirada de Harry-¿Porque era diferente su relación con él que con el resto de los mortifagos? ¿Qué sabia Theo Nott que Voldemort prefería dejarlo tranquilo y permitía que hiciese lo que le viniese en gana? Lo único que se me ocurre es que sabía lo de los Horrocruxes.

-Tú crees que puede ser posible- dijo Ron leyendo las palabras "Peligro de Muerte" que señalaban todas las manecillas correspondientes a los miembros de su familia- que Nott regresase gracias a un….

-Shhh- dijo Harry interrumpiéndolo, apartando su atención del reloj para de nuevo enfocarla en Ron- analicémoslo con calma. Este asunto siempre ha sido peligroso, por eso necesito discutirlo contigo, tú eres de los pocos que lo sabe todo, la otra es Hermione.

-No creo que _Quien- Tú-sabes_ haya revelado ese secreto a Nott- contestó Ron- Dumblendore siempre afirmó que el peor defecto de Voldemort era que no confiaba en nadie.

-Y el mismo profesor Dumbledore también nos dijo una vez que no era el depositario de la verdad absoluta y que como humano también tenia equivocaciones, incluso, que las suyas siempre habían sido las peores, no cometamos el mismo error. Yo no creo que Voldemort haya confiado voluntariamente ese secreto a nadie, pero si nosotros lo averiguamos por nuestra cuenta quizás Theo Nott también pudo hacerlo- dijo Harry.

-Nosotros teníamos a Dumbledore y tú lograste sacarle el recuerdo al profesor Slughorm- contestó Ron- sin eso jamás lo habríamos sabido.

-Y en esa memoria….- dijo Harry- Tom Riddle le decía a Slughorm que lo había leído en un libro en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Y por lo que recuerdo, Theo Nott prácticamente vivía en la biblioteca del castillo. Pasaba allí mas tiempo incluso que Hermione.

-Mas bien con Hermione- dijo Ron con un dejo de amargura, ella nunca pudo superar lo de Nott y eso fue el fracaso de su relación- ¿Tú crees que ella le dijo algo? Quizás no intencionalmente, a lo mejor se le escapó.

-No- dijo Harry-ustedes se enteraron de la existencia de los Horrocruxes por mi a finales de sexto. Nott se fue a principios de ese año y nunca más volvió al colegio. Me consta que Hermione no habló con él hasta mucho tiempo después puesto que ella estaba huyendo conmigo. Incluso en el improbable caso de que se hubiesen reunido, ella estaba comprometida con nuestra causa, renunció a él para siempre por nosotros. No, Hermione no se lo dijo. Si Theo Nott lo averiguó lo hizo por otra fuente distinta a la de nosotros, quizás de la misma forma que lo averiguó Voldemort…. leyendo el mismo libro. Y sin duda hizo buen uso de la información.

-¿Chantajeando a Lord Voldemort?- preguntó Ron incrédulo.

-Puede ser, si a lo mejor- dijo Harry- de alguna forma……..obligándolo a enseñarle magia oscura, a que fuera su maestro, a que compartiese el poder con él.

-¡Me estas diciendo que piensas que Theo Nott tuvo un Horrocrux y por eso volvió!-gritó Ron- ¡Diablos!

-Si- dijo Harry- eso es lo que yo creo. Es probable que Nott hiciese uno o varios horrocruxes al igual que Voldemort, quizás con ayuda de Voldemort. Esa es la única explicación de su regreso..en el caso de que efectivamente haya regresado.

-Son conjeturas- dijo Ron en voz baja, incorporándose un poco, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa y acercando su cara a Harry- solo teorías. Tus teorías. Además, su muerte se debió al beso del dementor, nunca podría regresar.

-Un horrocrux- dijo Harry iniciando su explicación- conserva un fragmento del alma. Yo destruí a Voldemort siendo un bebé, con una maldición imperdonable revertida y él logró sobrevivir gracias a sus fragmentos de alma….en teoría.

-El beso del dementor es diferente- dijo Ron renuente a atender a las ideas de Harry- ninguna alma sobrevive a eso, fracturada o no, es lo que dicen las leyendas.

-Teorías- dijo Harry- puras teorías. Ahora bien, suponiendo que tengas razón entonces tenemos un misterio mágico aquí. Yo supongo que Voldemort regresó porque tenia varios fragmentos de su alma repartidos por ahí, encerradas en los horrocruxes, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que de alguna forma ese Avada Kedavra revertido no fue lo suficientemente potente como para matarlo, de hecho, nunca hubo un cuerpo, simplemente se desmaterializó, así que podemos suponer que no estaba realmente muerto. Entonces puesto que nunca murió, nunca tuvo que utilizar sus horrocruxes….

-El beso del Dementor- dijo Ron- Harry, estamos hablando del beso del Dementor.

-El problema con Nott es diferente- siguió hablando Harry- puesto que nos consta que murió debido a como tu dices "El Beso del Dementor", vimos la autopsia del cadáver, Nott estaba clínicamente muerto. Lo que le sucede al alma después de que un dementor la chupa no lo tenemos bien claro y por descontado nunca lo averiguaremos con certeza, a menos que desees intentarlo por tu cuenta- Ron inmediatamente se estremeció solo de imaginárselo- pero aparentemente por lo que dicen los entendidos, los dementores digieren eternamente el alma y esta se pierde para siempre. En ese orden de pensamientos, como conclusión, Voldemort no volvió gracias a sus horrocruxes y Nott nunca podría haber regresado aun cuando tuviese horrocruxes.

-Exacto. Pero tú afirmas que….él volvió- dijo Ron.

-Lo cual quiere decir que lo de el alma y los dementores es puro invento. Si efectivamente Nott regresó de los muertos, quizás fue por otra cosa y no por sus supuestos horrocruxes, o de pronto si fueron los horrocruxes. No lo se, eso es el quid de la cuestión.

-Pero dices que con Voldemort no funcionaron- dijo Ron- que él nunca murió en realidad. Quizás todo fue un cuento de viejas y esos objetos no tienen el poder que supuestamente les achacan.

- Realmente que nosotros sepamos, esos objetos no han sido puesto a prueba, por lo menos no en el caso de Lord Voldemort, pero si esos horrocruxes no sirvieran para nada, Voldemort no habría puesto tanto empeño en fabricarlos y esconderlos, así que estoy seguro de que realmente sirven para el propósito que fueron creados, otorgar una especie de inmortalidad- dijo Harry- ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar como funciona un horrocrux?

-Sencillo- contestó Ron- matas a alguien y esa muerte hace que tu alma se fracture y ese pedazo que queda rondando por ahí lo puedes meter en un objeto animado o inanimado utilizando un maldito hechizo …que para variar…nunca supimos como se invocaba puesto que el profesor Dumblendore jamás no los dijo.

-Correcto- dijo Harry- pero en el caso de que te jodas, mueras y necesites de nuevo tu alma. ¿Cómo rayos haces para que se salga del objeto donde la tienes metida? Si estas muerto, no es mucho lo que puedes hacer por ti mismo.

- Eso de cómo hacer funcionar los horrocruxes …no estaba en el manual- dijo Ron, Harry lo miró sin entender exactamente el significado de la frase, Ron cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y apoyó la espalda completamente sobre la silla, colocando los pies sobre la mesa- es decir, seguramente Dumbledore no lo mencionó, porque a lo mejor, como siempre, pensó….que no necesitábamos saberlo.

-A veces pienso que el profesor tenía un retorcido sentido del humor en lo que respecta a nosotros o de pronto era que profesaba una gran fe en nuestras capacidades deductivas, nunca lo he sabido. Lo cierto es que se equivocó en redondo, ahora necesitamos saberlo- respondió Harry

-Y no es chiste ¡eh!- dijo Ron meneando la cabeza una y otra vez, el cariz que había tomado la conversación iba de lo inimaginable hasta lo increíble-podríamos ir a Hogwarts a preguntárselo.

-Ya lo hice..pero el retrato se negó a decirme una sola palabra, de alguna forma tiene prohibido mencionar cualquier asunto relacionado con los horrocruxes y eso es de lo mas extraño.

-Realmente ….extraño- dijo Ron.

- El asunto es que si te mueres y tienes varios horrocruxes por ahí escondidos- continuó Harry- entonces tienes que depender que alguien los haga funcionar para que tú puedas volver, sino no sirve. Yo me niego a pensar que Lord Voldemort no tuviese un plan B.

-Harry, es obvio que en ese entonces Voldemort no tenia un plan B, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que un bebé de un año lo derrotaría. Pero en todo caso, debió haber aprendido la lección de la manera mas dura, casi lo desapareciste del mapa- respondió Ron.

-Entonces, Voldemort se tuvo que dar cuenta de eso pequeño detalle a juro. Por lo que necesariamente después de casi morirse enfrentándome, cuando volvió, tuvo que confiar en alguien para que activase los horrocruxes por él en el caso de que volviese a ser derrotado o sufriese muerte natural, si es que no lo tenía pensado desde el principio. Alguien de su entera confianza, su mano derecha- Ambos hombres se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad, se conocían tan bien, que sabían que pensaban lo mismo en ese justo momento.

-Solo se me ocurre un nombre- dijo Ron- o mas bien dos nombres: Bellatrix Lestrange y….

-Theo Nott- terminó de completar la frase Harry- sabemos que él era el favorito de Voldemort, su lugarteniente, uno de los mejores mortifagos. No creo que Voldemort confiara tanto en Bellatrix, de hecho, lo dudo, ella era tan buena como Nott pero con un grave defecto, era impredecible.

-Esa es una forma elegante de decir- dijo Ron- que ella estaba completamente loca. Gracias a Dios se murió en Azkaban.

-Por supuesto que estaba demente, nos consta. Voldemort necesitaba a alguien frío, lógico, inteligente, implacable, alguien con la suficiente destreza mágica como para llevar a cabo el cometido. Yo hubiese escogido a Theo Nott, siempre demostró tener el cerebro y los cojones necesarios para algo así- Harry entonces lo tuvo por seguro- Es Nott….tiene que ser él, añadiendo el hecho que probablemente sabia de los Horrocruxes independientemente de Voldemort. Se mataban dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Me convenciste. Estoy de acuerdo contigo- contestó Ron- todo cuadra. Fue Nott.

-Y si él lo sabía todo, la manera de volver y si estamos diciendo que regresó, tiene que tener un cómplice. Y a menos que sea el mismo Voldemort, que esta vez estoy seguro de que esta bien muerto y sin ningún horrocrux para revivirlo, la única que se me ocurre es Hermione.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Ron.

-Entiendo tu posición Ron- dijo Harry- Pero yo soy consciente que muerte de Nott fue un duro golpe para ella, quizás sintió remordimientos de consciencia, después de todo, ella fue la responsable directa de su ejecución. Quizás él se lo dijo alguna vez, quizás en los malditos diarios que le dejó le contó la forma de regresarlo. Nadie sabe lo que una persona es capaz de hacer por amor o por sentirse culpable. Hermione no regresaría de ningún modo a Voldemort, eso lo tengo por seguro, pero en cuanto a Theodore Nott..

-Ella no se atrevería- dijo Ron conteniendo el aliento por la acusación deliberada de Harry- se que estaba enamorada de él y todo eso, pero Hermione tiene la cabeza muy bien puesta sobre los hombros, jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así.

-Yo también quiero creer en Hermione- dijo Harry- pero todo concuerda. Si tan solo, pudiésemos hablar con ella y exigirle una explicación.

-¿Dónde encaja Draco Malfoy en todo esto?- preguntó Ron.

Harry levantó la taza azul y la miró un momento para luego regresarla a su lugar en la mesa, junto a la taza rosada.

-Eso es obvio- dijo Harry- Malfoy de alguna manera sabe que Nott esta de vuelta, lucho con él en San Mungo, lo odia y tiene sus razones, es completamente justificable que desee su cabeza. Lo que no logró entender todavía porque Malfoy y Hermione estaban juntos en Malfoy Manor.

-Quizás él tiene algo que ella quiere- expeculó Ron-algo en relación a Nott. Es increíble todo lo que nos ha ocultado Hermione.

-Lo que nos está ocultando es que ella ha sabido del regreso de Theo Nott mucho antes que todo el mundo, estoy seguro, por eso andaba tan callada y misteriosa. Y de alguna forma Draco Malfoy está persiguiéndola por eso, si bien no tiene intensiones de matarla, por eso ella huyó de San Mungo, por eso Malfoy está también desaparecido, pero lo que quiere Draco es a Nott- dijo Harry- pero hay algo aquí que no cuadra. Aparte de todo, desaparecieron unos giratiempos gemelos de San Mungo hace unos meses, los robaron y dejaron destruido el Departamento de Misterios, nadie hizo mucho escándalo sobre el hecho, pero a mi me ha dado mucha curiosidad. Además hay otras cosas que me inquietan.

-¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó Ron.

-Te has fijado en los relojes- dijo Harry- andan al revés- Ron miró su reloj de muñeca y frunció el ceño cuando vio que las manecillas estaban girando en sentido contrario.

-No me había dado cuenta- dijo Ron un poco sorprendido, golpeo con un dedo la esfera intentado inocentemente arreglarlo- nunca me fijo en la hora, en realidad solo lo uso porque me lo regaló George. Parece como si estuviese en cuenta regresiva.

-Nadie se da cuenta sino llamas la atención sobre eso- dijo Harry- he pasado infinidad de veces por la Torre de Reloj en el Parlamento y las manecillas corren al revés, pero pareciese que los muggles no se dan cuentan y la mayoría de los magos tampoco. Por otro lado, revisé el Time esta mañana y no pude evitar fijarme en una de las noticias.

-No me digas, Tony Blair se lanza de nuevo para primer ministro- dijo Ron.

-Eso de verdad seria el inicio del Fin - contestó Harry y ambos rieron para despejar un poco la pesadez del ambiente- No, no es eso. Hay un reloj atómico en Suiza, que es el que determina correctamente con precisión el paso del tiempo en este planeta y el resto del universo, funciona con isótopos radiactivos o algo así. Hace un mes, de pronto sin previo aviso, se detuvo, no más desintegración nuclear.

-No entiendo ni la O por lo redonda- dijo Ron.

-Ron- dijo Harry-se trata de un reloj atómico…..no se puede detener, es científicamente imposible. En Suiza están como locos tratando de determinar la causa, un físico dijo que era una singularidad y si mis clases de ciencia me enseñaron algo, una singularidad es una cosa muy mala. Por supuesto, sus colegas lo refutaron inmediatamente, creo que incluso lo despidieron de su trabajo.

-Una singularidad….-dijo Ron- eso lo leí hace tiempo en una novela de ficción. Creo que referido a los hoyos negros, pero no fue una novela fue un programa de TV, ahora lo recuerdo, se llamaba _Cosmos._

-Una singularidad- explicó Harry- es el paso previo al origen de un hoyo negro. Y como tú, yo y el resto del mundo sabemos gracias a que la televisión se ocupa de llenar nuestros vacíos intelectuales con Discovery Chanel, los agujeros negros se tragan todo, los planetas, el sol, cualquier cosa. Es como un Apocalipsis para decirlo de alguna forma si eso se esta generando en la Tierra. Pero te aseguro que a ese físico jamás le veremos la cara en público de nuevo, a ningún gobierno muggle o mágico le conviene que la gente este pensando que el mundo llega a su fin o algo así. Lo declararan científico loco y nadie le prestará atención, eso fue justamente lo que sucedió según el periódico.

-Siempre que alguien dice la verdad lo tildan de loco- dijo Ron pesimista- a ti te pasó lo mismo cuando afirmaste que Voldemort había regresado, nadie te creyó. ¿De verdad piensas que el mundo se va a acabar?

-Prefiero no opinar nada hasta tener mas evidencia, yo no soy físico ni matemático ni científico, solo soy un simple mago que ha vivido situaciones extraordinarias, pero algo raro esta ocurriendo con el tiempo- dijo Harry- y tengo la extraña sensación de que eso y el hecho supuesto de que Nott haya resucitado tienen alguna relación. Relojes en retroceso, giratiempos, …….regreso de la muerte, de alguna forma todo va para el mismo punto…el tiempo…Ron…el tiempo.

-Si resulta que estas en lo cierto y Theo Nott ha regresado- dijo Ron- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Solo hay una sola cosa que hacer en relación a Theo Nott- dijo Harry- destruirlo… y de paso descubrir que coño le está pasando al tiempo.

-Típico- dijo Ron.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Harry.

-Es lo típico- dijo de nuevo Ron- al parecer tú y yo de nuevo estamos en plan de "salvemos al mundo".

0o0

Martes, dos horas antes.

-Tienes un teléfono celular…. Por casualidad- preguntó Hermione asomándose a la habitación de Pansy, quien estaba acomodando su cama para dormir.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella sin prestar mucha atención.

Pansy llevaba la parte superior de un pijama masculino de seda, su cabello estaba suelto, largo hasta la espalda, la ropa de hombre en lugar de afearla le daba un toque sexy a su apariencia. Hermione sintió un poco de envidia al verla, realmente era una mujer muy hermosa, con una figura envidiable a pesar de ser madre.

Pansy era más alta que el promedio de las chicas, sus piernas eran kilométricas, sus facciones eran muy parecidas a la de Theodore, nariz aguileña, labios carnosos, ojos azules grandes adornados con pestañas y cejas oscuras. Un aspecto de supermodelo de pasarela. Lo mas destacable de Pansy sin embargo era su risa, tenia varias versiones de esta, una sarcástica que era la que le mostraba siempre a Theo cuando hablaba con él, otra burlona (también dirigida a Theo), algunas veces mostraba la versión sincera y candida, pero eran todas hermosas risas que iluminaban su rostro. Tenía mal carácter y era testaruda, pero a la vez tenía una vena de comicidad trágica muy parecida a la de Ron Weasley y eso de alguna forma animaba a Hermione, le recordaba a su mejor amigo. No sentía molestia contra Pansy después de lo que se había enterado, de hecho, podía solidarizarse de alguna forma con ella, le parecía otra victima mas, pero al verla despampánate solo con ropa de dormir, ya entendía el porque de algunas reacciones de Theo frente a ella, Pansy era la tentación hecha mujer. Era mas que obvio, esos dos se tenían ganas…pero no de matarse precisamente. De nuevo Hermione estaba en la extraña circunstancia de tener unos celos que no debería sentir y además de sentir culpabilidad por estar en medio de dos personas que preferían ser torturadas antes de reconocer que sentían algo uno por el otro.

"Yo y mi maldito sexto sentido para detectar gente compatible" se dijo Hermione. Era cierto, ella se había dado cuenta inmediatamente de lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque los protagonistas ni se diesen por enterados. En apariencia. Y por otro lado, realmente ¿Qué era lo que sentían ellos dos uno por el otro?

-Pansy….tienes un celular- volvió a preguntar Hermione. Ya se había fijado que la mayoría de los magos tenía uno en la nueva era post-Voldemort, por lo menos la generación joven, sin duda Pansy no era la excepción.

-Creo que está en mi bolso- dijo Pansy secamente volviendo a su faena de sacudir las almohadas y las sabanas de la cama.

Hermione fue hasta el bolso de Pansy y rebuscó un poco hasta que consiguió el teléfono. Lo sacó de la cartera, por supuesto era ultimo modelo, como era de esperarse de una slytherin rica, cuando miró la pantalla, justo lo que vio fue la foto de un niño pequeño con el cabello negro revuelto abrazado con Pansy besándola en la mejilla. Por un momento fue bastante chocante ver el parecido del niño con Theodore, Hermione tragó grueso, en algún momento de su vida, ella hubiese matado por tener un hijo de Theodore…no pudo evitar que se le saliera un suspiro, el pasado….eso era un pasado que jamás volvería, unos sueños vanos que jamás llegarían a concretarse. Sus vidas habían tomado caminos distintos para bien y para mal, y la realidad era que Pansy era la madre del hijo de Theo Nott, Hermione Granger se había enamorado imprevistamente de otro hombre y Theo estaba….muerto. De alguna manera, las aguas encontraban su cauce, uno extraño, pero con una dirección que se le antojaba mas que real, apropiada.

Ella caminó por la habitación curioseando, era el antiguo cuarto de la abuela de Pansy y Theo, ya se lo habían explicado. Hermione dormía en la habitación de visitas de la casa y Theo simplemente lo hacia en su propios aposentos en el ala oeste de la mansión, bien alejado de las dos mujeres. El mobiliario era casi todo de madera, con una cama de dosel con pesados cortinajes de terciopelo verde, alfombras cubrían el piso de madera, el polvo abundaba por todos lados, y un olor a encierro impregnaba el ambiente, evidenciándose el poco uso que tenia esa habitación hasta entonces. Hermione sabia que allí había ocurrido un suicidio, se lo había contado Pansy, pero a pesar de eso, la atmosfera allí era menos pesada que en el resto de la casa. Y quizás eso se debía a que la persona que la ocupaba había dejado un montón de productos de belleza modernos tirado sobre la cómoda. Hermione sonrío al verlos, había de todo, labiales de todos los colores, rizadores de pestañas, sombras, bases, multitud de cintas para el cabello, cepillos, peines. Además de un montón de ropa tirada por el lugar, vestidos, faldas, pantalones, botas de cuero, ropa interior de seda, todo de aspecto lujoso y caro. Era obvio que Pansy le daba mucha importancia a su aspecto y Hermione no la culpaba, ella, simplemente como le había dicho una vez, le sacaba partido a los atributos que el destino le había otorgado, una impresionante belleza.

-Es un niño muy guapo. Se parece mucho a Theodore- dijo Hermione mientras admiraba la pantalla. Pansy inmediatamente dejó de hacer la cama.

-Te lo dijo- exclamó ella de pronto soltando la almohada que tenia en las manos- ¡Diablos! No tenia porque hacerlo, es un secreto. Él tenía que preguntármelo primero.

-Tranquila- dijo Hermione- se que la identidad del padre debe permanecer oculta.

-Theo no es su padre- gruño Pansy molesta- no lo es. Yo soy su padre, su madre, todo. Theodore Nott solo fue el donante de esperma. No tiene nada que ver con mi niño. Nada, entiendelo …nada.

-Pansy- Hermione se acercó a ella, su voz era tranquila y calmada- no se lo que sucedió, solo lo que Theo me contó. Me parece que fue una situación bastante lamentable, entiendo que estés molesta, pero puedes confiar en mí, yo nunca revelaría ese secreto.

-Esto es un asunto serio- contestó Pansy- nadie debe saber que Theo es le padre de Max, no dejarían al niño en paz, intentarían matarlo.

-Lo se- dijo Hermione- lo entiendo.

Hermione posó sus manos en los hombros de Pansy, en un gesto inesperadamente afectuoso y la joven bajó la mirada, estaba preocupada.

-Te agradecería tu discreción – dijo Pansy antes de alejarse de Hermione. No le gustaba que le tuviesen lastima, pero también percibió un gesto solidario de parte de esa chica que tan mal ella había tratado en la escuela. De alguna forma se sentía al mismo tiempo apenada por su conducta tan grosera con ella y agradecida porque veía su preocupación por Max sincera. Y Pansy al igual que Theo Nott no se sentía cómoda ante situaciones que no entendía, como por ejemplo su súbita simpatía hacia Hermione.

-La tienes- contestó Hermione- por mi vida que no diré nada a nadie.

-Debes estar furiosa- dijo Pansy- ya sabes…él y yo…bueno..no tengo que explicarte como concebimos a Max.

-Yo trató de entender- dijo Hermione- no creas que no me moleste, fue una….

-Traición- dijo Pansy – eso es lo que fue, una traición. Crees que conoces a Theo pero no lo conoces realmente, él simplemente hace lo que le da la gana, sin remordimientos, sin ética, sin moral. No le costó nada traicionarte una vez, sin duda lo hará de nuevo, hazte un favor Granger, no confíes en Theodore Nott.

-Me estas advirtiendo lo mismo que todo el mundo- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros- no es noticia nueva. En cuanto a Theo, él ya me dio su versión y le creo. Quisiera que algún día tú me ofrecieses la tuya.

-No vale la pena escuchar la mía- dijo Pansy con amargura reprimida- solo es el cuento de una chica estúpida. Lo importante que es que no te creas al dedillo todo lo que Theo te dice, siempre oculta información.

-Me parece un poco cómico que seas tú la que me lo diga, no éramos las mejores amigas en el colegio y ahora parece que me estas protegiendo. Es gracioso-afirmó Hermione, Pansy simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Me caes bien. Que puedo decir, me equivoque por completo contigo en el colegio. Eres una buena pieza Hermione Granger. Nunca tuve una compañera de aventuras y tú has resultado la mejor. Si hubiésemos sido amigas en el colegio, nos habríamos divertido un montón. Con esa cabeza que tienes, te aseguro que le habríamos dado el esquinazo a todo el mundo - dijo Pansy.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Hermione.

-Lo usual- dijo Pansy riéndose mostrándole a Hermione una hilera de dientes perfectos- fiestas…chicos…fiestas…mas chicos. En fin, pero estoy hablando tonterías, fuimos lo que fuimos, Slytherin y Gryffindor. Aun así, si voy a estar metida en este asunto tan escabroso, agradezco por lo menos tu compañía, eres una tipa dura y condenadamente inteligente.

-Y yo la tuya- dijo Hermione- Una Slayer no es algo de lo que se pueda prescindir cuando se esta involucrado el mas allá.

Ambas sonrieron un instante. Increíblemente…para sorpresa de ambas, se llevaban muy bien.

- Tú eres bien bonita- Pansy detalló a Hermione de arriba abajo, la joven se sintió un poco incomoda ante el escrutinio. Era como si Pansy estuviese midiendo un rival, aunque no notó de parte de ella nada desagradable. Era solo inspección femenina.

Hermione no era muy alta, pero si delgada, con una cintura diminuta, caderas voluptuosas y unos pechos redondos que eran lo más destacable de su cuerpo. Su piel era blanca, traslucida, impecable, sin una sola mancha o peca que la afeara, era casi como si fuese de porcelana y ofrecía un hermoso contraste con unos cabellos ondulados castaños cobrizos y unos labios rojo intenso. Sus facciones eran suaves, muy femeninas, unos labios llenos con una expresión triste y melancólica grabados en ellos, sus ojos oscuros brillaban como brazas ardientes. Era una chica guapa, con una belleza fuera de lo común, irradiaba una energía atrayente, que expresaba su fortaleza interior, un aura magnética que la diferenciaba, que hacia que la gente inmediatamente voltease a admirarla. Era totalmente plausible que Theo la hubiese preferido a ella, de seguro seguía encandilado por ella. Mientras Pansy Parkinson parecía una muñeca, perfecta, fría e inalcanzable, Hermione Granger lucia como una mujer, calida y atractiva. Pansy se mordió un labio, no sentía rabia pero si un estaba poco decepcionada de si misma, ella siempre parecería una chica pija y sin sustancia en comparación, hiciese lo que hiciese.

-¿Todavía te gusta Theodore?-preguntó Pansy.

-A que viene esa pregunta- dijo Hermione.

-Solo curiosidad- dijo Pansy- déjame aclararte algo Granger, si lo quieres tómalo, aunque no te dure mucho el gusto. Por mi no hay problema, no lo quiero cerca ni de casualidad. Lo de nosotros dos fue un error…uno que me ha costado toda mi vida.

-Creo que el momento ya pasó- dijo Hermione en un extraño momento de sinceridad-Y te equivocas, se quien es Theodore, se que no es fácil concederle un voto de confianza, pero yo creo en él, con cautela, pero le creo.

-Bien por ti- dijo Pansy- mi caso como comprenderás es diferente. Yo siempre espero lo peor de la gente para no decepcionarme, deberías seguir mi ejemplo.

-Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad- dijo Hermione- incluso Theodore.

-Debe ser difícil- comentó Pansy.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione.

-Digo- dijo Pansy- tú y yo sabemos quien es Theo, lo que es capaz de hacer, las atrocidades que cometió. Debió ser difícil para ti, enamorarte de una persona que representa todo lo contrario por lo que siempre has luchado.

-¿Y a ti no te horroriza todo lo que Theo hizo?- preguntó Hermione.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Pansy- pero a eso debo agregar también todo lo que yo hice, lo que mi familia hizo, lo que todos los sangrelimpias hicimos. Y sabes que, no es mi estilo autocompadecerme. Yo vivo la vida como viene y me adapto, mis demonios interiores se quedan allí dentro, en mi interior.

-Eso es bien slytherin de tu parte- dijo Hermione-asumes una conducta cómoda para poder dormir en paz.

-Me arrepiento de todo, porque ahora comprendo que fue injusto, pero estábamos en guerra y éramos mortifagos, hicimos lo que esperaban de nosotros, seguíamos ordenes- Pansy dio un largo suspiro- yo me vi obligada a hacer algunas cosas repugnantes, pero debo reconocer que solo hasta lo ultimo cambien mi manera de pensar respecto a los muggles. Debí ser condenada a Azkaban, sino hubiese sido por Max, habría aceptado mi condena, pero tengo un niño pequeño a quien criar y eso es mi prioridad. A diferencia de ti, yo no juzgo duramente a Theo, simplemente él actúo de acuerdo a sus convicciones. Mi problema con Theodore básicamente es de tipo personal.

-Intento comprender tu punto- exclamó Hermione- pero yo no cambiare de opinión al respecto. Esa guerra fue un genocidio perpetrado por un montón de racistas equivocados hambrientos de poder y el tiempo me dio la razón.

- La historia la escriben los vencedores- dijo Pansy- y yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, fue una guerra miserable por las peores razones. Aquí no se trata de definir quien es bueno o es malo, la gente es como es, y créeme, he conocido personas peores que Theo, mucho peores. Pero Granger, no se puede ocultar el sol con un dedo, Theo fue y sigue siendo, un sujeto que ha hecho de la manipulación todo un arte, tú misma has sido su victima.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de nosotros- preguntó Hermione.

-Lo suficiente para saber que siempre te negaste a estar con él y que Theo de alguna manera renunció finalmente a ti- dijo Pansy, luego la miró con dureza- hubo un tiempo, durante la guerra, que de alguna forma fui algo así como la asistente de Theodore, pasé mucho tiempo a su lado, maquinando planes, ejecutándolos y aunque no lo creas, escuchándolo. Fui una especie de guardaespaldas, no te creas, existía tanta gente de nuestro bando que odiaba a Theo como del tuyo. Muchas veces velé su sueño, y él hablaba dormido, cosas, casi todas referentes a ti.

-No entiendo tu relación con Theodore, la que tuviste y la que tienes- dijo Hermione- no logro entender.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Pansy- créemelo.

-A veces parece que lo detestas- continuo Hermione- de hecho no desperdicias palabras de odio, pero al mismo tiempo…le cubres las espaldas, sin dudarlo, siempre estas allí…para él.

-Se lo ha ganado- dijo Pansy tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero Hermione se percató de que sus manos temblaban- ha protegido a mi hijo e incluso le salvó la vida. Estoy en deuda con él y Pansy Parkinson es una perra, es cierto, pero es una perra agradecida.

-Tú no solo estas metida en esto por tu hijo- dijo Hermione suspicaz- también lo haces por él.

Pansy detuvo de nuevo su quehacer con las sabanas. De alguna forma era cierto, ella estaba allí porque sabía que después que todo terminase, jamás volvería a verlo. Entre toda esa amalgama de pasión, amor y odio que sentía por Theo Nott, una esperanza vana e imposible se anidaba en su corazón, aunque ella hiciese todo lo posible por negárselo. A Pansy jamás le importó quien era Theodore Nott ni lo que había hecho, nunca, ella solo vio un hombre fuerte, tenaz, decidido que la sedujo con su inteligencia y no solo fue asunto de una noche, no, ella se había enamorado del hombre que vio después, con el que compartió algunos años, el hombre con todos sus defectos y todas sus virtudes. Un hombre que jamás reparo en ella. Pansy dio un largo suspiro de conformidad. Amores imposibles y no correspondidos, al parecer era la historia de su vida.

-En parte es así, alguien tiene que salvar a Theodore de si mismo- dijo Pansy y terminó riéndose nerviosamente de su ocurrencia.

-¿Tú estas enamorada de Theo?- preguntó Hermione sin rodeos.

-Eso- dijo Pansy sonriendo amargamente, menando la cabeza en un gesto de negación mientras hablaba- no es tu problema.

-Ya veo- dijo Hermione mientras marcaba el numero de sus padres en el teléfono, este repico unas cuantas veces.

-Que extraño- dijo Hermione, luego en voz baja- contesta, contesta.

El teléfono entonces dejo de repicar.

-Hola- dijo Hermione, Pansy seguía arreglando la cama- Mamá.

-Hermione- contestó la Sra. Granger- ¿Dónde estas hija?

-Mamá, se que debo explicarte muchas cosas- dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación de Pansy

-¿Dónde rayos estás metida? - contestó la madre de Hermioen- todos hemos estado muy preocupados. Ron y Harry no dejan de llamar para preguntar si te has comunicado con nosotros. ¡Oh hija! irte así del hospital.

-Mamá- dijo Hermione- si me prometes no decir nada a Harry y Ron, inmediatamente iré a la casa a explicarte, de acuerdo.

-Ven hija- dijo la Sra. Granger- hoy hice para la cena pastel de calabacín, tu favorito. Te esperamos. Oh dios, hemos estado tan preocupados, creímos que….

-Estoy bien mamá- dijo Hermione- nos vemos al rato. Adiós.

0o0

La historia de una venganza siempre es la historia de un hombre. La tristeza abate y los recuerdos se confabulan para regresar y hacer la vida una miseria, solo pensar si pudieses arreglarlo todo , si pudieses hacer lo impensable, torcer el destino…pero ya había sido advertido, por mucho que lo intentara volvería a suceder, estaba escrito con sangre y con sangre terminaría.

Venganza….a veces solo es la única cosa que importa…la venganza.

En medio de la oscuridad, solo el destello de un cabello plateado se vislumbra, en medio de la nada, un solo hombre se regodea en sus recuerdos y en sus remordimientos. ¿Por qué? Esa es la pregunta que no tiene respuesta ¿Por qué?

Draco Malfoy es un hombre de muchas virtudes y a la vez incontables defectos, en su interior convergen de manera contradictoria amor y odio, pasión y frialdad, lealtad y traición. Es esclavo de sus decisiones y sus promesas, desearía cambiar el mundo de un solo plumazo, con un solo movimiento de varita, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo…y no es porque no le falte voluntad…es simplemente porque él no es lo suficientemente poderoso.

Pero si tuviese la oportunidad o el poder sin dudarlo…..lo haría. Sin saberlo, eso es lo que Draco Malfoy tiene en común con su némesis. Ninguno de los dos esta contento con su destino.

La espada de Gryffindor reposa frente a él sobre el antiquísimo escritorio de madera que domina aquella estancia que es su favorita desde que su esposa murió, la biblioteca. Draco come allí, duerme allí, gesta planes allí, se atormenta en ese sitio. No le gusta su habitación porque siente que los fantasmas del pasado lo agobian, promesas….malditas promesas. Juramentos que se le hacen cada vez más difíciles de cumplir.

Está sacrificando su felicidad y la de ella por hacer justicia. No duda de sus motivaciones, sabe que no tiene otra salida. Pero a veces Draco se pregunta…si sus acciones son las correctas.

Dudas y mas dudas carcomen su cerebro, tal cual como un gusano avanza sobre la carne putrefacta. Muerte….todo se origino por la muerte y de alguna manera sabe que va a terminar de la misma forma. Draco cada vez que cierra los ojos, ve todo con el color rojo de la sangre….muerte y más muerte. Por eso padece de un insomnio perenne, quizás nunca mas pueda dormir en paz. Las alas de la muerte se baten sobre su cabeza y él mismo siente que esta cabalgando una ola de destrucción.

Muerte…

Pero al menos tiene la esperanza que al menos no será la suya…ni la de Hermione.

El engendro venido de las profundidades del infierno, aquel que nunca debió haber regresado, el mal personificado en un solo hombre tiene nombre y apellido. Theodore Nott, su enemigo declarado y manifiesto.

La mano de Draco posó distraída sobre le mango de la espada, de pronto sintió un hormigueo extraño, la espada de Gryffindor despide un poder mágico inimaginable y él de alguna manera lo siente y lo teme. Draco la levantó admirando lo filoso del acero y las filigranas que adornan la empuñadura. Tiene unos pocos días con ella, y cada vez que la observa no deja de maravillarse, es un objeto precioso y letal. Esa es la legendaria espada, la que robó de Hogwarts, hecho que de por si se debería considerar toda una proeza, aquel es el instrumento mortal que hará desaparecer de la tierra a su peor enemigo, a quien le arrebato todo. Venganza, Draco Malfoy esta empezando a paladear el sabor de la venganza.

-Me darás la victoria- dijo Draco mientras admiraba la espada, apretó su mano en el mango apreciando su consistencia, percibiendo como el hormigueo se extendió por todo su brazo- si eres lo que la leyenda dice, tú eres la única cosa en este mundo que puedes darme lo que mas deseo.

Una victoria que seria de alguna forma….amarga.

Draco dejó caer la espada pesadamente de nuevo sobre el escritorio.

-Hermione- el tono de su voz fue casi inaudible e inmediatamente cerró los ojos de nuevo, la imagen de ella no tardó en enfocarse en su mente y su cuerpo respondió como siempre lo hacia, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se agitó. Un dolor sordo se apoderó de su pecho y bajó la cara para ocultarla entre sus manos. Estaba desesperado, tenía un conflicto perenne entre querer y no poder. La deseaba, anhelaba sentir su piel contra la suya, respirar su aroma, escuchar su voz, era tan fuerte y tan desgarrador su deseo que no sabía por cuanto tiempo mas iba a poder controlarse, lo que quería era buscarla y escapar de todo con ella…pero no podía…estaba obligado por sus promesas. Sus emociones eran tan viscerales, tan intensas, como nunca jamás había sentido nada por nadie. No tenia que darles muchas vueltas al asunto, lo sabia, lo sentía, estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado de ella. Y estaba condenado a no ser jamás, porque todo los separaba, porque ella jamás lo perdonaría.

Había renunciado por los momentos a Hermione Granger y eso lo estaba matando en vida. Había tomado algunas decisiones cuestionables solo para sacarla del camino y no dejaba de sentirse culpable.

Draco se levantó de su sillón y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en la oscuridad. Prefería mantener la biblioteca en penumbras, solo iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea de mármol que estaba al fondo de la estancia. Desde que había iniciado las búsqueda de los artefactos infernales, sentía que la luz se había ido de su vida para siempre, no se sentía cómodo con ella, era como si esos malditos aparatos le estuviesen ensombreciendo todo a su alrededor y su cuerpo empezara a acostumbrarse a las tinieblas. Pero no era la oscuridad exterior lo que lo inquietaba era mas bien la interior. Bellatrix Lestrange tenía mas de doce horas de haberse ido a su misión y Draco a esas alturas ya estaba ansioso e impaciente y empezaba a meditar sobre sus actos y sus consecuencias. Quizás debió haber sido más insistente con ella al preguntarle de sus propósitos, Bellatrix Lestrange era capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero en su arrebato de furia y de impotencia, le había dado libertadpara sacar de en medio a Hermione, cualquier cosa menos matarla o herirla. En las horas transcurridas desde la partida de la infame bruja, se daba cuenta de su idiotez, sus órdenes pudieron ser interpretadas de cualquier forma.

De cualquier forma…

Diez de la noche y ninguna noticia.

-¡Diablos!- exclamó Draco mientras tomaba un sobretodo de cuero de un bastidor y salía por la puerta de la biblioteca. Era tarde en la noche, su madre seguramente estaba durmiendo en el piso superior, no se daría cuenta de su partida y lo más importante, no haría preguntas que él no podía responder. La espada la llevaba en la espalda, Draco tomó su varita y justo un momento antes de invocar un Patronus para comunicarse con Snape, este se apareció frente a sus narices.

-Justo iba a llamarte- dijo Draco- tengo una extraña sensación que no puedo quitarme de encima. Bellatrix…debemos buscarla

-No te precipites, tengo noticias para ti. Te lo advertí, estamos al borde de un desastre- dijo Snape- la situación es la siguiente: Bella va hacia la casa de los Weasley´s con MacNair , Mulciber y Rookwood….los sacó esta noche de Azkaban.

-¡Diablos! Maldita mujer del demonio- Draco estuvo a punto de desaparecerse pero Snape fue más rápido y lo desarmó con un hechizo no verbal.

-Quieres hacer el favor de no atacarme- gritó Draco empujando a Snape y recogiendo su varita del suelo.

-Espera- dijo Snape- eso no es todo.

-¿Dónde esta Potter?- preguntó Draco.

-Esta en su casa en Grindmauld Place- contestó Snape- lo se porque lo espío para que no de con nosotros. La pequeña pelirroja y sus tres retoños también están en La Madriguera.

-Ginevra y los niños- Draco contuvo el aliento.

-Así que a ti también te cae bien la Sra. Potter- Snape se rió disimuladamente. Draco caminó alrededor de él sin quitarle la vista de encima, Snape mantuvo el contacto visual.

-Ginevra Weasley es la única persona decente de esa familia- dijo Draco, dio un rodeo completo alrededor de Snape y se detuvo, el hombre lo escuchaba pacientemente- Ella fue la única que creyó en nosotros cuando nos ofrecimos a ayudar a la Orden del Fenix. De ti pensaban que habías asesinado al viejo Dumblendore y de mi, bueno, yo nunca fui santo de la devoción de ellos. Aun así, no deseo la muerte de ninguno de los Weasley´s.

Severus Snape se mantuvo rígido en su sitió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tenemos una deuda de honor con Ginevra Weasley- afirmó Snape – y aunque no lo creas yo mantengo mi promesa con Lily Evans, salvarle el pellejo al mocoso y su prole.

-Tú búscate a Potter- dijo Draco dispuesto a salir de la casa- no tengo ni idea como diablos vas a explicar que sabes lo que sabes, pero que corra a defender a su familia.

-Eso no es todo- dijo Snape lo jaló de un brazo- Bella ha liberado a otra persona de Azkaban para que ataque a los Granger en su casa en Surrey.

-Hermione- dijo Draco a voz de cuello-ella jamás va a perdonármelo. ¿Quién?

-El licántropo- dijo Snape.

-Grayback-Draco sintió como se le erizaban los vellos del cuerpo, Snape seguía de pie frente a él. Ambos lucían preocupados, los dos sabían que cualquiera de los enemigos era formidable, que sin duda necesitarían ayudarse mutuamente. Pero estaban divididos, ir juntos a salvar a algunos, seria la perdición de los otros. Draco apretó las manos y tomó su decisión-Yo me encargo de los padres de Hermione y tú de Bella.

-Bien- contestó Snape.

-Así que esta es la forma que Bella tenia pensado desde el principio- dijo Draco con tono inaudible casi para si mismo- he sido un tonto.

-Necesitaré ayuda- dijo Snape- y además de eso, aprovechare para averiguar algunas cosas. ¿Tengo tu permiso para hacer lo que debo hacer sin que interfieras?

-Por estar dando autorizaciones a ciegas es que estoy metido en este atolladero- gruñó Draco-¿De que se trata?

-Buscaré el apoyo de otro mortifago para enfrentarme con Bella, sé como convocarlo- dijo Snape- me expongo a un gran peligro, pero si lo conozco lo suficientemente bien, hará una tregua conmigo.

-Salva a los Weasley como sea- dijo Draco- nunca debí confiar en Bellatrix.

-Sabia que tu plan estaba condenado al desastre- rezongó Snape – te lo dije.

-Me lo dijiste- dijo Draco- se que me lo dijiste. Cuando demonios aprenderé a escuchar. Si algo les pasa a sus padres, ella va a odiarme.

-Draco- dijo Snape- Bella se equivocó con los Weasley pero en relación a los Granger….si te manejas bien…puedes lograr que ella te de el giratiempo.

-No voy a amenazarla con matar a sus padres- dijo Draco- eso está fuera de discusión. Además no se donde rayos está Hermione.

-Donde sea que esté se enterara, igual que Potter, Bella jamás desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Sin embargo dudo que ella haya pensado en un enfrentamiento directo, por lo que puedo asegurarte que no estarán en el sitio cuando ocurra el ataque. La gracia está en darle la vuelta al plan original. En lugar de ser los sorprendidos vamos a sorprenderlos a ellos- dijo Snape. Draco frunció el ceño, no era estúpido, Snape tenía algún as debajo de la manga, pero no tenia tiempo para intentar sacarle la información.

-Es obvio que Bellatrix esta usando esto para sus propios propósitos. No tiene la intención de avisar a Hermione para canjear un rescate por nadie. Ella va a matarlos a todos.

0o0

Martes, Once de la noche.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?- Theo entró en la habitación de Pansy, quien estaba a punto de meterse en su cama.

-Salió- dijo ella colocándose una frazada encima para protegerse del frío- no dijo donde.

-Bien, me imagino que no se meterá en ningún problema, ella es prudente- dijo Theo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, iba a retirarse pero se detuvo y se giró-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Intento dormir- dijo Pansy cerrando los ojos- cosa que parece imposible esta noche, todo el mundo quiere hablar conmigo.

-Tú no acostumbras dormir antes de la medianoche- dijo Theo suspicaz. Era un hecho, ella tenia un día completo evitándolo- no has cenado, dejé algo para ti en la cocina. De hecho te dejé mi cena…ya sabes …odio la comida.

-Theo..estoy cansada..vete de aquí- fue la respuesta de Pansy antes de darse media vuelta.

Entonces de pronto, un cuervo atravesó la ventana de vidrio, rompiéndola completamente. Al oír el estruendo Pansy saltó de la cama inmediatamente y Theo esgrimió su varita, jalo de un brazo a Pansy y la colocó detrás de su cuerpo protegiéndola instintivamente. El cuervo se posó encima de la cama. El pájaro grazno en un tono fuerte y sus negros ojos miraron a ambos magos con curiosidad.

-Conozco a ese bicho- dijo Theo, le era conocido el animal, puesto que él mismo lo había utilizado en el pasado, para comunicarse con la persona que seguramente lo había enviado-se llama _Distrans_, es un mensajero.

-Es de Snape-dijo Pansy en un gemido, ella también había reconocido al cuervo- Nos encontró.

-Como si no fuese lo más obvio que estamos en mi casa- dijo Theo mirando hacia todos lados con cautela, se apartó de la mujer, fue hasta la ventana y asomó la cabeza, Pansy permanecía inmóvil- es comprensible que sepan que estamos aquí.

-¿Porque no nos han atacado todavía?- preguntó ella.

-Porque nos temen- dijo Theo caminando hacia la cama- Ni Snape ni Malfoy dudan ni un segundo que podemos acabar con ellos en mis dominios. Yo también se que ellos están en Malfoy Manor pero tampoco yo me atrevería a meterme a la cueva del lobo. Simple precaución. La lucha será en terreno neutral.

El cuervo tenía un papel en su pico. Pansy le echó un vistazo de reojo a Theodore, quien lucia concentrado en el animal. La expresión de su cara era hosca, sus ojos azules se veían oscurecidos, la imagen que ofrecía era la habitual, un hombre inteligente analizando el paso siguiente a seguir.

-Tiene un papel en el pico- dijo Theo- tómalo.

-Va a picotearme- refunfuño Pansy.

-No a hacerte nada, toma el maldito papel, ahora- ordenó Theo impaciente.

-Es todo tuyo- dijo Pansy haciéndole un gesto obsceno a Theo con el dedo medio de la mano- no me gustan los pájaros.

-¡Diablos! No se para que demonios te pido alguna cosa, si siempre dices que no- dijo Theo acercándose al ave cautelosamente.

-Es que se te olvida la palabra mágica- dijo Pansy muy ganada de si misma- "por favor".

Theo estuvo tentado a sonreír ante la respuesta de ella pero no lo hizo por orgullo, ágilmente le arrebató el papel del pico al ave y esta salio volando por la ventana rota.

Theo abrió el papel y se dispuso a leerlo, Pansy se paró de puntitas a su espalda apoyándose de sus hombros, intentando ver que decía, Theo se giro apartándose bruscamente de ella.

-Si no quisiste tomarlo, no tienes derecho a enterarte- dijo él.

-Igual me lo dirás, jefe- dijo Pansy sentándose en la cama.

-Un jefe que tiene un subordinado que no cumple ordenes- masculló Theo.

-Y que siempre te dirá NO sino está de acuerdo- concluyó Pansy, cruzando sus largas piernas una sobre la otra, la camisa del pijama era bastante corta, por lo que en esa posición se veía toda la extensión de sus bien tonificados muslos, Theo levantó la vista por un instante del papel que estaba leyendo al percatarse de la posición tan sugerente que Pansy ofrecía, ella lo pesco mirándola y asumió una actitud mas recatada descruzando sus piernas, Theo fijó su atención de nuevo en el papel.

-Snape nos propone una tregua- dijo Theo torciendo la boca en un gesto de desagrado- al parecer Bellatrix Lestrange planea atacar la casa de los Weasley´s. Me está solicitando mi ayuda,

-Esa puta- dijo Pansy-no confío en Sev, esta ayudando a Draco, además supuestamente Lestrange esta de parte de ellos, puede ser una trampa.

-Es el riesgo- dijo Theo-y desde cuando lo llamas Sev. ¿Fue tu amante?

-Eso mi querido Theodore- dijo Pansy sonriendo cándidamente- no es tu asunto.

Theo lo devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron amenazantes. Pansy dejó de reír en el acto.

-Todo lo tuyo es mi asunto- dijo Theo- eres la madre de mi hijo.

-Me estas hartando con tus intentos de controlarme-dijo Pansy- Theo, búscate una vida por dios y déjame tranquila.

-Nena, te olvidaste del pequeño detalle de que no puedo buscarme una vida, ya estoy muerto- Theo se carcajeo de nuevo y lo implícito en esa risa le heló la sangre a Pansy- Severus Snape sabe que yo no soy un niño de pecho y que dudaría de él sin pensarlo, no se atrevería a engañarme de ese modo o eso espero, si está pidiendo una tregua es porque seguramente dejaron a Bella por su cuenta y ahora están arrepentidos. Por otro lado, pudiésemos dejar que Bella matase a los Weasley´s, nos ganaríamos a Potter y a Weasley como aliados, en lugar de estar detrás de nosotros.

-No podemos dejar que mate a esa familia- dijo Pansy consternada ante la idea, Theo arrugaba la frente pensativo-no estamos en guerra Theo, eso se acabó, no podemos regresar a los errores del pasado. Esto de los artefactos infernales ha sido tu culpa, prometiste arreglarlo pero no puedo creer que permitas que más gente muera directa o indirectamente debido a tus maquinaciones. Si Bellatrix Lestrange tiene a los Weasley´s, es porque Draco la soltó de Azkaban y él lo hizo porque necesitaba aliados para buscar esos Artefactos. Al final de todo sigue siendo tu responsabilidad. Y si los salvamos, también Potter te debería un favor.

-No quiero exponerme todavía- dijo Theo caminando de un lado a otro- mi regreso debe ser un secreto. Entre menos gente sepa de los artefactos mejor.

-Por Dios Theo- dijo Pansy impaciente- un montón de testigos te vio en San Mungo, ha salido en El Profeta, el cuartel de Aurores no es estúpido, a lo mejor no saben que eres tú pero lo sospechan. Y la persona que menos debería saber que regresaste lo sabe, Draco Malfoy

-Odio darte la razón- dijo Theo- pero la tienes. Además, esas personas no tienen la culpa de nada, estoy decidido a que no debe morir más gente inocente por mi culpa, si no es estrictamente necesario. Si es una trampa, Snape y Malfoy lo lamentaran. Además, después de resuelto el problema con Bella, ya no hay tregua, podemos aprovechar el enfrentamiento y deshacernos de esos dos de una buena vez.

-¿Y Hermione?-preguntó Pansy.- quizás seria buena idea avisarle. Ella es amiga de esa familia.

-Hermione no tiene porque meterse en esto-dijo Theo, no le gustaba para nada la idea de tener a Draco y a Hermione juntos en el mismo sitio -iremos tú y yo.

Theo se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero se giró en la puerta para decir algo. Pansy de espaldas a él se quitaba la camisa del pijama quedándose solo con sus panties. Theo la miró por un instante, el cabello de ella caía de lado sobre su hombro, dejando expuesto parte de su esbelto cuello, de pronto Theo se encontró detallando el contorno de su columna vertebral, sus nalgas en forma de corazón, la silueta de sus pechos. No pudo evitar tragar grueso, sentía una innombrable e intensa atracción física por ella.

-En lugar de estar mirándome como un idiota- dijo ella todavía de espaldas buscando un brasiere- empieza a mover el culo Theo, no tenemos tiempo

Theo se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí dando un portazo. Pansy se encogió de hombros y buscó algo de ropa con que cubrirse.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	21. Cuando no veas el horizonte

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Hola a todos, como están, bueno este es mi regalito de navidad para todas. Espero que les guste, lo prometido en el capitulo anterior es deuda. Debo agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen fielmente la historia, se que se ha vuelto complicada y oscura, pero bueno, yo siempre me he planteado que esto no iba a ser un Dramione convencional, sobre todo porque los protagonistas no solo son Draco y Hermione, sino también se cuenta la vida de Theodore Nott, su caída al lado oscuro y su posibilidad de redención.

Hay gente que me dice que bueno….que la historia no va por donde ellos pensaban….o cualquier otra cosa, en fin, no se si yo estaré muy dispersa con mi planteamiento o no se que, así que me dedique a leerme todo el fic de nuevo y bueno, desde mi punto de vista, los tres personajes principales tienen un pasado que pesa sobre ellos, en donde están involucradas otras personas, son humanos, no todo puede ser negro o blanco, hay una sucesión de tonos de grises por los que pasan sus sentimientos, son esas encrucijadas sentimentales en las cuales están Theodore, Draco y Hermione, esa búsqueda de su verdad como seres humanos, lo que me gusta de la historia, así que después de releerme el fic, estoy satisfecha como va.

Empezamos con el titulo final del fic, El mecanismo celestial. Déjenme explicarles un poco, los nombres de los mecanismos reflejan mas o menos lo que pasa con los protagonistas de este fic. El Mecanismo Infernal refleja el descubrimiento de todo aquello que amenaza la existencia del mundo en el fic, hay mucha oscuridad y dolor, todos nuestros personajes sufren por diversas razones, hay rabia y bastante ofuscación. En el Mecanismo Terrenal, nuestros protagonistas empiezan a descubrir y redescubrir sus verdades, le dan de alguna forma rienda suelta a sus instintos, todo es mas visceral, mas instintivo, Draco y Hermione de alguna forma empiezan su relación, se dan cuenta que existe un lazo entre ellos, Hermione pone cada cosa en su lugar con Theodore. Tenemos la historia de Pansy, que es básicamente el cuento trágico de un amor no correspondido. Vemos regresar a Theo a la vida, con mucho arrepentimiento, sobre todo en lo referente a su hijo, y nos damos cuenta de que si bien en apariencia es frío, en ese corazón existe espacio no solo para Hermione. El Mecanismo Celestial es el clímax del fic, no es celestial por algo espiritual, sino mas bien por la conflagración de emociones que pueden elevarte hasta el cielo o hundirte en el infierno.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo III El Mecanismo Celestial

Capitulo 21 Cuando no veas el horizonte

-Siempre te hemos apoyado en todo, incluso cuando nos enteremos que poseías magia y quisiste ir a ese colegio tan lejos en Escocia- el Sr. Granger estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa de la sala comedor de su casa, la cual era una mansión en un vecindario de clase alta en las afueras de Londres. Nadie lo creería jamás en Hogwarts, pero Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia sabelotodo que muchos despreciaron y bastantes envidiaron por su inteligencia, era una niña rica.

Aunque los Granger eran demasiado elegantes para mencionarlo siquiera, tenían bastante dinero, la mayoría de este heredado de sus antepasados. El señor Granger era el hijo menor de un par del reino, por lo cual en lugar de heredar un titulo, se tuvo que conformar con parte de la herencia y un puesto de decano de la facultad de Odontología en el Trinity College, la Sra. Granger era la hija única de un prominente cirujano de Belfast, irónicamente, Hermione Granger tenia sangre irlandesa en las venas, tal como Astoria Malfoy. También se dedicaban a la política, eran laboristas, lo que hacia que fuesen tolerantes con cualquiera que no fuese de su clase social, vivían en una estupenda casa, pero como eran amantes de su privacidad, los criados solo trabajaban de día. Esa noche en particular, la Sra. Granger daba gracias a Dios por ello, puesto que sabía que se avecinaba una discusión entre su marido y su hija.

Hermione no hacia grandes alardes de la posición económica de sus padres, de alguna forma se apenaba de ello, para Ron y Harry había sido una sorpresa la primera vez que visitaron su imponente casa, una mansión victoriana en Melbourgh Square. Sentada en la mesa, Hermione repiqueteaba sus tacones en el piso de mármol inquieta, luego de desaparecer algunos días, era comprensible que sus padres estuviesen preocupados y molestos, ella tenia toda la intención de disculparse, pero esta se evaporó cuando vio el gesto de reproche que le dirigía su padre, él jamás entendería su vida como bruja y eso era un hecho.

Lamentablemente para los Granger, su única hija no siguió sus pasos en el mundo de la medicina, aunque estaban orgullosos de Hermione, existían detalles de su existencia como bruja que no eran de su agrado, como el constante misterio sobre la "otra vida" de su hija. De hecho no les gustaba para nada que ella hubiese corrido peligro en la gran guerra mágica, y menos que los hubiese desmemoriado y enviado a Australia para protegerlos.

Hermione y sus padres intentaban llevarse como la familia disfuncional que eran, aunque se jalaran de los cabellos y discutieran, se querían, pero cuando al llegar a la casa, su madre le pidió amablemente que se cambiara la ropa para vestir algo mas apropiado para la ocasión, Hermione se dio cuenta, que esa noche sus padres no llevarían la fiesta en paz con ella. Con desgana, ella subió a su habitación y se colocó un vestido strapples negro de gran falda hecho de tela vaporosa, con un fajin de lentejuelas y tacones altos. Cuando llegó al comedor, sus padres estaban vestidos de rigurosa etiqueta. Ella rodó los ojos, era fastidioso, cuando ellos se vestían formales, la conversación se convertía en una tortura.

-Ya lo se papá- dijo Hermione mirando su copa de oporto, la bebida se pegaba a las paredes y la chica no pudo evitar compararse con el vino, agarrandose de lo que fuese para salir indemne de esa conversación- y lo aprecio, pero no pueden estar metiendo sus narices todo el tiempo en mi vida, no soy una niña.

-Prometiste aprobar tus exámenes de preparatoria e ir a Oxford cuando terminaras Hogwarts y tampoco lo has hecho-reclamó de nuevo su padre- el rector siempre habla conmigo, tiene una plaza en la escuela de medicina para ti.

-Tengo un buen trabajo en el ministerio de magia-dijo Hermione con impaciencia- y además, que sentido tiene estar siete años en Hogwarts para luego hacer una carrera universitaria muggle, que por descontado, no voy a ejercer, puesto que me interesan mas las leyes mágicas.

-Por lo menos leyes es algo que puedo conseguirle un sentido, hablare con Gary a ver que puede hacer. Hum, leyes y en Oxford, seria una buena idea - dijo el padre de Hermione tomándose su vino con aparente calma.

-No voy a hacer Derecho en Oxford-dijo Hermione totalmente convencida del hecho.

-Quizás en el Trinity- dijo el padre de Hermione sin prestarle atención a su hija- la escuela de allí es la segunda mejor del Reino Unido, por supuesto después de Oxford.

-Padre, no voy a estudiar en Oxford ni en el Trinity ni en ninguna universidad muggle- dijo Hermione- yo llevo dos años aprobados leyes mágicas en la Universidad Mágica de Londres por si lo olvidas y pretendo continuarlos, ahora que la guerra terminó Y soy asesora del ministerio de magia. Tengo un buen trabajo y hago lo que me gusta ¿Qué es lo que quieres por Dios?

-Que te portes como una buena hija y complazcas a tu pobre padre que se preocupa por tu futuro. Quiero nietos a quien dejarle esta casa- refunfuñó el padre de Hermione- en fin, leyes, aunque sean mágicas, no suena mal, si me hubieses dicho que preferías hacer pociones en esos calderos, me hubiese dado un ataque, además esas túnicas, esos sombreros. A veces pienso que todos ustedes los magos son una partida de freakies.

-¡Papá!-chilló Hermione, era por esos comentarios que a veces pensaba que mucho del recelo de los sangre limpia hacia los muggles no carecía de fundamento, por supuesto, tampoco era razón para querer exterminarlos. Pero la intolerancia existía de lado y lado.

-Ya no hablas con nosotros- el Sr. Granger ignoró el reclamo de Hermione - rompiste tu compromiso con Ron y nos enteramos casi de casualidad. Te hospitalizan en San Mungo y nos avisas dos días después. Se que no somos magos, que somos muggles como nos llamas, no comprendemos tu mundo, pero seguimos siendo tus padres.

-Papá- dijo Hermione sintiéndose un poco culpable-no les dije lo de Ron, porque sabia que empezarían a ponerse pesados.

-Ron me ha contado que tiene una tienda en ese tal callejo Diageon- dijo el Sr. Granger pensativo- quizás su familia no sea como nosotros, pero a el chico y a su socio, ese hermano suyo, el tal George, les va bien vendiendo esos juegos y trucos. Era un buen candidato para ti, un hombre emprendedor como yo.

-Padre- comentó Hermione sarcásticamente- Tú eres rico de cuna, lo de Ron y George es un asunto completamente diferente.

-Yo soy emprendedor- el padre de Hermione frunció el ceño, luego giró su rostro con dirección a la cocina y gritó- Jane, dile a tu hija que yo soy un hombre que ha surgido desde lo mas bajo.

-Si claro- bufó Hermione rodando los ojos- desde lo mas bajo del club de polo de Oxfordshire.

La madre de Hermione que estaba en la cocina, soltó una ruidosa carcajada que todos escucharon. No lo confesaría ni bajo tortura, pero su esposo era un verdadero tunante.

-Hermione, por casualidad ¿Los magos también votan en las elecciones legislativas?- preguntó el Sr. Granger dejando atrás un tema que no le favorecía en lo absoluto.

Hermionre rodó los ojos, ciertamente, su padre era un ingles rico educado, quizás poco esnobista en comparación con otros mas elitescos, pero con negocios y un puesto importante como académico de una universidad, tenia sus aspiraciones políticas y estas iban de manos de los laboristas, que defendían a la clase obrera, por lo que gente como los Weasley´s en general eran de su agrado. Les gustaba la idea de emparentarse con la clase media, los Granger eran ricos que no se sentían cómodos con el hecho de ser burgueses a pesar de vivir como tales. Estuvo tentada a reírse a carcajadas, su vida, tanto la muggle como la mágica, a veces era un completo disparate.

-Ese chico es muy buena persona y Molly es una mujer encantadora, me hubiese gustado que fuésemos consuegras- la madre de Hermione iba entrando con una bandeja de canapés repleta, a ella le encantaba fingir que era un ama de casa consumada, cuando Hermione sabia perfectamente que ordenaba la comida a un restaurant francés del centro de Londres, la Sra. Granger era una mujer adorable que era un desastre cocinando- ya me estaba haciendo ilusión la idea de preparar la boda.

-Ron y yo somos amigos- dijo Hermione- simplemente no funcionó.

- Hay otro- afirmó el Sr. Granger con convicción. Él era del tipo de padres que no preguntaba, simplemente daba todo por hecho. Era un hombre bastante quisquilloso y en lo que respectaba a su hija, la amaba, por lo que sostenía largas y poco fructíferas conversaciones con ella para hacerle ver algunos aspectos poco favorecedores del como llevaba su vida. Hermione se las aguantaba, porque, a pesar de los regaños, era su padre.

-¿Qué dices papá?- dijo Hermione achicando los ojos. Quizás no había entendido bien.

-Otro joven- continuo el Sr. Granger haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano- quizás te fijaste en alguien mas, eres una niña, las chicas son muy volubles en esas cosas- Hermione resopló disgustada, tenia veintisiete años y hacia tiempo que no era una chiquilla, así que le exasperaba que su padre pensase en ella en esos términos- si es así nos gustaría conocerlo. No importa si es de familia cokney como el otro, al fin y al cabo, a mi me gusta la gente del pueblo, tráelo para hablar con él.

-Es complicado- dijo Hermione mirando de pronto el fondo de su plato. Se acordaba perfectamente del enojo de sus padres el día que Lucius Malfoy los había insultado veladamente en Flourish and Bloots, hacia años atrás, llamándolos "compañías poco aceptables para un mago", si les decía que el hombre que perturbaba sus pensamientos era Draco Malfoy….mejor ni pensarlo.

-¿Que tan complicado puede ser?-preguntó la madre de Hermione.

-Es……-Hermione miró a su madre suplicante, no quería seguir con esa conversación- bastante complicado.

-Hum- dijo la Sra. Granger-pero no es muy pronto como para relacionarse con otra persona.

-Y eso que importa- esta vez el Sr. Granger le guiño el ojo a Hermione. Ella no se tranquilizó para nada con el gesto de complicidad, de seguro que sus padres tramaban algo- aun así, ya que el otro chico es "complicado", quisiera entonces que conocieras a alguien, es el hijo de un amigo de la universidad.

-¡No!- dijo Hermione colocando su copa de vino en la mesa intempestivamente, luego miró a sus padres alternativamente, una idea siniestra se le pasó por la cabeza- ¡Oh no!, ustedes me buscaron una cita.

-Archibal Lowes, 36 años- dijo el padre de Hermione- es el hijo de Nigel, mi compañero de la universidad, es medico del Hospital Real y se lanzara de nuevo a la cámara de diputados este verano por el partido laborista, se que te caerá bien, cenaremos en casa de su familia hoy, son gente bien especial, te gustaran. Ellos son un ejemplo de superación, el abuelo de Nigel fue un obrero de las minas de carbón en Manchester y mira hasta donde ha llegado su familia, al parlamento, son perfectos para emparentar con ellos.

-¿Que?- dijo Hermione- pero yo pensaba que íbamos a comer aquí….

-No- dijo el padre de Hermione- íbamos a conversar aquí, tomábamos un entremés y luego salíamos a casa de los Lowes- el hombre miró a su esposa- No le dijiste nada.

-Mas o menos- dijo la Sra. Granger mirando hacia todos lados con expresión culpable, luego cambió drásticamente el tema de conversación- Hermione, son ideas mías o estas más gorda, el vestido te aprieta en los pechos.

-¿Qué? Gorda….yo….imposible- Hermione se miró el pecho y se los tocó abarcándolos con ambas manos, hasta donde ella percibió, estaban de su tamaño normal, enseguida se jaló el escote hacia arriba.

-Déjalo así nena- dijo el Sr. Granger- necesitamos que te veas sexy, a Archie le va a encantar, una mujer con buenas curvas no es algo para despreciar.

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte- dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa, se dirigió a su madre- y tampoco estoy gorda. Les deseo buenas noches.

-Eres la mas desagradecida de todas las hijas, te busco novio y te enojas- gritó el padre de Hermione-si no quieres ir no importa, me inventare una excusa para explicar tu ausencia, pero el domingo comeremos con ellos otra vez y no aceptaré un no como respuesta

-Hija- dijo la madre de Hermione siguiéndola-iba a decírtelo, lo juro…pero es que tu padre….

-Mami- dijo Hermione mientras caminando se quitaba los tacones que empezaban a molestarle, era un hecho, ella no estaba hecha para vestir de manera formal- no me gusta que tomen decisiones sin consultarme. Se que lo hacen por mi bien, pero dejen de preocuparse por dios. Además, ¿El hijo de Nigel? ya me lo imagino, aburrido como una ostra. ¿En serio papá quiere que me case con un político?

Hermione no se lo negaría por nada del mundo, le encantaba estar en su casa, a pesar de los regaños y los intentos casamenteros frustrados de sus padres. Estar con ellos la alejaba de la oscuridad que se cernía el mundo mágico con la amenaza que pocos conocían de los artefactos infernales. Ella esperaba sinceramente que todo saliera bien, destruir los artefactos…al final y al cabo, deseaba continuar con su alocada vida familiar.

-También es medico- dijo la madre de Hermione en tono conciliador- es pediatra, así que de seguro le gustan los niños. Hermione, queremos nietos……pronto…no quiero morir sin verte casada y con hijos.

-No seas trágica-contestó Hermione- ninguno de ustedes dos va a fallecer en los próximos cincuenta años, son demasiado testarudos para morir y dejar de meterse en mi vida- de pronto se detuvo para enfrentar a su madre- ¿Sirve que me vaya a un banco de esperma y me inseminen?- preguntó Hermione irónica.

-Hum- dijo la madre de Hermione analizando la posibilidad- ahora que lo mencionas, no es tan mala la idea, si no te quieres casar ...por lo menos nos aseguramos el nieto…ahora seria cuestión de ver que le decimos a nuestras amistades. Podemos inventarte un marido y matarlo en un accidente de esqui, pero no creo que sea conveniente para nuestra imagen, la gente elegante se muere esquiando en los Alpes Suizos, mejor les decimos que era vendedor de seguros y se mató en un accidente de auto, así explicaríamos su desaparición.

-No puedo con ustedes- Hermione agitando las manos por encima de su cabeza, desesperada, estuvo tentada a reírse, pero no lo hizo por respeto.

-Es broma- la madre de Hermione río en lugar de ella- ni se te ocurra ir a un banco de esperma niña si no quieres que tu padre muera de un infarto.

La madre de Hermione la siguió por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Era de baja estatura, rechoncha, de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros, dulce de carácter y muy maternal, además con un sentido del humor ingenioso. La personalidad arisca de Hermione era heredada de su padre, pero el humor negro y el sarcasmo eran de su madre.

La habitación de Hermione estaba decorada completamente de varios tonos de azul. Una vieja bufanda de Gryffindor adornaba la cabecera de la cama, pero era lo único con colores rojo y dorado. Había una cómoda con cientos de muñecas de porcelana colocadas en su parte superior. Tenían años allí, Hermione las coleccionó durante toda su infancia y esperaba algún día poder heredárselas a alguna hija. Entendía completamente a sus padres con su deseo de tener nietos, siempre habían sido ellos tres y de alguna manera querían ampliar la familia.

Hermione se sentó en su cama y encogió los hombros, empezó a observar su habitación, tenia mas de diez años que no vivía en su casa, pero sus cosas estaban allí como si nunca se hubiese ido, sus ojos se posaron en una fotografía del inicio del curso de quinto año de Hogwarts, allí estaba ella con Ron y Harry franqueándola, los tres luciendo unas esplendidas sonrisas, detrás de ellos, como era lo habitual cada vez que les tomaban fotos a su curso, estaban los Slytherin. Ella se fijó en Theo y Draco, que estaban uno al lado del otro, ya en esa época, Theo sobresalía entre todos los otros chicos gracias a su deslumbrante aspecto físico, fue y seguía siendo un hombre hermoso, sin embargo Draco, apenas unos centímetros mas bajo que él, se distinguía de todos los demás por esa actitud decidida y soberbia que tenia desde los once años. Mientras el rubio mantenía su mirada al frente, con los labios fruncidos y con una expresión hosca en su cara, Theo la miraba a ella con una mal disimulada sonrisa.

Hermione sintió mucha tristeza al ver esa foto, eran muchos los recuerdos felices de esa época a pesar de la amenaza de Voldemort, las aventuras del Ejercito de Dumblendore, sonrío al recordar a Draco y su Brigada Inquisitorial, él había sido una pesadilla de chico, cierto, pero definitivamente años después, ella se daba cuenta que solo se había comportado como el chiquillo malcriado que era en ese entonces, haciendo maldades sin ninguna repercusión importante, de alguna manera Lucius había intentado protegerlo consintiéndole todas sus majaderias para alejarlo del verdadero peligro. El infierno para todos empezó en sexto año, de alguna manera, ese año los marcó, dejaron de ser unos niños y enfrentaron la muerte. Hermione se estremeció, ese año, fue el año en que se enteraron que existían los Horrocruxes, el año en que Theo desapareció del colegio para aliarse con Voldemort, el año en que a Draco le encomendaron matar a Albus Dumblendore. La Sra. Granger se sentó a su lado y le tomó una mano.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando regresemos?- preguntó ansiosa la señora Granger- no tardaremos mucho, es una de esas cenas de académicos, no será muy larga, le diré a tu padre que me aburro y estaremos aquí en tres horas. Quisiera que me esperases, quiero hablar cosas contigo, de mujer a mujer. Hermy, será que te quedas y dormimos juntas esta noche para que le cuentes a mami quien es tu nuevo príncipe azul

Hermione le sonrío a su madre, cuando le hablaba así, como si fuese una niñita pequeña, no podía negarle nada. Su madre era su sol, su solaz de tranquilidad.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hermione besando a su madre en una mejilla- pero por favor no intenten conseguirme un novio, estoy muy enredada con mi vida sentimental en estos momentos.

-¿Cómo es?- preguntó la madre de Hermione interesada – guapo….alto…bajo….rubio…moreno.

-Muy pero muy rubio- contestó Hermione lanzando un suspiro-tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, de un tono gris acero. Él no es exactamente guapo, pero es alto y atlético, posee un carácter de mil demonios, es irritante, petulante, testarudo, creído y seguro de si mismo. Nos llevamos como el perro y el gato.

-¿Y entonces que le ves? – preguntó curiosa la madre de Hermione.

-No puedo evitarlo, me siento atraída hacia él como si fuese un imán, me saca de mis casillas, es un hombre insufrible, pero también cuando le da su real gana es capaz de decirte unas cosas que sinceramente…..derriten a cualquiera.

-Así que lo que te gusta de él es su intensidad. Es comprensible perder la cabeza por un hombre así.

-No estoy perdiendo la cabeza por nadie- dijo Hermione- pero tienes razón, es el hombre mas intenso que he conocido, odia y ama con la misma pasión y a veces creo que incluso a la misma persona.

-Rubio, hum, pensé que te gustaban como ese chico….Theodore, cabello castaño y ojos azules- comentó la madre de Hermione, mirando la foto del quinto año de Hermione- es un crimen que un joven sea tan bello como una mujer ¿Qué fue de él?

-Vive en otro país- contestó rápidamente Hermione. Sus padres habían conocido a Theodore hacia muchos años, en King Cross, pero del resto de su historia no sabían absolutamente nada.

-No me caía bien ese chico- la madre de Hermione se estremeció debido a un súbito escalofrío. Hermione vio como una sombra velaba los ojos de su madre por un momento, luego ella meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro y volvió a sonreírle a su hija

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione.

La Sra. Granger dudó en responder, era muy supersticiosa, le gustaba todo lo oculto y aseguraba que veía las auras de las personas, lo cual provocaba que su marido se burlase impunemente de ella. Pero estaba segura de lo que había visto y nadie la sacaba de sus trece.

-Ese chico llevaba las tinieblas arrastrándose detrás de él- contestó la Sra. Granger lugubremente- la única vez que lo vi, observe como un vórtice negro daba vueltas encima de su cabeza, arremolinándose a su alrededor, nunca jamás había presenciado algo así y pido a Dios jamás volver a verlo, cuando un aura es así de tempestuosa, es mejor alejarse lo mas que puedas de esa persona, ese muchacho estaba maldito.

-No hablemos de Theo- dijo Hermione visiblemente impresionada-él está bien donde quiera que este-no le gustaba mentirle a su madre, pero no veía otra forma.

-Ese joven rubio….es un mago como tú- Hermione asintió- ¿Gusta de ti?

-Le gusto desde el colegio- dijo Hermione con un poco de nerviosismo- y creo que a mi tampoco me es indiferente de un tiempo para acá. Pero no es algo serio, nos estamos conociendo- Hermione sentía que se le revolvía el estomago con la conversación. Era una mentirosa de marca mayor. Nada serio, por supuesto que no era nada serio, solo se habían acostado un montón de veces durante dos días, posteriormente dormía con él sin ningún escrúpulo en una cama de hospital, se miraban ardientemente y se besaban con la misma pasión que demostraban cuando peleaban por lo que creían y últimamente sentía que cada segundo que estaba lejos de él era una agonía. Por supuesto….nada serio.

-Entonces Hermione- dijo la Sra. Granger instándola a hablar- ¿Es alguien conocido?

-Te cuento todo mas tarde- mintió Hermione- ve a tu cena.

Cuando los padres de Hermione se fueron, ella bajó hasta el comedor, dispuesta a comerse los canapés y a tomarse lo que quedaba de la botella de vino, estaba descalza, se había deshecho el moño que anudaba su cabello, este ahora estaba suelto cayéndole a media espalda dándole un aspecto sensual. Hermione tomó la botella y se la llevó a la sala de estar, se sentó en un sofá, subió las piernas y las dobló para apoyar su barbilla en las rodillas. Era patético, pero necesitaba desahogar las penas en el alcohol, después de todo, entre Theo, Draco y los artefactos infernales, su vida era un calvario.

Hermione iba a encender el televisor, cuando un estruendo hizo que se levantara abruptamente del sofá, cautelosamente fue hasta la puerta y salió al pasillo hasta el comedor, miró frente a ella, la puerta que estaba cerrada por lo que recordaba, ahora estaba hecha añicos.

Sus ojos enfocaron lo que parecía ser una gran sombra, negra y amorfa, cuando miró con atención se dio cuenta de lo que era o mas bien, quien era. Hermione sintió su piel achinarse, ella jamás olvidaría ese rostro, nunca y tampoco el olor a podredumbre que azotaba sus fosas nasales proveniente de ese ser, un aroma almizclero, agrio, a sudor, a animal salvaje. Todos sus sentidos se avisparon, su corazón empezó a palpitar con violencia y la adrenalina a correr desbocada por sus venas. De pronto antiguos temores, medios ancestrales acorralaron su mente por una fracción de segundo, era la reacción innata de quien se sabe la presa de un cazador. Fenrir Grayback, era su nombre y Hermione Granger sabia que venia por ella.

La bestia media por lo menos tres metros de alto, su pelaje era marrón oscuro, estaba sucio y tieso en algunas partes, su cara alargada era feroz, grandes colmillos amarillentos salían de sus fauces, amenazantes, tan afilados como una cuchilla, el hombre lobo estaba parado en dos patas en toda su envergadura, era un engendro de pesadilla Grayback transformado en su fase animal. Sus ojos miraban voraces y hambrientos a Hermione que no podía articular palabra del asombro, el hombre lobo aúllo y entones Hermione empezó a retroceder, tenia que llegar a las escaleras hasta su habitación, donde tenia su varita. Se movió algo rápido y Grayback se adelantó hacia ella amenazante. Hermione se quedó estática en el sitio.

Ella estaba tan asustada, que no podía pensar, pero obligó a sus neuronas a salir del letargo provocado por el pánico. Quizás si intentaba razonar con él…quizás.

- Grayback ¿Qué quieres?

El hombre lobo se colocó de nuevo en cuatro patas y olfateo ostentosamente el ambiente buscando otros posibles enemigos, sus vellos se erizaron. Hermione de nuevo retrocedió lentamente, sabia que cualquier otro movimiento brusco seria su perdición. No podía creer que el maldito hombre lobo hubiese salido de Azkaban ¿Cómo demonios había escapado de la cárcel mágica?

-¿Qué quieres?- gimió Hermione, sin varita, era una presa fácil para Grayback.

-A ti- gruñó el hombre lobo con sus malévolos ojos amarillos brillando satisfechos ante la expectativa de morder a la mujer. Fernrir Grayback tenia un don y este era que a diferencia de los demás hombres lobos, él lograba mantener su personalidad durante su transformación, con los años incluso había aprendido a hablar. Sin embargo, a pesar de conservar su mente humana, el grado de perversidad innata en él hacia mas aun despreciables sus actos. Ni el lobo ni el humano tenían un ápice de bondad.

Entonces Hermione corrió tratando de alejarse de ese hombre-bestia.

-Granger- la voz gutural salia amortiguada de la boca del Hombre-lobo, sus narinas se ampliaban intentando capturar una vez mas el olor de su presa, la observó emprendiendo la huida y se puso a cuatro patas, luego de un segundo emprendió la frenética carrera detrás de su presa. Hermione tiraba al suelo todo lo que conseguía a su paso, intentando bloquearle el camino al lobo.

Fenrir Grayback seguía tras de ella y empezó a correr trepando las paredes, sorteando los obstáculos que Hermione le lanzaba, cuando ella llegó a la primera planta de la casa, corrió por un pasillo y subió las siguientes escaleras pero trastabillo un escalón y rodó por varios escalones hacia abajo, el hombre lobo seguía tras ella y aprovechó la caída para atraparla.

-Suéltame- Hermione lo pateo, las largas garras de Fenrir se clavaron en su pierna, ella seguía pateando- suéltame.

Grayback se fue encima de ella y logró apresarla con su cuerpo. Intentó morderle el cuello pero Hermione movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No- dijo ella apartando el rostro y estirando el cuello, sus manos golpeaban frenéticas la mole que tenia encima de ella. Sus ojos se conectaron con los ojos del animal, que eran feroces y siniestros.

-Eres exquisita humana- dijo el hombre lobo frente a su cara, aspiró ruidosamente su olor- te devoraré…..mientras respires.

Hermione entonces supo que estaba perdida y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te mataré-gruño Grayback.

-NO….no lo harás- una voz de tono fuerte y decidido retumbo por toda la estancia ahogando los gruñidos animales, Fenrir se distrajo y fue alcanzado por un hechizo _Depulso_ que lo lanzó fuera de las escaleras, un piso abajo. Hermione seguía tirada en el piso, cuando levantó su mirada vio la cara de Draco Malfoy con una expresión furiosa unos metros arriba de ella. El hombre saltó limpiamente los cinco escalones que los separaban, cayendo donde ella estaba, con agilidad le agarró un brazo y la ayudo a incorporarse.

-¿Te hizo daño?- dijo él con preocupación echándole un vistazo- ¿Te mordió?

-Me lastimó con las garras, pero no es profundo, no hay peligro de contaminación- dijo ella respirando agitadamente- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-No ¿Que demonios haces tú vestida así?- contestó Draco fijándose en el elegante vestido. Descalza, despeinada, ruborizada, con un escote que destacaba sus senos, Hermione se veía absolutamente apetecible. En ese momento Draco lo tuvo por seguro, desde su punto de vista, ella era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-Contéstame- dijo ella- ¿Qué viniste a buscar en mi casa?

-Esperaba un gracias- dijo Draco jalándola hacia él, rodeándola con sus brazos, apretándola por la cintura, estaba tan aliviado por verla sana y salva que por un momento se olvido de todo, buscó su boca ansioso y ella lo rechazó- o un beso, pero como eres Hermione Granger, me siento afortunado de no recibir un golpe. ¿Que crees que hago aquí? ¿Haciéndote una visita social? pues no, estoy salvando tu precioso trasero nena.

-Eres imposible- contestó ella.

-Y tú una desagradecida- contestó Draco hoscamente.

Ella iba a replicar, pero miró hacia abajo y vio que Grayback recuperándose daba un salto hacia donde ellos estaban- ¡Cuidado!

Draco empujó a Hermione apartándola y de pronto se vio aplastado por Fenrir contra la pared. Las garras del hombre lobo desgarraron las magas de la camisa de Draco, hiriendo sus brazos. Draco le dio un empujo al hombre lobo con todas las fuerzas de la que era capaz y cuando se lo quitó de encima, intentó conjurar un _Avada Kedavra_ pero el hombre lobo estaba demasiado cerca de su cuerpo para lograrle imprimir la energía necesaria a la maldición, sin embargo logró aturdirlo con un hechizo.

Hermione se mantenía en una esquina temblorosa, Draco pasó corriendo al lado de ella y le tomó la mano alejándola del aturdido Grayback. Intentó la desaparición pero no pudo. Draco estaba enfurecido, Bella había pensado en todo, encima de la casa habían lanzado un hechizo antidesaparición. Hermione se dio cuenta al instante del hecho, le habían tendido una emboscada, pero ¿Cómo? Nadie sabia que había ido a casa de sus padres a visitarlos, a menos que …a menos que… Grayback hubiese ido por sus padres.

-¿Dónde esta tu varita? –preguntó Draco bruscamente. Cuando la vio atrapada debajo de esa bestia, se había temido lo peor, a pesar del galanteo, estaba todavía preocupado y su mirada lo delataba. Ella correspondía completamente con sus sentimientos, un hombre-lobo era un enemigo de temer.

-En mi habitación- respondió Hermione.

-Búscala- dijo Draco- tendremos que acabar con él entre los dos.

-Mis padres- gimió ella-vino por mis padres.

-Efectivamente- dijo Draco miró a su alrededor- ¿Dónde están?

-Salieron- dijo ella- estaba sola.

-¿Por qué demonios no te fuiste con ellos? Tú no vives aquí.

-Esta es la casa de mis padres, puedo dormir donde me plazca-contestó Hermione desafiante.

-Maldita sea con tu terquedad- exclamó Draco malhumorado- sube a tu habitación y busca la maldita varita.

-Eres…..

Un aullido cortó la inminente discusión.

-Draco- dijo ella, él le apretó la mano. Hermione entendió lo que quería decirle, la necesitaba armada de inmediato.

Draco cubrió su huida escaleras arriba, en la planta baja. Grayback se alzaba en toda su altura, amenazante, dispuesto a saltar de nuevo. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-Malfoy- dijo con voz pastosa y gutural el hombre lobo reconociendo al hombre rubio- no sabia que te importaba esa escoria.

-Grayback-dijo Draco con voz potente, si sentía miedo lo ocultaba muy bien, era imperativo no demostrarle temor a esa bestia que podía oler la adrenalina de su victima a kilómetros. Bajó las escaleras lentamente.

El lobo apreció a su contrincante, era un hombre alto, atlético, que caminaba hacia él con una elegancia felina que no ocultaba el poderío letal con el que imprimía cada movimiento. Grayback no se había sentido amenazado por una mujer desarmada, pero ahora que tenía un oponente al que sabia un mortifago bien entrenado, empezó a dudar de su aparente superioridad en esa pelea.

-Vete de aquí- contestó Grayback- este asunto no es contigo.

-Te equivocas- respondió Draco amenazándolo con la varita, estaba furioso y no tenia intensiones de ocultarlo- me concierne más de lo que crees.

Draco empezó a lanzarle maldiciones asesinas al poder maniobrar con libertad su varita, pero Grayback los eludía, saltando de un lado a otro por el pasamanos de las escaleras. Hermione cojeando llegó a su habitación y empezó a buscar su varita, mientras escuchaba con temor los sonidos de la lucha, la madera crujía y la porcelana se estrellaba ensordecedoramente contra el piso. El miedo se instalo en ella cuando se dio cuenta de que no encontraba su varita por ninguna parte.

-¡Diablos!-maldijo Hermione, mientras escuchaba los aullidos de Fenrir Grayback, tomó una decisión y regreso a la escena de la lucha completamente desarmada.

Draco se guindó de una baranda y saltó limpiamente desde el primer piso hasta la planta baja de la casa, el imponente hombre lobo lo siguió.

-Morirás- dijo Fenrir- todos morirán.

Dicho esto se lanzó sobre él, Draco lo eludió, le envió otro _avada_ que no tocó a la bestia por un pelo. Fenrir cargó sobre él, Draco se apartó con agilidad y el lobo se estrelló contra una pared, destruyéndola por completo, atravesándola. Draco lo siguió hasta la sala de la casa y de nuevo Fenrir se fue contra él, logrando herirlo en la cara con una de sus garras, Draco se apartó a tiempo para que no le sacase el ojo, pero la sangre le nublaba la vista, por lo que lanzó algunos hechizos bastantes desviados. Cuando se dio cuenta que no lograría atinarle, dejó de conjurar maldiciones, no quería herir por accidente a Hermione si ella aparecía, con una mano Draco intentaba despejarse los ojos, solo se escuchaba la risa siniestra del hombre lobo.

-Es tu fin- dijo Grayback acercándose peligrosamente a un Draco que inesperadamente recobró algo de su visión y levantó la varita para atacar. Entonces el hombre lobo lanzó un aullido de dolor y Draco vio como una vara de metal aparecía en el pecho del animal.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente, mientras mantenía clavado un atizador de hierro que había tomado de la chimenea en el imponente cuerpo del hombre lobo, este se desplomó. Draco para asegurarse le envió un avada, un destello verde inundó la oscura habitación y de pronto todo quedó en silencio.

Draco y Hermione se miraron intensamente, habían luchado a muerte y habían ganado. Ambos temieron la suerte del otro y estaban completamente aliviados. En ese momento no eran enemigos…ni oponentes…habían luchado juntos…por primera vez en su vida…hecho un equipo….y lo habían logrado magistralmente, ganar.

Draco transformo el cadáver del hombre-lobo en un hueso. En un segundo no hubo evidencia de ningún cuerpo.

Hermione corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, ambos temblaban, ella le tocó la cara que estaba llena de sangre.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó ella.

-Es solo un rasguño- dijo Draco- nada más.

-Frotego- dijo ella lanzándole un hechizo en la cara, el rostro de Draco se vio libre de sangre.

-No puedo lanzarte un episkeyo en la herida, hay que desinfectarla primero- dijo ella más calmada, sintiéndose protegida en los brazos de Draco.

-No hay apuro- dijo él-puedo soportarlo.

Hermione no podía apartar su mirada de esos hermosos ojos grises, llenos de conflictos, en apariencia fríos e inconmovibles, pero que se retorcían en remolinos que le daban el aspecto de estar hechos de mercurio. Si, Draco Malfoy era un hombre apasionado, intenso, un ser humano repleto de contradicciones, en una lucha constante por el deber y el querer, así como ella. Sabían que no era lo correcto, que estaba mal desde muchos puntos de vista, que ambos eran contrarios en la lucha de poderes que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, pero se amaban y contra eso no podían hacer absolutamente nada.

Ella se acercó, él no lo evitó, cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, capturó sus labios y bebió de su boca como si fuese la ultima gota de ambrosia sobre la tierra. Hermione inmediatamente enredó sus dedos en su cabello. Draco llevó sus manos a su cintura y la apretó contra él, alzándola unos centímetros sobre el suelo. Ella ronroneo complacida por el contacto y Draco la bajó, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se rozaran.

-Casi muero del susto- dijo ella mientras él mordisqueaba su cuello y dejaba que sus manos vagaran hasta el filo de la falda buscando tocar su piel.

-No pudiste estar más asustada que yo créelo. Me estoy volviendo loco Hermione- dijo él con voz ahogada, Draco en ese momento se permitió ser vulnerable, expresar sus deseos- te necesito.

-Draco- gimió ella cerrando los ojos.

-Olvidémonos de todo por un rato, de todo eso que nos separa- dijo él apartando su cara para enfrentarla-te necesito Hermione, ahora, ya,

-Quiero que me expliques como lo sabias- dijo ella.

-Después- dijo él- después te lo cuento, lo importante es que están todos vivos.

Ella lo miró comprensiva y asintió.

De nuevo se besaron como dos desesperados, estaban heridos y adoloridos, pero por un segundo nada importaba más que ellos dos. Mientras se besaban abrazados, cayeron sobre un sofá, la urgencia de tocarse era intolerable, ella estaba encima de él, sentada en horcajadas, Draco metía las manos debajo del vestido, apretando sus muslos hasta dejarle moretones.

-Temí que los mataran- dijo él con la voz entrecortada, entonces Hermione conectó sus neuronas y emergió de la laguna de pasión donde se estaba hundiendo, de pronto dejó de besarlo y se incorporó del sofá.

-Tú lo sabias- dijo ella acusadoramente, empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación- por supuesto que lo sabias, soy una tonta de capirote, estoy segura que estas detrás de este ataque.

-No te pongas pesada Hermione- dijo Draco todavía acostado en el sofá, cruzó las manos sobre su pecho y miró al techo resignado, no había conocido a una mujer que fuese tan rápida para encenderse y también para apagarse como Hermione, ella no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta sacarle hasta la ultima letra de todo el asunto- nadie murió…..Grayback está destruido y tú estas aquí. Ven acá conmigo, debes tener frío con ese vestido.

-No tengo frío- exclamó ella-entonces Malfoy ¿Qué tienes que decir?

-No me da la gana de decir nada- respondió Draco con altanería-de hecho, no hay mucho que decir. Ven conmigo.

-No soy tu esclava para que me des órdenes- contestó Hermione furibunda.

-No- dijo Draco y muy seguro de si mismo agregó- eres mi mujer-Hermione bufó

-¿Desde cuando?-preguntó Hermione con sorna.

-Desde que te abriste de piernas conmigo- contestó Draco.

-Estoy segura de que muchas se han abierto de piernas contigo- respondió con ironía Hermione.

Draco iba a contestar algo y se tragó las palabras. Era cierto, había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres, pero hasta la fecha solo a dos había considerado como suyas, Astoria porque había sido su esposa, Hermione porque era el amor de su vida y se había entregado a él sin ninguna reserva.

El cerebro de Hermione trabajaba a toda velocidad, hasta donde sabia Fenrir Grayback estaba preso en Azkaban, no tenia idea como había salido, pero la súbita llegada de Draco había levantado sus suspicacias.

-Por última vez ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Llegue justo a tiempo- contestó Draco – eso fue lo que pasó.

-No me dijiste que conocías la dirección de mis padres- dijo ella.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste- dijo él.

-¿Cómo sabias que yo estaba con ellos?- preguntó ella.

-No estaba seguro- dijo él- pero me lo temía. En realidad vine por tus padres

-¿Viniste a salvar a mis padres?- preguntó ella perpleja, si no lo hubiese escuchado de sus labios jamás lo hubiese creído- ¿Tú sabias que Grayback los iba a atacar?

-Bella liberó a Grayback y lo envió a esta casa- dijo Draco- a atacarlos….

-Por orden tuya- completó ella.

_Touché._

Draco estaba consciente que la inteligencia de Hermione era prodigiosa, no la tomaba por tonta, eso era seguro, resignado se dio cuenta que por lo uno o por lo otro, ella llegaría a las conclusiones correctas y lo haría rápido, de parte de él quedaba darle lo suficiente para que se sintiese satisfecha y no comprometerse a si mismo mas de lo que estaba. Entonces Draco tomó la decisión de administrar cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-En parte- dijo Draco sabiendo que ella se disgustaría pero no le quedo otra opción que decir la verdad a medias, omitió la parte del ataque a los Weasley´s para que ella no lo maldijese hasta a morir. Por un lado no quería mentirle, por otro no deseaba ponerla en riesgo de nuevo, él sabia que ella correría a ayudar a sus amigos inmediatamente. Draco suspiró, esperaba que Snape le ganase a Bella porque sino ardería Troya, Hermione resopló y miró hacia otro lado, las lagrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Quieres explicarte como es que ordenas que ataquen mi casa y luego corres a salvar a mis padres. Déjame decirte Draco que acabas de romper el record mundial al plan mas descabellado de la historia.

- Le ordene a mi tía que consiguiera la forma de obtener tu giratiempo, no que matara a nadie, menos a ti. No tenia idea de los de tus padres, pero logré enterarme justo a tiempo. Snape la siguió todo el tiempo, no soy tan tonto como crees Hermione.

-Eres un crédulo- dijo ella exasperada- soltaste a la jauría del diablo tras de mi. ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que ella iba a seguir tus órdenes? No me iba a matar, simplemente me iba a torturar a _cruciatus._

-Ella ya sabe que eres casi inmune a las maldiciones imperdonables, - le dijo Draco sentándose en el sofá-por lo menos al _imperius_ y al _cruciatus_, Snape le contó lo del Departamento de Misterios, como aguantaste lo imposible y no te iba a torturar porque yo se lo prohibí expresamente. Se trataba de quitarte el giratiempo, chantajearte. En fin, me equivoque con ella, la subestime, Bella lo que quería era vengarse de ti.

-Y ahora me lo quitaras a la fuerza- dijo ella.

-Realmente la idea es que me lo entregues pacíficamente ¿Dónde lo tienes?- preguntó Draco.

-Esta bajo mi piel- dijo ella- tendrías que desollarme viva para encontrarlo.

-Me crees capaz de cualquier cosa, cierto- Draco rió amargamente. Eso sin duda no se lo vio venir, debajo de su piel, seria imposible quitárselo sin herirla de gravedad.

-Efectivamente te creo capaz de cualquier desatino ¿Tanto quieres los malditos artefactos que no te importa nada ni nadie con tal de obtenerlo?

Por un instante, Draco no supo que contestar a aquello, de alguna forma era la verdad, él estaba perdiendo su alma y muchas cosas mas para salvar las de sus seres queridos. Pero en ese momento, lo único que realmente importaba era que ella vivía, que había logrado salvarla de las garras de Grayback. Draco no quería pensar en más nada, necesitaba, ambos lo necesitaban, un momento de tregua, un rato de paz. Pero la nobleza obliga y las promesas también.

-Dámelo- pidió él.

-No- contestó ella

-Bien, entonces seguimos en las mismas- Draco no insistió en el tema sabia que era una perdida de tiempo, ella no se lo daría bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Fue un error de mi parte- dijo Draco- de ahora en adelante yo mismo me encargare de todo.

-Esta pasando lo que temía- dijo ella- estas perdiendo la perspectiva.

-¿Y tú no?- dijo Draco- si mas lo recuerdo, tú eres la que está junto al maldito asesino. No hablemos de perspectivas.

-Vete al demonio Malfoy- dijo ella mientras se alejaba de él y caminaba por un pasillo directo a la cocina de su casa, cuando pasó por un sitio donde había un florero hecho añicos en el suelo, se pinchó el pie con un fragmento, Hermione dio un grito y empezó a dar saltitos sosteniéndose el pie.

Draco fue hacia ella alarmado por el grito, pero ser tranquilizó al ver que Hermione solo se había tropezado con vidrio, ser acercó y la levantó en vilo para que no caminase descalza en medio de todo el desastre . Ella forcejo un poco, pero luego dejó que él la llevase.

-¿Tienes algo para beber? –preguntó Draco, evitando seguir hablando de Nott, estaba solo con Hermione, algo que no era muy usual, no lo arruinaría mas de lo que estaba, convocando a los fantasmas que los asolaban. Mientras caminaba con ella en brazos, sus ojos buscaban la cocina o el bar, lo primero que consiguiese- quiero whiskey, las experiencias cercanas a la muerta hacen que me provoque tomarme un trago.

-¿Sueles beber mucho?- preguntó ella.

-Últimamente más de lo que debería- contestó él malhumorado-creo que estoy algo estresado.

-No me gustan los alcohólicos- afirmó Hermione.

-A mi tampoco las necias, pero es lo que hay, ni modo-contestó Draco.

-Derecho por este corredor está la cocina- señalo ella con un dedo, decidió no echarle mas leña al fuego, ambos habían pasado un susto de muerte, estaban nerviosos y por eso estaban susceptibles, quería ahondar en el asunto de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero lo haría cuando ambos se tranquilizasen- déjame en el suelo.

-Ni pensarlo- dijo Draco- te lastimarías los pies y luego me culparías por ello. No refunfuñes tanto, estoy tratando de comportarme como un caballero contigo.

-¡Ja!- replicó Hermione pero no continuó discutiendo.

Draco la dejó sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina y se dedicó a revisar anaqueles, no encontró Whiskey pero si una botella de vino por la mitad, la descorchó y se tomó un trago. Luego se dedicó a observar todo el lugar con ojo experto, si la vista no le fallaba, era una cocina italiana de vanguardia

-Nunca me dijiste que eras rica- dijo Draco admirando los lujosos gabinetes y los artefactos eléctricos de ultima generación.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste- dijo ella tomando una servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa.

Draco se sentó frente a ella y tomó con sus manos el pie herido de Hermione, revisándolo concienzudamente, se fijó en la planta y le sacó un fragmento de vidrio incrustado en la piel, luego acarició su pantorrilla con cariño hasta que ella retiró el pie con brusquedad, desconcertada por el gesto tan familiar y tan lleno de significados. Draco gruñó molesto, ella no quería que la tocara, ya vería Hermione Granger quien era él, se levantó y se colocó entre sus piernas. Pero calmó sus ímpetus cuando observó que ella lo miraba preocupada. Casi …casi…había muerto.

-Quiero que me perdones- dijo Draco susurrante sin apartar sus ojos de Hermione-no debí dejar a Bella por su cuenta.

-Eres un cretino- dijo ella en voz baja- casi muero.

-No volveré a meter a más nadie en este asunto- dijo Draco-te lo prometo.

-Debería odiarte por lo que has hecho- dijo ella apartando su mirada.

-Deberías- dijo Draco- eso seria lo mejor…para los dos…que nos odiásemos a morir.

-Te está sangrando otra vez la herida- respondió ella.

Hermione con la servilleta le limpio la sangre del rostro, Draco la miraba intensamente, aun así el resto de la expresión de su cara era impenetrable. Sentía los dedos de ella contra su piel y cada centímetro de esta ardía por ese contacto. Ella terminó de limpiarle la cara y le dio la servilleta.

-Necesitas que te hagan unos puntos, si uso un hechizo de pronto te queda una cicatriz, hay que lavar la herida también- dijo ella incomoda, en esa posición estaba vulnerable, abierta de piernas para él, también sentía ternura, él se comportaba como un demente por los artefactos, pero en medio de su locura, cumplía su promesa de jamás permitir que la dañasen, había ido a rescatar a sus padres, porque sabia que a ella le importaba su familia, estaba agradecida y conmovida por el gesto, la furia cedió a la preocupación, ¿Hasta donde seria capaz de llegar Draco Malfoy para conseguir su objetivo?

-Preocupada por mi rostro-contesto él haciendo un esbozo de sonrisa- no pensé que fueses tan frívola.

-No quiero que mueras por alguna infección- respondió ella. Draco colocó sus manos sobre sus piernas y la atrajo hacia él.

Era inevitable, tenía que tocarla, sentirla, protegerla, era instintivo en él, ella era suya, su amante, la mujer que lo enfrentaba, la que amaba, Hermione era todo para él. En ese momento sus promesas le sabían a mierda. Juró no acercarse a Hermione Granger hasta completar su misión, porque no era ni lo correcto ni lo adecuado. Pero cuando se ama apasionadamente, cuando se siente lo que Draco sentía, cuando se tiene el corazón ahogado y encogido de miedo a perder lo que mas quieres, se llega al momento de mandar todo al diablo y ese sin duda era uno de esos momentos. Draco era un volcán a punto de erupcionar debido a la contundencia de sus emociones.

Hermione sabia el significado de esa mirada incendiaria que él le estaba dirigiendo, puro y primitivo deseo, algo a lo que ella no era inmune bajo ninguna circunstancia, pasión que ciega a la razón y lo estaba viviendo en carne propia. Intentó bajar de la mesa para alejarse de él y no sucumbir a la tentación, pero Draco se lo impidió

-Espera- dijo Draco, ella no le prestaba atención.

-Suéltame, déjame irme, no podemos hacerlo, prometimos alejarnos porque no puede ser, es una insensatez- dijo ella tratando de zafarse, sintiendo como todas sus defensas eran derrumbadas segundo a segundo, debido a la imponente presencia del hombre que amaba, ella bajó el rostro completamente derrotada, lo quería, increíblemente, estaba muerta de amor por él

-Suéltame.- Draco cedió para entonces sujetar su cara con ambas manos y obligarla a verlo directamente.

-No lo entiendes- dijo él con la voz ronca, su tono era apremiante, desesperado, sus ojos brillaban, ardían como brazas incandescentes.

-¿Entender que?- preguntó Hermione con la garganta seca, hipnotizada completamente por su mirada, por la cadencia de su voz, por su cuerpo pegado al suyo, embebida hasta el alma en esa aura que los cubría cuando estaban juntos.

-Te amo- respondió Draco sorprendiéndola totalmente y luego la beso. Hermione apretó sus manos contra los brazos de él para intentar apartarlo, pero cuando Draco profundizó el beso, dejando el alma en cada minuto, en cada segundo de ese momento, con la declaración de amor resonando en su cabeza, ella se rindió finalmente y empezó a corresponderle, con furia, con pasión, desatando toda esa represa contenida de sentimientos. Mientras lo abrazaba, dejaba que él acariciara su cara, su nuca, sus pechos. Por un segundo, solo fueron ellos dos, alejados de todo y de todos, sin temor a las consecuencias, sin miedo al futuro.

Draco la acostó sobre la mesa y le apresó las manos extendiéndolas sobre su cabeza con una mano, con la otra le desgarró la ropa interior, luego se bajó la bragueta del pantalón para liberar su miembro henchido de deseo que se revolvía inquieto en su entrepierna como un animal enjaulado. Mientras tanto la besaba hasta quedarse sin respiración, Hermione le entregó ese beso y también todo lo demás, cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, caliente, sedoso y duro, empujó sus caderas hacia delante para estrechar el contacto.

Draco empezó a embestir dentro de su cuerpo con fuerza, en movimientos lánguidos pero contundentes, mientras que mantenía sus manos apresadas con fuerza. Poco a poco fue tomando ritmo y velocidad. Sin embargo en algún momento, mientras le hacia el amor, aflojó su agarre soltándole las manos, ella intentó incorporarse en la mesa y lo logró, Hermione enredó sus piernas en las caderas del hombre y le apretó las nalgas con los pies, luego sus manos vagaron por su pecho y le quitó la camisa, arrancando todos los botones por la prisa. Él todavía estaba de pie, con los pantalones enrollados en las rodillas. Por un instante dejaron de besarse para contemplarse. Ella alzó los brazos para ayudarlo a quitarle el vestido, Draco lo rompió y lo lanzó bruscamente a un extremo de la estancia. Draco la admiró en su divina desnudez y a ella se le erizaron los pezones al sentir esa ardiente mirada sobre su cuerpo.

-Te debo un vestido- dijo él - unas bragas, una escalera, creo que algunos objetos de arte de tu casa también.

-Yo solo te comprare una camisa nueva- respondió ella. Le ofreció una sonrisa esplendida y Draco sintió como todo en su interior se removía. Ella jamás le había regalado una sonrisa, nunca. Y por un segundo, fue feliz….se sintió verdaderamente feliz.

Draco de nuevo busco sus labios para hundirse en ellos. Una sucesión de gemidos y jadeos llenaron la estancia mientras el sudor resbalaba por sus cuerpos, no era ningún acto comedido y romántico, era sexo salvaje lo que estaban teniendo. Una entrega sin tregua, sin contemplaciones de ningún tipo, una cogida primitiva y animal aderezada por el hecho de que estaban experimentando la euforia del guerrero, esa fiebre que se apodera del ser humano cuando sabe que ha salvado su vida en una lucha a muerte y también porque temían no tener nunca mas la oportunidad de estar de nuevo juntos. Cuando él embestía, ella lo acompañaba con un movimiento de caderas empujándose hacia él. Draco la hacia suya de pie, ella apoyaba sus nalgas en la mesa, pero a cada acometida, era impulsada hacia arriba y a duras penas lograba conservar el equilibrio, pero él la sostenía para evitar que cayese.

-Cuando terminemos aquí no vas a poder caminar derecho por semanas, te lo juro- le susurró provocativamente Draco en el oído, mientras se clavaba con fuerza en su cuerpo.

-Necesitamos protección- dijo ella mientras le besaba el cuello, la manera soez de hablar de Draco lo único que hacia era calentarla mas de lo que estaba pero una chispita de precaución se encendió en su cabeza, no podían estar acostándose sin pensar en que no tendría consecuencias.

-¿Que clase de protección?- murmuro él bastante distraído en hacerle el amor.

-Un condón- dijo ella- algo...por estilo.

-Ah, esa clase de protección. Bien- dijo él jadeando empujando mas adentro. Estaba extasiado, se sentía morir a cada instante, el calor de Hermione lo envolvía y lo aprisionada, jamás había sentido una pasión tan enloquecedora por una mujer, estaba perdido dentro del cuerpo de ella- te preparare una poción contraceptiva…..después…pero no puedo detenerme ahora..ni que quisiera.

-Si paras te mato- dijo ella besando su cuello, lamiendo su piel, sintiendo como él se estremeció cuando le mordió sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja, disfrutando de tenerlo sometido a ella. Temblaban, sudaban, se acoplaban, se amaban.

-Eso pensé- dijo él sonriendo mientras capturaba sus labios para ofrecerle otro escandaloso beso, su lengua exploraba su boca, retrocediendo y avanzando, hundiéndose en su garganta, emulando a lo que su pene hacia en su vagina. Ella se retorcía pegada a él, esporádicamente jadeaba y gritaba, estaba entregada a ese sexo brutal tanto o más que él. Entre todas las cosas que le gustaban a Draco de Hermione, el hecho de que tuviese un insaciable apetito sexual similar al suyo, era quizás lo que lo enloquecía de ella. Ambos eran unas antorchas humanas dispuestas a arder hasta las cenizas cuando yacían juntos. Él la poseía, ella claudicaba por un momento y luego lanzaba su ardoroso ataque, moviéndose febrilmente, estrangulando su miembro frenéticamente, exprimiéndolo, pidiéndole en silencio mas y mas.

Y lo vivieron diferente a la primera vez. Estaban plenamente consciente de lo que hacían y de lo que no hacían, que no fue mucho si nos vamos a los detalles. Se sintieron en carne y hueso, eran un hombre y una mujer, separados por sus destinos pero unidos con un cordón de plata debido a los sentimientos que se profesaban Fue cataclísmico, un verdadero holocausto de olores, sabores y sensaciones donde ambos sabían que no saldrían indemnes. Estaban grabados a fuego uno en la piel del otro, ninguno de los dos se saciarían jamás de sus labios, de sus besos, de sus cuerpos, era como una enfermedad sin cura posible, una lucha sin cuartel donde la única opción posible era la rendición total. No hubo respiro…tampoco recriminaciones, por un momento, apartaron la culpa, echaron por la borda todas aquellas razones por las cuales no podían ni debían, porque al final de todo, era lo que querían.

Un intenso orgasmo siguió a otro, Hermione sentía que su vientre iba a estallar, tanto placer era inconcebible, inundaba su carne, incendiaba su interior, era una entrega total y absoluta, algo se removió en su corazón, haciendo inevitable que llegara el momento de ella para declarar su verdad.

-Te amo- dijo ella mordiendo su hombro mientras Draco seguía en su frenético asalto.

-Lo se- dijo él disfrutando una y cada una de esas palabras, atreviéndose a soñar, deseando que no terminara nunca, que el momento del clímax no acabase- desde la primera vez que dejaste que te besara, sabia que terminarías sintiendo lo mismo que yo, a pesar de todo, incluso de nosotros mismos.

-Te amo- repitió ella saboreando cada silaba de esa declaración casi al borde de la inconsciencia, el calor la abrumaba….de nuevo se corrió mas fuerte incluso que la vez anterior y Draco sintió como era jalado con ella a una explosión de sentidos, ambos se fundieron en un solo cuerpo y una sola alma. El tiempo pareció detenerse y fueron solo..un hombre y una mujer…enamorados.

-Cásate conmigo- dijo él con la cabeza hundida en su clavícula, respirando agitadamente, sacudido por los últimos temblores de su orgasmo.

Hermione lo separó de su cuerpo inmediatamente, todo había ido muy bien, pero esa petición la asustó, de alguna forma, algo estaba mal. Sin embargo una llamita de esperanza se encendió en su corazón.

-¿Vas a dejarlo todo?- preguntó ella- ¿vas a renunciar al artefacto infernal?

Draco la miró fijamente, se había dejado llevar y había pronunciado unas palabras que solo eran un caro deseo dentro de su corazón, mas nada. No podían casarse, él ya estaba casado con Astoria, legalmente era viudo, cierto, pero como pretendía volverla a la vida, lo que le había pedido a Hermione era una completa insensatez. La posibilidad de aclararlo todo con Astoria, separarse de ella en paz y vivir con Hermione como su mujer era lo único que podría ofrecer en esas circunstancias….pero no podía casarse con ella, no existía el divorcio mágico y ambos lo sabían. Draco maldijo su torpeza miles de veces en su cabeza..

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo él- yo…yo quiero…que después que todo termine…tú y yo.

-Vete de mi casa- Hermione se separó de él y fue a buscar su destrozado vestido para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Es tan terrible que nunca nos casemos?- dijo Draco- es una tontería, tú me amas, yo te amo, debe ser suficiente para los dos. Astoria lo entenderá, tendrá que entenderlo.

-Ese no es el problema y lo sabes. No me importa si no te casas conmigo, al final y al cabo solo es un maldito papel- dijo Hermione corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Le hice una promesa- gritó Draco colocándose sus pantalones apresurado, siguiéndola, ya entendía por donde iba todo, los malditos artefactos infernales- se lo jure. Hermione, eres la única mujer que he amado en la vida pero también la quiero a ella y deseo que viva.

-Ellos están muertos y tienes que aceptarlo –gritó Hermione- no puedes jugar a ser Dios.

-Si seguimos enfrentados, este amor se convertirá en odio y ambos sufriremos las consecuencias.

-Que así sea- dijo ella desafiante, pero con el corazón encogido de miedo- No puedo permitirte esa atrocidad Draco. No entiendes que lo hago por ti, que nunca soportaras ver a Astoria cuando regrese, te odiaras a ti mismo, este planeta será destruido y todos nosotros con él por tu locura.

- Nott te envenena la mente- dijo Draco en tono sepulcral, cada vez que de sus labios salía el nombre del maldito hombre que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, sentía su sangre arder de furia- y tú crees fielmente todo lo que te dice. Esta mintiendo, nada pasara.

-Vete- gritó Hermione ahogada en lágrimas, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Draco la siguió y le dio un puñetazo a la puerta de pura frustración.

-Te amo- gritó- pero ni tú ni nadie me harán claudicar.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que llegado el momento, ambos tendrían la oportunidad de tragarse sus palabras.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	22. Chapter Savior

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling

Hola a todas, muchas gracias por los reviews, se que el capitulo anterior les gustó mucho, decidí adelantarles algo como regalito de fin de año , ya que muchos así lo pidieron. Banda sonora a cargo de Rise Against "Savior". Espero que me dejen reviews.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo III El mecanismo celestial

Capitulo 22 Savior

La noche invernal cubría la humilde morada, las ráfagas de viento golpeaban la gran estructura que se sostenía precariamente desafiando las leyes de la gravedad y es que si no fuese morada de magos, hace tiempo que la casa se hubiese derrumbado hasta los cimientos, estaba sostenida magia y por pura fuerza de voluntad, pero eso en realidad no era lo mas importante, mas bien, si no fuese la morada de esos especiales hechiceros llamados Weasley´s, jamás tan disparatada casa pudiese considerarse como el mas calido de los hogares, ese que resistía a pesar del invierno, a pesar de una guerra, a pesar de todo.

El blanco de la nieve deslumbraba a la luz de la luna llena, el ambiente estaba iluminado casi espectralmente, algunos dirían que era lo apropiado ante las turbias circunstancias que se avecinaban. El campo alrededor de La Madriguera lucia como una imagen paradisíaca invernal, el mejor sitio para vivir, que ahora se veía enfrentado a una oscura amenaza.

Harry se apareció en conjunto con Snape y Ron en la cochera. La súbita llegada de su viejo maestro de pociones a su casa había sido una sorpresa desagradable, sobretodo porque jamás se habían llevado bien, aunque Harry tuviese que agradecerle la vida y Snape hubiese hecho una promesa en torno a él, su antipatía mutua se fundamentaba en antiguos rencores de parte y parte. Al llegar Snape a Grindmauld Place, en donde a pesar de las reticencias del dueño, sorprendentemente siempre tenia las puestas abiertas, gracias a la dueña, lo primero que hizo sin ninguna antesala fue contarle a Harry Potter parte de la situación, omitiendo su participación y la de Draco Malfoy .

-Todavía no puedo creer lo que me dices- exclamó Harry mientras caminaba a la salida de la cochera e iba directo a la entrada de La Madriguera , unas risas infantiles se escuchaban desde el exterior, las risas de sus pequeños hijos. Harry sintió la ansiedad carcomiéndolo, ya fuera verdad o fuese un invento, si algo tenía por seguro, era que su familia se iría de La Madriguera inmediatamente. Le costaba confiar en Snape, pero por otro lado, él jamás lo había traicionado, nunca.

-Créeme Potter, hazme caso por primera vez en tu vida- dijo Snape con voz cansina, su alta figura contrastaba con la de Harry, si bien Snape era mucho mas viejo y eso se notaba en algunas hebras grises que adornaban sus sienes, conservaba un aire de distinción y arrogancia Slytherin, que Harry jamás poseería. Su larga tunica negra ondeaba al viento, Snape jamás renunciaría a vestirse como un mago, a pesar de la onda estilo muggle que azotaba al mundo mágico

-Debes sacarlos a todos de inmediato de aquí, deben estar por llegar- continuó Snape.

Quizás Harry no tuviese ni la distinción, ni la arrogancia de los slytherin pero su mala leche era equiparable a la de las serpientes. Caminaba a paso resuelto junto a Snape, estaba vestido de marrón oscuro, con bufanda y gorro, en su mano tenia bien apretada su varita mágica, y sus sentidos permanecían alertas ante cualquier posible amenaza, viniese de donde viniese.

-Maldita sea- dijo Harry- creo que después de esto , lo mejor seria que renuncie a mi cargo de jefe de aurores, Bellatrix Lestrange engañó a todo el mundo, escapando de Azkaban y fingiendo su muerte, liberó a sus amiguitos mortifagos y nadie fue capaz de detenerlos para evitar su huida de la cárcel. El cuerpo de aurores ha quedado como un montón de necios.

-Eso no es ninguna novedad Potter- dijo Snape con sorna- el cuerpo de aurores son una partida de imbéciles, el único que sirve eres tú. Lastima que Weasley y Granger nunca se dignaron a ayudarte.

-No se si tomármelo como un halago o un insulto- comentó Harry amargamente y entonces, antes de entrar a su casa se giró bruscamente y tomó a Snape por las solapas de su tunica apuntándole la cara con la varita- Bien, dejémonos de juegos Snape, ahora mismo vas a decirme, como es que demonios sabes que esa perra va a atacar la Madriguera.

-Pura intuición- dijo Snape manteniendo su rostro serio, seguidamente hizo una mueca de desprecio y Harry lo empujó lejos de él.

-Se que Malfoy esta detrás de todo esto- dijo Harry apuntándolo con el dedo acusadoramente- y en donde están metidas las narices de Draco Malfoy, tú estas por extensión.

-No negare ni afirmare nada- dijo Snape.

-¿Estas seguro que podemos con ellos?- dijo Ron quien había estado escuchando por largo rato a los dos magos ladrándose mutuamente, sin embargo, si tenía que apostar quien de los dos tenía mas malas pulgas, Harry sin duda iba a la cabeza.

-No, pero no tenemos opción- dijo Harry- además Snape ha asegurado que tendremos ayuda.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Ron con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-Ayuda- contestó parcamente Snape.

-Tú te vas con Ginny, tus padres y los niños- dijo Harry- hasta mi casa y te quedas vigilando.

-No soy ningún inútil- protestó Ron- puedo ayudarte aquí.

-Por eso mismo es que te vas con ellos- dijo Harry- se que no soy tu jefe, pero necesito que te vayas con la familia, quien mejor que tú para protegerlos.

-Avisare al cuartel de aurores- dijo Ron- es lo mejor y lo mas lógico, necesitas refuerzos, no me siento seguro dejándote a la merced de un puñado de mortios.

-No-exclamó alarmado Snape luego miró a Harry- Potter, prometiste que nadie más interferiría. Tendrás la ayudas que necesites, pero no quiero al cuartel de Aurores aquí, harían demasiadas preguntas.

-Esas que no quieres contestar- bufó Harry, luego de pensarlo un poco, cedió- Bien Snape, lo haremos a tu modo, te debo esta y te he prometido discreción.

-No puedes confiar en él- dijo Ron meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, en absoluto gesto de negación- Además ¿Donde rayos está Hermione?

Esa….era una buena pregunta, una que ninguna de los tres hombres podía contestar.

-¿No irán por ella también? ¿O por su familia? Quizás debería acercarme a casa de sus padres… solo para asegurarnos.

Snape maldijo por lo bajo, por supuesto que iban tras de la familia Granger, eso lo sabia con certeza, solo que lo ocultó para no enrollar mas el asunto de lo que estaba, por eso también había insistido con Nott de que no llevase a Hermione Granger hasta La Madriguera. La llegada de Weasley sin duda esa seria una sorpresita desagradable para Draco, pero estaba seguro que Draco Malfoy sin duda tendría los cojones necesarios para lidiar con Weasley y con Grayback.

Snape se irguió en todo su estatura y mantuvo su cabeza en alto. Quizás debió haberle contado todo con lujos de detalles a Potter, quizás…. , el hombre lanzo un silbido, esperaba que Draco resolviese todo.

-Aunque no lo creas Weasley- dijo Snape- estoy seguro que he demostrado ser un hombre confiable. Además todos nosotros en este momento tenemos un fin común, atrapar a Bellatrix Lestrange y a los demás.

-Ve a casa de los padres de Hermione y ve si están bien- dijo Harry

-Harry- grito Ginny cuando vio a su esposo por la ventana, abrió la puerta de la cocina y corrió apresurada a abrazarlo, cuando se percató de la presencia de Snape también le dio un sentido abrazo, que el hombre moreno correspondió con discreción bastante sorprendido.

-Severus- dijo ella con una sonrisa-tanto tiempo sin verte, te guardé un trozo del pastel de navidad.

-He estado ocupado Ginevra- dijo Snape, le daba gracia el comentario, la pelirroja sabia perfectamente porque él no visitaba su casa, Harry y él se detestaban-me dijeron que tuviste una niña.

-Si- dijo ella con una sonrisa esplendida- le pusimos Lily.

A Snape le brillaron los ojos por un momento, luego sonrío, algo muy extraño en él, Harry inmediatamente se incomodó, sabia la historia de Snape con su madre y tenia muchos sentimientos en conflicto sobre eso, Ginny era mas comprensiva, simplemente le parecía la historia de amor mas trágica que había escuchado, la historia de un amor no correspondido. Sintiéndose culpable por las acciones que habían conducido a la muerte de los padres de Harry, Snape había jurado proteger a su hijo, se unió a la orden del Fénix poniendo su vida en riesgo por una promesa y había cumplido ayudando a destruir a Voldemort. Era un hombre con un pasado difícil y cuestionable, pero también un tipo de palabra. Por eso y por otras muchas cosas mas, Ginevra Weasley Potter apreciaba a Severus Snape, no en vano, uno de sus hijos tenia como segundo nombre Severus.

-¿Pelirroja?- preguntó Snape

-Si-contestó Ginny- Harry dice que es igualita a su madre.

-Bien, ya era hora de que uno de los mocosos Potter heredase algo de Lilian- dijo Snape, de alguna forma Ginny lo trataba como el abuelo honorario de los niños y eso le causaba gracia, sin embargo, analizándolo de alguna forma, realmente, se sentía complacido de que ella lo tomase en cuenta como alguien cercano a la familia, por eso había ido hasta allí, para defender a los nietos de Lily Evans- felicidades, a ambos.

Ginny le dio un codazo a Harry, quien rodó los ojos y respondió con desgano.

-Gracias Snape- dijo Harry con incomodidad, luego se dirigió a Ginny- Cariño, recoge tus cosas y a los niños, se van inmediatamente de aquí, esperamos visitas.

-¿Qué visitas?-preguntó Ginny alzando una ceja.

-Del tipo que vienen con marca tenebrosa incluida- dijo Ron interrumpiéndola, arrastrando a su hermana hacia la casa- enana, tenemos que irnos ya.

-Harry- grito Ginny deshaciéndose de Ron y corriendo a abrazar a su esposo, quien le dio un calido beso en la mejilla, ambos se miraron con aprensión- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Mortifagos?

-Estaré bien- dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello a su esposa- vete a casa con los niños, por Merlín, Ginny.

-Cuídense- contestó Ginny y miró a Snape- ambos- luego corrió hasta su casa.

-Ella es esplendida- dijo Snape sin ocultar su admiración por la joven, una madre cariñosa, esposa fiel, mujer valiente y buena amiga - no te la mereces.

-No se como le hiciste Snape- comentó Harry resignado ante el hecho – pero ella te aprecia.

-Te he salvado el culo un montón de veces mocoso- contestó Snape- esa es toda la razón.

Ron ya había entrado a la casa y con rapidez reunió a toda la familia para desparecer via flu, mientras tanto Harry y Snape esperaban en el jardín de la casa, la nieve caía pertinazmente pero ya sin fuerza, el viento había amainado. Mantenían su vista al frente, alertas, con las varitas desenvainadas.

-¿Estas seguro que alguien vendrá a ayudarnos?- comentó Harry- la espera se hace larga.

De pronto vieron dos personas caminando por el sendero que conducía al jardín de la casa.

-No por mucho tiempo-dijo Snape.

De pronto las dos figuras humanas se pararon frente a la verja de la casa sin intenciones de avanzar mucho mas. Una de ellas se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró al césped con desvaída elegancia. Era una mujer, con un traje negro ajustado al cuerpo y el cabello oscuro suelto hasta la cintura, la palidez de su rostro contrastaba con el color de sus vestiduras, enseguida desenvainó una espada. La otra figura que estaba a su lado, mucho mas alta y corpulenta, llevaba una capucha encima y Harry no podía ver su rostro, sin embargo apreció que sus manos estaban cubiertas por tatuajes, llevaba la varita en una de estas, una varita gruesa y larga.

-Esa es Parkinson- dijo Harry, luego intrigado preguntó-¿Quién esta con ella?

-Así que es cierto, increíble- dijo Snape mirando con atención cada movimiento de las dos personas que permanecían de pie en la puerta de entrada del jardín, su cuerpo se tensó instintivamente al darse cuenta quien era el hombre – ¿No reconoces al otro?

-No- dijo Harry- ¿Quién es?

El hombre encapuchado maniobró su varita y con un hechizo abrió la verja de madera, entonces él y Pansy se adelantaron caminando con lentitud hacia Snape y Harry quienes esperaban inmóviles y alertas. Mientras caminaban, el hombre se quitó la capucha de la cabeza. Harry sintió como el ambiente se enfriaba más de lo que estaba y de alguna forma se enrarecía. Sus vellos se erizaron al sentir una amenaza antinatural inminente, cuando lo reconoció, inmediatamente esgrimió su varita para atacar, pero Theo fue mas rápido y lo desarmó en un segundo, aplicándole un _Experliamus_. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry se echó a correr para atacarlo con sus puños pero Pansy enseguida se adelantó y blandiendo su espada se interpuso entre ambos, clavó la punta de su espada slayer sin hundirla en el pecho de Harry quien la miraba desconcertado.

-Hola Potter- dijo ella con el brazo extendido y el viento revolviendo sus largos cabellos, su rostro estaba serio sin embargo su tono de voz era cordial – te aconsejo que no te acerques a Theo, sufre de mal de rabia.

-Nott- dijo Harry sin poder apartar la mirada ante esa aparición infernal, allí estaban confirmadas sus sospechas, él estaba vivo, igual que antaño, con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro que estaba parcialmente oculto por su largo cabello castaño, Theo asintió en silencio confirmando su identidad, Harry no lograba que la sensación de peligro inminente le abandonase el cuerpo, pero trató de reponerse-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aunque no lo creas, vine a ayudarte- dijo Theo, completamente complacido por la actuación de Pansy, ella era su escolta y era la mejor que conocía para ese trabajo, fuerte, rápida, eficaz y con esa espada, muy talentosa, no le importaba que una mujer le guardase las espaldas, sus energías la reservaría para lo importante, no para pelearse con Potter. Además, Theo era consciente que cuando empezaba a luchar, su ansia asesina no acababa hasta ver correr sangre y decididamente no iba a matar a Potter, lo necesitaba de su lado.

A Theo la situación lo divertía de manera insana, su cerebro ardía en ebullición analizando los pro y los contra, irónicamente ahora los enemigos del pasado y los actuales se convertían en aliados para proteger a una familia que ni siquiera le importaba, todo por conveniencia y Theo Nott no sabía desaprovechar una buena oportunidad, las olía a kilómetros. Luego de que todo terminase y le explicase a Potter la situación, sin duda se uniría a la causa, Snape estaba bien equivocado si creía que ganaría el favor de Potter avisándole del ataque, la lógica estaba en su contra, aunque loables fuesen las intensiones. Además la expectativa de una buena pelea le hacia hervir la sangre, hecho que ocultaba muy bien, pues la expresión de su rostro seguía siendo dura, inflexible como si fuese una estatua de piedra.

-¿No vas a atacarme?-preguntó Harry extendiendo los brazos, Pansy seguía amenazándolo con la espada ahora con una expresión burlona en su cara – Estoy aquí desarmado, indefenso, estuviste diez años detrás de mi Nott, te atrapé y te condené a morir, ¿No vas a vengarte?

-Las razones…ya no existen y ahora no son importantes- dijo Theo con la mirada perdida observando el infinito absorto en sus maquinaciones, luego dejó que sus palabras suaves como la seda salieran de su boca- perdí y fui castigado, no veo porque debo vengarme por ser recibir lo que sin duda merecía. No tengo nada en contra de ti Potter en los actuales momentos, no me interesas, pero te recomiendo que no te me ofrezcas como carne de cañon, no sea que me provoque darte el gusto- no pudo evitar la amenaza velada, tampoco era cuestión de quedar como un pusilánime, él fue, era y seguiría siendo peligroso, vivo, muerto, como fuese.

-Te gane una vez – dijo Harry desafiante, sus ojos verdes miraban con furia y desazón a Theo, quien siempre se tomaba muy en serio a Harry Potter – y puedo hacerlo otra vez.

-No lo dudo- dijo Theo con tranquilidad- pero pelearme contigo no es el asunto que me trajo aquí, vine a evitar una tragedia y a ocuparme de una buena vez y por todas de una molestia. ¿Aceptas mi ayuda o puedo volver a mi cómodo infierno?

-¿Cómo es que estas vivo?- preguntó Harry sin salir todavía de su asombro, se creía capaz de muchas cosas, pero lo asombraba su propia sagacidad, tenia la razón, Theo Nott no estaba muerto o por lo menos, no tan muerto como todos creían- yo vi tu cadáver, yo mismo te metí en ese ataúd.

Theo observó con cautela a Snape cuya mirada ávida lo delataba, él también quería saber absolutamente todo, el porque y el como. No era tonto, nadie había mencionado la palabra Horrocrux, pero ambos hombres lo sospechaban.

-Después- concluyó Theo sin despegar su mirada de Snape – es una larga historia, pero será para tus oídos solamente Potter.

-Esperare ansioso lo que tengas que decir- dijo Harry.

-Bien, Severus, aquí me tienes, estamos en una inusual tregua, pero la respetaré hasta donde sea posible- le dijo Theo a Snape.

-Theodore- saludó Snape con formalidad- no esperaba verte tan………….vivo.

-Que puedo decir, soy un cadáver saludable- dijo Theo mostrando en una sonrisa los dientes, sus ojos azules ofrecían una mirada oscura, su voz, en apariencia calmada, tenia un tono amenazante y autoritario. Su aspecto era el mismo que había ofrecido cuando estaba vivo y era el lugarteniente de Voldemort, misterioso, agresivo, hosco pero al mismo tiempo ahora tenia un aura sobrenatural que exaltaba los sentidos de Harry, Nott tenia razón, él era un hombre muerto caminando.

-Puedes hacerme el favor de apartar la maldita espada-le gruñó Harry a Pansy- no voy a atacar a nadie. Al parecer, por esta vez, todos estamos del mismo bando.

Pansy miró a Theo y este asintió, ella bajó su espada y retrocedió unos pasos hasta colocarse a un lado de Theo Nott. Ambos tenían una relación peculiar, ella no dejaba de insultarlo y él de provocarla, pero cuando los dos estaban en medio del campo de batalla, él ordenaba y ella obedecía sin chistar, Pansy no era tonta, Theo Nott había sido un magistral estratega y un mortifago formidable, no pensaba que muerto y todo hubiese cambiado, luego miró a Harry, él también era de cuidado, el mejor mago del mundo mágico, aquel que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, no se hacia ilusiones, que hubiese logrado desarmarlo y amenazarlo con la espada era solo un maldito golpe de suerte.

-Pansy- dijo Snape haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza a la bruja-pensé que ya no trabajabas para este sujeto.

-A veces es difícil deshacerse de los viejos hábitos- respondió Pansy con malicia - pero nunca es tarde para iniciar la rehabilitación.

-Tengo que recordarte que me debes un café- dijo Snape dándole una mirada apreciativa a la bruja, Pansy Parkinson era la mujer mas impresionante que había visto en la vida, con una belleza salvaje, seductora, su sensualidad innata golpeaba cualquier hombre como un tren a alta velocidad, era imposible no gustar de ella, aunque la gran verdad era que solo le apetecia admirarla, hablar con Pansy como viejos camaradas, la chica era bien inteligente y ocurrente, disfrutaba coquetear inocentemente con ella, nada mas. Snape sabia que ella guardaba su corazón para otro hombre y siempre tuvo el oscuro presentimiento acerca de quien era ese hombre , sin embargo a veces, era bueno tentar al diablo, así que lanzó el anzuelo- me gustaría que nos distrajésemos un rato, espero que no traigas a tus viejos hábitos contigo.

-Cuando, donde y como tú quieras Sev- dijo Pansy guiñándole el ojo, Theo la miró con furia por una fracción de segundo, ella soltó una carcajada.

Al verlos, Snape sonrió con satisfacción, ambos habían mordido el anzuelo como dos idiotas, hasta el mortifago mas siniestro caía en las redes de una simple mujer, podía sentir la tensión sexual existente entre los dos. Una pregunta rondó en su cabeza ¿Quién era el padre del hijo de Pansy?, la respuesta le llegó de inmediato, Theo Nott, no seria ilógico, pero por lo que sabia él anduvo siempre detrás de Hermione Granger, de pronto una niebla se despejo en su mente y recordó algo parecido a una subasta en casa de los Malfoy´s, años atrás, como había podido olvidar algo tan importante. ¡Diablos! Le habían modificado los recuerdos, a él y a todos los presentes ese día….Nott, fue Nott la que ganó a Pansy Parkinson y nueve meses después, ella había parido un niño. Nott era el padre de Maximilian Parkinson. De su parte quedaba comprobar la información y ver si se lo contaba a Draco. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de inmediato. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, si Draco le ponía las manos a ese chico encima, no sabia si resistiría la tentación a hacerle daño y entonces ardería el infierno. Snape sabiamente decidió guardarse sus sospechas, si la situación se hacia desesperada, entonces sacaría el as bajo la manga.

Theo le tomó un brazo a Pansy y se lo apretó con fuerza. Pocas veces se había sentido celoso en su vida y casi todas eran con Hermione, pero esa oleada de furia dirigida hacia Pansy y cualquiera que osara posar sus ojos en ella, lo atravesó en ese instante como una lanza, desconcertándolo por completo. Porque sobre todas las cosas, Theodore Marcus Nott odiaba no entenderse a si mismo.

-No juegues con fuego Pansy- dijo entre dientes solo para ellos dos- y no agotes mi paciencia, no vinimos aquí para que coquetees descaradamente con Snape

-¿Celoso?- preguntó Pansy con descaro, la mirada azul de ella se posó insolente en los ojos de Nott.

-¿Debería acaso?- contestó él controlando el tono de cada silaba que salía de su boca. No perdería el control por culpa de esa coqueta sin remedio.

El duelo de miradas seguía, la tensión entre ellos era palpable, Theo se acercó a su rostro peligrosamente al de Pansy y ella se mantuvo firme.

-Por supuesto que no- exclamó ella furiosa sintiendo el aliento de Theo golpear su cara, incitándola, logrando que su corazón palpitase violentamente- eso seria completamente descabellado. Ya te lo he dicho Nott, a quien yo meta en mi cama, es asunto mío.

Theo gruñó y Pansy se deshizo de su agarre con brusquedad, robándose el brazo lastimado con una expresión de reproche en su cara la cual Theo ignoró por completo.

- Mocosa engreída- dijo Theo- un día de estos te daré una lección que no olvidaras jamás.

-Estaré esperando- contestó ella desafiante- yo también puedo demostrarte un par de cosas.

Theo sonrío para sus adentros, ¡Si! él tenía una buena idea del par de cosas que quería que ella le mostrase. Pansy se comportaba como una gata salvaje y él quería domarla, ponerla de rodillas. Una oleada de lujuria incontrolable se apoderó de su cuerpo y sintió tensarse su entrepierna. Inmediatamente se deshizo de aquellos deseos profanos, no era ni el momento, ni el lugar. La situación con Pansy se le salía de sus manos por ratos y él era fanático del control, además había visto a Snape y a Harry bastantes interesados en su intercambio de palabras con la mujer que últimamente lo provocaba como ninguna otra lo había hecho antes. Regla numero uno: jamás mostrarle tus debilidades al enemigo.

-¿Esa es una espada slayer?- preguntó Harry mirando el arma de Pansy.

-Lo es- afirmo Pansy blandiendo su espada, la espada brillo con una luz azul mortecina, ofreciéndola a su dueña un aspecto etéreo y letal.

-¿Cómo es que posees una?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad- Y la espada te responde.

-Potter creo que tu prodigiosa mente debería sacar la conclusión correcta-contestó Pansy sin decir mucho más, no le gustaba hablar acerca de su condición de slayer, pero llevando la espada con ella, se había delatado ante todos, sin embargo, no se separaría del arma, era mucho más poderosa que una simple varita.

Harry se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que Pansy Parkinson era un slayer, pero fue Snape quien hizo el comentario hiriente, por lo menos para Pansy.

-Ahora entiendo porque Nott te quería a su lado costase lo que costase- dijo Snape- ha sido mas astuto que todos los demás incluyendo a Voldemort, se dio cuenta hace años y sin duda lo ha utilizado para su propio beneficio.

-Snape- dijo Theo con sorna- como siempre, descubriendo el agua tibia.

-Todos ustedes son unos perfectos idiotas- respondió Pansy sin morderse la lengua. Estaba enfurecida, al final, todos querían lo mismo de ella, sus habilidades de slayer.

De improviso, una niebla los envolvió, los cuatro formaron un círculo, dándose las espaldas, todos tenían sus respectivas varitas en sus manos, excepto Pansy, que utilizaría la espada para canalizar su magia.

-No puedo ver nada- comentó Snape.

-Preparados- dijo Potter- esta niebla es el comienzo, el anticipo, pronto llegaran.

-Ahora eres tú el que manda, que curioso- dijo Pansy- por descontado pensé que Theo asumiría la autoridad, es un maldito controlador.

-Es mejor así- dijo Theo- el único que no es mortifago es Potter y nos ha ganado a todos, a si que sabe perfectamente cuales son nuestros puntos débiles.

-Lestrange es mía- dijo Harry con convicción- esto es una deuda de honor.

-Vernos a todos juntos será una sorpresa para ella- contestó Theo- pero no tengo que ser adivino para saber que ira por ti de primero.

-Ellos no saben que tú estas con nosotros. Aprovechemos entonces nuestra ventaja- dijo Harry.

-Siempre malgastan tanta saliva antes de pelear- comentó Snape con acritud.

-Déjalos- contestó Pansy- al parecer a los dos les encanta hablar como dos viejas comadres.

Theo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas y Harry sonrío muy a su pesar por el chiste, de pronto se sentía dentro de un nido de serpientes venenosas, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott y Severus Snape no desperdiciaban un segundo en mostrar sus cualidades ofidias, mordiéndose unos con otros y de paso incluyéndolo como uno mas, el maldito sombrero seleccionador siempre tuvo la razón, él hubiese sido un buen Slytherin, tenia todo lo necesario, Harry pecaba de irreverente, cínico y prodigaba su buena dosis de veneno a quien se le pusiese enfrente si no era de su agrado.

Era inaudito, él, el auror héroe nacional, estaba luchando al lado de tres de los mejores mortifagos que habían existido, uno de ellos, legalmente muerto y ahora resucitado, en unas misteriosas circunstancias que faltaban por aclarar. Siempre había despreciado a Theo Nott por lo todo lo que significaba y aun lo seguía sintiendo, desprecio y cautela, pero jamás había hablado con él dos palabras seguidas desde Hogwarts y no sabia si era que la muerte le había sentado bien a su personalidad o siempre había sido así, pero se encontraba con un hombre muy diferente a lo que siempre se había imaginado, sin embargo, algo en él, mas allá de su condición de resucitado, ponía sus sentidos alerta y era ese brillo asesino que lucían sus ojos, lo había leído en el informe medico, había sido testigo de los funestos hechos, Theo Nott era poco menos que un psicópata, aunque estuviese hablando con él en términos educados.

-No te metas en problemas ni tomes riesgos innecesarios, recuerda a Max-dijo Theo en voz baja a Pansy mientras se cubría con su capucha para ocultar su rostro, de pronto solo se veían sus labios exhibiendo una sonrisa cruel, estaba preparado para lo que fuese y sabia que lo iba a disfrutar.

-Bien- dijo ella, lanzándole una significativa mirada a Theo, algo dentro de ella se conmovió al darse cuenta de que Theo se preocupaba de alguna forma por ella y el niño. No le impresionaba la expresión del rostro de Theo, sabia que estaba esperando ansioso enfrentarse con los otros, él era así, lo excitaba la expectativa de matar, ella siempre lo aceptó tal y como era. La desgracia de su vida no había sido enamorarse del asesino sino del hombre que no le correspondía.

De la espesa niebla salieron unas formas de humo que inmediatamente los sobrevolaron, pasando rasantes sobre sus cabezas, entonces Harry gritó:

-¡Ahora! ¡Dispersaos!- los cuatro entonces abandonaron su formación en circulo y se desperdigaron por todo el descampado, ocho formas de humo se fueron tras de ellos.

-Diablos- exclamó Snape al percatarse de que eran más oponentes de lo que originalmente había supuesto ¿A quien más había reclutado Bella para su arriesgada aventura? La respuesta le llego cuando Rodolphus Lestrange se interpuso en su camino y le lanzó una maldición.

-Tú deberías estar muerto- dijo Snape esquivando la maldición y lanzándole un crucio que también el otro hombre esquivó.

-Parece que no soy el único que debería estar muerto según lo que me dijeron por ahí- comentó Rodolphus, quien tenia un aspecto envejecido, pero Snape no se dejo engañar, ese tipo era uno de los peores-pero no te hagas ilusiones, no morí, más bien desaparecí un buen rato, me mude de país y cambie de identidad, pero mi fiel esposa fue a buscarme y me contó una historia muy interesante, de la cual pretendemos sacar provecho.

-Así que Bella pretende traicionar a Draco- dijo Snape.

-Y que es lo que te extraña- dijo Rodolphus- si tú mismo eres el peor traidor de todos. _Septumsempra._

Pansy detuvo su carrera cuando vio la figura de Mulciber materializándose ante ella, enseguida asumió su posición de ataque blandiendo su espada hacia un lado.

-Así que estas aquí perra- le dijo el rubio mortifago que estaba vestido prácticamente en harapos- te enseñare que nadie me desprecia- le lanzó un _avada_ que Pansy interceptó con la espada, el poder de la maldición fue tal que cayó de espaldas sobre el terreno cubierto de nieve, Mulciber se echó sobre ella y Pansy rodó por el piso, intentó levantarse pero Mulciber le atrapó uno de sus pies y la jaló hacia él.

-Maldito- Pansy le escupió la cara, mientras trataba de tomar con su mano su espada, que había caído a unos metros de ella.

-Zorra- dijo Mulciber mientras se acostaba encima de ella, sus ojos brillaban triunfales y se incorporó un poco antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara que la dejó inconsciente- ahora vas a saber lo que es un hombre, te violare y luego te matare, o de pronto al revés, ya veremos.

Theo corriendo vio como dos de las formas de humo se convertían en figuras humanas, eran Rabastan Lestrange y Augustus Rockwood, los dos con una corpulencia similar a la suya, los dos hombres le lanzaron hechizos al unísono, pero Theo tomó impulso en su carrera y dio un salto a un metro del suelo, aprovechando un desnivel en el terreno, en el aire esgrimió su varita y lanzó un _avada _que fue directo a la cabeza de Rockwood mientras con el pie pateaba el pecho de Rabastan que rodó por el piso ante el impacto del golpe, pero mientras Theo caía de espaldas a él, Rabastan Lestrange se levantó ágilmente y conjuró el hechizo aprovechando la situación.

-_Avada Kedavra_- la maldición impactó en Theodore quien sintió un estremecimiento al ser atacado con una maldición imperdonable, una especie de calor en la espalda, pero más nada. Rabastan se quedo inmóvil totalmente anonadado, la maldición no había hecho ningún efecto, entonces la figura encapuchada se giró lentamente hasta darle frente. Theo río con una carcajada malévola.

-No te dijeron que no puedes matar lo que ya está muerto- dijo Theo descubriéndose el rostro, entonces los negros tatuajes que cubrían todo su cuerpo se expandieron como enredaderas y cubrieron su cara dándole el aspecto de una zarza. Las runas que tenia tatuadas en su cuerpo eran su protección y a la vez su arma, le daban una fuerza sobrehumana.

-Nott- dijo Rabastan a voz de cuello reconociéndolo en el acto- así que Bella decía la verdad.

-Si-dijo Theo lanzando una risotada- he aquí al maldito hijo de puta de nuevo. Por favor Robbie, no vayas a ensuciarte los pantalones.

Rabastan Lestrange supo inmediatamente que estaba perdido, con energía empezó a conjurar mil y unas maldiciones asesinas que impactaban sobre el pecho de Theodore sin hacerle daño, este seguía caminando tranquilamente hacia él, como una bestia al acecho de su presa.

Mientras Rabastan retrocedía, Theo se guardó la varita en el abrigo con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz, y se fue con rapidez hasta el otro mago hasta tomarle la cara con ambas manos, sus ojos se enfocaron en los ojos de Rabastan, la mirada de Theo era magnética y mortal, su sonrisa se amplio y se hizo una mueca de horror, mientras Rabastan gritaba de terror, impresionado por la tortura mental a la que estaba siendo sometido, cayó de rodillas y mientras tanto se le fracturaba la mente. Luego de que Theo se aburrió de escuchar los lamentos del otro hombre, simplemente giró la cabeza con violencia a una posición imposible y al escuchar el crack de las vértebras cervicales al fracturarse, lanzo el cadáver hacia un lado sin mucha ceremonia y siguió caminando tranquilamente por el descampado cubierto de nieve, ahora su objetivo era deshacerse de Bella, era una lastima quitar del medio a la única persona que era como él, un asesino por naturaleza, pero lamentablemente, esta vez, ella había elegido el bando equivocado y además, sabia demasiado.

Bellatrix Lestrange y Mac Nair fueron hasta Harry, ignorando la presencia de Nott que se había ocultado el rostro con la capucha, ella maldecía a Snape, sin duda la había seguido y avisado a Potter. Harry no esperó que las dos columnas de humo negro que lo enfrentaban tomase forma humana, enseguida empezó a lanzar maldiciones a una y otra, de pronto los dos mortifagos aterrizaron, Bella al verlo, dejó que una expresión fanática inundase su cara.

-Esto es mejor- dijo ella- en lugar de tu estúpida familia te tenemos a ti.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo Harry- _Depulso._

La maldición iba dirigida a MacNair que la intercepto con un _Protego,_ luego de eso le lanzó dos hechizos aturdidores a Harry que este interceptó con su varita, Bella entonces se sumó al ataque.

-_Crucio-_ gritó la bruja, cuya cara se contorsionaba de gusto como siempre que pronunciaba esa maldición. Harry dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar el hechizo.

Snape esquivó la maldición de Rodulphus Lestrange y empezó a correr hasta llegar a las ciénagas que rodeaban el norte del campo donde estaba ubicada La Madriguera, en este momento completamente congeladas por el duro invierno, Rodolphus seguía tras de él, lanzó otro hechizo y Snape se agachó, la maldición pasó razante por su cabeza, impactando en la superficie de agua congelada que empezó a resquebrajarse,

-_Fractura-_ gritó Snape con potencia dirigiendo su varita al suelo y la grieta fue hasta Rodolphus quien no se dio cuenta del hecho hasta que de pronto cayó en un agujero hecho en el hielo, luego Snape rápidamente lanzó el contrahechizo sellando el hielo.

El mago caminó con paso resuelto y como el hielo a sus pies era transparente vio la cara de Rodolphus con una expresión de pánico golpeando el agua congelada con sus manos mientras se ahogaba, Snape se arrodilló y golpeo el hielo con los nudillos de su mano para capturar su atención, Rodolphus al verlo empezó a desesperarse y golpear el macizo hielo desesperadamente en vano, de pronto sus ojos se desorbitaron y su boca se abrió, las burbujas de aire dejaron de salir de esta y el cuerpo se hundió en el agua oscura.

-Adiós Rodolphus- dijo Snape con ironía-esta vez si que vas a morir.

0o0

Draco Malfoy seguía golpeando la puerta de Hermione hasta que se cansó, molesto y compungido se dio la vuelta para irse y de pronto al girarse vio como una varita le apuntaba el pecho.

-¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?- dijo Ron extrañado, había llegado a la casa y lo que encontró fue un completo desastre, la sala parecía un campo de batalla, la escalera estaba completamente destruida y lo mas raro de todo, en la cocina había un reguero de ropa sobre el suelo, incluyendo lo que pudo identificar como una camisa y unas bragas, además de una varita, la cual llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Por supuesto la sorpresa mayor había sido encontrarse con un Draco Malfoy medio vestido, golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y gritando "Te amo" hecho un energúmeno.

-Weasley- dijo Draco sorprendido, entonces escuchó la puerta tras de él abrirse.

-¿Ron?- preguntó extrañada Hermione amarrándose una bata de baño, estaba descalza y despeinada. A Ron no se le pasó el detalle de que en apariencia no tenia nada debajo de la bata.

-¿Ustedes dos? ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí y sin ropa?- Ron estaba completamente anonadado, las mejillas de Hermione se cubrieron de rojo y Draco rodó los ojos.

-Quieres que te lo diga- dijo Draco con altanería – o te hago un grafico para explicarte. Weasley quieres hacer el favor de retirarte, ella y yo no hemos terminado nuestra conversación.

-Maldito- gritó Ron agitando su varita

-Ron baja esa varita de inmediato- dijo Hermione- Malfoy, recoge tus cosas y vete de aquí, no quiero verte.

Ron sin mucho convencimiento bajó su varita y dejó de amenazar a Draco, quien se enderezó tratando de recobrar su dignidad, a pesar de estar sin camisa y con el cabello revuelto. Entre todas las cosas que le molestaba, el hecho de que la privacidad al parecer estaba vedada para él y Hermione era lo que lo enfurecia, cada vez que tenían sexo, alguien se enteraba.

-Esto no ha terminado Hermione- exclamó un furibundo Draco alejándose del pasillo.

-Malfoy- gritó Ron- no te olvides de esto- y le lanzó la varita, que Draco tomó del aire con agilidad.

Luego Ron agarró por la muñeca a Hermione y la metió casi a empujones a su habitación, luego cerró la puerta.

-¿Quieres explicarme que rayos hacías follando con Draco Malfoy en casa de tus padres?- preguntó Ron agresivo, no era que estuviese celoso, ya había pasado esa etapa y puesto en orden sus sentimientos, pero la situación era una completa locura.

-¿Cómo sabes que estábamos haciendo …eso?- dijo Hermione con expresión culpable.

-Pura intuición masculina. Por Dios Hermione, es mas que evidente- dijo Ron y luego añadió-Creo que esto es tuyo-dijo Ron sacándose unas bragas rotas del bolsillo y sosteniéndola con solo un dedo- siempre te gustaron las bragas color melocotón.

-!Rayos!- dijo Hermione arrebatándole su ropa interior y sintiéndose completamente abochornada.

Ron se sentó en la cama intentando tener paciencia con Hermione, ella sin duda era una mujer de muchos secretos. No le gustaba la perspectiva de Hermione enredada con Malfoy, pero sin duda cualquier cosa era preferible a Theo Nott.

-Fue un error – dijo ella intentando explicarse visto que la habían agarrado con las manos en la masa- ambos no dejamos llevar. Grayback vino, atacó mi casa y Draco me salvó de sus garras, literalmente.

-No digo que no estuvieses agradecida y se lo demostrases de esa forma, pero eso no explica el "Te amo Hermione"- dijo Ron amargamente intentando hacer un chiste- no voy a preguntar nada mas porque es tu vida personal, pero creo Herms que acabas de anotarte otro mortifago a la lista de admiradores.

-No hables tonterías- dijo Hermione- lo de Draco Malfoy es un asunto completamente diferente, no te metas, es asunto mío.

-Así que Grayback estuvo aquí y Malfoy vino tras de él, cosa que me parece bastante sospechosa, tomando en cuenta de que Snape nos avisó a Harry y a mi de un ataque a La Madriguera- dijo Ron con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

Hermione palideció visiblemente.

-Maldito seas Malfoy- dijo ella buscando ropa que ponerse, las lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, el muy idiota no le había dicho nada, no tenia que ser adivina para saber que se lo había ocultado adrede, quizás para protegerla- él es un completo imbécil, viene hasta acá, me salva el pellejo, me dice palabras dulces y yo me olvido de todo, mientras me oculta toda la verdad. Voy a matarlo, te lo juro, si le han hecho daño a alguien, juro que voy a matarlo.

Ron se compadeció de Hermione, caminó hacia donde estaba y la abrazó mientras ella sollozaba desesperada, le apartó el cabello y le dio un fugaz beso en la frente.

-Tranquila nena- dijo Ron cariñoso- logramos sacar a todos de la casa, están a salvo en Grindmauld Place. Vine aquí solo porque tenía un presentimiento y fue el correcto. Harry se quedó con Snape, parece que Bellatrix Lestrange es la que comanda el ataque. Vístete y corramos a ayudarlos.

-Oh Ron- dijo ella- siento tantas cosas dentro de mi que creo que voy a estallar.

-No se como diablos le haces- dijo Ron dándole palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla- pero no te envidio, tu vida sentimental es un completo desastre, al parecer ahora tienes a Malfoy detrás de tus huesos como un perro hambriento. Gracias a Dios tuve el buen tino de no casarme contigo, el papel de cornudo no se lo deseo a nadie.

Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que reírse y Ron la acompaño en su risa, se miraron y siguieron riéndose a carcajadas, de alguna forma sus heridas estaban curadas, fueron la peor pareja posible pero aún seguían siendo los mejores amigos. Ella dejó de llorar de inmediato.

-No debiste desaparecer- dijo Ron con reproche recuperando el semblante serio- Harry y yo tenemos dos semanas preocupados por ti.

-Es complicado y digamos que fuera de lo común- dijo Hermione y tomó una decisión- se los contaré todo.

-Eso espero- dijo Ron sentándose de nuevo en la cama, mientras ella entraba al baño para vestirse con rapidez. El nombre de Theo Nott rondaba en su cabeza, y cuando vio a Malfoy gritando a Hermione como un completo enajenado, Ron simplemente pensó que Harry Potter había sido más perspicaz de lo que creía. Entre otras cosas, lo que unía a Hermione Granger con Theo Nott y Draco Malfoy era el corazón.

_0o0_

Mientras caminaba, Theo dio con la espada de Pansy que estaba abandonada en el piso, la nieve había comenzado a caer con mas fuerza, la tomó en su mano y vio las huellas de unas pisadas que conducían hasta un bosquecillo cercano, escuchaba la risa macabra de Bellatrix y los gritos de Harry, pero por primera vez en su vida, Pansy fue su prioridad, algo caliente encendió en su corazón congelado y cerrado desde hacia muchos años.

-Suéltame- decía una Pansy con voz débil mientras intentaba sacarse de encima por todos los medios a un enloquecido Mulciber que de un tirón le desgarraba la parte superior de su ropa con brasiere incluido, dejando descubierto un par de senos grandes y redondos, con unas de sus manos le estrujó un pecho hasta que Pansy grito de dolor, ella mordió al hombre en el hombro hasta arrancarle un pedazo de piel y Mulciber enfurecido volvió a golpearla.

Pansy esta vez no perdió el conocimiento y subiendo su pierna le dio una patada a Mulciber que lo lanzó hacia atrás alejándolo de su cuerpo, ella se arrastró retrocediendo, viendo como él mago la miraba con odio y extendía su varita para conjurar la maldición asesina, ella no podía apartar los ojos de su cara temiéndose lo peor y entonces observó que Mulciber empezó a botar sangre de su boca y se inclinó hacia delante visiblemente herido. Pansy ahogó un gemido y vio que detrás de él estaba Theo blandiendo su espada con la hoja cubierta de sangre. Pansy estaba totalmente impactada, lo había atacado por la espalda matándolo en el acto.

Theo caminó por encima del cadáver de Mulciber, cuya sangre manaba a borbotones manchando la nieve, se acercó a ella y la jaló por un brazo para que se incorporara del piso.

Ella temblaba como una hoja al viento, sentía la mitad de su cara hinchada producto del fuerte golpe que había recibido, con sus manos intentó cubrirse el pecho ya que Mulciber había desgarrado sus ropas. Estaba pálida, Nott se acercó a ella con lentitud, estaba furioso, alarmado y preocupado, ese animal casi la había matado y por lo visto también había intentado violarla, no le asombraba, Mulciber debía recordar lo de la subasta, no había podido desmemoriarlo por completo, el odio que sentía por Pansy había sido demasiado intenso.

-Ese maldito casi te destroza la cara ¿Estas bien?- Theo acarició el rostro magullado de Pansy con lentitud.

-Eso creo- dijo ella apartando sus ojos de los de él, Theo la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y deseo que era muy difícil de resistir para ella- llegaste justo a tiempo.

Él se acercó y estiró un brazo tomándola de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, ella se sintió reconfortaba por el calor que emanaba de él, inmediatamente se sintió protegida como jamás en su vida. Theo le tomó la cara por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo, luego con el pulgar rozó sus labios en una imperceptible caricia. Pansy entonces sintió un estremecimiento desde la punta de los pies hasta la coronilla.

-Tú la amas a ella- dijo Pansy en voz baja- lo se.

-Es cierto- dijo Theo acercando su rostro al de Pansy – pero siempre fuiste tú la que me hace perder la cabeza.

Sus labios se rozaron solo por un instante y fue caliente como el infierno, un fuego liquido les recorrió las venas a ambos y solo era la punta del iceberg de la pasión que se desataba cuando ambos entraban en colisión. Theo capturó su labio superior y lo chupó con languidez, abriendo su boca , ella insinúo su lengua y la introdujo en la boca de él, Theo entonces acarició su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas y la subió a horcajadas sobre él, caminó unos metros y la apoyó contra un árbol. A esas alturas se besaban como dos desesperados, lamiéndose y mordiéndose hasta sacarse sangre, ella acariciaba con ambas manos sus cabellos, enredando sus dedos en ellos, él empezó a morderle el mentón y a succionar su cuello, mientras buscaba instintivamente uno de sus pechos, cuando encontró el pezón, lo lamió con la punta de la lengua, luego lo abarcó con toda su boca y lo succionó, ella jadeo sonoramente con los ojos cerrados, entonces Theo subió hasta sus labios y la beso de nuevo con ardorosa pasión. Los copos de nieve caían suavemente sobre ellos, pero era tal el calor que despedían ambos cuerpos que no tardaban en derretirse. Eran besos salvajes, brutales, productos de una pasión oculta, de una corriente de deseo incontrolable que ambos habían intentado en vano de reprimir. Luego de un rato el beso empezó a remitir en intensidad y ella apartó el rostro, sentía los jadeos de Theo justo en su oído.

-No voy a caer de nuevo en tus redes- dijo Pansy con amargura mientras evitaba mirarlo, esos ojos azules brillantes eran su perdición- suéltame, no me toques.

-Pansy- dijo él maldiciéndose su debilidad, ella tenía razón de estar enfadada, ambos aun no habían aclarado un par de cosas en relación a lo que sintieron y a lo que seguramente sentían uno por el otro y sin duda no lo discutirían en ese momento, el tiempo apremiaba. Enseguida la bajó de su cuerpo y se alejó caminando a unos metros de ella, luego cuando vio que Pansy trataba de acomodarse de nuevo su destrozado abrigo, Theo se quitó el suyo y se lo ofreció- toma.

Ella agarró el abrigo y se cubrió con este, cerrando con furia los botones, estaba excitada, enfadada, furiosa consigo misma por ser débil y no poder resistirse a ese hombre que era el culpable de sus mejores sueños y sus peores pesadillas. Theo de nuevo asumió una expresión pétrea en su rostro cubierto de tatuajes.

-Debemos volver, encargarnos de Bella y de los que aun quedan vivos- luego le dio su varita- debiste traer la tuya.

-La espada funciona tan bien como la varita- dijo ella, el abrigo le quedaba un poco largo pero Pansy era lo suficientemente alta para no arrastrarlo.

-Esta vez la llevaré yo- dijo Theo- andando, no hemos distraído demasiado.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la batalla Theo sonrió para si mismo, si alguien le hubiese dicho que después de muerto, iba a comportarse como un animal en celo, echando por la borda todas aquellas defensas mentales impuestas cuando vivió su primera vida, para no dejar dominarse por los deseos de su cuerpo, jamás lo hubiese creído.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	23. Psycho

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Hola a todas, disculpen la tardanza, pero mi posgrado no me deja en paz, ya empezé mi segundo y ultimo año, así que espero que bueno, sea mejor que el anterior. Los mayas predicen el fin del mundo en el 2012, pero en Venezuela nos adelantamos dos años, para enumerar: 1) Seguimos sufriendo la dictadura de aquel-quien-no-debe ser nombrado, no tengo que decirles quien es, todos ustedes lo saben 2) Devaluaron la moneda el 100% con el consiguiente disparo de la inflación, que antes del Viernes Rojo, era la mas alta de Latinoamerica 3) La corrupción de estos 10 años metidos en la "revolución bonita" dejo el sistema eléctrico del país en la ruina, por lo que ahora nos racionan la luz dos horas diarias, esto en un país con una de las rentas petroleras mas altas del mundo, por supuesto le echaron la culpa al fenómeno del Niño, que acabó, por cierto, en el 2007. ¿Dónde esta el dinero? Un misterio, en un país donde las libertades personales están limitadas y los medios de comunicación tienen un bozal gubernamental, nada se sabe con certeza lo que sucede, gracias a Dios no se han metido con Internet, porque de seguro, yo no podría estar escribiéndoles esto. Disculpen la política, pero es que la situación en estos momentos en Venezuela es insólita y alarmante. Me apuré en actualizar antes de quedarme a oscuras, literalmente

Por otro lado, me sumo a la campaña **"Ayudemos a Haití**". Hagan como yo, anímense, reúne a tus vecinos, junten comida no perecedera, agua potable (olvídense de ropa y calzado que NO es lo urgente) y llévenla a la delegación de la Cruz Roja más cercana a sus casa o si pueden, donen dinero a organizaciones (ONG) tales como: Médicos Sin Fronteras, Cruz Roja y Media Luna Internacional o la UNICEF, en donde estoy segura que la ayuda monetaria llegará a su destino. Se que todos han visto las imágenes por TV, ese país ha quedado sin ninguna estructura funcionando, sin policía, sin hospitales y prácticamente sin gobierno, la gente se está muriendo de hambre y desidia, ya saben, **hoy por ti, mañana por mi,** sé que el pueblo de Haití quedara eternamente agradecido con tantos gestos de solidaridad y buena voluntad. XD, ¡Que manera de comenzar el año! Mis amigos hacen chistes y me dicen "PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2011 PORQUE ESTE EMPEZO COMO LA MIERDA".

Ahora si, entramos en materia, no se si les gustará este capitulo, pero la idea del fic surgió precisamente de algunas escenas a continuación. Banda sonora a cargo de **Linkin Park** (los que me conocen ya saben lo que se avecina, ASI QUE AGARRARSE DE LA SILLA) en orden pues: **Figure 09, Papercut y Lying from you. **Ah y el primer párrafo es de Psycho de Puddle of Mudd.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo III El Mecanismo Celestial

Capitulo 23 Psycho

_Maybe i'm the one_

_maybe i'm the one_

_who is..._

_the psychophrenic psycho..._

_maybe i'm the one_

_maybe i'm the one_

_who is_

_the psychophrenic psycho__……_

Difícil es juzgar a una persona por su mentalidad, precario para algunos determinar en que lugar de esa alma habitan el bien y el mal , imposible de toda forma adivinar o conjeturar lo que esconde el cerebro de Theo Nott, cuales son o fueron sus motivaciones, que es aquello que lo mueve y lo mantiene en la vía recta de aquello que se ha propuesto, lo cierto es que los caminos de la mente son tortuosos y difíciles, algunas veces intransitables….y la de Theo Nott es un verdadero laberinto lleno de obstáculos, aquellos que él mismo ha colocado para bloquearlo todo.

Nadie sabe si es locura o simplemente es que él tiene la razón, lo cierto es que rara veces se equivoca y cuando lo hace, resulta un verdadero desastre. Pero debemos estar de acuerdo en un punto álgido, la enajenación de Nott no es sino un signo de su genialidad, tristemente la verdad desnuda nos abofetea el rostro y es que ciertamente, una mente privilegiada puede trasgredir el límite de la razón.

Su capacidad de preescencia era y aun es asombrosa, nunca adivina ninguna situación por azar o por magia, sus aciertos son producto de una lógica aplastante, de una inteligencia nada común y por supuesto, de su dosis de locura ¿Qué seria de Theo Nott sino existiese su desvarío mental? Sin duda, esa es una pregunta difícil de responder, pero de seguro, primero no estaríamos en esta historia pendientes del destino de Los Artefactos Infernales y por supuesto, Theo no seria un hombre tan interesante ni tan siniestro.

Theo Nott no se miente a si mismo, cometía homicidio porque le gustaba matar, lo disfrutaba, lo disfruta todavía, él es un asesino innato, le corre en las venas, esta grabado en fuego en su cuerpo, es difícil ser quien es pero siempre lo aceptó. Controla a duras penas su violencia interior manipulando lo que siente y a absolutamente todo a su alrededor. No amaba a nadie o por lo menos intentó no amar profundamente, porque le disgustaba sentirse débil, así de simple. Lo ideal para Nott siempre fue su amor platónico con Hermione Granger, porque de todas formas él no se negó que era un ser humano, que era imposible dejar de sentir del todo, porque aunque lo desease y a veces lo pareciese, nunca pudo convertirse en una maquina. Theo amó, deseó, añoró, aunque solapadamente y por las malas, si a eso vamos también odió, pero es de sus emociones positivas de lo que estamos hablando, su amor era seguro porque no tenia que ofrecerle mucho a ella, a final de cuentas, Hermione siempre lo rechazó y él siempre estuvo seguro de que nunca concretarlo fue la mejor decisión. Su amor era egoísta, porque puso por encima sus aspiraciones a los sentimientos de Hermione y pudo dejarla de lado cuando le convino hacerlo. También era un amor de alguna forma platónico porque nunca llegó a hacerle el amor. No así la pasión desbordante e insensata que siente y siempre sintió por Pansy Parkinson, porque allí su lógica y razón entran en conflicto con su locura. Nott no es tonto, allí radica precisamente el peligro, pero lo prohibido siempre tienta…y en los actuales momentos ejerce una atracción irresistible para él. Nunca perder el control….esa es su meta. Es un alma y un corazón intentando desesperadamente convertirse en metal.

Toda su vida lo intentó, ser diferente, especial, poderoso, invulnerable, trató de alejar su humanidad de si mismo, pero en el ínterin se dio cuenta que no podía evitar sentir y amar, con esfuerzo lo apartó, puesto que no servia a sus intereses, porque era la piedra que se le atravesaba en el camino, pero no lo hizo con rabia ni tampoco con violencia quizás con algo de nostalgia, pero seguramente con nada de tristeza. Solo dejó dentro de su corazón aquellos sentimientos que no le molestaban, que no lo entorpecían. Guardó en su recuerdo, cada palabra y cada caricia de Hermione Granger, ella siempre estuvo allí, sobrevivió a toda su hecatombe emocional cuando mas nada pudo hacerlo. Entre las telarañas de emociones que ella le provocaba, sobresalían el cariño y el agradecimiento. Ella siempre seria diferente para él, durante mucho tiempo fue su única amiga y su único amor.

Creyó ser invulnerable y también insensible, colocó cada cosa en su lugar, incluso se dio el lujo, en un gesto magnánimo incomprensible para cualquiera que no fuese Theo Nott, de dejársela a otro hombre, después de todo, quizás Ron Weasley fuese capaz de darle lo que él nunca pudo. Pero luego la vida lo castigó, ofreciéndole en bandeja de plata otra oportunidad, otorgándole la gracia de ver como su simiente creaba un ser humano, en ese momento sus defensas autoimpuestas cayeron de nuevo y en un momento de debilidad, se dejó absorber por una nueva sensación, diferente y sobrecogedora, que tambaleó todos sus dogmas al ver por primera vez ese niño que era de él , su hijo, su carne y su sangre…..el hijo de ella, de aquella mujer quien había logrado hacer palpitar su corazón en un ínfimo segundo cuando menos se lo esperaba. Pudo haberlo hecho, rearmar su vida, utilizar su implacable lógica para hacerlo comprensible, establecer prioridades, aceptar el amor de Hermione como algo del pasado, tratar de vivir lo que la vida le ofrecía con Pansy, con su hijo, construir un futuro, arriesgarse a amar a alguien, a intentarlo, el primer ladrillo estaba colocado, ambos se gustaban, tenían un hijo….pudo haber sido tan fácil, solo tuvo que tomar una decisión….pero no lo hizo, lo dejó pasar.

El rumbo de Theo Nott había sido impuesto y concretado hacia muchos años atrás, no fue solo que él decidió en una noche de insomnio ser malo o bueno, para nada, fue un proceso lento y concienzudo, su sentido de la lógica fue su mejor amigo y su peor enemigo. Aunque todos pensasen que era un poco mas que un animal salvaje, Theo tenia un concepto muy alto de si mismo, se autodenominaba un **Restaurador** cuando otros lo llamaban **El Maldecido,** si su objetivo llegaba a cumplirse, él decidiría el destino de todos y lo haría con clemencia y justicia, su meta era convertirse el mas poderoso de los poderosos, por supuesto, luego de deshacerse de Lord Voldemort, que simplemente era su instrumento. Pero como siempre pasa con aquellos que deciden enfrascarse en luchas utópicas, cuyas ideas son extravagantes para los demás y que sufren de delirios de grandeza, el método fue el equivocado, el motivo no era justo y su conducta estuvo fuera de todo orden y comprensión. Sus enemigos lo llamaron loco y asesino, demasiado tarde él se dio cuenta de que eso era en lo que se había convertido, en una bestia demente y homicida.

Mucho antes de comprender las verdaderas dimensiones del desastre que había provocado, Theo lo analizó y diseccionó, se percató que no había marcha atrás, había renunciado a Hermione por poder …haría lo mismo con Pansy y Max, pero en esta ocasión lo haría porque era lo sensato, entonces los alejó convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, en primer lugar, ese niño era un accidente, jamás debió haber nacido, corría peligro por llevar su sangre y en segundo lugar, ella…Pansy… ¿Quién le aseguraba que ella sentía lo mismo por él? Había visto el resentimiento en su cara, observado los insultos tratando de salir de sus labios al verse obligada a permanecer junto a él como su ayudante, alejándola del niño en sus primeros años de vida, sintió el desprecio de Pansy como una daga en su pecho y eso fue suficiente para él. Ella nunca entendió que tenerla cerca durante la guerra simplemente fue su manera de protegerla, consigo a su lado, nada la dañó, tampoco a Maximilian. Pero Theo Nott no era precisamente el hombre a quien le gustaba ofrecer explicaciones de sus acciones, ni a Hermione ni a Pansy ni a nadie, quizás si hubiese sido un poco mas abierto, mas conciliador, ninguna de las dos lo hubiesen odiado y temido como lo hicieron, pero no iba a cambiar su posición por nada del mundo, no iba a distraerse de su objetivo escarbando dentro de su corazón, no iba a formar una familia porque entonces dejaría descubierto su lado débil y seria carne de cañón para sus enemigos. Simplemente no era posible, el tren Parkinson llegó, partió y él nunca se atrevió a montarse. Y lo más importante, por ultimo, no sucumbiría a la tentación de ser feliz, porque los malditos bastardos como él, aquellos que hacen del egoísmo más insensato su forma de vida, no tienen derecho a ser felices.

Theo Nott fue un compendido de oportunidades perdidas, el niño que nunca supo superar el resentimiento hacia la vida que le toco vivir, el chico que quería ser invencible, el joven que no le dio ninguna oportunidad al amor, el hombre que vivió cuando no tenia mas nada porque vivir, cuando había perdido todo, a Hermione, a Max y sobre todo a Pansy, quien fue su ultima oportunidad, solo su fortaleza y su empeño no le permitieron flaquear, tenia un objetivo e iba a llegar a él como fuese. La curiosidad era grande, las ansias de poder también, los artefactos infernales ejercieron su maligna influencia sobre él, era el trabajo de una vida, su trabajo, su misión y la gloria lo esperaba o eso era lo que Theo Nott pensaba, cualquier sacrificio valdría la pena, estaba fascinado y seducido por el lado oscuro. Tarde se dio cuenta de lo que equivocado que estaba y cuando quiso arreglar todo, era imposible hacerlo. Jugó con su destino y con los de todos en su mundo y perdió, como suele suceder en estos casos, la dimensión del desastre que se avecinaba era de proporciones cataclísmicas, algún reducto de bondad en su consciencia lo hicieron reflexionar, por eso fue a Malfoy Manor, por eso se dejó atrapar por los aurores, por eso dejó un diario , por eso había escogido a Hermione, ella tenia el poder y la fuerza necesarios para destruir lo que él con tanto esfuerzo había creado y lo tuvo que hacer así, porque su tiempo se contaba en horas. Y fue una verdadera tragedia, porque sobre todas las cosas, Theo odiaba perder.

Pero el destino le jodió hasta el derecho a morir. Ahora estaba, en cuerpo y alma de nuevo en el mundo, sometido a la desgracia de estar, sentir y no ser. Porque él no era humano, eso era lo único que sabia con seguridad. De todo lo demás, empezando por sus sentimientos hacia Pansy Parkinson, no tenía la más puta idea.

Ahora caminaba junto a ella, en silencio, la observaba de reojo, intentando ordenar sus ideas en su cabeza, luego de ese beso que los había tomado a ambos por sorpresa debido a su intensidad, ninguno mencionó el tema, porque _¿Qué rayos iban a decirse_? Como dicen los entendidos, mucha agua había corrido por el río desde aquellos primeros días, cuando Max todavía era un bebé. Quizás desde el punto de vista de Theo no había nada que decir que sonase medianamente creíble o razonable, pero Pansy ardía de indignación, se odiaba a si misma por haber sido tan débil y haber sucumbido tan rápido.

_¿Qué demonios se __creía él que era? ¿Con que derecho la salvaba, la besaba y decidía preocuparse por ella? ¿Por qué esas turbadoras palabras?_

Pansy hacia tiempo que había aceptado que Nott no sentía nada por ella, quizás algún tipo de cariño fraternal entre primos, pero mas nada y ahora resulta que él, en medio de una velada declaración que sonó como un patético intento de disculpa, afirmaba que ella lo hacia perder la cabeza, corrección, que siempre le había hecho perder la cabeza. ¿_Y en donde coño Theo dejó sus proclamas de amor a Hermione Granger_? Pansy bufó mientras caminaba, era increíble lo que hacían los hombres con tal de tener un poco de sexo, hablar de mas y de paso, sin ningún sentido. ¿_A estas alturas de la vida Theo Nott vas a decirme que yo te gustaba? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo?_ Increíble…. Más increíble aun resultaba que un hombre muerto caminando como Theo quisiese darse un revolcón…con ella. Insólito que ella estuviese pensando que quería también darse un revolcón….para ser precisos…con él.

El frío azotaba su rostro, sus cabellos se revolvían debido al viento ocultando sus ojos, de pronto la ventisca se había reiniciado. Su paso al andar era lento y seguro, afortunado aquel que sabe que casi nada o nadie puede dañarlo. Dentro de su cabeza, su cerebro hervía en actividad, analizando, conjeturando, visualizando. Apartó de su mente todo el enredo amoroso y se dedicó a la prioridad, debía ayudar a Potter, debía deshacerse de Bella y sobre todo debía destruir a los Artefactos infernales, en consecuencia, en algún momento tendría que encargarse de Malfoy, aunque fuese con Hermione de por medio. Su imponente humanidad se desplazaba con soltura en medio del blanco de la nieve, de noche, en el campo, las dos figuras que caminaban destacaban a la luz de la luna. Un hombre, una mujer, una espada…y el peligro acechando.

El recorrido en el descampado cubierto de nieve no duró mucho, los gritos enseguida les señalaron que habían llegado a destino.

Harry Potter había logrado esquivar un _crucio_ de Bellatrix Lestrange y ella gritó de pura frustración al darse cuenta que había errado la maldición. Mientras tanto McNair se incorporaba del suelo y caminaba hacia el duelo que se planteaba desigual.

-Desearas nunca haber nacido Potter-dijo la bruja con desprecio mientras lanzaba una mirada a McNair quien se acercaba con cautela.

Harry trataba de mirar a todos lados, atento y alerta, percibía al mortifago detrás de él, pero en ese momento sabia que no debía descuidarse, un paso en falso y Bellatrix lo mataría.

Walden McNair sonrío malévolamente, dejando ver una hilera de dientes amarillentos, esgrimió su varita para lanzar cobardemente el ataque por la espalda. Theo lo vio y corrió hacia él blandiendo la espada, pero Pansy fue mas rápida, con un movimiento de varita, le lanzó un avada a McNair, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Theo entonces dejó de correr y miró hacia atrás, Pansy estaba de pie a unos metros tras de él con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

-¿De que te ríes?- preguntó Theo frunciendo el ceño, de alguna manera sentía que ella se estaba divirtiendo a su costa. Mala cosa, le había quitado su presa, estaba indignado, Mc Nair era para él. Solo Pansy tenía los cojones de quitarle una victima, pero después de todo…para su desgracia, se trataba de ella, la única que se atrevía a ponerlo en su sitio porque sabia que no sufriría las consecuencias.

-De ti, pareces un niño al quien le quitaron un dulce- dijo ella luego lo miró de pies a cabeza, al verlo así, malencarado, imponente y peligroso, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, ¡DIABLOS! Le encantaba ese hombre, con su expresión huraña y su mala actitud, para que seguir negándoselo, a ella le gustaba jugar con fuego. ¡Si!, fuego era lo que sentía en el bajo vientre cuando él la miraba de esa forma, ella gruñó por lo bajo disgustada _"Pansy concéntrate, estamos hablando de Nott…ese al que quieres retorcerle el pescuezo por imbécil"_, luego agregó- ¿Estas seguro que no quieres que cambiemos armas?

-No- contestó Theo sin apartar el mal humor, quizás no era tan bueno como Pansy blandiendo una espada pero sabia perfectamente que esa espada slayer quizás era lo único que podía destruirlo y por los momentos, atendiendo a su instinto, que le indicaba que estuviese atento a cualquier movimiento de Snape, la conservaría- Ven, ayudemos a Potter.

Harry escuchó y vio todo a cámara lenta, sus ojos conectaron con lo de Bellatrix y leyó sus labios cuando ella iba a pronunciar la maldición asesina.

_-Avada keda…..-_

-Experliamus- Harry lanzó la maldición y Bella estuvo a punto de soltar la varita pero a último momento resistió y logró retenerla.

Entonces un destello fulgurante en la lejanía iluminó todo el sitio. En un montículo cercano, se había aparecido un hombre cuya figura contrastaba con la nieve a la luz de la luna, estaba vestido de cerrado negro y su cabello rubio destellaba. Theo sintió como todos los vellos de su espalda se erizaban debido a una presencia conocida para él, se giró y vio a un hombre, cuya identidad no tardó mucho tiempo en acertar.

-Malfoy- susurró con voz sepulcral. Pansy se quedó estática y miró hacia la colina, luego observó detenidamente a Theo, la actitud de su cuerpo había cambiando, él inmediatamente había asumido una posición ofensiva, con el brazo extendido blandiendo la espada, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, sus ojos habían oscurecido de repente, su boca estaba contraída en un rictus de disgusto, la expresión de su cara no dejaba lugar a dudas lo que estaba pensando. A Theo no le gustaba en absoluto la inesperada aparición del rubio.

-Theo- dijo Pansy con voz ahogada, verdaderamente asustada, allí estaba entonces ese hombre que sabia odiaba a Theo con todas sus fuerzas- te lo dije, es una trampa.

-Encárgate de Snape- dijo Theo con aparente calma- llévate mi varita, a mi los hechizos no pueden dañarme.

-¿Y Potter?- preguntó Pansy.

-Potter tendrá que encargarse solo de Bellatrix Lestrange- dijo Theo mientras caminaba hacia la colina alejandose de la bruja. De nuevo, sus malditos errores lo perseguían y lo encontraban. Draco Malfoy estaba allí y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, tenia el motivo, muy buenas razones para destruirlo, después de todo él había matado a su familia. Theo volvió a suspirar resignado, también él tenia buenos motivos para desaparecerlo del mapa, el principal, Draco nunca abandonaría la búsqueda de los artefactos infernales. Hermione no lo entendería ni al derecho y al revés, pero Theo cada día que pasaba estaba mas seguro con su teoría, ningún ser humano puede resistirse a la atracción de los artefactos, Draco Malfoy había andado la mitad del camino y jamás retrocedería.

Draco no sabia con precisión que demonios iba a encontrarse, después de salir de la casa de Hermione como alma que lleva al diablo, fue a Malfoy Manor y esperó una hora, intranquilo, dando vueltas, a la expectativa, pero puesto que Snape no se comunicaba y temiéndose lo peor, decidió entonces aparecerse en La Madriguera. Cuando la sensación de mareo del hechizo de aparición amainó, lo primero que sus ojos se encontraron fue a Theo Nott. Draco maldijo en voz alta en cuanto lo vio, así que ese era el plan de Snape, aliarse con Nott para derrotar a Bella, sin duda una muy buena idea, la mejor, pero sin embargo lo cabreaba que de nuevo no lo hubiese tomado en cuenta. Pero para bien o para mal, él no respetaría ningún acuerdo de no agresión que hubiese establecido Severus Snape en su nombre, aprovecharía la oportunidad. Lo tenía finalmente frente a él y en un segundo, todo se revolvió dentro de su cuerpo.

Odio.

Furia.

Sed de venganza

La rabia estalló en la cabeza de Draco y cualquier otro sentimiento fue reducido a la nada. Solo ver a su mas acérrimo enemigo, desató en él un ansia desmedida de matar, de destrozar, Draco Malfoy se lo juró mil veces y de seguro cumpliría, jamás tendría paz si no lo hacia, destruiría a Theo Nott.

Theo olió el peligro, lo sintió como una corriente eléctrica en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Draco miraba estupefacto como el Theo Nott que había conocido toda la vida caminaba hacia él, no mas aquel engendro desfigurado que había enfrentado en San Mungo, la oleada de indignación que recorría todo su cuerpo se hizo mas intensa, _¿Por qué él único que había vuelto era él? ¿Que poder encerraba ese maldito hombre que parecía inmune a los designios que atan la vida de los mortales?_ No existía ninguna justicia en el hecho de que Theodore Nott hubiese regresado sin merecerlo mientras que los otros muertos, incluyendo Astoria, permanecían en algún lugar, vagando como almas perdidas. Ciertamente, pensó Draco con amargura, Theo Nott entre otras cosas, parecía ser el designado por el destino para convertir su vida en una mierda, quitándole todo lo que había amado o amaba. Porque había asesinado a su esposa, a su hija, y estaba al lado de la mujer que amaba, disputándole sino su amor, su afecto y lealtad. La ironía del contexto de la situación a Draco no le paso inadvertida, al final…como fuese que esta se llamase…al final seria por una mujer.

Los poderes superiores no habían sido justos regresándolo de la muerte, cuando jamás lo mereció, de hecho parte de la culpa la tenia él mismo activando los Artefactos Infernales, pero Draco Malfoy tomaría la justicia en sus manos. Iba a matarlo, en nombre de su familia, lo iba a hacer. Era una deuda que había vencido el plazo de pago hacia mucho tiempo, demasiado.

Draco estaba de pie frente a una saliente en una colina del terreno accidentado que rodeaba La Madriguera, al lado de un bosquecillo. Estaba observando desde las alturas, haciendo un reconocimiento panorámico. Vio a Snape salir del bosquecillo, pero el hombre moreno no lo vio, también observó que Mc Nair estaba en el suelo cubierto de nieve y que Potter se enfrascaba en una pelea de hechizos con Bellatrix Lestrange. No sabia con exactitud que había pasado con los Weasley´s, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, total su prioridad había sido Hermione y ella ya estaba a salvo.

Draco gruñó y se mordió el labio…desolado…indignado…..Hermione…Theodore Nott….dos factores inseparables en una misma ecuación, sus mas acérrimos oponentes en la carrera de encontrar los Artefactos Infernales.

Maldita sea Hermione. _¿Por qué estas al lado de ese hombre? ¿Por qué la vida se empeña en quitarme todo lo que amo? ¿Por qué crees en él y no en mí?_ Y por una fracción de segundo, ese pensamiento logro destrozarlo. Más rabia, furia, descontrol se sumaron a su torturada alma. De nuevo Draco Malfoy echaba por la borda su aparente impasibilidad. Se dejó envolver en un halo siniestro que reclamaba venganza. De su mente fueron expulsados cualquier sentimiento noble y calido y solo quedo la frialdad, la necesaria para tomar de sus manos una revancha largamente esperada. Tenia que destruirlo, debía hacerlo porque era todo o nada, Nott representaba su principal obstáculo en la búsqueda de los Artefactos Infernales, él era el que orquestaba todas las acciones de Hermione, si quería ver los artefactos infernales finalmente activados y a Hermione Granger con vida, tendría que deshacerse del bastardo. Draco río amargamente, como si necesitase reunir mas razones para matarlo, solo por lo que le había hecho a Astoria, Nott merecía algo peor que el infierno

Con energía desbordante, sumido en la más intensa de las rabias, exhalando por cada poro el deseo asesino que lo embargaba, Draco corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Theodore, dispuesto a enfrentar a su Némesis, al ser que mas detestaba en el mundo, el ejecutor de todas sus desgracias.

Theo apuró el paso, ambos hombres estaban aproximadamente a cincuenta metros uno del otro, entonces Draco se convirtió en una estela de niebla negra, que rápidamente avanzó sobre el terreno, con las intenciones claras, directamente, sin ningún tipo de clemencia hacia su enemigo. Theo lo vio de reojo, y reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para conjurar sobre si mismo un hechizo similar, su cuerpo se desvaneció convirtiendo en humo, dirigiéndose en forma vertical, subiendo hasta las alturas, Draco lo siguió, ambas formas intangibles hechas de niebla negra, se elevaron hasta lo mas alto del cielo estrellado.

Snape lo vio en la lejanía, Pansy también, luego ambos se miraron en la distancia, el hombre le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a la bruja y Pansy se la devolvió. El mensaje era claro, la tregua había terminado. Ella caminó con calma y decisión hacia él preparándose para el inminente ataque, Snape hizo lo mismo.

Mientras tanto Harry y Bellatrix intercambiaban maldiciones imperdonables, la bruja era un hueso duro de roer y se lo estaba demostrando de manera impresionante al joven auror. En un momento ella le envío un _Bombarda _que lo alcanzó lanzándolo por los aires, Bella entonces se echó como un ave de rapiña encima de él, Harry la empujo y logró sacársela de encima. Ella le envió otro _avada_ y Harry dio un salto para evitarlo, luego ambos empezaron a correr por el descampado lanzándose maldiciones imperdonables.

Pansy le envió un Depulso a Snape que conjuró un Protego, luego intentó desarmarla pero ella fue más rápido y saltó a un lado para esquivar el hechizo. Snape blandía la varita de un lado a otro lanzando hechizos inmovilizadores y Pansy se movía con rapidez evitándolos. Era un elegante duelo mágico, una danza mortal con Severus Snape moviéndose como una pantera y Pansy Parkinson corriendo con agilidad y soltura desviando sus maldiciones, demostrando porque era su digna alumna. Snape se acercó por detrás apuntándola y dio una vuelta alrededor de ella, Pansy lo apuntó también y giró lentamente sobre si misma para no perderlo de vista. Se había percatado de que Snape no estaba poniéndole empeño en eso de pelear con ella, no había usado ninguna imperdonable y le intrigaba la razón.

-No me gusta golpear mujeres indefensas- dijo Snape quien le leyó la mente usando _legeremancia,_ observando a la bella mujer que tenia frente a él, cuyo largo cabello negro ondeaba en el viento, su piel era tan blanca que parecía traslucida, sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban con cautela, ella lucia etérea como una ninfa oscura.

-Lo se, no es tu estilo- dijo ella con reserva, sin apartar su mirada de él- pero tú también me enseñaste que a veces los que aparentan ser débiles son los mas fuertes

-Has mejorado mucho Pansy, me siento orgulloso de ti ¿Tenemos que seguir peleando? Lamentaría tener que herirte, sobre todo porque me has prometido una cita- dijo Snape guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo Sev?- dijo ella, mientras tanto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Siempre hermosa, siempre…. contigo no es tiempo perdido coquetear ¿Quién sabe?- dijo él usando esa voz potente, ronca y varonil que lo caracterizaba- aun no pierdo las esperanzas de que te olvides de ese imbécil y me des una oportunidad, a lo mejor no te gusta un viejo como yo, pero hay mucha gente por ahí a tu alrededor ¿Sabias eso?

-Siempre aconsejándome, fuiste el mejor de los maestros y eres el mejor de los amigos- contestó Pansy divertida, ahora sabia que era lo que se proponía Snape- Sabes Sev, es una mierda que tengamos que romper la tregua por ese par de energúmenos. Este no es el momento ni el lugar, no vinimos aquí a pelear sino a salvar a los Weasley´s. No es que alguna vez no tengamos que enfrentarnos en serio por causa de esos jodidos artefactos, pero no ahora. Tú quieres a tu idiota a salvo y yo también.

-Bien querida- Snape se detuvo frente a ella, su figura alta y elegante destacaba, su tunica se agitaba al viento, sus ojos negros la miraban penetrantemente, dio un vistazo de reojo hacia donde Draco y Theo estaban suspendidos en el aire- esta sin duda es una conversación muy estimulante, pero lamentablemente se nos acaba el tiempo, antes de que terminen matándose, hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer.

Draco y Theo colisionaron con la fuerza arrolladora que les imprimía su rabia. Se materializaron en el acto, en medio de las alturas. Draco tomaba el cuello de Theo con ambas manos.

-Maldito- gruñó Draco mientras acercaba su rostro al de él, llevaba la espada de Gryffindor ceñida a su cintura, pero sentía que tendría la fuerza de aplastarle la cara con sus propias manos. Sus otrora grises y fríos ojos ahora eran dos brazas ardiendo de indignación - te destruiré

Theo aguantó su mirada estoico, la aparente quietud que demostraba era escalofriante, Draco parecía estar envuelto en llamaradas de furia, pero Theo permanecía inalterable, como siempre, analizando el paso a seguir, no estuvieron mucho tiempo suspendidos en el aire, el impulso que habían tomado los había ayudado, pero ya en forma humana, la gravedad hacia lo suyo, Theo solo supo que estaban cayendo. Y Draco Malfoy apretaba con fuerza descomunal su cuello intentando arrebatarle la vida que no poseía.

-Bastardo- gritó Draco completamente fuera de si- ¿Como es que tú, rata inmunda vuelves y ella no? ¿Por qué miserable? ¿Por qué?

Theo Nott no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se limitó a patearlo lo más fuerte que pudo hasta alejarlo de él mientras caían. Inmediatamente tomó forma de humo de nuevo y se situó a distancia prudencial. Draco reaccionó cuando sintió el viento azotando su cara. Su momento de ingravidez había pasado, vio a Theo Nott convirtiéndose en humo y nuevamente se transformó y fue tras de él. La persecución fue a velocidad vertiginosa. Theo aterrizó limpiamente y giró sobre su cuerpo. Draco enseguida hizo lo mismo, cayó con gracia sobre el terreno para luego correr frenético hacia el otro hombre, dio un salto, se echó sobre él y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago a Theo haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás, sin embargo no perdió el equilibrio ni tampoco la espada, enseguida asumió una actitud ofensiva.

Theo levantó una ceja apreciativamente, si se descuidaba le darían la paliza de su vida, Draco Malfoy había sacado a flote toda la energía asesina latente en él, fue una lastima que no se hubiese dado cuenta anteriormente de su potencial, con un hombre así a su lado, quien sabe, hasta de pronto hubiese ganado la guerra. Theo sonrío con amargura, de nada servia lamentarse por la poción derramada, lo hecho, hecho estaba y él había perdido su guerra, pero ganaría esa batalla, era su misión, por eso de alguna forma había retornado. Draco era terco, pero Theo Nott simplemente era obtuso, mala combinación sobre todo si terquedad y tozudez se hallaban enfrentadas. Su cabello fino y liso le caía sobre la cara ocultándole el rostro, enseñó los dientes ofreciéndole un gruñido desafiante Draco, este miraba estupefacto todos aquellos tatuajes que cubrían la piel de Theodore. _¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Algún hechizo de protección? ¿Alguna maldición?_

-Te regresare al infierno donde perteneces- Draco desenvainó su espada y caminó con extrema cautela hacia Theo.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Theo amenazante pero a la vez desconcertado. Cuando que vio la espada, empezó a dudar, enseguida la reconoció, era la espada de Gryffindor, la que había destruido algunos de los horrocrux de Voldemort, para su desgracia otra espada slayer, mejor dicho era la legendaria espada slayer, la mejor que alguna vez se había fabricado. Al parecer Malfoy no era ningún tonto. ¡Diablos! Por primera vez en largos años, Theodore sabía que estaba en un peligro muy real. Y eso lo encojonaba, aunado al hecho de que lo estaban enfrentado, no le mejoró el humor, estaba furioso, las marcas faciales resplandecían en su rostro, a ese punto, Draco Malfoy estaba cabreado y Theo Nott a punto de convertirse en la bestia descontrolada que todos temían y esta vez era un animal acorralado.

Theo sabia que Draco tenia muchas razones para verlo muerto…de nuevo. Y todas o casi todas….eran justificadas. Pero en todo caso, Theo tenia que deshacerse de él, tenia que destruir a los artefactos, tenia que matarlo, esa razón le bastaba y sobraba. Theo podía saborear su sangre, las ganas de luchar le recorrían como lava ardiente las venas. Siempre lo dijo, era como una especie de mantra para él _"matar es casi tan bueno como follar y algunas veces, es hasta mejor"_. La pelea, el combate, la perspectiva de una buena lucha, la posibilidad de morir o matar, eso era lo que hacia que corriese la adrenalina, lo que lo excitaba mas allá del contacto con una mujer, esa era la razón de su vida, porque de manera inaudita y contrastante, Theo se sentía vivo matando. Locura, no hay ni habrá otra explicación para tal desquiciada conducta, locura.

Theo entonces dejó su posición anterior y entonces caminó rápidamente hacia Draco. Su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción, todo lo guardaba en su hirviente y convulsionado interior. Por fuera, frío, distante como si fuese de piedra, por dentro ansia asesina descontrolada.

Draco se adelantó unos pasos corriendo y le dio un puñetazo a Nott en el rostro con el pomo de la espada haciendo que su cabeza saliese disparada hacia atrás a un ángulo imposible.

Draco sentía oleadas de rabia controlando todas sus acciones, el despiadado mortifago que resurgía de su interior en ese momento solo quería sangre, derramar sangre, ver sangre. El odio corría por su cuerpo, llenando sus espacios, no dejando absolutamente nada. Su figura delgada y distinguida ahora parecía imponente, ágil poderosa, se movía como un felino, como una animal salvaje, todo en su caminar señalaba a gritos que era peligroso. Aun así, Draco Malfoy nunca fue un asesino cruel, jamás disfrutó matando a un ser humano, muchas cosas en su vida lo condujeron a asesinar, pero siempre lo hacia rápida y eficazmente, con el menor dolor posible, era pragmático en cuanto a eso, consideraba la guerra y el asesinato como una absoluta perdida de tiempo y una aberración, cosa que obviamente, a pesar de su potencial para la lucha, dieron al traste con las aspiraciones de Lucius Malfoy respecto a su hijo. Pero definitivamente, ser un guerrero lo llevaba en la sangre, el alma y el corazón, porque en ese momento, donde se movía rápido en un parpadeo, donde exudaba fuerza y agilidad, donde cada gesto era decidido y preciso, en eso era lo que se había convertido, en un guerrero. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los mortifagos, no era un maniaco homicida, Draco era un hombre que sabia lo que tenia que hacer para no dejarse matar. Sin embargo, esta vez, la compasión no tendría lugar, en ese momento lo único que importaba era su venganza. Y disfrutaría cada segundo de esta, iba a machacar cada centímetro de Theo Nott antes de destruirlo.

Theo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se limpió de la boca la sangre que se había concentrado en esta con una mano, el muy maldito le había roto un labio. La fuerza con la que ese golpe había impactado sobre su cara lo había sorprendido, era como si le hubiesen estrellado un mazo.

-Así que aprendiste a pelear como un hombre después de todo Malfoy, bien por ti - dijo entre dientes, entonces una chispa estalló en su cerebro y Theo tuvo muy presente en su cabeza que ese era el maldito hombre que le había quitado el afecto de Hermione, no era muy sano estar celoso de dos mujeres, pero al final y al cabo, estamos hablando de Theo Nott, demente e ilógico en cada fibra de su organismo.

-Escupiré sobre tus huesos- dijo Draco con la mirada oscurecida y sombría- lo juro.

Theo entonces blandió su espada Slayer, esta respondió a su agarre destellando con una mortecina luz azul.

-Veremos quien sale vivo de aquí- dijo Theo luego dejó salir una carcajada siniestra- mejor dicho…si tú sales vivo de aquí.

Ambos embistieron y sus espadas chocaron ruidosamente, las chispas de las hojas de metal saltaron, Draco dio varios mandobles con fuerza y Theo los contuvo retrocediendo y haciendo varias fintas, luego Draco intentó decapitarlo pero Theo se agachó a tiempo, se apoyó sobre una mano y le pateo los pies, Draco saltó hacia atrás para no caer, luego, aprovechando que Theo seguía en el piso, intento clavarle la espada con una estocada. Theo rodó por el piso y se levantó de este en el acto. Draco estaba ahora a unos metros de él, caminando de un lado a otro, destellando furia por los cuatro costados, con el brazo derecho extendido con la espada de Gryffindor.

-¡Que diablos!- masculló Theo con desconcierto. No dudaba de sus habilidades, pero Malfoy le estaba dando una buena pelea, la mejor que había tenido nunca, eso solo logró enardecerlo más de lo que estaba.

-Así que sabes lo que es, te has dado cuenta- dijo Draco levantando la espada para mostrársela- Tú no eres el único que esconde sucios trucos debajo de la manga Nott- agregó con desprecio lanzadole a su vez otro mandoble de espada que Theo logró esquivar por escasos centímetros. Al ver que la perspectiva de un enfrentamiento fácil y corto ya no era posible, se dispuso en serió a sacar de sus cabales a Draco.

-Una espada slayer- susurró Theo con molestia. No se había tardado ni un segundo en reconocer la magia antigua del arma- ¿Quién te lo dijo? No creo que tu insignificante cerebro lo haya descubierto por su cuenta.

-¿Acaso importa? Te voy a dejar sin nada Theo, así como tú me lo quitaste todo- dijo desafiante Draco.

-Ya me di cuenta que me quitaste a mi mujer- respondió con molestia Theo.

-Ella no es tu mujer, nunca lo fue ni jamas lo será- contestó Draco mientras se lanzaba sobre él dando golpes con la espada de Gryffindor, Theo aprovechó su rapidez sobrenatural para desviarlos todos.

-¿Estas seguro de su afecto Draco?- exclamó con burla Theo provocándolo- Ella últimamente tiende a cambiar de opinión como una veleta al viento, yo, Weasley , tú ¿Quién será el próximo? ¿Potter acaso?…¿Severus tal vez? A Hermione le gustan muchos los Slytherin´s, no seria descabellado, si se atrevió a enamorarse alguna vez de mí, lo demás es pan comido. Yo siempre la he querido así, un poco indecisa en eso del amor, incluso he tolerado que me ponga los cuernos técnicamente hablando, pero tú ¿Serias capaz de soportarlo? En fin, ella está conmigo y no contigo mocoso. Espero que entiendas el mensaje Draco- Theo se lo estaba gozando en grande provocándolo, así era mejor, entre mas rabia, mejor seria la pelea. Vio como un brillo fugaz atravesó los ojos de Draco quien luego de un segundo sonrió con un dejo de amargura, no cayó en la trampa que le tendía Theo para ofuscarlo, estaba muy seguro de quien era Hermione, de lo que sentía por él y las razones por las cuales estaba con Nott. No era que lo aceptase, ni tampoco que le agradase, pero hacia el intento de entenderla.

-No malgastes saliva Nott- dijo Draco- yo no voy a dejarme manipular por ti-entonces lo embistió con la espada y Theo contuvo los golpes una y otra vez, intentó darle una estocada a Draco pero él se fue hacia atrás evitándola por un pelo. Luego en un momento insólito, Draco logró quitarle a Theo la espada de las manos, pero antes de que lo atacara, Theo le pateó la mano, fue tal la energía del golpe que ambos rodaron sobre el piso. Theo estaba desarmado y solo le quedaba luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero entonces, vio que algo destelló en el piso, medio enterrada en la nieve, estaba una pesada cadena de hierro. Theo la tomó mientras se incorporaba, la levantó con un brazo y empezó a maniobrarla sin dificultad, oscilándola en el aire, aunque pesaba como treinta kilos.

Draco lo atacó y Theo lanzó la cadena enredándola con la espada de Gryffindor inmovilizandola. Atrajo a Draco hacia él con la mano que sostenía la cadena y con la otra le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara, el rubio aguantó el poderoso golpe y no soltó la espada.

-Cuéntame una cosa Draco- dijo Theo mientras le lanzaba puñetazos una y otra vez, la cara de Draco estaba cubierta de sangre- solo por curiosidad, dime debido a que mujer quieres destruirme ¿Astoria Malfoy o Hermione Granger?

Draco sintió de nuevo la furia y la desolación adueñándose de su corazón.

-Ambas- fue lo único que contestó antes girar el pomo de la espada violentamente, desenredándola de la cadena y de lanzarse de nuevo con energía al ataque de su peor enemigo. Entonces se acercó lo suficiente y con un mandoble, logró cercenar la mano de Theo hasta el nacimiento de la muñeca, la mano y la cadena de metal salieron despedidas. Theo se inclinó debido a dolor, vio como de su mano salía un chorro de sangre.

Harry detuvo su carrera y se enfrentó a Bella quien también estaba estática, de pronto miraban como Theo Nott y Draco Malfoy estaban peleándose a cientos de metros de ellos.

-Así que tenemos compañía- dijo Bella con suficiencia- creo Potter que nadie va a ayudarte. Si contabas con esos dos, déjame decirte que están muy ocupados intentando matarse.

-Te equivocas- dijo una voz alegre detrás de ella, era Ron quien la apuntaba con su varita- Hola perra, te haré pagar, nadie se mete con mi familia.

Harry sonrió, a veces, muy pocas veces, le gustaba que Ron fuese incapaz de acatar una orden

-Inútil- dijo Bella y empezó a lanzar de nuevo hechizos enfurecida. Ninguno de los dos era mejor que ella desde su punto de vista, podía derrotar a ambos, pero vio a Snape y a Parkinson acercarse y entonces lo tuvo seguro, no podía enfrentarse a los cuatro y salir indemne o salía de allí o moría.

Ron y Harry lanzaron un _Avada Kedavra_ en conjunto, pero Bella logró desaparecerse justo a tiempo.

-Maldita sea- dijo Harry- se escapó.

-Eso es obvio- dijo Snape acercándose a ellos- Potter, deja los lamentos, tenemos otro asunto entre manos.

Draco sonrío de lado con satisfacción al ver la muestra de dolor de su oponente. Lo mataría, lo desmembraría, calcinaría sus restos y se los daría de comer a las más inmundas bestias y a ellas las mataría, desmembraría y así sucesivamente. Su corrompido delirio solo lo hacia desear miles de torturas para Theo Nott.

Sin embargo Draco no contó con la legendaria resistencia del mejor mortifago que había pisado la tierra, el alguna vez llamado por Lord Voldemort _"El mortifago perfecto_". Theo levantó su mano izquierda, sus pupilas se oscurecieron y sus ojos hicieron contacto visual con Draco, quien de pronto se vio paralizado e imposibilitado para apartar su mirada, Theo sonrió siniestramente y se concentró, lo torturaría en su mente hasta fracturarla, le mostraría el horror en su mas vivida expresión y lo quebraría hasta matarlo, no era jugar limpio, pero que mas daba, mejor muerto Malfoy que su propia destrucción , mientras ordenaba su mente escondía su mano amputada apretándola contra el pecho, le dolía un infierno, estaba imposibilitado físicamente de alguna forma pero sus poderes mentales estaban intactos. No había sacado su as debajo de la manga, porque de alguna forma algo lo empujaba luchar limpio con Draco Malfoy, quizás su lado honorable sabia que algún día tendría que pagar esas muertes, pero su lógica le indicó que no era el momento, primero debía destruir a los artefactos infernales , luego cualquier cosa. Sintiéndose en franca desventaja, Theo dejó las ancestrales reglas del combate de espada atrás y se impuso demostrar porque era un sobreviviente, porque ni siquiera un Dementor había podido con él, le demostraría el material duro del que estaba hecho a Malfoy . Theo parecía poseído de una energía inagotable, como no importase en lo absoluto la falta de su mano, sus marcas faciales se avivaron y empezaron a retorcerse en su rostro.

-Draco Malfoy te ha llegado la hora- dijo Theo con satisfacción. Sorprendentemente, haciendo uso de todo su poder mágico, Draco intentó resistir con _Oclumancia_ la invasión mental y levantó su espada dirigiéndola al cuello de Theo.

Pero la psiquis del mago ganó la partida, las pupilas de Draco se dilataron y entonces…

-_Depulso_-gritaron de pronto dos voces femeninas, ambos hombres fueron separados por un rayo rojo y lanzados a prudencial distancia varios metros uno del otro.

Theo trató de incorporarse pero la punta de una espada en su pecho le impidió levantarse. Miró con desagrado a su oponente, sus pupilas refulgieron al rojo vivo y con la mano sana agarró el filo de la espada para apartarla, pero la brillante hoja se hundió en su pecho sin penetrar su piel.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes- la cara de Pansy estaba contorsionada de rabia y preocupación, había encontrado la espada abandonada sobre el suelo, puesto que Draco había desarmado a Theo durante el combate y ella de inmediato supo que era el mejor disuasorio que podía encontrar contra él- si sigues jugando este juego, voy a ser yo y no Draco quien te borre del mapa ¿En que rayos estabas pensando cuando te enfrentaste desarmado a él? Tiene una espada slayer igual que esta so tonto, no tienes ninguna oportunidad, si te cercena el cuello, desapareces.

-Maldita sea- dijo Theo impotente al mirar hacia donde Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se enfrentaban. Ella apuntándolo con su varita, él amenazándola con la espada.

-Vete de aquí- dijo Hermione bastante seria- ya es suficiente el daño que has hecho.

-Quítate del medio- dijo Draco con violencia, acercó su espada a ella, pero Hermione no se movió del sitio.

-Vete antes de que hagas otra locura, pusiste en riesgo a mi familia y a mis amigos por tu obsesión- dijo Hermione- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo con la espada de Gryffindor? La robaste de Hogwarts, por supuesto, es el colmo, no te importa absolutamente nada.

-Apártate- dijo Draco- esto no es tu asunto, nunca lo fue. Él merece morir de mi mano.

-No- dijo ella- no puedo dejarte. Independientemente de lo que haya hecho, Nott tiene un destino que cumplir, una misión y yo no dejaré que lo destruyas para tus propósitos. Jamás, entendiste Draco, jamás.

Draco gritó lleno de rabia y frustración, Hermione dio un respingo. Snape se acercaba a Draco por su espalda, ella intercambió una mirada con él, Snape asintió en silencio. De alguna forma todos habían estado de acuerdo en parar ese combate, no convenía ni a un bando ni al otro, tenían que reorganizarse de nuevo en esa guerra privada en la búsqueda de los artefactos infernales, el equilibrio de fuerzas estaba dispareja, lo mas sensato era atrapar a Draco, pero ella….ella se negó en redondo, Ron no estaba tan seguro pero se dejó convencer, Pansy se ofreció para encargarse de Theo. La gravedad del asunto era tal, los Artefadctos infernales, la huida de Bella y de los otros mortifagos de Azkaban, mas el ataque a su casa y la Madriguera, que tanto Draco como Snape estaban en riesgo de ser atrapados por los Aurores ya que Ron irreflexivamente habia dado aviso al cuartel, ellos podian perder su libertad condicional y condenados a ejecución de inmediato, ella quería encontrar otra solución, una que le asegurase que Draco no moriría.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras- dijo Draco descontrolado, mientras dudaba si bajar la espada o no, su rabia hacia Theo Nott y su amor por Hermione libraban en ese momento una lucha sin cuartel dentro de si- te lo advertí, que no te pusieses en medio, pero tú no haces caso. Como puedes ser tan injusta e insensible, te estas interponiendo, es mi derecho matarlo, es mi venganza ¿Sabes acaso lo que le hizo a Astoria? ¿Él ha tenido el valor de decirte como los mató?

-No- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa, algo dentro de ella no quería escuchar los detalles.

-La desmembró-dijo Draco con asco, el dolor lo sentía carcomiéndole el corazón, sin quererlo una lagrima solitaria le rodó por la mejilla, al verla, Hermione gimió- el muy maldito no le bastó con enviarle un Sectumsempra hiriéndola fatalmente sino que le sacó a Astoria el bebé del vientre con sus propias manos, yo lo vi, estaba afuera de su madre, muerto, en medio de un charco de sangre. ¿Y todavía tú tienes compasión por ese animal inmundo? Te creí capaz de cualquier cosa Hermione, menos de esto. No es tu pelea, estas de más aquí, apártate o vete a la mierda.

Hermione sintió como las lágrimas le salieron incontrolables de sus ojos, sentía el dolor de Draco como suyo, pero no podía dejarlo destruir a Nott, era su única arma para poder encontrar los artefactos infernales, porque sino, todo se iría al demonio. Percibía la lucha interna de Draco en ese momento, sabia que su vida peligraba, pero no se apartaría, ella también tenia que cumplir sus promesas.

Draco al final bajó la espada derrotado, incapaz de hacerle daño, mirándola con dolor y desprecio, iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Snape se fue sobre él y ambos desaparecieron. Hermione sintió como toda la tensión acumulada del momento caía sobre ella y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Llorando, inclinó su cabeza y vomitó todo lo que tenia en el estomago sobre la nieve.

Theo escuchó toda la conversación muy clara, Pansy y él intercambiaron miradas, cuando Draco desapareció, ella entendió perfectamente el mensaje y apartó la espada, Theo se incorporó del suelo, miró su mano cercenada con sorpresa, había aparecido otra vez , sin embargo la sentía entumecida, su temperatura corporal había aumentado y le dolía la cabeza, la espada había logrado herirlo algo que era imposible y dentro de si, sabia que fue una suerte que fuese su mano y no su cabeza, sin embargo le intrigaba su poder de regeneración. Caminó hacia Hermione y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, jalándola del brazo, ella le dirigió una mirada dolida.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó Hermione consternada- Tú le hiciste eso a Astoria Malfoy.

Theo dudó un segundo en responder, luego la miró fríamente.

-Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió, Malfoy no ha mentido- su voz era tensa y seca. Entonces Hermione no pudo más y le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Theo giró su rostro hacia un lado y se acarició la mejilla, no le apartó la mirada, esta seguía siendo impenetrable y fría.

-Escúchalo bien- dijo Hermione apuntándolo con su varita- No deje que Draco Malfoy te destruyese porque se bien que tienes que cumplir con lo que me prometiste y ayudarme a destruir esos malditos artefactos, nadie mas puede hacerlo, solo tú… además….maldita sea…te quiero y siempre te he querido, como amigo, como amante…como hermano. Pero juro por Dios, que no te mereces la piedad y el amor de nadie en este mundo.

Entonces Hermione se alejó indignada de él y Theo se quedó parada en medio de la nada. De pronto se sentía tan molesto, tan vacío y sobre todas las cosas, tan arrepentido.

-¿Ese no es….?- preguntó Ron a Harry mientras se acercaban al grupo. Miraba a Theo Nott y todavía no salía del asombro.

-El mismo que viste y calza- dijo Harry con repulsión.

-Así que tenias razón- comentó Ron lanzando un silbido- Hermione me puso sobre aviso hace un rato, pero aun así me negaba a creerlo. Nott está vivo, regresó de la muerte. Menos mal que avise al Cuartel de Aurores.

- Te dije que no lo hicieras, teniamos un trato. En fin , cuando lleguen ya inventaré alguna cosa ¿Esto está un poco loco no crees?- comentó Harry- Se supone que Hermione esta confabulada con Nott, pero le ha salvado la vida a Draco Malfoy y nosotros se la hemos salvado a Nott o mejor dicho dejamos que Parkinson lo amenazase para que no siguiera luchando contra Draco por algo referente a unas espadas mágicas que pueden destruirlo. Y Dios sabe que Theodore Nott no es mi persona favorita en el mundo ni la tuya tampoco.

-Ella está enredada con Malfoy- comentó Ron- los agarré con las manos en la masa en su casa. Lo cual lo hace mas loco todavia, se enamora de uno y lucha junto al otro.

-¿No era que estaba enamorada de Nott?- preguntó Harry, luego rodó los ojos- en fin, no quiero los detalles, me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

-Sabes Harry- dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza- definitivamente el bastardo de Nott es muy bueno peleando, estamos en graves problemas si se le ocurre lanzarse sobre nosotros. Y me odiaré toda la vida por estas palabras pero definitivamente ya no me preocupa que Hermione esté con Draco Malfoy aunque al parecer está del bando de los malos de nuevo.

-¿Estas bromeando?- dijo consternado Harry.

-Los detesto- dijo Ron- eso es cierto. A ambos. Pero si tengo que escoger lo menos malo, tengo muy clara mis opciones.

Harry lo miró de la cabeza a sus pies.

-Yo no estoy seguro de que Malfoy sea lo menos malo. Más bien parece que es el enemigo a vencer esta vez.

-Tú no, pero Hermione si- dijo Ron- y yo confío en el criterio de ella.

-Se me hace que Hermione va a tener que explicarnos muchas cosas – dijo Harry- lo primero y principal, porque rayos ocultó el regreso de Theo.

-Ella me ha contado lo principal- dijo Ron – y Harry, esto si que es un problema gordo.

-¿No te será difícil soportar a Nott?- preguntó Harry- si mas lo recuerdo, te quitó a Hermione.

-En realidad, para ser exactos- contestó Ron- yo se la quite a él. Digamos que es una cuestión temporal y para concluir, al parecer Draco no las ha quitado a ambos.

-Es bueno saber que tienes la capacidad de razonar- dijo Harry- ya había tirado la toalla contigo hace siglos.

-Estoy madurando- contestó Ron- solo es eso.

Hermione se acercó a ambos y los abrazó.

-Gracias a Dios todos están bien- dijo ella todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tienes un buen gancho de izquierda- le dijo Ron intentando alegrarla, le lanzó una mirada odiosa a Theo- aun así, hubiese querido ser yo quien golpease al maldito.

-No bromees sobre esto- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido, claramente preocupado- vayamos a la madriguera. Seria conveniente que Nott estuviese también. Necesitamos hablar y ustedes tienen muchas cosas que explicar. Dile que venga con nosotros, nadie intentará atacarlo, le debemos una.

-Luego- dijo Hermione- creo que yo no quiero verlo y él tampoco a mi, esperemos un rato. Pansy lo traerá cuando se calme.

-¿Pansy?- preguntó Ron- ¿Desde cuando la familiaridad?

-En realidad- dijo Hermione- ella ha demostrado ser la persona más sensata en toda esta locura. Me agrada y se que ustedes aprenderán a apreciarla, es una chica extraordinaria.

Theo observaba impotente a Hermione hablando con sus amigos, de pronto sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro. Era delgada, pequeña y confortable, sintió un calor agradable envolviéndolo. Era Pansy.

-No le des mucha importancia al golpe, ella solo está molesta y confundida, se le pasará al rato. Pero te mereces el puñetazo, lo que hiciste fue una atrocidad, hasta yo estoy espantada y sabes muy bien que no me asusto fácilmente- dijo Pansy y Theo asintió en silenció- Theodore Nott, si alguna vez quieres que yo deje que te acerques a mi hijo, necesitó que me des una explicación.

-Todo está dicho- dijo Theo hosco- no tengo porque hablar de eso.

-No tienes que hacerlo pero lo harás- dijo Pansy con dureza- Se que eres capaz de muchas cosas Nott, pero jamás le harías daño a un niño inocente, de eso estoy segura, así que soy todo oídos.

-Nunca pensé que conservaría tu confianza- dijo él cediendo- ni que mereciese tu amabilidad.

-No las tienes, ni la una ni la otra- dijo ella caminando hacia el bosquecillo, necesitaban estar solos, él necesitaba desahogarse y Pansy sabía que lo haría en privado, por primera vez con ella- pero a diferencia de muchos, a veces, Theo, a veces, quiero entenderte. Estoy dispuesta a escuchar cualquier cosa que desees decirme.

-Pansy eres osada, espero que tengas el estomago suficiente para aguantar lo que voy a contarte- dijo Theo siguiéndola, siguiendo un impulso inesperadamente le tomó una mano y enredó los dedos con los suyos aprensándoselos con fuerza, ella le correspondió, la energía circuló entre ellos, una calidez inesperada pero ansiada- Nena, la próxima vez que te interpongas en mi camino, no tendré mas remedio que lanzarme sobre ti y no te va a gustar nada. Yo no soy Draco Malfoy, la palabra clemencia no está en mi diccionario- estaba bastante molesto y no se reprimió en lo absoluto para lanzar su advertencia.

-Eso lo se perfectamente- contestó ella sin soltarle la mano, a pesar de sus palabras, que le sonaban necias, un pobre intento de él de conservar su dignidad, su actitud desafiante y de no dejar caer la mascara que le ofrecía al mundo. Pansy sabía que Theo jamás la dañaría y ella no lo dejaría solo en ese momento por nada del mundo, al final y al cabo ella lo amaba de la manera más ilógica, y quería ofrecerle algo de comprensión, sin embargo le devolvió la bola- Pero yo tampoco soy Hermione Granger y no me voy a dejar joder por ti. Esta será la última vez que me pongo en medio para salvarte el culo Theo, es una promesa.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	24. You re dead meat

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola a todos, bueno voy a publicar antes de lo esperado, este capitulo es especial y me emocionó mucho escribirlo, aunque algunos dirán que es un capitulo transicional, pues yo debo decir que todos y cada uno de los capítulos de LAI son importantes, porque dejan pistas y siembran dudas.

Banda Sonora a cargo de Bush, "Dead Meat", "The Land of The Living", "Head of Ghosts" (estos tipos son expertos cuando se trata de crear ambientes lúgubres y letras sobre fantasmas atormentados) y la canción de Taylor Swift "Breathless" (la escuché en el teletón Hope for Haiti Now y quede encantada). Cada vez mas estamos cerca del desenlace de esta historia, recuerden…aun quedan dos artefactos y muchísimas mas aventuras.

_¡AYUDEMOS AL PUEBLO DE HAITI! HOY POR TI MAÑANA POR MI. Ninguno de nosotros está exento de sufrir una tragedia como esta, pon tu granito de arena, realiza tu donativo para que esa pobre gente tenga algo que comer, ayudemos a reconstruir un país. _

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo III El Mecanismo Celestial

Capítulo 24 You´re Dead Meat.

Ambos caminaban entre los árboles, la negrura de la noche se había acentuado, en esa oscuridad que precede el alba. Estaban tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados, en silencio, disfrutando de un insólito momento de paz entre ellos.

Inauditamente, después de una feroz batalla en donde por poco habían perdido la vida, los dos estaban tranquilos, disfrutando respirar. Siempre era así, sentirse aliviados por permanecer de una pieza después de luchar había sido la consecuencia natural de ser mortifagos, ahora no lo eran ciertamente, la balanza se había inclinado a favor de Harry Potter y se había perdido la guerra hacia tiempo. Pero la emoción de sobrevivir el día todavía seguía allí en sus corazones.

Guerreros una vez, guerreros por siempre.

Mientras recorrían el bosque, Theo observaba todo a su alrededor con interés, estaba oscuro, pero sus ojos apreciaban los escasos colores de la vegetación que aún sobrevivía el invierno, el marrón de la corteza de los árboles, el verde de algunas hojas, lo blanco de la nieve, sus sentidos se habían agudizados al renacer, percibía el tacto de la piel caliente de Pansy sobre la suya como una braza ardiente, sin embargo su suavidad lo fascinaba, su aroma le llenaba las fosas nasales, incluso podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, era extraño pero a la vez reconfortante. Irónicamente, él que nunca había prestado atención a esos detalles anteriormente, que era incapaz de sentirse feliz por algo, se hallaba cómodo de alguna forma. Si, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Llegaron a un descampado, ella liberó su mano de la de él y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, la madrugada era fría, ella a pesar del abrigo estaba helada. Le dio la espalda y contempló la luna, que ya estaba casi sobre el poniente, el fin de la noche había llegado. Pansy respiró profundo dándose valor y visto que Theo permanecía inmóvil y callado observándola, decidió hablar

-¿Recuerdas cuando murió la abuela?- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Éramos unos crios- dijo Theo apoyando su espalda contra un árbol y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Fijó su mirada en ella, alta, esbelta orgullosa, decidida y bella como una princesa de cuentos de hadas, desde hacia varios días se recreaba observándola a escondidas como un chiquillo embobado, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, tantos sentimientos, tantas emociones olvidadas, desterradas, ahora abriéndose camino en su endurecido corazón. Theo hizo algo que pocas veces hacia, se dejó envolver por el aura de serenidad que ella inauditamente le estaba ofreciendo.

-Teníamos…..-comentó Pansy.

-Cinco años…….justo la edad que tiene Maximiliam- continuó Theo- espero sinceramente que él tenga la oportunidad de vivir una vida muy diferente a la que tuvimos nosotros.

-Los recuerdos se me confunden, son borrosos a veces- dijo ella- son mas sentimientos que otra cosa después de tantos años, solo se que fue la primera vez que vi a alguien muerto.

-También fue la mía- dijo Theo carraspeando, se revolvió un momento incomodo- Pansy, no es agradable hablar de ese tema para mi, Ingrid Nott, nuestra abuela, fue la única madre que conocí y no me duro mucho tiempo.

-Nunca me gusto ver un cadáver- dijo ella mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Hum-dijo Theo sin ganas de internarse en esa conversación, que había tomado derroteros muy distintos a lo que había supuesto- ciertamente son desagradables.

- Es irónico que después nos convirtiésemos en lo que fuimos-dijo Pansy.

-En lo que aun somos a pesar de todo- continúo Theo- mortifagos- Pansy asintió en silencio- si bien las circunstancias han cambiado, aun somos unos asesinos, yo hoy he matado a tres, tú a uno, Snape se encargó de Rodolphus Lestrange y Draco me hubiese cortado la cabeza sin dudarlo un segundo si no lo hubiesen detenido a tiempo. Potter, Weasley y Hermione no asesinaron a nadie, he allí la diferencia. Nosotros no dudamos en hacer lo necesario para conservar el pellejo, en mi caso….bueno, ya sabes como es y lo que siento al asesinar.

-Liquidar a quien te ataca a muerte es una regla básica de supervivencia Theo, esa es mi razón en todo caso, de las tuyas es mejor que no hablemos- dijo Pansy - sin embargo eso no significa que yo no tenga ningún tipo de remordimiento de consciencia al matar, realmente no me gusta hacerlo y menos aun es agradable estar plenamente consciente de que a ti te provoca una especie de euforia. Después de todo…tú eres el padre de mi hijo.

Theo seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima, escucharla admitir eso en voz alta después de tantos años, de alguna manera, hacia que su corazón palpitase hasta casi salirse del pecho. Pansy bajó la cabeza un momento, todavía dándole la espalda. Theo sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hablar, abrirse con alguien, para ser precisos con ella.

-La muerte es la consecuencia natural de vivir- dijo él, maldijo por lo bajo, nunca en su vida había tenido la necesidad de explicarse, pero sin duda, algo había cambiado dentro de él- El asesinato solo es una forma de acelerar lo inevitable. Puede que lo disfrute en el fondo, pero no mato sin una buena razón, quizás no las mejores ni las más justas, pero he tenido y sigo teniendo mis motivos. El principal….ganar.

-Totalmente condenable- dijo ella- éticamente reprobable, estratégicamente debo darte la razón.

-A mi la moral no me interesaba- continuó Theo- ni la justicia tampoco, solo importaba el objetivo que me había trazado. Sin embargo……después de todo lo que ha pasado conmigo, lo que he experimentado en carne propia, después de analizar las consecuencias, he logrado reflexionar y sin dudarlo debo decir que ……..me he equivocado mucho.

-Es un gran alivio escucharte decir eso finalmente- dijo ella jugando con la nieve trazando figuras con su pie- sin embargo, jamás juzgue al asesino, sino al hombre que se escondía detrás de él.

-No hay nada detrás del asesino- respondió Theo con dureza-te lo aseguro.

-Recuerdo oírte gritar, llorar, recuerdo a tu padre golpeándote- dijo ella cerrando los ojos- y recuerdo también que me pediste que no me fuese.

-Yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada- contesto él hoscamente- por lo menos nada que valga la pena recordar.

Pansy se giró para enfrentarlo, lo miró intensamente, Theo levantó el rostro para corresponderle.

-Mientes…..lo se….no quieres que yo me de cuenta de que alguna vez tuviste sentimientos como la gente normal….y que después de muerto todavía los tienes, aunque te resistas a ello con todas tus fuerzas. No eres una maquina por Merlín, ni nunca lo fuiste. La pregunta es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te escudas? ¿Por qué diablos le lanzas una emboscada a cualquiera que intente acercase?

-Pansy- dijo Theo de mal humor- eso es lo que tú piensas, quizás lo que deseas pensar de mí, pero yo fui quien era y soy lo que soy. O me tomas o me dejas, así de simple.

-¿Tengo elección acaso?- dijo ella sin reprimir una carcajada irónica- siempre obtienes lo que quieres, tus deseos son ordenes, uno no tiene mas remedio que someterse a tus designios.

-Todo esto es por un maldito beso- contesto él perdiendo un poco la paciencia-¡Demonios!

-Si Theo…. es por ese maldito beso- dijo ella dando un largo suspiro, iba a ser mas difícil de lo que había supuesto, pero lo había sentido en carne propia, sus emociones, su necesidad apremiante cuando la besó, la había golpeado como un tren a alta velocidad y logró desubicarla por un momento. Por un momento la lujuria fue la única explicación posible, pero no….ese beso había sido diferente a todos los que ambos habían compartido anteriormente. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero por ese beso robado ella tuvo la certeza de que él estaba escondiéndose, refugiándose sobre toneladas de lógica, razonamiento y frialdad, al mismo tiempo, le demostraba que había algo más en él de lo que siempre había supuesto. Y ella también de alguna forma estaba luchando contra si misma, porque si bien su corazón gritaba que se diese una oportunidad, su cerebro le pedía cautela, no ofrecer de nuevo sus mas caros sentimientos por nada.

-Soy un hombre tenaz, verdaderamente siempre o casi siempre obtengo lo que quiero, de cualquier forma- dijo Theo- pero eso seria cierto si hablásemos del Theo Nott que estuvo vivo alguna vez, ese que conociste. Ahora, no estoy tan seguro. Quizás….he decidido que el libre albedrío de las personas resulta mucho más interesante.

-¿Soy libre de rechazar tus avances de seducción si así lo desease?- preguntó ella.

-Eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana- contesto él hosco.

-Fuiste…eres y siempre serás un necio Theo Nott- contestó Pansy altiva- además de un verdadero desgraciado, pero eso creo que lo sabes de sobra…..Sin embargo, algo cambio en ti cuando regresaste, lo siento.

-Quizás esta vez……tengas razón-dijo Theo riendo con ironía.

-Quieres que te diga algo…..yo te apreciaba….al niño extraño y solitario que fuiste alguna vez….que me alejaba de su padre porque él era un monstruo capaz de hacerme cualquier cosa, el niño que me prestaba a regañadientes sus juguetes porque yo era descuidada y siempre los rompía, aquel que me curó la rodilla con paciencia cuando me caí de un columpio y yo lloraba como una histérica. Eras un chico raro, pero yo te quería porque confiaba en ti, fuiste el héroe personal de una chiquilla tonta de cinco años.

-Tú eras la niña mas majadera que he conocido en la vida- dijo Theo alzando la vista y sonriéndole disimuladamente- pero a tu favor debo decir, que fuiste mi única amiga de la infancia, ninguna travesura era divertida si tú no estabas metida en ella.

-Éramos unos auténticos pillos- contestó Pansy lanzándole una mirada cómplice- no me extraña que Max sea tan inquieto, heredó mi majadería y tu inteligencia.

-Fue una buena época- consintió Theo- aunque la sombras acecharan a la vuelta de la esquina. Ese verano fue…genial. Después…todo cambio.

-Siento que debí haber estado contigo, obligar a mi padre que te llevase a casa con nosotros después de lo de abuela, apartarte de tu padre para siempre- Theo escuchó sus palabras en silencio, ella parecía verdaderamente arrepentida- siento que te fallé, me daba vergüenza admitirlo y por eso creo que te ignore toda mi adolescencia. Después te convertiste en lo que fuiste, un mortifago lo mismo que yo, entonces admire tu dureza, tu coraje y tu determinación. Se lo que hiciste y como lo hiciste, no fue lo mejor pero fue tu decisión y me dolerá admitirlo, pero te respeto por ello, aunque nunca estuve de acuerdo con la manera en que me trataste.

-Te obligue a permanecer conmigo para protegerte- confesó Theo.

-Eso….-dijo ella balbuceante- eso no lo sabia. Siempre pensé que lo hiciste para aprovecharte de mi poder.

-Eso también, pero la razón principal era que conmigo a tu lado jamás nadie osaría poner sus manos sobre ti. Nunca te lo dije- contestó él-no tenia ninguna razón para contártelo.

-Ese siempre fue el problema- respondió Pansy con impaciencia- nunca consideraste que yo tenia derecho de saber, aun así, pude resistirme y no lo hice.

-De eso estoy plenamente consciente- dijo él- y siempre me intrigó saber porque. Creo que yo no fui el único que guardó secretos en su interior.

-Solo te he visto vulnerable dos veces en mi vida- dijo Pansy evitando caer en el tema de sus propios sentimientos hacia él - esa vez en el funeral de la abuela cuando me pediste que me quedase contigo y hace unos minutos, cuando te han echado en cara lo de la mujer de Draco. No quiero sacar conclusiones apresuradas, porque tu mente es un misterio para mí, pero quiero que confíes en mí.

-Estas sangrando- dijo Theo acercándose a ella, sacó un pañuelo de su camisa y se dispuso a limpiar unas gotas de sangre que salían de la nariz de Pansy, ella gimió un poco por el dolor, Theo le quitó la varita de las manos con suavidad y le realizó un _Episkeyo. _Pansy sintió su rostro arder, pero el dolor desapareció de inmediato.

-Debí hacerlo hace rato- dijo él apartando un poco su mirada, ella también lo hizo, la cercanía entre ambos era insoportablemente tentadora. Theo retrocedió de nuevo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no saltarle encima de una buena vez y por todas.

-No había tiempo, teníamos que ayudar a Potter- dijo ella, lo volvió a mirar ansiosa y Theo se apoyó en un árbol sin dejar de observarla. La tensión entre ellos era palpable.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- pregunto él en voz baja.

-Todo- dijo ella.

-¿Crees merecerte una explicación?- dijo él- bueno, quizás de veraz te la merezcas.

-Yo más que nadie- contesto ella con decisión- soy la única familia que tienes, te di un hijo, siempre he estado a tu lado, aunque fuese a regañadientes, jamás he levantado la mano en contra de ti, aunque te amenace con ello incontables veces. Nunca te he traicionado. He sido tu compañera, si bien ninguno de los dos estuviésemos contentos con ese hecho.

-No tengo nada para darte- contesto él ofreciéndole una mirada triste y turbadora- ahora menos que nunca.

-Yo nunca te pedí nada Theo, excepto ahora- le dijo Pansy.

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- preguntó Theo.

-¿Qué sientes verdaderamente tú por mi Theodore?- le respondió ella- Habla, estoy esperando esto desde hace muchos años.

Theo no tenía mucho para decirle, porque ni él mismo entendía muy bien que diablos le pasaba con ella, era una combinación explosiva de deseo, lujuria, rabia, cariño y quien sabe que otras cosas mas. En su anterior vida, había logrado controlar todo eso racionalizándolo y por eso había soportado trabajar con ella en la guerra mágica, sepultando todos esos confusos sentimientos encima de toneladas y de toneladas de lógica. En esos años, la observó, la admiró en silenció, sin quererlo la quiso en silencio y le ofreció lo único que tenia para darle, protección para ella y para el niño. El resto, trato de olvidarlo, pasar la pagina, de nuevo sintió tranquilidad y de alguna manera la expulsó de su corazón, cuando le tocó morir, fue Hermione la que estuvo con él y a la que le brindó un destello de amor, cuestiones que se antojan circunstanciales sin serlo, porque él siempre….siempre…..amaría a Hermione al igual que siempre …siempre …sentiría algo por Pansy.

Pero ahora, en su renacer,, al parecer todas sus defensas mentales habían caído, sentía todo a flor de piel, y sobre todas las cosas, la sentía a ella, a la que decidió olvidar, a la que se propuso no amar, todos sus sentidos estaban agradados y estupefactos por su presencia, estaba intoxicado de Pansy Parkinson. Nunca le había sucedido de esa manera, amaba y había amado a Hermione con paciencia y resignación, jamás nunca había sentido con ella lo que estaba pasándole con Pansy, era como estar lleno y vacío al mismo tiempo, como si el corazón latiese hasta infartarse, como si les jalaran las tripas del estomago y se las retorcieran. A Theo le disgustaba no entenderse o mejor dicho le enfurecía saber lo que le pasaba y estar consciente que de alguna forma hasta era injusto, puesto que sabía perfectamente su destino y este no era precisamente disfrutar de una vida común y corriente, con su familia nada común y corriente. Porque no podía negarse que parte de esos sentimientos rabiosos, confusos y conflictivos los sentía debido al hecho innegable de que Pansy Parkinson era la madre de su hijo, lo cual la hacia el humano mas cercano sobre la faz de la tierra en el terreno sentimental y de paso le daba poder sobre él. Inaudito…inédito….imposible…..Theo Nott estaba en el proceso contra su voluntad, pero incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, de enamorarse de nuevo. Lo peor de todo, era que esta vez no tenia ningún sentido enamorarse….su tiempo acababa.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- preguntó Pansy.

-Fui un niño maltratado- dijo Theo- se que lo sabes mejor que nadie, lo viste, lo viviste.

-Lo se- dijo ella.

-Un niño- continuo- cualquier niño debe ser amado y protegido, nunca jamás vejado y humillado como yo lo fui. La infancia es una época importante y especial en la vida de cualquier ser humano, allí se siembra la semilla de quien será, bueno o malvado. Quizás yo sea el producto de una infancia descuidada, pero en el fondo, fui yo quien hizo las elecciones, a consciencia y por mi propia voluntad. Mi padre fue un horror como padre y como hombre, pero no voy a culparlo completamente. Sin embargo a lo mejor mi vida hubiese sido diferente si las circunstancias de mi niñez hubiesen sido distintas. Quizás por eso aleje a Max de mi, yo no soy una buena influencia para él ni nunca lo seré.

-¿Porque mataste a ese niño?- preguntó ella consternada- Jamás levantaste la mano para dañar a nadie que fuese mas débil que tú, que no estuviese en igualdad de condiciones para enfrentarte, puede que no conozca muy bien al Nott hombre, pero conocí perfectamente al mortifago. ¿Por qué asesinar a esa criatura de una forma tan vil?

-Para mi, la vida de un niño es sagrada, jamás, nunca, le pondría las manos encima a una criatura para dañarlo, sin importar las razones. Pensar que todavía existe inocencia en el mundo es quizás lo único que todavía tiene algo de valor en este. Y es lo que voy a decirte ahora en cuanto a eso

-Comprendo- dijo Pansy tragando grueso.

-Mi historia con Maximilian es algo difícil y complicado- dijo Theo.

-Eso esta claro- dijo ella con amargura, el momento de paz se disipó como la niebla y el cese al fuego entre ambos desapareció, Max, quizás era el problema más grande entre ellos dos- Max nunca te ha importado. Declaras tu interés por el bienestar de todos los malditos niños de este mundo y no guardaste nada de consideración para el tuyo.

-Yo he negado la existencia de ese niño a tal punto que lo olvide o traté de hacerlo al menos, creo que llegó el punto en donde simplemente lo expulsé de mi vida- dijo Theo-cuando estuve vivo, traté de convencerme a mi mismo de que no tenia nada que ver con ese bebé, ni quiera pensaba en él como mi hijo, en esos términos, solo era tu hijo.

-De todas las cosas que me hiciste, eso es quizás lo que no puedo perdonarte- contestó Pansy dolida- que hayas negado la existencia de tu hijo.

-Gracias a eso, al comportamiento inmoral que he tenido con mi propio hijo, es que él permanece vivo y a salvo. Hice todo lo posible para que no hubiese una relación, de haberse hecho del conocimiento público hubiese sido desastroso. - dijo Theo- Si tuviese que hacerlo de nuevo, visto el resultado, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Debería odiarte para siempre por eso- dijo Pansy - Es razón suficiente.

-Pansy- Theo se acercó a ella y le tomó los brazos- fue lo mejor

-Eso es algo que no puedo creer- dijo ella y luego entonces lo empujó para alejarlo de su cuerpo-Ese niño solo existe porque tú querías algo para controlarme, para tenerme en tu poder. Me preñaste adrede para tener algo con que chantajearme. Jamás voy a creer que lo quieres como yo lo quiero.

-Tú no puedes hacer ninguna afirmación sobre mis sentimientos- contestó Theo- estos me pertenecen solo a mi.

-Sabes Theo, cuando supe que estaba embarazada, te lo dije, fui a verte y te lo conté porque pensé como una estúpida que te importaría, que a lo mejor te alegrarías por la noticia pero tú simplemente saliste por una puerta sin decirme una palabra y jamás vi tu maldita cara de nuevo en meses. Allí me di cuenta que no significaba nada para ti, absolutamente nada. Te odie por ello, con todas mis fuerzas.

Theo dio vueltas de un lado a otro. Todo era cierto, así había sucedido, no tenia sentido disculparse por algo que había hecho a consciencia, no existía explicación posible para esa conducta tan cruel.

-¿Si tanto te desagrado? ¿Si me odias, si me desprecias como dices hacerlo? ¿Si te resultaba tan repugnante llevar en tu vientre a un hijo mío?- sus ojos destellaban de rabia, furia hacia si mismo mas que hacia ella- ¿Por qué diablos no te deshiciste de él? Pudiste abortarlo y no lo hiciste.

Pansy entonces se fue contra él e intentó abofetearlo, pero Theo le tomó la mano en el aire.

-Esta vez no dejare que me pegues- dijo él- no me tomes por imbécil. Soy tolerante contigo pero tengo un límite.

-Como puedes siquiera imaginar que yo iba a deshacerme del bebé- dijo ella con furia- puedo ser muchas cosas, pero nunca una madre desnaturalizada. Debí odiarte, de hecho creo que lo hice..pero aun así…yo no pude…

- Te lo diré una vez y espero que lo entiendas. Si bien es cierto que tenia la intención de que me debieses un favor y trabajases a mi lado, nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que te embarazaras, fue un accidente, ninguno de los dos se cuidó y simplemente ocurrió, ambos somos responsables.

-Yo era una chica estúpida por ese entonces, una inocentona- respondió ella fuera de sus cabales- ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza embarazarme la primera vez que tenia una relación con un hombre. Tú eras el de la experiencia, sin duda te habías acostado antes con otras mujeres y ninguna se preñó, así que supuse que sabias que hacer para evitarlo.

-Sin duda con las otras tomé las precauciones del caso, pero cuando estuve contigo..yo…en fin..me descuide, lo admito, pero fue un error. Soy un hechicero poderoso pero no puedo obligar la concepción de un bebe. Nunca…óyelo…nunca me plantee la posibilidad de ser padre. Hasta un desalmado como yo sabia que era un crimen traer al mundo un niño siendo lo que fui.

-Pero entonces- dijo Pansy sorprendida ante esas palabras- tú me dijiste que….

-Se perfectamente lo que te dije y lo que no te dije, tú me acusaste de embarazarte intencionalmente para utilizar el niño a mi favor y yo no te dije lo contrario porque me convenía que pensases de esa forma- explicó Theo y luego le costó decirlo pero lo hizo- lo siento….lo siento mucho.

-Vete al diablo, si crees que puedes arreglar todo con una insulsa disculpa estas muy equivocado, ¡Jodete Nott!- Pansy se fue contra Theo con toda la intensión de golpearlo, pero él la atrapó, la sostuvo en brazos, caminó unos metros sujetándola, se sentó en una piedra y se la colocó sobre su regazo.

-Suéltame- grito ella- suéltame- sin embargo su cuerpo habló por ella contradiciéndola totalmente, se pegó a él sin dejar un solo centímetro vacío entre ellos dos.

-Sabes Pansy, a veces me pregunto si realmente te disgusto tanto como dices- dijo él sintiendo como su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo, en un ajuste perfecto. Se vio sujetándola con un solo brazo, rodeando su cintura y con la otra mano tomándole el rostro, obligándola a enfrentarlo, sentirla así de cerca era una agonía, solo deseaba besarla hasta morir de nuevo, su cara estaba casi pegada de la de ella, sus narices y sus labios se rozaban, sus alientos se confundían, era decididamente excitante e insoportable. Theo acercó su cara lo suficiente para intentar besarla, pero ella apartó la cara bruscamente.

-Eres un completo idiota- dijo ella con el corazón palpitando a miles de latidos por minuto.

-Y tú eres de lo más apetecible nena- dijo él con voz ronca- demasiado para la salud mental de cualquier hombre.

-Ahora vas a decirme que te gusto- bufó ella.

-Me gustas- dijo él- mucho. Siempre me gustaste y eso también me lo negué, pero en este momento, en donde me siento bien jodido por la vida y por la muerte, no tengo nada que perder diciéndotelo. Me gustas Pansy.

-Esta es la peor declaración que me han hecho en la vida- dijo ella.

-Pues es la única que vas a tener de mi parte- contesto él.

-Mal nacido- respondió ella, sus ojos estaban brillantes, hervía de indignación y a la vez de emoción, escuchar esas palabras era demasiado insólito. Theo la miró con seriedad y le dijo tranquilamente

- Eres una malcriada y te estas portando como una irracional cuando se bien que no lo eres. Querías que hablásemos y lo estamos haciendo, solo que a lo mejor no te estoy diciendo lo que quieres oír. Estoy tratando de explicarte, te estoy pidiendo perdón, lo cual es raro viniendo de mí y lo sabes bien, pero tú todavía no me escuchas, así voy a hacer lo que alguien debió haber hecho contigo hace mucho tiempo.

Dicho esto la giró y se la colocó boca abajo sobre sus rodillas, Pansy solo sintió como una de sus manos impactaba en su trasero. Una, dos veces. Ella enrojeció completamente humillada y Theo dejó que se levantara.

-Eres un completo imbécil- exclamó Pansy- como diablos te atreves a hacerme esto- ella estaba arrebatadora con sus mejillas enrojecidas y su cabello ondeando en el aire. Dio un resoplido de disgusto y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Theo la miró un rato, disfrutando contemplarla tan hermosa en un arrebato de rabia y de pronto se río, a carcajadas. Ella lo miraba incrédula, sus ojos chocaron por un instante y ella desvío la mirada.

-Me provocaba darte una tunda desde hacia varios años- dijo él todavía riéndose- esto es un sueño hecho realidad. Eres la persona mas irritante que conozco y créeme que conozco bastante gente necia.

-Te detesto- dijo ella sin creerse ninguna de sus palabras.

-No- dijo él recuperando la compostura por un instante, sus ojos chocaron, el duelo de miradas se inició y terminó fugazmente, ella de alguna forma no podía sostenerle la mirada- no me detestas, simplemente no sabes que hacer con lo que sientes por mi, igual que yo por ti.

-Yo no siento nada por ti.

-¿En serio?- dijo él alzando una ceja- que lastima, y yo que pensé que entre nosotros existía …alguna cosa.

-Estas loco de remate- dijo ella- entre nosotros no hay nada.

-Eso seria lo mejor y lo mas lógico- dijo Theo mirándola fijamente, enseguida completó su frase en la mente, _"lo mejor y lo mas lógico, pero no es así, ella y yo nos atraemos como las luciérnagas al fuego y estoy seguro de que nos vamos a quemar…los dos…juntos e increíblemente…esta vez…no quiero evitarlo"._

-Tú crees que soy una tonta- dijo ella- pero no es así.

-Jamás he creído que eres una tonta- dijo él- mas bien siempre pensé que te hacías la tonta. No puedo decir que te conozca completamente Pansy, porque a pesar de que eres la madre de mi hijo, la mayoría de las veces eres un completo enigma para mí. En general no entiendo a las mujeres, pero tú le llevas la delantera a todas.

-Yo a veces no se si es que estas completamente loco o es que tienes ganas de joderme la vida de nuevo- dijo ella.

Theo se acercó a ella, Pansy retrocedió.

-Te he besado, me he declarado a mi estilo-dijo él-yo quisiera que…tú y yo.

-No- contestó ella- No quiero…no así…no de esa forma. No si no se quien fuiste, quien eres, lo que eres, lo que sientes y lo que sentiste alguna vez por mi, por Max, por Hermione Granger, lo que piensas….

Ambos se miraron unos segundos.

-Confía en mi- pidió ella- muéstrate. Dime que es lo que pasó. Es la única forma en que yo pueda creerte. No quiero mas mascaras, más mentiras entre nosotros.

Theo se abalanzó hacia ella, la tomó en sus brazos de nuevo, Pansy esta vez no hizo ningún intento de resistirse, sus miradas se conectaron, un brillo rojo cruzó los ojos de Theodore, le tomó la cara con una mano y enfocó su mente para abrirse en la de ella.

Pansy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a temblar, escuchaba voces y gritos en su cabeza. Theo la apretó a su cuerpo y le acarició la cara con cariño para intentar calmarla. No iba a ser fácil, para ninguno de los dos.

-Quieres verlo- dijo él con voz ronca intercambiando memorias, recuerdos, pensamientos y sentimientos con ella, lo bueno , lo malo, lo siniestro, lo vil, le enseñaría absolutamente todo el horror en su interior, lo necesitaba, con urgencia, mostrarse tal cual como era con ella, para sincerar las cosas por primera vez entre ambos, pues si se iba construir una relación, por insólita e imprevista que fuese, debía hacerse con bases firmes, sólidas, y sobre todo con la verdad por delante- quieres saber…te lo mostrare…..pero yo también quiero saber lo que piensas, lo que sientes por mi, necesito saberlo ahora o nunca. Lo que me preguntas lo veras en mi mente porque es difícil explicarlo con palabras, porque ni un millón de palabras serian suficientes…..juzga por ti misma Pansy.

Las lágrimas rodaron por los ojos de ella, temblaba convulsivamente y él seguía apretándola a su cuerpo, entonces ambas mentes fueron un libro abierto tanto para uno como para el otro.

0o0

Hermione estaba sentada en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de sala de estar de La Madriguera, Harry hablaba por teléfono celular con Ginny y Ron estaba sirviendo Wiskey de Fuego en unos vasos.

-Si Ginny, todos estamos bien- decía Harry caminando por toda la sala de estar-No, no, no es necesario que ni George, ni Bill ni tu padre vengan hacia acá, lo tengo todo bajo control.

Ron miró a Hermione y le ofreció un guiño de ojo, ella sonrío. Era bastante gracioso escuchar la voz exasperada de Harry

-Ginny-gritó Harry alejándose de sus amigos lo más que podía para conservar la privacidad-¡No! ¡No!- luego calló y tanto Hermione como Ron escucharon claramente a Ginny diciendo algunas palabras en un tono bastante alto del otro lado de la línea. Harry fruncía el ceño y se alejaba el teléfono de la oreja. Ron caminó hacia Hermione con los vasos de Whiskey y le ofreció uno de ellos, ella lo rechazó haciendo un gesto de asco con una mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ron un poco extrañado-Tú no eres de la que rechace un trago sobre todo si la ocasión amerita algo fuerte para pasar el susto

-No es nada, no te preocupes, no me he sentido bien últimamente, mi estomago se revuelve por cualquier cosa - dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Ron alzando una ceja- Te vi vomitando allá afuera ¿Estas enferma? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Malfoy te pegó algún virus?

-No pasa nada Ron, es una tontería, iré al medico cuando pueda te lo prometo- dijo ella en tono confidencial volviendo su mirada a Harry quien seguía caminando de un lado a otro escuchando pacientemente a Ginny, luego miró de reojo a Ron-tu hermana es formidable, te aseguro que va a aparecerse aquí de un momento a otro.

-Harry sabe como manejarla-dijo Ron sentándose al lado de Hermione- él no quiere que sepa que Nott está aquí, ni ella ni nadie.

-Ginny-dijo Harry con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz-Nena, quédate en casa con los niños y es mi ultima palabra, te amo- dicho esto cortó la llamada y fue hacia donde sus amigos con una sonrisa culpable en el rostro.

-Te lo dije- le dijo Ron a Hermione en el oído- puro poder de persuasión Potter, ni siquiera necesita un _Imperius_, unas cuantas frases cariñosas y la enana queda toda hipnotizada. No vendrá para acá te lo aseguro.

Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que reírse, Harry y Ginny no solían pelearse a menudo pero cuando lo hacían prácticamente ardía Troya, sin embargo Harry era un hombre muy tolerante y Ginny no estiraba mucho la cuerda tampoco, en resumen, era un matrimonio que se llevaba bien. Hermione desvío su atención de Harry y volcó su mirada hacia el exterior. La imagen que vio se le hizo de los mas extraña.

Theo y Pansy regresaban caminando por un sendero abierto entre la nieve, ya estaba amaneciendo y los primeros rayos del sol resaltaban sus siluetas, Hermione tuvo que admitir que ambos lucían magníficos juntos, uno al lado del otro, dos seres humanos atractivos, altos, poseedores de rostros hermosos, muy parecidas sus facciones, quizás el largo cabello negro de Pansy y sus grandes ojos adornados por pestañas curvadas fuesen lo que remarcaba alguna diferencia. Desbordando actitud desafiante y aguerrida, eran dos magos poderosos, cada uno a su estilo, sus movimientos al caminar era realizados con sincronía, su paso era elegante, aristocrático, él era la personificación de la masculinidad, ella era muy femenina en todos sus gestos pero enérgica, se complementaban uno con el otro perfectamente, simplemente eran deslumbrantes. Hermione detuvo su sonrisa a medio camino, había algo en ellos dos, peligroso, atrayente, alguna cosa que era común en ambos, más allá del parecido físico que era más que evidente. Quizás fuese porque eran primos, compartiesen la misma sangre o quizás solo fuese que eran slytherin, pero irradiaban una especie de magnetismo muy difícil de resistir, ella lo sintió alguna vez, lo vivió en carne propia con Nott, sin apartar el hecho de que la mayoría de los hombres caían rendidos ante los encantos de Pansy, no eran cuentos, estaba allí, existía, tenían un poder de seducción innato que hacia que ambos resaltasen sobre el resto de la gente.

Los vio despedirse con una inclinación de cabeza, ella se disponía a irse y entonces Theo la llamó, Pansy giró inmediatamente, él caminó hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos, luego de unos segundos abrazados, Theo le dio un beso en la coronilla Pansy lo miró intensamente, de hecho ambos se miraban de la misma forma, sus ojos prácticamente ardían, ella apoyó su cara en el pecho de él, Theo le acaricio la cabeza apaciblemente y rodeándola con sus brazos la levantó en vilo para besarle la mejilla. Pansy se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él con las piernas enredadas en la cintura y sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, Theo dio un giro con ella, cargando su peso con facilidad pasmante, en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse, Theo acercó su rostro de nuevo hacia ella, le dijo unas palabras al oído, Pansy cerró los ojos por un momento escuchándolo con atención y asintió con la cabeza, él la bajo y ella se separó un poco atontada.

Theo entonces le ofreció la espada slayer para que ella la tomase y dejó que se fuese, se quedó un rato observándola, mientras Pansy se desaparecería. Hermione sonrío de nuevo, al parecer ambos habían logrado una especie de acuerdo de no agresión y sin duda de alguna manera habían aclarado diferencias. Los dos eran orgullosos y tercos, por lo que sabia, la relación entre ambos era difícil, llena de escollos, malos entendidos, impregnada por el egoísmo de Nott y el resentimiento de Pansy, pero Hermione sabia que de alguna manera, Theo la quería y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Era tan obvio, Pansy le había dado un hijo (era insólito que una slytherin rica como ella , se hubiese dado el lujo de quedar como una paria ante la sociedad mágica por ser madre soltera, a menos de que estuviese verdaderamente enamorada) , Theo la había mantenido con él como su ayudante personal en la guerra para evitar que fuese a morir en un enfrentamiento y también protegió a su hijo, el de ambos ( y Theo Nott nunca se había caracterizado por ser un hombre de sentimientos desprendidos y benevolentes a menos que fuese alguien que verdaderamente le importase) estaba claro como el agua que al menos se gustaban. Hermione se preguntaba como diablos no se habían dado cuenta antes de lo que sentían uno por el otro. Ahora le encontraba algún sentido a toda esa actitud errática de Nott con ella desde hacia cinco años, era obvio, el nacimiento del niño lo había descolado, la presencia de Pansy en su vida lo había hecho dudar, pero eso iba hacia delante y hacia atrás con ella, proponiéndole que se casasen y luego arrepintiéndose, una y otra vez, hasta finalmente dejar que Hermione se comprometiese en matrimonio con Ron Weasley, para alejarla definitivamente de él.

Estaba tan claro para Hermione que consideraba inaudito que Theo no se hubiese percatado de lo que le sucedía, de seguro se lo negó hasta morir, no seria descabellado pensarlo de esa forma. Theo podía llegar a ser el rey de los retorcidos, cuando se lo proponía, ni sus propios sentimientos quedaban a salvo, ante tanta lógica y razonamiento.

Viéndolo en perspectiva, era increíble que un hombre cuyos actos lo proclamaban como un insensible, mantuviese sentimientos no por una, sino por dos mujeres, sin contar por supuesto al chico, Max. Esa historia, la de Pansy, la de Theo, la de Max, su propia historia, era demasiado triste para ser contada en voz alta. Ninguno de ellos pudo amar nunca con libertad, había sido un desastre, verdaderamente una tragedia. Pero aun así, Hermione no iba a permitirse sentir lastima por Theo, él se había comportado como un verdadero desgraciado, no solo eran su actitud con su propio hijo, con Pansy, con ella, los cientos de asesinatos que pesaban sobre él, también era la muerte de una madre y su hijo inocente, pero analizándolo en frío, algo en la muerte de Astoria Malfoy no cuadraba, el Theodore Nott que Hermione había conocido, todas las versiones del Theodore Nott que había conocido, el joven, el hombre, el mortifago y el resucitado, no gastaban energía en los mas débiles, no mataban a quienes no pudieran reportarle un beneficio o menos aun hacían gala de ese asesinato como un espectáculo. Theo era frío, lógico, practico, mataba de forma rápida y eficaz, también era cierto que había algo de demencia en esos actos tan crueles, pero nunca llegaría al punto de sacar a un niño no nato del vientre de su madre ni de regodearse con ello, él no era como Bellatrix Lestrange, a Theo no le gustaba jugar con su comida. En todo caso la locura de Theo, no llegaba a los extremos de desmembrar a nadie, no era su estilo. Así que algo olía mal, muy mal, no cuadraba y ella lo averiguaría….como fuese, por Draco y por ella misma.

Ron estaba viendo la misma escena de ella, sin embargo él no sonreía para nada.

-Esos dos…¿Se traen algo?- preguntó a Hermione.

-Quizás…no lo se….ambos son bien cabezas duras, slytherin en toda la extensión de la palabra, necios, testarudos y orgullosos- dijo ella- solo puedo decirte que sea lo que sea, espero que no se arrepientan.

Theo entró a La Madriguera sin ser invitado, su imponente humanidad empequeñeció todo el lugar. Estaban en la sala de estar, llena de muebles mullidos y cojines forrados con las labores de encaje de Molly Weasley, en conjunto era un lugar bien acogedor, pero la presencia del antiguo mortifago enfrío el ambiente, Hermione se apretujó en su abrigo, vio como las llamas del fuego de la chimenea casi se extinguieron. Si, ciertamente, Theo era una visión sobrenatural, en el peor sentido de la palabra. Ron se levantó de su sitio y fue directo a él. Harry dio un paso hacia delante alarmado.

-Ron cuidado con lo que vas a hacer- advirtió Harry.

-Weasley- saludó hoscamente Theo con una inclinación de cabeza, no abandonaba su cautela, dentro de esa casa, estaba en territorio enemigo, su varita la tenia en una mano, pero no estaba amenazando abiertamente a nadie en ese momento.

-Nott- contestó Ron gruñendo.

Estaban frente a frente, cara a cara, habían pasado muchos años y otras tantas desdichas. Odio, miedo, resentimiento y quizás también algo de respeto se tenían esos dos hombres, después de todo ambos había estado enamorados de la misma mujer y de alguna forma ambos la había perdido.

-Ron- dijo Hermione suplicante, no quería estar en medio de otra batalla campal, por lo menos no en ese momento- ven acá

-Gracias por ayudarme con los míos- dijo Ron haciéndose un lado para que Theo entrase completamente en la sala, en ningún momento logró disimular el gran disgusto que la presencia de ese hombre le provocaba, pero sus palabras fueron medianamente amables, después de todo, Nott los había ayudado a evitar una masacre- Adelante, siéntate.

-Bien- dijo Theo, dio unos pasos y se sentó en un sofá con la espalda insólitamente recta y las manos apretando los brazos del mueble. Hermione no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Theodore momentáneamente la ignoró, toda su atención se dirigió a Harry Potter.

-Me debes una explicación- dijo Harry- una gran explicación, he tenido que inventarle un montón de excusas al cuartel de aurores para ocultar tu presencia. Todos creíamos que estabas muerto y enterrado.

-Harry- dijo Hermione- se que debí ser sincerar contigo desde el principio…pero….

-Quiero que él me lo diga- dijo Harry sentándose en el brazo de un sofá de tres puestos frente a donde estaba Theo, su varita la tenia a mano, solo por si acaso.

-Regrese de la muerte porque Voldemort hizo un Horrocrux para mí hace exactamente diez años. Tus ojos no te están engañado Potter, estoy aquí, en apariencia con vida, pero soy carne muerta- la declaración fue afilada como un cuchillo, como siempre Theo fue directo al grano.

Harry dio un respingo.

- No, no, no te alarmes, no me pudro ni tampoco voy a oler mal si es lo que te preocupa- dijo Theo, su mirada era fría, oscura, intimidante, la palidez de su cara contrastaba con los alegres colores que decoraban la habitación, sentado con la espalda recta e inmóvil en su silla parecía una estatua de piedra, imponente e inalcanzable, sin embargo era el tono de su voz, ronco e irónico, lo que lo alejaba de lucir completamente anti-natural- yo le ofrecí a cambio, la manera de hacer funcionar esos horrocruxes, los suyos y el mío, le regalé a Lord Voldemort un mecanismo llamado la Horribilis Machina, uno …de aquellas maquinas que yo llamo no sin razón "Los Artefactos Infernales". Como se enteró que yo lo sabia, para mi sigue siendo un misterio.

-Pensé que tú eras el que se los había ofrecido- dijo Hermione con acritud-por lo menos eso fue lo que escribiste en los diarios que me dejaste.

-Puede ser, quizás si, quizás no, conociéndome seguramente alteré algo la historia en los diarios- dijo Theodore con sarcasmo- pura semántica, en todo caso, el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

-No juegues con nosotros Nott- dijo Harry recio- di la verdad, es lo único que queremos de ti.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación por un rato, Ron se sentó de nuevo al lado de Hermione y le tomó la mano, la de él estaba sudorosa, la de ella helada. Ron empezó a frotársela para que tomase calor.

_Me__ntiras…..todo con él siempre se trata de engaños y medias verdades,_ se dijo Hermione a si misma en su cabeza. _No confíes en Theodore Nott , es el rey de la manipulación,_ escuchó las palabras de Pansy en su cabeza, luego recordó como Pansy miraba a Theo hacia pocos minutos, con embelezo. Ella había dejado sus reticencias de lado, Nott había logrado convencerla de alguna forma. Confiar o no confiar…..ese era el dilema.

-¿Tú inventaste esas maquinas?- preguntó Harry sin dejar al lado un poco de escepticismo- ¿Cómo?

-No tengo el poder suficiente para crear esos instrumentos- dijo Theo-quizás si hubiese tenido mas tiempo para desarrollar mis dotes mágicas, no lo se, nunca lo sabré. Lo descubrí casi por accidente….un libro…..en Hogwarts, luego, en las vacaciones escolares, mientras todos ustedes disfrutaban de sus veranos, yo me dedique a estudiar, recoger información dispersa por aquí y por allá, viajar, por el mundo, luego en el tiempo, dependiendo de lo que descubría. No importan los detalles, de hecho si importan, pero no a ti de seguro, lo mejor es que esa información desaparezca conmigo. Al final logré reunirlos a todos. Uno de ellos estaba en Malfoy Manor, fue él que le ofrecí a Voldemort a cambio de una cuota de poder, él me ofreció además…..una especie de inmortalidad.

-Ese Horrocrux….el tuyo -Harrry dio un largo silbido- ¿Dónde está?

-A buen resguardo- respondió Theo-nadie logrará encontrarlo, me aseguré de ello.

-¿Quién murió para fabricarlo?- preguntó Ron.

-No quieres saberlo, créeme- Hermione se revolvió incomoda.

-¿Alguien conocido?- preguntó Harry.

-Olvídalo- dijo Hermione con nerviosismo- ya no es importante, lo que sucedió, ya pasó, nada puede hacerse con esa alma. Theo se encargó de que su familia estuviese segura económicamente-inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacer ese comentario tan estúpido, se encogió de hombros como una niña pequeña regañada.

-Fue Remus Lupin- dijo de improviso Theo, Harry soltó una maldición y estuvo a punto de echarse encima de Theo, pero se contuvo a duras penas. Hermione le sujetaba el brazo a Ron que parecía dispuesto a golpear a Theo en cualquier momento- lo escogí a él porque entre otras cosas, un hombre lobo mago tiene un poder difícil de pasar por alto.

-Remus- dijo Harry tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, sentía demasiada impotencia, mucha rabia, pero decidido a escucharlo todo trató de calmarse, el nombre de su amigo le salió de los labios con un gemido- Remus.

-Fue en la batalla de Hogwarts- dijo Theo pausadamente, con total calma y tranquilidad, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo, demostrándole a todos en esa habitación que su corazón estaba hecho de metal- lo busqué y lo enfrenté. Peleo como un héroe, se ganó todo mi respeto.

-Maldito seas por siempre- dijo Ron entre dientes.

-Traté de salvar a su mujer- dijo Theo sin ninguna expresión en su cara que demostrase algún tipo de arrepentimiento, en ese momento era pura lógica, con su cerebro trabajando a ritmo demencial, analizando, escudriñando, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus recuerdos para expresarlos con palabras-pero Bellatrix Lestrange se encargó de ella, al parecer tenían una diferencia familiar. No quería que Nymphadora Tonks muriese, tenía un bebé pequeño de quien encargarse, una sola muerte en esa familia era más que suficiente.

-Yo entregué el dinero- dijo Hermione- realmente lo necesitaban. No les dije que había sido Theo.

-¿Lo hiciste?- preguntó Harry- les diste dinero a Andrómeda y a Teddy, para resarcirte de una muerte. Eres despreciable

-No fue así exactamente, pero igual fue muy poca cosa por lo que yo obtuve de ellos- fue la respuesta parca de Theodore- matar a Lupin fue uno de mis grandes aciertos, el Horrocrux fabricado con su alma funciona a la perfección, pero al mismo tiempo me doy cuenta de que también fue un gran error, un alma demasiado noble jamás se conforma con un destino tan funesto. Aprendí la lección de la peor forma, nunca juegues con la vida y la muerte, tus errores suelen regresar para morderte el trasero. Si te sirve de algo, desde que resucité esa alma está dentro de mí todo el tiempo, dándome permanentemente un largo sermón sobre lo bueno y lo malo, resulta ventajoso que yo no necesite dormir por muchas horas a estas alturas.

_¡__Oh, Remus!….! Dios mío! Remus vivé dentro de la cabeza de Theo_, Hermione sintió de pronto como su corazón se hacia pedazos por la pena. También se asusto, al mismo tiempo, pensaba que todo el asunto sobrenatural relacionado con Theodore y su regreso, seria algo que nadie nunca entendería con exactitud.

-De todas formas- dijo Theo esta vez mirando a Hermione seguro de lo que entendería- independientemente de sus consejos, la decisión y el merito son todo míos, nunca lo olvides.

-No es muy buena estrategia declarar que mataste a sangre fría a uno de mis mejores amigos si quieres mi ayuda- dijo Harry sin ocultar su asco.

-No estoy pidiendo tu ayuda, eres tú quien me necesita- dijo Theo-además no me vengas con moralismos, tú también has matado gente si mas lo recuerdo. No eres ningún santo Harry Potter, héroe del mundo mágico.

-No soy ningún héroe, menos un santo, nunca he pretendido ser mas de lo que soy, un simple hombre, jamás he matado a nadie sin buenos motivos- dijo Harry incomodo-la mayoría de las veces ha sido en defensa propia.

-Tonterías- dijo Theo agitando su mano con despreocupación- igual mataste. Potter, bienvenido al club de los Homicidas Razonables, avísame cuando tengamos la primera reunión por favor. No te olvides de invitar a tus amigos del cuartel de Aurores. Por descontado, Snape y Malfoy podrían participar, tienen todos los requisitos necesarios.

-Tú lo hacías por diversión - dijo Ron- o eso es lo que todo el mundo dice.

-Éxtasis es muy diferente a diversión- explico Theo-no se si puedas entender la diferencia.

-Para mi es lo mismo- dijo Ron- eres un psicópata.

-Eso fue lo que dijeron en el informe medico- dijo Theo- según los sanadores padecí de esquizofrenia paranoide, soy un antisocial. ¡Pamplinas! Déjame dejarte algo claro Weasley, no estoy loco ni nunca lo estuve. Digamos que soy un tipo algo complicado.

-Lo único que tengo claro a estas alturas es que tu disfrutas cabreando a todo el mundo, ¿cierto?- dijo Hermione estupefacta. Todavía no podía creer como diablos se había enamorado de él y porque demonios todavía lo seguía queriendo de alguna forma. Ese hombre en apariencia era duro y frío como el hielo. Y sin embargo algo se ocultaba en su interior, ella había sentido alguna vez esa pasión escondida que tanto intentaba solapar. _Si Theo, no estas loco, simplemente eres complicado, un hombre muy ….pero muy complejo._ Algo dentro de ella, la impulsó a darle una oportunidad.

-Es la historia de mi vida- dijo Theo con fastidio- la gente tiende a ser demasiado sensible, es una molestia, cuando uno quiere hablar de asuntos interesantes.

-La muerte es para ti interesante, es el colmo- exclamó disgustado Ron- ¡Por favor! Harry haz algo no tenemos que escuchar estas pendejadas.

-Cierra la boca Ron- dijo Harry, Hermione intentó protestar- Tú también Herms, nos estamos desviando del tema.

-La muerte- dijo Theo- es lo único que me queda. Y si, actualmente no se si es lo mas interesante, pero sin duda es lo mas importante. La razón de todo esto es la muerte, los medios para escapar de ella, como evitarla y darle el esquinazo.

-¿Qué coño hacen los artefactos infernales además de activar los Horrocruxes? ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy está metido en todo este embrollo?

-Draco Malfoy se enteró de la existencia del Artefacto Infernal ubicado en debajo de su casa, gracias a unos documentos dejados por Abraxas Malfoy, su abuelo, a quien yo había dejado como guardián del artefacto de Malfoy Manor cuando viaje por el tiempo. Luego….él le robó a Hermione unos diarios que yo deje al morir y logró enterarse del paradero de los demás- dijo Theo- El motivo es claro, él quiere activar todos los artefactos infernales, porque estos al trabajar al unísono, aunque estén ubicados en diversas épocas y en distintos lugares, tiene la capacidad de devolverle la vida a los muertos.

-Astoria Malfoy….-dijo Ron con la garganta seca- Malfoy quiere de vuelta a su mujer, pero entonces como es que…..- miró a Hermione, quien tenia los ojos velados por las lagrimas, no agregó ningún comentario adicional, decidió hablar mas adelante a solas con ella.

-Esto es increíble- dijo Harry tomándose de golpe su trago de whiskey- es imposible.

-No- dijo Theo- no lo es y por lo que se, no solamente resucitaran aquellos que murieron, sino que se creará una singularidad que destruirá al mundo. ¿Sabes lo que es una singularidad? Es un hueco en el espacio- tiempo que….

-Se perfectamente lo que es- dijo Harry-eso es una de las ventajas de ser mestizo, conozco algo de ciencia muggle.

-Deben ser detenidos, a costa de lo que sea, destruidos todos y cada uno de ellos- concluyó Theo- el poder de los artefactos es tal, que aun si bien no están funcionando todos, se ha abierto un portal de donde están saliendo en este momentos espíritus viejos, demonios antiguos que antes asolaban la tierra, tal como el Ejercito Negro.

-Eso es una leyenda- dijo Harry- un cuento para asustar a los niños que se portan mal.

-También los Slayers eran considerados mitos….meras leyendas-dijo Theo- pero hoy has conocido a uno, Pansy, has visto las espadas slayers con tus propios ojos. El Ejercito Negro ya esta aquí, en tu mundo, los he visto, esperan su oportunidad, después de que terminen con los dos slayers, luego que el ultimo artefacto sea activado, caerán sobre todos los demás que estén vivos, se alimentaran de todas las almas de este planeta. Aun así, es lo menos que deberíamos temer, las consecuencias de activar todos los Artefactos Infernales son imprevisibles, pero según lo que he llegado a investigar, la singularidad creara un hoyo negro y todo el planeta será destruido, quizás nuestro universo también.

-No hay explicación científica ni mágica suficiente para que lo entendamos por completo Harry- dijo Hermione- pero por lo que sabemos, Theo tiene la razón.

-Los relojes…..el tiempo……el reloj atómico en Suiza…..ya empezó, todo esta cambiando- Harry seguía pensativo- ahora comprendo……….ahora lo entiendo- luego miró a Nott inquisidoramente- ¿Como es que tú, un Lord Oscuro, un mago tenebroso de tu envergadura, está dispuesto ahora a acabar con su obra?

Ron y Hermione se tensaron a escucharlo, Harry era seguramente quizás la única persona que se atrevería a decir en voz alta, lo que verdaderamente había sido Theodore Nott mientras vivió. Los tatuajes faciales de Theo seguían retorciéndose en su rostro, su piel estaba pálida, de pronto él esbozó una sonrisa trágica.

-Nadie nunca me ha llamado de esa forma- dijo Theo- no se si tomármelo como un halago o un insulto, en todo caso, es lo que fui y lo que aun soy, un hechicero oscuro, igual como lo fueron antes de mi Grindelwald y el mismo Voldemort. Represento a las tinieblas, todo lo oscuro de la magia, la corrupción, la ambición desmedida, el horror, la perfidia y el poder, digamos que soy el lado oculto de la luna, sin embargo fui humano, tuve debilidades humanas, una de esas debilidades está sentada aquí justo frente a mí, las otras dos están en estos momento a salvo en Glastonbury.

-Theodore- dijo Hermione- no es necesario…..que tengamos esta conversación ahora.

-Querida- dijo Theo- todos los aquí presente sabemos lo que existió entre tú y yo. Lo que de alguna manera logró sobrevivir a pesar de todo. Lo que quieres saber, lo oirás de mis labios, pronto……..Enviaste hacia a mi, a la única persona que con su obstinación podría convencerme a hablar, admiro tu inteligencia, pero mas aun reconozco tu determinación. Espero que no te equivoques conmigo, lamentaría decepcionarte de nuevo.

-¿Reconoces que eres un Señor Tenebroso?- preguntó Harry.

-Lo fui- dijo Theo casi en un susurro- ahora solo soy un espectro viviendo una vida prestada gracias a mi Horrocrux y a los Artefactos Infernales. Gran parte del poder mágico que tuve alguna vez murió conmigo, esto que ves, es todo lo que hay.

-¿Esos tatuajes- preguntó Harry- es lo que yo creo……?

-Son bendiciones y protecciones para salvaguardar mi mente y mi cuerpo- dijo Theo, quien levantó su brazo, se arremangó la camisa y leyó las runas que estaban tatuadas en su piel, las cuales se retorcían como si tuviesen vida propia –al mismo tiempo también son una maldición y una advertencia, en escritura ohgam dice **"Prevalecerá lo que deba ser salvado".**

-Te atraparon y te mataron como un perro- dijo Ron- es obvio que esos tatuajes no funcionaron para nada.

-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo Theo lanzándole una mirada poco halagüeña a Ron.

-Ni de coña apostaría contigo ni siquiera un dulce- respondió Ron- eres un tramposo de mierda.

-No tendrías ninguna oportunidad conmigo- respondió Theo amenazante, el brillo rojo volvió a sus ojos por un fugaz instante- te devoraría y ni siquiera te darías cuenta.

-Quizás como mago no sea nada en comparación contigo- dijo Ron- pero créeme idiota, soy capaz de romperte la cara sin que se me salga un suspiro. Muerto o no, te daría una buena golpiza.

-Otro que sacó los cojones de donde los tenia bien guardados- dijo Theo con ironía- me provoca hacer algo de ejercicio, dime la hora y el lugar, te estaré esperando Weasley.

-¡Basta!- gritó Hermione- no voy a permitir que se golpeen como dos animales.

-¿Donde esta tu marca tenebrosa?- preguntó Harry.

-Nunca tuve una- dijo Theo enseñándole el brazo- yo no era cualquier mortifago, fui **"El Mortifago",** digno exponente de la antigua y sagrada orden de los Walpurgis, adorador de la muerte. Tom Riddle me consideraba un igual, estaba seguro de que yo jamás lo traicionaría.

-¿Acaso esa era tu idea?- dijo Harry-¿Alguna vez te planteaste traicionarlo?

-Esa siempre fue la idea- dijo Theo- dos perros hambrientos son incapaces de compartir el mismo hueso.

-Ya veo- dijo Harry apesadumbrado, ¿_Como diablos había podido ser tan ciego?_- Era o Voldemort o tú, solo que nosotros jamás nos dimos cuenta de ello- un súbito escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry- Tú solamente ibas a esperar que destruyese a Voldemort por ti.

-Exacto- dijo Theo con un asentimiento de cabeza- lógicamente, para que gastar mis energías en ello, si tú estabas tan dispuesto en hacer el trabajo para mí.

-Y luego ibas a ir tras de mi- confirmó Harry.

-Para convencerte de unirte - dijo Theo- o para destruirte. En todo caso era tu decisión.

-Deseabas gobernarnos a todos- dijo Harry adivinando de inmediato de que iba todo ese asunto- ibas a ser el Señor absoluto y nosotros tus esclavos, los magos, quizás también los muggles.

-Todos- dijo Theo- pero no mis esclavos, nunca pensé en esos términos, mas bien íbamos a trabajar juntos para desarrollar una sociedad que se ajustara a mi idea de lo que una civilización debía ser

-¿Y esa es…..?-preguntó con hastío Ron.

-Sumisión total de los muggles a los magos- dijo Theo- restructuración inmediata del Estatuto del Secreto, establecimiento de una Pax verdadera. Los humanos hemos tenido el mal gusto siempre de matarnos unos a otros por los motivos más fútiles, innecesarios, un verdadero desperdicio. El asesinato y el genocidio deben responder a una intención, no a un capricho. Yo cargo a mis muertos sobre mi espalda y mi consciencia, como debe ser, como lo tiene que hacer un humano que se precie de serlo, la mayoría de ellos merecieron morir, no había otra manera, de los inocentes que cayeron, es mejor no hablar. Toda la cultura del planeta ha estado enfocada a la destrucción y no a la creación desde hace miles de años, desde el comienzo mismo de la historia. Yo iba a ser el Restaurador, un dictador con todas las de la ley, iba a obligarlos a todos a ceder, a desarrollar todos aquellos potenciales olvidados, estaba escrito que alguien llegaría y se impondría, yo decidí darle rostro a esa antigua leyenda celta. E iba a ser por siempre y para siempre, puesto que mi inmortalidad estaba asegurada. Voldemort solo era un instrumento, lo primero era controlar el mundo mágico, no solo en Inglaterra sino en todo el mundo, era necesario plantear una guerra primero, la mas cruel posible, después de Voldemort, los magos iban a agradecer que yo me hiciese del poder.

-¿Tú lo sabias?- Harry miró directamente a Hermione.

-No, ni idea- dijo ella con asombro- es la primera vez que lo escucho de sus labios. Sin embargo…me temía algo así de parte de Theo. Ahora entiendo porque no significaba un problema para él que yo fuese muggle, en realidad no era su objetivo exterminarnos.

-Tienes un gran problema con tu ego ¿sabias?- comentó Ron con ironía- Cualquiera diría que querías ser el Rey del universo.

-La monarquía es un régimen político obsoleto- contestó Theo mecánicamente.

-El poder y la ambición sin duda son un motivo para hacer lo que hiciste- dijo Harry- sin embargo, no por eso deja de ser una atrocidad. ¿Tienes idea de cuanta gente te llevaste por el medio?

-Tengo el numero exacto- dijo Theo- llevé un registro cuidadoso de todos los hechos. Está en el ministerio mágico, fue una prueba en mi contra durante el juicio. Mi querida ex -novia aquí presente lo entregó para que me acusasen.

-Hice lo que tenia que hacer- se defendió Hermione.

-Yo también- dijo Theo- no te preocupes querida, no te guardo rencor por eso, se que no te imaginaste nunca que me iban a condenar al beso del Dementor cuando a tantos otros criminales de guerra se le otorgó cadena perpetua en Azcaban. La diosa Justicia es ciega, pero ciertamente conmigo se colocó lentes de aumento. Lo se, tú hiciste lo que tenias que hacer.

-Dime una cosa Nott- dijo Harry con seriedad-¿Qué se siente ser tú? Analízalo por un instante y dímelo.

-Se siente como la mierda- confesó Theo sin dudarlo un segundo, luego lo miró desafiante- ¿Contento? O tengo que besarte el culo también.

-Estas verdaderamente loco- dijo Harry- nadie puede cambiar la historia, ni siquiera un hombre, por muy poderoso que fuese.

-De eso me di cuenta- dijo Theo- demasiado tarde, ya nada podía hacerse…..no tenia tiempo. Traté de arreglarlo….pero fue peor.

-¿Por qué retrocediste si lo tenias tan bien planeado? ¿Por qué te arrepentiste?- preguntó Harry- lo tenias todo para ganar……yo sabia muchas cosas de Voldemort, por eso logré destruirlo. Pero tú eras la bestia oculta, nunca hubiese podido enfrentarte, el factor sorpresa iba a jugar a tu favor.

-Mis razones…..son mis razones- dijo Theo.

Hermione le arrebató el vaso con Whiskey a Ron y tomó un buen trago, Theo la miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿No es un poco temprano para beber alcohol?- dijo Theo- No lo hagas, te hará daño

-Al diablo- dijo ella atragantándose con el Whiskey-lo necesito- luego sintió nauseas y salio corriendo al baño.

-Tiene malo el estomago- explicó Ron encogiéndose de hombros- creo que es gastritis

Theo no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Todavía tienes que contarme mas- dijo Harry- los detalles, cuantos artefactos son y donde están ubicados.

-Te lo contaré todo- dijo Theo- no de buena gana por cierto. Pere tenemos que formular una estrategia y tú tienes ahora otro gran problema en tus manos.

-Bellatrix Lestrange- dijo Harry y Theo asintió.

-Creo que tendremos que detener a Malfoy también- dijo Ron.

-¿Hermione robó unos giratiempos del Departamento de Misterios?- preguntó Harry.

-Lo hizo, pero Malfoy logró quitarle uno de ellos, son giratiempos gemelos, es quizás la única cosa que nos permite vigilarnos unos a otros- dijo Theo- Sabremos exactamente el momento en que ellos se pongan en acción.

-Entonces somos nosotros contra Snape y Malfoy- comentó Harry- mala cosa.

0o0

-Todo esto es inútil- Draco caminaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro en el lobby de Malfoy Manor- mientras ella esté en medio no puedo hacerlo.

-Mientras sigas poniendo tu vida en riesgo enfrentándote con Theo Nott, de seguro no lo lograras- comentó Snape.

-Tengo que destruirlo- le espetó Draco con furia- es una deuda de honor.

-Draco- Snape fue hacia él y le tomó los hombros- ¿No crees que es hora de renunciar? Ya no estoy tan seguro de que esto sea lo correcto.

Draco lo atravesó con la mirada, se deshizo de su agarre con brusquedad y se fue hasta una pared, pegó su cabeza contra el muro y cerró los ojos.

-No quiero renunciar a mis promesas- dijo en voz baja- pero al mismo tiempo no puedo dañar a Hermione. Ella no va a permitir que yo active Los Artefactos Infernales aun a costa de su vida.

-Tienes que decidir- dijo Snape- no puedes tenerlo todo. O Astoria y tu hijo o Hermione Granger.

-Lo se- dijo Draco apretando sus manos en puño, clavándose las uñas hasta casi hacerse sangre- lo se.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	25. El Mensajero

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola, espero que me perdonen el DEU EX MACHINA de este capitulo. En todo caso, ¡Feliz día de los enamorados! , espero que este capitulo sea lo suficientemente romántico para ustedes.

Banda sonora, la que quieran…hoy son libres de mi dictadura musical.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo III El Mecanismo Celestial

Capitulo 25 EL mensajero.

-¿Todavía la quieres? Digo a …Hermione- fue la ultima pregunta de Harry antes de dar por terminada la charla.

Theo lo miró penetrantemente, Ron volvió a sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana, atento a la respuesta.

-No suelo hablar de mi vida personal con extraños- dijo Theo hoscamente- y no le veo el caso responderte.

-Ella está con Malfoy, al parecer tienen algo- dijo Ron abruptamente- y espero por Dios que no intentes matarlo solo para vengarte de Hermione.

-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra-dijo Theo- pero si Malfoy sigue en sus trece no habrá otra forma de sacarlo del camino.

-Espero sinceramente y por Hermione que no tengamos que llegar a esos extremos- contestó Ron.

-Bien- dijo Harry levantándose de la silla, Hermione apareció de pronto con la cara húmeda, lucia algo pálida, se sentó frente a Theo, Harry la observó preocupado-¿Te sientes bien?

-Mucho mejor- dijo Hermione- vomité lo poco que tenia en el estomago. Pero ya estoy repuesta.

-Nott y yo hemos decidido que esperaremos a que el otro lado se manifieste- dijo Harry- Tú y él se encargaran de Malfoy y Snape, Ron y yo cazaremos a Bellatrix y estaremos atentos a cualquier problema que surga mientras ustedes están detrás de los dos Artefactos que queden. No me gusta así, pero parece lo lógico. No hay que involucrar a más gente en este asunto.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?- pregunto Hermione.

-Del tipo sobrenatural- explicó Theo- también seria conveniente pedir consejo en Hogwarts y yo no soy bienvenido en ese sitio y esta vez no me provoca entrar por la puerta trasera. Potter irá a hablar con Dumblendore y Mc Gonagall. Ya sabes…los fantasmas de Hogwarts no se lo tomarían nada bien si yo fuese allí.

-¿Tú les temes?- preguntó Ron.

-No- dijo Theo- pero créelo. No seria nada agradable. No estoy hablando de los fantasmas de las casas, estoy hablando de los caídos en Batalla.

Hermione, Ron y Harry no supieron que responder, hubo un intervalo de silencio.

-Escoge un pseudónimo- ofreció Harry- no puedo mencionar tu nombre, no se me puede escapar de los labios, oficialmente tú estas muerto.

-Mathew Parkinson- dijo Theo- es un primo de Pansy que murió hace unos años, era un ermitaño, nadie lo conocía mucho.

-Bien- dijo Harry-será Mathew entonces.

-Quieres ir a casa- ofreció Theo a Hermione- creo que tenemos pendiente algo.

-No tienes porque ir- dijo Ron con molestia-puedes quedarte aquí. Bellatrix Lestrange está de su cuenta.

-Iré con Theo- dijo Hermione- y luego a mi casa. Conjuraré las protecciones

De pronto escucharon el ruido de un puerta abriéndose y unos pasos en la cocina, todos esgrimieron sus varitas alarmados.

-Te dije que cerraras todo- dijo Ron.

-Es tu maldita casa- dijo Harry- se suponía que te encargarías de que….

-¿Y se hacen llamar Aurores? !Bah!-dijo Theo con una mueca de burla impresa en su rostro.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó Hermione con impaciencia.

-Hola chicos- una voz suave precedió a su dueña, una mujer alta, rubia, delgada y con ojos saltones hizo su aparición con una bandeja llena de pastelitos. Cuando vio que todos en el salón la apuntaban con sus varitas miró con extrañeza.

-Lu…lu….na—tartamudeó Ron- ¿Qué sorpresa?- al darse cuenta de la identidad del inesperada visita, todos respiraron aliviados sin proponérselo y bajaron sus varitas, incluso Theo.

-Vine a visitar a mi padre esta mañana y decidí traerles estos pastelillos a Molly para ver que le parecían, los acabo de hornear- dijo la rubia- ¿Por qué me apuntaban? ¿Hay problemas? ¿Dónde están los demás?

-No es contigo Luna- dijo Harry- es que hay algunos mortios rondando por ahí, hubo una fuga en Azkaban, los Weasley´s están en mi casa, deberías ir con cuidado cuando camines por ahi sola.

-Ya veo- dijo ella- mi padre publicará mañana en El Quisquilloso un editorial, sobre eso, él opina que Bellatrix Lestrange está viva, que no murió en Azkaban.

-No es el único- dijo Ron tosiendo, Harry le dio un codazo.

- !Oh! Hermione, que sorpresa verte- Luna fue hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara- luces genial, tienes un aura diferente alrededor, como si...estuvieses….!Bah! no me hagas caso…son tonterías mías.

-Hola Luna- dijo Hermione interrumpiéndola, tratando de devolverle la sonrisa, esperaba que nadie hubiese entendido nada de ese comentario tan indiscreto, era un hecho, iba a ir al médico de inmediato. Theo permanecía inmóvil en su sitio, los saltones ojos de Luna se detuvieron en él por un momento, de pronto se hicieron inquisidores.

-Disculpa ¿Te conozco de algún sitio?- dijo ella- tu cara se me hace conocida.

-Hogwarts- fue la parca respuesta de Theo, la rubia avanzó hacia él y le ofreció la bandeja.

-¿No quieres un pastelito?- dijo ella- están muy buenos.

Theo detestaba la comida, la odiaba. Cuando estaba vivo, literalmente se mataba de hambre hasta casi desfallecer porque odiaba comer, su constitución física se la debía a pociones revitalizadoras. Sufría de anorexia nerviosa en parte por culpa de su padre, que lo cruciaba por negarse a comer, por eso, cuando tomó un pastelillo y lo mordió con ganas, a Hermione casi le dio un infarto de la impresión. Pero Theo ese día al parecer había dejado mucho de su antiguo yo atrás y estaba dispuesto incluso a hacer un intento con la comida.

Theo dio un mordisco y luego colocó el pastelito de nuevo sobre la bandeja. Luna permanecía atenta a cada expresión de la cara de Theo, quien masticaba lentamente, degustando el sabor del dulce. Luego en lo que pareció un milenio, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se lo tragó, Luna sonrío satisfecha, estaba tomando clases de cocina, y guardaba bien la opinión de sus comensales.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó ella con interés.

-Está delicioso….Gracias Lovegood- dijo el hombre antes de salir de la casa- Weasley, Potter, les enviaremos noticias.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?- dijo Luna levantando una ceja.

-Por supuesto- dijo Theo mostrándole una sonrisa intimidatoria que mas que a Luna fue dirigida a los dos hombres-yo tengo la mala costumbre de saberlo todo. Sigue con eso de la cocina, querida, se te da muy bien, ese es tu don, hacerle la vida mas llevadera a los demás.

Harry frunció el ceño _"Que diablos se creia el maldito bastardo afirmando que lo sabia todo"._

Por un momento Luna se sobresaltó, _¿Cómo sabia ese hombre que ella…..? _Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, era una estupidez estar pensando que le estaban leyendo el pensamiento.

-Adiós Luna, fue bueno verte- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla, quería salir de allí inmediatamente antes que su amiga reconociese a Theo o dijese alguna otra cosa comprometedora- nos vemos un día de estos.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella sonriendo empujando su bandeja sobre las narices de Ron, quien no dudo en tomar dos pastelitos y metérselos en la boca en el acto, Hermione se fue y los tres jóvenes quedaron en la sala.

-Hogwarts…….hum- dijo Luna- ese hombre se me hace tan conocido y no logro ubicarlo. No estaba en Ravenclaw eso es seguro….quizás.. no se, a veces soy tan despistada…Oh…..ya recuerdo esa cara , él era ese chico que siempre estudiaba con Hermione en la biblioteca antes de que nosotros fuésemos amigas. Que raro que jamás me lo hubiesen presentado, en fin, parece un hombre agradable ¿No creen?

Ron se atragantó con los pastelitos y Harry no pudo contener una carcajada.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- preguntó Luna.

-No te lo dijimos- dijo Ron con la boca todavía llena de comida.

-Su nombre es Mathew- aclaró Harry - Tengo entendido que solo cursó cinco años en Hogwarts, por eso quizás no lo recuerdas muy bien.

-Ah ya veo- dijo Luna dejando de lado cualquier otra pregunta.

-¿Y eso que fue?- le preguntó Hermione a Theo antes de desaparecerse en el exterior de La Madriguera, él la tomó de la mano, sus miradas chocaron por un instante, ninguno de las dos la desvío-Tú odias comer.

-Un gesto de buena voluntad- dijo él- tomé la decisión de arriesgarme con algunas cosas, empezando con los alimentos.

-Eso que le dijiste a Luna- dijo Hermione- estuvo bien, ella….

-Lovegood es una buena chica- dijo Theo- la recuerdo en el colegio, tan angelical, afectuosa, cariñosa y sincera que me hacia arquear…ella de alguna forma era….antinatural…..un ser humano no puede ser tan candido o tan inofensivo… por lo menos no debería serlo….sin embargo, en el fondo, creo que si todos fuésemos como ella, nos hubiésemos ahorrado un montón de problemas. Conserva su amistad, Lovegood es especial, tiene una intuición envidiable, se ha dado cuenta de lo que yo debí haber percibido desde el primer momento. Ella tiene razón, tu aura es diferente, ahora lo veo con claridad.

-Estoy furiosa contigo- dijo Hermione tratando de deshacerse de su mano, Theo se la apretó con fuerza impidiéndoselo- Tienes que explicarme unas cuantas cosas.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Theo-y espero que te des por satisfecha con lo que te diga y zanjemos ese asunto de una buena vez y por todas.

0o0

En Nottheljm, el rumbo de la conversación decididamente no había sido el previsto por Hermione, los dos estaban en la sala de la casa, lanzadote alternativamente miradas de molestia y azoramiento. No era fácil, poner sobre el tapete las horas más oscuras de la vida de Theo Nott.

-Díselo- Hermione estaba de pie todavía con un amargo sabor en los labios, estaba a punto echarse a llorar de nuevo, si le hubiesen dado un galeón por cada lagrima que había derramado en esa charla, seria millonaria- díselo, él tiene derecho a saberlo.

-No veo el punto- dijo Theo caminando de un lado a otro, inquieto, no era de su gusto estar discutiendo sus decisiones y los motivos de sus procederes con nadie, ni siquiera con ella- ya lo sabes, ¿Querías la verdad? Ya la tienes ¿Satisfecha?

-Me hablaste de Astoria- dijo ella todavía en sus trece- y te creo, por Dios, Theo, claro que te creo. Pero no me has explicado lo del niño ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿Alguna vez has sentido en carne propia la frustración de la impotencia?- dijo Theo- que en un instante, te des cuenta que no basta, que no eres suficiente, que todo el poder que llevas dentro de ti no sirve para nada.

-Tú no mataste a ese bebé- afirmó Hermione mas convencida que nunca de ese hecho- no lo hiciste, cada vez que hablas, mas segura estoy…no asesinaste a ese niño, pero entonces…no entiendo….que….

-No hables tonterías- dijo Theo- por supuesto que lo maté….eso está fuera de discusión. Si maté a la madre, asesiné al niño por consecuencia.

-Bien-dijo Hermione emitiendo un largo suspiro- he entendido lo esencial, aunque no quieras decirme el porque. Ya se que fue lo que pasó con Astoria Malfoy y me parece una atrocidad, pero al mismo tiempo reconozco que no tuviste ninguna opción. Pero deseo conocer el fondo de la cuestión, lo que te llevó…

-No Hermione- dijo Theo impaciente- no quieres saberlo…..créeme….no deseas saberlo.

-Cuéntale a Draco lo que sucedió- dijo Hermione con firmeza- o yo misma se lo diré. Tú escoges.

-Tú no vas a decir absolutamente nada- dijo Theo desafiándola abiertamente- te lo prohíbo. En primer lugar, ya sabes que fue lo que pasó, pero no sabes porque sucedió. En segundo lugar, es mi asunto, uno entre Malfoy y yo, el día en que él me pregunte, yo se lo diré, de resto, te agradecería que no metieras tus narices en esto. Además, al parecer no soy el único que le oculta cosas a Draco Malfoy.

Hermione encogió los hombros, no tenia como responder a eso. Su situación estaba pendiendo de un hilo y ella tenia que analizar lo que iba a hacer y a decir con cuidado. Draco estaba como enloquecido y ella no quería trastornarlo mas de lo que estaba.

-Draco tiene derecho a saberlo, eran su mujer y su hijo- dijo Hermione intentando no meterse de plano en el otro asunto al que se refería Theo, en parte porque ni ella misma estaba segura y por otro lado, de alguna manera temía que fuese cierto.

-En todo caso- dijo Theo- ¿Crees que si yo le explicase a Draco Malfoy como fue que sucedió, él estaría menos dispuesto a odiarme? ¿Qué abandonaría cualquier intento de traerlos de vuelta? ¿Lo crees así? Aun con razones o motivos de peso, dime Hermione, si estuvieses en su lugar ¿Estarías dispuesta a razonar? No, Hermione, saberlo solo le daría a Draco más ímpetu para encontrar los artefactos que faltan y activarlos, Astoria Malfoy y su hijo son las victimas más inocentes de todo esto. Y además, ¿De que serviría? yo no busco el perdón de nadie….lo hecho no puede deshacerse, para bien o para mal, así ocurrieron las cosas, asumo mi plena responsabilidad. No te metas, no es tu asunto.

-No diré nada- dijo Hermione- porque en todo caso…no sabría como explicárselo. Pero prométeme que algún día se lo contarás.

-Te juro que se lo diré- dijo Theo- cuando llegue el momento, él lo sabrá, antes de morir yo en sus manos o él en las mías.

-Eso no pasara, yo estaré allí para evitar que le hagas daño- dijo Hermione, girando bruscamente sobre sus talones para irse de esa casa, Theo la detuvo tomándole del brazo.

-Hermione….yo…- dijo él- yo…te debo tanto…he hecho de tu vida un infierno.

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y Pansy? Los vi despedirse… la abrazaste-dijo Hermione bajando la cara, Theo la soltó.

-¿Qué crees tú?- dijo él, finalmente llegaban a otro asunto, uno mucho mas difícil de explicar que el anterior e igual de importante. De alguna forma, no queria herir a Hermione.

-Sientes algo por ella- dijo Hermione en voz baja- algo fuerte.

-Así es….-dijo Theo dispuesto a ser sincero con ella- pero no voy a ponerle nombre por el momento.

-¿Están juntos?- pregunto ella tímidamente, luego levantó la mirada.

-Quedamos de acuerdo en darnos un tiempo para analizar las cosas, pero tenemos un pacto de no agresión- dijo Theo- cuando hablamos, decidí que era momento de ser sinceros el uno con el otro respecto a nuestros sentimientos, abrimos nuestras mentes y tanto ella como yo nos sorprendimos de lo que encontramos. Jamás me imagine que ella…….ella sintiese lo que siente por mi…yo pensé que me odiaba a morir o al menos me despreciaba y entonces….me encuentro que….en fin yo no he podido digerirlo completamente. A ella le sucede igual, esta anonadada, confusa y quizás algo molesta también, yo le oculté todo lo que ella me provocaba y lo que aun siento. Nos hemos portado como un par de idiotas.

-Ustedes son victimas de tu terquedad-dijo Hermione- y de una sucesión de malentendidos. Ella tiene mucha razón para estar molesta, has negado su existencia y la de tu hijo hasta cansarte, eso no es ninguna demostración de cariño.

-A mi manera-dijo Theo-la quise…la quiero…ella…a su manera…me quiere. No de la mejor forma, ni la más sana, te lo aseguro, pero lo hacemos. De lo único que no hay duda es que los dos queremos a nuestro hijo. No se si será un buen comienzo, pero algo es algo. Si te sirve de algo, ahora estoy un poco deslumbrado con ella, de hecho creo que siempre lo estuve, solo que lo racionalice hasta hacerlo casi desaparecer. No me había pasado nunca algo así con una mujer, ni siquiera cuando tú y yo…..no debería decirlo con tanta franqueza…pero no se parece en nada a lo que yo siento por ti….es mas…como decirlo….más…..extraño…mucho más atemorizante…y decididamente…más intenso.

- Sabes Theo, nosotros no hemos demostrado ciertamente lo que pregonamos haber sentido uno por el otro. Yo…ahora..pues…yo…quiero a Draco y tú…pues sientes…..ese algo por Pansy. No hemos sido sinceros- Theo asintió, si, visto de lejos, parecían un par de hipócritas.

-Déjame ponértelo de esta forma- dijo Theo- Tú y yo nos queremos, quizás ese amor esté un poco maltratado por todo lo que sucedió, pero existe. Me dueles y yo te duelo, pero en cierta forma, si bien esta allí, nuestro amor, no ha entorpecido nuestros sentimientos hacia otras personas, no te culpo por Weasley, tampoco por Malfoy y juro por dios que yo no me sentiré culpable contigo respecto a Pansy. Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, y no lo hace menos sincero. Tarde en darme cuenta, pero no podemos controlar nuestras emociones, sentir por otro no traiciona lo que sentimos entre nosotros, sobre todo porque sobre nuestras cabezas nunca estuvo pendiendo una promesa. Yo renuncié a ti hace mucho y tú igual. Solo que mientras yo estuve vivo, fuiste tú la que decidió seguir adelante y yo me quede estancado. Ahora revivivo y todo lo que quise negarme, viene a mí para darme el bofetón de mi vida.

-No me gustaría estar en tu lugar- dijo Hermione.

-Ni yo en el tuyo- respondió Theo.

-Yo te quiero mucho Theodore….pero amo a Draco- confesó Hermione de pronto.

Theo no lo pensó ni un segundo, se fue hacia ella estrechándola entre sus brazos, Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y él fusionó sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso intenso, exigente, avasallante…desgarrador, miles de sentimientos demostrados solo con un toque de labios. Theo la abrazó con fuerza y logró levantarla en vilo del suelo, ella le correspondía con rabia, con la molestia de saber todo lo que habían perdido esos años, Theo logró arrinconarla en una pared, cortándole cualquier posibilidad de escape, Hermione cerró los ojos, apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros y él acarició su espalda hasta la base, con lentitud, dejando un sendero de fuego en su piel. Hermione sintió como las manos de Theo iban directo hasta sus pechos, pero entonces ella se lo impidió, alejando sus manos de su cuerpo, un resquicio de conciencia se impuso ante esa explosión de emociones que significaba estar con él de esa forma, como los dos chicos enamorados que alguna vez fueron, poco a poco el beso fue menguando en intensidad hasta que lo terminaron de forma tan abrupta como lo habían iniciado Los dos se separaron un poco sorprendidos….se miraron de reojo totalmente apenados y confusos, finalmente Theo rompió a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Diablos! Retiro lo dicho en cuanto a lo tuyo y la intensidad-dijo él llevando una mano hacia su cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos, lucia como un niño que ha cometido una travesura, su rostro resplandecía y estaba sonriendo-¡Rayos! me siento muy bien y al mismo tiempo me siento muy mal. Algo me esta apretando el corazón insistentemente y déjame decirte que duele como el infierno.

-¡Wow!- dijo Hermione respirando agitadamente, su cara estaba roja como la grana, si bien su mente no estaba segura de que lo que hizo fuese lo correcto, su cuerpo había respondido completamente a ese beso. Theo era el hombre más incomprensible e impredecible que había conocido, cuando lo creía una estatua de hielo, entonces le demostraba sin tapujos esa pasión incontenible que tenia bien guardada en su interior y ella se veía incapaz de hacerle frente. Era definitivo, sus hormonas estaban enloquecidas y tenia una buena sospecha del motivo- Eso estuvo………!Uff!. Estuvo bien…pero de pronto…sentí que….

-No me digas- dijo Theo- Malfoy apareció en tus pensamientos y te sentiste como una mierda.

-¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida, eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Obviamente Theo había leído su pensamiento usando _legeremancia, _como siempre hacia con todos los que estaban a su alrededor y fuese susceptibles_, _ ella no había podido evitarlo, porque la agarró con las defensas bajas.

-Querida- dijo Theo tomándola de la mano- creo que me pasó algo parecido, Hermione lamentablemente tengo que informante que la pasión que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros, acaba de irse por el caño. Digamos que nuestra atención esta enfocada en otra gente.

-No pienso repetirlo- dijo Hermione-ni de broma.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Theo.

-No me mientas- dijo ella mirándolo, la expresión de su cara era la misma que tenia cuando era un chico adolescente enamorado. Hacia tantos años de eso, tantos recuerdos, tantas posibilidades que se fueron al diablo. Ella sintió su corazón oprimirse, ¿Por qué rayos había cambiado tanto? ¿Por qué el Theodore que ella había amado inocentemente se había ido para siempre, siendo suplantado por ese hombre tan conflictivo? ¿Por qué dejó que toda su infancia pesase sobre él? ¿Por qué esa búsqueda de poder tan insensata? En ese momento, al verlo por un instante verdaderamente feliz, sin la coraza que se ponía encima, tuvo una sensación de perdida muy intensa- Se que te gustó, lo veo en tus ojos.

-Fue bueno retroceder en el tiempo- dijo Theo mirándola penetrantemente- me gustó recordar lo bien que se siente besarte. Pero lo nuestro está acabado y lo acabamos de sellar con un beso.

-¿Estás celoso de Draco?-preguntó Hermione.

-Algo…un poco….a decir verdad…después que me besas de esa forma y sabiendo de primera mano lo que voy a perderme…lo menos que puedo sentirme es envidioso- dijo Theo – pero no interferiré en tu relación con él si es que a estas alturas puede haber alguna. ¿Celosa de Pansy?

-Decididamente….no- dijo Hermione- si lo hago, terminaría tan demente como tú.

Dos semanas después.

Draco se devanaba los sesos intentando idear un plan, ya no dormía ni comía. Cada vez estaba más cerca de tener éxito y al mismo tiempo, los problemas parecían acumularse. Snape trataba de localizar a Bellatrix, pero había sido en vano, se la había tragado la tierra. Tener a su tía libre por allí, haciendo lo que se le viniese en gana, maquinando su propio plan, lo tenía en vilo. Potter también estaba detrás de ella por lo que sabia y también detrás de él. Los bandos se habían decidido y ellos habían quedado en desventaja, estaban enfrentados de nuevo con Potter y también a Nott. Había llegado la hora de ser más astuto que ellos y jugar sucio.

El hecho de ser en la practica poco mas que un fugitivo, fue una buena razón para abandonar definitivamente Malfoy Manor y trasladarse a una propiedad bastante inaccesible que tenia en Cromwall. Su madre había protestado, no sabia lo que estaba sucediendo, Draco tampoco le explicó absolutamente nada. Si bien el ministerio no estaba detrás de él oficialmente, sabía que Harry Potter y sus aurores estaban olisqueando por aquí y por allá, intentando dar con sus huesos. Zabinni seguía despistándolos, se dejaba ver con su apariencia gracias a la poción multijugos en varias ciudades de Europa, a estas alturas, Potter debería estar frenético buscándolo y siguiendo la pista equivocada.

Snape se apareció en la chimenea, junto a él tomado de la mano, iba un niño….Draco enseguida se incorporó…observó fijamente al chico, su rostro, sus facciones….Sus manos empezó a temblar….ese niño…ese niño era igual a…..

-Draco Malfoy te presento a Maximilian Parkinson- el niño miraba con desconfianza a Draco- él es el niño de quien te hablé Draco, el hijo de nuestra querida Pansy.

-Tú….eres…..igual…a- dijo Draco intentando sobreponerse de la impresión. Snape se lo había dicho y él no le había creído una palabra…hasta ahora.

-Cállate- dijo Snape con brusquedad – Maximilian desconoce completamente el parentesco.

-Ya veo- dijo Draco sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Max.

Draco quería romper a golpes cualquier objeto que se le atravesase en el camino. Ese niño…era el hijo de Theo Nott. Que destino tan cruel, le daba a esa bestia un hijo y le quitaba el suyo…Estaba furioso, la ironía de la situación lo sacaba de sus cabales. Las palabras se arremolinaban en su boca, sus ojos despedían odio, el chico lo sintió y se encogió sobre si mismo temeroso de ese hombre rubio que lo miraba con rencor. Snape lo tomó en sus brazos y lo cargó, era imperativo sacar a el chico de la presencia de Draco antes de que cometiese alguna locura.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó Snape amablemente a Max, el niño asintió.

Draco se sorprendió bastante, no se hubiese imaginado nunca que Snape tuviese tanto tacto con los niños. Pero al parecer el severo y reservado profesor de Pociones, estaba haciendo uso de su proverbial don de la paciencia. Tampoco era de extrañar, si bien la profesión de maestro le había sido impuesta por un giro del destino, tratar con niños era algo a lo que Snape estaba acostumbrado desde hace más de veinte años. Por otro lado, el plan era que Snape se iba a presentar como amigo de Pansy, había visto al niño ocasionalmente con su madre, no era ningún desconocido, el chico debía confiar plenamente en él y una cara avinagrada era lo menos que necesitaba para tal fin.

-Cuando llegará mamá- dijo Max- me lo prometiste, que iba a ser una sorpresa. Esta mañana ella se fue, pero ya la extraño. Quiero verla.

Draco seguía sin hablar, el niño lo miró de reojo con temor y siguió conversando con Snape.

-No me gusta este lugar- dijo Max.

-No te preocupes, te vas a divertir mucho, en tu habitación hay bastantes juguetes para que te distraigas mientras llega Pansy- dijo Snape- ¡Elsa!- grito Snape y una elfa domestica se apareció en el acto- Lleva a Maximilian a su habitación, báñalo y dale de comer- la elfa desapareció con el chiquillo.

Después de que se fueron, Draco se desplomó en un sillón y se colocó las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo lograste sacarlo de Glastonbury?- dijo con voz entrecortada, estaba por todos los medios, solapar su rabia y comportarse como un ser humano lógico y racional. Ese niño….era un niño inocente…no tenia la culpa de las monstruosidades de su padre…era un niño….._Tu hijo también era un niño inocente Draco Malfoy y eso no le importó a Nott, _dijo una voz en su mente_, Ojo por ojo diente por diente_, su corazón clamaba venganza, así de simple- Me dijiste que la abadía estaba bien protegida.

-Tuve una ayuda inesperada- dijo Snape- digamos que al parecer otro estaba tras el mismo rastro. Solo fue asunto de hacer fuerza en común. Además, su presencia resulta necesaria con Maximilian, al parecer es un Slayer y necesita protección, una que nosotros no podemos ofrecer. Necesitamos a ese chico vivo, y por lo que pude saber, algo llamado el Ejercito Negro está detrás de él.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Draco, luego un destello iluminó toda la habitación.

-Draco Malfoy, que placer vernos tan pronto- la súbita aparición de Nicolás Tesla en escena logró sorprenderlo, se levantó de la silla intempestivamente y esgrimió su varita amenazándolo. Tesla simplemente levantó una ceja- Vaya que recibimiento.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-dijo Draco- Pensé que estabas sujeto en la época en la que reencarnaste ¿Cómo demonios estas aquí?

-En realidad, estoy de permiso- dijo Tesla, acariciándose uno de sus bigotes, sus ropas eran de principios de mil novecientos, sus ojos azul eléctrico resplandecían y sus labios mostraban su eterna sonrisa de burla, Draco seguia apuntandolo y él hizo caso omiso de la varita, no podia dañarlo- consulte a mis superiores y entre todos decidimos que lo que estaba sucediendo en esta epoca era muy bueno para perdérselo, me dieron a elegir y yo te escogí a ti, ya que a Nott le conozco las malas mañas. También me enviaron a averiguar algo sobre un chico, un slayer, el hijo de Nott, pero al parecer no era el único que lo estaba buscando.

-Hemos llegado a un acuerdo- dijo Snape-Tesla está muy interesado en acompañarnos, como observador y también se hará cargo del chico.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte chantajear a Theo Nott con su propio hijo- dijo Tesla- pero ¿Estas seguro que servirá? Recuerda quien es Nott.

-No se si él lo hará- contestó Draco- pero Hermione si, y si ella se opone, a Nott no lo quedara mas remedio que ceder.

-No subestimes a Nott- dijo Snape.

-No me subestimes tú a mi- dijo Draco- yo puedo ser bastante persuasivo cuando me lo propongo.

-Me prometiste que el chico no sufriría ningún daño- dijo Snape- es el hijo de Pansy, lo protegeré con mi vida.

-La superviviencia de ese niño es algo que me han encomendado- dijo Tesla- no debe morir, dentro de unos años, será el único slayer vivo.

Draco gruñó en respuesta, luego de un rato, preguntó lo que le interesaba en relación a sus planes.

-¿Puedes viajar en el tiempo sin necesidad de giratiempo?

-Si, puedo hacerlo, puedo llevar gente conmigo y puedo establecer comunicación entre dos espacios temporales- dijo Tesla- en conclusión puedo hacer de todo con el tiempo, pero recuerda que el futuro es cambiante.

-Perfecto- dijo Draco- eso nos ahorrara un problema, no quería llevarme al chico conmigo de inmediato, dame la manera de comunicarme contigo y entonces apareces en el momento indicado. Mientras tanto, Snape, creo que ha llegado el momento de ponernos en marcha.

0o0

Pansy había regresado de Glastombury, pero en lugar de ir a casa de Theo, decidió ir primero a casa de Hermione…..la encontró en la cocina, haciéndose un té.

-¿Cómo estas?- Hermione la miró por un segundo, ella lucia con ojeras, como si no hubiese dormido bien. Tampoco era que ella ofreciese un aspecto mucho mejor. Algunas noticias inesperadas habían provocado su insomnio, estaba muy preocupada.

-Perfecta- mintió Pansy-mejor que nunca.

Theo entonces apareció por la puerta de la cocina, los dos se quedaron mirando por un rato, Hermione de alguna forma se sintió excluida, se fue de allí tomándose su taza de té sin decir palabra.

-Hola- dijo Theo avanzando hacia ella- ¿Cómo esta Max?

-Mas travieso que nunca- dijo ella sonriendo tristemente- hizo un alboroto porque lo he dejado de nuevo. No se cuanto tiempo mas pueda aguantar esta situación….lo extraño…él me extraña.

-Pronto-dijo él con voz sombría- pronto todo acabara.

-No digas eso- la voz de Pansy se quebró- por favor…no lo menciones siquiera...no puede ser...me niego totalmente a que….

Theo la rodeo con sus brazos y ella le correspondió el abrazo, estuvieron un rato así un rato….de pronto, ella lo alejó empujando su pecho con manos, Theo retrocedió al sentirse rechazado con tanta vehemencia.

-Ya estoy bien- dijo Pansy desviando hacia un lado su rostro, tenia los ojos brillantes debido a las lagrimas que tenia a punto de salir, pero se estaba aguantando, ella no era de las que lloraba, ya lo habia hecho una vez frente a él y no lo haria de nuevo- no tienes porque hacerlo, consolarme, estoy bien…te lo juro.

-Eres una mentirosa consumada- dijo Theo agriamente-¿Qué has decidido?

-Nada aun- dijo ella apretándose convulsivamente las manos. ¿Como rayos iba a decidir? Si no le veía un final feliz a todo ese asunto.

-Yo he decidido que te quiero conmigo- dijo él – como sea….

-Estoy confundida- dijo ella- no debo pensar solo en mi, Max es lo mas importante, tengo que explicarle.

-No tiene porque saberlo- dijo Theo-no tiene porque enterarse de mi identidad.

-¿Qué diablos voy a decirle?- gritó ella- que eres algo así como mi amante o que se yo. ¿Que le digo cuando desaparezcas? ¿Cómo demonios se lo explico?

-Max es un niño todavía- dijo Theo- ocúltaselo.

-Yo siempre he tratado de ser sincera con mi hijo- dijo Pansy- jamás traicionaría su confianza.

-Tú y yo sabemos lo que sentimos uno por el otro- dijo Theo-lo vi en tu mente, lo viviste en la mía. No tenemos tiempo, es ahora o nunca.

-¡Crees que no lo se!- dijo ella- ¡Por Dios! Vete al diablo Theo.

-No- dijo Theo y la jalo hacia él, Pansy lo miraba respirando agitadamente, él acercó su cara y justo cuando iba a besarla…un grito hizo que se separaran abruptamente.

Hermione llegó de improviso a la cocina, su cara estaba roja.

-Es Draco- dijo ella- ha activado el giratiempo.

-¿Dónde? ¿Cuando?- preguntó Theo soltando a Pansy.

-Escocia, Midlands, 23 de Septiembre, año 950- dijo Hermione.

-¡Diablos!- dijo Theo- ¿Por qué demonios escogió ese lugar y la fecha?

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Pansy.

-Prepárense- dijo Theo- el sitio en que nos vamos a aparecer no les va a gustar nada. Si se extravían, busquen el estandarte de Gryffindor, ni se les ocurra irse al bando de Slytherin, si lo hacemos, nos meteremos en una grande. Con Salazar y Vindictus Viridans trataré solo yo.

-Estas hablando de…- dijo Pansy- de Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor.

-Los mismos- dijo Theo con hosquedad.

-¿Vamos a conocer a los fundadores?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si y los van a conocer en su peor momento- dijo Theo- Draco, por alguna razón que desconozco ha decidido viajar en el tiempo en medio de una batalla en Midlands.

_0o0_

Aparecieron en sitios no muy alejados unos de otros. Tenían los giratiempos gemelos geográficos, así que los otros no podían estar muy lejos de allí. Sin embargo Hermione se dio cuenta de que había aparecido en medio de una feroz batalla medieval. ¡Demonios!, cuando vio ese montón de gente con armaduras, peleando con espadas, inmediatamente se llevó el giratiempo a su pecho, para ponerlo a resguardo, conjuró el hechizo que Theo le había enseñado y logró que este se metiera en su carne, oculto debajo de su piel.

Pansy estaba a un lado de ella, Theo franqueaba el otro. Los tres se miraron anonadados, sabían que iban a entrar en medio de una batalla, pero por lo menos para Pansy y Hermione fue una sorpresa encontrarse con esa carnicería frente a frente. La gente luchaba hasta matarse, con mandobles de espada, con garrotes, con flechas, vieron estupefactas como un guerrero decapitaba a otro en un santiamén. Un hombre con armadura fue directo a ellos blandiendo una espada y Pansy le hizo frente parando el golpe con la suya, le dio una patada al hombre en el estomago y le hundió la punta de la espada slayer matándolo en el acto. Theo la miró satisfecho, ella era muy buena con esa espada.

-Rápido- dijo Pansy- salgamos de aquí, estamos en el medio de toda esta locura- Theo recogió la espada del hombre muerto y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, Pansy apretó su mano un instante.

-Ten cuidado, si te pierdes ya sabes a donde tienes que ir, si encuentras a Snape o a Malfoy, intenta atraparlos, yo estaré pendiente de las dos- dijo Theo a Pansy, ella asintió.

Los tres se dispusieron a correr y pronto estuvieron separados, cada quien por su lado, buscando a sus enemigos.

En medio de la confusión Hermione vio a Draco Malfoy que estaba tan estupefacto como ella por el espectáculo que sucedía a su alrededor. Snape no se veía por ningún lado.

Entonces un hombre alto recubierto de pieles corriendo hacia ella dispuesto a atacarla, Hermione vio un garrote en el piso y lo tomó, él hombre cargaba un hacha, y la embistió, ella cubrió su cara con el garrote y el hacha se clavó en la madera. Hermione sintió como el golpe estremeció todo su cuerpo, había sido hecho con una potencia brutal, el guerrero lanzó un grito de frustración y ella empezó a correr alejándose de la batalla. Una flecha perdida dio contra su hombro, atravesándolo y un chillido de dolor salio de su garganta, estuvo a punto de caer pero no lo hizo

Draco observaba la escena, estaba consternado por Hermione. El bruto que la perseguía era un tipo bien robusto y de paso al parecer la habían herido, ¡Diablos! No sabía porque demonios había aparecido en medio de una sangrienta batalla, de hecho no le parecía que fuese el sitio correcto, ni siquiera sabia si los contendientes eran magos o muggles. Se maldijo una y otra vez, la fecha había sido idea de Tesla, le había dicho que encontrarían a Slytherin y a Gryffindor, los dos juntos en el mismo lugar. Lógicamente dejo de lado el dato importante de que seguramente estaban en el mismo lugar, porque estaban peleándose entre ellos. Aunque no veía a nadie con túnicas o varitas, lo único que observaba eran caballeros medievales con largas espadas, algunos a pie, otros a caballos…tenia el presentimiento de que habían llegado al lugar indicado. Un rayo rojo impactando cerca de su posición, le sacó la duda, eran magos, Draco tomó su varita con fuerza y empezó a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables, algunas impactaron en sus victimas y otras no. La espada de Gryffindor la llevaba en la espalda, pero no tuvo ni siquera tiempo de desenvainarla, y además era mucho mejor combatiendo con hechizos.

Draco salio corriendo en pos de Hermione, en medio de un denso bosque que había al lado del campo de batalla, sabia que tenia que ir al castillo de Hogwarts, quizás en construcción en esa época, pero no podía dejarla sola en peligro, tenia que ir tras ella para cerciorarse de su bienestar, Draco apartaba las ramas como podía, estas les arañaban el rostro y entonces llegó a una saliente. Hermione estaba al borde un precipicio, al parecer no se había dado cuenta porque seguía retrocediendo.

Draco se fue hacia el lugar sigilosamente, sus ojos hicieron contacto visual con los de ella, Hermione respiraba con dificultad, y su corazón empezó a palpitar con violencia cuando lo vio. Draco se llevó un dedo a la boca para pedirle que se me mantuviera callada y no delatara en su posición, el hombreton que la venia persiguiendo estaba justo al frente de ella, le daba la espalda. Draco tomó su varita con fuerza, dispuesto a aturdir al hombre, mientras se daba cuenta que ella estaba cada vez más cerca del borde.

El guerrero súbitamente sacó una gran espada de su cinto y fue hasta ella para atacarla, Hermione sacó su varita y Draco se preparó para atacar, ambos lanzaron un hechizo al mismo tiempo y lograron aturdirlo, pero en ese justo momento ella perdió el equilibrio, cayendo por el precipicio. Draco rápidamente fue hasta el borde.

Ella aun se sostenía por una sola mano, la del brazo herido, Draco se arrastró por el suelo, debajo del precipicio, muchos metros abajo, corría un caudaloso río. Draco observó con aprensión que ella tenía la cara contorsionada por el miedo.

-Aguanta- dijo él estirándose lo mas posible para que ella tomase su mano. Hermione dejó que él tomase su muñeca con ambas manos. Draco sintió que el sudor hacia que se resbalase.

-Draco- gimió ella.

-Toma mi mano- dijo con desesperación Draco, Hermione logró afianzarse a duras penas del antebrazo de él, mientras él sentía como la muñeca de ella se le resbalaba.

-Voy a morir- dijo ella mirando de reojo hacia abajo, la altura era considerable, y algunas piedras filosas la esperaban al fondo, seria una gran suerte que cayese al río y no sobre las piedras. Tenía miedo, no quería, no debía morir allí. Ella….ella estaba embarazada, lo había confirmado hacia apenas dos días, el médico le había dado la noticia y ella aun no superaba el shock que le produjo, pero no quería morir de esa forma….el niño…ahora existía …un niño…Fue a buscar los Artefactos como una insensata, porque ahora mas que nunca tenia un motivo para hacerlos desaparecer, el mundo no podía destruirse, ella estaba embarazada. Estaba dispuesta a no dejarse matar como una imbécil…pero había fallado estrepitosamente. El dolor de su brazo era insoportable, tenia clavada una flecha en su hombro. De nuevo sus ojos contactaron con los de Draco Malfoy, de alguna manera ella tuvo la certeza de que ese hombre estaba dispuesto a todo por sacarla de allí, a pesar de que sabia que él estaba furioso con ella por impedirle matar a Nott y por estar luchando contra él por los Artefactos.

-No me sueltes Hermione- dijo Draco con voz agitada- te estas resbalando. No me sueltes por lo que mas quieras.

-Mi brazo……… no puedo aguantarlo- entonces ella no pudo mas y se soltó, cayendo varios metros. Draco vio con horror como se sumergía en las aguas. No lo pensó ni un instante, se lanzó del precipicio en pos de ella, mientras caía estiró todo su cuerpo para evitar las rocas filosas del fondo, lográndolo a duras penas.

El impacto del agua fría fue brutal, como si miles de cuchillas lo atravesaran, aun así logró sobreponerse al frío y subió hasta la superficie, enseguida empezó a nadar pero no la vio, tomó una bocanada de aire y se sumergió de nuevo, luchando contra la corriente, logró nadar hasta verla flotando en medio del agua, le tomó un brazo y logró salir con ella a la superficie.

Hermione estaba inconsciente, no respiraba, Draco de nuevo sintió algo golpeando su corazón, agobiante, desgarrador, intenso. Temblaba de indignación, no podía estar muerta, por Dios que no. No de esa forma tan estúpida. No de ninguna manera. Diablos, era cierto, el destino y la suerte estaban conjurados en contra de ella, Tesla se lo había dicho, los artefactos tenian la propiedad de auto conservarse, si algo los amenazaba, su existencia, trataban de quitarlo del medio, Nott estaba muerto, no podían hacer nada contra él, pero Hermione..ella era el objetivo.

Nadó como pudo hasta la orilla, la arrastró por la arena y la colocó boca arriba. La examinó por un instante, ella definitivamente no respiraba. Terribles recuerdos acudieron a su mente de Draco Malfoy, de nuevo la pesadilla se hacia presente, era tan similar a lo que había vivido con su esposa, también era la misma situación que había enfrentado en Malfoy Manor cuando la maldición estuvo a punto de matarla. No sucedería de nuevo, no lo podría permitir. No ella, ella no.

-Hermione- Draco sacudió sus hombros- reacciona.

Hermione seguía sin respirar, entonces él tomo la decisión, unió su boca con la de ella y empezó a soplar aire. Sintió sus labios fríos contra los suyos, y algo indescriptible, una ansiedad extraña se apoderó de su alma y una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó, tocarla era simplemente magia. Sopló con fuerza un par de veces y luego ella se incorporó de golpe, tosiendo y temblando espasmódicamente, escupiendo grandes chorros de agua. Él se retiró y se sentó a su lado, mientras ella sacaba toda el agua de sus pulmones, luego de un rato ella lo miró confusa, ambos estaban empapados, con sus cabellos pegados al cráneo chorreando agua, Draco estaba tan preocupado que lucia simplemente miserable.

Los ojos de Hermione taladraban a los de Draco, tenía tantas cosas que decirle y tantas dudas corroían su mente. Estaba indecisa, sobre contarle lo del bebé o callárselo ¿Qué actitud tomaría él? ¿Seguiría buscando los artefactos? Hermione no quería decepcionarse de Draco mas de lo que estaba, no quería sentirse rechazada, no quería enfrentarse a la realidad que de pronto, aun con el niño de por medio, él no cesara en su búsqueda. Se lo había dicho miles de veces, él cumpliría su promesa.

Draco la tomó entre sus brazos, ella temblaba descontroladamente.

-Estas viva- dijo él mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano, que temblorosa, estaba ansiosa de sentir su contacto.

-Me salvaste- dijo ella con la voz ronca de tanto toser. Estaba tan asustada y a la vez tan emocionada que tenia unas ganas intensas de llorar, instintivamente se aferró a sus brazos. Pero había llorado tanto esos últimos días, que dudaba que aun le quedasen lágrimas.

Ambos respiraba agitadamente, ella todavía tosía a intervalos, Draco pegó sus labios en la fría piel de su frente, Hermione hundió su nariz en su pecho. Él estaba arrodillado y ella inmediatamente busco refugio entre sus piernas.

Las manos de Hermionse se aferraban con fuerzas a su gabardina, como si Draco Malfoy fuese lo único que le quedase en la vida para sostenerla. Él la apretó mas contra él, disfrutando de la intensa sensación de alivio que tenia por verla respirando. Ella dio un gemido de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él preocupado.

-Tengo una flecha clavada en mi hombro- contestó ella, Draco miró, ciertamente tenia una flecha allí, su camisa estaba manchada de un rojo oscuro.

Él tomo la flecha con ambas manos. Ella intentó apartarlo de manera instintiva, le dolía mucho.

-Tengo que sacártela, aguanta- dijo él , ella asintió, y Draco le sacó la flecha, Hermione se estremeció debido a la intensidad del dolor y él la volvió a abrazar, rodeándola con sus brazos, dejando que ella hundiese su cara en su cuello, ahora era Hermione la que tenia sus labios pegados a la piel del cuello de él.

-Puedes mover el brazo- dijo él.

-Apenas- contestó ella en un murmullo. Estaba impactada con toda la situación, demasiado asustada por lo que pudo haber sucedido con ella y con su bebé- estoy sangrando.

-Lo se- dijo él- tengo que llevarte a algún lugar para ver si puedo curarte- su voz estaba ronca, sin embargo dejaba entrever firmeza, decisión, la sentía estremeciéndose en sus brazos, percibía su cuerpo pegado con el suyo, tembloroso pero aun así, descarnadamente femenino, suaves curvas que se amoldaban a sus manos, tersa piel resplandeciente que lo invitaba a lamerla, fiera sensualidad que simplemente lo dejaba aturdido. Sentía el latido de su propio corazón resonando en sus oídos. Estaba tan enamorado de ella, que no podía pensar con claridad.

-No entiendo- dijo ella, Draco se apartó un momento de ella para verla directamente los ojos, ella sintió que no podía aguantar esa mirada- ¿Por qué me salvaste? Seria mejor para ti que yo no existiese, yo soy la piedra que se interpone en tu camino. Yo no permití que te vengaras de Theo y tú estás furioso por ello. Soy tu enemiga, ahora más que nunca.

-No puedo dejar que mueras- contesto él acercado su cara a la de ella, Hermione intentó retroceder pero se vio atrapada entre los brazos de él.

-¿Por qué?- su voz salía ahogada, mientras se sentía hipnotizada y encandilada por ese par de ojos grises que desnudaban su alma solo con su mirada-¿Por qué si lo único que hago es enfrentarte?

-Por esto- Draco acercó su cara lo suficiente para que su vista se nublara, quería decirle que la amaba, pero no pudo decirlo en voz alta, cada vez mas esa palabra sonaba más hipócrita en sus labios, la amaba pero hacia todo lo posible para enfrentarla, la amaba, pero una promesa parecía que era mas importante que ella, la amaba pero ahora que la tenia en sus manos, no la dejaría ir nunca mas, aun en contra de su voluntad. Ya tenia la respuesta a su predicamento, ella, seria su prisionera…era la única forma de mantenerla con vida. Hermione seguramente lo odiaría por eso, por cortarle las alas, por someterla y quitarle su libertad, pero Draco Malfoy prefería su odio y su desprecio mil veces a verla muerta. Entonces rápidamente, en una fracción de segundo y sin que ella opusiese resistencia, unió sus labios a los suyos y empezó a besarla como si la vida se fuera en ello.

Su boca la buscó incansable, sus dientes mordieron sus labios y su lengua se abrió paso sin que nada fuese capaz de detenerlo, mientras tanto la aferraba a él como si quisiera fundirla con su cuerpo. Hermione se vio respondiendo a ese beso con feroz intensidad, ella sentía su fuego, su determinación, su pasión desbordante y se vio impotente para rechazarlo, a pesar de que sabía que no hacia más que complicarlo todo más de lo que estaba. Se amaban con locura, era la simple respuesta de todo.

_Año 2007, un __día antes de la caída de Lord Voldemort…_

_En la oscuridad de una anónima habitación, un hombre descansa, o al menos intenta hacerlo. Esta boca arriba en la cama, con los ojos fijos en el techo, pero no está mirando ninguna mancha de agua interesante en las moldaduras de hueso, sus ojos no están enfocando la dirección que su pensamiento lleva en ese momento. No duerme casi nunca, como también pocas veces consume alimento, solamente se mantiene a fuerza de pura voluntad._

_Voluntad…__esa jamás le ha faltado._

_Conciencia…__es seguramente aquello que desaparecer de su mente._

_Remordimientos__...últimamente...han hecho aparición en su cabeza provocándole un gran disgusto._

_Muy malo, para él que se precia de estar alejado de las emociones humanas o al menos lo intenta._

_Su largo y fornido cuerpo__ se hunde en el colchón, todo alrededor permanece en silencio, solo se escucha su respiración, tranquila, pausada en medio de la oscuridad. Sin embargo puede que su cuerpo descanse pero su mente se mantiene en febril actividad._

_Algunas cosas….__mas bien el rumbo de todas esas pequeñas y grandes cosas que lo inquietan, no han sido como él las había anticipado….de alguna forma, hechos inesperados, imprevistos, han sembrado en su mente el gusanillo de la duda._

_Es inaudito que a esas alturas él siga planteándose interrogantes, d__espués de todo, él es un hombre racional y lógico, que ha analizado la cuestión desde todos los ángulos posibles, su inteligencia es su mejor arma, pero también…después de todo…pensándolo bien, quizás él no sea tan infalible como cree._

_Los artefactos…..dominan su existencia, es su obsesión, su más preciado secreto, compartido a medias y a regañadientes con Voldemort. Es eso que levanta a los muertos, aquello que es la consecución de sus más caros deseos. Él, el mortifago, el gran maestre de la sagrada orden de los Walpurgis, el que se precia de ser el adorador supremo de la muerte, quiere escapar de ella. _

_Inmortal…..É__l desea ser inmortal._

_Ha viajado en el tiempo. Lo ha visto con sus propios ojos de alguna forma lo ha vivido. ¿Es tan malo codiciar vivir para siempre? ¿Quién no quisiera vivir para siempre? _

_¡Antinatural!….le grita una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza…..!Abominación! Theo se lleva las manos a sus sienes, de pronto vuelve a tener dolor de cabeza._

_Inmortal……Y de que manera…..siendo invencible…invulnerable. Ser el supremo, casi un dios, incluso mas que un dios….un Restaurador. Una nueva era se abrirá a la humanidad, porque él, Theodore Nott, ha echado al lado todos sus prejuicios como mago y como hombre y se ha atrevido a andar los caminos cerrados de la conciencia transcendental._

_No está dormido…tampoco está soñando despierto, de ninguna forma, ..no…solo está __drogado, por supuesto que si, de que otra forma lo hubiese hecho, de que otra manera hubiese puesto a funcionar su mente, como la hubiese obligado a tomar rumbos desconocidos si no es por el efecto de la droga, lo ayudó a ir donde todos temen ir, al centro de su propia consciencia, Theo ha encontrado respuestas pero a la vez miles de interrogantes. Sin embargo, lo esencial está allí pero sin embargo, la duda, esa terrible duda, se retuerce en su cerebro. _

_Drogado al extremo lo ha logrado, nunca soñando, un sueño no ofrece lo que el éxtasis que la sustancia provoca. Además, Theo Nott jamás ha sido un soñador, de ninguna forma, siempre se ha sometido a un juicio implacable, lógico, razonable, es al mismo tiempo su propio juez y su verdugo. También ha decidido fríamente sobre el destino de las cientos de vidas ha tomado para llegar a el punto donde esta, un punto sin retorno….almas que algún día volverán, porque él, Theo, tiene que cumplir. _

_Ellos, aquellos, también están en algún lugar recóndito de su cerebro, como un maldito y vivido recordatorio de su deuda, ellos están esperando….esperando una oportunidad. Theo sonríe amargamente, la oportunidad llegara, en cualquier momento. Aquel que murió volverá, de hecho, todos volverán de alguna forma…todos y él jamás de nuevo será llamado asesino, sino un restaurador, el Restaurador….miles de proyectos se iniciaran, millones de esperanzas nacerán, solo porque él se atrevió a ir a donde nunca jamás un humano había ido._

_Pero la duda persiste, siente algo extraño fluctuando en el aire, ya las cosas no están….como solían estar. Y no es que el hecho de que aun tenga sentimientos por aquellas dos mujeres tan distintas entre si como el agua y el aceite o por un niño que nunca ha visto, aquel que ha negado hasta el cansancio hasta expulsarlo de su mente y casi….casi …de su corazón, sea el causante principal, por supuesto que no, está consciente de que siente emociones por ellos tres, cuando se supone que no debería sentir absolutamente nada, no es eso, seria una desfachatez atribuir su inusitada sensiblería como una manifestación de que algo ha cambiando en su mundo, el mental y el físico. No…. es otra cosa……más insólita aun._

_Él esta triste, frustrado…melancólico y nostálgico como no ha estado en años. Se lo han quitado y extraña la sensación, es simplemente que ya no puede viajar en el tiempo._

_No puede hacerlo de nuevo, ya no es el Viajero, ha dañado casi todos los giratiempos que logró reunir en el transcurso de diez años intentándolo, ninguno sirve ahora, por lo menos no sirven para él. No puede viajar en el tiempo y no puede seguir buscando, porque aun cuando ya ha encontrado lo que con ansia siempre deseo, él es quien es, un buscador…un viajero..un restaurador. Nunca se sabe, las posibilidades son infinitas, quizás hubiese logrado encontrar algún misterio mucho mas interesante. _

_Pero ya no es posible, todo porque el tie__mpo le ha cerrado sus puertas, no funcionan los giratiempos con él, una muralla se atraviesa en su camino, no puede intentarlo otra vez mas, sabe que morirá si lo hace, es decir, no lo sabe, pero lo presiente. Una y otra vez su cabeza da vueltas intentando encontrarle el significado, el motivo. Pero no logra dar con la razón, lo intenta, pero ese lugar de su cerebro, también esta cerrado para él. No, ciertamente, Theo Nott no es de ninguna forma un hombre infalible._

_Falta poco, muy poco para que aquel Quien no debe ser nombrado, desaparezca, falta tan poco que la impaciencia lo trastorna. Nott respira hondo, paciencia, cautela, tiene que tranquilizarse, no va a perderlo todo por un paso en falso, no, nunca, toda una vida dedicada a los artefactos y no puede fallar en el ultimo minuto. El presagio se cumplirá, __**Prevalecerá lo que deba ser salvado**__, Potter destruirá a Voldemort y entonces será el momento justo. Llegará, como el agua de un río llega a su delta para derramarse en el océano, ese momento largamente esperado vendrá y él estará allí para verlo. _

_Oh, la gloria sublime de ser humano….algo que pronto él no será jamás. Solamente prevalecerá solo lo que deba ser salvado. Su inmortalidad está asegurada, no tiene que preocuparse de nada, los activará, a los Artefactos Infernales en el presente, él es la llave que pone a funcionar todos y cada uno de las maquinas infernales, no tiene que viajar en el tiempo, puede hacerlo en el presente…eso es un punto menos del cual preocuparse….Y luego, cuando él muera…porque algún día tendrá finalmente que morir, eso es una certeza, su cuerpo humano es débil, desechable, él morirá y en el mismo instante que lance su ultimo suspiro, será enviando a una vida nueva, renacerá, resucitará, debido a los artefactos y a la existencia de su horrocrux. _

_Vencer a la muerte es la__ máxima utopia….su utopia…el sueño del que alguna vez fue un niño sin esperanzas, la esperanza perfecta de quien ha sido llamado demente y loco por todos y cada uno de los seres humanos que lo rodean…y que no merecen ser parte de la especie, .porque él, Theo Nott,, sin duda…es el mas humano de los hombres ….y su misión ….es enseñarles a los demás, abrir las fronteras de su pensamiento. No fue escogido, él mismo se escogió para la empresa, lo cual lo hace más loable si se quiere. De alguna forma se ha sacrificado, vendido su alma al diablo por obtener lo que quiere. Poder, solo mas poder y todos, absolutamente todos, tendrán que ceder, por convencimiento o a la fuerza, no importa, pero al final, tendrán que doblegarse, lo quieran de esa forma o no. La resistencia será aplacada, de la misma manera que él siempre lo ha hecho, con el asesinato, solo que cuando al final lo vean y lo sientan, aquel que esté todavía renuente, desaparecerá para jamás volver. …No todo el mundo es merecedor de una segunda oportunidad, menos aún los escépticos. _

_Theo vuelve a __reír con un dejo de amargura, quizás después de todo si merezca llamarse genocida. De alguna manera, él siempre será una especie de recolector de vidas._

_-¿Por qué estas tan contento Theo Nott? ¿Qué es aquello que tanta risa te da?- escuchó la voz y se azoró inmediatamente, esta tenia un tono irónico pero a la vez se notaba la furia contenida cada inflexión con que pronunciaba sus palabras. Theo se incorporó de golpe de la cama, asió con fuerza su varita y miró hacia todos lados, la habitación estaba a oscuras, de pronto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra y vio una sombra, la silueta de un hombre, de pie, en una de las esquinas. Era monstruosamente alto, dos metros al menos, una capucha ocultaba su cara, pero existía algo familiar en su apostura, en el contorno de su cuerpo. _

_-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Theo hoscamente mientras parpadeaba rápidamente tratando de enfocar sus ojos-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has podido entrar?- la droga que fluye en su cerebro es potente, pero no lo suficiente para sacarlo de la realidad o para dejarlo en un completo estado de indefensión. No es posible que nadie haya entrado en esa escondida habitación en un hotel anónimo de Londres o se hubiese aparecido, él se hubiese dado cuenta de inmediato._

_-¿Quién soy?- la voz potente del hombre resonó por toda la habitación- ¿Quién soy?....juguemos un juego Theo Nott ¿Quién quieres que sea? ¿Qué rostro podemos darnos? _

_-Tu voz- Theo empezó a temblar descontroladamente, su cabeza daba vueltas como si estuviese en la rueda de la fortuna, el mareo cada vez era mas insoportable- Tu voz es la de………_

_-¡Ah!.... Mi voz- suspiró__ el hombre, luego caminó con lentitud unos pasos hacia él, Theo retrocedió alarmado- Mi voz…la voz…esa voz…es… SU voz- luego de esto llevó sus manos, pálidas a su capucha y la bajó para descubrir su apariencia- mi rostro…este rostro…es SU cara._

_Theo __abrió la boca pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido, la sorpresa y el shock inicial fueron demasiados, retrocedió y tropezó con sus pies hasta caerse de nalgas, estaba sudando a mares, su corazón latía con violencia hasta casi parecer que se le iba a salir del pecho, el miedo, ese que creía que había matado y solapado, que había expulsado de su mente, de nuevo venia, furioso, golpeándolo, atenazándolo, el mismo temor de un chiquillo de cinco años. Lo estaba reviviendo todo al mismo tiempo, sus golpes, el temor hacia él, sus maltratos, su odio. Cuando creyó que había sepultado todo eso sobre toneladas de lógica, algo que había costado años hacer desaparecer de su sistema, venia de nuevo a atacarlo con una fuerza demencial. Su cabeza iba a estallar._

_Theo no entendía__, no lograba comprenderlo, ya no tenia miedo de él, era un hombre ahora, no un niño, él ya no podía hacerle daño, pero allí estaba de vuelta en su cerebro, el pánico, el miedo de el chiquillo indefenso que alguna vez había sido, estaban taladrándole el alma. Sus manos sostenían temblorosas su varita y la dirigió hacia el ser sin forma. El hombre desconocido se arrodilló ante Theo y le quitó con sobrada paciencia su varita, dejándola a un lado, sobre el piso. Por primera vez en su vida, incrédulo Theo Nott se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de defenderse, mucho menos de atacar, sus manos se abrieron para soltar la varita como si una voluntad superior a él lo estuviese impulsando a hacerlo. De nuevo se había convertido en un chico inofensivo, un pequeño niño de cinco años asustado y eso lo enfureció. El tacto de esas manos era extraño, frío como el hielo, sobrenatural, pero el contacto cesó cuando Theo empezaba a comprender._

_-¿Quién soy? ¿Quién quieres que sea?-preguntó con ironía el hombre, sus rasgos eran afilados, un nariz romana y mentón cuadrado dominaban su rostro, su barba era castaña con algunas canas, sus ojos eran azul marino, y su boca sonreía pero el resto de la cara no lo hacia. ¿Cómo no reconocer esa cara? se preguntó Theo con amargura. Lucia mucho mas joven, como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido, conservaba la apariencia joven y malévola de aquel quien hizo su infancia un infierno, no mas aquel hombre envejecido e impotente que al final lo que le provocaba era lastima…..odio…pero también lastima. Al ver la expresión de su rostro, su risa sardónica, Theo no tuvo ninguna duda, se estaba burlando de él._

_-No soy un Slayer, no puedo ver espíritus, estás muerto……yo …..yo....elaboré el plan que condujo a tu muerte…..tu cuerpo…..jamás será encontrado, ¡Tú estas muerto! Me lo aseguraron- exclamó Theo tratando de sobreponerse al terror, de nuevo intentando aplicar su fría lógica._

_-No eres un S__layer- dijo el hombre- es cierto, no lo eres, pero eres el padre del mejor Slayer que habrá de existir. Que extraña coincidencia, su madre y tú comparten la misma sangre. Nadie, ni siquiera nosotros…pudimos haberlo previsto. Lógicamente, esos son los gajes de nuestro oficio, lo improbable, así como tú también eres algo totalmente inesperado surgido en este mundo tan extraño, lo más interesante que ha aparecido en mucho tiempo. Pero no es por eso que puedes vernos o en todo caso, que puedes verme, cualquier humano puede hacerlo si yo me muestro ante él, no soy un espíritu, tampoco un alma errante, nunca he vivido ni jamás estaré vivo. Nosotros otorgamos la vida, pero no podemos experimentarla. _

_-Tú no eres él- dijo Theo, su voz sin quererlo sonó aliviada. Se maldijo internamente, aun después de tantos años, le temía al viejo Nott, su propio padre._

_-No……nosotros no somos él- dijo el hombre adivinándole el pensamiento- solo soy…el Mensajero._

0o0

La razón por la cual Nott ahora si puede viajar en el tiempo, o porque los artefactos no pueden ser activados en el presente despues de la muerte de Nott, les será develada en los próximos capítulos así como los sucesos de la muerte de Astoria Malfoy y su hija. Estén pendientes y dejen REVIEWS.

Es oficial, estoy loca por Draco Malfoy …..!Oh dios! Estos dos hombres son demasiado intensos para mi salud mental.

Quienes se quedaron con las ganas y deseen alguna escena lemmon con Hermione y Theo , vayan a mi fic Delirium Tremens los capítulos El Mecanismo Terrenal y La lección del día.

Muchas gracias a La Flacu e Irene Garza (por Dios, tuve que reeditar esto porque se me habia olvidado mi amiga Irene) quienes le dieron su visto bueno a la última escena del cap.

Recomendaciones de Fics (Ultima hora):

Onírica de Irene Garza.

Diario de una Mascara de Mad Aristocrat

La Revolución de las Bestias de Monalisa 17 o Monik

La Reina de las Manzanas de Sirenita

Mortifágo de Metanfetamina

¿Podré olvidar y perdonar? de eterna-romantica-03

PD: QUEREMOS NUEVO CAPITULO DE TU VERDUGO COMO SEA (esto va para Mad, si, tú sabies quien eres, ja ja ja)


	26. Cumplir con la historia

Disclamer; personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, sobre todos mis amigos chilenos. Ya quite el alerta de Earthquake para que no interrumpa el orden de los capítulos.

Mis queridas PPC están sanas y salvas, Mad y Embercita me escribieron y hable con Karix7, están bien gracias a dios, así como muchas lectoras chilenas, bueno, espero que la situación mejore en Chile.

Este capitulo es quizás el mas largo del fic, ojo que lo he editado y deje muchas cosas para el próximo, pero es que se estaba haciendo mas largo que "El derecho de nacer" o "Por estas calles" (chiste exclusivo para lectores venezolanos, ja ja ja). Hay mucha información y buenos momentos, así que espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen sus comentarios.

Banda sonora a cargo de mis colegas, compatriotas y amigos de GODS NEW VERSION, "Suele pasar", pueden escuchar su música en la siguiente dirección (ya saben, junten los espacios): http : // w w w. myspace. com / godsnewversion 2002

Y como dijo Suazo, ¡FUERZA CHILE!

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo III El Mecanismo Celestial

Capitulo 26 Cumplir con la historia

Todo toma el color del cristal con que se mire o por lo menos eso dicen los sabios…al final, se antoja una mera cuestión de circunstancias.

El desarrollo de la comunidad mágica inglesa fue determinado por siglos de tradición, sus mas intrincados y oscuros orígenes han pasado a formar parte del mundo de las leyendas y los mitos, nadie recuerda con exactitud el como o el porque. Los nombres de los fundadores , Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffelpuff y Ravenclaw son mencionado con reverencia, sin embargo solo se sabe de ellos lo que está escrito en los libros de historia, cuyos autores jamás conocieron el verdadero temple de estos celebres personajes, sus ideas, sus luchas y lo mas importante de todo, sus motivos.

Quizás esas respuestas permanezcan aun escondidas entre los muros del castillo de Hogwarts, que se yergue en medio de la campiña escocesa como un baluarte, un testigo mudo de aquellos siglos que se fueron y jamás volverán, cuando una tierra llamada Britania desbordaba de magia, cuando esta podía palparse y sentirse en el ambiente, porque la isla y sus habitantes estaban cargados de energía mágica, en ese principio histórico, cuando se estructuraron los cimientos de la sociedad mágica del Reino Unido. El origen de la magia en si es mas antiguo, mas caótico y sin duda mucho mas oculto, pero esta no es la historia de cómo se inicio la magia en los humanos, tampoco en realidad es la historia de cómo los magos llegaron a ser magos, aun así hay que ponerlos al corriente de los antecedentes. Aun cuando la historia de los artefactos infernales no tenga nada que ver en lo absoluto.

En el siglo X de nuestra era, magos y muggles vivían en sana paz unos con otros en la verde Inglaterra, sin intervenir en sus respectivos asuntos pero conscientes de su mutua presencia. Mientras que sajones, pictos y normandos se peleaban por el territorio de las islas británicas haciendo caso omiso de aquellos personajes tan variopintos, entre los magos surgía el descontento, el motivo principal, la construcción de una escuela. Quienes alguna vez fueron amigos ahora eran enemigos, era una lucha por poder y por imponer sus respectivas ideas, algunos fueron partidarios de permitir la entrada de hijos de muggles, ya que la magia se renovaba con la entrada de sangre fresca en la comunidad, otro por el contrario proclamaban que la magia era el derecho de nacimiento de unos pocos y que su aparición en un muggle era menos que suerte y mas como un robo de identidad, claro en esa época no eran tan tolerantes, el delito de hurto (de la clase que fuese) se pagaba con la vida.

Salazar Slytherin había sido el de la idea de fundar una institución educativa mágica, emulando la creación reciente de centros de estudios llamados universidades entre los muggles del continente. Sin embargo, a pesar de admirar sus buenas ideas, era enemigo acérrimo de los muggles y consideraba su ingreso a su colegio prácticamente una aberración. Slytherin era promotor de conservar la pureza de sangre y de cerrar el mundo mágico de cualquier influencia externa (lo cual de manera irónica terminó sucediendo de todas formas muchos años después, en pleno siglo diecinueve cuando se creo la Orden de los Walpurgis y se dio inicio a la primera gran guerra mágica, pero eso, es otra historia).

Por supuesto, en la escuela de Sytherin, llamada coloquialmente "Hogwarts", estaban vetados los hijos de muggles. Uno de sus colaboradores, un joven brillante y emprendedor llamado Godric Gryffindor, tenía una idea diametralmente opuesta, su concepto era que la magia era un don que era proporcionado libremente a los humanos, por supuesto era heredable pero en la gran mayoría de los casos, en esos primigenios tiempos, donde los magos eran escasos en número, no era así. Según Gryffindor el desarrollo de la comunidad mágica y su engrandecimiento, dependía de permitir que los hijos de muggles se integraran a su mundo, por lo tanto tenían y debían asistir a la recién creada Hogwarts.

Nadie podía ponerse de acuerdo y se desató el conflicto, los más sensatos decidieron no tomar bando por uno o por otro y los más inteligentes simplemente aprovecharon la situación para sus fines personales. Eso fue lo que hizo un desconocido que se autodenominó el Viajero, cuya aparición inesperada en el cenit de los acontecimientos pasó casi desapercibida.

El Viajero aprovechó la situación y con inteligencia, jugó con todos, arrebatándole a Salazar Slytherin un artefacto cuyo uso desconocía pero que igualmente atesoraba por ser herencia familiar y se lo ofreció en custodia a Godric Gryffindor. La razón, nadie nunca lo supo, lo cierto es que si bien a la final, la importancia del artefacto era desconocida y aparentemente no tenía ningún uso mágico, Salazar Slytherin no podía menos que estar furioso, puesto que él, el mago mas poderoso de la tierra, no le gustaba que le vieran la cara de idiota.

En la carrera por la búsqueda de los Artefactos Infernales, la cuarta maquina provista de un mecanismo infernal, es quizás la mas obvia y al mismo tiempo la que pasa mas desapercibida, todo el que ha ido a Hogwarts la ha visto alguna vez, es ubicua en la construcción del castillo, hasta la actualidad sigue donde está, dominando su fachada, dirigiendo el paso del tiempo. Ya no existe alguna posibilidad de destruir los artefactos o activarlos en nuestra época (para mala suerte de todos los involucrados en este asunto, que tienen que cruzar las barreras del tiempo sorteando peligros y enfrentándose a lo desconocido), ya que entre otros motivos, su guardián principal, el Viajero, su descubridor, ha muerto y sobre su alma pesa una terrible maldición, ser devorada para siempre por Dementores. Este cuarto artefacto, a la vista de todos, parece ser el mas fácil…pero… pobre del incauto que cometa el error de subestimar a los Artefactos Infernales, estos parecen tener vida propia, se vigilan a si mismos, su instinto de autopreservación es asombroso, algo oscuro y malévolo los hace funcionar, alguna cosa que jamás permitirá su destrucción…energía oscura…quizás….nadie sabe y nadie supo, los Artefactos Infernales parecen tener consciencia y pensamiento….saben quienes son los que desean su desaparición del mundo y no tendrán ningún tipo de piedad para evitarlo a como de lugar .

Quizás Snape, Draco Malfoy, Pansy y la misma Hermione piensen que el cuarto artefacto es pan comido, pero Theo Nott, nuestro pérfido Viajero, está seguro de lo contrario, para su mala suerte, sabe lo suficiente y desconoce aun mas de los Artefactos Infernales, porque puede ser que los haya sacado a la luz después de milenios, pero lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo de conocer mas a profundidad el asunto, sin embargo, sigue teniendo prerrogativas, ningún humano, vivo o muerto, conoce a esas maquinas infernales tanto como él. Sabe que le será difícil y entre mas tiempo transcurra, la situación se hará más insostenible. _No tengo tiempo_, esas palabras, con muchas connotaciones, las repite una y otra vez en su cabeza, para colmo de males, el guardián que había escogido, hará muy bien su trabajo, de eso está completamente seguro y de paso, Theo Nott no era el mismo hombre que le entregó el artefacto a Gryffindor, diez años de diferencia y una muerte inesperada con su respectiva resucitación no le hacen bien a la apariencia de nadie, aunque en esa época estuviese de regreso apenas unos meses después de su partida. Y es que volver al tiempo para destruir los artefactos que con tanto celo había ocultado, nunca había estado en sus planes, y en todo caso, en el plan original, no estaba contemplado esa posibilidad, destruirlos, menos aún volverse a encontrar con Gryffindor o con Slytherin. Ese es un asunto que nadie entiende, ni siquiera Hermione, Potter se lo ha preguntado y él se negó en redondo a responder. ¿Quién diablos iba a activar los artefactos por Theo cuando él muriese? Muy buena pregunta…..muy buena pregunta…..una cuya respuesta solamente Theo Nott conocía.

Volviendo al asunto del cuarto artefacto infernal, Gryffindor y los temores de Theo, nadie puede despreciar el poder de una promesa, y para bien o para mal, Godric Gryffindor tenia un defecto, en realidad posee tres defectos, muy ingenuo, insoportablemente honorable y también bastante terco. Por supuesto Theo ya ha contemplado la posibilidad de hechizarlo con un _imperius,_ de obligarlo a darle la llave que activa el mecanismo, pero por primera vez Theo duda de sus capacidades, después de todo, los fundadores, son los malditos fundadores y él ya no es lo que solia ser. De todas formas Theo ya habia logrado embaucarlos una vez, esperaba que esta vez tuviese la misma suerte.

El sol otoñal inicia su camino hacia su declive en el horizonte, el campo de batalla era plano como un plato, está ubicado en un valle en medio de escarpadas montañas con un bosque en uno de sus lados, la hierba es alta hasta las rodillas, pero está seca como la paja, la llanura del conflicto luce desolada y humeante, decenas de hogueras adornan el paisaje, fuegos que parecen superfluas puesto que todavía es de día, pero no son hogueras, son fraguas de herreros, para afilar armas y forjar armaduras, la febril actividad industrial destaca en una guerra que acabó ya hace muchos años….o eso seria la verdad en otras circunstancias y otra historia. Pero…no….la guerra se esta desarrollando justo en ese preciso momento. Cientos de seres humanos, todos magos, se matan entre si sin ninguna contemplación. En tres sitios diferentes, dos hombres y una mujer, ajenos al evento, inmersos en este por una mera cuestión circunstancial, aparecidos de la nada, intentan buscarse mutuamente, evitando a toda costa ser heridos por esa masa humana pujante que lo único que hace es asesinarse por muy buenas razones…sus razones.

El Viajero camina despreocupadamente entre los combatientes, sus ropas ofrecen un contraste agudo contra las vestimentas de los demás magos que luchan, usa jeans y camiseta, unas botas militares protegen sus pies, sus cabellos le cubren los ojos, su apariencia esta completamente fuera de lugar y más de una vez algún caballero en armadura lo ha observado con suspicacia o asombro. Sin embargo Theo sabe que su presencia es su mejor carta de presentación así que lo que no logra la vestimenta (agravado por el hecho de que no lleva armadura) lo hace su piel, de nuevo deja que los tatuajes cubran toda su fisonomía incluyendo su rostro. Luce siniestro, como una visión salida del infierno, es un hombre muerto caminando con aparente tranquilidad entre los cadáveres, atravesando imperturbable los ríos de sangre que surcan el terreno, sangre mágica. Con los negros tatuajes revolviéndose como formas vivientes en su pálida piel y sus ojos azules brillantes, penetrantes, intensos, Theo no necesita mucho más, debido a los tatuajes, su aspecto ahora es decididamente inquietante

El Viajero deja que toda el aura sobrenatural que lleva a rastras como un incomodo lastre lo envuelva, no por nada está técnicamente muerto, asustar a las personas forma parte del trato, la gente le abre paso y ninguno de los dos bandos en pugna lo molestan, no saben quien es ni de donde ha venido, pero de alguna forma todos perciben que enfrentar a ese hombre es letal, en realidad no lo saben, no tienen como, solo lo presienten. Su aura despide una energía apabullante y tormentosa, es negra y va dejando un halo detrás de él. Está usando gran parte de su poder mágico para ese propósito…el que aun habita en él, el poco que le queda. No es humano, jamás lo será de nuevo, él lo sabe, lo siente y como siempre, ante ese certeza, siente una punzada en el pecho, es nostalgia y también tristeza , Theo se deshace de esa sensación inmediatamente pero algo de ella todavia queda. Un desperdicio…una verdadera catástrofe…morir en la flor de la vida.

En Theo coexisten en precario equilibrio el genio analítico que despedaza hasta sus propios sentimientos, el hombre que es perfectamente capaz de odiar y de amar con la misma intensidad y el asesino que mata sin misericordia a conveniencia. Y no es que alguno sea mejor que el otro, pero de vez en cuando, Theo tiene el tino de mostrar la faceta adecuada cuando mas le conviene. Toda su imagen y su personalidad está construida a base de mucho esfuerzo. Reinventarse constantemente es una de sus mejores habilidades y vaya que le ha sacado provecho. Sabe como los vivos reaccionan ante la presencia de un espíritu, claro, Theo es perfectamente consciente de que él no es fantasma, ni un espíritu..ni nada en realidad…solo es un fragmento de alma ambulante, con un cuerpo humano similar al original hecho de ectoplasma, pero el efecto que provoca en los humanos es lo que importa, logra erizarle los cabellos a los vivos porque instintivamente la gente al verlo sabe que hay algo mal con ese hombre….bueno lo malo que hay es que simplemente Theo está muerto. En alguna parte de su cerebro, se ríe a carcajadas por lo insólito del asunto, existiendo tantas cosas por las que la gente debería temerle…ahora únicamente logra evocar el miedo ancestral que los humanos le tienen a los aparecidos, como todo, sabe que ese efecto es momentáneo, la gente termina acostumbrándose, lo ha comprobado con Hermione y con Pansy….ninguna se ha asustado demasiado cuando las ha besado....tampoco hubo quejas....para nada.

¡Diablos! ¿Los cadáveres pueden tener sexo? Hum, eso seria un buen tema para iniciar una investigación. Theo sonríe mientras camina, esta vez preferiría irse a la practica saltándose la teoría completamente….aunque duda seriamente que exista un solo libro sobre el tema. Lo cierto es que siente, desea y percibe todo como cuando vivía…exactamente igual…no..no igual…las sensaciones están mucho más aumentadas.

Pero eso no es todo, Theo también es consciente que ver la lucha le hace hervir la sangre y aunque esta vez no pierde las perspectivas a diferencia de los sucesos mas recientes, saborea en su lengua el agrio sabor de matanza sin sentido que esta presenciando y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. Si…es una molesta época, primitiva, escasa de conocimiento, pero rebosante de magia, la respira la siente, llena todos sus sentidos, así como también esa pagina de la historia mágica es salvaje…..brutal en la vida y en la muerte.

Oh si……nunca…jamás…ni siquiera muerto Theo dejará de ser lo que es….un perfecto lunático, solo él puede ver la belleza en esa carnicería, si….es poesía en acción para él…simplemente eso. . Sin embargo se ha prometido a si mismo controlarse, no distraerse con sus gustos extravagantes, ser un hombre sensato, ahora…increíblemente…al parecer…..esta en el bando de los buenos. Bueno, en realidad lo único que intenta hacer es arreglar su entuerto y luego irse al infierno, sin disfrutar por supuesto de la muerte de los justos, eso está vedado a desgraciados de su tipo. Theo Nott en el fondo no dejaba de sentirse totalmente patético, después de ser en vida lo que había sido, un Lord Oscuro, un poderoso mago tenebroso, alguien que pasaba por encima de todos para lograr sus propósitos, ahora era un pobre hombre arrepentido, intentando sin éxito conservar algo de su dignidad, eso de ser y hacer el bien no era su estilo, tampoco le quedaba el papel de héroe, de hecho le parecía un total sin sentido. En todo caso, había descubierto que solo deseaba una sola cosa….algo para justificar su existencia, luego de lograrlo, se iría tranquilo al mas allá …donde quiera que diablos este estuviese.

Snape forma parte de una clase de hechiceros en extinción, es astuto, inteligente, fuerte, diestro, un verdadero maestro de la lucha, de alguna forma también tiene un sentido del honor muy difícil de descifrar. En ese aspecto Theo Nott y él son muy parecidos, son unos verdaderos hombres maquinas, su lógica implacable prevalece en casi cada movimiento de estos dos hombres….aunque de vez en cuando se dejan someter por algún destello sentimental. Debilidades las tienen de seguro, uno quizás más que el otro. Severus Snape analiza sus actos, los pro y los contra, los realiza metódicamente, sin desviarse del objetivo inicial, alejando cualquier conflicto, eso le permitió odiar a Potter y protegerlo al mismo tiempo, también por esa manera de ser, le agrada Pansy pero no ha tenido ninguna objeción en secuestrar a su hijo, el fin justifica los medios y dentro de si, a pesar de la actitud de Draco, sabe que el mocoso no corre ningún peligro o por lo menos quiere creerlo de esa forma para que no le entre el remordimiento de consciencia, en su momento el chico será la baza que le asegurará el éxito, pero también sabe que es un plan arriesgado…que depende de que un solo hombre no se deje llevar por su deseo desmedido de venganza.

Severus camina a paso firme, pero al mismo tiempo es elegante como un felino, su mano no tiembla al esgrimir su varita con decisión, por algo es un veterano, un ex -mortifago, un hombre que sabe vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos y que sobre todo sabe perfectamente como salvar el pellejo. Su larga tunica negra ondea contra el viento, ahora mas que nunca parece un murciélago, oscuro y siniestro. Con precisión quirúrgica, limpiamente y sin complicaciones, despacha a quien se atreve a ponerse en su camino con clara intención de matarlo. Todavía no entiende cual era la intención de Tesla de llevarlos precisamente a esa fecha o a ese lugar en particular, cuando él había preferido aparecerse exactamente tres días antes, claramente habían llegado al peor lugar posible y en el momento menos propicio. Y lo peor de todo era que no sabia donde diablos estaba metido Draco. Tenían que llegar al castillo de Howargts y buscar el maldito artefacto y en lugar de eso, ahora estaba ocupado intentando que sucios y aguerridos sujetos del medioevo no lo exterminaran como una cucaracha. No era que fuese melindroso con las batallas, tenia suficientes en su haber como para estar acostumbrado, dos guerras mágicas mas el interludio….suficiente para una…dos…tres vidas. Pero aun así no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, la civilización parecía haberse ido al demonio y solo había quedado la anarquía. Que extraño, los libros de historia mágica no se deshacían en detalles cuando contaban como había sido la guerra entre los fundadores, solo existían nombres y fechas, pero el espectáculo que tenia frente a él, confirmaba lo que había descubierto hacia muchos años en sus correrías como mortifago, el hombre, mago o no, en cualquier época, sometido a presión, intentando salvar su vida, se convierte en un animal….Un guerrero fue contra él con una espada dispuesto a hundírsela en el estomago, Snape logró hacerle una finta con una agilidad sorprendente y le apuntó con su varita rápidamente:

-_Avada Kedavra_- dijo Snape, el rayo verde salio con una intensidad imprevista de la varita. Dos hombres mas venían hacia él dispuesto a atacarlo, le lanzaron un par de hechizos, los cuales esquivó, y luego él lanzó de nuevo la maldición asesina, el resto que también lo perseguía, pronto se disperso, más perplejos por el resultado de la maldición que por temor. Snape frunció el ceño y miró su varita un poco desconcertado, jamás en su vida había logrado conjurar un _avada_ tan potente.

-Vaya- exclamó atónito, entonces al comprender, Snape sonrío. Se acababa de acordar de algo. En el siglo X, aun no habían inventado las maldiciones imperdonables.

Por otro lado, se había dado cuenta de otro interesante detalle, en esa época, la magia no estaba atada (no existía el estatuto del secreto mágico), por lo cual rondaba libre por todo el país, incluso los animales mágicos como unicornios y dragones vivían en los bosques muggles. La magia literalmente podía respirarse, palparse, por lo cual su cuerpo, sus células, estaban sufriendo una especie de intoxicación, un sobreestimulo, por eso era más rápido, más ágil y por eso sus hechizos salían más poderosos que antes.

Oh si, le iba a encantar estar allí…eso era seguro.

0o0

Hermione apoyó su frente en la de Draco, mientras ambos trataban de recuperarse del beso que habían compartido. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus corazones latían tan fuerte que amenazaban en cualquier momento salirse de sus pechos. Draco la abrazaba con fuerza y ella correspondía a ese abrazo. No se atrevían a mirarse, no todavía, no cuando se habían prometido alejarse, no cuando habían jurado no volver a sucumbir uno al otro, no cuando todo los separaba.

Era una locura, una verdadera desgracia, pero la cruda verdad era que estaban enamorados.

Luego de un rato se separaron, aturdidos y porque no decirlos, algo arrepentidos, Draco se levantó del piso y miró a su alrededor cauteloso examinando el lugar donde se encontraban, ella se encogió sobre si misma en el piso todavía temblando.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, cavilando lo que harían a continuación. Ella dudaba todavía entre decirle o no lo de su embarazo. Él simplemente trataba de encontrar la manera de salir de allí y de que la presencia de ella no nublase su razón.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó Draco echándole un vistazo al hombro de Hermione.

-Menos que hace unos minutos- respondió ella, moviendo el brazo herido a modo de prueba, luego, en una fracción de segundo levantó su mirada y se encontró con los fríos y decididos ojos de Draco.

Hermione suspiró resignada, podía leer esa mirada como si se tratase de un libro, no….no se había equivocado en su impresión….nada había cambiado por un beso…Draco seguía en sus trece.

-Bien, me tranquiliza que estés mejor, la flecha pudo haber estado envenenada- dijo Draco, luego observó con detenimiento el sitio en donde se encontraban- no se en donde estamos, no reconozco el lugar, aun así se me hace familiar, se parece mucho al Bosque…..

-El Bosque Prohibido- Hermione terminó la frase, se había estudiado un mapa de las Midlands de mas o menos esa época, justo antes de partir a la misión, estaban aproximadamente a cincuenta kilómetros del recién construido castillo de Hogwarts- o por lo menos …el bosque original.

-No luce tan…tenebroso- dijo Draco admirando los árboles. Y era cierto, el bosque que estaba a su alrededor era exuberante, los árboles eran jóvenes, frondosos, habían líquenes colgando de las ramas pinos, bayas, robles…ardillas correteando por aquí y por allá, realmente el lugar era cualquier cosa menos siniestro y tenebroso…los árboles no estaban oscuros y decrépitos como en el Bosque Prohibido que él había conocido cuando estudiante. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido en ese lugar para que cambiase tanto en un milenio? En realidad, se dijo a si mismo, podía haber sucedido cualquier cosa, era demasiado tiempo, aun para un bosque. Parecía que tarde o temprano el equilibrio mágico de ese lugar se inclinaría al lado de la maldad, eso sin duda, seria algo interesante para analizar, de pronto, su curiosidad estaba desatada.

-En esta época, todo es muy diferente a nuestro tiempo- dijo Hermione admirando también la belleza del lugar, vio un par de pájaros carpinteros posados en una rama, acicalándose mutuamente las alas, cuando se dio cuenta que estaban vigilando celosamente un nido repleto de crías, enseguida pensó en su bebé y eso le alegró el momento, ella no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se instalase en su rostro- la magia esta en todos los sitios, este bosque es un santuario de la naturaleza, es mágico solo por eso, pero si la historia es correcta, una de las guerras entre duendes y magos ocurrirá aquí dentro de doscientos años y bueno…no se si le prestaste alguna vez atención al profesor Binns, pero esas guerras fueron muy sangrientas, quizás…..

-La energía mágica del Bosque fue pervertida- concluyó Draco y Hermione asintió- es una lastima….una verdadera lastima, es un sitio realmente encantador. ¿Qué tanto miras?

-Aquellos pájaros- dijo Hermione señalándole el nido, Draco enseguida desvío su mirada hacia el árbol y frunció el ceño intrigado- están cuidando a sus polluelos. Son demasiado tiernos- cuando Draco hizo un intento de acercarse ella le advirtió- ¡No te atrevas a espantarlos!

-No voy a ahuyentarlos, cálmate- contestó Draco metiéndose una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, en la otra llevaba su varita y en su espalda la espada de Gryffindor. No siguió mirando el nido ni tampoco se movió, solo la observó, de nuevo ella capturaba toda su atención.

Draco vio la cara fascinada de Hermione observando a los pájaros y sonrió disimuladamente, ella de pronto lucia radiante, muy bonita, la palidez que tenía su rostro minutos antes había sido suplantada por un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, enseguida se sintió aliviado, Hermione al parecer se estaba recuperando rápidamente. Ese comentario tan candido y la sonrisa que ella tenia instalada en la cara le trajo un recuerdo…a veces Hermione…se parecía mucho a Astoria. O más bien era al revés, las cosas que siempre le habían gustado de Astoria eran porque le recordaban a Hermione cuando era una niña, como por ejemplo ver la belleza en las cosas más simples, como por ejemplo, unas coloridas aves.

Draco aun recordaba la cara maravillada de Hermione cuando vio por primera vez florecer una rosa de fuego en la clase de tercer año de Herbología, la mayoría de sus compañeros presentes no había prestado atención porque era una planta común en los jardines de los magos, pero ella se había quedado embelezada mirando la flor, era muggle y nunca la había visto, él no pudo evitar quedarse observando su rostro como un idiota con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, quizás fue en ese momento que empezó a mirarla con otros ojos, cuando se dio cuenta que la niña que consideraba su enemiga natural, un ser inferior, era la chica mas bonita que había visto en su vida. Fue un golpe del que jamás logró recuperarse, el primero de muchos episodios que guardaba celosamente en su corazón referidos a ella. Y por necio, se permitió olvidar, por estúpido jamás se acercó y ahora, al parecer, ya era muy tarde para arreglar algunas cosas. Quizás, si se pudiese devolver el tiempo, él no la habría despreciado, a lo mejor no se hubiese convertido en mortifago pero al mismo tiempo, de pronto tampoco se hubiese casado con Astoria..ni hubiese concebido a su hija.

Draco sintió como su corazón se encogía hasta casi desaparecer, la niña, su pequeña hija, era por ella que estaba metido en todo esto, por la niña y su madre, no servia de nada lamentarse por el pasado, era el presente y el futuro lo que debían preocuparle. Quizás no pudiesen estar él y Hermione juntos en ese momento, pero después, después de que solucionase todo, que Astoria y la bebé volviesen a la vida, después de activar el artefacto y arreglar las cosas con su esposa, a lo mejor…habría un futuro para ellos dos.

-¿De que te ríes?- preguntó ella cuando lo pescó observándola.

-Estaba pensando en llevarte un día de estos a un invernadero y comprarte algunas cosas para tu jardín- contestó Draco, sumergido de pronto en sus recuerdos.

-No entiendo- dijo Hermione.

-Olvídalo- dijo Draco- es una tontería mía….nada mas.

De pronto…la atmosfera se había alivianado entre ellos, la incomodidad se apartaba y podían disfrutar de su mutua presencia aunque fuese solo por un instante.

-Draco…yo tengo algo que decirte…- dijo ella, cerró los ojos por un momento, tenía la confesión en la punta de la lengua. Pero tenia tanto miedo…de su reacción…solo dios sabía que decisión iba a tomar él si se enteraba que estaba esperando un hijo y ella temía…le daba pánico que no fuese la que esperaba.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Draco curioso- ¿Qué sucede?

Hermione entonces flaqueo y desvió la mirada…él lo interpretó como una necedad de ella y bufó molesto.

-Supongo que te arrepentiste- dijo él- típico…en fin…no importa.

-Este bosque está lleno de vida- dijo ella volviendo al tema inicial- tienes razón es una lastima que se convierta en el Bosque Prohibido

-Hogwarts debe entonces estar cerca-dijo él, Hermione se levantó y sacudió sus ropas intentando quitarse el barro y el agua de estas, Draco levantó su varita y con un hechizo la ayudo a asearse. Luego hizo lo mismo con sus vestiduras.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione mirando a todas direcciones, ¿Dónde rayos estaba su varita?, Draco le adivinó el pensamiento de inmediato. No era ningún tonto y después de todo ..estaban en guerra. Sin duda ella pretendía al menos seguir luchando contra él o evitar que llegase al castillo.

-Estas desarmada, tu varita debe estar flotando rio abajo- dijo Draco, Hermione se dio la vuelta para irse directo al río a intentar buscar su varita, entonces él levantó la suya y conjuró un hechizo no verbal, ella entonces sintió como sus manos eran amarradas con un encantamiento.

-¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?- preguntó Hermione molesta, tratando de desatarse las manos con frenesí.

-Estoy manteniéndote con vida, eso es lo que estoy haciendo- contestó Draco hoscamente. No le agradaba en lo absoluto apresarla, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que seria un trago amargo.

-Suéltame- gritó ella- maldita sea, no puedes estar pensando en llevarme a Hogwarts a rastras como tu prisionera.

-Pues eso Hermione- contestó Draco- es precisamente lo que va a suceder- se acercó a ella, pero Hermione se alejó retrocediendo, sus ojos brillaban de lo molesta y ofendida que se sentía, se había imaginado cualquier cosa, que Draco se pondría pesado, quizás llegado el punto discutirían, pero en realidad ella tenia pensado alejarse lo mas posible de él para evitar un enfrentamiento y ganarse el artefacto por su cuenta…no se imaginó en ningún momento que él aprovecharía su desventaja para cercenarle la libertad. Su furia no le pasó desapercibida a Draco

- No me lo hagas más difícil, ¿Puedes caminar?-preguntó él.

-Y si te digo que no ¿Qué harías?- ella levantó su barbilla desafiándolo, Draco maldijo en voz baja y acercándose a ella, la tomó por los antebrazos, la alzó del suelo y se la echó a un hombro.

-Eres un perfecto idiota- gritaba ella mientras le golpeaba la espalda con fuerza- no se como diablos siempre me dejo engatusar por ti, eres un canalla.

-Haz el favor de calmarte- exclamó Draco mientras caminaba con ella encima. No le era tan difícil, Hermione no pesaba mucho, era ligera como una pluma, pero en realidad dudaba que pudiese recorrer todo el camino ese día llevándola cargada como un fardo sobre sus hombros, así que, muy a su pesar, al parecer el viaje se alargaría- cierra la boca Hermione, por si no te diste cuenta, aparecimos en medio de una batalla y casi nos matamos saltando por ese precipicio debido a que un tipo con muy mala actitud estaba dispuesto a arrancarte la cabeza. Ahora estamos aquí huyendo y lo prudente es escondernos mientras tratamos de buscar como salir de aquí y llegar a Hogwarts.

-Ustedes fueron los que decidieron aparecerse en medio de esa batalla- contestó ella-así que no me culpes de tus errores.

-También fue medio sorpresivo para nosotros, créelo- contestó Draco casi escupiendo las palabras, nada mas cercano a la verdad, también fue una sorpresa desagradable para él, cuando llamase a Tesla le iba a pedir un par de explicaciones, por supuesto después del puñetazo en la cara de rigor.

-Suéltame- gritó ella de nuevo, Draco se la bajó del hombro y empujándola con suavidad la apoyó contra un árbol, acercó su cuerpo al de ella colocando sus manos como punto de apoyo en el tronco del árbol a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione, cortándole cualquier posibilidad de escape, él la miraba con una expresión inescrutable en la cara y ella con furia.

-Bien, empezemos de nuevo desde el principio- dijo Draco con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz, Hermione abrió la boca para responderle y él la interrumpió colocándole un dedo en los labios- hablemos como la gente civilizada.

-Bah- contestó ella- como si tenerme amarrada como un animal fuese muy educado de tu parte.

-Es necesario- dijo él, pegó su cuerpo al de ella y Hermione lo empujó para alejarlo- esto no es fácil para mí ni me gusta pero es necesario.

-Todo siempre gira en torno a ti verdad- dijo ella- lo que tú quieres, lo que deseas, lo que necesitas.

-No hables tonterías- dijo él- estoy haciendo esto para protegerte…..

-Yo me puedo defender perfectamente sin necesidad de tus atenciones- contestó ella.

-Estoy intentando explicarte Hermione, como está la situación- dijo Draco- En primer lugar estamos en medio del pre-Bosque Tenebroso, buscando como llegar a Hogwarts, segundo, de alguna forma siento que estamos en peligro, por lo cual debemos pasar desapercibidos, tercero, algo, alguien o no se que, está tratando de borrarte del mapa, tienes la peor suerte que he visto en años, no es normal la cantidad de accidentes que has tenido desde que empezó todo esto, has estado a punto de morir dos veces. Puesto que afortunadamente estas conmigo y yo quiero que vivas, no tengo mas remedio que hacerte mi prisionera de guerra.

-Estas loco de atar si tú crees que yo voy a permitir que me trates como una esclava- dijo Hermione intentando sonar firme, le conmovía que Draco estuviese tan preocupado por ella, pero lo que no le gustaba era el método que tenia para demostrárselo.

-Hermione, entiéndelo de una buena vez y por todas- dijo Draco- vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga, por tu bien y por el mío.

-Tú y yo hemos terminado- dijo ella-no tuviste ni tienes ningún derecho sobre mi.

-Eso sin duda seria un buen tema para seguir discutiendo. Veras Hermione, tú eres mi mujer, quizas no en el papel pero si en la practica, aunque por ahora estemos separados- dijo él-por lo pronto, dejaras de ser tan necia y seguirás mis ordenes.

-Eso quiero verlo, te lo repito,- dijo ella- que parte no has entendido Draco Malfoy ¡Suéltame!- ella gritó de nuevo y él le tapó la boca con una mano.

- Cuarto- Draco levantó un dedo frente a ella- como te he dicho, debemos pasar desapercibidos, pero tu "dulces" alaridos van a delatarnos así que Hermione o te callas o….

-¿Qué vas hacerme?- preguntó ella tratando de hablar a través de la mano de Draco- no te atreverás a…..

Draco se rasgó parte de su abrigo y con el pedazo de tela que obtuvo amordazó a Hermione, quien lo miraba atónita, luego de nuevo se la echó en hombros.

-Eres la persona mas difícil que conozco- dijo él mientras caminaba y escuchaba las protestas ahogadas de Hermione, tratando de ignorarlas – eso te lo puedo asegurar. Quizás por eso…es que me gustas tanto.

0o0

Un hombre mayor observaba la batalla en la lejanía desde el lomo de un caballo, sus ojos negros eran penetrantes y su larga barba era gris como las nubes de una tormenta invernal, estaba completamente vestido de verde y en su pecho refulgía un medallón plateado con el símbolo de una serpiente. A su diestra estaba un hombre mucho menor también montado a caballo, con los cabellos y los ojos negros y una sonrisa predatoria impresa en su rostro. Ambos observaban con interés la súbita aparición de los nuevos contendientes en la batalla. Había sido algo…inesperado. Una luz intensa y luego esos cinco desconocidos aparecieron de la nada, dispersándose en diferentes direcciones rápidamente, dos de ellos, un hombre y una mujer habían desaparecido en el bosque. Los otros tres, deambulaban desorientados en el campo de batalla. A Slytherin no se le escapaba nada y por alguna razón veía relación a ese acontecimiento con una rara visita unos meses antes.

-Viste los tatuajes- dijo Salazar Slytherin dirigiéndose a su subordinado- de nuevo El Viajero ha aparecido.

-No es el mismo viajero- dijo Vindictus Viridians- es mas viejo, además están el otro hechicero y la mujer, sin contar aquellos que se metieron en el bosque.

-Usan ropas diferentes, utilizan hechizos extraños, no son de aquí, eso lo puedo asegurar- dijo Salazar, a quien como buena serpiente, no se le escapaba absolutamente nada-quizás sean otros viajeros sin relación al anterior, pero sin duda debemos atraparlos.

-La mujer es una Slayer- dijo una voz detrás de él. Salazar volteo y vio la figura de un caballero cubierto totalmente con yelmo y una armadura plateada que brillaba refulgente contra los rayos del sol.

-¿Cómo se puede estar seguro? Los Slayers son raros entre los magos, solo conozco a uno - dijo Salazar mirando apreciativamente a Pansy en la lejania. Si…. había algo en esa mujer que le llamaba mucho la atención, además de su evidente belleza, podía sentir su poder mágico.

-Usa una espada slayer como esta- dijo el caballero mostrando una espada parecida a la de Pansy- el arma le responde, brilla con luz azul, y eso solo pasa cuando es un slayer quien la usa. ¿Tengo tu permiso?

-Es toda tuya- dijo Salazar- de los otros dos se encargará Vindictus. Es imprescindible que Gryffindor no se de cuenta que de nuevo hay "viajeros" entre nosotros.

-Gryffindor esta muy ocupado intentando no perder esta batalla- dijo el caballero antes de alejarse, ni siquiera se despidió, ya que tenia su objetivo, pasaba por alto cualquier norma de cortesía y su jefe …se lo permitía. Salazar Slytherin lo contempló con algo de nostalgia…ese sujeto era especial para él, juventud, belleza, inteligencia y letalidad juntas, también ambición...le tenia aprecio, quizás algo de cariño….la guerra hacia aliados inesperados. Y él en su vejez, después de haber perdido la esperanza…había sido recompensado en su espera. Paciencia…la paciencia….a veces es una virtud poco estimada.

-Encárgate de los dos hombres- dijo Salazar dirigiéndose a Vindictus- utiliza todo lo que tengas en tu arsenal. No deben escapar.

-Así se hará, milord- dijo Vindictus haciéndole una inclinación de cabeza a Salazar.

0o0

Pansy lo estaba haciendo muy bien, luchar con su espada, gracias a su instinto de supervivencia y a su habilidad con el arma, daba cuenta rápidamente de quien se le enfrentaba. Aun no tenia muy claro quien era el amigo o el enemigo, en el caos en el cual se hallaba inmersa, realmente no tenia mucha importancia, ella no era la encargada de debatir esas cuestiones, solo seguía ordenes y esa característica de su personalidad, ser practica hasta la medula, la hacia un soldado sin igual, sabia seguir ordenes, no carecía de iniciativa, pero tampoco cuestionaba a sus superiores, menos aun si este se llamaba Theo Nott, quien a pesar de todos sus defectos y sus garrafales equivocaciones, siempre había demostrado ser un genio estratega.

Confiar ciegamente no era su costumbre y mucho menos con Theo, pero a veces era todo o nada.

Ella iba directo a su propósito, encontrar a Snape o a Draco Malfoy o encontrar el camino hacia el castillo de Hogwarts, lo primero que se le presentase, en el ínterin atacaba y eliminaba a cualquiera que medianamente se atreviese a atacarla. No era de las que asesinaba a sangre fría, pero en su mente todo estaba claro, ella tenia que salir viva de allí, Max dependía de eso, ella era lo único que su hijo tenia y si había algo seguro, era que mamá no podía morirse.

Estaba vestida de negro, gabardina y pantalones de cuero a la ultima moda, Pansy era una fashionista sin remedio, aun en la situación mas desesperada, cuidaba de su apariencia, era frívola y coqueta, no había mas nada que decir al respecto, sus botas de tacón se hundían en el lodo, pero ella era lo suficientemente ágil como para evitar caerse, su largo cabello negro se revolvía con el viento, la expresión de su cara era de preocupación y concentración, aun así lucia hermosa, como una delicada flor en medio de unos cardos, el contraste entre los sucios hombres que peleaban alrededor y ella era abismal, Pansy parecía mas que nunca, fuera de lugar. Sin embargo su ánimo no se amilanó, de todas las personas que buscaban los artefactos por una y otra causa, quizás ella y Draco Malfoy eran los que tenían los motivos mas nobles, ambos querían a sus hijos a salvo. No había visto mas al Ejercito Negro y eso la inquietaba, percibía el huracán formándose a su alrededor, esperando su oportunidad para desatar su furia.

¿Por qué no habían aparecido otra vez? ¿Qué diablos estaban esperando? ¿Qué era lo que estaba deteniendo al Ejercito Negro en sus intentos de atacarla a ella y a Max? Pansy trató de superar su temor y concentrarse en la tarea que tenia enfrente, por alguna extraña razón, estaba llena de energía, como nunca antes, sentía que era capaz de correr por todo ese campo y jamás cansarse, sus sentidos también estaban agudizados, su vista mas penetrante, sus oídos mas sensibles. Mientras corría blandiendo su espada, cuya hoja brillaba con una luz azul intensa, destacándose de todo a su alrededor, una figura se le atravesó en el camino, tan alta como ella, cubierta con una armadura plateada, llevando en su mano una espada, muy parecida a la suya.

Pansy enseguida sintió todos los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse, olio y sintió la amenaza en cada fibra de su cuerpo, blandió su espada en alto y esperó dispuesta al atacante.

0o0

No tardó mucho tiempo para que Theo se encontrase con Snape, de hecho, de pronto, en la confusión de la batalla, estaban frente a frente. Sin mediar palabra, Theo le lanzó un _petrificus_….Snape haciendo uso de su recién adquirida super agilidad dio un salto y logró escabullirse.

-¡Detente!- gritó Theo antes iniciar la persecución, Snape corría en zigzag, Theo seguía lanzándole hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

-Snape, ¡alto!- gritó de nuevo Theodore, entonces se desmaterializó y volvió a materializarse frente al mago moreno y aprovechando la sorpresa le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lanzó a Snape contra el suelo, este intentó incorporarse pero Theo le apuntó rápidamente con su varita.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy?- preguntó Theo mientras de reojo miraba a su alrededor, buscando alguna pista de _"sus chicas_", como las llamaba mentalmente. Obviamente, además del paradero de Draco, quería saber donde rayos se habían metido Hermione y Pansy.

-Te sirve de algo si te digo que no lo se- dijo Snape mientras se levantaba con las manos en alto. Le dolía la cara, el maldito engendro del infierno casi le había fracturado la mandíbula.

-¿Por qué diablos escogieron aparecer en este lugar?- preguntó Theo.

-Pensé que tú lo sabrías mejor que yo- dijo Snape haciendo honor a su fama de críptico y escurridizo.

-Tengo una idea aproximada de cual es la intensión- dijo Theo - pero me sorprende que lo hayas deducido por ti mismo. ¿Alguna ayuda externa?

-Quizás- respondió parcamente Snape.

-Estamos en peligro …todos- dijo Theo totalmente alerta, estaban un poco apartados, en un borde de la batalla, pero aun así, algunos hechizos pasaban razantes sobre su cabeza, sabia que nada o casi nada podía dañarlo, pero se había encontrado con Snape y él era el único que podía despejar sus dudas en ese momento e indicarle que diablos pretendía hacer Draco Malfoy, cual era su plan. Intentó meterse dentro de la mente de Snape, usando _legeremancia_ y se encontró con un muro.

-No pasaras- dijo Snape sonriéndole con aires de superioridad- jamás abrirás mi mente. Soy el mejor oclumantico que existe, en nuestra época y en cualquiera.

-Nada se pierde con intentarlo- dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros, lo había intentado a sabiendas que lo mas probable era que fracasase, sin embargo, ciertamente, nada se perdía con probar- pero si no me sirves para leerte la mente entonces morirás. No hay tiempo y no pretendo distraerme.

-Tú sabes perfectamente Theo Nott- dijo Snape, intentando ganar tiempo- que no te conviene matarme por la situación en donde estamos metido. Mira a tu alrededor,, somos mejores magos, pero estamos en desventaja numérica. Propongo de nuevo una tregua.

-Sabes que me cabrea en serio- dijo Theo entre dientes sopesando los pro y los contra de no atacar a Snape- al parecer tú y Malfoy tienen más vidas que un gato.

Los dos magos permanecieron inmóviles por unos momentos. Theo seguía pensativo y miraba fijamente a Snape debatiendo mentalmente la cuestión. Luego en un segundo, aprovechando la oportunidad, Snape echó a correr.

-¡Maldito mentiroso!- masculló Theo, también se maldijo a si mismo, eso le pasaba por atreverse después de muerto a ser confiado.

De nuevo la persecución se iniciaba, solo que no eran los únicos que participaban.

Theo y Snape luchaban lanzándose maldiciones imperdonables mientras corrían por el descampado. Theo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, nunca había subestimado a Snape pero sin duda el hombre ya se había dado cuenta que su magia era mas poderosa en esa época y estaba tomando ventaja de ello, tendría que hacer uso de toda su energía para poder superarlo. En ese momento Theo odio haber dejado de ser quien había sido, gran parte de su poder había muerto con él y eran pocas las cosas que quedaban en su nuevo cuerpo de su antiguo yo, por ratos se sentía inseguro, casi como un inválido. Sin embargo no se amilanó, más débil que antes, mejor dicho, menos poderoso que cuando estaba vivo, aun le quedaba su inteligencia, su astucia y su humor de perros, este siempre hacia maravillas si era bien canalizado.

Pero mientras perseguía a Snape, Theo vio como sus manos se unían y eran acordonadas por soga mágica. A Snape le sucedió lo mismo.

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo Snape

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó Theodore, su vista se levantó y vio a un guerrero montado a los lomos de un caballo negro, enseguida su mente reconoció al personaje.

¡Rayos, demonios y centellas!, Theo escupió hacia el piso, ahora de verdad todo estaba bien jodido, cuando pensaba que la situación estaba mala, el destino se ocupaba de ponérselo peor, de nuevo la suerte iba en su contra, justamente tenia que caer en las manos del bando que no le convenía…allí estaba Vindictus Viridians ofreciéndole una sonrisa burlona. Su mente de nuevo procesó y analizó, Pansy estaba por allí. Hermione también, quizás extraviadas ¿Donde rayos estaban? Con Malfoy suelto y él ahora en manos de los Slytherin´s , ellas eran la únicas que podría detenerlo.

-Extranjeros- dijo Vindictus mirándolos con curiosidad -¿Podéis explicaros? ¿De donde venís? ¿Qué hacéis apareciendo en medio de nuestra batalla? ¿Acaso pelean a favor de Gryffindor?

Theo le lanzó un vistazo poco amistoso a Snape quien se disponía a contestar.

-Cierra tu boca- dijo Theo en voz baja casi imperceptible, los hombres que los acechaban todavía estaban a unos metros de distancia- ¿No lo reconoces? Es Vindictus Viridians, fue el segundo director de Hogwarts, es el yerno de Slytherin. Estamos en un gran aprieto.

-¿Debo creerte?- preguntó Snape- o es una de tus tretas.

-Créeme- dijo Thoe- trataré de que escapemos y luego tú y yo seguiremos en lo nuestro.

-Escaparnos….en plural- comentó Snape desconfiado, mientras veía como varios hombres armadas con lanzas iban hacia ellos- ¿Me estas ayudando?

-En realidad estamos aplazando la golpiza del año que voy a darte- dijo Theo- me ofreces una tregua y luego te escapas. No eres confiable Snape.

-Mira de lo que hablas y te diré de lo que careces Nott. ¿Confiable? ¡Ja!…..eso es un chiste. ¿Dime que maldito mortifago que conozcas es confiable? Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar-dijo Snape.

-Buen punto- dijo Theo, luego comentó de pasada, casi sin pensarlo- pero ella lo es….Pansy lo es….

-Ella es diferente….te gusta ¿cierto? No creas que no me he dado cuenta…Siempre te he caído mal debido a ella, porque pasaba tiempo conmigo- dijo Snape- lo se.

-No me caes ni bien ni mal, simplemente no me importas- dijo Theo evitando hablar de Pansy , odiaba hablar de su vida personal, la frase simplemente se le había escapado, últimamente pensaba mucho en ella…mas bien , en el futuro inmediato de ellos dos_.."No tengo tiempo"…_de nuevo esa maldita frase resonando en su cabeza- en honor a la verdad, eres un hombre inteligente y deberías escuchar lo que tengo que decir en relación a los artefactos, pero no será ahora.

-Vas a ayudarme- dijo Snape- Insólito.

- Si, vamos a ayudarnos mutuamente, en realidad no me conviene que ellos te atrapen y tú sueltes la lengua. Digamos que esa cosa que tanto deseas, se la robe a Slytherin, él no sabia lo que era, y tú y yo no queremos que se entere ¿Cierto?

-Hum- dijo Snape- interesante……muy interesante….

-Haz lo mismo que yo- dijo Theo- a ver si logramos deshacernos de estos- el problema era que sus varitas....estaban en el suelo a bastante distancia de ellos. Las sogas magicas que amarraban sus manos le impedian usar magia no verbal...asi que por ese lado nada de nada, no podria desmaterializarse, Snape de seguro se habia dado cuenta de ese detalle. Theo de nuevo sopezo, analizó y muy a su pesar...se dió cuenta de que si queria intentar escapar....tendriá que hacerlo al modo tradicional.

-Los llevaremos a la fortaleza de Moradore- dijo Vindictus hablando en un anglosajón antiguo medianamente entendible.

Theo tenia las manos atadas frente a su cuerpo, vio a los fornidos soldados dirigirse hacia él con toda la intención de apresarlo y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Theo estiró una pierna e inclinó su cuerpo a un lado, logró patear al hombre en el pecho, luego dio un giro y usando igualmente su pierna, puso fuera de combate al otro. Snape observó la escena con interés y decidió hacer lo mismo, así que juntó sus dos manos en puño y logró darle un golpe a uno de los hombres directo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente. La lucha muggle no era su fuerte, pero mortifago de cabo a rabo, hacia uso de cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudarlo en situaciones desesperadas.

Theo miró con furia a los hombres que se le acercaban, los tatuajes se retorcían en su cara, les ofreció una expresión amenazante y les sonrió mostrándoles toda su dentadura, en un gesto primitivo y animal. Muchos de los soldados retrocedieron, la actitud de Theo, claramente agresiva, no invitaba a acercarse mucho, además…estaba esa negra aura retorciéndose a su alrededor.

-No se dejen amilanar, está desarmado- gritó Vindictus Viridians- apresadlo.

Uno de los hombres se acercó a Theo y esté se adelantó unos metros desafiante literalmente lanzando fuego por los ojos, el hombre retrocedió instintivamente, Vindictus volvió a dar una orden para animar a sus hombres, al final estos agarraron confianza y debido a que lo superaban en numero, finalmente lograron inmovilizar por la espalda a Theo quien sin embargo se impulsó anclándose en su opresor, levantando sus piernas hacia delante, logró atacar al hombre que tenia frente a él, simplemente enredó sus pies en su cuello, forzándolo a girar con fuerza, hasta lograr fracturárselo, el chasquido de los huesos llamó la atención de Snape quien miró atónito lo que Theo había hecho.

Theo a pesar de su espectacular maniobra no pudo soltarse de quien lo tenia apresado, otro soldado llegó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, fracturándole la nariz y dejándolo momentáneamente fuera de combate. Por supuesto, la deformidad de la nariz se corrigió inmediatamente, aun en esa época, a través del tiempo, Theo era casi indestructible. Snape no perdia detalle del poder de regeneración de Theo y sabiendo que sus oponentes eran muchos, se dejó apresar sin resistirse por los soldados de Slytherin, habiendo fallado el estilo muggle, habria que pensar en otras cosas, pero lo importante era conservar la cabeza sujeta a los hombros.

Vindictus estaba impresionado con Theo, ese hombre era simplemente letal, aunque no pudiese usar las manos, le bastaban solo los pies para asesinar a alguien. Notable….verdaderamente notable...además, algo en él…era verdaderamente atemorizante…a un nivel escandalosamente inaudito.

-Calmaos…todos- gritó Vindictus levantando la mano, su caballo se encabrito debido a la presencia de Theo, pero el hombre logró tranquilizarlo, su ingles era arcaico pero suficientemente entendible para Theo y Snape- Salazar no los quiere muertos….solo deseamos interrogarlos.

Snape miró a Theo, quien meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Los soldados los colocaron juntos, uno al lado del otro y los obligaron a caminar.

-Supongo que no es buena cosa que nos lleven con Slytherin-dijo Snape hablando en noruego con Theo. Se había dado cuenta que el ingles de ese tiempo era muy parecido al de su época, por que decidió hablar con Theo en una lengua que ambos dominaban bien, Theo por herencia, Snape porque era un mago muy culto, era imprescindible comunicarse sin que los demás los entendieran.

-¿Cómo coño se meten en un asunto sin saber sus implicaciones? Tiene mi maldito diario en su poder, lo menos que pueden hacer es leérselo.

-Tu estilo de escritura no es precisamente digno de un premio de literatura, si me permites acotar- dijo Snape mientras observaba curioso a Vindictus quien galopaba alejandose de ellos- se que creaste un problema aquí y adviertes no cruzarse en el camino de Salazar Slytherin y sus secuaces. Lo que nunca mencionaste es que le habías robado el artefacto infernal, te admiro los cojones Nott, en serio, nada mas a ti se te ocurre ofender a uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia. Al parecer mas que tus dotes mágicas nada despreciables o tu arrogancia, lo mas destacable en ti es tu necesidad de cabrear a absolutamente todo el mundo. Y para completar, ahora sufres de una compulsión suicida. Vaya, pero es cierto… estás muerto, ese detallito no te preocupa. Pero sabes cabrón, a mi si, todavía respiro y quiero seguir haciéndolo.

-Si tanto te preocupa tu vida, no debiste haberte metido en este asunto en primer lugar. Solo ten cuidado con lo que dices, ahora mas que nunca necesitaras tus cacareadas habilidades oculmanticas.

-Slytherin no puede ser peor que el Lord Tenebroso- dijo Snape- quizás sea mas poderoso pero dudo que se conozca todos los trucos de Voldemort, recuerda que estamos en la antigüedad, muchos de los hechizos y maldiciones que utilizamos los mortifagos no han sido creados aun.

-¿Quieres apostar? Slytherin no será tan ducho en magia negra como nuestro antiguo jefe, pero tenlo por seguro, es increiblemente poderoso, no es ningún tonto y no se alegrara de verme, sin duda me reconocerá, como dices tengo la particularidad de ser un sujeto inolvidable- dijo Theo- es astuto como la serpiente que es, endiabladamente ingenioso y es el mandamás aquí, desconfía de los viajeros en el tiempo, ahora mas que nunca, después que mi otro yo lo ha robado en sus propias narices. No intentes ganarte su favor y sobre todo no abras la boca, no menciones el artefacto. Lo pelearemos….pero entre nosotros…no necesitamos un tercero mas poderoso en la contienda.

-¿Otra tregua?- preguntó Snape.

-Ni modo- dijo Theo, mientras miraba alrededor, ¿Dónde rayos se había metido Pansy? ¿Y Hermione?

-Pansy esta en problemas- dijo Snape en tono preocupado -digo apartando el hecho de que esté contigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Theo.

-Mira a tu izquierda- dijo Snape.

Theo no perdió un segundo para dirigir su mirada hacia donde le indicaba Snape. Cuando la vio, maldijo en voz baja, en la lejanía se veían dos siluetas contrastadas por el sol poniente, la posición de ambos cuerpos, con las espadas levantadas en alto, amenazándose mutuamente, no dejaba lugar a dudas, el combate estaba a punto de iniciarse.

El fuerte viento hacia que los largos cabellos negros de Pansy ondeasen a todas direcciones, despeinandola, ella estaba con las piernas separadas y la espada en posición vertical frente a su cuerpo, esperaba con inquietud el ataque de su oponente, los segundos se alargaban insoportablemente e incluso estaba sopesando la posibilidad de lanzarse al ataque primero, sin embargo, el momento finalmente llegó, el caballero cubierto completamente con una armadura plateada corrió blandiendo su espada y Pansy fue a su encuentro, las espadas chocaron un momento lanzando chispas doradas, el metal crujió y Pansy sintió el golpe en sus brazos de manera bestial, midieron fuerzas por unos segundos para luego volver a separarse, ella y el caballero dieron un rápido giro sobre si mismos dispuestos de nuevo a atacarse, Pansy dio una estocada y el caballero la evitó saltando por encima de la mujer a una altura insólita, realizando una voltereta completa en el aire justo por encima de su cabeza, cayendo limpiamente en el suelo detrás de ella, Pansy se volteó justo a tiempo para bloquear otra embestida. La rapidez de los movimientos de ambos era sobrenatural, hasta la misma Pansy estaba asombrada con la agilidad de ese guerrero y de la suya propia. La rapidez y destreza con que libraban el combate de espadas era increíble.

Theo y Snape observaban el duelo con al mismo tiempo admiración, desazón e impotencia, se veían incapaces de ayudarla, atados como estaban con sogas mágicas, el caballero de armadura era de estatura mediana y muy delgado, sorprendentemente ágil y la espada es su mano era muy parecida a la de Pansy, incluso su hoja brillaba con la misma mortecina luz azul. Enseguida los dos hombres lo comprendieron, Pansy se estaba enfrentando en combate singular con otro slayer. Theo intentó dar un paso hacia delante, nervioso por la suerte de ella, pero uno de los soldados se lo impidió, atravensando una lanza en su camino. La mayoría de los combatientes que estaban cerca de ellos, habían dejado de luchar para observar el espectáculo, un aura poderosa salía expelida del cuerpo del caballero y del de Pansy, doradas, muy intensas y atrayentes.

Pansy retrocedía aguantando una y otra vez los golpes de espada de su oponente, quien la atacaba con fuerza desmedida, en un segundo vio una oportunidad y entonces corrió a mucha velocidad, dio un salto en el aire y se fue contra el caballero golpeando su yelmo con el pomo de su espada, el caballero trastabillo debido al impacto y Pansy cayó algo alejada de este, de cuclillas con una de sus rodillas apoyada en el piso y el brazo que portaba la espada extendido. Inmediatamente se incorporó y se giró para de nuevo enfrentar a su enemigo, quien en ese momento se quitaba el yelmo que le cubría la cabeza y lo tiraba con languidez al piso. Pansy ahogó un grito de sorpresa al ver a quien estaba enfrentando.

Una cascada de cabello rubio se desparramó larga hasta la espalda cuando el yelmo plateado fue retirado y un hermoso rostro femenino fue descubierto. Pansy estaba asombrada, el caballero que lo estaba atacando era una mujer, muy joven por cierto, una adolescente, quizás de unos dieciséis años. La chica la miró con seriedad y algo de escepticismo, algo en sus ojos color azul cielo revelaba que había sido completamente sorprendida por el desempeño en la lucha de Pansy, luego de un rato analizando la situación, se fue nuevamente contra Pansy, embistiendo con su espada con potencia hasta que, no sin dificultad, logró desarmar a Pansy, quien levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

Los guerreros alrededor lanzaron un grito ensordecedor , frenéticos por el triunfo de su campeón y la chica tomó la espada de Pansy del suelo y la levantó en alto varias veces también gritando totalmente eufórica, Theo miraba la escena bastante tenso, con ansiedad intentaba liberarse de las sogas mágicas e incluso estaba cortándose la piel en el proceso. Pansy se quedó inmóvil esperando que la chica la atravesara con la espada, pero ella se limitó a dar una vuelta alrededor de Pansy.

-Eres buena….casi logras ganarme- dijo la chica- en realidad eres lo mejor con lo que he luchado en mi vida. Y no eres de por aquí, eso lo puedo asegurar.

Pansy mantuvo la boca cerrada, esa era una de las ordenes de Theo, hablar estrictamente lo necesario, además, se le hacia muy difícil seguir a la chica, hablaba un ingles salpicado de bastantes palabras extrañas.

-¿No me entiendes?- la chica rubia se acercó a ella.

-Si hablas lento puedo comprender lo que dices- contestó Pansy

La muchacha se detuvo frente a Pansy y la señaló con un dedo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la chica.

-Pansy- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué llevas una espada slayer?- preguntó la muchacha rubia mirando con embelezo la espada de Pansy, se dio cuenta de que era una arma antigua, quizás celta, mucho mejor que su propia espada- ¿Quién te la dio?

Pansy no dijo nada, se limitó a dirigirle una intensa mirada, estaba muy mortificada, si ella moría….Max….Max.

Los segundos le parecieron eternos, la hermosa mujer rubia tenía una expresión de concentración en su cara, blandió la espada de slayer de Pansy y con el filo de la hoja apuntó su cuello, tocándole la piel, haciendo suficiente presión para que Pansy temiese lo peor, entonces supo con certeza que iba a ser degollada.

Theo al darse cuenta del peligro que corria Pansy, empujó a uno de los soldados, dispuesto a llegar a ella a cualquier costo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-¡No!- gritó Theo antes de que caer inconsciente sobre la hierba, Vindictus lo habia aturdido lanzandole un hechizo por la espalda.

-Bienvenida hermana, yo también soy una slayer- dijo la chica ofreciéndole una sonrisa traviesa, enseguida bajó su espada, cesando su amenaza. Pansy al ver el gesto se relajó inmediatamente, esa niña tenia una risa angelical, aunque combatiese como un demonio- no es común encontrar uno de nuestra clase en esta tierra desolada llamada Escocia, tranquilízate no voy a hacerte daño, la pelea era solo para poner a prueba tus habilidades. Ah por cierto, yo también soy extranjera en este lugar, soy sajona y mi nombre es Rowena…..Rowena Ravenclaw.

0o0

Cuando todo parece haberse ido al demonio, siempre viene algo, que como una ultima estocada, como la gota que derrame el vaso, te indica con toda seguridad, que de ninguna forma te estas equivocando, no son visiones ni alucinaciones, ciertamente, todo se fue al infierno.

Draco Malfoy sabia desde hacia varios meses que su vida era una mierda, no había que ser sabio ni adivino. Había perdido primero que todo su prestigio (ser un sangre limpia, un mortifago arrepentido en el nuevo orden imperante en la comunidad mágica, lo reducía a la calidad de paria, por supuesto, un marginado con muchísimo dinero, pero alguien mal visto al fin y al cabo), después en una maldita noche, había perdido a su mujer y a su hija, posteriormente había vendido literalmente su alma al diablo por intentar recuperarlas cuando en un inesperado giro del destino, tuvo en sus manos la respuesta a sus mas alocados anhelos, para entonces embarcarse en una guerra y enamorarse de su antagonista en esa lucha.

Mujer que se le oponía con todas sus fuerzas, que de paso, estaba al lado del culpable de todas sus desgracias. Mujer que amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Mujer que en esos momentos lo taladraba con una mirada llena de decepción.

Si, su vida era una mierda y la mayor desgracia era que hiciese lo que hiciese o dijese lo que dijese, nada iba a cambiar. Y era que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Porque aunque a esas alturas del camino, se arrepintiese y diera marcha atrás, jamás se lo iba a poder perdonar, su conciencia nunca estaría en paz sabiendo que lo tuvo en sus manos y lo dejo ir. Porque la fuerza de una promesa por un lado era lo que lo empujaba y el amor de una mujer era lo que lo estaba deteniendo. Draco no sabía si un cuerpo humano podía estallar de angustia acumulada, pero solo por si acaso, en caso de que tal cosa fuese posible, de seguro que él estaba llegando al límite.

Caminaron por el bosque cerca de cuatro horas, al final, ella había aceptado seguirlo sin chistar, cuando la oscuridad de la noche se cerró sobre ellos, no tuvieron mas opción que detenerse. Draco encontró un pequeño claro y se dispuso a armar una fogata, dudó en hacerlo, no quería delatar su posición, pero cuando vio a Hermione temblando de frío apoyada contra un árbol, apartó cualquier intención inicial de dormir en la intemperie sin un medio que les proporcionase calor. Cerca de allí había descubierto un pequeño manantial y habían bebido agua. El asunto de la comida no era urgente por los momentos, sin embargo, cuando amaneciese tendrían que buscar algunas bayas silvestres o cazar un animal para alimentarse y reponer fuerzas.

Draco encendió la hoguera y se sentó frente a esta, .Hermione se quedó exactamente en el mismo lugar donde s había detenido a descansar, Draco en apariencia no le prestó atención, esta vez no temió que fuese a escaparse, ella lucia muy cansada y solo por si acaso también le había atado los pies con soga mágica, con ella nunca se estaba seguro de nada.

Draco lanzó algo de leña a la fogata para avivarla, luego se levantó y fue a sentarse al lado de Hermione, ella inmediatamente se apartó y le desvío la cara, su rostro estaba lleno de trazos de lagrimas y no quería que él las viese.

-Se que en este momento no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo-dijo Draco- Hermione, voy a liberarte para que puedas dormir cómoda, pero te pido por favor que no intentes escapar, porque me voy a enfadar contigo enserio.

Ella se giró e inesperadamente, con sus manos atadas le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Draco aulló de dolor y se acarició la coronilla.

-Diablos- dijo Draco- creo que voy a reconsiderar mis intensiones, si te quito las amarras, eres capaz de matarme.

Hermione le dio la espalda. Entonces Draco se acercó a ella por detrás y le quitó la mordaza con delicadeza, ella tosió un poco pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Estaba furiosa, estupefacta, quería golpearlo hasta morir, se sentía humillada, vejada pero al mismo tiempo, en la silenciosa caminata que habían tenido, ella había analizado toda la situación y ciertamente lo que le convenía era estar al lado de Draco, así que estaba librando una batalla campal en su cerebro intentando decidir que actitud tomar con él.

Estaban en medio de un sitio literalmente desconocido, con peligros inimaginables, ella estaba embarazada y un poco de protección extra era justamente lo que necesitaba, se reclamaba su osadía, estar a punto de morir había tocado fondo en ella, tenia que ser cuidadosa consigo misma, dentro de ella existía un bebé, no se le notaba, pero tenia que empezar a responsabilizarse por su hijo, él quizás estaba equivocado en casi todo, pero realmente, intentaba protegerla, el único problema era que jamás le preguntó, no le interesó su opinión, simplemente muy al estilo Draco Malfoy decidió por ella y eso a Hermione le molestaba demasiado. Se iba a quedar con él hasta llegar a Hogwarts, pero no se lo haría nada fácil

Draco se dio cuenta inmediatamente que ella no pretendía decirle nada, aplicó un movimiento de varita y las sogas mágicas desaparecieron. Ella se acarició las muñecas y estiró los pies.

-Necesito ver como esta tu herida- dijo él de nuevo intentado acercarse, pero Hermione se arrastró unos metros lejos de él, poniendo mas distancia entre ellos.

-No te me acerques- dijo ella con la voz enronquecida- estoy bien, no me duele nada.

-No seas terca- dijo Draco- solo quiero ver que aspecto tiene, no quiero que te enfermes.

-Vete al diablo- le contestó ella secamente, Draco maldijo en voz baja pero no siguió intentando hablar con ella ni tampoco acercársele por los momentos. Entendía que ella estaba cabreada con él.

Hermione se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, toda acurrucada, apoyó su cabeza en una mano para que le sirviese de almohada y cerró los ojos. Hacia frío y pronto sus dientes empezaron a castañear, eso aunado al agotamiento que tenía, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera en espasmódicos temblores. Draco la vio y se quito su gabardina, colocándosela encima.

-Vas a enfriarte, acércate a la fogata- dijo Draco, ella lo ignoró pero agradeció en su mente el detalle. Él la levantó entre sus brazos y la acomodó cerca de la hoguera. Cuando su cuerpo agarró algo de calor, ella enseguida se sintió mejor.

Draco se sentó al lado de ella, casi pegado a su cuerpo, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Si querían conservar el calor corporal, tenían que estar lo mas juntos posibles, aun a pesar de la evidente incomodidad de ella, por otro lado, él ansiaba la cercanía de su cuerpo.

En el sitio donde estaba las copas de los árboles formaban un claro donde se podían ver las estrellas, el panorama era impresionante, en esa época, sin contaminación ni luces que empañasen la visión del cielo, incluso la Vía Láctea podía contemplarse en todo su esplendor, como una banda nebulosa cruzando la esfera celeste. Draco se entretuvo por un rato admirando las estrellas, buscó su constelación, la del Dragón y sonrió.

-Cuando era un niño, teníamos un observatorio en Malfoy Manor- comentó él luego de una hora en silencio- me encantaba subir al techo de la casa y mirar por un telescopio el cielo. Siempre buscaba mi constelación, Draco, me encantaba que llevase mi nombre.

-Por dios Malfoy- Hermione abrió los ojos, no estaba dormida, la cercanía de él era muy turbadora para ella y no la dejaba conciliar el sueño, se había resignado solo a cerrar los ojos e intentar descansar- Eres tú quien lleva el nombre de la constelación no al revés.

-Como sea- dijo Draco, visto que ella se había dignado finalmente a hablarle, se animó un poco mas para seguir la conversación- me gustaba y aun me gusta ver el cielo nocturno, es algo especial, te ahogas en la inmensidad del cosmos y te sientes como una cucaracha.

-Eres todo un poeta- bufó ella.

-No soy bueno declamando frases trilladas y estúpidas- dijo Draco- el punto es que cuando miró al cielo….es como si un millón de posibilidades se abrieran para mí. Me da energía, fuerzas, me creo capaz de todo.

-Ya creo que eres capaz de todo – dijo ella- sacaste a Bellatrix Lestrange de Azkaban, la dejaste libre para que hiciese lo que le diera la gana, mis padres y la familia de Ron casi mueren debido a ello, te robaste la espada de Gryffindor, y como si no fuese bastante, me has tomado como prisionera, amordazándome y maniatándome.

-En la guerra y ...en el amor….todo se vale- le respondió Draco- te necesito a salvo para poder pensar con claridad.

-No se si sentirme halagada o asustarme- respondió ella- sabes…a veces creo que estas completamente loco…obsesionado por esa maldita idea que tienes en la cabeza.

-Desesperación a veces equivale a locura- dijo Draco. Ella no supo que responder. Un molesto silencio se extendió entre ellos.

Luego de un rato, Draco decidió intentar hablar con ella de nuevo.

-Cuando entré a Hogwarts mi padre desmanteló el observatorio de mi casa, no quería que me distrajese de mis obligaciones. No le gustó para nada cuando le dije un día que quería ser Astrónomo, claro, yo tenia once años y todavía era un iluso.

-Por supuesto- dijo Hermione con ironía- tu padre quería una carrera provechosa para ti, la de mortifago.

Draco dejó pasar el comentario como si nada, solo se limitó a soltar una carcajada. Ella lo miró confundida.

-En realidad lo que Lucius deseaba era que estudiase finanzas en la Universidad Mágica de Estocolmo. Mi padre fue un patán, uno de la peor clase te lo aseguro, ambicioso hasta los huesos, pero siempre me dejó bien claro que yo era su prioridad, deseaba que fuese un hombre exitoso. Padre siempre quiso ir a la universidad y no pudo hacerlo porque tuvo que tomar las riendas de los negocios familiares a los dieciséis años cuando quedó huérfano, él tuvo que crecer a fuerza de golpes y por eso creo que tenia ese endemoniado carácter, era duro con todos, conmigo, con mi madre, pero es que estaba acostumbrado a tomar todo por la fuerza. Lucius quería que yo estudiase en la universidad ya que él no pudo hacerlo, por supuesto, fue antes de que el Señor Tenebroso regresase, eso fue lo que jodio mi futuro.

-¿Qué querías hacer de tu vida?- preguntó Hermione.

-Por un tiempo lo único que intenté fue llevarle la contraria a mi padre- Hermione lo miró intrigada-si realmente deseas saberlo, en realidad, nunca abandoné completamente la idea de la Astronomía, de hecho soy bastante bueno con las matemáticas muggles y Astronomía era mi preferida en Hogwarts, claro Pociones y Defensa eran las otras que me gustaban. Finanzas era lo mas practico, se suponia que yo debia encargarme de los negocios de la familia, al final tampoco era mala idea, igual se me dan bien los números, tengo neuronas y paciencia para ellos, sino lo recuerdas, cursaba Aritmancia contigo y sacaba mejores notas que tú.

-Dicen por ahí que la gente que le gustan las estrellas tiene la cabeza en las nubes- dijo ella.

-Puede ser- dijo Draco pensativo riéndose del comentario sin poder evitarlo- puede ser, pero no me considero un soñador, soy muy practico.

-No te imagino solitario en un observatorio haciendo cálculos mirando el cielo de noche- dijo Hermione un poco mas receptiva hacia él- no me lo imagino para nada. Tampoco te visualizo en un escritorio administrando nada. Eres muy energico... recuerdo que morias por estar en el equipo de Quidditch, necesitas algo con mas actividad fisica, eres un adicto a la adrenalina.

-Si...tiendo a aburrirme con facilidad...eso es cierto- dijo Draco-necesito emoción en mi vida la mayoria de las veces. Pero me gusta meditar...lo disfruto. Al final....igual me estoy ocupando de mis empresas...me toca...deber familiar.

-Ya veo- dijo ella.

-Claro, por supuesto, mis inclinaciones científicas duraron hasta el quinto año, eso fue antes de que el Señor Tenebroso regresase, eso fue lo que jodió mi futuro.

-Nos arruinó la vida a todos- comentó Hermione bostezando, de pronto sintió que seria mejor conversar con él, para ver si finalmente se convencía de confesarle lo de su embarazo, puesto que en las ultimas horas Draco había perdido todos los puntos ganados con ella- Yo en teoría iba a ser abogada, ya fuese muggle o mágica y mira como terminé.

-Abogada. Hum, no me extraña – dijo Draco- lo intuí desde que creaste tu PEDO…

-PEDDO- corrigió Hermione, le sorprendió que Draco estuviese al tanto de eso- P – E- D- D- O….

-PEDO- repitió Draco con toda la intensión de sacarle más conversación. Le gustaba hablar con Hermione, así de simple, odiaba que lo hubiese ignorado todo el día, necesitaba compartir algo con ella, aunque fuese una estúpida y banal charla.

-No, es PEDD….por dios olvídalo, llámalo como quieras- terminó diciendo Hermione frustrada- ya estoy resignada que nadie lo mencione como es.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre ponerle esas siglas- dijo Draco intentando no reírse - pero me imagino que cuando creaste el nombre no pensaste en las posibles implicaciones semánticas y de pronunciación.

-Eso es correcto- dijo ella- ¿Porque rayos estamos hablando de esto?

-Porque tú y yo necesitamos hablar….de muchas cosas- dijo Draco- asuntos diferentes a….

-Lo se- concluyó ella, de nuevo una punzada de remordimiento le cruzó el pecho, tenia que decirle lo del bebé, en algún momento, pero estaba tan furiosa y molesta que había decidido no hacerlo de inmediato, tenia que buscar una ocasión mejor- nuestras vidas giran en torno a eso. Pero no hay más nada que hacer.

-Perdóname- dijo Draco, ella entonces se giró sorprendida al escucharle decir esas palabras, se apretujó en la gabardina y lo miró intensamente.

-Perdóname por no ser quien tú quieres que sea- dijo Draco- si te sirve de algo, yo también deseo ser esa persona, pero no puedo..y no debo..por ahora.

-Yo no…- respondió ella verdaderamente apenada- yo no intentó obligarte a nada. Solo hacerte razonar.

-En esta historia hace tiempo que la razón y la lógica nos abandonaron- dijo Draco, de pronto el dolor volvia a revolverse en su pecho- solo queda el vacío y la pena la angustia de la pérdida y las promesas. Te lo repito Hermione, perdóname por no estar a tu altura moral, por ser egoísta, por quererlo todo...por no renunciar.

-No te entiendo- dijo ella- o bueno, si lo hago, lo intentó con todas mis fuerzas…..pero Draco ..quiero que me escuches..escúchame…analízalo …por favor….aun tenemos tiempo….

-No me vas a convencer- dijo él meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, colocando sus manos en puño- No…estoy negado absolutamente a escucharte en relación a ese asunto. Porque hacerlo es casi traicionar mis convicciones y no puedo. Es una cuestión de honor.

-Vas a matarnos a todos- gimió ella.

-No…no pasara…estoy seguro…por primera vez en tu vida…créeme tú a mi- dijo él casi con desesperación.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto- dijo ella, ahora temblaba pero era de rabia, jamás llegarían a un acuerdo…..sus pensamientos, sus deseos, sus motivos…los dos estaban a una distancia mayor que el sol y la luna, tenían puntos de vista irreconciliables.

-Duérmete- ordenó él con brusquedad, estaba molesto por el rumbo que había tomado la charla, siempre caían en el mismo punto muerto, no disimuló su mal humor en lo absoluto, mientras se echaba al lado de ella, maldijo en voz baja. Hermione volvió a darle la espalda y trató de conciliar el sueño, pero solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

Mas que furiosa, lo que estaba era dolida. Él se negaba a escucharla, no quería ni mencionar el asunto de los artefactos infernales, estaba decidido a cumplir su juramento y activar todos los artefactos, a cualquier costo y sin importarle mas nada. Y ella temía que ni siquiera la esperanza de tener de nuevo un hijo lo haría retroceder. No quería decírselo, porque no deseaba decepcionarse más de lo que estaba de él.

Luego de unas horas, lo sintió moverse detrás de ella, acercándose a su cuerpo, uno de sus brazos rodeó su cintura, acariciando con lentitud su vientre con una mano, justo encima del lugar secreto en donde crecía su hijo sin saberlo, con la otra mano apartó sus cabellos de un lado de su cara, Hermione se estremeció cuando percibió los labios de Draco rozando sus mejillas y lo escuchó hablándole al oído mientras creía que ella dormía.

-Vamos a fingir un rato que no estamos aquí- le dijo Draco en voz susurrante- que solo somos un par de amantes haciéndose confidencias. Te contaré un secreto, en el fondo si soy un soñador, a veces si tengo la cabeza en las nubes como dices. Vamos a creer que nada a pasado ni nada pasara, que no existe más nadie que tú y yo. Congelemos el momento para que solo importe lo que sientes por mi y lo que yo siento por ti….solo eso…vamos a fingir que estamos juntos. Que yo soy tu hombre y tú mi mujer..sin nada que se interponga entre nosotros.

Draco le contó su infancia, le habló de sus travesuras cuando niño, de la difícil relación con sus padres, de sus esperanzas cuando era un chiquillo, de la vida plena que creyó que tendría alguna vez, le ofreció palabras dulces y estremecedores solo dedicadas a ella…palabras de amor. Él le inventó un mundo, le creó una historia…en donde no los separaban ni el destino, ni el odio ni los juramentos, un mundo solo para ellos dos…donde solo importaban…ellos dos. Hermione no lo interrumpió en ningún momento y se permitió soñar…desear que todo fuese cierto, porque dentro de su corazón…anhelaba que fuese verdad.

2007…….Un día antes de la caída de Lord Voldemort.

Theo Nott todavía no salía de su incredulidad, medio oculto por las sombras, sentado frente a él estaba un ser con el rostro de su fallecido padre, salido aparentemente de la nada, intentando sostener una conversación con él. En las brumas de los efectos de las drogas que había tomado esa noche, no sabia si estaba soñando (en todo caso una pesadilla), si estaba alucinando o si en realidad toda la escena estaba sucediendo, lo único que sabia era que hacia un frío polar en la habitación y que de pronto tenia unas ganas de salir corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. No era que no estuviese acostumbrado a los eventos sobrenaturales, pero ese hombre lograba ponerle los pelos de punta, lo cual, tomando en cuenta quien era él y lo que había hecho, no era algo para desdeñar. Theo Nott de pronto se encontraba frente a frente con un sujeto siniestro y misterioso que lograba asustarlo…..si esa era la palabra….Asustado. A ningún ser humano le gusta que sus errores vengan a abofetearlo en su cara, en realidad nadie lo había golpeado todavía, ni tampoco aquello fue un error, si a eso vamos, el maldito de su padre recibió una cuarta parte de lo que se merecía, pero más o menos así era el orden de ideas.

-El mensajero- dijo Theo sentándose en el piso, él tenia la dosis justa de paciencia, curiosidad y sangre fría como para aparentar la tranquilidad que no sentía frente al singular personaje que le hablaba- Un mensajero ¿De quien?

-¿Importa acaso?- preguntó el hombre.

-A mi si- dijo Theo.

-Siempre quieres saberlo todo….hum…..- comentó el Mensajero apreciativamente, quizás mas adelante, si la conversación tomaba el curso previsto, quizás Nott pudiese entender quienes eran ellos..pero no ahora…no al principio, antes necesitaba proporcionar un merecido escarmiento- tu insaciable curiosidad es lo que nos ha metido en este atolladero. …No es sano, aspirar a saberlo todo.

-La búsqueda del conocimiento es lo que anima esta pobre existencia humana- respondió mecánicamente Theo- es la única razón del ser.

-¿Desprecias tu condición de humano?- preguntó el Mensajero sentándose la primera silla que estuvo a su alcance, luego se inclinó para acercarse a Theo quien todavía permanecía sentado en el suelo, sus ojos eran penetrantes y fríos, Theo dio un respingo al sentir esa mirada sobre él, despiadados, siniestros, calculadores….los mismos ojos de su padre, pero a la vez diferente, algo poderoso se retorcía en el fondo de esas pupilas…alguna cosa que no era humana- ¿Acaso lo haces? ¿Tú? ¿Qué te precias en tu conciencia de ser el salvador de unos y cada unos de los seres humanos de este planeta?

-La especie humana ha degenerado a tal punto de no merecer llamarse de esa forma- contestó Theo enfrentándolo-seas lo que seas, deberías saberlo, ya que estas tan interesado en el tema.

-Oh, ya entramos en materia….que rápido se fue el susto de la primera impresión- se burló el hombre-¿Y quien diablos eres tú para hacer esa afirmación? ¿Quién demonios crees que eres? ¿Quién te ha dado el poder y el derecho para discernir entre el bien y el mal? ¿Quién Theo Nott? Dímelo ¿Quién?

-Yo- contestó Theo, totalmente seguro de si mismo, era un hecho, odiaba que lo interrogaran y más aun que lo desafiaran. Si ese tipo quería una guerra verbal con él pues gustoso se la daría, mientras tanto en algún lugar de su cerebro, el grupo de sus neuronas que se encargaban del razonamiento lógico, todavía se debatían entre si lo que estaba viviendo era la realidad o era un sueño- yo lo he hecho….porque mi insaciable sed de conocimiento me ha llevado al camino correcto.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	27. Mi mundo al revés

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, como siempre empiezo el capitulo con el saludo de rigor. Estoy contenta porque las cosas en Chile mejoran de poquito a poquito.

Ayer fue el Día de la Mujer, así que este capitulo estará enfocado en las dos mujeres que protagonizan esta historia y bueno también en un personaje secundario por ahí. Es increíble lo que las mujeres hacemos por amor, creo que somos muchísimo mas sacrificadas que los hombres, eso es así, sin menospreciar al sexo masculino, por supuesto. Hay algo que me encanta de Pansy y de Hermione, y es que cada una de ellas, a su manera, tienen una capacidad de adaptarse a cualquier situación y que intentan no traicionar sus sentimientos.

Banda sonora "Mi mundo al revés" de Kingpin y "Bullet with buttlerfly wings" de Smashing Pumpkins.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo III El Mecanismo Celestial

Capitulo 27 Mi mundo al revés.

"The world is a vampire…….."

2007

Un día antes de la caída de Lord Voldemort, en una oscura habitación de hotel, un ente sobrenatural ha hecho la pregunta clave en este particular asunto, la que encierra un momento de reflexión y propiciar el cambio. Claro eso seria cierto sino se tratase de un sujeto tan terco y tan autosuficiente como Theo Nott.

_-¿Quién te ha dado el poder y el derecho para discernir entre el bien y el mal? ¿Quién Theo Nott? Dímelo ¿Quién?._

_-Yo- contestó el interpelado. _

Por unos segundos predominó el silencio, ya estaba dicho, el quid de la cuestión. Theo guardaba una expresión seria en su rostro, permanecía sentado en el piso, el extraño ser que se hacia llamar El Mensajero, estaba sentado frente a él en una poltrona. Parecían dos gotas de agua una al lado de la otra, el Mensajero había asumido la apariencia del padre de Theo cuando este era joven, los dos hombres en esa habitación se parecían muchísimo, solo que la barba del mensajero era mucho mas poblada que la de Theodore, de resto, igual estatura, similar contextura y los mismos sorprendente ojos azul cobalto, enigmáticos y sobre todo…peligrosos.

-¿Cómo sabes que es …lo correcto?- preguntó el Mensajero. De pronto apoyó su mejilla en la palma de una mano y adoptó una poción cómoda en la butaca, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra de manera elegante, lucia despreocupado y un poco así como….aburrido, pero al mismo tiempo dispuesto a escuchar

-Lo se….es la única manera- respondió Theo.

-¡No! no lo sabes, no puede saberlo- contestó el Mensajero, quien de paso, se dio el lujo incluso de bostezar, siempre lo mismo…siempre igual, pero es que a través de los milenios y las edades, había escuchado historias similares, la misma justificación una y otra vez, de diferentes seres, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera eran humanos. Su trabajo era realmente monótono, lo único diferente en esta ocasión era que Theo Nott si se había acercado lo suficiente para ser un peligro-Después de todo… aun…solo eres un hombre. Un ejemplo de lo corrompida que puede ser tu especie, eres un hombre que cree que tiene la verdad absoluta en sus manos. Lamento terriblemente tener que decepcionarte.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio una vez más, la lección de humildad para Theo Nott había iniciado. .

-¿Por qué tomas la forma de mi padre?- preguntó Theo con curiosidad.

-Porque quiero que tengas miedo- contestó el Mensajero rápidamente y sin dejar lugar a dudas.

-Yo no soy un cobarde-afirmó Theo-no puedo tener miedo de algo que no existe

-Mentiroso – replicó el Mensajero impaciente – en lo profundo de tu ser, le temes tanto como cuando eras un niño. Tu padre es el demonio que aun vive en tus peores pesadillas. No existe en la vida real, pero atormenta tu mente. Es bueno ver tu miedo, haz pasado la primera prueba.

-¿Qué prueba?- preguntó Theo.

-Aun eres capaz de sentir algo- explicó el Mensajero, el aburrimiento en su voz se alternaba con una nota discordante de interés, "ellos" eran así, rápidos para aburrirse, molestarse o regocijarse, por eso quizás cometían algunos errores de juicio- tu cerebro sabe que tu padre no existe, que está muerto, pero todo tu cuerpo responde a su presencia de manera instintiva. Emociones….no las has perdido.

-Patrañas- dijo Theo escupiendo las palabras meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, era irónico que mencionaran sus sentimientos….emociones….si las sentía….eso era cierto….pero a la final…..no importaba….lo hecho ….hecho estaba-solo estas jugando con mi mente.

-¿No se te ocurrió que él también podía volver? ¿Cuando los artefactos infernales fuesen activados?- preguntó el Mensajero, esta vez incorporándose en el sillón sentándose recto- ¿Lo consideraste un segundo? ¿Y que pasa con Voldemort? Ah y un detallito ¿Cómo iban a ser activados los Artefactos cuando murieses?

Si, fue una sorpresa para Theo que los Artefactos fuesen mencionados de manera que no dejaba lugar a dudas que El Mensajero sabia de lo que hablaba, sin embargo, ante lo improbable y lo imposible, simplemente se dejó llevar. Ahora su curiosidad desmedida le exigía enterarse del porque ese sujeto lo sabia. Al mismo tiempo, su lengua estaba suelta, aflojada, no le importaba ahora compartir ese conocimiento tan celosamente guardado…de alguna forma sentía la necesidad apremiante de descargarse con ese ser….en alguna parte del cerebro de Theo, era urgente que alguien le diese la razón, que corroborara la información. Dudas….por supuesto que las tenia…siempre…aunque se lo negase a si mismo. Por otro lado, ¿Que peligro podía haber en confesarse con un producto de su imaginación? Todavía Theo inocentemente pensaba que el Mensajero era simplemente una alucinación.

-Al _Pater familias_ lo envié a un campamento de Dementores- contestó Theo con voz firme y pausada fijando sus ojos penetrantes ojos azules en el rostro del Mensajero, quien le sonrió malévolamente mostrándole los dientes- su alma está extraviada, separada, digerida. Mi padre jamás volverá vivo o en espíritu, lo borré de la faz de la tierra. Voldemort…es un incierto todavía. Su alma está también fragmentada incluso más que la mía, sin duda habrá que destruir sus horrocruxes para asegurarse si es que Potter ya no lo ha hecho. En cuanto a mi regreso….digamos que todavía no he resuelto bien ese asunto, tengo la idea de activarlos dentro de poco, todavía soy joven, espero vivir mucho tiempo, pero si los activo, me aseguro que cuando llegue el momento de mi fallecimiento, estarán a punto para devolverme, no confío en mas nadie que en mi mismo, sin embargo no lo he decidido, aun tengo tiempo.

-No…..no tienes tiempo- esta vez la voz del Mensajero adquirió un tono solemne, casi sepulcral, miró con una intensidad tal a Theo que este desvío la mirada aun sin proponérselo, la seguridad avasallante con la que habló el mensajero logró desajustar algo dentro de si.

-A veces…..a veces tengo sueños- dijo de pronto Theo bajando su mirada hasta sus manos cubiertas con tatuajes, cerró espasmódicamente las manos en puño y las volvió a abrir- digo…..verdaderos sueños…no imágenes producto de las drogas.

-Hum-masculló el mensajero, Theo le lanzó una significativa mirada llena de interrogantes que el mensajero ignoró por completo, él empezó de nuevo su monologo- Has sido bendecido con un don, tu proverbial inteligencia, superior quizás a lo normal en los humanos, muy parecida a la de nosotros, pero conservas tus emociones….fantástico…genial...nosotros envidamos la capacidad humana de sentir emociones….o por lo menos manifestarlas. También se te dio el regalo de la magia, tantas posibilidades contigo y tú……tú lo has echado todo a perder. O en todo caso, estas a punto de hacerlo.

-Explícate- contestó Theo impaciente-¿A que has venido?

-A lo usual- dijo el hombre- yo soy el encargado….de limpiar todo este desastre.

-¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó Theo con calma.

-Para ser tan inteligente a veces eres tan….pero tan…..simplón- dijo el Mensajero con ironía, Theo levantó una ceja, claramente ofendido- pero por supuesto , eres un sujeto iluminado…..un genio….pero eres humano. Te diré algo que no te va a gustar, tu limitada mente no puede ver más allá, porque aunque tú no lo creas o no quieras creerlo, tienes tus límites…..mi apreciado humano Theo.

-Ya veo- dijo Theo- y tú eres quien va a ponerme los limites.

-Si- dijo el Mensajero- ese soy yo.

-Disculpa- dijo Theo incorporándose del suelo- esta charla está muy interesante, pero tengo cosas que hacer ¿Podrías simplemente….retirarte? o no se….desaparecer, esfumarte, desmaterializarte o lo que sea que hagas para marcharte y dejarme en paz.

-No- contestó secamente el Mensajero- eso esta fuera de todo orden. Me quedo.

Theo se colocó las manos en la cabeza, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, en un intento vano de desaparecer la imagen del mensajero de su cabeza…pero no, sus ojos no le fallaban, él estaba allí, mirándolo con expresión burlona.

-¡Diablos!- dijo Theo- esta vez me pase de la raya, estoy muy drogado, ya estoy alucinando, reviviendo viejos cuentos de Navidad. ¿Y sabes que? ni siquiera es Diciembre, tú no eres Dickens y yo definitivamente no soy tan pelele como Ebenezer Scrooge.

-No soy un producto de tu mente contaminada- dijo el Mensajero-soy real, en un contexto muy distinto de la realidad a la cual estás acostumbrado.

-¿No vas a irte?- preguntó de nuevo Theo fastidiado, el hombre negó con la cabeza dos veces, Theo no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarlo-Bien, ¿En que estábamos?

-Por supuesto- dijo el Mensajero-estaba señalándote que a pesar de tu raciocinio y tu gran corazón- Theo bufó sonoramente- eres un pobre, mortal, inservible y desechable ser humano.

-Me entusiasma el gran concepto que tienes de mi – gruñó Theo- pero aun no se que diablos viniste a hacer aquí. No se porque no me sorprende que sepas lo de los Artefactos Infernales, al parecer tú no estás en la misma liga que yo. Digamos que acepto que eres un ente sobrenatural, pero me gustaría que fueses mas explicito con tus intensiones.

-Vine- dijo el hombre- a convencerte.

-¿De que?-preguntó Theo verdaderamente desconcertado- no necesito que me convenzas de nada, yo estoy lo suficientemente claro, desde hace muchos años. Se lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré contra viento y marea.

-Olvida aquello por lo que haz luchado férreamente toda tu vida- dijo el Mensajero en un tono que no admitía replica, de pronto su cara abandonó la expresión de burla y sus ojos acentuaron su brillantez hasta hacerla decididamente intimidante- desecha tus ideas, date cuenta que es una soberana estupidez, no puedes cambiar el mundo, en todo caso, no deberías hacerlo. Has traspasado las fronteras del conocimiento permitido a un ser humano, de alguna forma, nos has ofendido y al mismo tiempo nos has dejado ver que hemos sido descuidados e inconscientes.

-¿Quiénes son "ustedes"?- preguntó de nuevo Theodore.

-Nosotros…somos…el todo- dijo el Mensajero.

-En serio- comentó sarcásticamente Theo- y ustedes … "todo"…o como sea que se llamen, ¿Porque han dejado su olimpo donde quiera que este y se han molestado a venir a verme? ¿Una visita social acaso?

-Estamos perplejos- explicó el Mensajero- nos ha costado darnos cuenta de nuestra propia indolencia respecto a ustedes. Los humanos, son como unos niños, más bien son unos embriones comparados a nosotros, primitivos, salvajes, pero increíblemente…también son hermosos, nos gustan, nos apasionan, son nuestra mejor idea. Creímos que dejándolos solos aprenderían por su cuenta, le hemos brindado libre albedrío y mira lo que hacen, damos media vuelta y en unos pocos milenios, en un suspiro, se alían con otras fuerzas para destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo alguna vez construimos.

-Quisieras que fueses mas específico- dijo Theo- ¿De donde vienen?

-De ninguna parte- dijo el Mensajero-siempre hemos estado aquí, compartiendo con ustedes y otros este universo. Somos los creadores y los mantenedores. Somos...todo.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó Theo, entre mas escuchaba mas sed de saber tenia.

-Yo soy todo y nada- dijo el Mensajero- soy una pequeña llama en esa gran conflagración de fuego llamado Único, formo parte de él y tengo algo de su consciencia. Soy el que soy y también soy muchos otros. No puedo explicarte mas porque jamás lo entenderías y no lo intentes, comprender, tu capacidad cerebral no esta hecha para eso.

-¿Por qué te presentas ante mi?- dijo Theo- yo no quiero destruir nada, sino crear… mejorar.

-Tú….niño insensato- dijo el Mensajero con acritud señalándolo con un dedo- tú te atreviste, te pasaste de la raya, reuniste todo lo que estaba disperso, el conocimiento arcano que fue dejado a retazos en este mundo por aquellos rebeldes entre nosotros que creyeron que los humanos podrían hacer buen uso de ese saber. Tú lo reuniste todo y sacaste una conclusión, la conclusión…equivocada.

-¿Que pretendes decirme?- preguntó Theo- como puedes evitar que yo quiera la perfección, lo dijiste, tenemos libre albedrío.

-Eso es cierto…hasta un punto, pero también somos unos tiranos, tomamos el control cuando hay que hacerlo y ha llegado el momento, sin embargo algunas cosas escapan de nuestras manos. Maldito libre albedrío, hasta nosotros estamos sometidos a eso. Destino…no se…quizás….sea eso que llamas destino- dijo el Mensajero- ¿Quieres verlo?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Theo- que he de ver.

-¿Quieres ver el futuro?- ofreció el Mensajero- por llamarlo de alguna forma, porque después de que se suceda lo que quieres, lo que deseas, ya no existirá ningún futuro. Y será tu culpa ¿Quieres cargar sobre tus hombros tamaña responsabilidad? ¿Quieres enfrentarte con el horror de las consecuencias?

-No tengo miedo- dijo Theo-no más, nunca más. Lograste con esa apariencia evocar mis temores infantiles, pero solo fue eso, mi imaginación y un recuerdo. No temo, no tengo miedo a nada.

-Oh… miedo- el Mensajero empezó a reírse a carcajadas, con cruel burla- lo tendrás…claro que lo tendrás.

El Mensajero se puso de pie de pronto y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación, Theo buscó su varita que estaba tirada en el piso y el Mensajero entonces detuvo su marcha de improviso, lo miró directo a los ojos y meneo la cabeza dos veces en un gesto de desaprobación. Theo interpretó muy bien el mensaje, no tomó su varita ni hizo ningún otro intento para atacar o moverse, de pronto estaba más que dispuesto a escuchar.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo he de reconocerlo, lograste encontrar y entender a medias el funcionamiento de aquellos mecanismos perdidos hace tiempo por nosotros que llamaste muy apropiadamente "Los Artefactos Infernales". Hiciste muy bien tu tarea, quizás incluso pienses que estas a punto de tener éxito, pero fallaste en el punto esencial, jamás has dejado de ser un humano…ese es tu gran error, solo él que no sea humano puede tener la vileza de hacer funcionar el mecanismo infernal **sabiendo lo que es **y aceptar sus consecuencias, es la única manera de llegar al final. Por otro lado, lo que crees equivocadamente que sucederá, no será así de ninguna forma. **Tu utopia no existe**. Theo Nott aun eres esclavo de tus emociones, profundas, escondidas, solapadas, existen aunque no quieras, allí están, dentro de ti y nosotros…nosotros…vamos a echar mano de eso…es nuestra ultima esperanza.

0o0

Draco se había quedado dormido contra su intensión, la calidez y el contacto del cuerpo de Hermione habían servido como sedante para su intranquilo espíritu. Ella se dio inmediatamente cuenta de que él estaba dormido, cuando sintió su respiración acompasada en su oído y se aflojó el agarré a su cintura. Moviéndose cuidadosamente logró deslizarse fuera de su alcance y finalmente se vio libre de sus brazos. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar su varita, él la tenia en el bolsillo posterior de su pantalón, perfectamente accesible para ella, puesto que estaba durmiendo de lado, su mano estuvo a punto de tomarla pero una oleada de arrepentimiento hizo que no lo hiciese. Ella maldijo en su cabeza, se alejó rápidamente de él y decidió sentarse al lado de la fogata, flexionó sus rodillas y apoyó su mentón en estas, sus cabellos rizados estaban desordenados y le llegaban un poco más de los hombros, en sus ojos castaños se reflejaban las llamas.

No podía quitarle la varita a Draco por una buena razón, no quería dejarlo desarmado en medio del Bosque Prohibido, totalmente expuesto a un ataque, la otra opción era la espada de Gryffindor pero él estaba acostado sobre esta, así que por lo pronto, tampoco era viable tomarla. Estaba debatiéndose entre escaparse o no, que era lo que convenía o no. Por otro lado, el monologo que él había tenido con ella le había tocado su alma, conmoviéndola a niveles inauditos, aun así, Hermione no podía dejar de estar furiosa con él, con el destino y también con si misma. Estaban enamorados uno del otro y aun así Draco seguía en sus trece queriendo destruir el mundo y ella seguía en su posición lógicamente impidiéndoselo.

Ninguno creía en el otro, pero es que el riesgo era demasiado grande, estaban en juego demasiadas cosas importantes. Y ella no podía decidirse si decirle lo del bebé o no….no era asunto fácil. No había querido pensar mucho en eso pero ahora obligado tenia que plantearse el asunto en su dimensión real, no podía seguir viviendo en una nube de lujuria. Draco estaba casado…bueno , es decir, técnicamente era viudo, pero él se sentía casado con Astoria Malfoy todavía, incluso se sentía padre de una criatura que nunca había nacido…todos sus gestos todas sus palabras conducían a esa conclusión, Draco hablaba de ella y del niño como si estuvieran en algún sitio lejano, solo esperando que él fuese a buscarlos. Y no era asunto de cuestionarse si Draco estaba viviendo fuera de la realidad o se había vuelto completamente loco por el dolor, no, puesto que no era un asunto de razón sino más bien de sentimientos…de aquellos que aun él guardaba en su corazón por su desaparecida familia.

Hermione no había querido devolverse en ese punto tan crucial de su historia, porque sin proponérselo sentía celos, horribles y torturante celos, y ella no era una persona mezquina, pero no podía tapar el sol con un dedo ante la evidencia de los hechos. Draco estaba metido en ese asunto de los Artefactos Infernales porque más allá de sus promesas y juramentos, de seguro tenía sentimientos por su esposa y su hijo.

Hermione se sentía patética por estar celosa de una muerta, pero así era. Tristemente, Draco había demostrado y también lo había afirmado en voz alta que era capaz de cualquier cosa, hasta de abandonarla a ella…por seguir tras el objetivo que se había propuesto, era casi el equivalente de afirmar que había escogido a Astoria Malfoy sobre ella. Y eso le dolía como el diablo. Hermione intentaba desarmar el asunto y ponerlo al derecho y al revés, ser razonable, tener un comportamiento altruista, intentar ver todo desde el punto de vista de Draco, pero cada vez se sentía peor por ser tan egoísta, por quererlo exclusivamente para ella, él había sufrido mucho, demasiado, incluso mas de lo que ella alguna vez había sufrido en la vida…. ¿Podía acaso culparlo por sentir? ¿Por amar a su familia? Por supuesto que no podía…es mas, trataba de entenderlo …de comprender lo que motivaba toda su actitud y casi lo logró…eso fue así….hasta que se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Es increíble como en un segundo la vida y sus prioridades pueden cambiar y dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Increíble pero real, ciertamente no se lo había visto venir ni en sueños, pero si….ella estaba embarazada.

Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad real de tener un hijo tan pronto en su vida, aun no se sentía preparada para tal responsabilidad. Incluso en los tiempos que estaba comprometida con Ron, ambos habían sido claros al respecto, nada de niños por lo menos hasta bien pasado un tiempo después de casarse, el asunto Theo, era mejor ni mencionarlo siquiera, nunca se habían ido a la cama y por descontado, jamás hubo ninguna posibilidad. Lo cierto es que su faceta maternal la tenía bien escondida, solapada, otros intereses capturaban su atención. Quería un futuro profesional exitoso, finalmente terminar la universidad mágica, iba a casarse con Ron y sobre todas las cosas, quería desesperadamente olvidarse de su historia con Theo Nott.

Todo iba bien, la guerra había terminado, las cosas parecían finalmente tomar un rumbo, hasta que Theo fue capturado, enjuiciado, ajusticiado y ella fue metida casi contra su voluntad en el asunto de los Artefactos Infernales. Terminó con Ron porque era lo correcto, nunca lo había querido como hombre solo como un buen amigo, se sumergió en una piscina de remordimiento y dolor porque no aceptaba en el fondo que Theo hubiese muerto por su culpa. Todo estaba mal y se intuía peor. Estaba perdida en el mundo y sin esperanzas, y de paso con una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Entonces, Draco Malfoy llegó para poner su mundo de cabeza, sin pensarlo, sin proponérselo siquiera, sin analizarlo por un segundo, él, con su determinación, su melancolía, su triste historia, su ser apasionado y su integridad, logró enamorarla como nunca un hombre lo había hecho hasta la fecha y ella en sus brazos encontró la paz, como un naufrago se aferró a él, creyó en la oportunidad, la tomó y fue feliz, aunque fuese por un instante, Draco fue el aire fresco y nuevo que necesitaba su vida, aunque lo de su amor fuese lo mas ilógico en sus circunstancias. .

Por supuesto, ante tanta enajenación de su parte, había sucedido, se había embarazado por tonta, esa era la respuesta, por idiota, por no haber tomado ninguna precaución, por follar como loca con él cada vez que se lo encontraba, claro..era lógico, en algún momento tendría que embarazarse, ambos eran jóvenes, saludables y apasionados…la combinación perfecta para la fertilidad. No pensó en nada, y cuando lo hizo finalmente, ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Qué era lo que tenia Draco Malfoy que la hacia perder cualquier perspectiva y razonamiento? No lo sabia y en el fondo no quería saberlo, buscarle una explicación al simple hecho de estar enamorada no era lo propio. Había sucedido y allí estaban los dos….mas bien los tres si incluía al bebé.

Hermione recordaba cuando el sanador le informó que estaba embarazada, ella simplemente se puso de pie y salió en estampida del consultorio sin decir absolutamente nada, estaba demasiado asustada, solo detuvo su carrera al salir de San Mungo y se apoyó en un pilar para llorar como loca, estaba demasiado emocionada, feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, lloraba sin parar y la gente alrededor la miraba extrañada, incluso alguien se detuvo a preguntarle que sucedía, ella gimoteando respondió que nada..que no le pasaba nada y era mentira, le sucedía de todo. Esperar un hijo de la persona que amas es lo mejor que puede sucederle a cualquier mujer, la alegría superó a la tristeza pronto y ella estuvo horas sentada en la banca de un parque soñando y haciendo planes sobre su futuro hijo o hija, si seria rubio o al contrario, tendría el cabello castaño como ella, si heredaría la personalidad de Draco o la suya, incluso se atrevió a ir mas allá en el tiempo y cuestionarse a que casa en Hogwarts iría. Todos esos instintos maternales adormilados afloraron en ella de inmediato. Su primer impulso fue contárselo a Draco…pero entonces fue cuando llegó el trago amargo y ella empezó a analizar todo lo que había sido su historia juntos, golpeándose con la triste realidad de las cosas.

Él afirmaba que la amaba y ella quería con todas sus fuerzas creerle, hasta cierto punto, porque en el fondo le intrigaba toda la voluntad que Draco ponía en devolver a Astoria Malfoy a la vida. ¿Seria que todavía estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Qué en realidad si la amaba? Hermione se hacia una y otra vez esas preguntas ¿En que contexto permanecería ella en la vida de Draco? Porque si él efectivamente tenía razón y el mundo no se destruía al activar todos los artefactos infernales, ¿Como rayos iba a explicarle a su esposa que tenía otra? ¿Como iba a abandonar a su hijo cuando naciese? ¿Formar otra familia además de la que ya tenía y por la que había luchado enfrentándose a todo?

Además, para colmo de males, Hermione no se veía rompiendo un hogar ni tampoco visualizaba a Draco destruyendo su matrimonio. Tanta energía gastada trayéndola de vuelta para hacerla sufrir de esa manera, no conocía a Astoria Malfoy, pero algo le decía que había estado muy enamorada de Draco y de seguro sufriría al enterarse de que otra había ganado su corazón. Hermione se sentía a ratos culpable, a ratos egoísta, a ratos miserable. Amaba a Draco pero también de alguna forma le parecía su conducta infantil, egoísta y despreciable, intentaba entenderlo, por dios que lo hacia y a veces muy dentro de ella deseaba que él siguiera con esa conducta infantil y despreciable, porque lo conduciría directo a sus brazos. Quería creerle sus palabras de amor, su promesa de que lo arreglaría todo para irse con ella, pero si no lo hacia, si decidía quedarse con su familia, ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Abandonada, triste, desgraciada, así quedaría. Hermione no era insegura por naturaleza pero al estar perdidamente enamorada, no había otra forma de sentirse. Y para colmo, ahora no solo era ella, sino que existía un niño…un niño que debía ser su prioridad ante todo.

Esas hipótesis no eran reales, al final, ella estaba segura de lo que Theo le había contado, el mundo seria destruido por la insensatez de Draco y entonces…allí estaba el otro ángulo del asunto que le molestaba, que se clavaba en su corazón como un dardo envenenado. ¿Si le decía a Draco que ella estaba esperando un bebé? ¿Dejaría él toda intención de activar Artefactos Infernales? ¿Cesaria y abandonaría la búsqueda por ella y por su hijo? ¿Colocaría por encima su amor por Hermione Granger y su bebé por el amor y el deber hacia su esposa y su otro hijo? ¿Lo haría? ¿Finalmente eligiría?…..y la respuesta a esa pregunta era lo que mas temor le daba a Hermione pues sabia que en primer lugar seria injusto hacerlo escoger de esa manera y por otro lado, si Draco no decidía a su favor, ella simplemente se moriría de dolor. Era mas fácil esconderlo, ocultarle lo del niño, tratar de destruir los artefactos, intentar salvar la vida de todos y después dejar correr el tiempo para que él estuviese en mejor disposición de aceptarlo. Pero también corría el riesgo de que la odiase para siempre, a ella y a todo lo que viniese de ella, incluso a su hijo. Hermione no le veía solución ni salida por ninguna parte y por eso estaba segura de que su amor era casi el infierno. Ella tendría que ser la que decidiese…..costase lo que costase.

Ella sabia que correría peligro, sabia que seguramente seria difícil llegar a Hogwarts por sus propios medios desarmada, de que quizás enfrentaría cualquier cosa en su camino….pero decidió aprovechar su oportunidad, estar a su lado le ofrecía seguridad pero no era lo correcto, ella tenia que impedir que él llegase hasta el artefacto infernal o por lo menos llegar primero, el resto, vería como lo resolvería. Quizás Gryffindor pudiese ayudarla.

Se levantó del suelo casi al alba, la fogata casi estaba extinguida y solo se destacaba el humo de las brazas agonizantes. Observó a Draco, sentía una agonía indescriptible en el pecho, pero trató de sobreponerse, caminó unos pasos para adentrarse al bosque y sin poder evitarlo se giró para mirarlo de nuevo.

-Perdóname- dijo ella en voz baja antes de irse.

0o0

Estaba metido en lo más profundo de una mazmorra en el castillo de Moradore, un sitio húmedo y oscuro, solo algunas antorchas que estaban ubicadas en el corredor le brindaban algo de luz. A Theo no le hacia absolutamente ninguna gracia el rumbo que había tomado la situación. Estaba atrapado a merced de uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, que por cierto, todavía no se había tomado la molestia de ver a sus reos.

Theo no sabia si tomárselo como una buena noticia o como la mala, en realidad tenia la sensación de que se le estaba escapando un detalle, uno importante y eso… no era de su agrado. Lo cierto fue que había despertado en ese maldito lugar, ya no con las sogas mágicas amarrando sus manos, sino sujeta su magia con otro dispositivo, en su muñeca lucia un brazalete metálico cuya función era anular su capacidad de hacer magia sin varita, por lo cual no podía desaparecerse, había leído de esos brazaletes, incluso había visto alguna vez uno en un museo, para abrirlo necesitaría la llave, puesto que ningún conjuro podría hacerlo. Después del desconcierto que tuvo al recobrar el sentido en ese lugar desconocido, le sobrevino la angustia acerca del destino de Pansy, lo ultimo que recordaba era a una mujer rubia colocándole una espada en el cuello, sin embargo, logró tranquilizarse apenas cuando Snape, quien estaba en otra celda a unos metros de él, le gritó que ella estaba viva. Aun así no dejaba de preocuparse ¿Dónde rayos la tenían? ¿Era también prisionera? O en todo caso ¿Por qué razón no estaba con ellos? La había llamado a gritos para ver si estaba en esas mazmorras, pero a menos que estuviese gravemente herida o amordazada, nunca respondió.

Theo se apoyó en una pared y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, bajo la cabeza, pegando el mentón sobre su esternón, en apariencia, reflexionando, sus cabellos despeinados caían sobre su cara de nuevo ocultándole el rostro, sus ropas estaba sucias y raídas, ese aspecto desaliñado del que hacia gala contrastó siempre con su posición social y su gran inteligencia, era un erudito pero lucia como un mercenario, sin embargo, no hay hombre mas peligroso que uno que sabe como usar su cerebro..se vista como se vista.

Hacia algo de frío, pero realmente a Theo no le molestaba mucho el bajón de temperatura ni tampoco la oscuridad de la celda, había examinado concienzudamente el sitio donde se encontraba buscando la manera de escaparse de allí, pero no existían ventanas en el claustro, los barrotes de la reja eran de hierro sólido y no había siquiera un solo defecto en la juntas de los bloque de piedras pegados con argamasa para poder hacer un túnel. No le quedaba mas remedio que esperar, sin hacer nada, esperar cualquier cosa en realidad, porque no tenia ni puta idea de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera del calabozo en donde lo tenían atrapado. Su semblante estaba opacado, su mente trabajaba a ritmo endemoniado, tratando de encontrar la solución a su dilema, quizás tendría que ver la forma de envolver de nuevo a Salazar Slytherin, pensar en algo y pronto.

No solo Pansy ocupaba su pensamiento, también su otra chica, Hermione. A Theo le preocupaba que a esas alturas Draco Malfoy hubiese llegado a Hogwarts, sin embargo, hasta los momentos no había percibido la corriente de energía adicional que lo envolvía cuando alguno de los artefactos era activado, así que por los momentos, estaba seguro de que por lo menos no había encontrado el artefacto infernal, confiaba…esperaba…que Hermione le estuviese siguiendo el rastro a Malfoy y que estuviese sana y salva. No le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero la verdad era que si bien era cierto que si bien ambos eran contrincantes, los dos, estaban enamorados uno del otro. Estaba seguro que Malfoy no intentaría matarla y eso era un alivio.

Theo frunció el ceño con disgusto, se le revolvía el estomago de solo pensar en Malfoy y en Hermione enamorados.

Habiendo tomado una decisión salomónica en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, no era cuestión de decidirse entre dos mujeres sino al contrario, mas bien era algo así como olvidarse definitivamente del tren que ya pasó y de tomar en sus manos la otra oportunidad que los destinos le ofrecían, pero, a decir verdad……si …aun sentía algo de celos debido a ella y todavía tenia una extraña combinación de impotencia y rabia, quizás algo de nostalgia de lo que pudo ser y no fue. Quería a Hermione Granger, pero no de la forma en que lo había sentido antes, de hecho en ese instante se preguntaba si alguna vez estuvo realmente enamorado de ella y si…..también de alguna también quería a Pansy.

Mientras analizaba toda la montaña rusa emocional en donde inesperadamente y contra todo pronostico estaba montado, levantó la mirada y vio una figura encapuchada frente a la reja. No dijo absolutamente nada pero observó con cautela, no podía distinguir el sexo ni la edad, estaba completamente oculta por sus ropajes oscuros…la escasa iluminación tampoco ayudaba en su escrutinio. La figura encapuchada venia acompañada por un guardia, le entregó un pergamino que el guardia leyó con expresión anodina y seguidamente abrió la pesada reja de metal de la celda, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de sospecha, el encapuchado entró y el guardia volvió a cerrar la reja para luego irse. El sonido de los pasos del hombre alejándose se fue perdiendo segundo a segundo.

Theo seguía pegado a la pared pero le lanzó una mirada penetrante al intruso. El encapuchado se descubrió la cabeza y Theo al verla se despego rápidamente del muro, un poco sorprendido y se adelantó unos pasos, ella contuvo las ganas que tenia de echarse a sus brazos.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti- dijo Theo acercándose a Pansy, él sentía un hormigueo en sus manos, estaba desesperado por tocarla, sin embargo a duras penas se contuvo. Estaba allí , frente a él, con su largo cabello oculto por una capa y su tez marfileña brillando en la oscuridad, altiva, hermosa, decidida, su presencia lo golpeo como un mazo, ella lo miraba de una forma que Theo sentía que sobraban las palabras, pero aun así espero su reacción, ella le había pedido tiempo, para pensar las cosas, tomar una decisión acerca de ellos dos, era lo justo y era lo necesario, pero era un tiempo que él no tenia, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a dárselo, no lo quería arruinar….no tendria oportunidad para arreglarlo.

-Yo también quería verte- dijo ella. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, sus largo flequillo caía sobre su rostro y sus ojos azules brillaban incandescentes, emocionados por el reencuentro, se quitó la capa y la dejó caer en el suelo con elegancia, sus ropas estaba algo arrugadas, en el hombro tenia un desgarrón donde se entreveía una herida en la piel, Theo también se dio cuenta que ella tenia un hematoma en uno de sus pómulos con mal aspecto, pero de resto parecía estar bien

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto él secamente, sin proponérselo sonó algo brusco. Cuando se preocupaba tendía a ponerse huraño, era automático, al menos ella conocía esa faceta de él y no se lo tomaría a mal o eso esperaba Theo.

-La slayer con la que combatí era Rowena Ravenclaw- dijo Pansy caminando unos escasos metros hasta llegar a Theo, él se metió las manos en el bolsillo, el brazalete metálico que tenia en una de sus muñecas emitió un reflejo y ella lo vio, sabia lo que era porque Ravenclaw se lo había explicado- fue una gran sorpresa.

-Cuando vine a esta época la primera vez, ella no había llegado aun hasta aquí- dijo Theo caminando hacia ella y rodeándola, Pansy se giró para no perderlo de vista- aunque escuché rumores de que existía una bruja muy poderosa entre los sajones de Inglaterra llamada Rowena Ravenclaw. Por supuesto que asumí que un día vendría a Escocia y se uniría a los demás fundadores, pero jamás me imagine que ella fuese tan joven, eso no está en los libros de historia. Tampoco que fuese una Slayer. Entre las virtudes de los miembros de la casa de Ravenclaw, dones que caracterizaban a su fundadora, están la inteligencia y la perseverancia, nunca mencionaron la destreza en combate. Es buena….muy buena…me gustaría ver como lo hace con los fantasmas. ¿Dónde está Slytherin? ¿Lo has visto?

Theo se detuvo y quedaron frente a frente de nuevo.

-Vi a Slytherin y él también me ha visto a mí- dijo Pansy con aprensión- Al parecer he captado su interés, pero no me dirigió la palabra. Rowena me trajo al castillo como su invitada, a Slytherin no le gustó para nada, puesto que lo que tenia en planes era apresarme al igual que ustedes, pero ella no lo permitió, hizo un escándalo de proporciones monumentales y Slytherin cedió porque fue incapaz de aguantarse tamaño berrinche.

-Es compresible que Salazar Slytherin no se aguante pendejadas, eso puedo entenderlo perfectamente- fue la parca respuesta de Theo luego agregó- el ayudante de Slytherin es Vindictus Viridians quien es o será su yerno, a estas alturas, creo que todavía no se ha casado con Medea Slytherin, las familias Gaunt, Black, Parkinson, Crouch, Lestrange y Yaxley descienden directamente de ese matrimonio. Las demás familias sangre pura del Reino Unido son ramas laterales de la familia de Slytherin. Nosotros dos por nuestra sangre Nott, no tenemos ninguna relación con ellos, bueno tú si por parte de tu padre, pero yo al menos no tengo nada que ver, mi familia vino hace escasamente un siglo de Noruega.

-¿Con quien se casó Rowena?- preguntó Pansy interesada, esa visita no tenía límite de tiempo, el guardia regresaría cuando ella lo llamase, así que tenía toda la noche para escuchar la historia, estaba intrigada y curiosa- ¿Y Gryffindor? ¿Y Huffelpuff?

-Rowena no se casó, pero tuvo una hija de padre desconocido, a quien llamó Helena, es la Dama Gris, la conoces, es el fantasma de Ravenclaw- relató Theo- Pansy, es obvio que nunca te leíste Historia de Hogwarts- ella bufó.

-¡Bah! Nadie en su sano juicio le prestaba atención a las clases de Historia Mágica del profesor Binns- contestó ella- solo tú y Hermione Granger, tampoco me leí el libro por si acaso, pasé la materia copiándome en los exámenes de Millie o de ti.

-No creas por un segundo que no me di cuenta- respondió Theo- tú y todo el resto de la clase se copiaban de mi, de Hermione o de Millicent, pobrecita, ella de verdad se esforzaba en hacerlo bien, lastima que para el resto fuese solo una niña estúpida, murió al final de la guerra lo sabias. Se casó con Rockwood y era la amante de Zabinni, dicen que Augustus la estranguló cuando se enteró del engaño.

-Lo supe, era una puta sin remedio, pero al final terminó cayéndome bien- dijo Pansy-maldito Rockwood, otra razón más para afirmar que algunos hombres, la mayoría, son unos brutos sin remedio.

-¿Qué diablos hacías en el colegio si no estudiabas?-preguntó Theo mordaz- digo aparte de enseñarle las tetas a media escuela sin ningún tipo de disimulo. No es que estuviese al pendiente, pero era imposible no darse cuenta.

-No jodas Theo, yo estaba muy ajetreada con mi vida social por aquel entonces- contestó Pansy y con algo de culpabilidad añadió- espero que Max en eso se parezca más a ti que a mí. Eras un niño raro Theo, pero fuiste un chico aplicado en la escuela, hay que reconocerlo. En realidad estaba ocupada siendo la más popular de nuestra casa.

-Si, ocupada en echarle el lazo a Draco Malfoy- respondió Theo con acritud- o cualquier chico con apellido importante que se te atravesase en el camino.

-Si, es cierto- dijo ella- y mira con quien me enredé después de tantas opciones, con mi primo el antisocial. Lo cierto es que terminé apreciando mi libertad, al final me di cuenta que mejor sola que mal acompañada. Que puedo decir, no me extraña que Rowena terminase madre soltera, se parece mucho a mí, me da la impresión de que es autosuficiente y de que también considera que los hombres en general son un fastidio.

-Nena, yo puedo ser una patada en el trasero la mayoría del tiempo, pero nada fastidioso te lo aseguro .En cuanto a lo nuestro, ya sabes de sobra que fue lo que pasó, te compré en una subasta, te quité del camino al odioso de Mulciber, me revolqué contigo y de paso te di un hijo como bono extra, tú finalmente quedaste libre del matrimonio para hacer lo que te viniese en gana. No veo de que te quejas, yo fui quien se quedó unos cuantos millones de galeones mas pobre, todo por salvarle el pellejo a mi prima- dijo Theo con sarcasmo, ella le golpeó el pecho ligeramente con el puño como reclamo, él ni se inmutó y siguió contando la historia, no sin antes de que ella le llamase "maldito imbécil creído" o le recordase veladamente en medio de insultos que ella le había ayudado en sus planes por muchos años debido a ese episodio, puesto que un trato era un trato.

-Estoy bromeando- dijo él ante la visible molestia de Pansy.

-No es tema para juegos- contestó Pansy malhumorada- dejemos este asunto y cuéntame de los otros fundadores.

-Solo intento que dejes esa cara avinagrada conmigo de una buena vez y por todas, lo que paso…ya sucedió y ya lo aclaramos- contestó Theo serio- Gryffindor se casará dentro de unos pocos años con una muggle, una princesa de las islas Orkney, fue un matrimonio arreglado que selló un pacto de paz con los muggles de ese territorio, tuvieron muchísimos hijos, todos magos, así que supongo que la mayoría de los brujos ingleses descienden de ellos. Helga a estas alturas del cuento ya tiene varios nietos, ella se casó con un druida, debe ser ahora viuda, su familia está dispersa por toda Escocia, ella vive solitaria en un Bosque, es amiga y mentora de Godric Gryffindor, solo después que terminó la guerra entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, se mudó a Hogwarts, donde murió placidamente en la extrema vejez. De todos los fundadores, ella es la que me cae mejor. Yo vine aquí cuando tenía quince años y la Sra. Huffelpuff fue muy simpática conmigo, conservo buenos recuerdos de ella. Para ellos solo han transcurrido unos poco meses, para mi han sido mas de doce años. Es curioso esto de viajar en el tiempo.

-Es algo gracioso como se tratan entre ellos , Slytherin parece que le tolera cualquier cosa a Rowena, se nota a leguas que es su preferida, más incluso que Vindictus Viridians- continuó con su relato Pansy, parecía algo fascinada por lo que había presenciado- ellos dos son como sus alumnos. Slytherin se fue del castillo hace unas horas, al parecer asuntos más importantes que nosotros reclamaban su presencia. Estoy a salvo, por los momentos, Rowena hace aquí lo que le da su real gana como protegida de Slytherin, es la señora de la fortaleza, tiene 16 años y es una chica…muy inteligente como dices…sensata aunque algo caprichosa. También me sorprendió que fuese tan joven, me imaginaba a todos los fundadores algo mas viejos.

-Salazar Slytherin y Helga Huffelpuf son los mayores, tienen ahora alrededor de 60 años, con dieciséis Rowena entonces es la mas joven, puesto que Gryffindor tiene como 20 años…..Como te dije, a la única que no conocía era a Ravenclaw. ¿Te preguntó quienes éramos? ¿Qué hacíamos aquí?

- Me preguntó muchas cosas pero yo no le he contado nada, aun así, ella no es nada tonta, sospecha algo, se le ha abierto la curiosidad con nosotros, Rowena ha deducido que escondemos algo y que no es bueno que estemos aquí cuando Slytherin regrese… solo le he dicho que necesitamos encontrar a Gryffindor y ella aceptó ayudarnos. Es increíble Theo , nunca pensé que ellos fuesen a ser…..así….esto es irreal. ¿Nadie nunca antes se había atrevido a venir a esta época?

-Los fundadores son hombres y mujeres como nosotros….no son ningunos dioses…tienen sus defectos y sus virtudes….creo que otra gente ha viajado para este tiempo, los giratiempos existen desde hace al menos 100 años, pero no hay registro de esos viajes. Igual hay que ser cuidadoso, no debemos interrumpir el rumbo de los acontecimientos, la historia debe cumplirse sin interferencias- dijo Theo caminando de un lado a otro meditando la situación, se detuvo de insofacto y miró a Pansy penetrantemente- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Lo se- dijo Pansy- ella va a ayudarnos a llegar a Hogwarts.

-Sin esperar nada a cambio, lo dudo- bufó Theo y meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, su escepticismo molestó a Pansy, ella se había esforzado para trazar un plan y él, por lo visto, no estaba contento con lo ideado- no dudo que Ravenclaw sea una buena chica, pero si le hace honor a su casa, en algún lugar de esa rubia cabecita se esconde algún interés. Y te aseguro que tiene un plan, en donde nosotros estamos incluidos…y tengo la sensación de que no nos conviene.

-Está buscando tu varita, la de Snape- dijo Pansy- y la llave de ese brazalete. Ella es lo único que tenemos. También desconfío, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió.

-¿Dónde esta tu espada?- preguntó Theo.

-Ella la tiene- dijo Pansy-no seria muy bien visto que yo anduviera armada por este castillo, suficiente es que esté libre, Rowena me la dará al salir del castillo.

-Y no tienes tu varita contigo- dijo Theo molesto- estupendo…la maldita espada que puede borrarme del mapa está en otras manos que no son las tuyas…genial, además la maldita chica también tiene una espada slayer

-No tengo varita y tú sabes el porque, te la preste para que la hicieses pasar por la tuya y ahora esta exhibida en el ministerio con un rotulo que lee "Mago Tenebroso"- Theo bufó.

-Pudiste cómprate otra- gruño Theo- solo era cuestión de ir un sábado al Callejo Diagon y gastarte unos galeones, te sobran, eres rica por ti misma y además eres la fiduciaria del dinero que le dejé a Max.

-Conservaba la tuya solo por si acaso, mi magia de slayer está ligada a mi espada, Rowena tampoco necesita una varita- respondió ella-La espada la perdí en combate y siéntete afortunado porque no perdí la vida también- Theo la miró por un instante con verdadera preocupación pero a estas alturas Pansy estaba furiosa-. Theo, ¿siempre tienes que ser tan cabrón? o confiamos en ella o nos jodemos- Theo gruñó y Pansy entornó los ojos disgustada.

-Puede existir otra solución, déjame pensar en algo - dijo Theo- y tú trata de recuperar la espada, como sea, pero no la mates por favor, no debemos cambiar la historia. Prescindiremos de Rowena Ravenclaw y saldremos por nuestros propios medios.

- Eso es completamente imposible, he dado mi palabra. Theo, o lo aceptas de esa forma o te pudres aquí, tu decides.

-No me gusta- dijo él entre dientes.

-A mi tampoco-dijo ella, luego miro hacia un lado- Bien….yo debo irme…..esta visita solo era para ver donde rayos estabas. Ya vi que Snape esta a cuatro celdas de la tuya. Están vivos y no están heridos. Mañana escaparemos, tienes que estar preparado para lo que sea. Debo irme- dijo Pansy incomoda, era increíble, de alguna manera siempre terminaban discutiendo por algo, ella intentaba al menos seguir sus ordenes, pero en esa ocasión confiar en Ravenclaw era la mejor oportunidad que tenían para escapar, era su plan y lo seguirían a su manera, le gustase a él o no. Pansy maldijo el despotismo de Theo, entonces se dio la vuelta y casi estuvo a punto de llamar al guardia, cuando sintió que Theo le tomaba la mano con fuerza.

-Es un buen plan- dijo Theo en tono conciliador, odiaba discutir con ella, se le hacia muy difícil no hacerlo, porque en general, los dos tenían puntos de vista muy diferentes, aunque la mayoría de las veces ella cediese en su posición, algo le dijo que esta vez no lo haría- no pienses que no reconozco lo que has hecho. Es un buen plan y lo seguiremos…pero con cautela.

-Detestas cuando pierdes el control de la situación- dijo ella- se que molesta a niveles inauditos, pero confía en mi, se lo que hago.

Ahora o nunca….se dijo Theo. Se había portado como un idiota, lo reconocía, pero es que estar preocupado de esa forma por alguien no era algo que sintiese todos los días, de hecho no recordaba estar tan ansioso por el paradero de alguien ni siquiera con Hermione. Quería arreglar el mal momento anterior pero no sabia exactamente ni que decir ni que hacer. Las mujeres, sus pensamientos, sus ideas…y sobre todo sus reacciones eran un completo misterio para él. Pero dispuesto a todo, Theo se lanzó al agua. Era ahora o nunca.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas disgustada de aquí- dijo él- siempre terminamos discutiendo….no me gusta pelearme contigo, ya sea por estupideces o cosas serias…lo odio.

-Estoy acostumbrada a que no tomes en cuenta para nada mi opinión Theo o que critiques todas mis acciones- dijo ella dolida -se que no estoy a tu altura intelectual ni soy todo poderosa como tú, pero hago lo que puedo, aunque no estés satisfecho. En fin, no se porque me quejo, algunas cosas de ti jamás vas a cambiar.

-Yo nunca te he subestimado- se defendió él- nunca. Siempre te he considerado la mejor guerrera que he conocido, en nuestra época y cualquiera. Nadie ni siquiera yo hubiese peleado tan bien con Rowena Ravenclaw, una de las mejores brujas de la historia. Me siento orgulloso de ti, porque él merito es todo tuyo. Y no solo es eso, admiro tu capacidad de superarte, de olvidar todo lo malo y enfocarte en lo bueno de la vida, de buscarle el lado simple a la situación mas compleja, eres una mujer notable y no existe ni existirá mejor madre para mi hijo. Pero no me puedes pedir que no cuestione todo, es un mal hábito, pero como dices, es mi manera de ser.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos y desvío la cara, se había ruborizado como una tonta….no le gustaban los halagos, su personalidad no estaba hecha para recibirlos, estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible, porque tenían que hacerse no porque buscase el reconocimiento de los demás, se apenaba con los elogios. Él se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su metida de pata, no sabia como entrarle a Pansy y eso era una gran verdad, la conocía, de toda la vida, su primer recuerdo infantil era con ella, pero por alguna extraña circunstancia, ese conocimiento no le servia para nada en el terreno amoroso, aun cuando alguna vez se hubiesen acostado y que ella tuviese un hijo de él, fueron otras circunstancias . Ahora, estaba perdido y sin rumbo.

-Confío en ti- dijo Theo y se acercó a ella, Pansy dio un respingo al percibir el calor de su cuerpo, después del susto que había pasado, necesitaba desesperadamente estar con él pero no quería admitirlo. Había estado dudando por semanas en relación al paso a seguir en su relación, si es que pudiese llamarse de esa forma y aun si no sabia si era lo correcto, ya no podía seguir haciendo oídos sordos a sus anhelos, ella enseguida se giró para tenerlo frente a frente.

Theo colocó sus manos posesivamente sobre sus hombros, ella bajó la cara.

-Pensé que Ravenclaw iba a matarte- dijo él en un susurro acercando su cara a la de ella, sus manos ahuecaron su rostro y la obligaron a mirarlo- nunca en mi vida me he asustado tanto. De hecho es la primera vez que me asusto tanto por alguien.

-Yo también pensé que iba a morir- dijo ella sintiendo como su aliento se confundía con el de Theo. Ese magnetismo tan difícil de resistir que lo rodeaba, esa aura que asustaba a todos menos a ella, esa ojos brillantes y esos labios, esa voz, esa mirada, estaba enajenada por él y se lo había querido negar a si misma demasiadas veces para contarlas. Y de alguna forma ya no quería resistirse, nunca más.

-Si te pasara algo me volvería completamente loco- dijo él, su dedo pulgar rozó con suavidad el labio inferior de Pansy, quien sintió una corriente eléctrica viajando por su espalda, ella posó las manos en los antebrazos de Theo, quien inmediatamente la rodeo con sus brazos, atrapándola. Theo rozó su nariz con la de ella, Pansy hizo lo mismo instintivamente.

Hay un momento en la vida en que sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás. No opones resistencia hacia lo inevitable….

El beso llegó de improviso, él simplemente unió sus labios con los de ella y ambos se fundieron sus almas en una sola. Temblores recorrieron sus cuerpos, estremecidos se pegaron uno al otro hasta anular la distancia entre ellos. Theo gruñó satisfecho cuando ella le dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio superior, sus manos entonces bajaron hacia el final de su espalda y le apretó las nalgas para acercarla más de lo que estaba. Mientras se besaban caminaron dando tumbos y Theo la apoyó contra una pared. Luego abandonó su boca y le besó el mentón, el cuello, mientas una de sus manos jugaba con la piel desnuda de su espalda, en algún momento él había sorteado la ropa y había metido la mano por debajo. Era demasiado explosiva, incandescente, todas las sensaciones que tenia cuando la besaba, cuando estaba así con ella, se sentía mas vivo de lo que alguna vez había estado, ella era un imán para él….era su perdición. Luego de unos minutos, él apoyó su cara sobre la clavícula de ella y ambos permanecieron en cerrado mutismo, recuperando el aliento, Pansy acariciaba sus cabellos con parsimonia, Theo tenia los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del gesto, su corazón despertaba de un aletargamiento de años, golpeaba furioso en su pecho, era raro que se sintiese eufórico, feliz, pero de alguna forma lo estaba. El había buscado una respuesta y ahora la tenía.

-¿Ya te decidiste?- preguntó él- ¿Esto es un si?

-Si- dijo ella en voz baja, Theo buscó su boca de nuevo y ella correspondió su fogoso beso.

-Soy tan patan- dijo él meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, no se creía su suerte- no te merezco.

-Eres un imbécil de la peor clase- contestó ella-pero estoy dispuesta a darte una oportunidad.

-Quiero hacerte el amor- dijo él mientras cubría su cuello de besos y mordiscos, ella acariciaba su pecho y su abdomen con las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿Eso era todo lo que querías? ¿Tanta charla solo para acostarte conmigo? no me extraña para nada viniendo de ti - dijo ella mientras estiraba su cuello para darle a Theo acceso a toda su piel, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza-. No te andas con muchos rodeos, no es así Nott.

-No seas tonta- dijo él mientras se deleitaba con la textura y el sabor de su piel- no es lo único que quiero…..lo deseo todo de ti.

-No es el momento- jadeo ella- no aquí…el guardia puede regresar sin que yo lo llame.

-Dije que quería hacértelo no que fuese a hacerlo…no soy idiota…se que no es buen momento- contestó Theo- por lo pronto me conformo con poco. Bésame Pansy…Bésame.

Ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le entregó su boca generosamente. Fue uno de esos besos inolvidables, de los que paralizan el corazón y hacen temblar los cimientos del alma. Theo apoyó ambas manos en la pared y luego de separar sus labios de los de ella, jadeante le sonrío y le ofreció una mirada traviesa.

-Creo que voy a reconsideraré la situación- dijo Theo- es definitivo, voy hacerte el amor ahora en este mismo momento.

-Si me preñas otra vez te mato –dijo ella muy seria y él soltó una carcajada, en sus actuales circunstancias…que fuese a suceder eso era inconcebible….en su concepto un muerto no podía crear vida.

-Ve escogiendo el nombre nena….suelo tener una puntería muy buena - contestó Theo a modo de chiste, ambos rieron por un momento, mientras se abrazaban. Era un hecho…estaban juntos…al fin.

-No estoy para chistes Theo- dijo ella fingiendo consternación

-Todavía no entiendo como demonios fue que te preñé - contestó Theo, mientras seductoramente le mordía un hombro, ella gimió.

-Si quieres puedo recordarte con detalles como fue que me embarazaste- contestó ella rodando los ojos.

-Se perfectamente lo que hice contigo y como lo hice- dijo Theo-me refiero a que sucedió la primera vez, eso digamos, no es muy frecuente, aunque yo no hice nada tampoco para evitarlo...lograste hacerme perder cualquier perspectiva esa noche.

-Fue una combinación de destino y mala suerte- dijo Pansy, Theo entornó los ojos confundido por el comentario- pero nunca me he arrepentido- la cara de consternación de Theo desapareció inmediatamente- Retrospectivamente hablando, esa noche fue lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida…gracias a lo que pasó …tengo a Max. Se que siempre has tenido tus dudas y que no fue lo que esperabas pero…

- No me malinterpretes, siempre he pensado que no fue lo mejor, lo mas seguro para ti y para el niño , Maximilian fue algo inesperado para mi pero a la final….bien recibido….te lo aseguro. Que quede bien claro….yo quiero a ese niño, es mi hijo. Merlín, me he equivocado tanto…tanto…

-Theo …yo- dijo ella, ambos se miraron, el momento divertido paso y de nuevo una sombra cruzó sus ojos…¿Como tener esperanzas cuando no hay vuelta atrás?- yo…creo ..que ..te…

-Shhhh – dijo él callándola con un beso corto- lo se…lo se….lo vi….lo experimente en tu mente..Tú también sabes lo que yo siento por ti. No tienes porque decirlo en voz alta si no quieres….no deseo obligarte a nada…solo quiero que estés conmigo….lo que queda de tiempo. No tengo mucho que ofrecerte y es la verdad, pero no quiero que te arrepientas de esto.

-Necesito decírtelo- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Pero yo no quiero escucharlo, no porque no lo desee, sino porque no puedo- dijo Theo con firmeza- no puedo..si lo hago corro el peligro de renunciar a todo…para quedarme aquí contigo y no debo…..…por tu vida y por la de nuestro hijo…no hay forma de cambiarlo…es lo que debe suceder.

Ella lo miró con ojos vidriosos. Con ellos dos, nunca nada había sido fácil, su relación estaba llena de escollos, algunos insalvables y está vez, él tenía la razón.

-Lo se- contestó ella, una lagrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla- pero no quiero…no ahora que he entendido finalmente muchas cosas. Me va doler como el infierno…¿Sabias eso?

-Quiero acariciarte- dijo él contra su oído mientras que le chupaba lánguidamente el lóbulo de la oreja- quiero besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo, quiero hacerte mía de todas las maneras posibles y para siempre. Quiero fundirme contigo…y dejar de existir en tus brazos solo por un segundo, quiero esconderme dentro de ti….muy dentro de ti.

Y ella cedió al impulso…no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo…era como una tempestad creciendo dentro de ella, desatándose….un torrente incontrolable de sentimientos. Con rapidez le quitó la camisa a Theo, decidida a hacer lo que morían ambos por hacer…..él la ocultó en el rincón más oscuro de la celda, donde nadie pudiese verlos.

Theo se colocó de espaldas a ella, Pansy como pudo se apoyó en la pared con las palmas de sus manos. Ella sentía que las manos de Theo buscaban sus pechos por debajo de la ropa para acariciarla, percibía su aliento caliente contra su piel y la humedad de sus labios cuando besaba su cuello, sus pezones se erizaron y él jugó un rato con ellos, abarcando sus senos con las manos.

-Esto es mío- le dijo él respirando fuerte contra su oído, mientra apretaba sus pechos- todo mío.

El deseo nubló los pensamientos de Pansy y de pronto..solo quería mas…mucho mas de Theo…todo de él.

Las manos de Theo vagaron hasta su vientre y luego mas abajo, metiéndose debajo de la pretina de su pantalón y sorteando su ropa interior. Pansy gimió e intentó instintivamente detenerlo con una mano, pero justo en ese instante, él llego al sitio secreto entre sus piernas y empezó a acariciarla sin piedad, sus dedos vagaron en su tibio interior y empezó a follarla con dos de sus dedos.

-¿Te gusta?-gruñó Theo mientras mordía su cuello-Dime que te gusta lo que te hago.

-Si- gimió Pansy, completamente sumergida en un mar de lujuria, donde nada más que ellos dos importaba.

Ella tembló al sentirse llena de manera tan contundente, sus piernas flaquearon y su cuerpo amenazó con caerse, Theo ahogó un gemido cuando la percibió estrecha, húmeda y caliente alrededor de él, las embestidas de sus dedos eran fuertes, poderosas, con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris llevándole a una cumbre de placer indescriptible, mientras que con la otra mano abrazaba su cintura para que ella no perdiese el equilibro. La pegó a su cuerpo y Pansy notó su dura virilidad rozándole las nalgas.

Theo siguió penetrándola con rapidez con los dedos y ella sintió como una oleada de placer recorría su cuerpo dejándola repleta y exhausta, se mordió un labio para evitar gritar, luego giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la boca hambrienta de Theo, quien la besó como jamás había besado a nadie en su vida, mientras lo hacían, ambos abrieron sus ojos, sus miradas se encontraron, enfebrecidas por la lujuria, sin poder evitarlo él abrió otra vez su mente para ella y Pansy de nuevo, conmovida experimentó la contundencia de sus sentimientos, los de ambos, amor, dolor todo al mismo tiempo, entrecruzándose como una enredadera en sus corazones.

La cabeza de Pansy estalló cuando le llegó el orgasmo, jadeante y sin fuerzas, se pegó a la pared, mientras que él sacaba la mano con lentitud de su hemisferio sur, luego le mordió un hombro para después besárselo. Theo la giró con brusquedad hasta tenerla frente a frente, tomó las manos de Pansy y las colocó por encima de su cabeza, se las apretaba para inmovilizarlas aplicando la fuerza necesaria para no hacerle daño.

-¿Suficiente?-preguntó él ansioso, la miraba como si quisiera comérsela viva- o ¿Quieres mas?

-Quiero que me ames- respondió ella sin dudarlo un segundo, clavando sus ojos en los de él.

De nuevo Theo la besó con furia, dejando salir todo ese fuego que lo consumía lentamente en una explosión de deseo contenido, llamas incontrolables provocadas exclusivamente por ella, apenas logró contenerse para no arrancarle la ropa de un tirón. La deseaba…deseaba su cuerpo, su alma, su espíritu…lo quería todo. Se besaban en los labios y en la cara, se lamían cada centímetro de piel expuesta y se acariciaban febrilmente por encima de la ropa y por debajo de esta. Cuando la pasión amainó, ellos se abrazaron largo rato y así los encontró el amanecer, uno pegado al otro sin dejar un milímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos, de pie, recostados en la dura y fría pared de un calabozo, amándose, aun cuando no lo dijesen en voz alta.

El guardia nunca regresó esa noche, ella jamás llamó.

0o0

Draco abrió los ojos intempestivamente, buscó el cuerpo de Hermione y la darse cuenta de que no estaba se levantó de súbito, sus ojos dieron con una figura que intentaba internarse en el bosque, inmediatamente tomó su varita con una mano del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lanzó un hechizo de advertencia que cayó justo al lado de ella. Hermione se detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Draco se acercó y ella seguía dándole la espalda.

-Me voy- dijo ella en voz baja.

-No- contestó él secamente- No, no lo harás.

-Tendrás que matarme- dijo ella y entonces empezó a correr, ya no estaba tan oscuro porque estaba amaneciendo, los rayos del alba ofrecían algo de claridad. Draco maldijo y enseguida empezó a correr tras de ella, sorteando árboles y empujando ramas hacia un lado para abrirse camino.

Hermione corría con todas sus fuerzas, debía intentar despistarlo así que su recorrido se volvió errático, sin embargo de pronto, sintió como los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban y miró el cielo.

-¡Dios mío!- dijo ella con voz ahogada, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían , una multitud de sombras volante cruzaban el cielo a velocidad vertiginosa, como si fuesen pájaros, pero no lo eran, la imagen era desoladora y siniestra, ella tuvo de inmediato un mal presentimiento, detuvo su huida sin proponérselo, una latigazo de miedo recorrió su espalda, un temor ancestral y primitivo, Draco llegó hasta ella y le tapó la boca para que no gritase.

-Quieta- dijo él mientras la abrazaba, estaba de espaldas a ella, Hermione tenia levantado el rostro hacia el cielo y él entonces levantó su mirada, vio las sombras y también se sobresaltó, alarmado empezó a caminar con ella apresada, dispuesto a ocultarse para que esas sombras no los vieran.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo y aflojó la mano de la boca de Hermione.

-Tenemos que escondernos- dijo ella- rápido.

-Ven- dijo Draco tomándola de una mano y conduciéndola al arroyo, siguieron su curso hasta llegar a una cascada, las sombras seguían ocupando gran parte del cielo y Hermione temblaba visiblemente. Bajaron un desnivel con algo de dificultad y entonces escucharon los cascos de unos caballos, ambos se miraron intrigados, el sonido se acercaba. Draco observó que detrás de la cascada había una cueva, entonces la jaló del brazo y la guió hasta la cascada, logrando esconderse detrás de la cortina de agua.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué son esas sombras?

-No lo se- contestó Draco.

Ambos se pegaron a la pared de piedra mientras caminaban y el agua los mojó completamente. No vieron llegar a los caballos ni a sus jinetes, pero no querían correr el riesgo de ser atrapados, había una guerra en ese época, una a la cual no estaban invitados ni eran participes, su objetivo era llegar a Hogwarts, no involucrarse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Ambos estaban claro, en esa guerra mágica entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, no podían intervenir, so pena de cambiar la historia.

Poco a poco se fueron introduciendo en la cueva, la cual no era profunda, la cascada ocultaba su presencia del mundo exterior, si no fuese porque la habían visto de lado, jamás se hubiesen percatado de su existencia, había sido una suerte, porque en el bosque, a pesar de los árboles, no había buenos sitios para esconderse.

El agua y los rayos dorados del naciente sol hacían todo un juego de luces oscilante, la iluminación de la cueva a contraluz era juguetona, cómplice de aquellos que se ocultaban, cuando llegaron al final de la cueva, ambos se pararon frente a frente. Draco estaba molesto y asustado y ella también.

-Te pedí que no escaparas- reclamó él disgustado- te lo pedí mil veces.

-No soy tu prisionera- dijo ella.

-Estoy intentando protegerte- contestó él.

-No quiero tu protección- dijo ella furiosa apretando sus manos en puño- lo único que quiero es que maldita sea, dejes este asunto hasta aquí.

-Estas siendo irracional- dijo él- te estas comportando como una chiquilla.

Hermione entonces se acercó y lo abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas con rabia.

-Aquí el único irracional eres tú Draco- dijo ella- quieres hacerme creer a la fuerza que me amas y lo único que me has demostrado es que solo soy plato de segunda mesa en todo esto. Que no te importa mas nada que activar esas malditas cosas.

-Es injusto que me estés acusando – dijo él con amargura sobándose el rostro que exhibía una mejilla enrojecida debido a la cachetada- no ves que no tengo ninguna opción.

-Si las tienes- dijo ella- lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde y no quieres elegir.

-No voy a permitir que me insultes ni que cuestiones mis motivos- dijo él acercándose a ella- por Dios que no.

-Y yo no voy a permitir que juegues conmigo- contestó ella fuera de sus cabales, su intensión era enfrentarlo de una buena vez y por todas con su verdad-Draco no sirve decirlo, que me quieres, tienes que demostrármelo, si me amas, abandona todo esto por Dios.

-No- dijo él- no lo haré, nunca y tampoco voy a renunciar a ti, jamás.

Draco se fue hacia a ella, la jaló de un brazo y la abrazó, su mirada era ardiente, estaba furioso, molesto, herido, le había pedido de mil maneras que no se fuese y ella lo había traicionado de igual forma…maldita sea su terquedad, maldita sea su determinación, con ella las cosas siempre eran las mas difíciles, sin embargo en el fondo, entendía su molestia, sus dudas, él estaría haciéndose las mismas preguntas y llegando a conclusiones similares si estuviese en su lugar. La apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y ella intentó safarse.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó ella- ¡suéltame!

-No- contestó él mientras aguantaba estoicamente como ella golpeaba su pecho, estuvieron así un rato, forcejando, él intentaba besarla pero ella le apartaba el rostro. Entonces Draco perdió la paciencia, con sus manos le desgarró la camisa y se la bajó con brusquedad por los hombros hasta dejarla solo cubierta con su brasierre, ella tembló de frío y por que no decirlo de expectación, sus sentidos se nublaron cuando observó que él la miraba con ojos hambrientos, estaban totalmente mojados, puesto que para llegar a la cueva habían tenido que atravesar la catarata, la piel de ella, húmeda y brillante por la capa de agua, era sumamente atractiva para él. Draco la apretó de nuevo contra su cuerpo y le mordió el hombro. No pensaba con claridad lo que hacia, estaba demasiado asustado, no quería perderla, al mismo tiempo estaba furioso con ella y la deseaba , tenia demasiado tiempo que no la sentía, que no le hacia el amor, sus neuronas se desconectaron y sus acciones entonces fueron dirigidas por sus sentimientos.

-Draco- gimió ella cuando él hundió sus dedos en la piel desnuda de su espalda y besó su escote y su cuello- Draco.

-Shhh- dijo él mientras la obligaba a acostarse sobre el piso, ella intentó de nuevo safarse y él le tomó ambos antebrazos para evitar que huyese.

-Déjame ir- dijo ella, pero él se colocó encima de su cuerpo, proclamándose dueño y señor de ella y la inmovilizo con su peso, fue rozando su piel con sus labios hasta que llegó a su boca. Entre mas ella se resistía mas fuerza aplicaba él, Hermione intentó patearlo y él aprisiono sus piernas contra las suyas.

-Quítate de encima- gritó ella, Draco intentó besarla otra vez y ella cerró la boca, él gruñó-sueltame.

-Quédate quieta…voy a hacerte el amor…quieras o no- dijo él hablando contra sus labios, aprovechó que ella abrió la boca para protestar y le metió su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta, en un beso soez y turbador.

Las caricias de Draco eran rudas, fuertes, avasallantes, logró desnudarla de la cintura para arriba y ella sintió como sus pezones se erizaban al contacto de la tela de la camisa de él. Muy a su pesar y traicionando todas sus convicciones, ella no pudo controlar el deseo ardiente que empezó a revolverse en su bajo vientre y se dejó besar. Al principio le correspondió molesta, casi mordiéndole los labios, pero luego la lujuria se sobrepuso a cualquier otro sentimiento. Draco le arrancó el resto de sus ropas con brutalidad, ansioso, desgarrándolas en el proceso, desesperado como si no hubiese un mañana, haciendo caso omiso del peligro que los amenazaba en el mundo exterior, de nuevo eran solo él y ella, era muy fácil olvidarse de todo cuando estaban juntos.

Cuando la tuvo desnuda debajo de él, Draco procedió a quitarse su camisa y se abrió la cremallera del pantalón para liberar su dura erección. Todo fue muy rápido, se pasaron por alto todos los preliminares, pero ella ya estaba húmeda. Hermione percibió como él le apartaba los muslos y se acomodaba entre sus piernas, mientras que besaba y lamia sus pechos con brusquedad. La situación había tomado un cariz salvaje, no estaban haciendo el amor, estaban simplemente teniendo sexo furiosos y necesitados uno del otro. Él se hundió en ella sin previo aviso, y ella contuvo un gemido de dolor, la penetración fue dura, hasta el fondo…desde el principio. Draco le mordió uno de sus pechos, mientras se movía con violencia dentro de ella, embistiendo sin piedad. Hermione entonces supo que tenia que tranquilizarlo como fuese, temía que dañasen al bebé debido a ese sexo salvaje que estaban teniendo, lo obligó a mirarla.

-Por favor- jadeo ella con voz ahogada, sus ojos conectaron con los de él- por favor…Draco…cálmate.

-No te asustes- dijo él con arrepentimiento, mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía en espasmos, sabia que estaba siendo muy brusco, pero era que estaba demasiado desesperado por tenerla- no quiero hacerte daño…solo quiero estar contigo. Lo siento, me porte como un animal…prácticamente te he obligado a esto.

Draco escondió su cara en su clavícula y ella le acarició la espalda, mientras besaba la humedad de la piel de su frente, ella sintió esta vez que sus palabras eran sinceras. Hermione trató de relajar sus músculos, mientras que él seguía penetrándola con un poco menos de brusquedad, ella abrió más sus piernas para darle un poco mas de espacio para maniobrar a Draco y enseguida dejó de sentir dolor. Era la primera vez que se acostaba con él sabiendo que estaba embarazada y por eso estaba tan tensa, temerosa de que fuese a pasarle algo al niño, pero superado el susto inicial, ya se sentía bien….y deseosa de continuar hasta el final. Sabia que iba a arrepentirse después, que tomaría decisiones difíciles, pero ese momento…era su ahora y ella quería estar con él porque lo amaba.

-No me hagas caso- dijo ella en voz baja- sigue…..

0o0

Pansy se había ido justo al amanecer y Theo daba vueltas en su celda como un león enjaulado. No habían hecho el amor…no por falta de ganas…simplemente no era el momento, pero había disfrutado darle placer a ella y ahora estaba hambriento, famélico, la quiera con él, tenia la irresistible necesidad de tocarla todo el tiempo. Theo se apoyó en el muro…! Diablos! se estaba enamorando como un quinceañero.

Cerca de la una de la tarde, de nuevo Pansy apareció en la reja de su celda y la abrió. Él corrió hacia ella y sin dejarle ninguna oportunidad, la tomó de nuevo en sus brazos y le clavó un beso, Pansy se quedo rígida y estática pero le correspondió con algo de inseguridad. Inmediatamente Theo se apartó de ella y vio su mirada asombrada.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- dijo Theo tomándola por el cuello, y haciéndole una llave a la mujer, sosteniéndole con una mano el brazo en la espalda para inmovilizarlo, la mujer dio un chillido de dolor. No era tonto, no podían engañarlo tan fácilmente, enseguida al besarla se dio cuenta de que no era Pansy, reconocería su sabor y su especial manera de besarlo donde fuese. Esa mujer no era la misma Pansy que estuvo con él hacia unas pocas horas- ¿Dónde está Pansy?

-A salvo- dijo la mujer con voz entrecortada, luego cerró los ojos, murmuró unas palabras y el hechizo de transformación término, Theo se dio cuenta de que era Rowena Ravenclaw, sin embargo no la soltó. La chica le dio una patada en la entrepierna y Theo se la quitó de encima de inmediato debido al sorpresivo golpe. Rowena le apuntó con una varita.

-Pansy me advirtió que no me andará con juegos contigo- dijo ella mostrándole una sonrisa felina- disculpa que haya tomado su aspecto, pero no pude aguantar la tentación, te vi en la batalla y me provocaste curiosidad. Caray ya veo porque está loca por ti, besas muy bien. ¿Lo haces todo así?

-Al grano- dijo Theo con hosquedad- ya Pansy me contó que vas a ayudarnos.

-Cierto- dijo Rowena- ¡Ah! y espero que no te confundas por un beso, solo fue por diversión.

-Aclarado de inmediato-dijo Theo- no te preocupes, no tiendo a confundirme con nimiedades ni me gustan tampoco las niñas majaderas que intentan hacer el papel de zorras. Pero si estimas tu trasero, no le cuentes nada a Pansy, se pondrá furiosa.

-Tienes una lengua muy larga, Viajero- contestó Rowena- demasiada para tu salud. Podría dejarte a que te pudrieras hasta los huesos aquí por años. O mejor, dejar que Slytherin te interrogue, sabes él tiene un estilo muy particular para sacarle la información a la gente. Se me ha metido en la cabeza que tú eres el mismo que según Salazar le robó un objeto…y yo quiero saber ¿Por qué?

-En cuanto a pudrirme, creo que esa no es una opción viable- Theo sonrió amenazante y los tatuajes cubrieron su cara, otorgandole un aspecto malevolo, Rowena abrió los ojos sorprendida- Y no creo que me dejes aquí encerrado, al parecer tú quieres alguna información, sacarnos de aquí es una idea que te acomoda y a mi también me gustaría saber ¿Por qué?.

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó Rowena Ravenclaw, de alguna forma, el aspecto que había tomado la cara de ese hombre lograba erizarle los cabellos, sus ojos refulgían con un brillo antinatural. No era humano, aunque tuviese la apariencia de uno, pero no podía precisar de que se trataba.

-Soy algo especial, incluso más que tú Slayer- dijo Theo- si es eso lo que quieres saber. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? No necesitas saberlo, solo te diré que algo muy malo pasará en nuestro tiempo y en el tuyo, si ese objeto del que hablas, cae en las manos equivocadas.

-No quieres decirme, lo se- dijo Rowena- bien respeto tu decisión, a veces no es prudente conocer el futuro, sin embargo te ayudare, no pierdo las esperanzas de enterarme por mi cuenta. Además…si los ayudo a ustedes a llegar a Gryffindor me ayudo a mi misma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Theo curioso.

Rowena abrió el brazalete con una llave especial y le entregó la varita a Theo.

-Ustedes tienen sus secretos y yo los míos- dijo ella- Andando, Pansy nos espera a la salida de la fortaleza con nuestras monturas, es la hora de la comida y la vigilancia es menor, no debemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad. ¿Qué hacemos con el otro viajero, el hombre moreno?

-Irá con nosotros- contestó Theo- pero sin su varita, yo la guardaré.

-De acuerdo- dijo Rowena mientras salían de la celda mirando con cautela todo alrededor.

0o0

Cabalgaron por espacio de dos horas, al llegar a un claro en el bosque, Rowena desmontó de su caballo y un hombre salió de entre unos matorrales, era un joven de aproximadamente veinte años, alto, de cabellos rubio oscuro, atractivo, sus ojos eran castaños, no llevaba armadura, estaba vestido de azul y marrón, la expresión de su rostro era afable, intentó controlar una sonrisa al ver a la chica pero no pudo. Los dos caminaron cautelosamente uno hacia el otro, él le tomó la mano y se inclinó para besársela, ella la retiró de inmediato azorada. Theo observó la escena algo desconcertado, el hombre si la vista no le fallaba era Godric Gryffindor.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Pansy mirando a la pareja que seguía inmóvil mirándose uno al otro, midiendo fuerzas- ella solo me dijo que nos encontraríamos con un aliado

-Ese es Gryffindor- dijo Theo, Snape permanecía callado observando y analizándolo todo.

-Pero si es solo un chico- comentó Snape rompiendo su silencio.

-Es cierto, ni siquiera se le nota la barba- agregó Pansy- la pregunta es ¿Cómo es que Rowena anda en el bando de Slytherin y de pronto nos trae con Gryffindor como si nada?

-Esperemos- dijo Theo- ya vienen.

Godric Gryffindor se acercó a los jinetes. Fue directo a Pansy, la miraba con interés. Rowena lo seguía caminado a paso lento.

-Señora- Godric le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Pansy-su vista deleita mis ojos.

-Te dije que era espectacularmente bella y no me creíste- comentó Rowena- y es como yo Godric, es una Slayer.

-Lo cual es una suerte en las actuales circunstancias, si vamos a pelear contra esos demonios, mejor dos Slayers que uno solo- dijo Godric y Rowena asintió. Godric miró a Pansy apreciativamente pero luego toda su atención se volcó de nuevo a Rowena, quien vestía un jubón de cuero negro, pantalones color verde y botas de cuero, tenia su largo cabello rubio anudado en una trenza y su espada estaba sujeta a un cinto en su cintura. Ella era muy joven, bonita y lucia fenomenal. Gryffindor la observaba con admiración, ella le lanzaba miradas de reojo y se ruborizó, Gryffindor inmediatamente le ofreció una esplendida sonrisa. Pansy se dio cuenta enseguida, esos dos…se gustaban.

Theo carraspeó su garganta, Gryffindor apartó su interés de Rowena y se concentró en el visitante. Theo observó como Godric Gryffindor lo diseccionaba con la mirada, el joven frunció el ceño por un instante y luego sonrió.

-Theodore Nott, está usted mas viejo de lo que recordaba, cuando vino hace meses solo era un chico- dijo Godric- le complacerá que el regalo que me ofreció está en su sitio. Le gustará cuando lo vea ¿Cómo están las cosas en su tiempo?

Eso fue una sorpresa para todos, Theo jamás había revelado que Gryffindor sabia exactamente su identidad y de donde venia.

-Completamente jodidas- dijo Theo-ya veo que me reconociste, eso me ahorrara tiempo. ¿Tienes la llave?

-La tengo conmigo- dijo Gryffindor, luego saludo a Snape- debo suponer que usted también es un viajero.

-En realidad en estos momentos, solo soy un prisionero- dijo Snape y agregó cortesmente- es un honor conocerlo Gryffindor, aunque jamás me lo imagine como un muchacho.

-La historia de mi vida, siempre soy demasiado joven o demasiado inexperto- dijo él-pero tengo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para lograr lo que me propongo.

-No lo dudo ni un instante- comentó Snape- conozco a alguien que dice exactamente lo mismo.

-Bienvenidos a mi mundo- declaró Gryffindor solemnemente extendiendo los brazos.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos muchacha?- preguntó Theo a Rowena Ravenclaw- ¿De que bando luchas?

-Del mío- dijo ella, luego se dirigió a Gryffindor- la yegua que traje es la de Slytherin, deseo dejarla libre.

-Es lo menos que se merece el pobre animal- dijo entre dientes Godric apenas controlando su rabia, Rowena le quitó los amarres al caballo y le dio una palmada a sus cuartos traseros para que galopase libre.

Mientras tanto el caballo de Gryffindor, un gran semental marrón, salía de entre unos matorrales, él se montó y luego sujetó a Rowena de la cintura y la subió con él sentándola en sus piernas. Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo para no delatarse pero Gryffindor le dijo algo al oído, Rowena negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió disimuladamente enrojeciéndose más aun de lo que estaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Theo-¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Cuando me darás la llave? La necesito y es en serio.

-Todo a su tiempo- dijo Gryffindor- primero los pondremos a salvo en Hogwarts.

-No entiendo nada- comentó Theo mientras espoleaba a su caballo para seguir camino a Hogwarts.

-Rowena ha decidido cambiarse de bando- dijo Godric Gryffindor-he tardado en convencerla, no me creía una sola palabra, pero ante la evidencia, ella finalmente ha aceptado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Pansy.

-Slytherin ha planeado aliarse con el Ejercito Oscuro para ganarme- explicó Gryffindor- ¿Saben lo que es?

-Lo sabemos- dijeron Snape, Theo y Pansy al unísono y a los tres inmediatamente se les pusieron los vellos de punta.

-El Ejercito Negro es el enemigo natural de los slayer, solo existen para matar slayers. Ellos aceptaron luchar en contra de mí pero le pidieron a Slytherin que les diese a Rowena a cambio- dijo Gryffindor- y él ha aceptado. Por supuesto…yo me enteré a tiempo..no podía permitir que sucediese…puesto que ella y yo….

-Godric- lo interrumpió ella- prometiste..que…

-¿Cuál es el maldito problema?- Godric le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Rowena, pero no dijo mas nada, solo se limitó a apretarla mas contra él en un gesto protector y amoroso que no le pasó a nadie de los presentes desapercibido.

-Entendiste lo mismo que yo- le preguntó Pansy a Theo en voz baja mientras cabalgaba a su lado.

-Mejor aun, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Al parecer, la verdadera historia de los fundadores no es la que cuentan los libros. Sabes una cosa Pansy, según lo que sé, Helena Ravenclaw nacerá el año que viene y tengo una idea muy acertada de quién será el padre- contestó Theo.

Si…..muchas sorpresas y misterios les aguardaban…eso era seguro.

0o0

Dejen revieews.

-

-


	28. Perdida

Dislcamer; personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Bueno yo aquí molesta porque se anuló mi viaje a Chile en Abril, pero no importa, intentaré ir en vacaciones.

Quiero disculparme públicamente con una de mis lectoras, Dan Grint: "Nena, te envié un mensaje vía PM, espero que me contestes, espero que logres disculparme si te ofendí de alguna forma, que no fue mi intensión". A todos mis lectores, siéntanse en la libertad de criticar cualquier cosa, en realidad para eso son los reviews.

La canción de este capitulo es de Bon Jovi, es un clásico, "Born to be my baby", cuando lean un párrafo en el capitulo, entenderán por que.

Besos, abrazos, espero que les guste, este capitulo le da un giro inesperado a toda la trama, es muy emocionante y no dejen de comentarme.

Los Artefactos Infernales

El Mecanismo Celestial

Capitulo 28 Perdida

El castillo de Hogwarts se irguió ante ellos, tan imponente y enigmático como siempre, el granito con el que estaba construido, era de un gris claro, impoluto, revelando que la piedra estaba recién colocada, también eran cuatro sus torres, no tres como el Hogwarts del siglo XXI, una torre en cada dirección. Nadie sabia con exactitud que había pasado con la cuarta torre, esa que desapareció recién construido el colegio, una leyenda del castillo proclamaba que allí había habido una batalla entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, la cual por cierto no estaba en ningún libro de historia, lo cierto es que nadie sabia exactamente que era lo que había pasado, pero la desaparecida torre allí estaba, en la esquina mas cercana a ellos, aparentemente en buen estado, en la fachada del castillo, había un gran reloj que estaba marcando exactamente las tres de la tarde. Theo frunció el ceño cuando vio el reloj y miró a Gryffindor.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Theo estaba estupefacto, eso no era o por lo menos no tenia la apariencia de su artefacto infernal.

-Me gustó tanto que decidí modificarlo un poco- contestó Gryffindor mientras admiraba satisfecho su obra.

-¿Lo has hechizado?- preguntó Snape quien también había notado el aspecto del supuesto artefacto infernal- ¿Pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo?

-Ese no es el problema- dijo Theo. Gryffindor haciendo honor a su fama de mago poderoso, había logrado manipular el artefacto para cambiar en algo su apariencia, algo que ni siquiera él podía hacer, pero ni modo, Gryffindor no en vano había sido uno de los magos mas poderosos de la historia.

Pansy dejó escapar un resoplido todavía incrédula y Theo seguía de malhumor. Gryffindor los miró y sonrío espléndidamente.

-Lo has modificado a tu antojo- dijo Theo- no presenta la misma apariencia.

-Por supuesto que lo hice- dijo Godric mientras le acariciaba con ternura los cabellos a Rowena que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, mientras cabalgaban- me gusta más así.

-Las manecillas y los símbolos que representan las horas no son las mismos que hay en el de Hogwarts de nuestro tiempo- ahora Theo se encontraba con un asunto que no podía descifrar, había supuesto que el reloj presentaría la misma apariencia que tenia en su época, pero no era así. En los viajes que había hecho en el tiempo la primera vez cuando estaba ubicando los artefactos, ir a la época de los fundadores, había sido el penúltimo, había creído ser cuidadoso, pero por lo visto, algo había cambiado, mas bien algo o alguien había modificado el aspecto del artefacto en algún momento de los mil años que seguirían y Theo estaba en esos momentos ocupado decidiendo si eso era bueno o malo para sus planes. Y si el artefacto seguiría conservando sus poderes. Lo mas seguro es que si….esos aparatos y la presencia sobrenatural, la energía oscura, que tenían dentro no se rendían fácilmente ante su oscuro propósito.

-Me gustaban los símbolos originales- dijo Gryffindor- colocarle números romanos habría insultado a muchos en esta tierra. Ya sabes que ellos invadieron a los pictos y los celtas.

-Bien- contestó Theo- lo cierto es que allí esta, el reloj que todos conocemos y que hemos visto alguna vez.

-¡Quién lo hubiese imaginado!- dijo Pansy.

-Cierto- dijo Snape- siempre estuvo delante de las narices de todos. Lastima que no pueda activarse en nuestra época.

-Si…..lastima- respondió Theo sarcásticamente y luego se dirigió al Guardián de su artefacto- ¿Cuándo me darás la llave?

A Gryffindor se le desapareció la sonrisa de la cara. Si bien no tenia ningún reparo en devolver la llave a su dueño, le molestaba tanta insistencia, así que decidió probar la paciencia de Theo y darle largas al asunto.

-Primero llegaremos, nos refrescaremos, colocaremos a Rowena en una cama para que descanse y entonces hablaremos.

Pansy miró preocupada a la chica rubia la cual estaba completamente dormida en el regazo de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó ella a Gryffindor- ¿Está enferma?

-Tristeza- respondió él parcamente- no ha dormido en muchos días por estar llorando.

-No me pareció que estuviese muy triste cuando fue a buscarme- comentó Theo maliciosamente.

-Ella tiene semanas pensando que en cualquier momento va a morir- explicó Godric Gryffindor- desde que yo le he revelado lo que Slytherin piensa hacer con ella. No solo ha sido tristeza, también es miedo, pánico…también estaba guardando un secreto, pero ya me he enterado…y estaba dispuesto a sacarla de la fortaleza de Moradore, quisiese o no. ¿No me entienden verdad? Bueno, he de darles la grata noticia que la Dama Ravenclaw y yo vamos a tener a nuestro primer hijo en algunos meses.

Theo, Snape y Pansy quedaron estupefactos por unos momentos sin saber que decir y luego vacilantes felicitaron a Godric Gryffindor. Pansy en su condición de mujer estaba algo molesta, es decir, el tipo exhibía a Rowena como si fuese un trofeo, típico machista y de paso, ni siquiera iba a casarse con la pobre chica, la situación se parecía tanto a lo que ella había vivido con Theo que su mal humor fue mas que evidente para aquel, quien prudentemente no le sacó conversación.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al castillo, algunos caballeros en armadura salieron a recibirlos, Gryffindor les dio a Rowena para que la llevasen en brazos a su habitación y Pansy se ofreció a acompañarla.

Theo, Snape y Godric entraron al castillo, los dos hombres del futuro observaban maravillados, la estructura original de Hogwarts, algunas cosas familiares faltaban como las armaduras y las pinturas parlantes, igualmente no existían las escaleras movedizas, tampoco se veían a los fantasmas de las cuatro casas deambulando, pero supusieron que en el transcurso de mil años, mucho era lo que había cambiado en el castillo. Siguieron caminando justo en la dirección del gran comedor.

-Esto es increíble, una oportunidad única caminar por el castillo cuando está recién construido- dijo Snape y luego se dio cuenta que Theo estaba tan absorto mirando el lugar como él- ¿No habías venido ya a este lugar?

-No- dijo Theo- conocí a Gryffindor a muchos kilómetros de aquí, en una batalla. Jamás me acerque al castillo, en ese tiempo las batallas eran mucho mas al norte.

-Exacto- dijo Gryfifindor interrumpiendo la conversación- pero la cercanía del invierno hizo que nos desplazásemos hasta aquí, al norte, solo hay una llanura de hielo a estas alturas del año.

Finalmente llegaron al comedor, que al igual que el resto del castillo, ofrecía una imagen familiar pero al mismo tiempo distinta, las banderas de las casas no estaban pegadas a los flancos del salón y el techo aun no estaba embrujado emulando el aspecto del cielo en el exterior, sin embargo la estancia era imponente debido a sus grandes dimensiones, solo una larga mesa rectangular estaba en el centro y cerca de allí, una estufa con un gran caldero, el suelo de piedra estaba cubierto con pieles de animales y el mobiliario era rustico, de madera, con intrincados diseños al estilo celta, con espirales y figuras antropomorfas. Mientras caminaban, Theo pensaba una y otra vez como abordar a Gryffindor y contarle el asunto sin darle toda la información, omitiendo algunos detalles que pudiesen cambiar el futuro.

Se sentaron en la mesa que estaba completamente servida, Snape tomó un odre de cerveza y casi se lo bebió del tirón, además de coger una pata de algo que parecía pollo y comérsela casi entera, estaba hambriento. Theo naturalmente ni miró la comida, pero dio cuenta de un vaso de cerveza para refrescarse.

-Como siempre Theodore, con sus costumbres tan frugales, a veces parece un monje, come, disfruta del banquete- dijo Gryffindor con la boca llena de comida, él también estaba hambriento-dígame, la señora que lo acompaña, la Dama Slayer, ¿es su mujer?-

Theo no vaciló en contestar inmediatamente, para dejar bien clara su posición frente a Snape.

-Pansy es mi compañera, mi mujer si quieres decirlo de esa forma- dijo Theo- pero no hablemos de ella.

-Haz escogido una pareja excepcional, talentosa, poderosa, hermosa…simplemente hermosa- comentó Godric-

-Lo mismo digo- intervino Snape- pero más que su belleza exterior es lo que ella es por dentro lo que vale la pena. Lastima que esté con un tipo como tú

-¿Quieres seguir vivo para terminarte tu comida o arreglamos esto de una buena vez y por todas?- dijo Theo lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Snape, sintiendo la puñalada de los celos a una dimensión desconocida para él hasta la fecha-¿Qué demonios te traes con Pansy?

-Nada…por los momentos- concluyó Snape, dejando implícita miles de posibilidades.

-Hum, parecen dos perros detrás del mismo hueso- comentó Gryffindor riéndose.

-Al parecer no soy el único que esta detrás de algo aquí. Perdona que te pregunte- dijo Theo- ¿Qué pasa con la Dama Ravenclaw? No pensé que tú eras del tipo que abusaba de jovencitas de dieciséis años.

-No lo he hecho, todo fue de común acuerdo, además ella no es ninguna niña- dijo Godric un poco incomodo, en esa época no era extraño tomar una amante adolescente, las chicas se casaban recién a los catorce, ero ese no era el problema, el asunto era que su relación con ella era imposible por muchas razones- no tuve nunca la intensión de deshonrarla como lo he hecho, pero la quiero, asumiré mi responsabilidad con ella, Rowena y su bebé estarán seguros dentro de las paredes de este castillo y no les faltara nada.

-¿Te casaras con ella?- aventuró a preguntar Snape porque un hecho así era casi de importancia histórica. Gryffindor lo miró con perspicacia.

-¿Lo hice?- preguntó con interés Gryffindor- ¿Pude hacerlo? Realmente ella y yo….al final…..

-No contestes- se apresuró a decir Theo antes de que Snape abriera la boca.

Entre los tres hombres se hizo un incomodo silencio. Gryffindor miró a Theo molesto.

-Si quieres algo de mi deberías ser mas amable- dijo con disgusto Godric.

-Y usted, honorable señor, deberías ser mas prudente - contestó Theo- no te podemos decir nada del futuro, so pena que tomes decisiones que puedan afectarnos a todos nosotros como magos en nuestra época. Tú no eres cualquier hombre, eres Godric Gryffindor y un futuro brillante te espera. Lo que suceda en tu vida personal afecta tu desempeño como hombre, mago y como guerrero. Si estuviese seguro que no cometerías alguna tontería te lo dijera, pero eres Gryffindor, la imprudencia forma parte de los miembros de tu casa, por lo cual supongo que es uno de tus defectos, eres leal también, no te separas de esa chica que ha logrado cautivar tu corazón porque sabes que le debes algo, pero tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer, te guste o no.

-Vaya- dijo Snape lanzándole una mirada burlona a Theo- nunca me imagine que sermonear iba con tu personalidad. Todo un descubrimiento Nott- luego miró a Godric- en realidad no creo que un detallito más o un detallito menos hagan la diferencia. Sin embargo lo mejor es no decir nada.

-De acuerdo, no exijo que me cuenten todo- dijo Gryffindor sin claudicar-solo quiero saber ¿Nacerá el bebé? ¿Rowena sobrevivirá el parto?

Theo y Snape se miraron, en esa época la mortalidad materno-infantil era muy alta, por lo que las dudas y temores de Gryffindor eran totalmente lógicos, el joven lucia muy preocupado, así que bueno, tácitamente y en silencio, los dos hombres decidieron que un poquito de información no haría daño.

-Nacerá a mediados de Mayo del año que viene y vivirá- dijo Theo- será una niña. A tu Rowena no le pasara absolutamente nada

Godric sonrió ampliamente. Saber eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima. Amaba con locura a Rowena Ravenclaw y no quería perderla.

-Perfecto- dijo él contento- mejor que mejor, una niña traerá menos problemas. Le diré mas tarde a Rowena, para ir escogiendo el nombre del infante.

-Llámala Elena- dijo Snape y Theo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Elena como mi madre- dijo Gryffindor pensativo – Elena será entonces.

-¿Tenias que hacerlo?- le reclamó Theo a Snape en voz baja.

-Me cae bien el chico- dijo Snape- se ve que es buena persona, de hecho, es buena persona, es Godric Gryffindor, famoso por ser honorable hasta la medula. Lo que no entiendo es como hizo un trato contigo-dicho esto de nuevo bebió algo de cerveza negra.

-Debemos conversar- dijo Theo dándole un fuerte golpe a Snape en la espalda que lo hizo escupir toda la cerveza que tenia en la boca - a solas.

Godric Gryffindor hizo un gesto con la mano y los guardias salieron del Gran comedor

-¿Para que quieres la llave?- preguntó Gryffindor.

-Te voy a contar una historia- dijo Theo, Snape escuchaba con atención- algo muy importante referente al reloj que te he dado.

-Sigue- Gryffindor penetró con su mirada a Theo.

-Te di a custodiar, lo que yo llamo el artefacto infernal- dijo Theo sin vacilar- Es un mecanismo diseñado para modificar las reglas de la vida y la muerte. Mi intensión al principio no era descabellada, ni mala, pensé que podría iniciar una nueva era para todos, pero la verdad absoluta es que no será así, esos aparatos serán los causantes de una catástrofe, en mi época, en la tuya y en todas. Nuestro mundo peligra y por eso debe ser destruido.

-El señor Snape, supongo que se opone a tu resolución- dijo Godric- puesto que has tenido cuidado en desarmarlo.

-Si, pero no es el único- dijo Theo- sin embargo no ha muerto porque necesito que escuche y entienda para ver si podemos hacer cambiar las intensiones de Draco Malfoy.

-Draco jamás me escuchará y menos a ti- contestó Snape meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro en absoluto gesto de negación-te odia…quiere destruirte. ¿Sabes lo que hizo tu amigo Nott Gryffindor? Es un asesino, de los peores.

-Hice lo que tenia que hacer para llevar a cabo mis propósitos- contestó Theo clavando su mirada en Gryffindor- Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que hay que sacrificar para conservar el poder.

-Lo se- dijo Gryffindor asintiendo- Pero no me gusta los asesinos…eso es cierto.

-Este hombre Severus Snape, también tiene sangre manchando sus manos- dijo Theo- aquí ninguno es un inocente.

-Ese mago oscuro que amenazaba tu tiempo- preguntó Gryffindor- ¿Fue destruido? ¿Lograste suplantarlo?

Snape escuchaba con atención ¿Qué le había contado Theo Nott a Godric Gryffindor acerca de Voldemort? ¿Seria cierto que la intensión de Nott había sido hacerse con el poder? No le extrañaría para nada, pero lo curioso es que Gryffindor parecía estar al tanto de esas intensiones y al parecer no estaba espantado como seria lo lógico ¿Cuál era la versión de los hechos que le había contado Nott?

-Fue destruido y yo no logré nada- contestó Theo- de hecho, morí…..esto que soy es producto del funcionamiento de los artefactos infernales.

-No te creo- dijo Gryffindor- Nadie puede regresar de la muerte.

-Créelo- Theo agarró un cuchillo y ante la mirada estupefacta de Gryffidnor se lo clavó en la altura del pecho, justo en el corazón, no pasó absolutamente nada, una herida mortal para cualquier ser humano, para él era menos que un rasguño. Theo siguió tan tranquilo como siempre y hasta bebió un poco de cerveza.

-Insólito- dijo Gryffindor- no puede ser. Entonces es cierto.

-Está muerto- afirmó Snape- completamente muerto.

Gryffindor se acercó a Theo, apartó las ropas de su pecho y vio el cuchillo clavado hasta su empuñadura, lo extrajo con cuidado y observó sorprendido como la herida se regeneraba de inmediato.

-Increíble- comentó Gryffindor sentándose de nuevo en su silla, curioso y asombrado por lo que había presenciado- ¿Quién es este Draco Malfoy?

-El hombre que intenta activar los artefactos infernales para regresar a su familia muerta- explicó Snape-yo lo he ayudado, hemos activado tres artefactos ya, no ha sucedido nada en apariencia mas que el regreso de Nott del mundo de los muertos, no le creo ni una palabra acerca de su teoría del fin del mundo, pero escucharé lo que Nott tenga que decir nuevo al respecto- luego se dirigió a Theo- Si logras convencerme, aun así no levantaré mi mano en contra de Draco, es mi amigo y voy a protegerlo a costa de mi vida.

-Le he prometido a Hermione que haría todo lo posible para salvarlo- dijo Theo- y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, por eso estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo y no has muerto-luego miró a Gryffindor- ¿Estas dispuesto a escuchar sin preguntar nada comprometedor?

-Me resulta interesante el asunto- dijo Gryffindor- y mas aun cuando puede afectarnos de formas inimaginables.

0o0

Maldita agonía de saber que lo que estás haciendo no es lo correcto, sin embargo, te empujas, claudicas, te sometes a un sentimiento. Tu mente se convierte en cenizas ardientes, solo por amor, todo por amor.

Hermione aprovechó que sus labios se separaron por un momento de los de Draco para respirar, el sonido de sus jadeos se solapaban debido al ruido del agua cayendo unos metros tras de ellos. Tenia los ojos cerrados y un tenue rubor se vislumbraba en sus mejillas y en sus pechos, Draco se incorporó apoyándose en sus brazos, contemplándola embelezado desde su ventajosa posición encima de ella, con los ultimas espasmos de su orgasmo todavía recorriéndolo, le gustaba mirarla cuando se venia, cuando ambos se corrían, lo había descubierto desde la primera vez que habían yacido juntos como hombre y mujer, la cara de Hermione siempre ofrecía el mismo semblante, una extraña combinación de vulnerabilidad y satisfacción, él suponía que su rostro también lucia igual, puesto que similares sentimientos se anidaban en su corazón en ese especial momento, satisfacción, porque nada podía compararse a hacer el amor con la mujer que amaba, vulnerabilidad, porque le entregaba todo sin esperar nada, en un viaje sin retorno dentro de sus mas profundas emociones.

No le quitó los ojos de encima, a pesar de que el cansancio hacia mella en él, su respiración estaba sincronizada con los jadeos de ella, sus cuerpos estaban fundidos en uno solo, Draco bajó el rostro para buscar nuevamente los labios de la que consideraba su mujer pero Hermione colocó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó alejándolo de su cuerpo, Draco se negó a moverse, necesitaba estar todavía dentro de ella, en el final de un encuentro amoroso que se vislumbraba tormentoso, quizás seria la ultima vez, quizás no. Todo dependía de la suerte y del maldito destino. No sabía si iba a morir intentando activar los artefactos infernales pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que iba a disfrutar de cada segundo junto a ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos y estos le ofrecieron una suplica silenciosa, Draco finalmente cedió y se separó de ella, yaciendo boca arriba a su lado, exhausto se dedicó a mirar el techo de la cueva en donde estaban metidos, escondiéndose, tendría que descansar un rato y luego ponerse en marcha, no podía darse el lujo de permanecer mas tiempo allí. Ella se incorporó y se sentó, dándole la espalda, él la miro otra vez por un rato y sin proponérselo una de sus manos fue hasta su piel, la tocó solo con la punta de un dedo, dibujando figuras imaginarias, acariciándola, disfrutando de la textura suave y calida de esa piel pálida que lo enloquecía. Hermione cerró los ojos al percibir su tacto y contra su voluntad, disfrutó la tenue caricia. No estaba arrepentida en lo absoluto de lo sucedido, solo trataba de despejar su mente, asuntos urgentes requerían que se tranquilizase, que analizará el paso a seguir de manera calmada, pero estar con Draco se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

-¿Fui muy rudo?-preguntó él, a sabiendas perfectamente que lo había sido, rudo, brusco, la había tomado casi contra su voluntad, pero inesperadamente, ella se puso a su altura, le siguió el juego para lograr tranquilizarlo, y él finalmente claudicó, convirtiéndose en el amante apasionado y considerado que siempre había sido con ella y no en el hombre brutal sin ningún tipo de control. Habían hecho el amor tal cual como peleaban, sin ceder terreno al principio, lanzándose emboscadas uno al otro, para luego en una experta maniobra, derrumbar al oponente. Draco no se mentía a si mismo, él había dominado por la fuerza, pero ella era la que había ganado el asalto, lo envolvió con su ardor y con su ternura, y él se rindió a ella.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Hermione se limitó a sonreír sin que él la viese, más que rudo había sido bastante insistente. Ya se estaba dando cuenta que en lo concerniente a Draco y el sexo, era si o si. Se vio impotente para luchar contra lo que se le había venido encima, un hombre totalmente desesperado por tenerla en sus brazos. Y si eso todavía no servia de afrodisíaco, estaba la intensidad de sus besos y la manera en como la hacia suya. Si….era difícil resistírsele y esa era su gran debilidad con él.

-¿Te lastime?-preguntó de nuevo al notar que ella no contestaba, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda. No era ningún tonto, por supuesto que a ella le había dolido, la escuchó cuando gritó, vio su cara, lo había percibido, al principio, había sentido la resistencia cuando la penetró, ella estaba muy tensa, si no hubiese sido porque su humedad la delataba, haciéndole saber que estaba tan excitada como él, hubiese supuesto que ella decididamente no quería, técnicamente había sido casi una violación, aunque ella se hubiese movido tanto o mas que él en ese candensioso vaivén que era el acto sexual .

No entendía que había pasado, pero ella al comenzar estaba tensa como una cuerda de arco, quizás preocupada por algo o furiosa con él. Pero no, había sido otra cosa, o quizás simplemente que todo se había desarrollado de una manera muy intempestiva y la tomó de sorpresa. Draco tenia la suficiente experiencia sexual para saber que eso podía sucederle a una mujer si no era sometida a los juegos previos, no era su estilo tampoco saltarse los preliminares, de hecho a él le encantaba, tocarle todo el cuerpo con sus manos y con su lengua, excitarla hasta la inconciencia, hasta que ella le pidiese que la penetrase, pero la rabia, la ofuscación y el deseo habían hecho lo suyo, precipitándolo a tomarla para si de manera contundente. Al principio todo fue muy nebuloso y rápido, luego cuando le hizo el amor la segunda vez, se tomó su tiempo y ella término por relajarse, disfrutar y volverlo loco de pasión. Draco ni en sueños se hubiese imaginado tener tanta compatibilidad en la cama con una mujer, pero había sucedido, Hermione, ella, era la pareja perfecta para él, en casi todos los sentidos. Repitió la pregunta.

-¿Te lastime?

-No- respondió ella en voz baja. Le hacia gracia que se lo siguiese preguntando, porque a Draco no le quedaba muy bien fingir arrepentimiento, ella sabia perfectamente que él había disfrutado esa follada como no lo había hecho con ninguna otra y muy a su despecho, ella también. No la había lastimado, y su aprehensión inicial solo se debió a que no sabia como era tener sexo estando embarazada, pero ya que lo había experimentado, se había dado cuenta que por lo menos en los primeros meses, era exactamente igual, quizás estuviese mas sensitiva, mas susceptible y porque no decirlo, con mas ganas de hacerlo, pero eso se debía a que la revolución hormonal había tomado control de su cuerpo. Cuando su panza estuviese grande, quizás habría que modificar un poco las posiciones, pero tampoco creía que hubiese mayor problema. Si es que llegaba a suceder, pensó ella amargamente, si es que él logra verme con una gran barriga de nueve meses…si es que no nos morimos todos por su insensatez.

-No me mientas- dijo él- se que te dolió la primera vez, hasta me pediste que me lo tomase con calma.

-Me sentía incomoda- respondió ella- eso es todo, luego pasó, lo sabes, te correspondí, te hice el amor como siempre te lo he hecho, solo fue una tontería de mi parte.

Draco se sentó y permaneció detrás de ella. Hermione estaba muy pensativa y Draco imaginaba la razón, no era fácil aceptar que su cuerpo había hablado por ella, intentó terminar con él y se vio arrastrada por una corriente furiosa llamada deseo, con la consecuencia natural, se habían acostado de nuevo. Quizás estaba arrepentida por dejarse llevar, aunque él ciertamente no lo estaba. Hermione sintió sus labios contra su piel mientras que con una mano le apartaba el cabello a un lado, él estuvo un rato así y apoyó su cabeza en su espalda desnuda, con sus brazos envolvió su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, sus manos se posicionaron en su vientre, acariciándolo con posesividad, haciendo que la temperatura corporal de Hermione se elevase unos grados mas, por lo que ella maldijo internamente a esas hormonas que la estaban volviendo loca.

-¿Tenemos que terminar siempre así?- preguntó él- Tú sintiéndote culpable por lo que pasó y yo queriendo mas de ti.

-Yo no me siento culpable, lo que sucede es que parece que nuestros problemas no terminan con una encamada- respondió ella- al parecer mas bien, se agravan.

-Pareciese que nos traicionásemos a nosotros mismos cada vez mas- dijo él- pero no es así de ninguna forma, solo que no podemos controlar esto que nos pasa. Es un mensaje, Hermione, tú naciste para ser mi mujer y yo fui hecho para ser tu hombre, las circunstancias nos alejan, pero es la simple verdad. Lo arreglaremos, te prometo que lo haremos…..solo dame tiempo.

Ella calló, no quería discutir más, ni hablar más nada de ningún asunto en particular y menos de las razones por las cuales estaban alejándose uno del otro cada vez más. ¿Qué explicación podía dar a lo que había sucedido? ¿Qué negación saldría esta vez por sus labios? Ninguna, había tenido toda la intención de terminar con él y al contrario, se acostaron de nuevo. Vaya ironía……si, era una maldita ironía saber que lo que había hecho no era lo prudente, ni lo correcto, aunque lo desease con toda el alma.

-Busca tus ropas, debemos vestirnos, es tarde- dijo él buscando las suyas, se levantó para colocarse el pantalón y Hermione miró de refilón su cuerpo desnudo, extremadamente pálido, esbelto pero atlético con los músculos totalmente remarcados, un cuerpo hermoso que era de ella. Porque ese sentimiento de propiedad que tenia con él se había reafirmado mas aun después de las ultimas horas, Draco era suyo...solo suyo…y sentía que a cada segundo lo perdía…Era una agonía…una indescriptible agonía.

Draco la pescó observándolo intensamente y ella desvío sus ojos apenada. Él sonrío.

-Mírame todo lo que quieras- dijo con picardía- yo siempre lo hago…todo el maldito tiempo…y si no te veo….te recuerdo….cada centímetro de ti me encanta- Draco tomó del suelo las bragas de Hermione y se las ofreció, ella las tomó con brusquedad, se levantó y dándole la espalda se las colocó, esas palabras la habían descolocado de alguna forma. No era que no hubiese vivido esa circunstancia anteriormente, estar desnuda frente a un hombre, Ron y ella habían hecho vida de pareja, pero el pelirrojo era muy pudoroso y ella muy discreta. En cambio Draco exhibía su cuerpo como un trofeo y la conminaba a hacer lo mismo con el suyo, no se tenían secretos, estaban enrollados desde hacia unos escasos meses, pero su complicidad mutua parecía producto de los años. Era extraño, turbador y hasta cierto punto excitante, Hermione intuía que si conviviesen juntos, quizás permaneciesen desnudos la mayoría del tiempo que estuviesen solos, harían el amor a cualquier hora y en cualquier sitio, se desgastarían teniendo sexo, demostrándose a fuerza de caricias lo que sentían. Ambos estaban hambrientos uno del otro, tanto sexualmente como emocionalmente. Sin tintes grises, era negro o blanco, era todo o nada. En su relación eran extremistas, intensos, apasionados y por eso siempre estaban al filo del abismo, por eso y por otras cosas más.

Él la contempló admirando las curvas de su cuerpo, sus senos desnudos a su vista, erguidos, firmes, los pechos mas hermosos que había tenido en sus manos, el trasero mejor construido que había visto y unas piernas largas y esbeltas que le encantaban cuando lo rodeaban mientras le hacia el amor. Hermione caminó de un lado a otro reuniendo sus ropas, algunas estaban desgarradas, ella las balanceo de un lado a otro llamando su atención.

-Destrozaste mi ropa. No puedo andar desnuda por todo el bosque prohibido- dijo ella.

-A mi no me disgustaría nada si a eso vamos- respondió él.

-Arréglalas- contestó ella- por favor.

Draco apuntó su varita y recompuso lo que pudo. En unos minutos ambos estaban completamente vestidos.

Se miraron un rato, el deseo todavía estaba presente…si pudieran…no saldrían de esa cueva en días. Draco habló por ambos.

-No debe ser sano desearse tanto, tú y yo- dijo mirándola directamente- Pero en este caso, prefiero morirme de esta enfermedad y no hallar nunca ninguna cura.

-No solo es deseo- respondió ella.

-Cierto…es amor también- contestó él sin cortar contacto visual con ella. En su fuero interno, Draco Malfoy sabia que jamás volvería a enamorarse de ninguna mujer, era ella..solo ella….nadie mas. Y por eso, cada paso que lo acercaba más al Artefacto Infernal y que lo alejaba de ella, se estaba convirtiendo en un paseo de pesadilla por el Infierno. ¿Ella podría perdonarle alguna vez que la hubiese enfrentado de esa forma? ¿Qué no cediese a sus exigencias? No lo sabía, pero la esperanza era lo único que tenia.

-No podemos- dijo ella.

-No podemos ahora- dijo él- pero todo cambiará a nuestro favor, lo juró.

-No me engañes- dijo ella en tono lúgubre- No lo hagas por favor, me haces daño. No te aferres a una posibilidad que es solo un espejismo en tu cabeza. No tenemos ningún futuro y es tu culpa.

-Buscaré la forma- contestó él. Draco miró hacia la cascada y con resolución le señaló la salida de la cueva- Debemos irnos, al parecer el peligro ha pasado, no escucho nada y el sol brilla, Hogwarts no debe quedar lejos. No quiero obligarte de nuevo, ni voy a amarrarte ni nada de eso, pero quiero saber que piensas al respecto.

-Iré contigo- dijo ella caminando detrás de él-no intentaré escapar. Lo prometo.

-Utiliza el giratiempo-ofreció Draco, realmente quería que ella se fuese de allí, no deseaba verla inmiscuida mas de lo que estaba ni que fuese testigo de lo que iba a hacer, porque en el fondo, sabia que estaba mal- vete de aquí, regresa a nuestra época, estarás mas segura, vete con Potter.

-No- dijo ella decidida, tenia miedo y también un mal presentimiento. Theo seguramente estaba camino a Hogwarts, pelearía a muerte ese artefacto, lo sabia, lo temía, ella tenia que estar allí, tratando de controlar una situación que se avecinaba con malos presagios, ella tendría que estar presente para evitar que Draco activase el artefacto y para evitar que Theo le hiciese daño o que al revés Draco utilizase la espada de Gryffindor para destruirlo. No sabia como iba a hacerlo, pero ella protegería todo lo que amaba….aun así….estaba en un dilema, su hijo dependía de su fortaleza. Si Draco activaba la cuarta maquina, ella...estaría en una posición imposible. La determinación de Draco y sus propias dudas eran algo incompatible. A veces sentía que se estaba aplazando lo inevitable. Malos augurios le azotaban el cerebro y por eso estaba tan reservada y de mal humor. Quizás llegaría el momento de elegir y ella sabia que elegiría a su hijo por sobre todo. La posibilidad le estrujó el corazón, no debía suceder de ninguna forma. Había que evitar el desastre. En su cara se asomó por un segundo una expresión de pánico. Draco la miró intensamente.

-No voy a dejar que Nott me mate- dijo Draco interpretando uno de sus miedos, no todos- no voy a permitirlo, me la debe.

-Draco, volvamos los dos juntos, arrepiéntete, deja todo esto hasta aquí, por favor- ella hizo su ultimo ofrecimiento, insistiendo una vez mas, sintiendo que la sombra de un destino incierto se cernía sobre ella. En ese momento supo que tenia que decirle lo del bebé, lo sintió en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-Si tuvieses otro hijo- empezó a decir ella con voz vacilante, Draco se detuvo de insofacto al escuchar esas palabras, ya habían salido al bosque, y estaba alerta mirando todo al rededor cuando la oyó. Se giró y la miró. Hermione vio como sus pupilas se agrandaban oscureciendo sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Draco secamente. Apretó ambos puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. No sabia el rumbo exacto de ese tema de conversación, pero no le gustaba…de hecho…la sola mención de la palabra hijo, lo llenaba de melancolía y nostalgia, por su hija era que estaba allí, en una época ajena a la suya, intentando lograr lo imposible.

-Si tuvieses la esperanza de tener otro niño- dijo ella buscando las palabras adecuadas, era una pregunta y al mismo tiempo una prueba, tenia que estar segura de algo antes de soltarle que estaba embarazada, revelarle que en algunos meses ambos serian padres- ¿Dejarías todo intento de activar los artefactos infernales?

Los ojos de Draco se tornaron vidriosos, una sucesión de emociones del mas diverso talante lo embargaron, rabia al recordar a su hija muerta, emoción ante esa perspectiva con Hermione, algo que se le antojaba lógico y natural, puesto que si estaba en sus planes hacerla su mujer, obviamente, aunque no hubiese considerado el tema seriamente, en algún momento tendrían que formar una familia, tener hijos de la mujer que amaba con toda su alma era la culminación de todo lo que deseaba para los dos. También sentía desconcierto de cómo Hermione había abordado ese tema tan delicado e indecisión ante la posibilidad de lo que ella quizás….quizás le estaba proponiendo. Era tentador, pero también era injusto y egoísta que él estuviese pensado de esa forma, pero si…quizás…si él fuese otro hombre, quizás se conformaría con eso, con tener otro hijo para consolarse la perdida del primero. Pero no, jamás pasaría, él no podría olvidar a su familia y menos teniendo una oportunidad para resucitarlos

Draco abrió la boca pero sus palabras no salieron, ella esperaba su respuesta expectante, pero él se tomó su tiempo, estaba intentando controlar su furia, mas rabia consigo mismo que con ella, por ser incapaz de romper con un juramento, sintiendo la herida abierta en carne viva de nuevo, siendo consciente de que se cerraba otra puerta mas, la posibilidad de tener una familia con ella. Sabia que para Hermione esas palabras serian una puñalada directa al pecho, quizás seria lo único que faltase para que lo mandase al diablo de una buena vez y por todas, pero tenia que ser sincero con ella, no podía callarse, quizás algún día pensaría de otra manera, pero en ese momento no podía, la verdad de sus sentimientos salió de sus labios como una ponzoña, él sintió el veneno amargo en su boca, aun así no sabia el verdadero alcance del daño que estaba ocasionando.

-No voy a reemplazar el niño que perdí por otro, eso esta fuera de discusión, jamás. Mi hijo con Astoria es único y yo voy a traerlo de nuevo como sea-sus palabras fueron secas, duras y tajantes. No había manera de adornarlo y él tampoco tenía la cualidad de ser sutil cuando hablaba. Había tal determinación en sus palabras, que Hermione creyó literalmente cada silaba.

Algo en la expresión desencantada de ella le arrugó el corazón a Draco, quiso agregar algo mas…pero no pudo en ese momento. Le dolió a él tanto como a ella, eso era seguro. Quizás en otro momento, mas tranquilos, abordarían ese asunto de nuevo y él le diría lo otro, que de alguna forma él quería formar una familia con ella, después que terminase el asunto que se tenia entre manos, con calma, cuando estuvieran listos como pareja, cuando él hubiese resuelto todo lo que tenia pendiente en su vida. Pero no un niño concebido solo con el propósito de consolarlo por la muerte del otro.

Él se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando sin esperarla. Hermione lo vio y las lagrimas salieron incontenible de sus ojos, finalmente lo había escuchado, de su boca, su gran temor confirmado. No aceptaría a su hijo, jamás, nunca.

Sin embargo a pesar del dolor que sentía en el pecho, de su orgullo herido y de miles de sentimientos que tenia revolviéndose en su pecho, lo siguió. La prioridad era llegar a Hogwarts y evitar que activase el artefacto infernal, al mismo tiempo que salvarle la vida. A pesar de todo lo dicho, se veía impotente para odiarlo

0o0

Rowena se despertó acostada en una gran cama de dosel, los colores que adornaban la habitación era rojo y dorado y supo inmediatamente que estaba en la habitación de Godric, enseguida se levantó y se calzó sus botas. Ya había recuperado su energía y tenia ganas de comer. Pansy iba llegando con un vaso con leche, se lo había entregado una criada afuera de la habitación.

-¿Ya despiertas Bella Durmiente?- le dijo Pansy con simpatía, Rowena le sonrió.

-¿Quién es esa señora?- preguntó la chica rubia un poco desconcertada.

-Nadie que te interese, un cuento de hadas que escribirán en unos quinientos años- respondió Pansy y le ofreció el vaso- tómatelo todo, necesitas calcio para fortalecer tus huesos y los de tu bebé.

Rowena tomó el vaso de leche y lo bebió hasta el fondo, haciendo una mueca, estaba hervida y no fresca como era su costumbre tomarla.

-La herviste- comentó ella- sabe horrible.

-Es mejor hervirla- dijo Pansy- así no te contagias de enfermedades mortales. Hazme caso, se lo que te digo. Soy la chica que viene del futuro.

-¿Qué es el calcio?- preguntó Rowena con su insaciable curiosidad.

-Lo que le da la consistencia dura a los huesos- respondió Pansy- ¿Cómo te sientes? Dormiste como un lirón.

-Desde que estoy embarazada es lo mismo, me da mucho sueño en las tardes- comentó Rowena – ¿Godric se los dijo?

-Lo anuncio a Vox Populi- dijo Pansy.

-Está contento- dijo ella un poco apesadumbrada-desde que se enteró, no ha podido decírselo a mucha gente, por supuesto, mi tutor Slytherin no sabe nada de esto

-Eres tan joven- dijo Pansy sentándose en la cama con ella, le acarició el cabello con ternura, esa muchacha, casi era una niña y se había portado muy bien con ella, de alguna manera, Rowena Ravenclaw se había ganado su cariño instantáneamente- muy chica para ser madre. Debes estar asustada y triste.

-Estoy sola- dijo Rowena- Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia doce años, viviamos en una aldea cerca de Londinun, me criaron mis tíos, soy sajona y pertenezco a una larga estirpe de magos sajones venidos desde el continente. Godric también es de procedencia sajona, pero los Gryffindor han estado en Inglaterra desde por lo menos quinientos años. Su padre mató a los míos en una disputa por tierras. Nosotros no nos conocíamos, vine a Escocia para buscarlo y vengarme. Es el último Gryffindor que quedaba vivo.

-Diablos – dijo Pansy- ¿Y como terminaron acostándose?

-En realidad, desde el principio intuí que iba a suceder algo importante con él, solo escuchar su nombre hacia que se me acelerase el pulso, hace unos meses Salazar me encontró y decidió hacerme su pupila. No podía creer mi suerte al encontrarme aquí con el mismísimo Gryffindor, después de haberlo buscado hasta debajo de las piedras. Al principio estuvimos como el perro y el gato, igual estamos en medio de una guerra, pero luego….cuando se enteró quien era, de donde venia y lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer para vengar a los míos, se mostró tan arrepentido, que yo en ese momento me di cuenta de que no tenía ningún sentido vengar a mis padres con alguien quien no tenia la culpa de su muerte.

-Eres muy razonable- dijo Pansy- una chica inteligente ante todo.

-Desde ese momento algo cambió en nosotros, termine enamorándome como una tonta y hace unos meses él me reclamó como su mujer. No podemos casarnos, no solo porque estamos en bandos distintos, igual esta guerra no durará mucho, es que mi familia maldijo a la suya, si sellamos el encantamiento nupcial en una ceremonia, los dos moriremos en el acto.

-Eso es terrible- dijo Pansy impresionada- y me imagino que no ha sido fácil para ninguno de los dos.

-Mi embarazo lo ha complicado todo- dijo Rowena- Godric no sabe que hacer, si reclama que el niño es suyo, mi hijo será considerado su bastardo y su vida no será nada fácil, si no lo hace, está pisoteando su honor y eso es inconcebible para él, espero que sea niña, si es un chico será muy difícil cargar con ese estigma para él.

-¿Qué quieres tú?- pregunto Pansy.

-Deseo casarme con él- dijo Rowena- pero se que es imposible. Entonces, debo pensar en mi hijo, no quiero que nadie sepa que es hijo de Godric, es más fácil de esa forma.

-¿Por qué estas en el bando de Slytherin?- pregunto Pansy.

-Es obvio, soy una espía- dijo Rowena- o lo era al menos. Además, esta guerra se me antoja una locura, a mi manera intentó que las cosas no se sobrepasen, yo aprecio a Slytherin como un padre, por eso no puedo creerme que me haya vendido al Ejercito Negro, estoy muy dolida.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que eras una slayer?- preguntó Pansy con curiosidad.

-Desde que tengo uso de razón lo se- dijo ella- veía los fantasmas hogareños, las almas en pena en los cementerios, algunas veces jugaba con espíritus cuando era niña, incluso lograba que me obedecieran. Mi abuelo también era un Slayer, se dio cuenta inmediatamente y me enseñó todo lo que sabía.

-Yo aprendí sola- dijo Pansy- no existía nadie que pudiese ayudarme con lo que soy. Además se lo he ocultado a toda mi familia.

-Eso me sorprende, que hayas aprendido sola- dijo ella- puesto que eres muy hábil y siento el poder que hay en ti. No perdiste el tiempo, sabes como luchar perfectamente y tu magia es diferente a la mía, más oscura, mas adecuada para enfrentarse a los espectros. De hecho, tus compañeros y tú han usado una maldición para matar a quienes los enfrentaban, eso es….extraño.

-Tuve otro tipo de entrenamiento- dijo Pansy, si ciertamente había aprendido a pelear con los mortifagos y de magia negra, ni hablar- pero necesito saber más.

-Los Slayers fueron los primeros brujos de la historia- explicó Rowena- su origen se remonta a miles de años, en una tierra lejana llamada Asiria. En ese tiempo la puerta del mundo sobrenatural estaba abierta al mundo humano, era la época de los dioses, Gigalmeth, Lilith, Ishtar, también los demonios Bazuzu y los navegantes. Fue antes del Diluvio de los cristianos. El ejército negro apareció en la tierra en esa época también, se dice que una de sus misiones, entre otras, era exterminar a los slayers, y casi lo lograron. En mi tiempo somos muy escasos.

-En el mío corremos peligro de extinción- comentó Pansy.

-Dicen que la condición de Slayer se hereda- dijo Rowena- sin embargo la mayoría de las veces no es así, es excepcional que un slayer tenga descendencia directa slayer. Es complicado y algún día me propondré en serio estudiar esas características de la herencia, me intriga ese tema.

-Se llama genética- dijo Pansy, Rowena la miró curiosa- es una ciencia de mi tiempo.

-Nosotros somos un vestigio de cómo era la humanidad antes de que se cerraran las puertas con el otro mundo- dijo Rowena- seguramente nuestro destino es desaparecer. Quizás tú seas la ultima en tu tiempo, por lo que cargas una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombros.

-No soy la única- dijo Pansy- soy madre de un niño de cinco años, que es también un slayer, deseo aprender para poder ayudarlo.

-Un niño slayer- Rowena le sonrió-si, es un gran reto. Supongo que el padre es Theo Nott, no me ha pasado inadvertido el hecho de que el caballero y tú son amantes.

-Theo es el padre de Max- dijo Pansy- pero me gustaría que no lo comentases. Es un secreto.

-Somos muy parecidas tú y yo- dijo Rowena- al parecer estamos enamoradas del hombre menos conveniente.

-No sabes cuanta razón tienes-comentó Pansy amargamente- Theo y yo somos primos hermanos, así que siempre he supuesto que el don de slayer viene por parte de nuestra rama Nott y que simplemente Max heredó la posibilidad de ambos padres, porque como dices no hay registro de que se transmita de padres a hijos.

-Interesante- dijo Rowena- muy interesante. ¿Por qué están aquí en nuestra época?

-Para evitar un desastre de proporciones apocalípticas- fue la enigmática respuesta de Pansy Parkinson.

0o0

Caminaron por espacio de tres horas hasta que finalmente vieron el castillo, Hermione había permanecido en silencio y Draco respetó su mutismo, sin saber la dimensión real de su molestia, estaba seguro de que sus palabras la habían herido, se juró a si mismo tratar de arreglar las cosas, quizás no ahora en ese momento, pero pronto. Al ver la estructura imponente de Hogwarts contuvo el aliento, esta cerca de cumplir su cometido. La cuestión era ¿Cómo diablos entraría?, tenía dos opciones claras, una era por la puerta, lo cual lo llevaría a dar muchas explicaciones a los guardias, perdiendo un tiempo vital y la otra era usar algunos de los pasadizos secretos del castillo para llegar a Gryffindor e intentar obtener la llave. Su opción resulto clara cuando vio unas figuras a caballo entrando el castillo, reconoció a Snape, a Nott y a Pansy, sin embargo no pudo precisar quienes eran los otros. Draco maldijo en voz baja, le habían ganado la delantera, se encontrarían con Gryffindor antes que él, entonces tendría que acudir sin duda al plan B, pero para eso tenia que llegar a la torre del reloj lo más rápido posible.

Hermione vio el reloj en la fachada del castillo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, finalmente allí estaba, el maldito artefacto infernal, frente a sus ojos. Era increíble como había pasado desapercibido todos esos cientos de años ante la vista de magos poderosos. Mecanismo de autorpreservación, eso lo había escuchado meses atrás de boca de Nicolas Tesla, nunca quiso creerlo, pero ciertamente, los artefactos infernales se cuidaban a sí mismos, ahora veía su dimensión real, lo que decía Draco era cierto, ella había sufrido demasiado accidentes, demasiada mala suerte, lo que hacia que los artefactos infernales funcionasen estaba confabulando en su contra, ella estaba en la línea de tiro al blanco. Tenia que ser cuidadosa de ahora en adelante.

-Iremos por un pasadizo hasta la torre- dijo Draco- no te alejes de mi.

-¿Cómo sabes donde están los pasadizos del castillo?- preguntó ella.

-Me robe un mapa antiguo del castillo del Departamento de Misterios- dijo Draco- no soy estúpido, he venido aquí con un plan. Uno que no va a fallar.

Ambos empezaron a caminar con rumbo al castillo, eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, el sol empezaba a ocultarse porque estaban entrando en el Otoño, el ambiente estaba frío, pero por eso no era que Hermione sentía escalofríos, no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento. Miró a Draco fugazmente, quien caminaba con la resolución saliéndose de los poros del cuerpo. Inevitable…..lo que pasaría ….era inevitable.

0o0

-Así que es cierto- dijo Snape bastante asombrado- apenas pude creerlo cuando lo leí en tus diarios, lo poco que puede leerse, tu letra es ininteligible.

-He estado tratando que la gente me crea desde un principio- dijo Theo- pero pocos lo han hecho, supongo que lo merezco. Potter está convencido porque ha visto los relojes de nuestro mundo funcionando al revés cuando la mayoría de las personas no se han percatado del hecho, además de otros eventos que han pasado desapercibido para la mayoría de los humanos. Estamos en cuenta regresiva…así de simple.

-Potter lo ha sentido porque es un mago poseedor de un poder muy especial- dijo Snape- su mente está abierta a todo. Me pones en un dilema Nott, hay otros que ponen en tela de juicio tus apreciaciones.

-Yo lo he visto- dijo Theo, recordando con estremecimiento lo que El Mensajero le había enseñado, literalmente el Armagedon en vivo y directo- se lo que va a suceder. El ejército negro es solo la avanzada, las tinieblas vendrán sobre nosotros y no quedara ningún ser vivo que de testimonio. Y luego el planeta desaparecerá consumido por un agujero negro.

-Debes comprender que es difícil confiar en ti- dijo Snape- de hecho no puedo prometerte nada. Pero trasmitiré tus impresiones a Draco.

-¡Ja!- exclamó Theo con amargura y luego miró a Gryffindor – La llave, dámela.

-Siempre ha sido sincero conmigo Theo Nott- dijo Gryffindor- así que yo te creo. Además, he puesto un poco de _Veritaserum_ en su cerveza y al parecer estás diciendo la verdad.

-Lo sabia- dijo Theo a quien no se le había pasado ese detalle, la poción supuestamente era incolora e insabora, pero sus sentidos aumentados la habían percibido- por eso la tomé, era la única forma de convencerte.

-Aun así puedes estar equivocado- dijo Snape.

-Pero yo no tomare el riesgo- dijo Gryffindor dándole la llave a Theodore- Los acompañaré.

-Andando- dijo Theo levantándose de la mesa, Snape lo siguió a corta distancia y Gryffindor cerraba la marcha, cuando iban por los amplios pasillos del castillo, dos guardias detuvieron a Gryffindor.

-Señor- dijo uno de ellos- el ejército de Slytherin se acerca, son más de cinco mil hombres, todos bien armados, al parecer quieren sitiar el castillo.

-Demonios- escupió Gryffindor.

Rowena se acercaba caminando junto a Pansy, estaba cubierta con una armadura y en su mano llevaba la espada slayer.

-Godric- dijo ella- Salazar va a atacarnos. Debemos prepararnos.

-Tú no vas a combatir- dijo Godric.

-Por supuesto que lo haré- respondió ella resueltamente. Gryffindor la jaló de un brazo y se la llevó literalmente a rastras por el pasillo. Ella caminaba con la cabeza en alto y pronto Gryffindor le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, giró su cabeza para ver a los tres viajeros.

-Tengo que ir a defender el castillo y ocuparme de encerrar a esta mujer en un calabozo por desobedecer ordenes- dijo Gryffindor y Rowena le dio un codazo en un costado- vayan al reloj.

Pansy se acercó a Theodore y él la miro fijamente.

-Tengo la llave- dijo lacónicamente.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? –contestó ella impaciente- hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer y vámonos de aquí. No quiero estar de nuevo metida en una batalla

-Debemos encontrar a Hermione- dijo Theo-estoy preocupado, nadie la ha visto. Sin ella no podemos regresar, tiene el giratiempo.

-Lo haremos- dijo ella- te acompañare a buscarla hasta el fin del mundo si quieres, pero destruyamos esa cosa. Y tú- señalo directamente con el dedo a Snape- espero que lo que te ha contado Theo te haya puesto a reflexionar. Tú y Draco están decididamente locos si siguen intentando activar Los Artefactos infernales.

-Hazme un favor Pansy-comentó Snape irónicamente -no menciones la palabra locura enfrente de Theo Nott, recuerda perfectamente de quien es la culpa en todo caso.

-Mía- dijo Theo- no eludo mi responsabilidad. Pero vamos a arreglarlo todo.

Subieron las escaleras precipitadamente hasta donde se encontraba el gran reloj de Hogwarts, sin embargo se encontraron con algo inesperado.

Draco Malfoy los esperaba con Hermione a su lado, frente a donde estaba ubicado el artefacto infernal, el mecanismo intrínseco del gran reloj de la torre estaba visible para ellos, con diversos símbolos en donde deberían estar ubicados los números, un objeto que parecía fuera de lugar en ese lugar y esa época, un misterio su origen y mas aun su funcionamiento, sin embargo allí estaba, desafiándolos de alguna manera.

Draco los vio llegar y su mirada inmediatamente se encontró con la de Theo, enseguida sintió como la rabia, el odio y la furia iba recorriendo en oleadas todo su cuerpo, sin embargo se sobrepuso, esta vez, no iba a ceder ante sus ímpetus, debía conservar la sangre fría si quería ganar.

-Malfoy-dijo Theo deteniéndose, Pansy estaba detrás de él, Theo le cortó el avance estirando un brazo frente a ella.

Snape le hizo una señal de reconocimiento a Draco, el plan había salido según lo acordado, si alguno de los dos llegaba, debían activar el artefacto haciendo uso de lo que estuviese a su alcance, para bien de ambos, los dos estaban vivos y en el lugar preciso. Y no era que tuviese sus dudas, pero su lealtad a Draco era incuestionable, haría falta mas que unos cuentos de brujas de Theo para asustarlo, Snape era un hombre que se basaba en hechos y evidencias, sacando conclusiones basados en ellos, era práctico y la verdad era que, con tres artefactos funcionando, nada, absolutamente nada había pasado. Su curiosidad insaciable lo incitaba a seguir experimentando.

-Theo- gimió Hermione- recuerda lo que me has prometido.

-Dame la llave- dijo Draco con voz tensa. Había desenvainado la espada de Gryffindor, Theo se acercó mas a él y Draco la blandió en su dirección amenazándolo, habló lentamente- Dame la maldita llave.

-No- contestó Theo, percibía el peligro de esa arma que lo amenazaba. Oyó un ruido metálico a su espalda y enseguida supo que Pansy había desenvainado su espada Slayer dispuesta a defenderlo.

A Theo le intrigaba la presencia de Hermione pero observó que estaba desarmada y con algunas marcas en sus muñecas. Supuso acertadamente que Draco la había atrapado.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Theo a Hermione, ella asintió, luego sin dejar de mirarla le dijo a Draco- Malfoy, vete de aquí, no voy a permitir que actives el artefacto. Aprovecha la oportunidad que te estoy dando.

-Severus- dijo Draco- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Snape, quien a esas alturas, se había separado bastante de Pansy y Theo en medio de esa estancia circular que era el habitáculo del reloj, saco una pequeña esfera de cristal magenta y la apretó en su mano hasta fracturarla, ese era el llamado.

Inmediatamente Nicolas Tesla hizo su aparición y junto con él, Max.

Pansy ahogó un chillido y sin que Theo pudiese evitarlo, corrió hacia donde estaba el niño, pero Tesla se movió a velocidad antinatural y fue hasta donde Draco, quien jaló a Max por un brazo.

Hermione miraba la escena estupefacta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se negaba a hacerlo, observó como Draco colocaba a Max frente a él, y le colocaba el filo de la espada en el cuello. Pansy gritó y fue hasta él, pero Theo la jaló de un brazo y la inmovilizó.

-Tranquila- le dijo mientras le tapaba la boca- tranquila.

-Me dijeron que este chico es tuyo- dijo Draco apretando la espada contra el cuello de Max, quien lucia somnoliento, en apariencia drogado, Theo le lanzó una mirada asesina a Draco.

-¿Qué le hiciste al niño?- dijo Theo.

-Está drogado- dijo Draco secamente- no recordará absolutamente nada. Claro en el caso que sobreviva.

-Draco- dijo Hermione intentando acercarse con cautela, pero luego se detuvo al ver el peligro que corría el hijo de Theo, sin embargo le asombraba la sangre fría de Draco, era obvio que todo era producto de un plan cuidadosamente ejecutado- te lo pido, libera a ese chico. Es un niño inocente no tiene la culpa….

-Mi hijo también era un niño inocente- gruñó Draco interrumpiéndola – y esta bestia lo mató. Bien Nott, la cosa es así, tú me das la llave y yo no mato a tu hijo.

Pansy se revolvió en los brazos de Theo, de sus ojos salían las lagrimas a borbotones, pataleaba y forcejeaba pero Theo la tenia completamente inmovilizada. Snape y Tesla

miraban la escena expectantes.

-Dame la llave y te devolveré al niño sano y salvo- gritó Draco- lo juro por la memoria de los míos

-Por Dios Draco- chilló Hermione- no tiene porque ser así, dame el niño a mi, por favor, no le hagas daño, entrégame al chico.

-No- dijo Draco- él tiene que elegir. Veremos si tiene los cojones de sacrificar a su propio hijo.

De pronto Max se despertó y vio la escena alrededor asombrado.

-Mamá- gritó el niño, intentado deshacerse de los brazo de Draco. Pansy lo escuchó y se debatió de nuevo intentado sacarse de encima a Theo, quien se lo impidió aplicando toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Ella estaba desesperada y él también, aun así intentaba mantener el control, un paso en falso y lo perdería todo.

-Quieto Max- dijo Draco y luego se inclinó y le dijo algo en el oído, con lo que el chico se tranquilizó un poco.

Theo se olía algo extraño en la actitud de Draco y la aparente calma de Max, sin embargo decidió no arriesgarse. Miraba con rabia a Tesla y a Snape, de seguro ellos estaban metidos hasta el fondo en todo el asunto, todavía no entendía como diablos habían sacado al chico de la Abadía de Glastonbury, pero no iba a perder el tiempo analizando sus teorías. Lo cierto era que Draco tenía a su hijo amenazado con una espada y esta vez iba a apostar por lo seguro. Acercó su boca al oído de Pansy.

-Voy a darle la llave- dijo Theo en voz baja a la mujer-cuando Malfoy te de al niño, vas a correr como alma que lleva el diablo y te vas a ir de aquí inmediatamente, refúgiate en la cocina del castillo. Llévate la espada, necesito que estén seguros ante todo, recuerda, abajo hay una batalla inminente, esperaras a que yo vaya a buscarte, si pasan mas de doce horas dame por muerto.

Pansy se estremeció ante esa perspectiva, pero intentó mantener la calma, asintió con la cabeza y Theo la soltó.

Se llevó la mano a un bolsillo de su pantalón y sacando la llave, se la enseñó a Draco.

-Entrega a Max a su madre- dijo Theo- y no hables de más, Max está despierto, el niño no sabe quien soy yo.

-No soy estúpido- dijo Draco- te daré a Max, pero primero que todo pon la llave en su ranura en el reloj y pon en marcha el artefacto.

Theo perdió así lo último que tenia, si ponía la llave en el artefacto, la primera fase seria completada. Sin embargo, ante la despectiva de perder al niño, lo hizo, metió la pequeña llave de oro en una ranura ubicada al costado lateral del reloj. Inmediatamente, las manecillas empezaron a girar frenéticas y los símbolos a dar vuelta sobre su eje, parecía que el reloj había enloquecido

Draco soltó a Max inmediatamente y el niño corrió a los brazos de Pansy, quien lo cargó arrullándolo y desapareció del sitio inmediatamente, corriendo escaleras abajo.

Theo se fue hacia Draco con furia esgrimiendo su varita en alto dispuesto a hechizarlo, lo mataría, lo haría, nadie amenazaba a su hijo sin sufrir las consecuencias, lo lamentaba por Hermione pero lo haría, era la única forma de ponerle punto final a todo ese asunto, Draco blandió su espada para intentar atacarlo, Hermione fue hacia ellos para separarlos, pero fue Severus Snape quien aprovechó la oportunidad y lanzó la maldición que iba a poner el mecanismo infernal en marcha

-_Avada Kedavra_- la voz del mago retumbo potente en toda la estancia y dio justo en el blanco. El reloj brillo y de pronto la luz los deslumbró a todos, el mecanismo del reloj empezó a vibrar.

Todos los presentes se paralizaron de inmediato, miraron el artefacto y entonces, los cimientos de la torre temblaron, y de pronto en la lejanía, el cielo empezó a oscurecerse. Theo empujó a Draco, sentía la energía oscura de la maquinaria sobre su cuerpo y también algo aun mas maligno acudiendo al llamado del artefacto.

-Maldito imbécil- dijo Theo- vas a matarnos a todo.

Hermione miró a Draco de manera acusadora.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?- dijo ella profundamente decepcionada- Amenazar a un niño inocente. ¿Cómo?- ella salió de la estancia espantada, Theo también, algo oscuro se acercaba por el cielo desde el oeste, tinieblas, miedo y oscuridad, tenían que salir de allí de inmediato.

Draco miró a Snape desconcertado, de alguna manera sentía que todo se le había ido de las manos, cuando había activado los demás artefactos, había sentido la energía, pero la magia que brotaba de ese reloj, era maléfica, todos sus vellos se erizaron, sentía el poder de algo siniestro y oscuro envolviéndolo.

-¿Que está sucediendo?- dijo observando también el cielo, de pronto un sentimiento sobrecogedor lo invadió, era una nube negra lo que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente, como un enjambre pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, dentro de él sabia que lo maligno se acercaba- ¿Que es eso?

-El Ejercito Negro- dijo Tesla mirando con temor la nube negra- han sido llamados por el artefacto infernal. Debemos huir, ni yo puedo enfrentar a esa horda infernal. Esto no estaba previsto.

-Nott me lo advirtió- dijo Snape, el temor que sentía no era natural- No quise escuchar.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo- dijo Draco mientras bajaban las escalares en espiral casi saltando los escalones- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-No podemos viajar dentro del castillo- le advirtió Snape-la energía mágica concentrada en la estructura es muy fuerte, recuerda las precauciones con la Aparición. Podemos usar el giratiempo, pero no para viajar tantos siglos, podemos equivocarnos y caer en cualquier lugar, con nuestro giratiempo geográfico, incluso en otro planeta.

Cuando llegaron a la base de la torre, el castillo seguía temblando, Draco vio a Hermione corriendo algunos metros delante de él, siguiendo a Theo Nott quien corría frenéticamente en dirección a las cocinas para intentar proteger a Pansy y a Max, por las ventanas se veían miles de espectros volando fuera del castillo, figuras sin forma, casi hechas de niebla. Draco corrió vertiginosamente y logró asirle una mano.

-Suéltame- gritó Hermione intentado deshacerse de su agarre- No quiero verte nunca mas, no quiero escucharte. Amenazaste a un niño inocente, ibas a matarlo. Estás loco, eres un monstruo.

-Escúchame- Draco le tomó su rostro con una de sus manos, apresándoselo, clavando su ojos en ella, mientras que con la otra la inmovilizaba aplicándole una llave, acercándola a su cuerpo, los dos respiraban con dificultad, él tenia que explicárselo todo, no podía permitir que ella lo odiase- Era un ardid, engañamos al niño, le hicimos creer que era un juego, nada iba a dañarlo, estábamos seguros que Nott cedería, ya fuese por intermedio ti o por Parkinson, nos la jugamos y ganamos. No iba a hacerle daño, lo juro, teníamos ideado otra cosa en el caso de que fallase- ni él mismo se creía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba diciendo, quizás si hubiese matado al niño, no lo sabia y no quería pensar en ello, se dejó controlar por su rabia y casi había cometido la locura de su vida, pero ahora su prioridad era intentar convencerla. Era increíble como se había equivocado tanto en la vida. Una ola de arrepentimiento lo atravesó, ella tenia razón, se había convertido en un monstruo.

-Eres un retorcido de mierda- respondió Hermione pateándolo con todas sus fuerzas- no te creo una sola palabra- Draco se inclinó por el dolor en su espinilla, soltándola en el acto y Hermione corrió huyendo de él en otra dirección, fue tras de ella y entonces pasó lo inimaginable.

El Ejercito Negro logró penetrar al interior del castillo y fue directo a buscar a su victima principal, a quien le estaba entorpeciendo el camino y quien seria la causante al final de su triunfo. Atraparla era su carta ganadora.

Hermione se paró de insofacto cuando vio una figura de humo formándose enfrente de ella. Era grande, siniestra, malévola, lucia como una gran cabeza deformada con una inmensa boca. Unas manos espectrales intentaron tomarla pero ella retrocedió, las fauces se abrieron dispuesta a devorarla. Draco gritó y fue hasta ella corriendo como un demente. Nott quien se había devuelto al darse cuenta que Hermione y Draco estaba discutiendo, también corrió en su dirección.

Hermione fue envuelta por esa niebla oscura e intentó desasirse con todas sus fuerzas del mortal abrazo, sin embargo fue empujada y absorbida hacia esa boca infernal que pretendía devorarla, Draco logró asirle una mano y la jalaba hacia su cuerpo. Tesla, Snape y Theo corrían hacia ellos pero espectros del ejército negro le bloqueaban el camino.

-No me sueltes- dijo él mientras se daba cuenta que su fuerza no era suficiente ante la acometida de esas figuras que también lo golpeaban intentando alejarla de ella- Hermione…!No!.

Ella estaba tan aterrorizada que no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, el pánico hacia mella en ella y un gran asco recorría su cuerpo cuando sentía esas manos muertas tocando su cuerpo.

Draco nada pudo hacer contra las fuerzas de las tinieblas, el humo negro cubrió a Hermione, quien soltó la mano de Draco y en un instante, fue consumida por esa boca venida del infierno, desapareciendo del mundo de los vivos.

0o0

Dejen reviews.


	29. Culpa y Expiación

Disclamer; personajes de JK Rowling

¿Cómo están? Bueno yo muy contenta con este capitulo, pues lo he parido literalmente…….espero que les guste y me dejen reviews. El soundtrack es Chenoa "Volverte a ver", en general no escucho ese tipo de música, pero la canción se ajusta muy bien a la ultima parte del capitulo.

Sinceramente, yo pensaba cuando empecé el fic que iba a llegar a los treinta capítulos solamente, pero……el destino y mis neuronas decidieron otra cosa…pues se alargará unos capítulos mas…no mucho…pero si lo suficiente para que sigan disfrutando la historia. Y además con capitulos extra-largos.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo III El Mecanismo Celestial

Capitulo 29 Culpa y Expiación

Una densa bruma cubrió sus ojos, el Mensajero, siendo fiel a su palabra, se disponía a trasladarlo a las fronteras del tiempo y el espacio. A Theo Nott le había sido negada la posibilidad de ser de nuevo el Viajero, su giratiempo ya no funcionaba con él, aun así, cuando pudo hacerlo, jamás se había atrevido a ir al futuro. Es irónico, al parecer es mas fácil trasladarse al pasado que al futuro, si es que un viaje de ese tipo puede denominarse fácil, quizás es porque el futuro es cambiante como el viento, mutable, tan una sola decisión, una sola palabra, incluso un pensamiento en una hora malhabida y todo se modifica, nada está escrito. O quizás la razón para no embarcarse en ese trayecto, fue simplemente miedo, temor de ver las consecuencias de sus propias acciones.

Al hombre sin miedo le habían prometido pánico, al ser sin sentimientos le despertarían algo profundamente dormido en su interior desde hacia muchos años. A quién había vivido una existencia llena de esperanzas rotas, ya mas nada podría asombrarlo, por lo menos, eso era lo que Theo Nott creía.

Que equivocado estaba.

Mientras Theo veía como la habitación del anodino hotel londinense donde se encontraban desaparecía en un torbellino, el mensajero se mantuvo a su lado, inmóvil, fiel a su promesa, dispuesto a enseñarle el resultado de su obra. Theo observaba estupefacto, como alternativamente en la que era su habitación llegaban el día y la noche, entraban y salían a velocidad demencial camareros y huéspedes, que permanecían ignorantes y ajenos de su presencia, la luz del sol se ocultaba y de nuevo otra vez la noche, así en incontables ocasiones, hasta que el viaje al futuro se detuvo.

Theo dedicó su atención al reloj que estaba pegado a la pared, estaba andando al revés, levantó una ceja extrañado, tratándole de dar una explicación, pero pronto el inusual fenómeno ya no llamó su atención, entonces se fijó en la escasez de luz, era ya la ultima hora de la tarde, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba fuera de lugar y miró a su alrededor, no se había movido aparentemente de sitio, solo que ya no estaba en su cuarto sino mas bien en las ruinas humeantes de lo que alguna vez había sido el Hotel Ritz en Londres.

Theo miró alrededor totalmente estupefacto, no existían absolutamente nada en pie mas que solo escombros, caminó con dificultad sorteando algunas vigas caídas, habían cadáveres putrefactos abandonados a su suerte, tirados por allí y por allá, por el aspecto que ofrecían y el olor, al parecer llevaban varios días muertos. Levantó sus ojos hacia arriba y su boca se abrió del asombro, el azul del cielo había cambiado, de hecho, no era azul, ahora este estaba ocupado por nubes de color rojizo, el sol era un diminuto punto nebuloso en el firmamento, brillando con desgana, literalmente apagándose, la Luna o lo que suponía era la Luna estaba deforme, el astro lucia gigantesco, como si estuviese mucho mas cerca de lo usual, de hecho su tamaño era intimidante, antinatural, su forma redondeada estaba alterada, herida, le faltaba un gran pedazo al objeto celeste, como si una boca gigante la hubiese mordido. Más al norte, en el horizonte amenazaba la oscuridad mas negra, un lugar donde ninguna luz existía, donde todo era atraído y donde todo se perdía, lo que entraba allí, jamás salía…un agujero en el cielo…un hoyo negro retorciéndose en espirales. Theo miró perplejo….era maligno, siniestro…estremecedor a un nivel inmensurable.

El Mensajero caminaba delante de él, Theo lo seguía observando la destrucción que había a su alrededor, sin atreverse a mirar ese agujero negro que tanto lo había inquietado, todavía negándose lo que sus sentidos le mostraban, le llamó la atención de que las calles estaban desiertas, el silencio imperante molestaba sus oídos, pronto supo que no todos estaban muertos, algunas personas caminaban desorientadas junto a ellos, en completo mutismo, con las ropas hechas jirones, el miedo desfiguraba sus rostros, pocos se atrevían a mirarlos y quienes lo hacían, simplemente los veían de reojo y se marchaban apresurados buscando algún refugio, un sitio donde resguardarse y lamentarse. Una mujer de pronto se abalanzó contra él y le sostuvo con fuerza los brazos.

-Comida- pidió en voz baja la mujer, una señora mayor con las mejillas manchadas de tizne. Theo trató de quitársela de encima.

-Comida….dame comida- siguió pidiendo la mujer, acercando su rostro a Theo, quién al final logró darle un empujón para apartarla, ella huyó corriendo asustada.

-¿Qué año es?- preguntó Theo mientras seguía al Mensajero.

-2010- confirmó el Mensajero- el final está cerca….solo a unos días.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Theo.

-Activaste los cinco artefactos infernales- contestó el Mensajero- Tú has provocado esto.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Theo- ¿Qué ha sucedido conmigo?

-Estás muerto- contestó el Mensajero- a estas alturas, tú ya estás muerto.

Theo entonces vio a unas sombras que volaban a gran velocidad hacia ellos, desenvainó su varita dispuesto a atacar, parecían espectros, eran negras, sus vestiduras ondeaban en el viento, y sus figuras eran esqueléticas, sin embargo permanecían encapuchadas y no podía verles el rostro, escuchaba los gritos que emitían, chillidos iguales a los de las aves de presa. Theo sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y esgrimió la varita pero a último momento el Mensajero sostuvo su mano.

-No vienen por ti- dijo el Mensajero mientras que con sus gélidos ojos azules lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Theo- no los provoques.

Theo vio pasar volando sobre su cabeza las sombras, se giró sobre si mismo para saber a donde se dirigían, y entonces observó a un grupo de personas que estaban recogiendo madera para leña a unos metros de donde él se encontraba, de pronto, en un segundo, esas gentes fueron atacados por las figuras espectrales, quienes con unas garras excepcionalmente largas y afiladas, se aferraron a sus victimas, destrozándolas completamente, les quitaban las ropas, luego le arrancaron la piel a tiras, era una verdadera carnicería, pronto no quedó mas que hueso y músculo sobre el cuerpo de sus victimas, que aun así estas seguían vivas, moviéndose frenéticamente y retorciéndose, intentando escapar vanamente de sus captores. Theo estaba fascinado, jamás había visto algo así, no podía apartar los ojos del siniestro espectáculo.

Theo se quedó mirando absorto como las sombras devoraban literalmente vivos a esas personas, sus gritos llegaban hasta él con desgarradora intensidad y luego de unos minutos, que se le antojaron agónicamente lentos, ya no se escuchó ningún lamento, ningún ruido, ni un solo grito, solo el viento aullando y por ultimo, el turbador silencio.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-preguntó Theo cuando las sombras levantaron vuelo sin dejar absolutamente nada de sus victimas, después de haber consumido cada gramo de su carne, él las vio alejarse formando un enjambre tan rápido como habían llegado.

-Son los Espectros del Ejercito Negro- respondió el mensajero quien miró penetrantemente a Theo- su avanzada, han venido convocados por la energía oscura de los artefactos infernales. No se han lanzado sobre ti porque han intuido quien soy y no se atreverán conmigo siendo tan pocos, no estamos en peligro….por los momentos.

-No puede ser- dijo Theo todavía incapaz de creer, la destrucción que había a su alrededor era insólita, él no podía haber provocado eso, era totalmente lo contrario a sus intensiones ¿Qué era lo que había fallado?- estas jugando con mi mente.

-No estoy jugando contigo- dijo el Mensajero- solo te estoy enseñando el futuro, ese que tú has construido con tu insensatez.

-No me lo creo, no pude haber provocado esto-Theo se sentó en una acera semiderruida en esa calle llena de escombros, el Mensajero permaneció de pie- No es así como debieran ser las cosas.

-Ah si- contestó el Mensajero en tono burlón- ¿Y como se supone que tenia que ser todo?

-Los artefactos infernales crearían una era en donde la muerte no existiría- dijo Theo- donde todos los seres humanos viviríamos para siempre, con nuestras oportunidades abiertas, con la perspectiva de avanzar en este y otros planetas. Esa era la idea, dejar atrás nuestros defectos como especie y empezar una edad dorada.

Theo estaba profundamente decepcionado, frente a sus ojos, el panorama se ofrecía lúgubre y desolador, ciertamente jamás lo hubiese pensado. Había frío, por lo que se abrazo a si mismo intentando darse calor, mucho frío, pero mas allá de la temperatura, el ambiente era toxico, opresivo, ningún ser humano, estaba seguro podría sobrevivir allí por mucho tiempo. Y al parecer, él había desatado todo eso. Existían advertencias, por supuesto que las había leído, en cada libro, en cada antiguo pergamino que había buscado, pero también mucha información contradictoria, él se había convencido a si mismo que valía la pena el riesgo, sin embargo al parecer, se había equivocado. Su mente trabajaba a ritmo demencial intentando descubrir cual había sido la razón de la falla.

-Esto no estaba planeado de esta forma- dijo Theo en un susurro- no era lo que yo tenia en mente. Esto es una aberración…es imposible

-Bla..bla…bla…bla- contestó el Mensajero meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro-que aburrimiento ¿Es que acaso no te escuchas? ¿En el fondo no piensas que son un montón de tonterías? Tus palabras no te lo crees ni tu mismo. Muchos lamentos pero no te veo arrepentido, dime Theo ¿Qué te proponías realmente? Porque eso de vayamos y salvemos al mundo no me parece que vaya contigo. Lo poco que he visto de ti me da a entender que no eres de los que da sin esperar recibir nada a cambio.

Theo lo miró con atención, ese ser sabia mas de lo que aparentaba y podía leer su mente…¿Cómo sabia que….Theo meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro, interrumpiendo súbitamente el curso de sus pensamientos. Quizás, había llegado el momento de la verdad, de ser sincero, de decir en voz alta aquello que realmente pensaba y lo que movía sus actos. Theo no quería creer en lo que sus ojos le mostraban, su cerebro lógico y racional aun se hacia miles de preguntas, pero en el fondo, en una parte minúscula de su corazón, donde yacían sus sentimientos y su instinto….él sabia que era cierto…que todo lo que estaba experimentando era verdadero.

-No- dijo Theo de pronto, incapaz de mentir- no es todo lo que iba a pasar. La humanidad iba a ser inmortal de alguna manera, pero yo…..yo iba a controlar, iba a ser el señor absoluto de los destinos de todo…yo y solo yo. Porque de mi mano será posible, porque yo controlo los objetos que serán la causa del prodigio, porque yo soy el señor de Los Artefactos Infernales, indestructible, invulnerable, invencible. Yo voy a ser inmortal.

-Al final…como todo…..detrás de una aparente buena acción esta la codicia y la ambición- fue la reflexión del viajero- Te tengo una mala noticia, no debe suceder, los artefactos infernales no deben ser activados. Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio. El mecanismo infernal no debe ser puesto en marcha porque esto que ves a tu alredor es lo que pasará, no quedará absolutamente nada.

0o0

Draco repetía en su mente una y otra vez lo sucedido, todavía se hallaba impertérrito, incapaz de aceptar lo que sus ojos habían visto. Estaba inmóvil en medio de un pasillo en el castillo de Hogwarts, desolado….absolutamente atormentado.

_Ella…..ella…no podía estar muerta._

Theo Nott, Snape y Tesla estaban a su alrededor. Las sombras, tan pronto apresaron a sus victima, se habían desvanecido. Sin embargo el aire que se respiraba estaba enrarecido, horror, temor, pánico, algo siniestro permanecía en el ambiente.

-¡No!- Draco retrocedió unos pasos y trastabilló al hacerlo, evitando caer en el suelo casi de milagro, sus ojos seguían enfocados en el punto exacto donde había visto a Hermione por ultima vez- ¡No!

Theo Nott entonces se fue contra él, le dio un puñetazo que envió a Draco directamente al suelo, él estaba todavía en shock y no atinaba a defenderse.

-Voy a matarte- Theo estaba ciego en su rabia, enfurecido. No solo ese maldito hombre había iniciado toda esa locura, no solo había intentado matar a Max, sino que gracias a él, el mismísimo Ejercito Negro se había llevado a Hermione. Y la perspectiva de que estuviese muerta, hacia que su corazón sin vida estuviese desangrándose-voy a matarte.

Draco aguantó la infinidad de golpes que Theo le propinaba, alguna parte de su alma en ese momento, verdaderamente quería morir. Ella…..ella…había desaparecido…y era su culpa…..solo su culpa. Sin embargo un certero puñetazo en la quijada activó todas sus defensas, le lanzó de vuelta otro puñetazo en la cara a Theo, justo en el ojo, Theo se puso mas furioso aun. Los dos hombres se revolvían en el piso, intentando hacerse el mayor daño posible. Espadas y varitas quedaron olvidadas, lo iban a resolver a la manera más salvaje y primitiva que conocían….a golpes.

Draco pateaba con todas sus fuerzas intentando apartarlo. Theo se separó y lo amenazó con su varita dispuesto a hechizarlo. Dracó agarró la empuñadura de la espada que tenia sujeta a la espalda

-Nott- gritó Snape alarmado, Theo estaba a segundos de lanzarle la imperdonable asesina a Draco- basta…vas a matarlo…piensa en Hermione Granger…no le gustaría- eso detuvo a Theo y le dio al hombre moreno el tiempo suficiente para irse contra él, logrando sujetarlo por la espalda no sin dificultad.

Theo se debatía tratando de zafarse de Snape. Draco se levantó y con su mano se quitó la sangre que tenia saliendo de un labio roto. El odio que tenia en su mirada solo era equiparable a la culpabilidad que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Déjame- gritó Theo- así elimino este inconveniente de una buena vez y por todas. ¿Cómo te sientes Malfoy? Ya activaste el maldito artefacto y ¿Qué crees que sucedió? Pues se la llevaron maldita sea….se la han llevado.

-Nott- dijo Snape- debemos sentarnos a analizar este asunto…con calma…alguna explicación debe existir.

-Tu cállate- escupió Theo- después que termine con Malfoy iré por ti…imbécil…como te atreviste a secuestrar a mi hijo y amenazar su vida. Y tú Tesla, ¿Cómo demonios te prestaste a esto?

Tesla entonces levantó su mano y encerró a Theo en una esfera mágica. Draco permanecía de pie con la mirada ausente, temblando de rabia, destilando odio por los cuatro costados, el muy maldito tenía razón, todo era su culpa. En su mente solo existía Hermione…no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Theo golpeó con sus manos la esfera mágica pero no pudo hacer nada para salir de allí, luego intento un par de hechizos pero nada.

-Debemos calmarnos. Nosotros no teníamos intención de dañar a tu hijo Nott, simplemente caíste en una trampa. Me ha sido encomendado la vida de Maximilian y mi prioridad es él, es el último Slayer de la historia de tu mundo, el mas poderoso que jamás haya existido- dijo Tesla, mientras Snape se acercaba a Draco y le colocaba una mano en el hombro, este a pesar de que estaba completamente aturdido, se apartó bruscamente de él y se puso inmediatamente en guardia esperando para golpear a cualquiera que se atreviese a tocarlo de nuevo. Tesla siguió hablando- lo que ha sucedido no había sido visto en este mundo desde hace milenios. Obviamente, activar los Artefactos Infernales ha sido una gran equivocación. Creo que en eso todo estamos de acuerdo.

-Por Merlín- dijo Theo dando vueltas de un lado a otro atrapado en la esfera- se los dije de mil y unas formas, lo escribí, se los dije, me cansé de hacerlo y ninguno me creyó. Nadie volverá como eran antes- luego se detuvo y dirigió su mirada asesina a Draco- Malfoy, tu querida Astoria y tu hijo iban a ser unos espectros mas del Ejercito Negro. Hermione te lo dijo, trató de explicarte y nunca quisiste creerle.

-Es la verdad- dijo Draco con la cabeza gacha pero los ojos elevados mirando con ofuscación a Theo Nott mientras relajaba su postura, aun así sus manos todavía estaban contraídas en puño- he debido creer en ella

-Me sabe a mierda tu arrepentimiento Malfoy- dijo Theo- la gente dice que yo estoy loco pero aquí el único jodido de la cabeza eres tú. No te he matado por ella maldito…porque Hermione te ama y porque además ella está…-Theo se mordió la lengua, se había enterado por casualidad de lo que pasaba a Hermione y él respetaba que ella quisiese guardar el secreto….pero sin duda…después de lo acontecido…. Malfoy debía saberlo…pero no allí frente a todos.

-Maldito imbécil- contestó Draco- tú lo empezaste todo…..tú…solo tú.

-Si y que- dijo Theo- lo hice pero estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mi obra…en cambio tú solo quisiste ver y creer en lo que te convenía.

-Debimos haber escuchado- concluyó Snape-por lo menos yo debí haber prestado mas atención. Debimos habernos dado cuenta que algo funcionaba mal, nosotros también observamos lo que pasó con los relojes y no lo interpretamos como debíamos.

-Es una cuenta regresiva- exclamó Theo- la maldita cuenta regresiva que señala nuestro final.

-No todo es su culpa- dijo Tesla- yo me imagino que la voluntad que guía los Artefactos infernales, intentó realizar todo cambio de manera sutil, para que aquellos que querían activarlos no huyeran espantados. De alguna forma han confabulado para propiciar los eventos que desencadenen la activación de unos y cada uno. Sin embargo, Malfoy y Snape no han sido arcilla en sus manos, llegado al punto iban a darse cuenta que era un error, por eso creo…….que se han llevado a Hermione Granger.

-Al parecer tú sabes mucho de este asunto- dijo Theo con acritud- ¿Cuál es realmente tu propósito aquí Tesla?

-Fui enviado a observar y a tomar decisiones sobre la marcha, además de la protección del niño Slayer, el que será llamado _El Side har, _sus poderes de mediúm cuando sea hombre serán asombrosos, ese niño es importante quizás no para ustedes los humanos, pero si para nosotros- dijo Tesla.

-Mi chico no será tu esclavo-protestó Nott.

-No lo será….mas bien será un colaborador-dijo Tesla- él nos enseñará muchas cosas que queremos ver. Pero lo hará si solo decide tomar ese camino, nosotros no lo obligaremos bajo ningún concepto, deseamos solo su amistad.

-A mi me dijiste lo mismo- dijo Theo.

-Tú…mi amigo…fuiste y siempre serás un asunto muy complicado-respondió Tesla.

-Mi raza es una de las muchos seres que compartimos este universo, aun cuando el desastre pudiese no alcanzarnos, el Único nos dio la potestad de cambiarnos de universo si nos place, algo que no pueden hacer la mayoría de sus criaturas, ni siquiera las de la categoría de los Mensajeros, mucho mas poderosos que nosotros pero sujetos a otras reglas- explicó Tesla- Aun así me gusta este mundo y no quiero verlo destruido. Sin embargo, no lo sabemos todo, pero al Ejercito Negro lo conocemos, desde hace milenios, son nuestros enemigos, los enemigos de todo lo que crece y prospera. Mi raza nace aun cuando no podemos morir, ellos no pueden crear…y envidian eso. Yo puedo ayudarlos con mis conocimientos, quizás oponiéndome a los espectros, pero a los Señores de la Muerte no puede detenerlos nadie. Lamento no haber servido de mucho para evitar lo de la Srta. Granger, pero lo que apareció aquí….fue una manifestación de uno de los cuatro. Ninguno de nosotros tiene el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a eso.

-Hay alguna posibilidad real que ella esté viva- preguntó Draco- después de lo que presenciamos, aun ella puede estar viva……

-No lo se- dijo Tesla- lo más probable es que esté muerta después de lo que vimos.

Draco aguantó sus lágrimas sin embargo una de ellas recorrió su rostro, su corazón aulló mudo dentro de su pecho, de nuevo el dolor y la miseria golpeaba su vida, todavía sigua mirando el sitio donde Hermione había desaparecido en una cruel jugada del destino. Jamás…llegó a imaginar siquiera que iba a terminar así, con ella….ella…es que ni siquiera podía pensarlo, mucho menos decirlo en voz alta, Hermione no podía haberse ido, no podía estar muerta.

El sonido de un corno lo sacó de su estupefacción, un antiguo llamado de guerra resonó en toda la estructura del castillo, sin saber porque, de pronto Draco sintió los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse. Theo se puso alerta y cruzó miradas con Tesla.

El peligro se acercaba, lo podían sentir, incluso podían hasta olerlo.

-Pansy….Max- dijo Theo en tono perentorio. No se había olvidado de ellos…si no había ido corriendo tras de su familia era porque lo de Hermione había sido totalmente inesperado…tan ilógico, que hasta su frialdad habitual había sido suplantada por un temor y una rabia insólitos…solo pensar que estaba muerta….no …tenia que creer en lo imposible…conservar la esperanza- Pansy y Max están en las cocinas…Tesla..tú eres el único que …es inmortal aquí…y que la muerte no puede tocar, acompáñame a defenderlos.

-Tú también…a tu modo…eres inmortal… pero siento que debes permanecer aquí. Iré a protegerlos- convino Tesla haciendo una inclinación de cabeza como despedida y desapareciendo. Inmediatamente Theo se vio liberado de la esfera mágica.

Tesla desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y entonces en el pasillo principal del castillo de Hogwarts, junto a la gran escalera que llevaba al Comedor quedaron solo tres hombres. Draco estaba insólitamente callado, ni una sola palabra salía de su boca, increíblemente la odiada presencia de Nott había pasado a un segundo plano debido a la dimensión de las circunstancias en las cuales estaba envuelto, ahora Hermione ocupaba cada segundo de su pensamiento, su ausencia era su agonía personal.

¿Estaba muerta? Esa pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez. Se aferraria a lo que fuese por creerla viva…pero a cada segundo que pasaba…la esperanza menguaba.

Snape y Theo se miraban alternativamente, expectantes, el corno sonó dos veces mas y de pronto, la puerta de entrada al castillo se abrió estrepitosamente, un jinete en un caballo negro apareció de la nada. Los tres hombres automáticamente asumieron posiciones defensivas. Creían que lo habían presenciado todo esa tarde pero estaban completamente equivocados. El Mal….su personificación….había llegado anunciado por el sonido de un corno.

Un jinete entró al hall del Castillo de Hogwarts estaba cubierto completamente con una armadura negra de los pies a la cabeza, su yelmo estaba cerrado completamente, ocultando su rostro, era un tipo gigantesco, de una altura imposible, quizás mas de dos metros y medio, una capa negra caía desde sus hombros hasta casi llegar al suelo. El hombre y su enorme caballo galopaban franqueados por dos seres informes, uno a cada lado, dos enanos que se retorcían y se arrastraban a la misma velocidad que trotaba el caballo, como si fuesen dos babosas, sus pieles eran escamosas como la de un reptil, y tenían su cara deforme cubierta de pústulas, de las cuales emanaba un liquido purulento y malholiente. Las tinieblas rodeaban las tres figuras, se retorcían malignas alrededor de ellos, formando zarcillos de oscuridad. El caballo hacia intentos de encabritarse, literalmente echaba humo y fuego por sus narinas, su piel estaba putrefacta y se caía a jirones, dejando ver alternativamente músculo y hueso, sus ojos estaba cubiertos por una telilla gris, como si estuviesen ciegos….el animal parecía estar muerto y sin embargo estaba allí, moviéndose, pudriéndose a la vista de todos, sometido a la voluntad demoníaca que lo había levantado de las profundidades del averno. Un olor a huevos podridos inundo el ambiente, azufre...inauditamente de pronto todo olía a azufre. Theo esgrimió su varita, Snape la suya y Draco desenvainó la espada de Gryffindor, dispuestos a defenderse de ese ente que había hecho su aparición proveniente del reino de las pesadillas.

El corno dejo de sonar y se hizo de nuevo el silencio, solo escuchándose las respiraciones de aquellos que estaban en la estancia.

El jinete siguió avanzando hacia su objetivo, el sonido de los cascos del caballo golpeando el suelo de piedra fue entonces plenamente audible, en una cadencia rítmica y amenazante. El jinete fue avanzando con lentitud, junto a sus dos esbirros, mientras se adelantaba, la piedra del castillo por donde iba pasando se iba ennegreciendo, tornándose negra como la obsidiana, emulando la decadencia, la dejadez, la inmoralidad infinita del aura malévola que envolvía el jinete, ni siquiera la piedra inerte pudo permanecer inalterable ante su presencia maldita. Venido de las profundidades del infierno, seguro de si mismo, contento con la insólita oportunidad que el destino le había ofrecido, el ente paladeaba y disfrutaba su éxito, que para él tenia el delicioso sabor de la muerte.

La espada de Gryffindor estaba en alto, lanzando el desafió y su portador estaba seguro que ese ser, fuese lo que fuese, era parte del Ejercito negro, así que la rabia se adueño de él y salió disparado a batirse en duelo con el jinete, quien sacó su espada y la blandió contra Draco, el filo de las espadas cortó el aire y se escuchó un silbido. Acero contra acero chocaron y Draco sintió como su brazo y su mano cedían ante esa fuerza descomunal que lo doblegaba, fue lanzado con potencia la piso y sintió los huecos de su hombro crujir, se lo había fracturado. La espada cayó a su lado y herido como estaba, Draco de nuevo intentó levantarse y atacar, pero Theo fue más rápido, y la puso su pie encima del pecho, inmovilizándolo en el piso.

-No cometas otra idiotez….tú no puedes luchar contra él….nadie puede….es uno de los cuatro- dijo Theo todavía mirando al jinete que se había quedado con la espada en alto.

Draco se quitó el pie de Theo de encima con brusquedad y miro frente a él. El jinete permanecía inmóvil blandiendo la espada, sin duda esperando otro ataque. Draco decidió calmarse y ser prudente, Hermione necesitaba de que él tuviese la suficiente sangre fría para no dejarse matar.

Luego en un movimiento tan rápido que no pudo ser percibido con claridad, el jinete de nuevo envainó la espada en su funda y emitió una serie de sonidos en tono bajo, unos ruidos que simplemente le congelaron la sangre a las venas a Theo, Snape y Draco.

-Ethdusuhtey idysyiug- el tono era ronco y gutural, los sonidos que salían de su boca parecían chasquidos de lengua, o más bien como una colmena de insectos batiendo sus alas o devorando algo. Era primitivo, animal, antinatural, sobrecogedor. Ya Draco se había levantado del piso y estaba junto a Theo, los dos miraban asombrados a tan inquietante personaje, luego de varios chasquidos mas, escucharon la voz del jinete.

-La mujer…será devuelta…Elsybsutbs- dijo el jinete, su voz ahora era como un silbido, impersonal, monótona y también maléfica- pero deben abrir la puerta. El último artefacto infernal será su única salida.

-¿Dónde está?- Draco se fue contra el jinete, pero Snape lo contuvo- ¿Dónde la tienes?

-Tú….-kdyosyby- el jinete levantó la mano y señaló a Draco- no eres quien para portar la espada que daña la carne muerta. Levanta tu mano de nuevo contra mí y me alimentaré de tus entrañas. Y eso no será tu final….te lo aseguro….me imploraras morir y yo no lo permitiré, tu alma aullará, tu cuerpo se consumirá eternamente en las llamas del averno.

Luego desvió la mirada a Theo.

-Se quien eres….- dijo el jinete, Theo se sintió empequeñecido al verse objeto de la atención de ese ser- ..conozco tu alma….es mía-a Theo le corrió sudor frío por su columna vertebral…en alguna parte de su cerebro…sabia que ese ser decía la verdad

-¿Donde está Hermione?- gritó Draco de nuevo. No le importaban las amenazas…solo le importaba ella.

-La humana permanecerá en la Zona de Penumbra…..solo un vivo puede entrar…y salir con ella…daremos una sola oportunidad. Antes….la maquinaria infernal debe ser puesta en marcha. Yo soy la Pestilencia, pronto llegaron los otros y recorremos de nuevo en el mundo…los sellos serán abiertos….pronto – dijo el jinete guiando su caballo y rodeando a los tres hombres, imponiéndoles su siniestra presencia, Draco sintió el olor a azufre mucho mas intenso, el jinete entonces levantó la visera de su yelmo y los tres hombres vieron que no había absolutamente nada visible dentro de esa armadura…. Ese ser no tenia rostro, ni cuerpo, solo esa inquietante voz.

- El mecanismo……debe ser restaurado….solo tendrán una oportunidad….sino lo hacen….le entregaremos sus huesos- el jinete dio media vuelta y se fue seguido de sus dos esbirros arrastrándose tras de él, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de Hogwarts, simplemente se desvanecieron en el aire.

Miedo, terror y pánico impregnaban cada célula de esos tres hombres, que habían demostrado muchas veces su valentía, pero lo que sus ojos habían visto y sus ojos habían oído se salía de cualquier punto de comparación. Jamás en su vida, volverían ser testigos de algo así.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- dijo Snape todavía con los ojos desorbitados- Pestilencia, que clase de nombre es ese.

Theo no dijo absolutamente nada, sino que fue Draco el que contestó.

-Victoria, Muerte, Guerra y Pestilencia son los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis- dijo Draco -ya no me queda duda de con quien estamos tratando.

-Esto está cada vez peor- dijo Theo, quien hablaba para si mismo, totalmente asombrado- ellos no deberían estar aquí…no a estas alturas del cuento…algo esta mal…se suponía que ellos no podrían….hasta el ultimo artefacto.

-Ella está viva- fue el comentario parco de Draco, quien no podía en ningún momento dejar de pensar en Hermione, su esperanza se había avivado…así como el terror que estaba sintiendo por su suerte- ellos la tienen.

-Quieren su quinto artefacto activado- dijo Theo.

-Yo vendería mi alma al Diablo solo para tenerla de vuelta- dijo Draco con toda la seguridad del mundo. Si había hecho lo que había hecho por Astoria, sin duda estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese por tener de vuelta a Hermione. Sin embargo, ahora todo seria diferente, lo haría con consciencia e intentando hacer el menor daño posible. La pregunta era ¿Cómo?

-Vender el alma al Diablo. ¡Ja! Lo harás Malfoy …..al parecer….tendrás que hacerlo….¿Sabes quien era ese? Pues es eso que algunos llaman un demonio, ¿Le venderás tu alma por ella? te respondería lo mismo, pero creo que mi pobre alma no aguanta otro canje mas. Yo aprendí la lección de la manera mas dura. Tiene que haber una salida diferente- fue la respuesta irónica de Theo, a quien el curso de los acontecimientos esta vez lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. Sin embargo, algo de comprensión llegó a su cabeza, finalmente lo estaba entendiendo.

El Mensajero alguna vez había ideado un plan, uno que no fue de su gusto por cierto, pero al fin al cabo había sido un plan, el único que tenían en ese entonces, ese que se jodió desde el principio, según el punto de vista de Theo. Ir a Malfoy Manor esa fatídica noche había desatado una serie de sucesos desafortunados, empezando por la muerte de Astoria Malfoy, la de su bebé, su ejecución a manos de un Dementor y ahora la desaparición de Hermione Granger, eventos que jamás debieron haber sucedido. Theo se preguntaba una y otra vez, que sentido tenían todos esos sucesos, que retorcida lógica estaba aplicando el Único, que era lo que sucedía ya que el asunto cada vez estaba más difícil. Preguntas y más preguntas, pocas respuestas. El primer plan había fallado definitivamente. Ahora se veía, se veían en un dilema, todos y cada uno de los involucrados, la discusión apenas se iniciaba, debían llegar a una solución.

-La pelea entre nosotros ha terminado- dijo Theo- creo que ya vieron lo que ocasionaron con su estupidez. Ahora debemos enfocarnos en tratar de evitar el desastre y traer a Hermione de donde quiera que esté.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Nott- dijo Snape- es lamentable decir esto, pero el bastardo tiene la razón. Si queremos salir de este desastre, tenemos que trabajar juntos.

-Tú mataste a mi familia- Draco lo miró entendiendo lo que al parecer era su única salida- te odiaré hasta el día de mi muerte y aun después de esta…quiero verte retorciéndote en el infierno….pero visto que tú sabes mejor que nadie como funcionan Los Artefactos infernales….estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte una tregua para salvar a Hermione.

-Un día de estos….tú y yo….vamos a resolver nuestro problema- dijo Theo- y quizás yo te ofrezca finalmente lo que estás buscando….pero no será ahora- sonó como una amenaza, quizás si era una amenaza, pero la mirada penetrante que Theo le lanzó a Draco, llevaba implícita muchas otras cosas mas.

-Estaré esperando- contestó amenazadoramente Draco.

Theo caminó por el pasillo, preocupado todavía por Pansy y por Max, pero luego se detuvo.

-Hay algo que debes saber- Theo estaba de espaldas a Draco- ve a casa de Hermione, busca un sobre en el cajón superior de la cómoda que tiene en su habitación. Espero que lo que encuentres, te sirva de algo.

0o0

Theo entró con rapidez a las cocinas de Hogwarts, fue recibido por una multitud de elfos domésticos, quienes a pesar de estar bastantes asustados, todavía estaban dispuestos a servirle, Theo no les prestó ninguna atención su mirada permanecía dirigida al fondo de la estancia, en una mesa estaba Pansy tratando de darle algo de comer a Max, quien observaba los alimentos con expresión enfurruñada, el niño se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a tomarse un vaso con leche. Pansy iba a regañarlo pero al ver a Theo se levantó automáticamente de la silla.

Lo había esperado por horas, sobrellevando el pánico que fue para ella verse rodeada de los espectros del Ejercito Negro, afortunadamente el hombre llamado Tesla, aquel que había secuestrado a Max, se apareció para protegerlos y si bien ella casi le clava su espada de lo furiosa que se sintió al reconocer su cara como la del secuestrador, Tesla se portó a la altura de la situación, la desarmó apropiándose de su espada Slayer, y se colocó como escudo humano delante de ella y Max, preparado para lo que fuese, afortunadamente, las sombras no repararon en los dos Slayers, al parecer habían ido allí por otra cosa mas importante. Ella todavía no entendía el porque, pero habían pasado de largo, sin embargo la sensación de desasosiego no podía quitársela del cuerpo, ni el susto con Max tampoco, Tesla no le explicó mucho, pero el niño le contó que habían jugado a Policías y Ladrones y que ella participaba en el juego….Pansy entendió entonces que su hijo había sido engañado para que colaborase, que ciertamente, o por lo menos Tesla intentó convencerla del hecho, el niño no había corrido ningún peligro real, aun así, ella que había visto el brillo asesino en la mirada de Draco Malfoy, estaba renuente a aceptar esa versión de lo sucedido, Pansy estaba segura, lo sabia…su instinto de madre así se lo decía, que efectivamente, Draco Malfoy había estado a punto de perder su control y matar a Max, solo para vengarse por lo que Theo había hecho con su bebé, ella nunca había estado tan aterrorizada en su vida y tan furiosa, ella aceptaba arrastrar las consecuencias de estar con Theo Nott, pagar cualquier precio...pero cualquiera menos Max. ¿Cómo diablos habían descubierto que Theo era su padre? No lo sabia…pero al menos habían tenido cuidado de no decírselo a Max.

Al ver llegar a Theo, Pansy le indicó a un elfo que se llevase al niño a otro lugar, de hecho pidió a todos los elfos que abandonaran la cocina por un momento. Max saludó a Theo con un "Hola" bien entusiasta y el hombre respondió revolviéndole los cabellos con una sonrisa que Max devolvió de inmediato. Cuando Pansy lo apuró para irse, el niño se fue protestando con su vaso de lecho en la mano a otra habitación. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de un detalle, no se le escapó la familiaridad con que su hijo trataba a Theo, la venda cayó de sus ojos y lo tuvo por seguro, él había estado viendo en secreto a Max, en un primer momento no supo como tomárselo, unos segundos después empezó a sentir rabia…Theo jugaba con ella, era arcilla en sus manos, la manipulaba, le ocultaba cosas…quizás por su conveniencia…quizás con la intensión de protegerla, al final, ¿Quien diablos sabia con que intensión?. Pansy fue implacable al mirar a Theo con furia, él lo sintió, el silencio imperaba entre los dos, el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

Los dos se miraron…..entonces ella avanzó los metros que los separaban, alzó su brazo con el puño cerrado, totalmente dispuesta a golpearlo hasta hacerse daño. Theo se mantuvo inmóvil sin que su rostro dejarse traslucir absolutamente nada…ni furia..ni molestia…absolutamente nada. Recibir puñetazos de ella o de Hermione ya se había vuelto una costumbre para él, realmente se había merecido todos y cada uno de esos golpes.

Pansy tenia un carácter difícil e ingobernable, era muy impulsiva y lo había demostrado muchas veces en su vida, estaba furiosa y quería sacarse la rabia de alguna manera, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a darle el puñetazo de su vida a Theo por idiota, simplemente se detuvo……lo hizo porque se dio cuenta… que en el fondo…ella no se perdería el respeto a si misma ni a él , que era el padre de su hijo…golpeándolo…aunque se lo mereciese. Theo Nott jamás le había puesto un dedo encima y ella no estaba dispuesta a llevar sus problemas con él al terreno de la violencia…..Anteriormente quizás lo hubiese abofeteado…golpeado….de hecho, alguna vez lo hizo, dominada por su incomprensión, pero no después de que él había abierto su confusa mente para él. Ella bajó la mano y se alejó lo mas que pudo de Theo, por unos segundos le dio la espalda y luego se giró bruscamente para mirarlo cara a cara.

-Jamás vuelvas a impedirme que traté de proteger a mi hijo. Jamás vuelvas a ocultarme que vas a ver a Max en Glastonbury aun cuando yo te pedí que no lo hicieras-dijo ella, la voz le temblaba, las manos también, sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas de indignación contenidas. Theo asintió con la cabeza, ella tenía toda la razón.

- Nunca, entiéndelo de una vez, nunca trates de manipularme- ella ladeó un poco la cabeza para ocultar sus lagrimas, su voz se quebró- No podría perdonártelo de nuevo.

Theo se acercó a Pansy rápidamente, la tomó en sus brazos y sin que a ella le diese tiempo para reaccionar, buscó su boca y le ofreció un apasionado y candente beso. Lo que no podía expresar en voz alta…se lo decía en ese beso, Pansy al principio no correspondió, estaba estupefacta, pero Theo profundizo el beso y ella se sometió.

Pansy entendió inmediatamente que él intentaba disculparse, a su especial manera, sin palabras. Ella colocó sus manos en su cabeza y enredó los dedos en su cabello atrayéndolo instintivamente hacia su cara. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a esa boca, disfrutando sus labios, embriagándose con su sabor. Theo la abrazó con fuerza, rodeándola con sus brazos y recorriendo su espalda con sus manos, la pegaba a él, declarando su señorío sobre su cuerpo, era tan posesivo que ella se veía incapaz de enfrentársele de nuevo.

Pansy sentía como la sangre le hervía, ese beso era caliente como el infierno, amarlo….seguro que era el infierno, esos labios tibios, la enloquecían, la enajenaban, la hacían perderse dentro de si misma ¡Diablos! No tenía ni un ápice de fuerza de voluntad cuando él llegaba y la besaba así. Toda molestia se esfumaba completamente y eso estaba muy mal, caer en una vorágine de lujuria desatada cuando estaba molesta, furiosa por lo que había sucedido. El niño había estado en grave peligro y Theo literalmente la había inmovilizado impidiéndole ir a defenderlo, además de lo de Glastonbury. En ese momento lo odió y también lo amó con todas sus fuerzas, por conservar la sangre fría y sacar a Max de ese aprieto, por renunciar al artefacto infernal por su hijo, por intentar acercársele, por tratar de ser su padre aunque fuese a ultimo momento. Era contradictorio y lógico al mismo tiempo.

Estaban muy concentrados en acariciarse uno al otro cuando de pronto Theo sintió como unas manitas golpeaban su pierna.

-¡Suelta a mi mama!- Theo despegó de los labios de Pansy y miró hacia abajo, Max le jalaba la ropa e intentaba apartarlo de Pansy con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Suéltala!

Theo frunció el ceño y trató de disimular una sonrisa. El niño al parecer había regresado y los pescó besándose, abrazándose y quien sabe que mas habría visto, en ese justo momento, él tenía las manos debajo de la ropa de ella intentado llegar a sus pechos para acariciarlos.

Theo sacó sus manos de donde las tenia y soltó a Pansy para apartar esa escena subida de tono de los ojos de un chico de cinco años. De alguna forma Theo estaba satisfecho con el hecho, porque ya no pretendía esconderle absolutamente mas nada a nadie, ellos estaban juntos, así de simple, quizás tuviesen que arreglar un montón de problemas entre ellos, eso era verdad, choques de personalidades y esas cosas, pero el niño, su hijo, tendría que enterarse y aceptarlo. Pero al parecer Max no solo había heredado el aspecto físico de Theo Nott, sino también su endemoniado mal genio y además era tan territorial como su padre respecto a lo que consideraba suyo. Y para Max su mami era su mami….solo de él…y no le gustaba compartir su afecto con nadie. O por lo menos alguien tendría que tomarse la molestia de explicarle el asunto.

Pansy se tapó la boca con una mano y trató de no reírse ante la actitud sobreprotectora y dominante de su hijo.

La expresión de la cara de Max era de desconcierto, y al mismo tiempo al parecer estaba a punto de iniciar un berrinche. Se habían besado, Max los había visto, lo que sin duda había sorprendido al chico, sembrándole mil dudas, el niño no sabia que era su padre y en eso Theo y ella estaban de acuerdo, era demasiado pequeño aun para enterarse de las circunstancias que rodearon su nacimiento, además del hecho de que Theo estaba oficialmente muerto, por otro lado, Max jamás la había visto en plan romántico con nadie, ella siempre había sido muy cuidadosa con eso, por lo cual suponía que el niño iba a sentirse desplazado y quizás un poco celoso ante la presencia de un hombre en su vida, iba a ser difícil explicarle el tipo de relación que ella y Theo tenían, una verdadera complicación. Porque para empezar ni ella misma sabía con exactitud que era lo que tenían y hacia donde iban. Se sintió culpable por un momento, ella había violado su precepto principal, no quería que el niño se enterase que ella estaba enredada con Theo, porque no quería herirlo, no quería ofrecerle la oportunidad de tener contacto con su padre (aunque el niño no supiese que era su padre), hacerle creer en la ilusión de una familia, para que él después se fuese, pero al parecer, otro había sido el rumbo de los acontecimientos.

Theo agarró a Max por debajo de sus brazos, lo levantó del suelo y lo cargó a horcajadas.

Padre e hijo se miraron atentamente. Eran tan parecidos uno al otro como dos gotas de agua, solo que el cabello de Max era oscuro, negro como el de su madre. Theo y Pansy, al ser primos hermanos, eran muy parecidos físicamente, mismas facciones finas, altos y con un tono similar en los ojos. Quien no había visto al chico junto a su padre, suponía enseguida que Max se parecía a su madre, pero la verdad era que era idéntico a Theo. Había que buscar el parecido a consciencia, tal como lo había hecho Draco Malfoy o Hermione Granger para darse cuenta de que físicamente Max era la versión pequeña de Theo Nott.

-¿Por qué besas a mi madre?- preguntó el niño, le gustaba ese hombre alto, le caía bien, era su amigo, pero estaba inseguro de querer compartir a su mamá con él. En su mente infantil Max entendía que cuando la gente grande se besaba en los labios era porque se querían. Y le había sorprendido mucho descubrir que Theo…al parecer…quería a su mamá. En los pocos momentos que los había observado juntos, el niño había detectado que ellos se miraban intensamente, sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie mas, hace pocos segundos, ella estaba literalmente en otro mundo en los brazos de aquel hombre, era imposible no sentirse inseguro…celoso…desconfiado.

Theo desvió sus ojos hacia Pansy y la miró penetrantemente, ella le devolvió la mirada, de nuevo estaban hablándose con los ojos. Él sabia muy bien que aparte de lo evidente, existía muchas cosas implícitas en ese intento frustrado de propinarle un puñetazo, las palabras que le dirigió y el beso que siguió a continuación.

El silencio se tornó incomodo y Theo se tardó bastante en contestar la pregunta de Max, de hecho, no lo hizo.

-Si quieres te llevo de paseo y te lo cuento ¿Puedo llevármelo un rato?- Theo se dirigió a Pansy, intentando calmarla pidiéndole permiso para llevarse a su hijo - Ya el peligro pasó, el castillo es seguro- dijo Theo, ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Hermione fue secuestrada por el ejercito negro-continuó Theo, a Pansy le empezaron a temblar las manos, la sola mención de esos espectros le daba pánico. Saber que se habían llevado a Hermione solo afianzó ese ancestral miedo.

-Dios mío, no puede ser - gimió ella- ¿Está viva?

-Al parecer si- dijo Theo con reserva, sus ojos estaban oscuros, los tatuajes ya no cubrían su rostro, pero tenia el ceño fruncido- pero tenemos que hallar la forma de rescatarla. Por los momentos Draco Malfoy no va a seguir detrás de los Artefactos Infernales. Te contaré todo mas tarde con calma.

-Tuvo que pasar esto para que Draco se diera cuenta de su error- dijo Pansy hastiada- fue un imbécil. ¿Estás seguro que no seguirá intentando nada?

-Malfoy ahora está viviendo el infierno que él mismo se ha construido- comentó Theo, sin agregar que él también estaba metido en el mismo infierno, estaba demasiado preocupado por Hermione, pero no diría nada más frente al niño para no asustarlo.

-Me imagino que esto te ha afectado tanto como a Draco- dijo Pansy, de alguna manera no podía evitar temer por la suerte de Hermione y al mismo tiempo estar muerta de celos.

-Exacto- fue la parca respuesta de Theo.

De nuevo, el silencio incomodo.

-Rowena nos has preparado unas habitaciones en el tercer piso del castillo, torre sur, la futura torre de Astronomía- comentó Theo- dormiremos hoy allí.

-Bien-dijo Pansy- necesito conseguir algo de ropa para los tres. Estamos hechos un desastre. Nos veremos allí en unas horas.

-De acuerdo-dijo Theo. Mientras Max jugaba con su cabello, él seguía observándola, Pansy estaba inquieta, cambiaba de posición constantemente, de hecho, parecía que no hallaba que hacer con sus manos, pues se las apretaba convulsivamente, además que le huía la mirada. Él intuía que estaba molesta…furiosa.

La sola mención de ir a buscar ropa, le recordó a Theo un aspecto interesante de la personalidad de Pansy, ella era alguien extraño cuando se enfadaba, siempre había sido así, se molestaba y entonces se encargaba de las tareas domesticas, algo insólito en una mujer rica como ella, pero Theo se había dado cuenta de que Pansy era muy pragmática en algunas cosas y un poco excéntrica para otras. Era rica, se vestía con los mejores ropas, lucia las mejores joyas y tenía un ejército de criados, pero cuando Max era un bebé era ella quien le preparaba los biberones y le cambiaba los pañales, tantas veces al día como fuese necesario.

Robert Parkinson se lo había comentado con disgusto, no podía creer que su hija se ocupase personalmente de las cosas de su hijo, cuando el niño tenía dos elfas niñeras asignadas, lo consideraba indignante…poco apropiado para una dama de la sociedad mágica aunque la mujer en cuestión fuese la oveja negra entre las chicas de sociedad. Rebelde, irreverente y con una fuerte personalidad, Pansy siempre había sido el dolor de cabeza de su padre, quien esperaba que fuese sumisa como la mayoría de las mujeres sangrelimpia. Theo nunca comentó nada en voz alta, pero a él le parecía adecuado que fuese Pansy, personalmente, sin intermediarios, quien se encargará de las necesidades de su hijo, le gustaba eso de parte de ella, por eso le costó algo separarla del bebé cuando tuvo que hacerlo. En los años de la guerra, cuando vivían juntos por obligación en la casa de Theo, Notthljem, discutían y ella entonces se metía en la cocina para preparar cualquier cosa. Theo al principio pensó que lo hacia para molestarlo, puesto que él odiaba el olor de la comida, pero después se dio cuenta que era su forma para relajarse, ahora ella iba a ir a buscar ropa para él y para Max, además de sin duda, darle un buen repaso a las habitaciones que les habían asignado, seguramente porque estaba furiosa con él.

Theo se despidió de ella con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a la salida de las cocinas, llevándose a Max.

-¿Ustedes estaban peleando?- preguntó Max mientras seguía jugando con los cabellos de Theo, enredándoselos en los dedos.

-Tu madre está preocupada y la traicionaron los nervios- dijo Theo al darse cuenta del tono de alarma del niño. Ciertamente los chicos eran receptivos ante los cambios de humor de los adultos…Max era el mejor ejemplo de ello- solo discutimos y yo traté de calmarla

-¿Por eso la besaste?- Max estaba muy curioso, en su vida, solo había visto besándose a sus abuelos en las mejillas y eso, a escondidas. También era plenamente consciente de que los besos, en general, servían para congraciarse con las personas. Su madre le daba besos después de regañarlo y él automáticamente se sentía mejor. Pero Theo había besado a su madre en la boca y eso, a los ojos de Max, era diferente…muy diferente a la manera como su mami lo besaba a él, lo habían hecho como los personajes de la películas o la TV cuando se enamoraban.

-Max, tu madre y yo nos besamos porque…somos algo así como una pareja…nos gusta mucho estar juntos…aunque a veces peleemos- dijo Theo.

-¡Tenias que pedirme permiso!- reclamó Max todavía indeciso, estaba intentado digerir la noticia de que su madre estaba con un hombre…por primera vez en su corta vida se enfrentaba con el hecho de que su madre tenia una pareja- yo soy el hombre de la casa. No puedes hacerte su novio sin hablar conmigo antes Theo- la respuesta sorprendió al padre. Sin duda, el niño tenía su carácter.

Theo estaba un poco asombrado, su hijo se estaba comportando literalmente igual que un hombre de cincuenta años cuidando a su hija adolescente. De alguna manera, era cierto, Max y Pansy eran un binomio, un dúo dinámico, cualquiera que pretendiese entrar y participar, tendría que hablar con el chico y que él diese el visto bueno. Theo lo entendió de esa forma.

-Remediaré mi error de inmediato, vamos a dar un paseo. Te ofrezco disculpas por no haber hablado contigo antes. Ella y yo estamos juntos….como novios…o algo así, como si estuviésemos casados- Theo, quien podía ser todo un orador si se lo proponía, estaba en el predicamento de escoger adecuadamente las palabras para que su hijo entendiese lo esencial. Para él era una situación bastante inusual. Conocía algo del carácter de Max porque lo había ido a visitar muchas veces en Glastonbury a escondidas de Pansy, sabia que era un chico muy inteligente, razonable e increíblemente para ser hijo de ellos dos que eran mas bien secos y parcos en sus demostraciones de afecto, el niño era muy cariñoso…lo conocía…..pero no lo suficiente…en realidad para él era un misterio como se lo iba a tomar su hijo.

- ¿Casados es cuando la gente viven juntos?- Max titubeo al preguntar, Theo asintió- y además comparten la misma habitación como mis abuelos- Theo sonrió ante ese análisis tan infantil y de alguna manera tan preciso, asintió de nuevo- Theo. ¿Vas a vivir con nosotros?

-Por un tiempo- dijo Theo….tentado a suspirar desalentado….esa pregunta había sido muy inesperada…si el niño supiera…si ella supiera…lo difícil que se habían tornado las cosas para él de un tiempo a la fecha- luego quizás tenga que irme a hacer algunas cosas. Pero te quedaras con tu madre, estarás bien.

-¿Vas a casarte con ella?- Max lo miraba intrigado.

Theo se enfrentó a otra pregunta que no se esperaba, en sus planes no estaba discutir su vida personal con un niño de cinco años, pero en realidad tampoco tenia nadie con discutirla y después de todo, el chico era su hijo, preguntaba lo que necesitaba saber y él había decidido no negarle nada en la medida de sus posibilidades, así que contestó la verdad.

-No-respondió Theo secamente.

Ese No fue un NO tajante, no tenia ningún sentido casarse con Pansy a esas alturas del cuento. Además nunca se lo había planteado con ella, de hecho, Max había sido concebido en una noche que solo tuvo como objetivo evitarle el matrimonio a Pansy. Él sabia perfectamente que ella detestaba la idea de casarse con alguien, porque había luchado toda su vida para ser libre, para no estar sometida ni en el papel ni en la practica a ningún hombre y Theo se había prometido a si mismo, no ir de ahora en adelante contra los deseos de ella.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Max.

-Porque tu madre es un espíritu libre- explicó Theo muy seguro de lo que decía- seria desgraciada si se casase conmigo o con quien sea, seria igual que enjaular a un pájaro, pero no te preocupes, eso no hace ninguna diferencia en lo que sentimos uno por el otro. Además ¿A ti te gustaría que nos casáramos?

-No se- contestó Max inseguro de la respuesta a dar- pero si ella no quiere entonces yo no quiero.

-Bien dicho- dijo Theo. De todas las cosas que le gustaban de su hijo, su lealtad incondicional hacia Pansy era lo que de verdad lo desarmaba. Él nunca había experimentado en carne propia el amor de un hijo hacia su padre o viceversa. Y si de algo estaba seguro…era que también quería algo de ese amor de su hijo hacia su madre para él.

-¿Tú quieres a mi mamá?-preguntó Max.

-Yo amo a tu madre- afirmó Theo, no lo pensó un segundo para decirlo y incluso se sorprendió a si mismo por la seguridad de sus palabras. Era cierto, había decidido no darle mas vueltas a ese asunto, estaba enamorado de ella y punto, lo curioso era que era demasiado fácil decírselo al niño pero demasiado complicado confesárselo a Pansy, totalmente contradictorio.

-Oh- dijo Max quien sabía perfectamente que significaba la palabra amor. Él también amaba a su mamá, a sus abuelos, a su perrito Hustler y a su elfa domestica Topsey y sabía que era un sentimiento bonito- Si es así….pueden ser novios.

-Bien mocoso- le dijo Theo a Max- ya tuvimos nuestra charla y me diste la autorización para salir con tu madre, ahora te enseñare este lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Max.

-En un sitio llamado Hogwarts- dijo Theo mientras caminaba con Max por los pasillos. El niño había visto muchas cosas que no entendía esa tarde y él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle una explicación apta para público infantil.

-¿Estamos en Hogwarts?- gritó eufórico Max. Theo intentaba prestarle atención a Max, pero le preocupaba Pansy, ¿Era su idea o ella estaba furiosa con él por otras cosas que no había dicho aun?, el niño le jaló la camisa, Theo de nuevo se concentró en Max-¿en serio? ¿En Hogwarts?

-En el castillo de Hogwarts- contestó Theo afablemente. Theo Nott era visto como un hombre intimidante, hosco, altivo y grosero por la mayoría de la gente, lo que nadie sabia era que él se relajaba con los niños. No era que hubiese tratado muchos chicos en su vida, pero le gustaban los niños, la gran tragedia de su vida, había sido renunciar a su propio hijo. Algo en la inocencia y candidez de los niños le atraía, él les mostraba su faceta amable y no le rehuían como hacían los adultos, quizás ellos eran capaces de ver el lado bueno, la faceta protectora de Theo, mejor que cualquier persona mayor.

-Theo…¿Si tú quieres a mi mamá….eso significa que también vas a quererme a mí?- preguntó Max.

-Solo si te portas bien- respondió Theo guiñándole un ojo y revolviéndole el cabello a Max, el niño se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta.

0o0

Ella daba vueltas de un lado a otro en medio de su habitación, lucia una camisola de algodón casi transparente hasta sus pies con delgados tirantes, que era lo único que había conseguido medianamente cómodo y moderno para dormir, las doncellas de Rowena le habían traído un montón de ropa y ella se vio incapaz de ponerse unos calzones o unas enaguas, eran demasiado anticuadas, parecía una bolsa de papas con las prendas colocadas, además que era un lío meterse en esas ropas, con todos esos lazos que anudar, su parte practica imperó en ese momento. Encima de la camisola se había puesto un batín de una tela gruesa y pesada que identificó como lana cruda, pero no se lo había anudado a la cintura, lo llevaba como un abrigo, estaba descalza, su largo cabello negro estaba despeinado suelto hacia la espalda. Su aspecto era cualquier cosa que glamoroso y ella no pudo ni siquiera verse en un espejo con semejantes fachas. Lo que aumentó su nivel de depresión.

Pansy estaba furiosa y en reiteradas ocasiones lanzaba manotones al aire como gesto de frustración, quizás intentando quitarse de encima toda la furia, los malos recuerdos y las confusas sensaciones…además de la horrible ropa. La puerta de la habitación se abrió intempestivamente, ella saltó de la sorpresa y miro hacia la dirección, justo frente a ella se encontraba Theo Nott, quién con su mejor expresión de indiferencia entró a la habitación, le echó una ojeada critica a la estancia, luego se adelantó unos pasos para introducirse completamente y cerró la puerta….con llave, ella retrocedió hasta acercarse de espaldas a la cómoda.

-Podrías tocar antes de entrar- reclamó ella molesta. Los dos sabían exactamente porque estaban allí….esa noche….juntos…en esa habitación….en teoría. Pero lo cierto era que el rumbo de los acontecimientos había cambiado todo eso.

-No tiene sentido tocar la puerta de mi habitación- dijo él.

-Podría haber estado desnuda aquí adentro- exclamó ella.

-Mejor- contestó él secamente, Pansy bufó.

-En realidad, supongo que si estuvieses desnuda en esta habitación, tú, como cualquier persona normal la cerrarías. No estaba cerrada, estabas vestida, todo es como debe ser- agregó Theo cortante.

-Como tú digas- respondió ella en tono burlón.

-Hoy dormiremos aquí, quizás dos días mas…..Hablaré con el tío Augustus cuando regresemos a nuestro tiempo, para que busque un anexo para ustedes en la Abadía de Glastonbury, algo mas espacioso, yo estaré contigo y con el niño cuando pueda. Tendrás que darles alguna excusa coherente a tus padres para justificar tu ausencia, obviamente ellos no pueden enterarse de este asunto y mucho menos que estoy de vuelta.

-Ellos están de viaje en estos momentos- dijo Pansy- estoy extrañando mi casa, podríamos regresar allí por lo menos por unos meses.

-No…..no.. lo harás- contestó Theo secamente- y no te molestes en reclamarme, te iras a Glastonbury y es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar pero solo logró que se le escapara otro bufido expresando su indignación y su desacuerdo, aun así ella sabia que él tenía la razón. Pero lo que la cabreaba era que Theo había venido en plan de guerra y ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerárselo. Le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Se que te molesta que tome decisiones por ti….-dijo Theo tratando de calmar los ánimos-pero en este punto no voy a dar concesiones….si el infierno se desata…Glastonbury será lo ultimo en caer…..es tierra sagrada.

-Si todo termina mal- contestó ella tajantemente- no habrá lugar en este universo en donde un ser humano se pueda esconder sin ser destruido. Tú lo sabes….yo lo se….no intentes tranquilizarme porque no lo lograras.

-Ya que estás tan clara- dijo él- no tengo más nada que agregar al respecto.

-Será entonces Glastonbury- concluyó Pansy.

Theo caminó dentro de la estancia y se sentó en una otomana cerca del balcón en actitud reflexiva, sus ojos miraban al vacío, lucia pensativo. Pansy caminó hasta una mesa ubicada en una esquina y se sirvió una copa de vino, la habitación que les habían asignado era oscura, la decoración era en tonos marrones y verdes, una pequeña cama estilo romana estaba pegada a la pared, el mobiliario era escaso y espartano, una gran alfombra de piel cubría el piso, una pequeña chimenea proporcionaba el calor. Estaba comunicada con otra habitación, en donde Max estaba durmiendo en esos momentos custodiado por un elfo domestico. Theo lo había devuelto del paseo hacia unas horas y se había ido de nuevo sin decirle a ella absolutamente nada. La disposición de los aposentos había sido idea de Rowena que supuso que su nueva amiga y su compañero querían un tiempo a solas, lo que nunca imaginó era que deseaban estar a solas para tener su batalla verbal…una largamente esperada. Theo gruñó y cerró los ojos, tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar en ese momento y si bien sabia que ellos dos tenían que decirse algunas cosas en la cara…que no bastaba compartir ideas y pensamientos cuando abrían sus mentes, realmente no se le antojaba discutir con ella esa noche…y menos observándola con ese camisón que trasparentaba el contorno de sus pechos y la oscuridad de sus pezones ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando Pansy cuando se colocó esa ropa? ¿Volverlo loco? Theo intentó apartar la lujuria y volver al tema que lo tenía atosigado….Hermione.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó ella viendo la sombra de preocupación en la cara de Theo.

- Le pedí a Tesla que los protegiese, iba directo a las cocinas cuando inició el ataque…pero lo de Hermione me detuvo.

-No nos pasó nada, el ejercito Negro al parecer solo fue por ella- dijo Pansy casi en un susurro, era decepcionante de alguna manera que él hubiese enviado a alguien en lugar de ir por si mismo. Theo se maldijo, era demasiado frustrante a veces su relación con Pansy, veía su cara y sabia que estaba furiosa, pero la verdad es que él estaba corriendo hacia ellos cuando sucedió lo de Hermione.

-Caímos en una trampa- explicó Theo- al parecer manipularon al chico. Tesla, Snape y Malfoy aseguran que en ningún momento intentaron hacerle daño. Hemos hablado y puesto en orden algunas cosas y por ahora tenemos una tregua. No te engañes, Draco todavía tiene ganas de matarme, pero esta vez, creo que hay otro asunto mas urgente de que ocuparse. Es increíble como lograron que Max los ayudase.

-Lo se, Max me lo ha contado todo, le he dado un buen regaño por asustarme así, en general él desconfía de los extraños, pero ahora Tesla y Snape son sus nuevos mejores amigos- dijo Pansy.

-A tus ojos, cualquiera puede ser amigo de tu hijo menos su propio padre- escupió Theo molesto y lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras- contestó ella, sacando un tema que la molestaba, entre tantos- Teníamos una acuerdo.

-Yo no te prometí nada- dijo Theo- de todas maneras considero que fue lo correcto. Max tiene que conocerme y yo a él, hemos perdido toda una vida y yo no tengo tiempo. Se lo debo…me lo debo a mi mismo…te lo debo a ti.

-No hables de eso aquí…no ahora- dijo ella bajando su rostro para que él no viese su expresión desolada, la mención de esa posibilidad la envolvía en tristeza….impotencia…rabia y quien sabe que cosas mas- no lo menciones.

-Tú eres la que insiste en el tema- dijo Theo

Pansy y Theo se miraron de nuevo, la verdad era que ella no quería ni hablar del asunto, la desaparición y destrucción de los Artefactos Infernales llevaba implícito la desaparición de Theo. Era un tema muy difícil para ambos….eso era lógico.

-No me voy a interponer entre tú y Max- dijo ella cediendo- puedes reclamar tus derechos sobre él. Le salvaste la vida, no una, sino dos veces. Pero por favor, cuida tus palabras.

-Gracias- fue la respuesta de Theo.

Ella fijó su atención en Theodore quien mantenía una críptica expresión en la cara, mas allá del hecho de estar hablando de su muerte, algo más, había algo más.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con Hermione?- preguntó Pansy tomándose otro trago de vino

-Estamos tratando de buscar una solución- dijo Theo- pero esto se va a poner bien duro para todos. Quiero que Max y tú estén aquí en esta época en Hogwarts mientras se decide el paso a seguir, luego se irán a la Abadía.

-¿Qué harás tú?- preguntó ella.

-Lo obvio-dijo Theo lanzándole una mirada intensa- voy a ir por ella.

Ella abrió la boca tentada a protestar pero calló, después del secuestro de Max, lo lógico era que ella misma cuidase a su hijo y él tenia que hacer lo suyo, destruir los artefactos y ahora buscar a Hermione Granger.

Theo se levantó de la otomana y caminó de un lado a otro, con una expresión ceñuda en el rostro, ella supo exactamente lo que sucedía, él estaba preocupado y dolido por el paradero de Hermione, Pansy sabia lo que él sentía por ella, lo que sentía por Hermione Granger, todos esos confusos y enredados sentimientos que no se podían expresar con palabras, ella los había visto en su mente, había tratado de entender, sin embargo no por ello dejaba de sentir celos, tristemente la gran verdad era que así como ella era insustituible para Theo Nott, Hermione Granger también lo era. Racionalizarlo era algo que tenia que hacer tarde o temprano, igual no era que le cayese mal Hermione, era toda la jodida situación en la que estaba metida la que la sacaba de quicio y no era para menos, el hombre que amaba, el padre de su hijo, simplemente quería, eso si, de manera muy diferente, a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

Con una de ellas era lujuria, amor, fuego y consumación, con la otra un cariño entrañable, pero los vínculos afectivos con ambas eran muy fuertes. Pansy lo había visto en su mente, Theo siempre había sido claro con eso, pero en ese momento le molestaba a un nivel que se hacia simplemente insoportable, ella veía la tristeza en su rostro, por la ausencia de otra mujer. Estaba insegura, siempre lo estaría, ser la compañera de Theo Nott, equivalía a estar en una montaña rusa emocional constantemente, ella tenia la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para cargar con eso, superarlo y pasar la pagina, pero a veces se sentía mal. Había visto mucho en la mente de Theo, era cierto, pero también hubo cosas que él oculto, sentimientos profundos, sitios a donde no la dejó llegar y ella respetaba eso, sabia que la estaba protegiendo, que estaba intentando que ella no sufriese cuando él partiese, pero en el fondo de ser, sabia que la respuesta que estaba buscando, la respuesta a la pregunta ¿Me amas? se hallaba allí, y era afirmativa, pero algo dentro de ella tenia que escucharlo en voz alta algún día.

Theo estaba caminando de un lado a otro, ella permanecía con los brazos cruzados, desviando su mirada, visiblemente incomoda.

Theo se detuvo y la miró, ella abrió la boca, titubeo un instante y se arrepintió enseguida de lo que iba a decir.

-Habla- dijo Theo, Pansy negó levemente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, Theo insistió- Habla de una buena vez.

-Es una tontería- dijo ella restándole importancia. Sentía el orgullo herido y no quería estrellarse una vez mas en ese muro llamado Theo Nott- no me hagas caso. Es solo que……

Pansy se quitó el pelo de la cara y Theo la vio haciendo un puchero con su boca. Esos pequeños gestos de ella, en apariencia insignificantes hechos con una sutileza y una elegancia naturales, simplemente lo volvían loco. De un tiempo a la fecha lo único que hacia era mirarla, deleitar sus ojos con su vista, lamentarse de todo lo que había perdido y perdería de nuevo. Podía apreciar que estaba molesta y confundida, sus ojos azules tenían las pupilas dilatadas y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, caminaba de aquí para allá, sus movimientos eran lentos y femeninos y un mechón de cabello todavía se le escapaba desde detrás de sus orejas, cayéndole sobre la cara, la hacia ver……increíblemente sexy. Pero no era su aspecto físico lo que lo estaba enamorando de ella, era simplemente su férrea personalidad, tan franca, tan decidida, dispuesta a patearle el culo a quien osara enfrentarla, a la vez suave, dedicada, cariñosa con Max, también infinitamente apasionada con él, una amante como pocas, eran miles de contrastes de los cuales disfrutaba enormemente. No podía creer lo ciego que había sido, ella siempre había sido la mujer de su vida, la indicada.

-¿Que…?- dijo Theo impaciente- ¿Que ..pasa?

-Maldita sea….nada…no me pasa nada-exclamó Pansy.

-Estás furiosa conmigo y no lo niegues- dijo él- entiendo que no te gustó que te inmovilizara para ir detrás de Max, pero la verdad es que estabas fuera de control y la prioridad era el niño, debes aceptar que no estabas en condiciones emocionales para hacerte cargo de la situación.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella- punto aclarado.

-Te pido disculpas por haber ido a Glastonbury a ver a nuestro hijo- dijo Theo- se que debí decírtelo pero supuse acertadamente que ibas a tomártelo como efectivamente te lo tomaste….mal.

-Creo que estoy dispuesta a ceder en eso, ya te lo dije- contestó ella bruscamente-pero- si hieres a mi hijo, si por tu culpa él sufre algún daño emocional, escupiré sobre tus huesos, eso te lo juro.

-Si es que los encuentras- respondió Theo con sarcasmo- en el cementerio de Londres te aseguro que no están.

-Creo que no debí haber dicho eso- dijo Pansy mordiéndose la lengua.

-De hecho…no debiste mencionarlo. Entonces si ya aclaramos porque estas furiosa conmigo y lo resolvimos ¿Ahora cual tu el maldito problema?-Theo estaba saliéndose de sus cabales, esa noche él iba hacia ella con la firme intensión de hacerla suya pero al parecer….como siempre iba a terminar discutiendo.

-Es que te veo así…preocupado- Pansy caminó de un lado a otro esta vez y agitaba sus manos compulsivamente mientras hablaba- y bueno….no me malinterpretes…a mi me gusta Hermione…es lo mas cercano a una amiga que alguna vez tuve…y yo…es decir…yo se lo que sientes por ella….- entonces se giró y miró a Theo profundamente consternada

- No te estoy reclamando nada, okay, se que en esto has sido completamente sincero conmigo, mas de la cuenta me atrevería a decir- Theo asintió, sabiamente había decidido guardar silencio, había estado esperando que ella finalmente tocase ese tema tan difícil para los dos y quería escucharla, Pansy siguió caminando- Entonces yo te veo así…de alguna manera…sufriendo…cuando yo se perfectamente que tú no sufres por nadie y se que no es por mi…y bueno…yo no soy de hierro, también siento y ahora en este momento…yo….

-No esperaba que estuvieses celosa- fue la respuesta de él, la expresión de su cara se relajo- yo creo que has visto en mi cabeza como son las cosas. Yo siento por ella…la quiero…mucho…siempre la voy a querer….aunque ella amé a otro..pero tú sabes que es lo que me pasa contigo….yo estoy loco por ti, esto que siento por ti es mas intenso y va mas allá de lo que yo pueda sentir por alguna otra mujer….está por encima del hecho de que yo haya muerto, sobrevivió a eso...a todo.

Por supuesto que ella interpretó sus palabras como lo que eran, una declaración de amor con todas las de la ley. Entonces ¿Por qué diablos se sentía tan insatisfecha?

-No estoy celosa…pero estoy confundida…un poco….me gustaría estar a solas…¿podrías dormir con Max esta noche?- dijo ella bajando su rostro. Theo caminó con cautela, la jaló por un brazo y la abrazó, ella forcejeo unos segundos para quitárselo de encima pero luego lo abrazó también.

Theo cerró los ojos y sintió su pecho arder al sentir como los brazos de Pansy lo rodeaban para fundirse con él. Ella escondió su cara en su pecho y Theo la apretó contra él. Ambos sabían exactamente lo que les pasaba….estaban enamorándose…si es que ya no lo estaban…enamorados. Era difícil conciliar esos sentimientos con todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas… su vida juntos. Definitivamente….a veces entre ellos las palabras sobraban pero al mismo tiempo…también eran necesarias.

-No voy a ir esta noche a otro sitio que no sea estar aquí…contigo- dijo él.

-Haces que me traiciones a mi misma- dijo ella- digo que no y siempre termina siendo si.

-Prometiste darme una oportunidad- dijo él.

-Lo hice….pero….creo que me he apresurado- dijo ella- no tomé en cuenta a Max…y él es lo mas importante.

-Lo se- dijo él- pero las cosas serán como tienen que ser….

-He sido la mas fácil de convencer- respondió ella deshaciendo el abrazo- Y yo ya no soy una chica estúpida….soy una mujer con responsabilidades.

-A mi modo de ver las cosas….no es así- dijo Theo- me la has puesto difícil….he tenido que esperar yo por ti y no al revés. Me enfurece que no creas lo que has visto en mi, por primera vez en mi vida, te he sido sincero…en todo- ella estaba de espaldas a él, Theo le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-¿Qué temes?- preguntó él, ella sintió su respiración junto a su oído, cerró los ojos.

Pansy dio un largo suspiro…era muy difícil contestar esa pregunta. Estuvieron un rato en silencio.

-Tengo miedo de herir a mi hijo, a mi misma y tengo pánico de no volverte a ver- contestó ella haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para que su voz no se quebrase.

-Yo también- fue la respuesta de Theo- pero al mismo tiempo….temo perder esta oportunidad. Pero yo me voy arriesgar porque se que vale la pena.

-Hay cosas que todavía me molestan- dijo ella en voz baja- como el hecho de que a veces siento que esto que nos pasa es una locura. Que tenemos asuntos que resolver, que hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte y no encuentro como…cosas que no te he dicho de mi vida, que son mías…pero al mismo tiempo nos afecta, así como se que tú guardas tus secretos…no me enseñaste todo en tu cabeza Theo y eso me molesta.

Él la sintió temblando de rabia, debajo de sus manos…..Pansy tenía razón….por supuesto que la tenía.

Ella se alejó de él dio media vuelta…sus miradas se entrecruzaron…

-Tienes razón…..estoy terriblemente celosa de Hermione Granger- confesó ella- me hace sentir mal el hecho que la quieras, antes intenté resignarme…pero cuando supe que sientes algo por mi…simplemente no pude hacerlo mas. No es sano querer a dos mujeres.

-¿Y quien dijo que yo soy sano, coherente o convencional?- dijo él taladrándola con sus ojos- no voy a justificar mis sentimientos por Hermione porque tú mejor que nadie deberías saber perfectamente a quien yo amo, pero no te es suficiente con ello, deseas escarbar en mi interior, exponerme, obligarme a decir la verdad incomoda y sabes Pansy a lo mejor no te gusta lo que voy a decirte, quieres hablar de lo que te molesta….pues hablemos….si tenemos suerte..no nos mataremos haciendo el intento de conversar.

Los dos estaban frente a frente…..la situación no lucia alentadora…

Horas después, ella escondía su cara en la clavícula de él, sus labios los mantenían pegados en su piel, brindando besos mudos sobre su pecho, mientras sus manos jugueteaban en su vientre, yacían frente a frente, de medio lado con las piernas enredadas, completamente desnudos en ese cama, sin que nada los cubriese, ni siquiera una sabana. Theo acariciaba con languidez su espalda, con un dedo dibujando el contorno de su columna vertebral, en algún momento, no recordaba exactamente cuando, le había quitado toda la ropa, rompiendo la dormilona hasta hacerla inservible, la piel de ella era tan suave, tan tibia, tan atrayente, que se distraía recorriéndola, todos su montes y sus valles, los duros pezones de ella se clavaban en su pecho, su sexo húmedo esperaba por él. Eventualmente la miraba, ella estaba muy hermosa, la cara enrojecida, con los ojos cerrados y los cabellos desordenados, sus labios estaban hinchados debido a la intensidad y el número de besos que habían compartido. Aun no habían hecho el amor, se habían entretenido en las caricias previas…pero la noche era larga

Habían peleado y discutido hasta el cansancio. Se dijeron de todo de nuevo, se insultaron, intentaron razonar, se insultaron de nuevo y luego se terminaron acariciando….primero como un par de desesperados y luego con calma, disfrutándose, besándose, lamiéndose…ellos jamás llegarían a un acuerdo en la mayoría de sus problemas…tenían demasiada historia juntos..con momentos verdaderamente lamentables y desastrosos…pero de alguna forma arreglaron algunas diferencias en una cama. Fue frustrante escuchar para Pansy algunas cosas de Theo, pero también hubo buenas sorpresas.

_-Sabias que le hice jurar a tu padre que no dejaría que te casaras con nadie__ cuando nació Max- dijo Theo mientras fundía sus labios en los de ella en un escandaloso beso._

_-N__i contigo ni con nadie, típico de ti- agregó ella separándose de sus labios para respirar_.

Ella estaba celosa de Hermione, él estaba celoso de Snape, quería saber si ella alguna vez se había acostado con él o con otro, de alguna forma se lo temía, Pansy...no era ninguna santa, él sabia que ella había salido con dos tipos después que terminó su trato con él, uno un mago francés que no tenia nada que ver con los mortifagos, el otro era Jack Spencer, que había muerto en los brazos de Theo en una batalla, pero él no lo había matado, había sido Yaxley quién lo ejecuto por traidor. Theo había visto en ese hombre un rival digno, un tipo dispuesto a jugárselo todo por lo que creía, aun cuando hubiese traicionado a Lord Voldemort como tantos otros. Se enfureció cuando supo que Pansy salía con él, porque lo consideraba muy peligroso, porque se lo justificó de esa manera para negarse a si mismo que la rabia que estaba sintiendo era celos, pero al mismo tiempo no podía hacer nada para evitar que ella se enamorara de otro, las ultimas palabras de Jack habían sido dedicadas a ella…. Theo quería saber que tan importante había sido ese hombre en la vida de Pansy, quería saberlo todo, cuando ella muy renuente le confesó que había considerado seriamente a Jack, pero nunca llegó a quererlo como mas que un amigo y que además, nunca se había acostado con él ni con nadie, fue una gran sorpresa para Theo. Él también se confeso respecto al tema.

_-¿En serio no te acostaste con ninguna otra__ después de mi? ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura caminando con ella abrazado para llevársela a la cama._

_-No podía sacar tu aroma de mi piel- respondió __él- no me provocaba tocar a ninguna mujer que no fueses tú….a ninguna. _

Ella le gritó hasta quedarse ronca, él le ofreció una gran y venenosa dosis de sarcasmo de su boca. Algunas verdades fueron sorprendentes y otras tristes. Quizás con la mayoría de las parejas no funcionase, acariciarse mientras discutían, pero curiosamente, ellos dos tuvieron su entendimiento de esa manera.

_-¿Por qué coño no __me dijiste nada cuando te anuncié que estaba embarazada?- ella lo empujó para sacárselo de encima en un momento especialmente intenso, Theo gruño molesto-Me heriste profundamente…lo sabias. _

_-Mi mente quedó en cero…por primera vez en mi vida no supe que decir- respondió Theo- nunca me imaginé la posibilidad de tener hijos, lo había desechado de mis prioridades, ya te lo he dicho. _

_-¿Querías que tuviese al niño? ¿Si no planeaste mi embarazo y no querías ser padre? ¿Por qué no me pediste que me deshiciera de él? Siempre me dijiste que Max era un problema ¿Por qué no te deshiciste del problema? - ella siempre había temido esa respuesta…desde que supo que su embarazo había sido accidental y no premeditado por Theo._

_-Soy un egoísta- dijo Theo ofreciéndole una mirada arrebatadora, arrepentida y dolida- soy un maldito egoísta. Después que lo supe, que tú me lo dijiste…mi primera intensión fue pedirte que….en fin no vale la pena decirlo….pero luego….el maldito segundo después que lo pensé, sentí como se me corroían las entrañas, como me provocaba nauseas la idea de perderlo y allí entonces me di cuenta…que deseaba a ese niño…tanto como tú querías tenerlo. _

Después de la tempestad había llegado la calma y ambos estaban en la desconcertante situación de estar dándose mimos y acariciándose como un par de tontos enamorados, después de que estuvieron a punto de agarrar cada uno su varita y lanzarse una imperdonable. Ella bajó sus manos y empezó a acariciar el miembro masculino, que estaba semidespierto y al nuevo estimulo, terminó de erigirse de nuevo como un mástil en el hemisferio sur del hombre.

Theo mientras, tomó una de las manos que lo acariciaba y la observó, no tardó mucho en llevar sus labios en la enrojecida piel, lamiéndosela. Eso lo había hecho él, en algún momento cuando discutían, le agarró las muñecas con fuerza desmedida, sin duda le saldría un moretón, era una especie de señal, ella de alguna forma saldría herida de allí, sino físicamente…emocionalmente. Theo cerró los ojos e intento apartar esos lúgubres pensamientos, entre las cosas que discutieron…una en especial resaltaba, pero no se arruinaría ese momento por su aciago destino.

Theo no pudo evitar jadear cuando ella empezó a maniobrar su mano de arriba abajo, cada vez más rápido.

-Si sigues así…no respondo de mí- dijo él con voz ronca.

-Había olvidado lo bien que te sientes- dijo ella a modo de disculpa, mientras besaba su cuello y su oreja, luego bajó por su pecho y le lamió lánguidamente una de sus tetillas, Theo acariciaba su espalda, pronto ella llegó hacia el lugar que tenia firmemente asido por su mano, y suplantó sus dedos por su boca. Theo lanzó un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, sentía su boca caliente y húmeda rodeándolo, succionándolo, lamiéndolo desde la base hasta la punta, entonces se puso más duro aun de lo que estaba.

Cuando él sintió que iba subiendo la pendiente y ya no aguantaba un segundo mas sin estar dentro de ella, Theo se colocó encima de Pansy, ayudándose con los brazos sostuvo sus rodillas en alto y abrió sus piernas, dejando los genitales de ella completamente expuestos y vulnerables, él empujó su pelvis hacia delante, hundiéndose completamente en ella, embistiéndola a ritmo frenético hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Pansy golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada, se mordió el labio intentando no gritar del placer que estaba sintiendo, sus manos se cerraron contra la sabana, necesitada de asirse de algo para no terminar enloqueciendo, ella estaba totalmente en éxtasis…..él había tirado todo al diablo y lo único que deseaba ahora era perder el control, ese que en ese momento no tenia ningún sentido conservar, ambos se sumergieron en el cuerpo del otro en una fracción de segundo.

Pansy entonces acercó sus labios a los de él, eran tibios, suaves, húmedos, maquiavélicamente excitantes, Theo hundió su lengua en la boca de ella, explorándola, haciéndole el amor con la boca. Pansy le correspondió enérgicamente, dejándose absorber completamente por sus sentimientos, de alguna manera ese beso fue mágico, sabia a entrega total.

Theo sonrío contra sus labios y luego ambos estallaron, sintiendo como sus almas se desprendía de sus cuerpos y ella fue inundada por la semilla caliente de él. La eyaculación los tomó desprevenidos a ambos, no se la esperaban, ninguno de los dos, habían asumido que Theo en su condición era incapaz de ello aun cuando pudiese excitarse y consumar un acto sexual. Pero ahora había sido diferente, se había corrido literalmente, fue muy intensa la sensación, él cayó desplomado sobre ella, respirando agitadamente con la mente en blanco. Minutos después él rodó encima de ella, besó sus senos y hundió su cara en su bajo vientre, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Pansy, aferrandosé a ella como nunca lo había hecho antes con nadie. Pansy se incorporó de la cama para tomarle la cabeza con sus manos y besarle los cabellos, sosteniéndolo sujeto a su regazo.

0o0

Draco uso su giratiempo para viajar hasta la casa de Hermione sin saber exactamente lo que estaba buscando, algo en las palabras de Theo Nott habían removido alguna cosa en su subconsciente. Había dejado a Snape en la época de los fundadores para intentar formular un plan, él regresaría en cuanto encontrase lo que había ido a buscar hasta allí. Aunque no supiese con exactitud de que se trataba.

Llegó a la puerta de la casa, una bonita estructura ubicada en un barrio de clase media de Londres, estaba pintada de color amarillo con molduras de yeso en blanco, pequeña, sencilla y la vez elegante. Subió unos escalones y se detuvo en la puerta, pronunció el hechizo _alohomora y_ la cerradura cedió inmediatamente, abriéndose.

Era la primera vez que iba allí, aunque siempre supo donde vivía Hermione, por lo menos de unos meses a la fecha, entró a la casa y observó la calidez de la decoración, cada mueble, cada cuadro, cada florero, todo muy sencillo y austero, era un fiel reflejo de la personalidad de Hermione, había muchas fotos, algunas mágicas y otras no, de sus amigos, su familia. Se detuvo al ver una fotografía donde una sonriente Hermione de siete años estaba abrazada con un perro, se veía absolutamente feliz, sus ojos brillaban, su cara resplandecía en una expresión que lo cautivo. Draco tomó el portraretrato y lo admiro un rato, aun siendo niña, sus facciones eran exquisitas, delicadas, fascinantes. _¡Dios mío! Que he hecho…._Draco dejó el portraretrato en su sitio.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota? No se había conformado con lo que ella le ofrecía, sino que tenia que tenerlo todo….para que…para que…si ella no estaba. Se había engañado a si mismo, creyó en lo imposible y no solo era ella la que sufrió las consecuencias de su locura…Astoria y su hija estaban en riesgo, sus almas estaban también en peligro. No regresarían jamás….ya se estaba haciendo la idea, resignándose finalmente, pero Hermione era una cosa totalmente distinta….ella aun estaba viva.

Tenia que buscarla, a costa de lo que fuese, como fuese…no le importaba nada mas que ella. Sentía en su corazón la amargura de saber que era la consecuencia directa de sus acciones, mas nadie tenia la culpa…solo él. Si ella moría…..si ella sufría algún daño…él moriría de dolor. La amaba tanto que no concebía vivir sin ella.

Buscó la habitación de Hermione, que estaba en la planta superior, subió lentamente las escaleras, los segundos se le hacían eternos, sentía una inquietud extraña revolviéndose en su pecho, algo diferente a la ansiedad que tenia por Hermione, cuando llegó fue directo hacia la cómoda y encontró el sobre que le había mencionado Theo.

El papel tembló en sus manos….con rapidez lo abrió, leyó las primeras dos líneas y al entender lo que decía…cayó sobre sus rodillas en el piso…y gritó….gritó…hasta quedarse sin voz….. Arrugó el papel contra su mano, lo asió con fuerza e intentó respirar, se estaba asfixiando, literalmente sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, no podía ser verdad, no ….maldita sea….no.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza e incontables lagrimas salieron de ellos, esta vez no hizo nada para detenerlas, no podía…no quería…deseaba llorar por ella….por su amor…por todo lo que puso en riesgo como un estúpido…por las malditas palabras que le había dicho…por el dolor y la decepción que ella debió haber sentido al escucharlas.

Luego de una hora, Draco reunió el coraje necesario y volvió a leer. Era el informe de un ecograma de un hospital muggle, fechado tres días atrás, donde se leía con claridad _"Feto de 12 semanas de gestación". _

Draco cerró los ojos de nuevo, estaba inconsolable, no podía creer que el maldito destino lo hubiese jodido de esa manera. Ella….Hermione…ella estaba embarazada y estaba en peligro.

De nuevo…iba a perderlo todo de nuevo.

0o0

Dejen Reviews.


	30. Armagedón

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Antes que todo, saludos y miles de disculpa, ha pasado casi un mes desde que actualice, algo muy poco habitual en mi, pero es que estaba enferma y aparte de eso, me meti de nuevo en problemas con un nuevo fic, es un Rose/Scor con algo de Dramione incluido (of course) llamado MI MUNDO AL REVES, por favor léanselo y comenten, va comenzando, será un longfic y es el fic que seguiré luego de terminar este (que ya le falta poco).

He estado leyendo este fin de semana y debo realizar cuatro recomendaciones literarias: **Éxodo (Anissa B. Damon), Temblor (Maggie Stiefvater)**, **Química Perfecta (Simone Elkeles)**, **Embrujo (Nina Blazon), Nota: solo yo soy capaz de leerme cuatro libros en un fin de semana XD, aparte de los de mi posgrado, ja ja ja, **estos libros están señalados por Juvenil Romántica Blog entre los diez mejores de este año, el otro es **Magia de una Noche de Verano** por Maite Carranza. Creo que mi favorito sin dudarlo un segundo es **Éxodo,** en cuanto a trama, muy original el libro y es escrito por una española (estoy orgullosa como hispanohablante), pero creo que si es por romance sin duda **Química Perfecta** es el mejor seguido de cerca por **Embrujo** (escrito por una alemana y les digo se ve la diferencia de nacionalidad en la libertad como trata algunos puntos álgidos en el libro, que es alemana, ja ja ja). Pueden cómpralos en las librerías (todos están editados en España) o optar por el free download si vives en la castigada Latinoamerica, les aseguro un buen rato.

Los Artefactos Infernales

Titulo III El Mecanismo Celestial

Capitulo 30 Armagedón

Londres 2010, antes del final…..

El Mensajero señaló al horizonte, ciertamente, había un desorden de dimensiones cósmicas en el cielo encima de Londres. El sol y la Luna se mantenían en lo alto y más allá, se vislumbraba el gran hoyo negro que amenazaba tragárselo todo.

-No puede ser- se decía una y otra vez Theo intentando asimilar todo y preguntándose de nuevo si lo que sus ojos veían era la verdad.

-El Big Ben- señaló el Mensajero con la mano. Theo dirigió su mirada hasta el sitio donde le estaba indicando el Mensajero, observó con detenimiento el famoso reloj, sus manecillas corrían a ritmo demencial, retrocediendo, era una imagen inquietante, ese reloj andaba al revés, como el del hotel.

-El desajuste del tiempo y otros parafenómenos, en apariencia inexplicables, empezaron cuando activaste el primer artefacto en el año 2007, pocos se dieron cuenta- explicó el Mensajero- Te tardaste lo tuyo, pero el último artefacto lo activaste hace unos días atrás.

-¿Funcionó?- esta quizás era la principal pregunta que daba vueltas en la cabeza de Theo. Los engranajes de sus procesos mentales lentamente asimilaban lo que veía alrededor, pero la interrogante principal a la duda que siempre había tenido era la prioridad. ¿Funcionaron?

-Los muertos volvieron, claro que lo hicieron- explicó el Mensajero- pero no de la manera en que suponías, lo muerto, muerto está. Con los artefactos les diste una ilusión de vida, un espejismo, pero la maldad intrínseca de esos aparatos ha corrompido todo lo que pudo haber bueno en esos seres, ahora solo son unos entes, dispuestos a masacrar a todo lo verdaderamente vivo. Son los soldados del Ejercito Negro, sus espectros. Su existencia en este mundo es una aberración y esa paradoja del ser y no ser, de estar y no estar es lo que ha llevado al desastre.

-No era así como yo había previsto todo- dijo Theo- tiene que existir un error.

-No lo hay- afirmó el Mensajero

-Yo tengo un horrocrux- dijo Theo- no me debe afectar igual que a los demás ¿Dónde estoy?

-El hecho de que tengas un horrocrux- le dijo el Mensajero pausadamente- hace que tu caso sea especial….único. Bueno en el caso de que efectivamente no existan mas horrocruxes en este planeta. Pero aquí…ahora….no existes. Moriste…..no regresaste porque alguien destruyó tu Horrocrux, pero no debo revelar quien fue y como lo hizo.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Theo curioso y a la vez alerta. Destruido, tal cosa era imposible, nadie sabia de la existencia de su Horrocrux, solo Voldemort, quien en su época, tenia los días contados, además el Señor Tenebroso jamás podría revelar ese secreto sin traicionarse a si mismo, entonces ¿Quién lo sabia? ¿Quien lo había averiguado? ¿Cómo lo supo?

-No debo decirlo- dijo el Mensajero- tuviste tu resistencia, gente que se opuso, quienes descubrieron tu secreto e intentaron detenerte destruyendo tu horrocrux y matándote pero lo cierto es que eso tampoco evitó el desastre, fue demasiado tarde. Tú, sin horrocrux, ahora solo eres otro espectro más.

Theo de nuevo empezó a poner en tela de juicio todo lo que había creído hasta los momentos, porque no podía ser un sueño ni una pesadilla, menos una alucinación, porque sentía el suelo inerte debajo de sus pies, el aire infecto golpeándole las narices, el frío polar calándole los huesos, porque su proverbial sentido común le indicaba a cada segundo, que era cierto, que cada palabra dicha por el Mensajero encerraba la mas absoluta verdad. El mundo, tal cual como lo conocía, estaba agonizando….llegando a su final. Londres era una ciudad en ruinas, los nubarrones grises solo eran el humo saliendo de los edificios ardiendo hasta sus cimientos, un infierno apocalíptico, eso era lo que veía a su alrededor y dentro de si sabia que más allá de la ciudad, la situación no era mejor. Destrucción….el Armagedón había llegado.

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?- preguntó Theo con la amargura desfigurando sus facciones- ¿Por qué me enseñas todo esto? ¿Pretendes que yo mismo sea quien destruya lo que con tanto esfuerzo he logrado reunir?

Si, es doloroso perder…un golpe al ego saber que siempre estuviste equivocado…que no pudiste hacerlo…que finalmente nada había salido tal cual como lo planeaste. Theo Nott estaba experimentando la impotencia de saber que toda su obra no había servido para nada. Y parte de él, todavía se negaba a aceptarlo.

-¿Esto es una especie de Justicia Poética?- preguntó Theo con molestia- ¡Por Dios!

-En realidad….Dios no existe…..-dijo el Mensajero riéndose a carcajadas -nuestra intención, es enseñarte, solo eso, que desandando el camino que alguna vez emprendiste, aprendas la lección. Ven conmigo...hay otra cosa que quiero que veas.

Theo se levantó del piso y siguió al mensajero, el paisaje a su alrededor ofrecía una imagen de devastación total, el Londres que había conocido, ya no existía. No se encontraron en las calles a nadie, ni rastros de seres humanos vivos. Los espectros al parecer no habían dejado nada.

-En todo caso los artefactos no pueden ser destruidos en mi presente, forma parte de su mecanismo y yo no puedo ya viajar en el tiempo- afirmó Theo no muy convencido todavía, pero deseoso de obtener mas información.

-No ….no puedes viajar al pasado, no mas mientras vivas, no en esta vida, te lo hemos prohibido terminantemente- explicó el Mensajero solemnemente- solo para que no sigas buscando aquello que no se te ha perdido. Pero si aceptas de buen grado, podríamos levantar nuestra prohibición.

-Lo tienes todo bien planeado-dijo Theo y luego agregó con sorna-¡Que conveniente!

-Algo siniestro camina ahora por el mundo, lo has llamado con tu proceder insensato y egoísta- el Mensajero apretó los labios disgustado- El Ejercito Negro, solo hemos visto la avanzada, su comandantes, los cuatro Señores de la Muerte no deben estar lejos, ellos son los encargados del final.

-Pareces saberlo todo- dijo Theo en un susurro.

- No… no tenemos todas las respuestas-respondió lacónicamente el Mensajero- lamentablemente solo sabemos lo que nos es permitido conocer.

-¿Ese Ejercito Negro…- preguntó Theo- son sus enemigos?

-Lo son- dijo el Mensajero secamente- son los enemigos de todos.

-Quiero saber mas- dijo Theo- La ciencia de los artefactos infernales es incompleta, he descubierto lo suficiente pero se que hay mas….necesito saber…

-¿Para que?-preguntó el Mensajero.

-Obvio- dijo Theo mirando fugazmente la desolación a su alrededor- así no sentiría que he desperdiciado mi tiempo.

Era un hecho….no se iría con las manos vacías, aun no. Theo Nott frío, calculador, veía casi con interés científico las consecuencias de sus hechos. Sin embargo, estaba estupefacto, algo había fallado y no sabía que, estaba intrigado y tenia muchas preguntas que formular. Pero poco a poco, el gusanillo del arrepentimiento estaba reptando en su corazón.

-Aun no estas convencido. Eres duro de roer- dijo el Mensajero deteniéndose de pronto y girando su cuerpo para estar frente a Theo, luego se acercó pero Theo se mantuvo en su lugar. Sus miradas se conectaron, duras, intensas y frías. El mensajero estiró su mano hacia él.

-Tú estas enfermo- dijo el Mensajero tocando la cabeza de Theo, colocó su mano en la cúspide de su cráneo como si se dispusiese a bendecirlo, apenas rozó sus cabellos.

Theo sintió una corriente de energía muy poco placentera recorriendo su cuerpo, como si miles de alfileres punzaran cada centímetro de su piel, no lo suficientemente doloroso pero si molesto.

- Tú sufres de un mal donde la mente está dividida, por eso haces lo que haces y actúas como actúas- dijo El Mensajero- Esa fragmentación de tu alma es natural, naciste así con esa, digámoslo de alguna manera, "peculiaridad". Por eso, quizás para crear esa aberración tuya llamada horrocrux no necesitabas fracturar tu alma dividida con un hechizo, todo transcurrió de manera natural, esa muerte…la del hombrelobo sin duda fue innecesaria, pero tú …tú no lo sabias…

-¿Que estupidez estás diciendo?- gruñó Theo, sin embargo de nuevo sintió un sudor frío corriéndole por el espinazo. Si, Lupin estaba allí en sus pensamientos, reclamándole, constantemente, y había logrado acallarlo a duras penas pero a veces….a veces….se rebelaba y era insoportable escucharlo. Si es que verdaderamente era Lupin quien le hablaba dentro de su cabeza.

El ente y el ser humano fijaron su mirada uno al otro, de pronto llegaban a algún tipo de entendimiento, contra su voluntad, Theo sentía como ese ser intentaba apropiarse de sus mas íntimos recuerdos.

-En tu cabeza vive mucha gente Theo…mucha gente. Si todo sale de acuerdo a mi plan, llegará el momento donde cada uno encuentre su espacio

El mensajero clavó sus ojos en Theo quien no lograba entender la mayor parte de lo que había escuchado, se fijó que la mirada del hombre se hacia cada vez mas intensa, penetrante y un frío glacial recorrió su cuerpo. Sentía como el mensajero diseccionaba su mente, como se metía en su cabeza buscando respuestas, aquellas que no quería dar, que no deseaba escuchar, que había enterrado en el fondo de su cerebro, porque algo en él se negaba a ver la verdad.

-Yo no estoy loco- Theo apartando bruscamente la mano del Mensajero de su cabeza y cortando todo contacto visual.

.

-Si tú lo dices- contestó el Mensajero dándose por vencido- pero lo sabes…sabes que es verdad.

Theo no dijo absolutamente nada, pero intuía la certeza en las palabras del mensajero. A veces se sentía dividido, fracturado, desmembrando, como si existiesen varios Theo en lugar de uno, siempre había sido así….toda su vida, peleaba consigo mismo cada una de sus decisiones, en un eterno combate entre varias voluntadas e incluso en el amor….sentía como era jalado en dos direcciones completamente distintas.

-No estoy loco- repitió Theo vacilante, inseguro, enfrentándose por primera vez en su vida a esa posibilidad. ¡No! Él no podía ser un débil de mente, un demente, nunca, jamás.

-Bien- dijo el Mensajero-no importa, todos esos que están dentro de ti han hecho un acuerdo y por eso funcionas, esa horda en tu cabeza se divide en voluntades benéficas y maléficas. Tienes varias versiones de ti mismo, y la mejor de estas, la escondes, porque te avergüenzas y no cumple con las metas que te has propuesto, consideras que amar es una debilidad y esa decisión fue lo que te perdió. Estás enfermo, sin embargo eso no exonera tu responsabilidad en esto, puesto que tú inteligencia y tu capacidad de analizar permaneció intacta mientras te internabas en el delirio. Lo que padeces lo heredaste de tu padre…curiosamente y por suerte, no se la trasmitiste a tu hijo.

Theo al escuchar mencionar ese chico que tenia oculto y olvidado, exiliado en el ultimo rincón de su corazón estaba a salvo, sintió una especie de alivio …era buena cosa que ese niño no arrastrase su maldita herencia, que no fuese a ser nunca como él.

0o0

La noche pasó y todavía Draco Malfoy se encontraba inmóvil sentado en una cama en medio de la recamara de Hermione Granger. En su mano arrugaba el papel que contenía quizás una de las noticias más inquietantes de su vida.

Sus ojos miraban desenfocados al vacío, un rastro de lagrimas, ya seco, corría por sus mejillas, el hombre lucia desgraciado, derrotado, miserable, en realidad no existían palabras para describir como se sentía.

Cerró los ojos por un momento…Un niño…un bebé …de los dos. Era lo lógico, se repetía una y otra vez Draco, era lógico que sucediese, aun cuando no lo hubiese buscado, cuando dos personas se amaban de la manera en que ellos lo hacían, irremediablemente concebir un hijo era parte natural del proceso. La vida se abre camino como sea y cuando hay sentimientos fuertes involucrados, sucede…sucede. De pronto hasta inconscientemente lo había deseado con tanta fuerza en su interior sin percatarse de ello, que no llegó a concretar ninguna intensión real de evitarlo, de protegerse y a ella le había pasado lo mismo.

Astoria Greengrass se había embarazado cuatro años después de haber contraído matrimonio con él, sin duda habían esperado bastante, tomando en cuenta de que el objetivo principal de ese enlace había sido proporcionar otro heredero a los Malfoy´s. Pero Draco sintiéndose inseguro de sus sentimientos hacia su esposa y también temeroso de las consecuencias impredecibles de su actuación como doble espía en esa maldita guerra, había tomado las precauciones del caso. Nadie lo entendía, ni su esposa, mucho menos su madre, se suponía que ese era su deber, ser padre de muchos pequeños Malfoy´s, pero él sentía que no era el momento. Finalmente, al pasar los años, fue madurando, llegó a querer a su esposa, y terminado el asunto Voldemort, empezó a desear tener hijos, formar una familia. Y sucedió naturalmente, dejó de lado sus precauciones y Astoria se había embarazado casi de inmediato. Eso de alguna manera los unió mas, quizás no llegaría a amarla con pasión y desenfreno, pero la quería, muchísimo, era su amiga, su compañera y ahora la madre de sus hijos. Si bien jamás pudo olvidarse de ese sentimiento embrionario que lo tenía sometido a Hermione Granger, pasó pagina y se dedicó a vivir. Disfrutó ese embarazo, cada día, cada antojo. Y la gran tragedia de su vida….fue ver el cuerpecito inerte de esa niña, su hija, separado del vientre de su madre agonizante. Una lagrima salio de la cara de Draco, su cuerpo se tensó, mil veces lo revivía, lo soñaba y cada vez que lo hacia algo se fracturaba dentro de él.

Ahora, él tenia la oportunidad de nuevo de ser padre y otra vez la vida lo había jodido.

No existían ninguna justicia en lo que había sucedido. Jamás…ni tampoco en lo que había pasado con Hermione….Y en ambos casos…él sentía que era su culpa…que no había puesto lo suficiente de él para evitar que sucediese. Astoria y su hija habían muerto por consecuencia de sus acciones, asesinadas por un hombre que buscaba venganza por su traición, Hermione Granger estaba en peligro porque él mismo había desatado el infierno, tratando infructuosamente de rehacer lo que no podía se rehecho.

No supo lo que era amor hasta que se encontró de nuevo con Hermione Granger. Y lo vivió….lo saboreó…la deseo como nunca había deseado nada en su vida. La amó con todas sus fuerzas, se lo dijo directamente, confesó sus sentimientos (algo inédito en él)….la necesidad que tenia de ella era apabullante, jamás se había sentido unido de esa forma a nadie. Estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Necesitaba tocarla como necesitaba el aire para respirar. Y aun así, fue incapaz de renunciar a la única cosa que los estaba separando. Los Artefactos Infernales.

Y si resultaron proféticas esas palabras que alguna vez le habían dicho : _Algún día tendrás que elegir, no puedes tenerlo todo._

Bien, él no eligió, no se atrevió, aun cuando su corazón le gritaba desde hacia meses lo que era correcto mientras él se hacia oídos sordos intentando no sucumbir a sus sentimientos. No lo hizo, por temor de resultar injusto, por simplemente tratar de ser noble y cumplir una promesa. Dignidad, en el fondo Draco Malfoy era esclavo de su orgullo y sus convicciones, pero también en el fondo, ¿Como podía jurarle amor a Hermione, sino era capaz de cumplir una promesa a su esposa? Desde hacia menos de veinticuatro horas, Draco Malfoy sabia que jamás podría cumplir su juramente con Astoria y que dios lo ayudase, porque lo único en que podía pensar era en Hermione y en su hijo.

Se había equivocado, siempre lo había estado y como un necio rehúso a ver la verdad ante sus ojos. Ahora tenía que dejar su pasado atrás, resignarse a renunciar…pero renunciaría a todo menos a ella…porque lo sentía…sabia que tenia una oportunidad y no tenia dudas, ninguna.

No fallaría…esta vez no fallaría.

Draco sentado en la cama, dirigió su atormentada mirada a un crucifijo que Hermione tenía clavado en una de las paredes de su habitación, no le sorprendió, él se imaginaba que ella a pesar de ser bruja, como era hija de muggles, seria creyente de algún tipo de religión. Astoria era católica, pero por ser irlandesa tampoco llamó mucho la atención, los magos irlandeses en general eran católicos, así que estaba familiarizado, aunque él fuese oficialmente un agnóstico como la mayoría de los magos. Draco miró un rato la imagen religiosa y entonces, se decidió a hablar.

-Aclaremos algo, yo nunca he creído en ti- Draco dio un largo suspiro- Pero ella al parecer si lo hace.

La imagen del dios crucificado no respondió.

Draco seguía mirando atentamente el rostro esculpido en madera, contorsionado por el dolor y el sufrimiento.

-Jamás te he pedido algo, así que escúchame bien- dijo Draco y tragó grueso- solo quiero una cosa, si es que puedes hacerlo y si no estas muy ocupado…haciendo eso que tú haces, lo que sea que sea que hagas.

- Quiero que vivan, ella y mi hijo, tienen que vivir porque si no yo no tengo fuerzas para seguir y porque no es justo que ellos paguen mis errores- la mirada de Draco estaba enfebrecida, solo los locos o los desesperados hablaban con las imágenes, en este caso, él era un fiel reflejo de ambas situaciones- Escúchame, ya me quitaste algo y nunca te reclame, si quieres que yo crea en ti, si en realidad te interesa, escúchame, porque es la única vez que lo diré. No se si existe un cielo, pero al parecer voy a tener que ir hasta el infierno por ellos. Por favor…. ayúdame a salvarlos.

Draco calló y sus enrojecidos ojos se clavaron en la figura, de pronto sintió que esta le devolvía la mirada, el ambiente se tornó pesado, asfixiante, luego en un segundo toda sensación de aprisionamiento cesó, sus manos temblaban contraídas en puño. Mas que nunca, Draco estaba seguro que grandes poderes espirituales estaban en pugna y que él era solo un simple hombre metido en un asunto de dimensiones colosales. Había jugado con fuego y se le había escapado de las manos, aun así, se sentía irreverente y rebelde, él no iba a aceptar la derrota tan fácil. No cuando ella era lo que estaba en juego. Ningún dios, ningún poder superior, ningún demonio le iba a arrebatar lo que era suyo. Aun así, estaba pidiendo clemencia por ellos.

-Ayúdame- dijo Draco con una combinación de rabia e impotencia- Hazlo. Porque si no, yo te juro, que si no atiendes mi petición, si a ellos les pasa algo malo, estés donde estés y aunque yo sea nada en comparación contigo, iré a patear tu maldito trasero si no cumples conmigo.

0o0

En medio del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts una reunión insolita se estaba llegando a cabo. Y era bastante inusual, porque personajes importantes del mundo mágico, del pasado y del presente, estaban reunidos tratando de encontrar una solución al dilema planteado. Ya los puntos importantes y cruciales habían sido expuestos y todos estaban de acuerdo en algo, el desastre había que evitarlo a toda costa.

Salazar Slytherin estaba a un extremo de la mesa y Godric Gryffindor franqueado por Rowena Ravenclaw en el otro. A los lados estaban sentados Pansy, Theodore y Snape. Tesla estaba suspendido en el aire, sentado en una otomana.

-¿Cómo entraste en contacto con el Ejercito Negro?- preguntó Gyffindor taladrando con la mirada a Slytherin.

-Es obvio que no voy a decírtelo Godric así que no insistas. Suficiente es la humillación de tener que firmar un armisticio contigo- dijo Slytherin bastante contrariado. Los acontecimientos lo habían tomado de sorpresa, sus supuestos "aliados" no vacilaron en atacarlo e incluso fue Godric quien corrió a ayudarlo en el campo de batalla. Por los momentos, el conflicto entre ellos estaba prorrogado.

-Pensabas entregarle a Rowena- exclamó Gryffindor- como es posible, yo creía que la apreciabas como una hija.

-En realidad fue un ardid- dijo Slytherin- los iba a engañar, les ofrecí a Rowena como premio pero jamás entregaría a mi mas preciada alumna, la mas poderosa, a ellos. Confiaba confundirlos. No subestimes mi poder Godric y sobre todo mis artimañas. Ya tenía toda una estrategia planteada, pero la aparición de otro slayer fue providencial. No tenia que entregarles a Rowena, la Sra. Parkinson sin duda era también un trofeo apetecible.

Theo gruñó a Slytherin, amenazándolo abiertamente y Pansy tomó su mano debajo de la mesa instintivamente.

-Sin embargo es obvio que se decantaron por una presa mejor- terminó diciendo Slytherin- Hermione Granger- A Salazar le habían contado por espacio de cuatro horas todo los detalles importantes del asunto. Sus reacciones habían variado desde escepticismo, estupefacción, interés y por ultimo convencimiento. Aun sentía que debía arreglar cuentas con Theo Nott, El Viajero que lo había embaucado, pero dejó de lado ese asunto en particular por los momentos y se concentró en lo vital. No le hacia mucha gracia desaparecer consumido por el dichoso agujero negro o como quiera que se llamase.

-No le creo una palabra…Maestro- dijo Rowena.

-Ese es tu problema querida, no el mío- dijo Slytherin- Acepto mi rendición, por los momentos….puesto que lo que me has contado sin duda es una prioridad- Slytherin taladró con su mirada a Theo Nott- Como osaste perturbar a las fuerzas oscuras adueñándote de ese artefacto.

-Tú no sabias lo que era en primer lugar- dijo Theo- digamos que estaba un poco desaprovechado. Yo tomé lo que pude, creo que en mi lugar hubieses hecho lo mismo.

-Un gran mago no se caracteriza ni por su poder ni por sus conocimientos- dijo Slytherin- un gran mago lo es porque sabe cual es la palabra prudencia y sabe cuando detenerse. Un hombre sabio jamás busca su autodestrucción. El deseo de poder trastoca la mente y entonces la locura dicta nuestros actos. No fuiste ni sensato ni asertivo Viajero, solo te dejaste llevar por tu ambición.

-Igual que tú- respondió Theo malhumorado- si la historia no se equivoca ...tú...

-Cuidado muchacho- dijo Slytherin de nuevo mirando intensamente a Theo- Yo peleo en función de mis ideales, de lo que considero mejor o justo para mi sociedad. No abuso de mi poder e incluso acepte compartir mi conocimiento con otros como yo. Fundé una escuela con el firme propósito de lograr un avance en la Ciencia Mágica e impedir que nuestra verdad se perdiese en las brumas del tiempo, como ha pasado con otras magias antiguas. Merlín nunca lo hizo y el poderío de los celtas murió con él. Nunca he intentado convertirme ni en un tirano ni un dictador, a pesar de que ostento el poder suficiente para erigirme como tal. Mi intención siempre ha sido ser un Maestro, pero no permito que se me imponga a quien tengo que enseñar. Tu caso, Theodore Nott es completamente distinto, tú intentabas someter a toda la humanidad a tu voluntad. Tal arrogancia nunca debió ser permitida.

-Eso es estirar la verdad al máximo- afirmó Theo.

-Es interesante como lo planteas Slytherin- comentó Tesla- pero creo que ninguno tiene la razón.

-Slytherin tiene su punto- dijo Snape asombrado de las palabras del fundador de su casa- no digo que esté de acuerdo, pero de que es razonable…es razonable.

Gryffindor dio un bufido, Theo se cruzó los brazos dando la batalla verbal por perdida y Pansy rodó los ojos.

-Sabes que tus ideas desencadenaran un odio de clases del que el mundo mágico no se ha recuperado a pesar de haber transcurrido mil años- exclamó Gryffindor. Theo miró a Snape con reproche y le susurró.

-No podías cerrar la boca ¿Verdad?- exclamó Theo disgustado. Él era de la opinión de decirles a los fundadores solo lo estrictamente necesario.

-Nosotros proponemos, nuestros descendientes dispondrán- dijo Slytherin- Si esas ideas perduran en el futuro, sin duda es muestra que no me he equivocado y que la razón la llevo de mi parte. Los muggles, esos que nos asesinan solo por ser diferentes, no deben ser adiestrados en el conocimiento mágico, que les otorgara mas armas para nuestra destrucción.

-La ignorancia conlleva al miedo- dijo Rowena- recuerda a todos esos niños que nacen magos en el mundo muggles y que son victimas de la intolerancia de los demás. Tú has visto las hogueras Maestro, los queman vivos. Debemos ofrecerles la oportunidad de descubrir quienes son y utilizar todos sus potenciales. Y sobre todo, debemos salvar sus vidas. Ellos son valiosos, son nuestro futuro.

-Ustedes han ganado está batalla y no la guerra- dijo Slytherin con cansancio- quizás yo tenga que abandonar para siempre este colegio, pero vendrán otros, a través de los siglos, que impondrán mis ideas, estoy seguro de ello. La lucha continúa y continuara por interminables años. Y ninguno de nosotros nos pondremos de acuerdo ni tampoco podemos evitar que haya disentimiento. Estamos sometidos como humanos al libre pensamiento.

-Pero ahora- interrumpió Theo- en este momento, su mundo, nuestro mundo está en peligro. La amenaza se cierne sobre todas las épocas y debemos encontrar la solución. Apartar lo que nos separa a nivel dialéctico y meternos de cabeza en lo urgente.

Entonces Draco Malfoy hizo su aparición en medio del comedor, completamente vestido de negro, elegante, alto, adusto, destilando rabia por los cuatro costados, con la cara contraída por el dolor. Junto a él estaba Harry Potter.

Ambos hombres caminaron hacia la mesa. Harry estaba intrigado, estupefacto y nervioso, jamás en su vida se hubiese imaginado que iba a estar frente a los fundadores de Hogwarts. Theo lanzó una mirada aprobatoria a Malfoy, al parecer el hombre todavía tenia sus neuronas funcionando. Harry en su brazo, llevaba el retrato encantado de Albus Dumblendore que reposaba en la oficina del Director en Hogwarts.

Gryffindor se levantó e hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentasen. Draco lo hizo cerca de Slytherin y dejó la espada de Gryffindor sobre la mesa. Godric la admiró un momento y no pudo dejar de comentar.

-Esa espada…- dijo Godric sintiendo una atracción irresistible por el arma- ¿es una espada slayer?

-Es suya- dijo Draco con hosquedad-o será suya algún día- Godric se sorprendió y estuvo tentado a reclamar pero Draco no lo dejó hablar- no me pregunté como llegó a sus manos porque nadie lo sabe. Aunque pensándolo bien, a lo mejor soy yo el destinado a dársela. ¿Quién sabe? En medio de esta locura no me extrañaría.

-La historia siempre va en círculos- dijo Tesla desde las alturas- probablemente sea así como dices Malfoy. Pero no nos adelantemos, tú necesitas en este momento esa arma mucho más que Gryffindor.

-Cuando termine todo esto, a cambio de mi ayuda- dijo Godric con la codicia impresa en su mirada- la enviaras a través del tiempo hacia mí.

-Es lo justo- dijo Draco- de alguna manera yo se la robé es justo devolvérsela al dueño. Pero no ahora, la necesito si voy a combatir a la muerte.

-Yo te la entregaré- dijo Tesla- es una promesa.

-Godric y Salazar- dijo el retrato de Dumblendore- Dama Ravenclaw, es un placer conocerlos.

-Es para mi un honor que un mago tan insigne como lo será usted esté en nuestra presencia- dijo Godric haciéndole una reverencia- Me han contado todo…sus luchas..sus proezas…he de confirmarle mi absoluta admiración.

-Y yo he de reclamarle su absoluta necedad- dijo Slytherin- sin embargo, aprecio que este entre nosotros, otro mago poderoso siempre es estimado, quizás mas tarde podamos charlar a solas sobre sus métodos de enseñanza, Albus Dumblendore.

-Será todo un gusto- dijo el profesor Dumblendore de manera cortés- Harry y el Sr. Malfoy ya han tenido la oportunidad de contarme el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Algo así me temía, desde que Severus fue a consultarme hace unos meses y por lo visto de nada sirvieron mis advertencias. _Un gran mago no se caracteriza ni por su poder ni por sus conocimientos, un gran mago lo es porque conoce el significado de la palabra prudencia y sabe cuando detenerse._

Salazar señaló con aspavientos y encogimiento de hombros hasta el retrato de Dumblendore y afirmó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Lo ven- dijo Salazar- no soy el único que piensa de esa forma.

-Es una cita tomada directamente de sus diarios, Lord Slytherin- dijo Albus- un gran pensamiento si me permite acotar.

-No me repitas que debí hacerte caso- dijo Severus- estoy de acuerdo. He metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-No era mi intensión regañarte Severus- dijo Dumblenodre- pero es así, debiste hacerme caso.

-Me esta cayendo en gracia Dumblendore- dijo Slytherin- que lastima que alguien de mi casa lo haya asesinado- Snape se revolvió incomodo en su silla.

-En realidad…no fue de esa forma- dijo Dumblendore mirando a Snape- pero eso es otra historia.

-¿Cómo vamos a sacar a Hermione del sitio donde está?- preguntó Draco directo al grano. Estaba impaciente y tanta cháchara inútil era una perdida de tiempo a su manera de ver las cosas.

-No lo sabemos- contestó Snape- lo único que tenemos claro es que la única forma hasta ahora es acceder a los reclamos del Ejercito Negro.

-Ellos no van a entregarla- dijo Theo- es una trampa.

-Es lo único que tenemos- dijo Harry- Malfoy ya me ha informado de todo. Primero, debemos averiguar exactamente el sitio donde está para tratar de ir hasta allí, sino logramos, debemos entonces activar el ultimo artefacto, pero antes debemos saber como destruirlos después de activados.

-¿Y quien eres tú?- preguntó Slytherin curioso. Nadie le había dicho palabra acerca de Harry ni de su importancia en el mundo mágico por venir por razones obvias.

-Él es el mejor ejemplo de que usted siempre estuvo equivocado- dijo Albus Dumblendore- y Lord Slytherin, no le diremos mas nada al respecto. Harry tiene un destino que cumplir y es necesario que lo haga.

-De acuerdo- dijo Slytherin sin apartar su mirada de Harry- ya suficientes cosas del futuro nos han dicho. No es necesario saberlo todo, lo que pasará…sucederá de todas formas….la corriente temporal siempre se encarga de que los sucesos importantes ocurran. Solo espero que las consecuencias no afecten mi casa.

-No será de esa forma. Su casa encontrará gracias a mi lo que le faltaba- dijo Harry- Tolerancia.

-¿Puede hacerse?- preguntó Tesla- destruir a los artefactos una vez activados.

-No lo se y el único que lo sabe es el mensajero- dijo Theo.

-Los mensajeros- dijo Slytherin- figuras de leyenda, mitos. En todo caso, si es que existen, solo acuden por su propia voluntad y no siempre con motivos claros.

-Pueden ser conjurados- dijo Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Theo.

-Los slayers- dijo Dumblendore- solo ellos pueden hacerlo, pero están extintos.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Pansy- aquí hay dos slayers presentes.

-Y un tercero que es el más poderoso de todos- dijo Tesla.

-No expondré a mi hijo a ningún peligro- dijo Pansy- Si esa es la condición, no estoy dispuesta a ceder

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella- dijo Theo-Max está muy pequeño y no voy a meterlo en este asunto. Suficiente con el peligro que corre.

-Dos serán suficientes- dijo Dumblendore - ¿Quiénes son?

-Pansy Parkinson y la Dama de Ravenclaw- informó Snape. Dumblendore asintió pero se sorprendió al escuchar las identidades, sobre todo por Rowena Ravenclaw, eso era un detalle que no estaba en los libros de historia.

-Parkinson- dijo Dumblendore, entonces le dirigió una sonrisa amable a Pansy- Hiciste bien en ocultarte y a tu hijo también. Solo el Único sabe cual pudo haber sido tu destino a manos de Voldemort.

-Yo los protegí- dijo Theo- siempre lo supe, pero los mantuve a salvo. Ella es mi mujer y el chico es mi hijo.

-Nott- dijo Dumblendore- es satisfactorio ver que al final, no todo es lo que parecía. Mucho daño has hecho y es bueno saber que estas dispuesto a reparar tus malas acciones.

-No nos pongamos melodramáticos con esto por favor- dijo Theo- yo soy el que siempre fui…un maldito hijo de puta….solo que ahora al parecer soy un bastardo con sentimientos nobles.

-Y con una familia de la cual responsabilizarte y que te apoyará en lo que sea- dijo Pansy lanzándole una significativa mirada a Theo.

-Y familia- repitió Theo conteniendo las ganas que tenia de abrazarla en ese momento, por reconocer públicamente y sin vergüenza, que ellos…eran suyos.

-Yo no dudo un segundo que sigas siendo un hijo de puta- dijo ella acercándose a su oído para conservar la charla en intimo- pero si te pones necio, te patearé el trasero, amor.

-Mas que patearme el trasero, lo que temo es que me prohíbas el acceso a tu cama- respondió Theo hablando en susurros. Pansy no pudo evitar enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¿Por qué los slayers?- preguntó Slytherin- tiene acaso de ver con su capacidad de estar en contacto con el mundo espiritual.

-Exacto- dijo Dumblendore- ellos son médiums, pueden comunicarse con el mas allá e incluso materializar espíritus, luchar contra ellos, derrotarlos. Los mensajeros pertenecen al mundo espiritual, aunque no recomiendo que ningún slayer se enfrente a ellos.

-¿Tú sabias algo de esto?- dijo Slytherin a Gryffindor- ¿Que los Mensajeros pueden ser invocados?

-Ni idea, supongo que es un adelanto en la magia- dijo Gryffindor- por eso es conveniente que Albus Dumblendore está aquí presente, él conoce cosas que nosotros ni hemos soñado.

-¿Esto alterará el futuro de alguna forma?- preguntó Slytherin.

-Esperemos que el cambio no sea drástico- dijo Malfoy secamente- en todo caso, a estas alturas, ya que importa, si no lo hacemos, ella morirá- Draco no habló de su hijo, no le había mencionado el asunto del bebé a Harry ni a los demás, sobre todas las cosas, para no exponer su vida personal frente a desconocidos y también para respetar la decisión de Hermione de mantenerlo oculto. Solo lo sabían ella, él y Theodore Nott.

-Todo esto por una mujer- dijo Slytherin- no es más fácil olvidarse de ella e intentar destruir los otros artefactos. La lógica indica que no debemos activar el quinto.

-Ninguno de nosotros esta cómodo con la idea de activar el quinto artefacto- dijo Tesla- los peligros son muchos. Pero si igual aquí se decide otra cosa, no faltara quien - Tesla le lanzó un vistazo a Theo, a Harry y a Draco quienes lucían bastante decididos- o quienes intenten hacerlo de su cuenta, con consecuencias aun mas desastrosas. Así que si de todas formas va a hacerse, es necesario contar en pleno con la ayuda de los más poderosos entre los poderosos y delinear una estrategia. Por eso ustedes están aquí, por ser los mejores magos de la historia.

-No jodas Tesla- dijo Snape.

-No bromeo- dijo Tesla- es pura coincidencia pero es así. Cada quien es especial a su manera y debemos compartir nuestras experiencias. Tenemos a tres de los famosos fundadores de Hogwarts, al Sr. Potter quien es el único que ha sobrevivido una maldición imperdonable- Slytherin miró con mucho interés a Harry, sobre todo porque desconocía el termino de "maldición imperdonable"- Albus Dumblendore quien fue en vida uno de los magos mas sabios de la historia está aquí, también Theodore Nott, quien se atrevió a cruzar la frontera de la vida y la muerte y fue vivo un Lord Oscuro. Yo ni siquiera soy humano. Pansy Parkinson es un slayer…

-Y Draco y yo solo somos dos magos comunes y corrientes- bufó Snape- ya tengo claro el panorama.

-No- dijo Tesla- ustedes son los dos sujetos más tercos que he conocido en milenios. Pero cuando su terquedad se combina con su sagacidad, son imparables. Ustedes dos son los que a fuerza de voluntad han activado cuatro artefactos, así que quieran o no son parte fundamental de este asunto.

-Cuando el mensajero acudió a mí, justo antes de que yo muriese- dijo Theo- me mostró el futuro y me dio unas indicaciones que yo trate de cumplir a cabalidad. Lo intenté y fallé, de alguna forma el azar y el destino se interpusieron en mi camino, si es que no fue algo más siniestro aun. Yo era el encargado de destruir los Artefactos infernales y se suponía que debía hacerlo mientras viviese, pero todo se torció y por eso me vi obligado a involucrar a Hermione.

Draco no dejaba de mirar a Theo, había tanta intensidad y desprecio en esa mirada que nadie en esa reunión fue ajeno al sentimiento de odio que unía a esos dos hombres. Theo fijó sus ojos en él también.

-Es obvio que no tengo que decirles, que no fue una decisión fácil para mi y menos para ella. Hermione Granger fue, es y será alguien muy importante en mi vida. Le debo todo y no la dejaré perecer de ninguna forma, mis sentimientos hacia ella me obligan- diciendo esto Theo apretó mas aun la mano de Pansy, ella entendió perfectamente el significado de sus palabras- .Si activar el quinto artefacto es la manera de salvarle la vida, no dudare un segundo, pero teniendo, eso si, la manera de destruirlos a todos una vez activados.

-Porque no solo es un ser humano lo que está en juego y ella no es la única vida que me importa- dijo Theo lanzándole una mirada incandescente a Pansy que ella correspondió.

-Si hay otra posibilidad- dijo Draco- que alguien me la diga. Pero de que la traigo de regreso la traigo, como sea y por encima de quien sea. La encontraremos, todos nos pondremos en esto y la sacaremos de donde quiera que este. Se que puedo hacerlo, el Jinete dijo que solo un vivo podría ir a buscarla y yo soy el vivo a quien mas le interesa en este asunto. No temo morir en el intento, no tengo miedo de nada. Lo lograré, solo tienen que despejarme el camino y mostrarme la forma.

-Tú no dudas ¿cierto?- preguntó Slytherin- No pones en juicio tu capacidad de enfrentarte a lo desconocido. ¿Acaso no sientes miedo? Te enfrentaras a los verdaderos demonios.

-En el momento que lo haga, dudar o temer- dijo Draco con firmeza- entonces, ella y yo estamos completamente jodidos.

0o0

_Año 2010, antes del final…._

-¿Por qué no los destruyen ustedes?- preguntó Theo- Digo los Artefactos.

- Después de creados, nada pudo hacerse al respecto, ni siquiera quienes los diseñaron pueden hacerlo, , son el destino de la humanidad, solo una mano humana puede activarlos o destruirlos.

.

-¿Por qué no desean la inmortalidad para nosotros los humanos? Me parece una actitud muy egoísta de su parte, nos crearon débiles y su propósito es dejarnos estancados aquí en unos cuerpos con fecha de vencimiento.

-Nosotros no podemos escapar a la inmortalidad, somos lo que somos, pero no está hecha para los humanos- dijo el Mensajero- esa es la razón. Y devolver la vida a los que murieron, o hacer funcionar esa atrocidad llamado horrocruxes, no es natural, va en contra de las leyes fundamentales de este universo, es negar el ciclo de vida y muerte, que es el principal don de los humanos, es atraer de las tinieblas, aquellos que han negado la creación, poderes destructores que se nos han opuesto desde el principio. Los Artefactos son abominables, estaban corruptos desde el mismo momento que se idearon. Fue una terrible equivocación, un ensayo y error que salió mal. Porque si bien pueden dar la inmortalidad, devolver la vida de alguna forma, también al final lo destruirán todo, para siempre.

-Ustedes diseñaron Los Artefactos Infernales- no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Theo llegó a esa conclusión tan rápido, que hasta el mismo mensajero se sorprendió.

-Hubo una división….entre nosotros….un grupo que pensaba que los humanos tenían derecho a ser inmortales - dijo el Mensajero- no tenían idea de lo que estaban creando, fuerzas oscuras intervinieron y corrompieron su finalidad. Ni siquiera el Único pudo hacer nada al respecto. Por eso estoy aquí, hablando contigo, convenciéndote, puesto que esta en tus manos resolver todo esto.

-No quiero creerte….no puedo creerte- exclamó Theo, el Mensajero siguió caminando y con una señal le indicó a Theo que lo siguiese.

-Convéncete a ti mismo- dijo el Mensajero y señalo un punto móvil en una explanada, Theo se adelantó y achicó sus ojos para observar con detalle lo que el Mensajero quería mostrarle.

A cien metros de donde se encontraban, un niño solitario corría en medio de la calle, un pequeño de unos siete años, vestido en harapos, sucio, con el cabello revuelto por el viento, el chico trataba infructuosamente de esconderse, corría frenético huyendo de alguna cosa invisible a sus ojos, en una mano llevaba una espada que era tan larga y pesada, que el chico no podía cargarla sin arrastrarla. Theo sintió algo aprisionándole el pecho, de pronto tuvo una extraña sensación, una urgencia desconocida le atravesó el cuerpo y sin siquiera pensarlo, corrió detrás del niño.

-Espera- gritó Theo mientras se acercaba- Detenté.

El niño se detuvo y se volteo al escuchar la voz de un ser humano vivo, algo que tenia días buscando, levantó su rostro hacia Theo quien se paró de insofacto, él sintió un estremecimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo, de pronto todo ….absolutamente todo estuvo demasiado claro para él.

Lo reconoció de inmediato, era imposible no hacerlo, su nariz, su boca, sus ojos, todas sus facciones eran su vivo retrato, el hijo que siempre había negado era su copia al calco. Había visto infinidad de fotos del niño todos esos años, hurgando entre las cosas de Pansy las había encontrado, las admiró nostálgico solo para satisfacer un momento de curiosidad y para luego maldecirse por ser tan débil, por ser incapaz de cumplir sus propios preceptos. Ese niño no era suyo….nunca lo seria…se lo había negado tanto que estuvo a punto de desaparecerlo de su cabeza….pero no….su presencia había sobrevivido, atormentándolo. Había soñado con él muchas veces, había escuchado su voz hablando por teléfono con Pansy, deseaba verlo, lo anhelaba tanto a veces que dolía, pero luego racionalizaba una y otra vez ese sentimiento profano y lograba calmarse. Y allí estaba, indefenso frente a él en ese paisaje apocalíptico.

-Maximilian- dijo casi en un susurro. Theo jamás había sentido esa opresión en el pecho, esa sensación de tener arrugado el corazón, ese sentimiento profano taladrándole una y cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo. Miraba al niño con estupefacción, con un deseo indómito de tomarlo en sus brazos y estrecharlo. Respiró un par de veces intentando alejar esa sensación que lo tenía en llamas. Era tan brutal y tan ajeno a su naturaleza lo que sentía, igual que cuando lo había tenido en sus brazos al nacer, esa única vez que se permitió flaquear ante lo que otro ser humano le generaba. No…no…igual, mil veces más fuerte porque se combinaba con desazón, con culpabilidad, con arrepentimiento.

-¿Me conoce?- preguntó el chico inseguro, desconfiando del desconocido por instinto, trató de blandir la espada en alto pero no pudo. Theo miraba el arma estupefacto, su hoja brillaba con una tenue luz azul ¿Qué hacia ese chico con una espada en la mano? ¿Por qué no estaba con su madre? Pansy era un slayer, el chico también lo era, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir esa hecatombe eran superiores a lo de los demás seres humanos, aun cuando el Ejercito Negro fuera detrás de sus cabezas, ¿Por qué Pansy había dejado al niño solo? Eso no era normal, algo grave debía haber sucedido, la conocía, quería con locura a ese niño, lo había amado por los dos, cubriendo la falta del padre ausente, jamás lo abandonaría a su suerte.

-¿Donde está tu madre?- preguntó Theo intentando acercarse pero el chico retrocedió alarmado. La cara descompuesta de ese hombre logró asustarlo, la locura brillaba en sus ojos….locura y algo más que Max no pudo precisar.

-Mamá esta muerta- dijo Max con las lágrimas desbordando sus ojos. Ese niño se veía tan inocente, tan desvalido, que Theo sintió como su adormecido corazón despertaba de su largo aturdimiento- Todos están muertos….estoy solo….no entiendo….¿Quien es usted? ¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?

Un aullido resonó por todo el lugar, Max y Theo miraron el cielo, de nuevo la nube negra se acercaba, a gran velocidad, como un enjambre de langostas.

-Vienen por mi- dijo el niño, mientras el pánico contorsionaba su cara, Theo lo miró espantado.

-Ven conmigo- dijo Theo, pero el chico negó con la cabeza y empezó a correr rápidamente, tratando de huir, como la espada le pesaba, la dejó abandonada. Theo lo siguió, se dio cuenta que el niño no podía detener su carrera que al contrario tenia que seguir huyendo, las sombras lo habían señalado como su objetivo.

-Maximilian….corre…corre- gritó pero entonces vio como las sombras se le adelantaban y le impedían el paso. Max fue cubierto por esos espectros infernales. Theo manoteaba a todos lados intentando zafarse de las garras de esas sombras siniestras. Escuchaba los gritos del niño y él también gritaba, tratando de llegar infructuosamente hasta él.

-No…!no!- gritó Theo, vio con horror el cuerpo de Max desapareciendo entre los cientos de espectros que lo atacaban, de pronto fue jalado por el Mensajero y llevado de nuevo al pasado a través del tiempo.

Reaparecieron en la habitación de Hotel, Theo cayó sobre sus rodillas respirando agitadamente, todavía en su cabeza resonaban los gritos del niño, su chico, su hijo, al cual no pudo defender.

-Debo volver- dijo Theo levantándose y agarrando el cuello del Mensajero, estaba furioso, histérico, a punto de intentar matar lo que no podía ser asesinado- lléveme, debo salvarlo…llévame…ese niño…ese chico es mío.

El Mensajero se deshizo de Theo y lo lanzó contra una pared. El golpe fue brutal y Theo se hirió la cabeza, cuando cayó sentado apoyado en la pared, un reguero de sangre quedó manchando el muro. Theo miraba con odio al Mensajero.

-Maldito seas- gruñó Theo sintiendo como la sangre nublaba sus ojos- devuélveme al futuro, debo traerme al niño conmigo. ¡ES MI HIJO! ¡Demonios! ¡HAZLO!

-¡NO!- contestó el Mensajero. Theo intentó levantarse para irse de nuevo al ataque pero el Mensajero envió un destello energético que lo clavó contra la pared- No, no volveremos…..has sido testigo del futuro, no puedes evitar la muerte de tu hijo porque es consecuencia directa de tus actos, tú eres el culpable, pero puedes cambiar lo que viste…salvar aquello que amas y de paso salvarnos a todos.

Theo siguió respirando con dificultad, cerró los ojos y estuvo unos minutos en silencio, se sentía desvastado, jamás había sentido ese dolor carcomiéndole el pecho, había presenciado la muerte de su hijo y eso lo tenía aterrorizado. Le habían prometido que tendría miedo y pánico era lo que sentía en esos momentos, un terror acompañado de rabia e impotencia. Además, Pansy también había muerto….todos morirían….ella, su hijo, Hermione…también su Hermione. Todos fallecerían y seria su culpa….solo su culpa, estaba claro, los Artefactos Infernales desatarían el infierno. Su idea original no era sembrar destrucción…no lo era. El conflicto estalló en su cabeza, el sentimiento, la razón y la ambición librando una tenaz lucha. Theo sintió como su cráneo se abría en dos, mientras escuchaba decenas de voces en su cabeza, cada una indicándole lo que debía hacer.

Theo se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y gritó hasta quedarse ronco, luego de unos segundos, la voluntad más férrea fue la que se impuso y las otras voces desaparecieron. Levantó su mirada y clavó sus ojos en el Mensajero, el odio le salía por los poros….pensar…debía analizar….maquinar…miles de posibilidades pasaron ante sus ojos como una película. La duda volvió a carcomerlo y sus sentimientos peleaban para tomar el primer lugar, era la batalla de la razón contra la emoción.

Sin embargo, finalmente, tomó la decisión lógica.

-Dime lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Theo con la voz pastosa, con sus penetrantes ojos azules brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas. Él nunca en su vida había llorado- y lo haré sin importar lo que cueste. Maximilian no morirá, él es mi prioridad.

0o0

Tenía frío, su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido, su boca la notaba pastosa y tenía mucha sed, a duras penas podía mover sus extremidades, le pesaban demasiado. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y un montón de imágenes sacudieron su cabeza, esas manos heladas aprisionándolas, esa gran boca consumiéndola y luego la inconsciencia. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni cuantas horas o días había estado inconciente, lo cierto es que ahora despertaba y si bien sabia que estaba tirada sobre una superficie dura y áspera como la grava, en un lugar extraño, no quería abrir los ojos…todavía no…no quería enfrentarse a la pesadilla…..sin embargo su curiosidad fue mas fuerte y lo hizo, abrió lentamente los ojos.

Hermione se incorporó del suelo de golpe, miró hacia todas direcciones y su cabeza no podía entender lo que su sentido de la vista le estaba mostrando. Ese lugar….pues eso, no se lo esperaba. Estaba en medio de un claro en un campo, un trigal o era acaso centeno, cuando vio la forma de las espigas se dio cuenta de que era centeno, frente a ella miles y miles de kilómetros de lo que parecía un sembradío de centeno, una suave brisa hacia que las espigas se doblasen y ondulasen, un viento muy frío que le calaba los huesos. Hermione miró al cielo y vio que nubarrones negros lo cubrían, como si se avecinase una tormenta.

Ella caminó entre el sembradío hasta que consiguió un sendero, se abrazó a si misma intentando darse calor, deambuló por varias horas, hasta llegar a un acantilado. Sus ropas eran las mismas que había tenido el día que fue raptada, transportada, abducida de su realidad. Ella sabía que unos espectros la habían secuestrado…espectros del Ejercito Negro, pero no tenia idea del lugar al que había sido enviada. Hermione miró el paisaje, el cielo estaba oscuro, con muy poca luz, unas afiladas montañas en el horizonte, oscuras, amenazantes, picos altos y angulosos como dientes, no había sol, no había luna ni estrellas, el cielo estaba iluminado por una especie de penumbra de un color azul grisáceo, luego ella desvío su mirada hasta el fondo del cañón, observó abajo, miles de pequeñas hogueras y figuras antropomorfas moviéndose de un lado a otro. Hermione entrecerró los ojos para intentar divisar que eran, cuando lo hizo se cubrió la boca con un grito, eran humanos, pero no lo parecían totalmente, sus cuerpos desnudos tenia su piel de una coloración grisácea, estaban delgados, lucían como cadáveres y en algún lugar de su mente, Hermione supo que ciertamente eran cadáveres, cientos de muertos arrastrando su miseria en ese sitio que lucia como un campo calcinado a sus pies. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿En una especie de infierno?

Pronto un grupo de esos seres deambulantes, miraron hacia arriba, justamente donde ella estaba y la vieron, como un enjambre…corrieron hasta el acantilado. Hermione observó horrorizada como escalaban la pared vertical de piedra como si fuesen arañas, con rapidez, avanzando hacia ella. En ese momento, supo que tenia que correr, lo hizo, corrió hasta el sembradío intentando huir desesperadamente, no sabia que podían hacerle esos cadáveres pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Eran como infieris pero al mismo tiempo lucían diferentes.

Mientras corría, ella tropezó con una rama y cayó sobre el terreno, Hermione chilló aterrada y empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo, sentía el olor a podrido de esos cuerpos, los percibía cerca de ella, un frío glacial se apoderaba de su cuerpo, una mano agarró su tobillo y la arrastró hacia atrás, intentando atraparla. Ella gritaba desesperada, entonces divisó de reojo una figura oscura corriendo hacia ella, la vio pasar de lado mientras estaba boca abajo en el suelo, un segundo después, la mano que la apresaba la soltó.

Hermione se giró boca arriba y vio a un hombre alto, corpulento, vestido solo con unos pantalones negros, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con esos seres, era tan fuerte, que lograba desmembrar a los cadáveres de un solo golpe. Sangre negra y malholiente cubría el cuerpo del hombre, los muertos chillaban y el hombre emitía gruñidos como un animal. El espectáculo era dantesco y ella sintió ganas de vomitar. Rato después, al verse en desventaja, el resto de los muertos huyeron despavoridos. Entonces él hombre se giró y camino hacia ella con rapidez, amenazante, imponente, letal, un velo oscuro, siniestro, malévolo envolvía su presencia. Hermione tenía los ojos exorbitados de sus cuencas y la boca abierta, estaba literalmente paralizada en el suelo. Él se acercó a ella, la tomó de los cabellos y la arrastró unos metros, Hermione gritaba y pataleaba tomándose la cabeza con las manos, sentía como mechones de sus cabellos eran arrancados sin piedad. Estaba aterrorizada. El hombre la soltó y dio un rodeo hasta ponerse frente a su victima. Ambos se miraron las caras.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y desde lo más profundo de su garganta salio un gemido al reconocerlo. Su cuerpo temblaba convulsivamente. No salía de su asombro. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

El hombre se arrodilló ante ella y la tomó de un brazo hasta levantarla con brusquedad, luego de eso, cerró su mano sobre su cuello y la atrajo hacia él. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y barro, su aspecto era desaliñado, parecía no haberse bañado en semanas. Sus manos eran como garras, con las uñas largas y estas lastimaban su piel. Sus ojos brillaban malévolos en la oscuridad. Hermione lo miraba con ojos desorbitados…no podía ser….que coño estaba sucediendo.

-¿Quieres morir?- dijo el hombre apretando aun mas su cuello- responde ¿Quieres morir? porque hasta aquí solo se viene a terminar de morir.

-No- gimió ella.

-Yo quiero que mueras- dijo el hombre apretando su cuello con brutalidad, Hermione sentía como su cuerpo era levantado en vilo del suelo, estaba ya viendo borroso porque las manos de ese hombre la estaban asfixiando pero estaba tan impactada que no tenia fuerzas para luchar- me gusta ver morir a la gente y aquí ya todos están muertos.

Hermione de pronto reaccionó y llevó sus manos hasta aquellas que la estaban intentado ahorcar y las aferró con fuerza clavándole las uñas. El hombre ni se inmutó

-Me alimento del miedo y sufrimiento, me sustento de la muerte, me complace el dolor- dijo él- aquí en este lugar, obtengo lo que necesito pero nunca es igual a matar algo vivo. Quiero que mueras…….voy a matarte, voy a comer tu carne y voy a disfrutarlo.

-NO- dijo ella haciendo acopió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para hablar- no puedes.

-¿Quién te envió?- dijo el hombre agitando a su victima- ¿Quién envió un vivo hasta aquí?

-No se- dijo ella- no se.

-¿A que estas jugando? No deberías estar aquí- dijo el hombre aflojando sus manos, esa mujer le era familiar y le producía emociones muy contradictorias que no le gustaban, así que dejó que predominase la furia dentro de él- no puedes, este es mi infierno….mis dominios.

-Eres tú- dijo ella todavía intentado respirar- eres tú.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el hombre.

-Soy Hermione- dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas- Theo….soy Hermione.

-Hermione- contestó Theo mirándola directamente a los ojos, su ceño se frunció, estaba confuso y desconcertado- Hermione…recuerdo ese nombre…lo recuerdo.

-Theo- dijo ella- suéltame.

Theo Nott entonces soltó su agarre y la empujó con fuerza hacia el suelo, Hermione cayó de espaldas e intentó de nuevo arrastrase para huir, pero Theo fue mas rápido y le colocó un pie encima de su cabeza, clavándole el rostro con violencia en el piso. Hermione sintió como su nariz se fracturaba por el impacto, de sus ojos salían lagrimas incontenibles. Alguna vez ella se había sentido intimidada por la presencia de Theo Nott en aquellos oscuros años de guerra, pero ahora simplemente estaba en estado de pánico. Ese Theo Nott que estaba allí, si de verdad era él, era algo a lo que ella nunca se había enfrentado en su vida. Ella conocía al Theo manipulador, al calculador, incluso había conocido su lado sensible. Pero ahora ella estaba sufriendo y padeciendo en carne propia, la faceta despiadada de Theo, la bestia que todos habían temido o reverenciado durante la guerra. Ese que decían que era el mejor mortifago de la historia, el mas brutal y letal de todos. Y no entendía que diablos, hacia él allí…con ella.

-Theo- dijo él con rabia contenida- si….alguna vez ese fue mi nombre…Theodore Nott.

0o0

Theo estaba sentado en una poltrona frente al balcón de su habitación, con Max acostado en su regazo. El niño se había levantado en medio de la noche debido a una pesadilla y había irrumpido en la habitación mientras él dormía abrazado a Pansy, no quiso despertarla y se encargó de calmar a Max para volverlo a dormir. En ese momento el niño estaba acurrucado encima de él y Theo le acariciaba los cabellos.

Si….todo…todo lo había hecho por ese niño…absolutamente todo. Se lo había confesado a Pansy, le había contado que era lo que había visto…el futuro que quería evitar, como el plan original se había trastocado y las verdaderas razones de la muerte de Astoria Malfoy. Esa noche de nuevo habían hecho el amor, muchas veces. Theo sentía una euforia desconocida para él recorriéndole el cuerpo y de alguna forma también melancolía. De alguna forma, ahora si lo tenia todo.

Un hombre como él no tenia muchas opciones, de hecho no tenía ninguna, la complejidad del asunto que tenía en sus manos, era tal, que no tenía salida. De alguna forma destruiría los Artefactos y de alguna manera Hermione regresaría. Y entonces…¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

El sol de la mañana acariciaba su rostro y se sentía mas vivo que nunca, aunque no lo estuviese de ninguna forma. Metió su nariz entre los cabellos de Max y aspiró su olor, disfrutándolo, llenándose de él así como había disfrutado del aroma y de la piel de la madre. Su familia….tenia una familia….gente que amaba y lo amaba.

Theo sentía que podía quedarse eternamente allí, en esa pequeña habitación, los tres juntos…pero sabia que no era una posibilidad, de hecho nunca lo fue….Estaba viviendo una felicidad prestada, un paréntesis. De ahora en adelante todo seria una carrera contra reloj. Y era difícil aceptarlo….lo más difícil.

De pronto, Theo sintió como su corazón se detuvo, por un instante dejó de latir. Todos sus sentidos se alertaron, y un frío glacial se apoderó de su cuerpo. Su vista se tornó negra y de pronto, un dolor insoportable se instaló en su cabeza, miles imágenes empezaron a surcar sus pensamientos. Imágenes sorprendentes, desoladoras. Theo jadeó sonoramente y sus brazos soltaron a Max, quien de pronto se despertó.

-Theo ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el niño, entonces vio como los tatuajes de nuevo cubrieron la piel de la caraTheo, Max no era tonto y no le gustó lo que vio, enseguida fue a avisar a su madre.

Pansy se levantó de la cama alertada por su hijo y se acercó a Theo quien apretaba los magos de la silla con sus puños. Respiraba entrecortadamente y se mordió el labio hasta hacerse sangre.

-Theo- dijo ella agitando sus hombros- Theo ¿Qué sucede?

-Mamá- dijo Max aprensivo.

-Corre y busca a Gryffindor- gritó Pansy- ya Max, de inmediato- el chico se fue espantado de la habitación.

Theo de pronto abrió los ojos y estos estaban completamente negros, en un instante su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de horror, deformándose completamente. Pansy se cayó de bruces y lo miró asombrada. Theo se levantó de la silla, caminó lentamente dándole la espalda, ella podía ver como bufaba y se estremecía, luego se tranquilizó y se giró para verla. Parpadeó varias veces, su rostro y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Pansy espantada.

-Hermione está en grave peligro- dijo Theo consternado con la mirada perdida y una expresión de horror en su rostro- él la tiene.

-¿Quién? - Pansy estaba confundida.

-Él la tiene….El Destructor….El Maldecido- dijo Theo temblando de pies a cabeza y sintiendo como su cabeza dolía tanto que parecía partirse en dos. Ahora lo entendía…claro que lo entendía…las palabras del Mensajero…esa maldita afirmación….mente dividida…su mente dividida – Él …Pansy…Él….soy yo.

0o0

Dejen reviews.


	31. Todos tus muertos

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, espero que no me abucheen, por dios, se que me tardé un mundo, pero estaba ocupada con mi Mundo al revés, me obsesione con esa historia y deje un rato abandonada está, lo mas triste es que al capitulo solo faltaban afinarles algunas cosas. Estamos casi sobre el final, creo que faltan un solo capitulo y por supuesto, habrá epilogo, porque creo que esta historia lo merece.

Sin mas preámbulos…a leer. No se olviden de comentarme.

El poema del inicio es regalo de mi amigo Un Cuervo (ya saben, el escritor de Últimos recuerdos y Un resplandor en el hielo), nada mas apropiado que estas palabras para este fic.

Capitulo 31 Todos tus muertos

_**Perdóname, Ospina**_

_**Son las lápidas, las flores y los bustos**_

_**sólo adjetivos de la muerte:**_

_**muerte marmórea, muerte marchita,**_

_**pútrida olorosa muerte verdeante,**_

_**muerte de piedra desvanecida,**_

_**muerte laboriosa oscura,**_

_**muerte cerrada y sin salida**_

**Un cuervo**

0o0

-¿Están listos?- preguntó Godric Gryffindor- esto no va a ser fácil.

-Eso ya lo sabemos chico- dijo Slytherin con su mejor cara de pocos amigos.

Tomar la decisión, de hecho, no había sido fácil, pero en vista de que no tenían otra salida, decidieron hacerlo rápido. En la torre sur del castillo de Hogwarts el ambiente era expectante y opresivo. Quizás por eso, los protagonistas de tan singular evento lucían sus rostros desencajados. Todos allí habían probado su valentía de alguna u otra forma, pero no podían dejar de sentir miedo, a lo desconocido, a lo siniestro. El mal había llamado a sus puertas, uno de los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis, aquel que se autodenominaba Pestilencia, había hecho presencia, llamado por los Artefactos infernales. El destino…estaba en sus manos, tenían que tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para aceptar las consecuencias.

Pansy Parkinson y Rowena Ravenclaw estaban una frente a otra, cada una con sus espadas slayer en la mano. Draco estaba en una esquina, con su mirada de acero clavada en las dos mujeres, dos poderosas brujas, dos de los tres que quedaban de una raza ancestral al borde de la extinción, Slayers, asesinos de espíritus, los únicos sobre la faz de la tierra con el poder suficiente para convocarlos y enfrentarlos. Habían decidido acudir a los mensajeros, puesto que el asunto en si era tan complejo, que las respuestas solo las tenían ellos. Sin embargo, los mensajeros eran una clase especial de seres, entes que no les gustaba ser perturbados ni molestados, aun así, los necesitaban. Ellas tenía que tener éxito….Hermione dependía de ello, su hijo también.

Draco sintió de nuevo ese vacío en el pecho, esa sensación de culpabilidad que lo atormentaba, sus manos se contrajeron en puño y se apoyó contra un muro cerrando los ojos, el niño…su hijo…ella…toda la razón de su existencia de nuevo en peligro…no podía fallar…de ninguna manera podía hacerlo, los mensajeros tendrían que acudir. Aun así, entre la expectativa y la ansiedad que convocar a esos seres antiguos…en algún lugar de su cabeza, sus alarmas estaban activadas. La catástrofe al parecer estaba servida, en algún lugar de su consciencia Draco presentía que esos seres no acudirían al llamado de buen grado. Ese es quizás el problema con los poderosos y superdotados, jamás se puede obligarlos a nada y cuando se intenta hacerlo, las consecuencias generalmente son impredecibles. Quizás era un error y no era el único que lo pensaba así, pero no tenía otra salida.

-Esto no me gusta nada- dijo Rowena sintiendo repentinamente un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo- tendremos problemas, lo se….lo presiento.

Pansy miró a Theo quien también estaba pegado a la pared en un extremo de la habitación, los temores eran valederos. Iban a llamar a los mensajeros y eso era un hecho inédito, no sabían si responderían y tampoco estaban seguros en que forma. Theo clavó su mirada en Pansy, infundiéndole confianza.

-Estoy aquí contigo- dijo él en voz alta sin importar que los demás escuchasen, de alguna manera sus palabras solo eran para ella- nada te dañará, lo juro.

Rowena bajó su espada y cerró los ojos…Pansy hizo lo mismo, se concentraron y ambas mujeres empezaron a recitar una antiguas letanía, convocando a los espíritus. Ya era tarde en la noche, en la torre sur de Hogwarts, solo las antorchas colocadas en las desnudas paredes de piedra iluminaban la estancia.

-_Hexia mortus, vala iniesta, fortus core_- dijo Pansy, recitando las palabras que le había enseñado Dumblendore.

-_Hexia mortus, vala iniesta, fortus-_ repitió Rowena.

-_Hexia Mortus_…- recitaron las dos slayers…las espadas empezaron a brillar con luz azul….la temperatura en las estancia bajó unos cuantos grados hasta casi congelar la habitación- _Hexia….mortus._

Draco sintió como sus vellos se erizaban, llevaba en la mano la espada de Gryffindor, inexplicablemente, está también empezó a brillar con luz azul, inmediatamente cruzó miradas con Theo Nott que también observaba intrigado e incrédulo el extraño fenómeno. ¿Qué era esa espada que brillaba como una espada slayer? Theo estaba seguro que Draco Malfoy no era un slayer, sin embargo, el origen de la espada nunca estuvo claro, quizás también era otra espada slayer, después de todo, era capaz de destruir lo sobrenatural, tal como horrocruxes.

El viento silbaba y se metía desde la ventas de la torre, pero de pronto…el vendaval se calmó, el bajón de temperatura fue abrupto, de sus bocas salía vahos, evidenciando el frío que había. Theo empezó a mirar alrededor inquieto, las llamas de las antorchas bailaban, de pronto estas se fueron extinguiendo lentamente hasta apagarse quedando la sala en una penumbra, alumbrada solo con el brillo de la luz de la luna, el frío se hizo mas intenso, el ambiente mas asfixiante, sobrecogedor a un punto inaguantable. De pronto, una niebla negra entró por la ventana, era densa, más que humo parecía ectoplasma. Pansy y Rowena la vieron también, de hecho, todos los presentes pudieron observarla, Draco estaba clavado en la pared…sin dejar de prestar su atención al fenómeno, mas niebla entraba….y se agrupaba en cuatro formas separadas, el humo negro daba vueltas como un torbellino, pronto esa masa informe de humo empezó a tomar forma, forma humana. En un parpadeo, se irguieron cuatro hombres encapuchados. Draco instintivamente tomó el puño de la espada de Gryffindor, allí, justo como lo había presentido, frente al él estaba el peligro.

Pansy y Rowena permanecían en sus sitios esta vez con las espadas en alto, estaban rodeadas por cuatro seres encapuchados. Nadie se movió, nadie habló, todos estaban sumidos en el más completo asombro.

No sabían si eran los mensajeros, pero ciertamente, algo o alguien había respondido a la llamada

Los encapuchados se adelantaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo hacia las dos mujeres, cerrando el círculo. Theo intentó instintivamente ir hacia Pansy para protegerla pero Tesla que estaba a su lado lo contuvo tomándolo de un brazo. Salazar Slytherin observaba intrigado la escena. Godric Gryffindor estaba al igual que Theo, nervioso, Rowena estaba esperando un hijo de él, se sentía capaz de diezmar el mundo si la dañaban, de enfrentarse con esos seres, mensajeros o no.

-Dime tu nombre presencia- dijo Pansy rompiendo el silencio.

Las cuatros figuras encapuchadas se acercaron amenazantes más a ella como muda respuesta

-El nombre…..sus nombres- dijo Rowena impaciente y temerosa.

De nuevo silencio, pero las figuras no se movieron más. Sin embargo al parecer no tenían intenciones de contestar

Cuando ambas pensaron que no se dignarían a hablarles jamás, una risa espectral llenó el ambiente y fue secundada por otras, Pansy intentó ver la cara de esos seres, incluso entrecerró los ojos para agudizar su vista en la oscuridad, pero luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, con horror se percató que dentro de las capuchas no existía nada…solo mas oscuridad. Pansy empezó a temblar…estaba muerta de miedo como jamás lo había estado en su vida, el sitio se llenó de carcajadas y luego de nuevo…. el silencio.

-Sus nombres- apremió Pansy.

-No solemos usar nombres- contestó una voz, la cual resonó por toda la torre, como si proveniese de todas direcciones y al mismo tiempo de ningún lugar en concreto. A Pansy se le antojó que sonaba como lo que parecía ser…una voz de ultratumba.

-No somos nadie para llevar nombre- dijo otra voz, con la mismas características tonales de la primera, vacía, lejana, fría, carente de alguna inflexión, profunda y desgarradoramente inhumana.

-Pero somos lo que somos y siempre existiremos-afirmó una tercera voz.

-Somos los mensajeros- dijo al final otra.

-Pero si lo deseas…a mi puedes llamarme Cuervo- dijo la primera voz que había hablado.

-Los humanos siempre se sienten cómodo con los nombres, les otorga familiaridad incluso con aquello que no entienden- dijo uno de los seres.

-Ciertamente es como dices- dijo otro.

-El fin se acerca- afirmó uno de los encapuchados.

-Su culpa…es su culpa, buscando poder, buscando aquello que jamás debió haber sido encontrado- contestaron las otras voces.

-Hicimos la advertencia y no fuimos escuchados- dijo una.

-Hablamos con él y nunca lo entendió- respondió otra voz.

-Si lo entendió. Yo le mostré el camino y fue convencido, pero falló- afirmó el encapuchado que se hacia llamar Cuervo. Theo Nott entonces reconoció su voz, era el mensajero que había acudido a él la primera vez.

-Falló…falló…- canturreó otra voz

-Están condenados- dijeron todos al unísono de nuevo.

-Los cuatro se preparan para la batalla, desaparecerán todos.

-No quedara nada.

-Nada.

-Nada.

-Nada quedara- dijo una última voz.

Los seis magos y Tesla, aquellos que estaban en la estancia presenciaban asombrados el interloquio.

-Los Slayers han hecho la llamada – dijo el mensajero llamado cuervo- han profanado nuestro descanso ¿Por qué?

Pansy y Rowena se acercaron una a la otra y se tomaron de las manos. Estaban asustadas. Nadie parecía atreverse a contestar la pregunta. Al final Theo fue el que habló, él se sentía directamente responsable de todo ese espinoso asunto, después de todo él había encontrado a los artefactos infernales.

-Han sido convocados porque como saben el plan ha fallado- dijo Theo.

-Estúpido- lo insultó una voz.

-Imbécil- dijo la otra.

-No pudiste…debimos imaginarlo- dijo otra voz.

-Eras nuestra carta ganadora y no pudiste hacerlo…debías ser tú.

-Tú.

-TÚ-

-Estaba escrito….tú y nadie mas que tú- dijo la voz de Cuervo, que al parecer era quien comandaba a los cuatro- Te lo dije…debías ser tú…quien descubrió los artefactos, tenias la misión de destruirlos, así debía ser. pero te equivocaste ..y no pudiste soportar el horror de lo que hiciste.

-Tonto- dijo una voz…

-Tonto- dijo la otra- Theo Nott ¿Que era otra vida asesinada en tus manos?…¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no merecía morir- dijo Theo Nott con firmeza, le dedicó una mirada de reojo a Draco bastante significativa, el hombre rubio pareció no darse cuenta, en ese momento su atención estaba dirigida en tratar de buscar una oportunidad para Hermione- porque no merecía morir…por eso. No era justo. Y también fallé… nunca debió haber sucedido, jamás debí haber aceptado.

-Era una prueba, una que tenías que pasar- dijo el mensajero llamado Cuervo- nadie dijo que existía justicia o no en ello. No fallaste, esa muerte se cumplió, solo que tú hiciste lo inimaginable, entregaste tu libertad y tu vida solo por remordimiento. Y eso fue el desastre, no debías morir, por lo menos no en ese momento. Al final no moriste, no completamente, pero la responsabilidad quedó en manos de otro. Ellos, los cuatro, lo supieron, por eso se la llevaron.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?- dijeron al final los cuatro mensajeros al unísono.

-El ejercito negro tiene a alguien importante para nosotros, Hermione Granger, aquella que yo elegí y quien aceptó tomar la responsabilidad de mis manos….quieren a obligarnos a activar el quinto artefacto para abrir un portal a otro mundo y sacarla de donde está, ese es el precio para salvar su vida- dijo Theo- tienen que decirnos como destruirlos una vez activados. Puesto que yo se la debo y pretendo sacarla de donde quiera que esté.

-Eso…..lo haré yo- dijo Draco impaciente-el jinete lo dijo, solo un vivo puede rescatarla…hasta donde yo se…tú estas muerto…o por lo menos mas muerto que vivo.

-El hombre tiene razón- dijo Cuervo- Theodore Nott tu participación en este asunto, sin duda será de otra forma.

-En todo caso, no debe ser activado el quinto- dijo uno de los mensajeros- destruyan el resto y den a esa mujer por desaparecida. Ella permanece cautiva en la tierra de la penumbra, pocos vivos ha ido y ninguno en todo caso debe salir de allí. Algún día morirá …de seguro lo hará en ese lugar, lo que ha visto…no debe ser contado.

-No- dijo Draco adelantándose unos pasos, esgrimió su espada y puso el filo en la espalda de uno de los encapuchados, este se giró completamente- no voy a permitirlo.

El encapuchado rió con sorna.

-Así que tú no vas a permitirlo- dijo con cinismo el mensajero encapuchado- Se quien eres…Draco Malfoy…leo tu mente, se lo que has hecho, tienes la mala costumbre de meterte de cabeza en asuntos superiores a tus capacidades de comprensión. Eres tan culpable como Nott, incluso más responsable, porque fuiste advertido de mil maneras, tú sabias lo que ganarías y lo que perderías y aun así lo hiciste. Así como me has amenazado a mí, intentaste enfrentarte con uno de los cuatro. Valiente pero ….insensato.

Draco se vio empujado contra la pared, de pronto tenia la mano del encapuchado cerrándose contra su cuello. El ente se había movido demasiado rápido, solo atinó a darse cuenta que lo tenia encima cuando ya no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

-Déjalo en paz- dijo uno de los mensajeros- nosotros no asesinamos humanos.

-Por lo menos no lo hacemos sin una buena razón- afirmó otro.

-Y además nosotros no tendemos a sentirnos insultados por amenazas vanas…él es un humano…nosotros no podemos ser destruidos.

-No…no podemos ser destruidos…pero si dañados. Esa espada que porta podría considerarse una seria amenaza….para nosotros- dijo el mensajero encapuchado que atacaba a Draco.

-Hum….esa espada…no una espada slayer…sino LA ESPADA SLAYER, otro objeto perdido que aparece en el momento justo- dijo Cuervo- es una señal…sin duda es un signo ominoso. Suéltalo.

El encapuchado soltó a Draco y retrocedió hasta su puesto. Draco cuando se vio liberado se acarició el cuello, el cual estaba bastante magullado, miró con resentimiento, odio y altanería a su oponente, pero tuvo el tino de permanecer en silencio.

-Cuida esa espada- dijo el encapuchado- puede ser lo único que te mantenga con vida adonde quieres ir.

Theo y Draco de nuevo se miraron. Casualidad….azar..suerte…!Por Merlín! Otra sorpresa mas. ¿Qué secreto encerraba la espada de Gryffindor aparte del hecho por todos conocidos de que era quizás una poderosa espada slayer? Con ella habían destruidos unos cuantos horrocruxes, eso era cierto, nadie podía decirlo con propiedad, pero habían supuesto que era una espada parecido a la que portaba Pansy. Draco estuvo tentado a preguntar, pero algo le dijo que ya tendría oportunidad de enterarse de ese misterio por otros medios.

-Esta es la respuesta que vamos a ofrecerles- dijo uno de los mensajeros- no debe hacerse.

-Pero puede hacerse- afirmó dubitativamente Draco totalmente enfrascado en su obstinación. Salvaría a Hermione y a su hijo…como fuese.

Los cuatro mensajeros….otra vez, permanecieron en silencio.

-Esa mujer no es nada en comparación de los millones de humanos que existen en este mundo y cuya sobrevida depende de que no se pongan en marcha todos los artefactos infernales- dijeron finalmente los mensajeros. Era extraño, a veces hablaban todos al mismo tiempo, como si tuviesen una consciencia única.

-No es nada…

-No es nada….

-Su destino es insignificante, ella es insignificante- afirmó otra voz.

-Las sombras acechan….la oscuridad regresará y luego mas nada- dijo el mensajero principal- es un riesgo…no podemos permitirlo.

-No has contestado- dijo Theo- ¿Puede hacerse?

-Quizás- respondió crípticamente el mensajero llamado Cuervo- quizás.

-Difícil.

-Casi imposible.

-Sin embargo hemos sido llamados para ofrecer una respuesta- concluyó uno de los mensajeros- Si…es difícil…casi imposible…pero puede hacerse.

Draco sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, sus manos empezaron a temblar, la esperanza no estaba del todo perdida.

-Una vez te conté la historia de cómo habían sido creado los artefactos infernales y cual fue su propósito original- dijo uno de los mensajeros dirigiéndose claramente a Theo Nott- fueron creados por inmortales, pero su destino fue entregado a los humanos. Obviamente la misma naturaleza del hombre hizo que de alguna forma los acontecimientos se desarrollaran de manera impredecible. Tú deseabas hacerlos funcionar porque buscabas poder, él..en cambio- con una mano señaló a Draco Malfoy- él deseaba regresar a sus seres queridos, de todas las razones y motivos que escuche durante siglos, quizás esa sea el mas valedero. Si tuviese la capacidad de conmoverme, sin duda lo haría, pero no, no poseo sentimientos. Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, no debe hacerse, pero leo las mentes y corazones de uno y cada uno de los presentes que están aquí, independientemente de lo que diga, intentaran hacerlo, por lo menos, él, Draco Malfoy lo hará, por esa mujer. Así que , yo lo ayudaré.

-Los cuatro estarán esperando a que se active el quinto- dijo uno de los mensajeros- las puertas se abrirán y ellos estarán prestos a cruzarlas. Si lo hacen, el mundo humano estará perdido.

-Yo los combatiré- dijo Cuervo- puedo enfrentarlos con alguna probabilidad de éxito. Un humano sin duda no puede hacerlo.

-Ningún mensajero ha ido nunca a la zona de penumbra- dijo otro mensajero- es riesgoso.

-No puedo morir si a eso te refieres- respondió Cuervo.

-Puede suceder algo peor…algún suceso…inesperado- dijo uno de los mensajeros- aun así….cuando se active el quinto artefacto, la vida volverá a su cuerpo y deberá entregarla para destruirlo

-¿Soportara la tentación?

-¿Lo hará?

-Estoy seguro de que cumplirá su parte- dijo Cuervo- no me cabe la mejor duda.

-De todas formas…cuando llegué el momento, estaremos allí.- dijo otro de los mensajeros- Nosotros seremos jueces, testigos y ejecutores, es la ultima oportunidad que tenemos y vigilaremos que todo transcurra como debe ser.

-Debemos buscar el quinto artefacto y activarlo- dijo Theo, él sabia perfectamente lo que habían querido decirle los mensajeros, de nuevo, razón y emoción tendrían que llegar a un acuerdo dentro de él. Tentaciones…por supuesto que las tendría, las razones, existían, ahora mas que nunca, pero precisamente por esos motivos, para salvaguardar el futuro de ellos, esa vez su lógica tendría que imponerse a sus sentimientos- no debe representar ningún problema encontrarlo.

-Al destruir el quinto- dijo uno de los mensajeros- los demás deben también ser destruidos al mismo tiempo. Eso puede representar algún tipo de complicación, están en diversas épocas en sitios distintos.

-Tesla tiene esfera comunicadores- dijo Draco- eso señalara el momento justo y nos dará la oportunidad de sincronizarnos.

-Yo puedo encargarme con Slytherin y Rowena del que permanece en Hogwarts- ofertó Gryffindor.

-Yo puedo destruir el mío- dijo Tesla.

-Tiene que hacerlo un mago- dijo Cuervo.

-Eso puede arreglarse en su momento- dijo Theo-creo que hay bastante gente metida en este embrollo.

-Y solo un giratiempo- dijo Draco.

-Tesla pude viajar en el tiempo-dijo Theo- Gryffindor no tiene porque moverse, con los demás, pensaremos en algo.

Pansy no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Theo, quien parecía absorto en la conversación que mantenían los mensajeros. Estaba preocupada, al parecer ella era la única que había prestado atención a cierta parte de las palabras del mensajero. Y las conclusiones que había sacado no le agradaban en lo absoluto. El resto de la audiencia hacia lo mismo, permanecer callados, analizando toda la conversación, pegados a las paredes tratando de no llamar la atención sobre si mismos. Era imposible no sentirse intimidado, incluso magos tan legendarios y poderosos como Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor. De pronto las llamas de las antorchas súbitamente se encendieron, tres de las cuatro figuras negras desaparecieron, quedando solo uno de los mensajeros, él que había prometido ayudar. El encapuchado giró y se descubrió la cabeza. De las personas que estaban presentes, solo tres reconocieron la cara que se presentaba ante ellos. Theo torció la boca, profundamente disgustado, era exasperante el maquiavélico sentido del humor que tenían a veces los mensajeros cuando tomaban forma humano, él había sido ya victima, pero al parecer el turno era ahora de otro.

Draco casi deja caer la espada de Gryffindor de su mano, asombro y estupefacción era lo que estaba sintiendo, el mensajero se acercó hasta donde estaba, para colocarse frente a frente. Unos ojos iguales a los suyos se clavaron en Draco.

-Supongo que te acuerdas de mi- dijo Cuervo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de lado.

-Padre- dijo Draco casi en un gemido. No estaba asustado, mas bien lo que estaba era totalmente sorprendido y agarrado fuera de base.

-Si vamos a compartir esta aventura- dijo Cuervo- supuse que te sentirías más cómodo con alguien conocido. No soy tu padre…obviamente…..pero luzco, habló y hasta puedo pensar como él …Draco.

0o0

Hermione abrió los ojos y de lo primero que estuvo consciente fue de la oscuridad, las tinieblas la envolvían y parecían descender sobre ella, su vista no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la penumbra, esta caía sobre ella amenazante, poderosa, ubicua, se sentía indefensa, además, tenia frío, mucho frío, este lograba penetrar su piel hasta los huesos. Confusa y asustada, Hermione trató de aclarar su mente, lo ultimo que recordaba era….enseguida tuvo un estremecimiento de miedo…..¿Donde estaba?

Lo ultimo que recordaba con claridad era estar en la época de los fundadores, corriendo por el pasillo del antiguo colegio de Hogwarts, huyendo, tratando de escapar …pero ¿De que?...Hermione de nuevo cerró los ojos, la imagen de Draco gritándole que no se soltase de su mano apareció en su pensamiento para provocarle tristeza, congoja y desazón, él había intentado con todas sus fuerzas evitar que la atraparan, pero fue en vano, inevitablemente Hermione fue absorbida por una oscuridad que no podía describirse de otra forma que como una presencia maligna, siniestra pero poderosa, esta la había arrancado de su mundo si que nada ni nadie pudiese evitarlo, lo que sucedió después no lo tenia claro, de hecho su mente estaba muy confusa, se sentía agotada físicamente y tenia mucha sed, la lengua seca se le pegaba al paladar, lo dolía muchísimo la cabeza, trató de moverse, pero no pudo, miró a su alrededor intentando reconocer el sitio donde estaba, en vano, ese lugar le era totalmente ajeno, desconocido.

Hermione parpadeaba paroxisticamente tratando de adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad, de pronto, divisó una figura humana de espaldas y de nuevo ella sintió como todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban como señal de advertencia. Peligro, lo sentía inminente, cerca de ella, frente a ella, rodeándola. El sujeto se giró, sus fríos ojos azules brillaban en la penumbra, otorgándole un aspecto sobrenatural, unos ojos que ella conocía bien, porque más de una vez había intentando descifrar esa mirada. De pronto los recuerdos mas recientes acudieron a su cabeza y ella contuvo un gemido de espanto.

A veces, la vida de un ser humano solo se reduce a un solo segundo, a un solo instante de comprensión.

Y entonces, Hermione Granger tuvo su momento de lucidez.

Era Theodore…inexplicablemente… estaba allí con ella, en ese inhóspito y horrible lugar, el sitio donde la trasladó el ejercito negro. Entonces Hermione recordó claramente el campo de centeno, las montañas nubladas y el abismo infernal que había visto, la imagen de los putrefactos cadáveres que habían intentado matarla le heló la sangre…pero sin duda sus temores estaban concentrados en una sola persona…Él…Theodore. Y no era el mismo Theo Nott que ella conocía, de eso estaba segura, puesto que había intentado matarla apenas la vio. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era?

El hombre se acercó al ver que ella despertaba, Hermione estaba acostada, totalmente paralizada en lo que supuso era una superficie dura de piedra, como una mesa o una especie de altar o una cama de piedra. Su cuerpo no respondía, sin embargo sus ojos podían moverse en cualquier dirección, sentía sus extremidades flojas, rígidas, no estaba muy segura a que debía su condición, pero sospechaba que se trataba de una especie de hechizo inmovilizador, aunque no estaba segura de que en ese lugar se pudiese realizar magia. La sala en donde se encontraba era circular, de pequeñas dimensiones, no tenia techo, ella podía ver desde su posición el cielo repleto de nubes negras y grises, las paredes eran de piedra, y al parecer ella estaba en el centro de la habitación, por su forma circular, Hermione dedujo que podría tratarse de una torre. A pesar del temor que sentía, su mente se negó a claudicar, de hecho aunque no tuviese fortaleza física, su cerebro trabajaba febril intentando encontrarle una respuesta a tantas interrogantes que se retorcían en su cabeza.

_¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió con Draco y los demás? ¿Se enfrentaron al __ejército negro y sus espectros después de que ella desapareció? ¿Habrían salido con vida? ¿Qué rayos hacia ella en ese sitio con Theodore?_

Si bien le desconcertaba de sobremanera estar en ese sitio desconocido con una versión retorcida de Theo Nott, lo que mas le inquietaba era…Draco…¿Dónde está Draco? A pesar de que estaba furiosa con él, de sus actos, cansada de sus engaños y de sus empeño en no escucharla, ella estaba realmente preocupada por él, después de todo y a pesar de cualquier cosa, ella lo amaba. Necesitaba saber con urgencia donde estaba, que le había sucedido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo ella, se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz, ronca, débil, sonaba como si hubieras estado sin hablar mucho tiempo.

-SHHHHHH- dijo Theo cuando se paró justo a su lado. Estaba completamente desnudo, Hermione trató de no mirar otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuese su cara. El rostro de Theo totalmente carente de alguna expresión lucia como una mascara, sus labios formaban una delgada línea recta, solo sus ojos, azules, brillaban incandescentes, parecían que bailaban, era una mirada enajenada, extraviada, desprovista de cualquier sentimiento o emoción, solo locura en su mas vivida expresión, si esa era la palabra adecuada…locura ….la que mejor describía lo que ella había presenciado con sus propios ojos y sufrido en carne propia.

Él no había tenido miramientos en hacerle daño, de hecho, Hermione todavía no estaba segura del porque no la había matado en el instante que la encontró, donde él pareció no reconocerla de ninguna manera, tristemente se dio cuenta, que efectivamente el hombre había puesto todo el intento en hacerle daño, pero finalmente se contuvo. ¿La razón? No la sabia, dentro de ella tampoco estaba segura de querer enterarse del motivo. Hermione había presenciado con horror la faceta violenta de Theodore, esa de la cual nunca había sido victima.

Theo la miró con curiosidad, su cabeza era un hervidero de imágenes del pasado, sucesos antiguos que regresaban a él solo para atormentarlo. La conocía…por supuesto que si, al principio todo estaba nebuloso en su cabeza, pero al pasar las semanas, teniéndola cerca, mirándola sumida en la inconsciencia, drogada, él había logrado recordar, ella alguna vez había sido importante para él, había sido su amor…el primero. Sin embargo, él había renunciado en ese entonces a sentir algo, trazó un destino para si mismo, donde los sentimientos no tenían cabida, solo la búsqueda de poder, aun así, algo de sus emociones prevalecieron, hacia ella, hacia otros. Pero eso lo hizo débil y propició su propia caída. Por eso de alguna forma al mismo tiempo que recordaba quererla, también la odiaba…visceralmente.

Theodore Nott fue un sujeto que se construyo a si mismo, se necesitaron largos años de negación constante para edificar una sólida personalidad, donde la minima emoción o sentimiento fue expulsado sin contemplación alguna. No solo vendió su alma al diablo sino también su corazón, se convirtió en una maquina de carne y hueso y lo hizo a _motus propius._

¿A quien culpar? A nadie, en este caso, él y solo él tuvo la elección en sus manos y escogió lo que consideró era la llave para darle cumplimiento a sus mas alocados sueños de dominación absoluta. Y es que ¿Quién no enloquece buscando poder? La ambición carcome un alma, si está de por si está dañada ¿Qué mas puede hacerse? Nada.

Dudas….siempre las tuvo….sentimientos…tenia que reconocer que al final….lograron sobrevivir. ¿Existía un Nott bueno y otro malo? difícilmente podría decirse tal cosa, quizás solo era que había un Nott para cada ocasión, _Nott a la carte_ , escoja usted el que mas le convenga o el que mejor se adapte a sus propósitos. Por lo menos Lord Voldemort tuvo el tino de hacerlo así. Al final eran distintos pero eran lo mismo. Y es que el problema no era su falta de personalidad, mas bien al contrario, la dificultad radicaba en la pasmosa cantidad de personalidades existentes dentro de la mente de Theodore Nott, algunas de estas incompatibles desde todo punto de vista.

Diversas facetas de su carácter lograron solaparse una a otra, imbrincandose, amalgamándose, formando una maraña de proporciones cósmicas, de alguna forma a él siempre le divertía de una manera maquiavelica enseñarle al mundo la adecuada para cada situación, despiadado cuando lo ameritaba, comprensivo si buscaba lograr algo, increíblemente analítico la mayor parte del tiempo, todo un montaje cuidadosamente diseñado con la firme intensión de despistar y no descubrir su verdadero yo, su débil, confuso y herido verdadero yo, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no hubiese conflicto, a veces, simplemente perdía el control. Hermione Granger fue una de las promotoras y causantes de tales conflictos, Pansy Parkinson y su hijo también tenían su cuota de culpa. Con más o menos éxito, Theo Nott logró deshacerse de esos, aquellos que consideró siempre lastres atados a sus espaldas, meros obstáculos para llevar a cabo sus propósitos, pero lo hizo con arrepentimiento y nostalgia. Fracasó en su intento de ser inconmovible e inexpugnable, sin embargo estuvo cerca de llegar a ser inhumano, algunos dirían incluso que lo tuvo al alcance de la mano, pero falló magistralmente cuando nunca debió haberlo hecho. A veces….hasta el mejor plan tiene sus pequeños errores de cálculo.

Los ganadores siempre cuentan la historia, en este caso el villano tenia la firme esperanza de escribir su historia, sin embargo toda esperanza fue frustrada, solo por amor. Ese maldito sentimiento que creyó desaparecido de su fuero interno y que renació a la vista del destino de un ser indefenso…. su hijo. Maldito amor….maldito amor….nunca le sirvió para nada y menos ahora. Fracturado, dividido….él estaba allí y el otro estaba con ellos…ahora independientes…pero igualmente unidos…al mismo tiempo separados….y dolía…se sentía enfermo como el diablo….penaba en ese mundo…él no era él si no estaban juntos, necesitaba la contención y la lógica de su otro yo para no ser un salvaje y desalmado, necesitaba del control, a duras penas lo aceptaba pero era de esa forma. Una parte de Theo Nott tenía remordimientos por sus acciones, la otra simplemente detestaba habar caído tan bajo en su sensiblería. Para mala suerte de Hermione, era este ultimo, el Nott despiadado, él que estaba con ella allí…en ese insólito lugar.

Y era el Nott que estaba furiosa con ella por haberlo hecho dudar cuando se suponía que tenía todo arreglado.

También era el Nott que la odiaba por jamás haber aceptado su enfermizo amor como lo que era …una obsesión. Por haberse enamorado de él a pesar de ser un monstruo y por no haber aceptado su amor finalmente, enredándose en una tortuosa historia de amor imposible, que nunca debió ser.

Era el Nott que estaba cabreado con ella por haberlo llevado a juicio y entregarlo a la maldición de que su alma o parte de ella fuese consumida eternamente por un Dementor, llevándolo a la Zona de Penumbra, un purgatorio que a veces parecía especialmente diseñado para él.

En conclusión, el Nott que todos temían y odiaban. El Maldecido….El Destructor. Y vaya que tenia bien ganados esos epítetos.

Él que jamás pudo aceptar que tenía sentimientos, no por una sino por dos mujeres. El que trató de olvidarse que había procreado un niño, un niño que contra toda sus previsiones, había terminado amando con todas sus fuerzas.

El que se negó con todas sus fuerzas ser un pobre ser humano.

El Theo Nott que quería ser el dueño del mundo y vio frustrados sus intentos por un poder superior al de él.

Ese era el Theo Nott que le importaba una mierda si los Artefactos Infernales eran destruidos o no. De hecho si le preguntaban, sinceramente afirmaría que después de todo, algún beneficio podría sacarle en las presentes circunstancias.

Ese era el Theo Nott al cual tendría que enfrentarse Hermione Granger.

El corazón de Hermione se encogió de pánico cuando sintió las manos de él descender sobre su cuello y luego sobre la piel desnuda de su pecho, con destreza rodeo sus senos y las colocó finalmente en ambos lados de sus caderas. Hasta que no sintió las manos frías de él sobre su cuerpo, no se había dado cuenta que ella también estaba desnuda.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- preguntó ella con miedo de lo que fuese a sucederle. El tacto de ese hombre le era desconocido, no era Theo….no lo era…pero al mismo tiempo lo era. Su cabeza daba vueltas intentando buscarle una explicación en vano. La estaba tocando, las intenciones parecían claras y ella lo único que podía hacer era tragar grueso conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Estaba segura que de resistirse, ni ella ni su bebé lo aguantarían, estaba demasiado débil, se sentía enferma y sin fuerzas para luchar.

Si es que forzarla, violarla, era realmente lo que él se proponía hacer, pero no lo sabia…no tenía la seguridad…era tan distinto al Theo que ella conocía, pero al mismo tiempo tan parecido. Y si anteriormente había sido brusco y cruel, en ese momento la acariciaba con suavidad, apenas con las yemas de los dedos, como si temiese tocarla por completo. Ella estaba asustada, se negaba completamente a ser participe activo a esa profanación de la que estaba siendo victima, pero su cuerpo la traicionó respondiendo al toque, sentía sus pechos pesados y sus pezones en punta, completamente erizados debido a las manos de él, incluso percibía la humedad concentrándose entre sus piernas. Ella estaba clara, su mente consciente que no era el Theodore Nott que conocía, que ella apreciaba, que de alguna a manera todavía quería, el Theo que había regresado de los muertos para ayudarla a destruir su infame obra.

No, era otro quien la estaba acariciando, un ser que ella no reconocía, que temía como a nadie, el que intentó matarla despiadadamente, pero su cuerpo no se detenía a consider esas diferencias, mas bien evocaba esos deseos reprimidos hacia tantos años, cuando ella lo amaba con locura, al parecer su subconsciente deseaba lo que nunca había tenido, a él. Ella maldijo la debilidad de su carne, ella amaba a otro, con desenfreno y su propio cuerpo estaba traicionando ese amor. Hermione cerró los ojos espantada…..sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que iba a suceder, empezó a temblar incontrolablemente, de sus ojos salieron las lágrimas como un río incontenible. Pensó en Draco, en su hijo y eso fue suficiente para echarse a llorar ruidosamente

-Hermione- dijo Theo. Las manos de él limpiaron las lágrimas de su cara con parsimonia.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó ella clavando sus ojos en los de él.

-Estas conmigo- dijo él secamente.

-Tengo miedo- dijo ella todavía temblando

-Deberías- respondió él, entonces Hermione percibió con pavor como el cuerpo de él aplastaba el suyo, el cuerpo desnudo de él completamente sobre el suyo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella aun más aterrada de lo que estaba. La perspectiva de lo que seguramente iba a suceder allí, hizo que su corazón se agitara y su alma aullara de pena. No….no iba a traicionarlo, aunque Draco no lo mereciese, no iba a traicionar su amor de nuevo…jamás. Si la iba a violar, que lo hiciese, igual no podía evitarlo, no tenia fuerzas suficiente para oponerse, pero ella se negaba a entregarse a esa situación, no importaba que su cuerpo respondiese, que reconociese el tacto de esas manos, de ese cuerpo, que alguna vez había provocado anhelo en ella, Hermione comprendía que era un reacción fisiológica, pero alejaría su mente, la apartaría de ese momento, seria como si ella no hubiese estado allí jamás, con él. No iba a escupir sobre el amor de Draco, nunca jamás- ¿Qué pretendes?

-Sentir tu calor- respondió él, mientras hundía su cara en su cuello, sus manos entonces vagaron hasta la cabeza de Hermione, de donde aun colgaban mechones desprendidos de cabello, tiesos por la sangre seca que los recubría. Por eso le dolía la cabeza, él, cuando se habían encontrado, la había arrastrado por los cabellos una buena distancia, arrancándoselos en el acto, sin miramientos, con crueldad.

-No- gimió ella cuando sintió que la mano de él exploraba su hemisferio sur, intentando meter un dedo en su interior. Hermione procuró de nuevo moverse para apartarse pero no pudo- Por favor no.

-Caliente y húmeda- dijo Theo mientras le acariciaba el cuello con su nariz, hablaba contra su oído- así siempre lo quise, caliente y húmeda por mi. Te voy a follar con los dedos, te los voy a meter hasta el fondo, si tengo suerte….te provocaré un aborto. Si….Hermione…..yo se que estas preñada…..y no de mi precisamente. Puta..terminaste siendo una puta de las peores. Weasley…Malfoy ¿Quién mas?

Hermione entonces supo que efectivamente era Theo quien le hablaba, al parecer sabia lo de ella y Draco, pero ¿Por qué restregarle ahora lo del embarazo…lo del niño? Cuando ella supuso que ese asunto estaba más que arreglado, habían hablado, él había aceptado estar enamorado de Pansy ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué estaba él allí con ella? ¿Por qué la tocaba de la forma en que lo hacia cuando jamás él se había acercado a ella en esos términos?

-No me toques- gritó ella desesperada. Miedo….pánico concentrado era lo que estaba sintiendo…_El niño….quiere hacerle daño al niño_. Entonces ella con dificultad levantó su cabeza y vio su abdomen….Hermione no pudo contener un sollozó, su vientre estaba hinchado, redondo….ella abrió la boca y la cerró incapaz de pronunciar palabras debido a su asombro, sus ojos cruzaron mirada con los de Theodore….ella….ella solo tenia tres meses de embarazo, según lo que recordaba solo tenia tres meses de embarazo, ni siquiera se le notaba, incluso Draco no lo había percibido cuando hicieron el amor la ultima vez, ¿porque su abdomen lucia como si tuviese mas tiempo?…¿Cuántos dias había permanecido ella allí? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

-¿Desde cuando estoy aquí? – preguntó ella confusa y en pánico.

Theo hizo caso omiso a la pregunta, más bien con la otra mano apartó sus muslos para acomodarse entre ellos. Hermione se mordió la lengua intentando ahogar un grito y cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que vendría, pero inexplicablemente, justo cuando la penetración era inminente, él se separó de ella y de nuevo, velozmente se puso de pie.

Hermione entonces lo observó en el esplendor de su desnudez, una erección de tamaño considerable dominaba todo el frente de su cuerpo, ella apartó la mirada azorada. Sin embargo tuvo que conceder que lucia magnifico, todo él, con su cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes, que se movían sobre su pálida piel, Theo Nott era hombre hermoso, de una manera terrible y desgarradora. Como un ángel oscuro. Sin embargo el pánico no la abandonada. Ella le tenía miedo a él como nunca antes lo había sentido hacia nadie.

Theodore soltó una carcajada….mas de frustración que de otra cosa.

-Él no quiere que te toque- dijo secamente- no quiere que te follé, se opone tajantemente que te viole en este justo momento. Siempre fue así, yo te deseaba carnalmente y él simplemente se conformó con amarte en la distancia. Estúpido, tonto, yo tomó lo que es mío, no se lo ofrezco en bandeja de plata a los demás, tal cual como hizo él, que es un débil….un pusilánime. Ahora mismo lo siento en mi interior, luchando conmigo en mi mente para que te deje en paz.

Hermione no contestó absolutamente nada, estaba tratando de no enloquecer de susto en ese momento….literalmente.

-Sin embargo- dijo él- quedarme con las ganas no es mi estilo. Vamos a hacerle una variación a todo el asunto

Entonces de nuevo se acostó sobre ella, Theo agarró su miembro y empezó a masturbarse rozando su pene con el vientre de ella, Hermione sentía el contacto de su piel, fría, demasiado fría, tal cual como lo que era, la de un cadáver, sin embargo su dureza estaba allí, tocándola, viva, a cada roce cada vez mas despierta. Theo desplazó su mano arriba y abajo con rapidez sobre su eje, sus caderas frenéticas se movían hacia abajo para embestir a su propia mano, sumido en su decadente placer, en la búsqueda de satisfacer su pérfida lujuria. Su cuerpo se arrastraba sobre el suyo, sin un centímetro de separación, su pecho aplastaba sus senos, su vientre pegaba con el vientre grávido de Hermione y Theo escondía su cara en su cuello, rozando con sus labios su piel, respiraba con agitación mientras ella contenía el aliento. Luego de lo que le pareció a Hermione una eternidad, ella lo sintió tensando todo su cuerpo preparándose para descargarse, él dejó escapar de su garganta un sonoro gruñido de satisfacción justo al oído de Hermione, ella sintió su semen, pegajoso e increíblemente caliente en contraste con el frío cadavérico de su piel, saliendo disparado a chorros, derramándose sobre su abdomen.

Él se aferró a su cuerpo aun mucho después de haber terminado, ella seguía temblando, indignada, furiosa, lo que había sucedido fue simplemente perverso. No la había penetrado pero ella se sentía igualmente ultrajada. Theo nunca fue un violador, ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Él se apartó de ella de pronto con brusquedad.

-Creo que ahora todos estamos satisfechos, él y yo- comentó Theo mientras buscaba algo de ropa para ponerse.

-Maldito seas- dijo ella con rabia- jamás vuelvas a tocarme.

Theo se tensó al escuchar la indignación en su voz.

-Algún día…te darás cuenta de que fue inevitable- dijo Theo- esto que sucedió de alguna manera cierra nuestro circulo. Si te sirve de algo, él esta furioso en este momento…si pudiese hacerlo….me mataría con sus propias manos por lo que te he hecho. ¿Cómo se siente que pisoteen tu orgullo Hermione Granger? Tú lo hiciste muchas veces con el mío. Te he pagado con la misma moneda. Jamás olvidaras lo que sucedió aquí.

En ese momento, Hermione Granger lo despreció como nunca lo había hecho. Ese hombre, con su actitud arrogante, con su frialdad, su crueldad y su falta de moral…podía lucir como Theo Nott, pero para ella nunca lo seria….simplemente era un engendro del infierno.

-Estas furiosa tratando de encontrarle una explicación- dijo él sin que la mirada de odio y decepción de Hermione le pasase por alto. Él no sentía absolutamente nada, pero percibía en su mente la rabia e impotencia de su otro yo, eso le produjo satisfacción, herir a la otra parte de su consciencia, esa que a su juicio le había dado tantos problemas. de alguna forma lo reconfortaba- No lo intentes, entendernos, jamás lo lograras. Ni siquiera nosotros lo hacemos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- preguntó ella, aliviada de que él finalmente se hubiese separado de su cuerpo, no recordaba nada, se había desmayado en el campo de centeno y se despertó en ese sitio totalmente desorientada, lo que mas le asustaba era el avanzado estado en el que se encontraba su embarazo. Estaba asustada por el niño, ¿En que grado resultaría afectado por esa situación?

-Cuatro meses- dijo él- más o menos cuatro meses.

-¡No!- dijo ella meneando la cabeza incrédula. Ella no había podido permanecer cuatro meses en ese sitio sin recordar nada, eso era imposible desde todo punto de vista ¿Qué había pasado en tanto tiempo?

-Logre mantenerte con la mente extraviada- dijo Theo- el shock de llegar aquí fue demasiado para ti al parecer. Has dormido mucho, solo te despertaba para alimentarte.

Hermione no podía creer ninguna palabra. Alimentarla….para que…si al parecer él lo que quería era matarla.

-Este mundo….la zona de Penumbra….logra abastecer todos los apetitos- dijo Theo- quienes vivimos aquí, somos de diferente clase, algunos están muertos como los espectros que viste, otros no lo estamos completamente, como yo, de hecho soy el único en esa especial condición, gracias por supuesto al horrocrux que hice. A veces, un vivo viene hasta acá, es un hecho excepcional, pero **_ellos_** me contaron que algunos como tú han venido, por supuesto los cuatro nos han procurado a todos nosotros medios de subsistencia. Dependiendo de los gustos, logramos satisfacernos, nadie pasa hambre de hecho, los muertos se canibalizan entre ellos, yo los canibalazo a ellos, tú y tu hijo ha sobrevivido gracias a que te he dado mi sangre….ah y también he hecho uso del centeno.

Hermione estuvo a punto de vomitar del asco….sangre….él la había alimentado con su sangre…sangre. Las nauseas arremetieron con fuerza y al final ella no pudo controlarlo…inclinó el rostro por fuera de su cama de piedra y vomitó en el suelo, su contenido gástrico era negro y maloliente, evidentemente…sangre digerida. No podía creerlo….ella deseaba estar viviendo un mal sueño…una pesadilla… con la esperanza de despertar alguna vez, pero no, estaba segura de que estaba viviendo una cruel realidad.

-Tanto tiempo- dijo ella, preguntándose que habría pasado en su mundo, con aquellos a quien amaba. Los artefactos ¿Qué había sucedido con esas maquinas infernales? La duda la carcomía…Tanto tiempo…cuatro meses eran demasiado tiempo…aun cuando ella no se dio cuenta, ahora le veía el sentido a su debilidad, la inmovilidad había hecho que sus músculos se agarrotaran, quizás habría permanecido todo ese tiempo acostada …Trató de sacar cuentas, si habían transcurrido cuatro meses, entonces ella tendría una gestación ya muy avanzada. ¡Oh no!, Hermione volvió a temblar, tenia que salir de allí, su hijo no podía nacer en ese sitio, donde quiera que estuviese. Ese lugar llamado Zona de Penumbra…¿Qué rayos era la zona de penumbra? ¿Quiénes eran esos cuatro que tanto mencionaba Theo? aquellos que llamaba _ellos. _

-El tiempo pasa aquí mas rápido al parecer- dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros, pero manteniendo su mirada atenta en ella, Hermione le prestó atención, él estaba contestándole alguna de sus interrogantes- lo percibo a través de él, de donde vienes apenas han transcurrido cinco días. Curioso ¿no?….el tiempo...no puedes tocarlo, no puedes controlarlo, solo percibes su paso, inexorablemente llega y se va. Ya no puedo envejecer, nunca mas, estoy muerto….mas bien casi muerto…. pero también siento como corre el tiempo…es curioso… alguna vez…yo viaje en el tiempo.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Hermione, le tenia miedo…mucho miedo…también le tenia asco…al mismo tiempo que la intrigaba, ella no entendía absolutamente nada de ese monologo.

-Él soy yo- dijo Theo- los dos somos Theodore…nosotros dos y muchos mas.

Luego de ese críptico comentario, Hermione empezó a encajar piezas sueltas. Ya el asunto de los cuatro meses que había permanecido sin estar consciente de lo que hacia, no era su prioridad, ahora el asunto importante era tratar de salir viva de allí, ella y su hijo, al parecer la clave era sobrevivir a Theo Nott y para eso tenia que entenderlo. A ese ajedrez insólito que había jugado una vida entera con Theodore, sin que nunca hubiese habido un ganador claro en la partida, siempre le habían faltado piezas, cosas nunca encajaron, situaciones, comentarios, palabras, acciones. Una imagen de los diarios de Nott acudió a su cerebro, la escritura….esa maldita letra desordenada que parecía ser escrita por dos personas distintas, no solo la forma de los trazos, sino también el tono e intensión, a veces solemne, a veces afable, otras veces cruel y sarcástico. A ella siempre le pareció que era como si dos personas completamente diferentes hubiesen escrito ese diario…además el propio comportamiento contradictorio de Theo desde que lo había conocido, Hermione siempre se preguntó como un hombre tan racional como él, tan inteligente que casi era un genio, realizaba actos tan faltos de lógica e irracionales como asesinar sin contemplación alguna, tal como embarcarse a una búsqueda de poder absoluto, también en un ámbito mas personal, como unas veces le proponía matrimonio, otras intentaba secuestrarla y otras veces le pedía que lo olvidase. Todo ello sucedió durante la guerra, dejándola permanentemente confundida e indecisa y luego, después de resucitar, él había puesto en orden muchos sentimientos hacia ella, en apariencia, pero todavía algo no cuadraba. Demasiada contradicción…era como si….como si…..Hermione entonces recordó perfectamente el informe medico de Theodore….."Esquizofrenia"…..

¡Dios Mio!...era cierto….ella no lo quiso creer…pero siempre fue tan evidente….Hermione negó una y otra vez con la cabeza….por eso….esa era la causa, él estaba y siempre estuvo enfermo. Ella sabia de que se trataba esa enfermedad, estaba consciente de lo que podía sucederle a una persona que la sufriese y no tuviese ningún tipo de tratamiento. Theodore Nott seguramente había padecido esquizofrenia toda su vida, y debido al hecho de quien había sido su padre, de las creencias de su familia, de su filiación al lado oscuro, su comportamiento contradictorio, a veces frío, cruel, paranoico, ilógico otras veces razonable e incluso amable, su trastorno no llamó la atención entre los mortifagos, porque después de todo, correspondía a lo que se esperaba de él. Locura…desenfreno…decadencia, alguien perturbado podría pasar perfectamente desapercibido dentro de los adeptos de Voldemort, de hecho Hermione estaba segura que no solo Theo actuó al borde de la demencia, todos lo hicieron, unos mas que otros. Pero fue Theo quien logró posicionarse como la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort demostrando que podía balancear locura con lucidez.

Rumores…nunca quiso darlos por cierto…..rumores de que Theo Nott había matado en una noche más de 300 prisioneros en una cárcel en el continente, sin ayuda de nadie, con sus propias manos. Nunca quiso creerlo…pero ahora se le antojaba perfectamente posible. Sabía que había asesinado a mucha gente en batallas, pero jamás lo creyó capaz de hacerlo con prisioneros maniatados, quienes no tenían manera de defenderse. Sin embargo, Theo Nott siempre proclamó que fue juez y ejecutor al mismo tiempo, de hecho, se vanagloriaba de ello, se llamó a si mismo genocida y ella tontamente se negó a creerlo. Incluso lo de Astoria Malfoy y su bebe, tenia una buena explicación, él se lo había jurado cuando se lo contó, lo que había sucedido, y Hermione regañadientes aceptó la explicación. Porque que ella conocía la otra cara de la moneda también, el Theodore excepcionalmente inteligente que se había enamorado alguna vez de ella. Ahora que lo veía todo claro, que lo había experimentado en carne propia, si lo creía posible. Era la verdad….la cruda y triste verdad, Theo Nott estaba completa y absolutamente loco.

Hermione lloró frustrada…lo mas triste de todo….era que si solo alguien alguna vez hubiese reconocido los síntomas cuando empezaron, quizás si alguien se hubiese preocupado por el ostracismo permanente del niño pequeño que alguna vez Theo había sido, si hubiese tenido a alguien que lo llevara al medico, si hubiese recibido el tratamiento adecuado…cuantas desgracias, incluyendo su maltrecha historia juntos, se hubiesen evitado. Hermione lloró con rabia…..cuantas posibilidades se habían ido al diablo solo porque Theo no tuvo a nadie que cuidase de él. Ahora era demasiado tarde, él estaba muerto, los dos, tres, cuatro y quien sabe cuantos Theodores en un solo cuerpo, todos esos….estaban muertos, más allá de los artefactos, de un horrocrux….muertos...perdidos para siempre.

-Tú estás enfermo- dijo ella finalmente- solo que nadie nunca se dio cuenta.

-Eso me han dicho- dijo Theo- o me dijeron alguna vez, que estoy…que estuve enfermo mientras vivía…mencionaron…..la esquizofrenia..- él la atravesó con sus ojos azules, su mirada era fría y cruel- Obviamente, yo jamás acepte esa posibilidad.

-¿Donde estoy?- preguntó ella- ¿Quién me trajo aquí?

-El destino fue lo que te trajo a mí- dijo Theo con calma- estas aquí…..en mi infierno personal, la Zona de Penumbra, a donde fue llevado el fragmento de alma que me arrebató el dementor cuando me dio el beso. Como te dije alguna vez en ese maldito escrito que te deje, mi mente fue fracturada al hacer mi horrocrux.

-No Theo- dijo Hermione tratando de conservar los papeles- tu mente estaba ya fracturada, de eso se trata la esquizofrenia, mente dividida.

-No- dijo Theodore- fue el horrocrux. Él lo sabe también. No intentes darle una explicación lógica porque no existe….es como te estoy diciendo.

-Déjame ir – gimió ella- debo encontrar la manera de salir de aquí. Yo estoy viva, se que lo estoy, no debo estar en este lugar, ayúdame a regresar.

-No- dijo Theo- tú permanecerás aquí conmigo. Pronto morirás…., tarde o temprano sucederá y entonces estaremos los dos juntos aquí para siempre…nuestras almas unidas en el eterno tormento. Pero los cuatro quieren el alma del niño y yo se las daré. Los has ofendido intentado acabar con los artefactos infernales y ellos exigen ser retribuidos

-¡NO!- gritó Hermione incapaz de seguir escuchando. No sabia quienes eran los cuatro, pero entendió perfectamente que su hijo iba a morir- ¡NO!

-Esperaremos que el niño nazca- dijo Theo.

-¡NO!- gritó de nuevo ella

Hermione con mucha dificultad se incorporó, pero él fue más rápido y la clavó de espaldas de nuevo contra el altar de piedra. Su mano se cerró sobre el cuello de Hermione hasta casi asfixiarla, ella sentía su corazón palpitar con violencia. De pronto recordó que estaba embarazada, no podía enfurecerlo, él la mataría sin contemplación, ella debía vivir por su hijo. Tendría que buscar la manera de salir de allí…como fuese. El bebé se movió en su vientre, sobresaltado por el estado emocional de la madre, y Hermione cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse para no hacerle daño.

Una oleada de rabia y decepción la sacudió ¿Por qué diablos Draco no había creído en ella? ¿Por qué? Si no se hubiese empeñado en activar los artefactos ella no estaría allí viviendo ese infierno, con su hijo nonato en peligro.

Él relajó el agarré de su mano, su expresión era dura pero reflejaba dudas, parecía que su mente estuviese peleando, debatiéndose. Ella vio el conflicto reflejado en su mirada, de pronto la soltó.

-Theodore Nott es un hombre peculiar- dijo Theo- tiene muchas facetas….aspectos….aristas. Una parte de él te ama, otra te odia….es decir YO TE ODIO. Tu fuiste en gran medida culpable de muchas cosas, de sus eternas dudas..nuestras dudas, tú y esa perra, mi propia prima, la que me parió un cachorro, Theo Nott falló en su cometido simplemente porque tenia sentimientos, si yo hubiese tenido el control todo el tiempo, no habría sucedido, habría eliminado cualquier equivocación, empezando por ti, Pansy y el chico, ustedes solo fueron un estorbo. ¡Diablos! He debido hacerlo, matarlos con mis propias manos cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, así me habría ahorrado unos cuantos dolores de cabeza, quizás algún día él me lo hubiese agradecido, después de todo, él mismo siempre fue consciente de que había que sacrificarlo todo para llegar a nuestra meta. Sin embargo me lo impidió, los amaba a todos demasiado. Y tú nunca tuviste la decencia de corresponder adecuadamente a …..nuestros sentimientos, por lo menos la otra permaneció a mi lado y me fue fiel de alguna forma, aunque fuese obligada. Tú te fuiste con otros, follaste como una puta en celo con otros…jamás te entregaste a mí y me jurabas amor eterno. ¡Hipócrita! ¡Perra! Solo eso basta para arrancarte la vida en este preciso momento…Pero no, esperaré a que mueras lentamente, me deleitare contemplando tu agonía.

-¿Intentas vengarte de mí?- preguntó Hermione.

-Si- dijo Theo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione.

-Porque jamás me amaste- dijo Theo- nunca lo hiciste. Pero en realidad no es del todo cierto, la verdad es que por tu culpa yo nunca fui lo que debí ser. Y tienes que pagar con sangre…es lo justo.

-Todo lo nuestro terminó hace años Theo, murió incluso antes de empezar, tú me alejaste- dijo Hermione todavía confusa. No lograba entenderlo…quizás nunca lo haría….pero tenia que agarrarse de lo que fuera y hacerlo razonar- me acusas de no amarte y yo se que lo hice una vez, te ame sinceramente, pero mataste ese amor, ¿además de que me acusas? si tú estas enamorado de otra…lo se…de Pansy.

-Él esta enamorado de Pansy- afirmó con vehemencia Theo- quizás tanto como estuvo alguna vez enamorado de ti. Quizás las ama a las dos…no lo se…no me importa…él es un soberano imbecil- dijo el hombre- pero yo solo te deseo a ti….deseo verte morir.

-Tú eres Theo- dijo Hermione.

-Soy Theo- dijo él- lo soy.

-Entonces si eres Theo…tú me quieres- dijo ella, haciendo ese razonamiento tan simple, que Theo Nott no tuvo mas remedio que ofrecerle una sonrisa sardónica.

-Si…te quiero tanto que deseo que te pudras en este infierno….conmigo- dijo él, luego se acercó y le acarició la mejilla- esto del amor es demasiado complicado, hubiese preferido no tener que experimentarlo, como te dije solo fue un estorbo, un maldito escollo que de haber sido solamente yo el que estaba metido en esto, jamás hubiese prosperado, nunca. Es una lastima que nunca tuve el control completamente. Es triste cuando sirves para algunas cosas y para las otras te relegan. Funcionábamos en perfecta simbiosis, yo era el asesino, el manipulador, el despiadado, él era la razón, la lógica y a veces….la emoción...el maldito sentimiento, la nobleza.

-Suéltame- gimió ella.

-No- dijo él- no…..quien te envío…te quiere aquí conmigo. Y quiere a tu hijo.

Hermione tragó grueso al escuchar esa afirmación

-Tengo que regresar- dijo ella-todavía no hemos destruido….

-Los artefactos infernales- dijo Theo interrumpiéndola- mi misión…..tu misión.

-¿Recuerdas los artefactos infernales?- dijo Hermione mientras trataba de calmarse, quizás si desviaba el tema…quizás podría ganar tiempo- El ejercito Negro apareció cuando fue activado el cuarto artefacto.

-Eso sin duda es sorpresivo- dijo Theo.

-Pero tú dijiste…..- dijo Hermione, pero se contuvo de agregar algo más

-Tenia puras teorías y una misión…el mensajero apareció un día y me mostró el futuro- dijo Theo-mejor dicho se lo mostró a él, porque él siempre me tenia bien escondido en su interior, evocándome solo cuando era necesario. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo, me deleita la destrucción, solo esperaba con ansias el día final, todo el mundo envuelto en llamas, pero no, él quería otra era….pamplinas, utopías sin sentidos. Si…estábamos locos…estamos locos…los dos. Pero uno controlaba al otro, nos fundimos y logramos funcionar, haciendo pequeñas concesiones entre nosotros. Sin embargo, ahora soy libre de alguna forma.

_No ….no eres libre….Theo donde quiera que diablos esté, el otro Theo, esta luchando contigo, tratando de imponerte su voluntad, ganando tiempo para mi, lo se, lo siento, __él nunca me abandonaría, yo creo en él, en ese Theo Nott que juró protegernos a todos destruyendo los artefactos infernales_ se dijo Hermione, _y tiene que ser así, porque si no fuese de esa manera, si él no te controlase todavía, me habrías violado sin contemplación y quizás…también me hubieses matado. _

Una llamita de esperanza se encendió dentro del corazón de Hermione, si existía otro Theo, aquel que había renacido, ese que estaba libre del yugo de compartir su personalidad con la bestia que ella tenia enfrente, si él de alguna manera lograba mantener una conexión entre ellos, entonces a juro, tendría que saber lo que estaba sucediendo…tenia que aferrarse a eso. Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy, si de verdad la amaba, no la dejaría perecer sin intentar ir por ella.

Hermione dejó de nuevo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Tenia que habérselo dicho….que esperaban un hijo…lo tenia que haber hecho…. ¡Draco!

-Theo..no me hagas esto- dijo Hermione- por favor…déjame ir

-Dejarte ir- dijo Theo soltando una carcajada siniestra-no, eso nunca va a pasar….jamás.

-Theo- preguntó Hermione- ¿vas a hacerme daño?

-No se- dijo el hombre meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro- no lo se. Como no logro ponerme de acuerdo, supongo que por los momentos no lo haré. Después de todo, debo esperar el nacimiento.

Ella vio la figura de Theo, pálido y con los tatuajes removiéndose como serpientes vivas en su piel, caminando hacia al fondo de la habitación, luego de un rato se devolvió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dijo Hermione en pánico, era un pequeño cuchillo lo que tenia Theo en las manos, el tono de su voz se hizo perentorio- ¿que vas a hacer?

-Se me hace difícil esperar a que nazca…pueden pasar días…semanas o esperar que finalmente mueras…seria bueno que murieses de parto…pero mientras tanto- dijo él, sus ojos la miraban siniestros, crueles, extraviados en su insanidad mental- debo procurarme un método de distracción. Vamos a hablar Hermione….de todo…ya no dormirás mas…cuatro meses son suficientes, te deseo plenamente consciente de lo que va a pasar, quiero que conozcas mis secretos….mas bien quiero grabarlos en ti.

-No- dijo Hermione, entonces lo vio acercándose, como un ave de rapiña sobre su presa, él estiró su mano y acarició su vientre con suavidad. Hermione empezó a temblar descontroladamente, sentía un profundo asco ante ese contacto.

-Tu niño crece fuerte…sano- dijo Theo y luego pegó su cabeza en el vientre de Hermione, él cerró los ojos y estuvo largo rato así.

-Escuchó los latidos de su corazón- dijo Theo susurrante- está vivo….como tú. Pero aquí no hay vida….todo está muerto…casi muerto o finalmente muere. Pronto ustedes morirán también.

-Theo por favor- Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese cuchillo?

Miles de terribles posibilidades cruzaban la mente de Hermione, él seria perfectamente capaz de destriparla, había dicho que iba a esperar que naciese, pero ¿Quién confiaría en un demente? Nadie. Él ya lo había hecho una vez….con Astoria Malfoy…ella lo sabia…él mismo se lo había confesado ¿Qué le impedía desgarrarle el útero a ella también? Nada….Hermione temblaba envuelta en el más primitivo pánico.

Theo apartó su cabeza de su vientre y le enseño el cuchillo por un fugaz momento, la hoja de metal brilló en la penumbra, luego él se inclinó hacia ella, empezó por el pecho, maniobrando el cuchillo como si la punta fuese un lápiz, Theo procedió a escribir sobre la piel de Hermione, de las heridas salió sangre, roja contrastando con la palidez de la piel de la joven, poco a poco las letras empezaron a tomar forma. Hermione empezó a gritar aterrorizada, el cuchillo estaba caliente, ardiente, mas que cortarla lo que hacia era quemar su piel. .

-Yo también tengo un niño, ese maldito chiquillo ha sido el culpable de todo…..por él, nosotros hicimos lo que hicimos, destruir nuestra obra. Lo prometimos…destruirla…pero no me iré solo….lo juro- dijo Theo mientras se aplicaba con concentración a su tarea, su rostro era inexpresivo, pero sus ojos brillaban, dementes, hablaba lentamente, en susurros, la calma y dedicación con la que hendía su piel era espeluznante, de vez en cuando se detenía y examinaba con ojo critico su obra, Hermione seguía gritando incapaz de detenerlo

-No lo conozco….nunca lo quise….se llama Maximilian…él lo ama….lo ama…y yo nunca pude hacerlo ni a él ni a nadie…Hermione….Hermione….la historia….la verdadera historia, la historia no puede perderse, vendrán por ti…lo se….ellos me lo dicen…los cuatro me lo susurran al oído….se romperá la barrera…alguien vendrá por ti…y será lo que tenga que ser….No te voy a entregar jamás….nunca saldrás de aquí…lo juro.

Hermione seguía gritando histérica, todavía su cuerpo paralizado por completo, mientras Theo cortaba su piel, escribiendo su verdad en esta como su fuese un lienzo, ella gritó hasta que ya no salio mas nada que gemidos y sollozos de su garganta…..el dolor de la herida, la quemazón que tenia en todo su cuerpo eran insoportable…sentía que moría a cada corte de la afilada hoja y ella solo podía pensar en su hijo. Theodore estaba completamente loco y ella estaba sometida a su voluntad.

-Morirás- dijo Theo en voz baja- puesto debe haber un equilibrio…fuiste traída aquí para morir.

0o0

Draco estaba en la habitación que le habían asignado, deambulaba de un lado a otro inquieto, cada hora que pasaba sin hacer nada lo sumía en la mas profunda desesperación. Ya habían transcurrido mas de cinco días desde la desaparición de Hermione y apenas esa noche había obtenido alguna respuesta. Sin embargo podía sentir que el tiempo se le acababa. Ahora tenía esperanzas de encontrarla, salvarla, sin embargo la desazón no lo abandonaba. Temía por ella, por el niño…no podía dejar de pensar ni un segundo en ellos. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar con tristeza en Astoria y la niña, las dos jamas regresarían, pero Hermione era su única prioridad ahora. No estaba confundido, ni dividido, increíblemente sus sentimientos se habían calmado en ese aspecto, justa o injustamente siempre había amado a Hermione, toda su vida y haría todo lo posible por no perderla.

Fue hasta una mesilla donde le habían sido servido vino y algo de comida. Ignoró los alimentos y solo bebió algo de vino. Sintió el calor de la bebida en su boca y en su estomago, por un fugaz momento se sintió reconfortado, desde que Hermione había desaparecido, un frío mortal y malos presentimientos no le abandonaban el cuerpo.

Su mirada se desvío hacia un espejo, contempló su cara demacrada, las profundas ojeras que surcaban sus ojos, no había logrado dormir nada, tampoco era que había hecho el intento, todo su tiempo lo utilizaba en delinear una estrategia y en pensar, buscar la manera de sacarla de allí. Esa noche lo habían decidido, la mañana siguiente buscarían el quinto artefacto, él y Theodore Nott viajarían en el tiempo, el mensajero que se hacia llamar Cuervo, ese que había adoptado la fisonomía de Lucius Malfoy, los acompañaría.

Draco se acercó al espejo de pronto, intrigado, por un momento, un fugaz momento, el reflejo que le devolvía había cambiado, caminó cauteloso. Era un gran espejo de pie, ovalado, estaba hecho de electro, el material con que corrientemente hacían los espejos en la edad media, una amalgama de plata y oro. Se decía que el electro tenia propiedades mágicas….de hecho el famoso espejo de OESED en Hogwarts estaba hecho de electro. Draco de pronto estuvo seguro que estaba contemplando el espejo de OESED, no seria raro, después de todo estaba en Hogwarts, mil años antes de su época y por lo que sabia, ateniéndose a sus experiencias recientes, cualquier cosa loca podía suceder. Encontrarse con el famoso espejo en su habitación se le antojaba irónico pero no imposible. Se decía que ese artefacto mágico mostraba el futuro, otros afirmaban que solo se mostraba los más profundos deseos de quien lo observase, Draco no pudo aguantar la tentación de mirar.

La vio…ella estaba allí, a su lado, lucia pálida. Draco se estremeció al verla, tuvo un sentimiento muy intenso de perdida….de pronto se dio cuenta de su abdomen, redondo, prominente. Allí crecía su hijo…..Hermione lo miraba con ojos tristes mientras colocaba una mano sobre su vientre. Draco levantó una mano para tocar la superficie, cuando de pronto el reflejo cambió abruptamente, Hermione desapareció y en cambio vio a un hombre de ojos azules, su mirada era cruel, despiadada. Draco nunca supo como explicarlo, de hecho, iba contra toda lógica lo que sucedió a continuación, alarmado por la desaparición del reflejo de Hermione, instintivamente se echó para atrás, cuando unos brazos salieron del espejo rápidamente e intentaron empujarlo hacia su interior, Draco se debatió pero la fuerza de ese hombre era inhumana, sentía su piel fría como un cadáver contra la suya. Draco forcejeo y finalmente pudo soltarse, cayó al suelo por la fuerza que había imprimido para evitar ser atrapado. Miró al espejo y esta vez no vio nada, de pronto se había enegrecido su superficie, tan negra como el onix. Pero oyó la risa macabra que salida desde él, una risa cínica, que él había escuchado antes, que él conocía muy bien, al igual que esa mirada.

-Te estoy esperando- dijo una voz en la lejanía- ven….te estoy esperando. Su tiempo está acabando. Tú lo sabes…yo lo se. Draco Malfoy….te estoy esperando.

Una oleada de rabia inundó a Draco, se levantó del piso, tomó la espada de Gryffindor y salio de su habitación como alma que lleva al diablo_. Maldito seas_, se dijo Draco, _no jugaras conmigo esta vez. _

Nunca supo como logró llegar a la conclusión correcta, fue más instintivo que un uso racional de la lógica, después de todo Draco Malfoy andaba por la vida atendiendo más a sus corazonadas que a su cerebro. Y casi nunca fallaba…casi nunca. Lo cierto era que lo había descubierto. El maldito espejo se lo había enseñado. No …no mostraba el futuro…ni el pasado….el maldito espejo mostraba el presente.

Theo estaba sentado frente a la ventana de su habitación, su rostro estaba crispado por la furia y sus manos se contraían en puño, Pansy permanecía sentada con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, estaba temblando, Theo le contaba minuto a minuto, lo que estaba sucediendo con Hermione, mientras trataba que su otro yo no se pasará de la raya. Su voz sonaba vacía, sus ojos estaban completamente negros, Pansy podía sentir su sufrimiento. Era atroz…espantoso…lo que había escuchado, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando Theo le dijo la manera en como estaba dañando a Hermione. Estaba dolido, furioso, era obvio que Hermione en ese momento era su prioridad. Habían alejado a Max ese día, para que no presenciase el estado de su padre, Theo lucia espeluznante, con los tatuajes retorciéndose en su piel y los ojos completamente negros. Todas las dudas…las interrogantes…los miedos afloraron de nuevo en ella…también los celos. Estaba intentando entenderlo pero no podía, al final lo hizo, pero sentía como si estuviesen clavándole un cuchillo en su corazón. Era difícil entender la magnitud de esos sentimientos tan revueltos. Él decía que la amaba y ella le creía, pero a la vez…..no lograba apartar sus celos…su desconfianza, estaba tan enamorada que era capaz de aceptar que ella no era la única en su vida, pero eso la mataba.

Theo respiró profundo una vez más y la negrura desapareció de sus pupilas, se arrastró hacia el piso y se fundió en un abrazo con Pansy.

-No puedo hacer nada mas por Hermione- dijo Theo buscando sincerarse con Pansy, después de todo, se había jurado decirle todo lo que le sucedía respecto a Hermione Granger. Pansy Parkinson era quizás la única persona en el mundo que podría escuchar todas sus barbaridades sin enloquecer- he evitado que la violé, que la mate, pero no puedo hacer absolutamente nada mas por ella.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y siguieron abrazados. Pansy seguía temblando en sus brazos, Theo apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza.

-¿Ella sabe quien eres?- preguntó Pansy y luego se contestó su propia pregunta- ella sabe que la quieres…que me amas…ella debe saber que ese que está con ella ….eres tú pero al mismo tiempo no lo es.

-Espero que así sea- dijo Theo- lo único que se….es que hubiese sido mejor para todos si yo no hubiese existido jamás.

-Oh Dios- gimió Pansy enterrando su cabeza en su pecho-Theo, voy a ir contigo a activar el último artefacto.

-No- dijo él- no puedo permitirlo- No le había contado los detalles a Pansy, eso había sido lo único que le había ocultado, de hecho no lo haría, no hablaría con ella, cualquier cosa que le dijese no seria suficiente para ninguno de los dos, lo cierto era que no la quería junto a él en ese momento, para no sucumbir a la tentación y no flaquear al ultimo instante. Theo iba a sufrir, ella también, eso era lo único claro.

-Max se quedará aquí con Rowena- dijo Pansy- Hogwarts es mas seguro que Glastonbury. No puedo concebir estar en otro lugar que no sea a tu lado.

Theo iba a negarse, porque si ella estaba allí, le costaría un mundo hacer lo que tenia que hacer, pero vio tal resolución en la mirada de Pansy, que se dio cuenta de que de nada le serviría oponerse, ella buscaría la forma y terminaría haciendo lo que le viniese en gana, como siempre. Esa terquedad, esa firmeza era lo mejor de su carácter y eso era lo que lo había enamorado de ella.

-No quiero- dijo él.

-Lo se- dijo ella y alzando su rostro lo besó a consciencia y con profundidad, Theo respondió a ese beso desesperado. Estaba enamorado de ella y necesitaba demostrárselo.

Se separaron al sentir el estruendo de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose, Draco Malfoy entró como un torbellino al estancia, furioso, completamente enajenado. Apartando a Pansy de un empujón, agarró a Theo por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo clavó contra una pared con brusquedad, el filo de la espada de Gryffindor estaba colocada sobre su cuello, la mirada de Draco estaba cargada de odio. Pansy se arrastró por el suelo buscando una varita, su espada, cualquier cosa para defender a Theo.

-Quédate quieta Pansy, no te muevas- dijo Theo, luego miró a Draco con frialdad- ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Ahora mismo vas a explicarme maldito- dijo Draco clavando cada vez mas la espada de Gryffindor en el cuello de Theo- ¿Cómo es que Hermione está contigo en donde demonios sea que ella está?

0o0


	32. Viaje Final

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Hola a todos, como están, aquí de nuevo, un poco decepcionada porque no me dejaron muchos reviews el capitulo pasado, no se si fue que les aburrió la historia o se sintieron decepcionados, pero me sentí un poco desairada.

Sin embargo, pronto lo supere, y aquí me tienen con la primera parte del final de esta historia, debido a que está excesivamente largo, he tenido que partir el capitulo por la mitad. Yo nunca abandonó un fic (bueno WANTED es una triste excepción lo se, pero estoy dispuesta a modificar el fic un día de estos para ver que sale), y menos esté que me ha ocasionado tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

No es que yo sea un adicta a los reviews ni nada de eso, pero me gustaría que por lo menos, alguien se tomase la molestia de escribirme si le gustó o no, solo como gesto de buena voluntad a esta tonta que se quema las pestañas y las neuronas para divertirles una tarde.

En fin, hagan lo que quieran, con reviews o sin ellos, yo termino mi historia y se acabó pues…..

**AVISO PUBLICITARIO: Los invito a leer mi nuevo fic, un Rose/Scor llamado MI MUNDO AL REVES, espero lo disfruten**.

Felicidades a los Argentinos, Chilenos, Mexicanos, Uruguayos y Paraguayos porque sus selecciones de futbol están haciendo tremendo mundial. A Españoles y Brasileños, solo les digo "necesitan vitaminas", anímense que se pueden recuperar. A los gringos, solo me queda dar mis buenos deseos (un equipo modesto pero efectivo). Mi predicción para el mundial, Alemania- Argentina en la final (son los dos equipos que he visto jugar mejor)…pero cuidadito con el Uruguay que puede ser la sorpresa (y sacando mis cuentas uruguayos y argentinos chocan en octavos…huy…el clásico suramericano).

Y claro…mis plegarias a SANTA MARADONA…..porque Argentina tiene las ganas y la garra para ganar. (Y ojo, que en mi corazón venezolano, la primera, la que late, la que duele, es la selección Vinotinto, ¡SIIIIIIIII! Algún día iremos a un mundial, pero por ahora MARADONA ES DIOS, y yo soy su fiel creyente)

Capitulo 32 Viaje Final

Fuego fulgurante despedían sus ojos, demostración fiel del odio lacerante que recorría su cuerpo, sin embargo, poco a poco, segundo a segundo, la frialdad invadió su alma. Control…debía recuperarlo…demostrar que todavía conservaba algo de control. Ahora mas que nunca, su alma desmembrada por el dolor, debía convertirse en acero, para sortear los obstáculos y vislumbrar el camino correcto, ella dependía de eso, ellos dependían de ello.

Draco Malfoy le lanzó una mirada asesina a Theo Nott mientras apuntaba con fria precisión la espada de Griffydor a su cuello. Un milimetro, un milimetro mas, solo un milímetro empujando hacia delante y su pena seria vengada. Un escaso milímetro y una fracción de segundo permitiéndose perder el control y su sed de venganza seria saciada.

El arma letal pugnaba en su mano para clavarse en el cuerpo odiado del maldito engendro, sin embargo Draco con toda su fuerza de voluntad, intentaba dominarse, necesitaba respuestas y las obtendría como fuese. Theo clavaba sus ojos azules en él, desafiándolo a matarlo, sabia que no era lo prudente, pero esa parte irreverente de su personalidad hacia que no pudiese evitarlo. Él no era hombre que pasase por alto una amenaza. Sin embargo, Theo Nott también estaba luchando para no perder el control. Pansy permanecía inmóvil en el piso, indecisa sobre su proceder, temerosa observaba a Draco amenazando a Theo con el arma que podía destruirlo y ella estaba dispuesta de nuevo a batirse en duelo mortal para defender lo que amaba. Theo la miraba alternativamente a ella y a Draco, sabiendo que en ese momento, un paso en falso, seria fatal.

-Pansy…..vete- dijo Theo, mas que una orden era una suplica, Si la situación se salía de control, alguien moriría allí, y ella era la que menos merecía ese final. A Draco lo motivaba su rabia, a él lo motivaba su deseo de hacer justicia y no dejarse destruir antes cumplir su meta, pero ella seria la que se metería en medio, solo para protegerlo No…Pansy tenia que salir de allí y dejar que ellos dos resolvieran su pugna a solas. .

-No puedo dejarte con él- dijo Pansy mientras se levantaba del piso a donde había sido lanzada por Draco. Theo intentaba no quitarle los ojos de encima a Draco, tratando de adivinar sus movimientos y al mismo tiempo estar pendiente de Pansy.

-Vete…-dijo Theo hosco- Malfoy y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Siempre he cuestionado tus órdenes- dijo Pansy- y este es mal momento para empezar a obedecerte.

-Has lo que te digo- dijo Theo apremiándola.

-No- contestó ella tajante.

Draco permanecía absorto en un cerrado mutismo. Tenía tantas ganas de blandir la espada y cortarle el cuello de un solo tajo a ese maldito hombre que hasta le hormigueaban las manos del ansia asesina que padecía. Lo odiaba, con toda su alma, a ese hombre que le había quitado todo, que había hecho de su existencia un infierno. A Draco Malfoy lo consumía su odio, a veces parecía que respiraba, comía y bebía solo para detestar a Theo Nott hasta morir, tres veces lo había tenido a tiro, tres oportunidades perdidas, tres ocasiones donde pudo haberlo eliminado de la faz de la tierra de una buena vez por todas y para siempre, esta era la cuarta y todo su cuerpo lo empujaba a que fuese la ultima, pero la imagen de Hermione venia una y otra vez recordándole que no solo el odio existía dentro de su maltrecho corazón sino también el mas profundo amor, por eso estaba intentando tranquilizarse, por ella y por el niño en camino, Draco intentaba mantener el dominio de la situación, requería respuestas, inmediatamente, respuestas que solo Theo Nott le podía dar.

-¿Dónde está?- masculló Draco con agresividad entre dientes, sentía un sabor amargo en la boca, la bilis se concentraba en su estomago y le subía por la garganta, era insostenible, insoportable, el odio visceral que le tenia a Theo Nott , tanto que alteraba todas sus reacciones fisiológicas.

-No lo se- dijo Theo sin mover siquiera un músculo, sabia el peligro que corría, no quería provocar un acto insensato de parte de Malfoy, si lograba decapitarlo con esas espada slayer, todo el plan se vendría abajo, pero quedarse quieto mientras era abiertamente amenazado por otra persona no estaba en su ser. Sin embargo opto por la cautela. Theo sabia como debía destruirse el quinto artefacto, los mensajeros habían sido claro con él, mas nadie entendió de seguro el críptico mensaje y sus implicaciones, pero Theo Nott sabia exactamente que él era necesario para ello, no tenia reemplazo.

-¿Por qué esta contigo?- preguntó Draco.

-Si me quitas la maldita espada del cuello- dijo Theo- quizás tú y yo podremos hablar como gente civilizada.

-Entre tú y yo cualquier formula social esta de más. Pero tienes razón, debemos hablar- dijo Draco bajando la espada y retirándose unos metros alejándose de su contrincante antes de ceder a sus impulsos y terminar todo de una vez. Caminó con fiera elegancia, con movimientos lentos, letal como un animal acechando su presa. Cada paso que daba Draco denotaba fuerza y decisión, Theo sabia que él era rápido, ya sea con la espada o con su varita, seria capaz de atacarlo en menos de un segundo. Esta vez no seria descuidado. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de batirse con él en lucha, era un excelente mago, un guerrero hábil, siempre lo había subestimado, pero más nunca lo haría. Draco Malfoy estaba hecho de un material tan duro como él, y eso no era poca cosa.

Pansy seguía sin moverse. Theo la miró con dureza.

-Pansy…- de nuevo Theo hizo el intento de sacarla de allí.

-No digas nada mas….yo me quedo aquí- dijo ella.

-Habla de una buena vez- dijo Draco- ¿Qué diablos sucede con Hermione?

-Hace cuatro días- dijo Theo caminando hacia una mesita de noche, de allí tomó su varita, solo por si acaso, Draco no hizo ademán de detenerlo, por los momentos, no iba a atacarlo, no antes de escuchar lo que tenia que decir, por otro lado, estaba seguro de que Nott no lo atacaría, él todavía llevaba ventaja portando la espada de Gryffindor y lo mas importante, tenia a tiro a Pansy Parkinson, estaba dispuesto a matarla si Theo Nott se le ocurría hacerse el imbécil- hace cuatro días, me di cuenta que Hermione estaba con el fragmento de alma que me succionaron los dementores, ese que no volvió conmigo cuando resucité.

-¿Cuantas malditas almas posees Theodore Nott?- preguntó Draco con asco- para mi no mereces ninguna.

-Tengo las suficientes como para que constituyan un problema serio- dijo Theo evitando mencionar como siempre su horrocrux- en el caso que nos importa, Hermione está en alguna dimensión infernal con mi otro yo, el cual no es precisamente mi lado caritativo por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿Ella está en peligro?- preguntó Draco.

-Si- dijo Theo tajantemente.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de arrancarte la cabeza en este momento- dijo Draco apenas controlando la furia que lo embargaba- ni siquiera estoy seguro de necesitar la espada, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo con mis propias manos.

-Tendrás la oportunidad- contestó Theo con ironía- eso lo puedo asegurar. ¿Me equivoco o mi otro yo ya contactó contigo?

-Lo hizo- dijo Draco- por eso estoy aquí, se mostró ante mi hace menos de una hora en un espejo. También la vi a ella, ya se le nota su estado, es imposible, ella tiene 14 semanas según el informe de hospital muggle que lei, estoy confundido y preocupado, no puede suceder allí.

_No puede suceder all__i, _repitió Theo en su mente, por supuesto….el nacimiento de bebé no debía suceder allí…sin nadie que los protegiese, Theo analizaba la cuestión con su lógica implacable, el niño, si Draco la vio embarazada, eso significa que o le mostraron una imagen falsa o el tiempo…transcurría distinto en donde la tenían cautiva los cuatro, los jinetes del Apocalipsis o quienes fueran ellos. El tiempo, el tiempo…claro , al parecer, existía un desfase en el tiempo. Otro suceso extraño para considerar. Pero no le extrañaba, él mismo, viajando en el tiempo por los artefactos, había cambiado la marcha del tiempo y el orden lógico de muchos acontecimientos, para siempre. Que el tiempo en el infierno donde estaba cautiva Hermione transcurriese de manera distinta a su realidad, no le sorprendía…pocas cosas ya podían hacerlo, tomarlo desprevenido.

-Los cuatro están jugando con nosotros- concluyó Theo- parte de mi alma está sujeta a ellos, al parecer los dementores están sometidos a su control, no me extrañas, ellos son unas criaturas diabólicas. Lo cierto es que me tienen en sus manos y me están utilizando para acabar con tus nervios, Hermione es el cebo, ellos quieren provocar que activemos el último artefacto, por eso te están provocando.

-Y activar el último artefacto es justamente lo que vamos a hacer- dijo Draco.

-Si- dijo Theo- pero ellos te han mostrado lo que desean que veas con la intensión de que me cegado por tu furia, me destruyas aquí y ahora, alejando cualquier posibilidad de que yo pueda destruir el ultimo mecanismo infernal una vez activado.

-No soy tonto. Tú eres la clave- dijo Draco- eso lo veo con claridad. Lo que no entiendo es que haces allí y al mismo tiempo aquí.

-Y yo no perderé el tiempo explicándolo- dijo Theo- puesto que yo a veces poco logro entenderlo, pero así es como son las cosas.

-Insisto- dijo Draco- estoy poniendo a prueba mi paciencia. Debería acabar contigo de una buena vez y por todas.

-Si quieres que ella viva, Hermione y todos los cuatro mil millones de personas en este mundo, hazte un favor y no lo hagas. Si embargo siéntete afortunado, cuando llegues allí y te encuentres conmigo- dijo Theo - parte de tus deseos se cumplirán, no dudo de que sepas exactamente lo que tienes que hacer. Yo veré que tengas una oportunidad.

-Por ella soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa- dijo Draco.

-No lo dudo- dijo Theo. Pansy los miraba a ambos sin lograr interpretar el significado de esas palabras.

-¿Puedes contactar con él? ¿Es tu alma no? ¿Deberías poder hacerlo?¿ Puedes evitar que le haga daño? - preguntó Draco cada vez mas atónito y mas alarmado ¿Qué rayos era eso de varias almas? ¿Es que no bastaba y sobraba todos los disparates que había escuchado durante meses para agregar múltiples personalidades a la cadena de hechos insólitos que había presenciado?

-No es tan simple ni tan sencillo- dijo Theo- puedo mantener cierto contacto y de alguna forma influir en él, pero no puedo controlarlo, hasta ahora funciona en una sola dirección, pero no quiero imaginarme que haría si lograse controlarme a mí en esta dimensión y ese tiempo.

-Nos mataría a Max y a mi- dijo de pronto Pansy, Theo la miró asombrado. Realmente era de esa forma, el otro Theo odiaba a Max, a Pansy y a Hermione porque los consideraba la fuente de su debilidad, pero él eso nunca se lo había dicho a ella.

-Pansy- dijo él. ¿Cómo explicarle a la mujer que amas que una parte importante de ti quería verla muerta y enterrada? Era ilógico, era increíble, difícil de procesar hasta para él mismo pero así era. Suficiente para enloquecer a cualquiera.

-No digas nada Theo, estoy clara contigo y estoy clara con él. Supongo que los conozco a los dos de alguna manera- dijo ella observándolo con atención, no había reproche en su mirada solo preocupación- ese, tu lado oscuro, no nos quiere bien a mi hijo y a mi, de hecho estoy segura de que nos detesta, si ambos estamos vivos es porque siempre lograste controlarlo de alguna forma cuando vivías. Cuando resucitaste, me di cuenta que algo era distinto en ti, supongo que estabas liberado de esa presencia malévola que de alguna forma existía en ti, ahora supongo que con menos fuerza todavía ejerces tu dominio, por eso has logrado que _"eso"_ no mate a Hermione.

Draco se tensó inmediatamente, obviamente no le gustaba para nada esa posibilidad.

-No es una presencia malévola ni estoy poseído por el diablo- dijo Theo- él soy yo.

-Para mi- dijo Pansy con calma – el Theo con el que estoy hablando ahora, es el verdadero Theo Nott, el niño que fue mi compañero de juegos, el hombre que me hizo su mujer una noche, el padre de mi hijo, el que estuvo conmigo cuando nació Max, el que vi arrullarlo con cariño, el otro, el asesino, el despiadado, el que hizo mi vida una miseria, no me importa, pertenece al pasado, uno que quiero olvidar y que yo quiero que olvides. Nunca pensé que tendría que agradecerle a un dementor, haber dejado expuesta en carne viva la persona de quien me enamore alguna vez y a la que amo.

-¿Qué tiene de especial tu otro yo Nott? – Draco no estaba ni para escuchar declaraciones de amor ni para rodeos, así que su tono fue agresivo.

-Mi otro yo Malfoy, es lo que tiene a Hermione- dijo Theo-el asesino.

-¿Y tú no lo eres acaso?- dijo Draco.

-Hum, interesante manera de ver las cosas- respondió Theo sentándose en una silla frente a una mesa, con un gesto invitó a Draco a acompañarlo, Draco no soltó la espada pero se sentó en la silla, Pansy permanecía atenta.

-Yo mato cuando es necesario- dijo Theo- el otro mata sin lógica, sin motivo y sin razón, es una bestia, de alguna forma mantuve un equilibrio entre los dos y con el tiempo….llegamos a un acuerdo…..la pura verdad era que al final lo disfrutábamos pero lo conteníamos para lo importante.

-Estas completamente loco- afirmó Draco con desprecio.

-Eso Malfoy- dijo Theo- es otra gran verdad al parecer. Cuesta aceptarlo pero tienes razón. Estoy o estuve completamente demente.

-¿Entregas tu corazón a un loco?- preguntó Draco a Pansy con repulsión.

-Eso no es tu jodido problema Malfoy- dijo Pansy- yo le entrego mi corazón, mi vida y mi alma a quien me venga en gana- sin embargo, a pesar de defenderlo con ardor, no lo hizo que fuese menos difícil, pero ella, hacia tiempo que había tomado una decisión respecto a ello y decidido que no importaba, nada importaba, ella lo amaba.

-¿Qué es lo que en realidad viniste a buscar esta noche Draco Malfoy?- dijo Theo- porque ya te expliqué lo de Hermione y todavía sigues aquí ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo- dijo Draco.

-¿Estas preparado para escucharlo?- dijo Theo.

-Ahora si lo estoy- dijo Draco- he esperado demasiado…ambos lo sabemos.

-Te va a doler- dijo Theo- te dolerá porque fue una injusticia y una maldita jugarreta del destino, la demostración plena de que nunca fui infalible.

Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos, sosteniéndose esa mirada, lo que venia era lo lógico. Draco dudó un momento, pero se decidió a preguntar lo que venia rondándole la cabeza desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué ella?- preguntó Draco.

Theo supo exactamente a quien se refería, se tardó unos segundos en contestar. Había esperado esa pregunta por meses, contó lo suficiente a Hermiione y a Pansy, para darle una visión general de los hechos, pero los motivos de sus acciones y los detalles, esos los reservó para el único que tenía derecho a escuchar esa terrible verdad.

-Cuando hablamos con los mensajeros- dijo Theo- ellos mencionaron que yo había fallado una prueba.

-Lo recuerdo- dijo Draco- y recuerdo tus palabras también, "No merecía morir".

-Exactamente- dijo Theo- ella no merecía morir.

-Pero la mataste- dijo Draco- a ella y a mi hija.

-No sabia que estaba embarazada- dijo Theo intespestivamente- por dios que no lo sabía.

-No te justifiques ante mí- contestó Draco.

-No lo intentaría por nada del mundo- respondió a su vez Theo- solo te estoy diciendo una verdad. No lo sabía.

-La abriste como un animal- dijo Draco con rabia- su sangre estaba por todo el piso, así la encontré, ella desangrada y la niña fuera del vientre de su madre…..- no pudo continuar, era demasiado doloroso recordarlo, sin embargó no dejaba de clavar sus ojos en Theo, odio puro reflejaban sus ojos, un odio que jamás remitiría.

-Fui enviado a Malfoy Manor para destruir el primer artefacto- relató Theo- en ese momento, yo estaba vivo y podía hacerlo, después de mi muerte fue imposible destruirlos en esa época, nuestro presente, es una asunto referido al hechizo de vinculación del guardián. Lo cierto es que tenía que ir hasta tu casa y destruirlo, después seguir con los demás. .

-Nunca entenderé porque renunciaste a tu obra- dijo Draco.

-Lo hice por Max- dijo Theo- si continuaba en ello, mi hijo iba a morir, al igual que todos, pero me fue mostrado la muerte de Maximilian en el futuro y allí tomé la decisión.

Pansy cerró los ojos y ahogó un gemido. Contuvo las ganas que tenia de irse corriendo de allí para asegurarse que su hijo estaba a salvo. Solo pensar en esa posibilidad la sumía en el pánico. Tuvo que hacer acopió de toda su fueraza de voluntad para permanecer al lado de Theo.

-Entonces entiendes la agonía de un padre por su hijo- dijo Draco con amargura.

-Lo se- dijo Theo- lo viví en carne propia.

-Siempre maldije el hecho de que tu hijo vivía mientras el mío murió como un animal – dijo Draco- maldito el destino que permite que una bestia como tú sea padre.

-El niño no tiene la culpa- dijo Theo- la culpa fue mía, los errores de los padres no tienen porque pagarlos los hijos. Deja a Maximilian en paz.

-Tu hijo jamás sufrirá por mi mano de nuevo- dijo Draco- lo juro por mi niña muerta, por el bebé que vendrá y por todos los niños del mundo. A quien odio es ti.

-Era tarde en la noche –dijo Theo- me fue advertido que no podía dudar, que debía llegar al artefacto costase lo que costase, sortear cualquier obstáculo. Era un pasillo oscuro….todos en tu casa debían estar durmiendo.

-Astoria esa noche no podía dormir, estaba mas inquieta de lo normal, lo atribuí a que el bebé pateaba mucho- dijo Draco con amargura- me dijo que iba a recorrer la casa. Yo la deje ir, el embarazo estaba avanzado y ella siempre estaba incomoda, maldita sea la deje ir y siempre me voy a culpar por ello.

-Me la encontré justo a la entrada del sótano- explicó Theo- me supongo que ella creyó que yo iba por ti…que había irrumpido en tu casa con la firme intensión de buscarte, matarte y vengar tu traición a Voldemort, en realidad después de destruir el artefacto tenia intenciones de ir por ti y darte un escarmiento por traidor…pero lo descarté de inmediato, mi objetivo principal seguía siendo la Horribilis Machina que permanecía en los cimientos de tu casa. Y yo, Theo Nott, soy un hombre que baraja bien sus posibilidades y sus prioridades. Mi meta era el artefacto, nada más. Ella tenía una varita en la mano, yo no sabia quien era, no la reconocí, solo vi un reflejo dorado, su cabello, creí que eras tú, estaba oscuro, lancé un septumsempra, mi atacante cayó…y entonces vi que era ella…tu mujer, embarazada. La maldición fue lanzada de manera contundente, sin posibilidad de errar, hizo su efecto rápido, de las múltiples heridas en el cuerpo de tu esposa, salía un río de sangre, enseguida que la vi supe que iba a morir.

Draco apretaba sus labios, sus manos le temblaban de la impotencia que sentia.

-Me estás diciendo que la atacaste por error- dijo finalmente Draco.

-Fue una maldita casualidad que fuese ella- dijo Theo, su rostro era inexpresivo pero el tono de su voz denotaba vergüenza y oprobio- pero así sucedió. O quizás los mensajeros querían probar mi determinación, no lo se. Para mi fue un terrible error, aun cuando ella me hubiese atacado, jamás habría intentado matarla de saber que era Astoria con un embarazo de ocho meses. Todos sabíamos que ella era incapaz de pronunciar una maldición de manera efectiva, que tu mujer era un ser humano inofensivo, jamás podría haberme hecho daño de ninguna forma, pero no la reconocí hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Que más- exclamó Draco.

-Estaba agonizando- dijo Theo – fui hasta ella para acabar con su suplicio lanzándole un Avada, yo disfruto matando, eso no es ningún secreto, soy un asesino por naturaleza, pero me deleita el combate, el luchar o morir en el intento, no encuentro satisfacción en abatir a una indefensa mujer embarazada, iba a rematarla pero por piedad, para acabar su sufrimiento, nada mas podía hacerse, la maldición había alcanzado sus órganos vitales. Vi su vientre abierto debido la maldición y entonces…cuando me acerque y toque su vientre….el bebé….el bebé saco una mano y apretó mi dedo…..su madre moría….pero el niño vivía….aferraba mi dedo con fuerza…como si me pidiese ayuda…como que si yo …el asesino de su madre, fuera su única esperanza para vivir, en ese segundo…..ese pequeño bebé para mi se convirtió en Max, fue como si fuese él el que me estaba clamando vivir.

Una lágrima rodó por la cara de Draco, una lágrima solitaria en donde estaba concentrado todo su dolor y su pena. Los había amado con toda su alma, por ello había desafiado la lógica y se había embarcado en esa aventura de los Artefactos Infernales. Nunca hubo mayor injusticia que la muerte de aquellos que quería, Draco sabía que jamás lograría superarlo, que esa perdida la sufriría hasta su muerte, que la culpabilidad de cesar la búsqueda no lo abandonaría jamás. La promesa que no pudo cumplir porque era completamente imposible llevarla a cabo, ya que estaba convencido o más bien, lo habían convencido, de que jamás volverían de la forma en que fueron, ni Astoria ni su hija, sin embargo la incertidumbre no lo dejaría en paz nunca mas. ¿Y si realmente era cierto? ¿Si habría alguna posibilidad de que ellos regresaran como seres humanos normales? Preguntas que se quedarían sin respuesta, puesto que ahora estaba de por medio Hermione y el hijo de ambos, ellos lo necesitaban, requerían que él hiciera de tripas corazón, tenia que ver como diablos le hacia para olvidar su pasado y vivir de nuevo. Se lo había jurado a si mismo y esta vez cumpliría.

-Abrí el vientre con mis propias manos- dijo Theo mecánicamente, su cuerpo estaba tenso, tomaba su varita con fuerza, no sabia la reacción de Draco, pero se esperaba lo peor- saque a la criatura, corte el cordón umbilical con mis dientes, pero murió…no pude hacer nada…..murió…..incluso antes que la madre…que estaba agonizando….vi con horror y esa imagen me persigue en mis peores pesadillas, como la niña respiró por ultima vez en mis brazos….un recién nacido, una promesa de vida que yo apague, no pude moverme, ni hacer nada, mi mente se puso en blanco. Nunca había matado un niño, nunca lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Entonces llegaron tú y los aurores.

-Te dejaste atrapar- dijo Pansy en voz baja con asombro, sabia la mayor parte de la historia, pero Theo ahora contaba detalles que no le había dicho antes. Ella conocía lo suficiente a Theo para saber que jamás, nunca, ni en su peor faceta de asesino mortifago, jamás le hizo daño a un niño….nunca, lo conocía, lo sabia, ahora entendía el horror que él había experimentado- te dejaste atrapar porque estabas arrepentido de lo que hiciste.

-Esa fue la prueba que fallé- dijo Theo- por primera vez en mi vida no pude hacerle frente a las consecuencias de mis actos. Yo fui a esa casa dispuesto a matar a quien se me atravesase en el camino, para lograr mi objetivo, pero no pude superar el hecho de que por primera vez en mi vida, maté a la persona…a las personas equivocada.

Draco no decía absolutamente nada, miraba fijamente a Theo, ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas, una de rencor la otra de resignación, luego de esto, Draco se levantó con brusquedad y se dirigió directo a la salida de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Se detuvo en la puerta, de espaldas a Theo y a Pansy.

-No pienses por un segundo que por lo que me has contado, he cambiando mi opinión sobre ti- dijo Draco- para mi sigues siendo un asesino, el peor de todos.

-No esperaba otra cosa de ti- dijo Theo- es lo justo.

-Si Hermione muere debido a esta aventura- dijo Draco- si tu otro yo o lo que sea que este allí con ella, le hace daño o al hijo que espera, no habrá infierno o cielo donde tu maldita alma se pueda esconder de mí. Te perseguiré esta vida y las otras si es necesario y te destruiré. Me quitaste una familia Theo Nott, no voy a permitir que jodas a la otra.

Theo permaneció sentado en la silla. Pansy se sentó frente a él.

-No te asusta todo lo que he dicho- dijo él con cansancio- él tiene razón, soy un demente…nadie puede estar mas loco que yo…después de declarar todo lo que he hecho en esta vida lo hice con convencimiento de causa.

-No voy a discutir tu integridad mental ni contigo ni con nadie- dijo Pansy- No puedo aceptar la mayor parte de las cosas horribles que hiciste, pero me enamoré de ti por las pocas acciones nobles que llevaste a cabo. Y además ¿No es el amor también una especie de locura? Entonces, yo estoy tan loca como tú o más si a eso vamos.

Theo le sonrió, Pansy tenia la capacidad de voltear todas las cosas a su favor y hacer lo difícil digerible.

-Se requiere valentía para confesar lo que le dijiste- dijo ella.

-Se lo debía- dijo Theo- pero aun no he pagado mi deuda con Draco Malfoy. Posiblemente jamás lo haga.

-¿Hermione esta esperando un hijo?- preguntó ella, estirando su mano y entrelazándola con la de Theo.

-Si- dijo él- el destino le dio otra oportunidad a Draco Malfoy

-El destino también puede darte otra a ti- dijo ella, Theo le sonrió, lamentablemente para los dos, ella aun no perdía las esperanzas.

0o0

-Debes prometerme que cuidaras a tu madre.

El niño le dedicó una mirada sombría y bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro, Theo lo tenía sentado sobre sus piernas, estaban en el patio del castillo de Hogwarts, Max jugaba con los botones de su tunica.

-Te iras tan pronto- dijo el niño.

-Te dije que estaría con ustedes un tiempo y que luego me marcharía a terminar de resolver algunos problemas- dijo Theo- pero creo que hemos aprovechado nuestro tiempo ¿no es así?

-¿Regresaras?- preguntó Max.

-Quizás- dijo Theo, sin atreverse a prometer nada de lo que no estaba seguro poder cumplir- no lo se. Pero de alguna forma siempre estaré contigo. Nunca me olvidaras y nunca te olvidaré. Y si llegamos a encontrarnos alguna vez tú me reconocerás y yo también. Así funcionan las cosas entre los amigos.

-Theo…- el niño dudó un momento y se incorporó de las piernas de Theo, caminó unos pasos y Theo lo observó, parecía abatido y eso lo entristecía, siempre supo que ese momento llegaría y ahora no sabia como manejarlo.

-Theo- dijo Max volteándole y dándole la cara al hombre, los ojos azules de Max se fijaron en el rostro de Theodore, una mirada de reproche y de desconsuelo. Theo suavizo la expresión de su cara para tratar de tranquilizarlo, por alguna extraña razón el niño parecía dudoso, como si quisiera decirle algo y no se atreviese.

-Dime- dijo Theo.

-¿Tú…..tú eres mi padre? –preguntó Max de pronto con apremio, el tono de angustia del niño golpeó a Theo con fuerza, jamás se hubiese imaginado que su hijo, su propio hijo le preguntaría eso.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó a su vez Theo alarmado, tenia la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero por prudencia aguardó.

-Lo escuché- dijo el niño con inseguridad- todos lo dicen en el castillo, que yo soy tu hijo, que me parezco a ti como dos gotas de agua una a la otra. Que te enfureciste con el Sr. Malfoy y con Sev porque me habían traído hasta aquí. Pero no es por eso que lo se…anoche…te escuché diciéndole a mi madre que yo era tuyo. ¿Por qué no te conocía? ¿Por qué jamás te había visto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Soy tu padre- dijo Theo finalmente luego de unos segundos, por impulsividad terminó confesando lo que se había jurado jamás decir, pero el chico lo tomó con la guardia baja y fue incapaz de contenerlo por mas tiempo. La cara de Max se iluminó, ciertamente esta esperando una respuesta afirmativa- lo soy, de eso no te quepa la menor duda. Tu nombre verdadero es Maximilian Marcus Nott, eres el primogénito de Theodore Marcus Nott y Alexandra Parkinson Nott, el último de los Nott, el heredero, así está escrito en el árbol genealógico, yo mismo te inscribí en el libro de la familia el día en que naciste.

-¿Tú estabas allí cuando nací?- preguntó el niño, ya un poco mas tranquilo, de alguna forma, él, inconscientemente, desde el primer momento que lo había visto, supo instintivamente que ese hombre grande, fuerte y recio…era su padre. Y si no hubiese sido así, él mismo lo habría adoptado como padre. Theo Nott se había ganado su confianza y su cariño.

-Yo mismo te traje al mundo- dijo Theo sonriendo, recordando ese momento- eras un bebé arrugado y llorón. Solo te calmaste cuando te puse en brazos de Pansy. No te culpo, hasta yo soy incapaz de negarme a tu mamá.

-No soy un llorón- reclamó Max- nunca lloro, soy valiente.

-Lo se- dijo Theo.

-¿Porque mi apellido es Parkinson?- preguntó Max- como el de mami y el del abuelo.

-Tu madre y yo decidimos que era lo mejor para ti, no llevar mi nombre sino el apellido Parkinson porque muchas personas sienten desagrado ante el nombre Nott. Te llamas Maximilian en honor al primer Nott que llegó de Noruega a Inglaterra hace más de cien años, el bisabuelo de tu madre y el mío. Pansy decidió el nombre, debo reconocer que me sentí agradado cuando ella tomó en cuenta un nombre con tanta historia. Luego lo cambió a Max.

-¿No te gusta Max?- preguntó el chico.

-No me gustaba al principio- dijo Theo- ahora no veo la forma de llamarte de otra manera, Max.

-Siempre preguntaba por ti- reclamó Max compugnido, Theo sabia que el chico tenia todo el derecho de juzgarlo- siempre quise conocerte. ¿Es que no deseabas estar conmigo?

-Mataba por estar contigo, pero no podía ser de otra forma. Lamento mucho no haber estado allí para ti. Es un asunto complicado, algún día sabrás los detalles y espero que me entiendas, que logres comprender el porque no estuve contigo. Sin embargo, reconozco que no tengo excusas. Perdóname Max.

-¿Tú me quieres?- dijo Max.

Theo tomó la mano del niño y la colocó sobre su pecho. Max se sorprendió al principio pero pronto dejó que la gran mano de Theo arropara la suya. Una sensación calida los recorrió a los dos.

-Mi corazón no debería latir…eso es un hecho. Pero ahora solo late debido a ti Max, por ti y por tu madre. Te quiero….los quiero a ambos, no lo dudes. Los amo muchísimo.

Max se echó a los brazos de Theo y el lo abrazó con fuerza, besándole los cabellos, el tierno cuerpo de su hijo lo recibía con el amor inocente y desprendido que solo puede brindar un niño. Increíblemente se había ganado la confianza del chico, su cariño, su amor y Theo sabia que no lo merecía, pero daba gracias de que así fuese. De alguna manera, lo que siempre buscó, lo había encontrado. Luchó mucho contra si mismo, para que ese niño creciese sano y protegido. No podía pedir mas nada a la vida. Prevalecerá solo lo que debia prevalecer. No él, no Theo Nott, no sus ideas, sino su sangre, su legado, personificado en ese niño.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo el niño- casi tanto comoa mi madre o más. Me gustas Theo.

-Estoy muy contento de oírte decir eso- dijo Theo- Prométeme que te portaras bien durante mi ausencia y obedecerás a tu madre en todo.

-Prométeme tú que volverás en cuanto puedas- dijo Max.

-Solo puedo decir que trataré de estar contigo- dijo Theo- lo prometo, en cuerpo o en espíritu, estaré allí para verte crecer.

-Tú no eres humano- dijo Max contra el oído de Theo- lo se….se que estás aquí y no deberías estar. Mis sentidos slayers no me mienten, tú no eres humano. Por eso te vas. Tienes que poner cada cosa en su lugar.

Theo lo sintió inquieto…a pesar de sus palabras. Su hijo lo sabia….lo sabia

Max era un niño, pero hacia gala de la sabiduría innata que solo un niño podría poseer, la lógica inocente de la infancia, aunado a …..esos sentidos de slayer. Theo se asombró por la claridad con que el niño veía las cosas, de alguna forma Max lo entendía mejor que Pansy.

-A veces se trata solo de eso Max, de colocar cada cosa en su lugar- terminó diciendo Theo antes de caminar hasta los jardines con el chico en brazos, llevaba una varita en su mano. Dispuesto a ejecutar un hechizo modificador de recuerdos, esgrimió con fuerza su varita, tenia que hacerlo, por dios tenia que hacerlo, sin que le temblase la mano. Ahorraría sufrimiento a su hijo. Después de unos años, Max seria capaz de evocar cada palabra y aceptar los hechos con tranquilidad…pero no ahora.

- Max, cuando seas mayor y entiendas, recordaras lo que tengas que recordar, de esta conversación y de muchas otras entre nosotras, pero por ahora…duerme pequeño…duerme y ten el sueño de los justos. Te amo, demasiado, hijo.

0o0

Pansy lo esperaba en un pasillo oscuro y abandonado del castillo de Hogwarts, Theo la vio de inmediato y la tomó de la mano con brusquedad. No tenia planteado engarzarse en una discusión con Pansy ese día, pero en vista de los hechos, no le quedaba mas remedio. Ella se merecía que la tumbase sobre sus piernas y le diera la tunda de su vida. Ella no era tonta…él menos…Theo sabia exactamente de donde había venido toda la conversación con su hijo.

-El chiquillo lo sabe- declaró Theo con furia contenida.

-Lo se- dijo ella- él me lo preguntó.

-¿Y que le dijiste?- preguntó Theo.

-Nada. Solo le recomendé que hablase contigo- dijo Pansy.

-¿Esto es una especie de confabulación en mi contra?- preguntó Theo con molestia mientras la arrastraba tomada de la mano por todo el pasillo.

-Si- dijo Pansy tajantemente- es un plan cuidadosamente diseñado para que te quedes con nosotros. Tiene que existir otra solución.

-No la hay- dijo Theo secamente, incapaz de abordar el tema.

- Te aceptó como padre, lo se, lo sentí cuando hable con él, no se como diablos le hiciste, pero ese niño te adora.

-Tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo- dijo Theo-Max nunca lo sabría.

-Pues cambié de opinión, de un rato a la fecha, ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir mintiendo al respecto-dijo Pansy- él tiene que saber que tú eres su padre, es lo justo para él y para ti. He descubierto algo de mi hijo estos días, es mas fuerte de carácter de lo que tú y yo creemos, a pesar de que tiene cinco años es sensato, es esplendido con sus sentimientos, cariñoso, leal, es increíble que tú y yo, con lo testarudos y orgullosos que somos, hayamos procreado un niño que a veces mas maduro que sus padres, Max fue capaz de perdonar en el acto, lo que yo tardé muchos años en perdonarte.

-Maximilian es la viva imagen de su madre- dijo Theo- apuesta por las causas perdidas, no me merezco tanta confianza.

-No – dijo Pansy- Max es igual que tú, demasiado inteligente para no considerar todas las opciones posibles y escoger la más adecuada, la que no traicione sus sentimientos. Él lo pensó, te lo aseguro y te aceptó Theo, te perdonó la ausencia, aun antes de hablar contigo, él te quiere y tú te lo mereces, mereces que tu hijo te quiera, después de todo, haz hecho toda clase de locuras solo por él.

-Modifique sus recuerdos- dijo Theo- Por lo pronto, estará tranquilo, dentro de unos años lo recordará todo perfectamente, si tengo suerte, no me odiará y estará en paz con su pasado.

-Sabia que lo harías- dijo Pansy- no esperaba menos de ti. Pero por lo menos hablaste con él.

-A veces siento que me he enamorado de la versión femenina de mi mismo- comentó Theo con ironía- parece que tienes medido todo lo que voy a hacer.

-Ese es el problema de enamorarse- comentó Pansy rodando los ojos- tiendes a anticipar todo lo que tu pareja hará.

-No todo- dijo Theo con convicción- no todo. Todavía tú sigues siendo un misterio para mí. Maldita mujer, nadie te enseñó que debes obedecer a tu marido.

-Hasta donde se- dijo Pansy mientras caminaba detrás de Theo- tú y yo no estamos casados. Técnicamente NO soy tu esposa.

-Eres mi mujer y eres la madre de mi hijo- dijo Theo- para mi eso es suficiente para considerarte como tal.

-Bien- dijo Pansy- de acuerdo, señor esposo…su palabra por delante.

Theo se detuvo y se volteó, ambos quedaron frente a frente, él estaba furioso, porque no veía claro como solucionar todo. Ella le sostuvo la mirada por un rato y luego la desvió, culpable y a la vez, nada arrepentida.

-No puedes reclamarme que use todas las armas que tengo a la mano- dijo ella en voz baja, con tristeza.

-No…no puedo…pero debo decir que has demostrado perfectamente porque eres una slytherin de cabo a rabo- dijo Theo- solo una serpiente utilizaría a su hijo para tal fin.

-Me odias por ello- dijo Pansy.

-No….- dijo Theo- te amo mas aun por eso, porque no te importa nada, solo nosotros tres- dicho esto se fue contra ella clavándola contra la pared, con agilidad él metió las manos debajo del vestido que Pansy llevaba y le quitó las bragas de un tirón, la tomó de las nalgas, la levantó del suelo y ella inmediatamente rodeó con sus piernas su cintura.

-Somos una familia extraña, tú, el niño y yo- dijo ella.

-Si, como toda familia tenemos nuestros altos y bajos- dijo él robándole un candente beso, ella ofreció su boca, extasiada por el gesto.

-Estamos en medio de un pasillo, alguien puede vernos- dijo ella jadeando, incapaz de evitar caer en una vorágine de lujuria, mientras sentía la boca de Theo recorriendo su cuello, marcándola como suya en cada caricia, él con una mano bajó la cremallera de su pantalón.

-Para lo que me importa- dijo él con la voz entrecortada, mientras liberaba su miembro y lo hundía con fuerza en el interior de ella en una sola estocada, Pansy cerró los ojos y se mordió un labio hasta hacerse sangre al sentirlo penetrándola con contundencia, en ese momento, creyó morir de puro placer. Tenía la espalda clavada en la pared y sus caderas chocaban con el muro espasmódicamente a ritmo frenético, era salvaje, era intenso, era estremecedor, pero eran ellos dos amándose, de la única forma que sabían hacerlo, con descarnada pasión desatada. Era la quinta vez que hacían el amor en ese día, y cada vez lo hacían con mayor desenfreno y desesperación, contando los minutos y los segundos, en una infernal cuenta regresiva que los estaba volviendo locos. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, mientra lo sentía cada vez, alojado mas profundamente en su interior. Theo la besaba con furia y pasión, quitándole el aliento con cada beso.

Sus ojos chocaron en el momento del clímax, los dos se hundieron en la mirada del otro, así observándose, sin mediar palabras, ya sin más explicaciones o reproches. Hablando el lenguaje ancestral de los amantes, hombre y mujer llegaron a la culminación del acto que sellaba su entrega total al noble sentimiento que los embargaba. Simplemente amor.

0o0

Un consejo de guerra, eso era justo lo que se estaba llevando a cabo, un solo giratiempo y cinco artefactos en cinco sitios distintos en épocas diferentes. Difícil, pero no imposible, luego de puesto en marcha, el plan no aceptaba disensiones ni tampoco fallos.

Todos los presentes estaban conscientes de las conscuencias de no llevar a cabo el cometido, uno de ellos más que ninguno.

Draco estaba pegado a la pared del Gran comedor, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho e hirviendo de impaciencia. Habían decidido reunirse allí para sostener sus deliberaciones finales, de alguna manera ese día se instauró la costumbre que los acontecimientos importantes en el castillo de Hogwarts se discutirían en le Gran comedor. Él no sabía que rayos estaban pensando los demás ni que esperaban, él solo tenia cabeza para Hermione

-Ron Weasley- dijo Theo- está en el Kukenan en este momento. Año 1957

-Tesla y Severus Snape en las montañas rocosas- dijo Harry.

-Gryffindor, Slytherin y la Dama Ravenclaw se encargaran del que está aquí en Hogwarts- informó Theo

-Y yo iré a Malfoy Manor en nuestra época, la maldición de Lucius ya está retirada, no deberia tener ningún problema- dijo Harry.

-Solo te pido que sigas mis instrucciones y no dejes que mi madre se meta en esto- dijo Draco.

-Hecho- contestó Harry.

-¿Dónde está el quinto artefacto?- preguntó Gryffindor con curiosidad, estaba llegando justo en medio de la conversación, estaba asegurando las defensas mágicas del castillo, cualquier hechizo de protección, a su juicio no estaría de mas. Después de presenciar todo lo que había visto en esos últimos días, tenia suficiente de seres malignos para todo lo que le quedaba de vida. Llevaba colocada su cota de malla, lucia como el guerrero mago medial que sin duda era.

-1887, Mar del Norte- dijo Theo.

-La prisión de Azkaban- confirmó Draco.

-Tengo que suponer que conozco al guardián- dijo el retrato de Albus Dumblendore que estaba colocado sobre una silla ocupando un lugar de honor. El viejo mago meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, se sentía profundamente consternado al percatarse de la identidad del guardián del quinto artefacto infernal, la fecha y el lugar habían sido demasiado reveladoras para él.

-Usted mejor que nadie- dijo Theo- ese hombre fue el comandante de la cárcel durante muchos años. Necesitaba un lugar inexpugnable y un mago igualmente inexpugnable, poderoso, honorable, para ser el más poderoso de todos los guardianes.

-¿Un preso controla Azkaban?- preguntó Pansy curiosa.

-En esa época era la costumbre- dijo Theo.

-¿Qué es Azkaban?- preguntó Godric Gryffindor.

-El lugar que tú construirás dentro de unos años como cárcel mágica- dijo Theo.

-Pensé que jamas iba a precisar de un sitio así- comentó con decepción Gryffindor- pero supongo que la necesitaré.

-Así es. El preso que demostraba ser el mas poderoso, controlaba la cárcel, se convertía en su comandante, poseía cierta libertad pero igualmente permanecía en cautiverio- explicó Theo- era una antigua costumbre…Azkaban en esa época no tenia guardias pero igual nadie podía salir de allí.

-Usaban un encierro mágico- dijo Dumblendore- en esa época…..salir de allí equivalía a morir.

-Por eso nadie escapó- dijo Theo dirigiéndose a Dumblendore- el encierro mágico era un método cruel…incivilizado. Creo entender que usted cuando fue juez de Wizegamont lo abolió.

-Ciertamente- dijo Dumblendore- pero no pude hacer nada con los dementores. Al eliminar ese hechizo, el Ministerio Mágico decidió convocar a los dementores como custodios, una peor manera de asegurar que la cárcel fuera inexpugnable según mi punto de vista. Al final todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano.

-La vida es así- dijo Theo- uno no puede tenerlo todo.

-Aun así- dijo Dumblendore- alguien que conocí y estime una vez logró salir de allí aun a pesar de los dementores.

-No digas mas- dijo Theo mirando de reojo a Gryffindor- hay cosas que todavía no tienen porque saberse.

-¿Quiénes iremos?- preguntó Draco.

-Cuervo y los demás mensajeros acudirán cuando sea preciso, de resto, iremos Pansy, tú y yo- dijo Theo.

-Entonces llevaremos a Potter a nuestra época e iremos a Azkaban- dijo Pansy.

-En marcha- fue lo único que dijo Draco.

-Solo tengo una ultima pregunta – dijo Harry a Theo- ¿para que los guardianes? ¿Ibas a activarlos todos en el presente? Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿Por qué existían guardianes?

-Solo por seguridad- dijo Theo- el conjuro estaba hecho de tal forma que al morir mis guardianes, yo me convirtiese en el guardián principal, de hecho ellos murieron y al final yo era el guardián de los cinco Artefactos Infernales, el unico. Deje a todos los artefactos en su sitio cuando los descubrí, para asegurarme que nadie vendría del futuro o del pasado a quitarme mi obra, lancé un conjuro para que solo se pudiese llegar a ellos en fechas determinadas, donde existían dichos guardianes. Al morir yo, se modificó el hechizo, ya no podían ser activados en mi tiempo, puesto que yo el guardián supremo había muerto, por eso después fue necesario viajar al tiempo y activarlos en esos momentos.

-Bastante retorcido y complicado- comentó Harry.

-Una pequeña muestra de la mente enferma de quien ideo el plan- contestó Draco con despreció.

-Un plan que no tenía ninguna falla por lo que veo- dijo Harry.

-Si lo tenía- dijo Theo- yo mismo fui la parte débil del plan, lo que falló.

0o0

Azkaban, Mar del Norte, 1887.

Theo, Draco y Pansy se aparecieron en la vieja prisión, ella fue el medio de contacto entre los dos para viajar en el tiempo. Theo la tomó de la mano y Draco simplemente apoyó su mano en su hombro. Pansy al sentir la piel fría de Draco lo miró.

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo ella, si bien estaba muy molesta con Draco en relación a lo del secuestro de Max, se había ablandado con él cuando supo su situación con Hermione. Pansy entendía por muchas razones, las mismas que atosigaban a Draco de hecho, perfectamente el infierno que estaba sufriendo el hombre, su familia peligraba, eso le impuso a brindarle esa muestra de apoyo. Nunca habían sido amigos, quizás alguna vez ella estuvo interesada románticamente en él cuando era una adolescente estúpida, pero luego, rara vez habían hablado. Sin embargo ella sentía que el horroroso asunto donde estaban metidos, había creados lazos irrompibles entre los involucrados.

Draco asintió con la cabeza al escuchar el gesto de buena voluntad de Pansy. Estaba arrepentido de haber amenazado a Max, eso era un hecho.

-Gracias. Lamento lo de tu niño, me equivoque- dijo Draco- si todo sale bién y sobrevivimos todos, Max jamas tendrá que temer de un Malfoy, nunca mas, los odios de los padres no deben pesar sobre los hijos.

-Es un trato Draco Malfoy, haré que lo cumplas al pie de la letra, eso puedes jurarlo - contestó Pansy.

Llegaron a una de las torres de la cárcel mágica, la cual era un edificó cuadrangular de altas paredes, construido sobre un islote en medio del mar del Norte, las olas golpeaban furiosas las murallas, dicho mar se caracterizaba por ser el océano mas tempestuoso del planeta, innavegable, inaxaccesible, aislado, el sitio perfecto para guardar algo. Theo sintió un estremecimiento cuando fue plenamente consciente de que estaba en el mismo sitio donde había muerto para el mundo, donde un dementor le había otorgado el funesto beso, donde parte de su alma había sido consumida y apartada de él para siempre. Era irónico…que todo fuese a terminar precisamente allí...justo en el mismo lugar donde había empezado su aventura.

El lugar era amplio, de hecho la cárcel en si era de grandes dimensiones, el piso estaba recubierto por obsidiana negra, era brillante y reflejaba como si fuese un espejo, en las paredes, colgaban escudos con diversos blasones grabados en él, cada uno correspondía a la familia del reo que ocupaba el puesto de comandante de la cárcel.

-No siento a los dementores- comentó Pansy.

-En esta época, no estaban aquí- dijo Draco- ya sabes, la historia del encierro mágico.

-No deberíamos buscar al comandante, tu guardián Theo- dijo Pansy.

-Nada sucede en Azkaban sin que él no lo sepa- dijo Theo- acudirá.

Theo y Draco caminaron por la estancia un rato, Draco buscaba el artefacto infernal, Theo sabia exactamente donde estaba pero esperaba al guardián para develarlo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, dos grandes puertas de madera revestida por metal se abrieron, un hombre viejo entró, Draco se quedó estático en su sitió, colocó su mano en el puño de la espada de Gryffindor como medida de precaución, Pansy hizo lo mismo con la suya, ya habían tenido las suficientes sorpresas molestas para no ser precavidos.

Theo fue el único que se adelantó al encuentro del guardián y al mismo tiempo comandante de la cárcel de Azkaban. Era un hombre anciano, con los cabellos grises y una larga barba, sus ojos eran azules, resplandecientes. Pansy frunció el ceño, ese hombre se parecía mucho a…

-Percival, saludos- dijo Theo, el hombre inclinó la cabeza, Theo le ofreció su mano, el anciano no la tomó, el hombre vestía completamente de negro, con una elegante tunica de terciopelo, en su mano llevaba un manojo de llaves. Pansy al escuchar el nombre, supo exactamente quien era el hombre, cualquiera que hubiese estado atento a los chismes de los últimos años, sabría exactamente de quien se trataba. Hacia aproximadamente diez años, una periodista llamada Rita Sketer, había escrito una polémica biografía sobre uno de los magos mas importantes del siglo, en donde hacia énfasis en un escándalo que había afectado a su familia, el padre de tan aclamado mago había asesinado a tres muchachos muggles y terminado condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Pansy entendió entonces el porque las palabras de Albus Dumblendore al enterarse de quien era el guardián del quinto artefacto infernal, puesto que era su propio padre, Percival Dumblendore.

Theodore Nott había escogido de guardián, a uno de los magos mas poderosos que habían existido, un mago que fue condenado por vengar a su pequeña hija, un hechicero que prefirió sacrificarse antes de dejar pisoteado el honor de su familia, un hombre incorruptible que había dejado su legado de honorabilidad a su famoso hijo, un hombre que se equivocó y aceptó ser condenado por su error. El mejor guardián posible, un tipo incorruptible, que no cedería a nadie el objeto custodiado, Pansy no dudaba cual había sido el ofrecimiento que Theo le hizo para que aceptase guardar el artefacto, si Rita Sketer había dicho la verdad en su dichoso libro, Kendra Dumblendore había muerto poco después de que su esposo fuese a la carcel, consumida por la pena y Arianna Dumblendore, su hija, murió unos años después en circunstancias turbias, Pansy estaba segura que Percival Dumblendore había aceptado ser el guardián de un artefacto infernal con la esperanza de que algún día, Arianna y Kendran resucitarían

¡Dios Bendito! Pansy cerró los ojos, ¡Dios Mio! Codicia, poder, odio, amor, todos aquellos involucrados en esa búsqueda, tenían unas razones tan fuertes que era un trabajo hercúleo tratar de resistirse a la promesa de lograr con los artefactos infernales la consecución de todos los deseos mas escondidos y secretos. Theo había hecho los movimientos precisos, era casi imposible no negarse.

Pansy sintió escalofríos, trataba de mantener la entereza al quedar en evidencia lo terriblemente manipulador que había sido Theo Nott. Si embargo ella se juró soportar eso y mas, estaba enamorada y él arrepentido de su obra. Pero la magnitud de su reflexión la obligó a plantearse algunas cosas, reuniendo todo lo que sabia y presumía del asunto de los Artefactos infernales. Theo le dio a todos de alguna forma lo que más deseaban para convencerlos de aceptar la tarea. Quizás a Tesla le ofreció saciar su sed de conocimiento, a Voldemort le ofreció inmortalidad dándole uno de los artefactos para asegurarse de tenerlo controlado, a el Shaman en America del Sur de pronto le ofreció sabiduría, a Griffindor le ofreció un objeto mágico poderoso con la esperanza de asegurar un futuro utópico, una especie de Camelot al estilo Nott, a Percival Dumblendore le ofreció regresar a sus seres queridos, situación similar por la cual Draco Malfoy los trató de activar y Theo…..Theo Nott los había buscado y organizado para obtener el poder absoluto sobre todos los seres humanos del planeta. Mintió, manipuló, conjuró y luego…el desastre. Solo se arrepintió…por Max. A Pansy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Los Artefactos Infernales estaban malditos en esencia, pocos hombres tendrían la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para resistirse a utilizarlos a su favor, en ese momento, Pansy admiró de sobremanera a Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape y Theodore Nott, quienes teniendo la gallina de oro en sus manos, la posibilidad de ser mas poderosos que cualquier ser humano en la historia, mostraron tener la suficiente entereza para más tarde o más temprano, darse cuenta de lo insensato de sus resoluciones.

Ella en ese momento, con horror, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado todo de irse por el caño…cerró los ojos y murmuró….! Gracias a Dios! ¡Gracias a Dios! Ella no era muy religiosa pero estaba empezando a creer que había mediación divina de por medio.

-He venido a que me entregues la llave tal como habiamos acordado, yo, el Viajero, asi te lo solicito- dijo Theo, el hombre revisó el manojo y de entre cientos de llaves, que Pansy, observando curiosa toda la escena, dedujo eran las llaves de las celdas de Azkaban. Percival soltó una llave dorada y tomándola con dos dedos la mostró a Theo ofreciéndosela.

-¿Por qué no habla?- preguntó Draco.

-Prometió jamás pronunciar palabra mientras viviese, para expiar sus crimenes. Percival Dumblendore sucumbió al orgullo y en un ataque de locura, asesinó tres jóvenes muggles, cuando siempre luchó por la tolerancia a los muggles. Las razones de tal crimen, siempre fueron validas, ellos violaron a su pequeña hija de seis años y la enloquecieron, pero él entiende que había otras formas mas civilizadas de resolverlo, después de todo, los Dumblendore siempre han sido una familia contemplativa y honorable- Theo tomó la llave, el hombre dió un paso hacia atras, lucia venerable, tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo, un aura poderosa y solemne lo envolvia, no cabia ninguna duda, era el padre de Albus Dumblendore.

-Su hijo Albus me dio dictó un mensaje para usted- dijo Theo, tendiéndole un pergamino a Percival- me dijo que encontrará allí el consuelo necesario para sobrevivir los años que le quedan- Percival tomó el papel, lo guardó en su tunica, inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y salió de la estancia tan rápido como había llegado.

0o0

-Bonito lugar- dijo Snape a Tesla mientras caminaban por los oscuros pasillos metidos en las entrañas de la tierra. La construcción era imponente, monumental, tenía todo el aspecto de un templo grecorromano, las columnas que sostenían todo el complejo eran tan altas que sin duda se necesitaron gigantes para alzarlas.

-Gracias- dijo Tesla.

-Es lo propio- respondió Snape.

-Es curioso- dijo Tesla- tres de los artefactos están ubicados bajo tierra y los otros dos, en lugares altos, se me hace que puede ser un aspecto sujeto a investigación.

-Creo que un asunto como esté jamás deberá ser objeto de escrutinio de nuevo. El conocimiento morirá con nosotros- contestó Snape secamente.

-Con ustedes los humanos, querrás decir, mal que bien, yo …soy inmortal- dijo Tesla.

Mientras caminaban, a Snape le pareció sentir una presencia detrás de él, miró a Tesla con nerviosismo, Nicolás Tesla lanzó una ojeada a sus espaldas.

-Nos siguen- dijo Tesla en voz baja- las sombras del ejército negro.

-¿Atacarán?- preguntó Snape tomando su varita con fuerza.

-Están esperando- dijo Tesla- por ahora solo nos vigilan. Cuando llegue el momento- Tesla sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña esfera comunicadora- cuando Draco Malfoy aparezca en la puerta con Hermione Granger, será el momento, Pansy activará la esfera y en ese justo momento, destruiremos este artefacto. Si nos movemos rápido, las sombras no tendrán oportunidad.

-¿Que pasa- preguntó de nuevo Snape-si no lo hacemos lo suficientemente rápido?

-Tú puedes considerarte hombre muerto….yo….creo que la pasaré peor que tú- dijo Tesla, mientras los dos hombres caminaban con la oscuridad pisándole los talones.

0o0

Rowena Ravenclaw jugaba con Max en el suelo de la torre que contenía el gran reloj de Hogwarts, ese que era un artefacto infernal, el niño estaba distraído derribando las figuritas de soldaditos de plomo que Rowena le había regalado, mientras jugaban, ella miraba de reojo inquieta a Godric Gryffindor que le correspondía la mirada tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Es una deshonra que hayas preñado a mi pupila- le reclamó Slytherin sin ser ajeno a los gestos cómplices de la pareja.

-Debo disculparme por faltar al honor de la dama- dijo Godric con molestia- pero es intolerable que tú, quien pretendía entregarla al Ejercito Negro, me estés reclamando.

-Ya he dicho que fue un ardid- dijo Slytherin cansado de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez- quiero a Rowena mas que a mi propia hija, no hubiese permitido que muriese, le he aguantado todos sus caprichos, pero un bastardo es inaceptable. Y todos sabemos aquí que un matrimonio entre ustedes no es posible de ninguna manera.

-Me han dicho que será una niña- dijo Godric- no habrá problemas.

-Que así sea, si es varón, algún día podría pretender heredarte y sabes que eso es imposible- dijo Slytherin- tu futura esposa, la princesa muggle no estará contenta sabiendo que tu primogénito es un bastardo de una de las brujas más poderosas que existe que puede arrebatarle la herencia a sus propios hijos. Se sentiría atemorizada y desairada.

-Resolveré eso a su tiempo- dijo Godric sin dejar de mirar a Rowena quien parecía ajena a la conversación que versaba sobre su futuro.

-Te ofrezco encargarme del Rowena y el vástago- dijo Slytherin- es lo correcto, soy su tutor, criare a la niña como si fuese de mi familia, puedo llevármelas lejos de aquí y no entorpecer tus planes.

-No- dijo Godric- eso está fuera de toda consideración. Primero que todo, ella desea permanecer a mi lado, segundo, yo quiero que Rowena esté a mi lado, la amo…Tercero, no tengo ninguna garantía que algún día no los utilices como rehenes en mi contra. Como te lo dije anteriormente, yo resolveré mi vida, no necesito tus consejos.

Slytherin sonrió con ironía.

-Has aprendido muchacho- dijo Slytherin- jamás le des la espalda a una serpiente, nunca sabe cuando va a atacar. Pero sabes mi más aventajado alumno, estás equivocado…todavía necesitas de mi ayuda. Pero lo que es ofrecido de buen grado y rechazado tan tajantemente, no merece ser repetido de nuevo. Acabaremos este asunto de los Artefactos Infernales y me iré de Escocia para siempre.

-Que así sea- dijo Godric Gryffindor, sellando así uno de los momentos cumbres de la historia mágica. Lo cierto, es que en teoría, días después de esa fecha, se supone que Salazar Slytherin abandonará Hogwarts y nunca mas volverá al colegio, sin embargo dejará tras de si un legado, que años después, mil años después, propiciará una cadena de acontecimientos que llevará a un niño huérfano a enfrentarse con la maldad mas pura justo en uno de los lugares especiales que Salazar construyó en Hogwarts, la Cámara de los Secretos, pero ese relato, pertenece a otro cuento fantástico. El tiempo…curioso asunto este del tiempo, mil años de diferencia, pero un suceso está directamente relacionado con el otro. Harry Potter enfrentará a lord Voldemort en la Cámara de los Secretos algún día, si y solo si, logran destruirse los Artefactos Infernales

Ambos magos observaron entonces el reloj incrustado en la pared de piedra, las manecillas giraban en dirección contraria a la habitual, a ritmo demencial, de pronto se detuvieron, la mujer rubia se levantó del suelo cuando se percató de lo sucedido, Max se quedó en su sitio mirando también el artefacto. Godric y Salazar se acercaron con curiosidad, en un instante, de nuevo las manecillas recuperaron su movimiento.

Rowena se acercó a la ventana y miró el horizonte, nubes negras se arremolinaban, su espada slayer la llevaba en el cinto, una luz azul pálida se reflejo en la hoja advirtiendola.

-Vienen hacia nosotros- dijo ella- saben lo que pretendemos hacer.

-Vete con el niño a las mazmorras- dijo Godric- rápido. Slytherin y yo aguardaremos aquí.

-No- dijo Rowena- debo quedarme con ustedes, soy su única defensa, solo un slayer puede tener una oportunidad contra eso que se nos viene encima- se giró y miro a Max- Maximilian, ve a las mazmorras con los elfos domésticos y no salgas de allí.

El niño se levantó y corrió escaleras abajo, intentado llegar rápido a la seguridad de las mazmorras del castillo. Max sabia que su vida dependía de ello, también había sentido en todo su cuerpo, que una presencia maligna se acercaba.

-Esto nos indicará el momento- Slytherin sacó una esfera de cristal de su tunica, habló con solemnidad dedicándole una penetrante mirada a sus compañeros- solo tendremos una oportunidad.

0o0

Harry bajó a los sótanos de Malfoy Manor con Narcissa Malfoy pisándole los talones.

-Esto es intolerable Potter- dijo Narcissa totalmente ofendida, él había llegado a su casa y sin ningún tipo de explicación, siguiendo las indicaciones precisas de Draco, había recorrido la casa hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían a los sotanos de Malfoy Manor, donde se encontraba el Artefacto Infernal, aquel llamado la Horribillis Machina.

-Estoy aquí con el permiso de su hijo Sra. Malfoy- dijo Harry- seria mejor que esperase arriba.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- dijo Narcissa en sus trece- está es mi casa y si vas a revisarla exijo estar presente para ser testigo de tu error. Nosotros no guardamos ningún objeto de magia tenebrosa, los entregamos todos después del juicio de Draco.

-Si claro, como no, si usted lo dice- dijo Harry irónicamente, mientras caminaba con rapidez- si va a venir conmigo, manténgase detrás de mi.

Narcissa refunfuño en voz baja pero lo obedeció. Cuando llegaron a la estancia donde esta ubicado el gran reloj, no pudo dejar de asombrarse.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Narcissa mirando a Harry, esté la tomó del brazo y la empujó para que se quedase detrás de él, Narcissa entonces vio lo que había provocado ese movimiento brusco del hombre.

-Rayos- exclamó Harry.

-Hola Potter- saludó Bellatrix Lestrange, toda desaliñada y despeinada estaba de pie sobre la estructura del artefacto infernal- que extraño verte por aquí...en la casa de mi familia, me imagino que no es una visita social. Supongo que vienes – Bellatrix levantó su varita , la giró hacia abajo y apuntó el gran mecanismo que reposaba clavado en el piso- por esto, para destruirlo…lamento informarte, que no lo permitiré….tengo la esperanza de que con esta cosa funcionando….mi señor regrese muy pronto.

-Te equivocas- dijo Harry esgrimiendo su varita.

-No….- dijo Bellatrix- tú eres el equivocado…._ellos_ me dijeron que mi señor Voldemort regresaría.

-¿Ellos?- preguntó Narcissa que no tenia ni puta idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Si, _ellos_- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo maquiavélicamente, sus ojos brillaban extraviados, impregnados de satisfacción y fanatismo. Abrió los brazos señalando a su alrededor y dio una vuelta sobre si misma en medio del artefacto. Harry vio de reojo como multitud de sombras se arremolinaban acercándose a él…eso …"_ellos_" parecían ser las sombras del ejercito negro….ya se lo habían advertido, que acudirían al sentir la amenaza.

-¡Diablos!-masculló Harry.

-El-niño- que – vivió-va-a-morir- canturreó Bellatrix mientras se reía a carcajadas- Va a morir….va a morir….va …a….morir…..

0o0

Ron contempló la belleza salvaje del paisaje de pie en la meseta más alta de ese lugar llamado por los indígenas, el Kukenan, la montaña sagrada. Él jamás había visto algo así en su vida, parecía realmente un mundo perdido, un lugar detenido en el tiempo y la historia, el viento soplaba, una llovizna pertinaz caía sobre él, el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, ofreciendo un espectáculo maravilloso ante sus ojos. Las tonalidades del crepúsculo eran rojas…rojas.. como la sangre….

-El sol poniente….un sol poniente rojo…malos presagios…hoy …alguien morirá- dijo Ron en voz baja haciendo referencia a un antiguo augurio conocido por todos los magos ingleses, el viento aullaba alrededor de él, era casi como si le estuviese hablando al oído, en un lenguaje que se le antojaba maligno. Apretó la esfera de cristal que le había dado un tal Nicolás Tesla. Trataba de controlar su temor, con mediano éxito, si embargo al final se sobrepuso, él estaba allí por una sola razón, Hermione Granger.

Cuando el ultimo rayo de sol llegó a su rostro, Ron supo que la hora había llegado, sintió como su piel se achinaba, el sol terminó de ocultarse y la noche llegó, el hombre se giró sobre sus pies, caminó con rapidez el sendero para entonces meterse de lleno en la oscuridad de la cueva donde estaba ubicado el artefacto infernal.

0o0

Después de que Percival Dumblenodore abandonara la torre, Theo fue caminando hasta un rincón del lugar y palpó la piedra en el muro hasta que encontró una hendidura, metió la llave en ella sin vacilación, esta hizo un chasquido al girar, de pronto, el mecanismo infernal entró de nuevo en funcionamiento.

La temperatura de la sala bajó en un segundo, Draco, Pansy y Theo respiraban y un vaho espeso salía de sus bocas. Pansy sintió como los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, estaban allí, podía sentirlos. Mientras tanto en el fondo de la estancia, varias paredes se movían, dejando descubierto una maqueta del sistema solar, estaba hecho al parecer de metal, latón quizás, en su centro, adornado lujosamente, con cuidada filigrana, estaba el sol y a su alrededor los nueve planetas, era un maqueta hermosa. Pansy supuso acertadamente, que ese era el Quinto Artefacto Infernal.

Cuatro figuras se materializaron, los mensajeros, el llamado Cuervo, luciendo como Lucius Malfoy se adelantó a todos, Draco lo miró y enseguida se sintió incomodo, era difícil superar el hecho de que estaba viendo a su propio padre, muerto hacia mas de siete años.

Cuervo habló directamente con Theo.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Theo se colocó frente al artefacto infernal y levantó su varita mágica.

-_AVADA KEDAVRA_- Theo lanzó la maldición asesina que activaba a los artefactos infernales y la maqueta empezó a moverse, emulando la rotación y traslación de los planetas alrededor del sol en ese sistema solar en miniatura.

Cuervo dedicó entonces su completa atención a Draco Malfoy.

-Abrirán el portal- dijo Cuervo-debes estar preparado para entrar, yo me quedaré justo al umbral de la puerta para evitar que algo siniestro salga de allí.

-Estoy listo….para lo que sea- dijo Draco desenvainando la espada de Gryffindor, advertido de que su varita no le serviría para nada al sitio donde iba a ir, ni se molestó en sacarla de su túnica, sus ojos grises resplandecían, su corazón palpitaba hasta casi salirse del pecho, había llegado su hora…el momento. Verdaderamente era ahora o nunca, Hermione y su hijo esperaban por él. O regresaba con ellos o moría en el intento.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	33. Final

Disclamer : personajes de JK Rowling.

Saludos, se que he tardado, pero mi vida es un desastre, este capitulo estaba escrito como en cinco partes y no encontraba un momento para armarlo. Pero soy fiel a mi promesa, este fic iba a terminarse y pues…se acabó. Espero que les guste, puse todo mi empeño para que lo disfrutaran…Besos.

Banda sonora de : Fast Horse de tory Amos, Overtura y Jilian del concierto Black Symphony de Within Temptations

Capitulo 33 Final.

En el comienzo…no existía el tiempo, no se temían las paradojas y los momentos iban fugazmente y venían sin que nadie diera cuenta de ellos. Y era que de todas formas, ni siquiera existíamos. Vida, muerte, vida, muerte, creación y destrucción, así incontables veces, en un círculo eterno, pero sin que un segundo, ni un día, ni una hora, ni un año señalase el momento exacto que preservase el hecho para la posteridad. Vida y muerte estelar completaban el ciclo universal, la rueda de la vida cósmica.

Así fue…así era, hasta que una vez, en una inesperada ocasión, casi por casualidad, la consciencia superior, aquel llamado el Único, ese que rige nuestros destinos, registró un suspiro y lo midió, observando con curiosidad lo que sucedía en el momento que empezaba la exhalación y cuando terminaba. Ese fue el primer segundo, el instante primordial, y así….el tiempo nació.

Con el concepto de tiempo, se originó el deseo de controlarlo, modificarlo, detenerlo y retrocederlo, así mismo, el tiempo creó el espacio, la materia y se hicieron la misma cosa. Nada tan abstracto y tan difícil de entender como el paso del tiempo, sin embargo está allí, entre nosotros, dentro de nosotros, la más minima célula que compone nuestro organismo lo padece y lo siente pasar sobre ella. Así envejecemos, así morimos, solo porque el tiempo influye sobre la materia y porque si…..son la misma cosa.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, el mecanismo resuena en nuestras cabezas, aun así nunca escuchamos…no deseamos escuchar.. tic, tac, se nace y se muere, tic, tac, estás y no estás.

Dentro del intrínseco deseo de controlar el tiempo está la fascinación de evitar la muerte, de prolongar la existencia…de ser inmortal.

Que tentación poder haber cambiado todo, torcido el destino, no pagar las consecuencias del daño ejecutado, que este, en todo caso, no hubiese existido nunca, no Voldemort, no búsqueda de artefactos infernales…no nada, si difícil…si tentador, no…imposible. O al contrario, haber tenido éxito al menor costo posible. Nunca…al menos tendrá en vida o en muerte esas respuestas, el camino para él está vedado.

Sin embargo, a este punto, donde el Viajero ha realizado diez viajes de ida y nueve de vuelta, ya sabe, ya intuye, ya está plenamente consciente de la inevitabilidad de sus actos y de que quiéralo o no el destino, la justicia y la verdad vendrán por él. Su acción, su desgracia es haber estado a punto de lograrlo,

Theo Nott siempre fue un hombre complejo, de eso no queda ninguna duda, si no hubiese sido así, sin duda otras hubiesen sido sus elecciones. Mientras ve girando el artefacto infernal a velocidad vertiginosa, mientras siente las sombras regresando al mundo mortal, repasa uno a uno todos los acontecimientos de su vida, volviendo a experimentar la euforia del éxito y la desazón de la perdida. De su boca, a pesar de si mismo, han salido palabras de arrepentimiento, dirigidas a esos que sabe, hizo alguna vez un daño irreparable. Sin embargo, está consciente, en la mas intima fibra de su ser, que ninguna acción ni ninguna suplica de perdón, serán suficientes para remediar las consecuencias de sus actos. Él lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, no se engaña al respecto, nunca lo hizo, aunque razón y emoción siempre estuvieran en conflicto dentro de él, desde el primer momento que tomó su decisión, supo, que iba a ser irrevocable. Todo lo sucedido responde a un motivo, oculto hasta para él, el mismo hecho de encontrar y activar los Artefactos Infernales, todo está dentro de un plan magistral, designios superiores dirían algunos, "_mala leche_" en sus propias palabras. Nadie se lo ha dicho, pero él lo sabe, Theo Nott es el elegido para demostrarles a todos una lección…la cabeza de turco. Y quien es él, de todas formas, para negarse al destino que le fue señalado.

¡Maldita sea! Si solo fuese él el que sufriese las consecuencias. Eso es lo único que amarga su decisión….saber lo que va a ocasionar…No solo el corazón de Theo Nott va a romperse…eso es seguro.

Pansy aguardaba en una esquina pegada a una columna, en la mano empuñaba su espada, atenta no quitaba la mirada de Theo, quien permanecía rodeado por tres de los mensajeros. El Artefacto infernal seguía funcionando, una pequeña maqueta del sistema solar, los planetas giraban a ritmo demencial alrededor de un sol, que brillaban con luz cegadora. Draco y el mensajero que se hacia llamar Cuervo hacia rato que habían desaparecido por el portal, que semejaba una gran boca negra, en cuyas fauces se retorcía la oscuridad. Los ojos de Pansy se desviaban sin quererlo hacia aquella puerta, sentía el poder de ese umbral en cada fibra de su ser, era espantoso…concebir lo que esperaba detrás de esa puerta. Automáticamente al pensarlo, se estremeció.

Uno de los mensajeros se volvió hacia Pansy y le tendió la mano para pedirle su espada, ella dudó pero Theo la miró y le indicó que se acercase para entregársela, ella confiaba en él, así que hizo lo propio y tendió la espada por el mango, el mensajero la tomó y la admiró por un rato, la maniobró y la blandió en alto con maestría. Pansy intentaba no mirarlo directamente, para ella era difícil acostumbrarse a que debajo de esa capucha, no existiese alguna forma, solo la nada. La mano que había visto estaba cubierta con un guante negro, pero Pansy estaba segura que debajo de la prenda tampoco existía carne o hueso, nada, ellos, los mensajeros parecían estar hechos del aire, literalmente

-Una espada slayer en este mundo y no solo una sino dos….tres….si mi vista no me ha fallado- dijo el mensajero- hace muchos siglos que no veía algo así. Sin duda, este evento ha sido especial. ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de los Slayers?- preguntó el mensajero. Como siempre, su voz era fría y cortante, con un tono que helaba la sangre.

-No creo que sea el momento- contestó Pansy tensa, Theo fue hasta donde estaba ella y le tomó una mano con fuerza, ella lo sentía caliente, su mano sudorosa, pero la expresión de la cara de Theo era inexpresiva como la piedra. Poco a poco, durante los minutos que habían seguido a la activación del artefacto infernal, él había adoptado de nuevo esa actitud hermética que a ella le crispaba los nervios, sus ojos, que horas antes había visto brillar mientras la tomaba contra un muro, haciéndola una y otra vez su mujer, de nuevo mostraban esa expresión dura y fria.

-Escucha lo que tiene que decirte- dijo Theo- es importante que lo oigas.

-Bien- dijo Pansy, instintivamente se apretó al cuerpo de él, Theo inesperadamente pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella lo miró y Theo correspondió su mirada acompañándola con una sonrisa fugaz. No pudieron evitar besarse, él comió de sus labios con ansia, ella correspondió de igual manera. Poco a poco, con desgana, se separaron.

El mensajero caminó de un lado a otro por la gran habitación, se tardó lo suyo para iniciar el relato.

-Hace quince mil años que los espíritus nos dividimos en presencias benignas y malignas, mas o menos en ese tiempo nació la historia humana- dijo el mensajero con solemnidad, su voz resonaba por todo el lugar - nosotros los mensajeros estamos ligados a los humanos, al igual que los jinetes negros, pero en general estamos sujetos a las dimensiones espirituales, sin embargo, tenemos influencia en su universo. Somos dos caras de la misma moneda. El Bien y el Mal, puedes llámanos de esa manera.

-Esa dualidad es algo común en la cultura humana…desde el principio ha sido de esa forma- dijo Pansy.

-Es la base del dogma en muchas religiones, la constante lucha entre el Bien y el Mal, sin embargo no es cuento ni mito….existe, es real, nosotros ahora en este momento, somos los protagonistas de la ultima batalla de esa guerra ancestral- aclaró Theo- lo que escuches aquí, lo que veas aquí, debes transmitírselo a Max cuando crezca.

Pansy cada minuto que pasaba estaba mas ansiosa, ella estaba al conocimiento de las intensiones de Theo, pero fue hasta allí para tratar de disuadirlo. A ella no le importaba si estaba muerto o no…..no entendía como diablos iba a permanecer con ella una vez destruidos los artefactos…de hecho no tenia muy claro lo que iba a hacer, o lo que iba a decir. Ella se había dado cuenta que los Mensajeros podían escuchar sus pensamientos, quizás por el hecho de ser Slayer podian entrar en su consciencia y viceversa, ella una y otra vez pedía, suplicaba que encontraran una solución. Luego de minutos de silencio, ella escuchó dentro de su cabeza las voces de los mensajeros tratando vanamente de disuadirla una y otra vez, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Estaba tan trastornada, que lo único que quería era apretarse en los brazos de Theo en todo momento. El mensajero continuó su relato.

-Era frustrante cuando deseábamos comunicarnos con los humanos, nosotros siempre los hemos cuidado a diferencia de los otros, los jinetes negros, los cuatro mensajeros del Apocalipsis, esos que desean su destrucción. Por lo que un buen día un mensajero mezcló su esencia con un humano y así nació el primer vidente, el slayer, mitad hombre- mitad dios, aquel que legó a su descendencia, la capacidad de ver y materializar el mundo espiritual, de estar en contacto con nosotros. Su nombre se ha perdido, pero se le conoce como El Herrero, de su sapiencia y su voluntad, se creó la primera arma de acero, una espada, donde mediante hechizos y conjuros, se encerraba parte de su poder como vidente y como guerrero- el mensajero detuvo su caminata y blandió de nuevo la mítica espada en alto- Así se fabricó la primera espada slayer, con su alma y su sangre, después vinieron muchas otras, cada una con un espíritu y personalidad distinta, similares a la de sus creadores. Con el pasar de los siglos, ese conocimiento…el de su fabricación.. se perdió …pero las armas quedaron…al igual que los slayers. Esa arma, la espada que odia y ama, la espada que tiene consciencia, es de las pocas cosas que pueden destruir espíritus, fragmentarlos, la espada no es un arma para el slayer, es otro slayer combatiendo a su lado.

El mensajero hizo una pausa, Pansy contenía el aliento, estaba profundamente impresionada por la historia.

-La espada es el arma del slayer, aunque hubieron muchos que no lo eran y lograron utilizarlas con éxito, puesto que la espada mas que responder a quien la blande, responde a si misma, a los propósitos para lo cual fue creada, herir la carne muerta o lo que alguna vez estuvo muerto. Muchas se han perdido, otras mas destruidas para siempre, pero es satisfactorio ver que por lo menos tres sobreviven.

-El niño Slayer deberá tener alguna de ellas- dijo otro mensajero, que había estado atento al relato de su compañero. .

-Está escrito que poseerá las tres- dijo el mensajero que estaba relatando la historia- él es el ultimo slayer que existirá, no legará a sus descendientes su poder.

-¿Los slayers desaparecerán para siempre?- preguntó Pansy.

-Si- dijo el mensajero-algún día, pronto, como todo, su existencia corresponde a un ciclo que ya terminó. No puedo decir lo que aparecerá después para combatir las fuerzas espirituales oscuras, existe un velo en el futuro, uno que nisiquiera nosotros podemos penetrar, pero el ser humano ha escogido una senda, donde el poder espiritual cada vez estará mas socavado en beneficio de la ciencia y la tecnología, los slayers son una reliquia del pasado y por eso desaparecerán. Pero no te preocupes por el niño, vivirá una vida larga y feliz, será reconocido y amado por todo lo largo y ancho de este mundo y también del otro. No será un héroe, pero ayudará a aquellos que lo serán, no destacará por su valentía o por su fuerza, sino por su gran sabiduría y su bondad, será un hombre con sus virtudes y sus defectos. Tendrá una existencia plena, conocerá todo lo que tenga que saber, lo que es su derecho de saber, de sus padres, de su herencia y de su legado.

Ella bajó la cabeza y Theo la tomó en sus brazos y le acarició los cabellos.

-Max es un niño fuerte, sincero, noble y justo, todo eso debido exclusivamente a que tiene una madre dedicada que nunca temió enfrentarse a nada ni a nadie por él, estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo Theo al oído de Pansy- gracias por ser quien eres, simplemente tú.

-Te amo tanto- gimió ella hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Theo, inspirando su aroma, sintiendo su corazón latir. No era carne muerta, como él siempre decía, en ese momento a Pansy le pareció que Theo estaba mas vivo que nunca, su calor confortable la envolvía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Theo observó al mensajero mientras consolaba a Pansy, su dura mirada transmitió perfectamente lo que quería decir en voz alta pero no podía debido a la presencia de ella.

El mensajero entendiendo perfectamente el significado de esa mirada, inmediatamente se colgó la espada de Pansy en el cinto.

0o0

El viento azotaba su rostro, en el umbral, Cuervo y Draco intentaban atravesar las capas que dividían el espacio interdimensional, Draco veía como los colores a los que estaba acostumbrado su visión se diluían, de pronto percibía su entorno en tonos sepia, además la estructura del ambiente mucho mas pesada que el aire, se sentía como si estuviese metido en agua, Cuervo a su lado giraba instrucciones.

-El ente se manifestará de inmediato- Draco miró al mensajero que había asumido la identidad de su padre. Sonrió al escucharlo hablar, "ente" nunca mejor palabra para señalar lo que era Theo Nott. Sin embargo no dejó que su mente se extraviase pensando tonterías inútiles y siguió escuchando- él sentirá tu presencia, tú sentirás la de él, la mujer lo acompañara porque esa presencia no soltará su cebo. Sabe que viniste por ella, por alguna razón que solo tú conoces, te quiere aquí con él, quiere tu alma, como desea la de ella y …la del infante.

Draco sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral ante la mención del bebé.

-Según tengo entendido- dijo Draco mientras caminaba con dificultad esa extraña transición entre el mundo real y el infierno al que se adentraba- esa parte de la consciencia de Theo Nott está seguro que yo le he quitado algo, quiere cobrárselo. Sin embargo, al parecer, ha olvidado que él me debe a mí también

-El tiempo en esta dimensión, en este infierno transcurre diferente al tuyo, no tardes demasiado, recuerda, el quinto artefacto está en marcha. Apresúrate, no sea que cuando regreses, no encuentres nada más que soledad y destrucción.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tengo?- preguntó Draco, mientras caminaba, la capa que traía ondeaba a sus espaldas. Iba completamente vestido de negro, su cabello rubio corto contrastaba con la ropa, estaba muy pálido, la expresión de su rostro era ceñuda y sus ojos estaban adornados con profundas ojeras delatando que tenia cinco días sin dormir. A pesar de lo dificultosa de la marcha, sus pasos eran enérgicos, se notaba en su caminata que estaba decidido a enfrentarse a lo que sea. Hermione no salía de su cabeza, si a ella le sucedía algo se volvería loco.

-Media hora- contestó el mensajero.

-Si no la encuentro en media hora no volveré- dijo Draco. Se detuvo y giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente al mensajero llamado Cuervo. Había tomado la decisión sin ningún tipo de miramiento, sin que le costase absolutamente nada. Draco era impulsivo, la mayoría de sus acciones, muy a su pesar, eran dirigidas por la furia o por la rabia, también era capaz de ser calculador, frío y metódico, sin embargo, a veces también allí habían fuertes emociones involucradas, la mayoría negativas, que lograban alterarlo. Sin embargo al tomar está última decisión, lo hizo tranquilo, con calma, con seguridad, consciente de que era la única salida posible. Si no encontraba a Hermione o no lograba salvarla, no tenia ningún sentido regresar- Vuelve tú y avísales para que destruyan el artefacto.

-Ese es tu problema- dijo Cuervo- solo te estoy aclarando los hechos. Solo tienes media hora así que aprovéchala. Y no sueltes esa maldita espada, todo lo que venga hacia a ti, atácalo, no es momento de ser melindroso.

-Olvidas quien fui- dijo Draco- fui un mortifago, nosotros nunca olvidamos la primera lección, en un campo de batalla, nada ni nadie se acerca a ti para saludar.

-De acuerdo- respondió Cuervo- yo debo ir en busca de los jinetes y sus huestes. A mi me espera un enfrentamiento muy diferente al tuyo, uno que ningún ojo humano puede atestiguar, una pelea de la cual no lograré salir indemne. Está escrito, yo tampoco regresaré, otro llegará a reemplazarme. Pero no diré mas nada, ese conocimiento arcano no es de tu incumbencia. Te lo advierto, aunque no puedas resistirte, no mires mi batalla…no lo intentes…serás cegado….limítate a ir por la mujer y cruzar el umbral. Suerte, ve con mis bendiciones, espero que te sirvan de algo

-Gracias- dijo Draco, Cuervo asintió con la cabeza y se colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza, la imagen de Lucius Malfoy, esa que el mensajero llamado Cuervo había adoptado, desapareció de la vista de Draco. Él de alguna forma se sintió aliviado, no le gustaba ver la imagen de su difunto padre frente a sus ojos, era turbador y no lo dejaba concentrarse en lo importante.

Draco entonces fue empujado hacia otra realidad, cuando se vio libre de la sensación de estar en un ambiente espeso como el agua, trastabilló al encontrarse de nuevo sometido a la gravedad normal. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la vista de un campo de centeno, miles de espigas barridas por el viento, inclinándose a posiciones casi imposibles sin fracturarse, rubio centeno enmarcado por un cielo oscuro. Mas allá, en el horizonte, una delgada línea anaranjada señalaba el ocaso de un sol que no se levantaba ni se ocultaba jamás. El ambiente era diferente en esa extraña realidad alterna, Draco lo percibió, se sentía fuera de sitio, mas allá de la incomodidad de estar en un lugar extraño, era como si su cuerpo supiese instintivamente que no pertenecía a esa dimensión de muerte.

Draco caminó blandiendo a la espada de Gryffindor a un lado de su cuerpo, paso a paso, poco a poco, con cautela, mirando hacia un lado y al otro, tratando de conservar la calma, avanzó en el campo de centeno, de pronto los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, vio de reojo un relámpago en el cielo y escuchó el trueno correspondiente. Él hizo todo lo posible por no sobresaltarse, pero tenia los nervios de punta, un rayo que cayó en la lejanía, llamo su atención, en el horizonte, una conflagración de luces estallaba, inmediatamente se sintió atraído e incluso intentó desviar la dirección de sus pasos, pero las palabras del mensajero lo hicieron desistir "_No mires, esa pelea no es para ti, es superior a tus fuerzas, si observas serás destruido. Tú éstas aquí por tu mujer y tu hijo, no lo olvides_".

Draco tomó aire con la boca abierta y jadeante siguió caminando, el olor a quemado golpeaba su nariz, el aire estaba viciado y él a cada paso mas expectante, cada célula de su cuerpo vibraba alerta, transitaba por un mundo que si bien tenía un paisaje quizás de alguna forma familiar, un campo de centeno como cualquier otro en su mundo, era al mismo tiempo completamente desconocido para él. Theo Nott se lo había dicho, antes de llegar a Azkaban, sostuvieron una conversación, en donde se establecieron los pasos a seguir, con dos desenlaces posibles, uno de ellos responsabilidad absoluta de Draco. Theo también le advirtió que en ese lugar, hecho a semejanza y bajo el control su mente, llevaba las de perder, debía estar atento. La espada slayer…cualquiera de las dos que estaban a su alcance….se decía Draco una y otra vez….esas malditas espadas son la clave de todo. Iba a ser todo lo posible, para que fuese la que él poseía, la espada de Gryffindor, la que concretase el asunto, después de todo, era casi como justicia divina.

Una sombra pasó a velocidad vertiginosa frente a sus ojos y Draco la siguió con la mirada una fracción de segundo, luego sintió una presencia detrás de él y enseguida se giró.

-¡Diablos!- Draco enseguida blandió su espada, una muchedumbre de seres cuya piel era de un color que fluctuaba entre el gris y el verde, estaba frente a él, el reconocimiento de lo que eran no lo obtuvo de la vista sino del olfato…todos ellos estaban putefractos…todos muertos. Observó con detalle sus ojos, meras cuencas vacías que aun así parecían estar observándolo, de pronto, la boca de esos seres se abrió, a unas dimensiones imposibles para un cuerpo humano, tanto que Draco temió que sus quijadas se dislocaran y cayeran al piso, dentro de esas fauces, se hallaba la oscuridad mas profunda... Draco se estremeció

Miedo….la sensación quiso envolverlo pero él rápidamente la alejó…No le servia tener miedo en ese momento. Con rapidez Draco corrió al encuentro de la maligna horda que lo perseguía, dispuesto a luchar por su vida.

No sabia si con eso lograría inmovilizarlos, ya que matarlos no era ninguna opción, Draco decapitó a dos que iban en pos de él y luego al ver que eran demasiados, echó a correr por el campo de centeno. No podía distraerse ni tampoco podía dejar que lo atraparan…ella dependía de él.

Su avance quedó cortado por un hombre con el pecho desnudo y un gran yelmo en su cabeza que ocultaba su rostro, armado con una especie de lanza. Draco no necesitó ver su cara para reconocerlo, él sabia quien era, lo olía, lo sentía, todo su cuerpo le anunció quien era. Sus tatuajes bailaban en su cuerpo, reptando en su piel, una sonrisa maquiavélica adornaba su rostro…..lo estaba esperando…era demasiado evidente.

Draco ni siquiera lo pensó, racionó instintivamente y en una fracción de segundo, lanzó un mandoble de espada a su contrincante.

_En Azkaban, el cuerpo de Theo se tensó, aflojó el agarré de Pansy y ella se apartó para observarlo, los tatuajes en su piel __habían cobrado vida y sus ojos estaban completamente negros._

_-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella temerosa._

_-Se han encontrado- dijo Theo con voz pastosa._

_Ella intentó acercarse pero él la detuvo._

_-No- dijo Theo- en este momento…yo …no soy yo. _

-Ya estás aquí- dijo Theo mientras maniobraba su lanza una y otra vez para aguantar los embates de la espada de Draco- sabia que acudirías a mi llamado.

-¿Dónde?- dijo Draco jadeando avanzando una y otra vez, haciendo que su enemigo retrocediese. Draco estaba golpeando con fuerza, casi poseído por la fuerza de su determinación- ¿Dónde la tienes?

Aquel llamado El Maldecido no contestó, se limitó a maniobrar su lanza con fuerza inhumana y cargó contra Draco, quien tuvo que blandir la espada de Gryffindor en alto con las dos manos para poder evitar que la lanza golpease contra su cuerpo. Mientras era doblado y casi obligado a inclinarse, Draco vio de reojo como los cadáveres que lo seguían, aguardaban en la retaguardia.

-Estaba esperando este momento- dijo Theo mientras aplicaba mas fuerza para someter a Draco- que vinieses a buscarla. No lo hago por ti, no me importas, no me interesas…eres un insecto, pero es necesaria tu presencia, ella te ama y yo quiero que sufra cuando te mate o al revés...cuando la mate a ella...no importa.

Draco entonces reunió energía de donde no la tenía y en un movimiento rápido se inclinó en el suelo y barrió los pies de Theo con los suyos. El hombre trastabilló y Draco intentó darle una estocada con su espada, pero entonces fue tomado por unas manos frías y pegajosas, en un instante, su espada fue lanzada lejos y una multitud de cadáveres putrefactos, verdosos, pestilentes, con las cuencas de los ojos vacías, fue hacia a él para intentar morderlo y comérselo vivo. Draco con todas sus fuerzas intentaba sacárselos de encima, con sus propias manos arrancó quijadas, con sus dientes mordió cuellos, arrancó dedos, llenando su boca de ese sabor infecto.

Theo observaba satisfecho su obra, la obra de su mente, puesto que nada sucedía en esa parte de su mundo, sino era dibujado y ensamblado en su cerebro. Todo estaba bajo su control. Todos los espectros, todos esos cadáveres, ese ejercito de almas en pena, eran sus muertos, como les decía …todos y cada uno asesinados por su mano. Compartía su infierno con aquellos que le odiaban y que él odiaba más aun. Ellos intentaban vengarse constantemente, él eternizaba una y otra vez su tormento, en un alocado y cruel circulo vicioso. Pero ahora los espectros le servirían para sus propósitos, al entrar en su dimensión, Draco Malfoy estaba sujeto a ese mundo también, seria consumido hasta los huesos. Theo Nott cerró los ojos y a sus pies apareció una temblorosa Hermione, quien confundida no entendía como había sido transportada desde la oscura celda donde estaba hasta el exterior, vio una masa de cadáveres peleándose una presa y frunció el ceño. Theo la jaló por un brazo y la levantó.

-Mira- dijo Theo, Hermione enfocó su vista a la dirección que le señalaba el hombre y entonces cuando vio un destello rubio y una mano intentando sobresalir entre el mare magnum de cadáveres ambulantes, gritó desesperada. El pánico que sintió no tenía paragón. Era Draco…Draco…¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ella?

-No- gimió Hermione intentando deshacerse del brazo de Theodore, él la tomó por el cuello y la obligó a mirar. Hermione sentía como su vía aérea era constreñida por la mano del hombre, el niño en su vientre pateó con fuerza, ella quería gritar pero no podía hacerlo.

-Morirá- dijo Theo- y tú también…tu hijo, no hay por que esperar a que nazca..igual también va a morir aquí.

-No- dijo Hermione con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Ella había creído que él dejaría que el niño naciese, con temor se había aferrado a la esperanza de que faltaran algunas semanas, que ella lograría recuperarse e idear alguna manera de escapar. O que el Theo Nott que estaba en el mundo real terminase de dominar al infernal Theo que la mantenía sometida. Pero el tiempo..su tiempo..se había acabado.

_-¡No!- dijo Theo de pronto, Pansy observó como bajaba su rostro hacia el suelo, como se inclinaba__ hasta quedar con una de sus rodillas apoyadas en el piso, su respiración se hacia dificultosa, sus manos se cerraron en puños y sus ojos oscurecidos se desenfocaban. Su cuerpo se estremecía en espasmos y con la cabeza negaba una y otra vez. _

_-No…no te dejare hacerlo- dijo Theo en voz baja. Tenia que ganar esa pelea mental. Hermione estaba en grave peligro. _

Hermione miró de nuevo hacia donde estaba Draco, quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas con la horda de cadáveres. De nuevo su cuerpo se estremeció. Iban a matarlo y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo…absolutamente nada. La impotencia y la pena que sufría estuvieron a punto de hacerla perder el sentido, pero ella se sobrepuso. Tenia que aguantar…hasta el final…no moriría sin luchar.

-Basta- dijo Theo, los cadáveres dejaron en paz a Draco, quien empezó a arrastrarse sobre la yerba. Estaba herido, sus ropas desgarradas, tenia huella de mordiscos en todos lados y de su hombro faltaba un pedazo bastante grande de piel y músculos. Hermione aulló de dolor de nuevo cuando Theo apretó su cuello y Draco levantó la mirada para fijarla en ella, una furia insólita lo recorrió cuando la reconoció y un desasosiego impresionante se instaló en él cuando vio la silueta redonda de su vientre grávido ¿Que demonios estaba sucediendo? Miro de nuevo a Theo Nott y Draco vio muy claro la intensión en su cara. Iba a matarla, a ella y al bebé.

-¡No!- su gritó quedo ahogado cuando de nuevo se vio atrapado por la muchedumbre, lo arrastraban por los pies y él pataleaba para quitárselos de encima.

Theo Nott tomó a Hermione y la empujó contra el suelo. Miró de reojo a Draco y le sonrió, lo llamó por su nombre para asegurarse de que lo vería perpetrando el acto, de nuevo, otra vez, la historia repetida, el tiempo retrocediendo de la misma manera que Astoria Malfoy y su hijo murieron en sus manos, así, él reescribiría la situación colocándole nuevos nombres. Precioso…simplemente precioso…Demente, enloquecido, esa insustancial parte de la mente y el espíritu de Theo Nott simplemente disfrutaba haciendo daño, le encantaba matar, sin remordimiento, se regodeaba en la consistencia de su propia maldad. Verse liberado del sometimiento moral al que estaba expuesto cuando ambos vivían, fue el paraíso. El Beso del dementor había supuesto su muerte física, pero para él había constituido el primer paso hacia su libertad. Los jinetes se lo habían prometido, él volvería al mundo, lo haría y los dominaría a todos.

Draco sintió perder toda esperanza, los muertos volvían a atacar al rubio, mientras tanto Theo blandía su lanza contra Hermione quien estaba boca arriba en el suelo, había cambiado de parecer y de pronto, le había parecido divertido, clavarle la lanza en el vientre, iba directo a su objetivo cuando algo se interpuso entre él y su presa.

Hermione solo vio una figura blanca, etérea, con largos cabellos rubios y ojos apagados, interponiéndose entre ella y Theo, quien se quedó estático ante la sorpresa.

_-Ya está__…te tengo en mis manos maldito- gritó Theo…en una fracción de segundo…al ver a esa mujer, una aparición casi celestial, que nadie había previsto, pero que sin duda había sido enviada para ayudarlos, aprovechando la sorpresa que los embargó a ambos, logró imponerse a su otra consciencia…inmovilizándolo…dejándolo paralizado y al mismo tiempo, totalmente consciente de que iba a perder esa batalla_.

-Rápido- dijo la mujer, hablando mentalmente a Hermione, ella veía todo borroso, solo distinguió el reflejo del cabello rubio de la persona que estaba frente a ella, la mujer tendió su mano, en esta llevaba la espada de Gryffindor, Hermione no dudó en tomarla - hazlo, él lo tiene controlado…no podrá moverse… ni hacerte daño…hazlo…destrúyelo con la espada. Draco no tiene mucho tiempo, destrúyelo y los muertos se irán…..Rápido Hermione…..rápido.

Hermione tomó la espada en su mano y haciendo caso omiso al dolor que sentía en su espalda, cruzó mirada con Theo Nott, fue hielo contra hielo. Ella estaba segura que jamás en su vida llegaría a sentir un odio tan intenso contra alguien, lo mas triste era que dentro de esa rabia, también había lastima, desazón, mil y una emociones que ella nunca lograría describir con precisión, también el recuerdo de un amor arrastrado, maltratado, herido, desahuciado.

Hermione había sufrido tanto en sus manos durante lo que a ella le parecieron meses metida en ese infierno, él la había torturado con saña, no había enloquecido por su hijo..por nada mas. Aun así, tuvo tiempo para razonarlo, ese no era el Theo Nott que ella conocía, ese ser que tenia enfrente, era un completo desconocido para ella, ajeno, una mala copia maligna del sujeto que ella alguna vez había amado, su parte perversa, él que había cruzado cualquier frontera de maldad humana, llegando hasta el limite de la locura, no el sujeto controlado y lógico que la había querido alguna vez. Hermione sabia a quien enfrentaba, sabía a quien había amado alguna vez, y estaba consciente de que si bien compartieron un cuerpo, no eran el mismo espíritu. Ese solo razonamiento fue suficiente para que Hermione se decidiese a hacerlo, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, ella no tuvo ni siquiera un ápice de remordimiento cuando hizo lo que hizo, con fuerza, clavó la espada en el abdomen de Theo, poniendo todo su empeño y su esfuerzo en ello.

_Theo levantó el rostro y la __expresión de su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, instintivamente se llevó las manos a su abdomen. De pronto sintió una ausencia, un vacío, algo que dejaba de existir en su cabeza y en su cuerpo. Una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó, sacudiéndolo en espasmos y luego mas nada. Pansy lo seguía observando atónita…de pronto él empezó a reírse histéricamente. _

En cuanto el acero mágico tocó la piel tatuada del hombre, este se deshizo en cenizas. Hermione solo vio como su cráneo se consumía con tal velocidad, que le pareció un espejismo ver como sus ojos ardieron como brazas, imágenes horribles se agolparon en su cerebro y Hermione se tambaleó, jamás volvería dormir en paz, después de que en el ultimo instante, mientras estallaba en llamas, al mismo tiempo que gritaba de dolor taladrando sus oídos, Theo Nott proyectó en la mente de Hermione, una y cada una de sus terribles acciones.

Hermione temblaba ante el embate de todo sentimiento destructivo y negativo que embargaba aquel ser, temió volverse loca, las letras que tenía grabadas en su piel, empezaron a sangrar de nuevo, como si estuvieran recién hechas. Una maldición, él grabando su piel la había maldecido, estuvo seguro de ello, fue lo ultimo que Theo proyecto en su mente, con mucho miedo todavía Hermione logró reponerse, ella no podía morir así, el niño, tendría que nacer de inmediato…era la única forma. Hermione entonces rogó que sucediese, que el bebé decidiera salir en ese instante. Theo finalmente se consumió en fuego y el yelmo terminó cayendo vacío sobre el piso.

Enseguida, los muertos se esfumaron en volutas de humo negro, Draco estaba boca abajo intentando respirar, el dolor de los mordiscos era insoportable, pero por lo menos aun seguía vivo y con sus cuatro extremidades pegada a su cuerpo, se volteó y trató de levantarse, súbitamente había quedado libre y había escuchado gritos, los de Nott, apresurado corrió hacia el lugar donde había escuchado los sonidos cuando observó a Hermione con la espada en la mano y también vio….

-Tú- dijo Draco extendiendo la mano para tocarla…alcanzarla. Había soñado tanto ese momento…luego miró hacia Hermione. ¡Dios mío ¡ como la amaba, tan desgarradoramente, tan profundamente…como nunca pudo amar a su esposa, como jamás amaría a ninguna otra mujer. Enfrascado en esos pensamientos, de nuevo sus ojos enfocaron a la figura etérea que tenia frente a él. Una onda de remordimiento y tristeza lo asoló. Ella debía perdonarlo…debía entender.

El espectro de Astoria Malfoy le sonrió ofreciéndole al mismo tiempo una mirada de desconsuelo a Draco que él correspondió. Hermione observaba la escena callada, todavía temblando, al principio se sintió desconcertada por la presencia de esa mujer, pero luego lo entendió….ella …ella era Astoria…su espíritu…ella había aparecido a ultimo momento para salvarlos…a ambos. Su corazón se agitó y no pudo de dejar se sentirse mal, veía la cara de tristeza de Draco y la de la mujer y lo entendió tan bien, que no pudo dejar de sufrir por los dos. Ellos dos habían perdido tanto….mejor dicho…lo habían perdido todo. Un futuro que jamás llegó a existir, un destino desgraciado.

Sin embargo, la promesa de otro futuro se vislumbraba. Así lo entendieron los tres.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo Draco a Astoria, ella asintió- al parecer estaba equivocado. ¿Tú nunca hubiese vuelto tal como eras? ¿Cierto? ¿Ni tampoco la criatura?- Astoria negó con la cabeza una vez. Draco sintió en ese momento unas ganas incontenibles de echarse a llorar como un crío.

-He sido un imbécil por nunca creerte- esta vez Draco se dirigió a Hermione- por mi culpa he estado a punto de perderte a ti…al niño…jamás me lo voy a poder perdonar...pero confío en que tú puedas perdonarme algún día a mi. Te necesito

Hermione vibró cuando lo escuchó diciéndole aquello.

Draco se acercó poco a poco a Hermione, mirándola con preocupación, estaba pálida y temblorosa, tenia una extrañas heridas en toda la piel, ya cicatrizadas, apenas unas finas líneas en su piel, seguramente esa bestia la había marcado, una oleada de odio incontenible lo abrazó, su corazón palpitaba salvaje en su pecho, sin embargo a duras penas logró calmarse al darse cuenta que ella estaba viva, en apariencia bien, con un embarazo bastante avanzado. Astoria se quitó del medio cuando Draco caminó hacia Hermione y la tomó en sus brazos antes de que ella se desplomase, él la abrazó con fuerza, ella lo miró asegurándole que por los momentos, lo único que estaba era débil, mintiéndole para hacerlo feliz aunque fuese solo por ese instante, en su cabeza revoloteaba la presencia de la maldición que tenia encima y la incertidumbre sobre su supervivencia.

Astoria se acercó por detrás a Draco y rozó sus labios contra sus mejillas. Draco temblaba, sentía a Hermione en sus brazos, pero al mismo tiempo, percibía en cada fibra de su ser la presencia tranquilizadora de Astoria. Él cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el fantasma besaba su mejilla, lo percibió muy frió pero no desagradable, su corazón por un momento se detuvo, apretó a Hermione que ya estaba desmayada a esas alturas contra su cuerpo mientras ella inconsciente apoyaba su rostro en su pecho y tuvo la certeza que jamás en su vida, nunca volvería a experimentar algo así, tanta plenitud y al mismo tiempo tanta perdida.

-Te amo- le dijo Astoria al oído, mientras Draco era envuelto por su olor, su presencia, su corazón latía desenfrenado, dolido, aullando de dolor y de felicidad, tanto sentimiento junto que creía que iba a simplemente estallar- te adoro, se que me amas…lo se…se que amas a Hermione, también lo se. Lo haz hecho bien Draco, lo hiciste bien…jamás te arrepientas de tus decisiones, quise vivir, quise estar junto a ti, pero no puedo darme el lujo de que tú pagues el precio, será lo que debe ser, prevalecerá lo que deba prevalecer….no nos olvides, solo eso te pido y no olvides mis palabras. No me debes nada, tú y yo estamos en paz, rápido, sácala de aquí…yo abriré tu camino.

-Siempre estarás en mi corazón y mi alma…lo juró…dile, donde quiera que esté, que la amo también- dijo Draco.

Hermione abrió los ojos de pronto y miró a Draco, ambos se reconocieron en esa mirada, ella había escuchado la conversación y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando plenamente los sentimientos de él. Draco suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta que Hermione lo había entendido todo.

Mientras caminaban, la figura etérea de Astoria les abría el camino entre las sombras oscuras que ya sin forma, sin la voluntad maléfica de Theo Nott dirigiendo sus acciones, observaban impotentes como sus presas se les escapaban de las manos. Mas allá, en la distancia, rayos y truenos caían, la batalla entre titanes continuaba, pero Draco intentaba no mirar en esa dirección, a pesar de que se sentía mortalmente atraído a hacerlo, la curiosidad de ver lo prohibido a ojos humanos lo mataba, por un instante algo lo empujaba a retroceder, pero su férrea voluntad se sobreponía, su prioridad era Hermione. Si embargo, alguna cosa lo estaba tentando, incrustándose en lo más profundo de su mente, algo o alguien no deseaban que él atravesase el portal, que no saliese de allí.

-Rápido- dijo Astoria- no hay tiempo….no hay tiempo.

-Draco- dijo Hermione recuperando la consciencia- Haz lo que dice.

La voz de Hermione, acarició sus oídos, pronto cualquier cosa que no fuese ella dejó de existir. Entraron al umbral pero antes de cruzarlo, Hermione giró su rostro para enfocar sus ojos en la figura de Astoria que poco a poco se desvanecía.

-Gracias- le dijo Hermione de todo corazón.

0o0

-Ya vienen….lo lograron- Theo se levantó del suelo con agilidad, le dedicó una mirada intensa a Pansy.

-El quinto artefacto debe ser destruido por quién lo activó obteniendo el beneficio de la inmortalidad- anunció uno de los mensajeros- Así debe ser, devolviendo el don maldito se detiene el mecanismo infernal.

-Theo- gimió ella, intentando acercarse, pero uno de los mensajeros la agarró fuertemente por el brazo. Quiso buscar su espada en su cinto, cuando cayó en cuenta que el mensajero no se la había regresado. Pansy se dio cuenta de todo…de la sutil maniobra para desarmarla. Theo seguía mirándola.

-Perdóname- dijo él

-No puedes hacerme esto- gritó ella, mientras lagrimas salían incontenible de sus ojos- Tiene que haber otra solución, por favor.

-Te lo hemos explicado todo este rato…te lo hemos dicho en tu mente- dijo el mensajero que la sostenía- no puedes intervenir.

-¡No!- gritó ella, Theo sintió como su corazón se desgarraba cuando vio a Pansy llorando desconsolada por él, ella…que jamás lloraba.

-Nunca he querido a nadie como a ti y a Max, ustedes…son lo único que valió la pena en mi vida- dijo él, mientras observaba con dolor como Pansy lo miraba con el pánico impreso en sus ojos, luchando en vano para deshacerse del agarre de los mensajeros.

El umbral apareció de nuevo, dos figuras emergieron de este, Draco abrazaba a Hermione con un brazo y tenia la espada de Gryffindor en la otra mano.

-Malfoy- gritó Theo llamando la atención de Draco, quien supo exactamente lo que tenia que hacer, puesto que habían llegado a ese acuerdo.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Draco lanzó la espada de Gryffindor al aire, esta dio unas cuantas vueltas hasta que Theo corriendo logró tomarla en su mano. Él detuvo su carrera y la observó por un instante, mientras valoraba su peso…Metal que destruye la carne muerta…o la que alguna vez estuvo muerta, esa espada…cumpliría el destino que tenia señalado. Theo de nuevo dirigió sus ojos a Pansy, dolía como el infierno, nunca había estado tan tentado en la vida. Apartó sus ojos de ella, seguro que si seguía mirándola, jamás lo haría. Había sido una locura llevarla hasta allí, lo sabia, pero ella era capaz de cualquier cosa por seguirlo y él se vio impotente para negarle un ultimo momento juntos. Y Pansy tenía que ser testigo, tenia que ver con sus propios ojos lo que él era capaz de hacer por amor, capaz renunciar a todo por la vida de aquellos a quien amaba, el único acto noble que iba a perpetrar en toda su maldita existencia. Sabiendo el dolor que iba a causarle, arrepentido de ello, sufriendo por ella, finalmente habló.

-No quiero que ella lo vea-dijo Theo, los mensajeros colocaron de espaldas a Pansy, ella se arrodilló en el piso, llorando a mares, completamente impotente para evitarlo. Ella levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó a Theo llamándola por su nombre, aun así los mensajeros no dejaron que mirara-Pansy…te amo.

Theo maniobró la espada la giró hasta que su punta tocó su pecho y utilizando todas sus fuerzas, la clavó en su cuerpo.

Pansy, insólitamente, logró reunir todos sus poderes de Slayer y concentrarlos, de su cuerpo salió una ráfaga de energía impresionante, con la cual logró liberarse del agarré de los mensajeros, lanzándolos a todas direcciones. Pero fue demasiado tarde, con amargura ella vio como el cuerpo de Theo caía pesadamente al piso, herido mortalmente, rápidamente ella fue corriendo hasta él.

Theo estaba boca arriba, respirando con dificultad, la sangre manaba de su herida formando un gran charco. Pansy se arrodilló juntó a él y con gran esfuerzo le sacó la espada de su pecho, lo abrazó y lo acunó como si fuese un niño pequeño, besó su cara, sus parpados, mientras sus lagrimas se confundían con la sangre de él.

La vista a Theo se nublaba, la vida…pues si…la vida se le escapaba. No se lo había dicho a nadie, menos a ella, pero desde que el cuarto artefacto estuvo activado, Theo Nott supo que había funcionado, la vida había regresado a él. Y los mensajeros habían sido claros, la única forma de destruir el ultimo artefacto infernal una vez activado…era entregando aquello por lo que había luchado, lo que había generado su búsqueda en un principio, la victoria de la vida sobre la muerte, su propio renacimiento. Sus ojos buscaron los de ella, Pansy debía entenderlo, debía perdonarlo, él, con su sacrificio estaba asegurando la existencia de todos. Era un pobre precio a pagar, muy poco. Toda su vida pasó en un instante por su cabeza, algunas imágenes que nunca había recordado pero ahora veía con claridad, su abuela Ingrid, Hermione estudiando con él en Hogwarts, Pansy de tres años jugando con una muñeca, ellos dos juntos en una cama cuando concibieron a Max, un recién nacido llorando en sus brazos. Ella trataba con su mano de tapar la herida en su pecho, él se la tomó agotando la última reserva de energia que le quedaba.

-Te amo- susurró Pansy entonces Theo dejó de respirar, sus ojos enfocaron el vacío y su mano dejó de apretarla.

Pansy abrazó el cuerpo de Theo con desesperación, el quinto artefacto infernal poco a poco dejó de moverse hasta que se detuvo. Los tres mensajeros se miraron entre ellos. Uno de ellos recogió la esfera comunicadora que había caído de las manos de Pansy, por un momento ella había olvidado que tenia que apretarla para señalarle a los demás que tenían las otras que todo había terminado. El mensajero lo hizo por ella, la apretó y la fracturo, indicándole a Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley y Rowena Ravenclaw que ya debían destruir sus respectivos artefactos.

0o0

Draco seguía apretando a Hermione contra su cuerpo, la escena frente a sus ojos se había desarrollado demasiado rápido. Si bien todo estaba planeado por los dos, nunca creyó que Theo Nott lo hiciese finalmente, hasta el punto, que incluso había pensado que tendría que luchar con él y destruirlo. Pero al parecer, había cumplido su promesa, por descontado, él también cumpliría las suyas.

Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Ella temblaba, sentía la temperatura del lugar estaba bajo cero, al mismo tiempo el temor que sentía se apoderaba incluso de su pensamiento, intentaba por todos los medios permanecer calmada, pero no podía.

-Sácamelo- dijo Hermione de pronto, Draco la miró sin entender- voy a morir, estoy maldita, él me maldijo, sácamelo, usa la espada, saca el bebé y sálvalo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Draco alarmado, ella cerró los ojos.

-Estoy maldita- dijo ella histérica- las marcas, mi piel sangra, él me maldijo…Voy a morir.

-Hermione- exclamó Draco- no estás sangrando…no estás sangrando.

-No importa- dijo Hermione desesperada- mátame si es necesario, pero sácalo.

Ella estaba fuera de si, Draco intentaba convencerla de que no estaba sangrando, que su piel no se deshacía, pero ella no atendía razones, la respuestas a sus suplicas llegó cuando sintió una contracción en su vientre y un liquido desparramándose por sus muslos. Ella tenia todo el día sintiéndose mal…no tenia ni idea cuanto tiempo tenia de gestación, pero no creyó que fuese un trabajo de parto, sin embargo, al creer que estaba maldita, deseo tanto que ese niño naciera rápido, que si no fuese porque estaba segura de que no podía ser de esa forma, hasta hubiese asegurado que el niño la había escuchado y estaba apurando su nacimiento.

Draco seguía de pie, abrazando a Hermione, no entendía porque de pronto ella gritaba como una histérica. Entonces ella cayó sobre sus rodillas, él puso cuidado de acostarla.

-Ya viene- dijo ella pálida y sudorosa, sintiendo como las contracciones se hacían mas rápidas- ya viene.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Draco.

-El bebé…va a nacer- dijo Hermione. A él le temblaron las manos.

-Tranquila- dijo Draco mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas y subía su falda. Hermione gritó un par de veces y luego dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, respirando forzadamente, todo fue vertiginosamente rápido, Draco tendió las manos cuando vio asomarse la cabeza del recién nacido y lo ayudó a salir de las entrañas de su madre. Sus manos todavía temblaban cuando contempló el cuerpo morado del infante, completamente flácido, por un momento temió lo peor y entonces….en el silencio de esa torre en Azkaban….se escuchó el llanto de un niño.

0o0

Ron sintió que algo en su mano se calentaba, era la esfera comunicadora, le estaban señalando el momento. El artefacto infernal brillaba con intensidad en su pedestal y Ron sentía como la cueva oscura en donde estaba metido parecía cerrarse en torno a él, levantó su varita y pronunció las palabras vedadas, un rayo morado golpeó contra el artefacto, este poco a poco se detuvo.

Ron cayó de rodillas en el suelo…bajó su cabeza consternado, aliviado, pero todavía con los vellos de punta. Todo había concluido…solo esperaba que Hermione estuviese a salvo.

0o0

Harry Potter en su vida había conjurado una maldición asesina. Por decirlo de alguna manera estaba fuera de su código personal. Ni siquiera en su carrera como auror había tenido necesidad de practicar tan funesto hechizo, le revolvía el estomago solo de pensarlo. Debido a un _Avada_, él había perdido mucho en la vida, sus padres, Dumblendore, Fred Weasely…muchos amigos. Siempre se había mostrado escrupuloso en conjurarla, porque recordaba las palabras de su maestro Dumblendore, acerca de que cada asesinato conllevaba fracturar la mente de quien lo perpetraba. Así hizo Voldemort sus horrocruxes, así había construido Theodore Nott el suyo. Le repugnaba la idea, pero cuando vio a Bellatrix Lestrange, frente a él acompañada de unas sombras malignas, dispuesta a todo para cerrarle el camino al artefacto infernal de Malfoy Manor, tratando de nuevo de destruir su vida, una oleada de rabia insólita lo sacudió. Sin remordimientos y sin que le pesase en su conciencia ni siquiera un maldito gramo de culpabilidad. Harry, ante la mirada atónita de Narcissa Malfoy que todavía no entendía que rayos estaba sucediendo, levantó su varita y con velocidad, puso fin a una etapa lamentable de su vida.

-_Avada Kedavra_- la maldición salió de su varita poderosa incontenible, golpeó con fuerza el cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange, quien incrédula, no tuvo la suficiente agilidad para quitarse del medio. Solo vio un destello verde frente a sus ojos y la vida se escapó de su cuerpo en un segundo.

Harry ni siquiera parpadeo, escuchó el gritó lastimero de Narcissa Malfoy cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de su hermana sobre el suelo.

De pronto vio las sombras retroceder y la esfera que tenia en el bolsillo se calentó. Harry sonrió…habían ganado.

0o0

El reloj en la Torre de Hogwarts poco a poco se detuvo, los tres fundadores miraban el espectáculo con curiosidad por decirlo de alguna forma, científica. Se habían preparado para una lucha a muerte y todo había resultado mucho más fácil de lo que habían imaginado. Atendieron a la señal de la esfera y conjuraron el hechizo secreto que los mensajeros le habían revelado, en una fracción de segundo, todas las sombras del ejercito Negro que los amenazaban, desaparecieron del horizonte.

Theodore Nott había cumplido su palabra y lo había hecho estupendamente bien.

Rowena y Godric se abrazaron y se dieron un beso apasionado. Slytherin los miró y sin proponérselo sonrió. Después de todo, le tenia cariño a la chica, quien mejor que el poderoso Gryffindor para protegerla. Lastima que no pudiesen casarse, aun así, ella prosperaría con él, estaba seguro de ello.

-Bueno, al parecer todo este asunto de los Artefactos Infernales ha sido un juego de niños. Me siento embaucado- dijo Slytherin mientras los dos amantes se separaban- Esperaba ver algo mas de tumulto, alguna cosa interesante. Solo ha sido cuestión de lanzarle un hechizo a esa cosa…y ya…todo terminó

-Esa cosa se llama Reloj- dijo Gryffindor.

-Ese "reloj"- respondió Slytherin.

-Nosotros hemos decidido permanecer aquí Maestro- dijo Rowena-la verdadera lucha se desarrolló en otro lugar y otra época. No debíamos avanzar en el tiempo, está prohibido por ser quienes somos y quienes seremos.

-Eres sabia- dijo Slytherin- escucho la verdad en tus palabras. Es como dices.

El viejo Slytherin tomó su báculo y se dispuso a abandonar la torre.

-¿Adonde vas?- preguntó Gryffindor- he decidido apartar todas nuestras diferencias y ofrecerte de nuevo un lugar en este castillo.

-Pamplinas- dijo Slytherin haciendo un gesto de fastidio con la mano- Si mis oídos han estado atentos a toda esa cháchara de esos amigos tuyos, los viajeros del tiempo, se supone que yo tengo que largarme de aquí para que tú puedas hacer tus numeritos con libertad. Así que…adiós.

Rowena y Gryffindor observaron estupefactos a Slytherin marcharse, cuando desapareció de su vista empezaron a reírse. Jamás habían escuchado a Salazar Slytherin haciendo una especie de chiste.

-Volverá un día de estos…lo conozco demasiado bien. Extrañará el constante enfrentamiento y regresará solo para seguir luchando conmigo- dijo Gryffindor.

-No…no volverá- dijo Rowena- pero te aseguro que dejó parte de su esencia en Hogwarts. No lo dudaría ni un instante.

0o0

-Todo terminó- dijo Snape sentado en la escalinata que conducía al artefacto infernal que estaba apagado, sin girar.

-Así es…afortunadamente- respondió Nicolás Tesla sentado a su lado.

-¿Tú crees que…?- Snape dejó en el aire la pregunta que lo atormentaba.

-Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo…vayamos hasta allá- contestó Tesla, tomó el brazo de Snape y ambos desaparecieron.

0o0

Harry dejó a una histérica Narcissa Malfoy llorando sobre el cadáver de su hermana y fue a buscar a Ron en Suramérica con el giratiempo. Nicolás Tesla se apareció en Azkaban con Snape. A Max lo buscarían luego de finiquitar algunos asuntos, todos estaban seguros que estaría protegido en las manos de Rowena Ravenclaw. Puesto que la presencia maligna de las sombras se habia desvanecido y no habia nada extraño en el ambiente, ellos suponian que todos los artefactos estabán desactivados o destruidos...lo cual en la practica era lo mismo

La escena que observaron cuando llegaron a Azkaban era insólita, Pansy abrazaba lo que parecía ser el cuerpo sin vida de Theodore Nott, con los tres mensajeros rodeándolos…Y Draco Malfoy estaba arrodillado en el suelo sosteniendo con cuidado a un ….

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Harry cuando vio a Draco sosteniendo a un bebé y a Hermione acostada en el suelo cubierta con una tunica desgarrada.

-Estaba embarazada- dijo Ron desconcertado- embarazada y no le dijo a nadie.

-Solo han pasado cinco días…como rayos pudo haber parido un bebé- dijo Harry- no se le notaba.

-Ella estuvo en un lugar donde el tiempo transcurría diferente al nuestro- dijo Tesla- su gestación avanzó, al parecer lo suficiente para parir el niño en este momento.

-¿Nos acercamos?- preguntó Ron a Harry, ninguno de los dos salía de su asombro. Ambos hombres se miraron, a pesar de estar todavía desconcertados por el acontecimiento, de alguna forma…era un buen desenlace.

0o0

-Draco…el bebé… - dijo Hermione todavía pálida y sudorosa- el bebé…donde está mi bebé.

-Aquí lo tienes- contestó Draco que la ayudaba a incorporarse para que tomase al bebé.

-Hola chiquito- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

-Chiquita- dijo Draco a su lado- es una niña.

-Pequeña, estas a salvo- dijo Hermione tratando de sonreír….- a salvo

-Perdóname- dijo él otra vez, seguro de que no se cansaria de decirlo de todas las maneras posibles "perdoname". Sus ojos grises estaban humedecidos, cuando escuchó el llanto de su hija, no había podido contener las lagrimas. De alguna forma sentía que toda su vida…había esperado ese momento. Apartó el rostro para que Hermione no lo viese llorando, se restregó la cara con las manos, aun así, tenia el rostro enrojecido

-Draco- gimió ella conmovida al verlo.

-Todo está bien- dijo Draco emocionado mientras besaba la cabeza del bebé.

-¿Lo logramos? - dijo Hermione sonriéndole a su beba, una pequeña bebe rosada, con el cabello casi blanco, que le respondió con un bostezo

-Si….al parecer si- dijo Draco echándole una ojeada al artefacto. Vio el cuerpo de Theo siendo abrazado por Pansy, y una sensación indescriptible se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sin embargo….no pudo decir nada.

Harry y Ron todavía miraban la escena atónito, intentaron acercarse pero Tesla los detuvo.

-Después- dijo Tesla- Hay que ocuparse del cuerpo de Nott y de su mujer.

-Yo lo haré- se ofreció Snape, fue hasta donde estaba Pansy y le agarró por un hombro para intentar alejarla del cadáver, ella evitó que la tocase con brusquedad, estaba inconsolable. Los mensajeros se retiraron hacia un extremo de la sala. Harry y Ron fueron a ayudar a Snape. Rodearon a la bruja e intentaron hablar con ella. Pansy no atendía razones.

Percival Dumbledore ingresó al lugar, miró la escena en silenció, salió de la estancia y luego regresó con unas frazadas, de manera inesperada había una mujer y un bebé recién nacido en la cárcel y había que evitar que se enfriaran, así que caminó hacia Hermione con cautela, el hombre que estaba con ella parecía dispuesto a matar a quien se le acercase. Draco se puso de pie alarmado por la cercanía de un extraño, pero el anciano le ofreció las mantas, él las tomó y arropó a Hermione y a la niña que temblaban de frío.

Una hora después…..el cadáver de Theo Nott había sido llevado a otro lugar…..junto con Pansy y los demás. Los mensajeros siguieron en la retaguardia del especie de cortejo fúnebre.

Hermione seguía sentada abrazada con su bebé, Draco caminaba de un lado a otro indeciso, de alguna forma sentía que ella le dirigía miradas de reproche, él intentaba hablar con ella y luego se arrepentía, luego de un rato la situación se hizo insostenible.

-Draco- lo llamó ella- ven acá.

Draco se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Miraba a la niña que estaba dormida en el regazo de su mamá.

-Perdóname…por no creerte…por no confiar…por las palabras que te dije…..- dijo Draco en voz baja, lucia completamente arrepentido- perdóname todo.

-He tenido que decírtelo- dijo ella mirándolo directo a los ojos- fui egoísta e injusta. He debido confesarte lo que me estaba sucediendo. No te merecías que yo te ocultase algo tan importante, un hijo. Perdóname tú a mí.

-Gracias- dijo Draco mientras trataba de recomponerse-¿Porque estabas tan alterada al regresar? digo, ya habiamos salido de alli, estabamos a salvo, lo unico que hacias era gritar..me asustaste.

-Lamento lo que pasó- dijo Hermione- él puso cosas en mi mente, me hizo creer que…estaba maldita, que moriría desangrada…yo …yo.

-No importa- dijo Draco- esa fue su ultima maldad…ya todo acabó.

-¿Como sucedió?- preguntó Hermione mirando de reojo el artefacto infernal- todo fue muy rápido, al salir de allí, solo vi. a …rodeado de unos hombres cubiertos completamente de negro.

-Eran los mensajeros, después te cuento lo que son….llegamos aquí y le lancé la espada de Gryffindor…que es una espada slayer- Draco no estaba seguro de contarselo en ese momento, por lo que se interrumpió tragando grueso.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Hermione temiendo la respuesta.

-Se mató- dijo Draco en el oído de Hermione- lo vi….se clavó la espada en el pecho….Se mató para destruir los artefactos. Eso era lo que los mensajeros querían, su muerte para devolver el equilibrio. Él me lo confesó, que una vez activados los artefactos infernales….él volvería a vivir porque tenia un horrocrux, no un espectro...resucitado, renacido, recobraria su vida y entonces seria sometido a la prueba suprema, recuperar su vida y ofrecerla de nuevo como prenda…..Juró que no fallaría y lo hizo. Por primera vez, Theo Nott pensó en alguien mas aparte de si mismo.

Hermione no contestó….ya había escuchado lo suficiente…..no podía hablar de Theo o mencionar siquiera su nombre. Ella sabia exactamente que era lo que había sucedido con las personalidades de Theo, pero el horror que vivió, recordar todo aquello la hizo estremecerse…..no podía…no podía mencionarlo, ella cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento. Había visto a Pansy aferrandose al cuerpo y sintió su tristeza atravesándole el alma, tenia conflictos ahora por sus sentimientos a Theo, odiaba su parte maligna, quería a su otra faceta, estaba confundida, pero el dolor prevaleció…ella alguna vez …lo había amado, Hermione estaba aliviada porque había desaparecido pero al mismo tiempo se sentía atormentada. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella con calma, examinase sus propios sentimientos. Mientras tanto, su atención debía enfocarse en su hija. Draco percibió su malestar y evitó seguir hablando del tema. Hermione abrazó a su bebe y le besó la mano.

-Es perfecta- dijo ella.

-Tiene todos sus dedos completos- dijo Draco intentando bromear- diez en las manos y diez en los pies.

-Espero que no tenga también la testarudez del padre- dijo Hermione mientras sentía la cabecita de la recién nacida sobre su cuello, sus labios succionando su piel, intentando buscar un pezón para aferrarse, pronto empezó a llorar.

-Tiene hambre, esta desesperada…quiere comer…no se si será testaruda pero al parecer heredó mi impaciencia- dijo Draco, mientras la ayudaba a bajarse el vestido y colocarse la niña en el pecho, la pequeña pronto encontró el pezón y empezó a succionar, Hermione se estremeció, la pequeña chupaba fuerte y a ella le dolía, sin embargo aceptó esa molestia como parte del asunto, Draco le acomodó la frazada mejor la sobre los hombros de Hermione para protegerla de miradas indiscretas mientras ella amamantaba a la bebé.

-Se parece a ti, es muy rubia, tiene tu nariz, tu boca….creo que tendrá los ojos azules o grises….todavía no tienen un color definido- dijo Hermione, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña y la abarcaba con su palma acercándola mas a su cuerpo. Hermione estaba todavía muy asustada, temerosa de que llegase algo… cualquier cosa y le arrebatase a su hija, ese gesto protector no le pasó desapercibido a Draco.

-Tranquila- dijo él acariciándole la espalda- ya todo paso. Estamos bien.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Hermione todavía desorientada. Quería que la pusiesen al tanto de todo lo sucedido en lo que para ella había sido una larga ausencia. Aun así, la niña reclamaba su atención.

-En Azkaban- respondió Draco-. El quinto artefacto, 1887.

-Este debe ser el primer niño que nace aquí- comentó Hermione admirando el lugar.

-Probablemente sea así- dijo Draco- creo que tendremos un buen problema con la fecha del año del nacimiento. Por cierto….lo había olvidado…aunque en teoría todavía no he nacido ni existo, .hoy….es mi cumpleaños….es el 6 de Junio de 1887. .

-Creo que esta bebita califica como mi regalo- bromeó Hermione, ya un poco más repuesta.

-Es el mejor regalo posible- concluyó Draco, mientras la abrazaba y besaba sus cabellos, estaba sentado en el suelo a su lado, con los brazos rodeándola, como si intentase protegerla. Él no era muy dado a demostraciones publicas de afecto, pero en ese momento, poco le importaba…mas que feliz…estaba completamente aliviado.

-En cuanto a la fecha- dijo ella- estamos en verano aquí pero en nuestro tiempo es invierno, quizás enero si regresamos hoy mismo. Estoy muy confundida con tanto cambio de época, para mi han pasado cinco meses…aunque tampoco los recuerdo muy bien, tardaré en acostumbrarme otra vez al paso del tiempo. Creo que prefiero que la niña comparta tu cumpleaños.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Draco.

-¿Como la llamaremos?- preguntó Hermione

-Hermione- ofreció Draco- quiero que se llame Hermione.

-No- dijo ella mientras arrullaba a su bebé- esta niña está aquí porque alguien se metió en medio para protegerme de la ira de él. La llamaré Astoria en honor a ella…si tú quieres…si no te trae malos recuerdos.

Draco cerró los ojos y tomó una mano de Hermione con fuerza. Ella no tenia manera de saber que la niña que él había perdido, su hija con la finada Astoria…también se llamaba Astoria. Algún día se lo diría, pero no en ese momento. La chica rubia que había visto cuando Tesla le ofreció el Khir para ver el futuro, se llamaba Astoria. Draco enseguida buscó a Tesla con la mirada, el hada, que aguardaba en un rincón, vigilante ante cualquier eventualidad le devolvió la mirada a Draco sonriéndole con presunción, sus ojos declaraban una sabiduría ancestral. De pronto…todo tenia sentido para Draco. Él sabia…..Tesla sabia lo que había visto en su visión.

-Creo que ella….ellas, donde quieran que estén, sabrán apreciar tu elección. Gracias por considerarlo, de todo corazón te lo agradezco- dijo Draco-Astoria significa _"la afortunada",_ es un nombre antiguo, del pueblo de las colinas huecas en Irlanda. Esta niña….que ha nacido en las circunstancias mas terribles, con casi todo en contra oponiéndose…se merece ese nombre…verdaderamente es afortunada. Es mi culpa, he puesto en riesgo su vida y la tuya, lo siento tanto. No debió haber sucedido de esa forma, si tan solo yo te hubiese creído.

Hermione no contestó, estaba impresionada por sus palabras.

La tensión entre ellos todavía era patente, estaban incómodos. Draco sentía que ella lo culpaba por casi perder a su hija y la vida, ella sentía que él no le perdonaría no haberle dicho nada. Evitaban mirarse a los ojos y estaban intentando solventar la situación, estando pendiente de su hija. Hermione se impacientó pronto, ella podía perdonarlo, todo, porque había ido por ellas, había abandonado aunque fuese en el ultimo momento su intensión de propiciar el desastre activando los artefactos infernales, pero ella sabia que Draco arrastraba tal culpabilidad dentro de él que no seria fácil.

Escoger las palabras adecuadas tampoco lo seria.

Resuelta a demostrarlo todo lo que sentía, ella giró su cabeza, colocó una mano en la nuca de Draco y rápidamente lo atrajo hacia sus labios. Él no se negó al contacto, pero dudoso se tardó en responder, ella lo apremió, rozando sus labios e insinuando su lengua. En un segundo Draco envío todas sus reticencias al diablo, la rodeó con sus brazos y le devolvió el beso, cuando se separaron ella tenia los ojos cerrados, él beso su nariz, ella escondió su cara en su pecho.

-Te quiero Draco- dijo Hermione de pronto- te amo, jamás lo dudes.

-Nunca tendré como merecer tu amor- dijo él- nunca. Yo también te amo.

-Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en muchas cosas- dijo ella.

-Primero que todo…..creo que tendremos que casarnos…de inmediato- dijo Draco.

-¿Si te digo que no quiero casarme tan pronto?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Te molestaría mucho?

-No- dijo Draco elevando una ceja, desconcertado- me preguntaría más bien la razón.

-Creo que necesitamos tiempo a solas tú y yo….- dijo ella- para adaptarnos…ya tendremos tiempo para casarnos. Por lo pronto….solo quiero estar contigo y con la niña. Nada de ceremonias, fiestas o publicidad. Necesito tiempo contigo.

-Como quieras- dijo Draco-pero la niña la presentaremos en el registro mágico de inmediato….solo para ofrecerle todas las prevendas de llevar mi nombre.

-No viviré en tu casa…..odio ese lugar- dijo ella- me revuelve el estomago pensar que algún día tendré que regresar allí.

-Tengo otras casas- dijo Draco- incluso podemos vivir en la tuya….si quieres.

-Es modesta….no es una gran casa…ni es lujosa, tú estas acostumbrado a vivir bien- dijo ella-no deseo privarte de comodidades.

-Hermione- dijo Draco tomándole la cara- no me importa el lugar, a estas alturas, lo único que quiero es estar contigo y con la pequeña…nada mas.

-Estoy muy cansada- dijo Hermione apoyándose en Draco, la nena dejó de mamar y ella se la cedió a Draco, quien la colocó en su hombro y empezó a arrullarla- necesito dormir un poco.

-Percival Dumbledore nos ha cedido su celda- dijo Draco- aquí no hay dementores…ni nada de eso. Descansaremos un rato para poder viajar en el tiempo. Pronto estaremos en casa.

Dicho esto le colocó de nuevo a la pequeña en el regazo y tomó en brazos a Hermione, quien cerró los ojos, se sentía protegida, segura a en los brazos de Draco.

Tesla los vio salir por la puerta de la gran sala y los siguió. Cuando llegaron a la modesta celda de Percival, Draco dejó a Hermione descansando sobre una cama, tomó a la niña en brazos y salio de la celda. Tesla lo estaba esperando.

-¿Qué sucedió allí? En ese infierno- preguntó Tesla.

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo Draco- es mas, daría toda mi fortuna, para olvidar que alguna vez fui a un sitio como ese.

-Te sonara extraño lo que voy a decirte- dijo Tesla- pero eres afortunado, pocos hombres han visto lo que tú has presenciado.

-Y espero por Dios que nadie mas tenga que verlo- respondió Draco tajantemente.

-Theo Nott cumplió- dijo Tesla- si estamos todos vivos, es porque él fue fiel a su promesa.

-Lo se- dijo Draco- estoy muy consciente de ello. No quiero hablar de él…todavía no.

-Entiendo- dijo Tesla.

-No…no lo entiendes- dijo Draco- no viviste lo que yo viví…no viste lo que yo vi, no estuviste allí, no..nunca lo comprenderás.

-¿El mensajero que fue contigo? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Tesla.

-Supongo que todavía está luchando con los jinetes. Me dijo que quizás no volvería, que ya había asegurado un reemplazo- dijo Draco-Y me advirtió que no mirase la pelea, fue muy insistente con eso.

-La conflagración…el Armagedon- dijo Tesla- hiciste bien, los ojos mortales no pueden presenciar ese enfrentamiento entre titanes. Hemos estado metidos en un asunto de Dioses, ellos al final tienen su manera de resolverlo, nosotros somos solo meros actores, extras más bien, ellos dirigen la obra. Sin embargo esto solo fue una mera batalla en una guerra que tiene milenios desarrollándose. Afortunadamente, esta vez…somos los ganadores.

-Es extraño estar en este lugar, la cárcel de Azkaban- dijo Draco-solo hay un condenado con cierta libertad. Percival Dumblendore. Es un hombre muy amable, lastima que tenga que morir aqui.

-Curioso lugar- respondió Tesla- aun así, dudo que exista un lugar mas seguro en el mundo que este sitio el día de hoy.

-Mejor que mejor- dijo Draco.

-Es rubia como tú, es innegable que es tu hija- dijo Tesla observando a la bebé-Quizás cuando crezca, se parezca un poco mas a Hermione.

-¿Será posible que ….?-preguntó Draco- ¿será posible que yo haya malinterpretado lo que vi…aquella vez…en mi visión?

-Lo que viste- dijo Tesla- fue lo que tú quisiste ver en parte…sin embargo….en este caso…según parece, fue una absoluta verdad

FIN

0o0

Hola a todos.

Gracias por leer este fic, me ha costado un mundo terminarlo, sin embargo, todavía falta.

¿Adivinen que?

Pues, contrario a mi costumbre, decidí hacer el epilogo, muchas de sus preguntas (que se que después de leer este final las habrá) serán respondidas pues en el epilogo

Mientras tanto.

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	34. Epilogo

Disclamer: personajes de JK. Rowling.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por estar atentos a esta historia de locos. Fue una satisfacción escribir Los Artefactos Infernales, agradezco la paciencia con la que todos me leyeron y las preguntas que me dirigieron acerca de este argumento tan fuera de lo normal, así como los consejos de mis amigas fickers. Ante todo, debo aclarar que este ha sido el fic que mas me ha costado escribir, debido a la complejidad del tema y también a la complejidad de los personajes. Sin dudarlo, a la vez que fue la historia de amor entre Draco y Hermione (por algo es un Dramione), también fue la historia de Theo y de Pansy, pareja que se sembró en mi corazón y creo que en los corazones de quienes los leyeron. Fue una satisfacción de que todos…absolutamente todos los que siguieron el fic, apoyaron mi idea sobre estos dos últimos personajes y se lanzaron como yo, a una reinterpretación de su historia y a un final que fue sin dudarlo agridulce….pero que a mi me permitió darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Gracias…muchas gracias.

LOS ARTEFACTOS INFERNALES

TITULO III EL MECANISMO CELESTIAL

EPILOGO

Crónica de dos mujeres

_Decir que fue fácil….es alargar una mentira hasta el máximo posible._

_De ninguna forma fue fácil, todavía aun en las noches tengo pesadillas, percibo la oscuridad a mi alrededor y es como si todavía estuviese sucediendo. Yo…él …y la mas absoluta maldad, solo nosotros y nadie mas, mi cuerpo se estremece y el miedo mas atroz consume mis entrañas, aun así, después de mucho tiempo en donde coexistían dentro de mi emociones muy conflictivas, por fin…logre estar en paz, en paz conmigo misma y en paz con él._

_De día, cuando la luz solar aleja las sombras de tan oscuros recuerdos, soy feliz, tengo un esposo maravilloso, bueno…no es exactamente mi esposo, pero en eso estamos, intentando arreglar nuestro estado civil, en realidad no es tan importante, me basta y me sobra saber que es mío, solo mío y que yo soy de él. Draco Malfoy ha resultado ser una sorpresa en toda la extensión de la palabra, no puedo quejarme. Es cierto, tiene sus días malos, que en una persona con su carácter no son malos…son peores, pero no puedo encontrar compañero mas solidario, pareja mas amante y padre mas dedicado que él. ¿Por qué no nos casamos? En realidad no existe una razón concreta ni valida, tan solo es que estamos felices como estamos. Quizás, algún día, dentro de los próximos veinte años, tendremos tiempo para darle legalidad a esta relación que en la práctica es un matrimonio. También tengo una nena preciosa, la consecuencia más valiosa de toda esa aventura en la que casi pierdo la vida….y la cordura. Astoria, "Tory" como le decimos para abreviar, alegra mis días, ella llegó para cambiar nuestras vidas y sin duda lo ha hecho, agradezco todos los días la oportunidad mágica que me brindó la otra Astoria para tenerla. En esos primeros días, era feliz, pero a veces, algunas veces llegaba la noche y los miedos regresaban, las imágenes volvían y un frío mortal envolvía mi espíritu, una voluntad siniestra se presentaba ante mí, intentando doblegarme, fracturarme, quebrando mi voluntad de no ceder. Recuerdos…tan solo recuerdos y mucho remordimiento. _

_No hablaba de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Draco, creo que no lo entendería, o a lo mejor si, puesto que también de alguna forma lo vivió en carne propia, estuvo allí. Pero no…no es lo mismo….él no vio lo que yo, no lo escuchó, no fue victima de él, no sintió el pánico que yo sentí durante esos meses que estuve con Theo, con el Theo que llegue a odiar y temer con todas mis fuerzas, donde a cada minuto temía por mi vida y por la que se estaba gestando en mi vientre._

_Draco, mucho después de que naciera Astoria, me contó con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido ese día, yo había estado preguntando por mucho tiempo y él se negaba tajantemente a responderme, me decía que no quería alterarme, que yo necesitaba paz y tranquilidad para ocuparme de mi hija. Yo lo acepte…pero dentro de mi…sabia que necesitaba enterarme de lo acontecido._

_Theo Nott de alguna forma logró sus propósitos, es escalofriante saber que dentro de todo su delirio, siempre tuvo la razón. Él volvió a vivir y tuvo que entregar su existencia para que el mecanismo de los artefactos infernales se detuviera. Simplemente fue la ley del equilibrio o lo que algunos llamarían el ojo por ojo. Siempre lo supo, desde el mismo instante en que fue devuelto del mundo de los muertos, él sabia que la única forma de deshacer su entuerto era morir de nuevo. Draco me dijo que ellos dos habían llegado a un acuerdo, quizás uno de los tratos más descabellados y desesperados que he oído en mi vida, pero así fue. Theo sabia que tenia que morir, Draco exigía el derecho de tomar su vida, el detalle era que no servia de esa forma. Tampoco funcionaba destruyendo sus fragmentos de alma, la que tenían los dementores en su poder, esa que hizo de mi vida un infierno…en su infierno ….ni tampoco ese que estaba encerrado en su horrocrux. Él ya era cuerpo y sangre, estaba vivo, su cuerpo era el que debía morir._

_Vida, Theo tenia que entregarla voluntariamente, así que llegaron a un acuerdo, él lo haría, se suicidaría, pero seria con la espada que portaba Draco, la espada de Gryffindor, no con la de Pansy ni tampoco con la de Rowena Ravenclaw, la espada slayer que iba a cumplir la promesa que Theo Nott había hecho a los mensajeros iba a ser la de Draco Malfoy, así, después de todo, simbólicamente iba a morir en sus manos. Theo sabia lo que le debía a Draco y estaba dispuesto a pagarlo, pero a su manera._

_Draco nunca le creyó__ por descontando, cuando regresó conmigo pensó que no iba a cumplir el trato, pero si lo hizo, Theo Nott demostró que mas allá de su cinismo y de su manipulación …era un hombre de palabra. _

_¿Por qué yo tenía o tengo tantos conflictos respecto a Theo? No es nuevo, siempre los he tenido, remordimientos, desde que tengo memoria, durante mas de 12 años, siempre me enfurecí conmigo misma por ser capaz de enamorarme de un hombre que a veces era tan inhumano y desalmado que no merecía llamarse como tal, que contradecía todos mis valores morales y mi ética, pero que a su vez, era capaz de realizar los actos de nobleza mas incomprensibles que he presenciado. ¡Maldita sea la tortuosidad de Theo Nott! Era una necia, quizás sigo siéndolo. Yo, Hermione Granger, intentaba controlar mis sentimientos por alguien, he allí mi error, el cariño es incondicional. El problema fue que yo jamás me resigne al hecho de que Theo era quien era, mis expectativas con él eran demasiado altas y nobles, eso me frustraba y por eso nunca llegue a estar tranquila al amarlo, finalmente eso fue lo que mató y enterró mis sentimientos por él, mi incapacidad para aceptarlo tal cual como era. _

_Ahora ¿Por qué no puedo tranquilizarme después de que todo terminó? ¿Después que he vuelto a amar? No estaba en paz, porque dentro de mí nunca pude creer que ese hombre que alguna vez me juró amor fuese capaz de hacer lo que hizo conmigo, intentar destruirme, con tanta saña. Merlín, él me odiaba, como nadie, lo sentí, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos cuando fui consciente de que iba a matarme sin ningún tipo de compasión. No lo entendía, no podía comprenderlo, pero después con el tiempo, lo hice, comprendí que Theo simplemente era un hombre con un trastorno mental que hizo de su vida (y la de los que le rodeaban) un infierno, que si bien era consciente de todos sus actos, su propia mente los justificaba con una lógica implacable y siniestra, que si bien una parte de él me odiaba acérrimamente por entorpecer su camino, por hacerlo sentir algo, la otra parte me quería…me quería como siempre me quiso y que además guardaba sentimientos hermosos para Pansy y para su hijo, de hecho, era a ellos realmente a quienes amaba y fue por ellos, que sobrevivió algo de bondad en él. Y también llegué a entender, que gracias a que Theo logró liberarse de alguna forma de su parte maligna es que estamos aquí …que no se jodio todo…nuestro mundo...nuestro universo. _

_Cuando __desaparecí, él insistió tanto como Draco lo hizo, en no abandonarme, en recuperarme, tranquilamente él pudo no develar sus propios secretos, aquellos que guardaba con tanto celo, los secretos de su inmortalidad. Theo pudo, no activar el quinto artefacto y destruir los otros, dejándome perdida para siempre, pudo haber hecho cualquiera de esas cosas y no lo hizo, me dio una oportunidad, al igual que me la dio Draco, Harry, Ron…hasta Severus Snape, no me abandonaron y eso lo agradezco. Cuando pude entender todas aquellas cosas, entonces fue que estuve en paz con él._

_Este diario __lo escribo como continuación de aquel, el de Theodore Nott, el que me abrió la mente a lo imposible, que me obligo a creer en lo improbable. Es irónico que lo haga de esta forma, ¡Merlín! Si hasta estoy usando el mismo viejo cuaderno. Debe quedar el testimonio, la historia no terminó con su muerte, por lo menos así lo pienso yo. La muerte no es el final, quizás con el tiempo, estos párrafos sirvan para reeescribir la historia, para justificar los actos de un solo hombre. Prevalecerá lo que deba prevalecer y estas páginas son su legado, yo solo estoy terminándolo por él._

_No todos los misterios fueron esclarecidos, todavía nadie me puede explicar con certeza que son o quienes son los mensajeros….por otro lado, siempre me he preguntado en todo este tiempo ¿Dónde est__á el Horrocrux de Theo?, puesto que no existen artefactos infernales, supongo que el Horrocrux es inútil…pero….nunca se sabe ¿verdad?_

0o0

Ese día en King Cross había mucha gente, por supuesto, era el 1 de Septiembre, inicio de clases. Hermione había dejado que Draco se adelantara, como siempre, mientras llegaban, el preocupado padre se proponía darle una buena tanda de consejos a Tory, algo así como: no te metas en problemas con los Gryffindor´s, no te metas en problemas con los Puff´s , no dejes que ningún Ravenclaw saque mejor nota que tú en Pociones, y lo mas importante, no dejes que ningún chico se te acerque hasta que cumplas 20 años, de Slytherin, nada que decir, por supuesto. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras trataba de encontrar un sitio para aparcar el auto. El asunto no seria tan cómico si no fuese porque Astoria tenía dos años de edad.

En realidad ellos no estaban allí para acompañar a nadie a subirse al tren de Hogwarts, era otro asunto lo que les había llevado a la estación, intentaron pasar desapercibidos, sin embargo se encontraron con Bill Weasley quien estaba trayendo a Teddy, Victoire y a Dominic para llevarlos al anden del Expreso de Hogwarts. Hermione los saludó calurosamente y Draco quien cargaba en brazos a una inquieta Tory solo logró sacar de su boca un mustio "Hola" a regañadientes. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su pareja mientras Bill se iba. Podían pasar mil años pero el recelo hacia los Weasleys de parte de los Malfoy´s jamás cambiaria. Draco se encogió de hombros y paseó un poco por la estación con Tory, quien pugnaba por soltarse de los brazos de su padre para correr por todos lados. Hermione los contempló, padre e hija se parecían mucho, no solo físicamente, ambos tenían un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se lo proponían, testarudos, enérgicos y orgullosos.

-Tory- Hermione podía oír a Draco regañando a su hija, cuando esta le jalaba el cabello- Astoria….quédate tranquila….no te voy a bajar….empezaras a correr como loca y puedes caerte.

-Pa…por favor…papi-la niña hacia mohines y Draco enserió el rostro. Por un momento Hermione esperanzada, tuvo la sensación de que esta vez el hombre había ganado la partida. Pero de pronto, Astoria le ofreció un beso a su padre y lo abrazó. Hermione rodó los ojos…otra batalla perdida.

Draco bajó la niña hasta el suelo y ella empezó a corretear por el lugar, ante la mirada atenta de Draco, Hermione se acercó a él.

-Debiste mantener tu posición- dijo ella.

-No empecemos otra vez Hermione- dijo Draco sin perder de vista a Tory.

-La niña no puede sentir que hace contigo lo que le venga en gana- dijo Hermione- debe respetar las reglas.

-No estoy echando a perder a Tory- dijo Draco- mírala, está siendo cuidadosa tal como le dije…no está atropellando a nadie.

-Si lo estoy viendo- dijo Hermione

Tory se volteó hasta ellos y echó a correr hasta su madre. Hermione se la colocó en el regazo y la niña la cubrió de besos.

-Ya liberaste energía chiquita- le dijo Hermione.

Draco se giró para decirle alguna cosa más, pero entonces un hombre los interrumpió, iba vestido al estilo muggle, corbata y saco, Draco también lo estaba, ese día había prescindido de su tunica de mago.

-¿Es usted Draco Malfoy?- preguntó el hombre.

-Lo soy y ¿usted quien es?- preguntó Draco desconfiado.

-Nigel Fitzwillian- dijo el hombre, la cara de Draco se relajó, ese era el hombre que estaban esperando- Soy el director general de la estación de King Cross. No estaba seguro que era usted, pero me informaron que iba con su mujer y su hija, así que solo lo supuse.

-Un placer Sr. Fitzwillian- dijo Draco.

-¿Qué le parece?- Fitzwillian abrió los brazos.

-Impresionante- dijo Draco admirando el vestíbulo de la estación - nunca había estado por esta parte de la estación. Sin embargo creo que se ajusta a lo que tenia pensado

-Tendrá mucho trabajo por delante- dijo Fitzwillian- su visión nos ha encantado. El proyecto es de vanguardia. La donación que usted ha hecho es casi histórica

-Bueno….-dijo Draco incomodo ante las maneras pomposas del hombre- ese reloj es antiquísimo, tengo poderosas razones para creer que este es el mejor sitio posible para él.

-¿Funciona?- preguntó Fitzwillian.

-Marca la hora- dijo Draco tajante- creo que con eso es suficiente.

Hermione y Draco se miraron. Después de conversarlo durante meses con todos los involucrados en el asunto, tomaron una de las decisiones más insólitas en los anales del mundo mágico. El único que mostró sus reservas fue Snape, sin embargo terminó aceptando como los demás. El gran reloj de Hogwarts, ese que sabían había sido uno de los artefactos infernales, seria donado al mundo muggle, a la estación de King Cross, como recuerdo permanente a la vista de todos, de lo que pudo ser y fue evitado. Quizás quienes lo vieran allí, muggles y magos no comprendiesen ni supiesen la historia que estaba detrás de ese reloj, pero sentirían su presencia, percibirían de manera inconsciente la advertencia, que el asunto de la vida y la muerte es un juego peligroso.

-Ese gran reloj con los años - dijo Fitzwillian- será un patrimonio nacional…un símbolo

-Esa es nuestra intensión- dijo Draco.

-Ha sido un placer conversar con usted- dijo Fitzwillian tendiendole la mano a Draco- mi secretaria lo llamará para concretar los detalles ¿Desea que la donación se haga pública?

-No…de ninguna manera- dijo Draco- prefiero conservar el anonimato, sin embargo debo pedirle que añada al pie del pedestal del reloj estas palabras- Draco le entregó una hoja de papel al hombre, quien se colocó unos lentes para leerlo.

-Hum, _"Prevalecerá lo que deba prevalecer"-_ dijo Fitzwilliam- interesante…

-Es la más absoluta verdad- dijo Draco- aunque el hombre que lo dijo no fue de mi agrado, debo conceder que sus palabras encierran la mayor de las verdades.

El hombre se despidió de Hermione y Draco y ambos caminaron hasta unas sillas en medio de la estación. Cuando se sentaron, Draco colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione quien tenía a la pequeña Astoria sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Será que hicimos lo correcto?- preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo Draco seguro- creo que fue una decisión acertada.

-Ma…toma- dijo Tory sacando un anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era una fina argolla de oro blanco con un pequeño brillante engarzando, tenía todo el aspecto de un anillo de compromiso.

-¿Y esto? ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Quién te lo dio?- preguntó Hermione observando el anillo. Draco empezó a silbar haciéndose el desentendido.

Tory apretaba los labios y se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

-Aja chiquita….dime ¿Quién te dio el anillo?- Hermione empezó a hacerles cosquillas a Tory, quien reía a carcajadas.

-Fue papi…mama…fue papi…es para ti- dijo Tory entre risas- Hermione miró a Draco quien le devolvió una mirada incandescente.

-Cásate conmigo….por favor - dijo Draco.

-Ya sabes la respuesta Draco- dijo Hermione mirándolo directamente.

-¡Diablos!- dijo Draco mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba de un lado a otro, completamente frustrado. No era la primera vez que se lo pedía…matrimonio y ella siempre encontraba una excusa, ya él estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba tentado a lanzarle un imperius y llevársela obligada al registro mágico.

-Mira Hermione…entiendo que de pronto yo no sea el hombre ideal…después de todo….acepto que yo puedo ser un poco insufrible..manipulador…egocéntrico- Draco caminaba de un lado a otro, Astoria empezó a seguirlo para imitarlo. Draco se detuvo de pronto y la niña chocó contra él- pero soy un buen padre, eso no puedes dudarlo.

-Si- dijo Hermione.

-Y bueno…ya se que estuve casado y de pronto tú tenga tus dudas, pero hemos vivido juntos dos años y todo ha ido bien..dentro de lo aceptable- Draco seguía inmerso en su monologo, caminando de nuevo de un lado a otro y Astoria siguiéndolo como un corderito.

-Draco….te he dicho si- dijo Hermione alzando un poco la voz.

-Algunas veces hemos peleado…pero son tonterías…es normal que las parejas se peleen…!Diablos! es normal que tú y yo nos peleemos- a este punto, Hermione meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro….ese hombre era imposible. Draco se detuvo y Astoria le jaló el pantalón para capturar su atención.

-Papi….ha dicho si- dijo la niña repitiendo las palabras de su madre. Draco miró a Hermione y poco a poco, al entenderlo, fue dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si….mil veces si- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa-no quiero otra cosa en la vida que ser tu esposa, Sr. Malfoy.

0o0

_El tiempo pasa, pero los recuerdos se niegan a abandonar mi memoria, dolor, amor, pasión y traición, tan diferentes y a veces simplemente son lo mismo, con tal ímpetu siento lo que siento, que por un momento, quisiera dejar de respirar y simplemente no existir, para no sentir mas._

_Amar a Theo Nott ha sido la experiencia más intensa de mi vida, no es una frase vacía, simplemente es la verdad, eso no significa que esté cerrada a enamorarme de alguien más o que me niegue a sentir de nuevo, soy joven, soy consciente de lo que eso significa, seguir viviendo. Aunque no lo crean, me niego a perderme dentro de mí misma, o a no tener esperanzas. Esas, que alguna vez me abandonaron, poco a poco regresaron, inesperadamente, después de todo hubo justicia para mí. _

_Nueve meses exactos después de esa fatídica noche en donde sentí que Max y yo lo habíamos perdido todo, nació mi pequeña Maud , una bebita hermosa de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos azules que tiene el cuestionable honor de ser la hija póstuma de Theodore Nott._

_Y cuestionable, no por quien es su padre, dentro de todo estoy orgullosa de quien fue Theo Nott, no, no es por eso, es cuestionable, porque ella jamás conocerá a su padre. _

_Es difícil para mí explicar lo que sentí en el momento en que estuve segura que estaba esperando otro hijo de él, un bebe producto de nuestras tórridas y apasionadas noches, cuando con la razón de nuestro lado y el destino en contra, corríamos contra el tiempo, intentando recuperar todos aquellos años que habíamos perdido negándonos lo que sentíamos uno por el otro. Esos días, esos momentos tan fugases, fueron importantes, momentos claves que atesoro y añoro, siendo incapaz de expulsarlos de mi mente y mi corazón. Pues si, fue una sorpresa, algo totalmente inesperado. En ese momento lo supe, estuve segura, tenía mis sospechas desde antes, pero mi condición de gravidez me lo confirmó. _

_Un muerto no puede crear vida, eso es un hecho, __una slayer como yo está plenamente consciente de ello. Sin embargo yo me hallaba embarazadísima del único responsable posible de tal evento. Lo que me condujo a la conclusión lógica: Theo estaba vivo. _

_Estuvo vivo….después del cuarto artefacto, Theo vivió, él lo había logrado….siempre tuvo la razón. Los artefactos le devolvieron el soplo vital, tal cual como lo había planeado durante mucho tiempo. Y luego, maldita sea, entrego su vida para salvar la de nosotros._

_¿Por qué diablos a última hora decidiste hacer el papel de héroe Theo Nott?_

_Siempre me he dicho, intentando convencerme a mi misma de que no existía otra alternativa, pero de vez en cuando, vuelvo a dudar. Yo no soy una filosofa, tampoco una estadista, mucho menos soy docta en política o religión. Solo soy Pansy Parkinson, una mujer enamorada. De lo único que estoy segura es que yo hubiese movido cielo y tierra, vendido mi alma al diablo solo para que él permaneciese conmigo, tener de nuevo una oportunidad. Mis motivos son egoístas, lo se, pero cada noche antes de dormirme lo repito en mi mente hasta cansarme ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si nos hubiesen ofrecido otra solución? ¿Si él no hubiese muerto?_

_Es lógico que esté inconforme con la parte que me tocó en todo este relato, después de todo yo ya había sufrido bastante y al parecer me tocó lo peor, pero saben, las situaciones a veces parecen diseñadas a la justa medida de su protagonistas, pocos pueden afrontar y tener los pantalones bien puestos con todo lo que me paso….yo si. Eso no significa que no esté cabreada, de hecho, lo estoy, pero no pagaré mi rabia contra el mundo, contra quienes me rodean. No, en el caso de que algún día decida tomar represalias, será con el jodido destino que a veces hace mi vida de cuadritos. _

_Volviendo al día en que me enteré que iba a ser madre, pues hice lo lógico, ¿Qué creían? Pues soy Pansy Parkinson, siempre he sido un poco…digamos ….especial. Cualquier otra….digo…cualquier otra…se hubiese lanzado a llorar desconsolada maldiciendo su suerte, pues yo no, no lo hice, ya había llorado lo suficiente. Y además estaba lo suficientemente emocionada de saber que tendría de nuevo un hijo como para apartar cualquier sombra sobre mi futuro. Cierto, iba a ser un poco difícil de explicárselo a mis padres, después de todo aun vivía con ellos, y no tenia intensión de ocultárselos, pero no me preocupaba mucho, conocía perfectamente a mi padre, este niño ya tenia asegurado una cámara en Gringotts a su nombre antes de nacer. Algo que descubrí de mi familia y sobre todo de mi padre, es que los Parkinson´s no le hacemos ascos a los herederos, sean bastardos, ilegítimos o lo que sean. Como tenia intensiones de que mis padres supieran quién era el progenitor de este niño, tuve que hacer un relato conciso y concreto de cómo sucedió todo. Uno digerible. _

_Volviendo al día de la noticia ¿Saben que hice? Pues me da un poco de vergüenza confesarlo, so pena de alimentar en sus mentes el concepto de que soy una chica superficial e inmadura….pues arreglé a Max y los dos nos fuimos a un centro comercial muggle a comer helados y por supuesto de compras, ya saben …..nuevo niño…nueva ropa, en Harrod´s hay un departamento de bebés espectacular y no pude resistirme, soy una compradora compulsiva declarada y además, más rica que el diablo. _

_Estaba feliz y a la vez triste, contenta y la vez furiosa. Feliz porque de nuevo mi cuerpo había hablado por mí y hecho el milagro, cargaba en mi vientre a un hijo suyo, el hermanito o hermanita de Max, de nuestro adorado Max. Furiosa, porque detestaba el hecho de que Theo, amándome, queriéndome, siempre hasta el final, fue un maldito manipulador, me dijo estrictamente lo necesario y eso no era necesariamente a veces lo importante. Entre tantas cosas de las que me habló los días finales, pues se le olvidó mencionar un pequeño detalle….que estaba vivo…..!MALDITA SEA CONTIGO THEO NOTT! Tengo que reírme para no llorar, no puedo flaquear, mis hijos me necesitan, pero te extraño, añoro tu olor, tu piel, tus ojos mirándome intensamente….es visceral…te quiero…cada día más. _

_Finalmente tengo que declarar que estoy triste, porque lo amo, todavía lo amo, con todas mis fuerzas y quisiera locamente que él lo supiese, aunque no se porque, pero a veces me hago la idea de que él siempre estuvo muy consciente de que esto podría suceder._

"_Theo, __vamos a ser padres…otra vez" No podía dejar de sonreír, a la vez de llorar y no podía evitar llevarme las manos al vientre, no se notaba nada todavía, pero estaba deseando sentir al bebé, a ese pequeño ser que una buena noche hicimos los dos…con amor y por amor._

_Max no me entendió al principio cuando le dije que íbamos a tener otro miembro más en nuestra pequeña familia, todavía estaba muy chico para la charla de las aves y las abejas, pero poco a poco logré que comprendiese lo esencial. Todavía estaba decepcionado por la partida de Theo, lo extrañaba, aun lo extraña, no me dice nada pero lo sé. No recuerda todavía que es su padre, esa confesión lo dejaré para dentro de unos años. Su carita se iluminó ante la perspectiva de tener un hermano._

_-¿Su padre es Theo?-preguntó Max._

_-Si- fue mi solitaria respuesta, no tenia la intensión de ocultárselo._

_-Cuando Theo se entere… va a flipear madre- fue su única respuesta antes de abrazarme. "Flipear" era su nueva palabra favorita en aquel entonces, no se de donde la habrá sacado, pero eso es exactamente lo que yo sentía, estaba flipeando. _

_Finalmente, Maud nació un día lluvioso de otoño, creo que fue bien recibida por todos, como se debe recibir un bebé, con alegría. Mamá y papá estaban contentos, ¡Que diablos! Estaban eufóricos, no la soltaban ni siquiera para que yo la abrazase, ambos se turnaban para hacerle carantoñas. Hay algo especial en torno a los abuelos, los padres pueden ser un desastre pero los abuelos son lo máximo, incapaces de equivocarse, son los compinches incondicionales de los niños, eso también vale para los felices abuelos Parkinson, adoran a sus nietos y sus nietos a ellos. La niña no decepcionó a nadie, era la viva estampa de los Nott´s, con los grandes e hipnóticos ojos azules que caracterizan a esa familia, mi familia, de hecho creo que de los dos hijos de Theo Nott, fue la chica la que heredó la belleza deslumbrante del padre. Espero que no me de dolores de cabeza cuando llegue a la adolescencia y se eché un novio, aunque algo me dice que esta niña va a ser un huracán. Ahora mismo está correteando por las habitaciones de nuestros aposentos, persiguiendo a su hermano, escuchó sus gritos y risas infantiles. Maud ahora tiene un año y medio, Max tiene casi siete, obviamente están metidos de cabeza en sus travesuras, me imagino que Max se está portando como todos los hermanos mayores, siendo el mentor de su hermanita pequeña que del gateo pasó directamente a dar carreras como un animalito salvaje. Como siempre intento conservar la calma, mientras nadie salga herido o muerto…que esos dos hagan lo que quieran. _

_Max heredó la personalidad de Theo….a veces es tan críptico… a veces demasiado inteligente…demasiado lógico, me mira como si supiese exactamente lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Me asusta, se parecen demasiado, padre e hijo, solo que pongo todo mi empeño en que su historia sea distinta y también está el detalle que Max no heredó la esquizofrenia de su padre, en cuanto a Maud, solo el tiempo lo dirá. _

_Los sentidos de slayer de Max cada día están más fuertes, insiste que un hombre vestido de negro de vez en cuando se asoma por la ventana del ático de nuestra casa para observarlo mientras juega con su hermana en el jardín. No le preste atención, después de todo los slayers constantemente vemos fantasmas, sobre todo cuando somos niños, hasta que un día lo vi, de pie ante la ventana en lo mas alto de la mansión Parkinson, en actitud vigilante, no pude detallar su rostro, pero enseguida supe lo que era, un mensajero. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que yo lo miraba se ocultó en las sombras, he intentado contactar con él pero se resiste a mi poder de convocación, extrañamente no me provoca inquietud, luego de unos meses tuve la sospecha sobre quien se trataba, anhele que fuese cierto, pero me dio miedo decepcionarme si se lo preguntaba directamente, así que simplemente lo deje estar, allí donde quiere…cerca de nosotros, pero sin intervenir._

_Maud no es slayer, así que la profecía resulto ser cierta, Max será el último, es un alivio de alguna manera, no desearía que otro miembro de mi familia compartiese mi carga. Sin embargo, como todos los niños, es muy sensible a todo lo sobrenatural, también ha visto el hombre de negro, y al igual que Max y yo, no se ha asustado, ha asumido naturalmente que es como una especie de guardián, nuestro guardián. _

_Hoy sucedió algo extraño, __transcendental diría yo. Mientras los niños corretean por allí y por allá, perseguidos por su elfa niñera, Topsey, me detuve en la habitación de Max. Recientemente estuvimos en Salisbury de vacaciones, así que todavía la ropa del viaje estaba echada sobre la cama, sucia y desordenada, esperando a que alguna alma caritativa se dignase a acomodarla. Quizás debí dejar que los elfos se encargaran del recogerlo todo, de hecho intenté dar la vuelta, pero no pude, es inexplicable la sensación de urgencia que tuve de entrar allí, tanto que no podía dejar mis manos quietas, me hormigueaban. _

_Este __día, tenía una extraña atracción por entrar en la habitación de Max, sucumbí a mis deseos y penetre en el cuarto. Mis sentidos estaban alertas, mis vellos se erizaban, mis ojos se fueron hacia un par de pantalones de Max, sin saber exactamente que estaba buscando, empecé a revisar los bolsillos frenéticamente, mis dedos tocaron metal frío y de pronto sentí como un choque eléctrico recorrió mi espalda. Fue tan fuerte la sensación que caí de rodillas sobre el piso, mi corazón empiezo a palpitar como si quisiese salirse de mi pecho, saque el objeto y cuando vi lo que era, comencé a jadear como si me faltase el aire …..era un relicario de plata…..pero no …no era exactamente un relicario cualquiera._

_Recon__ocí el objeto porque me habían hablado de el. Era el horrocrux de Theo….lo que contenía un fragmento de su alma, lo único que quedaba de él en este mundo…la razón de todo._

_Miles de teorías empezaron a azotar mi cabeza, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo demonios es que Max lo tenia en su poder? ¿Cómo lo encontró? ¿Theo se lo dio? La perspectiva de que mi pequeño supiese lo que era un horrocrux casi me vuelve loca. Lo que es y como fue construido. Lo apreté en mi mano, insegura si deseaba estrujarlo contra mi cuerpo o lanzarlo lejos._

_De pronto alce mi vista y observé una figura humana frente a mi, vestido con una larga túnica negra. Jadee con la boca abierta, no tenia miedo, es solo que estaba profundamente emocionada, no quería mirar su cara, pero a la vez no podía resistirme, él lo sabia y por eso colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza para evitar que lo viese, el contacto con mi cuerpo fue brutal, empecé a temblar, deseaba decir algo pero no podía, literalmente me quedé sin palabras._

_Es difícil haberlo amado sabiendo quien era….lo que era….lo que siempre fue…Si, por supuesto que si, eso no puedo negármelo menos a mí misma, amar a Theo, era el infierno. Una vez, un año exacto después de su muerte, Hermione Granger y yo sostuvimos una conversación de mujer a mujer, cuando visitamos su tumba en el cementerio General de Londres, fue unas esas conversaciones que tienen que darse obligadamente una vez en la vida y que después quieres olvidar. Mucho dolor y mucha rabia contenida en las dos, por distintos motivos. Pero era necesario, de alguna forma ella y yo siempre estaremos unidas por Theo, ambas alguna vez lo quisimos, lo amamos, ambas fuimos víctimas de él y las dos a veces nos hallamos completamente impotentes para entender quien fue Theo Nott._

_Si algo estoy clara, es que no hubo un Theo bueno o un Theo malo, ese que torturó a Hermione Granger hasta casi matarla o él que negó sus sentimientos por años hacia mí y su hijo era Theo…el mismo Theo que ella alguna vez había amado, que yo había amado, el mismo hombre que me amó…que nos amó. Un sujeto especialmente complejo, el tipo de hombre que es susceptible a ser juzgado por todos, incomprendido, un ser humano que vivió y murió según las consecuencias de sus actos. Alguien que forjó su destino y no temió a ser y hacer lo que él mismo había esperado de si, de cumplir las metas que se había fijado. Que nadie niegue que Theo tenia un alto concepto de si mismo, aun así, tarde pero seguro, se dio cuenta de que no era infalible y finalmente hizo lo correcto. Lo cierto es que la clave para quererlo, era aceptar lo bueno y lo malo de él y sobre todas las cosas, saber y aprender a perdonarlo. A Theo Nott había que amarlo sin culpas o remordimientos, yo lo he hecho…lo amé sin importarme más nada. _

_Si, __.me declaro culpable, nunca me importó si era un asesino o no…soy culpable… felizmente culpable, lo acepté como era y eso era lo que él amaba de mi, lo medí con la misma medida que utilizaba para mi misma, en cuestión de sentimientos, no existe a veces lo bueno o lo malo, lo que importa es sentir. Con esto no quiero decir que estuviese de acuerdo con todos sus desmanes, por eso digo, yo también de alguna forma soy culpable, le perdoné todo. Hermione con el tiempo también llegó a perdonarlo, después de todo, donde estaríamos nosotros si él no hubiese hecho el sacrificio. El agua había llegado a su cause, algunos perdimos, otros ganaron. Los que perdimos también ganamos cosas. Pero sobretodo, aprendimos a estar en paz con nuestras propias decisiones. El relato parecía concluido, finalizado, pero…_

_E__sto…el horrocrux…era un asunto pendiente. Uno que por alguna inexplicable razón, todo el mundo olvidó. _

_El hombre de negro siguió de pie ante mí, luego de un rato finalmente me atreví a mirarlo a la cara, reuní la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para hacerlo y él me permitió observarlo, al principio no percibí nada, luego poco a poco, enfocando mis ojos, por una fracción de segundo, pude verlo, sus brillantes ojos azules, su hermoso rostro, parpadee y la visión desapareció, solo escuché su voz en mi cabeza._

_-Son hermosos….gracias - supuse que se refería a los niños, luego todo contacto cesó, él se había ido. Algo me dijo que pasarían muchos años, muchísimos antes de que regresara. Y así fue, solo volví a verlo el día que Max se casó, el día que Maud pasó de niña a mujer y el día que fallecí. Supongo que los mensajeros también tienen sus reglas. _

_Una espada slayer es quizás el objeto mágico más poderoso que existe en el mundo, un horrocrux representa la magia más oscura existente. Tengo en mi poder a ambos. Estuve tentada a hacerlo, destruirlo, pero yo no soy Hermione Granger, no me consumo en moralismos, no sufro de delirios de grandeza y no tengo intensiones de convertirme en héroe. Además, después de todo, soy una Slayer, estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con cosas como estas, simplemente me guinde el relicario al cuello, estaba segura que con el tiempo lograría superar la desazón que me causaba tenerlo tan cerca de mi corazón…irónico…tan cerca y la vez tan lejos. Me negaba a quitármelo de encima, después de todo, de alguna manera loca y macabra, parte del alma del amor de mi vida estaba allí guardada. _

_Y como todo, estaba segura de que él siempre estuvo consciente de que era la única forma, Theo Nott magistralmente le logró dar el esquinazo al maldito destino y vio mas allá de los que todos suponían. Él sabía que la única manera de estar juntos de alguna forma…era esta. _

0o0

Draco y Hermione salieron de la estación de King Cross destellantes de felicidad, estaban montados sobre una nube, haciendo planes para el futuro. Tory se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su padre y estaban intentando llegar hasta el auto para no padecer los usuales embotellamientos de mediodía en el centro de Londres. Hermione se disponía a sentarse en el lado del conductor, cuando algo llamó su atención. Inmediatamente cerró la puerta, Draco se alarmó al ver que ella corría hacia la calle y la siguió, cuando la encontró, Hermione se llevaba la mano a la boca y gruesos lagrimones corrían por su cara. Draco estaba preocupado, pero entonces ella sonrió, Hermione estaba llorando, pero no de tristeza sino de emoción.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Draco todavía con Tory en brazos- ¿Qué has visto?

-No lo sabia….no me lo dijo cuando nos vimos hace un año- Hermione hipaba profundamente emocionada- Nunca me lo dijo…es increíble….Oh dios mío…es increíble- entonces Draco vio lo que Hermione estaba señalando.

En la lejanía, casi al cruzar la calle, una mujer de cabellos negros caminaba con dos niños agarrados de la mano, uno mayor de cabellos negros igual a los de la mujer y una niñita mas pequeña que Astoria, de cabellos castaños, la niña caminaba lento, su madre se agachó para tomarla en brazos y entonces fue que Draco reconoció su cara.

-Pansy…- dijo Draco- Pansy, Max y…- Draco se interrumpió sorprendido. Pansy se detuvo y los miró también, acarició los cabellos de la niña y le besó la cabeza, abrazándola en actitud protectora. Draco entonces pudo ver el rostro de la pequeña, automáticamente supo de quien se trataba.

-Es imposible- dijo Draco y luego se refutó a si mismo- No….no es imposible…él estaba vivo.

-Es hija de Theo…es evidente…es su hija, es exacta a él- dijo Hermione todavía emocionada, Draco esta vez no respondió. Pansy lo miraba con temor, ella sabia que los había reconocido y que acertadamente había supuesto la identidad de la niña.

Estaban lejos, pero aun así a Pansy le parecía que había poca distancia entre sus hijos…los hijos de Theo Nott y Draco Malfoy. Ella sabía lo que Draco había padecido debido a los terribles actos de Theo, todavía el miedo a la venganza de Draco no la abandonaba. Los minutos se alargaron y ninguno se movía.

-No tiene nada que temer de mi-dijo Draco- yo alguna vez le juré que los pecados de los padres no los pagaban los hijos, que jamás alzaría mi mano en contra de su familia ni intentaría vengarme. Ni yo ..ni ningún Malfoy después de mi. He empeñado mi palabra…mi honor. Esos niños no tienen la culpa. No olvidaré nunca pero estoy en paz….ella y sus hijos también merecen paz- dicho esto Draco hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a Pansy en señal de despedida y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia donde tenían aparcado el auto. Hermione lo siguió, pero esporádicamente volteaba a mirar a Pansy quien no se movía del sitio, finalmente Hermione le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Era cierto, ya todos estaban en paz.

FIN.


End file.
